PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME KING!
by Ciaxlia
Summary: In an AU, The World is one giant continent! The people are born with magical powers known as Quirks, but demons over run their world! To suppress the evil, King All Might arose, with the legendary blade One for All! But what happens when he decides to pass that blade along to a young girl from the forest named Izuku? (Fem!deku)(Fem!Izuku)(KatsuxDeku)(FantasyAU)(QUIRK!IZUKU)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ME! WOW! SO I'VE BEEN REALLY ITCHING TO DO THIS, SO I WENT AND DID IT. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Seriously, it was killing me. But now I have some ideas written down as notes, and I'm ready to start on this story as well as continue working on PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!**

 **So I hope this turned out all right, please let me know what you all think, because I'm really excited about this idea.**

 **If some things are not clear feel free to ask me about them in reviews or PM's, But for the most part I tried my best to explain.**

 **Anyways, so here we go...**

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

 **The World was composed of a vast continent that curved around a sea. A vast Forest made up the top half of the continent, up until the rocky Mountain region that resided under the vast Badlands that took over the most northern part of their world. Further down the curving continent was the Central grasslands where the capital of their world was, and near the end of it, was the Plains, made mostly of farm land.**

 **Everyone in this world was born with magical powers inside them that the people came to call Quirks. Their powers only manifested due to the help of weapons or special items. The people of this world utilized their powers to grow as a populace, before their lives became threatened by the Demons from the Badlands.**

 **A power arose from the masses as they fought to defend their homes and lives. One Man stood at the front, using the sword from an ancient legend passed down through the land. The sword was named, One for All. With it, the brave man struck down the demons and drove them back to the Badlands from where they came. The people of The World were stunned by this mans power to cut down hundreds of the creatures and drive the rest back, so they named him to be The King of The World.**

 **As Time passed, so did the first King of The World. The demons began to try take back over, leaking out across the land. Because of the ever present threat they posed, the job of Hero became a prominent one, and those with strong power rose to fight back the evils. Guilds were created across the land, employing heroes from all over to help battle the threats to small villages and farm lands.**

 **Soon, the demons were rising in power, threatening the existence of the people who lived everywhere. They cried out for the ancient King of Legend, hoping some one would drive back the hordes of demons once again.**

 **Their cries were answered, as a new King took up the job. Brandishing the ancient sword from the legends, he banished the Great Demon back to the Badlands as he threatened the Central Kingdom. The cheers of the people named the man to be the new King of the World, his power and presence bringing peace back to the chaotic World once again.**

 **11 years ago...**

"Haaah...!" A young girl, about the age of 5 was running through the forest as fast as she could. Her long green curls filled with leaves as she clutched a large egg to her chest. She looked back behind her with wide emerald eyes as she ran, seeing a large wolf like demon running after her. She felt her tears fall from her eyes as she continued to push on through the trees, and up hill.

"The mountains...!" She cried out as she ran up a slope, kicking off a rock to jump to a next one. She looked back as the demon got closer to her, and she cried out in horror as she dove away from it's snapping jaws. She went rolling down the slope, clutching the egg to her chest tightly to protect it. She groaned as she came to a stop, and looked up at the valley she was in. "Gotta... gotta run...!" She cried out as she pushed herself up, but felt her long green dress snag on a bush. She yanked on it furiously, trying to free herself, before she heard the dark growling of the best that had been chasing her. She looked up in horror to see it slowly approaching her while she was trapped. "Augh... NOO!" she cried out as she yanked on her dress. "Help...!" She cried out, her tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to free herself. The demon growled at her, before launching itself in her direction. Her eyes widened before she clutched the egg closely to her chest. She needed to protect the precious item, dragon eggs were rare after all... She sobbed out as the demon opened it's jaws, and saw the many sharp teeth inside its mouth. She screamed out, crouching down to protect the egg, before she heard a loud explosion from the side. She looked up to see some one crashing into the demon. It was a boy her age with ash blonde hair and large ruby red eyes that were glaring at the demon. He put his hand on the demons face, and she saw a bracelet with red jewels on it glow, before he set off an explosion, and the demon was blasted back into the forest.

"Wha...?" She looked up at the boy as he landed on the ground in front of her. She recognized the tribal attire of the Mountain People, the dark baggy pants... no shirt... He was wearing tribal jewellery, many beaded necklaces all around his neck, and the beaded bracelets he had around both his wrists. She gulped as the boy glared back at her with his big ruby eyes.

"RUN, IDIOT!" He shouted back at her, and she clutched the egg to her chest, before she looked at her dress. The boy grunted in anger as he reached down and tore the fabric to free he. "GO!" He shouted at her, and pointed towards the valley.

"B-But what about you...?!" She asked him as she got up and he smirked at her.

"I'll be fine, I saved your ass didn't I?" He said with his toothy grin, before they heard the snarls of the demon. The two children looked back as it jumped out of the bushes at them, it's jaws opened wide. The boy growled out in anger, turning towards his opponent with his hands opened wide. "Get out of here, I'll kill this thing!" He shouted at her before he jumped at the demon, blasting off the ground with the use of what she assumed was his quirk. She watched as he clashed with the wolf like monster, blasting it in the face with his exploding palms.

"I can't just..." She looked down at the egg in her arms, and then up at the boy. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek, before looking at her town dress. "Ah.." she grabbed the hem of it, and ripped the fabric off all around her, till it was above her knees. She made a sling around her body, and tied the egg tight against her, before she looked around for something to use to attack with.

"AUGH!" She looked up in horror to see the boy thrown back against a tree, and clutching his arms. They looked like they were throbbing with pain and her eyes went wide as the demon approached him. "Tsk... Like I'll let some fucking monster get me..." He said with a growl as he glared at the demon.

"NOO!" Izuku cried out as the demon lunged at the boy. She started running towards it, her tears of fear flying off her face. She looked at the ground, and spotted a large tree branch. She reached down and grabbed it with her small hands as she ran towards the demon that the boy was fighting off. He had his hands on it's open mouth, trying to hold it back from biting down on him. "GET WAY FROM HIM!" She screamed out as she jumped up over a bush and swung the branch back. The boy looked up at her in shock, as the branch started to glow a faint green like her arms. She swung with all her power, and smashed the branch into the side of the demon's head. She watched as the demon went flying from her blow and she landed with a thunk on the ground, using her arms to brace herself so she wouldn't crush the egg.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The boy shouted at her and she looked up at him as he glared down at her. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"So are you!" She shouted back at him, and he growled out in anger before he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her up to her feet, and she let out a groan as she dropped the branch she was holding. "Ha... I've never done that before... My arm hurts..." she said as she looked at her hands.

"There's no time to worry about that...!" The boy shouted at her and he pulled her into a run. She followed after him, considering he was still holding onto her wrist. She looked up at the back of his head as they ran. "What the fuck is a stupid girl like you doing out here anyways?! You're not from the mountains!"

"I-I'm from a village near by in the forest..." She told him as they ran, trying to keep up with him. "I-I didn't know there was a Mountain Tribe near by...!"

"Fuck..." She saw him look back behind him and she blinked in surprise and turned her head to look behind her as well. She saw the demon running after them, snarling in anger as they broke out into the rocky valley. "That thing just won't die..!" He slid to a stop and pulled her behind him. She looked up at the back of his head nervously as he held his hands out. "Stay behind me... I'm going to kill this fucking thing."

"Wait...!" She cried out and he looked back at her, a look of annoyance on his face. "We keep hitting it in the wrong spots!" She told him in a panic, "We have to wait for it's mouth to be open... No matter how many times you blast it in the fur it's fine... and there's no damage from when I hit it..."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK!" He shouted at her, and grabbed her by the arm as he pulled her out of the way while the demon dove at them. She hit the ground with him as they rolled, and she looked up to see the boy getting up. "How the fuck am I supposed to blast him in the mouth with out getting my arm chopped off?!"

"I have an idea..." She said nervously, and she pushed herself up too. "I'll distract it..."

"THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING DIE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" The boy snapped at her and she ground her teeth together, her tears dripping down her cheeks.

"No... That's why we've got to do this..." She looked at him nervously, before she pulled a pair of white gloves out of a pocket on her dress. She pulled them on her hands, and clenched her fists tightly, making them glow green. "Mom says I shouldn't use these... But now is not the time to think about that..."

"You're not thinking at all!" The boy shouted at her, and she laughed a bit, before she the egg off her self and set it down on the rocks gently.

"But I am!" she shouted, before she took off at a run. "Get him in the mouth when I say!" She shouted back at the boy who watched her in disbelief as she ran head on towards the demon. She narrowed her eyes at it, as it took a run at her. She looked up as it jumped into the air to pounce on her, and she ground her teeth together as she slid to a stop in the rocks, before she lifted her hands up. The demon opened its mouth, ready to eat her, but she reached out with her glowing green hands, and grabbed both parts of its open mouth, and groaned as the demon slammed her back into the rocks. "NOW!" She screamed out as she held the demon's mouth open. She heard explosions from behind her, and looked up to see him glaring at the demon as he came in hot. He reached his hand out, pointing his palm up into the open mouth of the demon, before he let off a powerful explosion into it's throat. The girl cried out in surprise as the demon was blasted out of her hands. She held them in front of her face to block the bits of it that exploded everywhere, before she felt something fall on her stomach. "OOF!" She opened her eyes, groaning in pain as she looked at the boy who had fallen on top of her and he pushed himself up, grumbling as he looked over at the bits of demon that disappeared in black smoke all around them. "Ha... Good job..." she said with a smile to him, and he snapped his head to look at her, anger in his eyes.

"I could have fucking done that on my own!" He shouted at her, and her smile turned into a nervous one as he got up off of her. He let out a grunt as he glared down at her, before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "Idiot, The fuck kind of quirk is that?"

"Uhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat trickle down her cheek as she looked up at him, before she pulled her gloves off her hands. "Just a strength one... I can use it on objects in my hand... Or with these gloves..." She pocketed them and looked up at him as he glared at her, "Yours... It's pretty cool, I noticed your bracelets were glowing when you used it." She pointed at his wrists, "I've never seen anything like that before, it's so amazing!"

"Hmph..." the boy looked away from her, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Of course it's amazing I'-"

"THE EGG!" She shouted, cutting him off. He looked at her with wide angry eyes as she ran off towards the egg she left on the ground. She dropped to her knee's beside it, and sighed out with relief to see it was all right. "Thank god..."

"The fuck is that... A Dragon Egg?" The boy snapped from behind her, surprising her. She looked up a him nervously. "What the hell are you doing with something like that?!"

"I found it..." she said with a frown as she stood up with the egg. "The other day I was looking for herbs for the village... And I found this egg around here." She looked up at the boy, "I couldn't find a nest or anything, so I took it back home. But my mom says I can't keep it..."

"Of course not, idiot. That thing would burn down the forest you live in." He snapped at her as he took the egg into his hands. "This is a Fire Dragon egg..."

"Really...?!" The girl asked curiously as she looked at it. He looked at her with annoyance, before pointing at the red specks all over it that shone like rubies in the sun.

"Yeah, the specs give it away, moron. My tribe has a few of these guys, they take a lot of hard work to train, there's no way you could do it." He growled out and looked down at her.

"Oh.." The girl frowned sadly, but it quickly turned into a smile as he looked up at him. "Then... Maybe you could look after it for me...? I know these are rare, I was trying to bring it out here so it could hatch in the mountains."

"Fucking forest people." He snapped as he looked at her, before he turned away and growled. "I'll fucking take it then."

"Thanks." The girl smiled warmly at him and he looked back at her."By the way... I didn't get a chance to introduce myself because of that demon... I'm Izuku." she pointed at herself with her finger, grinning brightly. "Whats your name?"

"... Katsuki..." He growled out to her, and quickly looked away.

"What a pretty name!" She said happily to him as he sat down on a rock and looked the egg over. "What are you doing...?"

"Don't call boy's names pretty." He snapped and looked up at her, before looking down at the egg in it's hands. "Uusally you can tell when it's close to hatching... I'd say this has about a week before it comes out."

"Wow..." Izuku crouched in front of him, and looked at the egg in his hands with a warm smile. "I wish I could see that..."

"... You can." the boy grumbled out as he looked down at her. "My tribe is very close by... I assume you're in that village that's not far from here." He grumbled out and looked down at the egg again.

"Really...?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, "So... Can I come out here to see it then..?"

"That's what I was saying, moron." He looked down at her and grumbled. "Jut don't get fucking almot eaten by a demon again... We can meet here." He waved a hand at the small valley they were in, just on the edge of the mountainous region. He looked back down at her as she smiled brightly up at him and he growled out. "Stop smiling like that! Are you stupid or something?!"

"S-Sorry!" She said with a nervous laugh and stood up. "I'm just... really excited!" She told him, and looked at the egg. "I can't wait..."

Over the next several days, the girl would leave her village in the forest to meet the boy from the Mountains. They would sit and talk about quirks they had seen, and the boy would tell her all about living in the mountains. He was always surprised to see how fascinated she was by his stories, and she would write the out in a note book she brought with her.

"Why the hell are you always writing in that stupid book...?" He asked her in annoyance as she scribbled more information down about dragons. It was the 6th day since they met, and he was always curious of her strange habits.

"I want to become a Hero one day and travel the world...!" She told him happily, and smiled up at his surprised face. "I wanna see everywhere, and meet lots of people! I want everyone to know my name, and I want to save people from demons, like how you did the other day...

"... You helped." He told her bluntly, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, but I almost died before you showed up. I was so happy you did!" She told him with a bright grin. "I think you'd make a great hero too!"

"Tsk," the boy looked away from her. "I don't want to be no fucking lame hero..." He told her as he looked at the leg in his lap. Katsuki was sitting beside Izuku on the ground as she lay on her stomach. "I'm going to be King of the Mountain tribes one day... Then the whole world."

"The whole world...?" Izuku asked him and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah... I want the power to obliterate all those stupid fucking demons." He looked down at her with his sharp ruby red eyes. "And I'll do that with my own power," He looked up at the sky now. "Then I'll take the throne from the King, and become the ultimate power in the land."

"... That's a pretty big dream... Especially with out the sword from the legend!" Izuku said with a thought and she looked up at the sky too, before looking back at him. "But... I think you can do it!"

"Moron, of course I'll do it!" He snapped at her, before he felt the egg shift in his lap. "Ah.."

"Is it...?" She pushed herself up onto her knee's and looked at the egg as it jiggled in his lap.

"It's hatching.." He said with a panicked look on his face.

"It's okay! I've got the notes!" she shouted as she held up her book and he looked at her incredulously.

"The notes _I_ gave you." He told her in a grumbled and watched her smile nervously.

"Well here." She pulled something out of a yellow bag she brought with her every day and he saw it was a blanket. She folded it up on the ground and he placed the egg on it. "This is so exciting, Kacchan...!"

"Geez, what a stupid fucking name..." He grumbled out at her, and she laughed before the egg jiggled some more.

"OH!" She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. "It's hatching!" She said excitedly as some cracks appeared. She lowered her head to watch it with interest before she felt him tug on her hand.

"Don't sit so close, they sometimes breath fire when they hatch.." Katsuki looked at her with angry eyes.

"Haha, alright." She smiled up at him and he grumbled out in anger and looked back at the egg.

"Here it comes..." He said as they watched for a long half an hour. The shell finally broke apart, and a small red leathery creature tumbled out of it.

"It's shell is stuck on it's head...!" She said said worriedly and went to pull it off.

"Idiot, don't!" Katsuki grabbed her other hand and pulled it back. "Let it do that by itself, they're smart." He told her as he looked her in the eyes, before they both looked back at the dragon. They watched it stumble a bit, before the shell went blasting off from a stream of flames the tiny creature let out. "See, smart... and fire." He said with a sigh.

"It's so cute..." She gushed out happily as the dragon looked around at it's surroundings, before it turned it's head to look up at the both of them at the same time.

"Shit..." Katsuki grumbled out as he watched the dragon look back and forth between them. "I forgot... The first person they see is the one they imprint on..."

"Imprint...?" Izuku asked worriedly and he grumbled.

"The one it thinks is it's mom." He told her in a grunt as the dragon continued to look at them. "But it's seeing two people... I don't know what will happen..."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked at the creature nervously as it sniffed her knee's, before sniffing Katsuki's. She gripped both his hands tightly as she watched it eye them both up, before it climbed up onto Katsuki's legs and sniffed at their hands. It looked at her, then at Katsuki once more, before it jumped up onto his shoulder and settled there, sniffing his hair. "haha... I think it chose you...!" Izuku said with a bright smile. "That's great...!"

"Well yeah, considering it can't live with you..." Katsuki sighed out as he touched the dragon that settled around his neck. He looked back at her as she watched it with excited eyes. "But It's probably going to think you're an important person, so I wouldn't worry about it liking you." He told her before pulling his hands from hers. He touched the dragon along it's back, and it let out a purring like sound. "The fuck should we name it...?"

"Baku..." Izuku said happily and he looked at her in confusion. "That's part of your tribe name, right? Let's name him Baku."

"... Good enough." He grumbled out as he looked at the dragon and went to stand up.

"I guess I should head home..." Izuku said with a sigh as she collected her things. Katsuki watched her with interest as she shoved the stuff back into that ridiculous yellow bag she had. "I'll come by again some time...!"

"Well tell me when, moron." He told her with a grunt. "So I can be here."

"Hmm, how about in 5 days?" She asked him, and grinned. "At noon!"

"Fine, see you then." He told her with a grunt. "Don't die on your way."

"I won't!" She called out to him before she took off back home.

Five days later, Izuku packed up some snacks into her bag along with her note book. She ran for the door, making sure she had her gloves in her pocket.

"Izuku, are you going out again?" Her mother Inko called out to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm gunna go meet Kacchan again!" she shouted out with a smile. "I'll be home for dinner!"

"Be careful of demons!" Inko shouted out after her daughter.

Izuku took off at a run through the forest, a bright smile plastered on her face. She was excited to see the growth of the dragon after the days they had spent apart. She continued running, seeing the break in the tree's ahead of her. She felt her heart pounding happily as she leaped out over a bush, before her eyes widened in horror. She slid to a stop in the dirt as she looked out at 4 demons that looked like the one from the other day. She felt her heart stop in her chest as they all turned to snarl in her direction.

"Ka... Kach..." She choked on her words as she looked around for him. He was always here first... dd these demons get him? She saw no trace of him, and she felt her eyes water as the demons approached her. "Kacchan..." She choked out, her legs freezing up. There was no way she could win against four demons... She barely survived the last one. She let out a scream as the demons shot towards her, and she ran towards the cliff.

"IZUKU!" She heard her name from the air, and looked up to see him dropping out of the air towards the demons. Her eyes widened as she saw the dragon was at least 5 feet long now, much bigger than both the children. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ALMOST GETTING EATEN?!" He shouted at her as he landed with a band on one demon. He pried it's mouth open with his hand and blasted it in the mouth.

"Th-They were here when I got here!" She shouted as she ran away from the two that continued to chase her while one went after Katsuki. "R-Run...! Gotta run...!" She cried out, before a demon launched itself at her. She screamed out as she was pounced upon, and looked up at the horrible open mouth of the demon that bared down on her. "KACCHAN!"

"IZUKU!" He shouted out at her, and they both heard an ear piercing screech about their heads. Izuku looked up at the dragon, Baku, as it swept down over the demon and ripped it off her with it's claws. It tossed the demon to the side as Katsuki came running in her direction. "Get up! Run!"

"I-I hurt my leg..!" she cried out, seeing the claw marks from the demon that pounced on her. She looked up at the other one that was coming in on her. She yanked her gloves out of her pocket, and pulled one on in time to catch it's mouth in time, but it's teeth sunk into her other hand. She bit back her cries of pain as Katsuki slid in next to her, and blasted his hand into the demons mouth. He looked down at her, huffing for breath as she clutched her bleeding hand to her chest.

"Get up...!" He shouted at her as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled it around his shoulder. "BAKU!" He shouted at the dragon as it did away with the demon from earlier. "GET THE LAST ONE!" He shouted, pointing at the last demon that was coming towards them. Katsuki gripped Izuku's arm tightly as the demon leaped at them, it's jaws open, Baku would be too late.

"N-Now...!" Izuku cried out as she reached her gloved hand out and grabbed the demon by it's upper mouth. Katsuki looked at her with wide eyes, before he stuck his hand out into the throat of the demon and blasted it with his quirk. The two children let out sighs of relief as the black mist of the demons bodies disappeared. "That was scary...!" Izuku cried out from beside him, and he looked down at her. She held open her bleeding hand, and looked at it worriedly.

"Your hand..." Katsuki sat her down on a rock and looked at the opened wound.

"It's alright," She said with a laugh as she looked at him. His angry red eyes snapped to look up at her emerald ones.

"It's not alright," He said with a growl and he grabbed a flask off his hip and dumped the water over her wound. She bit back her tears of pain as the water washed away most of the blood. "It's not too deep.." He looked at the bite mark on her palm, before he brought it up to his mouth. Izuku blushed a bright red as she felt his tongue lick over her wound and she tried to jerk her hand from his, but he glared at her in anger.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" she cried out, her whole face red.

"Disinfecting..." He told her with annoyance in his eyes. "Now hold still." He told her before he opened up her bag she had let drop on the ground. "You always have crap in here.." He pulled out a roll of cloth. "Figures you have bandages..." He said before he ripped some off and wrapped it around her hand for her. "There... Let's see your leg..." He lifted her leg now but she jerked it out of his grasp.

"I-It's alright...!" She said in a panic, not sure she could stand watching him lick her leg.

"... Let me see it." He growled out at her and Izuku shook nervously before he grabbed her ankle and yanked on it. He looked down at it and sighed. "It's just a scrape, you'll be okay." He said as he dumped water on it and wrapped it up. "Idiot... How do you get into so much danger..?"

"I-I don't know... I've never seen so many demons here before..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked down at him.

"... Neither have we..." He glared at the ground as Baku came up beside him when he stood up. "... Which is why my Tribe is moving..." He looked back at her and she felt a pain in her chest.

"What...?" She asked nervously, and her eyes widened as he looked away from her. "Y-You mean... we can't..."

"We can't see each other anymore..." He told her with a grunt.

"Oh..." Izuku felt tears well in her eyes and he looked back a her. "Uhm... That is... I'll..." She felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at the ground. "I'm sad... I'll miss you..."

"Idiot..." she looked up at him as he grabbed her face and rubbed her tears away with his rough fingers. "I brought you something." He told her with a grunt as he reached up to his ear. She looked up at the many earrings he wore, and he took a red bead one off the top of his ear. "There's a tradition in my tribe, if you want to be with some one for ever, you give them an earring..." He looked down at her. "This way, we'll see each other again some day."

"But... I don't have any holes in my ear..." She sobbed out as she tried to dry her tears.

"... I know... So this is going to hurt." He looked away from her with a grumble, before looking back.

"What...?" She looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm gunna put it in your ear. Only we can take them off, so this way you'll never loose it." He told her as he leaned close to her and looked at her ear. "I'll put it on the top, okay? It's gunna hurt, but not a lot."

"uhm..." Izuku blushed as she felt a few more tears fall down her cheeks. "Alright..." She said in a small voice, and she looked at him. He looked back at her for a moment, before looking to her ear. He touched the top part of them, and she felt her cheeks grow hotter as his fingers tickled her skin. There was a sharp pain and a click. "Ouch...!"

"I said it was gunna hurt." He sighed out as he stood up and Izuku touched her ear as it burned hot. "There... This way we're guaranteed to meet again."

"... Really..?" She looked up at him and he let out a growl of annoyance.

"Why would I lie about that crap?" He asked her, looking away before he looked back down at her. He jumped in a panic as he saw her sobbing into her hands. "Why are you still crying?!"

"B-Because I'm still going to miss you! I've never had a friend before!" She told him through her tears.

"Idiot... You'll be fine." He told her as he wiped her tears away from her cheeks again. "I'll come back to see you, alright?"

"You promise...?" She sobbed out, and wiped at her cheeks.

"I promise..." Katsuki told her, and pressed his forehead to hers.

 **Present day**

Izuku had grown into a beautiful 16 year old girl, her dark green curls long, and freckles on her face from being in the sun. She was out in the forest gathering herbs for her small village, and she looked out at the trees fondly as she remembered the days from her childhood, and the Mountain Tribe boy named Katsuki. She hadn't seen him since that day, and the threat of demons in the mountains was growing do to how close they were to the badlands. She looked towards the direction of the valley she used to spend time with him in, and wondered if he was doing alright... Her fingers went up to the earring on the top of her right ear that was hidden by her curls, the ruby color reminded her of his eyes, and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Liar..." she sighed out as she knelt down to pick some herbs. "When do you plan on coming back, huh...?" She sighed out as she gathered the herbs into a basket. She hurried back to her village, and entered her house. Her mother was busy boiling some herbs on the fire. "I'm back, mom."

"Izu dear,Thank you." Her mother smiled at her as she took the herbs. "Thank you, with your father gone, you're truly a life saver."

"... Can we talk about it now...?" Izuku looked up at her mother who looked back at her. "... About my wanting to be an Hero..."

"Sweety, I know you want to see the world, but it's so dangerous out there." Her mother frowned as she sorted the herbs. "I don't want to lose you too..."

"But Mom, it's my dream!" Izuku said with a sigh. "I want to see the world..."

"And find that boy?" Her mother asked and Izuku's cheeks heated up to a bright red.

"That's not the only reason..." She grumbled out as she rested her head on the table.

"I still don't approve... You don't even have a weapon other than your gloves." Inko looked back at her daughter worriedly. "And It's a long way to the nearest city..."

"Geez..." Izuku groaned out as she reached in her pocket and gripped the pair of gloves in there. "I could do it... I've defeated demons before..."

"With help, not by yourself." Inko turned back to the stove and Izuku sighed as she sat back up.

"I'm going to go outside..." she said with a grumble as she headed to her room. She removed her dress, and pulled on a pair of trousers before she went out side. She looked up as she pulled her gloves onto her hands, and eyes up the make shift dummy she had made to practice on. She clenched her fists, letting them glow green before she began throwing punches at the dummy.

"Izu! Make sure you don't hurt your hands again!" Her mother called out and Izuku let out groan of annoyance.

"I'm fi-" She started to yell back at her mother before she heard a loud boom from the village. She looked up as she saw flames rising above the roof tops and screams. "What...?"

"IZU! GET INSIDE!" Her mother shouted out the window, but Izuku clenched her fists and ran towards the flames quickly. "IZUUUUKUUUU!"

"Some one might be hurt!" she shouted out as she ran to the village they lived on the outskirts of. She looked around as she saw flames roaring on the rooftops of some homes. Her eyes widened in horror as she rounded around a building, and looked up to see a massive humanoid like creature. It had horns and leathery skin and wings. She shook a bit with fear as she saw it clutching some children in it's claws. People ran away screaming, looking for weapons of some kind as the demon raged and destroyed some buildings. This was a type of demon she had never seen before...

"Some one! My children!" One of the lades she knew well in the village cried out, before the demon smashed another building. Izuku's eyes looked to the blood that spilled everywhere, and she clenched her fists tightly as she looked up at the demon, glaring. She kicked off the ground at a run, there was no time to think, she had to save the kids...

"Good thing I bought these shoes..." She said as she ran. The red boots she wore glowed a soft green, utilizing the quirk she had to power her speed a bit more. "I'm coming!" she shouted loudly as she ran past a burning building and some people running away screaming. She looked up at the clawed hand the children were in, and then up at the demon. She had to make it let go... "HEEEEEEY!" She screamed loudly up at the demon and it looked to her as she grabbed a pitchfork from the ground. "LET GO OF THEM! I'M MUCH TASTIER!" She shouted as she hucked the pitchfork at the demon with all her strength. She watched it impale the demons eye and she dove with her arms stretched out to catch the kids that fell. She slid to a stop on the ground, before spilling across it in a roll. She let them go and they ran off towards the mother as Izuku pushed herself up off the ground. She whipped her head around to look up at the demon, and clenched her fists tightly as it turned to screech at her. She dove out of the way of it's claws, and scrambled to her feet. She looked up to see the edge of the village... She had to lead it away... It was angry at her now. She made a run for it, and could hear the demon chasing after her. She broke into the tree line, grinding her teeth together. It was better her than any more people... She looked back as a tree came crashing her way and she dove to the side, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself up, but felt something grab her around the middle. The breath she caught was squeezed out of her as the Demon picked her up, and she looked back at it with wide eyes as it screeched at her... This was her final moments... She'd never see the Mountain boy again...

"DO NOT FEAR!" She heard a booming laugh, followed by an actual boom and gust of wind. She looked away from the demon towards a large man who was about ten feet away. "FOR I AM HEEEEREEEE!" He shouted with another laugh, and she saw the glint of metal as the man drew a sword. She groaned out as the demon squeezed her, reaching out to attack the new comer, but the man swung the sword, and Izuku held up her hand to stop the shining golden light from blinding her. He swung it in a great arch, before a loud blast came off the blade. She watched as the attack cut right through the large demon that had her, and it screeched out it's dying breath, before turning into black mist. Izuku groaned as she fell to the ground, expecting a bone crushing landing, but instead some one had caught her.

"My my! Sorry about that!" the man laughed loudly and she looked up at the huge person as he set her down on her feet. "I bet that must have been scary! I heard this area has been having a lot of trouble with demons lately, so I came to take a look personally!"

Izuku looked up at the bulky muscle of the man, and saw he wore a regal red coat and blue trousers. A grin was plastered on his face, and he sheathed the sword on his back. He looked down at her, and saw his hair was golden, and his bangs were in a distinctive V shape... She felt realization click in her head. She had heard the stories of The King of The World... how he was impossibly massive for a human, and had that distinctive hair... How his laugh was like thunder, and his presence was hard to miss...

"Y-you're..." she stuttered out, raising a shaking finger. "Th-The... K-King of The World... H-His highness... All Might...!"

"WHAHAHAHA! So my reputation proceeds me even out here!" The man laughed loudly as she fell back on her bottom in shock. "Yes, my dear girl! I am! But I'm on a mission you see! I need to make it to the Yuuei guild here in this region but I got a bit lost!"

"The Yuuei Guild...?!" Izuku asked in surprise. She knew that name too from her research, She had always wanted to adventure there to become a hero...

"Yes! But then I happened upon this village, and well, I saw a brave young lady running towards a demon with out a weapon!" the man laughed loudly again as he looked down at her shocked face. "That was very daring of you! Are you a Hero?"

"N-No... M-My mom says I can't be one with out a weapon to handle my quirk..." Izuku stuttered out as she got up to her feet.

"WELL THEN," The man laughed loudly, "I suppose she's right! But you know, the world needs more heroes out there who run into danger with out thinking!"

"Well I..." Izuku looked down at her gloves and bit her lip. "... I really want to become one, I want to do it no matter what, even if I don't have a weapon!" she said as she clenched her fists and looked up at the man. "I'll definitely do it!"

"My my, how brave!" The man laughed before another boom startled them. Izuku looked up at the tree's and saw two of the same large demons looming over them. Her eyes went wide before she felt a large hand pull her back out of the way. "STAND BACK! I'VE GOT THIS!" He shouted as he drew his sword once again. Izuku looked up at him, as she saw him run towards the demon and swing the blade. He cleaved one of them half with the amazing power from the sword, before the other demon reached a hand out towards him, but King All Might swung his blade again and cut through the third massive demon with ease.

"Wow..." Izuku clenched her fists as she watched him and he turned to look back at her, still grinning. She felt her own smile spread across her face, and she ran towards him. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" she shouted happily, "You're so amazing! I want to be like that some day!"

"Hmm." the King looked down at her as she grinned up at him. "Perhaps... Now. You mentioned your mother won't et you head to the Yuuei Guild with out a weapon...?" He asked her curiously and she frowned and nodded her head. He seemed to think that over, before he sheathed his sword again. "Lead me to her."

Izuku and the King walked through the village, and she looked around at it with sad eyes as she saw the damage. The village people were already cleaning up the mess, and taking care of the wounded. Izuku frowned as she looked away from the bodies that were pulled from the crushed houses, she had been to late to distract that demon from them...

"Does this happen often out here..?" He asked her with a frown as he looked around at the village.

"It's gotten worse over the years... A few mountain tribes had to move away from the area as well because of the proximity to the badlands..." Izuku sighed out, "Heroes don't come out this far either, which is why I want to become one... I want to travel the world, but also protect it..." She clenched her fists tightly. "To keep things like this from happening..."

"Izuku...!" The woman from earlier with the children came running and threw her arms around her. "Izuku... Thank you so much for saving my children! I'm so glad you're okay... that was so brave!"

"It's alright!" Izuku smiled at her and hugged her back. "I'm glad that you are all okay," Izuku comforted the woman who sobbed, before she left.

"... Those children would have died if you didn't step in..." All Might spoke to her and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "But you almost did as well..."

"I had too..." Izuku looked away from him as she continued on their path to her house. "... My legs started moving before my mind... But in the end I'm glad that happened." Izuku let out a shaky sigh as they came up to her home.

"IZUKU!" Her mother threw the door open, startling both Izuku and All Might as the woman cried hysterically. "YOU GAVE E A HEART ATTACK, RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!"

"S-Sorry mom..." Izuku looked at her nervously. "But I save some of the kids... I had too."

"SO DANGEROUS!" The woman cried out loudly and hugged Izuku. She then looked up at All Might who was grinning nervously down at her. "Who is this...?"

"Oh, this is the man who saved me uhm..." Izuku looked up at All Might, "He's the... King of The World... All Might."

"The King... All Might...?" Inko looked up at the mountain of a man, and Izuku panicked as her mother fainted right there.

"Oh my!" All Might laughed loudly as he helped Izuku with her mother into the house. She slowly came back around, and looked up at All Might who sat in a chair that was far too small for him. "What a lovely home!"

"Th-Th-Th-The King... Of the W-W-W-W-World is in... O-Our house..." Inko stuttered out and Izuku handed her some tea to calm her. "What on earth for?!"

"Well, When I happened upon the scene of chaos," All Might nodded his head in thanks as Izuku handed him some tea too. "I saw this girl bravely fighting the demons! What a sight!" He laughed loudly and Inko shook nervously. "It made me think! You see, I'm on my way to the Yuuei Guild! A Guild for young heroes to be! I thought to myself, Well why isn't this girl there already!?" He laughed again and Inko looked to Izuku before back up at the man. "She said it's because she has no weapon! WELL! I'm here to solve that!"

"What...?" Izuku and Inko asked in confusion at the same time.

"I'd like to take the girl with me on my journey! It's not far from here I believe. I think she would make an excellent Hero!" All Might grinned at them both and Izuku felt her face pale. "But I figured I should ask her mother first!"

"But... It's so dangerous...!" The woman stuttered out. "But then again... This is the King of the World..."

"Mom..." Izuku looked to her mother who looked up at her in surprise. "I'd like to go... I've always wanted to be a hero, and now I have a more than safe way of getting there, and maybe getting a weapon suited for my quirk!" Izuku held up her fists. "I want to do this!"

"... Izuku..." Her mother burst out into tears. "... I... I'll miss you... I'll be so lonely... But... I can't stop you now, can I...? This opportunity is to good to pass up..."

"Mom.." Izuku hugged her mother tightly and All Might laughed loudly.

"I'll make sure she gets a weapon, and that she gets any training she needs to become a proper hero!" All Might said with a grin. "Your daughter will be safe with me, I guarantee it!"

A few hours later, Izuku had packed the things she needed in her big yellow bag, and pulled her hair up into a crown braid around her head. She pulled on a green vest, and some beige trousers to travel in. He made her boots were on tight, before she stepped outside to see the King receiving a map from her mother.

"Now... I wrote out the directions for you both, but Izuku can read maps very well." Inko told the king. "Make sure you follow this properly, it shouldn't take long for you to arrive at the guild."

"THANK YOU!" All Might boomed loudly and they both turned to look at Izuku as she gripped the strap of her bag around her chest. "My! What a fine looking hero!"

"Izuku... Be safe!" Inko cried out as she hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek. "I'll be here if you ever want to come back..."

"thanks mom..." Izuku hugged her mother tightly, before she looked up to All Might as he grinned proudly at them both. "Let's go..." she said with a happy grin before they headed off on their path. All Might handed her the map and she looked at it to make sure they were heading in the right direction. "I'm so excited... I can't wait to receive my own weapon..." she said excitedly. "I wonder what I should get... A knife? An axe...? Maybe a bow and arrow? Ah but, a handheld weapon would be best for my quirk type..."

"How about a sword?" All Might asked her and she looked up at him curiously.

"A sword...? I guess... The way you handle yours is so amazing, I want one like it if I go that route!" Izuku said happily as she thought about that.

"How about receiving my sword...?" the man asked her and Izuku looked up at him in shock now.

"your sword... But..." She thought about that, and bit her lip. "But... How would you fight...? and I don't think it's designed for my quirk..."

"Young Izuku..." He looked down at her as they walked and let out a booming laugh. "I shall explain all to you!"

They came to an inn along the road, and stopped at it for the evening. The King let out a sigh as they set foot in their room, and looked to Izuku who was still thinking about what he had said earlier.

"... I still don't understand..." She said with a thought. "You want to give me your sword..?" she looked up at All Might curiously.

"Let me explain for a moment." The king said as he unhooked the sheath from his shoulders and set the sword down on the table in the room. There was a boom and the room filled up with steam. Izuku looked around in a panic before it cleared. Her eyes landed on a skeletal man, and she cried out in horror. "SSSH! It's me!" He said waving his hands around before he bulked back up. Izuku fell back into a chair in shock as she saw this happen, before he shrunk back down to the skeletal form from before. She blinked in surprise as she saw him wipe some blood form his mouth.

"I-I don't get it..." She said in confusion as she thought everything over. "Wh-What's going on?"

"This is what I need to explain." He sat down, and she looked at him oddly, seeing the regal clothing he wore early was now all baggy around his tiny form. "About 5 years ago, there was an altercation with the demons that came from the Badlands, and I went to confront it..."

"I remember that..." Izuku said with wide eyes, "A lot of the injured people passed through our village..."

"Yes... It was a great battle, and during that battle... I was injured." He lifted his jacket up to show a horrible scar on his stomach. "The demon took a fair chunk out of me in the battle, but I was able to put him down. Because of this wound... It is hard for me to move about with out my sword." He looked to the sword in question. "And using the sword for too long causes y great strain... I was just barely able to make it those few hours till we arrived here." He laughed out and blood spurted from his mouth, shocking Izuku again.

"Th-then what are you doing going to the Yuuei Guild...?" Izuku asked nervously, "And why would you ask me to come with you? This seems like a pretty important secret I shouldn't know about!"

"Well, that's the thing." All Might raised a finger and grinned at her. "I'm heading to the Yuuei guild because my time as King of the World is growing shorter... And I need to find a successor to receive my sword!"

"Your sword...?" Izuku thought back again. "I still don't get it... that sword shouldn't work with any other quirk other than yours, what do you mean by giving it to me or some one...?"

"I'm sure you heard of the legend of the ancient sword, One for All that the Great King wielded." All Might looked at her seriously and she nodded her head. "That sword One for All, is a powerful weapon, that can work with anyone's quirk... It can also grant power to those who do not have one, like myself..." He smiled at her as she paled.

"You... Don't have a quirk...?" She asked nervously and he nodded his head.

"But because this sword was passed to me, I was granted with power greater than anyone's from this sword..." He looked up at her with those serious eyes again. "when I saw you back there, fighting that demon, with out a weapon... I saw the brave face of a girl who wanted nothing more than to save lives, and protect her village..." He stood up and looked down at her. "Izuku Midoriya... I came on this journey to find a worthy successor to receive the legendary sword, One for All... I thought I'd find one at the Yuuei guild... But instead I found you." Izuku felt tears burning in her eyes as he spoke to her, as she felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest. "I would like to bestow this sword upon some one worthy, and I think that you are the most worthy. You protected people with out a second thought, and fought bravely."

"Y-Your Highness..." Izuku choked out through her tears as he looked at her so seriously. She put a hand to her mouth to try and stopped her sobs.

"... I'll ask you right now... Would you be willing to receive this sword, work to become the next King of the World as the owner of One for All?" She felt her whole being shift with the pressure of the question and she choked back her tears and nodded her head. "What kind of reply is that...?"

"YES SIR!" She shouted loudly, and her tears flowed down her cheeks. "This is such an honor!"

"The honor is mine. I can see within you the need to protect others and fight back those dastardly demons that encroach on us," All Might laughed loudly. "I'm proud to have met you! I think you will be a wonderful King!"

"Uh..." Izuku came to a realization and her head swirled. "K-K-King..." She choked out as she put her hands on her head.

"Yes, but first! We need to get to the Yuuei guild!" He looked down at her with a broad grin. "I can't give you the sword now, because we need to train you up to receive it! But I'm sure by the time we arrive you will be able to handle it's strength!"

"That's only a month..." Izuku looked up at him with her head still spinning. "Is that... long enough?"

"Well, you have a pretty strong grasp of how to use your quirk, and you seem like a fit girl!" All Might laughed loudly again. "I think it should go over just fine!"

"But what about you...?" She looked from him to the sword then back. "If I receive the sword..."

"Do not worry about that!" All Might patted her on the head and ruffled her hair. "I have a sword waiting for me at the guild, one I can use while we get you into fitting shape."

"This one is so big though..." Izuku looked over at the blade, She was only about 148cm in height... and the sword was definitely taller than her.

"That's the surprising thing about One for All!" All Might laughed loudly. "It takes on a form fitting to it's user."

"This is so much..." Izuku looked into her hands, feeling her head spin again.

"It's time to sleep, we need to leave early in the morning." All Might grinned at her before he land down in his own bed. Izuku let out a sigh as she crawled into her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes as she thought about what happened, not completely understanding it all...

The King of the World, All Might... He wanted her to receive the legendary sword of power and become the next King... She gripped her blankets as she tried to think back to her happy childhood days like she normally did when trying to sleep.

That night, for the first time in years, she dreamt about the Mountain Tribe Boy...


	2. MAGES AND KNIGHTS! ARRIVE AT YUUEI GUILD

**HERE WE GO! THE THRILLING CHAPTER TWO FOR ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS!**  
 **I'm so glad this story is being well received, I'm so happy to be writing it, there's tons of freedom with this type of thing.**

 **NOW LET US WATCH OUR PRECIOUS IZUKU WORK HER WAY THROUGH THIS WORLD!**

"Uuuuurgh...!" Izuku struggled to push a large boulder in front of her. She dug her heels into the ground as she pushed at it, and felt it budge.

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" All Might boomed loudly behind her with a laugh as she groaned from the strain. She used her quirk with her gloves and boots, as she continued to push against the boulder. "Come on! If you get this out of the way it'll be easy walking from here!"

"RAAAAAAAAH!" She cried out as she pushed against the rock and with a burst of energy she shoved it off the cliff side. She gasped as she collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "That... weighed more than you did..." she groaned out on the rocky ground as All Might walked up to her.

"Well you did great!" He said with a laugh as he looked over the edge to see the boulder tumble into the valley below. The pair of them were making their way through the mountains. Their goal was to get to the sea side in the Mountain Region, and most of their time over the last few weeks had been spent climbing over the treacherous terrain. "My my, you've come a long way in only a few short weeks!" He looked down at her as she pushed herself up. "Clearly you've been training for years already."

"I did my best from books that travelling merchants had..." She said as she wiped the sweat and dirt off her forehead. "It helps that I lived so close to the mountains too..."

"Well it shows!" All Might laughed as they walked along the cliff. "I'd say we'll be there before evening, are you ready?" He looked back at her as she stumbled after him and climbed over some rocks.

"Yes." She grinned brightly up at him as she ran to catch up at him. "I'm ready for a bath mostly..." she rubbed at her messy curls. She had kept them up in a crown braid, but now it was all just a haphazard mess.

"Well you deserve it, you look like a young man!" All Might laughed loudly as he looked down at her and she blushed.

"Do I..?" She asked, patting at her chest. The clothing she wore certainly flattened out and hid her womanly figure.

"Well... A young boy to be honest." The man looked at her nervously and she groaned out. "But what do appearances matter? They don't!"

Izuku looked up at King All Might as he laughed loudly. She couldn't help her smile and she looked up at the sky as they walked. "I guess you're right..." she said thoughtfully, before a large shadow was cast over them. Izuku looked up in surprise with All Might.

"A demon?!" He shouted out as he grabbed for his sword.

"No...!" Izuku's eyes widened as she saw 3 large familiar shapes. "Those... ARE DRAGONS!" She shouted as she pointed up at them. "WOW! DRAGONS!" she started running so she could look at them for longer.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" She heard the King call out her name and she looked back at him, before her foot slipped.

"WHAAAAA!" She screamed loudly as she went sliding down the steep cliff side. She reached out her hands, glad she was still wearing her gloves. She caught her fingers on a rock and gripped it tightly to jerk herself to a stop. She groaned as her arms strained and she reached up on the cliff side to grab another rock. "I'm all right!" she shouted out as she looked up the cliff. She paled a bit as she saw she had fallen a good 50 feet before she stopped herself. She looked down to see the vast crevice below and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek. "C-Could I get some help...?!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" All Might shouted down at her and she groaned as she felt her hands starting to slip out of her gloves.

"HURRY!" she shouted in a panic, she tried to grip onto the rock tighter but she still felt herself slipping. "I... I can't... hold on...!" She shouted up, but on the last word her hands slipped off the rock and she screamed out again.

"YOUNG MIDORIYAAAAAAAA!" She heard the shout from above as she plummeted to her death.

"HEEEEEEY!" She heard a call out to the side and saw a girl come diving in after her. Her eyes widened as she saw her wearing a mage outfit and holding onto her hat with one hand and a staff in the other. "SORRY ABOUT THIS!" She shouted and Izuku's eyes went wide as she smacked her with the staff. Izuku felt her body jerk to a halt, before floating upwards a bit. The girl tapped the staff to her arm and she too stopped in mid air. "Phew... I made it in time!" She shouted happily and grinned at her. "Wow, you gave me a scare, walking right off the cliff like that!"

"Oh uhm..." Izuku looked at her nervously as they floated above the abyss below. "Thank you so much.. I thought I was going to die for sure!"

"No problem! What's a young guy like you doing here by the way?" She asked as Izuku reached out to the cliff side and grabbed.

"Oh ahh... I'm not..." Izuku went to correct her but she heard a shout from above.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" She looked up to see All Might looking over the cliff at them with an unknown boy wearing a suit of armour and glasses.

"I'm okay now!" Izuku cried up to him and she looked at the girl. "Uhm... Are you okay...?"

"Urgh... I can't use my quirk for too long..." she said as she looked like she was about to throw up. "We need to get out of here quick.."

"Crap..." Izuku looked at her with worry and then up at the cliff side, they were more than 150 feet in the crevice now... "Grab on to me..." she said as she looked at the other girl who reached out and grabbed Izuku's arm "Just hold on to it for a little longer!" She shouted as she put her feet on a foot hold, and kicked off from it. She began running up the cliff side, pushing hard with her legs as she pulled the brunette girl with her. She felt sweat drip on her brow as she kicked up over the edge of the cliff and the boy in armour grabbed her by the arm and pulled the girls over to the safe part that he and All Might were standing on. The other girl let out a gurgle of sickness, before they dropped to the ground.

"I'm gunna..." The Brunette crawled over to the edge and threw up over it. "UUUURGH...!"

"Whoa..." Izuku looked back at the girl then up at the boy who pulled them to safety. His armour was shiny and well kept. He adjusted his glasses as he looked down at her. "Uhm.. Thanks..."

"MIDORIYA!" All Might ran to her and picked her up in a crushing hug. "You need to learn to reign in your passion for knowledge! You almost died!"

"Was it because of the Dragons?!" The boy in the suit of armour asked, waving his arms around. "We saw them too as we made our way over here! That's when we noticed you walk off the cliff!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too... I just..." She looked up at the sky, seeing the dragons were gone now. "... I really like Dragons... Thank you for saving me though." She smiled at the boy and the girl who was getting up from her hurling session. All Might set her back on her feet and she bowed to them. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, It's nice to meet you!"

"Tenya Iida!" The boy in armour with dark hair said with a grin at her.

"Ochako Uraraka!" the brunette girl said with a bright grin.

"We are on our way to the Yuuei Hero Guild." The boy said with a smile as he looked to Izuku and All Might.

"Iida..." Izuku tapped her finger on her chin, before thumping her fist into her open palm. "From that family of well known Knights! Your quirk allows you to move faster than 10 horses combined with just your legs!" she shouted as she looked down at his legs and saw metallic pipes on the back of them. "I've heard of them from my village! You're from the capital region!"

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" Iida shouted loudly with a happy smile, "It's good to know my family is so well known! We pride ourselves on being a long line of Knights who serve the King of the World!"

"Oh," All Might thunked his fist into his palm now. "I see! That's where I know you from!"

"Uhm.." Izuku looked back at the large man with a nervous sweat.

"I'm sorry...?" Iida and Uraraka looked up at the man as well. He laughed loudly and put his fists on his hips.

"DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM HIM, THE KING!" He laughed loudly and Izuku felt herself pale as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" Iida sputtered out and bowed to the King. "WHAT AN HONOR TO MEET THE GREAT WORLD KING, ALL MIGHT!"

"Wow this is crazy!" Uraraka shouted she bowed too. "Are you his Paige or something?!" she looked to Izuku who shook her head and waved her hand around in a panic.

"No no! This here is my protege!" The man laughed loudly clapping a hand on Izuku's shoulders. "I'm taking Midoriya to the Yuuei Guild for some hero training!"

"Wow... That's so amazing!" Uraraka shouted with bright eyes filled with admiration. "You must really be something!" She looked to Izuku who blushed a bit.

"Not really..." she said shyly as the girl beamed at her.

"I think being personally escorted by the King is a very amazing feat!" Iida said with wave of his arms. "You must truly have something to be admired!"

"Oh jeez..." Izuku put her hands over her blushing face.

"Now now, let us continue young heroes!" All Might pointed to the part of the sea they could see from the cliff. "We are almost at our destination!"

"So cool! We get to travel with the king no too!" Uraraka said happily as the group continued on with their journey.

"I wonder where those dragons were going..." Izuku said with a thought as they walked.

"The mountain tribes are known for having dragons, so it's probably them using them as transportation." Iida said with a thought as they walked. "They've taken to this part of the region due to the hordes of Demons coming from the north, so they're probably heading off to other tribes."

"I heard there was a struggle of the position of Tribal King." Uraraka said with a thought and Izuku looked at her with wide eyes. "They're probably still sorting that kind of thing out."

"WAHAHAHA!" All Might said with a loud laugh. "Many people of the mountain tribes are strong warriors. It's also interesting to see their quirks at work because of their interesting jewellery."

"It's amazing how it works..." Izuku said with a mutter to herself. "I've seen it before... From what I know they find deposits of precious gems in the caverns all over the mountains, then fashion them into jewellery so they can utilize their quirks with out the use of a weapon... They tend to have quirks based off their physical abilities, like their palms or other parts of their bodies." She looked up as they walked along their path and smiled. "That combined with their utilization of dragons, they're really amazing!"

"Wow..." Uraraka looked over at Izuku with a bright smile. "How do you know that much?"

"I'm from the Forest region." Izuku beamed brightly at the girl. "I lived pretty close to the mountains, my childhood friend is one of the mountain tribe, but I haven't seen him in years..." She let out a sigh. "That why I want to become a hero, so I can adventure across the world, maybe run into him again!"

"That's beautiful..." Uraraka sobbed out and Izuku looked at her worriedly.

"It sounds like you really admire this friend of yours!" Iida said with a smile at her.

"Yeah I do... He's amazing..." Izuku let out a happy sigh. "I really want to see him again, I hope he's doing all right, they had to move because of the demon threat up north."

"Such strong ambitions from such a young boy!" Iida said with tears of his own. "I really admire your spirit!"

"I'm... I'm 16..." Izuku said with a nervous smile and they looked at her in shock. "Do I really look that young?"

"Yeah! I would never have guessed you were our age!" Uraraka 's voice was full of awe as she looked at Izuku. "Maybe it's because you're so small, are all boys in your area this tiny?"

"Oh, I'm not-" Izuku started to speak again when All Might let out a booming laugh.

"WE'RE HERE!" He shouted as they came around the mountain they were walking on. Izuku's eyes widened in amazement as she saw what looked more like a town than a guild. There was a large building sitting close to the shore, and it appeared to be made mostly of glass. Many small buildings surrounded it and it even had docks at it's shores. "YUUEI HEROES GUILD! The place to go for aspiring heroes!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!" Izuku shouted in amazement as she took in the sight, before she started running off down the path. "THAT'S AMAZING! They must have had a team of people to make that kind of place, with all kinds of quirks!" she looked back at the group as they beamed at her. "I can't wait to learn all about them! Let's hurry!" She took off at a run and the others followed her quickly.

At the fast pace Izuku ran at, they were soon at the gates to the large city that surrounded the Yuuei Guild building. She beamed up at the gates happily as All Might stepped up to the gates and let out a booming laugh.

"GREETINGS, FOR I AM HERE!" He boomed loudly at the people watching the gate in the tower.

"IT'S HIS MAJESTY, THE KING OF THE WORLD!" One yelled out and the group could hear chattering and loud bangs before the gates started to open. Izuku's eyes lit up with wonder as she looked inside. All Might clapped a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Welcome children, TO YUUEI HERO GUILD!" He boomed happily at them and the small group stepped into the busy city. "We shall make our way to the Yuuei Building and get you registered with them!"

"Wow... This is crazy..." Uraraka looked around with wide eyes like Izuku. "I'm from a small village in the central region..."

"My village was small too.." Izuku said with her mouth open as she looked around. "I've never seen a city before..."

"This kind of place is lively! Everyone's got a job to do and are in a rush!" Iida said as he pointed at all the people around them. There were stores with many weapons and armour, some sold special wares for quirks, and others sold food and clothing to fit all kinds of people. "One could easily get distracted!"

"WOW LOOK AT THAT!" Izuku looked over at a man with the head of a dog who was as tall as All Might. "And that guy!" She looked around at a man who looked like he was made of wood. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"... Some one got easily distracted..." Uraraka said with a happy warm smile as she watched Izuku look around at all the people with interesting quirks.

"Come now, we should hurry so that you all can get a comfy bed tonight!" All Might said with a loud laugh as he lead the way towards the Yuuei building, but he was stopped as people started to swarm him with praise and cheers at seeing the King.

"... I think we'll have to go by ourselves..." Iida said with a nervous glance towards the king who was grinning nervously from the attention. "Let us advance! I'm sure he'll locate you again, Midoriya!"

"Right!" Izuku said with a bright smile as she followed after the other two to head towards the building. She looked back at the struggling All Might, and felt a bit bad for leaving him behind, but he gave her a thumbs up over the heads of the people and she smiled a bit.

"Welcome to Yuuei Heroes Guild!" A woman laughed happily as they opened the door. She was scantily clad in a tight corset and what looked like panties. She grinned at the group from behind her mask. "We're sure getting a lot of people wanting to join up with us these days! SUCH YOUTH!" She squealed happily as she looked at the three teens. "Please fill these out and hand them back!" She handed them some paper and pencils, and Izuku looked it over. It was all basic information and some things to fill out about the nature of their quirks. She hurriedly scribbled everything out on the form, before handing it back to the woman. "PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" She said happily as she looked it over. "Ah, you circled F on here instead of M,"

"Yeah," Izuku said with a nervous smile. "That's cause I'm a girl."

"MY OH MY!" The woman looked her over and beamed. "I don't know why I didn't notice before! What a cute girl!"

"Girl...?" Izuku turned around to look at Iida and Uraraka who were looking at her in shock.

"Uhm, yeah.." Izuku said nervously. "I'm a girl... My hair is just a mess from travelling," She let out a soft laugh as Uraraka stared at her with wide eyes.

"I see, this makes sense as to why you're so small!" Iida said while waving his arms around in the air. "I get it now!"

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE BEFORE?!" Uraraka shouted in surprise and shocked Izuku and Iida a bit. "You have such pretty eyes and long eyelashes! And..." She grabbed at Izuku's middle then chest. "YES! Definitely there! But you should wear cuter clothes!" She looked up at Izuku who was stiff from surprise.

"Uhm... It was... just easier to move in.." Izuku said with a laugh.

"Well, here you go!" The group turned to look at the woman who greeted them. "Your Guild passes!" She held them out with a bright grin and Izuku took the metal plate from the woman and saw her information stamped on it. "My name is Midnight, welcome young heroes to Yuuei!"

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Uraraka shouted in happiness as they were handed some information packets next. "We even get rooms! It looks like we're going to be apart of a big group though.."

"It probably makes organization of heroic acts easier!" Iida said with a grin. "Group 1-A, probably because we're beginner heroes!"

"It says there will be room 20 people..." Izuku said with a thought and looked up at Midnight. "Have that many people already come?"

"NOT YET!" Midnight beamed happily. "We are going to have some missions for you soon, so check back here after you get settled into your lodgings!"

"Wow... A group of heroes..." Izuku thought about that for a moment as they walked across the hall of the guild. "I wonder what our group will be like..."

"I hope everyone is nice!" Uraraka said excitedly as they walked along a path towards the side of the large class building. "I want to make lots of friends while I'm here!"

"It appears we can take classes on how to be proper heroes, a true beginners group!" Iida said with a shout behind them. "These will be very helpful on a journey for knowledge!"

"That's so cool," Izuku looked at her package and smiled at it. "But, I'm mostly excited about a bath right now, I can't wait!" She pumped her fists in the air.

"Young Midoriya!" She turned her head to look up as the King came running towards her. "Before you go off to get settled, I'd like to speak with you!"

"Oh, sure!" Izuku smiled brightly at the king. She looked at the other two she was with. "I'll meet you guys there at the building!"

"Alright! Don't take to long!" Uraraka shouted at her with a grin before her and Iida took off to go find their lodgings.

"This way, I have requested a private room." All Might lead the way back into the guild building and Midnight looked up at him with wide eyes.

"WOW! Hows it going your Majesty?!" She said with a bright grin before she looked at Izuku. "Oh! Is she with you?"

"Yes." All Might grinned at Midnight who smiled back.

"That's so impressive! I knew I had a good feeling about her!" Midnight said brightly before All Might lead Izuku into the guild and down a hallway. They stopped at a door and he knocked softly before entering with her in tow.

"Ah, You Majesty! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw a mouse the size of a child sitting on a couch drinking tea. "I've been expecting you for a few months now, but this is good too. Did you get lost?"

"A bit..." All Might laughed nervously and Izuku closed the door to the room. "I'd like to introduce you to some one who I happened upon on my way though! This is Izuku Midoriya, from the forest region."

"Oh?" The mouse looked over at her and she smiled nervously at him as he smiled.

"Midoriya, this is the Guild Master, Nedzu." All Might looked at her with a bright grin before taking a seat. "We are close friends, he is aware of my situation, which is why we're here."

"Oh..." Izuku blushed a bright red, before bowing to the mouse. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I look forward to your guidance!"

"What a polite girl." the Mouse laughed as Izuku stood back up. All Might waved her over to sit down and she gulped as she took her seat. "So, your Majesty... Is this the Heir you have chosen then?"

"Yes, I happened upon her village on my journey." All Might grinned as he removed his sword from his back and turned into his smaller skeletal form. "Her village was being attacked by some very high level demons, but she was the only one who thought to stop them. She even lead them away from the village! I think she has the makings of not only a great Hero, but a great King."

"Well, Midoriya, it seems you come very highly recommended." Nedzu looked at her as she blushed a bright red again as she stared at her knees. "So, I take it you were informed of the situation by His Majesty in full, but I want to make sure before you dive into this treacherous job... Are you willing to take on the sword One for All, that enhances quirks and lets you use it to your fullest... Are you ready to become King of the World?"

"Yes." Izuku looked up at the principal with serious eyes. "I've had a month to think it over, and now I can't imagine looking for any other job other than this. I want to help people with a bright smile on my face like his Majesty... And I want people to be reassured when I step onto the scene, to know everything is going to be all right." She clenched her fists tightly on her knees. "I want to drive the demons back to the badlands they came from, and save this world."

"Very well." The mouse smiled at her before taking a sip of tea from his mug. "Well then, Your Majesty." He looked to All Might now, before gesturing to the table off to the side. "The replacement blade for One for All is ready for you. It will allow you to use the power your being still has stored within you, an enhancement sword if you will." All Might stood up and walked towards the table. "Though you won't be able to hold that muscle form of yours for very long with this, I recommend you stay at the guild with us, I assume Midoriya here has applied for a membership." He looked to her again and she nodded excitedly. "So, until she becomes a proper heir to the throne, I think this is the best solution."

"I agree." All Might picked up the sword and returned to his large muscle form. "Until she is ready, I will stay here at the guild." He looked back at the principal with a wide grin. "Now... Could you excuse us? I would like a moment alone with Midoriya, so that I can do this properly."

"Yes, of course." Nedzu got up from his couch and smiled at Izuku who stood up. "Midoriya, I look forward to see how you grow and wield One for All." He nodded to her, before exiting the room. Izuku looked up at All Might nervously as he picked up One for All.

"Midoriya, this is a process only the King and the Heir of One for All are allowed to witness." All Might looked at her seriously, and she swallowed her nerves and nodded her head. "I would like it if you kept this whole thing a secret, do not let others know that you are the wielder of One for All, or you might come to find trouble, do you swear to keep that promise?"

"I swear," She bowed her head to him, before straightening back up again. She looked at the sword, as he drew it from it's sheath.

"Then kneel..." He looked down at her as she got down on one knee and looked up at him before bowing her head. "... As the King of the World, and Wielder of One for All," He held the blade out and pointed it at her. He touched the tip to her right shoulder first, "I bestow the legendary power of this sword upon you." He touched her left shoulder next. "You will wield this sword for the masses, and use it to protect the innocent." He touched the tip to the top of her head, and Izuku felt her her skin tingle. She looked at her hand and saw a soft golden glow. "I, Yagi Toshinori, known widely as King All Might, bestow this sword One for All, unto you, Izuku Midoriya; The New Wielder of One for All."

Izuku looked up at All Might, seeing a grin on his face as he sheathed the sword, before kneeling in front of her. "That's it...?" She asked curiously.

"A bit of theatrics." He told her and held the sword out to her. "Take the handle and pull it out," He told her as her hands took the large blade in them. She felt how heavy it was, and nervously took the handle in her gloved hand. She activated her power as she stood up, and noticed that her hand was giving off a golden glow as she pulled on the handle. Izuku could feel the blade quivering in the sheath and her hands. It began to glow gold, before the light got brighter and blinded her. "My my, a sword fit for a King!"

"huh...?" She opened her eyes after a moment, and saw the sword had shrunk, instead of a giant claymore, it was now a broadsword. She fully pulled it out of the sheath, and looked at it with wide eyes. "This... It's so cool..." She gripped it tightly and felt the warmth of power in her body. The blade started to glow golden and she looked it over.

"The sword can only be passed to another if the wielder wishes for it." All Might stood up and grinned at her brightly. "It cannot be taken from you by force, but it can be given to you by force."

"This is... AWESOME!" She shouted as she looked it over, before looking up at All Might. "Thank you, your majesty!"

"Just call me All Might," the man laughed at her loudly. "Now I think you should run along and get some rest after our journey!"

"Thank you!" Izuku sheathed the sword and slung it around her body so it settled on her back. She pushed her hair out her face and All Might looked at her with surprise as he noticed the ruby glint off her right ear, hidden under some curly locks.

"... Midoriya... That boy from your childhood..." She looked up at All Might as he spoke nervously. "... Did he... Give you that earring?"

"Yeah." Izuku smiled brightly up at him. "It's so we'd be friends for ever, which is why I need to find him." She beamed happily, "I'm going to finally take a bath now! I'll see you later All Might!" She ran off out of the room, leaving a stunned King behind her.

She took off at a run to head towards the building she was heading to earlier. She felt the sword bounce on her back with her yellow bag, and she beamed happily. "Wow.. I can't wait to try this sword out!" she said excitedly as she came up to the lodging building. She saw 1-A written across the building made of stone, and she walked up to the door and opened it up.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka called out from a sofa and Izuku looked over at her nervously as she looked around the floor she was on. It was like a mansion.. She could see a large kitchen off to the side, and she looked back at some stairs that lead off to the floors above them. "Isn't this amazing! I've never seen a building so big! I also found our our rooms are on the same floor!"

"This is huge..." Izuku's eyes were wide as she approached her new friend.

"Right?! So crazy!" Uraraka swung her arms around wildly. Izuku laughed a bit before she ruffled her hair.

"I really want to take a bath, I'm going to go do that!" She told Uraraka with a grin.

"Well go put your stuff down in your room! The baths are over there." The girl pointed to a couple of doors beside each other. "I think I'll take one too!" The girl got up and they went up stairs, laughing happily. Izuku turned to look at a door and pushed it open to see a fair sized room. There was a comfy looking bed off to the side and a desk. She walked over to it and placed her bag and sword on top of it, before she opened up some of the drawers. She beamed happily at the sight of some towels and pulled a couple out before she threw her clothes into it. She ruffled around in them, pulling out a pair of clean trousers, a clean white shirt and clean vest. She grabbed a hair brush and stepped out of her room with her items.

"DID YOU SEE HOW COMFY THOSE BEDS LOOKED?!" Uraraka shouted happily at her as she stepped out of her room with an armful of her own things. The girls walked down stairs to head to the baths.

"I can't wait to sleep in a bed... there's no inns in the mountains, so I've been sleeping on nothing but rocks!" Izuku said with a happy sigh as they entered the woman's bath. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the wash basins and a big bath with steaming hot water. "WOW! I've never seen a bath so large!"

"Me either!" Uraraka said happily as they got undressed. Izuku sat down on a stool to take her hair out of the messy braid she had wrapped around her head. Uraraka looked over at her as she started washing herself and Izuku saw her jaw drop open as Izuku let her long green curls fall around her shoulders down to the middle of her back. "OH MY GOD! Your hair is so long, and the color is so pretty! How did you hide that much hair?!"

"My mother taught me how to tight crown braids." Izuku laughed as she began scrubbing the weeks worth of dirt and grime off her skin. She then soaked her hair and began washing that as well.

"You look so pretty with your hair down! You should wear it like that more often!" Uraraka told her as the girls finished washing themselves before getting into the hot bath to soak. "This... is heaven..." Uraraka sighed out as she sunk into the steaming water.

"Yeah..." Izuku agreed with a happy sigh as she soaked her sore muscles in the water. "It feels good to be fully clean again, Inn's have terrible baths." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, I like your earring!" Izuku looked over at her with surprise as Uraraka beamed at her. "It's so pretty! But why do you only have one...?"

"Oh, my friend gave it to me before he left." Izuku said with a warm smile as she blushed a bit. "So that we would meet again one day, and be friends for ever."

"Uhm... The mountain tribe boy...?" Uraraka asked with a nervous look and Izuku looked at her with a bright grin.

"Yeah! It's a sign of our friendship!" She said happily and Uraraka looked away from the bright shining face, letting out a sigh.

"Well, that's pretty sweet." Uraraka turned to look back at her friend. "Hey... Since I think we're going to be good friends too, can I call you Izuchan?"

"Sure!" Izuku sat up with an even brighter smile. "C-Can I call you Ochachan?"

"OF COURSE!" Uraraka cried out and hugged the other girl.

"I've only ever had one friend before, this is so exciting!" Izuku said with a bright happy smile as they got out of the hot water.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE FRIENDS FOREVER TOO!" Uraraka shouted at her with tears in her eyes and Izuku let out a small laugh as they dried themselves off and got dressed. Izuku stepped out into the common room with her, brushing her long hair when Iida came bursting into the building, still wearing his armour. "Iida, what's up?"

"I'VE BEEN INFORMED THA-" He stopped as he saw Izuku brushing her long hair and shock crossed his face. "You really are a girl!"

"Uhm..." Izuku paled a bit and sweated nervously. "yes... yes I am..." she looked down at her boyish clothes and let out a sigh. "Did you come here with something to say?"

"OH YES!" Iida waved his arms around as he walked over to them. "I was just informed by Midnight that we have our first mission already, and we need to leave as soon as we're ready!"

"Augh..." Izuku groaned out at the thought of not being able to sleep in the bed up stairs. "Alright..." she sighed out as she and Uraraka frowned. "Let me go get my things,"

"I WILL WAIT HERE!" Iida saluted to the girls as they ran up stairs to grab their items. Izuku quickly tied her hair up into a crown braid again, and looked at it in the mirror. She sighed out as she noted that she really did look like a young boy, her curls hiding the braid. She shrugged her shoulders, before she pulled her sword around her shoulders and grabbed her bag after emptying out some clothes from it. She went back down stairs to meet the others in the common room.

"So whats this mission that's so important?" Uraraka asked, looking tired already. "We only just arrived here, why would they send us?"

"It's this!" Iida held up a scroll and unfurled it. "It says we are to head back out into the mountain region and search for the mountain tribe! The guild is lacking in beginner heroes, so we are to reach out to them in hopes they'll join up with us, as well as anyone else we meet on our way!"

"Mountain tribe..." Izuku's eyes lit up with excitement.

"This is great!" Uraraka looked to Izuku with a bright grin. "Maybe you'll get to meet your friend sooner rather than later!"

"Yes..." Izuku clenched her fists and grinned at her new friends. "THIS IS GREAT!" She tore off towards the door. "LETS GET GOING!" She shouted before Iida reached out a hand and grabbed her by the back of her bag.

"We should grab some rations from the shops and make sure we are prepared before we take off on our journey!" He informed her and Izuku laughed nervously.

"You're right, let's go do that before we leave!" Izuku said with a grin as the small group left their lodgings. They headed to the plaza where the shops were, and she looked around at all the items and opened up a pouch on her hip to look at her gold coins. She should have enough for food...

"I will get us some healing potions!" Iida said with a grin as he stepped up beside her at a booth. He put some gold on the counter, and the shop keeper with sheep horns handed him several bottles of green liquid. "In case we encounter some trouble, these should help us with minor wounds!" He said as he collected them.

"Here," Izuku opened up her bag and he put them inside carefully. "Let's get our selves some rations too." She said as they moved off to a booth that had dried meats and a selection of produce. The group bought enough for a few days. "We'll probably have to hunt when we run low,"

"Hunt...?" Uraraka looked at Izuku nervously. "I've never done that before."

"I have," Izuku smiled at her two friends. "I also have some knowledge of herbs in case we run low on potions."

"The people from the Forest are very knowledgeable!" Iida said with a smile as they headed towards the gates.

"I guess?" Izuku looked up at the gate as they were let out. "We don't have room to grow crops like the people in the plains, so we forage for fruit and other things from the forest."

"You're so amazing, Izuchan!" Uraraka said with a bright grin as the group headed only the road back towards the mountains.

"Haha, not really." Izuku laughed as she scratched her cheek and looked back at the guild. She wondered if maybe she should have told the king she was leaving, but supposed some one would inform him. She let out a sigh before she turned to the mountainous region before them. "From what I know, the Mountain tribe live in the forested parts on the mountains..." She looked out at the pointy peaks, "So they're probably in that direction." She pointed north east to some smaller mountains where they could see tree's growing up the slopes. "We should try there first, and search the trees."

"Did you learn all this from your friend?" Iida asked as the group made their way along the road.

"Yeah," She smiled brightly before she reached into a pocket on her bag and pulled out a worn note book. "he told me lots of things, he's very smart." She said as she flipped it open and the other two looked at her extensive notes.

"I'd say you're the smart one, recording all that." Uraraka beamed at her as they walked.

"Yes, knowledge of the mountain tribe is extremely rare." Iida said with a grin. "by the way, what is the nature of your quirk?"

"Oh," Izuku scratched her cheek for a moment before holding up her gloved fist. "It's strength." she said as her fist glowed a faint golden color. She was a bit shocked to see it was no longer a green glow, and it crackled a bit with some red electricity. "It's uhm... nothing special." she said as she lowered her hand.

"I'd say that's an amazing quirk!" Uraraka said happily as she held up her staff. "I can make things float, like how I did in the mountains earlier!" She twirled her staff around. "But if I do to much or use it for too long I get sick." she said with a laugh.

"Mine allows me to run faster than any horse." Iida said proudly as they walked. "My armor is designed to help me use my quirk with precious metals!" They looked at Izuku as she started scribbling in her note book. "Uhm...?"

"Those are so amazing," She said happily as she wrote the notes down. "Man, I wonder what kind of quirks the mountain tribe has too... I can't wait." Izuku looked up at the mountains, beaming brightly. The other two let out laughs as they saw her excitement and she laughed with them.

The sun started setting as they entered the forested parts of the mountain range, and Izuku looked back worriedly.

"We should find some where safe to camp.." Iida said from ahead of them as they pushed through the foliage, no longer on a set path.

"Demons like darker places..." Izuku told them both as they stepped over a fallen tree. "Especially forested areas... We are going to need some one to keep watch while we rest." she said as she looked around at their surroundings.

"Have you seen demons before...?" Uraraka asked, looking back at her nervously.

"They were pretty rampant where I come from..." Izuku sighed as she pushed a bush out of her way. "I lived close to the badlands... I've defeated some of them before."

"That's amazing!" Iida looked back at her with wide eyes. "They're not as rampant in the central region, to have experienced battle with Demons before is pretty rare where we come from!"

"It's pretty common in my village." Izuku laughed nervously as they walked. "And in the mountains... So we should be very careful. We're a good distance away from the badlands, but they might still be lurking around here some where."

"At least we have some one experienced with us." Uraraka hopped up over a large bush and smiled. "You're going to be one cool hero some day!"

"I hope so." Izuku smiled as they continued on their make-shift path through the woods. She looked to the left and spotted a sloping path. "Let's head up that way." She said as she walked towards it and began climbing. "If we have some higher ground we'll be a bit safer than down in this valley." she looked back at her friends as they followed after her. They made their way up the slope through the tree's and she looked out to the valley, seeing the vast forest around them. "I'd say we have about a day or so before we get any where close to a mountain tribe settlement." she continued to push upwards. "Though some live close to the edges of the mountains, this might be too close."

"Truly a life saver!" Iida shouted with pride. When they found themselves some flat ground, the group made a fire before settling down for the night. As they slept they took turns watching over the group while the others slept. Izuku scribbled in her notebook as she took up her watch, and looked out at the dark forest below. She gripped her pencil tightly in her hands, hoping with all her being that she'd get to meet her friend...

The next day, the group pushed on through the mountain forest, Izuku in the lead. The other two huffed out behind her as she climbed over fallen trees and pushed through bushes with ease.

"You're going so fast...!" Uraraka cried out behind her and Izuku looked back at her friends and laughed nervously.

"Sorry... but we need to find some where to camp for the night again..." She looked up at the sky above them, seeing the sun heading into the west. "I'm just glad we haven't run into any trouble yet."

"Who knew being a hero would involve so much walking." Uraraka groaned out as she hopped over a fallen tree and Iida caught her from stumbling.

"The better part of being a hero is journeying to far off parts of the world, helping others." Iida told the girl who let out a huff. "Most of it will be spent walking or on horse back."

"I should have gotten a horse..." Uraraka groaned out.

"Ah..." Izuku stopped near the edge of a cliff and the others looked at her. She was looking up at a cliff side, where the group spotted a large white horse.

"Wow, ask and you shall receive!" Uraraka said in awe before she began running off towards the horse.

"Wait! That might belong to some one!" Izuku cried out as she ran after her friend. From what she could tell the horse looked far to clean to be a wild steed. "Ochachan! Wait up!" She called out as they ran up the sloping cliff over the valley. She felt something shift under her foot, before it slipped out from under her. "AAAH!" she cried out as she felt her body plummet down the slope.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida called out as he reached out to grab her hand but she went tumbling down.

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out, turning to look at the other girl as she tried to grab hold of a rock to stop herself. She was heading pretty fast into a tree line.

"Waaaah! How do I fall down so many cliffs?!" She cried out as she tumbled, before her eyes caught the flash of sparkling white and blue. She heard a crackling sound, and all of a sudden and curve of Ice was in her path. She tumbled in it, and up the curve, before she dropped back down to a stop on the cold ice. "Wuh... Where did that come from?!" Izuku pushed herself up as she looked up at the ice, and then up the slope. She saw her friends looking towards the cliff with the horse on it, and she noticed a trail of ice coming from it towards her.

"Are you alright?" A cool voice called out to her, and her eyes widened as she saw a boy with white and red hair standing next to the horse. His eyes were different colors, teal and grey... He had a scar on the left side of his face, and wore a royal blue vest over a clean white shirt, with grey trousers. She noticed a sword in his hand that he had stabbed into the ground where the ice came from.

"I-I'm okay!" Izuku shouted up at the others and she pushed herself up off the ground before she began trudging up the slope carefully. "Just... pretty dirty.." She groaned out as Iida pulled her back up onto the slope they were climbing. "Sorry about that... It's what I was worried Uraraka was going to do, but then I ended up falling." she laughed out as Uraraka came running back to her.

"Izuchan! Your hair got all messed up again!" She said with a worried look o her face. "Are you sure you're alright? You've scraped your cheek."

"I'm good, these are minor wounds." Izuku waved her hands at her friends nervously as they looked her over. They looked up as the boy who saved her walked towards them, his horse trotting behind him. "Uhm... Thanks for saving me. My name's Izuku Midoriya." she bowed to the boy as he stepped up to them.

"Shouto Todoroki..." He spoke to the group as the others introduced themselves. "What are you doing out here in the mountains...?" He asked them curiously and Izuku straightened back up and dug around in her pockets.

"We're from the Yuuei Guild!" she said with a grin as she held up the metal plate that proved their membership. "We're here to locate the Mountain Tribe and recruit heroes!"

"Ah," The boy named Todoroki glanced at the plate before looking at the others.

"Todoroki... I've heard that name before..." Iida said with a thoughtful look.

"... So have I..." Uraraka said as she tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"... Todo... roki..." Izuku looked down for a second, before her eyes widened in realization. "P-P-P-PRINCE TODOROKI FROM THE FOREST REGION!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" the other two shouted in surprise but the boy just gave them cool looks as they all nervously shouted.

"L-Lord Endeavor's son?!" Iida asked in shock and Todoroki shot him a dark look.

"Unfourtunately." The boy said with a sigh, looking away from them all.

"Wh-what are you doing all the way out here?" Izuku asked nervously as he turned to look back at them all.

"I was on my way to the Yuuei guild.." He said coolly as he looked at them all.

"Well you should join us!" Uraraka said with a nervous smile. "Maybe you can help us with the mountain tribe?!"

"Doubtful... But I suppose travelling in a group wouldn't hurt... You look like you lot might have a bit of trouble."

"Haha," Izuku smiled nervously at him before he turned to look out at the valley forest. "I saw some fire light in that direction the other night." He pointed out towards the other mountain. "I suppose what you're looking for might be over there."

"Great...!" Izuku shouted happily and she looked down the slope. "Let's make our way that way then!" she shouted as she analyzed the slope she recently rolled down, before she saw a bit of an easier angle. She ran up the hill towards it, before looking back at the group. "Let's go this way!" she shouted at them, waving as they followed her, before she leaped off the steady path and dug her heels into the ground.

"Izuchan!" Uraraka cried out as they ran to watch her. She crouched down as she slid down the slopes edge, and put a hand out to balance herself as she went. "Wow... Izuchan is so cool!"

"Indeed," Iida adjusted his glasses, before they looked to Todoroki who grabbed the reigns of his horse. He touched his sword to the ground, and took off after the green haired girl. The other two were surprised to see the horse seemed used to travel on slick ice as he glided down after Izuku. "I think we're being left behind."

"Let's go!" Uraraka shouted as she took off after them with Iida.

Izuku turned her head to look up the slope as she made it to the bottom, and smiled as she saw Todoroki glide to the flat land after her. He sheathed his sword and the horse gave a snort as it dug it's hooves into the dirt it preferred.

"Your quirk is so cool!" Izuku told the boy excitedly as she pulled out her note book and began scribbling in it. "How fascinating... but... If you're Lord Endeavor's son, how come you don't have a fire quirk...?" she looked at him curiously and he shot a cold look at her.

"I prefer not to use it.." He said coolly as he looked away from her while the other two came sliding in.

"We should hurry and find a place to camp for the night, I don't think we'll be able to make it to their settlement today." Izuku said with a sigh as they travelled through the woods. She looked around at the dense forest that surrounded them. "I don't like the thought of being in a valley, but we'll have to make do. We should also be careful as we approach the tribe... They don't take to kindly to people from outside the mountains."

"Sounds scary." Uraraka said with a shiver as they walked. "Then why send us?"

"Probably because you don't look that scary or threatening." Todoroki told them all and the group paled a bit at his comment. As night started to fall, they found a tree to camp under for the night and Izuku gathered up some wood to make a fire. She went to light it but looked up as Todoroki drew a sword with his left hand. "Here..." He said with a sigh as he touched the tip of it to the wood and it caught flame.

"WOW!" Izuku cried out in awe and looked up a him. "Y-You can use Ice and Fire?! That's so amazing!"

"It's nothing..." He said with a sigh as he sat down. The forest started to grow darker and darker. Iida took the first watch while the other three slept, before he woke Izuku up. She rubbed her tired eyes as she watched her friend settle down for some rest, and let out a sigh. She looked around at the woods, before grabbed for her water flask on her hip. She opened it up, and frowned as she saw it was empty.

"Ochachan..." She shook her friend away and she looked up at her yawning. "I need to grab some water... Can you take watch for a few minutes...?"

"Sure." Uraraka said with a sleep smile and Izuku grinned back at her as she grabbed her sword off the ground and slung it around her shoulder. She stepped out into the dark woods, and could hear the soft trickling sound of a stream near by. She dug around her pocket for a moment, looking for the glow stone she had bought before they left Yuuei, and pulled it out. The faint yellow light lit up enough of her path, and she looked around for the stream. She smiled brightly as she came across it, and knelt down to fill her flask. "There... This should be good." She took a drink with her hands, before running them through her messy hair. "Urgh... I sure miss a bed..." She sighed out as she stood back up. She turned to head back, before she heard a rustling in the trees a head of her. She stopped, and looked around with wide eyes as she reached for her sword. She listened intently for more rustling, but heard nothing...

"Must have been the wind..." she said to herself before she let go of her sword. She started walking again, before she tripped on a rock. She groaned out as she dropped her glow stone, and it tumbled out of sight into bushes. "Great..." She pushed herself up and walked over to the bushes she saw it roll off into. "I won't be able to find my way back with out th-"

"KYAAAAAH!" Izuku looked up as she heard Uraraka's scream of horror and felt her face pale. She pushed through the bush to run back, but felt her ankle snag around something.

"WUH?!" She cried out in surprise as she fell forwards, before she saw glints of metal in the moon light. Her eyes widened as strong rope wrapped around her in a tangle, before she was yanked up into the air by the one around her ankle. "AAAH! WHAT THE HECK?!" She cried out, as she struggled with the thick rope that bound her arms to her side and chest. She looked up at her feet as she dangled from a tree branch and groaned as she tried to reach her pockets with her hands. She had shoved her gloves in them, which she cursed about as she couldn't seem to wiggle enough to get them out.

"Haa, what do we have here...?" A growling deep voice called out and her eyes widened in fear as she turned her head to look at the tree's where it came from. "I was hoping for rabbit... But I guess this is the same." Some one stepped out of the dark tree's and the moonlight lit up the figure. She looked at them, their body was cloaked in a red cape with fur around the collar, but what scared her was the skull for the head. It looked like a smaller dragons skull, decorated with feathers and colorful paints. She saw glowing red eyes through the sockets of the skull, and she shivered in horror.

"DEMON!" she shouted loudly as she tried to free herself. "Shit.." she groaned as the ropes seemed to tighten around her.

"Not a demon..." The person said with a growl, and a hand reached out from the cloak as he walked closer to her. She ground her teeth together as he approached and saw his arm was decorated with many colorful bracelets, as well as some orange arm bands and metal plates. The hand tilted the skull up a bit so she could see a toothy grin that looked hungry. "But considering you're in my territory, I guess you could call me one."

"M-Mountain tribe...?" Izuku looked up at him as he let go of the skull so it covered his face fully once more.

"Correct." He said in a deep growl and she felt her chest tighten.


	3. TRIBES AND SLUDGE! A DEMON APPEARS!

**HOHOHOHOH, SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFF HANGER. IT'S A REALLY GOOD THING I'M SUPER INTO WRITING THIS STORY, SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Let me know what ya'll think!**

Izuku looked at the figure in front of her, feeling her chest tighten. They had found the Mountain Tribe, but apparently at a pretty bad time. She was hanging upside down still as she looked at the figure with the red cloak wearing a dragon skull, as he looked at her struggle against her ropes.

"W-We're here from-" she groaned again in pain as the ropes tightened further and the figure chuckled deeply as they watched her.

"The more you struggle, the easier it makes for me to cart you off." He told her and she stopped moving against the ropes. He reached up and she saw a knife.

"Wait...!" She shouted but she felt her body drop as he cut the rope above her ankle. She groaned out she hit the ground with a thud and he looked down at her, putting the knife away. "Urgh..." She looked up at him, the breath knocked out of her.

"We don't like trespassers in our territory... Your friends are being dealt with right now." He crouched down to look at her through the eye holes of the skull. "We;ll decide if your reason is good enough when we take you back." He laughed darkly at her before he grabbed her around the middle and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Uurgh... St-stop..." she groaned out as she tried to struggle as he carried her off into the dark woods. She looked up as she saw the parts they left behind, before she tried to wiggle her arm towards her pocket.

"Stop struggling." He told her, slinging her lower down his back. She let out a squeak of shock as he put his hand on her bottom. "If you keep trying to escape, I'll knock you out."

"Urgh..." she groaned out, not sure if she could get out of the ever tightening ropes. She looked up at the forest, wondering if the others were okay. "You're not going to hurt us, right...?"

"Of course not... Unless your reasons for being here are devious." She looked down at the red cape and let out a sigh.

"Are you bringing us to the tribal King...?" She asked curiously. "They have the ultimate authority... We wanted to speak to him anyways."

"Hmph," the boy let out a grunt as he began heading up a path. "And what exactly did you want with the King anyways?"

"We're here from the Yuuei Guild." Izuku groaned out, her stomach starting to get sore from his shoulder pressing into it.

"What does the Yuuei guild want from us?" He snapped back at her and she let out a sigh.

"MIDORIYA!" She looked up behind them down the path as Iida yelled, and saw some other people of the mountain tribe who wore decorated skulls on their heads. "Are you okay?!"

"Yah, I'm fine, save for some bruises...!" She shouted back and saw that Uraraka was slung over the shoulder of a tribesman who wore a bear skull. She looked up to see the two boys were tossed over Todoroki's horse as it was lead by some one who wore a boar skull.

"I was so sleepy! Then they had us before I knew it!" Uraraka cried out to her. Izuku looked at the three others, one wore a wolf skull, another with a bear and another with smaller dragon skull. None of them were as decorated as the tribesman who had her.

"Why did I choose to travel with you..." Todoroki let out a sigh. "If I was alone I wouldn't have to worry about casualties..."

"Would all captives keep their mouths shut?" Izuku looked up nervously as the one who carried her looked back, a growl in his voice. Their group silenced themselves as they were taken off up the mountain. Izuku looked up as she started to see some light from some fire light up the trees, and her eyes widened as she looked up.

"... The Tribe settlement..." she said in awe as she saw bridges go from tree to tree, small houses built high up among the foliage. She looked around to see huts all around, ones that were easy to disassemble in a snap. "Amazing... Amazing!" She cried out as she looked around with bright eyes. "Right there! Community housing for visiting tribesmen!" she looked up at a large building in the trees before looking around. "Smaller children tend to stay on the ground unless their quirks allow them to move around in the trees with ease!" she grinned brightly as she analyzed her surroundings. "The food must be kept up there." she looked at another large house in the trees. "To keep animals from getting to it, like bears! WOW!"

"... Izuchan..." Uraraka looked at her friend with a sigh, the rest of the group stunned by her bright excitement, even their captors couldn't help but watch her in silence.

"You're a prisoner, not a sight seer." The one who had her snapped back at her and she paled a bit. "How on earth do you know so much?"

"Uhm.." Izuku started shaking nervously as she felt glares from the tribesmen on her. "I uhm... f-f-from... The uh..."

"Midoriya...!" Iida called her name out in concern while her friend were dropped on the ground in a bunch. Their captors tied them up as a group and she could see the looking at her worriedly. The one who held her still started walking away. "Where are you taking Midoriya?!"

"I have some questions for your friend." the boy growled back at the group as they shouted after her. She felt her nervous sweat drip down her cheek as she tried to look where they were going. She looked up as they entered a cave on the nearby cliff side. It was lit up with torches as he walked with her through the cavern.

"Your majesty!" She looked at some tribesmen who wore skulls as well, and stood in front of a wall made of wood, guarding a door. "Welcome back!"

"Stand guard at the entrance." He snapped at them and they rushed past them and Izuku started to shake nervously as she heard a door open. She groaned out as she felt his hands on her middle lift her up before dropping her on the cold cave floor. She looked up around at her surroundings, seeing the walls decorated in tribal blankets and skulls from various animals. She saw more jewellery hanging off the walls, and paintings with bright colors on the rock. She turned her head to see a roaring fire in the middle of the cave, pillows littered everywhere, as well as large pile of pillows and blankets near the back. What made her the most nervous though was the many weapons leaning against the stone.

"Uhm..." She looked up at the person with the dragon skull as he picked up a sword. "Y-You're the Tribal King...?" she asked nervously as he pointed the sword at her.

"That's right." He growled out at her before he crouched in front of her and looked at her with those glowing red eyes through the skull. "I'm the Tribal King... and soon to be King of the World... Now tell me." He pointed the sword at her throat and she leaned away from it nervously. "How do you know so much about the Mountain Tribe...? If I don't like your answer... I'll kill you..."

"Uhm..." Izuku bit her lip nervously as she felt the metal hover an inch from her skin. "I uh... I knew some one from the mountain tribe as a child..." she looked up at him before they heard screams. "What...?" Izuku looked to the door and the boy stood up and turned his head.

"DEMONS!" Some one screamed out and Izuku felt her heart freeze in her chest. "DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!"

"FUCK!" The boy cursed loudly and went to open the door.

"WAIT!" Izuku cried out, "I can help! Let me help!"

"Tsk..." He looked back at her through the skull and he grabbed at a rope on her chest.

"EEK!" She blushed a bright red as he dug his hand under it, his hand wiggling against her breasts as he pulled up on the rope before slipping the sword through and pulling. She felt the ropes loosen around her and she sat up as he stood tall.

"If you fucking run off I'll slice you down." He snapped at her as she pushed herself up to her feet. He slammed his door open and she ran after him out of the cave.

"SAVE THE KIDS!" A woman shouted out as a group of tribesman collected the children. Izuku looked up at the dark sky, seeing the moonlight glint of a massive goopy demon. She shivered in fear as she looked at it and pulled her gloves out of her pockets.

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted over at her and she looked to her friends who were still bound on the ground. She ran to them quickly and drew One for All from her back. She sliced the ropes off of them, before turning her head to look back at some slime shot towards them.

"MOVE!" she shouted as she pushed the others out of the way while they scrambled up to their feet. "Help them run away!" She pointed to the people who were gathering the children. "Todoroki, use your ice to shield them from the demon!"

"Tsk..." The prince looked at her, before taking off after group of kids to help them out.

"Iida! Use your speed to look for stragglers!" She looked up at her armoured friend. "Help them get out of here!"

"Got it!" He nodded his head to her before he took off with a burst of speed from his legs.

"Ochachan, I need you to help the others escape too," Izuku looked around at the fallen tree's. "Get anything large out of their way, make sure they stay calm as they escape!"

"Be careful!" Uraraka shouted at Izuku before she took off to help the others as well. Izuku stood up fully, gripping One for All in her hand as she looked up at the massive sludge demon that clung to the mountain side as it destroyed the settlement.

"YOU BASTARD!" She looked up to see the Tribal King blast off the ground with a familiar explosive quirk. Her eyes widened as her mind raced, but she had no time to stop and think as she heard a scream to her left. She saw some smaller wolf demons attack a woman with some children and she ran towards them to assist them.

"RUN!" She shouted as she slid across the rocks and grabbed the woman by the arm to yank her out of the way. Izuku brought her sword arm up as the demon snapped it's teeth at her, and it clamped down on her arm. "Shit..." she groaned out in pain, before she brought up her glowing left fist and punched it in the top of it's head. It let go of her arm, and she slashed out with her sword, cutting through the demon from it's mouth. She watched as it turned into smoke and she turned to run after the woman, looking around for more smaller demons.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" She heard a shout to her right and she turned around, coming to a stop. She saw a boy wearing a dragon skull pull it off his head to reveal spiky red hair and eyes as he glared up at the sludge monster. She looked up to see that the king had been caught in the slime and her eyes widened as the demon began feeding off his quirk, setting off explosions in the trees.

"MOVE!" Izuku shouted out as she ran towards the red headed boy and crashed into him with her arms. She pulled him out of the way of some sludge that was coming up behind him and they slid across the rocky ground. "Are you okay?!" she asked, pushing herself up from him as he too got up.

"I'm fine, my power is hardening!" He looked at her with a sharp toothy grin. "Thanks for the save, but I have to help our king!"

"Shit..." Izuku looked up at the sludge monster as it started to swallow the king. She saw the skull get knocked off his head, and her eyes widened in surprise as ruby red eyes looked back at them. The boy went to run at the monster but she grabbed him by the shoulder. "STOP! That demon can use quirks of people it absorbs!" She shouted at him and he looked back at her in surprise. "It's setting off explosions! You can't let yourself get swallowed if you have a hardening quirk!"

"But our king!" He shouted and they looked up at the demon. She could see ashe blonde hair poking out of the sludge as they watched the king struggle in the muck. She heard a loud screech from above them as a dragon crashed down onto the cliff side, and Izuku looked up at the red dragon in wonder as it screeched at the demon. "HIS DRAGON!"

"Dragon..." Izuku's eyes shone with ideas. "DISTRACT THE DEMON!" she turned to look at the boy. "Run that way!" She pointed out towards the forest then looked up at the dragon. The boy ran off, getting the attention of the demon before she whistled loudly to get the Dragon's attention.

It glared down at her with golden eyes before she held her hand up as it lowered it's head to sniff her. She closed her eyes nervously, remembering the warnings about dragons who didn't know strangers... She opened her eyes to look up at the dragon as it watched her, and she lowered her hand nervously, before looking up to the struggling king. "I've got to get up there!" she pointed up then looked up at the dragon. "Can you help me save your master?!"

The dragon let out a snort as it bucked it's head under her and pushed at her knees. She cried out as she fell onto it's snout and it tossed her back onto it's head. She reached out to grab onto one of it's horns as it raised it's head and let out an ear piercing screech at the demon who had it's master in it's clutches. She stood up on the dragons large head and sheathed her sword. The dragon lunged at the demon snapping it's jaws. Izuku looked up at the ruby eyes that looked at her in surprise and shock as she reached her left hand out to him.

"GRAB MY HAND!" She shouted as she used her quirk, the glove glowing golden and crackling with red electricity. "It's okay! I'll pull you out!" She watched him struggle in the sludge and she cursed as she leaned out further and shoved her hand into the sludge, guessing where his hand was. She felt fingers graze hers, and she grabbed at them. She gripped onto the dragons horn as she started pulling, and soon their clasped hands were out. She closed her eyes as she continue to pull and she felt another hand come free and grab onto her arm.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" She heard him snap at her as he gasped for air, his mouth finally free. "AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY DRAGON TO LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! STOP YELLING!" She shouted back at him, as she used all her strength to pull him from the sludge. She jerked him back and fell back onto the dragon. She looked up as he coughed out some sludge as he too landed on the dragon's head, and looked at her with a snarl. She blinked in surprise, recognizing those ruby eyes and the spiky ash blonde hair. "Ka.." She heard a loud screech as the dragon pulled back from the monster and she went tumbling back down the dragons neck. She looked up at the Tribal King as he grabbed hold onto his dragon's horns and reached out to grab her, but her hand slipped away from his reached. "Shit...!" She groaned out as she spilled off the dragon's neck. She looked at the incoming ground with wide eyes before something wrapped around her middle. She choked out her breath as she looked at the dragons tail that wrapped around her and she let out a sigh of relief. The dragon landed on the ground with a loud screech up at the demon as it let go of her.

"Are you okay?!" She looked up at the Tribal king as he shouted down at her from the spot on the dragon's head.

"I'm fine...!" she looked up at the demon and narrowed her eyes at it as some sludge came crashing towards the dragon and it's master. The dragon took off quickly, escaping the blow and Izuku held her arms up in front of her face as sludge splattered her way. She looked up at the dragon as it circled high above them, before her eyes looked around for anyone else. She was alone... She snapped her head to look up at the demon as she reached for her sword on her back.

"Midoriya!" She heard Iida shout her name and she looked back at her friends as they came running to help her.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted at them, holding out a hand and they stopped. She turned her head to face the demon and drew One for All from its sheath. "I'M GOING TO TAKE IT DOWN!"

"Is he nuts?!" The king shouted as his dragon landed behind the small group of friends. "If I couldn't do it, there's no way he can!"

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out as Izuku took a stance and gripped the sword with both hands.

"I can do this..." she took a deep breath like the King had told her too when wielding the sword. She raised it high above her head, and activated her quirk. She looked up a the monster as some sludge came crashing towards her but she kicked off the ground to get out of the way of the attack. She slid across the rock to the side and dodged another in coming attack. She could feel her hands warming and her feet as she glared towards the demon.

"The sword is glowing..." Iida said with wide eyes as they all watched her. "Just like his Majesty..."

"Izuchan's hands and feet..." Uraraka pointed a shaking finger at the glow. "What... what kind of quirk is that...?"

"HEY! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" The tribal king shouted out as some sludge cam crashing down towards Izuku. She looked up with wide eyes as she lifted her sword and brought it up in an ark. Uraraka and Iida cried out in horror, but there was a blast of wind, sending sludge everywhere, leaving Izuku unscathed.

"Ha..." Izuku grinned up at the monster, before she bent her knees. She gripped the sword tightly with both hands, before she jumped into the air with a boom of power. She glared at the demon, as she brought her sword up, and focused her power into it. "STRIIIIIIKE!" She screamed out and slashed at the beast with One for All. There was a powerful blast as wind cut through the sludge, right between the eyes of the monster and she watched as it started to disappear in puffs of smoke. She sighed out as she gripped her sword, and looked down below at the incoming ground again as she fell. "UUUUWAAAAAH!" she screamed out, waving her arms around.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida shouted loudly as him and Uraraka ran towards their falling friend.

"I've got him!" Todoroki shouted out as he slammed his sword into the ground. A wave of ice came crashing out, and curved towards Izuku. She hit it, and slid down the slope as she cried out in surprise, before tumbling across the ground. She came to a stop in the dirt, and groaned in pain as she gripped One for All in her hand still. "Hey, are you alright?!" Todoroki shouted at her as the group went running to her.

"I'm... I'm..." Izuku lifted her head and looked at her wrists. She could see the exposed skin was bruised heavily and her eyes widened a bit. "Ouch..." She tried to push herself up, but felt the soreness in her other wrist and legs.

"You're hurt!" Uraraka cried out in horror as she dropped next to Izuku. She looked over the girl who sheathed her sword and clenched her fists as she pushed herself up.

"I'm... I'm all right.. Nothing's broken." Izuku looked up at them, a pained grin on her face. "Just bruises... I've never used a sword before." she laughed nervously.

"That seemed pretty intense for some one whose never used a sword before." Todoroki said with raised eyebrows.

"W-Well we only joined the guild a few days ago..." Izuku laughed as Uraraka and Iida helped her up to her feet.

"We need to get you healed!" Iida told her and looked up at the gathering Mountain Tribe people. "We need our bags! We have potions, Midoriya needs them!"

"It's okay," Izuku waved a hand at her friend tiredly, before looking up to see the Tribal king glaring at her as he got off his dragon. She watched as he stormed over to them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Todoroki turned to look at him, and stepped in his way.

"Move," The king pushed the Prince out of the way and he walked right for her. She leaned back out of his way as he got close and glared at her with his ruby eyes. "Who the hell are you?!" He snarled at her and she felt a nervous sweat as her friends tried to keep her standing. "What the fuck are you doing with a power like that in my territory?!"

"W-We're here to speak your tribe... about joining the Yuuei Guild..." Izuku choked out as she stepped back away from him and her friends. He snarled at her and stepped closer.

"TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" He snapped loudly at her and Izuku stopped her self from stepping back. She clenched her sore hands into fists as he looked up at him.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" She shouted back at him, and the silence that followed was deafening. She saw the shock on his face as he straightened up. She looked him over, the spiky blonde hair... the Ruby red eyes... She looked down at his bare torso, and noticed there were tattoos on his shoulders and many necklaces that decorated his neck. Her eyes travelled to his bracelets, an she saw familiar red beaded ones on his wrists mixed in with the others. Her eyes snapped back up to look at his eyes and she felt tears burning in her own, before they poured out down her cheeks. "... Katsuki...?" She asked him curiously, and saw shock on his face.

"How do you...?" He looked at her, his surprise turning into anger.

"LOOK OUT!" Some one shouted and Izuku turned her head to hear a snarl behind her. Her eyes widened in horror as a wolf demon jumped from the bushes, it's mouth open and aimed at her throat. She spun around, bringing up her hands and they glowed golden as she caught the teeth with them. She held the mouth open with the last ounce of her strength.

"NOW!" she screamed out, and she saw arms shoot out on either side of her, palms pointing into the mouth of the demon. She closed her eyes to brace herself for what was to come, as she heard cackling from his hands before the explosion blew her back against his chest. She felt her head spin and her ears started to ring loudly from the blast. "urgh..." she slumped back against him as she saw the smoke disappearing from the defeated demon, before a pair of strong arms coiled around her to keep her from crumpling completely.

"IZUCHAN!" She could hear her name being shouted loudly by her friends, and she closed her eyes, trying to get the ringing to stop. Everything hurt and ached... She felt tired... The last thing she remembered was some one clutching her tightly.

"Midoriya...?" She heard soe one calling out to her softly and she groaned. She was comfy where she was, and didn't want to get up for night watch.

"Izuchan, wake up.. !" She heard Uraraka sobbing beside her, and she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the wooden ceiling above them. "IZUCHAN!"

"Where am I...?" Izuku asked curiously. She was used to seeing the blue sky above her, not a roof.

"We're in the mountain tribe settlement still." She looked over at the Prince who leaned over her. "You passed out after a demon attacked you last night."

"Your bruises were pretty bad, we had to feed you some healing potions while you slept!" Uraraka said with a sob and Izuku pushed herself to sit up. She looked down at her hands, and saw her skin looked fine.

"How long was I asleep...?" Izuku looked up at them all and Iida smiled at her.

"It's late afternoon now." He told her and Izuku paled. "after last night, we were told we could stay here until you were ready to move."

"The Tribal King said he'd also like to speak to you," Todoroki looked at her and Izuku blinked in confusion.

"Ka... Katsuki...?" She looked down at her hands as she remembered the events of last night. "It's him.. It's Kacchan...!" she said with a bright smile to Iida and Uraraka.

"That guy is your friend?!" Uraraka asked in shock as her face paled.

"Yes! It's definitely him!" Izuku beamed at Uraraka and looked to the boys. "I know it!"

"Well.." Iida looked over at Todoroki, "I guess that explains why he wanted you to rest in his private cave, but we asked for this hut instead."

"Either would have been fine." Izuku said as she pushed the blankets off of herself, and went to get up.

"You're covered in dirt," Uraraka frowned at Izuku as the group left the hut. Izuku looked down excitedly before she began climbing down the ladder. "But we all are... I want to take a bath again!"

"You want to clean up?!" A cheerful voice called out to them as they climbed down. Izuku dropped to the ground and looked to a girl with pink skin and hair. Her eyes were mostly black with yellow irises. She stood next to the boy Izuku met last night who was grinning at them all. "Hi! My names Mina from the Ashido tribe!" She grinned brightly at the group as they looked at her curiously,

"And I'm Eijiro form the Kirishima tribe." the boy grinned at them all and pointed to himself. "I think from all the help you gave us last night, you more than earned a bath in the hot springs!"

"HOT SPRINGS?!" Uraraka cried out with delight and shining eyes.

"Yeah! They're so nice and good for the skin!" Ashido beamed at them all. "besides, we're going to throw a part tonight to thank you all for your help!"

"We'll show you the way!" Kirishima grinned broadly and the group followed the both of them towards a path. Izuku looked over at the cave that she was taken into last night, and she felt a need to go see him. "You looking for the king?!" Kirishima asked with a broad grin and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "He's up at the springs! You can talk to him there!"

"Oh," Izuku smiled at Kirishima as the group travelled up the mountain path. They came to a stop at some wooden fences, and Ashido put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder.

"Girls are this way!" She told the brunette and directed her to the right. Izuku smiled as she went to follow after them before she felt a hand grab her by the arm.

"Whoa there! I know we all wanna look but we have to go this way!" Kirishima told her with a grin and Izuku paled as he dragged her towards the mens bath.

"Wait!" Izuku and Iida cried out as Kirishima pulled her around the fence. "Wait I'm not a man!" Izuku cried out as she tried to stop him from dragging her off.

"Well that's obvious, you have a lot of growing to do!" Kirishima laughed at her.

"NO! MIDORIYA IS NOT A MALE AT ALL!" Iida shouted as he tried to stop Kirishima.

"That's kind of rude, don't you think?" Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow up at Iida.

"No you don't understand!" Izuku cried out as Kirishima pulled off his bracelets. She covered her eyes as she saw other naked men all around her. "UUUUWAAAAH!"

"What, have you never bathed with other guys before?" Todoroki asked her as he too began undressing, pulling off his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs.

"Midoriya! You need to get out of here!" Iida shouted at her before Kirishima laughed loudly.

"Come on! Bathing with other men is the manliest of things!" The red head shouted with a laugh as Izuku turned to run. "There's no need to be shy!"

"YES THERE IS!" Izuku cried out in horror, before she felt him catch her by the arm. She looked at him nervously as he unbuttoned her vest for her. "WAIT! PLEASE! I'M REALLY NOT A MAN!"

"What's the big deal?" Kirishima looked at her curiously, before pulling her vest off. Izuku cried out as she squirmed away from him, but ran into something pretty solid. She looked up in shock, holding her nose. Her head began to spin as she saw those angry ruby eyes looking down at her.

"Why the fuck are you screaming?" The King snapped at her and Izuku felt her head spin as she looked down at his naked torso. She was glad he at least wore a towel around his hips. "It's just a fucking bath, man up and jump in!"

"WAIT!" Iida shouted, still trying to get out the words to explain, but The king reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt. She looked down nervously as he ripped it open, and she let out a scream, before shoving him back away from her.

"WHAT THE-?!" He fell back on his bottom and looked up at Izuku as she wrapped her arms around her chest, tears in her eyes. "... You're a woman?"

"YES! THAT'S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO SAY!" Iida shouted as the others stopped to stare at her as she pulled her shirt closed.

"What...?" Kirishima and Todoroki looked at her with wide shocked eyes, and Izuku bit back her tears as they threatened to fall. "... Oh man," Kirishima sweated nervously as he looked at her.

"IZUUUUUUCHAAAAAAN!" Uraraka's head floated up over the fence and Izuku looked up at her. She saw a fiery death glare in her eyes as some rocks floated up behind her. "WHAT ARE YOU FILTHY BOYS DOING TO MY IZUCHAN?!"

"Ochachan!" Izuku cried out to her as she began throwing the rocks at the boys. Izuku ran out of the mens bath and over to the womans. Izuku sobbed out as Uraraka landed on her feet and held her arms out to her.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were a girl." Ashido said with a nervous sweat as she looked at the crying Izuku.

"Those idiots, She's the prettiest girl in the world!" Uraraka growled in anger as she calmed Izuku down.

"Y-You thought I was a boy too..." Izuku looked up at her friend who smiled nervously.

"well, maybe a nice bath with ease your mind?" Ashido asked with a hopeful smile. Izuku nodded her head as she got undressed and followed the other girls into the bath.

"You should let your hair down," Uraraka looked to Izuku from the hot springs, as the troubled girl washed herself off.

"You're right..." Izuku sighed out as she fiddled with the braid around her head once again and her hair tumbled down around.

"WHOA!" Ashido cried out at the amount of hair. "WOW! You're so much prettier with your hair down! You should wear it like that!"

"I think I will, I keep getting mistaken for a boy..." Izuku sighed out as she washed her hair.

"I think it's the clothes." Uraraka hummed out, as Izuku finished up with her hair. She got into the spring with the other two girls and sighed out. "That vest isn't very flattering..."

"Well, you girls can wear some festival dresses tonight!" Ashido beamed happily at them and they looked to the pink girl. "It's a special occasion, and I brought some with me! Let me dress you up! Show those nasty boys whats up!"

"I love it!" uraraka shouted happily and Izuku paled a bit and laughed nervously.

"I think that would be fun." Izuku smiled at Ashido. "Please take care of us!"

"You bet!" Ashdo shouted happily. When the girls were finished, they dried themselves off before Ashido pulled out the tribal dresses.

"WHOA! SO PRETTY!" Uraraka cried out happily as she took the light pink one from Ashido.

"This looks complicated..." Izuku looked at deep red fabric she was given.

"I'll help you!" Ashido beamed as she held up a piece of cloth. "This is the top!" She stood behind Izuku and pulled the cloth across her front before bringing back an end to her front and the other up her back. She tied a neat bow on her shoulder and Izuku looked down at herself nervously. "Then the bottom is a few parts." She handed the pair of tight shorts made of a dark hide. Izuku pulled them on, before Ashido pulled out the white cloth and grinned as she wrapped it around Izuku's hips for her, before pinning one end to one hip and the other end to her other hip, leaving the front open, the hem of the skirt only reached her knees. She then pulled out a beaded belt with dangling gold coins and put it around her waste. "Gotta accessorize!" She beamed happily as she handed Izuku some golden bracelets. Izuku gulped a bit as she looked down at herself and then up at Uraraka who was dressed in a one piece dress with many beads dangling off it. She was given some necklaces and beamed at Izuku happily.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Uraraka clapped her hands excitedly as Ashido donned a purple one piece dress herself and Izuku started to feel very exposed to the elements, touching her bare stomach.

"Let's fix your hair a bit." Ashido brushed out Izuku's hair for her, before making small braids to get most of the hair away from her face. "Uhm..." Ashido looked down at Izuku's ear, and the girl looked back up at her. "Izuchan... Did you get that earring from some one of the mountain tribe...?"

"Yes I did," Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked away from Ashido. "It was given to me by a friend when we were young, so we'd be friends for ever." She smiled warmly and Ashido went to speak but Uraraka waved her hands around in a panic and held a finger to her lips.

"How... Sweet?" Ashido asked as she looked at the other girl who nodded her head. "Well... Never mind that, do you want some make-up?"

"YES!" Uraraka cheered out happily. Ashido grinned as she pulled out some brightly colored pots and dipped her thumbs into the red one before turning to Izuku. She swiped her thumbs in a curve from the corner of her eyes to her cheek bones, before dragging lines across her the top of her chest above the top.

"Wow..." Izuku looked down at the colorful makeup paint, before she looked up to see Uraraka getting dots around her eyes in yellow paint, before getting lines down her arms. Ashido donned purple on her own chest and cheeks, before giving the girls sandals. Izuku looked up as she noticed it was starting to get dark. "It's getting late."

"We should hurry!" Ashido laughed as they slipped on the sandals and collected their dirty clothes. "The feast will start soon!" She shouted as she ran off down the hill back to the settlement. Izuku hurried after them, and Uraraka looked back at her blushing.

"I wish I could capture this image of you forever! You look so pretty!" Uraraka gushed back at her and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"You look really pretty too." Izuku told her and Uraraka squealed with delight as they ran to the hut where they were staying at. The girls deposited their things there, before Ashido lead them up a slope that took them up the mountain.

"Our festival grounds are up here!" She called back to the girls as they walked and Izuku huffed a bit, not used to the sandals. "Almost there!"

Izuku groaned out as they got to the top of the slope, and she looked around the rocky edge of the mountain. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight as she took in the sight of people dancing around the fire and sitting on logs and boulders as it roared. There were some playing music with instruments Izuku had never seen before. She saw food laid out on blankets to the side as they approached.

"Whoa." Uraraka grabbed Izuku's arm in surprise, and Izuku looked over to see what had shocked her friend. She jumped a bit too as she saw the large red dragon laying on the cliff, and it's master sitting on it's back as the dragon looked around at them. Izuku looked up at the King who looked around with boredom in his eyes. He was wearing the red cape from last night with the fur around the neck, and the dragon skull sat back on his head, almost like a crown as the feathers dangled around his head.

"Midoriya, Uraraka!" Izuku looked away from The King to hear Iida called out to both her and Uraraka. He waved his hand at them from a log he sat on with Todoroki and the Kirishima boy from earlier. Uraraka ran towards them happily with Ashido. "You girls look very nice!"

"How come you guys didn't dress up?" Uraraka asked curiously as she looked at Todoroki and Iida.

"To much work." Todoroki said with a sigh before Izuku stepped up behind Ashido and Uraraka, trying to hide a bit. She was still embarrassed about earlier in the baths. "ah, Midoriya... Did you dress up?"

"SHE SURE DID!" Uraraka shouted happily and stepped aside with Ashido. They both pointed at her excitedly and Izuku felt her whole body eat up in embarrassment as the boys eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"... Yep..." Kirishima broke the silence and showed his pointy teeth with his toothy grin. "That's a girl all right!"

"Indeed." Todoroki said as he looked Izuku over.

"Please stop looking... I tried to tell you..." Izuku cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm really sorry about earlier!" Kirishima got up and bowed to her. "But now it's so obvious that you are a woman!"

"To be fair, I didn't know either." Todoroki said as he patted the other boy on the back. "You shouldn't wear your hair up, it leads to misunderstandings, Midoriya."

"I'm sorry it's not obvious I'm a girl!" Izuku cried out in horror, tears burning in her eyes.

"Whaaa! Izuchan don't dry!" Uraraka cried out and glared at the boys darkly.

"Let's eat some food!" Ashido laughed nervously, and walked off with the others to get some food. Izuku followed after them. The group ate happily as they sat around the fire, before some up beat music started up across the fire.

"Hey, Midoriya, dance with me!" Kirishima said with a grin as he grabbed her by the arm. Izuku felt herself being pulled up and she looked back at the others nervously.

"Uhm, I don't know how!" Izuku cried out as the tribe looked at her. She was getting really nervous about wearing so little clothing.

"It's easy!" Kirishima took her hands and tarted to direct her in the steps, before they spun in a circle around the fire. "See?!"

"Ha... Haha." Izuku laughed a bit as he helped her with the fast paced folk dance. She looked up as he pulled her closer to him before they stepped back and let go of each others hands to spin. Izuku laughed happily as they continued.

"The most beautiful sight in the world." Uraraka said happily with a sigh from between Todoroki and Ashido.

"I'd say..." Todoroki agreed and Uraraka looked up at him curiously.

"Oi!" Izuku and Kirishima looked up at the shout from above, and Izuku paled a bit as she st the tribal king glaring down at them from his spot on his dragons back. He stood up before he jumped down off the dragon and landed with a thud in front of them. He stood up fully as he looked at Izuku and she started to shake nervously as he walked towards them. Kirishima knelt down on one knee in front of him, and Izuku looked over at him worriedly, before the rest around the fire did the same thing, except for her friends who were looking around, just as surprised.

"Uhm..." Izuku wasn't sure what to do, and she looked up at the King as he approached her. She bowed her head nervously, before his hand reached out and grabbed her by the chin. She looked up at him with wide worried eyes as he stared into hers, before his eyes trailed off to look at her right ear. She saw realization in his eyes as the widened a bit. "K-Kacchan...?"

"You..." He looked back at her eyes, before he glared back at her and she saw him clench his teeth. He let go of her chin and grabbed her by the wrist before dragging her towards the dragon.

"Izuchan?!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked back at her worriedly as the King pulled her up onto the dragons back with him. The large creature lifted it's head to look at him, and he whistled lowly at it.

"Wh-What are you doing...!?" Izuku cried out as he sat her in front of him, before grabbing onto the pointy spikes on the dragons back.

"H-Hey, What are you doing your Majesty?!" Kirishima shouted out as Izuku's friends came running towards the dragon.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" He shouted at them all, and dug his heels into the dragons side. It pushed itself up off the rock and headed to the edge of the cliff.

"W-Wait...!" Izuku cried out as the dragons wings unfurled. She felt his arm coil around her tightly as she reached out to grab onto his cape. "WAIT A SECOND!"

"I'm done waiting..." She heard him growl out and the dragon let out a roar before it took off to the sky. Izuku looked back at the cliff as she heard her friends calling out her name from below. Izuku looked back at them, before the wind threatened to knock her off the dragons back. She clutched to the Kings cape as they soared over the valley below.

"HOLD ON A SECOND! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" She cried out but felt his arm around her tighten. She blushed a bright red as he held her to his chest. She looked up to see him looking out at the mountains, before his eyes landed on one.

"Hold on tight." He told her and pulled her up, "Put your arms around my neck."

"Why...?!" Izuku asked nervously and he shot a glare at her. She nervously wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt him shift on the dragons back. "Hold on... you're not going to..."

"Yep." He said as he kicked off the dragon.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She cried out in horror as they dropped towards the mountains below. "WHY?! Why would you jump off the dragon?!" She shouted at him.

"Quit screaming and just hold on!" He snapped at her and She hugged his neck and shoulders tightly as she closed her eyes. She could hear crackling in his palms as they fell towards the earth, before there was a loud explosion. She felt them float up for a second, before dropping again. There was another explosion and the same thing happened, but this time she heard his boots clunk onto the rock. He bent forwards and she touched her feet to the ground, before looking up at him nervously as she let go of his neck. "See, you're fine!" He told her, with a glare in his eyes.

"Sc-scary..." Izuku stuttered out as she stumbled back away from him. He reached out a hand as she fell and pulled her up to her steady feet.

"Idiot... Be more careful!" He snapped at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"D-Don't jump off a dragon from that high up!" she shouted back, pointing at the dragon that descended towards them and landed on the peak of the mountain. "That's how you die!"

"Idiot, I do that all the time!" He shouted back at her, "You only die by getting eaten by demons, which you almost happened AGAIN last night, you idiot!"

"Stop calling me and idiot!" Izuku shouted back and saw his eyes narrow at her. "And I don't exactly go looking for these demons!"

"Well they sure as hell find you!" He shouted at her, "You must be doing something wrong!"

"Well please tell me what, because I have no idea!" Izuku shouted back. The both of them stopped to catch their breath as they looked at each other, and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying...?" He asked, stepping back in shock as she glared at him.

"Because I missed you, idiot!" She shouted at him, and brought her hands up to her eyes to rub her tears away. "You never came back!"

"Izu..." She looked up at him as he spoke her name, and she sobbed a bit as more tears came to her eyes. He stepped towards her and reached out his hands to touch hers. "... I couldn't go back..."

"Then why would you promise you would...?!" she asked him and smacked his hands away from hers.

"Because at the time I thought I could!" he shouted back a her and grabbed her hands in his large ones. "I made that promise as a stupid 5 year old boy!"

"You're still stupid!" She shouted up at him. "I recognized you right away, but you had to strip me to recognize me?!"

"Urgh," He glared down at her as she tried to yank her hands from his. "Stop, I brought you here because I want to talk!"

"We could have done that back there..." she looked up at him, as he held onto her hands.

"... Tsk... This is more private." He told her and she blushed a bit as he looked down at her. "I don't need fucking idiots listening to me speak with you... They're all praising you as some kind of great hero now."

"Oh..." Izuku looked at her feet nervously as he said the last part in a growl.

"What the hell was that kind of power anyways..?" She looked up at him as he glared down at her. "You never had that golden glow before... It was always green..."

"Uhm, I trained my power." she said nervously, looking away from him. "So I could become a hero!"

"Tsk, moron. Like you could be a hero, you always ran from demons crying!" He told her and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Not anymore!" She said as she pulled her hands from his with a swift jerk of her arms. "Things changed after you left! More and more demons came and my village got smaller!" She ground her teeth together. "So I trained myself to take them on!"

"What...?" He looked at her with shock and her eyes started to water.

"My father was eaten by one of them... and many others. I couldn't just stand there and watch... And I didn't want to leave the village because you said you'd come back..." she sobbed as she looked down at her feet, her tears rolling off her cheeks. "But then I realized you were never coming back... So I left to find you..."

"... Izu..." He looked at her, about to touch her shoulders before she jerked her head to look up at him, her eyes full of tears as she glared at him.

"You promised!" She shouted at him, her tears pouring down her cheeks. "You promised you would come back!"

"Idiot! Calm down!" He shouted at her, glaring back down at her. He went to grab her shoulders, but she pushed his hands away. He growled out in frustration, and pushed back against her hands. "You need to stop crying! I didn't come back because I wanted to become king!" He shouted at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I couldn't go back, because I had to travel all over the mountains to become the strongest! No tribes were up there anymore, I couldn't go back!"

"Because... you wanted to be king, you just... didn't come back..?" She asked him, feeling a pain in her chest. She saw him grind his teeth together and she let her hands drop as she looked down. "Ha... I knew that." She clenched her fists, before bringing her fingers up to her cheeks. "I knew that, it was your dream..."

"Yes... And I achieved it." He told her in a grunt, but she didn't look up. "... I've become the Mountain Tribal King. "I couldn't go running back to that place just because of a stupid promise I made with y-"

There was a loud slapping sound and Izuku looked up at him with angry tearful eyes again, while he looked back at her with wide shocked ones. She bit back a sob, and turned to walk away from him, heading towards an easy slope to walk down the mountain.

"Right, a stupid promise..." She looked back at him, "Stupid me for taking a stupid promise seriously..." She felt all her sadness burn in her chest as he looked at her with wide eyes. "I guess our friendship meant nothing to you... but it meant a lot to me..." She turned away from him to look down the slope.

"You..." she heard him growl and turned her head to see him running towards her, anger in his eyes. She turned back around to run, but her foot slipped on the rocks.

"WHA!" she cried out as she started to slide down but she heard an explosion behind her, and a hot hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She collided with him from the force, and they toppled back onto the flat rock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DUMB?!" He snapped at her as she pushed herself up off of him. He glared up at her, the dragon skull on the ground beside them. "Do you really have a death wish?!"

"No! I'm just really bad with cliffs!" Izuku shouted back at him.

"Then why the hell are you here in the mountains then?!" He shouted back up at her.

"TO FIND YOU!" she shouted back down at him, and he stared at her with wide eyes. "That promise meant everything to me! It's why I wanted to become a hero, so I could find you, you dumb idiot!"

"D... Don't call me dumb!" He shouted back at her as he pushed himself to sit up. "That's a stupid reason to become a hero, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Izuku shouted back and they both glared at each other for a long moment, before he let out a grunt of frustration.

"... Look... that... It wasn't an empty promise, alright?" She watched him look away from her, "It just had to wait till after I became king."

"You have a dragon," She told him, pointing towards the large beast that was watching them with interest. "I know you can go anywhere when you have one of those, if you really wanted to you could have come back... You taught me that."

"Tsk..." He kept his gaze averted from her She watched him for a long moment before she got up from sitting on his legs and she dusted herself off. "Look.. I told you it's more complicated than you think... I gave you that earring, right?"

"... yeah," she looked up at him, as her fingers went to touch the earring on her ear. "I was never able to take it off, no one could..."

"That's because only I can take it off." He told her and she looked up at him, her cheeks getting hot. "And I have a matching one, remember?" He touched his right ear and she saw the matching one glint in the moonlight. "... I wouldn't have given it to you, if I didn't fully plan on going back... There are reasons I can't tell you... but I needed to become king first, all right? So stop yelling and getting upset."

"... I don't know if I can trust you..." she said looked away from him, touching her ear as it grew warm.

"Fuck... Just trust me like you did back then!" He snapped at her and she looked up at him nervously. "Now... You said you were sent here by the Yuuei guild, right? What for?"

"... Oh." Izuku lowered her hand to her mouth, sweating nervously as he glared at her. "That's right, we have a mission!" She turned to run back to the mountain but he reached a hand out and stopped her as he grabbed her shoulder.

"You're going to run off a cliff again, stop that." He told her, before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards a safer part on the rocky ledge. "Tell me about it," He told her as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Uhm... We came here to recruit for the guild," She looked up at him as they stopped walking.

"Recruit?" He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the guild is looking for young heroes, like us." She pointed at herself, "And they wanted us to ask the mountain tribe if anyone wanted to join the guild..."

"Tsk, like we have time for that crap." He said with a grunt as he sat down on a boulder and looked up at her.

"You said yourself that you wanted to be king of the world." she pointed a finger at him, and he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "To do that you need to become stronger, and whats a better way to become stronger, than becoming a hero?"

"... you always remembered useless stuff..." He said as he looked up at her, and she smiled a bit, shrugging her shoulders. "We fight demons pretty regularly, so whats in it for me if I go to the guild?"

"Well..." Izuku looked away from him nervously. "There's the training... and making connections... besides, they pay you for completing certain quests..."

"All useless to me, I'm Tribal King, remember?" He looked down at his bracelets with a bored look and Izuku looked at him.

"Th-there's the king there too!" She told him and he looked up at her with a snap of his eyes. "The King of the World, All Might is at the guild! He's going to be staying there for a long time!"

"... What...?" Katsuki stood up and she looked up at him nervously. "Fucking lead with that shit, idiot."

"S-Sorry...?" she held up her hands nervously as he looked down at her.

"Hmph..." He looked away from her and she watched as he looked out at the mountains. She turned her head to look as well, and saw the stars and the moon lighting up the night sky before them. "... He's there, huh...?"

"Yeah..." Izuku said nervously, not sure if she should tell him about her relationship with the king...

"... Fine, I'll check this guild out." He growled out to her, and she looked up at him. "Only so I can see this King of the World for myself, because one day I'll have his position, even if I have to kill everyone in my way."

"Erm..." Izuku felt herself pale as he spoke and she looked away from him nervously, she definitely couldn't tell him now...

"Let's go back..." He turned to look up at the dragon and whistled for it. Izuku looked up at the dragon and her eyes shone brightly as she watched it land before them. "Come on..." He walked towards the beast, before turning his head to see her patting it's neck all over. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey hey... If this is your dragon does that mean..." She looked up at Katsuki with wide happy eyes. "This... It's Baku?"

"... Yeah," He said with a grunt as he watched her touch the dragon all over before moving to the head. "ah... That's right... When we fought the demon... he helped you..."

"Baku!" She stood in front of the dragon and it eyed her up with it's golden eyes. "This is so amazing! He got so big and he's so handsome!" she shouted happily as the dragon sniffed her. She giggled as it's breath tickled her exposed skin.

"... Just the dragon did...?" Katsuki asked with a growl as she fawned over the beast.

"His scales are so pretty... and his eyes!" she looked into the big golden eyes that stared at her, before a long forked tongue shot out of its mouth and licked her her from her knee's to her face. "WHAAAA!" she cried out as the dragon nudged her with it's snout and she laughed out. "He remembers!"

"Of course he does he's a dragon." Katsuki huffed out as he walked up to her and patted the dragons snout. "They have better memories than humans."

"Obviously..." Izuku looked up at Kasuki, who glared back at her.

"It's not my fault you were dressed like a boy." he snapped at her and she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry I'm not very feminine..." She sighed out, wondering if she really should change her attire.

"Fucking hell... Just come on," He walked towards the dragons back and she followed after him, shivering a bit from the cool breeze. He reached out his hand to her and yanked her up onto the dragons back, to sit in front of him again.

"My friends are probably worries, considering it looked like a kidnapping." She thought about that for a second and she heard him grunt behind her.

"My people will sort it out, don't worry about those idiots." He told her before Baku took off from the cliff. She wrapped her arms around herself to help with the night air that hit her skin, before she felt his arms coil around her. She looked down to see him pulling his cloak around her shoulders and arms, before she looked up at him as he leaned over her. "You'll catch a fucking cold like that, moron. Why would you wear so little?"

"Ashido helped me..." Izuku said with a frown up at him. "And you're not wearing a shirt!"

"I'm used to it," he snapped at her and they both locked glares, before he looked away from her. "You've changed..."

"... Well I'm not 5 any more..." She said nervously as she looked down at the cloak that covered them both.

"... I meant in a good way," He said with a grumble. "You didn't cry once when you saw those demons... instead you just cut them down..."

"Oh..." she blushed a bright red, and felt his arms tighten around her. "Well... You never liked it when I cried anyways..."

"it's ugly to see, who wants to see that?" He grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh. "... You look better when you're gushing over dragons or some crap..."

"Uhm.."Izuku looked up at him and he glanced back down at her. "Thank you...?"

"Tsk," He looked away from her again before pulling her closed to his chest. "Hold on, we're going to descend now."

"No..." Izuku paled in horror as she felt him shift. "Please... Not that again..."

"Yep." He looked down at her with a grin before he kicked off he dragon's back.

"WHYYYYYY?!" she cried out as they plummeted through the air, and he let go of her. She reached her arms out to him as he laughed at her panicked expression. "This isn't funny, this is crazy!" She shouted at him as she tried to grab his shoulders as they fell. He reached his hands out and grabbed hers before pulling them around his neck. She quickly hugged him tightly, looking at the ground below.

"That look on your face is pretty funny!" He shouted before he pointed his palms down at the ground. She hugged him tightly as his hands let off explosions, stopping their fast descent, before his feet hit the ground. She felt her head spin a bit from the rush, and he steadied her by her shoulders.

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku looked around as she saw Uraraka running towards her at top speed, anger in her eyes. She grabbed Izuku by the arms and yanked her away from Katsuki's grip. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she shouted at him and he glared back at her.

"Nothing, you fucking round face!" he shouted back at her and Izuku looked at them both worriedly.

"Midoriya, are you alright...?" Todoroki and Iida were at their side now, and he held his hand out for her to take. She looked at it in confusion, before putting her hand in his and he lead her away from the other two who were shouting at each other.

"I'm fine, we just talked..." Izuku looked back at Katsuki and Uraraka as they had a glaring match with each other.

"That was some way to ask a friend to talk!" Iida said with wide eyes as he looked back at Katsuki. "How he became a king, I'll never know."

"With hard work and determination!" Kirishima shouted happily as he and Ashido walked up. "That's out King! In the Mountain tribe the strongest one becomes king!"

"What a simple system." Iida said with a nod of his head, and Todoroki let out a sigh.

"It's the same with being the king of the world." The Prince said, and looked at Iida, "The strongest Hero will wield the legendary sword, and become King of the World."

"Erm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she thought about One for All back in their hut, and she slowly backed away from the boys.

"Where are you going?" Todoroki asked her and she looked away from him nervously.

"No where..." she said with a sigh, before looking back at Uraraka and Katsuk who were storming towards them all, still glaring at each other.

"You stay away from her, you beast!" Uraraka shouted up at him.

"Who are you to talk to me like that, stupid round face!" He shouted back down at her.

"They get along so well," Kirishima said with a grin and the two snapped their heads to glare at him next.

"Anyways..." Iida cleared his throat. "While the both of you were gone, I spoke with Ashido and Kirishima here about our quest."

"Oh?" Izuku turned to look at them and they both grinned at her.

"We'd love to join you!" Ashido said happily. "Becoming a hero sounds great, and we can learn new skills to help defeat those demons!"

"I agree, it sounds very manly!" Kirishima said with a bright grin.

"Tsk... You idiots are coming too?" Katsuki growled out at them both and they looked at him in shock.

"You're going too, your majesty?!" They shouted at him in surprise.

"Of course, because the King of the World is at the guild.." He said with a glare at the group. "And I plan on being the next one."

"... Well then, I feel like we might not get along..." Todoroki said with a glare at Katsuki.

"Erm..." Izuku looked around at the group nervously. "Maybe this is a discussion for after we arrive back at the guild...?" She asked and the boys both looked down at her.

"Fine." they both said at the same time, before glaring at each other once again.

"Let's go... It' late." Uraraka said as she stepped around the boys and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "This time you're gunna share that futon with me!"

"Alright," Izuku smiled back at her friend and started to head back towards the huts with Iida and Uraraka. She looked back at Katsuki as Todoroki ran to catch up with them and smiled. "Good night, see you tomorrow!" She called out over her shoulder.

"TSK." Katsuki glared after the group in anger as Uraraka stuck her tongue back out at him.


	4. DRAGONS AND COMRADES!

**HEY HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER!**

 **HERE YOU GO, I HOPE THIS IS HEART POUNDING ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL!**

* * *

"WE'RE TAKING MY DRAGON!" Izuku opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight coming through the window of the hut the next morning. She looked around in a daze, not entirely sure what was going on. She saw that she was the only one there and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm taking my horse," She heard a cool tone and she sat up on the futon.

"There's probably a logical way of doing this!" She could hear Iida shouting not as she lazily pulled her trousers on, before pulling on her white shirt.

"The logical way is taking the fucking flying dragon!" Izuku groaned a bit as she pulled on her green vest next, then her boots.

"You can both stay here then!" She heard Uraraka shout now as Izuku scratched her head in confusion before pulling One for All onto her back and grabbing her bag. She stepped out of the hut, and looked down at the group below, arguing over their method of transportation.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Katsuki snapped at Uararaka, and Izuku yawned into her hand, debating going back to sleep.

"Everyone stop yelling!" Kirishima said with his fists on his hips. "Is this really going to be an argument?"

"Of course, I'm not leaving my horse behind." Todoroki said as he crossed his arms.

"And I'm not leaving my dragon behind!" Katsuki snapped and the boys both glared at each other as Izuku climbed down the ladder.

"Izuchan!"Izuku turned her head around tiredly as she put her feet on firm ground and Uraraka ran over to her with Ashido.

"What are you all yelling about so early...?" Izuku looked up at the sky, seeing it was pretty early.

"They're arguing about how we're going to travel." Ashido pointed over at the glaring boys. "Todoroki wants to take his horse, and His Majesty want's to take the Dragon."

"... Why not both...?" Izuku asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "We can follow Todoroki from the air... assuming that the horse doesn't want to be carried by a dragon... both Baku and the horse will need to rest from time to time..." Izuku yawned again into her hand and the group all turned to look at her. "... What...?"

"Where were you an hour ago?" Uraraka asked her as she threw her arms around Izuku and hugged her tightly.

"That's a very logical plan!" Iida shouted and Kirishima nodded his head in agreement.

"Tsk, fucking idiots." Katsuki looked away from the group angrily. "A dragon is a much quicker way to get over the mountains, who cares about a fucking horse?"

"I do." Todoroki glared icily at the Tribal king who glared back at him. "I'm not leaving Yuki here,"

"... Yuki...?" Uraraka asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"Doesn't... that mean snow...?" Ashido asked, her own mouth turning up into a grin.

"What a stupid fucking name for a horse!" Katsuki snapped at him and Todoroki glared at him.

"I like it." He said with a cold tone to his voice. "My mother named him."

"Hey..." Kirishima waved his hands nervously.

"It's cute!" Izuku said with a bright smile and the boys looked over at her. "He's so white, it's a fitting name."

"Thank you." Todoroki looked over at Izuku. "At least some one around here has some sense."

"Hey..." the others looked at him with frowns now and Katsuki held up his hands, his palms crackling.

"Since you'll be travelling on Yuki, we'll have to find a path for him to use." Izuku pulled her map out of her bag, and knelt on the ground. She spread it out and Kirishima and Ashido crouched down to look at it.

"These mountains here have a stable path," Kirishima traced his finger along the map.

"That looks like a better route than the one we took." Urarka and Iida crouched down with them now too while Todoroki leaned over top of Izuku to take a look.

"Okay, so we'll follow along this path," Izuku pulled her pencil out and traced a line where Kirishima showed her. "And some of us can travel on Baku, following from the air." She stared down at the map for a moment. "It's still going to take a couple of days to get back to the guild, we'll need a good resting point..."

"We can stop here." Ashido pointed to a spot on the map where there was some blue. "There's a lake for the animals, and we can make camp!"

"Perfect." Izuku put an X where Ashido pointed and looked up at the others.

"You're so responsible!" Uraraka said with a grin to her friend and Izuku laughed nervously.

"It's good to see some one has a plan!" Kirishima grinned at Izuku as well and Ashido nodded her head.

"It's nothing special." Izuku said nervously as they all stood up. She turned to Todoroki and handed him the map. "I'll give this to you so you can navigate your way through the mountains."

"thank you," Todoroki took the map from her, and took a look at it.

"Who should travel on the ground?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku thought about that for a second.

"Well obviously Kacchan is on Baku," Izuku said as she tapped her finger to her chin in thought. The others all looked at the King, grinning at the name.

"Kacchan, huh?" Kirishima asked with a snicker and Katsuki glared at him.

"Fucking say that again, and I'll murder you." The Tribal king growled out and everyone but Todoroki nervously tried to hide behind Izuku.

"Hmm..." Izuku was still thinking, and Uraraka could hear her muttering to herself. "Ashido, what kind of quirk do you have?" Izuku looked to the pink girl.

"I can use acid!" The girl grinned as she showed the others her green necklace and matching bracelets. She took a few steps before she began skating across the ground as acid came out of her feet. She slid across it and turned to grin at them.

"I think Iida and Ashido should go with Todoroki then." Izuku pointed to her knight friend and smiled. "You guys will be able to keep up with him on horseback, so the pace will be steady."

"I see," Iida looked up at the tree's. "I can run pretty fast for a long time,"

"Uraraka you'll do well on Baku." Izuku smiled at her friend who pouted. "In case something happens you can use your quirk to help in the air."

"I don't want to travel with that brute..." Uraraka glared over at Katsuki who growled back in anger.

"Kirishima should also travel on Baku, due to his quirk not helping him with fast pace travel." Izuku smiled at Kirishima who grinned back at her.

"Actually, I've got my own dragon too." He said with a grin and Izuku's eyes lit up brightly. "His name is Iwa, he's not as big as Baku but can carry two people no problem!" Kirishima looked up at the sky and let out a loud whistle. The others all looked up as a screech was heard above them and Izuku's eyes some how got wider as a dragon soared around the mountain, before descending towards them. It landed next to Baku on the cliff side above them and looked down at them with bright red eyes. It's scales were a dark grey and he was about half the size of Baku. Izuku's fists started pumping up and down as her body buzzed with energy.

"WOOOOOOOOW!" She cried out as she ran towards the cliff. "WHAT KIND OF DRAGON IS HE?! HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! LOOK AT THOSE SCALES AND EYES!"

"A rock dragon!" Kirishima said proudly as the others watched Izuku stare up at the dragon. "They're much friendlier than the fire type His Majesty has."

"C-C-Can I pet him...?" Izuku looked back at Kirishima with wide eyes and the group looked at her, stunned.

"Sure can!" Kirishima waved his hand to the smaller dragon who dropped to the rock down below.

"... Fucking forest people..." Katsuki growled out as Izuku let the dragon sniff her.

"... Well Dragons are extremely fascinating and rare." Iida said with a thought.

"So cute..." Izuku cooed out to the dragon as it continued to sniff her. Kirishima walked up and patted it on the back. The dragon snorted at him, before looking back to Izuku and licked her from her feet to her head with it's forked tongue.

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out in horror, but Izuku laughed as she patted the dragon on the snout and it closed it's eyes, accepting her touch.

"Wow, That's pretty quick even for Iwa!" Kirishima laughed loudly as Izuku patted it.

"Even Dragons are charmed by her..." Uraraka said with a hand over her mouth. Ashido let out a laugh into her hand.

"Okay, enough!" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku looked back at him as she hugged the Dragon's head. "Enough gushing over the fucking dragons and let's go." He looked up at Baku as the larger dragon came down to the group and snorted small flames out of it's nostrils.

"But..." Izuku looked at Iwa, before looking back at Katsuki with sad eyes.

"LET HER PET THE DRAGON!" Ashido and Uraraka shouted at Katsuki and he glared at them with fiery eyes.

"Uhm..." Todoroki pointed a finger, and the others turned their heads to look where he was pointing, to see Baku licking Izuku from feet to head as well. "Should we be worried?"

"Whaaa!" Izuku cried out as the dragons nudged her with their snouts. She laughed happily as she patted their scales.

"... Is there such a thing as a dragon charming quirk?" Iida asked as the group watched nervously.

"It's like she's the one being fawned over now." Todoroki said coolly, before Katsuki stormed over to her.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as he grabbed Izuku around the middle and lifted her high above his head. He glared at the dragons and the group paled as they snorted back at him.

"WHAAA! PUT ME DOWN!" Izuku cried out, and Katsuki grunted and stormed towards Baku's middle before throwing her up on the dragon. She scrambled to grab hold onto the spikes and let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed a firm hold.

"... Scarier than a dragon..." Uraraka said with a nervous look as the Tribal King glared back at the group.

"Let's stop wasting fucking time and go!" He shouted at them and Uraraka scrambled over to the dragons quickly.

"... I want to travel alone now..." Todoroki sighed out tiredly before he mounted his horse, Yuki. Ashido and Iida took off with him along the path. Izuku pulled herself up into a sitting position on Baku, before looking over at Kirishima who helped Uraraka up on Iwa.

"You can play with the fucking dragons later." Katsuki growled out as he got up on Baku's back behind Izuku and she looked at him with a pout on her face. "Stop making that stupid face."

"You didn't have to throw me..." she muttered out and she heard him growl behind her in frustration and she turned her head away nervously as she got a hint of a glare.

"We would've had to wait a whole fucking day for you to stop gushing," He snapped and she let out a sigh before he nudged the dragon with his heels and Baku kicked off the ground into the sky. Izuku lurched back from the force and Katsuki caught her by the shoulder with one hand. "stupid, hold onto his spikes!"

"R-Right!" Izuku said as she reached out to grab hold of the spikes with her hands. She turned her head to look over at Iwa, and saw Uraraka was sitting behind Kirishima on his dragon, clutching to him with a nervous look on her face.

"THIS IS TERRIFYING!" Uraraka cried out as they took up to the sky and Izuku let out a laugh.

"Just hold on! I've got this!" Kirishima shouted and Iwa took off ahead of them, flying high over the valley.

"Hmm, so rock dragons are smaller, but faster?" Izuku asked curiously as she watched the other dragon while they flew after the other two. "How fascinating! Does their color vary? I suppose they are able to move the dirt too..." She reached to grab her note book but Katsuki grabbed her hand and growled down at her as she looked up at him nervously.

"Now is not the fucking time to take notes!" He told her and she groaned.

"But I have so many questions!" She cried out, and he growled at her.

"You can ask them later, now tie your fucking hair back! It's hitting me in the face!" He shouted at her and Izuku lifted her hands nervously up to her head.

"I forgot about my hair!" She cried out and felt herself slip a bit.

"IDIOT!" She felt his arm coil around her middle and hold her tight. "Don't use both hands!"

"How else am I suppose to tie my hair back?!" she asked him and he glared down at her. She let out a sigh, before she quickly tied her wind swept hair in a bun on the back of her head, before grabbing onto Baku's spikes again. She looked out at the mountains around them and smiled at the sight. "Wow... It's so beautiful..." She very much liked the sight at night, but during the day time she could see all the colors of rock and trees. She heard Katsuki mutter something behind her and she looked up at him curiously. "Did you say something?"

"No, now pay attention to where we're going!" He snapped at her and Izuku turned her head back around, smiling nervously. She looked to the tree's below, and saw a glimpse of while among the green.

"I see them, but we should probably slow our pace." Izuku said as she leaned over to get a better look. "Urgh..." She groaned as she felt his that his arm was still around her and tightened.

"Don't lean over to far, you'll fall." He grunted out and Izuku sat back properly, letting out a sigh. She looked down at her hands as they grasped the spikes and she bit her lip. She was starting to feel like she couldn't do anything right with the way he snapped at her.

"... Is the tribe going to be okay with you gone...?" Izuku asked curiously after a long period of silence. She looked over her shoulder at him as he kept his eyes forwards on the sky.

"They'll be fine, It's not my original settlement..." He told her and his ruby eyes looked down into her emerald ones. "The king can go where ever he wants, they have some strong fighters... Besides. They're going to pick up and move soon, the demons are getting worse in that part of the mountains."

Izuku's eyes widened, and she looked over her other shoulder towards the north now. She couldn't see the Badlands from here, even this high up in the air... She put her finger to her lips as she thought over their current position, they were closer to the central region than the northern badlands.

"That's odd..." she muttered out and Katsuki looked down at her. "... This is pretty far south... and that demon from the other night was such a high level... That is common back up north, but here...?" She looked over at Uraraka as she held her hat on her head tightly. "They haven't made much ground in the central region but..." She looked back down at her hand and bit her lip.

"What are you saying?" Katsuki asked her in a grunt.

"... They're heading further south..." she looked around at the mountains below. "at this rate... more high level demons will be flocking into the central region within a few months..." She felt a cold shiver up her spine as she thought about that. "It doesn't make sense... We didn't run into many when we travelled here..." She looked towards the north eastern part of the mountain range, before looking back at where they were at the tribe settlement. "... directly south..." She muttered out, before whipping her head around as she followed the direction with her eyes and saw in the distance some of the central region they were close too. "... They're... Heading directly south...?" She asked herself in confusion. "They're not that organized..."

"... Are you saying some one or something is organizing demons to head towards the central region?" He asked her, confusion in his angry tone. "That's impossible, moron."

"But..." she scratched her head nervously. "It doesn't make sense, that there were none where I travelled through, even though it was closer to the badlands." She looked up in thought at the sky. "... I'll have to talk this over with him... Maybe he has an idea..."

"Who are you talking about...?" Katsuki growled out in anger.

"Erm." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek, before he put a hand on her forehead and tilted it further back. She blushed a bright red as she looked up into his eyes as he leaned over her. "Th-this hurts my neck..."

"Whose this guy you want to discuss this crap with?" He growled out at her and Izuku smiled nervously up at Katsuki. "And you said you travelled with some one... Was it that fucking up tight prick down there?"

"N-No, it was a Hero that helped me out at the village." Izuku let out a nervous laugh, she wasn't exactly lying... "He saved me from being eaten by a demon... and then helped me travel to the guild..."

"What do you mean saved you from being eaten?!" He snapped at her, and Izuku groaned, wonering why she mentioned that at all.

"There were a bunch of high level demons attacking the village... I had to lead them away..." she looked up at him as he glared down at her. "It was going to eat some kids... I would be dead if he didn't show up...!"

"TCH." He let go of her forehead and she leaned forwards, rubbing the back of her neck as it ached. "You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger for a bunch of morons who got caught by a demon!"

"... That happened to you..." she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and he glared at her, grinding his teeth together as he growled in anger.

"I WASN'T CAUGHT, I WAS GOING TO BLOW HIM UP BEFORE YOU STUCK YOUR NOSE INTO SHIT!" He snapped at her, and Izuku looked away from him, sweating nervously. He was definitely scarier than a demon when he was angry. She looked down at the valley below, and saw the ones on foot were now on a rocky path instead of in the trees.

"There they are!" she smiled as she looked down at them and waved her hand. She saw Todoroki wave a hand back at her and she let out a laugh.

"Idiots..." Katsuki growled out, and Izuku looked back at him.

"Stop calling everyone idiots..." She said with a sigh.

"Stop being so fucking stupid then," He said in a grunt.

"I'm not stupid!" She shouted at him and he looked at her, before his eyes widened in surprise and he reached a hand out and grabbed the back of her head. "KACCH-?!" He pulled her head to his chest and leaned back with her. She heard his hands crackle with explosions and she turned her head and saw what looked like white cloth where her head was a minute ago.

"LOOK OUT!" Katsuki shouted as Baku dropped in the air, as he held her tight to his chest.

"What's going on?!" Izuku cried out as they dove towards the valley. She looked up to see Kirishima's dragon also diving lower.

"Some one's attacking from the ground!" Katsuki turned his head, and Izuku looked in the direction the strange cloth had come from.

"T-TODOROKI! IIDA! ASHIDO!" Izuku looked around at the cliff for their friends, and saw them pick up pace along their path.

"Idiot, they're fine! That came from there!" She looked up as Katsuki looked up at the high mountain side. Her eyes widened as more of the strange cloth came shooting towards them and Izuku shoved her hands again Katsuki's chest and pushed him back. She leaned back out of his reach as the attack shot between them.

"What is this?!" She shouted, as she grabbed at it and pulled. She felt it stick to her hands, and it had a weird texture... It definitely wasn't cloth, but what?

"IDIOT! LET GO OF THAT CRAP!" Katsuki shouted at her and grabbed her wrists.

"I-I can't! It's sticking to me!" She shouted in a panic before she felt the strange material pull on her hands. "WHAAA!" she cried out as she was almost pulled off of the dragon but Katsuki wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted up his hand. She watched as he set off an explosion on the weird material, before it fell to the earth. "Th-thanks..." Izuku tried to calm her heart from the panic.

"Don't grab weird shit!" He shouted at her and looked back at the mountain side with a growl. "I'm going to fucking murder who ever the fuck used that shit!" He shouted as he stood up on the dragons back.

"WAIT!" Izuku cried out but he jumped off the dragon and went blasting off through the air.

"IZUCHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Izuku turned her head to look at Kirishima and Urarak who were flying beside her.

"N-NO!" She shouted and tried to separate her hands from the weird material still stuck to them. "Kacchan went blasting off towards the attacker!"

"Shit..." Kirishima looked after the Tribal King as he flew through the air. "there's gunna be blood then!"

"Maybe it was a demon?!" Uraraka asked worriedly.

"No... That was too calculated of an attack judging from the distance." Izuku looked towards the mountain. She looked down at her hands and finally ripped the material off them before tossing it into the wind. She grabbed her gloves out of her pockets and pulled them on. "We need to go after him! BAKU! FOLLOW KACCHAN!" she shouted and the dragon roared before taking off after the angry king. She grabbed onto the spikes of the dragon and heard Iwa roaring behind her as the others followed. She watched Katsuki drop into the tree's on the mountain and she ground her teeth together. "And he calls me an idiot!" She shouted before she nudged Baku with her heels. "DIVE AFTER HIM!" She shouted as they dove down to the trees.

"IZUCHAN LOOK OUT!" Uraraka cried out from behind her and Izuku looked back at her, before her gaze was caught by a large shadow shooting out of the tree's towards her.

"WHAA!" Izuku cried out as Baku dropped faster when the shadow reached out towards her. She looked back at it nervously, seeing it had a bird shape to it. It quickly changed direction and followed after her. "Demon...?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow was reaching up out of the tree's below. She let go of Baku's spikes, and kicked off the dragons back. She drew One for All from it's sheath as she curved in the air. "SLASH!" she screamed out as she swung her sword with her right hand, and a blast of power washed over the shadow beast. She watched as it retracted back to the tree's quickly, and she clenched the sword in her hand, feeling her wrist ache with pain.

"IZUCHAAAAAAN!" Uraraka screamed out as Izuku started to drop in the air towards the tree's.

"UWAAAAAAAH! BAD IDEAAAAAAA!" Izuku screamed out as she fell before Baku curved back towards her. She looked up at the dragon as it dove for her and she reached her hand out and grabbed onto it's outstretched claws. She felt her body jerk skywards as the dragon pulled back up into the air and she groaned from the strain on her arm. "Thanks Baku!" she shouted up at the dragon and it let out a roar. Izuku looked back towards the forest, scanning the tree's with her eyes, before she spotted the shadow shooting back out of them towards her. "Not a demon... It's some one's quirk...!" Izuku shouted as the others dove towards her.

"Izuchan! Get back on the dragon!" Kirishima shouted at her and Izuku looked at the other two.

"You know, I would if I could!" Izuku laughed nervously, before she felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to see the strange bird shadow holding her leg. "UWAAAH!"

"IZUCHAN!" the other two yelled at her and Izuku tried with all her power to hold onto Baku's claws before her arm couldn't take it anymore. She let go, and the shadow pulled her downwards towards the tree's.

"Shit...!" Izuku cried out as she brought her arms up to shield her face as foliage battered her, before she was jerked to a stop by the shadow. She looked up in a panic as it dangled her by her ankle above the ground and she gripped One for All in her hand tightly before turning her head around wildly to look for the person who had this quirk.

"Drop your weapon." She heard a dark voice and she turned her head to look in that direction. Her eyes widened as she saw some one with the head of a bird glaring at her from the shadows, a black cloak draped around himself. She noticed the shadow was coming from somewhere under his cloak and she looked up nervously at the quirk.

"Uhm... Sorry but I'm not gunna do that..." she said with a nervous laugh as she looked at the boy again.

"We suggest you drop the blade before we're forced to hurt you." She looked up to see a large boy with white hair and a mask around his face. She noticed he had six arms, and instead of just hands there were ears and a mouth. She noticed he wore dark clothing as well and she ground her teeth together.

"I said no!" she shouted at them and they looked at her in surprise. "What the heck are you doing attacking us?!"

"Why are you in our territory?" the bird boy asked her.

"We're just flying over on our way to the Yuuei Guild...!" Izuku told them and she gripped One for All. "Are you all from the mountain tribe? Can't you see we were using dragons?"

"The lat time dragons flew over, we were attacked." The taller boy said as they both glared at her.

"attacked...?" Izuku's eyes widened at that information.

"Yes, by people dressed like those of the forest region... They were riding dragons before they came and attacked our settlement..." The bird boy glared at her. "You are also dressed like those of the Forest, and riding a dragon... We will not be made the fool of, twice."

"Wait!" Izuku waved her free hand around and looked at her sword. She groaned before she let One for All drop to the ground. They eyed her up suspiciously and she looked at them nervously. "We're not here to attack you...!"

"Then were you trying to attack the travellers on the ground?" The taller boy asked her and she shook her head.

"No, they are our friends!" Izuku told them and she let out a sigh. "Honest... We're heroes from the Yuuei guild. She patted around in her pockets before the shadow quirk glared at her darkly. "J-J-Just a second...!" She said with a nervous glance at the creature. She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out the metal plate that proved her membership. She looked at the boys and held it up. "See?"

"... Why would the guild let such a young boy join...? that must be fake." The bird boy said with narrowed eyes.

".. I'm not a booooooy!" Izuku groaned out in frustration and put her hand son her face. "That's it... I'm wearing something else from now on..."

"... Now that she says it, she is a girl..." The larger boy tilted his head to the side and so did the bird boy.

"I'm so sorry it's not obvious!" She cried out before they heard a loud roar above them. Izuku looked up at the parts of the sky she could see, and saw Baku searching for her. "crap... I need to get back to Baku and my friends...! Please let me go!" she looked over at the boys.

"We still don't trust you..." The Bird boy said and Izuku started to sweat nervously.

"Seriously, you should because there is something way scarier out here than those dragons!" she told them before they heard a loud explosion off in the distance. "And he's pretty mad..."

"What on earth could be scarier than an angry dragon?" The larger boy asked and Izuku paled a bit.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKERS?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They heard the loud shout over the forest and Izuku let out a sigh.

"What a vocabulary." the bird boy looked up at the tree's before they heard the explosions getting closer.

"He's coming this way... I would run if I were you..." Izuku looked at the boys and they looked back at her with nervous looks on their faces. "Or put me down... Honestly if you put me down he won't hurt you..." She looked to the tree's nervously, seeing the explosions now before some one burst out of the tree's. She noticed this boy had blonde hair, and was dressed in black ninja attire. His face paled as he looked at the others, and she saw he had a tail.

"HE GOT SERO! WE NEED TO RUN!" The boy shouted at the other two, before the person in question blasted out of the tree's, fire in his eyes as he glared at the small group of boys. Izuku paled as she saw him dragging some one along with him who was also dressed like a ninja and looked unconscious. She saw the anger in his eyes light up more as he looked at her dangling upside down, before he turned his glare on the boys.

"LET GO OF HER!" He roared at them all and he dropped the boy he held, before he turned to launch his attack on the group of boys.

"KACCHAN WAIT!" Izuku shouted and Katsuki looked back at her, hesitating for a moment. "STOP! THEY'RE MOUNTAIN TRIBE!"

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!" He shouted back at her. "NO ONE ATTACKS ME AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!" He turned his snarl on the boys and Izuku felt the shadow jerk her towards the boys. She looked at them with a nervous smile as the quirk dangled her in front of the angry Katsuki. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!"

"Shield tactic." The bird boy glared at the angry blonde. "Halt your anger or we will be forced to hurt her!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!" Katsuki shouted in pure rage and Izuku waved her arms around wildly.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! STOP!" Izuku cried out to him. "They're attacks have a reason! Just calm down, I'm fine!" she shouted at him and he glared at her. "There's something wrong! You can't just go murdering your own tribesmen!"

"AS THEIR KING, I CAN!" He shouted back at her and Izuku let out a sigh.

"King...?" The others asked and Izuku looked at them curiously.

"Yeah... That's the Mountain Tribal King..." She said, pointing at the angry Katsuki who was glaring daggers.

"... I heard there was a new king," the blonde boy said, eyeing up the angry king. "... He visited my tribe after I left to come here... Katsuki of the Bakugo tribe..."

"Yes... that's him." Izuku said nervously and the boys all looked at her.

"AS YOUR FUCKING KING, I ORDER YOU TO PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN AND LINE UP TO DIE!" Katsuki yelled at them and Izuku let out a sigh.

"You're not killing them..." She looked back at Katsuki and he glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped at her. "I'm the King, not you!"

"No, I'm just rational and calm..." Izuku said with raised eyebrows.

"I AM PERFECTLY RARTIONAL AND CALM!" Katsuki raged and Izuku rolled her eyes.

"Try less shouting then, it's misleading." She told him and she watched him visibly snap.

"Midoriya...!" Izuku heard her name and looked out to the trees, before some Ice came crackling from the bushes across the ground. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw it hit the feet of the other three boys and crackle up their legs. She looked back to the trees, and saw Todoroki glide out along the ice. "You okay? We saw you fall after you jumped off the dragon." He looked up at her and the shadow finally let of her ankle and she cried out as it dropped her, but Todoroki reached out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Urgh..." Izuku looked up at Todoroki before her head spun from the blood rushing back down to the rest of her. "Th-thanks... I was starting to get dizzy..."

"No problem." Todoroki told her and Katsuki stormed over to them. Izuku looked up at him nervously as he glared down at her.

"You call me crazy for jumping off a dragon, but then you do it... With out a quirk to help you land...?" He growled out at her and Izuku clutched the front of Todoroki's vest in fear.

"I-I wasn't thinking..." She said nervously as she looked up into his angry eyes.

"YOU NEVER THINK, MORON!" Katsuki shouted at her.

"Enough, stop yelling at her." Todoroki's voice was sharp as he set Izuku onto her feet. "She was attacked after some idiot when blasting off into the woods, with out a second thought to his party or if there were more attackers, which there were."

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki who just glared back at him cooly.

"You guys, we have bigger problem here..." Izuku looked up at the boys and they both looked down at her. "These guys said they were attacked before by people riding dragons, but they weren't mountain tribe, they were dressed like us." Izuku pointed at herself and Todoroki. "Which means they were from the forest region." She looked up at Katsuki, "but that doesn't make any sense, only the mountain tribe use dragons..."

"... Is she right?" Todoroki looked over at the boys who were frozen in place. They started to shiver and Izuku jumped a bit in fright.

"H-Hey now, unfreeze them...!" Izuku said worriedly as she looked up at Todoroki. He let out a sigh, before he drew his second sword with his left hand and walked over to the group of attackers. He started melting the ice and they all knelt in front of them after they were freed. "Now... can I hear the details...?" Izuku picked up One for All and sheathed it before she crouched in front of the group and pulled her notebook out and a pencil.

"Nows not the time to take notes!" Katsuki shouted down at her, before glaring at the boys. "Why is this the first I'm fucking hearing of this?!"

"We sent word a month ago..." The boy with the tail said as he looked up at their king. "Did it not reach you?"

"No it didn't, or I would've fucking been here." Katsuki snapped and Izuku started scribbling the information she knew down in her book.

"Can you tell me anything about what they looked like, or their quirks...?" She looked up at the boys and they looked at her with surprise at her calm caring demeanor. "Did they attack at night or during the day? How many of them were there, and did anyone in your tribe get hurt...? By the way, I'm Izuku Midoriya," she stuck her hand out to the bird boy and smiled brightly at him. He looked at her with even more surprise before he shook her hand.

"Fumikage of the Tokoyami tribe..." He nodded his head to her. "... They attacked at night, the dragon must have been a shadow dragon because it was hard to see in the night sky."

"... Mezo of the Shoji tribe..." Izuku smiled up at the largest boy with several arms as he shook her hand. "They appeared in a strange way... It looked like there were only two people on the back of the dragon, before some kind of black mist formed."

"Mashirao of the Oijiro tribe." The boy with the tale shook Izuku's hand next before pointing to the passed out one beside him. "This is Hanata of the Sero Tribe... But... I fought with one of the people who attacked. He was strange... His skin was all black and he had large unblinking eyes, and a bird beak... But his... His brains were exposed..." Oijiro looked down at the ground. "We had to run away from him, he was too strong."

"... Hmm..." Izuku jotted that all down in her notebook.

"No one got a good look at the dragon riders though, they just flew off into the night... but those guys were definitely with them, because they disappeared into the mist after." Shoji looked down at her notes as she scribbled quickly.

"... This sounds serious..." Todoroki said with his eyes narrowed. "... So now you take suspiciously to dragons flying over... That is understandable."

"The message must have been intercepted by one of the attackers..." Izuku looked down at her notes, nodding her head.

"... Most of this settlement was wiped out by them... We're all that's left." Izuku looked up at Tokoyami as he spoke and felt her face pale. "Those men were like demons... they tore everyone apart."

"... Oh my god..." She put a hand up to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. She looked up at Todoroki and Katsuki as they both looked down at the group with wide eyes.

"... What...?" Katsuki growled out, his gaze turning to one of anger. "Those... BASTARDS!" He snapped and stormed off away from them. Izuku stood up as he blasted a tree with his palm and it cracked in half. Todoroki used his sword to put out the fire and Izuku shoved her book to his chest and took off after the angry king.

"...Kacchan..." She called out his name as she chased after the sight of his red cloak. "Hey... Kacchan!" She jumped over a bush and reached out to grab his cape but he turned around to glare at her. She stopped as she saw the pain and sadness among the anger in his eyes and she stopped.

"What?!" He snapped at her and turned away.

"... It's not your fault..." Izuku told him nervously and he glared back at her again. "... You couldn't stop it, you were to far away, it's not your fault...!"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her and she bit her lip. "It is my fault, how the fuck could I let this happen in my kingdom?!" He shouted at her and she looked down at the ground.

"... Some one told me once, you can only save what's within your reach..." She looked up at him nervously and saw him still glaring at her. "... Your settlement appeared to be under heavy demon activity... How can you defend two at once? You're only one person, Kacchan... This isn't your fault..."

"shut up..." He growled out at her and she felt her eyes water as she stepped towards him and reached her hand out to touch his arm. Her fingers touched his skin and she could feel him shaking with anger. He reached up to put a hand on his face and Izuku looked up at him. "I will fucking find them... And I will murder all of those bastards who did this..." He growled out and Izuku felt a pain her chest as she heard the hint of sadness in his angry tone. She reached her arms up around his neck, and brought his head to her shoulder. He curled into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt like she was being crushed, but she didn't care. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she thought of all the lost lives and she bit back her sobs as she hugged Katsuki to her.

"We'll find them..." she told him, and she felt his fingers grip the back of her vest tightly. "We'll find them and make them pay for this..." She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore and she hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Kacchan..."

She felt his arms tighten around her again, before his head lifted off her shoulder. She looked over at his reddened eyes and he looked back at her, before he straightened up completely and let out a heavy sigh. "... What did I say about crying..." He told her and she lifted her fingers to her cheeks. She heard him huff, before he pushed her hands away and dried her tears with his own fingers. "Let's go..." He looked back the way they came and grabbed her by the wrist. They walked back towards where they left the group behind and the two of them stepped out of the bushes.

"Ah," Izuku looked over at Uraraka, Ashido and Iida as they stood over the group of boys next to Todoroki.

"We heard what happened..." Uraraka frowned over at Izuku as she comforted a crying Ashido. Izuku bit back more tears to see how down everyone looked. She stepped forwards to the group, and looked down at them.

"... Would you like to come with us...?" Izuku asked the four boys, noticing the one named Sero had woken up now. "... We're heading back to the Yuuei Guild... They wanted us to look for Heroes willing to join them." Izuku clenched her fist as she looked down at the boys as they watched her. "I think you all have the spirit of heroes in you, and I would like you to come with us." she watched as they all looked at each other and Katsuki stepped forwards.

"If you come with us, we will be able to find the bastards who did this." He said with a firm tone. The group looked up at him with wide eyes as he spoke so calmly. "We will bring justice for the fallen."

"... I accept." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head. The others all looked up at the Tribal king and Izuku as well and nodded their heads in agreement. "We will join the Yuuei Guild."

"Then let's go." Katsuki turned his head to look at the sky and the group heard Baku crash through the trees, before he crushed the ones near them. The dragon looked at it's master with it's big golden eyes as he walked to it, and pulled Izuku with him before getting on it's back. He looked back at the group as Shouji stood up and let out a loud whistle from a mouth on one of his arms. Izuku looked up as she heard a screech from the air, and through the newly opened hole in the tree's canopy, she saw a sparkling green dragon shoot up out of the leaves, before darting towards them. Her eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of the new dragon, it was almost the same size as Baku. It landed on the ground and their new comrades climbed onto the dragon's back. Izuku watched as Kirishima descended from the sky on Iwa to pick up Uraraka, and looked at the new group members with a grin. The grounded members took back to their pathway, before the others took to the sky.

The flight was a silent one, as neither Izuku or Katsuki felt like speaking at all. She wanted to say so much to him, but she knew he was thinking over everything. When night fell, the group made camp at the lake they agreed upon. Todoroki started a fire for them to rest by, and Izuku rolled out her bedroll before she looked over at the dragons worriedly. She knew Katsuki was sitting with Baku, and she looked at the others as they lay down for sleep, while Kirishima took up the first watch.

"... Hey..." Kirishima looked up at her from the fire as the rest slept. "You should get some rest, you had a lot of excitement today."

"... I'm worried..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked at the flames. Kirishima had been informed of what happened by Uraraka, and she could still see the pain in his eyes from the information. "He... took it pretty hard..." She pushed her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"... that earring..." She opened her eyes again to look up at Kirishima as he looked at her ear. ".. He's got a matching one... Did he give that to you?" Kirishima looked at her with wide eyes and Izuku nodded her head.

"... When we were five... As a symbol of our friendship." Izuku touched her ear nervously as she looked at the flames.

"... Why don't you go check on him...?" She looked back up at the red head again. "He might grumble about it, but I think deep down he'll appreciate it. Besides... You really look like you want to check on him." He grinned at her and Izuku blushed.

"Alright..." She stood up from her bedroll and walked towards the dragons. She stepped around Iwa and looked towards Baku. He was curled on the ground, and tucked in the nook of the dragons neck, sitting on his claws was Katsuki who was staring down at his bracelets. She walked closer to him and saw Baku's eyes open and look at her. The dragon let out a snort and Katsuki looked to him before looking up at her. "... Kacchan...?"

"What...?" He asked and looked away from her. Izuku bit her lip as she approached and she patted Baku's snout as she passed. "Go get some sleep, it's late."

"... I was having trouble sleeping..." she said with a frown as she looked at him. "... You've been quiet since earlier..."

"So have you..." He looked up at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Not a single gushing word over that Grass dragon..."

"... I was worried about you..." She looked away from him and into Baku's big golden eyes. "... I know you're hurting over what happened..."

"Tsk..." She looked up at him but he was looking away from her.

"Kacchan... You don't have to talk about it, but... I just want to make sure you're okay..." She told him and he looked at her with angry eyes.

"You said it yourself, I'm not okay. I feel like a fucking failure." He looked away from her again. "I became King to protect things, not to have them destroyed behind my back..."

"Kacchan..." She stepped closed to him and he glared at her again as she touched his arm. "You couldn't-"

"I know I couldn't have known, but it still fucking hurts, alright?" He snapped at her, and she bit her lip. "But what hurts the most is knowing it could happen again, but I'm just sitting here not doing anything..." He looked away from her again and pushed her hand off his arm.

"You can't think like that.." Izuku felt her tears come to her eyes.

"Tch." He looked at her, his eyes glaring. "Don't tell me how to think."

"Kacchan..." Izuku sobbed and rubbed at her eyes. "Look... It pains me too, knowing what happened.. not being able to help... but that's why we have to gather as many people as we can... get heroes spread out here to help..." She sobbed once more and her tears continued to fall. "We can't change what happened, but we can do our best to stop it..."

"Izu..." She looked up at him through her tears, and he reached out towards her, about to touch her cheek. She felt something push on her lower back, and she was shoved forwards by the force, before she fell forwards. She heard a grunt and she looked up at Katsuki.

"Wh-What...?" she blushed as she looked up at him as what ever it was pushing her crushed her against him. "What is...?"

"Baku..." Katsuki grumbled out, looking over at the Dragon's eyes. She looked over as well, then down behind her as she saw Baku pull his tail away. She feel the dragon shift, and Katsuki steadied her as Baku curled up more, tucking them tightly in the curve of it's neck. "tch..."

"Erm..." Izuku scrambled a bit, her tears still falling down her cheeks as she tried to get off of Katsuki's lap. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Stop..." She looked at him as he spoke, and felt his arms wrap around her. She felt her whole face turn red as he pulled her to his chest. "... Just... Let me hug you for a bit..." He told her a he touched his forehead to her shoulder.

"A-Alright..." Izuku looked away from his head, and touched her fingers to her cheeks. She did her best to clear the tears away as he held her silently, before he lifted his head to look at her. She felt her face heat up all over again, and he touched her cheeks, rubbing away the rest of her tears.

"Go get some sleep..." He told her, and he nodded her head. She turned to try and get up, but Baku snorted in displeasure, and lifted his claws up. Izuku looked at them nervously, before the claws tucked around her and pinned her down against Katsuki. "Baku... Stop that!" He grumbled and the dragon looked at him with tired eyes before closing them again and letting out another snort. "Fucking... dragon..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously as he tried to push himself up but the claws pushed down on them.

"I-It's okay..." Izuku said nervously as she looked up at Katsuki who looked like he was about to snap. "This is comfy..." she smiled a bit, and he looked down at her.

"fine..." Katsuki growled out and she blushed as he pulled his pulled his cloak around them both, and his arms wrapped around her loosely. "Go the fuck to sleep then."

"O-Okay..." Izuku looked away from him, feeling her heart racing in her chest. She leaned back against him, not sure what else she could do when pinned down by a dragon, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She listened to his breathing as it evened out, and she glanced up to see his eyes closed. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of his peaceful sleeping face, and she quickly looked away.

"... I've seen something rare..." She sighed out before closing her own eyes. She could hear his heart beat, and she felt relaxed as the sound lulled her to sleep.


	5. BRUISES AND DRESSES! HOME SWEET GUILD!

**AND A HEEEEEERE WE GOOOOOOOO!**

 **Aaah, I gotta do inventory tonight, how lame! I want to keep writing for you all instead!**

 **THE LIFE OF AN ADULT SUCKS!**

 **On the other hand~**

 **Here's the next chapter for you all. I wrote of lot of it while I was pretty tired, so I'm sorry if it seems all over the place.**

 **Let me know what you all think at the end, I love hearing your thoughts!**

Izuku felt the cold morning air on her cheeks, and she opened up her eyes slowly. She looked up to see the sun rising and groaned a bit as she gripped the fabric that covered her. She pulled it up to her nose to warm her cheeks, and turned a bit to try and go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and her cool cheek pressed against something warm and smooth and she let out a sigh of content as she started to nod off again.

"Cold..." Her eyes snapped open at the sound and she jerked her head up as she recognized the voice. She looked up nervously and saw sleepy red eyes looking down in annoyance. "What...?"

"... Kacchan...?" She blinked in surprise as they both stared at each other with confusion, before she remembered last night. She saw the realization in his eyes as well and she jerked away from him, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Wh-wha... I-I forgot... I-I'm sorry!" She cried out as she tried to get up, but the dragon claws still had her pinned. "Uwaaaah... Baku let go!" She cried out and the dragon opened it's eyes to look at her lazily.

"Oi! Stop moving around so much!" Katsuki snapped at her and she looked back at him. The dragon snorted and closed it's eyes again.

"B-B-But..." Izuku looked back at Katsuki and she ran her hands through her hair. "W-W-We slept together...!" She cried out, in horror.

"What?!" She looked up at Katsuki and saw red on his cheeks. "Idiot don't say that! We didn't fucking sleep together we just fell asleep together!"

"What's the difference?!" She asked him as she tried to pull herself out from under the dragon's claws.

"A LOT." Katsuki snapped at her and she groaned as she pulled at the dragons claws with her gloved hands. She activated her quirk, and her hands glowed green. "Hey... Why is the glow green again...?" Katsuki asked in confusion.

"WHO CARES?!" she shouted as she pried the dragon off of her, and she tumbled down over it's claws. Baku lifted his head to look at her and she groaned. "Ouch..." She clenched her right fist, feeling a throbbing pain.

"Are you okay?" Katsuki asked with a huff, and Baku lifted his claws up so Katsuki could get up.

"Urgh..." She pushed herself up off the ground and stood up. She unclenched her fist and looked at the skin between her sleeve and glove. She noticed the dark purple bruising, and she tugged her sleeve to cover it. "Yeah I'm fine..." she looked up at Katsuki as he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"You hurt yourself!" He snapped at her and reached out to touch her wrist. She pulled it back away from him and looked up at him nervously.

"It's just from using my sword, It's alright." She told him and he glared at her.

"You shouldn't be getting hurt like that from using a sword!" He snapped and grabbed her by her left arm. "If it's hurting you this badly, you need to stop using it."

"I said it's alright..." She looked up at him and he glared down at her. She smiled nervously as he went to grab for her right hand again, but she yanked her left arm out of his hand and took off running. She wasn't used to people being so worried about her, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"HEY!" He shouted as she ran back to the fire where everyone slept. A tired looking Iida looked up at them as Izuku ran past. "GET BACK HERE!" She looked back behind herself as Katsuki yelled after her, and saw him chasing her with an angry fire in his eyes.

"NO! YOU'RE SCARY!" She shouted back at him, and some of the people who slept were starting to wake up. They looked at the two loud people who were shouting with annoyance before Uraraka sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What's happening...?" she asked, and looked to Iida who was watching Katsuki chase Izuku around the tree they were under.

"... I'm not sure... One minute I was watching the sunrise, and they came running from where the dragons are..." Iida said in confusion as Izuku continued to run away.

"Hrnnh... To loud..." Ashido groaned and looked over at the two running around. "And too early..."

"... Is this a normal occurrence...?" Shoji asked the others and Iida looked over at him.

"So far, yes." The boy said with a chop of his hand in the air to confirm.

"Uh oh..." Kirishima yawned as they watched Izuku trip and fall in the dirt. "She's done for now..."

"TAKE IT OFF!" Katsuki shouted at her as he practically pounced on her and pinned her down. The group suddenly became alarmed by that statement and Uraraka jumped up to her feet, wide awake now.

"STOP!" Izuku cried out as he grabbed her by her right arm. He pulled it up away from her and she cried out in pain as he gripped the bruised area on her skin. "OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

"GET OFF OF HER!" Uraraka shouted as she went running towards them and swung her staff at Katsuki. He ducked back out of the way and she went for another swing but he caught the middle of it. "YOU BEAST! WHO MOLESTS GIRLS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!"

"IDIOTS! This moron got herself hurt!" He shouted up at Uraraka, and she paused in her rage. Katsuki looked down at Izuku whose tears poured down her face. He looked at her hand, and pulled the glove off of it. His eyes widened and so did Uraraka's at the sight of the horrible bruising all over her hand. Izuku groaned in pain as Katsuki tugged the sleeve back to take a better look and saw it travel up her fore arm about half way. "How... HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT NOTICE THIS?!"

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" Izuku cried out and she bit back more tears of pain. "Please let go, it hurts!"

"P-Potions!" Uraraka shouted and waved her staff around wildly. "WE NEED POTIONS!" She turned to Iida who opened Izuku's bag and started digging through it. "HURRY! GIVE ME ALL OF THEM!" Uraraka ran back towards the group and Izuku groaned and put her left hand on her face.

"... It's not that bad..." Izuku sighed and Katsuki looked down at her in annoyance as he held onto her arm. He lifted his other hand up and she nervously watched him. "hey... hey don't..." She shook her head as he narrowed his eyes at her and he gently squeezed one of her fingers. "OUCH!" She cried out in pain and pulled her arm away from him with a yank.

"THERE ARE NO POTIONS LEFT!" Uraraka cried out in horror and Izuku looked over at her as she sobbed. "What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down," Todoroki sighed out and looked over at Izuku. "Come here, let's see."

"It's just bruised... nothings broken..." Izuku groaned as Katsuki got off of her and pulled her up by her good arm. They walked over to the group as they began packing up and making some breakfast.

"Here..." Todoroki patted the ground in front of him and she sat down on her knees. Katsuki hovered over them, glaring the whole time as Todoroki took her hand in both of his with a gentle touch and looked it over. "This is pretty bad... This happened the night you slayed that demon too... Did you use your sword again?" He looked up at her and Izuku looked away nervously.

"Yeah..." she sighed out. "Like I've said... I never used a sword before.. That was only my second time..." She looked back at Todoroki and he looked down at her hand.

"It's pretty swollen," He traced the fingers of his right hand along her fingers and she felt them cool her own. "You need to cool it..."

"Have you had a lot of bruises...?" Izuku looked at him and he shrugged, before he grabbed one of his swords. She looked at it nervously as he stabbed it into the ground and shards of ice shot up.

"Here..." He broke off some chunks and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He put the ice in the cloth and put it on top of her hand. "Just cool it down and we'll wrap it up before we leave.

"Thanks," Izuku smiled at the prince and he nodded his head.

"No problem," He told her before looking up at Katsuki. "You have to treat bruises gently,"

"The fuck you looking at?!" Katsuki snapped at him and the boy pushed himself up and walked away, scratching his head. "HEY!"

"Kacchan, stop... you already woke everyone up..." Izuku looked up at him with a frown and he glared at her before storming off towards the lake.

"... Where did you sleep last night...?" Iida asked Izuku as they sat around the morning fire.

"Ah uhm... over with the dragons..." Izuku said nervously as she cooled her hand down.

"Isn't that where his majesty was sleeping...?" Ashido asked curiously and Izuku avoided eye contact with her. She heard a sharp gasp from the pink girl and Izuku's cheeks heated up and burned a bright red. "YOU DIDN'T!"

"It's not what you think!" Iuzuku cried out and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in shock to see Uraraka looking at her with wide scary eyes.

"... If he touched you in anyway, I will kill him..." Uraraka said in a serious tone and Izuku shivered in fear.

"No no! We just fell asleep!" Izuku waved her left hand around nervously. "That's all! I swear! We're just friends, nothing happened!"

"Just friends..." Kirishima said with a snort of laughter and they heard a loud explosion from the lake shore. They looked over to see Oijiro and Tokoyami looking up at Katsuki in horror as he stormed away back to the dragons. "Ooo... that's gotta sting..."

"Good." Uraraka huffed out and Izuku looked at them all in confusion. The group had a quick breakfast of fruits before they gathered their things up and put out the fire. Izuku was banned from helping due to her injury and she let out a sigh as she dug around in her bag for her roll of bandages. She pulled it out and started wrapping her hand and arm to help with the pain.

"Do you need help...?" Izuku looked up to see Todoroki lean over her and she laughed a bit.

"No, I'm alright." She told him and looked down at her hand. "I did this a lot as a kid," She tore the roll away from her arm, and tucked the end in. She looked at her hand as she clenched it and released, finding minimal pain. "There, good enough."

"You should refrain from using your sword till you get it looked at." Todoroki told her as he helped her up to her feet. She pulled One for All around her shoulders and smiled at him.

"It's alright, I need to get used to it." She scratched her cheek nervously.

"I've never seen a quirk rebound from power like that before..." he looked at her arm, and then at her.

"Haha," Izuku let out a laugh again and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't either, but mind you I haven't seen many quirks until recently." She pulled her note book out of her pocket and wandered over to the dragons with him. "I can't wait to write down all the information... I'm going to need another note book soon." she smiled brightly as she pulled a pencil out from where she left off last and began scribbling in it. "You know... I neglected to ask, but... Why are you heading to the Yuuei guild?" Izuku looked up at Todoroki as they walked.

"I wanted to become a hero in my own rights..." He sighed out as they walked. "there's a lot of reasons, but that's my main one."

"But..." Izuku tapped her pencil to her chin. "You're a prince... and you seem to have a very good handle on your quirk from what I can tell." They stopped as the others finished packing up.

"Ah..." Todoroki looked down at her and she looked up at him curiously, "Hold still." He reached his hand out and touched her chin, tilting her head back. She blushed a bright red as he rubbed his thumb on her chin, before looking at it closely.

"Erm...?" Izuku looked at him curiously as he rubbed at it again. "T-Todoroki...?"

"HEY!" Izuku looked up as Uraraka shouted and pointed a finger over at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"She had pencil on her chin." He looked up at the others and Izuku blushed as he looked back at her. "I got it off though, you're okay now."

"Erm... thanks...?" Izuku looked up at him nervously as he walked off towards his horse. She felt a glare on the side of her head and looked over to see Katsuki glaring directly at her. She looked away quickly, not sure if she wanted to ride on Baku today...

The group took off on their way, and Izuku groaned a bit as he felt the fiery glare on the back of her head as she sat on Baku's back. She really didn't want to turn around, but knew she had too eventually.

"... Erm... Just guessing here..." Izuku looked back over her shoulder at the angry tribal king. "But are you mad at me...?"

"What gave you a clue...?!" he snapped at her and she let out a sigh.

"The hole burned in my head..." She muttered and looked back at him again. "Is this about my arm...?" she watched as he continued to glare at her, an she frowned. "... I don't understand... I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to worry about it.."

"Moron," He snapped at her and reached out to touch her bandages. "It just means they care, alright?"

"Oh..." Izuku looked down at her arm as he touched it gently. She blushed a bright red as she looked back up at him. "Uhm... Th-thanks... for caring..." she said in a small voice and he looked at her. She felt her heart pound as she saw the serious look in his eyes and she turned around to face forwards. She put her hand on her chest, and looked ahead nervously.

"Hey...! I can see the guild!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku looked over and jumped in horror as she saw her standing on Iwa's back while holding onto Kirishima's shoulders.

"UWAH! BE CAREFUL!" Izuku cried out and Uraraka looked over at her and grinned brightly.

"It's okay! It's no longer scary!" She waved her arm and Izuku watched nervously as their dragon dove down to tell Todoroki's group.

"Uh... I-Isn't that dangerous...?" Izuku asked and looked back at Katsuki.

"Only if it's you," His tone was blunt, and Izuku let out a sigh. She looked up at the horizon, and spotted the guild over the mountains.

"We should be there in a few hours at this pace..." Izuku grinned happily as she thought about all the things she had to tell All Might. She squealed with happiness and clenched her fists tightly.

"What are you so excited about?" Katsuki asked her and Izuku looked back at him, and her grin turned into a nervous one.

"Erm, Well... I have a lot to write down, I'll need a new notebook for my dragon notes, and another for quirks... And then there's the training! I should learn how to use this sword properly." She turned her head back around. "And I can finally sleep in a bed... A BEEED!" she shouted happily, throwing her hands up into the air. She began to slip off Baku, but she quickly grabbed onto the spikes before Katsuki could snap at her.

After a few hours, the group descended towards the guild, and they could hear shouts of surprise from the other side of the gates as they touched down on the flat ground. Izuku looked over at the others with a bright smile as they all landed, and she looked over to see Iida, Ashido and Todoroki come up to the gates as well. Izuku climbed down off Baku with Katsuki to approach the gate for entrance.

"I AM HERE!" Izuku Jumped two feet in the air as she heard the familiar loud booming voice, and she looked up as the gates were pulled open with force. Her eyes went wide as she saw King All Might standing there with a large grin on his face. He let out a booming laugh as he looked down at her. "GREETING YOU AT THE GATE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"That's not normal!" Uraraka said with a laugh next to Iida. The others looked at the large man in confusion, but Kirishima and Ashido were snickering along with Uraraka.

"AHAHAHA!" The king laughed loudly and the rest of the group looked up at him in surprise. "I GUESS NOT! BUT A YOUNG GIRL LEAVING ON A QUEST WITH OUT TELLING ME ISN'T NORMAL EITHER!" He looked down at Izuku and She started to sweat nervously.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Katsuki shouted up at him, and growled. "You're not her fucking father, why does she have to tell you?!"

"WAHAHA! Judging by your appearance you must be the Mountain Tribal King!" All Might boomed loudly and he grinned down at Katsuki who was a bit dumbstruck by that. All Might looked out at the group and counted them mentally in his head. "OH MY GOODNESS!" He laughed again and looked down at Izuku. "You went over and beyond in your quest! Well done!"

"Thanks," Izuku laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. "We happened to get lucky I guess..."

"I'D SAY!" All Might laughed again and looked over at the group, before spotting Todoroki. "OH? Is that Young Prince Todoroki from the Forest region, I see?"

"Yes..." The prince eyed up the man as he got off his horse and Izuku looked over at him and started to sweat nervously. "Aren't you...?"

"WHY YES!" All Might interrupted him and struck a pose, "I AM THE ONE AND ONLY, ALL MIGHT! KING OF THE WORLD!" He boomed over the group and Izuku went white in shock and horror as he announced that.

"... What...?" Katsuki snapped behind her and She looked over at him nervously. He was staring at the beast of a man with angry eyes, before they snapped to look down at her. "How the fuck do you know him?!"

"Err... uhm..." Izuku started to back away from Katsuki, before All Might slid in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, young man! You shouldn't glare at a girl like that!" All Might grinned down at Katsuki who glared up at him in anger. "Oh my!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Katsuki shouted, pointing a finger at All Might. "AND YOU!" He pointed at Izuku. "YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING!"

"Midoriya was travelling with the king when we met her!" Iida's hand shot in the air and Izuku felt her skin pale again as she looked back at her friend. She had forgotten all about how they met... "I believe you called her a protege, right your majesty?!"

"WHY YES I DID!" All Might laughed and Izuku could feel the dirt of her grave being tossed on her already.

"Protege...?" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku looked at him nervously. "You never mentioned this!"

"I-It wasn't relevant!" Izuku said as she waved her hands around nervously. "B-Besides! He just helped me get here! There's nothing else, right sir?!" Izuku looked up at All Might who grinned down at her.

"Right! I just gave her some help getting to the guild, a long with a little training on the way!" All Might laughed loudly. "My my you two seem rather familiar with each other!" All Might looked down at Katsuki who was seething with anger and rage.

"Oh, this is the friend I spoke about." Izuku beamed up at All Might, and pointed towards Katsuki.

"The mountain tribe boy...?" All Might raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Katsuki. "I SEE!" He boomed loudly and laughed. "Well then! Let's get these young heroes all registered!" He turned to walk through the gates, laughing the whole while. Uraraka and Iida ran up beside her and Izuku looked at them with a warm smile, before a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked back, sweating nervously as she looked up into Katsuki's angry glaring eyes.

"You..." She swore she heard something snap in his head as he gripped her vest and yanked her up in the air.

"WHAAA! KACCHAN!" She cried out as he grabbed her waist with his other hand and began storming off.

"WHOA HOLD ON!" Uraraka shouted as her and Iida ran off after them. Kirishima and Ashido slid in their king's path, and held up their hands to stop him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted at them all as the others surrounded him on all sides. "I SAID FUCK OFF!"

"You need to chill!" Kirishima shouted, and Katsuki glared at him. "She's hurt, remember?! And we're here for a reason so put her down and talk this stuff out later!"

"YEAH, YOU BRUTE! YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP HER EVERYTIME YOU WANT TO TALK!" Uraraka shouted and Katsuki turned to glare at her as well, before there was the crackling of ice. The others looked over at Todoroki as he glided in quickly, and the ice curved up around Katsuki. He reached out and hooked his free arm around Izuku, and pulled her away from the raging Tribal King's grasp, before gliding to safety.

"Are you okay...?" Todoroki asked Izuku as he set her down and she nodded her head nervously, clutching her injured arm to her chest.

"WHY YOU-!" Katsuki growled over at them and Izuku looked back at him in fear. "RRRGH... GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted and stormed off towards the open guild gates. Kirishima and Ashido looked at the others with worried smiles, before taking off after their king. The others follow suit, and Izuku let out a sigh as she looked at her feet.

"Hey..." Uraraka put her hand on her shoulder. "Just give him some time to cool down..." She said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Does he ever cool down...?" Todoroki asked with a chilly tone, before he walked back to his horse. "I suppose I should go register as well," he walked inside the gates with his horse, and Izuku looked up at Iida and Uraraka.

"I get the feeling... We said something we shouldn't have...?" Iida asked her curiously and Izuku shook her head.

"No, I should have told him earlier..." She looked down at her bruised hand sadly. "This is my own fault... I'll sort it out later..."

"Izuchan...?" Uraraka looked at her and Izuku smiled at her sadly.

"I'm going to go get this looked at," She held up her hand and tried her best to grin. "I'll see you two at the lodging!" Izuku walked off through the gates, and Uraraka looked up at Iida, before they turned to look at the dragons behind them.

"... What are we going to do about these...?" Uraraka asked nervously as the dragons looked down at them.

Izuku walked through the crowded plaza towards the giant glass guild building. She sighed out as she stepped inside and looked around at the busy entrance. She glanced over at the group of tribesmen signing up for membership, and she quickly looked away as she approached a man dressed as a ninja holding some papers. She looked up at him, and noticed his hair was scruffy and long, and he wore a string of bandages wrapped many times around his neck.

"Erhm... excuse me...?" Izuku asked nervously and he turned to look at her with tired eyes. ".. I uhm.. I'm new here... I was wondering if there might be some where I can get this looked at...?" She held up her bandaged hand and the man looked at it and narrowed his eyes.

"Midoriya, I presume?" He asked her and she blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yes...?" She started to feel a bit nervous as he stared at her. "H-How...?"

"My name is Eraserhead." He sighed out at her, "Or Aizawa... Either way, I'm in charge of your group, 1-A." He rested his folders on his shoulder as he looked down at her. "You only had a simple quest, how did you get hurt?"

"I uhm..." Izuku looked down at her feet. "I'm new at using a sword, I haven't had much training yet."

"Tch..." she looked up nervously as he turned from her. "How the hell did they let you in?" He asked her and she felt herself pale. "Go down this hall and you'll find Recovery Girl. She'll help you." Izuku looked down the hall and nodded her head. She started heading that way, but he lowered his folders in front of her face and she stopped and looked up at him. "Be sure that this doesn't happen again, and you train properly, a Hero is no good if they get injured so easily."

"Ah..." Izuku looked up at him, and he clenched her injured hand. "You're right... Thank you." She smiled up at him, before she took off down the hallway. She came to a door with a red cross on it and knocked softly with her left hand. She heard some one call out for her to come in, and she pushed the door open and looked around at the small infirmary. She looked around nervously as she entered, before what she assumed was a doll moved on a chair.

"Hello there!" Izuku noticed it was an old woman, and she let out a sigh of relief, "I'm recovery girl, who might you be?"

"Izuku Midoriya..." Izuku walked towards her and the woman smiled up at her warmly.

"Ah, I heard about you from His Majesty, All Might!" Recovery girl grinned and gestured to a chair in front of her. "The girl who received One for All,"

"Uhm..." Izuku looked at her nervously and the woman took her injured hand and began unwrapping it. "H-How do you...?"

"Know about the sword...?" The old woman looked up at her and Izuku nodded her head. "I've known His Majesty for a very long time, I also know about his condition." The woman looked down at Izuku's hand and shook her head. "This is some pretty bad bruising..."

"I-It happened the first time I used the sword too, but we had potions..." Izuku looked down at her hand and frowned. "this was the second time I used the swords power..."

"I see," The woman looked up at her and let out a sigh. "It appears your body is not used to this much power just yet, if repeated use happens, you might end up breaking bones."

"Bones...?" Izuku paled at the thought and recovery girl looked up at her.

"You need to train with One for All properly, before that happens." The woman looked down at her arm and gave it a big kiss. Izuku groaned a bit as she felt her energy leave her, but her skin turned back to normal. She flexed her fingers, feeling no more throbbing in them. "Now, Have a candy." The woman plopped a hard candy in her hand and Izuku took it with a thanks before popping it in her mouth. "I want you to get some rest, then you should probably speak with His Majesty about learning to use the sword."

"Thank you, I will." Izuku smiled at recovery girl, before she took her leave. She walked down the hallway and looked at her hand, not believing how well the bruises healed up. "... What an amazing quirk." She smiled as she pondered about it, and stopped in the main hall as she had a thought. "... Talk to All Might..." She looked around with wide eyes, remembering the information she learned on her journey, she had to tell him right away. She spun around in a circle, before seeing Midnight at her desk, finishing up her papers. She ran towards her, and the woman looked up at her before smiling brightly.

"You're back!" She squealed happily, "Oh my, you sure brought us a lot of youth! That Tribal King is one fire cracker!" She grinned at Izuku who put her hands on the desk, catching her breath. "They just took off to go to the lodgings!"

"A-All... H-His Majesty..." Izuku choked out and Midnight looked at her curiously, "I-I need to talk to His Majesty... Wh-where did he go...?"

"He's taking a rest after helping with some training this morning, I'll tell him you're looking for him, if you like?" Midnight smiled at her, and Izuku groaned out tiredly. "You look like you need to get some rest, and a need a nice hot bath." The woman patted her on the shoulder and Izuku looked up at her. "Go do that, I'll send him off to you when I see him, by the way..." She pulled out a bag from behind her desk and plopped it onto the counter. "Your pay for completing your quest, as well as an allotted allowance!"

Izuku looked at the bag of coins and opened it up. She nearly passed out at the sight, "th-this is too much...!" She looked up at Midnight. "Th-there's no way this is right!"

"But it is," Midnight smiled at her. "You did a great job, enjoy the benefits! Maybe get some new clothes!"

"Ah..." Izuku looked down at the gold coins, before she turned to leave. She stepped out of the large glass building and out into the plaza. "So much... I don't think I've seen this much in my whole life..." She looked into the bag nervously.

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku looked up as she heard Uraraka's voice, and blinked in surprise as her and Iida came running. She looked up to the sky to see the dragons swoop over the plaza, before heading to the side of the building where the lodgings were.

"How's your arm?" Iida asked in concern, looking down at her. Izuku smiled as she held up her fully healed hand to show them. "Amazing!"

"Yeah, the woman's name was recovery girl," Izuku looked down at her hand. "And then Midnight gave me this." Izuku held up the bag of coins. "I was thinking I should probably buy new clothes..."

"YES." Uraraka grabbed Izuku by the shoulders and beamed at her happily. "I'll go with you!"

"Erm... sure." Izuku smiled back at her.

"Let me go check in, I'll meet you at the fountain!" Uraraka shouted as she ran off with Iida.

Izuku let out a sigh as she walked towards the fountain, and she sat down on the edge of it. She looked down at her hands, and bit her lip. She wanted to tell Katsuki everything, but All Might had her promise not to tell anyone about the secret of One for All... She lowered her head as she remembered the angry glare he shot at her, and clenched her fists.

"It's my fault for lying..." she groaned out and put a hand on her face. "There's gotta be something I can say..."

"Izuchan..!" Izuku looked up to hear Uraraka once again and she sat up straight as she noticed she had Ashido in tow with her. The girls smiled brightly at her as they approached. "I brought Ashido with me, she's got great color sense."

"Plus I really want you to look adorable!" Ashido laughed brightly and Izuku stood up.

"Is he uhm...?" Izuku looked at Ashido nervously and the girl blinked in confusion, before looking to the side.

"Yeah, he's still pretty mad." She said with a sigh, and Izuku looked at the ground. "But he's always mad, so don't worry! Let's get you a nice dress or something!" Ashido lead the way towards the shops that sold clothing, and Izuku followed behind her and Uraraka with a frown on her face.

"Izuchan... cheer up." Uraraka looked back at her, and Izuku looked up from her feet. Uraraka took her hand and smiled brightly. "He'll want to talk to you eventually, don't worry too much."

"How do you know...?" Izuku asked curiously and looked down.

"Hmm, I've never seen him blow up so much before," Ashido said thoughtfully as she ruffled through some clothes. "Which means he must really care, you know? Normally he'd just let people make a mistake, but he stops you before you do them." Ashido smiled at Izuku.

"I think he just likes yelling..." Uraraka sighed out and Izuku smiled nervously at her.

"Hows this?" Ashido held up a pair of puffy beige shorts and Izuku looked at them. "those are really cute! You can get leggings too!" Ashido held up a pair of dark brown leggings next and handed them to Izuku. "You should get a cute shirt too!" The pink girl pulled out a white blouse with puffy sleeves next and grinned. "Go try that stuff on!"

"A-Alright..." Izuku shuffled off to try on the items. She let Uraraka watch her bag and One for All while she changed, and pulled on the leggings, before pulling the shorts on over top. She buttoned up the blouse as she stepped out and looked at them. "Uh... I feel like I'll get this dirty really quick..."

"Then try on THIS!" Ashido held up an emerald green vest like what Izuku had, but it had golden embroidery all over it, and was a bit more flared out. Izuku pulled it on around herself and Ashido clapped happily. "SO CUTE!"

"Thanks..." Izuku laughed a bit as she looked in a mirror. She blushed a bright red as she noticed the difference from her old clothes, and she pulled at the vest a bit. "I don't know, I don't want to ruin these clothes..."

"It's fine," Uraraka beamed up at her friend. "You should treat yourself."

"With this!" Ashido shouted proudly and the other two girls looked over at her.

"I-I dunno..." Izuku looked at the outfit nervously. "That looks too fancy for me... and a bit complicated..."

"Don't say that till you put it on!" Ashido beamed at her, and Izuku let out a sigh. The girls finished up with shopping and Izuku walked back to the lodgings with them, not entirely sure about the outfit Ashido picked out for her. "You look tired, Izuchan."

"I am a bit..." Izuku smiled at them both, "I want to take a bath really bad and sleep in that cozy looking bed."

"A bath sounds so nice!" Uraraka gushed out as the girls walked up to the lodgings.

"Ah, that reminds me. There's other people here now too." Ashido told them and Izuku looked at her curiously before the girls pushed open the doors. Izuku looked on with wide eyes to see people she didn't recognize inside.

"Your highness, how could you leave us behind like that...?!" A boy with blonde hair who was dressed like and archer asked Todoroki who looked just as tired as Izuku felt. "We managed to get here yesterday, but you weren't here yet!"

"I bet you were looking for pretty girls!" A tiny boy with purple balls on his head shouted as he pointed up at the prince.

"No I wasn't..." Todoroki sighed out before he noticed the girls who entered the building. "Ah, Midoriya, hows your arm?"

"It's all good." Izuku smiled at him and held up her hand as they approached the group. "Are these friends of yours?"

"No, just annoying flies." Todoroki said bluntly and the boys looked at him in shock.

"We were travelling with the prince before he rode off on his horse!" The blonde said with a grumble. "Lord Endeavor asked us to accompany him here to the guild, My name is Denki Kaminari." He turned to the girls and Izuku shook his hand.

"Girls..." They looked down at the boy with the odd purple hair as he stared up at Uraraka and Ashido with wide eyes. "YOU WERE TRAVELLING WITH GIRLS!"

"We just ran into each other..." Todoroki said as he scratched his head.

"You left us and then decided to travel with them instead?!" Kaminari shouted at the prince.

"Hello ladies! My name is Minero Mineta! If you ever need a warm bed..." The boy grinned up at them broadly. "You can always crawl in with me!"

"Yeah no," Ashido said and pushed the boy back away from them with her foot.

"I'm going to go take bath..." Izuku laughed nervously as she walked away from group.

"Wait up, Izuchan!" Uraraka and Ashido ran after her excitedly as the girls went up stairs to put their things away. Izuku stepped out of her room with her towel and some of her new clothes and looked down the hall to see another door open. She watched with awe as a tall girl stepped out, wearing a tunic and leggings with armor on her chest and hips. The girl looked over at Izuku with wide eyes as well.

"Hello," The taller girl said with a smile at her. "I'm sorry, but did I go up the wrong stairs? Isn't this the girls lodgings?"

"Urgh..." Izuku looked down at her feet and sighed. "It is... I'm a girl." Izuku sighed out and looked up at the girl who blushed a bright red.

"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." The girl bowed to her in apology.

"Ah, I'm Izuku Midoriya, an don't worry. Everyone thought the same thing." Izuku waved her hands at her nervously and the girl looked up from the ground. "But... Yaoyorozu.. I've heard that name before..."

"I'm from the plains region." The girl named Yaoyorozu smiled down at Izuku. "I travelled here with some friends of mine to receive the best of the best Hero training!"

"Wow," Izuku smiled up at her brightly, "That's so far away, you must be tired!"

"I am indeed," The girls started heading down stairs to the baths. They stepped inside and began undressing. Izuku looked away from the busty girl nervously as she washed herself off of the dirt and grime.

"Izuchan, the water is so great!" Uraraka called out from the soaking tub as Izuku got in. She smiled at Ashido and Uraraka as Yaoyorozu stepped in as well. "Look look, there's more girls!" Uraraka said happily and Izuku looked over at a girl with short dark hair and strange ears and another girl with big eyes and long dark hair, before noticing a hole in the water next to them both.

"I'm Kyoka Jirou." The girl with short hair said with a smile, "I came from the Plains region."

"Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsuyu." the girl with big eyes said, and Izuku swore she heard a ribbit in there. "I come from the Central region, I met up with these girls and some others on my way here."

"And I'm Toru Hagakure!" Izuku jumped a bit as the air next to the girls seemed to speak. "I'm from Central as well! It's so nice to meet more girls!"

"This is so fun!" Uraraka cried out happily as Izuku relaxed in the water. "We don't have to hang out with gross boys all the time! So great!"

"I heard his Majesty, the King of the World is here in the guild as well." Yaoyorozu said as she looked at the others.

"Yes," Izuku smiled up at Yaoyorozu, "He's supposed to be staying for a while, to help train new heroes."

"How cool," Jirou said with a grin. "We get to learn from the best of the best here!"

"I'm just curious on how they let that loud guy in." Asui said with a kero, and the girls all looked at him. Izuku started to sweat nervously, having a pretty good feeling who she was talking about.

"He seems like such a brute," Yaoyorozu said with a frown, and Izuku looked down into the water. "And he calls himself a king?"

"I heard he already tore everything up in his room." Jirou commented and Izuku slid down in the water up to her eyes.

"Ah, you must be talking about His Majesty!" Ashido said with a grin and the others looked at her. "We're from the mountain tribe! He's our Tribal King and he's definitely the strongest!"

"So he really is a king...?" Yaoyorozu said as the other girls paled. "My apologies, the plains are pretty far from the mountains... I don't know much about your culture."

"It's fine!" Ashido grinned brightly, "But he's just real mad right now!"

"What about?" Asui asked curiously and Uraraka and Ashido both looked at Izuku who sat up a bit to take a breath.

"Sorry, that's my fault..." Izuku sighed out, "I should probably go talk to him..."

"That sounds dangerous." Yaoyorozu said, "You should stay away from that type of guy."

"It's alright, we're friends from childhood." Izuku smiled up at the taller girl. "He can be really nice, I swear."

"I dunno," Yaoyorozu looked at her nervously.

The girls got out of the bath and while they got dressed, Izuku dried her hair off and looked down at the clothes she brought down with her.

"You're going to put them on...?!" Ashido asked excitedly and Izuku looked up at her, laughing a bit.

"I thought I'd give them a try." Izuku pulled her underwear on before analyzing the clothing. She pulled on the dark blue skirt that went to her knees, before she picked up the white shirt. She tugged it on around herself, and looked at the long frilly sleeves. "I-I don't know..." She looked at Ashido as she picked up the crimson vest in her fingers.

"It's alright!" Ashido cheered her on and Izuku sighed as she pulled the red vest on. It had a high next, and she did up the golden buttons.

"You can tie it in the back." Uraraka said happily and Izuku looked over her shoulder at her as she felt Uraraka tug on the black cord at the back. "Make it a bit tighter..." Izuku felt the clothing tighten up around her waist and blushed. "There!" Uraraka smiled at Izuku brightly.

"How cute!" Yaoyorozu said excitedly as she pulled on her own dress. "I feel bad for mistaking you as a boy earlier, you look very pretty!"

"Uhm... Thanks..." Izuku blushed a red as deep as her vest and covered her face with her hands. "Th-This is a bit embarrassing though..."

"Not at all." Ashido said happily as she brushed Izuku's hair out for her before tying it up in a neat pony tail.

"You know, these colors are the same as King All Might..." Uraraka said as she looked at Izuku who felt her face get even redder.

"Don't say thaaaaat." Izuku groaned out and the other girls just looked at her with warm smiles on their faces. They stepped out of the baths, and Izuku looked around the room, seeing more new faces all around. "Wow... We were only gone less than a week... This is amazing."

"Yeah, so many people want to be heroes!" Uraraka said excitedly and Izuku smiled at her.

"SO MANY GIRLS!" The Mineta boy cried out with wide hungry eyes and Izuku backed away from him as he eyed her up. "HEY! Aren't you that boy from earlier?! Whats the big deal with the girls clothes!?"

"I'M A GIIIIIRL!" Izuku cried out and put her hands on her face as Uraraka kicked the boy out an open window.

"there there," Izuku felt Ashido pat her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Hey!" they looked up as Kirishima walked over with Todoroki and a grin on his face. "Wow, Izuchan! You really clean up good! And I thought the tribal outfit was cute." He grinned down at her.

"Th-thanks..." Izuku said with a blush and looked at her feet.

"You look like a travelling princess, dressed like that." Todoroki told her, and Izuku wondered to herself how some one could say something like that so calmly.

"I was about to go check on the dragons!" Kirishima told Izuku who looked up at him with bright wide eyes at then mention of the creatures. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"YES!" Izuku shouted happily and the others looked at her with stunned eyes. "I have many questions!" She patted around her vest before she looked up at Kirishima again. "Just let me go grab my book and gloves!"

"I'm going to marry that girl," Uraraka said with a happy sigh as Izuku ran off to get her things. The others looked at her worriedly before Izuku came back down. She followed Kirishima out the back entrance of the lodging, and noticed they were close to a small forest inside the guild grounds. She looked up at the three large creatures and beamed brightly at them.

"Dragons...?" Izuku could hear the others coming out side, and heard the awe in Yaoyorozu's voice. "These are very rare creatures!"

"We are from the Mountain tribe, so they're fairly common to us." Tokoyami beside the girl as Izuku ran up to Baku and hugged his snout.

"Is she going to be okay...?" Kaminari asked worriedly.

"You'd think not, but you'd be surprised." Iida said as the group watched the girl fawn over the dragons.

She started asking Kirishima questions rapidly as she pet Baku, then moved onto Iwa next.

"I see, so this is as big as rock dragons get..." Izuku said happily as she wrote that down while the dragon sniffed her. "The spikes on his tail allowed him to attack and defend himself... fascinating..." she continued to scribble in her book.

"Water dragons tend to be the smallest, though we don't have many of those." Kirishima said as he fed some raw meat to Iwa.

"Now bout the grass dragon!" Izuku said, and looked up at the larger green dragon.

"They have poisonous fangs..." Izuku looked up as Shoji approached and took some meat from Kirishima to feed to the grass dragon. "The friendliest type oddly enough... They are very quick and prefer wooded and grassy areas... Her name is Kusa."

"A FEMALE!" Izuku's eyes lit up as she looked up t the lovely green dragon with silver eyes as she scribbled in her notes. "She's very lovely!" Izuku cried out happily and the grass dragon sniffed at her hair, before nudging her with her snout. Izuku giggled as she hugged the dragons snout happily and looked at it's scales. "So wonderful... Dragons are so amazing!"

The group started to inch closer to the dragons as Izuku fawned over them, and they took turns holding their hands out. Izuku looked back as Baku edged away, looking at them all with narrowed golden eyes.

"Ah, Baku doesn't like anyone but His Majesty." Kirishima called out to Kaminari and Jirou, "Well, and Izuku For some reason..."

"Weird..." Kaminari and Jirou said together, as the group looked at Izuku in awe as she walked over to the largest dragon and held her hands up to him. The fire dragon nudged it's head against her out stretched hands and let out a snort with small flames. Izuku giggled as she patted his scaled and he nudged her legs, causing her to topple onto his head. He lifted her up and the others dragons seemed to look up in jealousy.

"... Are dragons possessive...?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as she watched Izuku laughing.

"They can be... but this is something I've never seen before..." Kirishima said with a nervous sweat. "Mind you I've never seen some one so excited about dragons before either, but it's strange to see so many dragons take to one person so easily..."

"OI!" The group turned to look at the roof of the lodging and paled to see Katsuki standing on top of it, glaring down at them all. "TAKE THIS SHIT ELSE WHERE, I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!"

"Your Majesty, maybe you should try sleeping in your room?!" Ashido called out to him and he glared daggers at them all.

"Uh oh!" Kirishima jumped and the group turned to look at what he was nervous about. The Grass dragon was pushing at Baku with it's snout, snorting in what seemed like jealousy as Baku kept it's head turned up to keep Izuku away.

"Wha..!" Izuku gripped onto Baku's horns as she almost topped off his head and looked down nervously.

"Izuchan, come down!" Uraraka called out and Izuku looked to her friend nervously, before Iwa stuck his head up and nudged at Izuku's legs.

"It's like she's a toy they can't share..." Yaoyorozu said nervously as she watched with the others. The group turned their heads as they heard an explosion and Katsuki launched over their heads and landed with a blast on the ground. He glared up at the dragons who all looked down at him.

"Baku put her down!" Katsuki shouted at the fire dragon that looked at him with it's golden eyes. The dragon snorted at him and the group paled as it turned it's head away, ignoring the king who was progressively getting angrier.

"Whaaa!" Izuku pulled herself up onto his head and tucked her skirt against her legs. "B-Baku... I want down now..." She patted the dragons head gently and it looked up at her, before lowering his head to the ground. Izuku climbed off of him carefully and looked over at the others who looked stunned, except Katsuki.

"I'M YOUR MASTER! YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO ME, NOT HER!" Katsuki shouted at Baku who looked at him with bored eyes.

"H-hey! Don't yell at him!" Izuku cried out to Katsuki who rounded on her.

"And you! You have some explaining to do!" He snapped and Izuku stepped back nervously from him.

"I-I.." she held up her hands as he bared down on her.

"Well spit it out!" He shouted and Izuku looked away from him. "Don't fucking look away from me when I'm talking!"

"B-But your scary..." Izuku said nervously and she heard him growl in anger.

"And whats with this stupid outfit?! You'll get that skirt on a tree or something!" He yelled at her.

"Ashido picked it out for me, I like it!" Izuku shouted back, looking up at him with her own glare.

"This could take hours..." Ashido sighed and turned away with the group to head back inside.

"Stop shouting at her! She looks adorable!" Uraraka shouted at Katsuki who glared at the girl.

"Who asked you for your opinion?!" he snapped and the two of them glared at each other, and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Kacchan.." she reached out to touch Katsuki's arm and he looked down at her. "I wanted to talk to you... So can you please calm down and stop yelling...?"

"TCH." He glared at her, before he turned away from her hand and stormed off towards the woods. Izuku watched him with a frown before he looked back at her.

"WELL FUCKING HURRY UP!" He shouted back at her and Izuku jumped a bit before running after him. She waved back at Uraraka and Kirishima who watched with worry as the two left.

"Kacchan, you're walking to fast...!" Izuku called out to him as she stepped through some bushes. She looked up at the back of his cape and she groaned as she followed him with difficulty, before they came to a small clearing. She looked over, and noticed they were on a bluff, overlooking the ocean. Her eyes went wide with wonder as she turned away from following Katsuki to walk over to the edge. "Wow... I-I've never seen the ocean up close before..." she said as she looked out over the blue water. She couldn't see any land on the horizon, and the air smelled of salt.

"I haven't either..." She looked back to see Katsuki walking over. She smiled a bit, seeing he was a bit calmer now. He looked at her with his sharp gaze and she blushed a bit. "Spill it... Everything." He told her in a demanding tone, and Izuku let out a sigh.

"... There's... Some stuff I can't tell you." Izuku told him as she looked back out at the ocean.

"Why the fuck not?!" He demanded from her and she looked back up at him.

"You haven't told me everything either." She said with a frown and he looked away from her, growling. "We've been apart for years, Kacchan... If you wont tell me everything then I don't have to tell you everything either..."

"Tsk, my business is different than yours!" He snapped at her, glaring back down at her once again. "I don't you a damn explanation! It's Tribe business!"

"Then I don't owe you one either!" She shouted back up at him, her tears burning in her eyes. "If you don't want to share anything with me then why should I tell you about my business? His Majesty All Might saved me from being eaten, then brought me here so I could be a hero! That's all that matters, and I have to tell you!"

"You..." he glared back at her and she turned to walk away before he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and grabbed her other wrist as well, glaring down at her. "Who the fuck are you calling _His Majesty_?! That guy is just some big stupid oaf!"

"No he's not!" Izuku shouted up at Katsuki who continued to glare at her. "He's strong and amazing! He took my dreams of becoming a hero seriously, unlike some one I know!"

"You're too clumsy to be a hero!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku felt her tears break from her eyes. "All you do is cry and get hurt!"

"I'm working on that!" she shouted at him as her tears poured down her cheeks. "I beat that sludge demon, didn't I?! And some wolves! All by myself!"

"That was just luck!" He snapped and held up her right hand. "Besides, you only wanted to find me right?! Well I'm here now so you should quit this stupid hero thing!"

"You... Not all of it is about you!" She shouted up at him, and yanked her wrists from his grasp. "It may be why I first wanted to be a hero, but things have changed! Now I want to be an amazing hero that helps people!" She looked up at him, and clenched her fists. "And I'm going to become one with His Majesty's help!"

"TCH, Stop calling some one else that!" He shouted at her and she looked at him in confusion. "I'm going to take his position one day, as King of the World, and then you'll see there's no point in you doing all of this!"

"YOU JERK!" she shouted at him in anger and she pushed on his chest with her glowing gloved hands.

"MORON!" Katsuki shouted back at her and shoved her back. They both glared at each other, huffing in anger before Izuku clenched her fists.

"Why can't you take my dream seriously?!" she asked him as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm stronger now and I'll continue to get stronger and show you that I can become the greatest hero, and beat you to being King of the World!"

"And that's how you'll get yourself killed!" He snapped at her and she looked up at him with shocked eyes. He stormed up to her and she stepped back, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her. "I won't let you become King of the World, that is my title to claim! If you choose to stand in my way then I will take you down!"

"My my, that's some self confidence!" Izuku and Katsuki turned their heads to look at the tree's as they heard the familiar booming voice. "Whats this? A lovers spat?! WAHAHA!"

"Y-You're Majesty..." Izuku blushed a bright red and felt Katsuki grip her shoulders.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Katsuki shouted at the man and Izuku looked up at him. "I don't give a shit if you're the King or if your a God, but I will take your title one day, do you hear me?!" He let go of her shoulders and glared up at All Might who was grinning nervously. Katsuki glared back down at Izuku now and she stepped back from him. "We're done talking," He walked away from her and she turned to watch him leave as he stormed off back to the lodging.

"What a spirited young man!" All Might turned to look back at Izuku who tried to stop her tears. "Midoriya, my girl... It's all right." All Might patted her shoulder and she let out a sob. "I'm sorry I interrupted... But I was informed you needed to speak with me...?"

"A-All M-M-Might..." Izuku choked on her tears as she looked up at the king and let out a sob. "Why... After all these years... I don't want to keep secrets from him..." She sobbed as the King deflated to his skeletal form, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Midoriya.." She sobbed into the kings chest as he tried to calm her down with gentle pats on her head. "There's some things people are better off not knowing..." He told her and she looked up at him through her tears. "The secrets of One for All are dangerous ones... If the information travels that you are it's wielder, you might one day find yourself in harms way... And so will those closest to you."

"Th-Then I should tell them... So they won't get hurt..." Izuku sobbed out and tried to dry her eyes.

"Being King of the World... Is a lonely position..." All Might sighed out before patting her head again. "One day I hope you can find people like I have to trust this information with... But until you master One for All's power... Right now is just not a good time..."

"It hurt me..." she hiccuped with her words from crying and looked at her hands. "... When I used it... My wrists bruised..."

"You're just starting to learn how to use a sword, let alone the power that it grants..." All Might looked down at her and let out a sigh. "This is why I was a bit worried when you left with out me... Tomorrow I'll teach you some basics, alright? So stop crying..." He patted her head as she finished drying her eyes. "Now... You're a rational and smart girl, so I'm sure boy trouble is not the only reason you needed to talk to me."

"Th-that's right..." Izuku patted at her vest and pulled out her note book. "I... I learned some information when we were looking for people to join..."

"Then lets take a seat." The two of them sat on the bluff, looking out over the sea. Izuku looked down at her notes nervously as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"On our way back, we ran in to some of the ones who came with us..." Izuku gripped her note book in her hands. "... Their settlement was wiped out by people on dragons, but they said they were from the forest Region..." Izuku looked up at all might as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Only the mountain tribe rides dragons... But most of the settlement was wiped out by these strange people." She showed him the description she took down in her note book, as well as the other notes she took about the quirks of the riders. "And that's not all..." She flipped through her note book and showed hi the next set of notes. "I noticed that the way the demons are moving is strange... It's too organized," she looked up at the ocean in front of them. "I don't know how... but they're heading to the central region... I know the forest region and mountains are already overrun by them, but when we travelled here, there were barely any... It doesn't make sense..."

"... You're a very smart girl." Izuku looked up at All Might as he looked over her notes. "... This is strange indeed... but part of the reason I travel... To have noticed this is amazing." He looked over at her, and grinned. "You know, you never fail to cement my beliefs in you. I truly chose a worthy heir for One for All."

"th-thats embarrassing..." Izuku looked down at her feet, and blushed a bright red. "I don't deserve the compliments..."

"But you do." All Might patted her head, and Izuku looked up at him. "I was impressed by how you didn't hesitate to save people, and I'm impressed by your sense of thinking. You should be proud, Midoriya."

"Thank you..." Izuku smile up at the grinning King warmly.

"Now, tell me all about your quest," All Might laughed as he looked at her notes, and Izuku felt like she could forget all about her worries as she told her mentor about her adventure, but there was a horrible feeling some where in her chest, that she just couldn't snuff out.


	6. DEMONS AND CLOAKS! BATTLE IN THE VALLEY!

**HEY THERE EVERYONE!**

 **So, this chapter might seem a little familiar, but honestly I couldn't help myself.**

 **Seriously...**

 **I needed too.**

 **Especially after breaking your hearts last chapter.**

 **SO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Izuku opened her eyes the next morning as the sunlight streamed through her window. She looked around at the ceiling above her head, before she pulled her pulled her blankets up over her face. "Sleeping on a bed is the best..." she said happily as she rolled over to try and get a few more minutes of rest. "I never want to leave..."

"Izuchan!" Izuku opened her eyes as she heard Uraraka called out her name and knocked on her door. "Come get some breakfast, we've got some group training today!" Izuku let out a sigh, and sat up in her bed.

"I'll be right down!" Izuku called out before she pushed herself up off the comfy mattress and let out a yawn. She dug around in her drawers and pulled out the clothing she bought yesterday with Ashido and Uraraka. She pulled the tights on along with the short sleeves blouse and the new green vest. She sat down to pull her boots on, before tying her hair up in a ponytail. When she was finished getting ready, she grabbed One for All off her dresser and shoved her gloves in her pockets before she went down stairs.

"Uwah!" Izuku heard Uraraka squeal with delight from the table and Izuku laughed a bit as she took a seat. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Ochachan." Izuku smiled at her friend as she grabbed some toast to eat from the table.

"I heard that we're going to head out to a nearby valley today," Yaoyorozu said from across the table as she sat next to Iida.

"Yuuei's training regimen is amazing," Iida said with a smile at them. "They take training heroes very seriously here! Apparently this is going to be some kind of rescue training, to save civilians!"

"Wow, so they even teach that?" Ashido asked with awe as she slid next to Uraraka. The group ate happily as others filtered into the room for breakfast, and Izuku looked up as Katsuki entered, glaring at everyone he passed. He looked back at her and she smiled nervously at him, but he grunted and turned away to sit at the far end of the table.

"He's like a child..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown as they watched him rip at a piece of bacon with his hands.

"Ahaha~" Ashido laughed nervously, before the group got up to head out.

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up as she heard Todoroki call her name and he walked over to her. "Your new outfit is very flattering."

"Erm, thanks." Izuku blushed a bright red from the compliment before Kirishima stepped up with Kaminari.

"Yeah yeah! Very heroic!" The red head laughed loudly and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You look very manly too!"

"Urgh..." Izuku looked down at her red boots and put her hands on her face.

"I meant it in good way!" Kirishima said nervously as the others glared at him. "Girls can be manly, and Izuchan is the manliest of them all!"

"I see, I'm so sorry..." Izuku sighed out into her hands and Uraraka smacked the red head on the back of the head. The 1-A group all stepped out side, and Izuku looked up at the man she had met yesterday, dressed like a ninja with the scruffy hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Aizawa said in a tired tone as he looked at the group who stared at him oddly. "My name is Eraserhead... You may call me sensei if you like. I'm in charge of you lot, so don't cause me trouble." He looked out at the group with bored eyes, before looking down at a paper in his hand. "We're going to head out to the valley for some basic rescue training, so please don't stray off..." He turned away from them all and started walking off. Izuku and the rest followed him quietly, and Uraraka stepped up beside her.

"What a strange hero..." Uraraka said as they left the gates and headed down the road. "I wonder what his quirk is,"

"He can erase the quirks of people, as well as demons." Izuku said with a smile and Uraraka and some others looked at her. "His Majesty told me about him. They call him the Demon Assassin hero, because of his amazing ability to take them down. His Majesty holds him high regards and says he's a great hero mentor!"

"Wow, you're pretty close with his Majesty!" Iida said with a grin down at Izuku and she blushed a bit.

"Well I informed him about everything that happened on our quest, and then we were talking about today. He said he was gong to be coming with us, but..." Izuku looked around and didn't see All Might at all. "I wonder what happened..."

"His Majesty had some important business to attend to," Aizawa called out over his shoulder. "Besides, we don't need a loud annoying guy like that with us anyways,"

Izuku paled a bit at their teachers statement before they took a turn off the road and walked for about an hour out into a valley surrounded by smaller mountains on all sides. Izuku scanned the mountains with her eyes, seeing some waterfalls and trees climbing high up the rocky peaks. "We're here,"

"HELLO!" A cheerful voice called out from the front and the group looked to see a man wearing Knight Armor, with his visor down. "I'm Knight 13! Welcome to rescue Training!"

"I've heard of him, he has amazing rescue capabilities." Iida said as he adjusted his glasses. "When buildings collapse he's able to clean up the rubble and debris with his quirk."

"Today we're going to break up into groups and do some rescue training!" Knight 13 said brightly to the group. "Defeating demons is a very big part of the job, but often people get caught up in the fray! They can be injured because they do not have proper weapons, or do not know how to handle the demons. Often they end up scattering and they can get hurt in their panic, so it's important to know how to help people instead of just fighting!"

"WOW!" Uraraka cried out happily. "What an amazing hero! A true knight!"

"There's also the matter of knowing when is a proper time to use your quirk." Knight 13 said as he held up a finger. "Some can be dangerous, like my own. It sucks everything in, including people..." the group was silent as they looked to the Knight nervously. "But when used properly, I can also rescue them, now. Let's all get grouped up so we can get started!"

"This is fucking stupid," Katsuki growled out as Aizawa looked down at the paper in his hand. "I didn't come here for this shit,"

"You're here to be proper heroes..." Aizawa said with a glare at Katsuki. "Even a King should know when to lay down his weapon and save others, like His Majesty All Might. He has saved thousands from a burning village alone. It's important to take care of the people, or why bother fighting the demons at all?"

"TCH." Katsuki growled in anger at their Sensei and Izuku let out a sigh as she put a hand on her face.

"Now then, everyone get into groups of four, alright?!" Knight 13 called out as he clapped his metal hands together. They all started looking around for a good group, before Izuku got a chill down her spine.

"13, get them out of here!" Izuku snapped her head around to look towards their Sensei and Knight 13. She watched as Aizawa pulled out a pair of goggles from his bandages and glared over at the clearing with narrowed eyes. Izuku turned her head, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a cloud of black mist forming.

"That mist...!" Tokoyami and Shoji were beside her in an instant and Izuku looked up at them with wide eyes, coming to a conclusion. "It's the same as back then!"

"Demons!" Jirou cried out as she pointed at the clearing. Izuku watched as the nightmarish creatures started to pour out of the black mist in the hundreds and she grabbed her gloves out of her pockets and yanked them on her hands.

"EVERYONE! GET BACK TO THE GUILD!" Aizawa shouted at them and they looked to their sensei with wide eyes.

"But sensei, there are too many demons!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed for her sword and he looked back at her with a glare.

"Exactly! There are too many here for us! Especially since some of you have probably never seen a demon before let alone fought one! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Aizawa shouted and Izuku clenched the handle of One for All tightly. "I'll hold them off while you escape!"

"There's some one there with them...!" Uraraka pointed a shaking hand as some humans stepped out of the mist. "B-But how...?!"

"Shit..." Knight 13 started herding the group away from the army of demons. "This is to many, even for a group of high ranked heroes of this size, we need to run!"

"SENSEI!" Izuku watched as Aizawa took off at a run towards the army and her eyes went wide as he cut them down with the use of his bandages around his neck. "Whoa..."

"No time to stare, he's holding them off so we can run! So let's go!" Knight 13 shouted and the group started to run away.

"This is scary! I've never seen demons before!" Jirou shouted as the teens ran back towards the road.

"This is why I wanted to bring the fucking dragons!" Katsuki snapped loudly as they ran.

"THE MIST!" Sero shouted loudly as a cloud of the strange black mist formed in front of their escape route. Izuku looked up at it with wide eyes as a large pair of glowing yellow eyes formed in the mist.

"Greetings young heroes, We are the Demon Alliance..." the mist spoke to them as it blocked their way. "We've come here today because we heard that his Majesty, All Might would be here... And wished to have a chance to snuff out his life. Has something happened...?"

"H-How...?" Izuku drew One for All from her back as Uraraka hid behind her and Iida. "D-Demon Alliance...? what...?"

"Everyone stay back!" Knight 13 shouted at them and Izuku looked to the hero with wide eyes.

"Haha, well... No matter if he is not here. Snuffing out the next generation of Heroes is also an incredible feat..." The mist started to swirl and Izuku felt a chill down her back. "There for, I cannot allow you to escape."

"Izuchan...!" Uraraka cried out her name as Izuku started to run towards the mist with anger in her eyes, before some one grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back. She looked up to see Katsuki and Kirishima leaping towards the mist, and they took a swipe at it with their quirks.

"KACCAHN!" Izuku shouted out as their attacks seemed to do no damage.

"How Dangerous... No matter." The mist loomed over the group as Kirishima and Katsuki jumped back away from it. "I shall scatter you all to be eaten by our friends...!"

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku turned her head back as Iida grabbed Uraraka and some others to pull them away. She whipped her head back around and kicked off the ground to run to Katsuki, before some black mist appeared in front of her.

"SHIT!" She cried out and heard the others scream as they were swallowed up by the mist. Izuku looked back to Katsuki and he whipped around to look at her. "KACCHAN!" She shouted in a panic as the mist swallowed him up, before it started to engulf her as well.

"MIDORIYA!" She looked up at Todoroki as he stretched his hand out towards her. She reached to grab it, but she felt cold engulf her body as the mist surrounded her, before it swallowed her up.

"Ah..." She felt gravity pull down on her, and she turned her head to look down as she was dropped out of the sky. "WHAAAA!" she screamed out as she plummeted towards a small lake, before she hit the water with a splash. She struggled in the liquid as she sheathed One for All, before swimming upwards. When she broke the surface, she gasped for air and looked around for the others. "Crap... Where...?" She looked to the shore of the lake and saw some bear like demons glaring at her with hungry eyes. "Ah..." She looked back behind her and noticed there was no land. She paled a bit as the current pushed her towards the edge, and she could hear it rushing. "Wa-waterfall... WATERFALL!" she shouted out and started to swim away, but where could she go...? The demons were waiting there for her on the land. She cursed as she whipped her head around and let the water take her. "No choice..." She tried to calm her breathing as she approached the edge, and she looked down at the 50ft drop into a lake below. "WHAAA! I DON'T WANT TOO!" She cried out before she went over. She took a deep breath, trying to brace herself for the impact, but something wrapped around her middle and tugged on her. She opened her eyes to look over at Sero who was clinging to the cliff side with Asui.

"Going over a waterfall is dangerous!" Sero called out to her as he pulled her over and she reached out and grabbed hold on the rocks on the cliff.

"So were the demons that were on the shore... The waterfall was a better escape route..." Izuku groaned out as she gripped the rock with her wet gloves. She turned her head to look at the valley below and spotted the group still down there. "Looks like not everyone was scattered..." She analyzed their position and cursed a bit, noticing they were on the other side of the clearing. "We're in a bad spot... If we wanna get out of here we're going to have to cut through that clearing to get to the others..."

"Do you think we're all still in the valley..?" Asui croaked out as they looked around and Izuku heard an explosion off in the distance. She looked towards where some tree's fell and she let out a sigh.

"My guess is yeah... Maybe this guy can't send people too far... Or it's easier to trap us here in this valley with the demons..." She gripped the rock tightly and clenched the rock in her hands before looking down at some demons below them. "... We need to kill these things and get out of here..."

"I've never fought demons before..." Asui looked down at them nervously and Izuku smiled over at her friend. "And I'm a little out of my element here..."

"It's okay, Sero and I have," She nodded her head to the mountain tribe boy. "Just stick close to us,"

"We can't just go jumping down there..." Sero looked down at the demons that started to gather. "My tape isn't really suited for combat..."

"Is that what it is...?" Izuku looked at him and he grinned. "It's so strange..."

"I call it tape, it's extra sticky too." He grinned at her and lifted his elbow. "I can shoot it from my elbows and knees."

"I have all the abilities of a frog." Asui said with a kero and looked at them both.

"I've got my sword..." Izuku smiled at them both before looking back at the ground. "Sero... Wrap some tape around my middle, I'll clear a path for us so we can get to the tree's..." She looked up at the tree line about 100ft away. "I assume that's the best way for us to escape is your abilities to move through them..."

"Izuchan, this sounds dangerous..." Asui said with a sad kero and Izuku smiled nervously. "Aren't you scared?"

"Yeah, but... I'm more worried about the others than myself right now." She looked at the others with a grin now. "We need to get out of here and get help... That is what matters most..."

"Okay... Just shout if you need pulled back up." Sero looked at her nervously before he wrapped some tape around her middle. Izuku took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Just make sure I don't become a pancake," She smiled at Sero, before she reached behind her and drew One for All. "Alright... LET'S DO THIS!" she shouted and kicked off the cliff side. She turned as she dove towards the ground, before gripping One for All tightly in her hands. She felt the tape tighten to help her descent, and she glared at the demons below. She ground her teeth together, trying to tone down her quirk as she felt her hand pulse with power. She swung One for All, and in a blast of power it cut through several demons. She felt the tape jerk around her middle as she got closer to the ground, before letting her drop onto her feet. She looked up at the demons with a glare and glanced at her wrist... "No bruising..." She looked back up as a wolf type demon attacked her, and she narrowed her eyes. She jumped back away from the creature, and it opened it's jaws to snap at her.

"NOT TODAY!" Izuku shouted as she sliced through the demon's mouth and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked around as more came out of the woods, and she clenched one for all as she looked at them all. "So many... but all low level..." she looked towards the way they needed to go, and she ran towards the demons that blocked their path. "ASUI! SERO!" she shouted as she swung her sword, and in a burst of golden power she took out the demons in her way. "THIS IS OUR CHANCE! NOW!" She looked back up at the others and they leaped of the cliff side and landed on the ground below, before taking off towards her. She looked over at the other demons as they started to give chase, and she ran back to her friends, and cut down a demon that went to attack Asui. "I'll defend! Get to the trees!" She shouted at them as they looked at her in worry.

"But Izuchan!" Asui croaked out at Izuku as she cut down a bear like demon.

"We can't leave you here!" Sero shouted and he slid to a stop. Some of his tape shot out towards the on coming demons, and they got caught up in it. Izuku grinned back at Sero, as she continued to block the attacks from the demons.

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku looked back at Asui and her eyes widened as she instead saw a bear like demon towering over her. She brought her arm up to block it's claws, but heard a loud crunch sound. Her eyes widened as the demon was smacked away from her with a large tree branch, and she noticed Asui was brandishing it with her long tongue.

"Tsuyuchan!" Izuku grinned at the girl happily and she smiled back. Izuku turned around and saw more coming out of the trees. "Let's get out of here now! There's too many!" Izuku shouted and the small group took off in the direction they needed to go. Sero used his tape to pull himself up into the branches, while Asui leaped off the ground and up into the trees. Izuku huffed out as she ran along the ground, crashing through bushes and jumping over logs. She looked back, seeing no demons in pursuit of them, before she turned her head forwards. Her eyes widened as a horrible leathery demon crashed out in front of her. Izuku ground her teeth together as she saw her friends veer off to escape the beast as it snapped at them with crocodile like jaws. The demon reminded her of a combination of animals... body of a horse, claws like a bear... the eyes were the most terrifying, they looked like the color of blood it was hungry for. She gripped one for all in her hand tightly, and felt it's power flow through her body.

"MIDORIYA!" She heard Sero shout from the other side of the beast as it turned to look at her now. It opened it's jaws wide and she shivered in fear, but her legs wouldn't stop moving as she ran.

"SERO! TAPE!" She shouted loudly as the demon turned to run at her. "NOW!" she cried out and from between the beasts legs she saw the tape shoot towards her. She ground her teeth together as it wrapped around her middle. The beast was almost upon her and she looked up at it in horror, before she felt the tug around her middle. She jumped off the ground, and let the tape pull her under the beast between it's legs. She swung her sword out as she went, and cut through it's massive legs, before she saw her friends looking at her with wide eyes. She planted her feet on the ground and slid to a stop in front of them, before she turned her head to look back at the demon as it crashed though the trees, before turning into black smoke.

"Are you nuts?!" Sero shouted at her as Izuku caught her breath and turned to look up at them.

"I get asked that a lot." Izuku grinned up at Sero, before the three of them took off through the forest again. "We're almost there!" She called out as she saw a break in the tree line. The group came to a stop as it dropped off into a cliff that looked out at the clearing. Her eyes widened as she spotted their sensei still fighting the horde of demons. "... We'll have to go around... He'll just be distracted if we run out there..." She looked to the side of the cliff, and saw it sloped down towards the group near the exit of the valley. "This way!" Izuku shouted as she took off at a run and the other two followed her. She glanced back at their sensei as they ran. They were getting closer to the horde of demons, but it was the only way... She could see him struggling with the demons, before she looked back at people who watched him. Her eyes widened as she saw a man dressed like he was from the forest region, with what looked like a clay demon hand covering his face. He was standing next to another man with pitch black skin and wide staring eyes. She noticed the brain matter poking out of it's head and she clenched one for all in her hand tightly. "Sero...!"

"That's him..." She heard the boy cry out behind her and she looked back at her friend as he glared at the two people in the clearing. "That's the guy who tore apart our settlement and killed everyone!" She watched with wide eyes as he turned to shoot towards him but Izuku turned and grabbed him by the arm.

"We can't!" She shouted and he looked at her in anger. "I want to go too, but we can't! There's too many demons down there, you'll be ripped apart trying to defend yourself!" She saw him glare at her in anguish and she gripped his arm tightly. "I understand your feelings Sero, but it's to dangerous... You'll die. You need to see his punishment through, and not be another casualty."

"Shit..." Sero cursed out and the group continued to move on. They were coming down the slope, and closer to the battle in the clearing. Izuku looked out at the battle as she ran behind her friends and her eyes widened as she saw the man with the demon claws on his face move in to attack their sensei. She saw him wearing jewels on his arms, set into a dark black metal and he grappled with Aizawa, before she saw him reach out his hand and grab his elbow.

"Sensei...!" Izuku cried out in horror as she watched his elbow crumble like rock. She gripped her sword tightly, anger burning in her chest as demons moved to pounce on their injured sensei, before the large monster of a an moved in on him, and began throwing him around like a doll, smashing him into the ground before holding him down. "SENSEI!" Izuku screamed and with out thinking, she kicked off the ground, One for All's power burning through her.

"IZUCHAN!" Asui cried out behind her as her and Sero followed, but Izuku didn't look back. She gripped her sword tightly, seeing the black mist form behind the man with the demon claws on his face. She needed to save their sensei, he wasn't moving... She felt fear pulse through her, as she heard the mist speak.

"One of the heroes escaped..." The mist spoke, and Izuku felt relief for a moment. "We don't have much time before others arrive to help... My apologize Tomura."

"If you can't be a proper warp gate, then our plans have crumbled." The man she assumed was named Tomura said to the mist and scratched as hit neck. "I suppose we should hope back then... but first... Let's take down _His Majesty's_ pride a notch...!" The man looked over at Izuku as she came running in, and she gripped her sword.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Izuku screamed out as she brought her sword up to attack, but the man move in the blink of an eye. She slid to a stop as his hand reached out towards her face, and her eyes went wide in fear as he bared down on her. She felt his hand grab hold of her face, and remembered what happened to their sensei's elbow... This was how she was going to die...

"Ha... You're a really amazing hero, Huh Eraser...?" She looked up into the terrifying eyes of the enemy as he looked back over his shoulder. Izuku felt her hand on One for All Tremble as she looked and saw their sensei glaring daggers at the man who had her.

"LET GO OF HER!" She heard an explosion to her right and she looked over to see Katsuki launching towards them, fury in his eyes as he wound his right hand back and it crackled with explosions. The man let go of her and she stumbled back away from him as Katsuki landed on the ground beside them and swiped at the man named Tomura. She gripped One for All tightly in her hands as the man jumped out of Katsuki's way as he advanced and she felt nervous sweat drip down her cheek as she collected herself.

"KACCHAN, MOVE!" She shouted loudly and he looked back at her. She grabbed him by the arm as One for All glowed in her hand, and yanked him back with her hand. She had to use it... This guy was too strong... She darted towards the man who jumped back and she brought her sword up as it pulsed with power and glowed.

"Nomu..." She heard the man speak, but her eyes were glaring as she swung her sword towards him, using all the power she could muster and there was a loud sonic boom and blast of air. The dirt was kicked up all around her and she ground her teeth together as she waited for it to clear. She glanced at her wrists, they weren't bruised... She looked up to see the damage, but her eyes widened in horror as she noticed her sword had come into contact with the giant monster of a man. There was no damage... Not a single scratch. She looked up in horror as it grinned down at her with it's monstrous mouth. "Nice attack there little lady..." the man laughed out horribly as she looked up at the thing he called Nomu. "But I'm afraid it wasn't good enough..."

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki shout her name as the monster grabbed her by her arm and yanked her high up into the air. She clawed at it with her hand, trying to free herself as she looked over at Tomura with wide eyes.

"We only came here to kill _His Majesty_ you know..." Izuku felt her whole being shake with fear as Tomura looked up at her from behind the demon claws. "But that's some power you've got there... too dangerous to let some one like you run around killing my friends... So I guess I'll have to kill you."

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki shout her name again and she looked back at him as he dove in to attack the giant monster that held onto her arm. She cried out in pain as it clenched its hand around her arm and threatened to snap her bones. She heard Katsuki curse loudly and felt a wave of heat as he set off an explosion on the beasts head as he leaped at it. Their gazes met and she saw anger and worry in his ruby eyes as he reached out to grab her hand.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed out at him and he turned his head to see Tomura jumping towards him, before Katsuki was yanked back in the air and she looked over to see Sero using his tape to save Katsuki from harms way. The Tribal king glared back at the enemies with fire in his eyes as he landed on the ground before running back towards them. "KACCHAN STOP! YOU'LL DIE!"

"SO WILL YOU!" He shouted back at her, his hands crackling with explosions as he geared up for his attack.

"SERO STOP HIM!" She cried out and the other boy looked at her with wide eyes before using his quirk to pull Katsuki back once again.

"LET ME GO, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Katsuki yelled back at Sero and ripped the tape off of him.

"Is this the Mountain Tribe King...?" Tomura laughed and Izuku looked at him wide eyes as he eyed up Katsuki now. "My my... What a face for a king to make..." The man laughed as he saw Katsuki glare at him, murder in his eyes. "I wonder what kind of face you'll make when Nomu crushes her head?"

"IZUKU!" The others yelled as the monster lifted his other hand up and reached out to grab her head. Izuku looked at it in fear, trying to pull away from his grip, before there was a loud sonic boom ringing out through the valley. They all turned to look towards the other end of the valley.

"DO NOT FEAR!" Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw All Might walking towards them, an angry grin on his face. "It's all right now, for I have come!" she could see the anger burning in his eyes as he looked over at them, then to the horde of demons surrounding them. He drew his claymore and with one swing, cut down the demons. She watched as he practically teleported to their sensei with how fast he was, and picked him up off the ground.

"Eraser... My Apologies." She heard the king speak down to their sensei, before his eyes looked over to them. She saw the anger burn brighter, and in a flash they were all suddenly standing on their own two feet 20 feet way from the enemy. Izuku stumbled a bit and gripped one for all, before looking up in surprise at All Might's back as he stood between them and the others. He had moved so fast and saved them all... She looked over at the others as they too stared at All Might with wide eyes. "Head towards the Valley exit..." All Might looked back at them and handed Aizawa too Sero. "Take him with you... He's out cold."

"Y-Your majesty...!" Izuku looked up at him, her eyes still wide in shock. He still had an angry look on his face as he glared back at the enemy. She looked over as she saw Tomura bend down to pick up the claw that was on his face that seemed to have fallen off.

"So Fast... So fast!" The man's voice was filled with anger as he put the claw back on his face. "My eyes couldn't follow you at all... Not as I expected. It appears my information was all wrong... About you weakening..." The man glared darkly at All Might and Izuku gripped One for All tightly in her fist.

"Y-Your Majesty...!" Izuku looked up at All Might with wide eyes. "That monster... I used my sword to attack but it didn't even leave a scratch! He didn't budge at all!" Izuku cried out to the king, but he turned back to look at her and she saw his angry scowl turn into a grin.

"Midoriya, It's all right now!" He told her, before he took off the ground with a bang towards the enemy and slashed at them. The Nomu monster stepped in front of Tomura, and just like what happened with One for All, the beast didn't have a scratch, before it attacked the king with it's fists. All Might quickly ducked out of the way, before going in for a stab with his sword, but nothing happened... No blood... no cuts...

"Let's get out of here!" Sero shouted and Izuku looked back at the others as him and Asui started to cart their sensei off. She looked up to Katsuki who was watching the King, before she too turned her head back to look.

"Look no further than my beast Nomu's amazing shock absorbtion!" Tomura laughed loudly and Izuku felt her blood run cold. "If you want to deal Nomu damage, it'd be easier to scoop out his guts... If you could get to them!"

"HAAAAH!" All Might let out a loud battle cry as he swung his sword over and over at the thing called Nomu. Izuku watched with wide eyes as she began to feel nervous for All Might... He didn't have the real One for All... she looked down at her sword as her hand trembled, before looking back up as All Might wrapped his arms around the beast from behind, before leaning back to smash it's head in the ground. Izuku and Katsuki stepped back as the resulting boom of power kicked up the dust around them.

"Hoooh...!" Izuku looked up as the dust settled and heard Tomura laugh. "Did you plan on driving him into the ground and stop him from moving...? Good plan but... He has the same brute strength as you!" Her eyes went wider with horror as she saw the king bent over backwards holding the beast around the middle. It appeared that the Nomu was buried deep in the dirt.. but her eyes looked to see his head and torso popping out of the ground under their king... It's large hands holding All Might's middle and his fingers digging into the kings side. Izuku felt her heart stop in fear as he saw blood... Right where the King's horrible wound was. She noticed the black mist on the ground was what was aiding the beast and She looked up as it swirled behind Tomura, it's yellow eyes staring at the scene. The Nomu started pulling their king into the mist and Izuku'z brain turned with horrific thoughts... they were going to use the warp to kill him...

"All..." Izuku choked out, feeling tears burn in her eyes. "ALL MIGHT!" She screamed out as she took off at a run towards the Black Mist user. She had to stop him first... She couldn't let this happen... All Might couldn't die... She needed him to teach her, she wanted to talk with him more... She gripped One for All in her hand tightly and it glowed brightly with gold light. She heard an explosion behind her, and her eyes looked up to see Katsuki blast past her towards the man made of Mist, before he reached his hand out and grabbed the metal plates that floated around it. He blasted it with his quirk, before landing on the ground with a thunk, pinning the metal down with his hand. "Ka-Kacchan..." she slid to a stop as she looked down at him while he glared at the metal in his hands that contained the mist man.

"I get it now..." Izuku turned her head as she heard the crackling of ice and heard a familiar voice. She looked up as Todoroki touched his sword to the ground while he walked towards them, his eyes glaring as he did. She looked back to see the Nomu's bottom half encased in ice as the Prince walked towards her, keeping his eyes on the enemy. She looked back to see Kirishima crashing in, swiping at Tomura with his hardened hand, before he came sliding across the ground towards them, glaring back at the enemy as well. "But, You won't be able to kill His Majesty so easily."

"You better not move a fucking inch, you piece of shit... Or I'll blow you up." Katsuki glared down at the mist he kept pinned with his hand and Izuku looked down at him nervously, before looking up at the others, then to All Might as he got out of the Nomu's grasp and jumped back to stand in front of them all, glaring darkly at Tomura. She looked to his side, seeing the blood and ground her teeth together.

"You pinned down our escape..." Tomura sighed out as he looked at all of them. "Well now.. This is a bit of a pinch."

"This guy wasn't too sharp..." Izuku looked to Katsuki as he glared towards Tomura, "This bit on his body he uses to get misty just got sealed, asswipe." Izuku paled a bit as he spoke, and the others looked at him with unbelieving expressions. "I figured he used it to hide his real body when I attack him.. If the Mist was his real body he wouldn't have called our attacks dangerous earlier." He glared down at the mist as it;s eyes glared up at Katsuki. "Don't you dare fucking move, I will blow you to bits right here and now, motherfucker!"

"You Majesty..." Kirirshima looked over at Katsuki with a nervous sweat and grin on his face.

"I guess we've been cornered, and you're all nearly unscathed." Tomura sighed out again and shrugged his shoulders. "Man, I have to hand it to hero kids these days... At this rate the Demon Alliance will be a laughing stock." He looked over at Nomu and scratched at his neck. "Nomu... Go ahead and finish that Tribal King over there and rescue our escape."

The group watched in horror as the Nomu ripped his body away from the ice and pulled itself up out of the warps on the ground. It roared at them all as it began to reform it's missing limbs and Izuku paled in horror.

"H-How is it still moving... I thought it power was to just absorb blows..." Izuku put a hand to her mouth as the beast looked over at them with it's open mouth full of sharp teeth, salivating.

"Everyone get back!" All Might shouted as he put an arm out in front of Izuku protectively. She looked up at the King then back over at the beast.

"I never said that absorption was the extent of his abilities..." Tomura laughed out at them. "As you can see, he can also regenerate... Nomu is a human sand bag, created to stand up to _His Majesty's_ 100% power."

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out as she saw the beast move towards Katsuki with speed rivalling the Kings. She moved to save him as the beast closed in, and he looked up at the Nomu with glaring eyes. "NOO!" she cried out as the beast aimed it's fist at him, and there was a loud boom of power. She whipped her head around to see the damage the blow made and she felt tears burn in her eyes as she brought her arms up to keep the dirt from hitting her eyes. "KACCHAN!?" She looked around wildly for him, before noticing he was on the ground beside her, looking up at the damage as well, his eyes wide. "Y-You dodged him?!"

"Of course not..." He looked up at her, his eyes angry before they all looked back at the damage as the dust cleared. The king was at the end of it, holding his sword up as he glared at the Nomu.

"Tsk..." They looked over at Tomura as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Now I'm ticked off!"

"How dare you try and kill children?!" All Might shouted back at Tomura and Izuku paled a bit as she heard Katsuki snap beside her in anger. "What kind of human kills others?!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" Tomura shouted at the King in fury now. "Those brats tried to kill me earlier!" He pointed over at Izuku and Katsuki. "All's well and done when it's just demons huh?! But who says that you're more worthy of living than demons?! Society does! All Might King?! Give me a break! You're nothing more than murderers yourselves!" He pointed his finger at All Might. "All they want to do is feed, like any other person or animal in this world, and their favourite food just happens to be people! Who says they're wrong and you're right?!"

"You're mad..." All Might glared at the man darkly. "Demons are nothing more than a manifestation of darkness and evil... Their hunger is never ending, they are creatures that know no morals, only blood shed! Be straight with me, you just want to get your kicks in and murder people!"

"Hahaha, I guess you saw through me, huh?!" Tomura laughed loudly at them. "I suppose so... I do ever so love seeing people crumble under my power... A power that labelled me as a demon." He glared out at the group. "And I am not the only person like myself out there... You all think demons are the monsters here... But it's people like you!" He pointed a finger at All Might. "People are far more terrifying, killing children with demon like powers... abandoning them... Not all of you are saints! I will show you that your image of peace and happiness is all a lie!"

"Killing people is wrong period..." Kirishima stepped forwards, clenching his fists. Izuku gripped her sword with both hands as she also took a stance to attack while Katsuki got up. "You murdered a whole Mountain Tribe settlement!"

"ha, they were fun play things for my Nomu to test his strength out on." Tomura laughed at them and Katsuki growled in anger. "It was fun to watch as they all scrambled, trying to defend themselves in vain!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Katsuki shouted in anger and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he went to lunge towards Tomura.

"EVERYONE, ESCAPE!" All Might threw his hand out to stop them as he kept his eyes on Tomura.

"B-But your Majesty..." Izuku looked up at All Might, seeing him grind his teeth together in pain. She looked to his side, seeing the blood dripping from his clothes. "Y-You've got blood... A-And you're sword... It's..." She looked up at him as he brandished his claymore. "You can't keep it up much longer..."

"Right you are," All Might looked back at her and grinned through his pain. "But I'll be okay! I will show you how a king does the job!" He gave her a thumbs up, and looked back to the enemy.

"Nomu... Black Mist..." Tomura sighed out, and held up his hand. "Do you're thing, I'll deal with these childish heroes..." He made a dash towards them and Izuku held her sword up, feeling the rush of strength course through her from the sword as it glowed golden.

"HE'S COMING, GET READY!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku bent her knee's, ready to strike, before she felt power crackle through the air like electricity. She looked over to see the King leap forwards towards the Nomu, and Tomura with drew from his attack as the king and beast clashed. Her eyes went wide as she watched him swing the giant blade over and over at the beast, she couldn't count how many times he slashed at it with his lightning fast speed, but it blocked each sword blow with it's fists.

"I told you before... It's power is absorption..." Tomura sighed out as he stood back by the man made of mist.

"ABSORPTION, NOT NULLIICATION!" All Might shouted with a loud booming laugh. "IT HAS TO HAVE A LIMIT, NO?! HE WAS MADE TO WITHSTAND MY 100%?! THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO GIVE IT MORE THAN THAT!"

Izuku watched in awe as the King beat back the monster with his sword, before she noticed blood droplets flying through the air. She looked to his face, and saw blood leaking out through his teeth. She shook with anxiety as she gripped One for All. The King kept spitting up blood... She thought back to their days of travel, even with One for All he couldn't hold that form for long... and now he was with out the sword that was in her hands... He was definitely putting in more than 100% into every single strike...

"A KING IS SOME ONE WHO DEFEATS EVIL AND PUTS HIS LIFE IN THE WAY FOR HIS PEOPLE!" All Might shouted as he continued to attack, before pulling his sword back, winding it up. "HE GOES BEYOND, AND STANDS TALL FOR THE PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF, DEMONS ALLIANCE?! PLUS... ULTRAAA!" He shouted loudly as he brought his sword back towards Nomu, and in one crushing blow from it, All Might sliced him in half, from head to toe, right down the middle, and with a sonic boom the dirt and debris was kicked up, and the tree's in the distance began to fall and break from the resulting blast of power. Izuku watched with wide eyes as the life left the monsters eyes, and it's body fell apart on the ground.

"I-Is this some fairy tale...?" Kirishima asked as they all watched the body of the monster start to turn to dust instead of smoke. "... He sliced through that monster like it was butter... beating the absorbtion out of it... So this is the power of the King of the World..." The group looked around as the resulting damage, a line of forest cleared like it was nothing.

"I really have gotten weaker..." the king laughed as he stood up and Izuku noticed that some of the dust was actually vapour coming from his body. "Back in my golden days, that would have only taken 5 strikes... I used more than 300." The king grinned broadly as he looked towards the enemy. "Now then, Demon Alliance... Let's put an end to this dance."

"You..." the group could hear Tomura seething with anger and fury. "YOU'VE GOTTEN WEAKER?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, WE WERE TOTALLY OVERPOWERED! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY NOMU?!" He began scratching at his neck furiously. "Did he... Did he lie to me...?!"

"What's the matter?!" All Might asked as he stood his ground, glaring at Tomura. "Where'd your spirit go? You want to kill me?! TRY IT IF YOU CAN!"

"Let's go... His Majesty can handle this..." Todoroki looked at the others and Izuku could hear Katsuki grind his teeth together.

"Common, your Majesty... Let's get out of here." Kirishima said as he directed Katsuki to turn away. "King All Might has this now, It's over. Common, Izuchan, let's draw back!"

Izuku didn't move an inch as she watched All Might, the vapour rolling off of him, clouding the area. The others didn't know, only she did... He was out of time and power... This was all just a bluff. She felt her hands shaking as she gripped One for All in her hands.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" All Might shouted at the enemy and Izuku felt her chest tighten in anxiety.

"Only I know..." She whispered out to herself as she watched with wide eyes as the enemy spoke to each other. She felt sweat drip down her face as she looked back at All Might.

"Hey, Izuchan come on...!" Kirishima shouted but she didn't look back. "The others are probably worried!"

"Midoriya...?" Todoroki stopped in his path to look at her while she watched with wide horrified eyes at the scene before her.

"WE MUST AVENGE NOMU, AND KILL HIM NOW!" Tomura shouted and the enemy made their move, and Izuku felt her whole being pulse with power as she gripped One for All.

"LEAVE HIS MAJESTY ALONE!" She screamed off the ground with a boom, and swung One for All back, as she dove towards the enemy. She brought her sword down towards Tomura's head, her eyes wide and glowing as she attacked, but he moved back and her blow missed. She landed on the ground, and the rocks cracked under her feet, before she jerked her head up to look at the warp that formed in front of her. She brought her sword up to attack again, but a hand shot out of the darkness towards her face. She brought the blade up to defend herself, clenching her teeth together as she glared at it, before an arrow pierced it.

"THEY'RE HERE!" All Might shouted, but Izuku couldn't afford to take her eyes off the enemy, even if the hand drew back. She glared at them as she stood in front of All Might, and Tomura looked at her, cursing loudly.

"DAMNIT! THEY SHOWED UP!" He yelled loudly and glared in her direction. "I guess we have to retreat..." Arrows started raining down on the enemies and Izuku's eyes widened as Tomura fell to the ground, gripping at the dirt with his hands as the mist swirled around him. "I may have failed today... BUT NEXT TIME... I'LL KILL YOU, _YOUR MAJESTY!_ YOU AND THAT BRAT!" He pointed his finger up at Izuku and she glared back at him, before the enemies disappeared in the swirling mist.

"I let them get away..." Izuku muttered as she lowered her sword as she stared at the spot where the enemies disappeared, and felt her heart racing in her chest. She ground her teeth together in frustration and felt her tears burn. "I was so useless..."

"That's not true..." Izuku looked back at All Might as he spoke, the vapour still rolling off of him. "If you hadn't jumped to my aid, I would be dead right now... You saved my life." The king grinned down at her, and Izuku felt her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Y-Your Majesty..." she sobbed out and closed her eyes, trying to bite back her sobs. "I'm... I'm so happy you're okay...!" She looked up at him as his form began to shift back into his true one, and she looked at him with wide worried eyes.

"IZUKU!" She heard her name being shouted by Katsuki and she looked up at All Might in worry.

"Go, before he comes too close, I'll be alright." The King grinned at her and she nodded her head, before she ran towards the others, sheathing her sword. She broke through the cloud of vapour, and her eyes went wide as she saw Katsuki was right there. She stumbled a bit but he reached his hands out to her arms and grabbed her.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku looked up at him as he kept her from falling and she groaned a bit. She looked down at her arms, seeing the bruises forming on them, before she felt the ache in her legs. She looked up at him and saw his worried eyes turn angry before he pulled his head back.

"You... IDIOT!" He shouted at her and slammed his forehead against hers. Izuku saw stars and she almost fell back but he held onto her arms to keep her from crumpling to the ground. "WHAT KIND OF MORON GOES JUMPING INTO DANGER LIKE THAT?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"B-But His Majesty... Was in d-danger..." She mumbled out as her head spun from the blow, her skull smarting now. She felt his hands let for of her arms, and she almost crumpled to the ground, but his arms wrapped around her and crushed her against his chest. She blinked in surprise as he held her, and felt his forehead press against her neck. She blushed a bright red as he held her so tightly, and saw the look of shock on Kirishima and Todoroki's faces. "K-Kacchan...? I-I'm alright..."

"I'm not..." He growled and she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt her heart pound in her chest loudly, and started to worry if he could hear it. She felt his arms finally loosen around her, and he looked down at her with a serious look in his eyes, before he yanked his cloak off of his neck.

"K-Kacchan...?!" She blushed a bright red as he pulled it around her and wrapped her tightly in it. "Wh-What are you doing...?!"

"You're soaked and hurt!" He snapped at her before he scooped her up in his arms. She felt her whole face go as red as the cloak as he trudged off towards the group of gathering heroes, carrying her like a princess. She looked over at Kirishima and Todoroki as they watched them both, apparently stunned into statues.

"I-I can walk.. I'm okay!" She tried to struggle out of the cloak but he had wrapped her up too tightly in it. "Th-This is embarrassing!"

"I don't give a shit," He snapped as he held her close to his chest. She groaned as she tried to hide her face in the fur collar as they approached the others.

"Izuchn, are you okay...?!" Uraraka cried out as she came running towards them.

"I'm alright..." Izuku looked at her friend, before burying her face in the fur again in embarrassment.

"She's soaked and bruised again." Katsuki snapped in anger as he stormed through the group as others came to check on her. "Because she was a fucking idiot and jumped into danger."

"I-It's not that bad!" Izuku cried out, before she sneezed and the whole group went silent. She felt a bit of a chill and nervously looked up as Katsuki glared down at her.

"That... was adorable..." Uraraka choked out, as both Yaoyorozu and Ashido nodded their heads.

The high ranked Heroes that showed up, went about clearing up the rest of the demons in the valley and checking on All Might, while the younger group headed back to the guild. Izuku felt like she was going to die of embarrassment as Katsuki carried her the whole way back. When they arrived, he took her straight to recovery girl's infirmary, and kicked the door open with a bang.

"Oh my," The old woman looked up at the pair of them as he stormed inside and sat Izuku up right on a bed. "I heard there was trouble at the Valley, are you all right, my dear?" the old woman walked up to Izuku and she looked down at Recovery girl.

"I.. I got bruised again..." Izuku mumbled out as Katsuki loosened the cloak around her. She looked at her arms and Recovery girl let out a sigh, before she began looking her over.

"No broken bones, that much is good." the woman picked up her cane and tapped it to her arms. Izuku groaned a bit as she felt her energy leave her while the bruises healed. "Any where else...?"

"M-My legs..." Izuku looked down as Recovery Girl tapped her cane to her shins and Izuku grew more exhausted.

"There, that should do it." The woman looked up at her and Izuku nodded her head tiredly. "Now hurry back to your lodging and get warmed up. Your clothes are soaked and I cannot heal a cold."

"thank you..." Izuku blushed a bright red as the woman nodded her head to her, before Katsuki stepped up and glared down at her. Izuku paled a bit as she saw the angry look in his eyes and started to get up. "I-I can walk now...!" She told him but he was quicker and wrapped her up in the cloak again. "K-Kacchan...! Common, this is too embarrassing!"

"Punishment." He told her and picked her up once again and carried her off towards the lodging.

"What did I do wrong...?" She asked him as he carried her off and he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "Wasn't the blow to the head enough...?"

"No," He looked away from her and she watched as he stared forwards. "I told you to stop jumping into danger like that, until you learn you're going to have to deal with being embarrassed." He grumbled out and kicked the door open to the lodging now. The others looked over at them in shock before he stormed over to the girls baths.

"Hey wait! You can't go in there!" Izuku cried out but he kicked that door open too and stormed inside. Izuku looked around, and saw that luckily none of the others girls were inside. She looked up at Katsuki worriedly before he set her down on her feet.

"Bathe and then go to bed." He looked down at her seriously, before he turned away and stormed out of the baths. She felt her cheeks turn a bright red as he left, before the other girls came in.

"I-Izuchan are you alright..?!" Uraraka asked worriedly and Izuku buried her face in the fur of the cloak once more as her heart threatened to burst in her chest. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Ochachan..." Izuku looked up at her friend, and hugged the cloak tightly around herself. "My heart won't stop pounding...!"

"Oh Izuchan..." Uraraka let out a soft laugh and hugged Izuku. "That's normal, don't worry."


	7. BUNNIES AND LORDS! TRAIN YOUR HEART OUT!

**DID SOME ONE SAY DEKU BOWL?!**

 **Deku bowl gives me life...**

 **but KacchanxIzuchan gives me more life.**

 **SO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Come on, Midoriya! Put your back into it!" All Might boomed loudly in laughter as he looked over at Izuku who was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She raised her head to look up at the king, before she gripped a wooden sword in her hand and ran at him, swinging the sword at him with all she could muster. He parried her blow, easily before ducking around her and swinging his own. Her sword went flying out of her hand and she fell back on her bottom looking up at the point of his wooden sword. "That was a good try, but easy to read!" He smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

"Dang it..." she fell back and put a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath still. She looked up at the sky as it glowed pink with the light of the rising sun. It had been a week since the incident in the valley, and she had dedicated herself to morning practice with the king each morning. They had made the clearing over looking the ocean their practising grounds, with some dummies set up.

"Your swordsmanship has gotten much better though," All Might smiled down at her as he held out his hand and helped her up to her feet. "Now it has a form instead of blunt swings!"

"Thanks..." she smiled up at the king, before wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "... All Might... I've been thinking about that Demon Alliance..."

"Oh?" The man deflated to his normal form and the two of them looked out over the ocean.

"How can they control demons...?" She asked him, and put a hand on her face. "And those bracelets he wore... they were like mountain tribe jewellery..." She lowered her hand and looked at it. "And what he said... About people with demon like powers it's..." She stared at her hand for a moment, before clenching her fist. "What is happening...?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself," All Might put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I have some inklings... I will do my best to find out what is going on, As King of the World it is my duty!" He let out a laugh and Izuku smiled a bit up at him. "What you need to worry about, young lady; Is the Hero Tournament!"

"The what...?" Izuku looked up at All Might in confusion and he just grinned back at her.

"It's exactly as I said! It's a festival that the Guild puts on annually for up and coming Heroes like yourself!" The king grinned at her and looked out to the ocean as the sun continued to brighten the sky. "All of you will be able to enter in a round robin tournament to show off your skills as a Hero!" He patted her shoulder again and looked down at her. "A friendly competition of sorts, it also shows your capabilities to take on quests!"

"Yuuei Guild is amazing..." Izuku's eyes lit up at the thought of watching everyone use their quirks and abilities to battle each other.

"Yes, and there will be all sorts of people who have travelled from all over to come watch!" All Might grinned down at her and she looked up at him. "I've been thinking that you should enter, bone up on your skills, and show the world what an amazing hero you are! One day you will be their king, so it's time to give them a taste of your power!"

"Th-that sounds like a lot..." Izuku looked down at the ground nervously. "So many people... I don't know if I can..."

"Did I neglect to mention that there will be all sorts Merchants as well?" Izuku looked back up at the king and he smiled at her once again. "All sorts of food and goods you've never seen before! And at the end of it all, there's a masquerade party in the plaza!"

"Wow..." Izuku's eyes lit up at the thought of the wonderful festival and she smiled brightly.

"I think you'll do well in the tournament, you've come a long way." He laughed and Izuku giggled a bit to herself, starting to get excited at the thought of the festival. "Show them what you've got, Izuku." He ruffled her already messy hair and she nodded her head.

"I will!" She said happily, before the two of them cleaned up the training area. She headed back to the lodgings, and looked up as she saw no one was awake yet. She let out a sigh as she hurried inside to bathe, and put on clean leggings and shirt. She did up the buttons on her red vest as she stepped into the kitchen, and took a roll and some cheese outside to eat. She went around the side of the lodging, and shoved her breakfast in her mouth, before she pulled her gloves on and started to drag out a large bucket of fresh meat that was dropped off for the Dragons.

"What are you doing...?" She choked on her food as some one spoke from the roof, and grabbed at her throat before she heard a thud on the ground behind her and a swift smack to her back. She coughed her bread and cheese into her hands, and turned her head around to look up at Katsuki who looked down at her with serious eyes. "Idiot, don't die from choking on food!"

"Er..." She blushed a bright red as she looked up at him. After their fight in the valley, he had been awfully quiet around her, no longer glaring at her 24/7. She looked down at her food in embarrassment, remembering the way he had carried her back and lent her his cloak... the one he was wearing at the moment. "I didn't expect anyone to be awake so early, you startled me..." She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows at that. "I was going to feed the dragons..."

"I was wondering who was doing that every morning..." He narrowed his eyes at her now and she hurriedly choked back her breakfast before she grabbed the bucket of meat and lifted it up using her strength quirk. "What were you doing out in the forest so early?"

"You watched me come back...?" She looked up at Katsuki curiously as they walked over to the dragons and he crossed his arms.

"No, I noticed you coming back, Idiot." She let out a sigh as she turned around and set the bucket down as they came up to the dragons. "Now what were you doing?"

"Should you really be asking a lady things like that?" She looked back at him as she bent over the bucket and took her gloves off. She grabbed the pieces of meat and held them out to Kusa and Iwa as they lazily came over to her for food.

"Why won't you tell me, what are you keeping a secret?" He asked her and she looked back at him as the dragons swallowed their meat.

"Why won't you tell me why you couldn't come back for all those years?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and he looked away from her, glaring off at the forest. She let out a sigh and leaned down to grab more meat. "I was just doing some sword training..." She looked up at Baku as he leaned his head down towards her and she smiled at the fire dragon and gave him some breakfast.

"Tch..." Izuku looked over to Katsuki as the other dragons started to take pieces of meat out of the bucket on their own. "I don't know why you're bothering with training, you should have figured out the other day that this shit is too dangerous for you."

"Yeah I did figure that out." She told him and he looked back at her as she fed some more meat to Baku. "Which is why I'm training to get better, so that I don't hurt myself any more... And I've gotten better." She giggled a bit as Baku licked her hands and she stood back as she let the dragons eat on their own. "I can use the sword with my quirk and not hurt myself..." She looked up at Katsuki as he glared at her and smiled at him. "I told you, I'm not backing down from this."

"You're going to get yourself killed," He growled out at her and Izuku let out a sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You almost died the other day, again." He huffed out as Izuku stroked Baku's scales along his neck. "When are you going to learn that you shouldn't be doing this?"

"It wasn't just me, we _all_ almost died the other day." Izuku looked back at him as Baku leaned into her touch and she scratched behind his horns. "You almost got yourself killed too, do you see me telling you to stop?"

"That's different!" He shouted and both her and the dragons gave him an incredulous look. "I was just saving your ass!"

"Then don't?" She asked him and he seemed to snap at her comment. "Kacchan, you're not going to change my mind." She turned to look back up at Baku as he snorted flames and nudged his head against her. "I'll show you during the tournament that I'm getting better."

"Tournament...?" She looked over at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, the Hero tournament during the Yuuei festival." Izuku smiled at him as he walked over and she patted the top of Baku's head gently. "His Majesty told about it during training this morning. There's going to be all sorts of people here and it's a chance to show them how strong we are."

"You were training with that idiot?" Katsuki growled out as he reached out to touch Baku and the dragon looked at him with lazy eyes before nudging his master.

"Don't call him that," Izuku looked at Katsuki with her own glare. "He's very smart and wise, he's been helping me out with my training."

"He's just some brute with nothing but strength." Katsuki grumbled out as he looked over at her.

"No, that would be you.." She said simply and heard him snap once again. "Stop insulting him, you're just mad because he's the King of the World."

"Yeah, I am!" Katsuki growled out at her and she looked up at him through her bangs. "I'm also mad you put your neck out for that guy, all I hear from your stupid mouth is _His Majesty this_ and _His Majesty that_."

"Kacchan, you sound like a jealous child." Izuku said with a sigh and he looked at her with sharp glaring eyes. She started to get a bit nervous as he stepped towards her and she instinctively stepped back. He growled and took a few more steps and she retreated around Baku.

"I'll show you whose a child..." He growled out and lunged at her. Izuku ducked out of his grasp and hurried around the dragon, running away from the Tribal king who was chasing her. They did a few laps before she started to huff. "STOP RUNNING!"

"STOP CHASING ME!" she shouted back at him and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she saw him lunge at her again before Katsuki was crushed against her on Baku's side by his tail. Izuku groaned a bit as she tried to move, and pushed at Katsuki's chest. "B-Baku...!" She cried out but the dragon looked back at the both of them with tired eyes as he kept them pinned. She looked up to see the king glaring down at her, his hands on the dragon's side above her head. She blushed a bright red, and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "K-Kacchan stop glaring at me..." she felt her heart throbbing in her chest as he looked down at her with his intense gaze.

"Look at me..." He growled out and she shivered at the tone of voice,feeling her heart race faster in her chest, "Izu..." She glanced up as he continued to look down at her and saw his gaze was still intense, but no longer angry. "I want you to stop putting yourself in danger..." He told her and she swore she felt her heart pop.

"I'm not going to stop aiming to be a hero..." She told him and watched him clench his teeth together. "I mean it when I say I'm aiming to be King too, Kacchan. I'm not going to stop just because you want me too."

"Then at least think more!" He shouted down at her and her eyes widened a bit. "If you're going to continue this stupid shit then at least promise me you'll think shit out instead of just running head on into danger."

"I..." She swallowed her nerves as she looked up into his ruby eyes as he stared down at her. "... I think I can manage that... I usually try to anyways..."

"Fine..." Katsuki closed his eyes and let out a sigh. She quickly looked away from his face, and felt her own heat up into a bright red. "Then I'll stop telling you to quit... But if I hear one more fucking word about that stupid King..." She looked up as she heard him growl in frustration and he grabbed her by the chin. "Then I'll bite your tongue myself so you can't talk." Her heart had definitely exploded now as he leaned down over her.

"Wh-What...?" She looked up at him nervously, she could feel her cheeks still burning with warmth as he touched his forehead to her own. "Wh-why would you do that...? How...?" she felt her hands tremble on his bare chest, unable to look anywhere else other than his flaming ruby red eyes.

"And you call me childish..." He growled out to her and she started to feel dizzy from the heat on her face.

"GOOD MORNING!" The two of them jumped in surprise and looked over at the lodging as Kirishima stepped out, grinning broadly. "Oh, did I interrupt something...?" He looked at the pair of them, grinning nervously as Katsuki glared at him, his eyes full of fury. Baku pulled his tail away and the Tribal King pushed away from Izuku and his hands crackled in explosions.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD COME OUT HERE, YOU HAIR FOR BRAINS?!" He snapped and Kirishima laughed nervously before taking off, running away from the angry King who chased him around the building, threatening murder.

"D-Dangerous..." Izuku choked out as she slid down onto her bottom and looked up at Baku who looked down at her with knowing eyes. "Baku... You need to stop doing that..." she put a hand on her chest and tried to calm the pounding before she pushed herself up and headed inside before the Tribal King came back to finish what he started.

"A FESTIVAL!?" Uraraka cried out in happiness as Izuku sat down for a proper breakfast with the others, drinking a mug of tea. "WOW! I wonder what kinds of things will be there, and a MASQUERADE?! We're going to need dresses and accessories!"

"This is going to be so cool, who knew being in a guild was so fun?!" Ashido shouted with excitement as she ate some toast.

"I'm excited about the tournament." Yaoyorozu said to them with a smile. "I plan on signing up and showing the world what the Princess of the Plains can do!" She grinned broadly and the others all looked at her with wide eyes as Izuku choked on her tea.

"PRINCESS?!" Ashido shouted in surprise while Uraraka patted Izuku's back as she coughed out the tea into a napkin.

"I was wondering why Yaoyorozu sounded so familiar..." Izuku looked up at their friend who was blushing a bright pink in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hide anything." Yaoyorozu looked down at her eggs.

"I don't know why you're all surprised, there's a prince here too." Asui said with a kero as the prince in question stepped into the room.

"I guess you're right..." Izuku said as she looked up at the prince and smiled at him. "Good Morning!" The group watched as Todoroki just continued on with out a single word and Izuku paled a bit at the cold shoulder treatment.

"What's wrong with him...?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku looked into her mug of tea, wondering that herself.

"Anyways, we should all consider signing up for the tournament!" Yaoyorozu smiled at the others and they all thought that over.

"I'm good, I don't have anything to prove." Jirou said with a sigh and Ashido nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm definitely signing up." Uraraka grinned broadly. "I want to get as many quests I can so I can send the money back home to my parents!"

"Wow, that's so admirable!" Izuku said with a bright grin. She thought back to her mother, and smiled a bit to herself. "I should do the same thing, I sent some back to her already but His Majesty told me I need to get some armour."

"You're extremely mobile, so you shouldn't get too much armour." Yaoyorozu said with a smile at Izuku. "You should get some that covers your vitals and arms at most."

"That's helpful, thank you." Izuku said with a bright grin to the Princess. The others finished up their breakfast and Izuku got up and went up stairs to grab One for All and some of her money. She came back down, shoving her gloves in her pockets as she stepped out front of the building. She stopped as she saw Kirishima hanging upside down from a tree. "Uhm..."

"Oh hey!" Kirishima grinned at her and she put a hand on her mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to come out. She noticed rope tied around his ankles that held him to the branch, and she walked over to him. "Sorry about this morning, I didn't know you two were having a talk."

"Th-that's alright..." Izuku failed to contain her giggles and Kirishima pouted. "I think you saved me from something anyways." she laughed as she looked up at the rope. "I take it he did this..?"

"Yah, punishment for interrupting." Kirishima let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "It's all good though, I don't mind it too much!" He laughed out and Izuku looked at him with a smile.

"Let me cut you down." she said as she walked to the tree and pulled herself up into it's branches. She pulled herself up onto the one he was tied from and looked down at him. "Here," she pulled her gloves onto her hands, before activating her quirk. She reached out to grab him by the ankle, and held onto him tightly before she cut the rope from the branch with One for All.

"You sure are strong!" Kirishima laughed as she pulled him up and the two of them climbed back down the tree. "Not many girls have quirks like that, so it's pretty cool!"

"Thanks." Izuku smiled at Kirishima as they touched their feet to the ground. "But honestly, it's mostly training. The king has really been helping me out."

"Speaking of that." Kirishima looked her over, noticing her red vest and blue leggings. "You look like him a bit! Maybe we should start calling you Small Might, Princess of the world!" Kirishima let out a laugh and Izuku blushed a bright red and shoo her head.

"Please don't! It's not true at all!" She cried out, waving her hands around nervously.

"Well you sure could fool everyone," Kirishima grinned at her, "Your quirks are even the same."

"We're really not related." Izuku smiled nervously at Kirishima before she turned to head towards the plaza.

"Where you heading off too?" Kirishima followed behind her and she looked up at him.

"I was going to go buy some armour. With the tournament coming up in a month, I want to practice while wearing it so I get used to the feel and weight." Izuku smiled up at him and his returning grin showed off his sharp teeth.

"Wow, how manly!" He laughed and Izuku let out a sigh. "You've got the right idea, Armor can impede you if you're not used to it. Mind if I join you? I think His Majesty might murder me if I go back now, he cn stay mad for a long time."

"I don't think he'd murder you," Izuku laughed a bit as they walked. "But sure, I don't mind company." she shrugged her shoulders as the two of them made their way through the crowds. She stopped at an armoury and she stepped inside with him, looking up at all the heavy large pieces of metal.

"HELLO!" Izuku and Kirishima both jumped at the ecstatic greeting. They turned to see girl with a big grin on her face and piercing yellow eyes. Izuku was intrigued by her pink hair mostly though and she stepped out from behind her counter. "Welcome to my armour shop! Do you like the look of my cute babies?!" She asked them and Izuku started to get a little nervous. "What can I help you out with?"

"Erm..." Izuku wasn't exactly sure where to start, she looked all around at the different pieces.

"Some bracers," Kirishima said with a grin and looked to the girl with pink hair. "She's a swordsman, so she needs to protect her arms, they get damaged easily."

"WONDERFUL!" The girl grabbed something from behind her counter and spun over to them excitedly before looking to Izuku. "Try these ones on!" she shouted happily and Izuku looked down at her arms as the girl forced the leather with metal plates on it, around her arms. She nervously watched as the girl tied them up and Izuku looked at her arms worriedly. "How does that feel?!"

"Hmm..." Izuku analyzed them with her eyes, before clenching her fists. "A little tight... And a little long..." she looked as they were a bit to big for her.

"Hmm..." Kirishima looked her arms over, before stepped up to the counter and looked through some glass. "Those look to rigid too... How about these?" He pointed into the case and the girl slid over to look at what he was pointing at.

"YOU HAVE WONDERFUL TASTE!" She shouted, startling Izuku again. She walked over to see what they were looking at and the girl pulled the bracers out from the counter. "These are a special design of mine! I made them so people who want to be flexible have a bit of extra mobility!" She noticed the dark brown leather bracers had bits of silver metal all over them, giving the appearance of dragon scales. "Each piece of metal is put on individual, so it's more flexible!" She pulled the others bracers off Izuku's arms and attached the new ones to her. Izuku looked at them and clenched her fists again. "WELL?!"

"These are much better, I like them." Izuku smiled warmly at the armour. "They're perfect actually, I like the design."

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" the girl laughed loudly and Izuku and Kirishima paled a bit. "Now, anything else?"

"Shoulder armour," Izuku said with a smile, and patted her left shoulder.

"THEN YOU NEED THIS!" The girl shouted and pulled out the piece that matched her bracers. Izuku looked at it with wide eyes as she touched the metal with her fingers. The girl started strapping it to her, and Izuku took note of how it went on. The strap across her chest was a bit snug, and she turned to look in a mirror, seeing that One for All attached to it nicely. "THERE! A TRUE SWORDSMAN!"

"Yeah yeah! Extremely manly!" Kirishima grinned broadly and Izuku smiled at them both. "You should get those, they look great."

"Well it's what I came here for." Izuku couldn't help but grin back at him. She pulled out her bag of gold, and paid the girl for the armour. "Thank you so much... Erhm...?"

"MEI HATSUME!" The girl said excitedly. "Come back and see me any time you need more armour, or any special equipment!"

"She was a bit intense," Kirishima laughed as the two of them left the armoury and Izuku giggled a bit to herself. "But the armour is really nice and well made, though it makes you look like a dragon a bit."

"Ah," Izuku looked at her bracers and smiled warmly. "It does, maybe that's why I like it so much," she smiled up at Kirishima and they both walked across the plaza past the fountain.

"Hey hey! You're it!" They looked over to see a group of kids running around chasing each other. Izuku smiled as she watched them.

"haha, they're probably playing quirk tag." Kirishima laughed as he looked over at the kids chasing each other with staffs. "That can be dangerous."

"I've never played before," Izuku looked up at Kirishima as they passed the children. "What do you do?"

"Well, who ever is it can use their quirk on the person they tag," Kirishima laughed, "We used to play it all the time as kids, Though no one liked me chasing them much."

"I wonder why..." Izuku laughed, thinking about how terrifying getting hit by his rock hard fists would be.

"Whoa hey look out...!" Kirishima looked down as the kids ran past them and Izuku felt something hit her in the back. "Whoa! Izuchan you al-"

"I-I'm fine..." Izuku groaned a bit as she rubbed her back where she was smacked and looked down at the kids who stopped running. She smiled at them warmly, "Be a bit more careful alright..?"

"I-Izuchan..." Kirishima was staring at her with watering eyes and a twitching grin. She looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong..?" She asked and he lifted a shaking hand to point at her head. She frowned and the children all started giggling around her, as well as some people passing by. "Wh-what...?"

"Look!" A laughing kid grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to the fountain. She looked around as people continued to chuckle around her, before she leaned over the edge of the fountain, and felt her whole face turn red.

"BUNNY EARS?!" she shouted in surprise as her hands flew up to the top of her head. She felt the ears on top of her head with her fingers and pulled on them. "OUCH!" she cried out and let go of them. "K-K-Kirishima..." she looked over at the red head who was now laughing loudly with the other children. "I-It's not funny! Stop laughin!" she felt her face get hotter as she covered her head with her arms.

"I-It's pretty funny!" He choked out while laughing. "A-And pretty cute!"

"I-I'm sorry..." A little girl looked up at Izuku with wide watering eyes. "M-My quirk gives people animal ears... Th-they last 24 hours..." Izuku felt a pang of pain in her chest as she looked down at the girl whose tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"It's alright..." Izuku smiled at her warmly and she crouched down in front of the girl. The child looked at her, about to sob and Izuku grinned at her brightly. "Don't cry, accidents happen." she patted the girl on the head gently and the girl dried her own cheeks. "Just be a bit more careful, alright?" She watched the girl nod her head, before the kids ran off to continue playing. Izuku let out a sigh as she stood back up and walked over to Kirishima who was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh geez... Everyone's gunna love this..." He wheezed out and looked up at her. She looked down at him with a pout on her face and he started laughing again, tears coming to his eyes. She let out a sigh and touched the ears on her head, before gently pulling them down to try and hide them as they walked back. "Oh come on, Izuchan. It could be worse, you might want to consider the look."

"This is far more embarrassing than Kacchan carrying me..." she said with a groan as she bowed her head every time they walked past some one else.

"Speaking of his Majesty..." Izuku looked up at Kirishima who was still grinning. "Did he ever explain to you what that earring on your right ear means...?"

"Yeah," She straightened up a bit as she looked up at Kirishima. "That it's a tradition in his tribe to give some one an earring if you want to be together with them forever." She smiled at the red head brightly. "He gave it to me so we could be friends for ever."

"... Izuchan..." She saw the smile on Kirishima's face turn into a warm one and he reached out and patted her on the head. "That, is the cutest thing I've ever heard, and it came out of a bunnies mouth." He laughed and Izuku let out a sigh, groaning a bit.

"WE'RE BACK!" Kirishima shouted as they entered the lodging. He threw the door open and Izuku tried to hide behind him as they walked inside. "And you'll never guess what Izuchan got!"

"Whoa!" Kaminari called out from a comfy chair as Kirishima stepped to the side. She was still hiding the ears on her head with her arms, her cheeks a bright red. "That's some pretty cool armour there, bet that cost a pretty penny."

"You look so cool, Izuchan!" Uraraka cried out happily as she got up from her own chair. Yaoyorozu nodded her head in agreement with Ashido as the others got up to look the armour over.

"Hey hey, why are you hugging your head like that?" Asui asked with a Kero and Izuku avoided looking at them all, her cheeks getting redder.

"Yeah yeah the armour is cool and all, but it's not what I'm talking about." Kirishima grinned and the others looked up at him. "Come on Izuchan, it's not that bad."

"Says you..." Izuku looked up at him with a grumble. "You didn't get hit with the quirk..."

"D-Did something happen? Are you okay?!" Uraraka asked with wide eyes, before they turned scary. "Do I need to murder some one...?"

"No no!" Izuku waved her hands around nervously as Uraraka gripped her staff tightly in her hands, the look in her eyes was one hungry for blood. "You don't need to kill an-"

"OH MY GOD!" Ashido shouted as the whole room gasped. Izuku looked over at her, blushing a bright red as she pointed to the top of her head. Izuku looked down at her hands and groaned out as she tried to hide the ears again.

"B-Bunny ears..." Mineta looked up with a wide grin and Asui smacked him in the face with her tongue.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked away from them all again. "WHO DO WE HAVE TO THANK FOR THIS?!"

"My my, they are pretty adorable..." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she pulled at the end of one of her ears.

"Th-that tickles..." Izuku groaned as she tried to hide them. The whole group smiled at her warmly as she looked away from them all, her face still red.

"Come on, let everyone see!" Kirishima said with a grin as he took hold of her arms and pulled them away from her head.

"Kirishima, please! I don't want everyone staring!" Izuku cried out and the whole group started to laugh and giggle as they looked at her. She let out a sigh and Kirishima let go of her arms.

"You're so cute..." Uraraka sighed out as she hugged her friend. "I really wish we could keep a picture of this!"

"Ochachaaaan..." Izuku groaned out as the others patted her head and she blushed a bright red. When the group was done, she headed out back to feed the dragons for the afternoon. She let out a sigh as she patted Baku's head gently while he nudged his snout against her. "Don't tell me you think they're cute too..." she looked into the dragons eyes as he stared at her and let out a snort. "Ha... don't you like eating rabbits...?" she asked him and hugged his snout. "Why does this happen to me...? I'm supposed to be a tough hero, not a bunny..." she groaned before she heard foot steps.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing...?" She felt herself pale in horror as she recognized Katsuki's voice. He was the last person she wanted to see the ears. She quickly wrapped her arms around her head and stood up to look over at him as he brought the afternoon bucket of meat over for the dragons.

"Just talking to Baku." she smiled at him nervously as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding my damn dragon," He grunted out and dropped the bucket of meat on the ground. "Why are you holing your head like that? Did you fucking trip and fall?"

"N-No!" she shook her head nervously and he narrowed his eyes a her. She held up her nervous smile before he started to walk over to her, and felt her cheeks redden.

"What are you hiding now..?" He growled down at her as she took a step back away from him. "Izu... move your arms..."

"I-I'm okay, I just got hit by a kids quirk when I was getting my armour!" She tried to redirect his attention now, "Like it? I do, it looks like dragon scales and it's pretty light!"

"If you got hit by some one's quirk you should go get what ever happened looked after." He snapped at her and grabbed her by the bracers on her arms. "Now... move your arms!" He shouted and pulled them away from her head.

"uwaaah, Kacchan...!" She cried out as he looked down at her, and her cheeks burned a hot red. "I said I as fine! It'll go away in 24 hours...!"

"... What..." She looked up at him through her bangs as he looked down at her. She started to get nervous as he stared, before his hands exploded against her bracers. She cried out in surprise, and pulled her arms back away from him before looking down at her new armour. She was a bit surprised to see that they still looked pretty new, before she looked up at Katsuki. She felt her whole face burn hot as he saw his cheeks were red as he stared down at her. "What the fuck is this...?" She cried out softly as he grabbed the bunny ears on her head and pulled on them. "Why are you wearing this shit?!"

"I-I'm not, they're attached to my head...!" She cried out as he pulled and her eyes teared up. "P-Please stop, that hurts...!"

"You idiot," He looked down her as he stopped trying to pull them off and she bit her lip. "how does this ridiculous shit keep happening to you?!"

"It was just an accident, I went shopping with Kirishima for my armour and a kid bumped into me." She frowned as she looked up at him and his eyes narrowed at her.

"Why did you go shopping with that moron?!" He asked and tugged on her ears gently.

"Stop thaaaat..." She groaned out and looked up at him, "I got him down out of the tree, and he just came with me... It was good that he did, he knew what I should get." She looked down at the bracers and smiled a bit. "He picked them out for me too, they're really pretty."

"TSK." She felt his hands tug the ears again and she looked up at him as he glared down at her. She saw him grind his teeth together before he looked at the armour and grumbled. "... That bastard... at least he knew what you needed..." Katsuki looked at her shoulder piece, and she blushed a bit as he analyzed it with his eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun..." she said nervously and he looked back into her eyes. "He asked me if I knew about the earring you gave me too, and what it meant." She watched Katsuki's eyes widen, before narrowing darkly at her.

"And what the fuck did he say...?" He growled out, looking angry now.

"Ah..." Izuku started to tremble a bit as she felt his hands clutch the ears on her head tightly. "W-Well I told him I already knew, and he just said it was cute...?" She felt his grip on her ears relax a bit and she felt her cheeks turn red. "I-Is there some other meaning for the earring...?"

"No, you idiot." He grumbled and straightened up. "Don't go believing shit other people tell you." He looked at her ears again and she blushed a brighter red now, before he finally let go of them. He turned to go feed the dragons, before he stopped and saw the meat bucket empty and the dragons fighting over bits of meat. "HEY!" He snapped and stormed over to them. Izuku let out a sigh and put a hand on her her chest, feeling her heart pounding.

When she went back inside, she saw that the lodging was empty for a change. She scratched her cheek with her finger, wondering where everyone had gone off too. She turned to head into the kitchen, and stopped as she saw Todoroki standing there, making himself some tea.

"Todoroki, do you know where everyone went...?" She asked him curiously as she walked towards him.

"They were all went to go get some training in..." He mumbled out, before he turned his head to look at her. She saw eyes widen slightly in surprise, before narrowing like Katsuki's had before. "... Midoriya... Are you aware you have bunny ears...?"

"Ah," Izuku blushed a bright red and she let out a sigh as she reached her hands up to touch them. "Yes I am..."

"... Are you trying to seduce people or something...?" He asked her with a blunt tone and her whole face and neck turned red.

"Wh-what?!" she turned to look back at the prince who sipped his tea. "Wh-why would you say that?!"

"It was just a question, though this is the answer I expected." He said with a sigh as he looked at her.

"I-It was just an accident in the plaza..." Izuku looked down at her feet in embarrassment as he continued to stare at her with unblinking eyes. She felt her cheeks get redder and looked up at him through her bangs. "C-Could you please stop staring...?"

"I feel like I'll never see this again in my life, so I'm committing it to memory," He told her calmly and Izuku put her hands over her face. "... That reminds me... You're entering the tournament right?"

"Uhm.. yeah." Izuku looked up at the prince and he nodded his head, before he moved to walk past her.

"Good," The prince said simply, before he exited the kitchen. Izuku stood there, a bit confused by that last word of his.

"Izuku, you've gotten much better!" The king boomed happily down at her as she stared at the damage she had done to the forest before her. She sweated nervously as she watched the tree's fall down from the swing she used from One for All, and she stood up straight. There was only a week left until the Yuuei festival and she had been training hard everyday. They had moved on to using One for All and had to leave the Guild grounds to test out the power, to avoid injury to some one. "How are your arms?!"

"They're alright..." She looked down at her hands, feeling only a tiny bit of strain in them. "They're not bruised or anything, but I can feel a bit if strain..." she clenched her fist before looking up at All Might again.

"That's amazing progress!" All Might grinned at her before he deflated to his normal form. "You should be proud of yourself, because I certainly am!" He laughed happily and Izuku smiled up at the king. "You've been working so hard, You'll do wonderfully in the tournament." He told her as they turned to head back to the guild.

When they arrived at the Guild gates, All Might let out a booming laugh as he called up to the people who operated them. Izuku smiled as she waited for the gates to open before she heard the sound of horse hooves. She turned her head to look back at the road, and her eyes went wide in surprise as she saw a man who rivalled All Might in side sitting on an even larger horse. His beard was flaming, and he wore a long billowing black cape with a high collar. As he rode up to the gate, and his eyes were glaring as he directed the gaze to All Might behind her.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" All Might laughed loudly as he too looked over at the man who approached, "If it isn't Lord Endeavor of the Forest Region! It's been a few years since I've seen you last!" All Might let out another booming laugh and Izuku paled in horror as she saw the flaming king glare in their direction.

"Your _Majesty_ ," Endeavor spoke the last word with a little too much emphasis on it for Izuku's liking, and his horse trotted up to the gates as he looked down upon them. "I see you're well."

"Of course!" All Might grinned up at the man and gave him a thumbs up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be here to see the Young Prince, compete in the tournament, am I correct?"

"Of course, he's my heir." The man scoffed at the King and Izuku looked up at All Might, seeing a nervous sweat on his cheek. "I've come to see his victory in the tournament. As Heir to my throne he has a duty to one day take yours."

"OH MY!" All Might let out another laugh and grinned at Endeavor. "Well the Young Prince sure is a tough cookie, I'm always impressed by his tactics... But I wouldn't put all your apples in one basket there!" All Might clapped a heavy hand on Izuku's shoulder and she paled as she saw the dark glare from Endeavor was directed at her now.

"Who is this...?" Endeavor asked with a scoff and Izuku swallowed her fear as she looked up at the Lord who ruled over her home region.

"Why this young lady is, Izuku Midoriya!" All Might laughed, and Izuku thanked the heavens she didnt have to speak. She wasn't sure if she could... "She's from your region near the mountains! I saved her from a vicious demon attack and brought her here to train her into a proper hero!"

"This little thing...? A hero?" The king glared down at her darkly and Izuku started to sweat more. "... You say you're training her...?" Endeavor glared at All Might darkly.

"Why yes! She's a very talented girl!" All Might laughed happily and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hmph." She looked back at Endeavor as he sized her up. "... Midoriya, was it?" Izuku nodded her head rapidly. "My son will take you down, and then take his rightful place in this world. So don't cry to many tears when you lose." The Lord seethed out to her before he rode his horse through the open gates. Izuku watched him with wide eyes, and felt something burning in her chest.

"Izuku...?" She looked up at All Might as he looked at her worriedly. "Don't listen to him, he can be very competitive."

"... So can I." Izuku said as she clenched her fist tightly, before she turned to head inside the gates. She heard All Might laughing loudly behind her, but she couldn't rid herself of the burning anger in her chest that she felt towards Endeavor.


	8. CHALLENGES AND BATTLES! YUUEI FESTIVAL!

**Okay, so last night I was going to post this.**

 **I saved it and everything. Double checked saving it, then had to restart my laptop before posting it.**

 **Went to double check it and such.**

 **And the file got corrupted...**

 **honestly I almost just skipped over this I was so devastated by that, the whole document turned into # and I cried like all night and day while at work.**

 **But I did it... I rewrote it, and in my opinion I'm glad I did because I like this version much better!**

 **SO HERE YOU GO. TAKE THIS AND ENJOY!**

"Whoa look at that one!" Uraraka called out as she pointed at a large colorful caravan coming through the gates to the guild. "This is so exciting! They have dancers and all sorts of people!" She shouted excitedly. Both Izuku and Uraraka had found a tall tree on the grounds and were sitting on one of the branches near the very top so they could watch the busy plaza. "I can't believe the festival starts tomorrow!"

"I'm excited to see all the different things from around the world." Izuku said happily as she watched with her friend who was wide eyed at everything that came through the gates. "I heard there will be plays and stuff going on, as well as a bunch of booths selling things."

"I can't wait to go dress shopping!" Uraraka said excited and Izuku let out a laugh. "The masquerade is going to be so much fun! Are you going to buy one?" Uraraka looked over at Izuku who grinned nervously.

"Probably not, dresses don't suit me." Izuku sighed out and looked back towards the gates.

"You've gotta get a dress!" Uraraka looked at Izuku with a pout on her face. "You'd be the cutest girl at the masquerade! All the guys would be absolutely floored by your beauty!"

"I'll think about it." Izuku said as she looked down at her hands.

"I bet that Tribal King would be all over you if you wore one," Uraraka looked at Izuku with a grin and the green haired girl's face turned a bright red.

"Wh-wha?! Why would you bring him up?!" Izuku asked nervously as she waved a hand. "There's no way he would like it, he'd only be all over me because I'd probably trip and fall."

"Izuchan..." Uraraka tilted her head as she watched Izuku cover her face with her hand. "Do you.. like him...?"

"WHAAA?!" Izuku cried out at that and waved her hands around all over as her face got redder. "N-no! W-We're just friends, that's all!"

"I think he likes you way more than as just a friend..." Uraraka said with a wide grin and Izuku clapped her hands on her face in embarrassment and shook her head.

"There's no wa-AAAAH!" Izuku topped off the branch backwards, losing her balance.

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out and smacked her friend on the leg with her staff just in time. Izuku groaned a bit as her fall to the ground was stopped and looked up at Uraraka with a smile. "Geez, you sure can be clutzy."

"Haha, yeah." Izuku laughed a bit, before the girls climbed down from the tree top. "He'd kill me if he saw that happen..." She sighed out as the girls headed back towards the lodging.

"You know, I really do think he likes you a lot." Uraraka said thoughtfully as they walked back and Izuku groaned a bit as her cheeks turned red again. "But... I like you way more." Uraraka smiled to Izuku who laughed a bit. The girls came up to the lodging building, about to open the door before it banged open, startling them both as they looked at Iida who was grinning brightly. "Whoa, Iida. What's up?"

"They've posted the tournament schedule in the guild!" He shouted excitedly, and both the girls turned to look at each other, before they turned around and took off running with their friend close behind them. They burst into the glass guild building, and looked around to see a large crowd staring at a board.

"Ugh, I can't read it from here." Izuku said with a frown as she stood on her toes to look.

"This is going to be impossible to get through..." Uraraka sighed out.

"Maybe the crowd will thin out soon?" Iida looked around at all the people as they chattered about the schedule for the matches.

"OI!" the group turned around, and Izuku wasn't surprised to see it was Katsuki who was the one who was yelling right behind them as he walked in. He glared out at the sea of people that turned to look at him. "Some of us are actually in the fucking tournament, so move you two bit extras!" He shouted and the crowd timidly started to part to make way for him. He looked over at the group of three and crossed his arms. "Well are you fucking coming?" He asked them and Izuku laughed nervously as they followed behind him while people continued to make way for him. They managed to get to the front and Izuku looked up at the board nervously.

"I don't recognize any of these names..." She said nervously as she looked up at the board. "Whose Monoma...?"

"That would be me." Izuku jumped a bit as she heard some one speak behind her and she turned her head to look up at a boy with slicked back blonde hair and light grey eyes. He smirked down at her as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a type of mage outfit and holding a staff. "I know you group 1-A kids only think about yourselves, but everyone else knows about what you guys did the other day. Attracting a whole army of demons and some dangerous fellows? You're going to get the rest of us killed, how scary!" The boy laughed loudly as he looked down at her and Izuku felt a bit nervous.

"Erhm... I'm sorry, I.. Are you from group 1-B?" She asked curiously and he scoffed before grinning.

"Yes I am, and it's going to be a pleasure to wipe you off the board!" He laughed down at her and she frowned. "It's like they're laughing in my face, matching me up with some stupid girl!"

"Hey, who the heck do you think you are?" Uraraka glared up at the boy. "you back up right now jerk! Izuku is strong and she's going to kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see her try," Monoma turned his eyes full of disdain on Uraraka. "I can't wait to take down all you 1-A losers."

"Who the fuck are you calling a loser, asswipe?!" Katsuki growled out as he stepped up to the boy and grabbed him by the front of his cloak. "I'll fucking murder your ass right here and now."

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously as he threatened the other boy.

"Pfft, this is the Mountain Tribe King, right...? hey hey, if I win against you does that make me king?!" The boy laughed in Katsuki's face before he held up his staff and tapped it against Katsuki's arm. "Hmm," he looked at it in his hands, Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw him twirling the staff before the end set off a loud explosion like Katsuki's. "Wow, this is some quirk you've got! But mine's better." He grinned at Katsuki who was glaring at him with murderous eyes.

"K-Kacchan hey... let him go." Izuku said nervously as she put her hand on Katsuki's arm. He looked back at her, before glaring darkly at the boy and pushing him away as he let go of him.

"Midoriya, was it?" the boy looked at her, and she looked up at him in confusion. "A little girl shouldn't be playing hero, you should be looking for a good husband instead." the boy laughed and she felt Katsuki's arm start to shake under her hand. "Hmm, maybe when I win this whole thing I'll let you marry me." He laughed loudly and Katsuki went to punch him in the face but Izuku grabbed his arm to stop him. "Later, 1-A loser!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away and Katsuki growled in anger as he glared after him.

"Like I'd let that happen," Izuku looked over at Uraraka as she too glared after the boy. "If anyone's going to marry Izuku, it'll be me." she said proudly and Izuku blushed a bit and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to fucking murder him." Katsuki seethed through his teeth and Izuku looked up at him. "Screw the tournament, I'll feed him to Baku."

"that's make him sick, don't do that." Izuku said with a frown and he looked down at her.

"And why the fuck did you stop me from blowing his punk ass up?! You just gunna let him fucking talk to you like that?!" Katsuki shouted and Izuku let out another sigh.

"I didn't want you getting booted from the tournament because of some jerk. It looks like he can steal quirks..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki again as he glared down at her. "Besides, if anyone should get to beat him up, it's me." She grinned up at him and he let out a huff of anger. "Now, who are you up against?" She asked and turned to look back up at the board. "Ah, it's..." Izuku's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she read Uraraka's name beside Katsuki's. "Uh..."

"hmph, you're going down!" Uraraka shouted and pointed a finger at Katsuki. "Or should I say up? I'll send you floating sky high!"

"Fucking bring it, round face. I'll kick your fucking ass." Katsuki growled back at Uraraka and Izuku looked away nervously from the both of them, before glancing back up at the board. When she'd beat Monoma, and she knew she would... She was going to be up against either Kaminari or some one named Shiozaki... Then after that...

"Todoroki..." she said with wide eyes as she looked at the Prince's name on the board. "Jeez..."

"Hmm, it looks like you'll have your work cut out for you." Yaoyorozu said as she looked at the board and Izuku smiled up at her tall friend. "But I think you'll pull through okay."

"Thanks," Izuku looked across the board to see her friend lined up with Tokoyami. "I hope you do well in your matches as well, I'm getting excited for the second day now!" Izuku said with a bright grin.

* * *

"Come on! Let's goooo!" Ashido shouted excitedly as Izuku, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu followed behind her. The festival had started early that morning and they were heading towards the busy plaza. Izuku's eyes widened as she looked up at all the tents and booths set up. The guild was normally busy and buzzing, but everywhere they went loud music was being played and Izuku blushed as she saw some scantily clad dancers. There was so much to look at with street performers and booths all over the place.

"you'd need a whole life time to see everything..." Izuku said as they walked past the dancing troupe and she wondered how the girls moved their hips like they did. "This is amazing.."

"I want to eat all kinds of food!" Ashido shouted happily with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu let out a giggle.

"we should use today to look for dresses, since tomorrow is the tournament." The Princess said with a smile to the other two who's eyes lit up with excitement at that. They began winding their way trough the busy streets to head towards some booths that sold clothing from all over the place. Izuku looked up at the large booths that lined the street, and noticed she could see almost every color of the rainbow. "Wow, they've got everything."

"This is amazing..." Izuku said as she looked around at everything while the others ran ahead to look at some dresses and jewelry. "Everything is so beautiful..."

"Heeeeey!" Izuku turned her head to look behind herself as she heard Kirishima calling out. She smiled brightly as she saw the red head bounding over to her with a grumpy looking Katsuki and grinning Kaminari behind him. "What are you girls up too?" The boy ashed with his sharp toothy grin as the boys approached.

"Oh, they're looking for dresses." Izuku said as she pointed a finger at the other girls and smiled. "For the masquerade. It's supposed to be a formal event, so they're excited."

"Are you not getting one?" Kaminari asked and Izuku blushed a bit and scratched her cheek nervously.

"Ah, probably not." she shrugged her shoulders. "They're all so pretty, I'd just run it." she laughed and Kirishima and Kaminari looked down at her sadly.

"You'd probably trip and fall on the hem, knowing you." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"Yeah probably, they don't really suit me." She said with a smile before they started walking down the street to follow after the others.

"I think they'd suit you great!" Kirishima said with a bright grin and Izuku blushed a bright red. "Maybe get one with a short hem on it then, if you're worried about tripping!"

"Maybe..." Izuku said with a shrug, before Ashido shouted from a booth.

"HEEEEY! They've got mountain tribe stuff!" She shouted and Kirishima turned to look at her and went running off to go look with Kaminari.

"Idiots," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him and smiled. "What are you grinning about...?" He looked down at her and she laughed.

"I just didn't think you'd come out to the festival,"she said with a shrug as they walked down the street together. "There's a lot of people, and you're not really one for crowds."

"Tch," She looked up at him as he crossed his arms. "I fucking hate crowds, but those idiots wouldn't shut up about seeing all this crap."

"You shouldn't call other people idiots," Izuku smiled nervously at him and he glared at her. She turned her head to look up at a booth and something shiny caught her eye. She stopped as she looked up at a dress that was hanging on the side of a booth and was a bit stunned by it. The color was a pale gold that glittered in the light which interested her. She walked up to it and reached out to touch the soft thin fabric. "Wow, this is really pretty..." she said as she looked up at the flowing fabric and noticed there was lace that made up the shoulders and neck.

"Whoa!" Izuku jumped a bit and turned her head to look at Uraraka who walked up holding a pale pink dress in her hands. "That's so pretty! Are you going to try it on...?!" Uraraka asked with a bright grin and Izuku let out a nervous laugh.

"No, I was just admiring it. The clothes here are all so pretty." Izuku smiled at her friend, before she noticed Katsuki glaring at her. She gave him a nervous smile as he continued to glare and looked away from him.

"You should at least try it on... you never know." Uraraka said hopefully and Izuku waved her hands and shook her head.

"No no, honestly I'm okay." She smiled at her friend warmly who pouted a bit. "I'll still go to the masquerade, I'll just wear my vest and trousers." She said happily and Uraraka let out a sigh. "That dress is really pretty, you made a good choice." Izuku said with a bright smile as she pointed at the dress Uraraka held in her hands, noticing the skirt of it was layered to look like flower petals.

"I love it!" Uraraka said brightly and hooked her arm with Izuku's. "Let's go look at masks, alright?! You at least have to wear one of those!"

"Alright," Izuku nodded her head to her friend before she looked back at Katsuki. "You coming...?"

"Fuck that, I don't need no stupid fucking mask." He growled out an Izuku let out a sigh before she let Uraraka drag her off to go look at the pretty masks that were being sold. Ashido and Yaoyorozu soon joined them, as the girls looked through the intricate masks that looked like they were made of lace, before Kaminari and Kirishima started trying on the larger animal ones in the booth.

"Hey, where'd his Majesty go...?" Kirishima asked after they finished shopping for masks.

"He walked off in a huff." Uraraka said with a shrug of her shoulders as they walked back towards the main part of the festival. " _I don't need no stupid fucking mask_!" She put on her best impression of Katsuki and the others laughed loudly while Izuku just let out a giggle.

"You making fun of me?" The group froze as they heard the deep growl of anger behind them and Izuku looked back nervously to see Katsuki glaring darkly at them all.

"Yeah," Uraraka said bravely, and the group all looked at her nervously next, afraid her head was about to roll. "Where'd you disappear off too?"

"None of your fucking business." Katsuki snapped at her, "You idiots done dress shopping?!"

"Yeah," Yaoyorozu smiled a bit before looking at Izuku. "You absolutely sure you don't want one, Izuchan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Izuku smiled up at her friends before they walked down a street that was lined with food vendors. Izuku looked around at all the exotic fruits and dishes, her nose tickled by the different spices that mixed together in the air.

"Check this out!" Kirishima said excitedly as he got himself a large skewer of meat. Izuku laughed a bit as he took a bite out of it before spotting Uraraka hovering around a booth with Ashido and Kaminari as they looked at some vegetables.

"This is the hottest pepper in the entire world!" A man said proudly as he held up a bright red pepper that was chunky and curved near the end. "It's called a Dragon Pepper, and it's so hot that it'll make you stop breathing!"

"I don't believe that." Kaminari said with a laugh as Uraraka and Ashido looked at it curiously.

"Hottest pepper you say?" Kirishima asked as him, Yaoyorozu and Izuku walked up to the group. "hah, sounds like a man's challenge! You in, Izuchan?"

"Ah, no... I'm not good with spicy things." Izuku said nervously as she shook her head.

"What about you, Your Majesty?!" Kirishima called out to Katsuki who was eating his own skewer of meat. "You like spicy food right, wanna try it?"

"Hmph," Katsuki stepped up to look at the pepper and narrowed his eyes at it. "I doubt it's that spicy." He said with a huff.

"I'll buy three of them!" Kirishima said with a grin to the vendor and paid the man with some gold coins. The group wandered away from the booth towards a fountain and Kirishima grinned at Katsuki and Kaminari as he handed them each a pepper. "Alright, so who ever lasts the longest with out drinking anything wins, alright?"

"Fucking bring it on, losers." Katsuki said with a grunt as he glared at the red head.

"Ready...?" Yaoyorozu asked and the boys nodded to her. "Eat!" she shouted and they each shoved the pepper in their mouths and started chewing on it. Izuku watched them nervously, and almost instantly Kaminari coughed out, clawing at his throat as his face turned red.

"Give him some milk!" Ashido shouted in a panic and Uraraka held up a bottle of the liquid they had bought just in case. Izuku looked at the blonde worriedly as he chugged back the milk, before she looked at the other two nervously.

The girls watched as Kirishima's face started to gradually turn redder and redder, till it was almost the same color as his hair, while Katsuki just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he swallowed the pepper.

"So... So hot...!" Kirishima choked out and Izuku started to fear for him as his face turned redder still and he began sweating a bit. "H-How are you okay...?" He looked at Katsuki who shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be hotter." the King grumbled out and the group all paled at that statement before he took a bite of his meat skewer calmly.

"Scary..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown and Izuku let out a nervous laugh. The group continued on through the food vendors, and she walked behind the others, staring in awe at all the different foods before something caught her eye.

"Whoa..." She stopped and watched as a man spun what looked like clouds around a stick and formed it into the shape of a beautiful flower. She walked towards his stand to watch as he made one fore a young girl and she smiled brightly as she watched him work with the magical looking food.

"Oi, what the hell is this?" She looked up at Katsuki as he stepped up beside her and watched as the man made another cloud flower for a couple.

"I don't know, it looks really pretty though." Izuku said brightly as she watched the man before he looked over at them.

"Would you like one?" He asked and Izuku nodded her head happily. He grinned at her and started spinning the clouds around the stick.

"What the heck is it...?" Katsuki growled out, his eyes narrowing more as they watched the man make the treat into a beautiful flower.

"It's Candy!" He laughed and held the stick out to Izuku. She smiled brightly as she took it and dug around in her pocket for some coins. "Ah, thank you!" the man said brightly and Izuku looked up in confusion as Katsuki gave the man some coins himself.

"Ah, you didn't have too..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at him while they walked away.

"You were taking to damn long." He said with a grunt and looked down at her. "Well, are you going to eat it or what?"

"Ah," Izuku looked down at the stick she held in her hands and she stared at it with wide eyes. "It feels like a pity to eat it, it's so pretty."

"Tch," Katsuki grabbed at the candy on the stick and pulled some off. Izuku looked up at him, pouting as he ruined one of the petals.

"Hey, I wa-" She blushed a brighter red as he shoved the candy into her mouth. She put a hand on her lips in surprise, and felt the candy melt on her tongue with a sweet sugary taste. "Ah..."

"Well?" He asked as he glared down at her and she looked away from him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "If it's bad just throw that shit out."

"No it's... It's really sweet..." She said in a small voice as she looked down at the candy. "Thank you..."

"You're fucking welcome." He grunted and she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eyes as they walked. She gripped the stick in her hand tightly and looked back down at the candy before she continued to eat it. She found each bite was extremely sweet, but none of them tasted the same as the first. She felt her cheeks warm as they walked closely beside each other, and she found herself wanting the day to never end.

On the second day of the festival, Izuku woke early and nervously looked over her clothes. She pulled her long sleeved white shirt on along with her dark brown leggings and her dark green vest that fit snugly. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, before she pulled her armor.

"Today's the day..." She looked down at One for All that was on her dresser, and picked it up, attaching it to the back straps of her shoulder armor, before she looked herself in the mirror as she pulled on her gloves. "I've got this..." She said as she looked herself in the eyes of her mirror and smiled before she left her room.

"Izuchan, are you excited?!" Uraraka asked happily as she came bounding down the stairs behind Izuku. She turned to look up at her friend and smiled a bit to see her wearing a pale pink coat and black leggings, carrying her staff in her hand.

"Yeah, how about you?" Izuku asked brightly and Uraraka beamed brightly back at her and nodded her head.

"I'm going to do my best and win against that Tribal Brute!" She said as she clenched her fist and Izuku laughed nervously at her bold statement. "You look great, like a prince going off into battle." Uraraka smiled brightly at Izuku who blushed a bit.

"I thought I should look my best for the tournament." Izuku grinned brightly as they grabbed some breakfast. Izuku ate hurriedly, before she excused herself. "I'm going to go feed the dragons, I'll meet you at the Plaza."

"Alright, don't be late!" Uraraka called out behind her as Izuku headed out back. She hurried to the shed where the meat was put, and carried it out to Baku, Iwa and Kusa who were waiting patiently for her.

"You going to wish me luck for today?" Izuku asked Baku as she tossed them each some meat. The Fire Dragon looked down at her and snorted flames before nudging her head with his snout. Izuku giggled a bit and hugged his snout happily. "Thanks, I promise to do my best!"

"Ah, there you are." Izuku turned her head as she heard the unexpected voice of Todoroki, and looked at him curiously as he stepped outside. He wore both his swords on his hips and was dressed in his usual regal blue tunic and dark gray trousers. "I was looking for you."

"Me...?" Izuku asked curiously as she let go of Baku and watched as the prince walked over to her before he stopped a few feet away. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I had something to say to you." He said with a serious look on his face and Izuku started to feel a bit nervous as he stared at her with those piercing eyes. "I've noticed you're being personally trained by His Majesty, All Might... And I've noticed how close you are to him." Izuku swallowed her nerves a bit as the prince spoke and she fidgeted with her gloves a bit. "Are you his secret love child or something?"

"WHAT?!" Izuku was thrown off by that question and paled a bit. "Wha... No! Of course not! We don't even look alike." she laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her head nervously as she looked at the prince who watched her with narrowed eyes. "What would make you think that...?"

"I felt it back then..." Todoroki held his stare on her as she lowered her hand from the back of her head. "... The power that he used when defeating that monster... And then the power you used to defend him with... The power I felt from you was the same... Almost too similar." He narrowed his eyes at her and Izuku started to feel a bit nervous again. "... what ever your relationship is with him, I'm sure you know about my father, lord Endeavor."

"Erhm yeah..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek and looked away from Todoroki. "He is the ruler of the Forest region, and I am from there..."

"My father's aim was always to beat His Majesty All Might, and take the throne of King of the World..." Izuku looked up at the Prince again as he spoke seriously. "... If you're connected to the King in any way, and if he is backing you to one day take that throne, then I need to win against you all the more."

"T-Todoroki..." Izuku watched as he looked away from her and over at the dragons as they ate. She didn't know why, but her heart ached a bit for him as she saw the mixed feelings in his eyes.

"My Father would do anything to advance his position in the world... He's a tyrant of a Lord, cutting down anyone who displeases him and crushing all those who try to surpass him in power." Todoroki looked back at her and she clenched her fists. "He's always wanted to surpass His Majesty in power and position... But because my father knew he could never hack it by his own power, he came up with a plan."

"Wh-What exactly are you trying to tell me...?" Izuku asked nervously as she saw a deep sadness somewhere in the anger that shone in his eyes. "I-I'm not entirely sure what..."

"Do you know what Quirk Marriages are?" Todoroki asked her, and Izuku looked at him in confusion. She was from a small village, so she had never heard of such a thing. "... When some one like my father who has power and a high position in society, want's to enhance the quirk their children inherit." Izuku's eyes widened a bit and clenched her fists tightly in front of her chest. "Thus, they look for the most suitable marriage partner. Because of his position, he took my mother as his wife, and took possession of her quirk." Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears as Todoroki brought his hand up to the scar on the left side of his face. "All he wanted from her was to give birth to an heir that would one day rise above All Might in power and strength... "

"T-Todoroki... I-I..." Izuku reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but he looked at her with his piercing gray right eye and she froze.

"Well fuck him." she was stunned by that and she drew her hand back. "As if I'd ever bow down to his wishes and become his tool!" She saw the anger burn in his eyes and she bit her lip nervously. "In my memories... My mother was always crying. She told me my left side was ugly... Then dumped boiling water on me."

"Wha..." Izuku felt her tears threaten to pour down her cheeks as she looked at Todoroki with wide eyes as he pulled his hand from his face. "That's..."

"The reason I'm saying all this, is because I'm aiming to beat you, as a personal triumph. I won't use my shitty father's quirk. I will defeat you and then continue on my path to become King of the World, using only my mother's quirk." Izuku clenched her teeth as a few tears escaped her eyes as he looked at her. She saw anger and sadness all mixed into the glare he was sending her way. "This is my disavowal of him." He reached a hand out and grabbed her by the front of her vest and she looked up at him with wide eyes as he stared down at her with his intense glare. "I will reach the top of this world, starting by beating you. So you better give it your all."

Izuku stumbled back a bit as he let go of her vest and she looked up at his back as he turned to walk away. She clenched her fists tightly and ground her teeth together. "Wait!" she shouted after him and he stopped. She watched as he turned his head to look back at her and she bit back her tears. "... I may have received a lot of help from His Majesty... and one day I want to be like him." She stood tall as Todoroki looked at her over his shoulder. "I want... No. I _need_ to become strong, so that one day I can become the Hero I've always dreamed of being." She felt another tear roll down her cheek. "I always wanted to do it, to travel looking for friends... and save the world... But as my village continued to be attacked, and continued to grow smaller with each life lost... My need to become a hero changed. I want to one day be a hero just like his Majesty, All Might. I want the ultimate power to cut down an army of demons, and for people to be relieved to see me when I arrive. So..." She swallowed her nerves as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. " I accept your challenge, and I want you to know... I'm going to beat you!" She shouted at him and he watched her with narrowed eyes, before turning away from her and walking away.

Izuku stood there for what felt like hours, and lifted her fingers up to her cheeks. She had no idea that was how her friend had felt... her thoughts went back to how Endeavor spoke to her the other day, and she felt the anger towards in him burn in her chest.

"Tch..." Izuku lifted her head up to look up at the roof and her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki sitting there on the edge, glaring down at her. "That piece of shit sure has a set of balls on him..." He growled out and Izuku watched as he jumped down and landed with an explosive blast of his hands, before he stood tall and looked at her with a glare. "Why the hell he challenged you, I don't know... Because I'm the one to beat." he growled out and Izuku frowned at him. "You better not let his words fucking shake you, because in the end... I will be number one, no matter which one of you wins. Got it?"

"Ha.." Izuku let out a soft laugh and she clenched her fists tightly once again. "I won't let either of you walk over me today." She grinned up at Katsuki and saw the flames of war in his ruby red eyes. "Because I have just as much riding on today's competition as the rest of you, and I will come out as the winner."

"Tch, over my dead body." He said with a grunt, before he turned and walked away from her. She let out a sigh and put her hand on the top of her chest to calm her heart, before she too took her leave to head to the arena.

"WELCOME TRAVELLERS OF THE WORLD TO THE YUUEI HERO TOURNAMENT!" Izuku heard fire works going off all around the stadium as she stood in the entrance to the arena. She stared out at the stone stage with determination as she heard the crowd in the stands cheer loudly. "WE ARE ABOUT TO GET STARTED WITH THE FESTIVAL'S MAIN EVENTS, BUT FIRST, A WORD FROM THE OVERSEER OF THE MATCHES, MIDNIGHT!"

"HELLOOOO!" Midnight shouted happily up at the cheering crowd and Izuku paled a bit to see her wearing her very revealing outfit. "Here are the rules of the matches! The winner will be determined on whether or not their opponent gives up, falls unconscious or is knocked out of bounds! If at any time their lives become threatened during the competition, I will stop the battle and a winner will be declared at that moment! NOW GIVE THESE YOUNG HEROES ALL YOUR LOOOOOOVE!" she shouted loudly and the crowd went wild in the stands.

"AND HEEEEERE WE GO! FIRST UP, FROM GROUP 1-B, THEY CALL HIM THE PHANTOM THEIF HERO, NEITO MONOMA!" Izuku took a deep breath to ready herself as she heard the crowd cheer for her opponent as he took the stage. She steeled her gaze and clenched her fists tightly as she stepped out into the sunlight next. "HIS OPPONENT IS THE GIRL WITH GUTS FROM GROUP 1-A, KNOWN TO TAME DRAGONS AND MENS HEARTS, IZUKU MIDORIYAAAA!" Izuku paled as she looked up at the announcer and noticed it was a hero named Present Mic that she had seen around the guild.

"What's with that kind of introduction?!" Monoma laughed loudly as she stepped up onto the stage and she let out a sigh. "Well it'll just be all the more embarrassing when you lose, huh?"

"Ha, I don't plan on losing." Izuku said as she bent at her knee's and reached up to put her hand on her sword handle. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent, as she thought back to the day they found out about the schedule for the matches... She had to avoid that staff... At best she figured out he could mimic other peoples quirks. She smirked a bit as she gripped One for All tightly as they waited for the match to start. It was too bad she was his opponent...

"START!" Midnight shouted and Izuku drew her sword in a swift movement, and dodged to the side as Monoma ran at her with a surprising amount of speed. She narrowed her eyes at him as she ducked out of the way of his staff and jumped back to avoid another blow. She figured he'd need to be fast if he had to steal quirks...

"I'll be taking that quirk of yours!" He shouted as he attacked again and she brought One for All up to block, before she spun around on her left leg and kicked him back in the chest.

"Take it if you can!" she shouted at him as she gripped her sword tightly. She didn't want to have to use it's power on some one who couldn't even defend themselves, especially after only testing it out on trees.

"GLADLY!" He shouted as he kicked off the ground and lunged at her. She bent back out of his way, and turned to get behind him, bringing the sword up to defend another attack from his staff. They traded blows for a moment, before she pulled her left fist back and went to punch him with her golden glowing glove. "GOT YOU!"

"Shit...!" Izuku saw the feint to late and felt the staff hit her in the side. She groaned as she stepped back and looked up as he jumped back away from her, before his staff started to glow green like her hands used to.

"Huh..." he looked at his staff curiously, before looking back at her golden hands. "This isn't all that great of a quirk, how lame." He laughed out and Izuku smiled at him. She figured this would happen...

"Hah, you just don't know how to use it." She grinned back at Monoma and he looked back at her with disdain. "Bring it," She waved her hand at him and he kicked off the ground swinging his staff at her. She parried it like All Might had shown her, before she spun and slashed out at him with her sword. "Come on!" she laughed as she struck out at him with One for All but he defended with his staff.

"tch, It's the same but different." he glared at her as he pushed back with his staff. She groaned a bit as he used her strength quirk against her before she jumped back and gripped the handle of her sword tightly. "How the fuck does this shitty quirk work?"

"Well you gotta train hard to use it!" She shouted at him and felt the power from One for All pulse through her veins. "I made it my own, so there's no way you'll know how!" She shouted before she jumped back out of the way from another strike of his staff. She held One for All out to the side as he held his staff up, ready to defend. "Well you got your hits in... Time to end this!" she shouted before she ground her teeth together and swung her sword with all her might. She felt the slight strain in her muscles as it crackled with power, before letting out a powerful blast. She watched as he was knocked back in the air by it, and she ran forwards towards him. She needed one more blast, she had to keep the power toned down against people... She gripped One for All with both hands and glared at him. "Game over!" she shouted as he hit the ground and she let loose another powerful blast of power in his direction, knocking him off the stage and out of bounds.

"MIDORIYA WINS!" Midnight shouted over the cheers of the crowd and Izuku turned her head to look up at the stands, catching her breath a bit as they cheered for her win. She smiled warmly and sheathed One for All on her back.

"How the.. how the hell do you have that kind of power?!" Monoma shouted as he got up off the ground and glared at her.

"... I told you, you gotta train." She smiled back at him before she waved her hand and walked off the stage. She looked up at the entrance and smiled brightly as she saw All Might standing there, grinning proudly. "Your Majesty...!"

"You did great out there!" He laughed loudly as she ran towards him. He reached a big hand out and patted her on the head. "You managed to keep your power in check against an opponent, great job!"

"Thanks," Izuku smiled warmly up at All Might and fixed her hair a bit. "Are you going to watch all the matches?"

"Of course!" He laughed loudly again and she grinned s they walked down the hall. "I wish I could have given you a pep talk before the match started, but apparently I didn't need too! You look all fired up on your own!"

"Yeah..." Izuku looked away from the King and clenched her fists. "I've got some challenges to answer."

"Oh?" All Might looked down at her worriedly, but she felt her smile stretch across her face and she looked up at him. "Well I hope you answer them properly!"

"I plan on it." she laughed before they came to the hall that lead out to the stands.

"I'll be watching from the other end," He patted her head again and she smiled up at him. "Remember, this is a fun tournament."

"Yes sir!" She shouted before she walked out to the box for competitors. She looked down at her friends who all grinned up at her happily.

"That was awesome!" Uraraka shouted up at her excitedly as Izuku walked down the steps to sit next to her. "I knew that guy was full of crap when we met him."

"Hmm, his quirk is actually pretty strong." Izuku said as she took her seat and both Uraraka and Iida looked at her curiously. "His down fall was that I was his opponent..."

"What do you mean? You have an amazing quirk." Iida said in confusion and Izuku smiled back at them both.

"yeah but... It's not all that easy to use." She said with a small laugh before she looked back out at the stage to watch the matches. She felt bad for Kaminari that he had lost so easily to the Shiozaki girl who had a vine quirk. But cheered loudly as Iida won his match against a 1-B student.

"He's up next." Izuku looked back behind her as she heard Katsuki speak, and turned her head to look back out at the stage as she watched Sero and Todoroki step up onto it. Izuku clenched her fists as she leaned forward in her seat. She needed to watch with her full attention...

"START!" Midnight shouted over the roars of the crowd. Izuku watched as Sero used his tape to wrap the prince up tightly, before jerking it to swing him out of bounds. Izuku felt her heart stop for a second as she saw a dark angry look in the prince's eyes as he sliced the tape off of himself with his sword in his right hand, before he brought it down on the ground.

In a split second, the temperature of the arena dropped 15 degrees. Izuku saw her breath as she felt some one grab her by the back of her vest and pull her back as Ice shot towards them from the arena. She looked on with wide eyes as she saw that half the arena was covered in it, and clenched her fists tightly.

"whoa..." She reached out to touch the ice, and shivered from the cold. "How amazing..."

"The fuck is that asswipe's problem?!" Katsuki shouted as he stood up and Izuku looked up at him over her shoulder as he saw him glare out at the arena. "Get's his fucking underwear in a twist and tries to encase us all in ice?!"

"Your Majesty, calm down." Kirishima looked up at Katsuki worriedly as he glared out at the arena. Izuku looked back to the stage, and watched as Midnight called the match in Todoroki's favor. She felt her chest tighten as he drew his other sword with his left hand, and touched it to the ice to begin the melting process.

"That was crazy... Todoroki looked like he was so mad." Uraraka said with a frown as they watched him melt the ice and Izuku felt her chest ache for her friend.

"... No... he looks sad..." Izuku said with a frown and clenched her fist tightly against her chest.

Izuku couldn't help but think Todoroki's match over and over in her head as the rest of them went on. Her mind was focused on trying to figure out the best plan of action to fight against him, if he used that attack on her she'd have to counter with One for All at a higher degree of power... She bit her lip nervously before she looked up and noticed Uraraka standing.

"Ochachan." Izuku sat up properly as her friend smiled down at her. "Good luck out there," Izuku smiled at her.

"Thanks Izuchan!" Uraraka beamed brightly back at Izuku, before she took off to go to the stage. Izuku looked back behind her, and watched as Katsuki stood up as well and unclasped his cloak. He looked down at her with his intense ruby eyes and pulled his cloak off his shoulders.

"Uhm... Good luck..." She smiled up at him and he stared down at her for a long moment, before he held his cloak out and dropped it on her head.

"Don't need it." He said as he turned and left the stands as Izuku scrambled to pull the cloak off of her head, She held it in her lap, and felt her cheeks heat up as she turned to look out at the stage nervously. She watched as Uraraka steppe up onto the stage, greeted by loud cheers from the stands. Up next was Katsuki an she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked towards him. She watched as they both took their attack stances on the stage and she bit her lip nervously.

"This is going to be great!" Kirishima shouted happily from behind her and she glanced back at him. "His Majesty shines in one-on-one battles!"

"Congrats on your win, Kirishima." Izuku said with a bright smile and he looked down at her before grinning brightly.

"Thanks! I plan on advancing to face against him." Kirishima smiled brightly before they both looked back at the sage.

"BATTLE START!" Midnight shouted and Izuku watched with surprise as Uraraka launched an attack first, running right for Katsuki. She clenched his cloak in her lap nervously as she watched him blast her out of the way. She kept her eyes on him, analyzing his moves as he defended himself against Uraraka's onslaught of attacks. She had seen him fight before, but this was different... His form was perfect, his defense was amazing and unbreakable... She watched as Uraraka attacked from the dust, using her cloak as a feint but Kasuki caught on quick and blasted her back again. She was amazed by his reflexes and she clenched the cloak in her lap tighter.

"Isn't he amazing?!" Kirishima shouted excitedly and Izuku nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the Tribal King as she watched the match. Izuku analyzed the stage and started to notice something was off... there were so many explosions but no rubble...

"Ah..." Her eyes widened in realization. Uraraka was keeping to the dust cloud for cover, to stay out of sight... She looked up to the sky and some how her eyes got even bigger as she noticed the many boulders and rocks floating in the air above them.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Uraraka shouted as the dust started to clear and Izuku looked back at the stage worriedly as her friend twirled her staff in her hands, before it shone brightly. Katsuki had realized the plan too, and Izuku watched him raise his right arm, bracing it with his left hand as he pointed it to the sky.

"No way..." She paled a bit as she looked up at the rubble that came plummeting down towards him. She felt her heart pounding nervously as it rained rocks, before the stadium was lit up with a blast from his hand. She could feel the heat and power from her seat in the stands, and felt her hair ruffle from it. She was amazed, she had never seen him use such an amazing amount of power before...

Pebbles rained down harmlessly as Katsuki lowered his hand. Izuku looked to Uraraka who had been blown back across the stage from the power of the blast and she saw that she looked tired an sick. The battle had worn her down and using her quirk that much... Izuku knew she was definitely exhausted. Izuku worriedly watched as they both moved to run at each other to attack, and gasped loudly in concern as Uraraka stumbled and hit the ground.

"Ochachan..." Izuku stood up in concern as she watched her friend struggle to try and get back up and she felt her heart ache for her.

"King Bakugou wins!" Midnight shouted and the crowd cheered loudly. Izuku looked to Katsuki as he watched Uraraka struggle before he turned to leave. She clenched the cloak in her hands tightly, a mix of feelings burning in her chest. She was sad for Uraraka, she didn't want her friend to lose... But she also felt happy and excited that Katsuki had won such an amazing match...

"Izuchan, you okay? You look sick..." Izuku heard Kirishima's worried tone and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm alright..." She looked down at the cloak in her hands and closed her eyes as held it to her chest. "Just... nervous is all..."


	9. FLAMES AND EXPLOSIONS! FIGHT ON IZUCHAN!

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

 **I HAVE DEVELOPED ARTHRITIS!**

 **BUT IT'S OKAY, FOR I AM STILL WRITIING! I bought special gloves to help with it.**

 **I got a question asking if I'm continuing Plus Ultra: The girl who became a hero!**

 **And I want to let you know, that yes, I do plan on continuing it.**

 **SO DON'T WORRY! WAHAHAHHAHA!**

 **Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I kinda enjoyed writing it.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

"I-Izuchan...?" Izuku was staring at the ground in front of her intensely as she sat on a bench in the hallway. She looked up to look at Uraraka who was watching her worriedly with Yaoyorozu beside her. "Are you alright? You've been staring at the ground the whole break..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Izuku looked back at the ground in front of her nervously. The matches had advanced so quickly. She won her last one with ease against the girl with the vines, putting her in the top four. Todoroki had of course won his match as well, which meant they were up next against each other.

"Kirishima won his match," Yaoyorozu said with a smile down at Izuku, trying to ease her nerves. "And so did that Bakugou, they'll be up against each other."

"That's right..." Izuku said as she clasped her hands together in front of her and stared intently at them. "I've gotta beat Todoroki, and then I've gotta beat Kacchan..."

"Izuchan, I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself." Uraraka said worriedly and crouched down in front of her. "No matter what happens from now on, you did amazing."

"... Todoroki challenged me personally..." Izuku clenched her hands together and she avoided looking at the other too. "So I need to put pressure on myself and take this as seriously as he does."

"That's intense..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown and Izuku looked up at her.

"I'm going to kill him," Uraraka said with flames in her eyes and Izuku sat up fully, looking at her friend worriedly. "Putting this much pressure on you, what kind of prince is he?! Girls like Izuchan should be treated gently!"

"O-Ochachan," Izuku laughed a bit as she watched her friend get worked up in worry over her. "You don't need to worry... It's a good thing." Izuku smiled warmly at them both. "It means he's taking me seriously as an opponent, and that's what I want." She stood up from the bench she sat on and clenched her fists tightly. "I plan on coming out on top today."

"Aaah..." Uraraka smiled earmly at Izuku and she looked at her friend curiously. "You really do look the prettiest when you're giving it your all. I'll be cheering for you!"

"Me too." Yaoyorozu smiled at Izuku brightly. "Go out there and show those boys what girls are made of!"

"I will, thank you." Izuku smiled warmly at both of them before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She could hear cheers of praise from the crowds above them and she looked at her friends. "I should go..."

"You can win this!" Uraraka shouted at Izuku as she walked away. She smiled to herself as she felt her heart pounding in her chest with excitement, before her stomach churned with nerves. She turned a corner and stopped as she stared up at the large form of Endeavor.

"Ah, the little girl." The Lord looked down at her with his intense glare and Izuku stopped in her tracks. "You've done well to get this far, but I'm afraid your little adventure ends here. I'll admit your quirk is strong, but my Shouto will defeat you." Izuku stepped back from the man as he turned to leave down the hall. "Girls like yourself should learn their place."

"... It's because you think my quirk is like His Majesty's, isn't it...?" Izuku asked as she glared up at the Lord. He turned his head to look back at her with his own fiery one. "... You think this will be a good opportunity to see him test his strength against some one like All Might... Well..." She narrowed her eyes at the Lord and clenched her fists tightly. "I'm not All Might."

"That's obvious. You've been spending to much time with that idiot of a king, getting all high and mighty about yourself." Endeavor scoffed at her, but she continued to glare up at the lord.

"If it's obvious that I'm not All Might, then it should be obvious to you that Todoroki isn't YOU!" she shouted up at the man who she continued to hold a stare down with. "Old men like you should learn their place." She turned on her heel and walked away from the man, that familiar hatred burning in her chest towards him. She continued down the hallway towards her entrance to the stadium, and she looked up at the stone stage. She still had a bit of time, she needed to collect herself... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push all other thoughts out of her head, other than her strategy.

"Izuku!" She opened her eyes and looked back at All Might as he stood behind her, smiling warmly. "you've done so wonderfully in your matches, I couldn't be prouder!"

"Thank you." Izuku smiled brightly back at the King as he stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going for it, I'm going to win." She turned her head to look back out at the stage, and smiled. "I can do this."

"You've become an amazing swordsman, Izuku." He patted her on the shoulder and she looked back up at him curiously. "I knew you would be, but to see you do so well so fast... I'm amazed. I truly chose an amazing successor for One for All."

"Y-You're Majesty..." Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes a bit and he laughed loudly and patted her on the head.

"Now now, a champion doesn't cry!" He told her and patted her head gently. "Though, I don't think I've ever seen a champion quite like you."

"Thank you..." She sniffled as she dried her tears and looked up at him.

"Now go get 'em." He grinned at her as the crowd starting cheering loudly once again.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A CHANCE TO USE THE BATHROOM DURING OUR BREAK, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WANT TO GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS! HERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS, ROUND THREE OF THE MATCHES WHERE FOUR SHINING HEROES WILL GO HEAD TO HEAD AGAINST EACH OTHER!" The crowd screamed and Izuku took a calming deep breath.

"I THINK MOST OF US HAVE BEEN ANTICIPATING THIS MATCH SINCE THE FIRST ROUND! FROM THE FIRST ENTRANCE, WE HAVE THE PRINCE OF THE FOREST REGION, AND PRINCE OF YOUNG GIRLS HEARTS! SHOUTO TODOROKIIIIII!" Present Mic shouted loudly out to the crowd that screamed and cheered for the young Prince.

"FROM THE SECOND ENTRANCE, WE'VE GOT THE GIRL WHO HAS WOWED US ALL WITH HER AMAZING ABILITIES! SHE SURE LOOKS LIKE SUGAR, BUT SHE'S GOT A LOT OF SPICE! IZUKU MIDORIYAAAA!" Izuku stepped out into the arena, and heard the deafening cheers from the stands as she walked towards the stage. She clenched her fists tightly and steeled her gaze as she walked up the stone steps and came face to face with Todoroki. His intense mismatched eyes glaring at her from across the stage as they stood at their starting points.

"ARE YOU KIDS READY?!" Midnight shouted at them and Izuku bent at the knee's, shifting her feet into a defensive stance as she placed her hand on One for All's handle. She watched Todoroki as he bent at the knee's as well, and put his right hand on his sword handle as well. "WELL THEN, BATTLE STAAAAAAAAAART!"

Izuku whipped One for All out just in time, as Todoroki's intense ice attack came crashing towards her. She felt her whole body pulse with power as she used the powerful strike to blast away the ice. She glared at her opponent as he swung his sword once more, and she defended herself with One for All once more. She could feel slight strain on her arm, but she bit through the pain as she watched him start to get closer to her. She stepped back, taking her defensive position as he stopped and swung his sword once more.

"Tch... I'm not that simple!" She shouted as she once again blew away his attack with her own. She gripped One for All tightly in both hands now, and she felt the power pulse through her veins, her hands crackling. She couldn't back down here, she had to use everything she had to defeat her friend.

"Hah... I didn't think you'd come out of the gate with full force..." Todoroki called out to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. She watched him swing his sword again and again she deflected the blast with her own. She felt some shards of ice cut her cheek, but she held her ground.

"Come on! Fight me head on!" She shouted at him and saw him narrow his eyes at her before he came in quickly across his ice. That was when she noticed the frost, his arm and cheek on his right side showing the signs. She let out a breath, seeing the cold vapor from it. Izuku ran towards him, gripping One for All tightly in her hands, feeling her whole body crackling with the energy it gave her, and she took off from the ground with a boom and soared over his head. She looked into his surprised eyes as she flipped over him, before landing on the ground behind him, cracking the stone under her feet. Izuku used a powerful swing of One for All at him and there was a loud bang as it sent him flying towards the edge of the stage.

"Shit..." she ground her teeth together as she watched him use his sword to bring up a wall of ice to stop him from crossing the line. Izuku gripped her sword and kicked off the ground, running directly towards him with fire in her eyes.

""Frontal attack?" Todoroki asked her and she swung her sword, but he brought his own up to clash against hers. The power of both their quirks causing a blast to send them sliding back from each other. "Gutsy..."

"I have to be against you, right?" She huffed out and her eyes widened as he swung his sword at her again. She spun out of the way and swung out One for All to destroy the ice with its power. "Too close..." she looked back at him and cursed as she saw him swing once more. She kicked off the ground to jump back out of the way, before the ice shot up and caught hold of her foot. Her eyes widened for a second as she glanced over at him, before she brought her sword down with both hands and smashed all the ice with her power. She dropped down to the stage and fell to one knee for a moment. She looked up at the damage from her blast and saw Todoroki collecting himself, saved by another one of his ice walls.

"That was a lot of power just now..." The Prince looked at her as he rubbed some blood from his cheek. She stood up and gripped her sword tightly in her right hand. "Almost had you that time, you're putting up a good fight, but all you've done really is defend yourself." She watched his eyes look to her arms and she looked down at them. Izuku could feel the strain in her muscles turning into an ache, she looked back up at Todoroki, and ground her teeth together. "You've gotten much better but that last attack was a bit slow, are you reaching your limit?"

"Hah...?" She glared back at the Prince. She looked him over, noticing there that the frost was building up on his cheek and hand... His clothing showed signs of it too, and she swore she saw him shivering. He was certainly powerful but she saw him weakening as well. Those attacks were too powerful to keep up like he was doing.

"I'm sorry about all this..." Izuku watched Todoroki look up into the stands and she clenched her sword tightly. "But I should thank you... That guy's face... looks like he's had his pride knocked down a peg or two. But you should stop here before you hurt yourself again, so let's end this."

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!" Izuku screamed at him and she clenched One for All with both her hands not, glaring at the prince as he looked at her in surprise. She spun around and channeled all the power she could muster from One for All into her attack. She watched as the Ice came in, but was obliterated by her attack, sending Todoroki sliding back into another wall of ice he made. She cursed as she saw it was inched from the boundary line. She felt her hands and wrists ache in pain, as she glared at Todoroki, trying to catch her breath. "You're shivering, Todoroki! Quirks are just a physical function, so there's a limit to how much of your ice you can use, isn't there?!" she shouted at him and watched as Todoroki looked at her wide eyes as he stood up. "If that's the case... why don't you just counter the problem with the heat from your left side, huh?!" She looked at One for All in her hands and she felt her eyes burn with angry tears. "Everyone is giving their all to become heroes! People are dying everywhere because they're not strong enough! You think you can become king using only half your power. But you haven't even put a scratch on me yet!" She glared at the prince with her angry tear filled eyes. "I won't let you walk all over me if you're only going to half-ass this! IF YOU WANT TO BE KING, THEN GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY WITH ALL YOUR POWER!"

"What...?" Todoroki glared back at her and she matched it with her own bright green eyes. "Who do you think you are...? Use all my power... Did my shitty father promise you money or power?" Todoroki kicked off the ground and used his quirk to come at her. She kicked off the ground herself and ran towards him, bringing her sword up to clash with his, causing another loud boom of power. Her attack shattered his ice as their sword clashed and she quickly parried his blade, and spun around to strike out at him again but he blocked her attack. She groaned as she used all her strength and pushed back against his sword before she knocked his blade away and brought her leg up, glaring at him.

"YOU'RE POWER IS WEAKENING!" She shouted at him as she kicked him in the chest, the power the sword granted her pulsing through body to her legs. She watched him go flying back before he landed on his feet and slid across the ground. She grabbed her sword with both hands again and watched as he slammed his sword into the ground to send another ice attack towards her. She jumped back out of the way and blasted the ice away once again with her sword. She looked at Todoroki as he slid across his ice and came to a stop. She glared at him and kicked off the ground, running towards him as she readied her blade.

"Why are you going this far?!" Todoroki shouted at her and she narrowed her eyes at him as they clashed with their swords again. She groaned a bit as she felt her wrists and hands throb painfully.

"I want to live up to his expectations... I want to become a strong hero!" She shouted at him as they traded blows with their sword, ice shattering with each one. "I WANT TO BECOME A STRONG ND RELIABLE KING!" She jumped back and swung her sword once again, using the power from the sword to blast him back into another wall of ice. "I will use all my power to do so! I can't even begin to understand your circumstances or resolution... But seeing you try and become King with only half of your power makes me angry, as if your spitting in the face of all those people who died at the jaws of the demons! What a joke!" She was huffing for breath as she looked at Todoroki, and saw that his right side was almost completely covered in frost as he ran towards her with his sword. "That's why I'm going to win!" She swung One for All once again, the resulting blast knocking them both back from each other. She groaned as she slid across the ground and used her hand to keep her balance as she crouched on the ground.

"Tsk..." She could see Todoroki's eyes glaring at her as he pushed himself up. She felt her legs aching as she too stood back up and gripped her sword tightly. She watched his eyes look at his second sword, and his fingers touched the handle of it. She could see the hate in his eyes and she felt her chest burn with anger. "My father..."

"IT'S YOURS!" Izuku screamed at him, her angry tears falling down her cheeks. "IT'S NOT HIS POWER, IT'S YOURS!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a wave of heat and she brought her arm up to her face to block some of it. Izuku watched as the Prince stood up and looked at her as he gripped the second sword with his left hand, drawing it from it's sheath. She took a step back as his arm caught flame, and couldn't hold back the grin that formed on her face as she saw him stand tall, wielding both his weapons with their quirks.

"Tssk... Even though you want to wing, you're going out of your way to help me, aren't you...?" Izuku laughed a bit as she saw her friend narrow his eyes at her from across the stage, his own grin forming on his lips. "Which one of us is the joke...?"

"SHOUTOOOOOOOOO!" Izuku heard the excited shout from the stands that came from a flaming Endeavor, but she didn't look away from her opponent. "You've finally accepted it, have you?! EXCELLENT! Now this is the true beginning of your path to becoming King of the World!"

"Hah..." Izuku laughed as silence filled normally loud stadium and she felt herself laugh a bit as she looked over at Todoroki with wide eyes, still grinning at him. "Wow..."

"What are you smiling about? I noticed your stance is weakening, you must be hurt like those other times..." Todoroki looked at her with eyes that showed both concern and determination to win. "But now I'm doing just fine... Are you crazy...?"

"... I dunno, maybe?" Izuku asked and let out another laugh as she gripped One for All in her hands. "I'm starting to think so, with the way everyone asks me that." She rubbed her arm across her cheek to wipe away some blood and sweat. "Now then... Shall we do this properly now?"

"Hah..." She watched the Prince laugh as she took her stance again. "Yes, let's have a proper battle." She watched the flames roar to life on his left side as he held both his swords. Izuku grinned as she gripped One for All and felt the power fill her body. "Let's see which one of us is more suited to be King!"

Izuku narrowed her eyes at her friend and they both kicked off the ground at each other. She gripped her sword tightly and brought it up to defend herself as he brought his flaming sword down towards her. She felt the heat wash over her, and the flames licked her right arm. She ground her teeth together as she narrowed her eyes up at Todoroki, before pushing back his sword and spinning to stop his right one from hitting her. She thanked All Might in her head for training her to fight multiple different weapons as she parried each blow he sent her way. She looked up with wide eyes as he brought both his swords up, and slammed them down towards her. She stopped them with a strike from One for All and felt the air crackle with power before they were both sent flying back. She tumbled across the ground and groaned a bit as she pushed herself up quickly to look over at Todoroki as he too got up.

"You're still slacking!" she shouted at him with a smile before she ran towards her friend once again. She grinned at him as he charged his weapons and took initiative as well and ran at her once more. "SO LETS END THIS!" she shouted loudly as she channeled all of her strength, every last ounce of it into her sword. Their weapons met once again, and there was a loud sonic boom in the air as flames exploded around them both. She dug her feet into the rubble to hold her ground, pushing back against the attack from her friend, before she brought her full in full swing and with one final burst of power, she brought it back up, surprising the prince. There was another loud boom and she closed her eyes, grinding her teeth together as she held her ground.

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT?!" She heard present Mic shout over the stadium. She could hear her ears ringing as she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to look up and she couldn't see through the clouds of dust and vapor. All around her the stage was in rubble, and heard the clattering of metal on stone. "WHO WON?! ARE THEY OKAY?!"

"Todoroki...?" Izuku looked up at where her friend was a few moments ago, and noticed the clouds start to dissipate. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the prince sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath as his tunic smoldered on his left side. She looked down at the ground in front of him, and her eyes widened as she noticed he was on the other side of the boundary line. "Ha...?"

"M-Midoriya..." Izuku looked up at Midnight as she stumbled on her words. Izuku felt her heart stop as the woman looked at her with wide eyes. "MIDORIYA WINS!"

"I won...?" She asked in disbelief, and she heard the crowd cheering all around her. She could hear her friends screaming from the stands and she looked up at the sea of faces with wide eyes.

"Midoriya..." Izuku's eyes looked back at Todoroki as he stood up, and he lifted his head to look at her. "... That was a good fight..."

"Ah..." She smiled at him before she saw his eyes look at the ground in front of her. She looked down at the ground and noticed One for All laying there. She bent down on one knee, and reached out with her right hand to pick it up but felt a horrible stinging pain. She groaned and grabbed her wrist with her left hand, biting back tears.

"Are you okay...?" Todoroki asked her and she slowly pulled her glove off. She ground her teeth together as she saw the horrible bruising on her hand. "Hey, Midoriya?"

"Hurts..." Izuku groaned out and tried to clench her hand into a fist. She bit back a cry of pain and let it relax. "... I broke it..." she laughed a bit and reached out to grab her sword with her left hand instead, sheathing it on her back. "Looks like I did go too far..." she sighed out as she pushed herself to stand up. She felt her knee's buckle and she dropped to the ground but Todoroki ran to her and caught her. "Ha... Thanks."

"Let me help you..." He told her, and she looked up at him nervously.

"It's okay, I'm..." She cried out in surprise as he picked her up like a princess. She felt her whole face heat up into a bright red as the crowd cried out in surprise. "T-T-T-TODOROKI?!"

"WHAT'S THIS?! THE LOOSING PRINCE IS CARRYING HER OFF LIKE A PRINCESS! WOW FOLKS! WASN'T THAT JUST A STELLAR MATCH?! LOOKS LIKE SHE WON MORE THAN JUST THE FIGHT!" Present Mic shouted out over the stadium and Izuku put her left hand on her face.

"T-Todoroki, please stop! I'm alright!" Izuku cried out as he carried her into the entrance hall.

"You fell..." He looked down at her and then back up down the hall as he walked. "I can't believe I lost to some one who can't even stay standing after beating me."

"I-I'm sorry..." She said in a small voice, before she heard foot steps running down the hallway. She looked up and saw Yaoyorozu and Uraraka running towards them.

"IZUCHAN! THAT WAS AMAZING! OH MY GOD!" Uraraka shouted loudly as the two girls came running. "ARE YOU OKAY THOUGH?!"

"I-I'm fine, Todoroki is going over board..." Izuku tried to hide her embarrassed face with her good hand.

"She broke her hand," Todoroki said to the other two, and Izuku looked up at him in shock. "And she probably strained her legs considering how she fell. I'm just taking her to the infirmary."

"We'll go with you." Uraraka smiled at them both and Yaoyorozu nodded her head.

"Wh-what about Kacchan's match...?" Izuku asked worriedly, "Him and Kirishima are fighting next, I wanted to watch."

"You most likely won't be able too, you're in the last match now." Yaoyorozu said as they walked down the hall to the infirmary. "You'll need to rest, because knowing that Tribal King, he'll win and be your next opponent."

"Ah..." Izuku paled in horror and the others all looked at her as she stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. "... I forgot... I won..."

"How do you forget that?!" Uraraka asked and Izuku suddenly felt like passing out might not be so bad. Recovery girl took a look over her when they arrived in the infirmary and Izuku rubbed her eyes sleepily after being looked after by the woman.

"You need to rest until you're match comes." Recovery girl told her and Izuku nodded her head, before laying back on the bed. "The break wasn't to bad, but healing bones can be draining for the injured person."

"Thanks..." Izuku put her arm over her eyes as she lay on the bed. The others went off to see the match, while Todoroki went to get a proper tunic on again. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she gripped the front of her vest with her right hand. She was going to be facing Katsuki in the next match... She had won over Todoroki... "This must be a dream..." Izuku pulled her arm off her face and nearly had a heart attack as she looked up at the grinning face of All Might leaning over her. "WHAAAA! YOUR MAJESTY?!"

"I AM HERE... TO CHECK ON YOU!" He shouted loudly and Izuku sat up. "That was truly an amazing fight out there! You're really doing your best!"

"Y-Yes...!" Izuku swallowed her nerves as All Might took a set in a chair next to her bed.

"I noticed you shouting at the young Prince back there... Before he used his flame quirk." Izuku looked at the King nervously as he grinned warmly at her. "... I take it you weren't actually angry at him?"

"No..." Izuku looked away from him and blushed a bit. "I... He looked like he was hurting... I wanted to help him..." she looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. "... Before I knew it I couldn't stop yelling at him... I wanted..." She felt her eyes burn hot with tears. "I wanted him to realize that he's not his father..."

"Izuku, my girl." Izuku turned her head to look up at All Might and he patted her on the shoulder gently. "You're such a kind caring girl, I'm not surprised that was your motive." The king grinned at her brightly. "Though next time maybe pick a better moment to fight that out huh? That was pretty dangerous back there!"

"haha," Izuku laughed softly as the King shook his finger at her. "I'll try pick a better timing next time." She said with a bright smile. The both of them looked up at the ceiling as they heard the deafening cheers of the crowd above them. "Ah... Kacchan's match..." She closed her eyes for a second and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "... He won..."

"How are you so sure?" The King asked her in confusion.

"because it's him..." Izuku opened up her eyes and looked up at the stone ceiling. She touched her fingers to her right ear and looked at All Might. "... I'm going to do my best, Your Majesty."

Izuku stepped down the hallway after Recovery Girl let her go. She looked down at her shirt and noticed it had definitely been burned from her last match. She let out a sigh as she tightened her bracers around her arms, and smiled a bit as she saw they still looked shiny and new. She looked up down the hall, and stopped for a second as she heard familiar foot steps behind her. She turned around and felt her heart throb in her chest as she looked into Katuki's ruby red eyes.

"Kacchan... Congratulations on winning." She smiled warmly at Katsuki as he stared at her with narrowed her eyes.

"Same to you..." Izuku felt her ears burn hot at the low tone of voice he used, normally he was growling or shouting, but he sounded so calm... "... How's your hand?"

"It's alright, I got it healed... Nothing to bad." she looked down at her hand, before raising it to show him.

"Good..." She looked up at him as he stepped closer to her and saw the intense look in his eyes. "I want a match like the one you had with that shitty Icy Hot..." He stopped in front of her and she swallowed her nerves. "I want to test your power with my own..."

"K-Kacchan...?" she looked up at him as he stood so close to her. She clenched the front of her vest with her right hand and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"I won't go easy on you." She looked up into his flaming red eyes and she felt her cheeks turn red.

"I wouldn't want you too." Izuku said in a small voice and looked away from him as her heart throbbed in her chest.

"Izu..." She felt his hand touch her chin and direct her gaze back to look at him. "You better not look away from me... Or I'll win."

"Ah..." She felt her whole face and neck turn red as he looked down at her. Her heart threatened to burst in her chest as it pounded harder and harder. "Th-the same goes for you..." She told him and swallowed her nerves once again. She felt his fingers let go of her chin and watched as he turned away from her and started walking away from her. "K-Kacchan...!" He looked back over his shoulder at her and she clenched her fists tightly. "G-GOOD LUCK!" She shouted at him and watched his eyes narrow at her.

"You moron, don't wish your opponent good luck!" He shouted at her and she felt her cheeks redden further in embarrassment. "... Tch... Idiot..." He turned away from her again. "... Good luck to you too," He called out before he started walking away again.

"Uwah..." Izuku clapped her hands on her cheeks and tried to calm herself. "Why am I so excited...?" She asked herself and she closed her eyes, taking deep breath to calm her nerves. "Okay... Let's do this..." She raised her head and turned to look down the hall that lead out to the stadium.

"HASN'T THIS BEEN A FANTASTIC TOURNAMENT FOLKS?!" Izuku heard the loud cheers as she walked down the hall towards the entrance for the stage. "SUCH PROMISING HEROES FOR THE FUTURE! WELL HERE IT IS, THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HOLDING ONTO YOUR HATS BECAUSE I'M SURE THIS MATCH WILL BLOW US ALL AWAY!"

Izuku calmed herself and put her hands on her face as she collected her thoughts. Katsuki was an amazing fighter, she admired him so much, and now here she was... About to face off against him... She felt a grin spread across her face at the thought. She had to give him her best...

"FROM THE FIRST ENTRANCE, WE HAVE THE GUY WITH THE EXPLOSIVE PERSONALITY AND QUIRK, HIS MAJESTY OF THE MOUNTAIN TRIBE, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" Izuku could heard the loud cheers from the stands and felt her grin broaden.

"FROM THE SECOND ENTRANCE, THE GIRL WHO BEAT BACK THE POWERFUL PRINCE AND BEAT HER WAY INTO ALL OF OUR HEARTS, IZUKU MIDORIYAAAA!" Izuku kept her eyes forwards as she stepped up the stone stairs and she smiled brightly as she came face to face with Katsuki on the stage. She saw the serious look in his eyes, and expected nothing less from him.

"This is the last match!" Midnight shouted at them both as they took up their battle stances. "SO SHOW US YOUR BEST! READY?!"

"Ready!" Izuku shouted as she grabbed the handle of her sword.

"Bring it on!" Katsuki shouted as he held his hands out to the side, and opened up his palms.

"FIIIIIIIIGHT!" Midnight shouted and Izuku narrowed her eyes at Katsuki as she kicked off the ground towards him. She watched as he too blasted into the air to launch himself at her, a grin on his face. She drew One for All and sent a powerful blast of power at him as he was air born. She landed with a thud on the stage as she watched him fall back, before using his quirk to stop himself from hitting the stage and landing on it. They ran at each other again, and Izuku swung her sword once more, sending out another powerful blast, but he blasted himself over the wave of power, before turning in the air to aim a powerful blast at her from above. She jumped back out of the way, and tumbled back across the stone, before flipping back up onto her feet. She looked at the spot where she had been before and paled a bit as she saw the stone was crackled and turned into rubble.

"He's really taking this seriously..." she said before she looked up at him as he came at her once again with out letting up. She ducked to the right out of his swing, and slashed her sword out at him again, knocking him back. He landed on the ground, his intense glare directed at her as she stood up fully and brandished her sword. She had him cornered... All she had to do was knock him over that line...

"WH-WHATS THIS?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She heard Present Mic shout in a panic and she glanced back in confusion. Was it really that big of a surprise? "TH-THERE'S SOME KIND OF BLACK MIST ON THE STAGE?!"

"IZUKU!" She heard her name shouted in a panic, and felt a chill down down her spine. She turned her head again to look back at the center of the stage she had her back too, but she was too late. She cried out in pain as something cut open her back and she stumbled forwards before hitting the ground. "IZUKUUU!" She groaned in pain as she heard something snarl above her and drip onto arm. She pushed herself up off the stone and looked up. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a similar monster to the Nomu from the other day... But this one was ten times it's size, rivaling Baku. It had large claws for hands and a gaping mouth of fangs. She saw the wide eyes looking down at her in hunger and thr brain matter poking out of the top of it's head.

"N-Nomu...?" She was frozen in fear as the thing bared down on her from above, large leathery wings unfolding from it's back as it stomped a clawed foot on the ground, cracking the stone stage. "H-How...?"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" She looked back in fear as Katsuki came blasting towards her. She looked up at the beast in fear again as she felt her back ache with pain as it swiped it's claws out, screeching at Katsuki as he tried to get to her. She pushed herself up and gripped her sword tightly before moving to run. She turned as she saw Katsuki fall back out of the beasts swing, cuts on marring his chest from it's claws. Izuku felt burning anger pulse in her chest as she saw the blood drip from his wounds and she gripped One for All while Katsuki landed on his feet.

"HEROES!" Midnight shouted as she moved to run into the fray. "THIS IS NOT APART OF THE TOURNAMENT! A DEMON HAS ENTERED THE STAGE!" She shouted and Izuku looked up at the Nomu with glaring eyes, feeling power pulse through her arms.

"WHAT'S THIS, THERE'S SOME KIND OF BARRIER?!" Present mic shouted as the people in the stands were made to evacuate. Izuku looked over at Midnight as she tried to get onto the stage, but saw there was a tint of dark purple to the air. The green haired hero ran away from the Nomu as it screeched out at the stands and she stumbled a bit as she got over the rubble. "WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!"

"Kacchan...!" Izuku looked up to her right, seeing him glare up at the beast in anger. She gripped her sword and looked up at the monstrous Nomu as it moved to attack him. "RUN!" She shouted at Katsuki and he glanced at her before blasting out of the way of the claws. The beast slammed the sharp weapons onto the stone stage and she watched it crack and break from the pressure.

"This thing..." Izuku watched as the beast's attention was taken up by Katsuki. She looked to it's back and gripped her sword as she curved around the edge of the stage to head towards it's blind spot.

"MIDORIYA! BAKUGOU!" She heard All Might shouting from the other side of the barrier, but she didn't have time to stop and stare, that thing was getting to close to landing a hit on Katsuki. She came up behind it, and jumped over the rubble.

"Can do this..." She muttered to herself as she felt the power from the sword fill up her whole body, down to her toes. She bent her knee's and kicked off the ground, jumping high into the air behind the monster. "HEY UGLY!" She screamed out and the beast turned it's head to look at her. She twirled One for All in her hands and gripped it with both of them as brought her sword down towards the beast, aiming for it's head where the brain matter was exposed. Her eyes widened in surprise as it's clawed hand came up and her sword sunk into it's palm. "Shit...!" She groaned as she tried to pull the blade from it's flesh, putting her feet on it's hand, before it clenched it's claws around her.

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki's panicked shout from below and she groaned as the knife like talons cut her skin. She pulled on One for All with all her strength, and heard a blast. She looked up behind her to see Katsuki blast into the air, and point his palm at the Nomu's head. He let off a powerful explosion, and the beast screeched loudly and clawed at the air blindly. Izuku felt it's grip around her slacken and she kicked off it's palm and twisted in the air. She landed on the ground, sliding through the dust across the stone before dropping to one knee to catch her breath. She heard a thud next to her and looked up at Katsuki as he looked down at her worriedly. "What did I say about throwing yourself into danger!?"

"You were in trouble!" She shouted up at him and wiped some blood off her cheek. "It looks like this one is a bit different from the last... I was able to sink my sword into it's skin no problem..." She looked up at the beast as it regained it's sight and screeched out at them. Izuku and Katsuki both jumped back out of the way of it's attack and she held her sword up to deflect the claws. "It's seriously trying to kill us... And there's that barrier... We're trapped in here with it!"

"Tsk..." she looked over at Katsuki as he ran her way and she took off running as well, curving around the outside of the stage as the beast smashed it's claws into the stage where they used to be. "Then we're going to have to kill this thing ourselves!"

"It probably has multiple powers like the last one... which is where this barrier is coming from, I'm guessing..." she huffed in exhaustion as they tried to out run the beasts gaze. "Our best bet is to go for it's exposed brains! I'll distract it, you're faster in the air!"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" He looked at her with angry eyes. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Then do you want me to go for it's brains?!" She shouted at him and he ground his teeth in anger. "You have a better means of getting up there!" she slid to a stop in the dirt and he looked back at her with wide eyes. "GO FROM BEHIND! I'll keep his attention on me, don't worry!" She ran back the way they came and looked up at the massive Nomu. It screeched in her direction and turned to swing at her. She dove out of the way of it's claws and rolled across the ground. She got back up on her feet and brought her sword up just in time to block another blow, but she felt the stone crack under her feet from the force. "KACCHAN, NOW!" she shouted and heard a boom coming from behind the monster. She slashed out at it's claws to keep it's attention on her and it screeched again. She looked up at it's head and saw Katsuki wind up his right hand, before bringing it down as it crackled. She grinned as she watched him attack, before she felt something crash into her side.

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki shout at her as she hit the stone and rubble and went tumbling across it. She clenched her right hand around her sword tightly and groaned in pain as she felt the stinging on her skin. She pushed herself up, seeing the blood drip from the claw marks, before she looked up at the beast in front of her. Katsuki was no where in sight...

"KACCHAN?!" She shouted in a panic, before she heard a blast from high in the air. She looked up further as she saw Katsuki glaring down at the beast with flaming ruby red eyes.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouted out in anger, before he began using his palms to create multiple powerful blasts. Izuku's eyes widened as she watched a tornado of explosions form in the air around him, before he came dropping down towards the beast. "DRAGON HELL FIRE!" She felt the wave of heat wash over her as he aimed his attack at the head of the beast, and she lifted her hands up to stop the explosions from blinding her. She heard rubble hit the ground and lowered her hands to look up once again, seeing the beast on the ground.

"K-Kacchan...!" She pushed herself up, not seeing him anywhere again. She looked all around as she ran towards the Nomu, and her eyes caught the sight of that dark purple still in the air.

"I'm fine...!" Katsuki pushed himself up some rubble and looked back at her. She smiled in relief to see him only a little scuffed up from his landing as he headed towards her. "Fucking got him..." Izuku looked up at the purple color in the air again nervously. If he had killed it, why was there still a barrier...? She looked back to the Nomu as she ran towards Katsuki and her eyes widened as she saw it shift.

"KATSUKI!" She shouted in a panic and he looked at her in confusion. She kicked off the ground and grabbed him by the arm. She yanked him back with all her strength as the Nomu swiped it's claws out towards them, but she had saved Katsuki just in time. She ground her teeth together as her body pulsed with power from One for All once again, and she gripped it tightly as she swung it back, winding up her attack. She gripped the sword with both her hands now, her eyes glowing green as she brought it full swing, aiming the powerful slash towards the Nomu's head.

They heard a loud ear piercing screech fill the area around them, and Izuku groaned a bit as it threatened to shatter her ear drums. She kept her eyes on the beast, and watched as the life left it's eyes and blood spurted from the brain matter on it's head. She felt her arms relax as she lowered her sword and the Nomu's body hit the stage with a loud rumble. Izuku looked to the air, and saw the dark purple color had faded away now.

"We did it..." Izuku sighed out as she relaxed her shoulders. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she looked at the dead body while heroes scrambled up onto the stage.

"Izuku..." She turned her head to look at Katsuki and saw his wide eyes staring at the beast, before looking at her.

"Are you...?" She felt her face heat up into a bright red as he reached out and pulled her up against his chest in a tight hug. She dropped One for All on the ground and felt his arms crush her against him. "K-Kacchan... I-I'm alright, just a little banged up..."

"Idiot.." she heard him growl out and she felt his arms tighten even more.

"Kacchan... You have a bad wound on your chest... We need to go get looked after..." She touched her fingers to his skin, seeing the blood drip from it.

"You too..." He grumbled out and felt his grip around her relax. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her, and his fingers touched her cheek. She felt her cheeks warm from his touch and he pressed his forehead to hers. "... Don't do that crap again..."

"Hah..." she smiled warmly at him as she looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart pounding in her chest again.

"ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" Izuku and Katsuki both pulled their heads back away from each other as they heard the shout, and turned to look up in surprise at All Might. "MY GOODNESS, YOU BOTH SURE GAVE ALL OF US A SCARE!"

"Tch, it was just another stupid monster." Katsuki glared up at the King and Izuku put her hands on her face, trying to calm the heart attack she almost had. "How the fuck did that thing get in the guild?!"

"At this moment I do not know how, but I promise you both we'll find out!" Izuku looked up to see All Might's grin was an angry one. He looked down at her and the look turned to one of worry. "Are you all right...?"

"I uhm..." she felt a bit light headed, and looked down at the ground. "I'm alright..." She spotted One for All, and she knelt down to pick it up. "Just a bit... shaken..." she groaned a bit as she felt the pain of her wounds start to set in.

"Your back!" All Might shouted and Izuku looked up as she heard the worry in his voice, before trying to look at her back. "You both need to go see Recovery girl right away, we can take care of the rest!" All Might pulled his jacket off and Izuku looked up at him, blushing as he draped the jacket around her. She felt like she was wearing a tent as Katsuki grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to her feet. The two of them looked back at the Nomu that had now turned to a pile of black dust, before Kasuki lead the way off the stage.

"My my, you sure know how to get injured." Recovery girl tutted from behind Izuku as she cleaned the blood off her back. Izuku held her torn blouse and vest in front of her naked chest, blushing a bright red as the old woman looked after the wounds on her back and arm. "Luckily no broken bones this time, but you are going to have some minor scars..."

"That's alright." Izuku looked over her shoulder at Recovery girl and smiled. The woman nodded her head to her before tapping her staff to her back. Izuku felt herself grow sleepy and she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to keep herself awake. "Thank you... You're a life saver."

"I do my best." recovery girl chuckled and Izuku smiled at her brightly. "Now put this shirt on, a young lady shouldn't be walking around with clothes like that." The woman said as she gave Izuku a white cotton tunic. "Now it's your turn, you stubborn King!" Recovery girl called out as Izuku pulled the tunic on over her head. She looked up as the Privacy curtain was pulled open and frowned as she saw the dried blood on Katsuki's chest. "Sit!" The woman said and Katsuki grumbled as he sat down on the bed next to Izuku, glaring at the old woman as she got out a fresh cloth and began cleaning up his wounds. "Tsk tsk, you'll both have similar scaring from these wounds."

"That's fine," Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him.

"But..." She felt her chest ache a bit and he looked at her. "I'm sorry..."

"Why the fuck are you apologizing? Did you summon that stupid thing?" Katsuki snapped at her and Izuku looked down at her knee's "It's not your fucking fault it appeared during our match." Izuku clenched her torn clothing in her hands and bowed her head. "This whole fucking incident reeks like that shitty Demon Alliance... and I'm going to make sure every one of their heads roll..."

"A king shouldn't speak like that." recovery girl said as she tapped her staff to his chest with a bit more force than needed and he growled a her in annoyance. "A King needs to keep a calm head about all matters."

"I am fucking calm!" Kasuki snapped and Izuku smiled a bit, holding back a laugh. The three of them looked up as the door to the infirmary opened and in stepped Midnight, All Might and the Guild Master, Nedzu. "The fuck is this...?"

"It looks like you two are all healed up!" All Might grinned at both of them brightly and Izuku smiled back up at the happy king. "It's good to see neither of you were seriously injured!"

"Because of how the match was interrupted, we will not be holding a rematch." Midnight sighed in disappointment and Izuku looked at her, before looking at All Might in confusion.

"So we'd like to offer to the both of you, the first place prize for your efforts in defeating that monster." Nedzu said with a bright smile and Izuku looked down at him with wide eyes. "We always award the winners of the matches at the Masquerade, so we hope all right with both you."

"Of course," Izuku smiled at the older heroes. "Right, Kacchan?"

"Hmph," The Tribal king looked away from her in a huff and she laughed a bit before looking back up at the older heroes. "What ever..."

"Such sportsmanship!" Midnight shouted with a bright smile before hugging Izuku tightly to her. "AH! THE BRIGHT LIGHT OF YOUTH SHINES ON!"


	10. MEDALS AND MASKS! YUUEI FESTIVAL IS OVER

**Man, I'm like super tired. I barely see the sun anymore.**

 **-yawn-**

 **ALRIGHT, here ya'll go.**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Izuku stared wide eyed at the kitchen as she walked in, and was blinded by confetti cannons popping all around her. She looked around nervously as everyone smiled at her.

"A-Are you guys going to do this every time I walk in the room?" Izuku asked with a nervous laugh. She was sure this had to be the 4th time now. She had just woken up and come down for breakfast. Last night they had celebrated the end of the tournament in the lodging, due to the festival being put on hold yesterday evening after the attack on the stadium.

"You should be proud!" Uraraka said happily as she handed her friend a mug of tea. Izuku laughed again as she pulled some of the colorful paper out of her hair and took the mug of tea. "Even though it was interrupted by that scary Nomu thing, you still put your best out there and won!"

"Uhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat roll down her cheek as she looked at her the others who were grinning at her. "K-Kacchan won too."

"Who cares about that guy?" Uraraka said with a sigh and shrug of her shoulder and Izuku paled a bit, seeing Katsuki sitting at the table glaring daggers at Uraraka.

"His Majesty was truly great out there!" Kirishima shouted happily and stood up from the table with a grin on his face. "It was an honor to lose to him in my final match!"

"You're all too noisy!" Katsuki snapped in anger and stood up from his seat. Izuku looked over at him, and saw the thin silvery scars across his chest. She felt her heart ache and frowned as she looked at them. "Tch, fucking idiots!" Katsuki stormed out the back door and Kirishima laughed happily.

"I heard they're going to award the prizes tonight at the masquerade, so you should look your best!" Ashido said with a grin as she walked up. "Let me do your hair!"

"You really should have gotten that dress," Yaoyorozu said with a sigh as Izuku took her seat at the breakfast table. "It's a formal even and you're one of the first place winners."

"It's alright, I'll just wear my red vest." Izuku smiled brightly up at the girls as she grabbed some toast. "I've cleaned everything and laid it out, I promise I'll look nice."

"Ah, so manly!" Kirishima shouted with a grin and Izuku laughed a bit at his excitement. "Well, we should enjoy the rest of the festival before tonight!"

"That's right, it's over after the masquerade..." Uraraka sighed as she sat down at the table as well. "I don't want it to end, it was so much fun..."

"Well, at least we can get back to training properly." Izuku said with a bright smile to the others and they all looked at her.

"... Izuchan..." Yaoyorozu smiled at Izuku warmly and she looked up at her friend in confusion. "You're to precious." Izuku looked around the table in confusion as the others laughed and she blushed a bit. When she was finished eating her breakfast, she got up to go feed the dragons while the others got ready to head back out to the festival. She let out a sigh as she dragged the bucket over to them and started handing out their meat.

"I should probably buy some more vests... My good green one got ruined yesterday." Izuku looked up at Baku as he took his breakfast from her hands. She watched him eat with a smile on her face, before patting his snout. She crouched down on the ground and watched as the dragons ate their morning meal, before she looked down at her feet.

"... Baku..." She looked up at the red dragon as it swallowed it's meal, and put her hand on his snout as he lowered his head to look at her. "... I can't help but feel nervous... I keep thinking things over..." She said with frown, before Baku nudged his snout against her. "... What happened yesterday, with that Nomu..." She hugged the dragon tightly and closed her eyes, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up. ".. I can't help but feel like it's my fault... I don't know why, maybe I'm being conceited but..." She opened her eyes to look into the big golden concerned ones. "... He's got scars now... Baku..." she felt her tears burn in her eyes and she pressed her forehead to the dragons head. "Why can't I shake this feeling...? He told me not to be concerned... it's not like I summoned them but he got hurt... He never gets hurt..." She sobbed and hugged the dragon tightly. "Am I being crazy...? That attack... It wasn't random it was planned... calculated..." She lifted her head off the Dragon and looked into those big eyes again. "But I can't figure it out... I'm missing some pieces... this..." She put her hand on her face and sobbed again. She felt Baku nudge his snout against her, trying to comfort her, "Baku..." She looked at the dragon and frowned. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be troubling you with this..." She patted the dragon's scales gently as she tried to rub the tears away from her eyes. She felt his tongue lick her cheeks and she giggled softly.

"Hey Izuchan!" Izuku turned her head to look over at the others as they called out from the front of the building. "Let's go!"

"I'll see you later, Baku." She smile at the dragon and patted his snout, before she hurried off to go with her friends. Izuku smiled happily as they headed out the the festival with the whole group in tow. She was even surprised to see Katsuki following along with an annoyed look on his face as they headed out to the plaza.

"I should buy more vests and shirts." Izuku said with a smile to the other girls as they walked. "I ruined my good green one yesterday,"

"Let's pick out some fun colors then!" Ashido cheered happily and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Is your back doing okay?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head.

"Recovery girl did a good job in healing me, though there are scars." Izuku said nervously as she scratched her cheek with her finger. "Though, that's not so bad!" The girls came to a stop at a clothing booth and Izuku smiled as Ashido started handing her some vests to buy, as well as more shirts. Izuku went up to the merchant and held up the items. "I'd like to buy these." she said with a smile as she pulled her purse out of her pocket.

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up in surprise as Todoroki stepped up, and put a hand on hers. "Let me, it's the most I should do, I did ruin one of your shirts."

"That's okay," Izuku smiled brightly up at the prince, "It was my own recklessness." She handed the money to the shop keeper who was looking at the both of them curiously.

"Oi, who do you think you are, trying to buy her clothes?!" Katsuki snapped and they both looked over at him in surprise.

"A gentleman." Todoroki said bluntly and Katsuki glared at him in anger. "Would you like me to buy you a shirt too?"

"TCH, YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY?!" Katsuki yelled at him and Izuku paled a bit as both boys glared at each other.

"Hey... Aren't..." The shop keeper looked at the boys then at Izuku with wide eyes. "Aren't you the tournament winners?!"

"Uhm.." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as the shop keepers declaration pointed them out the the busy plaza. Izuku turned around to look over her shoulder as people came rushing over towards them.

"Wow! You did so great yesterday, your highness!" A girl said enthusiastically as she talked to Todoroki. "Your quirks are absolutely amazing, and you're really good looking!"

"Hey hey, you're the guy who can harden his whole body right?!" A group of girls made their way up to Kirishima who was trying to back away, laughing nervously. "You were so cool in your battle!"

"Your performance was stunning!" Katsuki was swarmed by some girls now too and Izuku looked at them as they all gathered around him, smiling. "Do you always walk around with out a shirt?! You've got great muscles!"

"The way you fought against that monster was amazing!" Another girl gushed to Katsuki and Izuku felt her chest hurt as she watched them. "You were so cool out there, would you like to walk around the festival with us maybe?"

"Hey look, it's her!" Izuku turned her head around nervously and saw a bunch of young men grinning at her broadly. "That's some quirk you've got, the way you took down that monster was super cool!"

"Yes, your swordsmanship was absolutely beautiful!" another guy touched her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey you know, you're really cute in person!" Another guy smiled down at her and Izuku looked around nervously.

"Hey, wanna walk around the festival with us?" another guy asked and took her hand.

"I was going to ask her," one of the first guys said as he took her other hand. Izuku felt her head spinning.

"I-I uhm... N-No thank you..." she said, as she looked away from them all, not sure what to do.

"She's shy, that's so adorable." One of the guys said and she felt them closing in around her. "I love a cute shy girl!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Uraraka shouted at the men, before some of them turned to look at her. Izuku looked to her friend for help but now she was being hit on by the pushy men.

"OI!" Izuku felt and arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her back away from the men who surrounded her. She looked up to see Katsuki glaring at the group of men. "Hands off, she said no, so fuck off!" He yelled at all of them.

"Whoa, it's the dude who won with her." One of the guys backed up from Katsuki as he glared at all of them.

"Hey hey, she's free to choose who she goes with, let her consider for a while!" One of the other men called out and Todoroki stepped up next, glaring at the men who were still being pushy.

"Don't you know what No means?" He asked them and glared at the crowd of men darkly. Izuku watched as the men backed off from them and she let out a relieved sigh. "You alright, Midoriya?"

"I'm okay..." Izuku looked up at Todoroki, and saw some lip stick on his cheek and one of his buttons missing. "Erhm, are you alright?"

"Yes." He said with a nod of his head and Izuku turned to look up at Katsuki as he let go of her. She saw him glaring at the men who ran off, before glaring at Todoroki next. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw lipstick on his cheek as well, and she clenched her fists.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Katsuki asked her with annoyance.

"... You both have lipstick on your cheeks..." Izuku turned her head to look away from them, and collected her things from the shop keeper. She looked back to see Katsuki growling in anger as he rubbed at his cheek while Todoroki asked Yaoyorozu for help. She let out a bit of a sigh as she put a hand on the top of her chest, not sure why she was upset about it...

"Izuchan, is something wrong...?" Ashido asked her as they walked around the festival. Izuku looked up at her, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu and blushed a bit. "You look upset."

"... I am, but I don't know why..." Izuku frowned as she walked with them. "When I saw the lipstick on Kacchan's cheek, I just... got a bit annoyed and angry..."

"Ah," The girls all spoke at the same time and Izuku looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Izuku..." Yaoyorozu put her hand on the smaller girls head. "Have you ever... Been jealous before?"

"Jealous?" Izuku asked and blushed a bright red. "N-No... Is... Is this jealously?!" She asked in surprise and Uraraka and Ashido both giggled while nodding their heads. "Wh-why would I be jealous!? He was being kissed by girls am I..." Izuku paled a bit and looked away from them. "... I don't like girls though... Not like that... Though they were very pretty..." She put her hands on her mouth, trying to understand why she was jealous.

"Izuchan..." Ashido looked down at her with a warm smile and Izuku frowned a bit. "... I don't think that's why you were jealous..." Ashido let out a sigh and hugged Izuku to her chest.

"I feel kind of bad for him now," Uraraka said with a sigh as her and Yaoyorozu looked over at Katsuki who was glaring at everyone who passed by now. "Though I'm not helping him if he can't help himself."

After a couple of hours, Izuku was walking around the festival with Uraraka and Kirishima. She took a bite out of a candy apple she had and spotted a man a top hat and cape. "What's that guy doing...?"

"I think he's a magician." Uraraka said as she looked over at the man with her. The small group watched in surprise as he juggled what looked like marbles, before they popped in the air and confetti exploded out of them. "Whoa!"

"It must be his quirk." Kirishima said with interest as they walked up to the group that was watching. Izuku noticed the man had a cane in one of his hands, as he continued to dazzle the crowd with his marbles.

"Looks like he can compress things..." Izuku said with interest as she watched the man make a arge bouquet of flowers disappear.

"Right you are, dear lady." The man turned to look at them and smiled. Izuku blushed a bit as he walked up them and held some marbles up in his fingers. He twisted them all around, making them all pop in confetti. "Makes traveling light an easy feat. Say..." Izuku looked up at the man as he looked down at her. "Are you not the girl who made it to the final round?"

"Erhm, yeah..." Izuku blushed a bit more as he looked down at her, before he smiled. She felt a bit of a chill on the back of her neck and he took her hand and held up a marble.

"That was some amazing swordsmanship, very like his majesty's..." The man continued to grin at her as he closed her fingers around the marble. "You did well to defeat that monster, though I hope next time you don't get hurt." The man tipped his hat to her, before he walked off to head down the street, dazzling people with his tricks as he did.

"What... was with him?" Kirishima asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's kind of an ominous thing to say."

"He left a marble..." Uraraka and Izuku both looked down at the glass marble in her hand.

"What are you idiot's doing now?" Katsuki growled out as he walked up with Sero and Kaminari.

"We were watching a magic trick when the magician gave her this marble thing." Kirishima grinned at Katsuki who narrowed his eyes at the marble in Izuku's hand. The group all jumped in surprise as it popped with a bang and Izuku was blinded by many swirling colors. "WHOA!"

"Izuchan?!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku blinked in surprise as she looked at the others while the colors thinned out. She noticed it was flower petals and she looked down at her hand to see a black flower in her hand with red specks on the petals. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she closer her hand around it before the others could see. "Whoa, that was like confetti, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Izuku smiled at the others brightly, and lowered her clench fist to her side. "But that was one heck of a surprise," She laughed, and the others started to chuckle as well.

"You've got flower petals all stuck in your hair now." Kirishima said with a bright grin and Izuku started plucking them out of her curls as they headed off back to the center of the plaza. She lagged behind the others a bit and opened her hand to look at the flower in her palm.

"Hey, isn't that Demons Thorn...?" Izuku looked up at Kaminari who looked back at her. The others turned to look as well and saw the flower in her hand. "What are you doing with that, it's a bad omen."

"Yeah..." Izuku looked at the flower in her hand and frowned at it.

"Tch..." Izuku looked up as Katsuki reached his hand out and grabbed the flower out of her palm before exploding it in his own. "Don't pick up things like that!"

"S-Sorry." Izuku smiled nervously up at him and they turned back around. "I was just curious about it..." She looked back over her shoulder, and frowned a bit. Had the man given her that on purpose...?

"Hey, let's get ready together!" Ashido said excitedly as they ate their dinner. "It's fun to get ready together with friends!"

"That sounds fun!" Uraraka said brightly and Izuku smiled at them all.

"Izuchan, do you want me to make you a dress...?" Yaoyorozu asked with a frown and Izuku blushed a bit. "It's more fun when everyone is dressed up together..."

"Erhm..." Izuku looked away from the others, trying to think. "... M-maybe.." She said in a small voice and Uraraka squealed with delight.

"Can you stop screaming about stupid things?!" Katsuki snapped down the table and Izuku looked up at him as he shot glares their way. "It's just fucking clothes!"

"PRETTY CLOTHES!" Uraraka and Ashido shouted with their fists in the air. Izuku giggled a bit as they glared back at the Tribal King. The girls went to bathe before they headed up stairs to get ready in Ashido's room.

"Hey..." Uraraka stopped in the hall and Izuku rubbed her towel on her head. "Isn't... Isn't this the dress from the other day...?" Izuku looked up curiously as all the girls stared at her bedroom door.

"What...?" Izuku looked up at her door and her eyes widened as she saw the golden dress she was looking at the other day. She dropped her towel around her shoulders and blushed a bit as she looked at it.

"Did you buy it?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously and Izuku shook her head as she reached out to touch the dress.

"Did anyone of you buy it...?" Izuku looked back at the others and saw surprise on all of their faces. "Who... Who bought it then?" she looked up at the dress again and put a hand on mouth.

"Well, who ever bought it clearly wants you to wear it." Ashido said with a grin and Izuku felt her whole face heat up in embarrassment. "You should wear it, Izuchan!"

"A-Alright..." Izuku looked at the fabric in her hands and she heard Uraraka and Ashido squeal in delight. The girls headed into Ashido's room to get dressed, and Izuku sat patiently as Yaoyorozu brushed her long hair out and began weaving tiny braids. "I-I wonder who bought it..." Izuku looked over at the dress that was hung with the others.

"I think I have an idea," Uraraka said as she pinned flowers in her own hair and smiled at Izuku who looked at her curiously. "But I'm not saying anything."

"O-Ochachan." Izuku felt her whole face go red and put her hands on it to cover it up. "Urgh... My heart feels like it's going to pop..." She felt Yaoyorozu pull her hair back and begin pinning it into a tight bun on her head. She looked up in the mirror, and her eyes widened as she saw her friend had even put shining jewels in with the braids that sparkled. "Wow, You're so amazing Momochan!"

"It helps to have quality hair to work with." The taller girl said with a bright smile down at Izuku. Izuku touched the slight curls that still framed her face, and noticed that Yaoyorozu had even tamed her bangs for her.

"My turn!" Ashido said with a bright smile as she held up some makeup. Izuku closed her eyes as the pink girl dusted different powders on her face and fiddled with some black stuff to color her eyelashes. Izuku felt her cheeks warm as she looked back in the mirror again, amazed at the sparkling makeup. "Perfect! You're so prettty Izuchan!"

"I feel like my heart is going to pop now!" Uraraka said with a bright grin as she hugged her friend around her shoulders. Izuku smiled at the others as they finished up with their own hair and makeup, before they put their dresses on. Izuku felt a bit exposed as she pulled the glittering golden gown on. She touched the lace that covered the top of her chest and neck, and looked in the mirror to see that her whole back was exposed.

"Do you want me to cover up the scars?" Ashido asked worriedly as she looked at the three silvery lines that were on Izuku's back.

"No.." Izuku smiled at the others warmly. "It's alright, It'll be dark so it's not a big deal." She waved her hand at them, before she touched the fabric around her hips that flowed like water. She was glad that the front of the dress's hem at the front went to her knee's, and flowed in the back, she should be able to walk easily in this.

"Here!" Yaoyorozu held out her hands, and the girls watched in awe as she made each girl a pair of shoes. Izuku's eyes widened as she looked at the pair of golden heels Yaoyorozu handed her and she felt a bit nervous. "It's okay, they're not to high," she said, pointing to the 2 inch heels. Izuku put them on nervously and wasn't entirely sure as she took a few steps. She kept her balance pretty well, and put a hand on her chest to calm her heart. "See? You've got it!"

"Thanks," Izuku smiled back at her friend before Uraraka handed her one of the masks they bought. Izuku looked at it nervously as the girls headed down stairs.

"Looks like the boys left already." Ashido said as she looked around at the empty main level. "Well we should hurry too! Don't want to be late!" The girls hurried out the door and headed for the plaza at a brisk pace. Izuku looked up at the brightly lit plaza and they could hear music as they approached the party. "Quick, put the masks on!" Ashido said with a grin to the others and Izuku looked down at the golden mask she had in her hands, tracing her fingers over the lace design, before she put it on her face like the others did as they approached the party.

"Wow!" Uraraka shouted happily, throwing her hands in the air as she looked out at all the people talking and dancing happily. "This looks like so much fun! There's even food!" She shouted excitedly and Izuku laughed a bit into her hand.

"I wonder where the others are," Yaoyorozu said with a thought as she looked out at the crowd. Izuku looked around as well, unsure herself.

"Don't you girls look gorgeous!" Izuku turned around as she heard Kirishima's voice and smiled a bit to see him with Kaminari and Sero. They were all dressed nice, Kirishima was even wearing a tunic like the others, but she could see the mountain tribe colors to the garment as well as the beads that decorated it. She looked up at his mask and noted it was the bear one he had chosen.

"You guys look pretty good yourselves!" Uraraka said with a grin as she stepped up and they smiled at her.

"Where's Izuchan?" Kirishima asked and Izuku paled a bit at his question and the girls looked t him like he grew a second head.

"Dude," Kaminari looked up at Kirishima with unbelieving eyes and the red head grinned nervously before looking around.

"I'm right here..." Izuku said, holding her hand up, blushing a bright red.

"WHOA!" Kirishima shouted in surprise and Uraraka glared at him. "S-Sorry, You look so different, didn't recognize you!"

"Moron, her beauty was magnified!" Uraraka said with a frown at Kirishima and Izuku turned her head away, sighing.

"Where are the others?" Yaoyorozu asked the boys, and they looked at her.

"Oh, well everyone kinda scattered a bit when we got here!" Kaminari said wit a grin and Izuku looked around at the crowd curiously. "So all over the place I guess?"

Izuku's eyes glanced across the crowd, and saw some people staring at her with wide eyes. She began to feel nervous and turned her eyes away from them all before she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder. She looked up in surprise and saw a glittering mask that looked like it was made out of ice. She looked to the person's hair and saw the white and red. "T-Todoroki, you surprised me." She said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." Izuku smiled up at him, before noticing he was wearing a pure white regal looking tunic, with black trousers and polished boots. She looked to the cape he wore, and saw it was a glittering ice blue. "You look very nice." She smiled up at the prince and saw his lips curl a bit into his own smile.

"So do you," He held his hand out to her and she looked at it curiously. "I was going to see if you'd like to dance,"

"Oh." Izuku blushed a bright red and looked up at the prince. "I-I'm not very good at it though, and I don't know how well I do in these shoes."

"That's alright," Izuku looked at his hand again and placed her fingers on his palm. She looked back at the others as the two of them walked away and saw the look of shock on their faces. She turned to look back up at Todoroki as they stopped on the dance floor and he turned to her. She felt her cheeks get redder as he guided her hand to his shoulder before he put his on her waist. She looked at their joined hands nervously, before he lead her into the steps. "Th-This is hard." She looked down at their feet, trying not to trip as they moved.

"It's harder if you look at your feet." Todoroki told her and she looked up at him nervously. "It's okay, I won't let you trip." He told her smoothly as he guided her across the dance floor. "I didn't get a chance to thank you yet..."

"Thank me...?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked up at him. "What for? I didn't really do anything..."

"For helping me realize some things..." She watched his mismatched eyes look down at her as they turned and kept moving. "You really knocked some sense into me yesterday... I still have a lot to think about, but... I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Oh... Well." Izuku felt her cheeks turn pink. "You're welcome then I guess?" She smiled up at him hopefully. "I still don't think I did much to be thanked for though..."

"Trust me, I owe you my thanks." Todoroki smiled down at her and she felt her cheeks turn a bit red now. "You did admirably in the tournament, I think you would've won if your match wasn't interrupted."

"Ha," Izuku shook her head laughing. "I don't think so, Kacchan is an amazing fighter with tons of experience, I would have definitely lost to him... his defense is flawless, and his attacks are powerful..." Izuku looked at their hands as she felt Todoroki's grip tighten on her own. She looked up at him curiously, seeing that familiar stare from him.

"Midoriya..." He pulled her closer to him and she blushed a bit again as she looked up at him. "Just how do you think about that guy...?"

"Uhm..." Izuku felt her cheeks redden more and she looked to her left, away from him. "He's an important friend... I admire him very much." She felt her heart pound in her chest as she thought of Katsuki. "He's strong and brave... he's also very smart and hard working..."

"Midoriya." Izuku looked up at the firm tone of voice the Prince used, and he was looking down at her with an intense gaze. "... Do you love him?"

"Huh?!" Izuku stumbled a bit as the prince asked her that and she almost fell down before his hand on her waist caught her and steadied her. She looked up at him, her whole face red. "L-Love...? Wh-what..." She let go of the prince's hand and shoulder and put a hand over her mouth.

"I guess that answers my question." She looked back up at the prince as he spoke, and felt her face get warmer.

"H-Hold on..." Izuku waved her hand nervously at him. "I-I..." She bit her lip as she thought about Katsuki and her heart throbbed in her chest. "... Love him...?" She asked herself and touched her other hand to her cheeks. Was that what this feeling was? She looked up at Todoroki with wide eyes and he let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have said anything," He took her hand in his again and brought it to his lips. "I have a feeling I just made you realize something." Izuku watched as Todoroki kissed her fingers and she looked at him with wide eyes again. His own looked down at her with a mix of emotions she couldn't really understand. "But I wont give up."

"T-Todoroki...?" She stepped back away from him, but he still held her fingers in his. She felt her cheeks heating up again, unsure what to say.

"OI." She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her back further. She looked up with flaming red cheeks to see a familiar dragon skull decorated with the paints and colorful beads and feathers. "The fuck are you doing, icy hot?"

"Dancing with Midoriya," Todoroki said simply as he looked with disbelieving eyes at the who she knew was Katsuki. "What are you doing dressed like that? This is a formal party."

"I'M DRESSED FORMALLY." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked down to see he was still wearing his cloak looking clean and regal. She felt the hand on her shoulder grip her tightly and her cheeks burned hotter. "Tsk, It's my fucking turn. Go dance with some one else." Katsuki growled at the Prince who let out a sigh.

"Thank you for the dance, Midoriya." Todoroki bowed to her and she bowed her head back to him before he turned to walk away. Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously and watched as his hand came out from under his cloak and push the skull up on his head. She was a bit stunned to see red tribal makeup on his cheeks, and black painted around his eyes, making the ruby red stand out more. He pushed the cloak back over his shoulders and she looked at his arms. He was wearing gold arm bands, and his beaded bracelets that helped him use his quirk. She looked up to see the many beaded necklaces around his neck mixed with some gold plates, even his pants looked new, a dark black with polished shoes. She let out a small laugh though, seeing he still wore no shirt.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" She looked up at him as he glared down at her and she shook her head, giggling softly.

"Nothing I just... I don't know what I expected." She said with a small giggle again. "I figured you might at least wear a shirt."

"I'm not wearing that crap those other idiots wear." He growled out and looked over at the people around them. "This is traditional wear for the King of the Mountain Tribe, if others don't like it they can just die."

"I like it." Izuku smiled up at him and he looked back down at her. "You look very nice."

"Tsk," He looked away from her and pulled the skull back down over his face. She saw gold decorating the horns and was impressed by it. "I see you wore the dress."

"yeah," Izuku touched the top of her chest where the lace was. "It's pretty, I'm glad I did..." She said with a soft smile, before she felt her cheeks redden. She looked up at Katsuki in realization and felt her heart pound. "Did... Were you..."

"Come on." He growled out at her and grabbed her hand in his. She felt him pull her towards where other people were dancing. She almost stumbled and fell but he kept her on her feet with a tug of her hand, before he spun her. She looked up at him as he pulled her close and put his other hand on her back, before he guided her in the dance.

"Y-You know how to dance?" she asked in surprise, before she put her hand on his shoulder. She heard him grumble under the dragon skull.

"It's not like it's fucking hard, any idiot can do it." He told her and she felt her cheeks burn warm as he lead her around in the steps.

"It's a bit hard..." she mumbled out, looking down at his chest. Her eyes landed on the scars across his chest, and she felt a stab of pain in her chest. "Kacchan..." She just about stumbled but felt the hand on her back push her up against him. "Eh..!?" She looked up at the dragon skull and saw the ruby red eyes looking down at her.

"It's not hard, you can do it. Though I don't know why you're wearing those stupid shoes." He said with a grumble at her and she gripped his shoulder tightly. "Why do you look so miserable, you couldn't stop going on and on about this party with the others."

"I'm.." She lowered her gaze back down to his scars and bit her lip. "I've been thinking about everything... About the Demons Alliance... that Nomu... I..." She felt her eyes burn, tears threatening to come out.

"Tch..." She looked up as Katsuki's hand left her back to push the skull up on his head, before he pulled her close again. "What did I say about that shit, huh? It's not your fault moron, so stop thinking that it is." She blushed as he stared down at her intently,

"But you have scars now, I..." she looked away from him and down at his chest. "You wouldn't have gotten them if you weren't trying to help me..."

"You too." She felt his fingers trace the exposed scars on her back and a shiver ran through her body. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned over her, holding her closer to his chest. "In the Mountain Tribe scars are badges of honor, of winning a tough fight." She felt her heart jump into her throat as he looked into her eyes with his intense gaze. "So don't you dare apologize for them again, or I'll be really mad."

"K-Kacchan..." She felt dizzy from the blood rushing to her cheeks. "S-Sorry... I..."

"What did I just say?" He snapped at her and towered over her.

"N-No I mean.." She looked up at him nervously. "I-I'm sorry for being sorry...!"

"Stop apologizing, damnit! I'll bite your tongue off if you do it again." He let go of her hand and grabbed her by the chin.

"S-S-Sorry!" She cried out and saw him glare down at her. She nervously tried to pull her head away before there was a loud booming laugh over the dance floor.

"WELL I SEE EVERYONE IS HAVING FUN!" They both looked up to see All Might standing on a stage with the band and Nedzu. "What a wonderful night! Even though there was some trouble yesterday, this festival has been extremely marvelous!" Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously before he let go of her. She stepped back from him and put a hand on her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart while he pulled his skull back down over his face. "We're happy to say though, we will be awarding the medals for the magnificent winners of the Tournament! Could I ask that the top four please come up here?"

Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he started storming towards the stage. She lifted up the skirt of her dress a bit and hurried after him quickly. She looked up to see Kirishima and Todoroki also heading to the stage and she smiled at them brightly.

"Sharing third place together, we have the Brave Eijiro Kirishima from the Mountain Tribe and His Highness from the Forest region, Shouto Todoroki!" All Might said with a bright grin and both boys stepped up onto the stage. Kirishima flexed his muscles and grinned out at the crowd while Todoroki merely raised his hand and gave a slight wave. All Might shook their hands happily before giving them each a bronze medal.

"Now, considering how yesterdays events ended we have spoke with both of the competitors about how to award first prize!" All Might boomed out at the crowd and it started to buzz with talk. Izuku looked out at the crowd nervously, before Katsuki took her hand. She looked up at him, blushing a bit as he guided her up the steps and onto the stage. "So sharing First place in the tournament, we have His Majesty of the Mountain Tribe, Katsuki Bakugou, as well as the strong young lady from the Forest region, Izuku Midoriya!" All Might gestured to both of them and the crowd cheered happily. Izuku looked out at them, and spotted Uraraka and the others waving their hands and clapping. She smiled and waved her hand at them all as they walked across the stage. "Oh my, what a scary mask!" All Might laughed loudly as Katsuki walked up to him and pushed the skull back on his head, glaring darkly at the King. All Might then turned to Izuku and let out a booming laugh. "And here we have ourselves a Lady beautiful enough to be called a Queen!" Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment as All Might let out another booming laugh, and she put her hands on her face to try and hide from the crowd's stares. All Might gave them each a golden medal, and Izuku looked up at Katsuki, before looking over at Todoroki and Kirishima as hey faced the crowd.

"Well here we have it folks! Proof that anything can truly happen in the world of heroes! I truly look forward to seeing the competition next year, and which hero will stand out on top!" All Might called out to the crowd and the people cheered and clapped loudly from all around. Izuku touched the medal in her hands, and traced it across the engraving on it. Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he glared out at the cheering crowd and felt her heart pound in her chest again. "Now, let the party continue!" All Might shouted happily and the four of them moved to step off the stage. Izuku looked up to see people swarming to ask them to dance and she paused on he stares, not wanting a repeat of earlier in the day.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Katsuki snapped at the crowd in anger and Izuku looked at him nervously, before he looked back at her and grabbed her hand tightly in his. He pulled on it and she stumbled off the stairs.

"K-Kacchan!" She cried out as she looked at the incoming ground but he reached his arm out and caught her effortlessly. "Wh-Why would you do that, I almost fell!"

"Stop complaining." He told her in a grunt and stood her on her feet before he lead her off by the hand. She looked back at Kirishima and Todoroki. The red Head was grinning brightly while Todoroki frowned as he watched them leave. She looked up at Katsuki's back and felt her cheeks burn hot again. "Tch, couldn't get out of there fast enough. Fucking idiots all staring..."

"Well your outfit does stand out." Izuku said as she looked up at him before he looked back at her.

"I wasn't talking about me," He grumbled and Izuku blushed a bright red before he turned around and took her hands in his. Izuku watched him stare down at her, before she looked away.

"St-stop staring.." she said in a small voice and kept her gaze averted. "I'm sorry if it looks strange..."

"It's not strange..." Katsuki grumbled at her and she looked up at him nervously. "Well yeah, it's strange. All this stupid crap is weird," He glared over at a man dressed in a sparkling outfit. "But I guess that idiot up there said one thing right."

"Wh-what...?" Izuku asked as she looked up at him while he stared down at her. "what thing...?"

"Tch," He glared down at her, before he gripped her hands in both of his tightly. "You're such a moron."

"I-I am not..!" She said with a frown up at him before they heard the music start up again. She looked back up at him and he grinned darkly at her before spinning her around. "Wuh!"

"You can be," He told her before she he stopped her spinning and took her hand up in his again and began leading her across the dance floor once more. She looked up at him with wide eyes as they dances, before feeling happiness bubble up inside of her chest. She let out a soft laugh as they continued dancing, and he spun her around again. "That's better."

"What is...?" Izuku looked up at him in confusion while he let out a growling sigh and pulled his mask back down over his face.

"You're not being miserable anymore." He told her and she blushed a bright red as they continued to dance. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"No...!" She pouted and looked up at his mask, before smiling softly. She had to admit, he had cheered her up since their conversation earlier, and they continued to dance to each song. She looked up at his eyes, and smiled warmly as last song slowly ended. She reached a hand up to touch the skull before standing on her toes. She placed a kiss on the cheek of it, before dropping back. She felt her cheeks burn hot as she realized what she did, and covered her mouth. She looked up as Katsuki lifted the skull and stared down at her with wide eyes. "Uh... erm..." She turned away from him to quickly run away but his hand shot out an grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait..!" He snapped and Izuku looked up at him with worried eyes as he looked at her with his intense ruby ones. "What was that?!"

"I uhm..." She felt her whole face turn red and she tried to pull her arm away from him. "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"IZUCHAN!" They looked up to see the others come running and she pulled her arm from Katsuki's grip. She turned to face their friends and smiled as they came running over. "There's going to be fire works right away! Let's go get a good spot!" Uraraka said brightly as she ran up. Izuku watched as she looked over at Katsuki, but Izuku was too scared to look back at him. "Whats your problem?" She asked the king and Izuku froze a bit.

"You are, I need to talk to her." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked back at him with wide eyes as she felt his hand grab her arm once again and pull. She stumbled against him but he wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at him. "So stop trying to run away!" He snapped down at her and she felt her heart pound. He turned and walked briskly away from the crowd with her in tow, but as they got to the edge of the party she stopped and pulled back. "Tsk, what are you doing?!" He looked back at her and Izuku swallowed her nerves.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted at him, and looked away. "I didn't mean to do that! It was just a thank you, I'm sorry!" she cried out at him. She looked up as she felt his hand let go of her arm and her heart ache as she saw the look on his face. "K-Kacchan..." She saw the anger in his eyes as she straightened up.

"That's it... that's what you have to say about it?" He asked her in an angry growl and she looked away from him. "Just a thank you...?!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried out and kept her eyes averted. "... I-I know your tribe doesn't take stuff like that lightly... I..." she looked up as she heard him step closer. She felt her heart stop as he leaned in and grabbed her by the arms. She saw his eyes staring at her with a mix of emotions in them, anger, confusion and sadness. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Stop..." He growled at her and she bit her lip, "STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" He shouted and her eyes went wide. "Is that _really_ all you have to say about it?!"

"I..." she put her hand on her pounding chest and looked down at the ground. "... Yes..." She said in a small voice, trying to calm her heart. She felt tears burn in her eyes as she kept her gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry, just... please forget I did that..."

"Tch," She gripped the front of the skirt on her dress with her hand as she heard his foot steps come closer. She looked up at his feet, before she saw the medal he got earlier drop on the ground in front of her. "Then I don't want this shit," She looked up at him with wide eyes and saw the anger in them. "I don't want to share this bullshit with you," He turned and stormed away from her. Izuku felt the tears in her eyes burn before a sob escaped her throat. She knelt down and touched the medal he dropped on the ground. She picked it up in her fingers, and looked it over before she heard the sound of fireworks going off above. She looked up at the night sky as it became lit up with the amazing colors, but all she could feel in her chest was sorrow. She cried out as she held the medal in her hands, and her tears dripped onto it.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed out and touched the medal to her forehead. "I'm am a moron..." She closed her eyes as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "I'm a moron, because I just figured out I love you, you idiot..."


	11. SWORDS AND POISON! JOURNEY TO HOSU!

**LAST CHAPTER WAS SO HEART BREAKING.  
I'M SO SORRY.**

 **YA'LL TELL ME TO STOP BREAKING YOUR HEARTS BUT MY HEART WAS SO BROKEN AFTER THAT I CRIED A MUG OF TEARS AND DRANK THEM!**

 **MY POOR BABIES WERE SO UPSET!**

 **-ahem-**

 **But anyways. HERE YOU GO!**

Izuku blocked a blow from the sword that slashed at her, and felt her wrists ache with pain as she fell back on the ground. She huffed, trying to catch her breath as she tried to push herself up from the ground. "Izuku...?" She lifted her head up to look up at All Might who was looking down at her worriedly. "That's the 5th time you've fallen down today... Are you not feeling well?" The larger man deflated to his true form and held a hand out to her. She looked at it, before taking the help and he pulled her to her feet.

"No... I'm not..." Izuku said with a frown and put her hand on her face. She had woken up late and now it was midday. She had been training with All Might for only a couple of hours, yet she was exhausted. She felt her tears burning in her eyes as she thought back to a few days ago when she last talked to Katsuki.

"You should get some rest then, you haven't been yourself since the festival." All Might said worriedly to her and she looked up at him. "Did something happen, or are you sick?"

"Your Majesty..." Izuku bit back her sobs as her tears started to form. "I-I know I'm supposed to be focusing on being a hero.. b-but..." She broke out into sobs and the king spit out blood in shock as he looked down at the crying girl in front of him. "I-I can't... I can't stop thinking about him... my chest hurts... I don't know what to do...!"

"Now now, calm down!" The panicked king patted her shoulders worriedly but Izuku continued to sob. "Izuku you need to take deep breaths..." Izuku took a shaky breath as she tried to calm her sobbing, and the king let out a sigh before he gave her a gentle hug around the shoulders. "Take a minute to breathe, then tell me what's on your mind." He patted her head as she calmed herself, and Izuku dried her eyes with her fingers. The two of them sat down in the grass, and Izuku pulled her knee's up to her chest as they looked out at the sea. "Now... Tell me what is troubling you." She looked up at All Might and he smiled warmly at her.

".. A-At the masquerade... I was dancing with Todoroki..." Izuku looked at her knee's and rubbed her eyes to stop more tears from coming out. "He asked me if I loved Kacchan..."

"... Oh dear." She looked up at All Might and her eyes widened as blood dripped from his mouth. "AH! Sorry!" He wiped it off and coughed into his hand. "Uh erm... I... Well." The king looked down at her and she started to worry about him a bit. "Okay." He put his hands together and pointed them at her. "I'm ready... Do you... uhm... Love the boy?"

"I..." Izuku looked away from him and her cheeks turned a bright red. "I do..." She said in a small voice. She had spent the last few days coming to terms with that, and gathered all her thoughts. "I guess... I've loved him since we were kids... He was so cool back then, even though he always called me an idiot or stupid... But I guess I am because I just realized this now, and now he's mad at me..." She looked back up at the king and gasped. "Y-Your majesty are you alright?!" She saw the blood on his chin and he looked down and began wiping it off hurriedly again.

"Yes yes, I uhm... Just didn't expect this conversation." The king said worriedly as he cleaned the blood off his mouth before looking back at her with wide eyes. "So, you've realized your feelings, but the young King is mad at you... Did something happen?"

"... It was at the masquerade..." She sighed out and looked at the ground in front of her. "I kissed the cheek of his mask... and he... he got mad, started asking me what it meant and..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly. "I think he hated it... I tried to apologize but he was so angry he gave the medal to me, saying he didn't need it..." she pulled the first place medal out of her pocket and frowned at it. "Saying he didn't want to share first place with me... I know his tribe doesn't take stuff like that lightly... I really messed up."

"Izuku," She looked back up at the King as he looked down at her with a serious gaze, and frowned a bit. "There must be more to the problem then what you know... if there's anything I know about the young King, it's that he's not one to be mad about something like that, I'm sure." All Might crossed his arms and grinned at her.

"But we were having such a good time... and I messed it all up..." Izuku felt her tears burning in her eyes again and All Might tapped his finger to his chin. "I've tried to apologize again but he wont hear me out and walks away..."

"Hmm, he does seem the stubborn type." All Might nodded his head and Izuku looked up at him, her tears forming again. "Ah, but this is you! Knowing you this problem will be resolved sooner rather than later! You said it yourself, you're good friends from childhood, I'm sure you'll sort this out no problem... Maybe just give him some time to cool down." He patted her shoulder and Izuku rubbed at her eyes with her fingers again. "Now... Is this all that is troubling your young mind...?" He asked her and she lowered her knees and crossed her legs instead.

"No... I've been worried since the attack on the stadium..." Izuku said with a frown and looked down at her hands. "I... can't brush off the feeling that..." She clenched her fists tightly and looked up at All Might. "... That it was directed at me... And then.. There was this strange man at the festival... He.. gave me a Demons thorn flower..."

"Demons thorn...?" She looked up to see All Might's eyes wide with shock. "Why didn't you mention that sooner? That's an awful omen, especially if it was given to you with purpose!"

"I... I didn't think much of it until now..." She looked down at her hands again. "All Might... I'm starting to get scared... What with that Demon Alliance and the way the demons are moving... Then those Nomu..."

"I fear you might be right..." All Might let out a heavy sigh and clenched his fists tightly. Izuku looked at his hands. "This is why I wanted One for All's nature kept secret... But they may have figured out that you are wielding it... Which would explain why they took the opportunity with that Nomu when they did..."

"Izuku..." She looked back up at the king and he frowned, looking away from her. "... I need to tell you a story. It's a very important one." The king looked at her again and she sat up straight, frowning at him. "... You've done beautifully at mastering One for All... You don't hurt yourself except when you push to hard..." He looked over at her. "I was saving this for when you became stronger... For when you were ready, but..." The king let out a sigh and looked at her. "I think now is the best time, especially since you've noticed more than most would."

"... Your Majesty...?" Izuku looked up at the king with worried eyes as he gazed out at the ocean with a sad look on his face. "If you think I'm not ready..."

"No, you're ready." He looked back at her and sighed once more. "I want to tell you the story of how One for All first came to be..."

"One for All...?" Izuku looked behind herself to see the handle of One for All on her back. "... But... Isn't the story of how the first great King defeated the great Demon with it...?"

"Sort of..." All Might looked back at the ocean and Izuku swallowed her nerves. "You are the 9th successor to the blade... It's power has been passed down for generations. Some people wielded it in secret for humanity's sake, but when dire times came people like myself rose to the mantle of King of the World." All Might clenched his large hand into a fist. "This story has been passed down with the blade..."

"Not everyone had things like quirks..." Izuku looked at All Might's hand and frowned. "This of course was a long time ago... Humans went about their lives with out fantastical powers, fighting for land and such... Until children started to be born with quirks... That was when demons also first started to show..." All Might looked down at her and she saw the frown on his face was a grim one. "There were two brothers... One was born with out a quirk... While the other was born with the power to rob others of their quirk... But with his power, he could also give quirks to other people."

"What...?" Izuku was shocked to hear that, and she put her hand on her mouth. "But... What does...?"

"Back then, the world was thrown into chaos... Suddenly people could do fantastical things, but there were also dark beasts of evil running rampant... destroying everything and eating anyone they could get their jaws on... During that time, The man rose to power. He used the chaos the world was in for his own gain, taking food and money from everyone... He took away quirks from them as well, to collect for his own and gathered an army around himself. He used people like pawns, taking down any ruler who tried to stop him from putting forth his evil plan to make the entire world his own..."

"He could make people submit to his power... he gave those he trusted quirks, or forced those he didn't like to submit to his power..." All Might clenched his fist tightly and Izuku frowned. "Not everyone was able to accept a quirk... Sometimes their bodies couldn't handle the strain... He was also able to give quirks to demons." He looked down at her and Izuku felt her heart freeze in her chest. "Some where along the line, he gained a quirk to control the beasts... But it looks like he can create them as well... Like that Nomu..."

Izuku looked at the ground as she thought about the Nomu. They were certainly monstrous like demons... She bit her lip as she thought about how the demons were heading to the central region. "So... My theory was right... Some one is organizing them..."

"Yes," All Might nodded his head and looked back at his hands. "Now... Some times among the people he granted quirks, there were cases of them becoming mutated and blended together... I mentioned he had a brother, yes?"

"Yes..." Izuku nodded her head and frowned. "The one born with out a quirk..."

"From what I know, the brother was small and frail... But harboured a strong sense of justice. His evil brother's plans made his heart ache... So he set out to oppose him." All Might looked up at the ocean, and Izuku turned her head to look out at the water as well. "The older brother forced a quirk upon his brother... One that stockpiles power... whether it was out of kindness or to make him bend to his will, I'm not sure... But, it turns out, the younger brother was not with out a quirk. He never knew it, nor did anyone else... It was a quirk that could grant people quirks in the form of weapons."

"... O-One for All..." Izuku said with wide eyes and put her hand on her mouth in shock.

"Yes..." All Might looked at her and smiled. "One for All was created by the younger brother... He had made himself a sword, and used his quirk to put the powers of One for All into it... I'm not exactly sure on all of the details... But this was how the blade was born. A blade that is passed from one to another, and with each successor, it gains the powers that the wielder puts into it. It stock piles the mass of power, and with each swing the blade becomes stronger." All Might looked down at her. "One for All, ironically... Was technically created by the older brother... Who ironically goes by the name All for One, or... The Great Demon."

"What...?!" Izuku looked up at All Might with wide eyes. "S-So the great demon isn't a demon at all... But a human?!"

"A human with demon like qualities..." All Might narrowed his eyes at the horizon.

"B-But how... How is he still alive then if he isn't a demon...?" Izuku asked nervously as she shook a bit.

"He can take others quirks, remember?" All Might looked down at her. "He probably took one a long time ago that prolongs his life... Anything goes with him, really... He's a symbol of evil, which was why he was named the Great Demon, and will probably live on indefinitely... The younger brother created the blade in hopes to one day defeat his brother, but with the way things were back then... He could only beat him back... So he passed the blade on to a worthy hero, in hopes that one day his brother would be defeated. Sadly, no one else had ever managed to take down the Great Demon, until my time came. I thought I had finally beat him all those years ago! But it looks like he's still alive... And now he's on the move once again to try and take over the world..."

"One for All is the blade of legend, it's destiny is to defeat that Great Demon, All for One... It..." All Might clenched his fists tightly once again. "... It looks like you will have to one day confront him... That evil man... In a final show down... I'm aware this sounds like a lot... A great burden to bare especially for a young girl like you..."

"I'll do my best." All Might looked at her with wide eyes, but she held up her own fist. She was filled with determination. "What ever the task, I'll answer to the call. As long as you're with me, Your Majesty, I'm sure I can do it." Izuku looked back out at the ocean, and clenched her teeth. "One day, I'll defeat that Great Demon, All for One." Izuku stood up and looked down at All Might again. "I promise, as the next King of the World, I will fulfill this duty."

"Izuku... Thank you..." She frowned a bit as she saw the look on All Might's face, not sure why he looked so grim. She clenched her fists as he stood up and looked down on her. "... As the wielder of One for All, your life is in danger... like we spoke of before, I'm sure you're right about them targeting you now... So please. Be careful..." Izuku nodded her head to his request, and he smiled sadly at her.

She trained with the King for a few more hours, before she headed back to the lodging building. Her thoughts were racing as she stepped out of the forest, and she looked up at the dragons as she walked past them. Baku turned his head to look back at her and she smiled at him. "I'm back..." She called out softly as she walked up to the red dragon and patted his side. She looked down at her hand as she continued to think about everything she discussed with the King... This was certainly a great burden of information...

"I can't tell the others..." Izuku looked up at the dragon and sighed softly. "They'll just get hurt... This is something I will have to deal with on my own..." She hugged the dragon around his neck and pressed her cheek to his warm scales. "But I guess I can tell you, right...?" She smiled at the dragon who let out a snort of flames. "... You're such a good listener, Baku."

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up and spotted Aizawa stepping around the side of the building, holding a pile of papers in his hands. Her eyes widened as she saw he looked much better now, but she could see the scars on his face.

"Sensei, are you doing better...?" She asked curiously as she walked over to him and he looked down at her, before letting out a sigh.

"Yes I am... Thank you." He pulled a piece of paper out from his pile and handed it to her. "I have a quest for you... well, a request I should say..."

"What is it...?" Izuku looked down at the paper in her hands and she read it nervously.

"I need you to go to Hosu City in the forest region..." Izuku looked up at her sensei curiously. "There's a Hero there named Best Jeanist... He had a few others with him on hand, but they're having some trouble with a string of murders..."

"Murders...?" Izuku asked curiously and looked back down at the paper. "... Murders... By people...?"

"Yes, sometimes... People are the scariest monsters out there." Aizawa said with a sigh as he looked down at her. "Some Heroes have been murdered... And there has also been a rise of demon activity though I think that has to do with it's northern terrain and closeness to the badlands."

"When should I leave?" Izuku looked up at Aizawa, gripping the paper tightly in her hands.

"Tomorrow morning at the very least." He looked over at the dragons and then back at her. "I assume that on a dragon you'll make it there in a few days."

"I'll have to ask if I can borrow one, but I'm sure it's okay." Izuku smiled a bit and looked at the paper.

"... Why would you ask, I thought he owned the big red one." Aizawa pointed at Baku and Izuku looked up in confusion again.

"What do you mean...?" She asked, and paled a bit. "Wait... I'm not going alone...?"

"No, of course not." Aizawa said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sending you along with that Tribal King. The Prince and Iida have already left for the city, but I figured they would need more than just two heroes."

"Er..." Izuku looked back at the paper in her hands and she felt them shake a bit nervously. She was supposed to go with Katsuki...? This felt like some like some cruel twist of fate written by an author. "A-Alright..."

"Good luck on your quest, and do your best not to get injured." Aizawa looked down at her and she nodded her head him before he walked off. Izuku paled completely in realization, it was going to be just her and Katsuki.

"shit..." She mumbled out to herself as she looked back at the paper in her hand. She put her hand on her face before she hear a snort from her right and she looked over at Baku, her eyes watering. "You won't me die, right?" She asked the dragon and she swear she saw laughter in his eyes. She let out a sigh before she went inside and walked through the kitchen to the common room.

"Izuchan, how was training?" Izuku looked over at Uraraka who was sitting with a book in her lap. "Also Sensei was looking for you."

"It was alright..." Izuku thought back to the load of information she had gotten from the King, then the huge dump of real life thrown on her by their Sensei. "And yeah... I'm heading out on a quest tomorrow morning..."

"Where are you going?" Yaoyorozu asked as she walked in the room and Izuku looked at the paper in her hands.

"... Hosu City..." She said in a small voice.

"You're not going alone are you? That's so far away!" Ashido called out from another chair and Izuku covered her face with the paper.

"... I'm going with Kacchan..." she groaned out and slumped over the back of the couch.

"Isn't that a good thing...?" Uraraka asked, and Izuku looked up at her friend with watering eyes. "Wha, what's wrong?!"

"W-We fought at the masquerade..." Izuku sobbed out and her tears spilled down her cheeks. They all scrambled to help her up off the couch in a panic. "H-He hates me..." Izuku cried and put her hands on her face to try and hide the sadness. "And now I've got to travel with him... I don't know what I'm going to say..."

"Izuchan, let's talk about this in the baths?" Yaoyorozu said with a hopeful smile and Izuku nodded her head. Her and the others went into the baths, and when Izuku went to soak in the hot water, she rubbed at her eyes.

"How come you didn't say anything about this before...?" Uraraka asked with a frown as she slipped into the water with the others. Izuku looked away from them all, biting back her sadness.

"... We were all so busy with training... I didn't want to bother any of you with this.." Izuku rubbed her eyes again as some tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I was wondering why he got moodier." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh.

"He's always been mad, but not like... In a quiet way." Ashido said with a frown and Izuku burst into tears again. "Whaa! Izuchan you don't need to cry so much, what did you fight about...?"

"I-I kissed his cheek..." Izuku sobbed out and put her hands on her face again. "W-Well the cheek on his mask... but he seemed upset by it, so I apologized... I-I told him to forget about it but... But I guess It ruined our friendship..."

"Izuchan..." Uraraka frowned and patted her on the shoulder. "... I don't think that's why he's upset..."

"B-But he gave me his medal... H-He said he didn't want to share first place with me..." Izuku rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked up at Uraraka. "I-I messed everything up... Even though I love him I..."

"WHAT?!" The girls all cried out in shock and Izuku looked at them all, and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Wh-when did you realize this?!" Uraraka asked in shock and Izuku wanted to drown in the bath water right then and there.

"... When I was dancing with Todoroki..." Izuku looked down at the water and Yaoyorozu let out a sigh.

"I bet that was a tough blow.." The taller girl said and Ashido nodded her head.

"... I was talking about it with his Majesty, All Might... A-And I realized... I've loved him since we were kids..." Izuku wiped away the last of her tears and looked up at them to see the shocked look on their faces once again.

"... You talked about it with the King...?" Uraraka asked with wide eyes and Izuku nodded her head.

"Erhm... that aside..." Yaoyorozu coughed into her hand and Izuku looked over at her. "... Izuchan, I really think this could be resolved if you spoke to Bakugou bout everything... I'm sure if he's as good a friend as you say, he'll listen to you."

"But..." Izuku looked at Ashido. "... In the Mounain Tribe they don' take things like this lightly..."

"She's right..." Ashido said with a sigh. "Matters of love in our tribe are taken very seriously... But when concerning people from out side the tribe, they become more serious." The others looked at her in confusion. "In places like the plains and Central regions, a kiss is like a greeting or a thank you... Where as to us in the mountain tribe it's a serious matter concerning only lovers, even if it's only on the cheek."

"Oh..." Uraraka frowned at Ashido who looked over at her with the same frown. "But... Then what about... You know...?"

"That's... A bit of a different matter, that only they should discuss." Ashido said with a sigh and Izuku looked at them both curiously. "It's not my place to say anything about it, especially if it was a decision made by his Majesty."

"What are you both talking about...?" Izuku asked them curiously and Uraraka smiled at her.

"Just... something else." Uraraka patted her on the head.

"Either way... You'll both be travelling together for a while." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at her, before frowning. "... If anything, this will give you both time to talk things out."

"If he even talks." Uraraka said with a sigh and Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears again. "Ah, Izuchan... I'm sorry."

"It's alright... I should talk to him about it properly..." Izuku sighed out and brushed her tears away. "I created the situation, so I should resolve it."

"Well make sure you dress warm. I'll make you some coats to take with you." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile to Izuku. "It's cold up in Hosu City."

"Yeah," Izuku scratched her cheek. "I should go get some potions before we leave too, in case something happens." Izuku said with a smile to the others.

* * *

The next Morning, Izuku woke up before the sun and she quickly packed extra clothing as well as the warm clothes Yaoyorozu made for her. She even made some for Katsuki, and Izuku packed them in her bag as well. She double checked how many healing potions she had and the bandages, before she tucked her notebook inside with everything.

"Morning Izuchan, you're up early!" Izuku looked up as she came down the stairs while tying her bracers on her arm. She smiled as she saw it was Kirishima in the kitchen and she set her bag down on the table. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah..." She blushed a bit and made sure her armor was on straight before she looked at the red head. "I'm heading to Hosu city."

"... With his Majesty...?" Kirishima asked in surprise and Izuku nodded her head, before she started packing some rations into the extra space she had in her bag. "Well that should be fun! I heard Iida and Todoroki were going there too!"

"Yeah, fun." Izuku let out a sigh as she made a mug of tea for herself.

"... Is this about how mad he is at you?" Kirishima asked her and she choked on her tea. She coughed it out into the sink with his help and wiped her mouth with a cloth before looking up at him. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke!"

"It's alright.." Izuku sighed as she looked at her tea. "How did you know...? Did he say something...?"

"Sorta," Izuku looked back up at him to see him grinning at her. "I kinda figured it out to be honest, I spend a lot of time with that guy."

"Then... What should I do?" Izuku asked him, letting out a sigh.

"Just be yourself," Kirishima smiled at her brightly and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him. "He's just pouting, you should know that. I don't think he can stay mad at you for very long, yesterday there wasn't one bad word out of his mouth about you... Well. He called you an idiot a couple of times, but I've heard worse." Kirishima laughed and Izuku smiled a bit at that.

"Thanks, Kirishima." Izuku said with a bright smile and he grinned at her again.

"Call me Eijiro, we're close friends now." He said with another laugh and Izuku blushed a bit. "I call you Izuchan right? It's only fair."

"Erhm... Then..." Izuku looked into her tea and smiled. "Thanks Eijichan."

"Whoa," Izuku looked up and saw his whole face had turned the same color as his hair. "Haha, well that's different!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku started to worry about being to informal.

"No no, it's fine!" Kirishima laughed brightly and patted her on the back. "It's a good different! It also makes me think you'll be just fine with his Majesty. Now, make sure you eat before you go!"

"Good idea," Izuku nodded her head and grabbed herself some cheese and bread. She ate it quickly while they both continued talking, before they heard heavy footsteps from the stairs. Izuku froze a bit and looked up. She blushed a bit, seeing Katsuki walk into the kitchen, yawning loudly.

"Good Morning, your Majesty!" Kirishima called out and Katsuki looked at him in annoyance, before his red eyes snapped to look at her. She smiled at him nervously while watching his eyes narrow in anger. "you all ready for your quest?"

"What are you doing here?" Izuku looked down t her tea nervously as he glared at her and she swallowed her nerves.

"S-Sensei wanted me to go on the quest too..." She said nervously and heard him grunt.

"I told him I didn't need you to come." He growled out and Izuku looked up at him. "I can deal with this shit on my own."

"W-Well I was asked to go... So I'm going." she stood up from her chair and looked over at him.

"Tch." Katsuki looked away from her and glared at Kirishima who was smiling brightly. The King dropped his own bag on the table and Izuku noticed it was made of dark dragon hide. He grabbed some food and began shoving it inside.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Kirishima asked and Katsuki glared at him.

"Of course I fucking did." He snapped before he puled the bag over his shoulder and glared over at Izuku. "Well let's fucking go then,"

"A-Alright..." Izuku stood up and grabbed her own bag. She smiled at Kirishima nervously as they walked outside towards Baku and the other dragons.

"Man, I'll miss having you around. It was nice to have help feeding these guys!" Kirishima laughed and Izuku giggled a bit. "I think they'll miss you, so don' be away too long!"

"We'll hurry back." Izuku smiled brightly at Kirishima while Katsuki woke Baku up.

"Try not to fall off any cliffs." Kirishima laughed and Izuku nodded her head before she walked over to the dragon. She saw Baku glaring darkly at Katsuki who was glaring back, and let out a sigh.

"Come on, we need to go!" Katsuki shouted at the dragon who let out a snort of flames. "Don't give me this attitude!"

"Baku," Izuku smiled at the dragon as it looked over at her with it's golden eyes. "I'm going too, so we need to leave now." She was a bit surprised to see the dragon push itself up off the ground and Katsuki glared at her sharply.

"Fucking forest people..." Katsuki growled out before he climbed up onto Baku's back. Izuku looked up at him nervously, before she did her best to get up on Baku's back. She groaned a bit as she reached out her hand and grabbed his spike, before pulling herself up onto the dragon. She had to admit, getting up on the dragon was much easier with Katsuki's help...

"Izuchan...!" She looked up as she heard her name and Uraraka and some of the others came outside. "Good luck! Make sure you come back in one piece, alright?!"

"I will!" Izuku smiled at them all and waved at them brightly as Baku stretched out his wings.

"And you!" Uraraka pointed at Katsuki behind her and she looked back at him as he growled and glared at Uraraka. "Don't you be mean to her, or I'll kill you!"

"Go die!" Katsuki shouted back and the others laughed a bit. Izuku smiled a little and looked back at them, waving good bye before Baku flapped his wings and they took up into the air. Izuku held onto his spike tightly as they took off, and the dragon swooped out over the ocean, before climbing higher.

"If we head this way, it should only take about 4 or 5 days, depending on how much we rest..." Izuku dug one of her hands in her pocket and pulled out a small map she made for herself and opened it with one hand to look at it. "If we pushed on straight through then only about 3... but I think we'll make it there a day after Iida and Todoroki..."

"Tch, what ever..." Izuku looked back at Katsuki as he leaned back lazily. She frowned at him before she folded the map back up and put it in the pocket on her breast pocket. She felt her fingers graze Kasuki's medal that she had put in here, and she felt her heart plummet a bit more. She had been holding onto it for him since the other day, but wasn't sure when she should return it.

"Kacchan..." Izuku lifted her head to look back at him again, and saw he was looking away from her intentionally. She ground her teeth together, and turned her body a bit. "hey... I..." She stopped as she saw the sky light up in pinks in purples. She turned her head to look out at the ocean, her breath taken away by the sight of the rising sun. She always enjoyed it, but some how it seemed more beautiful as they flew through the sky. "... Wow..."

"Hah..?" She looked back as Katsuki glared at her, before looking out at the ocean. She smiled a bit as she looked back to the sight, enjoying it's beauty.

"... I wanted to say I'm sorry..." Izuku couldn't stop the words from coming out and she lowered her gaze to her knee's. "... I'm sorry I upset you the other night..."

"Tch, I don't want to hear it." Izuku looked back at Katsuki, but he was still staring out at the sunrise. "I don't give a shit about your apologies."

"Kacchan..." She turned around to face him and he looked at her with his pointed glare. "We're going to be traveling together for a few days, I don't want all of them to be just one big argument."

"Then don't talk to me," He growled out at her and she felt her heart ache in pain. "This is why I didn't want you coming, but it's to fucking late now."

"I..." Izuku looked away from him, feeling her tears burn in her eyes. "... What do I have to do then, for you to forgive me? I don't want to fight with you... I'm sorry I did what I did..."

"Stop fucking saying sorry!" She bit back her tears as he yelled at her from behind. "I don't want this whole fucking journey filled with you saying _I'm sorry_ , I told you I had enough of it. If you want to fucking talk, talk to the damn dragon. I'm perfectly fine with not having a conversation!"

"... A-Alright..." Izuku put her hand on her face, her tears falling down her cheeks. She bit back her sobs with all her might, and dried her cheeks with her gloved hands. She didn't think it would be this hard to get him to talk to her... She kept her eyes on the sky as they flew through it, looking around at the different terrain she was seeing. Baku managed to keep up the pace for most of the day, before he started to descend to the ground as it got late.

"Hah... At this rate we might make it there quicker than I thought..." Izuku said as she got down off the dragon and stretched her legs. She was sore fro sitting the whole time, which felt like forever because of how quiet it was. She looked up at Katsuki as he jumped down, before he shot a glare at her. "Uhm... I guess... we should make camp..."

"Then make it." He said with a wave of his hand before dropping his bag. Izuku groaned a bit, before looking around at the forest they landed in. She put her hand on her mouth, thinking for a long moment before she set her bag down with a thunk and began collecting wood for a fire. She looked back to see Katsuki sitting on a log with an angry look on his face and she looked down at the sticks in her hands. She stood up and walked back over to him, before dumping the sticks on the ground in front of him. He looked up at her with a glare. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"... I'm not the only person on this journey." She told him and put her hands on her hips. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd at least help me make a fire. I'm going to go fill up my flask, I saw a stream near by before we landed."

"Tsk," She stared back into his red eyes as he glared up at her, until he looked away and stood up. She looked up at him and he glared back down at her before he stormed off into the woods. Izuku let out a sigh before she went to their bags and grabbed both of their flasks. She walked off into the forest to head towards the stream. She filled up their flasks with the ice cold water in the stream, before screwing them shut. She looked up at the other side of the stream and analyzed their surrounding. She stood up and headed back to the tiny clearly they claimed and was surprised to see a roaring fire going and a grumpy Tribal King sitting on his log again. He glared at her as she came back and grunted "Fucking happy?"

"Yeah," Izuku let out a small laugh and watched him look away from her. She sat down next to him and set the flasks down before she opened up her map again. "... Judging by how fast we went, I'd say we're about here..." She pointed at a spot on the map that was almost at the halfway point. "I didn't think Baku would move so fast,"

"Tch, he's had a lot of pent up energy, being at the guild all the time." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him as she picked up her flask of water. She opened it up and took a drink of her water before setting it back down.

"Well I'm glad he's getting some exercise, maybe we should take him out more..." Izuku said as she stared back down at her map. She tapped her finger on her chin as she moved her finger along it. "... Since we're back in the forest region we should be careful of demons again..." She tapped her finger on their location. "We're not to close to them, but we should take turns sleeping..."

"Do you ever stop thinking?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he glared down at her.

"Well, no...?" Izuku said in confusion, before she picked up her water again. She looked away from him nervously, her stomach churning painfully. She was wondering if it was her nerves... "Is that a bad thing? You told me I should think more..."

"Tch..." She looked up at him again, before nervously drinking her water. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as they had a long silent moment. "you trying to drown yourself?"

"Urgh..." She pulled her flask away from her mouth and coughed a bit as she choked on the water. She looked up at him as he stood up and went to grab his own flask. "At that rate you're going to have to get more, idiot." he growled out as he picked up his own flask. Izuku looked down at her hand and frowned a bit before brushing it off on her leggings to dry it off. She felt her stomach turn again and started to wonder if she was hungry.

"It's too fucking quiet out here..." Katsuki growled as he walked back over and Izuku looked up at him before pausing for a second to listen. He was right, there were no sounds of bugs or other animals... She frowned as she looked around at the woods, before feeling a stinging pain in her leg and stomach. She looked down at her leg where she had dried her hand off on her leggings, and her eyes widened as she saw her clothing had melted in that spot and her skin looked burnt. She looked up in a panic to see Katsuki about to take a drink from his flask and she stood up and smacked it out of his hands.

"DON'T!" She shouted at him before dropping to her knee. She grabbed at her stomach as it turned and she groaned in pain.

"What the fuck...?!" She heard him growl out at her as she held her middle. "What's your problem?!"

"Poison..." Izuku groaned out and pointed at his water flask. The liquid spilled out onto the grass and melted it. She felt her stomach lurch and she groaned in pain again.

"What... Didn't... Didn't you drink it?" She heard the worry in his voice and she looked up at him, her vision blurring a bit. "Hey! You drank a lot of it! Spit it out!" He shouted at her and she felt him grab her by the shoulders.

"Grab the potions in my bag..." She groaned out and pointed over at her bag. She heard him walk away and she gripped the grass on the ground, before she pushed herself up a bit. She pulled herself up over the log and felt her stomach burning.

"Idiot, spit it out!" She heard him yell at her and she clenched her fists.

"I-I'm trying... It hurts..." She groaned out, feeling her head spin. "But we gotta get out of here... There's something wrong... I got... that water from the stream... There must be demons near by..."

"Shit..." she heard him curse before she leaned over the log. She felt what ever it was inside of her trying to get out, and she groaned again before hurling into the grass. "Hey, are you alright?!"

"D-Don't come over here...!" She told him and held her hand out to stop him. She felt dizzy and she looked down at the ground, seeing black goop. She felt her stomach turn again at the sight of it and hurled once more. She pushed herself up, trying to catch her breath, She rubbed her eyes to fix her hazy vision and looked down at the goop. She watched as it moved and eyes popped open to look up at her. "Sh-shit..." she pushed herself back from the log and fell back on the ground.

"Hey, come on!" She looked up at Katsuki as he threw the bags on his back before he ran over to her. She held up her hand to stop him, but saw his own eyes widen in surprise. She looked back at the log and saw the goop moving up over it. She grabbed for her sword on her back and drew it.

"Run...!" she shouted as the demon looked at her and she pulled her legs back away from it, before a strong hand clapped down on her shoulder and pulled her back with a powerful yank. "K-Kacchan!"

"I'm not running and leaving you here." He growled out at her before he looked at the demon and dropped the bags. He dove at it, his hands crackling before he reached out and set off a powerful explosion in the demon's face. Izuku looked away as it splattered everywhere before disappearing into black smoke. She tried to catch her breath as she lay back on the ground and felt her head spin. "Fucking hell, how the fuck do you get yourself into this shit?!" She looked up as he glared back at her and she laughed a bit.

"... Reasons..." she said as she looked up at the tree tops. She felt sick and she put her hand on her stomach. "We still need to go... It's not safe here..."

"No Shit," She looked up at Katsuki as he threw the bags on top of Baku, before he stormed over to her. She looked up at him worriedly, seeing the angry look in his eyes as he glared down at her. "Can you move at all?"

"A bit..." She lifted her head and tried to push herself up. Her whole body felt numb and she groaned a bit. She looked up at him as he growled, and she blushed a bright red as he bent down and picked her up. "K-Kacchan..."

"I'm not waiting all night for you to get up." he snapped at her. She felt her cheeks grow hotter as he held her close to his chest and pulled them both up onto Baku's back. She looked to see their bags hung on one of the spikes before he sat down. He looked up at him as he held her and pulled the potion out of her bag. "Is this shit going to work?" he asked her as he popped the top open.

"It should help.. It's not designed to treat poison..." She huffed out, and took the bottle from his hand in her fingers. "It's better than nothing, I'll be okay." She closed her eyes and took a gulp of the awful liquid before pulling it away from her mouth. "Gross..." She groaned as she wiped her hand across her face.

"I'd say what ever you threw up was much worse." Katsuki muttered and Izuku paled.

"... Please don't talk about that..." She told him as she closed the potion up.

"... I'm okay with that." Katsuki said with a grunt before they took back up into the air. "Come on Baku, find a safe spot!" Katsuki shouted out at the dragon and Izuku tried to sit up properly. She felt his arm around her pull her close to him again and her cheeks reddened.

"I-I can sit properly..." she mumbled out as she kept her eyes from looking up at him.

"I don't need you passing out mid flight and falling off." he growled down at her and Izuku felt her cheeks heat up even more. "We'll land and you'll sleep, I'll find water this time."

"A-All right..." Izuku put her hand on her face to try and hide the blush. She felt her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest. She knew he was still upset with her and that she had just about died again, but she couldn't help but enjoy his arm around her.


	12. CARING AND MEDICINE! ARRIVE AT HOSU!

**I'M GUNNA DO SOME CHRISTMAS BAKING BECAUSE I HAVE A PARTY TOMORROW.**

 **SO TOMORROWS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT LATE.**

 **BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS BIG PILE OF FLUFF!**

 **AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Izuku opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her face, before she looked around unsure of exactly where she was at the moment. She groaned as she tried to sit up, feeling the numbness in her limbs and fell back against something hard. She looked back to see she was tucked against Baku's neck, before looking down to see she was covered in that familiar red cloak. "Kacchan...?" She called out, wondering where he was. She could hear the crackling of fire and she tried to move again, but her limbs just didn't want to listen.

"Izu..." She looked up as she heard foot steps and sighed with relief to see Katsuki step around the dragon. She looked up into his red eyes as they looked down at her with worry.

"Did I pass out...? I don't remember much..." She watched as he walked closer to her and blushed a bit when he crouched down in front of her. "Y-You look exhausted..." She saw the dark circles under his eyes and the sleep that was trying to claim him.

"I was up all night, because you passed out while we were flying." He grunted out at her and she frowned, looking away from him. "Can you move now?"

"N-Not very well..." She shifted a bit, managing to bring her hand up to her face and she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "I feel like an idiot... I should've noticed something was wrong sooner..."

"Tch..." She looked up at him as he stood up and walked away. "You are an idiot, but neither of us noticed anything was wrong." He grunted out as he pulled open her bag and pulled out the potion from yesterday. She tried to pushed herself up, but her body ached all over and she felt a bit dizzy and hot. She looked back up at him as he walked back over and she frowned as he knelt down in front of her. "You don't look so good... Why didn't you bring anything to deal with poison?"

"I didn't think I'd get poisoned..." She said with a sigh, "Not really a common thing... But of course it happened..." She mumbled out and watched him uncork the potion. She frowned as he held it out to her, and she pulled at the cloak with her fingers and groaned a bit as she used all her strength to reach out and take the potion from him.

"You still can't move." Katsuki grumbled as she wrapped her numb hands around the bottle. "Is this shit even working?"

"Well I'd be a mess if it wasn't..." She looked at him before she started drinking the potion. She could feel the warmth of it in her stomach, but she coughed at the taste. Katsuki took the bottle from her and she wiped her mouth with her fingers. "If I could move better I'm sure there's some herbs around here that would help..."

"What do they look like?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki in surprise as he closed the bottle. She blushed a bit as he looked back at her and she quickly looked away from him.

"Uhm... I-If you hand me my note book I can draw it out..." She said in a small voice. She looked back at him as he got up and went to her bag, when he came back he held out her notebook to her and she took it from him. "They look like this..." She began scribbling the picture of the plant, then a picture of the leaves on it. "It's called Fairy Leaves... They help with the effects of demon poison. We had this problem in the village once..." She looked up at Katsuki and ripped the page out of her book.

"Then I'll go find it." Katsuki took the paper from her, and she quickly looked back down. "You shouldn't be moving, so until we get this working stay put."

"Alright..." She nodded her head to him, before glancing up at him through her bangs. She leaned back against Baku and let out a sigh, feeling tired and dizzy again. The potion helped ease the pain, but she could tell it was spreading. She didn't want to make him more worried than he needed to be. "Uhm... It needs to be boiled for 10 minutes, we'll need about 5 leaves..."

"Got it." Katsuki bent down over her and she looked up at him as he pulled the cloak back up around her shoulders for her. "Baku," he looked to the dragon as it turned it's head at his name. "Look after her, kill anything that comes close."

"That's a little much..." Izuku frowned but Katsuki glared at her.

"So is drinking poisoned water," He snapped at her before he stood back up. "Don't even try moving, stay right there." He turned to walk away and Izuku saw goosebumps on his arms. She gripped the cloak that was covering her and frowned.

"Look in my bag." Izuku called out to him and he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Momochan made us some warm coats, it's colder up here right...?" she touched her cheeks, feeling the chill on her skin. She bit her lip, wondering why she wasn't colder. "Put one on, before you get sick too."

"Tch," Katsuki glared at her bag before he pulled it open again and ruffled around inside. She watched him pull out a black jacket. He looked at her with a pointed glare, but she just smiled at him warmly. "This stuff is stupid, I'm from the mountains, remember?"

"Just humor me...?" Izuku asked, and he growled out as he pulled the coat on before storming off with the paper in his hand. She let out a sigh as she leaned her head back against the dragon she was leaned against. "Baku, I'm such an idiot..." She mumbled out and saw the dragon look back at her as he turned his head more. "... I should have either stayed back at the guild or came on my own..." She smiled t the dragon and pulled at the cloak around herself, feeling too warm. "Mind you... I'm glad he's here. I'd be dead by now, right?" She laughed to herself and the dragon let out a snort of agreement. "Hey hey, you don't have to agree." She laughed before she turned a bit and pressed her cheek to the dragon's scales. She frowned as she felt that the normally warm scales felt a bit cooler than normal.

"damn..." She put a hand to her face and felt the sweat on her skin. "Getting a fever from it... It's pretty cold out isn't it...?" She asked the dragon who turned it's head more to look at her. She saw the concern in Baku's eyes and she smiled. "It's alright, when he finds the plant it should be okay, don't worry." She patted the dragons scales gently with her fingers. She heard a grumble in the dragons throat and she laughed a bit before closing her eyes tiredly. "I've got a duty to fulfill, I can't die here..." She relaxed against Baku and felt her head spin a bit. "... I'm just glad it was a low level demon and not some real trouble... I don't want anyone getting wrapped up in everything... Even you Baku." She felt the grumble in the dragons throat again, almost like a whine from a dog. "... I should enjoy these days before I have to leave everyone..." Izuku sighed out, before she felt sleep take her away once again.

"Hey, hey wake up..." Izuku groaned a bit as some one shook her by the shoulder gently. She felt hot and she opened her eyes lazily to see a blurry vision of some one in front of her. "I boiled the leaves, you need to drink this now."

"Hot..." Izuku groaned out as she pulled at the cloak weakly with her fingers, wondering why it was put around her again. "Too hot... Everything hurts..." She tried to catch her breath now, each one stinging a bit.

"Tch, I thought you said that potion would help!" She looked up at who was yelling her and started to make out Katsuki's features through her haze. She slowly remembered where she was again and let out a sigh.

"I-It did..." she mumbled out to him, closing her eyes again. "How long has it been... We gotta move..." She groaned as she tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"You can't even lift your head properly!" She heard him snap at her and she opened her eyes a bit to see him glaring at her in anger. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?! Now you have a fucking fever!"

"I didn't want you to worry..." She smiled weakly at him and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders to sit her up. "ha... Sorry I'm such an idiot.." she groaned out and looked up at him.

"Quit fucking apologizing and drink this shit!" Katsuki held up a wooden mug they brought with them and she felt her head spin as she tried to lift her hands to take it. "Hey, come on! You need this to get better!"

"Ah... My arms are numb..." She mumbled out and leaned her head back to let out a sigh. She looked up at him as he glared down at her, and smiled a bit as she looked into his eyes. "You know... You have the prettiest eyes..."

"The fuck are you saying that shit for right now?!" He snapped in anger and Izuku laughed a bit. "Hurry up and drink this!" He held the mug up for her and she closed her eyes. "Hey!"

"Haa, stop yelling... Who yells at some one whose poisoned...?" She asked him and felt his hand grip her shoulder tightly. She laughed softly as her head spun again. "I'm still sleepy... wake me up in an hour..." She told him lazily, opening her eyes up to look up at him again, wondering why he was so quiet. She watched him in confusion as he drank from the mug he was trying to make her drink. "Why you drinking that... It's not tea..." she told him with a frown before he looked down at her. She saw an apologetic look in his eyes, before he set the mug down on the ground. She raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"Kacchan... I'm sorry... I don't want to fight anymore..." She looked up at him as his arm shifted around her, before he tilted her head back. She frowned as she saw the desperate look in his eyes now, and his fingers traced along her jaw. They felt cool against her skin and she groaned in pain, closing her eyes. "... I don't... want you mad... at me... I'm-" She felt something cool and soft press against her lips, before the bitter medicine filled her mouth. She struggled to swallow it, her fingers gripping at the cloak around her while his cooling fingers touched her warm cheeks. After she swallowed the medicine, the cool sensation on her lips left and she tried to catch her breath, opening her eyes a bit.

"Idiot, stop talking and drink this shit." Katsuki snapped at her and she looked up at him with her hazy vision once again. "You're just mumbling nonsense now," He picked the mug up again and she looked at it with tired eyes, feeling some of the soreness leave her muscles. "Come on, finish this shit." He held the mug to her lips and she groaned before she opened her mouth. He tilted the mug for her and she drank the rest of it begrudgingly. She looked up at him with tired eyes once again as he leaned her back against Baku once again. "Now sleep, we'll leave when you're better."

"Th-thank you..." Izuku mumbled out, her head spinning wildly as she closed her eyes. She felt him move the cloak up around her shoulders again, before she drifted off to sleep once again.

The next time she woke up, she felt something heavy leaning against her. She opened her eyes lazily to the morning sun and looked around curiously. She couldn't remember much of what happened, just pain and numbness, and Katsuki's ruby red eyes. She shifted a bit, feeling a little chilly before she felt the weight on her side move a little. She looked over and blushed a bright red as she saw Katsuki leaning against her, his head on her shoulder. She froze instantly, wondering when he had gotten there.

"K-Kacchan...?" She looked over at him worriedly, and saw his eyes open up and a growl leave his throat.

"You're finally awake." He grunted as he sat up and looked at her tiredly. She frowned up at him and rubbed her eyes. "Are you feeling better now, can you move?"

"Y-Yeah..." She lifted her arm and sighed a bit as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "S-Sorry... I don't remember much, how long was I asleep...?"

"A whole day." Katsuk grunted and pushed himself up. She looked up at him, seeing he was wearing the black coat Yaoyorozu had given her for him. She looked at it curiously, before she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You don't remember anything at all...?"

"N-No... Not really." she scratched her cheek nervously, before looking up at him. She smiled nervously as she saw him glaring down at her in annoyance. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Tch, no." He looked away from her before he pulled some bread out of his bag and handed it to her. "Eat this then, then we'll get going. We wasted a whole day because of your stupidity." He growled at her and she took the bread from his hands and began eating it. Her stomach growled in satisfaction as she ate and she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll bring something for poison.." She told him before she pulled the cloak off herself. She shivered from the cold air and felt something hit her head the head. She pulled at I and looked at the dark green jacket in her hands, before looking up at Katsuki who was shoving things back into her bag now. "Uhm, thanks..." Izuku pulled the jacket on and did up the buttons, before standing up and holding his cloak in her arms. She scratched her cheek with her finger as she watched him put out the fire in anger. "So... H-how... did um..."

"You gave me a picture of some herbs in your daze." Katsuki grumbled out and looked at him. "You fucking forest people know a lot about plants. That shit looked like a weed." He walked over to their bags and put them up on Baku's back.

"Ah, Fairy Grass..." She looked at him in realization. "You went and found some for me?" She asked curiously and he glared at her. She smiled nervously at him once again and bowed her head. "Thanks... It's pretty helpful in a pinch..."

"When we get to this Hosu place you're going to a doctor." He snapped at her before taking his cloak from her and climbing up onto Baku's back. She looked up at him and nodded her head, before she reached up to pull herself up. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise as he reached down and grabbed her by the hand before pulling her up with a yank. She grabbed onto one of the spikes and looked at him worriedly while he continued to glare at her. He pulled his cloak on around his shoulders and grumbled some words she didn't hear very well.

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered out before she sat down properly on the dragon. She looked at her hands and clenched them, feeling her muscles were still a bit weak. She watched his arms reach out in front of her and hold onto one of Baku's spikes, before they lurched up into the air. "Uhm, I can hold on, I'm okay."

"You still don't look all that great. Just shut up and figure out where we are." Katsuki grunted out to her and she nodded her head before she pulled her map out of her pocket and looked around at the ground. She frowned a bit as she started to think things over, before she pointed at a spot on the map. "Looks like were about a day away if we don't take any rest."

"Then we won't." Katsuki looked around and she nodded her head before tucking her map back into her pocket. They soared across the sky in silence for a few hours, and Izuku started to get a bit nervous at how quiet he was.

"Uhm... Are you still tired...?" she asked him curiously and looked back up at him. She could see the sleepiness in his eyes and frowned.

"I'm fucking exhausted because I had to look after you." He grumbled out and Izuku felt her heart ache in pain.

"You can sleep if you want, I'll make sure we get there..." she looked back at him and he glared down at her. "I promise I won't let us fall off." she smiled hopefully at him and he looked away from her, grumbling before he let go of the spike. She looked forwards again, keeping her own hold on the dragon, before she felt his arms coil around her middle. She blushed a bright red as she felt his hair tickle her neck and she looked back to see his head resting on her shoulder. "Uhm.. K-Kacchan..."

"If you want me to sleep with out falling off, then shut up..." He growled out at her and she looked forwards, her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst. She certainly didn't expect this, though she wasn't sure how else he could sleep while they flew. She kept her eyes on the sky as they made their way towards their destination and she bit her lip. She tried her best to remember what happened yesterday, but she was in a poisoned haze...

"Dang... did I do something again..?" she muttered to herself. She looked up in the direction they needed to go, and spotted a large city surrounded by forest. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she smiled. "Hosu," she sad excitedly, before she nudged the dragon. "Baku over there, that's where we want to go!" she called out excitedly and the dragon turned and flew towards the city.

The dragon circled around it while she looked for a place to land when she felt Katsuki shift around her. She looked back at him as he lifted up his head and looked around in his sleepy daze. "The fuck is going on...?"

"We're here!" Izuku smiled brightly at him and he looked at her before sitting up straight and looking down. Izuku looked back at the ground and smiled as she looked at the many buildings below, pointing at a large one. "I think that's where we need to go." she said happily and looked up at the surrounding forest. She glanced over her shoulder to see the mountains not far off, and capped in snow. "It's chilly here!" She laughed happily and looked back at a disgruntled Katsuki. "Uhm... Sorry, I'm just excited."

"It's fine..." he grunted out before they landed on the ground in a small clearing. Baku snorted flames as it looked over at the horses they landed near and Izuku watched them worriedly as they started to get worked up. The both of them got off the dragon and Izuku looked back over at the horses, and saw a familiar white one that was looking at the dragon with indifference.

"Todoroki's horse, Yuki!" Izuku said brightly and ran up to the horse that looked at her. "Looks like they're here already!" Izuku smiled back at Katsuki who watched her in annoyance as she patted the horses head. The both of them headed off into the city and Izuku looked at the paper in her hands that gave them the information they needed to meet up with the others. "Looks like we need to head to the inn."

"Tsk," Katsuki looked around at the busy streets and large stone buildings. "This is different from the guild."

"That's because this is a long established city." Izuku looked up at him as he glared at some people. "The guild is different, it's not an official city." she pointed at some shops that they passed and smiled. "This is the most populated northern city, there should be some villages not far from here. I imagine it's main source of income is from trades between the central region and Koto City where Todoroki is from." she looked back at the paper in her hand and heard Katsuki grunt. She looked up at him nervously before they turned down a street and she looked up at the building she had seen from the sky. "This is it." she smiled as she pointed at the Inn sign above the door. They stepped inside and Izuku looked around curiously at the busy insides. People were drinking and chatting loudly all round them.

"WHATS THIS, YOUNG HEROES?!" A an with red cheeks called out happily as they stepped inside and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Kids these days are so energetic! There was a few who showed up the other day too!"

"Uh... C-Can you tell us where they are?" Izuku asked curiously and the man clapped a hand on her shoulder and laughed loudly.

"Sure can young lady! But why the rush? Have a drink! You look like you traveled for a while!" the man laughed loudly and shoved a mug of alcohol into her hands.

"Uhm, no thank you!" Izuku said worriedly and shook her head. She handed the mug back to the man who frowned down at her. "I-I'm not in a condition to drink this..."

"Come on little lady, it's all right!" The man said with a grin, but Katsuki stepped up and glared at him.

"She said no, now where are the others?" He demanded with his angry tone and Izuku looked up at him.

"Midoriya? Bakugou?" Izuku turned her head to Todoroki's voice and she smiled brightly at seeing him sitting across the room at a table with Iida and a few other men she didn't recognize.

"Todoroki!" Izuku cried out happily before she rushed over to the table. She heard Katsuki storming after her, growling in anger as they approached. She stopped at the table and put a hand on her chest, sighing in relief. "It's good to see you guys made it here safely!"

"You too," Iida said with a smile and Izuku smiled back at him. "Though you look a bit pale, are you alright? You didn't catch a cold did you?"

"She got poisoned on the way up here." Katsuki snapped and the table looked at her worriedly. "She needs to see a doctor."

"That's terrible! Midoriya you need to look after yourself!" Iida stood up, chopping his hand in the air. Izuku frowned a bit and looked up at Katsuki who was glaring down at her.

"We can call a doctor for you." Izuku looked up at one of the strangers, and saw one of them looked a lot like Iida, but older. "I'm Tensei, Tenya's older brother." The man smiled up at her and stood up to shake her hand. "I patrol this city regularly."

"W-Wow... Uhm... Iida spoke a lot about you." Izuku said with a bright smile as she shook his hand.

"Because my brother is a great hero!" Iida said with a proud grin and Izuku laughed a bit while his brother smiled nervously at the group. Izuku looked at the others at the table curiously, one of them looked pretty plain, with a knights helmet that had fish fins on it.

"I'm Manual," The man said as he shook her hand. "I work with Tensei here to patrol the city and keep demons at bay, this here is Best Jeanist." The man looked over at the tallest one in the bunch. Izuku was a bit shocked to see his clothing covered him from nose to toes, and it looked like it was made of a material she had never seen before. He even had slicked back blonde hair, style neatly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the tournament winners formally, I saw the fights myself." Best Jeanist shook her hand next and Izuku could tell from his eyes he must have been smiling at her. "You were both stunning when fighting that beast that had appeared."

"Th-thank you." Izuku said nervously and blushed a bright red as the group smiled at her. She looked away from them, and tried to hide her face.

"I'm just surprised at the level of power you both have!" Tensei laughed loudly, "Especially you, Midoriya. That was amazing at the end! I can't help but wonder how your match would have turned out."

"Ah, Kacchan would have definitely won..." Izuku said nervously and fidgeted with her fingers. "He's more mobile than I am..."

"I don't know, it looked like you had him cornered before that thing appeared." Tensei said with a grin and Izuku put her hands on her face.

"Tch, I had a way out of that." Katsuki snapped in anger and glared at the people at the table.

"I think she would've blasted you out of bounds, no problem." The quiet Todoroki said bluntly and looked up at the angry Katsuki. "Her attacks have a wide blast range."

"Just because you got blasted out doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to let that happen to me." Katsuki snapped in anger at Todoroki. "Stupid half and half, I'm not as weak as your punk ass."

"Now now, I think that's enough." Best Jeanist got all of their attention and Izuku looked over at him. "I believe you said the young lady needed a doctor, correct? I will call one while you check in for a room."

"Uh, yes." Izuku blushed a bright red in embarrassment, before Katsuki grunted in anger. She hurried to the Inn keeper desk, and looked up at a person who had cat ears and a bright smile on their face. "Hi uhm, I need two rooms...?" Izuku asked curiously and the person frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, we're all out of rooms," The inn keeper looked at her sadly and Izuku frowned.

"Midoriya, you can stay with us." Todoroki stepped up behind her and he looked up at him. "Iida and I have a couple of beds and a sofa in our room."

"I-I'm sorry..." Izuku blushed a bright red and heard Katsuki growl in anger beside her. "Are you sure? Maybe we should find another inn...?"

"It's alright, come on." Todoroki lead the way to the stairs and Izuku hurried after him, before looking back at Katsuki who was grumbling as he followed them up the steps. He opened up the door to a large room and Izuku looked around at the large beds and the comfy sofa. "Sorry, it's a bit small."

"N-No, this is pretty big.." Izuku looked around at the inside as they walked in. "I'll sleep on the couch," she smiled over at Todoroki who looked down at her.

"Are you sure that's wise? You still look unwell, so you should sleep on a bed." The Prince told her and Izuku blushed a bit.

"B-But the beds are large enough to share with others, and Kacchan needs a good rest too..." Izuku looked up at the Prince nervously.

"Then we'll fucking share it, so sit the fuck down." Katsuki snapped at her and Izuku blushed a fiery red at his statement.

"Sh-sh-share?!" She asked in a panic and clapped her hands over her face.

"That's an improper thing to ask of a lady," Todoroki looked at Katsuki with a pointed glare.

"Haah? Then do you wanna sleep together, frosty ass?!" Katsuki snapped back at Todoroki, glaring at him as well.

"Just sleep on the couch, don't be an animal." Todoroki told him with a sigh and Katsuki's hands crackled with explosions.

"P-P-Please stop fighting!" Izuku said with a frown before there was a knock on the door. Izuku walked over to it as the boys glared at each other, and she opened it up. She smiled a bit as she saw Best Jeanist standing there with a man who wore thick glasses and had a bushy mustache. She stepped aside as they walked into the room and looked over at the boys who were glaring at each other.

"I heard you were poisoned, young lady." The doctor looked at her and Izuku nodded her head, looking away in embarrassment. "May I ask how?"

"Uhm..." Izuku sat down on a bed while the doctor checked her pulse. "I drank some water..."

"That was tainted by some weird demon, before you threw one up." Katsuki finished for her and Izuku blushed a bright red as the others looked at her with wide eyes.

"Midoriya, that's awful." Todoroki said with a frown as he walked over. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Izuku waved her hand at her friend nervously. "Kacchan killed the demon and looked after me."

"He can do that...?" Todoroki asked seriously and Izuku watched Katsuki glare at the back of Todoroki's head.

"Did you take anything to help?" The doctor asked her, before he put a stethoscope on.

"Fairy grass crap." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him. "She drank it."

"that's good, not many people know about fairy grass." the doctor nodded his head, "Now I'm going to check your heart beat."

"Alrgith," Izuku undid the top couple buttons of her shirt, and the doctor listened to her chest. She looked up at the others and saw them staring intently. "Uhm..." she smiled at them nervously and the doctor looked up at her before looking at the boys. "C-Could you stop staring...?"

"Tsk," Katsuki looked away from her before Todoroki turned his head away as well. She looked down at her knees, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well everything seems alright for now," The doctor pulled his stethoscope off himself and picked up his bag. "It's good that you used fairy grass, but you still look pretty pale. I'm going to give you this." He pulled out a bottle with a bunch of pills inside. "Take a couple tonight, and then one everyday until you run out." He put the bottle in her hand and she nodded her head. "It should help your body rid itself of the toxins. Make sure to drink plenty of water and get some rest, though. I think you might find that difficult." the doctor stood up and looked at the boys in the room. He bowed to Best Jeanist before departing.

"Hmm," Izuku looked at the pills in the bottle before Best Jeanist stepped up to her.

"We were going to patrol tonight, but I think it's best if you and that Tribal fellow rest for the evening." Izuku looked up at the hero and nodded her head. "Take your medicine, and tomorrow we'll start looking around if we find nothing tonight." The hero patted her on the head and she blushed a bit. "Come, your highness. I'll be needing your help." the hero turned to Todoroki who nodded his head, before heading to the door.

"Midoriya, just scream if he does something wrong." Todoroki told her and Izuku blushed a bit again before the other two left. She looked over at Katsuki who was glaring at the door, his hands crackling in explosions.

"Uhm... You should really lay down and sleep." Izuku told him worriedly and he looked at her in annoyance. "It didn't look comfortable the way you slept on the dragon."

"Tch..." Katsuki grabbed a jug of water off a dresser and poured a glass of water before he walked over to her and held it out. "You too, idiot. Go get a warm bath and go to bed after taking your fucking medicine." Izuku took the cup of water from him nervously, before he left the room, throwing the door open with a bang before he stormed off down the hall. Izuku let out a sigh before she looked at the pills in her hand, before taking a couple out and swallowing them with the water.

When she got back from her bath, she rubbed the towel against her head when she entered the room. She looked around and saw Katsuki fast asleep on the bed she sat on earlier. She let out a soft giggle as she closed the door quietly, before she finished drying off her hair. She drank some more of the water left for them, before she looked around nervously. She didn't want to take a bed away from Todoroki or Iida, so she had decided on the couch. She looked over at Katsuki as he continued to sleep, and reached out to take the extra pillow by his head. She looked over, seeing him move before he opened his eyes and looked up at her with a dark glare.

"Ah, sorry." Izuku looked at him nervously as he calmed down, seeing it was her. "I just wanted a pillow, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"... You smell different..." Katsuki grumbled as he glared at her and grabbed her by the wrist. Izuku blushed a bright red as he sniffed her arm and she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"I-It's probably the soap, it's not my usual soap." she said nervously and he looked up at her with a glare. "Y-You can smell that..?"

"Tch, of course. It's important to have a strong sense of smell," He grumbled out and sniffed her arm again. "... Smells sickly sweet. Don't use that shit again."

"A-All right..." Izuku looked away from him nervously, before he pulled on her arm and she toppled onto the bed. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Shut up, I'm tired." he growled out at her before he lay back down. He looked at her wrist as he held onto it, narrowing his eyes. "Tch, don't know how I'll sleep if this is all I can smell."

"I-I'm sorry, let me sleep on the couch." Izuku tried to pull her arm away from him.

"It's fine, just go to bed." he looked at her and let go of her wrist before pushing her head down onto the pillow. Izuku looked away from him nervously, not sure if she could with her heart pounding so hard in her chest. She looked over at him out of the corners of her eyes, and saw him turn over to face away from her. She gripped the pillow in her hands and nervously rolled over to face away from him as well, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It came easier than she thought it would, and soon she drifted off.

Izuku heard some panicked yelling and she opened her eyes in a snap as the bed moved. She lifted her head up, looking around in confusion. She pushed herself up and saw Katsuki jumping over her off the bed, glaring at the door. "Wh-what's going on? What's wrong?!"

"I can smell blood, sounds like some one got hurt." he growled out in anger and Izuku got up off the bed. She pulled hurried after him as he ran to the door, and grabbed her gloves and sword on the way out. They ran down the stairs, and saw the room was in a panic as people were brought in.

"What happened?!" Izuku called out, seeing Todoroki and Iida in the mass panic. Iida was leaning over some one who was bleeding heavily and she jumped over the railing with Katsuki to hurry to their friends.

"Tensei got hurt." Todoroki looked back at them with a grim expression on his face. "We were patrolling the city, when all of a sudden demons started flooding the streets. We got everyone to safety and did away with them, but no one could find Tensei..."

"BROTHER!" Iida shouted in a panic and Izuku looked over to see Tensei laid out on a table. She gasped as she saw the blood dripping from his legs and the cuts all over him. She pushed through to her friends side as he put pressure on his brothers leg wound.

"Tenya, there are others more hurt than I am..." Tensei said to his brother and Izuku looked at the amount of blood on the table. "Go help them..."

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Iida shouted at his brother and Izuku looked back at Katsuki with wide eyes.

"GO GRAB THE POTIONS!" She shouted at him and he ran back up stairs. Izuku turned back around and looked at the older brother's armor. She began ripping it off in a panic.

"M-Midoriya, what are you doing?!" Iida asked her as she pulled off some leg armor and saw a stab wound.

"We need more hands!" she shouted and Todoroki came over. "Put pressure on his wound!" She pointed at the one she found and ripped some of her shirt and handed it to him. Todoroki did as he was told and she checked Tensei's pulse. "It's low.. he's loosing a lot of blood." Izuku ground her teeth together and looked up at the stairs to see Katsuki coming back with her bag. He dumped the contents onto the ground and she grabbed one of the scarves quickly and tossed it to Iida. "Use that!" She shouted at him before she dug through her thing with Katsuki. She grabbed a few bottles of potions and began uncorking them. "These will help," She stood up and looked at Tensei who was trying to catch his breath. "Can you drink these?" she asked him and he looked up at her, chuckling.

"My what a responsible girl, Tenya is lucky to have a friend like you. But my whole body is numb..." The man laughed and Izuku looked at him worriedly. There was no way he lost that much blood, was there? "That guy... I think it's his quirk... He was pretty lanky, makes sense he needs it... don't know about the swords and knives though..." Izuku frowned and stepped around the table. She got up on it and sat Tensei up.

"Pardon me, but you need to drink these." Izuku said as she looked down at the shocked older brother before she titled the bottle into his mouth.

"Why is half your shirt missing?!" Katsuki snapped at her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"To help stop the blood," she said with a raised eyebrow before she pulled the empty bottle away from Tensei's mouth. She picked up the next, and let him catch his breath before she tilted the next one down his throat. "This should help with the minor wounds, as well with getting the major ones to tone down. Recovery girl made them specially for me," She looked up at the shocked looks on the others faces and blushed a bit. "What...?"

"How can you be so calm?" Iida asked her and she looked away from him before she let Tensei lay back down on the table.

"This kind of thing happens a lot around here, and I lived not to far from here." She told him as she got off the table and let out a sigh. "My mother taught me how to treat wounds and about herbs. It's helpful in this region."

"See? So responsible." Tensei laughed from the table and grinned up at them. Izuku smiled back at him before she heard more shouts for medical help around the room.

"I'm going to see if I can help anyone else," Izuku looked at the others, and grabbed the bandages out of her things. "Bandage him up with this, make sure to keep pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding." She told Todoroki as she shoved them into his hands. She began picked up the rest of the potions she had brought with her, and frowned as she saw she only had a few left.

"Hey, you're still not feeling well!" Katsuk snapped at her and she looked up at him as she stood up.

"Then help me," she told him before she ran off to the next person to help.

"... There are still demons outside!" some one shouted as they came through the door. Izuku looked up at the man as he pulled some one inside before kicking the door shut. "They're surrounding the building!"

"I'll go deal with them," Katsuki tapped her on the shoulder before heading to the door. "Icy Hot, you too!" he shouted over his shoulder and Izuku looked back at Iida and Todoroki. The Prince nodded to Iida before he ran to the door.

"Be careful!" Izuku shouted at them and they nodded to her, before she started checking on a man with some cuts from a demon. She could hear the sounds of battle over the shouts of people asking for help and she ground her teeth together. She knew she wasn't fit for combat at the moment, and these people needed her. She hurriedly bandaged up a man's arm after getting the bleeding to stop, before they heard a bang against the door. Izuku looked up with the rest of the room as they went silent, and her eyes widened in horror as the door broke open. A snarling bear like demon looked around the room of people who started to panic and scramble.

"Everyone stay calm!" Izuku shouted as they pushed and shoved and she ducked under a table to push to the front. She looked up to see Iida trying to move his brother, before looking back at the demon that was picking it's snack. She bit her lip, before she shot out from under the table towards Iida, her first priority was to help them escape. "Iida!"

"Midoriya!" Iida called out to her as she ran up to him, and pulled her gloves on her hands. She reached out to help when they heard the snarling and the three of them looked at the demon. It was glaring their way, ignoring the larger group of people. "Shit, we need to run!" Iida shouted and Izuku nodded her head in a panic before she helped him get Tensei off the table. She quickly threw the older brother on Iida's back and Iida looked back at her. "Midoriya let's get out of here!"

"Right...!" Izuku shouted but the demon jumped at them. Iida moved to one side and she threw herself back under another table to get out of the way. She looked up to see Iida's eyes looking at the demon in a panic. She looked over as well and saw it's head snap to turn and look at her. She was confused, Tensei was the one bleeding, why was it looking her way? She scrambled out from under the table as it dove at her again and she looked over at Iida, "Run! Get out of here!" She shouted at him before she drew her sword. She stood her ground as the demon dove at her again and she swung her blade at it's open mouth, and sliced through it with ease. She looked at the back smoke, before turning her head to the open door. She saw more demons stepping in, snarling while their jaws dripped with saliva. She looked at the other people that were escaping out the back or up the stairs and she gripped her sword tightly. She held it in front of her as some of them looked her way and her eyes widened. They started to move her way, instead of after the others. "What's going on...? I'm not bleeding..." She looked at herself, seeing she was fine, before glancing at the demons again. She swung her sword and in a burst of power sent them all back out the door.

"Izuku!" she heard Katsuki shout as she stepped into the entrance, looking at the horde of lesser demons in the streets. "Get inside, moron!"

"They busted the door!" she shouted as she saw him blasting his way back down the street. She noticed Todoroki coming in behind him quickly, using his ice. "There's something weird about them!" She shouted and she held her sword pointed at the demons before she started to step slowly to the side, away from the entrance to the inn. She watched in horror as their eyes followed her instead.

"MOVE!" Katsuki shouted as he landed on the cobble stone street, and blasted his hands into a few demons faces, destroying them. Todorki slid past her and captured some of them in a wall of Ice with ease, before blasting them away with his fire. "Why are these things so focused on this building?!"

"It's not the building..." Izuku paled, before she stepped forwards and blasted some demons that made their attack on them.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki looked at her and she ground her teeth together. She wasn't sure how but these things were focused on her. She swung her sword again and destroyed a few more demons while the other two took down the rest of them. She dropped to one knee, trying to catch her breath. "Midoriya, are you alright?"

"yes..." Izuku lifted her head up and looked around at the now empty streets. "We need to make sure the others are alright," She turned her head to look up at the boys. "We need to get the doctor over here too, he can help."

"I'll go find him, you go inside." Todoroki told her before he took off on his ice. Izuku pushed herself up to her feet and looked down at the sword in her hands.

"Shit... Why does it smell like sugar...?" Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. He looked around the streets, sniffing the air before his eyes landed on her. "... It's you, but..." He reached out to grab her wrist and sniffed it again. "... It's stronger now..."

"I knew it..." Izuku looked at her hand and frowned. "But how...? I didn't do anything I was asleep..." she clenched her fists tightly. "I noticed their attention was on me..."

"They were only in this area too..." Katsuki looked around and Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest. "They were looking for you." She looked up at him with wide eyes as he looked down at her in confusion. "But how the fuck...?! I've never seen them do that before!

"I haven't either..." Izuku sheathed her sword, and looked away from him. "They even ignored the people who were bleeding and injured... I don't understand whats going on, I didn't eat anything weird... Does it really smell like sugar...?"

"Tch, it's smells like honey or nectar really..." Katsuki growled out before he looked around at the trashed inn bar. "... It's not a soap..."

"Hey...!" Izuku and Katsuki turned around to see Todoroki was back and he looked at them, his eyes narrowed. "The doctor wasn't there, his home was covered in blood... Best Jeanist is out looking for him, but no one's seen him since the demons appeared."

"The doctor!" Izuku looked up at Katsuki in confusion and he clenched his fists as they crackled with explosions. "Its that fucking medicine!" He looked down at her and her eyes widened in realization. "That piece of shit, this didn't start till you took that stupid medicine!"

"... What are you talking about?" Todoroki looked up at Katsuki in confusion and Izuku looked down at her hands with wide eyes.

"I know what that smell is now, it smells like Demons Thorn! That's why they surrounded this building, that's why they attacked you." Katsuki looked down at Izuku, and her hands started to shake a bit. "That piece of shit doctor didn't give you medicine!"

"It was... demons thorn extract..." Izuku clenched her shaking palms, and tried to calm herself.

"That sick fuck..." Izuku could hear the anger in Todoroki's voice. "Then he must still be near by, I knew it was too much blood for one person... It was a fake out. But why?!"

"Probably to get his sick kicks in, he's probably the murderer!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki and Izuku looked up at them.

"No..." Izuku thought back to what Tensei had said about the person who attacked him. "That doctor wasn't lanky... Chubby at best..."

She clenched her fists tightly as she looked down at them and ground her teeth together. She knew this had to be the Demon Alliance...


	13. TUNICS AND WORRY! TIRING MORNING!

**Aaaaaah, sorry this is a bit late. It's getting to be a hectic time of year!**

 **I should really work on that Christmas fic I wanted to write about Izuku and Katsuki.**

 **BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS INSTEAD!**

Izuku sat on the sofa in their room at the inn, looking at her hands. She couldn't sleep, her mind was turning like crazy. She couldn't figure out how they knew she came here, they shouldn't have known, only people at the guild knew... She looked at her arm before glancing up at the others as they slept. She was made to rub on a strong smelling herbs to cover up the scent of Demons Thorn, but she could tell it was bothering Katsuki. "Heck even I can smell it..." She mumbled to herself before she pushed herself up off the sofa. She looked over at Todoroki who was asleep, and frowned as she thought back to how Iida was staying in his brothers room to make sure he was alright. She stepped out of the room, taking her sword with her as she walked down the stairs into the bar. The staff had cleaned up the inn and repaired the doors, but she spotted a pile of broken furniture in the corner.

"Ah, good morning." Izuku jumped a bit before turning to see Best Jeanist sitting at a table drinking some tea. "You're awake awfully early."

"I couldn't sleep..." Izuku sat down at the table and placed her sword on top of it. "The smell was bothering me, so I came down here..."

"Ah," The hero poured her a cup of tea and she took it gratefully. "You look like that's not the only thing bothering you."

"urgh..." Izuku blushed and looked up at the hero who was smiling at her. "... Is it obvious?"

"Yes," He nodded his head and Izuku let out a sigh. "I imagine it's about more than just the smell."

"... I... I feel like I'm always screwing up." Izuku looked into the cup of tea and felt her tears burning in her eyes. "Like I'm always getting hurt and causing others to worry about me.. I drank poisoned water... Then I took some kind of medicine that attracts demons... I feel like I'm putting everyone here in danger by just being here..." she put her hand on her face to stop her tears from falling.

"I've only known you for a few hours at best," Best Jeanist took a sip of his tea and Izuku looked up at him after rubbing her eyes. "But I heard from some people last night that you helped out while people were wounded... You very well may be the reason that Tensei is still alive as well." The hero set down his cup and looked at her. "What happened with the water and medicine were just accidents, you can't blame yourself for that."

"The water I can understand, but I should've..." She clenched her hands around the mug of tea she had in her hands. "I should've known something was up with the medicine..."

"How could you possibly know? I misplaced my trust in that doctor as well." Best Jeanist poured some more tea for himself and let out a sigh. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. These are troubling times, you need to have more confidence in yourself. Yesterday proved that you know how to handle a tough situation... And when you realized that those demons were targeting you, you moved away from the injured, correct?"

"Well of course, I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me.." Izuku looked up at Best Jeanist and he smiled at her.

"And I'm assuming that you were the only one poisoned by the water because you realized something was wrong then too, right?" The hero asked her and Izuku looked back into her tea. "That young tribal fellow seems to be doing just fine."

"... Well yes, but..." Izuku looked up at the Hero as he reached out his hand and patted her on the head.

"Life is about learning from mistakes." He told her and she sat up properly. "No one stops making mistakes, and everyone is always learning. So don't be so hard on yourself, many people owe you their thanks from last night."

"... Thank you." Izuku smiled a bit, feeling a little better. She took a sip of her tea, when the door to the inn opened. Both her and Best Jeanist turned their heads to see Manual coming inside. Izuku noticed he looked exhausted, but he had some paper in his hand.

"I looked everywhere for that doctor..." Manual sighed out as he took a seat at the table. "But I couldn't find him at all... I asked around about him, turns out he's not originally from here." He placed the papers on the table and Izuku looked them over to see notes scribbled all over them.

"How odd..." Best Jeanist looked into his tea with a serious look, before they heard footsteps on the stairs. Izuku looked up to see Katsuki coming down, looking around the room before his eyes landed on her. She froze as she saw the sharp glare directed at her. "Ah, another early riser. Good Morning, Bakugou. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Tch," Katsuki glared at the hero as he walked down the stairs and over to them. He looked back at her and she gripped the cup in her hand tightly. "The annoying smell disappeared, I thought she stumbled into trouble again." The tribal king grunted out before he pulled a chair out with his foot and sat own on it with a thunk. Izuku looked into her tea nervously as he continued to glare at her.

"Ah, worried for your fellow hero?" Manual asked with a small laugh and Izuku looked up at the hero nervously while Katsuki glared at him next.

"Yeah, because she can't stay out of trouble." The tribal king growled at him.

"Now now, that's no way for a King to look." Best Jeanist said with a pointed glance at Katsuki. "And no way to ask if she's feeling all right."

"It's okay," Izuku smiled up at Best Jeanist. "But uhm... I'd like to hear more about the missing doctor." Izuku looked over at Manual who smiled at them tiredly.

"Right, so... Turns out he's not from here." The plain hero said before he spread his papers out. "And he hadn't been here for long... He first showed up when the demon attacks got pretty bad a few months back... People were happy to see him, and he started taking on patients... But it looks like a lot of them didn't make it... with being sick and there being a flood of demon attacks..." The hero looked up at the table and frowned. "They were all eaten..."

"What...?" Izuku almost dropped her cup of tea. She gently placed it on the table before looking back at the hero nervously. "So... You're saying..."

"I got these from the people who collected the dead's possessions..." The Hero pulled out a sack and dumped it onto the table. Izuku's eyes widened as she looked at the bottles that toppled out and they all picked one up each. She popped it open and shook the contents into her hand, seeing the familiar pills she had taken. "Turns out, that every patient he had was given these pills, with varying increments of time before demons would attack."

"So, he's been doing this for a while, to multiple people..." Best Jeanist narrowed his eyes at the bottle in his fingers. Izuku set the bottle down on the table and let out a shaky sigh of relief at that information. She looked up at Katsuki to see him watching her with a narrowed gaze and she froze a bit. They both looked at Best Jeanist as he spoke again. "It looks like these are all different doses... Midoriya, yours was a pretty powerful one, wasn't it...?" Izuku nodded her head and pulled the bottle of pills out of her pocket and handed them over. They spilled a few bottles out on the table and Izuku looked them over. They all varied in shades of color and size. She crushed some of them and pinched the powder in her fingers.

"Looks like varying ways to process the plant..." Izuku said with a frown. "How long did each person take each kind...?"

"I wrote that down here," Manual handed her the paper, and she began matching the bottles up to the information.

"You're right... It looks like my dose was the highest..." She said as she pointed at the chart. "Immediate effect almost... Where as some people it took about a week, at the latest it looks like two..." she looked down the information and frowned.

"So this was just some kind of testing ground, and he ran when he figured out this was the most effective one." Best Jeanist said as he looked at the information as well. "Does anyone know where this man came from?"

"No, no one knew much about him, and he took everything with him in the scuffle last night." Manual said with a sigh as he looked at Best Jeanist. "There's also the matter of the man who tried to murder Tensei last night, the Hero Killer we've been looking for."

"Hmm," Best Jeanist looked down at the information they had and nodded his head. "We will deal with that matter first." He looked to Izuku and Katsuki now. "Because of the Demons Thorn, we can't allow you to travel until it's effects wear off anyways. But when you return I'd like it if you could bring this to Nedzu, the guild master."

"Of course." Izuku nodded her head and sat up in her chair.

"Manual, I think you've deserved a break. I'll take off on patrol to make sure things are alright." Best Jeanist stood up with Manual and patted him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest, and Izuku." The hero turned to look at her and smiled. "Enjoy your tea, but do not stray to far from the Inn with out anyone else."

"Yes, sir." Izuku smiled up at the heroes and they went their separate ways. Izuku looked back at her tea, and took a sip before letting out another sigh before she felt a hole burning in the side of her head. She looked up at Katsuki who had his arms crossed, and while he was glaring at her. "Uhm... I'm sorry if I woke you."

"That's not it," Katsuki growled out and she looked into her cup of tea nervously. "... You looked a little too relieved to see that you weren't the only one poisoned. I'll admit it's a good thing, but you're acting like some one is targeting you."

"Why would some one target me?" Izuku asked him nervously, and looked up with a strained smile. "I'm a pretty easy target to kill if that's the case."

"You're a bad liar." Katsuki growled out at her and she looked away from him nervously. "What shit are you not telling me now?"

"Kacchan, you have it all wrong..." Izuku looked up at him again, frowning.

"Enough." Katsuki slammed his fist on the table and Izuku sat up straight, looking at it with wide eyes before looking at him as he glared at her. "I'm a lot smarter than you think I am, and I can tell when something is up with you. You've been on edge since that fucking tournament, and you kept blaming yourself... And now there's this shit, and last night you looked like you were about to run away and never come back."

"... Is that why you dragged me up stairs?" Izuku asked him nervously and he growled at her. She looked away from him, frowning. "Look, I know you're smarter than most people..."

"Yeah I am," Katsuki growled again and she looked over at him. "What is it that you're keeping secret from me? If it's putting your life in danger, I want you to tell me right now."

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku gripped the mug of tea in her hands, and felt her heart ache as he looked at her so intensely. "... I..."

"Good Morning!" They both jumped in surprise and Izuku turned around to see Iida walking in from outside. He was carrying some potions in his arms and bandages. "Midoriya, I can't thank you enough for last night. I tried to find a doctor to look at my brother but they're all busy."

"I'll come take a look." Izuku smiled at him, and stood up from the table. She felt a hot hand grab her wrist and she looked back at Katsuki who was glaring at her. "Kacchan, we can talk another time. I'm going to go look at Tensei."

"Tch, I'm going to hold you too that!" He snapped at her and Izuku looked away from him, nodding her head. She felt him let go of her wrist, before she hurried after Iida. She frowned as she looked down at her hand, before clenching it into a tight fist. She didn't think she'd been so obvious, had she sid something when she was poisoned?

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," Iida looked back at her worriedly. "I heard what happened last night... It explains the strange behavior of the demons."

"Yes, I've been ordered to stay in the in till the scent wears off." Izuku smiled up at Iida as they walked up to the rooms. "I'm really glad Tensei is doing better though."

"Thanks to your quick thinking," Iida said with a grin before they stepped inside the room. Izuku looked over to see the older brother laying on the bed, grinning at them both as they entered.

"Well if it isn't the little angel who saved me and a bunch of other people!" Tensei said with a bright grin to them and Izuku let out a laugh as she walked over. "Tell me doctor, am I going to live?"

"I think so," Izuku giggled as she sat on the bed and looked at the bandages. "We should change these... It's not good to use to many potions to heal, so you're going to have to wait till we find some one with a healing quirk, or heal naturally." She told them as she unwrapped the bandages.

"What a great girl!" Tensei laughed and Izuku let out a snort of laughter as he sat up. "Iida, you should marry her!"

"Wuh?!" They both looked at Tensei with wide eyes and Izuku's cheeks burned a bright red.

"Brother, that isn't a funny joke." Iida said with a chop of his hand and the brother laughed at him with a bright grin. Izuku nervously checked the wound on Tensei's leg as they spoke with each other.

"Well if you don't, maybe I will." Tensei laughed again and Izuku felt her whole face and neck burn hot. "She's so reliable, smart, and strong. What guy wouldn't want you, huh Midoriya?"

"I-I'm not that great..." Izuku stuttered out as she wrapped the wound back up. "I mostly get myself into trouble really," She laughed nervously and avoided eye contact with Tensei.

"I get it, you've got some one you love right?" Tensei laughed and Izuku almost dropped the roll of bandages. "That's too bad. But if you ever get dumped let me know." The brother said with a bright grin and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Brother, you're teasing her too much." Iida said with a shake of his head and Tensei laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Tensei grinned back at her again and Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "It was just too easy you know? My apologies."

"It's alright." She smiled at him before she continued to change the rest of the bandages. "you should stay in bed till you're better... I don't know what kind of damage your muscles might have taken." Izuku cleaned her hands off with a cloth and looked at Tensei nervously.

"Will do, thanks again." the man said with a bright smile still on his face, and Izuku couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Midoriya, you really were a life saver." Iida said with a big smile as well. "Are you feeling any better at all?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled up at Iida as she stood up and stopped for a second. "Uhm... Tensei, about last night." She turned to look at the older brother who was still grinning. "Can you... Give me any information on the man who did this...?"

"ah," Tensei smiled at her and nodded his head. "You bet, he was pretty scary though." He raised a finger and pointed at his head. "He had his head wrapped in bandages.. A ton of knives and some swords. His eyes were the scariest though, white mostly... He had black hair too... For a skinny guy he over powered me. I don't know how his quirk worked, but some how my body became frozen... He stabbed me a whole bunch of times." Tensei looked grim for a moment. "He was saying things about Heroes getting monetary gain from guilds and such, not caring about the people..." He looked up at her and Izuku paled a bit. "... I think he's killing heroes because people do it for money..."

"... I can see his point about people taking money as a priority over saving lives, but that's not everyone." Iida said with a grim expression. "And this isn't the way to go about it..."

"He's killed more than 10 heroes alone..." Tensei looked down at his legs. "I was almost one of them, if you are going to go looking for him be careful." Tensei looked up at Iida who nodded his head in agreement. "Also I heard about the medicine." he looked to Izuku who frowned and looked at the ground. "It would be best for you to stay indoors till it wears off, though I'm sure everyone has said this."

"I won't go anywhere." Izuku said with a smile, "I don't want to cause any more trouble. Get lots of rest, I'll see you both later." Izuku waved her hand at the brothers, before she left. She tapped her finger on her chin, not liking the idea of a man murdering heroes for his own personal vendetta. She could understand why, but the amount of heroes who only helped for money were few and far between...

"Then there's this medicine..." She looked down at her wrist and frowned. It was just her luck, but she was glad that she wasn't a target, just a casualty of a bigger problem. "Whose to say he hasn't done this at other villages..." she muttered to herself as she walked past an opening door. She looked up to see Todoroki and smiled at him. "Todoroki, good morning."

"You look better," Todoroki said with a nod of his head to her as they headed downstairs for some breakfast. "Is that medicine still affecting you?"

"I think so.." Izuku frowned as she looked at her hands. "I've been told to stay inside by more than one person."

"That's probably for the best." Todoroki said with a yawn as they walked into the bar downstairs. "Though how do you feel about it?"

"... I'm not thrilled, but I know it's for the best. I don't want to accidentally attract demons while I'm shopping or something..." Izuku sighed out and looked up at Todoroki. "I just wish I knew how long this will last for... And how much of a range there is for the demons to smell it..."

"Hmm... Well why not ask the human dog?" Todoroki asked, pointing a finger at Katsuki who was eating a piece of meat that he had stabbed his fork into viciously.

"I can only smell a little bit better than you," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku smiled nervously at him as he looked back over them. She was shocked by his sharp hearing.

"Ah, so you are more human than animal." The Prince said bluntly. Izuku looked up at Todoroki, and saw him thinking that over seriously. She let out a small laugh as they walked over and took a seat at the table with Katsuki. She saw that there was a fresh pot of tea and poured them each a cup.

"Tch, you trying to be funny?!" Katsuki demanded from the prince who looked at him.

"No, I was genuinely curious." Todoroki said with a serious face and Izuku fought back her laughter as she took a sip of tea. "Where has Best Jeanist gone?"

"he went on a quick patrol." Izuku said as she set her up down and took some toast from a plate in front of Katsuki. She took a bit of it, thinking things over. "There's still the matter of the Hero Killer here... He said I shouldn't travel, so I'll stay put till I'm sure this medicine has worn off," She took a few more bites of toast and Todoroki reached out to grab some as well. Katsuki glared at him and stabbed his fork into it.

"Get your own food," The tribal king snapped and both Izuku and Todoroki looked at him.

"... She had some, It thought this was for everyone." Todoroki narrowed his eyes at Katsuki, who glared back at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Izuku started to sweat nervously, "I thought that too..."

"Tch, what ever!" Katsuki growled out and pushed the toast out to the prince and continued to eat a piece of meat. Izuku looked down at the toast in her hands nervously.

"Do you want me to get you some more?" Izuku asked, standing up from her chair.

"Just sit down!" Katsuki snapped at her and Izuku quickly took her seat again. The group ate in silence before the Inn's doors opened up again. They turned to look at Best Jeanist who had a pile of clothing in his hands.

"You're back." Izuku smiled brightly at the hero as he walked over to the table.

"Yes, nothing strange this morning. The killer tends to attack at night, but..." Best Jeanist placed the pile of clothes on the table. "I spotted these, and got them for you. The Prince is very well dressed, but this King's attire needs addressing." the Hero looked down at Katsuki who glared up at him. "Very inappropriate clothing, especially in a cold climate. I'm currently the hero in charge here, and I would like it if you dressed the part if you're working with me."

"I'm not working with anyone!" Katsuki growled out but the Hero just smiled down at him before pulling on a pair of gloves.

"I beg to differ, the guild left me in charge of your young minds, and I intend to instill some manners and good behavior in you before you leave. Come on." Izuku watched as what looked like threads shone in the dim light between Katsuki and Best Jeanist's finger. She watched in shock as the tribal king stood up. He looked just as shocked to see this and growled out at the hero.

"What the fuck?! Are you using your quirk on me?!" Katsuki snapped and the hero chuckled before picking up some of the clothing. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Ms Midoriya, I brought you some attire as well. I feel these will be more fitting for you." Best Jeanist patted the pile of clothing he left on the table and Izuku blushed a bright red. "It's a shame for such a cute young girl to be running around in tattered leggings and shirts."

"Uhm, th-thank you..." Izuku looked up at the hero an smiled warmly. "I don't know what to say, at least let me repay you?"

"That won't be necessary." The hero patted her on the head before he walked off, with Katsuki following robotically behind him. Izuku paled a bit to see Katsuki glaring daggers at the Hero, and wondered if everything would be alright.

"... I don't see this ending well." Todoroki said with a thought and Izuku looked at him, before laughing a bit. "But I look forward to the results. I give it 20 minutes before he rips the sleeves off of what ever it is Best Jeanist makes him wear."

"I give it an hour." Izuku smiled at her friend, before she stood up from the table. "I'll go put these on, since he was kind enough to purchase them for me." She picked the clothes up and nodded her head to Todoroki.

She went up stairs to change, and unfolded the clothes. She pulled on the tight pants, and felt the difference between the warm thick fabric from her normal leggings immediately. She pulled the white cotton shirt on and did up the buttons on the front and her arms, smiling brightly before she looked at the thick tunic. Her eyes shone at the soft pink color, and subtle silver embroidery. She pulled it on and did up the silver buttons that went all the way up to the high neck on it. She looked at herself in the mirror after pulling on her boots, and smiled as she pulled the belt on around her waist. She really admired the style, and had to admit Best Jeanist had very good taste. She quickly tucked her note book and Katsuki's medal that she carried with her into her left breast pocket, before leaving the room.

"Ah, those look very nice." Izuku stepped down the stairs and grinned a Todoroki as she walked back to the table. "I'm sure Uraraka would love this."

"I'll show her when we get back." Izuku said brightly as she sat approached and patted the front of the tunic. "This is much warmer, I didn't realize how cold it would be up here."

"I wonder how Best Jeanist is doing." Todoroki said with a thought as Izuku took her seat and picked up her tea. She took a sip of it before they both heard and explosion from up stairs. Izuku paled a bit and looked to the stairs with Todoroki. "... That well, huh?" Izuku looked at him with a nervous smile. "Best Jeanist can handle him, don't worry."

"I'm mostly worried about the furniture..." Izuku said with a sigh and she heard Todoroki let out a laugh into his tea. The two of them sat quietly, waiting for more explosions, but instead they heard footsteps. Izuku looked up and saw Best Jeanist coming down the stairs, smoothing out his hair. "Uhm, are you alright sir?"

"Of course." The hero smiled at them as he stopped at the bottom. "Nothing I couldn't handle, now come on Bakugou."

"I'M NOT FUCKING WEARING THIS SHIT." Izuku paled as she heard the shout from up stairs.

"Now now, you'll disturb the others in the inn." Best Jeanist lifted up his gloved hand and Izuku sword she must have turned white all over from the concerned look she spotted form Todoroki. She heard booted feet dragging across wood, before hesitant heavy foot steps started coming down. She looked up nervously, wondering what was going to come down.

"QUIT FUCKING DOING THAT!" Katsuki shouted in anger at the hero, while he clawed at the railing. Izuku and Todoroki watched in stunned silence as he appeared. His hair was neatly combed, and Best Jeanist had made him wear an outfit similar to Todoroki's. The white cotton like the rest of them, but with a dark black tunic on that had orange embroidery. She saw his pants were a dark green now, but he was allowed to keep his boots. They stared at him with wide eyes as he was made to stand straight at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think?" Best Jeanist asked them, with that smile she was sure he was wearing.

"Wow, you really are a human." Todoroki said bluntly and Katsuki seemed to visibly snap. Izuku how ever lost her grip on her tea cup, and it smashed on the ground. "Ah, Midoriya, are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Izuku blushed a bright red and looked at the prince nervously, before she stood up with a cloth napkin. "I-I-I'm really sorry! I was j-just shocked is all!" Izuku bent down and began picking up the shards nervously. She kept her eyes averted from Katsuki as she collected the porcelain. She didn't expect Katsuki to look so good fully clothed... He actually looked like royalty.

"Midoriya, careful." Todoroki said as he stood up and she looked up at him with a strained nervous smile as she picked up a big piece.

"It's fine!" She smiled brightly, before she felt a sharp stinging pain in her finger.

"... You're bleeding..." Todoroki said with a frown and Izuku laughed loudly, her whole face going red as she looked around at the others, but avoided looking at Katsuki as much as possible.

"It's just a small cut! No worries!" She laughed loudly, waving her hand around as they looked at her worriedly.

"Idiot, let me see!" Katsuki stormed over to her and she fell back on her bottom, looking up at him wide eyed. She felt her face get even hotter and shook her head as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull her hand back from him but he held strong. "Moron, you'll get blood everywhere! And why are you so red?!"

"N-NO REASON! I'M FINE, DON'T WORRY!" Izuku cried out and yanked her hand from his with a swift pull. She stood up and he glared up at her before he stood up as well.

"You're acting weird, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled out at her, trying to grab her hand again. She stepped back out of his way, and held her finger away from him.

"N-nothing! I'm fine!" She shouted again before she looked at the other two. They both stared at her with knowing looks and she felt her face get even warmer before she quickly ducked away from Katsuki once again before backing up to the door of the inn. "WOW, It's hot in here, huh?! I'm just gunna go outside for a second!" She shouted before she pushed the door open and slipped out quickly, slamming it shut.

"... THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM!?" Katsuki shouted in anger, his hands crackling in explosions because Best Jeanist let him keep his bracelets.

"... And you call everyone else an idiot..." Todoroki said with a glare at the tribal king who turned back to glare at him, growling in anger.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Katsuki yelled out and Best Jeanist let out a sigh.

"Please, you'll trouble other guests." The hero said with a shake of his head and Katsuki glared at him next.

"YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M PERFECTLY FUCKING FINE IN MY OWN CLOTHING!" Katsuki shouted in anger and the other two let out a sigh.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Iida came down the stairs, supporting Tensei around his shoulders. "And why is Bakugou all of a sudden wearing a shirt?"

"Wow, a dress up party?" Tensei asked with a laugh as Iida helped him to a chair to sit down. "Hey hey, do I get new clothes too?"

"I merely wanted these young heroes to look their best." Best Jeanist said with a sigh as he sat down to have some tea. "But I'll buy you knew clothes if you like, I do enjoy making sure others look their absolute best."

"Wow wow, and what kind of clothes did you get Midoriya?" Tensei asked with a bright grin. "Ah, where is she?"

"She went outside," Todoroki said with a sigh as he sipped his tea. "Because the brute of a King was harassing her."

"I WAS NOT, YOU FUCKING HALF AND HALF! SHE CUT HER FUCKING FINGER." Katsuki snapped in anger and kicked a chair over.

"Ah, wasn't she supposed to stay inside?" Tensei asked and the room went silent. "... Because of the medicine...?"

"That idiot!" Kasuki turned around in a flash and kicked open the doors to the inn with a bang. He stormed out side, leaving a quiet group behind that had watched in shock.

"Aaah... Baku. It was so weird." Izuku hugged the Dragon's snout, trying to calm her heart down. She couldn't stop thinking about how handsome Katsuki had looked in the clothing he was forced to wear. "He looked so princely... But his normal clothes do suit him best." Izuku looked into the big golden eyes of the dragon that stared at her knowingly. "I had to get out of there.. My heart wouldn't stop pounding..." she groaned out and looked at her finger. It had stopped bleeding and she saw the small little cut on it. "Ha... I don't know what I'm going to do... Everything he does lately makes my heart skip a beat..." She looked at the dragon as it let out a snort of flames and she giggled a bit. "I'll always love you, don't worry." She told the dragon with a grin and it nudged it's snout against her. She patted his scales gently, before she heard a rustle in the bushes near the horses. She stood up and turned her head around in confusion, before she came to a realization.

"Sh-shit... I'm not supposed to be outside..." She put her hand over her mouth, before backing away from the bush as it rustled again. She dug in her pockets for her gloves, and paled as she remembered setting them down so she could eat. She grabbed at her back worriedly, and realized she had left One for All inside as well. "B-Baku..." She looked at the dragon worriedly and it stood up, glaring at the bushes as they rustled again. She quickly hid behind the dragon's leg as it snorted flames in anger, the horses now starting to act up.

"IZU!" She turned her heard around at the familiar voice and saw Katsuki blasting out of the street towards them. She felt a wave of relief to see him before the bush rustled again. She looked back at it nervously, before running away.

"W-WAIT! D-D-DEM-" Izuku stopped as Katsuki landed in front of her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing the anger and worry in his own ruby ones before he looked towards the bush Baku was growling at. His palm crackled with explosions as he glared over at the bush, before something white and fluffy popped out. They both looked at in shock, seeing that it was just a rabbit. "... B-Bunny..."

"Tch, You're lucky it's just a bunny!" Katsuki shouted down at her and she put her hands on her face, blushing in embarrassment. She had gotten so worked up over just a bunny. "You idiot, why did you go outside?!"

"I-I forgot..." She groaned and let out a sigh before she looked up at him. His arm was still holding her tightly to him and she felt her cheeks burn hot. "Uhm... Y-You can let me go... I-I'll go back right now..."

"Tch..." She watched him narrow his eyes at her and she looked away from him quickly. "Be more aware of yourself, you almost gave me a heart attack! You don't even have your sword with you!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Izuku mumbled out and she looked down at the ground. "I wasn't thinking..."

"You..." she heard him growl in anger and she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She felt horrible for making him worry about her, he had even come running... The arm around her waist tightened and she felt her whole face burn hotter as his other wrapped around her shoulders before he rested his head on her shoulder. "... Idiot... Stop getting into so much trouble... What if that was a real demon?!"

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku was shocked by the hug, and her hands trembled a bit as she touched his arms. "I-I'm alright... I-I'll make sure I have my sword next time..."

"Good..." He grumbled before he loosened his arms around her. He stood up fully and she looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her. She felt her heart jump into her throat, not fully understanding the look in his eyes. "You're all red, do you have a fever again?"

"N-No, I'm fine." She waved her hands at him nervously but he brushed them out of the way and touched his forehead to hers. She felt her heart skip several beats now as he stared into her eyes and grumbled. "K-Kacchan, you're too close...!"

"You're always to close to dying, think about others." He growled out at her and Izuku pulled her head back away from him. He straightened up and she put a hand on her pounding chest. "Now go back, before you attact a demon, I can still smell that crap on you."

"A-Alright..." Izuku stepped back as he let her go and she looked up at him a he turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair, grumbling. Izuku looked back over at Baku, and saw the dragon still snarling at the bunny, before she jumped in surprise as it blew fire at the rabbit. "B-Baku!" Izuku cried out in horror and the bunny ran off into the bushes.

"What the heck?!" Katsuki turned around to see a flaming bush and grumbled as he went to put it out. "Whats his problem?! Normally he just eats them."

"M-Maybe it's because it scared me...?" Izuku asked worriedly as she went up to Baku and patted his side. The dragon looked back at her and he snorted tiny flames before nudging his head against her. "Baku, what's wrong...?" she asked worriedly and Katsuki looked at the dragon in confusion.

"Let's go back..." Katsuki turned to her and grabbed her by the hand. He looked back at the dragon, and it snorted flames again before the two of them hurried back to the Inn.

"I wish dragons could speak..." Izuku said worriedly as she looked back at Baku while he watched them walk away.

"He's probably just worried about you too," Katsuki grunted out and Izuku looked down at the street in front of them.

"All I do is make people worry..." Izuku sighed out and she put her hand on her face.

"That's why I wanted you to stop being a hero, it's dangerous." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku looked up at him. He kept his stare forwards. "But... I admit you did pretty well fighting that Nomu thing... and those demons..." Izuku blushed a bright red at the compliment. "Just... Use more caution..."

"Th... Thank you..." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked back at her. He grumbled and looked away quickly.

"You act like I never compliment you!" He snapped and Izuku blushed a fiery red.

"S-Sorry..." She mumbled as she looked to the ground, before glancing back up at him.

"Why the hell did you run away anyways?!" Katsuki glared back at her and she looked away from him again, putting her hand over her cheeks.

"... I was just shocked by how handsome you looked..." She muttered out. Almost instantly there was an explosion in their joined hands and Izuku pulled her hand back from his as her palm stung with pain. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and saw the same surprise in his. "I-I mean..!" Izuku felt her whole face and neck turn red again. "Y-You look great all the time! It was just a shock to see you in those clothes!" she rambled out, and waved her hands around in worry. She swore she saw a pink tint in his cheeks and he turned his head away from her. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Idiot," He grumbled out before he grabbed her hand again. She felt it sting as he looked at it, her heart pounding rapidly once again. "... Sorry, I didn't mean to do this..."

"... Y-You said sorry...?" Izuku asked with wide eyes and he snapped his head to look at her, glaring. "I-I don't think I've heard you say that before..."

"TCH. IDIOT!" He snapped at her and dropped her hand before storming off in the direction of the inn again. She watched him turn his head back to look at her. "HURRY UP AND GET INSIDE!" He shouted back at her and she hurried after him quickly, not wanting to make him more upset.

"Ah, you're back." Izuku and Katsuki stepped inside the Inn and she smiled at the hero. "It's good to see you're alright."

"Yeah, she almost got attacked by a fucking rabbit." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku blushed a light red at that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot... I just needed some air." Izuku sat down at the table and Todoroki patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, we all know it was that guys fault." The prince said, pointing at Katsuki who shot a glare at him.

"As long as you're okay!" Tensei said with a bright grin and Izuku smiled at bit at the older Iida brother. "By the way, I must say you look very pretty in your new tunic. It suits you very much!"

"I thought it would, I'm glad I was right." Best Jeanist said with a nod of his head and Izuku felt her cheeks redden again.

"Th-thank you..." She mumbled out and the others just laughed heartily.

"How is the smell of the medicine?" Best Jeanist looked up at Katsuki who looked back at him with a glare. "Has it gone down at all?"

"Hmph," Katsuki leaned down over Izuku and she paled a bit as he took her wrist and sniffed at it. "It's gone down... but it's still there."

"Then I'm afraid your first patrol will have to wait till tomorrow night." Best Jeanist looked at her and Izuku nodded her head in understanding to the hero. "For tonight I'll take his highness and Bakugou out."

"Hey, I'm a fucking king, it's your majesty!" Katsuki snapped, but Best Jeanist ignored him.

"Iida, I know you're still worried about Tensei," The hero looked to Iida who nodded his head. "I'd like it if you stayed here, just in case demons attack again tonight."

"Yes sir!" Iida saluted to the hero as he stood up.

"I suggest everyone get some rest," Best Jeanist looked at the group and they nodded in understanding. "I'm going to see if there's anything else I can find out about that doctor."

"It feels like I'm grounded..." Izuku watched the Hero leave the bar, and she looked down at her hands and frowned.

"It's for the best," Tensei said with a smile and Izuku looked up at him. "Better you're a little bored than a lot in trouble. Besides, we can play cards to pass the time!"

"Alright," Izuku smiled at the eldest brother brightly. Everyone started chatting and Izuku looked back down at her hand. She smiled a bit at the slight scorch mark that no longer stung, feeling her heart flutter a bit in her chest.


	14. NOMU AND KILLERS! BATTLE AT HOSU!

**PLEASE ENJOY MY SUPER INSTENSE CHAPTER THAT I WROTE FOR YOU.**

 **I WANTED TO CHANGE SOME STUFF UP.**

 **I'M GLAD I DID.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAA~**

"Whoooooa!" Tensei looked at the cards on the table then up at Izuku. She smiled nervously at him as she pulled her hands back from the cards she had placed down. "Midoriya! You're really good at poker! This is the 12th time you've beaten me!" The man laughed while the other people in the bar looked down at her cards.

"Wuuh, I'm not that good, it's just luck!" Izuku waved her hands around nervously while the people around her chuckled happily.

"I'd say that's a lot of luck there!" Tensei laughed loudly as he passed her the cookies they were playing with. Izuku looked away from him nervously. "It's pretty much a skill at this point!"

"I'd say your skill is loosing, Tensei!" Manual laughed with Tensei loudly and Izuku smiled at the two men. They had spent all of yesterday playing random games, but when they played poker last evening and won, Tensei had been trying to beat her all day. She was glad to see that he was doing much better now, but they had both been grounded to the inside of the Inn.

"Let's have a big game!" A large man with an even larger beard called out and Izuku looked up at him nervously. "You too, little lady! I'd like the chance to win against you!" She looked round as people clamoured to play and Izuku bowed her head nervously.

"I-I'm really not that great at it, I swear!" She covered her face with her hands as the men all pushed some tables together.

"It's alright, Midoriya, this is all just for fun." Tensei laughed and Izuku let out a nervous sigh. The rowdy game started up and with each hand one her nervous smile got shakier.

"Is this some kind of quirk she's got?! What is this?!" A man called out from the other side of the table.

"I've seen her use her quirk, she's just a tough opponent!" The bearded man laughed loudly and Izuku started to wonder if she should throw the game.

"What the fuck are you all yelling about down here?!" An Angry Katsuki snapped as he stomped down the stairs, glaring at the room. Izuku noticed he had ditched the tunic Best Jeanist made him wear, and she smiled at him, happy to see he was in his regular attire, though she did worry about the cold weather affecting him.

"Oh ho, do we have another challenger?!" Tensei called out as Katsuki stomped his way over to the table. "Everyone here is trying to beat Midoriya in poker!"

"The fuck is poker?" Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked back at the table and the cards.

"It's a gambling game of strategy and skill! Midoriya here has been winning all day." Manual said, gesturing to the table as they revealed their hands. It was down to the bearded man and Izuku now, and they were both all in.

"I have four nines, and an Ace!" The bearded man revealed his hand proudly and Izuku looked at him nervously, before looking at everyone else. "Beat that, little lady!" She frowned as she looked down at her cards, before placing them on the table.

"... Royal Flush..." She mumbled out, showing the room the handful of heart cards she had. She kept her eyes on the table as they all stared at the cards, stunned speechless. "Uhm... I-I'm sorry..."

"WAHAHA!" The bearded man boomed with laughter and the whole room started laughing. "My my! We have all completely lost! What an amazing hand, I've never seen that pulled off before!"

"She's definitely cheating! There's no way!" another man called out and Tensei laughed.

"If she was cheating, you'd know it." He pointed at Izuku who still smiling nervously at the cards in front of her. "Well done, Midoriya. That was an excellent game."

"C-Can we play something else...?" She looked up at Tensei nervously and he laughed.

"Of course, what should we play?" Tensei asked the room and people began shouting names of certain card games.

"Ah, I see it's very lively in here." Best Jeanist walked into the bar and Izuku looked up at him. He had Todoroki with him, who looked pretty ticked off as he glared at the loud group. "What an excited bunch."

"Todoroki, is something wrong?" Izuku stood up from the table and he let out a sigh.

"My father's here..." He grumbled out and Izuku froze a bit at that statement. Last time she had seen Lord Endeavor, she had yelled at him. She started to sweat nervously and looked down at the ground.

"O-Oh?" she asked nervously, feeling the sweat drip down her cheek. They all looked at her as she fretted a bit, poking her fingers together.

"... What did you do?" Katsuki asked in a grumble, his arms crossed. She looked up at Katsuki, then over at Todoroki who was staring at her intently.

"I didn't do anything!" She waved her hands around again. "I-I just... I understand Todoroki's feelings towards his father... I-I'm just worried a bit."

"... You're a bad liar." The two boys said at the same time, before glaring at each other. She looked away from them both, letting out a sigh.

"Either way, the Lord is here because he heard about the trouble going on." Best Jeanist looked back at Izuku while the boys had a glaring contest. "He came personally to see to it that this mess is looked after. Aside from that, I wanted to see if the medicine had worn off yet so I could take you out on patrol tonight."

"Ah, right!" Izuku looked at her hands then up to Katsuki. He grumbled a bit in annoyance, before he took her wrist in his hands and sniffed her skin. Izuku blushed a bit as he tried took her other one and gave it a sniff too. "Well...?"

"I can't smell it anymore." Katsuki looked at her and let her wrists go. She pulled them back to her chest, and smiled brightly.

"Perfect, then that means you can come with us tonight." Best Jeanist beamed down at Izuku who smiled back up at him. "You should get some rest before then, so that you're fully alert."

"Yes sir!" Izuku said happily and her grin got brighter. "I'm so excited, thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you're excited." Best Jeanist patted her on the head and she smiled up at him. "Make sure you bring this much energy with you tonight. Now go on," He patted her back next and Izuku nodded her head before she headed up stairs to go take a nap.

"My first patrol..." Izuku lay down on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. She felt her smile slowly start to fade as she remembered why exactly they were doing this. Her thoughts went back to the questions Tensei had answered for her about the man who had attacked him. She started to think over the possibilities of the mans quirk... Tensei had been paralyzed when confronting the killer... That had to be his quirk, but how did it work..? she thought back to the description of the man given to her and sighed out as she put her arm over her eyes.

"How can some one kill other people..." She sighed out to herself, not fully understanding reasoning behind the Hero Killers intentions. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself sleep. Her mind continued to turn with all the information in her head, and she let out a sigh. She heard the door open up and listened to the familiar sound of boots on the wood. She pulled her arm off her eyes, and looked up to see Katsuki looking over at her. "Kacchan, you going to take a nap too?"

"Tch, I was trying when that loud bunch woke me up earlier." He grunted as he walked into the room and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Sorry... I didn't know they were being so loud." she told him, before she put her arm back over her eyes.

"I figured you'd be asleep by now, you pass out pretty easily." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku let out a sigh.

"... I was just thinking..." She mumbled out and pulled her arm off of her eyes. She saw him looking down a her with narrowed eyes and she smiled at him nervously. "... Uhm, is there something else...?"

"Damn right there is." He growled out and Izuku sat up on the bed, frowning at him. "You still owe me an explanation for your weird behavior lately."

"Kacchan..." Izuku looked away from him, and let out a sigh. "It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing!" He snapped at her and she looked up at him. He bent down over her and she leaned back away from him nervously as he got closer. "You said you'd talk to me about it, and now I want to know. What's going on with you?"

"J-Just paranoia." Izuku looked away from his intense ruby eyes. "You said it yourself, I get into a lot of trouble,"

"Tsk, what did I say about you being a bad liar?" He growled out at her. Izuku started to get nervous, as much as she wanted to tell him about One for All, she couldn't put him in danger like that. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back a bit.

"Kacchan, it's nothing." She told him, looking him in the eyes. She couldn't place he same burden of information on him. "Please, stop worrying about it."

"TCH, IT'S NOT NOTHING." He pushed her back on the bed and Izuku looked up at him in shock as he leaned over her. "You were mumbling nonsense when you were passed out from that poison, about some duty you had to fulfill! Tell me what's going on right now!"

"K-Kacchan stop, please...!" She looked up at him as he stared down at her with angry eyes that burned with the need to know. "I was poisoned, you can't..."

"Don't fucking start with me, Izuku. I know you better than you think." He growled out at her and her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You're always fucking mumbling shit to Baku, and you constantly look worried about something when you think no ones looking. Why won't you tell me anything?!"

"Because it doesn't involve you!" She felt her eyes burn with tears and saw shock on his face. She put a hand on her face, feeling her heart ache a bit. "Stop prying into my business..." She couldn't tell him, he would just try to get involved. "There's so much... So much you haven't told me yet..." she felt her tears fall down her cheeks and she bit back sobs that threatened to escape her throat. "I don't want to fight about this... please stop..."

"Tch..." She rubbed her eyes with her hand, trying to stop her tears before she felt his hand touch hers and pull it away. She looked up at him, and felt her heart throb as he looked down at her. He grumbled as he touched the tears on her cheeks with his fingers. "You don't have to fucking cry..."

"Kacchan..." Izuku blushed a bright red, as she saw the pain in his eyes. She so badly wanted to talk to him about everything. He stood up and looked down at her, his gaze looked serious and she sat up.

"... I'll stop pushing." He grumbled out and walked over to the couch and lay down on it with a flop.

"... Are you mad...?" Izuku asked him in a small voice and looked down at her hands. She really didn't want to have another fight with him, each one was tearing her apart.

"... Of course I am," He grumbled out and Izuku frowned. "Tch, just go to sleep. I said I'd stop pushing, so end of argument." He told her, and rolled onto his side. Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "Don't look so miserable, and I don't want to hear a damn apology from your sorry ass." She felt awful, he was genuinely worried about her, but she couldn't... "... I just want you to tell me when you're ready." He grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him again. "Until then I won't push anymore, so wipe those fucking tears off your face and get some sleep."

"Alright," Izuku nodded her head, before rubbing the tears from her face. She let out a shaky breath as she lay down, "Kacchan...?" She looked up at him and watched him turn his head to look at her with lazy eyes. She smiled a bit at him. "... Thank you... For worrying."

"I said go to sleep." He growled out before he turned his head away again. She closed her eyes and rolled over to face away from him. She touched the medal in her pocket, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Izuku had woken up later that evening to an empty room. She got up and straightened out her tunic, before she began pulling her armor on. She made sure One for All was on her back snugly, before she grabbed her gloves and headed down stairs. She looked around at the rowdy bar, and saw the others sitting at a table, eating some dinner. She walked over to them and took a seat.

"Midoriya, are you feeling well rested?" Best Jeanist asked and Izuku nodded her head as she poured herself some tea.

"I'm ready, I was getting tired of being inside all day." Izuku said excitedly as she looked up at the hero, before drinking her tea.

"I'm not, I don't like this." Todoroki said with a dark look on his face and Izuku looked at him nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked and looked to the others at the table.

"He's got his underwear in a twist because he doesn't want to work with _Daddy_." Katsuki grinned darkly at Todoroki who shot a glare at him,

"Uhm," Izuku looked over at Todoroki nervously. "Are you going to be okay?"

"It's fine..." Todoroki sighed out and took a drink of his own tea. "My father is a powerful man who got his position on his own... I should take notes..." Todoroki grumbled out and Izuku smiled a bit.

"That reminds me," Best Jeanist looked at them all. "Tonight we will be looking for a murderer that kills heroes. I brought these," He put some stones on the table and Izuku picked it up. She felt how warm it was in her hand and looked up at Best Jeanist in confusion. "If you're in trouble, or get separated from some one, just squeeze it."

Izuku looked down at the stone in her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at the other's stones and saw them pulse with a white light. "The stones get hotter the closer they get to each other. I hope these won't be necessary, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Now, Todoroki you're going with Lord Endeavor, correct?"

"Yes," Todoroki sighed out and Izuku felt a bit bad for him.

"I will take Midoriya with me because it's her first time," Best Jeanist patted her shoulder and Izuku nodded her head. "Iida and Bakugo, I want you both to go with Manual." Best Jenist looked at the other two and Katsuk grumbled in annoyance.

"I can walk around by myself." He grunted out and Best Jeanist shook his head.

"What part of Hero Killer do you not understand? I want everyone to stick together, do not leave the people you are assigned too." Best Jeanist looked around the table and everyone nodded their heads except for Katsuki who was grumbling in annoyance. The group finished eating their dinner, before the door to the inn opened up. They turned to look as they heard the silence in the bar and Izuku paled a bit as she saw Endeavor step inside and walk towards them. She looked away from him nervously, and glanced at Todoroki as he continued to eat, not giving the lord any of his attention. "Ah, Lord Endeavor. You are right on time." Best Jeanist stood up and bowed to the lord.

"Of course, punctuality is important." The Lord grunted out and Izuku looked up at him nervously. He looked around the table, before looking down at her and she saw his beard flare a bit. "So, it's the little girl who won the tournament, and the thing they call a king." his eyes looked to an angry Katsuki who was glaring daggers at the man. "I hope you understand what happened in that battle was but a fluke. If my Shouto had properly used his power the whole time, he would have crushed you." Endeavor looked back down at Izuku who swallowed her nerves.

"Enough," Todoroki stood up and looked up at his father with a pointed glare. "She bested me fair and square. Midoriya I a powerful Hero, don't belittle her."

"Tsk, you've been hanging around with trash far too long." Endeavor looked to his son and they both locked glares.

"Yeah, you." Todoroki said flatly and Izuku paled in horror.

"Now now, that's enough, isn't it?" Best Jeanist asked and Izuku looked up at the hero with gratefully.

"Hmph, I'll admit the girl has her merits. But her quirk would be more useful in proper hands." Endeavor stated and Katsuki stood up, glaring in anger at the man. "Does the child King want to fight?"

"Call me that one more time." Katsuki growled in anger, his hands crackling. Todoroki put his right hand on his sword and glared at his father as well.

"E-Everyone, enough..." Izuku stood up and looked at both boys worriedly. "We have a job to do," she smiled at them both, and they both backed off in their anger.

"What that useless King All Might sees in you, I'll never know. Like I said before, you should learn your place." Endeavor looked down at her and she looked back up at him, clenching her hands into shaking fists. "Shouto, let's go." Endeavor looked to his son who was still glaring at him. The Lord turned to leave and Todoroki let out a sigh before he followed after him.

"Sorry, Midoriya." He looked to Izuku who shook her head and smiled back at him.

"It's alright, come back safe." She gave him a thumbs up and Todoroki gave her a half smile before he left the Inn after his father.

"What on earth is his problem?" Manual asked as he stood up with Iida. "I get that you beat his son, but jeez."

"... I may have told him he was an old man who needed to learn his place..." Izuku groaned out and put a hand on her face. The others looked at her in stunned silence and she blushed a bright red. "It was right before the match, I was angry... I'm so sorry..."

"Midoriya, you always know how to surprise others!" Tensei said with a loud laugh and Izuku felt her whole face turn red. The group said their goodbyes to the older Iida brother, before they left the inn. Izuku pulled a cloak around her shoulders as she felt the chill in the night air and looked up at Best Jeanist.

"We'll take the central part of the city. Lord Endeavor is taking the south, I would like you to take the north." The hero spoke to Manual who nodded his head. "Make sure you all have your stones on you." Best Jeanist looked at Iida and Katsuki. The Tribal king grumbled out a yes while Iida nodded his head. "Good, take care not to run into trouble." The other three departed, and Izuku smiled at them as she waved them off, before she headed out with Best Jeanist. She looked up at the lively streets as she pulled on her gloves.

"It's pretty busy at night," She said with wide eyes as she saw some shops were still open.

"Large cities like these don't really shut down entirely. What with people traveling from all over, it's best to keep shops open most hours of the day." Best Jeanist pointed to an armory and Izuku nodded her head. He looked back down at her and she smiled up at him. "I'm glad you didn't let Lord Endeavor's words affect you too much."

"Well, I've run into him more than once." she sighed out, and looked down at her hands. "I get told a lot that I shouldn't bother becoming a hero..."

"Midoriya, you have some very important qualities that are necessary to become a Hero." Izuku looked up at Best Jeanist again as he looked forwards. "I saw it in your battle with that thing you called Nomu, you know when to act, you plan out your movements according to the situation and you stay calm." He looked down at her and she saw him smile. "If anyone should be a hero, it's you." He patted her on the shoulder and Izuku beamed up at him brightly.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear that from such an amazing hero." Izuku laughed happily, thinking back to some of the stories Tensei told her yesterday. "I means a lot to me, so does your guidance."

"My my, so polite." Best Jeanist chuckled and patted her head again. They continued along the streets, watching people pass by, before Best Jeanist checked his watch. "It's been a couple of hours, but so far it's quiet. This is good," The hero looked up and Izuku smiled before she looked around as well. "I hope it stays this way."

As if on cue, they heard an explosion a few streets over. The both of them whipped around at the sound and looked in the direction the sound came from. She saw people running and screaming as they ran away from what ever it was that happened.

"It looks like we have work to do. Hero Killer or not, we need to assist the people!" Best Jeanist looked down at her and she nodded her head in agreement before they both took off running towards the disaster. Izuku slid to a stop as a woman fell and she caught her just in time. The woman thanked her and Izuku smiled, before letting her run off. She hurried after Best Jeanist quickly, and saw flames lighting up the night sky. She slid to a stop behind the hero as they came upon the scene of chaos and destruction. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a large Nomu rip a building apart and bash back a hero that went to stop it.

"N-nomu!" Izuku put her hand over her mouth. How had Nomu gotten here? She felt her hands shake as she looked around at the bloody scene, people were running away screaming from the monster and she ground her teeth together in anger as her eyes burned with angry tears.

"Midoriya, get these people out of here! I'll go deal with that thing, I want you to stay back from it!" The hero looked at her and she nodded her head at his orders. "Don't stray to far!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku shouted before she took off towards some rubble she saw people trapped under. She activated her quirk and threw some big pieces away before she lifted up the rubble that pinned them and they slipped out. She had no time to worry about why these things were in Hosu, she had to help people out. She went around, searching the rubble for anymore people who had fallen, and found a man trapped under a beam. She quickly lifted it up off of him and pulled him out with one hand. The man thanked her and she nodded her head to him before she looked around for more casualties. Her eyes widened as she saw demons start to appear out of some black mist and she felt her heart stop.

"Demon Alliance..." She ground her teeth together, before she looked to Best Jeanist who was helping the other heroes with the large Nomu. She looked back to the demons, before she picked a rock up off the ground and threw it with all her might at the monsters. They snarled in her direction and she reached to her back and drew One for All, glaring at the monsters. "COME AND GET ME!" She shouted at them and they ran her way. She felt One for All's power crackle through her and she looked back at some people still running away. She kicked off the ground, and ran towards the demons, narrowing her eyes at them. She sliced her sword out at them, and in a blast of power cut most of them down. She slid to a stop and held her sword up again to block an attack from one of the creatures before she kicked it back from her, knocking it into the other demons. She stood her ground, catching her breath before they snarled at her. She grinned at them before she took off down a side street. The demons clamored after her, and she looked back over her shoulder at them. She slid to a stop and turned to face the beasts, before swinging her sword at them, cutting the rest of them down with a blast of power from One for All. She caught her breath for a moment, and lifted her head up to look down the street. She had to get back to Best Jeanist right away... She heard more explosions coming from all different directions and she stopped and looked up in the direction of the northern end of the city.

"Kacchan..." She gripped her sword in her hand tightly. "Why are these Nomu here...? What's goning on?!" She turned her head to run back towards where she left Best Jeanist. Her eyes widened as she saw the fight had moved else where, and she ground her teeth together. "I shouldn't have left..." She heard cries for help and turned her head to look off down a street. She started running, holding One for All tightly in her hand as she used it's power to fuel her quirk. She searched for where the pleas for help were coming from, but couldn't find anyone. She came to a stop in a narrow alley, not sure where she was anymore. She could hear screams all around and she cursed under her breath. She looked towards a passage of alleys, and took off running again. Her best bet was to head to a larger area and hope that she knew some one there.

"I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Izuku stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice shout through the dark alleys. She felt a shiver down her spine as she heard the sounds of battle and turned to look down an alley.

"Iida..." She took off at a run again, knowing the sound of that voice. She ground her teeth together as she powered her speed more with One for All, and felt her whole body warm with the power it granted her. She kicked off the ground with a bang, wanting to go faster. She could hear the sounds of metal on metal, her friend was in trouble!

"You're the criminal who hurt my brother and all those other heroes!" Izuku's eyes widened in surprise at the shout she heard again and she turned her head, looking down an alley. She landed on the wall of a building with her feet, and whipped her head around to see Iida pinned on the ground with a sword in his arm.

Izuku kicked off the wall with a bang, and swung her sword back. She glared at the man who held the sword that was in her friend, and gripped One for All tightly. She couldn't just slice this guy down, he had to pay for his crimes... She swung her foot out, and kicked the man in the face, catching him off guard, and sending him flying back with his sword. She landed with a thunk on the ground, and glared at the man as she held her sword in front of her. "Iida, I'm here to save you!" she shouted and looked back at her friend who looked up at her with wide eyes. "Let's get out of here!"

"Midoriya?! I thought you were with Best Jeanist!" Iida groaned from the ground and she noticed some blood coming from a few wounds he had. "I-I can't move my body, since I got slashed with his sword... How did you...?"

"I was looking for Best Jeanist after getting luring some demons away, and I heard you yelling!" Izuku looked back at the Hero Killer as he glared their way. "I remember Manual saying the victims of the Hero Killer being found in alleys... What are you doing here?!" She gripped her sword with both hands tightly, glaring at the murderer in front of her.

"I... I noticed something in the shadows..." Iida groaned and Izuku ground her teeth together. "I saw him when helping people, and I couldn't stop myself... What if Tensei can't walk again, he's having difficulty..."

"Iida..." Izuku looked back at him out of the corners of her eyes. She was also worried about the same thing, but she had no idea her friend was feeling that way. She looked back at the murderer, and spotted some one leaning against a building, blood dripping from some wounds. Her eyes widened, and she glared back at the killer again.

"A friend saying _I came to save you_ , how touching." The Killer stood tall, holding his own sword up. Izuku pulled one of her hands back into her cloak and grabbed the stone in her pocket. "You wouldn't happen to be _Izuku Midoriya_ , would you?" Her eyes widened as the man spoke her name and she took a step back. "Tomura mentioned you... But I don't care about his agenda. I have a duty to kill these two men here, but if you but in... I will not hesitate to cut you down as well."

"Tomura..." Izuku clenched the stone tightly in her hand. That was the name of the man who lead the attack in the valley, the one in charge of the Demon Alliance... She felt an overwhelming pressure coming from the murderers glare at her, and she gripped the stone tightly in her fist. This guy had some kind of connection with the Demon Alliance, and he knew her name... She looked at the injured man against the wall, then back at Iida. She had to protect them while the others came to their aid. She was definitely glad she had the stone on her now, and she quickly shoved it in the pocket of her pants.

"Midoriya, run away!" Iida shouted out to her and she gripped her sword with both hands again. "This is my own fault and has nothing to do with you, you'll get yourself hurt if you stay here!"

"Sorry Iida, I can't do that." Izuku grinned as nervous sweat dripped down her cheek and neck. "If every hero ran away because they might get hurt, no one would be alive... I'm sure Tensei has some words for you later, and I do as well..." She slid her foot back, readying herself for an attack just in case. "His Majesty All Might told me once... Butting ones nose in, is a principal quality of a hero."

"Haaaaah...?" The Hero killed grinned at her and she ground her teeth together as he gripped One for All in her hands. She needed to get this guy away from the others, and fast. She kicked off the ground with a bang as the killer readied his own sword. She shot at him like a bullet, pulling one for all back behind her as if to attack. She glanced at the blade coming towards her and she leaned back, and slid across the ground through the killers legs. She put one hand on the ground, and kicked off of it, launching herself into the air over the Killer.

"MIDORIYA! Don't get slashed by his sword!" Iida shouted out at her and she clenched her fist as she looked down at her opponent while he swung his sword towards where she used to be.

"GOT IT!" Izuku shouted and she quickly brought her foot crashing down on the hero killers head with a powerful kick fueled by One for All's power. She glared down at her opponent, before kicking off of his head and landing in a crouch on the ground. She looked back at him, wondering if that was enough to knock him out. She stood, kicking off the ground as she swung One for All back behind her, before she noticed the killer grinning her way, and licking something off of a knife he had in his other hand.

"Geh..." She felt her control over her body leave her, and One for All dropped out of her hand onto the ground with a clatter, while she fell to her hands and knee's. She looked around herself worriedly, had he some how gotten a slash on her? She looked down at her legs, and saw a tiny cut on her thigh. But that couldn't be it... something like this should be instantaneous... Her eyes widened s she saw the small trickle of blood. That was it...

"Your power doesn't cut it, I don't know why that Tomura guy wants you so badly." She looked up at the killer through her bangs, unable to move her head. "You didn't surpass my movements, it looks like you planned to slip by me and bring me down with a surprise hit..." The killer stopped and looked down at her sword. She looked over at it worriedly, and groaned a bit, trying to will herself into moving. "Heroes who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but it seems like there is some merit in keeping you alive..." The Killer continued on towards Iida and the other injured man. "How ever, I can't say the same for these two.

"STOP!" Izuku shouted after him as he raised his sword. She saw him look back at her and she paled a bit from his gaze. He grinned, before he raised his sword again and Izuku felt her tears burn. "PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" she shouted at him, before Ice came crackling through the alley. Izuku looked towards the entrance, and felt relief wash over her as she saw Todoroki with his sword touching the ground, and his glare directed at the Killer.

"Midoriya, Iida... Sorry I'm late." Todoroki let out a breath and Izuku could see it from the chill in the air. She saw him hold up his other sword now, and her eyes widened as she saw the flames rolling off of it and his hand. "Remind me to thank Best Jeanist for those stones... but it was a bit hard to track you both down..."

"T-Todoroki..." Iida looked up at the prince and Izuku looked up at the Killer who was only a few feet away from her after that attack. He crouched down, glaring at Todoroki, before he looked down at her sword once again.

"Tch, brats these days." He reached a hand out to take One for All, and Izuku's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" she shouted, not wanting this man to have that kind of power. The others looked at her worriedly, before there was a burst of red electricity that shocked the Killer's hand. She was surprised by this, and looked up at the man who looked even more surprised.

"What kind of sword is this?" He asked, standing up fully and glaring down at her. She ground her teeth together, before ice crackled towards them. "Is it why that guy wants you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she paled in horror.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida and Todoroki shouted her way as the killer raised his sword. She felt her heart pounding, where was Katsuki? He should have been much closer than Todoroki if Iida was here. He heard ice crackling their way, and the killer jumped back down the alley to avoid being trapped by it. Izuku felt the ice pushing her up out of the way from the killer and she groaned as she was tossed around like a rag doll, before she went gliding down ice and rolled to a stop next to Iida. She looked up at Todoroki, feeling a wave of relief, before she looked back to see One for All still on the ground in the middle of alley.

"My sword..." she groaned out as she tried to move. She needed to get One for All back... Even thoug that guy couldn't pick it up she was still worried.

"Midoriya, take a back seat. I won't let him kill you guys." Todoroki stepped forwards, holding his flaming sword in his left hand and glaring at the killer. "I don't know where that other guy is but he sure is taking his fucking time."

"T-Todoroki! Don't show him any blood!" Izuku looked up at the Prince worriedly. "He can take awy your movement if he ingests it!"

"So that's what all the swords are about..." Todoroki took a sighting stance, ready to attack again. "I'll just keep my distance-" his eyes went wide as he jerked his head out of the way of a knife that came flying by. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the blood trickle down his cheek, before the hero killer came running in.

"You've got yourself some nice friends!" The killer laughed as he swung his sword but Todoroki brought up his right sword and blocked it with a pillar of ice. They looked up, and Izuku spotted a sword spinning in the air above Todoroki. She looked back at the killer and watched him lean in to lick the prince's blood off his cheek.

"TODOROKI!" izuku cried out and he looked back down in shock, before bringing up his flaming sword and knocked the killer back with his flames.

"Shit, that was close..." He glared up at the killer and Izuku clenched her fists. She needed to move, Todoroki was in danger, they all were... She needed to get to One for All...

"You guys need to run... You have to get out of here..." Iida groaned and Izuku looked over at him. "This is because of my own foolishness, I was stupid enough to get caught up in this mess..."

"Iida, we're not leaving you here to die." Izuku told him and she looked back as Todoroki sent out a wall of ice down the alley with his sword.

"I get that you're upset about your brother getting wounded, but you need to man up!" Todoroki shouted as he glared out at the ice.

"T-Todoroki.." Izuku clenched her fist tightly and felt her quirk warm in her hand. Her eyes widened, and she looked up as she felt her quirk pulse through her limbs. She watched the ice shatter, and she pushed herself up the second she could, and glared up at the Hero killer who had his sword pointed down at them. She kicked off the ground with all her power, and landed on the building's wall. She looked up at the killer with narrowed eyes, before she jumped towards him, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt with her glowing green hands.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted her name as she went diving towards the ground, dragging the killer with her.

"I don't know how, but I can move again!" she shouted as she planted her feet on the building, and went to throw the killer away, but she felt an elbow to her side. She groaned as she dropped to the ground below, and coughed a bit as she rolled across it. She lifted her head to glare at the killer, but ice came in from behind her in a wave, driving the killer back. She pushed herself up, and looked over at her sword that was feet away. She dove to grab it, and her hands wrapped around the handle before she flipped up to her feet, and turned to face the killer, brandishing her sword. She felt the warmth of its power pulse through her and she let out a sigh of relief. "He can take in people's blood and take away their movement... I don't know why I'm the only one who can move, but I can think of three reasons why... either there's too many targets or it depends on the amount... But there's also the possibility it depends on the type of blood..."

"Heh, what a clever girl... Blood type is the right answer!" The hero killer laughed at her while she took steps to circle back to the middle of the alley, and stand in front of her friends. She glanced back at them, seeing Todoroki pulling knives out of his arm and her eyes widened as she saw the blood.

"We need to get out of here, but his reaction time is too good..." Todoroki gripped his swords in his hands and glared at their opponent. "He wont give us an opening, until that guy arrives, we need to avoid getting close to him..."

"Y-You're loosing too much blood..." Izuku looked back at the killer and glared at him. "I'll draw his attention... I need you to cover me with your ice..."

"I don't like this plan, Midoriya..." Todoroki glanced at her and she grinned, looking back at him. "He's too quick..."

"We don't have a choice. We have to protect those two..." she looked back at Iida and the other hero they saved.

"Two against one?" the killer laughed as he looked at them and readied his sword. "You are very smart..."

"Todoroki cover me!" Izuku shouted and she kicked off the ground with a bang, bringing her sword back. She swung it with all her power and it clashed against the killers blade. They glared at each other, before she jumped back and wall of ice shot around her towards the killer. He jumped back out of the way and Izuku went running towards the wall and leaped over it, holding her sword up high. Her eyes widened as she saw the killer wasn't there. She looked back with wide eyes to see him attacking Todoroki. "NO!" she screamed loudly, before there was an explosion from behind the prince. Her eyes widened as Katsuki launched over Todoroki and went right for the killer with his explosive hands. He blasted him back down the alley and Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"Idiots! You're all going to get killed!" Katsuki snapped back at Todoroki as he landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out and he looked over at her. She turned to head back to her friends, before she felt several things sink into her right arm. She stumbled back off the wall, before landing on her feet, groaning in pain. She looked down at her arm, seeing several small knives in her skin.

"IZUKU!" She heard him shout and she looked up with wide eyes, before she caught movement above her. She turned her head to see the hero killer jumping over the wall. Katsuki blasted towards them, and stuck his hand out, sending the hero Killer flying into a wall before he landed on his feet. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Haa, another unworthy hero!" The killer laughed as he set his eyes on Katsuki. The Tribal king ground his teeth together and glared back before the killer launched himself at him. She watched with wide eyes as he threw more knives and they cut Katsuki's skin, before he blasted himself out of the way of the sword attack.

"KACCHAN, DON'T GET CLOSE TO HIM!" Izuku cried out and she pushed herself up off the ground. She yanked the knives out of her arm and Katsuki glanced at her, before blasting away from the killer again. She watched as Ice crackled between the two of them before fire drove the killer back. She glared after the murderer, and kicked off the ground, jumping up over a pillar of ice. She felt One for All pulse power into her body and she looked down at the killer as he went in for another attack on Katsuki. He blasted back away from him and Izuku jumped off the pillar. "UP HERE, UGLY!" she shouted and the killer looked up at her. She swung her sword down, letting off a large blast of power in his direction. He moved just in time and Izuku landed with a thunk on the cobble stone in between him and Katsuki. She turned, glaring at the killer as he curved around to try and get in close. She kicked off the ground, her eyes glowing green as she launched herself in his direction again, before bringing back her sword. She went to swing it, but the killer was faster. She felt something hit her in the chest, and felt her breath leave her from the force. She looked down to see the knife had sunk into her tunic, right on her left breast over her heart. She looked up at the killer as he shot forwards and caught her by her injured arm. She groaned as he licked the blood off her finger, and she felt her ability to move leave her again.

"I really didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice." The killed laughed and she glared up at him, finding it hard to breathe. She looked down at the knife in her chest, before the man let her go and she dropped numbly to the ground.

"Izu..." she looked back at Katsuki with wide eyes as he stared at her with wide horrified ones. She groaned a bit as the killer stepped over her.

"MIDORIYA!" Todoroki and Iida shouted her name, but she couldn't look away from Katsuki's wide eyes. She watched them turn into a blood rage, and he launched an attack on the killer. She groaned as she tried to move, her breathing still stinging. She watched as Ice and fire both crashed towards the killer while Katsuki blasted around him in a rage, attacking with every opportunity. She felt tears burn in her eyes as she saw the desperation in their attacks, even Iida was able to move now. Katsuki brougth his right hand up, and blasted the killer in the face while Iida's foot crashed into the back of his head. They both jumped away from the killer, as fire blasted the killer back into a wall, before Ice shot across the ground and sent the killer up in a pillar of ice.

"WAIT!" Todoroki shouted as the other two went in to attack again, and Izuku looked up to see the limp body stuck in the ice. "It's over!"

"IZU!" She looked back at Katsuki as he turned on a dime and ran towards her. She saw the rage in his eyes turn to one of horror and sadness again as he looked down at her and dropped to his knee's. Iida and Todoroki rushed over as well, and she groaned, still unable to move. "Izu... P-Please..." Katsuki looked at the knife in her chest and Izuku looked down at it with her eyes. "Y-You can't..."

"We need a doctor!" Iida shouted, and Katsuki went to touch the knife.

"Don't pull it out, she'll die faster!" Todoroki shouted as he dropped to his knees beside her and Izuku looked up at them and let out a laugh. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay..." She sighed out, and looked at them. "Pull it out,"

"IDIOT!" Katsuki snapped at her and she was surprised to see his eyes full of sadness. "You're not allowed to die on me, alright?! You fucking promised! Fuck, Izuku! This is why I didn't want you being a hero!"

"I'm not dying..." Izuku looked at them all with a nervous sweat on her cheek and groaned a bit as her breathing stung. They all looked at her with worry in their eyes. "Just pull the knife out, then check my pocket..."

"What...?" Todoroki looked at her in confusion and she let out a soft laugh that hurt, before Katsuki pulled the knife out. They all looked at it, seeing no blood. He dug his hand in the pocket the knife pierced, and pulled out her note book and the medal he had given to her in anger.

"See? I'm fine..." Izuku smiled up at them all and they looked at her in disbelief. "I mean... he knocked the wind out of me... I think the force from the blow bruised my chest, but I'm not dying... "

"You..." Katsuki glared down at her and she smiled at him nervously.

"K-Kacchan...?" she looked up at him worriedly as he glared down at her before he reached his hands towards her. "Wh-wha! I'm still injured, please d-" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up into his arms. She could feel him hugging her tightly, and tears formed in her eyes as she felt the slight tremble in his hands. "... I'm sorry... But I'm alright, I promise..." she said in a small voice. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes as he pulled back a bit, and looked at her with his intense ruby eyes.

"I asked you to stop doing that..." He growled out at her and she looked down in shame. "So you owe me what ever I want now..." She looked up at him nervously and he touched her cheek with his fingers, before pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't want to hear a word of complaint from you," he told her, and she blushed a bright red as his fingers ran along her jaw.

"Okay, that's enough." Todoroki said and Izuku was surprised as she heard a thunk and Katsuki pulled his head back, growling in anger before he glared up at Todoroki. "We need to tie that guy up and go assist the other heroes, those nomu things are running rampant, remember?"

"Nomu..." Izuku's eyes widened as she remembered the creatures. She shuddered in horror, and looked up at the unconscious hero killer that Iida was collecting. Her eyes then looked down to her hands and saw she had dropped One for All again. "Shit... I..." she tried to move, but she couldn't yet.

"I've got it..." Katsuki grumbled in annoyance as the others went to tie up the hero killer. Izuku's eyes widened as he reached out to touch the sword and the same crackling red energy zapped his hand. "What the fuck?!" He looked at it in anger and Izuku looked up at him nervously. "What's wrong with your sword?!"

"Only I can touch it..." She looked back at the sword and groaned a bit as she tried to move.

"Tch, I've never seen a sword do that." Katsuki growled out and he grabbed her right hand. She looked up at him as he moved it to touch the sword and wrapped her fingers around it. "Where the fuck did you get this thing from?"

"Uhm..." she looked at the sword nervously and then back up at him. "I..."

"Tch, something you can't tell me?" He growled out and she looked away again in shame. "Fine..." He grabbed her hand that was on the sword and helped her pick it up to put the blade in it's sheath. He grumbled as he sat her up against some ice before he grabbed her arms and pulled them around his shoulders. He grunted as he stood up and hooked his arms under her legs to hold her up. "... You're keeping a lot of secrets..." He looked back at her with narrowed eyes and she looked away from him again.

"I really do want to tell you..." She said in a small voice, and sighed. "But.. They're not my secrets to tell..." She heard him click his tongue in anger again while the others finished tying the killer up. Iida helped the other hero up as he regained control of his body and Izuku looked over at Todoroki.

"Let's get out of here," Todoroki said as they left the alley. They looked around at the vacant street, before hearing another loud explosion.

"the Nomu..." Izuku groaned as she tried to move again. "It's the Demon Alliance..."

"What are they doing here in Hosu?" Todoroki asked as they ran down the street, dragging the killer with them.

"I apologize for being so useless back there, but I want to say thanks for saving me." the Hero they rescued looked at Iida.

"Don't thank me, thank them." Iida looked at the others and Izuku looked back at them worriedly.

Izuku looked up worriedly as they saw people running away screaming loudly. Her eyes widened as they saw some heroes run after them. When they got to the end of the street, She looked up at the blazing fire near the end where one of the large Nomu was fighting Endeavor and Best Jeanist. Her eyes widened in horror as more people came running.

"Damnit..." Izuku groaned out as she tried to move again, and felt her fingers gin a bit of movement. "We need to get out of here..."

"Midoriya's right, we're too injured for this." Todoroki said with a frown. Manual came running their way with some heroes and Izuku saw the surprise on his face.

"What happened to you?!" He shouted at them all and his eyes looked to the addition of their group, then down at the killer they had tied up. "Is... Is that...?!"

"The Hero Killer, we ran into him by accident." Todoroki said with a nod of his head. "We're all pretty injured though, what's going on here?" he looked back to Endeavor and Best Jeanist as they continued their battle with the Nomu.

"they're trying to take that thing down, it's killed 20 people so far." Manual glared back at the monster behind him. "A couple of heroes included, it's indestructible."

"Fuck, where's that King when you need him?!" Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku slowly lifted her head, and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Hey, you can move aga-"

"Let me down, I'll go." she narrowed her eyes at the Nomu as it swung out at Best Jeanist with it's fists.

"No way, I'm not letting you try and throw your life away again!" Katsuki snapped back at her and she groaned.

"You don't understand!" She looked down at him, and he glared back at her.

"I don't think you understand! You're arm is bleeding heavily, you're not going!" he shouted back at her and she ground her teeth together.

"Hey now, none of us should be going that way, let's just get out of here!" Manual told them desperately, before looking at some more people running their way to get away from the chaos.

"But...!" Izuku looked at them all and they looked back at her. "I..." she clenched her fists tightly.

"LOOK OUT!" Some one shouted and they all looked towards the person, wondering what was happening. Before they knew it, Izuku felt something wrap around her middle and yank her up into the air off Katsuki's back. She looked back at the others with wide eyes.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted after her and she groaned a bit as she clawed at what ever had her. She looked up and saw it was one of the Nomu, but this one had wings. Blood was flying out one of it's eye sockets and her eyes widened as it looked down at her before letting out a screech. She looked back at the others worriedly, and grabbed for her sword on her back.

"STAY BACK!" she shouted at them, but Katsuki didn't listen. He blasted up into the air after her and she gripped One for All tightly in her hand. If she used it's power it could hurt him... "KACCHAN, GET BACK!"

"NO! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" He shouted as he blasted towards her and reached out a hand. She bit back her shouts, and reached her left hand out to him. He grabbed hold of it, before reaching out another hand to grab onto the beast. He let out a powerful blast on it's claws, but the thing didn't let go and it screeched back at the King, before swiping it's hands at him. He leaned back out of it's way, and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. She grabbed the sword off her back with her right hand, and drew it. She looked up at the beast, before stabbing her sword into it's leg. It screeched again and let go of her middle. Katsuki looked down at her and let go of the Nomu, and they both fell through the air towards the ground.

"STUPID!" He shouted down at her before he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he used his explosions to keep them from hitting the ground and dying. She let go of him, and tried to catch her breath. "What the fuck was that about?!" Katsuki glared up at the Nomu as it circled back towards them and dove their way. She looked up at it worriedly, before she pushed Katsuki back with her left hand and swung her sword back.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted at the Nomu and swung her sword with all the power she could muster when it got close. She sliced right through the beast, and it let out a death screech before it crumbled to black dust on the ground. Izuku lowered her sword, still trying to catch her breath. She felt dizzy from her blood loss and she looked at her arm, seeing the shirt was stained red.

"Come on, we need to go!" Katsuki snapped and she looked up at him with a nod of her head. They turned to run, before they heard panicked shouts behind them. Izuku stopped to look back and saw the large Nomu running their way. Her eyes widened in horror as Best Jeanist and Endeavor ran after it. People ran screaming as the thing stormed down the street towards them. "IZUKU! COME ON!"

"Midoriya! Run!" Todoroki shouted but she stared at the thing with wide eyes. She could tell it's gaze was locked on her. She gripped the sword tightly in her hand, and she looked around. She needed to lead it away from all these people... She spotted a side street, and took off running towards it. "MIDORIYA!"

"IZUKU!" She could hear Katsuki shouting after her, and she ground her teeth together, as she gripped her sword and glared up at the Nomu. It skidded to a stop, before turning to reach out towards her. She jumped back out of the way, and swung her sword, using the blast to knock it back. She looked back at the others as they ran her way and she grabbed the sword with both her hands.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" She shouted back at them, and pointed at the innocent people who were still trying to escape down the busy streets. She looked back at the Nomu, and it stood up and let out a ear piercing screech. She clapped her hands over her ears as the sound pierced them, and she let out a groan of pain before she looked up at the monster. It was running at her at top speed now, and she stepped back, before turning to run. She could hear Katsuki rocketing towards her, and she looked back at him over her shoulder, before looking up at the massive hand that reached out to flatten her.

"THINGS LIKE THESE ARE THE TARGETS OF MY PURGE!" Izuku's eyes widened as she saw a blurry out of the corner of her eyes. She felt something grab her by her tunic and pulled her out of the way of the hand that threatened to crush her to death. She looked up in horror to see blood splattering through the air, and a tongue shot out to lick it up. The Nomu crumbled to the ground, before the figure stabbed it's sword into the brain matter, and it turned to black dust.

"Th-the Hero killer...?" She saw his glowing red eyes glaring at everyone in the streets, narrowing at the heroes in particular. She was sure he was knocked out, how was he standing, moving...? He saved her from being crushed, but she wasn't sure if she liked this...

"The phony heroes that overrun society, collecting money to protect people from threats like demons... And the dark people out there, who sprinkle about their power..." The killer glared out at the masses and Izuku struggled to get back on her feet. He kept a firm grip on her tunic and she looked up at him as he dragged her along while he stepped towards the heroes. She glared up at him, and gripped her sword, about to swing it before he looked down at her. She felt like ice was rushing through her veins as she looked into his blood thirsty eyes, and she almost dropped One for All again.

"The Hero Killer!" Endeavor shouted, as him and Best Jeanist ran towards the both of them.

"WAIT!" Best Jeanist shouted at him, and Izuku felt the hand that held onto her tunic let go and she hit the ground. She looked up, still stunned by the look in the mans eyes, before he glared back at the heroes. They came to a stop, and stared back with wide eyes, before he turned his head to look back at the mass of people. Izuku couldn't look away from the man who towered over her, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth and burns all over his skin.

"All these self entitled heroes must be rectified! Someone must stain themselves in blood to take down the so called rulers that save lives!" he pointed his sword at Endeavor and Izuku felt her hands trembling with fear. "The word _HERO_ must be restored! _SO COME AND TRY IT, PRETENDERS! THE ONLY HERO WHO IS ALLOWED TO KILL ME, IS HIS MAJESTY, ALL MIGHT!_ "

"Ha..." Izuku felt her whole body shaking in fear as she watched the Hero killer stand there in dead silence, glaring out at the masses again. She watched the others fall to their knees from shock, or stare in horror.

"H-He's... Lost consciousness..." Best Jeanist stammered out, as the whole street of people stared at the unmoving figure.

Izuku looked away from the Hero Killer, back to the pile of black dust that was once a Nomu. He gripped her sword tightly in her hand. She didn't agree with the murderer in front of her, but he had saved her from a fate she was sure would have been worse than death.


	15. HAPPINESS AND SORROW! GUILD BOUND!

**-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHING-**

 **HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!**

 **HOLD ONTO YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HORSES FOR THIS ONE!**

 **BECAUSE BAM.**

 **ZOOM.**

 **STRAIGHT TO THE MOTHER FUCKING MOON FOR YA'LL!**

"You'll have some scarring, there shouldn't be any lasting problems. You're lucky it didn't damage your muscles too much." Izuku looked at her arm as she held her shirt to her bare chest. She had several wounds along her arm that the doctor had cleaned up and looked after. She let out a sigh and smiled up at the doctor.

"Yeah, lucky..." She looked down at her right hand, and clenched her fist weakly. She felt a bit of strain and looked up at the doctor again. "Thank you, I know you have your hands full."

"Well after all the work you kids did, I'd figure I'd help you out." The kind young woman smiled at her, "I'm sorry I don't have a healing quirk, I wish I could do more for you."

"This is perfect, you've done a lot." Izuku nodded her head to the woman who packed up her things.

"Your friends were pretty heavily wounded, except for that Tribal fellow." The woman looked at her and let out a sigh. "I'm glad I go to you when I did, I wish you would've let me help you first. You've suffered a lot of blood loss."

"I'll be alright." Izuku smiled warmly at the woman. "I was more worried about them, thank you again."

"Make sure you get some one to look after it when you return to the guild." The woman picked up her bag and Izuku nodded her head. She reached out for a clean shirt and put her tattered blood stained one aside. "I have more work to do, get some rest."

Izuku watched the woman leave, and looked down at her arm again as she stood up. She frowned at it, before looking to the sword she had set on the table. She was back in their room at the Inn and it was early morning. She let out another sigh as she pulled her shirt on her arm, and groaned a bit as she struggled to pull it on.

"Izu...!" She jumped in surprise as she heard the door bang open, and grasped her left hand around the front of her open shirt and pulled it closed. She turned to look at the only person who called her that here, and blushed a bright red as she made eye contact with Katsuki. She noticed he cuts he had obtained from their fight were bandaged up. "You moron, you should be laying down! Get some rest!"

"I-I'm fine, don't burst in here with out knocking!" She hurried to try and do up the buttons on her shirt, struggling with her right hand that just didn't want to cooperate at the moment. She felt like her cheeks were on fire and heard him walk closer to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing him right behind her. "K-Kacchan, I'm trying to get dressed!"

"Idiot," He growled out at her, and looked at her hand. She gripped the front of her shirt to keep it closed and looked away from him. "Why did you wait this long to get treated?!"

"Others were more injured than I was," she muttered out as she did up a button clumsily. "How are your wounds?"

"They're fine, I could have waited." He grumbled out and grabbed the front of her shirt. She looked up at him with wide eyes, clutching her shirt closed. "Cut that out, you're taking forever!" he snapped at her and started doing up the buttons for her. She felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and looked down as he did up the last one for her. "Tch... They're still doing clean up... They managed to get that killer into chains, and one of those nomu things..."

"Nomu..." Izuku looked over at her sword, and bit her lip. One had almost swept her away and the other almost flattened her... She clenched her fists tightly before feeling a stinging in her muscles on her right arm. She groaned a bit in pain and put her hand on it.

"Tch, sit down." She looked up at Katsuki, and nodded her head before she sat on the edge of the bed. "... Hows your chest, you said it hurt."

"It's just bruising..." Izuku put her hand on her chest where the knife had almost pierced. She pushed the fabric open a bit and looked at the skin, seeing it was a dark purple, almost black. "He used a lot of force behind that attack, I would've definitely died..."

"Yeah..." She looked up as she heard Katsuki growl in anger, and was a bit shocked to see him clenching his crackling fists. "You would've. You didn't need to get in between us, I coul-"

"Yes I did." Izuku told him, and he glared at her. "And it was a good thing I did. I had some form of protection... If that knife hit you Kacchan..." She felt tears burn in her eyes and looked down at the floor. "... If that knife hit you instead... I don't..." She clenched her left hand into a fist and her tears dripped onto her knee. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had died..."

"... That medal..." She wiped her eyes to try and clear away the tears that fell from them as Katsuki spoke. "... Was that...?"

"Your first place medal..." She could hear the tears in her voice, and bit back a sob. "... I've been meaning to give it back to you, that's why I was carrying it around with me..."

"... You moron..." She looked up at him as he spoke again, and her eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed her by the shoulders. She felt her cheeks burn hot as she looked into his intense ruby eyes that were staring into her emerald ones. She felt her heart skip a beat as he looked at her, and felt his fingers touch her cheek. "... I don't want it back..." he told her, before he leaned in and she held her breath as he got closer. "I want you to keep it..." She closed her eyes as his fingers touched her jaw, and swore her heart was going to explode. "Izu... I..."

"Midoriya, are you alright?" They both jumped in surprise as some one entered the room and Katsuki glared back at the door with his murderous gaze as he stood up. She could hear the angry growl in his throat and she fell back on the bed, feeling dizzy from the amount of blood rushing to her face. "... What did you do to her?" She could hear it was Todoroki now and put her hands on her face to cover the bright red on her face.

"FUCKING KNOCK!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, I get it." Todoroki crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Katsuki. "Now I'm kinda glad I came up here, Best Jeanist wants us down stairs."

"TCH! THAT SHITTY HERO!" Katsuki shouted and Izuku felt her head spin again before pushing herself up. She stood up and grabbed one of her vests off the end of the bed. "Hey, you should be resting!"

"It's fine," Izuku smiled at Katsuki before pulling her vest on. She didn't bother with the buttons, and she stepped towards the door and both boys looked at her. "I need to know what else happened..." she told them before she walked out of the door and headed down stairs. She could hear the loud chattering in the bar, and looked up at all the people who were still awake. She let out a sigh as her and the two boys started to make their way through the crowd.

"It's the little lady!" Izuku looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, and noticed it was the bearded man she played cards with. "You sure gave everyone a fright, almost getting flattened by that monster, you should take better care of yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Izuku smiled at the man, "I'll work on my recklessness."

The man boomed with laughter, before letting her go find Best Jeanist. She saw him in the corner at a table with Manual and Endeavor, and she swerved through the crowd to get to them.

"Midoriya, how are you feeling?" Best Jeanist stopped his talks with the other two heroes and she looked down at her right hand. "You should be resting, you lost a lot of blood and had a pretty big scare."

"I'm alright," She smiled at the hero as the boys came up behind her.

"Shouto, you should also be resting." Endeavor looked to his son, who shrugged and looked away from his father.

"I wanted to hear what you had to say," Izuku looked up at Best Jeanist who looked pretty solemn.

"The Hero Killer, Stain has been subdued. He's currently being taken to Koto to be put into prison out on Grim Island." the hero let out a sigh before they all took a seat at the table. "The same goes for the Nomu beast we captured, though he was a lot harder to subdue..."

"... What about the damage to the city...?" Izuku asked, looking up at the rest. They all looked at the table sadly and she clenched her teeth together and looked at her hands.

"... 26 people... 4 were heroes..." Manual said with a grim frown and Izuku felt her heart ache. "about 40 people were injured and are being looked after... Demons appeared along with the Nomu beasts and attacked... With the Heroes being preoccupied by the larger threat..."

"... They were eaten..." Izuku put a hand on her face to stop her tears that threatened to come out.

"We noticed a trend in the victims..." Izuku looked up from her hand to look at Best Jeanist who looked over at her. "... Most of them had long dark hair..." She felt her heart stop in her chest and she dropped her hand. "It looks like they were looking for someone, which is probably why those Nomu attacked you."

"Why would they be looking for some one?" Todoroki asked and Izuku clenched her fists tightly to keep them from shaking.

"I'm not sure, the beast doesn't seem to be able to talk." Best Jeanist looked over at the prince and Izuku looked down at the table, feeling a nervous sweat drip down her cheek and neck. "I've written a report for you all to take back to the guild on the incident."

"We will be doing sweeps of the forest with high level heroes to search for any more of the bastard." Endeavor said with a grunt, "They're hiding out there some where, and we will find them and I will personally make sure these bastards pay for attacking my region." Izuku looked up at the man whose beard flared in anger.

"How is Iida...?" Izuku asked and looked at her friends.

"he's resting up stairs in his brothers room." Manual let out a sigh and Izuku looked over at the hero. "Tensei was really giving him a talking too, it was reckless to go after that killer on his own with out back up. I admit it's partially my fault for trying to deal with the larger threats... But it's lucky that Midoriya found him when she did from what I heard. Hosu owes you it's thanks for finally catching that killer."

"Lucky..." Izuku frowned as she looked down at her hands.

"It's early, you should all get some rest..." Best Jeanist looked at them and Izuku nodded her head along with the others. She stood up from the table, and the three of them headed up stairs. Izuku lagged behind the other two, thinking back to the victims.

"Izu..." She looked up as Katsuki and Todoroki looked back at her. "are you alright?"

"Just dizzy..." Izuku smiled weakly at them before they stepped into the room. She looked over at her sword on the table and felt her heart ache again. She thought back to what the Hero Killer said, about Tomura trying to get to her... She looked down at her feet and clenched her fists.

"Get some sleep," She looked up as Todoroki put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "It's been a long night, you've earned it."

"Yeah..." she looked away from him and saw Katsuki staring at her as he sat on the sofa. She looked away from him before she walked over to the bed and lay down on it, facing away from the other two as she lay on her left side. One of them dimmed the lamps, and the room was quiet. She looked at her right hand as she lay here, and felt tears well up in her eyes. All those people had died because of Tomura... She put her hand on her face and bit back her sobs.

"I'm going to stick around here until Iida is well enough to travel." Izuku looked back at her friend after handing her bag to Katsuki to put on Baku's back. It had been a few days, and Katsuki was able to remove his bandages. Her arm was still wrapped up, due to the heavy damage it took, but it no longer hurt to move her hand. "We'll see you both back at the guild within the week though, I'm sure. Make sure you don't drink any funny water on your way back."

"I'll do my best." Izuku smiled at her friend and nodded her head. She looked up at Best Jeanist, Manual and Tensei who were all there to see them off. "Thank you for everything," She shook hands with Best Jeanist. "I'm sorry the clothes you bought for me got ruined."

"It's apart of the job." Best Jeanist smiled down at her and shook her hand gently. "I'm just glad you're alive and safe. It was a pleasure working with you, I hope I get that chance again."

"Me too." Izuk smiled brightly at the hero before she shook Manuals hand. "You're all amazing heroes, I promise to come visit some time."

"We'd enjoy the help around here!" Manual said to her with a grin and she nodded her head to him before looking to Tensei. He had to use crutches to walk, but it seemed he was mobile again.

"It's to bad you have to leave, this place will be a lot less lively." The Older Iida brother smiled down at her and Izuku smiled warmly back at him. "Thank you again, for saving my silly younger brother. I'm glad he has such amazing friends."

"You're too kind, Tesnsei." Izuku said with a laugh and he grinned at her brightly. She walked over to Baku as Katsuki climbed up on his back and she looked up at him as he held a hand out to her. She reached up to grab it, and he pulled her up in front of him onto the dragon. She looked back at the others as the dragon stood up and let out a snort of flames. "Take care!" she called out to them and waved. She heard a grumble from Katsuki behind her and she looked back at him. "You too, they did a lot for us."

"Tch... BYE EXTRAS!" Katsuki shouted over at the group and Izuku paled a bit, before pinching his arm. "OUCH. Fuck... Good bye!" He glared back at the group and Izuku smiled over at them, before they took off into the air. Izuku held onto one of Baku's spikes tightly as they climbed higher in the air, and she glanced back at the city. She felt her heart ache once again as she saw the damage from the air. "Hey..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he reached in front of her and held onto the same spike she was holding. "... What's done is done, you can't change it..."

"I know..." Izuku looked forwards as they evened out in the air and began their journey home. ".. I just... Feel like I didn't do anything..."

"You did more than you think." she looked back at Katsuki over her shoulder, but he kept his eyes on the sky in front of them. "You saved a lot of people, though I wish you didn't get hurt so bad..." he grumbled and Izuku looked away from him, blushing a bright red. Their flight was a silent one s they soared through the sky. She looked out at the land, and saw the sun starting to go down. "Let's land for the night," Katsuki nudged Baku's side with his feet and they landed in a clearing. Izuku looked out at the woods, straining to listen for sounds. She could hear the usual noises of bugs and birds, and looked to Katsuki as he looked around as well.

"I think this is good." Izuku smiled at him, before she started collecting some wood for a fire. Katsuki used his hands to start it up, and the both of them sat next to Baku. Izuku stared into the flames, thinking back to the ones that caused chaos in Hosu. She looked up as Katsuki shifted and leaned back against Baku, before looking at her.

"... You haven't been yourself since that day." Izuku blinked in surprise as he spoke. He was staring at her intently, and she looked away from him, feeling a bit nervous. "... You've been crying every night too."

"How did you know..?" Izuku kept her gaze on the fire, and felt her heart ache a bit.

"I can tell when you've been crying, your eyes were red every morning." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh. "I want to know why... We all did the best we could, but you look like you took everything personally."

"Kacchan... I can't..." Izuku gripped her right arm with her good hand, and turned her head away.

"That thing tried to take you away." Izuku felt her heart stop, but she couldn't look back at him. "And that other Nomu tried to do the same... Best Jeanist himself noticed the trend in the victims. They all had dark long hair like yours." Izuku clenched her fists tightly. "... They were after you, weren't they. Is that what you're hiding?"

"Stop..." Izuku pushed herself up off the ground, and started to walk away from him. Her tears were burning in her eyes and she tried her best to keep them from falling.

"No." She looked back as she heard him get up. Her eyes widened in surprise as he reached his hand out and grabbed her by the arm. "I'm done, I can't keep watching you doing this to yourself." He growled at her and she looked up into his intense ruby red eyes. "What ever it is, I want you to tell me!"

"Kacchan, stop it!" Izuku cried out and tried to pull her arm away from him. He grabbed her other one and she looked up at him, her tears falling down her cheeks. "Just stop!"

"I SAID NO!" He shouted at her and she tried to jerk her arms out of his hands. She tripped and the both of them fell onto the ground. She groaned as she felt his weight on her, and she looked up at him as he pushed himself up. Her eyes widened as she saw him looking down at her, questions and sadness swirling in his eyes. She felt her sobs catch in her throat and she tried to push him off of her.

"Stop it, I can't...!" She cried out to him, but he grabbed her right hand. She looked up at it as his thumb ran across an old scar. She had forgotten about it, but knew it was from when they were kids... The last day they saw each other. "Kacchan... Please..."

"Don't..." he growled out and she looked up at him, "Stop running away from me... Stop hiding things from me... Just stop. I can't take it any more!" He shouted down at her and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the anguish in his ruby orbs. "I want you to talk to me! I want you to tell me what's going on!"

"I can't!" Izuku sobbed as she looked up at him.

"Why not?! Why don't you trust me?!" He growled out in frustration and gripped her hand tightly. "Is it because I couldn't come back?! Is it because you like that fucking Prince more?! Am I not your friend?! WHY IZU, WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" She shouted up at him. Each one of his questions had tore a hole in her heart and she let out another sob as her tears poured down her cheeks. "I can't let you get involved, you'll only be in danger... It's better if you stay away from me..."

"Love...?" She looked up into Katsuki's surprised ruby red eyes, and she choked back her sobs.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed out and put her free hand on her face. "All these years... I've loved you since we were kids... You were my hero that day..." She let out another sob and felt his hand let go of her right hand. "... I can't... I can't let you get hurt because of me, Kacchan..."

"Izu..." She felt his hand try and pull her hand off her face, but she turned her whole body under him, trying to get away. "Izu, stop!"

"I'm sorry!" Izuku cried out, unable to look at him. She didn't want to hear his rejection, she had screwed up so may times... "Please... Forget it... I'm sorry..."

"IZU!" She felt his hand grab her shoulder and jerk her back. She looked up at him, scared to hear what he had to say. She avoided making direct eye contact with him, until she felt his fingers on her chin. She looked up at him, and was confused by the look in his eyes, before he leaned down. She felt his lips capture hers, and her heart stopped in her chest. His fingers ran along her cheeks and she closed her eyes as the soft kiss turned into a passionate one. She felt like her chest was going to explode, but she never wanted it to stop. Their lips parted after the heated moment, and she opened her eyes to look up into his ruby red ones as they both tried to catch their breath. She felt his thumb on her cheek dry a tear away for her.

"Kacchan..." She breathed out his name as she looked up at him, confused. "I... I don't... understand..."

"Idiot..." He grumbled out and she searched his eyes for answers. "Saying all those things..." She saw his cheeks redden and she felt her own heat up into a bright red. "Like I'm going to forget any of it... I'd rather cut off my hands..."

"What...?" She felt her heart skip another beat and bit her lip. "What are you saying...?"

"I've waited 11 years to hear those words from you, I'm not letting you take them back." He growled out at her and she sword her heart had actually burst in her chest. He captured her lips in his once again, and stole her breath away with his hungry kiss. She closed her eyes, a few more tears falling down her cheeks as they kissed. He pulled his lips away again, and she could feel her own were swollen a bit from their kiss. "I've loved you since that day we met... This stupid silly girl swinging a branch at a Demon... Trying to protect an egg..." he pressed his forehead against hers and Izuku felt more tears burn in her eyes. "Some how this stupid girl from the forest caught my interest..."

"Then... then why..." Izuku looked up into his eyes and he looked back at her. "Why didn't you..."

"... Because I was an idiot..." he grumbled and closed his eyes. "... My tribe has a tradition, where you give an earring to the one you want to be with forever..."

"yeah..." Izuku looked up at him in confusion and he opened his eyes and looked back into her emerald ones. "... I know that but... We were friends, I thought..."

"Idiot," He sighed out and Izuku felt her cheeks redden some more as his fingers touched her right ear where the earring was. "It's not about friendship..."

"What...?" She looked up at him in surprise and saw the blush on his cheeks. She felt her whole face heat up in realization. "Then it's.."

"... I was an idiot..." Katsuki sighed out, "I wasn't allowed to return because I forced a proposal earring on an unknowing forest girl... Because of my idiocy, I had to wait till you came to me... I never thought you actually would. I thought I'd have to live my whole life with out seeing you again..."

"Kacchan..." Izuku felt her heart racing in her chest. "P-Proposal... A-As in..."

"As in marriage..." They looked into each other eyes, and she felt her head spin at the thought. She put a hand on her mouth and her cheeks burned hotter. "... They're not supposed to be given until you're 16, but... I was leaving, I didn't want to wait till then... I wanted you in my life forever..." She couldn't look away from his eyes, and her tears tricked down her cheeks again. "My feelings haven't changed since then... I want you in my life, Izuku."

"Ka... Kacchan..." She sobbed out and he looked at her in surprise as her tears poured down her cheeks. "That's a sly move!" She cried up at him and he ran his fingers across her cheeks. "Then why didn't you say anything the whole time since we reunited?!"

"Because I had to wait till you loved me too... You're the one who is sly, hiding your feelings this whole time." He grumbled out as dried her tears with his fingers. "Why do you think I was mad that day at that stupid party?"

"I thought it was because I was stupid, and kissed your cheek!" Izuku wailed and Katsuki sighed out before he kissed her cheek. She sobbed as his hand dried her other one and she looked up at him again. "Then this whole time... Everything..."

"I was mad because my wife keeps throwing herself into danger with out thinking about my feelings." he grumbled down at her and Izuku felt her head spin.

"W-Wife?!" She cried out in surprise and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "H-Hold on!"

"That's what the earrings mean, dummy!" he grumbled again at her and Izuku felt her heart racing again, and she looked away from him, not believing his words.

"No way..." she waved her hands at him, trying not to look his way. "Th-That's too much..."

"Tch, what's too much is how long I had to wait..." He grumbled and put his hand on her cheek and turned her head back to look up at him. "And I'm not letting you get away..." He kissed her again and Izuku closed her eyes. She gripped his shoulder tightly as it became more passionate, and her heart pounded harder in her chest. She felt his fingers trace along her skin before they ran up into her hair. Her skin tingled from his touch, and she pulled her lips from his, trying to catch her breath.

"Kacchan... that's..." She felt his lips kiss her cheek and she closed her eyes, feeling hot. "That's not fair..." She mumbled before his lips kissed her ear lobe. She felt her whole body tingle and bit her lip.

"What's not fair is the face you're making..." He growled in her ear, before his lips kissed her earring. She turned her head to look up at him, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, and her whole face red. "... You're all red like an apple, I want to eat you up."

"K-K-Kacchan... Th-this is too much...!" She cried out and he growled in frustration. "S-Suddenly telling me I'm your wife...! Th-then that means you're m-m-my..."

"Husband." He finished for her and raised one eyebrow. She felt dizzy at the word, and her head spun as she clapped her hands on her face in embarrassment. "Hey, look at me!"

"I-I-I can't! I'm afraid this is a d-dream...!" She cried out and heard him growl at her again, before his fingers touched her neck. She bit her lip, not sure if she could bare looking at him, before she felt his finger trace down to her shirt. She felt it loosen and she pulled her hands off her face and looked down at his hand, before looking up at him. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to make love to my wife..." The hungry look in his eyes made her dizzy again and she grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Tch... I'm kidding." He grumbled as he looked at her, before chuckling. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Th-that's mean!" Izuku cried out and he chuckled again. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the smile on his face, and he pushed himself up off of her. He looked down at her, and took her hand before pulling her up to her feet. "D-Don't play jokes like that..."

"Well, I was serious..." She looked up into his eyes and clenched her shirt with her hand tightly. "But you got so red, I thought you might pass out..." He walked back towards the fire, and pulled her along behind him by her hand. She felt her cheeks redden again in embarrassment, and looked up at him. "It's been a long day... And I want to leave early." He looked back at her and she saw his eyes shine in the fire light.

"I'm scared..." Izuku looked down at their joined hands and he stopped. "... I don't want to go to sleep... I feel like... when I wake up, this would have all been some kind of dream..."

"... Izu..." She looked up at him as he turned to face her. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, before he pulled on her hand. She stumbled and fell against his chest, but he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "... I'll make sure to tell you I love you when you wake up... So you know..." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his middle, and hugged him tightly.

The two of them heard a snort of flames and they both looked over at Baku who was giving them a knowing look. Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from the dragon. Katsuki let go of her and chuckled before he sat down in the crook of Baku's neck as he curled up. The Tribal king looked up at her and she felt her cheeks burn hot as he held out his hand.

"Come here," She walked over to him, and took his hand. He pulled her down into his lap and she felt her heart pound rapidly again as he wrapped his cloak around the both of them. She looked up at Katsuki as he coiled his arms around her. "Sleep... We'll be alright."

"... Kacchan..." She bit her lip and he kissed her forehead. She blushed once again as he held her tight and she rested her head against his chest. "... I love you..."

"And I love you..." She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head as she listened to his strong heart beat pounding. She lifted her fingers and touched the scars on his chest, feeling an ache in her heart, before she closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms, and his heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, she heard birds chirping all around her. She felt warm and didn't want to open her eyes. Her heart was fluttering and she pressed her cheek to the warmth that was against it, before she felt a pair of arms tighten around her. She slowly started to think about the night before, and she opened her eyes. She looked up and felt her cheeks redden as she saw Katsuki's sleeping face. She bit her lip nervously and reached up to touch his jaw with her finger tips. She was having a hard time believing what had happened... She felt her heart pound in her chest as she remember everything that was said.

"Hmm..." She pulled her fingers back in shock as she saw him open his eyes and he looked down at her. "Izu..." His voice was a low growl, and she put a hand on her chest to try and calm her heart. He lifted his head up a bit as he looked at her.

"G-Good morning..." She mumbled out in a small voice, not sure if last night _was_ a dream. "I uhm..." She looked down away from him before his arm moved around her. She felt his fingers touch her chin and force her to look back up, before he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She felt all the blood rush to her face as she turned a bright red and looked him in the eyes.

"Good Morning..." He grinned at her and she put her hand son her face to try and hide her embarrassment. "... Hmm, I still love you." She heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Y-You're teasing me..." she mumbled out and pulled her hands away from her eyes as she looked up at him. She saw the same grin on his face, before his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Yeah, a little bit." He told her, before he leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. "The sun is rising... We should leave."

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku pulled her hands from her face and went to get up, but he squeezed his arms around her tightly and she looked up at him. "K-Kacchan... You just said."

"I know," He sighed out and looked down at her again. "... I guess I can hold onto you the whole way back." He let go of her and she nervously got up. She felt the chilly morning air hit her and she shivered a bit as she walked over to her bag. She looked back at Katsuki who was watching her and she blushed a bright red,. "Y-You're staring..."

"I know," He said with a grin and she looked away from him and put a hand on her chest again. She wasn't sure if this was any better for her heart. She quickly pulled her jacket out of her bag and pulled it on before she pulled some bread out for them both. She handed it to him as he stood up and he took it before he went to put out the fire. Izuku ate hers as she stuffed her things down in her bag, before she closed it up. She looked up at Baku as he watched her and felt her cheeks redden as she saw the look in his eyes.

"St-stop looking at me like that..." She mumbled out and swore the dragon laughed as he let out a snort. "You knew this whole time, didn't you?" She pointed her finger at Baku and the dragon raised it's head and nudged it's snout against her. She wrapped her arms around his head and let out a sigh. "I can't be mad at you, Baku..."

"But you can be mad at me?" Katsuki called out to her and she looked over at him. She blushed a bright red as he finished his bread.

"I've never been mad at you," She told him and Baku let out another snort, as if he was agreeing. "You've been mad at me..."

"Tch, don't bring up the past." He walked over and picked up the bags before throwing them up on the dragon. He looked back at her and she felt her heart pound as he held out his hand to her once again. "Come on." Izuku let go of Baku's head, and patted his snout before she walked over to Katsuki. He took her hand, before pulling them both up onto the dragon's back. He wrapped one arm around her middle before he grabbed onto one of the spikes. "Let's go!" He nudged Baku's side and the dragon took off into the air.

"... I can't wait to get back." Izuku sighed out and she felt his arm around her hug her tight. "We have a lot of stuff we need to report..." She looked at her right hand. "The stuff about the Hero Killer... That Doctor..."

"And the Nomu..." Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest as Katsuki spoke and his hold on her some how tightened. "... Izu... I know you'll just refuse to tell me... But I need to know..." She turned her head to look up at him. "... They're after you, aren't they... The Demon Alliance..."

"Kacchan..." She frowned up at him, before turning her head to look away from his intense ruby eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." She put her hand on his arm and kept her gaze forwards. "... That's why you feel responsible for my scars... And that's why you took it personally for those people dying..." Izuku bit back her tears as he continued to guess. "... I won't let them come any where near you." She looked back at him in shock and he looked down at her. "... I'm going to fight by your side Izuku, even if you wont tell me."

"Kacchan, you can't..." She gripped his arm tightly, but saw the determination in his eyes. "You'll get hurt... I can't let you..."

"I can't let you get hurt either." He told her and she felt her tears burn as they formed fully in her eyes. "I'm not letting you do this on your own, no matter how much you protest." She looked away from him, and put her hand on her face. She felt him pull her tighter against his chest and she let out a shaky sob as he held her. "I wont let them take you away from me."

"You idiot..." Izuku cried into her hands, trying to stop her tears. She couldn't be happier, but she didn't want anything to happen to him. "Why... Even though I haven't told you anything.."

"I told you, it's because I love you." She felt his lips kiss her cheek, and she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm not happy that you're keeping secrets from me... But I won't let that stop me from protecting you." She looked up at him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stop crying..."

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed out, and he kissed her cheeks again. "I'm sorry Kacchan..."

"Stop apologizing," He put his hand over her eyes and continued to kiss her cheeks as she tried to gather herself. "Just... Tell me when you're ready..."

Izuku held back her sobs, and slowly her tears came to a stop. Once again he held her tightly around her middle, and she stared at her hands. She wanted to badly to speak to him about it, but she knew if he knew to much, that they would target him. She had to keep One for All's secrets to herself, no matter how much it pained her.


	16. SWORDS AND HOME! RELAXING DAY BACK!

**I gotta do christmas shopping...**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I'm so tired...**

"IZUCHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Izuku looked down at the ground as Baku circled the sky above the guild. She smiled brightly as she saw people running towards the lodging building. She could spot Uraraka waving her hands wildly in greeting and Izuku looked back at Katsuki who grumbled out.

"OCHACHAAAAAAN!" Izuku called out, and waved her hands happily down at the others. Baku descended towards the ground and Izuku looked out at all the happy faces that were there to greet them. She swung her legs over Baku's side just as he was about to touch the ground and she jumped off excitedly.

"Hey! Be careful!" Katsuki shouted at her as she landed on the ground in a crouch, before she stood up and ran towards her friend.

"Izuchan, I'm so happy your safe!" Uraraka cried out as the girls hugged. Uraraka spun Izuku around happily and they laughed together. "We heard about what happened in Hosu, I was so worried about you!"

"Your Majesty!" Kirishima and Ashido ran towards Katsuki as he threw their bags on the ground and got off the dragon in a huff. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kirishima frowned at Katsuki who looked at him as he pulled a satchel out of Izuku's bag.

"Tch, I'm not stupid enough to get myself hurt." Katsuki grumbled out to them and looked over at Izuku who was hugging the others now. "Oi, stop jumping around! You need to go see Recovery girl!"

"Ah," Izuku looked back at Katsuki after hugging Yaoyorozu in greeting, and she blushed a bit and looked down at her hand. "Right..."

"Did you get hurt?" Uraraka asked in concern and Izuku smiled at her and the others.

"It's not that bad, but I should go get it looked at." Izuku waved her hands at her friends nervously, as they frowned at her. "We also have some things we need to report to the guild."

"First you're getting your arm looked after." Katsuki growled out at her and Izuku looked at him nervously. "Now come on, you're going to go see that hag!"

"A-Alright," Izuku nodded her head and looked back at Uraraka and smiled at her. "I'll tell you everything when we're done."

"You better!" Uraraka said before hugging her friend one last time. "Now go get fixed up!"

Izuku let out a sigh as she walked towards the guild building with Katsuki. He was carrying the satchel filled with the items they brought along with them and she looked up at him nervously. She put a hand on her chest as they walked in silence, thinking back to the last couple of days they spent alone together traveling. She still couldn't believe that she had told him her feelings, or what he told her about the earring. She felt her cheeks heat up into a bright red and she put her hands on them.

"Stop making that kind of face." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he spoke and saw him looking down at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I want to be the only one who sees it."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku covered her face with her hands completely and felt him put his hand on her arm to guide her from walking into things. "D-Don't say those kinds of things so casually..."

"Don't make that kind of face so easily." Katsuki told her and she pulled her hands from her face and looked up at him nervously. They stepped into the guild building and she looked around at the people running about. She spotted Aizawa stepping out into the large room and she hurried over to their teacher.

"Sensei!" she called out and the man looked over at them tiredly, before his eyes widened in surprise. "We're back, and we brought a bunch of things to talk about!" Izuku called out as Katsuki followed behind her lazily.

"Where are the Prince and Iida?" Aizawa asked and Izuku looked at her hands, frowning.

"Todoroki stayed behind with Iida, because he got injured pretty badly." Izuku looked up at their sensei who let out a sigh.

"Alright, and what about you?" He looked at her and noticed the bandages on her arm. "You got yourself hurt again, didn't you? Go see recovery girl and I'll call the Guild master to the meeting room." Their sensei pointed down the hall and Izuku nodded her head. "You can come with me," Aizawa looked up at Katsuki who glared at him. Izuku watched them walk off and Izuku let out a sigh before she went to recovery girl's infirmary.

"My my, just once I'd like it if you came for tea." Recovery girl unwrapped Izuku's arm after letting her in, and she looked over the still healing wounds. "oh dear, 5 deep cuts." The woman looked up at her and Izuku frowned. "What on earth happened?"

"We ran into the Hero Killer..." Izuku said with a frown as Recovery girl looked over the wounds.

"I heard about his capture." Recovery girl sat up straight in her chair and looked up at Izuku. "I wasn't aware that was you who helped with it. You certainly know how to get yourself into the thick of things."

"I'm sorry," Izuku let out a sigh and recover girl pulled out some fresh bandages after applying some salve to her wounds.

"I have to say, this is a big improvement compared to your self inflicted injuries." Recovery girl began wrapping up her arm again. "They are almost healed up though, so I can't do much for you that seems unnecessary. Has anything else happened?"

"Well uhm..." Izuku blushed a bit and looked at her hands. "I was poisoned on my way there, but that seems to have left my system... There was also a strange medicine I took with out knowing... Made of demons Thorn..."

"Demons Thorn!?" Izuku looked up at recovery girl as she heard the surprise in her voice. "My dear girl, you get yourself into too much trouble! You're lucky you were mauled to death by demons!"

"Well that almost happened." Izuku said with a sigh and looked back at her hands. "A lot of things almost happened..."

"Have you spoken with His Majesty yet?" Recovery girl asked her and Izuku shook her head. "I suggest discuss what happened with him soon."

"I will, thank you." Izuku smiled at recovery girl who let out a sigh.

"I want you to come see me in a few days, so I can check on your wounds, alright?" Recovery girl stood up to see her out the door and Izuku nodded her head. "Alright, and if you feel unwell at all, come straight here."

Izuku left the infirmary and walked down the hall back into the large hall. She walked across it to head towards the meeting room, several thoughts spinning through her head as she walked. She looked up at the door she stopped in front of, and knocked on it. She heard some one call out for her to come in, and she opened it up and stepped inside.

"Midoriya, my girl!" Izuku jumped a bit to see All Might stand up and hurry to her. He reached his hands out and clapped them on her shoulders. "The Tribal King has told us many things already, are you sure you're alright?!"

"I'm fine, your Majesty!" Izuku smiled up at the King who looked worried for her. "Recovery Girl looked be over, just a couple of scratches."

"Well it sounds like you two had a lot going on." Izuku looked over at the guild Master Nedzu who was sitting in a chair. All Might let go of her shoulders, and she looked up to see Katsuki glaring at the king from his spot on a sofa. "I'd like to hear everything that happened, if you don't mind."

"Yes," Izuku bowed to the guild master, before All Might patted her on the head. She blushed a bit as she walked over to the sofa and took a seat on it next to Katsuki. "How much have you talked about?" She looked at Katsuki curiously who sat up properly.

"I mentioned the poison and the Demons thorn to them." Katsuki looked at her and she nodded her head before looking up at All Might who stood behind Nedzu.

"We've had reports about a strange doctor going from village to village in the forest region. Having a description really helps to catch the man who is doing this to innocent people." Nedzu let out a sigh. "But from the evidence you brought back, it seems he has perfected the Demons Thorn medication..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly and frowned as she stared at her knee's. "Now, news has traveled to us that the Hero Killer was subdued in Hosu by a young group of heroes. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled and Izuku looked up at him. "We caught that bastard, and stopped him from murdering Glasses guy and some other extra hero." Izuku paled a bit at his explanation before looking up at Nedzu and All Might. "That Lord of the tree's shipped him off to Grim Island with one of those Nomu things that attacked the stadium."

"Nomu?" All Might looked at Izuku and she looked back at him, frowning worriedly. "Nomu appeared in Hosu? We heard they were some kind of demons."

"What ever the fuck they are, they killed 26 people." Katsuki growled out and the room was silent. "They captured one of those fucking things, but what good is it if the damn thing can't talk?"

"My, this is serious." Nedzu looked up at All Might who was frowning down at Izuku.

"It was the Demon Alliance." Izuku sat up straight and the guild master looked over at her. "... I saw the black mist from the day in the valley... They were definitely there, and they let those things loose in Hosu... I managed to kill one of them, but the Killer saved me from another before killing it." Izuku looked up at All Might and saw the worry in his eyes. "They dropped demons off into the city too, to cause chaos..."

"You two are certainly top notch young heroes to be able to deal with all that." Izuku looked to Nedzu as he spoke, before he stood up on his chair. "This is a serious matter though, the Demon Alliance attacking like this... We will need to take extreme caution. They have already launched an attack on the guild before... Mean while, you should both take this opportunity to have a rest. You've done an amazing job."

"Thank you," Izuku nodded her head to the guild master, before she stood up with Katsuki. "If there's any other questions..."

"We will come to you if we need anymore information." Nedzu smiled up at them and Katsuki grumbled before he headed for the door. "Just focus on resting up for now."

"Midoriya," Izuku paused as she went to leave and looked back at All Might. "Make sure to keep up your training, even while taking a rest." Izuku nodded her head to the king, understanding the hint he was trying to give her. She followed Katsuki out of the meeting room, and kept her eyes on the floor. She knew All Might had something he needed to talk with her about, but she was a bit worried about what it could be about.

"Hey..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he stopped and she frowned a bit. "... You didn't tell them everything."

"... I know." Izuku looked away from him, and felt her heart ache a bit. "I need to discuss it in private with some one..."

"... I still don't like this." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked back up at him worriedly. "If you're going to be like that, then I'm going to stay glued to you until you spit out your secrets."

"K-Kacchan.." Izuku blushed a bright red as he stepped closer to her and held up her hands to stop him. "W-Wait, that's unreasonable!"

"You're being unreasonable... It's been three days and you haven't said anything about it..." He grumbled down at her, before trapping her against the wall, his hands on either side of her. "So until you tell me everything, I'm going to follow you everywhere..."

"P-Pervert.." Izuku looked away from him nervously, and put her hands on her chest. "That's not something you should say to a girl... You can't follow me into the baths or my bedroom..."

"How many times do I have to say it.." Katsuki leaned in close to her and Izuku felt her heart pounding in her chest. "... You're my wife. This kind of thing is normal."

"I-It's not normal!" Izuku told him and put a hand on his mouth. She looked at him nervously as he glared at her. "D-Don't do this kind of thing when there are other people around!"

"Haaah?" He grabbed her hand and pulled it off his mouth, glaring down at her with an annoyed look in his eyes. "There are always people around, idiot. I'll kiss you when ever I want to!" He grumbled and Izuku looked away from him nervously. "Tch, come on." He stood back from her, before grabbing her by the hand. She put her hand on her face as he lead her out of the building and back to the lodging. Izuku looked up at the building as they walked up to it, before looking at Katsuki.

"I want to take a bath... It's been a few days." Izuku bit her lip, and looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Tch, fine." Katsuki grumbled out as they entered the lodging. Izuku smiled as she saw everyone was inside.

"You look like you're tired from traveling," Yaoyorozu comment and Izuku nodded her head to her.

"If you're taking a bath, I'll join you." Uraraka smiled brightly and Izuku smiled back happily.

"I'd like that." Izuku said with a bright smile and Ashido stepped up, looking at her with curious eyes. "How was everything around here?"

"We were all off on quests." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as Izuku followed them upstairs, taking her bag with her. "Some of us went with some other heroes to take care of demons that were bothering villages and the like."

"That sounds exciting, did you guys learn a lot?" Izuku asked curiously and Uraraka nodded her head.

"You bet, I went with the hero Arrow Head!" She said excitedly and punched the air. "He taught me some basic combat moves and self defense, it was very fulfilling!" Izuku laughed brightly, before she went into her room to gather some clean clothing. She headed back down to the baths with the others, and washed herself of all the dirt from the back few days. When she got into the water, she let out a sigh of relief.

"The baths here really are the best..." Izuku smiled happily to herself. "The ones in Hosu weren't to bad, but I didn't know anyone there."

"Speaking of Hosu..." Uraraka sat in the water and looked over at Izuku. "Are you okay after everything that happened?"

"like I said, it's just a few wounds." Izuku looked at her arm that she was keeping out of the water. "I'm more worried about Iida, he got the most. But him and Todoroki should be coming back soon."

"What about the other stuff...?" Yaoyorozu asked and Izuku looked over at her. "About the hero Killer..."

"Ah..." Izuku frowned as she looked down into the water and let out a sigh. "Well uhm... I'd rather not talk about all that..."

"If it's bothering you, you can talk to us..." Ashido said with a frown and Izuku looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, but I've already talked things over with Kacchan." She smiled warmly at them all and felt a blush cross her cheeks.

"... Speaking of which, you spent a lot of time with just him." Uraraka looked over at her and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Uhm no... N-Not..." She put her hands on her face to hide her blush. "W-Well..."

"Izuchan... You didn't!" Uraraka gasped and touched her arm. "I'll kill him!"

"N-No, it's not like that!" Izuku waved her hands around worriedly at her. "I-I uhm..." She looked away from them all and put her hands on her chest. "... T-told him that... I love him..."

"WHAT?!" they all cried out in shock and Izuku groaned as she hid her face again.

"No way!" Ashido cried out happily and hugged Izuku around the shoulders. "That's amazing! What did he say?!"

"H-He... loves me too.." Izuku mumbled out and looked up at them.

"Izuchan, that's wonderful news!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile before they looked at Uraraka who had tears in her eyes.

"O-Ochachan..?" Izuku looked at her worriedly.

"I-Izuchan... I'm so happy for you...!" Uraraka threw her arms around her and Izuku blushed a bright red again. "I know you were so worried about everything this whole time, but you came back after speaking your feelings properly to him, and they were returned! This is amazing news!"

"Th-thank you..." Izuku looked at them all with a warm smile. "I-I'm glad I told him my feelings, and that they were returned. Honestly I really feel like this whole thing is a dream."

"Hey hey, doesn't that mean..." Ashido grinned at her brightly and they all looked at her in confusion. "That you'll be the Mountain Tribe Queen one day?"

"Wh-what?!" Izuku cried out in shock and waved her arms around. "N-No way! Th-there's no way!"

"Ah, that would make sense." Yaoyorozu said with a nod of her head. "Considering he's the king."

"Izuchan has always been a queen in my eyes!" Uraraka said with a bright smile and Izuku groaned out while the others discussed the topic. After their bath, Izuku dried her hair and brushed it out after pulling on a plain cotton short and some pants. She stepped out into the common room, and pulled her hair back before heading into the kitchen to get some dinner with the rest. She sat down at the table next to Ashido and smiled as she took some food on her plate. She was happy to be back with everyone, and she looked up at the lively group as they all chatted about their own quests and training. She felt warmth bubble in her chest as she ate and chatted with the others.

"Hey, so I heard Sensei talking to Midnight the other day." Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku looked up at him. "It sounds like they want to give us some survival training for when we're out on the road, isn't that funny?"

"It makes sense, not everyone knows how to build a fire with out the help of others." Izuku smiled brightly at Kirishima who grinned back at her.

"besides, not all of us are from the mountains." Yaoyorozu said with a smile and Ashido giggled.

"I keep forgetting that, I guess this will be good." Kirishima said with a bright smile.

"It'll help us be more aware of demons in the area, and how to to camp safely." Tokoyami spoke up and Izuku looked over at Katsuki who was looking at her from across the table. She blushed a bit and looked down at her plate in embarrassment.

"I think they're waiting for Iida and Todoroki to return before they bring it up. But we should all make sure we have everything we need just in case." Kaminari said with a grin and the group agreed. After dinner was finished up, Izuku helped clean up before letting out a yawn into her hand.

"Izuchan, you've spent most of the day traveling, you should get some sleep." Uraraka frowned at her and Izuku nodded her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"That sounds like a good idea, I also want to do some training in the morning." She thought back to what All Might had said earlier and looked at Uraraka. "I'll head to sleep right now, see you tomorrow." Izuku headed for the stairs, and waved to her friend. She was about to walk up the girls stairs when she felt something grab her arm. She turned her head to look up at Katsuki, and blushed a bit. "Kacchan...? Is something wrong?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and she frowned in confusion.

"I'm going to bed," she pointed up the stairs, "I'm pretty sleepy and I want to get up at a good time tomorrow."

"Then come on." He pulled on her hand and she blushed a bright red as he walked up the stairs to the boys rooms.

"W-Wait..! I can't go up there...!" She looked up at him, and tried to stop but he kept pulling her along. "K-Kacchan..!"

"I told you, until you talk to me about everything, you're stuck with me." He looked back at her and she felt her heart pound in her chest. "Besides, we've spent the night together for the last week. This is fine," He told her and continued walking. She put a hand on her chest to try and calm her heart, but it continued to pound as he pushed his door open to his room. She looked around with wide eyes, to see the bed was torn up and replaced with a pile of blankets and pillows like she had seen back at his home in the mountain tribe.

"I-I don't have any night clothes with me.." Izuku looked away from him in embarrassment and he looked back at her.

"tch, forest people." He grumbled out and took his cloak off. "Wearing all that fancy crap all the time."

"I like my clothes." Izuku looked up at him, frowning. "But I don't want to sleep in these. I should go back to my room."

"No..." he turned back to her and Izuku blushed as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest again as he hugged her tightly against him, and she lifted her head to look up into his ruby eyes. "Let me hold you for one more night."

"Y-You've been holding me for two nights now..." Izuku mumbled out and he leaned down and kissed her fore head. "I should sleep in my room..."

"Tsk, why?" He grumbled and looked down at her. "We're married, so this is fine."

"B-But...! There hasn't been a ceremony and no one else knows that...!" Izuku looked away from him, but he just kissed her ear. She felt her whole body tingle and she looked up at him nervously.

"Who cares about that.." he grumbled out and he picked her up and held her against his chest. "If I want to sleep next to you, then I will. Besides... Not even the guild is entirely safe, so I'm keeping you close by." Izuku felt like her cheeks had caught fire as she looked into his eyes. "So stop looking at me like that," he turned with her in his arms and she looked over at the pile of blankets and pillows nervously. "Go to sleep unless you want me to eat you up." He told her and she looked back into his eyes, biting her lip.

"You're horrible." She told him with a pout, before she heard him chuckle and kiss her lips. She enjoyed the soft sensation, getting used to them. She smiled at him warmly, before he sat down in the pile, and pulled a blanket up around them. "... Just this once, alright?"

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh before she closed her eyes. Everything in the room smelled like him, woodsy with a hint of ash. She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder, and felt her sleepiness take over. She was happy to be back at what felt like home to her.

Izuku woke up the next morning, and rubbed her eyes free of sleep. She looked up at Katsuki's sleeping face, and smiled a bit before she moved to sit up. She looked out the window, seeing the sun hadn't risen just yet, and she stifled a yawn, before getting up silently. She looked back down at Katsuki, seeing him sleeping soundly and smiled a bit to herself, before she covered him up with the blanket again.

She tip toed out of the room, and closed the door quietly, before she headed for her own room. She knew All Might would be waiting for her at their training ground, so she hurriedly pulled a vest on around herself and her armor, before grabbing One for All. She looked a the sword in her hands, before she pulled it on around her shoulders and hurried back down stairs.

"All Might..!" Izuku called out as she pushed through the bushes to get to the bluff over looking the sea. She looked up to see All Might staring out at the sun as it started to show over the water, before he turned to look at her. "S-Sorry, I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"Not at all." The King smiled at her as she hurried over and caught her breath. "I hope you got plenty of rest, you had a very trying week."

"Yes I uhm.." Izuku looked down at the ground as she pulled her gloves onto her hands, before looking back up at the King. "I didn't get a chance to tell you everything..."

"I figured, because the young King was there." All Might said with a sigh and Izuku nodded her head. "You looked like you had a lot more to say..."

"... When I was fighting with the hero Killer... he mentioned Tomura, the head of the Demon Alliance..." They both took a seat in the grass and Izuku folded her hands in her lap. "... He said that... Tomura was after me... I think... I think that's why those Nomu showed up in Hosu... I don't know how they found out I was there though.." she looked up at All Might nervously. "The Nomu... They were after people with long dark hair like my own..."

"Damnit.." Izuku frowned as she saw All Might clench his fists tightly and glare at the ground in front of them. "This is what I was afraid of... Only people in the guild knew you were traveling to Hosu."

"then... That means.." Izuku frowned as she looked at the ground as well.

"There is a spy for the Demon Alliance some where in Yuuei Guild..." They both looked up at each other, and Izuku clenched her fists. "... The fact that they knew you were there... That they were targeting you... This is dangerous, Izuku."

"People were killed because they looked like me..." Izuku frowned and put her hand on her face to hold back her tears. "... The others almost died as well... Your Majesty... I..."

"Izuku, you can't blame yourself." all Might put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes burning with the tears that threatened to come out. "... I heard you saved many people from death... What those beasts did is unforgivable but you cannot blame yourself."

"But they are after me." Izuku sobbed out and looked at the ground. "... Those things were trying to take me away, not kill me... Why did they have to kill others?" she wiped her fingers at her eyes and bit her lip. "A-And Kacchan figured out I'm in danger... I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, your Majesty... Maybe it would be safer if I left the guild..."

"Izuku," She looked up as the King spoke and bit back her tears as he looked at her seriously. "... You would be in far more danger out there then you would be here."

"but the others... I'm putting their lives at stake by being here..." Izuku felt her tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me..."

"Those Demon Alliance fellows won't be able to hurt anyone here." All Might gripped her shoulders tightly and she did her best to wipe away her tears. "I will not allow them to harm anyone within these walls. There are many great heroes that are working their best as well, to keep this place safe. The safest place for you to be while you're training is here, not out there on your own."

"But they attacked before..!" Izuku sobbed out, "They got a Nomu in the guild at the tournament, what if they do it again?!"

"It won't happen again." She looked up at All Might once again and he pulled her into a gentle hug. "I won't bore you with the details, but protection has been put in place to prevent that from happening again. From now on, all your movements will be kept top secret, between myself and some trusted people within these walls."

"But... What if..." Izuku hiccuped from her tears and All Might patted her back gently, giving her a fatherly hug to try and calm her down.

"It's all right... I promise you, nothing will happen to you or anyone else as long as you're her ein the guild." Izuku let out one final sob, and hugged All Might tightly. It took a long moment, but she slowly regained herself and All Might let go of her. "... Now, you said that the young King figured out you were in danger... Does... He know?"

"... He guessed a lot of things.." Izuku looked down at her hands as she sat back and she clenched her fists. "... But... I want to tell him about everything..." She looked up at All Might and saw his wide eyes filled with surprise. "... Your Majesty... On our way home... We finally sorted things out, we talked things over... and..."

"... He loves you too, I take it...?" She blushed a bright red as All Might spoke and she looked down at her hands, fiddling with them nervously.

"... He does..." Izuku touched her earring with her fingers, and closed her eyes. "... he's respecting my secrets... but... I don't want to lie to him..." She looked up at All Might, "I want to be able to tell him everything... But I don't want to put him in danger... I don't know what to do, Your Majesty..."

"... If you feel that telling him is the best move, then do it." Izuku was a bit shocked as All Might smiled at her. "I don't want you to feel alone in all this, Izuku. What I have told you, what I have expected you to bare was too much... It's not enough that only the both of us can talk about it." All Might let out a sigh. "It was selfish of me... Even I have friends I can speak to about everything. If you can trust him with this, then I can too."

"Y-Your Majesty..." Izuku felt her tears well up in her eyes again and she rubbed at them while All Might patted her on the head. "I-I'm..."

"Don't apologize. I should have considered your feelings, and how you were handling this." All Might told her with a chuckle. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry that I forced this information on you to bare alone..."

"... Thank you," Izuku smiled up at All Might who grinned back at her. "... For everything... For giving me hope and strength..." She looked down at the sword she had in her lap. "... And for trusting me with something as important as One for All."

"No, thank you, Izuku." All Might stood up and pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you for being such a brave and marvelous young hero. You will indeed make a magnificent King, one that the people will look too when they are lost." he turned to look at the sun and Izuku followed his gaze. "... I hope that time doesn't come to fast... But when it arrives, I can't wait to see the world you will lead." he smiled back at her and Izuku let out a laugh and nodded her head. "Now, let's get you going along that path with some training!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku said with a bright smile and nodded her head.

After she spent a few hours training with All Might, Izuku headed back to the lodging. She let out a tired sigh as she wiped some sweat from her brow, before she stumbled out behind the building. She saw Baku turn his head to look back at her, and let out a snort of flames.

"Baku? Is something wrong?" Izuku asked curiously as she approached the dragon. He looked to one of his folded up wings and Izuku turned her head curiously, and jumped when she saw a pair of glaring ruby red eyes in the shadows. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm and she yanked herself back. "WHA! What are you doing?!" Izuku cried out, recognizing the eyes instantly before she was yanked under Baku's wing. She blushed as she looked up at the angry Tribal King who was looking down at her.

"That's my line," he grumbled out in anger. "I woke up this morning, and imagine my surprise when I noticed my wife wasn't beside me anymore."

"K-Kacchan... st-stop using that word..." Izuku said in a small voice, and tried to pull away from him. "I had training this morning... I do it every morning, you know that..."

"Tch..." She looked up at him worriedly as he clicked his tongue before wrapping his arms around her. "I don't care, at least wake me up!" He told her in a growl and Izuku felt her cheeks redden. She watched as he looked away from her and she felt a bit bad.

"I'm sorry... If I worried you." Izuku looked up at him and he let out a huff, before looking down at her. "... But you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, I didn't want to bother you..."

"Tch, I was peaceful because you were beside me." She felt his arms around her tighten and she felt her cheeks grow warmer as she watched him. "Don't just disappear like that again, at least tell me you're going."

"I will..." Izuku smiled up at him warmly and she saw surprise in his eyes. "I promise I wont do it again."

"Hmm..." she said his own cheeks redden a bit as he looked down at her and she giggled. "... I expected more of a fight, but this is good." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Now... Why can't I use the word wife...?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow and she blushed a bright red.

"B-Because, we... haven't had a ceremony or anything like that..." Izuku said in a small voice.

"Tch, needless crap... I don't need a ceremony." Katsuki grumbled out before kissing her lips again and running his fingers up into her hair. She felt her breath leave her, this kiss more intense than the last gentle one. She gripped his arms tightly as he held her against him, and after a long moment their lips parted, and Izuku tried to catch her breath. "I only need you... The one I want to spend my life with..."

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku looked up at him, her heart pounding loudly. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I-It's still embarrassing... what if the others hear..."

"I don't care if they hear, it wont change how I feel." Izuku lifted her head to look up at him and he brushed his lips across her cheek. "I want the whole world to know you're mine."

"Kacchan, you're being possessive..." Izuku told him, pouting a bit as she looked up at him. He kissed her cheek again and she felt her skin warm a bit from it.

"I want what I want..." Katsuki told her and hugged her tightly to him. "... And I'm never letting you go... So you'll have to accept it. It's a King's orders..."

"King..." Izuku looked down at his chest, and she saw the scars on his skin. She touched her fingers to them gently, and felt her heart ache a bit.

"... You have that look on your face again.." Katsuki grumbled and she looked up at him. She saw the pained look on his face, and his hand took hold of hers. "... When can you tell me, Izu..."

"... Lets go for a ride..." Izuku looked up at him, before stepping away from his arms and placing her hand on Baku's head. The dragon looked up at her with his bright golden eyes, and she smiled at him. "I think Baku is tired of being the only one who knows, anyways..." She saw the dragon snort flames again and stand up. Izuku looked back at Katsuki who was watching her in surprise. The two of them climbed onto the dragon and took off into the sky, circling about over the ocean.

"... Are you actually going to tell me..?" Katsuki asked her as they circled through the air, and Izuku looked back at him and smiled a bit. "... You better not be kidding, or you're in big trouble." Izuku urged Baku to land on a cliff over looking the sea, and she got off the dragon. She looked back up at Katsuki who was watching her in confusion. "... Izu, why are we out here?"

"Because no one else can know.." Izuku told him, and he jumped down onto the ground, before standing up fully to look down at her. "... What I'm going to tell you... please just hear me out..."

"... You're starting to scare me." Katsuki growled and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "... But okay."

"... I told you His Majesty, All Might saved me back at my village." Izuku looked out at the ocean and took a breath. "... He heard me out, about how I wanted to be a hero, to come here to Yuuei Guild... How I wanted to travel the world, and save people..." Izuku looked back up at Katsuki who was watching her in confusion. "... He took my dream seriously, and trained me as we made our journey here..."

"... Hold on, what does that have to do with the Demon alliance?" Katsuki asked her, and she frowned a bit. "... And where did you get that strange sword from?"

"... Hold on." Izuku held up her hand to stop him, before she reached behind herself to grab the handle of the sword. "... When I arrived at the Guild... His Majesty gave me this sword." Izuku looked Katsuki in the eyes, before she drew it from it's sheath. She raised the blade up and sunk it into the ground.

"... That Idiot... Gave you that sword...?" Katsuki asked her, and she looked up at him with serious eyes. She saw the confusion in his turn into one of realization. "Wait..."

"My quirk never changed.." Izuku held her hands out and they glowed green. "Well... It kinda did. His Majesty helped me train it, so I could use it better... Before he gave me this." She looked at the sword, and took the handle of it. The glow on her hands turned golden, and she looked up at Katsuki.

"... You're not seriously going to tell me... That this is..." Katsuki shook his head and took a step back before Izuku pulled the sword out of the ground.

"The sword of Legend..." She sheathed it once again and looked into Katsuki's eyes. "... His Majesty's sword, One for All. It possess a quirk... And it can only be wielded by one person. His Majesty entrusted this sword to me."

"Why?!" Katsuki asked her, frowning. "Why would he give you the sword of legend, he's still the king of the world, what's the point in giving it to you? He's way stronger than-"

"... He's... Injured." Izuku looked down at the ground and clenched her fists. "... Something happened between him and the Great Demon all those years ago... And he was gravely injured from it. Using the swords power takes a lot out of him... So he decided it was time to pass it on... And he chose me."

"... This is crazy," She looked up at Katsuki as he spoke again and he growled in frustration. "He's a fucking mountain, Izuku. There's no way that guy is injured."

"He is, he's using the last of his power to try and keep the peace..." Izuku took a deep breath and let it out. She could feel her tears burning in her eyes. "The Demon Alliance, is probably after me because of the sword."

"Then throw it away, or give it back to that fucking king!" Katsuki growled out and looked at the sword, before looking at her.

"I can't." Izuku shook her head and a few tears fell down her cheeks. "... One for All is my sword now. I intend to use it to help many people, and I cannot let it's power fall into the wrong hands." She raised her head to look up at Katsuki.

"... this... Is what you were hiding...?" Katsuki asked her and she nodded her head to him. "... Fucking hell, Izu! No wonder you're attracting so much trouble!"

"I'm sorry..." She looked down at the ground, and touched her injured arm with her fingers. "I didn't want to keep secrets from you anymore..." She looked up at him and he stormed towards her. She took a step back, but he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a tight tug. "K-Kacchan...?"

"I don't like this..." Katsuki growled out as he hugged her tightly to his chest. She felt her cheeks burn hot and her tears roll down her cheeks. "I hate it... but... I'm glad you told me..." She looked up at him as he loosened his tight hug around her. "... Damnit... You're going to send me to an early grave." He growled out at her and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"I hope not, that's why I took the sword." She looked up at him with a smile and he hugged her once again. "... Kacchan... This path I'm going down... It's dangerous..."

"You're fucking right, it's dangerous." He growled out in anger and she smiled a bit. "... But you're not going down it alone, alright?"

"Thank you..." Izuku closed her eyes and hugged him tightly around his middle. She felt like a thousand weights had been lifted off her chest, and she smiled, enjoying his embrace.


	17. NEW FRIENDS AND OLD ENEMIES!

**BROS. I FINALLY GOT SOME CHRISTMAS SHOPPING DONE.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!**

 **Anyways, lets keep this ball rolling, shall we?**

"Momochan, you're good!" Izuku laughed happily as she blocked a blow from a wooden sword with her own. The taller girl smiled back at her brightly, before Izuku knocked her back with a few blows of her own sword and huffed to catch her breath.

"You're far better," Yaoyorozu said with her own laugh and Izuku grinned at her. "To be expected, you've been training hard." Yaoyorozu ran towards her and Izuku blocked her blows with her sword. She spun and knocked Yaoyorozu back with a blow of her sword to the wooden shield the other girl was using.

"Sparring is definitely the best training!" Izuku called out and she ran in for her own attack, gripping her sword tightly with both hands.

"You sure you don't want to try shield training? I think it would help you!" Yaoyorozu said as she defended against the blows.

"They sure are energetic." Kirishima said with a thought as he fed the dragons while Uraraka watched the sparring match.

"Izuku's been training hard everyday, she's picking different opponents each time." Uraraka said with a grin and looked up at Kirishima. "I think she wants to train against different people to see if she has the capabilities to fight in different situations."

"That's pretty smart. Not all people have a sword, so it's wise to learn how to go up against different quirks." Kaminari said with a nod of his head. "Hey, Midoriya! I've got next!" Kaminari called out and Izuku laughed as she blocked another blow from Yaoyorozu.

"You got it!" Izuku called out, before she swung her sword out and knocked Yaoyorozu's wooden weapon from her hands. The girls stopped, and Izuku huffed to catch her breath, before they both let out a laugh. "That was amazing, Momochan!"

"Thank you, but you were far better." Yaoyorozu said with her own laugh and the two girls walked over to Uraraka who handed them some water.

"You've beaten everyone you've gone up against so far, that's amazing!" Uraraka said brightly and Izuku blushed a bit. "Even I couldn't win, it was so painful!"

"I'm sorry, Ochachan." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously before Uraraka let out another laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm just amazed by how far you've come." Uraraka beamed at her.

Izuku looked to Kaminari who grinned at her. She finished up her water quickly before they headed over to small sparring circle that was etched on the ground. It had been a week since she had arrived back at the guild, and since she spoke with Katsuki about her secrets. He looked like he had been lost in thought since then, and she glanced up at the roof of the lodging where she knew he was sleeping.

"So, you sure you want to do this?" Kaminari asked as he drew his bow, and his fingers crackled with electricity.

"Of course," Izuku grinned at him before she readied the wooden sword in her hands. She knew she had to move quick to disarm him.

"What's going on out here?" Some of the others rounded the corner while the two who were sparring started off with a bang and a zap of electricity. "Isn't this dangerous?" Jirou asked as she approached Uraraka and the others, watching curiously.

"Sparring matches, you want a go at Izuchan?" uraraka asked with a bright smile and Jirou shook her head.

"Heck no, I'm smarter than that." Jirou said while the others approached to watch from a safe distance.

"I agree with Kyochan." Asui said with a kero as she sat next to Uraraka on the ground. "I've seen Izuchan fight demons, and she seems relentless against human opponents as well."

"I won't let you get close!" Kaminari shouted at Izuku and she grinned before she dove to the side to roll out of the way of his electrical attack. She kicked off the ground towards him and swung her sword out at his hand that held his bow. Kaminari threw himself back out of the way and fired another attack at her. She leaned back at an impossible angle before putting her hands on the ground and kicking out her feet at him. Kaminari stumbled back near the edge of the circle as she landed on her feet and dove towards him again. "Damn, you really don't give up!"

"Is that a compliment?!" Izuku asked with a laugh before she swung her sword at him again. He fired off his attack again and this time she caught it in the arm. She felt her body rattle from the shock and groaned in pain before she swung her sword out at him again and knocked his bow out of his hands while Kaminari fell back on his bottom.

"Whoa! Are you alright?!" Uraraka called out as Izuku dropped to one knee, as her muscles twitched and ached from the shock. The others looked on with worry and Kaminari stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm alright!" Izuku called out, and grinned at them, before looking at Kaminari. "Ha, that's pretty intense though. What a great quirk!"

"do you have a death wish?" He asked her seriously and Izuku laughed as she sat back on her own bottom to try and catch her breath.

"Kaminari you idiot, that's dangerous!" Jirou shouted as she walked over and punched him in the top of the head. "At lest tone down the power!"

"Jeez, what's dangerous was her attacks!" Kaminari groaned out and rubbed his head where he was hit. "She dove at me knowing it wasn't a good idea!"

"Hmm well," Izuku touched her chin with her finger, thinking. "You excel in long range attacks, so getting in close was the only option." She looked up at the sky, thinking. "And jumping in the air would have left me open, so going low from the ground is a better strategy." She drew a diagram in the dirt. "You should use a shorter bow to help you with your mobility, and have you ever considered a dagger for close combat?" She asked him, and both Jirou and Kaminari blinked at her in surprise. She smiled nervously at them. "Uhm... I'm sorry, did I say to much?"

"Incredible." Kaminari said as he looked down at the drawings she did in the dirt. "I've never thought about these things before, but it only took you five minutes." Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at her diagram.

"She's been doing it for everyone." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh as she stood next to the others. "It's actually amazing,"

"Yeah, she's helping me work on handling my staff." Uraraka said with a bright grin and Kirishima let out a loud laugh.

"Wow! I didn't know she was doing that while sparring." He grinned happily while Izuku went over some things with Kaminari. "So she's not only training herself.."

"She's training others too." Tokoyami said with a thought and nodded his head. "helping us out with our flaws in combat."

"That's pretty intense, who thinks of stuff like that?" Sero asked curiously as they watched Izuku pointed more things out to Kaminari. "Good thing she's on our team."

"I've got next!" Kirishima shouted happily and Izuku looked up over at them and smiled brightly. "I've always wanted to test out your combat skills! Why don't you use your real sword?"

"Ah, are you sure?" Izuku asked with a frown at him and Kirishima laughed before he hardened his whole body.

"Positive." He grinned at her and Izuku stood up. She handed the wooden sword to Jirou and both her and Kaminari traded places with Kirishima. "Don't hold back on me, alright?"

"Alright," Izuku smiled over at Kirishima before she stretched her arms. "Same goes to you, alright?"

"Should we let them do this?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as the two of them got ready.

"It's fine, It's Izuchan after all." Uraraka said with a happy laugh. "Okay go!" she shouted over at them to start the match.

Kirishima grinned at Izuku before he launched his attack. She dove out of the way under his arm, and rolled to her feet. "Come on, Izuchan! Draw your sword!" Kirishima called out to her before aiming a pointed hand at her. She moved her head out of the way and smiled back at him.

"I might not have too!" She grabbed his arm and her hands glowed brightly, before she spun and threw Kirishima over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. He looked up at her with wide eyes and she smiled back at him, "You're too open," she told him, before she jumped back out of his send pointed hand and slid back in the dirt.

"I didn't expect hand to hand from you!" Kirishima laughed and got to his feet. He jumped at her again and started jabbing at the air with his hands, driving her back. "Come on, I feel like we're just playing here!"

"Alright!" Izuku grinned at him, and in a swift movement she drew One for All from her back. She swung the sword and his him in his hardened side, before the power blasted him back and out of the ring.

"Izuchan wins!" Uraraka shouted happily and Izuku laughed a bit as she saw Kirishima slide through the dirt. "Tough luck, Kirishima!"

"Darn, I thought I had her!" The red head laughed and stood up. "That was good though, you should teach me that move!"

"It's easy," Izuku said with a bright grin before they heard an explosion from the roof. They all looked up to see Katsuki sitting up and glaring down at them.

"I'm trying to take a nap here, would you idiots stop playing!" Katsuki snapped down at them, but Izuku just smiled up at him.

"We're having fun, it's good to train with each other!" Izuku called out to him and he looked away from her, clicking his tongue angrily.

"Come on your Majesty!" Kirishima called out and the Tribal king looked back down at them. "We're having sparring matches, Izuchan has one each one!"

"Tch..." Katsuki jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a crackle of his explosions. "Why would I want to do that? I know I'm the strongest."

"How do you know that?" Uraraka called out from over by the dragons. "You and Izuchan never had a proper match you know!"

"She's right, do you want to have a quick match?" Izuku asked Katsuki with a smile and he looked at her. "It'll be fun, nothing to flashy."

"You should be taking a rest, is your arm even fully healed?" He asked her but Izuku looked away from him nervously.

"It's fine, it's almost healed..." She said in a small voice and felt a hole burn in the side of her head. She looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes as he stormed towards her and she backed away quickly from him. "H-Hold on!" She took a stance and held up her hands to stop him. He grumbled and held up his own hands, ready to attack. "Seriously! I'm absolutely fine!"

"Then why are you acting like you're not?!" He shouted back at her and she felt a nervous sweat on her cheek. "You were bleeding two nights ago from the wounds! I told you not to over do it!"

"They're totally fine, I only opened them a little bit!" She shouted back at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "It was just an accident!"

"... Why don't you guys just kiss already?" Kirishima asked as he stood with the others, looking at them both with a laugh in his voice.

"Wuh...?!" Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked over at him, before Katsuki launched his attack on her. She bent backwards at another impossible angel and he passed right over her, before she stood up and looked over her shoulder at him as he growled and pushed himself up off the ground, glaring at her. "K-Kacchan! If I'm hurt you shouldn't throw yourself at me!"

"The only way to get you to listen to anyone is to pin you down!" Katsuki shouted as he stood up and glared at her again. Izuku felt another nervous sweat on her cheek. "So stop dodging me and let me see your arm!"

"You're worrying over nothing!" Izuku cried out in horror as she spun out of his way while he went to grab her arm.

"... They're having a sparring match while yelling at each other..." Kaminari said in disbelief as they group watched the two of them.

"I think it's cute." Asui said with a kero and the others looked at her with stunned looks. They looked back to see Izuku leap over Katsuki, using his shoulder to push off of before she landed behind him, a panicked look on her face.

"YOOOOOOOOOU!" Katsuki whipped around, growling in anger and she looked back at him with her own look of shock. He jumped at her and the two of them went tumbling across the ground until he pinned her down by her left shoulder. "HAH! Fucking finally! Now let me see!" He growled out at her and Izuku let out a sigh.

"alright..." She sat up and pulled her sleeve back. Katsuki touched the small bandages that had replaced the ones that covered her whole arm.

"I call foul, you're both out of bounds!" Ashido called out and they looked over at the group, and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"It wasn't a match!" Katsuki snapped back at them before he looked over her arm. "... You opened your wounds again," He pulled back one that was bloody and grumbled in anger. "That's enough for you today."

"Alright," Izuku let out another sigh and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "It's honestly not that bad, it's just a little blood..."

"Just humor me." He grumbled at her and Izuku blushed a bit again and nodded her head. She looked up at him as he took her hand and they stood up.

"That's was no way to treat some one whose injured!" Iida slid in between them, and chopped at the air with his hand. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes of shock.

"Y-You're back!" Izuku cried out with a big smile and she threw her arms around her friend who had surprised them all. They hurried over to greet him and ask how he was doing. "How are your wounds?!"

"I went to see recovery girl, everything is fine!" Iida said with a big smile at everyone and held up his hands as others clamored in to greet him. "I got lots of rest, but obviously your trip back went well." Izuku smiled as the others gave him pats on the back, before she heard more foot steps. She smiled brightly as she saw Todoroki step around the building, letting out a sigh.

"Todoroki!" She called out, and hurried over to him. "It's so good to see you guys back again, I was starting to get worried!" She threw her arms around her friend and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Ah, sorry." Todoroki hugged her back. "We couldn't go as fast as before."

"That's understandable." Izuku smiled at him and let go of her friend.

"How was your flight back? Did that guy do anything he shouldn't have?" Todoroki asked her and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from the prince.

"Our relationship is none of your business." Katsuki snapped at the Prince as he walked up and pulled Izuku back by the shoulder.

"Relationship?" Kirishima called out as the others came to greet Todoroki as well. "What kind of relationship?"

"Eh uhm.." Izuku looked at everyone, her cheeks burning a bright red. "Well uhm..."

"She's my wife," Katsuki growled out and Izuku paled in horror as he said that. "End of fucking story. So don't touch her so casually." The Tribal King glared at Todoroki who gave him an icy glare back.

"WIFE?!" The whole group cried out in shock and Izuku covered her face with her hands, her whole body turning red in embarrassment.

"SO YOU FINALLY SAID SOMETHING?!" Kirishima shouted in excitement and clapped a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. The King growled in annoyance before putting a hand on Kirishima's head and pushing him down. The Red head just laughed happily, and hardened his body as Katsuki set off an explosion. "I'm so happy for you, your Majesty!"

"IZUCHAN, WHAT DOES HE MEAN?!" Uraraka cried out in horror and Izuku waved her hands around wildly.

"W-Wait! He just likes using that word!" Izuku said in a panic and Katsuki growled in annoyance again.

"uhm... Izuchan that's what the earring means..." Ashido said with a nervous laugh and Izuku clapped her hand over her ear, before a thought crossed her mind.

"... Did... Does everyone... Know what the earring means...?" She asked in shock, and they all looked away from her nervously. She looked up at Katsuki who was also avoiding eye contact. "W-Was... Was I the only one who didn't know?!" Izuku cried out, and paled.

"Well I didn't know," Todoroki said bluntly and patted her on the shoulder.

"We thought maybe you knew, you knew so much about the mountain tribe!" Jirou said, scratching her cheek.

"It's like the only thing most people know about the mountain tribe people!" Yaoyorozu said with a frown and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red. "W-we were just surprised you of all people had no idea..."

"KATSUKI!" Izuku turned her head to look at the Tribal King who was hurriedly walking away.

"Uh oh, he's in trouble!" Kirishima laughed and the King glared back at him.

"This is so embarrassing!" Izuku put her hands on her face to try and cover up the red. "I look like an idiot, saying it was a sign of friendship..."

"No no, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Ashido said with a smile and patted her on the shoulder. "For all we knew, that was what it was."

"Tch, like I'm that stupid." Katsuki growled out before Uraraka punched him in the arm. "HEY!"

"You brute! If you're going to force something like that on a girl at least explain it properly!" Uraraka shouted at him and pointed an angry finger in his face. "And now you're claiming her as your wife? I won't allow it!"

"Uraraka, it's a mountain Tribe tradition." Kirishima said with a smile. "Usually the earrings are given, and that's the start of it. Though the King usually get's a ceremony for his marriage."

"My beautiful Izuku, to think that all she gets is an earring and thats it!" Uraraka cried out and Kirishima watched her nervously, trying to calm her down.

"... So that's it?" Todoroki asked and everyone looked at him. "... You just give the person an earring and you're married? How brutish..."

"The fuck did you say?" Katsuki asked with a growl at the Prince and held up a crackling palm. "I'm so sorry our traditions aren't as flashy as you fucking forest people!"

"Hmm, Midoriya deserves a proper wedding." Todoroki said with his own icy tone. "Not something that was forced on her when she was a child."

"Do you want a fucking fight?!" Katsuki growled out and stormed towards the prince.

"Only if you want one." Todoroki said simply as he drew his sword. Both boys glared at each other before Izuku stepped in the middle and held out her hands. "Midoriya?"

"Enough!" She looked at them both before putting her hands on her hips. "It's already embarrassing that I didn't know about the earring, but I don't need how I get married being fought about." She smiled at Todoroki. "I honestly love the earring, I've always been fascinated by Mountain Tribe traditions."

"Suck it," Katsuki growled at Todoroki who glared at him darkly.

"But." She whipped her head around to look at Katsuki and frowned at him. "You need to remember I'm from the forest region, we do things differently."

"Tch..." Katsuki looked away from her frowning face to see most of the girls shaking their heads at him in disappointment.

"Now, can we just drop this? Everyone's back home!" Izuku smiled at Todoroki. "It's been a while since we've all been here!"

"Yeah yeah!" Uraraka cried out happily. "Let's have a big welcome back dinner!"

"Yeah! And get some drinks!" Kaminari shouted happily and thrust his fist into the air. The rest of the group laughed loudly before Aizawa came around the building.

"... Noisy." He grunted out and the group all turned to look at him. "I see Iida and Todoroki are back, I wanted to talk to you all about the Survival Training... But first, we have a new addition to your numbers." He waved a hand at the front of the building and everyone watched curiously as a tall tired looking boy stepped around the building. He had purple hair that reminded Izuku of how their sensei's looked when he used his quirk. He looked at them all with a bored look on his face. "This here is Hitoshi Shinsou, He signed up a few days ago."

"A new hero?" Uraraka asked curiously as the group looked at Shinsou. He wore a central region mage outfit similar to Uraraka's, but in dark black colors.

"Uhm, Hi." Izuku smiled as she stepped up to shake hands with their new group member. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, It's nice to meet you."

"ah..." The boy looked down at her, before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you I guess..." The group went about introducing themselves individually before Aizawa coughed into his fist to get their attention again.

"We will be leaving for the training to head to a secret location in a few days. I expect all of you to be fully prepared with what ever you need." He told the group and they all let out a resounding yes. "Now quit shouting around here." He waved his hand as he walked off and Kaminari and Kirishima grinned up at Shinsou.

"So, what's your quirk like?" Kirishima asked with a grin. "I didn't think we'd get any more new members!"

"Hmm, It's a secret." the boy said with a shrug of his shoulders and the excitable boys looked at each other with frowns.

"Tch," Katsuki looked over at the boy before grabbing Izuku by the arm. "Let's go,"

"wait, we have a new friend." Izuku frowned up at him and he looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Do you not have self preservation?" He asked her in a low voice. "You need to be more cautious of new people, especially after the Hosu incident."

"But..." Izuku looked down at the ground as they walked. "I don't think they would let some one in if they weren't entirely sure about his background." she looked up at Katsuki nervously who scoffed at that. "His Majesty told me everything inside the guild is perfectly safe. I don't think we have to worry about anyone around us."

"You should worry a little." Katsuki grumbled down at her and she let out a sigh. "That's how you get yourself into so much trouble."

"I'm not going to be suspicious of some one just because they're new." Izuku put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. "For all we know, he's a nice guy who want's to be a hero."

"Or once of those Demon idiots." Katsuki told her in a grunt and they both stared at each other. "... Fine, but I'm not playing nice with a bunch of idiots." He grumbled and stormed away to go into the lodging.

"I'm going to run to the plaza to get some stuff for tonight!" Uraraka said excitedly as Izuku let out a sigh after watching Katsuki walk away. "Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Izuku smiled at Uraraka. "What did you want to get?"

"Some cakes and some juice!" She said excitedly and Izuku laughed a bit as she walked with her. "hey, you guys wanna come?!" She called out to the others.

"Yeah, let's get some drinks!" Kaminari shouted as he, Kirishima and Ashido followed them towards the plaza. It was busy like usual, and Izuku looked around at all the different travelers that were flooding the busy streets.

"We should get some good meat for dinner!" Kirishima said with a grin as him and Kaminari hurried off towards a meat vendor.

"I'm going to go pick some cakes!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"I think we're out of rice, so I'll go buy some." Izuku said with a smile to her and Ashido.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Ashido asked, and Izuku shook her head.

"No no, that's alright. Just pick out some delicious cakes!" Izuku laughed brightly before walking off. She looked around at the plaza, and smiled warmly as she saw some kids playing tag again. She continued walking to head towards the store that sold rice, before a vendor caught her eye. She looked at all the jewelry that he was selling with interest, and saw some Mountain Tribe styles. She blushed as she thought about her earring, and looked at a pair that looked fairly similar.

"hey hey, aren't you that tournament winner?" She turned her head to see some one in a cloak with the hood up speaking to her with a grin. She blushed a bit and looked away, remembering the last time she was recognized for winning the tournament.

"Ah yeah, one of them." she said nervously before she started to walk away. "I have a few errands to run, so I need to get going." she said nervously as she hurried in the direction towards the shop she was originally heading too.

"Hold on, I just wanna talk!" The guy called out to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was really cool how you fought in the tournament!"

"Uhm... thank you but..." Izuku looked away from the man nervously as he pulled her close to him. "I really need to be on my way,"

"Oh, I think you'll have time to talk with me..." She felt shivers run down her spine before some fingers touched her neck. She looked up at the man with wide eyes, and paled in horror as she saw him grinning down at her. She recognized the silver hair and glowing red eyes looking down at her hungrily. " _Izuku Midoriya..._ I've really been wanting to have a chat with you... Won't you make time?"

"T-Tomura..." She felt like ice was running through her veins as she looked up into his eyes. "H-How... How did you...?!"

"Now now, quiet voice..." She felt his fingers dig into her neck and could count only four. "I'm trying really hard right now not to kill you, you know? But if you cause a fuss, I'll be forced to kill all the people around us..." He gestured to the crowd of people happily shopping in the plaza. Izuku swallowed her nerves and glared up at Tomura. "I just want to have a nice chat..."

"F-Fine..." She felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek and she clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't just let this guy cause chaos in the guild. He pulled her close to him and they began walking off away from the crowded area's of the plaza. "Wh-what is it you want..."

"I think you know very well what I want..." The man laughed as he tightened his hold on her neck. Izuku groaned a bit as she felt his fingers dig into her skin.

"... The Hero Killer mentioned your name..." Izuku said in a low voice, and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Aaah, that guy..." Tomura let out a sigh and looked around. "Everyone's all talking about him you know, about how he's going to clean up the shady business of Heroes... No one's taking about my precious Nomu that I let loose." She could hear his voice seething with anger. "You heroes don't get it, do you... Humans are just food for my demon friends... Soon, I'll have you all at my Mercy..."

"Why... Why are you doing this...?" Izuku asked him, clenching her teeth in anger. "I don't understand your motivation..."

"... You know, demons are creatures that act purely on instinct." Tomura laughed and she looked at the road as they walked. "A they want to do is eat, is that so bad? Aren't humans just the same? Just wanting to eat and play..." He looked out at the children that were playing tag and Izuku paled. "What makes you all different from Demons, huh?"

"Demons never grow full... They're beasts of darkness and hate..." Izuku looked up at him.

"Hmm, and how do you think they came about, huh?" Tomura asked her and looked down at her with his piercing red eyes. "Did your precious _King_ not tell you? I'm sure you saw it yourself... Humans can be worse than demons... You all think you're just pure creatures, but the most dangerous killers out there are humans..." Tomura held up his other hand and Izuku looked at it nervously. "Back when quirks became a thing, everyone fought for power. The strongest rulers got their positions by climbing a mountain of bodies and blood... All those negative feelings... every soul filled with hatred... All your anger and tears..." Tomura grinned down at her and Izuku watched in horror. "That's what gives birth to demons... You're not as self righteous as you think... Honestly, this whole world would be better off with out people in it."

"Y-You're crazy..." Izuku stuttered out and Tomura laughed loudly.

"What's crazy is how you think you can run away from me..." Tomura looked back down at her with glaring eyes and Izuku felt her blood run cold again. "As you can see... No matter where you are... I will find you..." He gripped her neck tightly and Izuku choked a bit as he put pressure on her wind pipe. "Everyone says that _His Majesty_ is the strongest man in the world... But ever since that day, I've had an inkling that maybe that person is you..."

"How...?" Izuku choked out and he released the pressure on her wind pipe. "H-How... Why would you..."

"You know... My Teacher told me a little story when I got home that day..." Tomura laughed out to her and Izuku ground her teeth together. "... About a certain sword... And I thought to myself... I've seen that power he spoke of... I saw it coming from this puny little girl who thought she could use it on _ME_... All to defend that wimp of a King. I thought to myself... Let's put this stupid girl to a test..."

"Hosu..." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "That was... It was just a test...? You killed all those people just to test me...?"

"Hmm, well they were supposed to bring you back to me..." Tomura grumbled out before Izuku felt his fingers dig into her skin again. "But that fucking Hero Killer got in my way and messed everything up! But no matter... Thanks to him I have people flocking to me, people who were told their whole lives they were nothing but monsters..." Izuku looked up at Tomura and he glared down at her.

"What is it you want from me then..." Izuku asked, feeling sweat run down her cheek. "Why are you doing this...?"

"... My teacher wants to meet you." Tomura said with a malicious grin, and Izuku shivered in horror. "And to be honest, I feel like watching you suffer a bit. You sure tripped over a land mine when you went to Hosu... It's a good thing our Doctor friend escaped when he did..."

"The Demons Thorn medicine..." Izuku froze in her steps, and Tomura glared down at her. "That was your doing as well...?!"

"Everything that happens in the shadows has my hands on it..." Tomura told her in a cold voice and she paled.

"You're a monster..." She felt his grip tighten around her throat and he leaned in closer to her, still grinning madly.

"Yes I am..." He told her in a chilling tone. "You've really been on your best behavior, trying to keep all these people safe while entertaining me... But you don't want to die, do you?" He asked her, his grin getting larger. "I'm sure you have some one you love... You'd do anything to see them again..."

"I won't... Let you hurt... Anyone..." Izuku choked out to him and clawed at his arm. "And... I won't... Give you my death..."

"Ho... I don't want your death..." Tomura told her, and she looked up at him. "I want you to bend to my will... My Teacher's life long dream has been to rule the world..." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he grinned at her. "And we will achieve that dream."

"I won't let you..." Izuku glared up at him. "I won't let you kill anymore people, I will take you down...!"

"Haha..." Tomura laughed at her and leaned in closer to her. "I invite you to try, I really do like this game of cat and mouse we're playing. But in the end... You will give me that sword willingly."

"Never.." Izuku choked out as he put pressure on her windpipe again. "I'll never... Give you the sword..."

"But you will..." Tomura laughed again and she looked over at his other hand, "I will find you... Where ever you go, _Izuku_ , and I will make you suffer at each turn... I will show you that every human has darkness in their hearts, that all humans want is power... That Humans are the true Demons." She felt him crushing her neck now and she clawed at his arm with her finger nails, gasping for air.

"Izuchan!" Izuku's eyes went wide as she heard her name being called, and she looked over her shoulder to see Kirishima waving at her. "Hey is that a friend of yours?!"

"Ah... Your friends have come..." Tomura laughed in her ear and Izuku felt her blood run cold. "I think it's time I took my leave... I'll see you again soon, _Izuchan_... But next time I won't let you get away with just a couple of scratches." She felt him let go of her throat, and Izuku fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She put her hand on her throat and looked up to see Tomura walking away towards the gates.

"Hey, Izuchan are you alright?!" She heard Kirishima running over to her with Kaminari.

"W... wait...!" Izuku cried out, still trying to catch her breath. Kirishima knelt beside her and took her arm. She watched as Tomura grinned back at her before he stepped out the open gate. "St... Stop him...!" Izuku cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks as she tried to get up, still gasping for breath.

"I-Izuchan your throat... It's bleeding!" Kirishima looked at her wide eyes. "Who was that guy?"

"It's him...! It's Tomura..!" Izuku cried out but the gates started to close. "STOP HIM!" She shouted and the others looked at her in a panic. The guards looked down at her in confusion and she ran to the gates as they struggled to open them, and she slipped through the opening. She stumbled out onto the dirt road and looked around wildly for Tomura.

"N-No one came out...!" A guard shouted down at her and Izuku fell to her knees, her hands shaking. "Hey, are you alright?! You're bleeding!"

"Izuchan, what are you doing?!" Kirishima called out as him an Kaminari came out of the gates. Izuku burst into tears of frustration and put her hands on her face.

"It was him... It was Tomura..." she sobbed out as they tried to help her up. "I let him get away...!"

"That Demon Alliance guy...?!" Kaminari asked in shock and the guards that came down looked at her with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

"Get the King! That guy might still be near by!" Kirishima shouted at a guard who picked up a horn and blew it loudly. Izuku sobbed into her hands, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Some one get a medic too! She's bleeding!"

Izuku continued to sob into her hands as the horn was blown, causing the people inside to panic. Kirishima was hugging her around the shoulders worriedly and looked up at Kaminari. "Go get his Majesty!"

"Which one?!" Kaminari asked and Kirishima frowned at him. "Right, the mountain one!" Kaminari shouted and turned to run back to the lodging.

"Hey hey, Izuchan... You need some medical attention..." Kirishima told her worriedly and Izuku sobbed into her hands.

"I let him get away..." She cried out and clenched her fists. "This is all my fault... I should have done something..."

"Kirishima, what's happening?!" Izuku looked up as Uraraka and Ashido came running over to them. "I-Izuchan...? Wh-what's wrong?! Why are they sounding the alarm for a breech?!" Izuku sobbed out again and the girls dropped to their knee's beside her worriedly.

Izuku couldn't stop crying, she had a chance to take Tomura down, but his words had her frozen in fear and shock... She sobbed into her hands again and curled up into a ball. He had gotten the best of her, threatened the people inside... Threatened her friends, all because she had the sword. She could heroes coming out the gate to search the perimeter, but she knew it was too late... Tomura had to be miles away by now...

"Here comes Bakugou..." Uraraka's voice broke Izuku's thoughts and she could hear the explosions coming closer. She lifted up her head, and saw some one pushing through the others. She felt her tears burn in her eyes and pour down her cheeks as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her tightly and pull her close.

"Izu... Izu what happened...?!" She heard the panic in his voice but she just let out a sob, and curled into his embrace. "She's bleeding, what the fuck happened...?!" Katsuki snapped at the others.

"She said it was Tomura..." Kirishima spoke and Izuku clutched at the fabric of Katsuki's cloak. "... Some how... That guy got into the plaza..."

"What the fuck is wrong with the fucking guards then?!" Katsuki shouted in anger and Izuku felt him pick her up. "Who the fuck let that murderer inside the guild gates?!"

"We don't know man, calm down!" Kaminari said in a panic. "Midoriya is the only one he got near..."

"She's fucking bleeding! I won't fucking calm down!" Katsuki yelled at them and Izuku sobbed once again. "Get out of my fucking way!"

"Midoirya!" Izuku lifted her head as she heard All Might's panicked voice in the crowd, but Katsuk's arms tightened around her protectively. "What happened here? What's going on?"

"Your so called fucking protection some how let that fucking asshole Tomura into the guild is what happened!" Katsuki shouted at All Might.

".. Midoriya.." She looked up through her tears to see All Might looking down at her in concern. "How on earth... There's no way that man should have been able to get in..."

"... He came... To talk..." Izuku choked out through her tears. "... Just... Just to talk..."

"To talk...?" All Might asked her in concern and she gripped Katsuki's cloak tightly. She felt his arms around her tighten further. "... About what...?"

"... I'm not exactly sure... About me... about the Hero Killer..." Izuku bit back her tears, "... About the sword... He... his teacher..." she looked up at All Might and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry... I let him... I let him get away.." She sobbed once again and Katsuki's arms around her tightened. "It's all my fault... I let him get away... I should have.. He was going to..." She put her hand on her face to try and stop her tears.

"Midoriya, you're bleeding..." She felt a gentle hand on her head trying to console her. "We need to take you to recovery girl,"

"I'll take her." Katsuki growled out at the King. "You better find out what the fuck happened around here."

"That is my utmost priority right now." All Might said and Izuku looked up at him as he glared out at the gates. "I will get to the bottom of this."

Katsuki walked off with Izuku, and she clutched to his cloak tightly, trying to stop her tears. She felt his arms coiled around her protectively, but she still felt like a failure. She sobbed once again as she heard more of her friends what happened, before hearing the concerned voice of Recovery Girl.

"Let's take her back to the lodging, the guild is a mess right now." The old woman said, and Izuku felt her heart ache. "She needs quiet, there's probably more than just physical damage done."

"That bastard..." Izuku hear Katsuki growl through her sobs and felt his hands shaking as they held her. "I'll fucking find him myself and murder him..." She felt her heart freeze in her chest and she gripped his shoulder.

"No... please..." Izuku sobbed and she felt his hand touch the back of her head. "Don't... He was ready to kill everyone in the plaza..." she tried to bite back her tears again, but they kept coming.

"Izu..." she sobbed into the fur of his cloak as they walked. She was worried for Katsuki, if Tomura always knew where she was, he knew Katsuki was always close behind her..

"Don't leave me..." Izuku cried into his cloak and felt his arms shake again. "please... It's dangerous... He knows..."

"Set her down," Recovery girl told Katsuki as they walked inside the lodging and the Tribal King sat her on a sofa in the common room. Izuku gripped his cloak tightly as he reluctantly released his arms around her and put his hands on hers.

"Izu... You're bleeding, you need healed..." Katsuki told her in a gentle tone, and she looked up into his concerned eyes. "Let Recovery girl look at you... I'm right here." Izuku nodded her head and looked at recovery girl. The woman frowned as she looked at her neck and Izuku held back her tears as she cleaned the blood off her neck, before tapping her cane to her neck gently. Izuku lifted her fingers up to touch her neck and felt only little bumps where Tomura's nails had been only moments ago.

"You need to rest now, Midoriya." Recovery girl patted her on the leg.

"B-But I have... I have to tell some one... everything that he said." Izuku choked on her tears before they started to pour down her cheeks again.

"That can wait," Katsuki told her and Izuku looked up at him through her tears. She let out a shaky sob and grabbed his cloak with her shaking hands.

"He said he'll see me again soon, Kacchan... He's coming back...!" She cried out and felt his arms coil around her again. "He's coming back..."

"I won't let him come any where near you." Katsuki told her as he hugged her tight. "Izu, you need to calm down... Take deep breaths..."

"B-But.. Everyone's in danger..." Izuku sobbed out and clutched his cloak. "... He knows about everything I do... I-I'm scared I wont be able to protect anyone..."

"Izu, I won't let that happen.." Katsuki was still talking in a gentle tone, and that scared Izuku. He didn't know how much danger he was in, just by being near her.

"May I try something...?" Izuku looked up as she sobbed, hearing the voice of their new group member, Shinsou. Katsuki looked up at him with a glare, growling darkly. "It'll help her calm down, I heard Recovery Girl say she needs rest."

"Stay the fuck away from her. I don't know you and after what happened today, I certainly don't fucking trust you." Katsuki growled out in anger, but Recovery Girl stepped up.

"Young King, I know of Shinsou's quirk, and he's the best solution right now to calm down Midoriya." Izuku tried to dry her eyes, but they just kept falling. "Shinsou, if you get her to sleep for a short while, it would help her greatly."

"I can do that." Shinsou said with a nod, before looking to Izuku who was still sobbing into the fur of Katsuki's cloak.

"I will kill you if it fucking does anything but help her." Katsuk snapped at Shinsou who gave him a bored look.

"You sure this guy is a king...?" Shinsou asked recovery girl who nodded her head. "Hah... Either way." He held up his staff and it glowed a soft purple. "Midoriya, what's your first name..."

"I-Izuku..." she sobbed it, before she felt something click out of place in her mind, and she relaxed against Katsuki's chest as he held her, her sobbing and tears stopping all together

"What... the fuck did you do?!" Katsuki snapped at Shinsou who let out another sigh.

"Izuku... I need you to calm your mind, and go to sleep." Shinsou told her and Izuku felt her eye lids grow heavy and her mind grow clouded and calm, before her eyes closed and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. SECRETS AND KISSES! GO IZUCHAN!

**I'M SUCH A JERK**

 **AND So TiReD!**

 **But mostly a jerk.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **I need to sleep now.**

Izuku opened up her eyes and raised her fingers to feel how puffy they were. She had a hard time collecting her thoughts, they were all jumbled around in her head. She felt some ones arms holding her tightly, and she leaned head against something warm, unsure of where she was.

 _I'll see you again, Izuchan..._

She sat up instantly as she remembered the words flooding back into her head and she put her shaky hands on her face. She felt her tears burning in her eyes again and her heart beating quickly in a panic.

"Izu...!" She whipped her head around in shock to look at a surprised Katsuki. His eyes were wide as they stared at her and she lifted her hands to her face again. She was sure she looked like a mess, the last thing she could remember was the hysteria she was in after coming in contact with Tomura...

"Tomura..." She choked out his name, and could hear the horse tone in her own throat. She felt the arms around her tighten and pull her close to Katsuki's chest. "He... He was..."

"Hey... You're alright now..." Katsuki put his hands on hers, and she felt her fingers trembling compared to how calm his were as they wrapped around her small hands. ".. Izu, stay calm... It's just you and me." he told her and Izuku looked around, seeing they were in his room. She looked up at the window and saw hat the sky was dark. "It's late... You slept for hours..."

"... I... I have to talk to His Majesty..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki who frowned at her. "... Everything he said... I don't know how he got in here..."

"They found a guard covered in burns near by..." Katsuki told her and put his hands on both of her cheeks. He looked her in the eyes and she saw the sadness in his own. "They've tripled the guards watching the gate, and there are people with barrier quirks. He can't get back in... They're no longer letting travelers into the guild."

"... Kacchan..." Izuku felt her eyes water and she clutched at the front of her shirt with her fingers. "... He said... he said he'll find me no matter where I go... That I'll give him the sword..." She closed her eyes and her tears fell from her cheeks. "That they'll rule the world..." She felt him shift and his warm lips kissed her cheeks. She opened her eyes to look up at him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"I won't let him any where near you." Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes again as he spoke and she rested her forehead against his chest. "I'll kill him if I ever see his stupid fucking face again..."

"... This is all just a game to them..." She wiped her eyes with her trembling fingers. "... I'm scared... I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"No one will get hurt," Katsuki held her by the shoulders and pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "Izuku, he was just trying to rattle you. He thinks he's fucking tough but he didn't do shit because you kept him from hurting anyone." Izuku looked at him with wide eyes of surprise. "He's just scared of your power, and knows that you'd do anything to protect others. He's using that against you, but I know you won't let him."

"Kacchan..." Izuku felt her fingers stop trembling and she clenched her hands into tight fists. "... But... With Hosu... What if he attacks the others or you..."

"Izu, don't let him shake you." Katsuki told her firmly his eyes flaming. "We can all defend ourselves against him. The stupidest thing he did was waltz his fucking ass in here and state his fucking business. Do you think I'm so weak that I'd let something like a fucking Nomu or demon take me down?"

"Of course not, you're one of the strongest people I know..." She looked down at her hands, finally feeling a sense of calm. "... The others, they're strong too..."

"Exactly." Izuku looked back up into Katsuki's ruby eyes. "He's all fucking talk, and the Izuku I know wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting rattled by his shit." Izuku clenched her fists tightly and nodded her head. He was right, Tomura was just there to talk, he only worded her deepest fears, and she let him get to her.

"... Thank you.." Izuku smiled a bit at Katsuki who gripped her shoulders tightly. "I'm sorry for being so hysterical..."

"Don't apologize," Katsuki told her and pulled her back into a tight hug. She blushed a bit as he held her, and rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm just glad you're okay... When that blonde idiot said you were hurt all I saw was red."

"Kacchan..." Izuku turned her head to look at him and he loosened his hold on her a bit and looked back at her. "I'm..."

"If you say sorry again, I'll bite your tongue off." He told her and she blushed a bright red and looked away from him. "You don't need apologize for anything, alright? Just take this..." He let go of her, and pulled off one of of the necklaces he wore. He put it on her and she looked at the single emerald bead that dangled off of it. "... It's like those shitty stones that two bit hero gave us.." He tapped the bead on it with his finger and Izuku looked up at him. She touched it with her fingers, before wrapping her hand around the bead and feeling it burn hot in her hand as she squeezed it. She looked up to see one of his bracelets pulse with emerald light before looking at Katsuki in confusion. "... I know I can't be at your side all the time... But if you need me, no matter what just squeeze that, and I'll come."

"Heh..." Izuku smiled at him and saw the confusion on his face before she let out a soft laugh and looked down at the bead in her fingers. "Thank you... For being worried... And for loving me." She looked up at him again and blushed a soft pink. "Even though I'm so much trouble..."

"You're a lot of fucking trouble." Katsuki grumbled at her before wrapping his arms around her again and kissing her cheek. "I'm the only one who can handle the amount of crap that you trip into..." He looked into her eyes and she felt her cheeks turn red and get warm. "If I could, I'd take you back to the mountains and keep you locked up in my cave... But I like seeing you smile too much." He pressed his forehead against hers and she felt her whole face turn red. "So just keep smiling, and maybe I'll reconsider it."

"You're too much..." Izuku smiled at him, before he kissed her lips softly, making her heart flutter.

"Actually you are..." Katsuki muttered against her lips, before kissing her again. She closed her eyes as his fingers trailed up her neck into her hair, before pulling her closer. She felt like her cheeks were on fire as he deepened their kiss, feeling his tongue touch hers. She squeezed the bead on her necklace tightly, before pulling her lips from his, trying to catch her breath.

"Haa.. K-Kacchan..." She put her fingers on her lips and looked at him nervously. She felt like her heart was trying to escape from her chest as he looked into her eyes, and his fingers touched her cheek. "wh-what was that...?"

"A kiss, dummy." He told her and she looked away from his eyes, unable to handle the passionate look he was giving her. "tch... Look at me." He directed her gaze back to him, by turning her head gently. She looked up at him through her long bangs, her fingers still touching her lips. "You better not show this face to anyone else..." He muttered to her before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She felt her face burn hot from his words and looked at him.

"Wh-what kind of face?" She asked, not sure what he was talking about. She watched him grin at her before his fingers graze across the skin on her neck, giving her goosebumps.

"This erotic face..." He kissed her lips once again and she gripped the cloak on his shoulders as he kissed her so deeply like before, sending shivers down her spine. She felt dizzy from the heat on her face, and when he finally gave her a chance to breathe, her head fell back and she felt the room spinning. "Hey..!"

"T-too much..." she mumbled out, putting a hand on her face to trying to get the room to stop spinning. "Y-You're making me dizzy..."

"Tch." She heard him click his tongue in annoyance before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest again. "You're like a child."

"I am not..." She bit her lip as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, her face still hot. "who can do that kind of thing so casually..."

"hmph..." She looked up at Katsuki as he lay back on the pile of blankets and pillows with her. He had an annoyed expression on his face, like a child pouting for not getting to eat cake. "I don't do it casually... Next time you're not allowed to almost faint."

"N-Next time...?" she felt her whole face turn red again and he looked down at her and grumbled.

"Yes, next time. Tch..." He took her hand in his and looked at the faint old scar on her palm. "Your tolerance to this kind of thing hasn't changed..." He muttered before kissing the palm of her hand. She felt her cheeks burn hot as he looked down at her. "But you'll have to get used to it, because I don't plan on letting you run away from me."

"Kacchan, you pervert..." she looked away from him nervously and heard him growl before he kissed her ear. She gripped his cloak tightly in her hand and looked up into his shining red eyes.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll do things that will make your toes curl." He told her in a serious tone and she looked away from him quickly and turned her head away. "Hmph... Go to sleep," She felt him kiss the top of her head and she nervously closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as he shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"Kacchan..." Izuku turned her head to look up at him again, seeing him open his eyes and look down at her. "... Good Night..."

"Tch, I said sleep..." He put his hand over her eyes and she smiled a bit and closed her eyes. "... Good Night..." He muttered out to her and she rested her head on his shoulder again and felt sleep slowly take her.

"I see..." Izuku looked up at All Might's serious face as he stared down at his hands. The two of them were sitting in the meeting room at the guild and she had finished telling All Might everything Tomura had said to her. "It seems this teacher of his... Is All for One..."

"That's what I was thinking..." Izuku said as she looked down at her hands as well. She had One for All laying across her lap, and she touched the handle with her fingers. "... He said he'll find me where ever I go..." She looked up at All Might as he raised his head. "That his Teacher wanted to meet me..."

"As long as I still have some power, I will not let that happen." All Might told her firmly and she nodded her head to him. "What I don't understand is why... Previously it seemed that their goal was to kill me, but now it's changed to taking you in and taking the sword from you..."

"I'm not entirely sure myself..." Izuku said with a frown. "Saying I'm the strongest person in the world... I don't think I'm anywhere close to that." She looked up at All Might. "There are tons of heroes who could easily beat me out, even Todoroki almost beat me in our match."

"Well he wont be getting in the guild again." All Might told her firmly and Izuku nodded her head. "We had all the security beefed up after the tournament, but clearly it wasn't enough. The Guild will hurt a bit from loosing it's influx of travelers, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." All Might stood up and Izuku looked up at him.

"I don't want to hide inside the guild though.." Izuku said with a frown and All Might looked at her. "I want to go out and help people... I... I know he just came here to mess with my mind." Izuku gripped One for All in her hands and stood up. "I wont let him do that though. I'm not going to let his petty threats stop me from seeing the world and helping people."

"Izuku my girl..." Izuku looked up at All Might as he spoke again. "You need to think things over here, some times heroes need to be saved themselves." All Might put a hand on her shoulder, and she frowned up at him. "They are putting things into motion now. Every move they make is carefully planned out, which means we need to plan our own movements with even more care."

"But All Might..." Izuku gripped the sword tightly in her hands.

"I'm not saying you cant go on quests... I'm saying if you do, you cannot tell anyone where you're going." All Might told her with a frown.

"But we have survival training coming up, we're all going as a group." Izuku said nervously and hugged One for All to her chest. "Sensei said it was important, and I don't want to miss out on it, I might have things to learn."

"It is important..." All Might looked down at the ground and Izuku watched him think for a long moment. "The location is top secret... but we can't guarantee no one would see you leave..."

"... Then I'll leave at a different time.." Izuku looked up at All Might who looked down at her in surprise. "I'll talk to Aizawa sensei, and meet the group outside the guild... I can leave at night so I won't be seen."

"That's very dangerous, you can't do that alone." All Might told her worriedly. "Besides, they said they were going to utilize the dragons in their travel this time. I don't like that plan, Izuku."

"It's okay." Izuku smiled and she clenched her fist tightly. "Your Majesty, I need to do this." She said with a bright smile. "I _can_ do this. We just need to tell people I went out on a mission some where else, some where far from people." She looked up at All Might, grinning broadly. "That way, we might be able to trace the leak of information too."

"... This is still dangerous, Izuku." All Might told her with a frown before patting her on the head. "But... I can't help but admire your confidence. I will not be able to go to the survival training, so I need you to promise me you will use the utmost caution while executing this plan. You cannot tell anyone about it."

"... I'll have to tell Kacchan about this plan though..." Izuku looked up at All Might with a frown. "Otherwise he might explode the whole guild in anger..."

"... As long as you only tell him." All Might said, waving a finger at her. "We cannot let this information leak out. I advise you don't tell him everything in full detail" Izuku frowned again as she pulled One for All around her shoulders. "For not just your safety, but his as well..."

"Got it." Izuku nodded her head and she walked to the door. "Thank you for your advice, Your Majesty."

"Any time, but Izuku..." Izuku turned to looked back at the king and he gave her a gentle hug around the shoulders. "Be careful. I'll speak with Aizawa to let you know where you have to head towards."

"Thank you," Izuku smiled up at the King as he let go of her. She turned and left the meeting room and stepped out of the guild building. She took a deep breath, and clenched her fists tightly. She looked up at the sky wondering what she should tell Katsuki about her leaving before the rest of the group. She turned and started heading for the lodging, tapping a finger to her chin as she thought about everything she'd need. She figured the best plan of action would be moving the night before the others left. If they were using Dragons, she could easily flag Baku down.

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up to see Shinsou stepping around the side of the lodging building. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now," Izuku smiled at the tall boy who looked down at her tiredly. "I apologize for being hysterical like that, but... Your quirk." She said thoughtfully and looked at his staff. "What kind of quirk is it...?"

"Ah..." She looked up at Shinsou as he turned his head to look away from her. She saw a mix of emotions on his face before he looked back down at her with the same tired one. "... It's a brainwashing quirk..."

"Brainwashing..." Izuku was surprised by that, and looked down at the ground in thought. "Hmm, I see... Does it work on demons?"

"Only ones that make sound." Shinsou looked at her curiously before she smiled at him.

"That's amazing, wow!" she said happily, and saw the surprise on his face. "That kind of thing could be really useful! Especially for some one who is panicking! You could calm a whole crowd of people with that and get them to safety easily." She nodded her head, still grinning. "Truly a great quirk. You could also get information out of shady people like the Demon Alliance, and if it works on demons, you can send them away with out anyone getting hurt." She looked up at him to see him staring at her in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry... Of course you already know all that kind of stuff."

"No it's alright... It's just..." Shinsou scratched the back of his head and Izuku looked at him curiously. "Not normally a response I get when I tell people."

"hmm, I suppose most people would be afraid I guess..." Izuku said and looked down at the ground. "But it could help people overcome fears of things, like if you have to cross a shaky bridge but you're too scared to move. Stuff like that, I think it's really helpful. You helped me out the other day by getting me to calm down, right?" Izuku looked up at him, grinning.

"yeah, I did, but..." Shinsou looked at her with a shocked expression still. "... You're not normal person, are you?"

"I get that a lot." Izuku laughed nervously, before the others stepped outside of the lodging building.

"Izuchan, are you doing better?!" Uraraka asked as she jumped down the stairs towards Izuku and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Ah, I'm alright." Izuku smiled at Uraraka and hugged her back. "I just went to talk to the guild about everything,"

"We're about to go make sure we have everything we need for survival training." Kirishima said with a smile at them both. "Would you guys like to come?"

"I'll come, yeah." Izuku said brightly and looked up at Shinsou. "Do you wanna come?"

"Ah... I was about to do that." He looked at the group with his tired eyes. "... If that's alright..."

"Of course it is!" Kirishima said with a grin and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're apart of the group, right? Come on!"

"Where's Kacchan?" Izuku asked Kaminari as Kirishima guided Shinsou off in his tight bro hug around the shoulders.

"Taking a nap on the roof again." Kaminari looked down at her.

"Alright," She let out a sigh and followed after the others. "So what is everyone getting?"

"Well, I think we need basic camping stuff." Uraraka said thoughtfully as she looked at a list she made herself. "It says not to worry about rations, but I need a new bed roll."

"I need a new flask myself." Kirishima said brightly as they walked through the normally busy plaza. Izuku looked around to see the amount of people who were normally here had taken a big hit compared to the other day. "Dang... Not as lively eh?"

"Not since they put a hold on travelers." Kaminari said thoughtfully as he looked around. Izuku lifted her hand to touch her neck, and looked at the cobble stone on the ground.

"Izuchan, are you alright...?" Uraraka asked and Izuku looked up at her. She saw a frown on everyone's faces and Izuku waved her hands around nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm totally alright." She smiled at them all and let out a soft laugh. "Thank you for worrying about me, but everything is totally fine." Izuku smiled at Uraraka, "I wont be going on the survival trip though,"

"What?!" Uraraka asked in shock, and almost dropped her list. "That's awful! I was looking forward to learning all the stuff you know about!"

"It makes sense after what happened." Kirishima frowned and Izuku looked at him. "... I'm sorry, I wish we could have clued in faster and caught that guy."

"Hey hey, it's not your fault." Izuku smiled at Kirishima and patted his shoulder. "I'm just glad you came when you did, I really appreciate you putting up with my sobbing." Izuku said with a laugh before she felt the tall red head crush her in a tight hug. "WHOA!"

"You're definitely the manliest of us all, Izuchan!" Kirishima said with a grin and she laughed as he lifted her up in the air and continued to hug her. "All men could learn a lot from you!"

"... They wont get the chance if you crush her to death." Shinsou said lazily, and Izuku let out another laugh as Kirishima put her down worriedly.

"Thanks everyone, I feel bad. But it's for the best that I don't go." She smiled at her friends, "But I'll help you pick out nice stuff if you like!"

"Geez... Then what are you going to do for a whole week here alone?" Uraraka asked her curiously and Izuku shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, probably just train." Izuku held up her fist and they laughed. "When you get back, I'll be way stronger than you think!"

"Then I look forward to a rematch!" Kirishima called out with a grin.

When the group arrived back at the lodging, Izuku let the others go inside with their things, before she headed around back to feed the dragons. She hummed happily, but stopped in her steps as she saw Katsuki tossing a piece of meat to Baku before turning to look at her. She felt her cheeks redden a bit as she thought about last night, and she looked at her feet.

"Where did you go?" Katsuki asked her and she looked up at him again as he fed Baku more meat.

"I went shopping with the others, so they could get stuff for the trip they needed." Izuku walked over to him and bent down to pick up a piece of meat before handing it to Kusa who came over for meat. "... I need to talk to you about that, by the way..."

"Why, do you have some hair brained scheme?" Katsuki asked her in a grunt as he tossed meat to Iwa. Izuku looked up at him, smiling nervously. He looked back at her and she watched his bored look to one of annoyance. "... Are you fucking serious..."

"Hear me out first," Izuku said with a sigh as she patted Baku's head.

"You should just stay here..." He muttered out and looked around for others. "You shouldn't be going anywhere..."

"I became a hero to travel and help people..." Izuku muttered back to him and looked up at him. "Not stay inside a guild just because it's safe... I want to go on quests and help people... I want to get stronger so that I can't be taken advantage of again..." She walked up to Katsuki and he grumbled as she put her hand on his arm. "... I'm tired of being just trouble... I want to solve problems, not create them..."

"This could create a big ass problem, Izu..." He muttered out to her, still looking around for others that might be listening. "You trying to put me in an early grave...? It's bad enough you have that fucking sword in the first place, but now you want to go out of your way to leave the guild to go on some stupid survival training field day?"

"Kacchan..." Izuku looked up at him and he looked down at her, his expression showing his displeasure. "It's important training... His Majesty said so... And.." She looked down at his hand and laced her fingers with his. "... I'm just worried about everyone... It might be selfish but I really want to go." She looked up at him again and he let out a huff, looking away from her.

"... So what's this fucking plan you've got then...?" He asked her and felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"... I'm going to leave the night before." She looked up at him and he looked back at her, narrowing his eyes. "... By myself."

"WHAT?!" He snapped loudly and Izuku looked around worriedly, seeing he only started the dragons. She looked back up at Katsuki, frowning at him and he growled in anger before he turned and stated walking towards the forest. He dragged her along behind him and she stumbled a bit.

"K-Kacchan...?" She looked up at him worriedly as they walked, before they came to the bluff that she trained on with All Might. She watched him look around at everything in annoyance, before he turned on her.

"You're not leaving by yourself, do you seriously want to die?" Katsuki asked her in a hushed angry tone. "That's fucking nuts, Izu. I'm not letting you go outside the guild alone, at night no less!"

"I'll be fine," Izuku smiled at him, hoping he'd calm down and she let out a sigh as she saw his gaze get angrier. "It's the only way to make sure no one see's me leaving. I'm telling everyone I'm not going, but I'm going to leave before the rest of you. I'll head towards where we're supposed to go, and when I see the dragons I'll call out to Baku."

"This is too fucking dangerous," Katsuki growled out. "I'm not letting you put this dumbass plan into action."

"I'm going to do it, Kacchan." Izuku looked at him, and he grumbled in anger. "I'll be fine, demon activity isn't heavy in this area. Even if I run into some I can take care of them no problem."

"You are _not_ doing this on your own." Katsuki growled at her. "I wont let you."

"Katsuki..." She put her hands on her hips and he looked a bit taken aback by the use of his name. "I'm doing it, whether you like it or not. I just wanted to tell you that I was."

"Tch..." He glared at her, and for a long moment they both stared at each other, before he looked away, grumbling. "Fucking fine, but I swear to god if you have a single fucking scratch on you I'm going ahead with my original plan of taking you back to the mountains."

"I will be fine." Izuku stood up straight and he looked at her, glaring sill. "I'm strong, remember?" She held up her fist and he looked away from her, growling in annoyance again.

"Fucking forest people..." He looked back at her and reached his hand out and pulled her into a tight hug. "... Just, at least promise me you'll use the necklace if you run into anything, I'll be there in a heart beat."

"I promise." Izuku told him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "But everything will be fine."

"I'd feel better if you let me go with you..." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku hugged him tightly.

"It'd be too obvious if we both left, thats why I have to go alone. Besides, you need to take others on Baku with you." Izuku looked up at him and he looked away from her in annoyance. "I wont be too far ahead of you all, I'm only leaving the night before."

"This still makes me nervous..." He hugged her tight again and she blushed as he rested his chin on her head. "But I know I can't stop you now... At least you told me this stupid scheme."

"Well if I didn't you would have destroyed half the guild and mountains." Izuku said with a laugh and she lifted her head to look up at him. He looked down at her with the same annoyed look on his face. "Besides... I'm done keeping secrets from you."

"Tch..." He leaned his head down and kissed her lips. Izuku blushed a bit as he hugged her tightly and stole her breath away like he had last night. "Don't make me regret letting you go alone... Alright...?"

"I wont, I promise." Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bright red still. "Everything will be fine."

"It better be," He grumbled before he leaned in and kissed her lips quickly again. "Now let me kiss you some more..." He muttered against her lips and Izuku felt her head spin again as he kissed her once again.

"W-We should finish feeding the dragons..." Izuku huffed out after he let her breathe again. "And dinner is soon..."

"Screw dinner, mine's right here..." Katsuki grumbled, and leaned in to kiss her again but Izuku put his hand on his mouth. She watched him glare at her and she smiled nervously at him.

"W-We should go back... What if some one comes looking for us..." She said in a nervous voice as he pulled her hand off his mouth with a growl.

"I don't care about that." he huffed and Izuku blushed a bright red. She looked away from him, putting her hand on her chest over her pounding heart.

"B-But you're making my heart pound..." Izuku muttered nervously. "And my head spin..." She put her hand on her face as it grew hotter. She looked up at him nervously, and saw him staring at her hungrily. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Now I'm definitely not letting you go back..." he growled out at her and Izuku felt her whole body turn red as he leaned in and kissed her neck. Izuku felt her whole body shiver from his teeth grazing across her skin and she gripped his cloak tightly in her hands.

"K-Kacchan... wh-what...?" She closed her eyes as kissed her neck again, and bit her lip. "St-stop... that tickles...!" She cried out softly, before he lifted his head and kissed her lips deeply. She felt her head spinning round and round, before she pulled her head away from his, gasping for breath. Her legs gave out but Katsuki caught her quickly.

"Tch..." Izuku heard him click his tongue in annoyance again, and put a hand on her face to try and stop the spinning. "Really... It was just a few kisses."

"A-A few kisses from you..." She groaned out, and looked up at him. She saw the pout on his face again, and felt her heart pound again. "Y-You're too much..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Katsuki huffed out before standing her up on her feet. "One of these days, I'm not going to hold back, no matter how much your head spins."

"Wh-what..?" Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes and put her hands on her cheeks. "What does th-that mean...?"

"It means things married couples do together..." He muttered in her ear and Izuku swore her heart popped inside her chest as she felt her whole body go red. "Now lets go, before I change my mind." He grumbled and took her hand, before leading the way back to the lodging.

"So, Midoriya." Izuku looked up at Aizawa nervously as she stood in the meeting room with both him and All Might. It had been a couple of days since she last was in the room, and they were discussing her plan to go on the tip. "You're dead set on this?"

"Yes sir," Izuku clenched her fists tightly, "I don't want to miss out on this important survival training."

"hah..." Aizawa looked up at All Might who smiled nervously at Aizawa. "Have you been teaching her how to make reckless decisions?"

"Of course not, I'm against it myself." All Might said with a laugh. "But she does have a point, that this is important training."

"Nothing but trouble." Aizawa said with a sigh before looking back down at Izuku. "Alright, but you're not traveling outside the guild alone. I agree this is the best way to take precaution, but it's still stupid to travel by yourself."

"B-But I can't take anyone else with me... It'll be too obvious." Izuku said with a frown and Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her, before looking away tiredly. She was really blown away by how much Shinsou and their teacher were alike.

"You have a point, leaving the guild with another person would be too obvious. So we'll have you meet some one outside." He looked back at her and Izuku was surprised by that idea. "I have some well trusted people... I'll make sure one of them meets you a safe distance away from the guild, and you will travel with them until you meet up with the rest of us. Understood?"

"Y-yes...!" Izuku smiled brightly at her Sensei. "How will I know who they are though?" She asked curiously and Aizawa looked down at her.

"... Look for the ears." He said, pointing to the top of his head and Izuku looked at him curiously, not completely understanding. "You'll get it when you meat them. Until then, make sure you're fully prepared and keep up the lie with everyone that you are not going on the training trip, alright?"

"Yes." Izuku nodded her head to her teacher and looked at All Might with a bright smile.

"I'm still not okay with this... But some how, I know that if it's you, you'll pull it off just fine." All Might patted her head and Izuku blushed a bit.

"If it was you, the enemy would find you in a heart beat." Aizawa said bluntly to All Might who grinned nervously at the other hero. "... This plan doesn't leave this room, alright? Make sure that when you meet up with us, you are completely unscathed, or I will make you do a thousand push ups for each injury."

"Yes sir!" Izuku nodded her head rapidly, still smiling brightly. "Thank you so much for helping me with this."

"Kids these days..." Aizawa sighed out and looked down at her. "You all have to much energy, but I suppose thats a good thing. I want you to meet me at the east wall, alright? I'll see to it you get out of the guild unseen. For now, make sure you have everything you need for the trip. I don't tolerate unpreparedness."

"Got it! Thank you again!" Izuku laughed happily and hugged Aizawa, then All Might before she took off out of the meeting room.

"... Where the hell did you find this girl again?" Aizawa asked, a bit stunned after being hugged.

"The forest Region!" All Might boomed with laughter at the other hero's stunned face.

"Do you have everything you need?" Izuku looked back at Katsuki who was sitting on her bed. She smiled at him as she shoved a couple of shirts in her bag before doing it up. "Potions and shit, water?"

"I've got everything." Izuku told him as she did up some pockets on the bag. She looked out the window to see the pitch black of night. It was the day before the others were to leave for their survival training, and it was time for her to leave. She was told to wear dark clothing and have her sword at the ready. She attached One for All to her armor before pulling a dark brown cloak on over her shoulders.

"I still don't like this," Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku looked over at him as she pulled her bag on over her shoulder. "Some shady fucking weirdo is meeting you in the fucking woods... You should have let me go with you."

"I told you, that's impossible." Izuku frowned at him and he glared back at her, his leg bouncing in anger and frustration. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be fine." she walked over to him and he looked up at her, glaring darkly. "Have a bit more faith in me, alright?"

"I have lots of faith in you, it's others I'm not to fond of." Katsuki grumbled and looked up at her, "If you run into any trouble you have your necklace, right?"

"Of course." Izuku smiled at him and he looked away from her, growling in anger once again. She laughed a bit at how he was acting, before he looked up at her and took her hands in his. "Kacchan...?"

"I can't stop you now, can I?" he asked her seriously and Izuku shook her head, smiling at him. "You know Baku's whistle right?"

"yes I do, you made me do it 400 times." Izuku said with a smile, before she kissed his cheek. "Stop worrying, I'm going to be perfectly fine."

"I'm going to worry until I see you again." He grumbled out, before he pulled on her hands and kissed her lips. She blushed a bright red, but closed her eyes to enjoy the soft kiss before he pulled away. "Alright... Go now, before I stop you."

"All right.." Izuku looked down as he let her hands slip from his and she turned to the window. She opened it up and looked around at the dark landscape outside. She swung her feet over the window sill and looked back at Katsuki who was watching her intently. "Kacchan, I love you." she smiled at him and saw him stand up. She turned her head away from him, knowing if she lingered any longer she'd give up on her drive. She pushed herself off the side of the building, and used her quirk to land on the ground below with a soft thump. She looked back up at the window, seeing him leaning out worriedly. She clutched the front of her cloak, and waved her hand to him before she took off running, pulling the hood up over her head. She felt her heart ache a bit, she didn't like having to leave like this, but he knew it had to be done. She looked around herself as she made her way through the thin forest near the wall of the guild. She looked up at it and started to follow the stone wall until she saw a figure standing near her meeting point. "Sensei...?"

"Midoriya," She smiled as she heard her sensei's gruff voice and she hurried over to him quickly. "Did anyone see you leave?"

"No, just Kacchan..." Izuku told her teacher and he let out a sigh. "Honestly, the fuss he would cause with out him knowing would be worse than any demon attack..." Izuku looked up at her teacher who seemed to think that over.

"I suppose you're right... It's for the best." Aizawa started walking away and she followed him, looking up at the wall. "I'm going to show you a secret exit only I and 4 other people know about, in case of emergency. You are not to tell anyone of this, alright?"

"Yes sir." Izuku looked up at her sensei as he looked back at her, before turning forwards. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I give you."

"Honestly, I haven't seen anyone like you before." Aizawa came to a stop at a bush and pushed it back. Izuku knelt down as she saw a small door in the wall and looked up at him. "... Its good too know I can still be surprised... Now remember. Look for the ears, alright? Don't run into any trouble."

"yes sir," Izuku nodded her head and he opened up the door for her. She made sure her hood was up and looked up at him. "wait... What about the decoy mission...?"

"They left earlier today, don't worry about them." Aizawa told her and pushed her on the back. She tumbled through the small door easily and into another bush on the other side of the wall. She looked up at Aizawa as he knelt down to nod his head to her. "Be safe, Midoriya. I expect you to be at the meeting point tomorrow midday."

"Got it.." Izuku nodded her head once again, before he closed the door. She pushed herself out of the bush, and looked up at the meadow she was in. She took a moment to take a calming breath and let her eyes adjust to the darkness, before she started jogging towards the tree line. She had to make it through here to the road, and then she'd be with her guide. She put her hand on her chest, feeling the necklace under her shirt.

She felt awful about lying to everyone, but she knew it was for their own safety. She looked up, taking more deep breaths to keep herself from crying. She knew that Katsuki probably wasn't going to sleep tonight, and she looked over her shoulder back in the direction of the guild. She slowly came to a stop in the forest, and clenched her fists tightly.

Was this really for the best..? Wouldn't it be far better if she just left? She wouldn't have to worry about the others getting hurt... The guild could open it's gates to travelers again, and she could hide some where deep in the mountains... Izuku looked down at her hands, feeling them tremble a bit. "Aren't I just troubling everyone...?" she asked out loud to herself. She bit her lip and shook her head back and forth to rid herself of the thoughts. She turned her head to look in the direction she needed to go. "... Don't let him win..." She told herself, before she started jogging again. "That's what he wants... Wants you alone.." she huffed out under her breath and picked up her pace. She wouldn't let him have that power over her.

Izuku kept up her fast pace, hopping over bushes as she cut through the thick wooded area. She looked through the trees, her eyes finally fully adjusted to the dark. She spotted a break in the tree's up ahead and she pushed harder, before jumping over one last bush. She came to a stop on the road, and bent over to catch her breath.

"Izuku Midoriya...?" She jumped in surprise and whipped around at the sound of a laughing voice. She lifted her head to look at several pairs of glowing red eyes staring at her and she stepped away from them nervously, reaching behind her to grab One for All's Handle. "I'm here to pick you up."


	19. ROCKS AND BATHS! SURVIVAL TRAINING!

**You know, I told ya'll I was a jerk. Good Thing I don't leave ya'll hanging for too long.**

 **I don't know if you can tell, but I like cliffs.**

 **Hahahahaha~**

"Who are you?!" Izuku narrowed her eyes as she drew One for All from her back and gripped it with both hands, ready to attack. She could count at least 4 pairs of eyes, if the beasts had the normal 2 per beast. She looked up as she saw some one pull out a glow stone, and she slid her foot back in the dirt, glaring at the woman whose face was lit up by the light. "I will not hesitate to cut you down!"

"Wow, Eraser said you were a spit fire." The woman laughed and Izuku raised an eyebrow at her, before searing her features. The faint light from the glow stone showed what looked like a pair of cat ears on her head. Izuku remembered Aizawa saying something about ears... She even knew her sensei's hero name. "It's good to see you're ready to defend yourself. I've heard of all the trouble surrounding you."

"Ah, are you...?" Izuku gripped her sword handle tightly, trying to remember the name that Aizawa hd given her in advance.

"Mandalay, part of the Hero group, Pussycats!" The woman said with a bright smile as she got down off of what ever she was riding. She pulled a metal plate out of cloak, and held it up for Izuku to see. "I'm also apart of Yuuei Guild. Sorry to startle you," She walked forwards and Izuku looked at the creatures that were being lit up with the glow stone. Her eyes widened as she saw blue scales and she stepped forwards. "I hope you don't mind traveling by-"

"Dragons...!" Izuku said with a bright smile, running over to the creatures while sheathing her sword. She held her hands out for the dragons to sniff, and grinned happily as they licked her fingers. "Oh wow, These are beautiful dragons! Are they water dragons?" She asked excitedly, patting the dragons snout happily before looking over the beautiful creature.

"HA! Wow, Eraser wasn't lying!" Mandalay laughed as Izuku patted each dragon after letting them sniff her. "They sure like you, I have two water dragons and two rock dragons with me. I take it you like dragons?"

"I LOVE DRAGONS." Izuku beamed brightly at Mandalay before hugging a water dragon that nudged it's snout against her face.

"I see they love you too," Mandalay laughed again as Izuku showered the beasts with coos of love and compliments. "Well this makes things much easier." Izuku looked up at the woman, noticing she had short dark brown hair and bright red eyes. "Are you ready to take off then?"

"Yes, thank you for coming to pick me up." Izuku said with a smile before she held her hand out to the woman and they shook hands happily. "This seemed like the best decision so I could do the training."

"I think it was a pretty wise decision. Only my hero group knows of the location of where we're going," Mandalay said with a grin as she got up on a rock dragons back. "We've had this training planned out since the tournament, I was worried I wouldn't get to meet the only girl who made it into the top four, let alone won the darn thing." The woman laughed loudly before looking at her. "Have you ridden a dragon before?"

"Lots of times." Izuku said happily as she patted the water dragon that took the most liking to her. "I normally ride a Fire Dragon though, so it'll be different riding a smaller dragon."

"Fire dragon? Those things are rare." Mandalay said in awe as Izuku got up on the water dragon's back with much more ease compared to Baku. "Who do you know that has a fire dragon laying around?"

"Ah uhm.." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously. "... The Mountain Tribe King..." she shifted her bag on her back before the dragons stood up.

"Whoa! His Majesty! I heard he was coming on this trip too." Mandalay said with a bright laugh again. "I've yet to meet the young king."

"Ah, I take it you're mountain tribe?" Izuku asked her curiously.

"Sort of. I'm actually from the central region, but when I met my friends, I took to living in the Mountain Tribe instead." The two girls took off into the sky on the dragons, and Izuku felt her hood get blown back from the sudden rush of wind as they climbed into the air. She looked down at the ground, seeing the forest below looked like a black mass of darkness. She looked up and saw the shadowy mass that was the guild, and she held onto the Dragon's back tightly. "So, where do you come from?"

"I'm from the forest region." Izuku said as she sat up on the dragon properly and looked forwards as they soared through the sky in the direction of the mountains. "My village is pretty far north, near the badlands and mountains." she looked over at Mandalay, the moon light giving her enough light to see.

"From what Eraser said, you're a pretty brave girl. He told me how the King of the World escorted you to the guild himself, that's pretty impressive." Mandalay said with a grin and Izuku blushed a bright red. "You have a bright future ahead of you, with all these guys praising you."

"Geez," Izuku looked away from the woman, putting her hand on her cheeks. "I-I didn't think sensei thought I was any good..."

"He's rough around the edges, but he gives praise where its earned." Mandalay laughed out softly and Izuku looked back at her. "He mentioned this was your plan too, I'd have to say you definitely have guts." Izuku looked up at the mountains they were flying towards and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I'm excited to see how you all will do with the survival training, we're gunna put you all through the ringer."

"I'm excited." Izuku said happily as she held onto the dragon tightly. "It's a good chance to put my knowledge to the test." She beamed over at Mandalay who grinned back at her.

The two of them flew through the night for hours, chatting about dragons and the mountain tribe together, before Mandalay sat up on her dragon and looked around them. Izuku looked over at her worriedly, but she smiled back at Izuku reassuringly.

"We're at the meeting point." She said, pointing down to a cliff on a mountain. Izuku looked down below, before the dragons all dropped into a dive. Izuku held onto the one she was riding with all her might, before they landed gracefully on the flat area. "This is where we'll be meeting up with your group, before we take off towards our destination."

"It's getting pretty early in the morning," Izuku looked up at the night sky, seeing it start to lighten up. "Sensei said they'd be here about Midday..."

"We should be able to get some rest before they arrive." Mandalay said with a bright smile, before she turned to look into a cave. Izuku watched her curiously and followed after her as she headed towards the entrance. "Pixiebob, I'm here with the cargo!"

"Wow, that was fast." Izuku was surprised to see another woman step out of the cave, grinning brightly. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, as well as the same cat ears on her head as Mandalay's. Izuku noticed in the light that they were made of dragon hide. "Kouta fell sleep a few hours ago," The woman pointed into the cave with her thumb before looking at Izuku. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you, I'm Pixiebob!" She pulled out a metal plate from the Yuuei Guild, and Izuku smiled as she held her hand out and shook hands with her.

"Izuku Midoriya, thanks for helping me." Izuku said happily as she introduced herself and shook hands with the blonde woman.

"Hey hey, The girl looked at her curiously and Izuku became a bit confused. "Whats a young thing like you doing being married, huh?" the girl said with a grin and Izuku clapped her hand over her right ear and blushed a bright red.

"UHM." She looked away from both woman nervously as they stared at her with grins. "I uhm... It's... It's a long story?" Izuku looked up at them and they both laughed softly.

"Well we can save it for after we get some rest, you must be tired." Mandalay said happily as they stepped into the cave. Izuku looked back at the dragons as they stayed outside, guarding the entrance in a sense. She looked forwards and saw the dim light from a small fire light up the back of the cave after they turned a corner. She stopped as she saw a small boy laying on a blanket facing away from them. The woman held their fingers up to their lips to signal her to be quiet, and Izuku nodded her head before she set her bag down quietly. She leaned up against it, stifling a yawn with her hand while the other two women sat down. "Go ahead and sleep." Izuku jumped a bit, startled by Mandalay's voice inside of her head, and she looked at her. "We'll wake you if anything happens."

Izuku nodded her head to her, and pulled One for All off her back. She looked at it, before hugging it to her chest and resting against her bag. She stifled another yawn before closing her eyes sleepily. She was glad she made it to her destination with out anything going wrong for once. She smiled to her self a bit, before she slowly drifted off into a slumber.

"Hey, get up." Izuku opened her eyes lazily as some one nudged her side, and she looked around in confusion, not recognizing the voice. She looked up into a pair of angry dark brown eyes and she smiled nervously at the glare she saw at them. "Who just smiles at a stranger waking them up?" The boy asked in a grumble and Izuku sat up, her back a bit stiff from how she slept. She looked over at the boy who she was eye level with while sitting.

"I uhm.. Saw you sleeping last night, so..." she scratched her cheek nervously as she looked the boy over. He had black hair, and was in a baggy pair of pants with a dragon hide vest on. She looked at his curious had, seeing what looked like horns on it. "I'm Izuku Midoirya," She smiled at the boy, holding her hand out to shake, but he turned away from her and walked away. "Ah..." She scrambled to get up, and grabbed her bag before following him out of the cave. She looked around at the mountains that were lit up by the sunlight and she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Good morning!" Pixiebob said happily and Izuku looked over at the two women who were eating some jerky. Izuku smiled at them as she dropped her bag next to theirs. "It's only about mid morning, but we figured you might want to get up, in case the others are early."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Izuku said with a smile at the two women, before pulling out some bread to eat from her bag. Mandalay handed her a tin cup with tea in it and Izuku took a sip before sitting down on a rock.

"How'd you seep last night?" Mandalay asked curiously and Izuku swallowed her breakfast.

"Pretty good. I sure miss my bed though," Izuku said with a smile, before finishing up her breakfast. She looked over at the little boy who had woken her up, seeing him patting the dragons. "Uhm... Are either of you his mother...?" Izuku asked the women and they both laughed.

"No no, I'm his aunt." Mandalay said with a bright smile and Izuku blushed in embarrassment. "Did he not introduce himself? Kouta that's rude!"

"Why would I introduce myself to some stupid sleeping boy?" Kouta asked with a grumble, glaring over at the girls. Izuku paled a bit, and touched her hair which was wrapped in a tight bun, and all messed up from flying.

"Hey, that's rude!" Pixiebob shouted back at Kouta. "Sorry, Midoriya."

"It's alright..." Izuku sighed out as she leaned forwards, trying to get the bun undone. "I get it more often than you think." she got the bun undone and her curls fell around her. She combed them out with her fingers before sitting up and pushing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Whoa! That's a lot of hair!" Mandalay laughed and Pixiebob let out a giggle. Izuku smiled over at them, before she pulled her heavy cloak off and set it on her bag. "It's kinda amazing, you said you get called a boy a lot?"

"I used to," Izuku laughed out, before tying her hair back in a pony tail. "Kacchan didn't recognize me for a bit either, and I've known him since we were kids."

"ah, is this Kacchan the boy who gave you that earring?" Pixiebob said with a bright grin and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked over at the women as she sipped her tea.

"Ah uhm... He is." She looked into her tea and smiled a bit. "he's in the group, he was pretty worried about me doing this by myself. But I got here with out a single scratch!" Izuku said with a bright grin at the women who were smiling warmly at her. "Ah, I'm sorry..."

"Not at all, it's cute." Mandalay said with a grin. "Kouta, you should apologize for calling her a boy!" She shouted over her shoulder at her nephew who looked over at them, and glared in their direction.

"Well maybe she shouldn't dress like a boy." Kouta snapped over at them. Izuku smiled a bit, getting a sense of familiarity from the boys attitude, before she looked at the dragons. She stood up and walked over to them, pulling her note book out of her pocket. "The heck do you want?" Kouta grumbled, looking up at her.

"Are these rock dragons from different regions...?" Izuku asked, as she crouched down next to a brown rock dragon, before looking over at the dark reddish brown one. "My friend has a dark gray one, he's from the central area of the mountains." She pulled her pencil out and started to make a few notes.

"Not many people pick up on that," Pixiebob said with a laugh, and Izuku smiled at her. "That one is from further north," She pointed at the reddish brown one. "And the other is from the west near the ocean." She pointed at the plain brown one and Izuku started writing that down quickly. She looked at the size difference between the rock and water dragons, noting the water ones were a couple feet smaller than the other two.

"What about the water dragons...?" Izuku asked curiously, noticing one had a bit of a green tinge to it's scales. She smiled as the one she rode last night came up to her and licked her cheek. She let out a giggle and patted it's head happily.

"Tch... What's Riku like you so much for?" Kouta grumbled out and Izuku looked over at him, seeing him glare at her.

"his names Riku?" Izuku asked curiously, before patting the dragon gently on the snout. "He's really gorgeous," Izuku smiled back at Kouta who looked away from her, grumbling.

"Riku is Kouta's dragon. They came from the eastern ocean," Mandalay called out and Izuku nodded her head and wrote that down. "The other one is Aoi, she came from the western ocean."

"Are you some kinda dragon nerd?" Kouta asked her, and Izuku blushed a bit as he looked at her notes.

"Ah uhm... I just like studying them." She said brightly, and scratched under Riku's chin. "I told Mandalay last night, but I'm from the Forest region. I was fascinated by the idea of dragons, seeing them every now and then. I even found a Fire Dragon egg as a child." Izuku smiled as Aoi came over for some scratches. "Couldn't keep him though, considering where I'm from. Kacchan raised him for me, but he still recognized me after all those years. Dragon's are so amazing.." Izuku looked over at the others. Kouta talked off after rolling his eyes while the two women were smiling warmly at her.

"That's so sweet, so you've known your husband since you were kids?" Pixiebob asked with a bright smile and Izuku blushed a bright red again and looked away nervously. "It's like a love story!"

"Huh, didn't you say the Mountain Tribe King had a fire dragon?" Mandalay asked and Izuku felt a nervous sweat roll down her cheek. "... Wait a second..."

"You don't mean..." Pixiebob gasped and Izuku covered her face with her note book nervously as she heard the women sand up. "Y-You're married to His Majesty?!"

"M-M-Married is a strong word...!" Izuku said shyly as she tried to hide from the women. "I-I didn't know what the earring mean until a couple weeks ago...!"

"How could you not know? Even kids know." Kouta said, looking up at her with a smirk. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Kouta! That's rude!" Mandalay snapped and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you sure landed yourself one hell of a husband!" Pixiebob said with a bright laugh and patted Izuku on the shoulder.

"R-Really... H-husband is a strong word..." Izuku said in a small voice as she lowered her book from her face.

"eraser really wasn't kidding when he said you were incredible." Mandalay said with a laugh and Izuku let out a sigh before tucking her notebook away in her pocket again.

"Hey, isn't that the group we're waiting for?" Kouta called out and the girls all turned to look up at the sky. Izuku's eyes lit up happily as she saw Baku's large form leading the way, along with three other dragons. She smiled warmly as she started running towards the edge of the cliff.

"It's them...!" She felt tears of happiness burning in her eyes to see that for the most part they were all safe. She started running faster, before she felt her foot slip off the rocks. "WHA!"

"WHOA!" Izuku hit something solid a few feet down the cliff and she looked down nervously at the drop, before looking up at Pixiebob who had her hand on the ground. "You trying to get yourself killed? Jeez, who walks straight off a cliff?"

"S-Sorry... I'm bad with cliffs." Izuku laughed nervously before she pulled herself back up over the ledge. She looked over at a shocked Kouta and Mandalay and rubbed the back of her head head nervously, before she stood up again. "I'll flag them down." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. They could hear the sound ringing through the valley below, and Izuku stepped back from the ledge as she saw the largest dragon swerve in the air towards them, going faster than the others.

"Thats a fire dragon...?" Kouta asked and Izuku looked down at him, seeing the awe in his eyes. She smiled brightly before nodding her head and looking back up at the sky.

"Yeah, that's Baku." Izuku said with a bright smile on her face as the dragons headed their way. She hurried back on the ledge with the others and Izuku watched as Baku swooped over them, before landing on the mountain side with a crunch. The other three dragons did the same, and Izuku smiled brightly up at the surprised faces of her friends that looked down at them.

"Izuchan...?!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku waved her hand up at the others happily as the dragons looked down at the smaller group. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Uhm..." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously, before he looked up at Baku. She watched as some one jumped off his back and paled a bit. "Wha...?!" She held her arm up to shield her eyes as she heard an explosion and pebbles pelted her shins. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at Katsuki's ruby red ones, as he stood up from his landing, before he reached out and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "K-Kacchan..."

"You..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she felt his arms tighten around her shoulders, and she smiled a bit. "MORON!" She leaned her head back in shock as he yelled at her, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "YOU JUST WALKED OFF ANOTHER CLIFF!"

"Y-You saw that...?" Izuku asked him nervously as he glared down at her. "S-Sorry, I was just excited to see everyone!"

"Tch..." Katsuki glared down at her before wrapping his arms around her once again, hugging her tightly. She felt her cheeks redden once again, before she wrapped her arms around his middle. "... I'm glad you're okay..."

"What a rowdy bunch!" Pixiebob laughed happily and Izuku turned her head to look over at her, and smiled a bit. The others got off the dragons as they let them down, and Izuku smiled brightly as they came running her way.

"You came here before us?!" Uraraka cried out and hugged Izuku after Katsuki let her go. Izuku felt bad about not telling her friend, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I-I heard you went out on a mission the day before and you didn't say good bye! I was so worried, but I'm glad you're okay!"

"Wow, did you pull a fast one on us?!" Kirishima laughed loudly and Izuku blushed again as he patted her on the head.

"That was very reckless of you." Yaoyorozu said with a frown before hugging Izuku. "Though we're glad you're okay."

"Alright, that's enough," Aizawa called out to the group and they turned to look at him. "We're almost there so pay attention, alright?" He called out to the group and Izuku smiled as the Pussycats stood next to him, grinning brightly.

"Midoriya already got to know us, but it's time to introduce ourselves!" Mandalay said with a bright grin and struck a pose. "With sparkling eyes we sing on!"

"Cute, cat, stinger!" Pixiebob shouted happily, also posing with Mandalay.

"We're the wild and wild Pussycats!" They both shouter together, smiling at the group. Izuku noticed they pulled out dragon hide cat paws on their hands and she paled a bit.

"... These are the idiots who met up with you?" Katsuki asked her in a grumble and Izuku laughed a bit.

"They're really nice." She smiled up at Katsuki and he narrowed his eyes at the women.

"Hey now, pay attention." Aizawa called out as the group started to mutter to each other. "Make sure you all have your things on you, okay? You to Midoriya." Izuku blushed bit as she ran over to her things and stuffed her cloak in her bag, before pulling One for All around herself, and slinging the bag on her shoulder. She hurried back over to the group as everyone double checked their things.

"This entire area is our domain," Mandalay said with a bright smile, and gestured out to the mountain range. Izuku looked out at the vast valley with wide eyes, before looking back over at the women. Mandalay pointed to a mountain on the far side and smiled back at the group. "The place we're going is right over there at the base of that mountain."

"... Then why did we stop here, we're almost there?" Kaminari asked curiously and the group looked around. Izuku looked back over at the dragons, and noticed Kouta giving them all something to eat, even Baku was taking meat from the young boy.

"It's about midday right now," Pixiebob said as she looked up at the sky and Izuku paled a bit in realization. "If you guys kick it into high gear, maybe you'll get some dinner before the sun sets!"

"... Oh... oh no..." Uraraka turned to hurry back to the dragons.

"The fuck is she talking about?" Katsuki asked in annoyance and Izuku let out a sigh, putting a hand on her face.

"I-Iwa...!" Kirishima called out, hurrying back to the dragons with the others who clued in. Izuku shook her head, wondering why she hadn't seen this coming. Not everyone had the luxury of dragons, it seemed useless it try.

"The fuck is going on?!" Katsuki snapped, looking around before Pixiebob slammed her paws on the ground and the mountain rumbled.

"This is a survival training trip. The point is to survive!" Aizawa called out as the group looked up at the rumbling mountain in shock. "First step, make it to your destination alive." Izuku looked down at the ground as it started to ripple like water. She tightened the straps on her bag and looked up at Katsuki, grabbing him by the hand before she started running towards the cliff with him.

"Feel free to go nuts out there!" Mandalay shouted as the ground exploded in a wave of dirt and mud, sending everyone flying over the cliff through the air. "Good luck getting to the base of operations, and making it past our magical beasts!" She called out. "And don't bother calling your dragons, or you'll be disqualified!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Katsuki shouted in anger as him and Izuku were sent flying through the air. She turned her head to look at him and reached out her hand to him. He growled in anger and grabbed her hand quickly, before pulling her close. "SERIOUSLY, WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS TO PEOPLE?!" He shouted as Izuku wrapped her arms around his neck and he used his hands to soften their landing on the ground.

"... I don't know why, but I'm not surprised..." Izuku said as she let go of his neck, before turning to look around at the forest. She saw piles of dirt from the land slide, and looked up at the trees as dirt poured off of the branches like water.

"WHOA!" Izuku jumped in surprise as Kirishima burst out of the dirt and turned to look at them, laughing. "That was fun, wasn't it?!"

"No it wasn't, shitty hair!" Katsuki snapped and punched Kirishima in the top of the head in anger.

"Hey is everyone alright?!" Izuku heard Uraraka's voice and turned her head away from the other two, and smiled as she saw her friend climbing over the bushes, covered in dirt. "that was dangerous...!"

"I think we all landed just fine..." Iida said as Izuku hugged her friend and looked over at him. "We should look for the others and head towards that mountain in a group."

"It's a good thing a lot of us are mountain tribe." Kirishima laughed loudly as he climbed out of the dirt. "This should be easy sailing."

"Didn't that one lady say something about magical beasts...?" Todoroki asked as he climbed out of a bush. Both Izuku and Uraraka held back their giggles as they saw his hair had twigs in it. He looked over at them curiously before touching his head and plucking twigs out.

"She definitely said magical beasts..." A tired Shinsou said as he stepped over a pile of dirt and looked at all of them. Izuku was amazed to see he was covered head to to in dirt, wondering how he got down safely.

"UWAAAAH!" They all whipped their heads around as they heard Ashido cry out in horror, and Izuku took off first, running towards the cry for help. She heard the others follow behind her, and she pulled One for All out of it's sheath on her back, before she leaped over a large bush. Her eyes widened as she saw a large boar like creature that was bigger than Baku baring down on Ashido and a boy named Kouda in their group that she'd never spoken to much. "WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Ashido cried out as she threw her acid at the creature.

"MOVE!" Iida shouted loudly as he zipped in and scooped up their friends before they got flattned by the boar creature. Izuku looked up at it, analyzing it's appearance.

"It's... made of dirt..." She muttered out, before she saw the boar turn to look at the others as they came through the bush. Uraraka cried out in horror and Izuku ran towards the beast, narrowing her eyes as she swung back her sword, feeling One for All's power crackle through her body. "OCHACHAN!" Izuku called out and slid in the beasts way, before she brought her sword down in a slash, blasting it to pieces with it's power.

"Whoa..." Uraraka gaped at the best that crumbled to bits and Izuku huffed to catch her breath. She ran over to the pieces of the beast and picked up a clump of dirt.

"Was that a demon?" Iida asked as the others walked up to the scene and she lifted up the rock and showed them.

"It's made of dirt," Izuku told them as she let the clump crumble in her hand. "Incredible, she can not only move the dirt, but make it move like it has a mind of it's own."

"I don't think this is the time to be admiring her quirk." Todoroki called out to her and she looked back at him, before turning to look in the direction the others were looking in. She paled a bit as she saw a tiger and bear monster crash over the tree's towards them.

"Let's go get ourselves some dinner!" Kirishima shouted as he hardened his whole body and grinned at the monsters.

"Agreed!" Izuku smiled as she gripped her sword with both hands and looked over at Katsuki who held up his crackling palms. He looked back at her, and grinned before the three of them took off towards the beasts with Todoroki and Iida. "Freeze their movement!" Izuku shouted out at Todoroki who slammed his sword on the ground. Ice crackled across the ground towards the beasts and froze up their legs. "Iida, Let's take the tiger!"

"We've got the bear!" Katsuki shouted as him and Kirishima jumped towards their own rock monster. Katsuki grabbed Kirishima by the hand and threw him towards the beast with the help of his explosion quirk.

"HYAH!" Kirishima laughed loudly as he crashed through the bears head, while Katsuki brought his hands together and blasted the rest of it apart with a concentrated blast.

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted at her and Izuku grinned as she kicked off the ground with a boom beside her friend. He brought his leg down on the tigers head, and Izuku flew over it's back. She spun in the air, slashing her sword out at the tiger, and cut through it with a blast of power. She spotted a ramp of ice forming near the ground and landed on it in a crouch, sliding down to the ground easily with Iida, before smiling back at Todoroki.

"Where the fuck was our landing ramp?!" Katsuki snapped over the bushes as he pulled Kirishima out of a tree.

"Sorry, I thought you'd both be okay." Todoroki said, looking away from Katsuki who was glaring in his direction.

"That was intense...!" Uraraka called out as she came through the bushes with the rest. Izuku looked back at them and smiled.

"You all have amazing team work." Shinsou looked at the five of them and Izuku adjusted her bag on her back.

"It's mostly thanks to Midoriya," Todoroki said as he pulled another twig out of his hair. "She can think quicker than the rest of us."

"I wouldn't say that." Izuku said with a nervous laugh before they continued on wards. "I only had a split second to decide between you using your fire or ice, but I'm sure you know better than to use fire in a forest." She looked up at the dry looking trees that surrounded them. "And Eijichan and Kacchan work very well together, so I don't really have to say anything to them.

"Eijichan?" Ashido laughed behind her hand, looking over at Kirishima.

"I like it," Kirishima grinned broadly. "Besides, we're all friends right? Why bother using last names?" He asked, shrugging.

"Hmm, you're right." Todoroki said as he looked around the forest while they climbed over a fallen tree. "... Izuku, careful." He called out, grabbing her by the shoulder as she just about toppled off the log.

"Uhm.." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at the prince who used her first name.

"Sorry, I thought I'd try it out." Todoroki said with a shrug and Izuku heard Katsuki snap behind her. "Eijichan over there had a point." He pointed at Kirishima who was laughing.

"... Then uhm..." Izuku tapped her finger against her cheek, thinking for a moment as they walked. "... Shouchan?" She looked over at Todoroki curiously, wondering if it was okay to call the Prince like that.

"WHOA!" Uraraka cried out in surprise as a bush caught fire and Izuku jumped a bit.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku cried out and Todoroki looked at the bush before putting the fire out with his sword. "I shouldn't be calling a prince Shouchan, I-Is Shouto better?"

"No, Shouchan is fine." Todoroki said coolly, before continuing on ahead of the others. Izuku watched him in confusion before she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at Katsuki who looked ready to set the next tree on fire with his own quirk. She smiled up at him nervously as he pulled her over a push to follow after the others.

"I'm surprised by the amount of high level people in the group." Shinsou said out loud as they walked and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "A prestigious knight for His Majesty, All Might." He pointed at Iida who looked back curiously. "The Prince from the Forest region," He pointed at Todoroki who was ignoring him. "And the King of the Mountain Tribe." He pointed a finger at Katsuki who glared back at him.

"And her fucking husband." Katsuki snapped, directing his glare back at Todoroki who was still ignoring people.

"Don't forget Momochan!" Uraraka said brightly as she stepped over a bush. "She's the Princess of the Plains!"

"I wonder where the others are." Izuku said, looking around worriedly. They heard shouted further ahead and they all ran towards the sound quickly.

"Ochachan!" Izuku shouted at her friend as they tried their best to get through the thick brush. "Hit me with your quirk! Kacchan, throw me that way!"

"No way! That's how you die!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku narrowed her eyes at him. "Tch..." He grabbed her hand, and Uraraka reached her staff out and tapped it against her shoulder, before Katsuki swung her around, and put a hand on the armor of her shoulder. He let off an explosive blast and she soared through the air, crashing through the thing branches, before she came out in front of a large snake, baring down on Kaminari, Tsuyu and Oijiro. She swung her sword and slice the snake in half, before landing on a tree. She looked up to see the halves drop to the ground, before the top half kept moving.

"GOT IT!" Katsuki shouted as he came blasting their way and landed on the snake's head. He looked down at the beasts head and blasted it in the head. Izuku smiled a bit as she stood up on the side of the tree.

"... Thats new." Kaminari commented as they all turned their heads sideways. Izuku laughed a bit as she floated way from the tree before Uraraka came out and released her quirk. She landed on the ground, before looking up at the others.

"Let's get out of this fucking forest, I'm tired of blasting rocks." Katsuki snapped as they continued on their way.

The sun was starting to set when the whole group was gathered and stumbled out of the tree's at the base of the mountain. Izuku was carrying a sick Uraraka on her back, and she let out a sigh of relief as she saw fire roaring in a pit. She looked over to see a large building made of wood, and let Uraraka down on her feet

"You made it in time!" Pixiebob shouted happily as the others all came out of the woods. Izuku looked back at them worriedly. Everyone had seen better days, and all of them looked exhausted, save for Katsuki and Kirishima who still looked like they had energy to burn. "That means you all get a tastey curry dinner! Good job!"

"Food...?" Kaminari asked hungrily and Pixiebob pointed over at the fire. A large cast iron pot sat on the flames and the group made a mad dash for the food.

"That was hell...!" Uraraka cried out as she dropped her bag and grabbed a bowl with the others.

"I've never had to run so hard in my life!" Hagakure cried out and Izuku smiled a bit as she paitently waited her turn. She looked over at the Pussycats who were laughing, and Izuku noticed Kouta turn to walk away.

"Kouta, did you get any?" Izuku called out to the boy and he turned his head to glare at her.

"Of course I did, idiot!" He snapped back at her and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Kouta! What did I say about being rude!" Mandalay shouted at the boy.

"Oi, kid thinks he's an adult?" Katsuki growled out in anger, glaring at the boy who glared back.

"You think you're a king?" The boy asked him, glaring right back. "Tch, you're all a bunch of losers who are trying to be corny ass heroes, I don't have time to fuck around with you."

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku grabbed onto the back of his cloak to stop him from killing the small boy.

"... It was just a question." Todoroki commented and Katsuki glared back at him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku groaned out as she kept Katsuki from killing anyone. "You're a great king, it's alright!"

"Tch..." Katsuki looked back at her and she smiled at him hopefully. "Bastards..." He growled out before he grabbed two bowls from Pixiebob and handed one to Izuku. The group sat down around the fire in the grass and all of them ate hungrily.

"Can we have seconds?!" Kirishima shouted out and others looked up hopefully at Pixiebob.

"Of course, but this is the last time we're helping you out!" The blonde woman grinned at them all before dishing out the rest of the food. Izuku ate till her stomach was full, and lay back on the grass, letting out a happy sigh. "Now, who wants to take a bath in the hot springs?!"

"HOT SPRINGS?!" All the girls, including Izuku sat up and Pixiebob grinned at them all. Izuku scrambled to her feet at the prospect of getting the dirt off her skin and ran after Uraraka and the other girls quickly as Mandalay led the way to the hot springs up the slope.

"Oh man, this is so exciting!" Ashido grinned happily as they dragged their bags with them. "I haven't been in a hot spring since we left home!"

"I've never been in one before." Yaoyorozu said with wide eyes and Izuku giggled a bit as they looked up at fences around the hot springs. Izuku looked up at the sign that was for the boys curiously, before she followed the others to the girls side. They dropped their things and washed themselves off, before getting into the warm water.

"Oh man, that's the stuff!" Ashido said happily and Izuku got in the water next, letting out a relaxed sigh as her muscles unwound from the heat.

"hey, Izuchan..." Izuku looked up as Uraraka spoke and lifted her head up out of the water. "... How come you didn't tell me you really planned on coming?"

Izuku frowned and heard the silence from the other girls around them. She looked down at the water, and felt her heart ache. She had so badly wanted to tell all of them, she didn't like keeping secrets or lying.

"... It was for the safety of the group, wasn't it?" Izuku looked up at her friend with wide eyes and saw Uraraka smiling at her.

"I..." Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears. "Didn't want this trip to be ruined because of me, but I really wanted to come. We came up with this plan, so that some one wouldn't follow you all here or attack all of you just because I was there." Izuku sighed out and closed her eyes. "I didn't like lying... I had to leave last night by myself. I didn't want to just hide in the guild." She looked up at Uararka, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "Ochachan...?"

"You've been thinking about this the whole time...?" Uraraka asked her and Izuku blushed a bit as her friend hugged her tightly. "We want to protect you too..!"

"We understand your reasons," Yaoyorozu said with a smile as Izuku looked to the others for help. "But we want you to know, no matter what danger you're in... We all want to help you."

"Yeah, that's what friends are for!" hagakure shouted excitedly and Izuku smiled at them all.

"Thank you," Izuku sad with a soft laugh, "You guys are all amazing friends. I'm so glad I was able to come to Yuuei guild and meet everyone."

"WHOA! HOT SPRIIINGS!" Izuku and the other girls were startled as they heard a shout from the boys side of the fence, and looked over at it. Izuku recognized the voice as Kaminari's and looked at the other girls as the other side got loud with all the boys chatting.

"Can't be helped." Jirou said with a shrug of her shoulders before they all relaxed in the hot water again.

"Did you all see those water dragons?" Izuku asked excitedly and the other girls laughed and she looked at them in confusion. "Th-they were really cute..." She looked down at the water, blushing a bit.

"Not as cute as you, kero." Tsuyu said and Izuku blushed a brighter red at her comment. She let out a sigh before tying her hair up into a bun on her head, before hearing shouts on the other side of the wall.

"RESTRAIN YOURSELF, MINETA!" Izuku and the other girls jumped in surprise as they heard Iida shouting on the other side of the wall. They all scrambled to grab for their towels and Izuku got up out of the water, grabbing hers quickly.

"IF YOU FUCKING TRY IT, I'LL MURDER YOU!" Katsuki yelled and Izuku paled a bit, knowing he would kill the smaller boy.

"Friggen prudes! We all don't have wives, stupid Bakugou!" Mineta shouted and the girls all shivered in horror as they heard him shout again. "WALLS EXIST TO BE SCALED!"

"Towels!" Ashido shouted as they all ran for their towels. Izuku stood up, holding hers to her chest.

"So fast!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Katsuki snapped and she heard explosions on the other side. Izuku looked up at the top of the wall and saw a head poke up over it, and noticed the horns.

"Learn what it means to be a dignified human being before trying to be a hero." Kouta shouted before pushing something down. Izuku could hear shouts from the other side again, before relaxing a bit, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kouta!" Ashido called out to the boy and Izuku smiled as he looked back at them.

"We'd expect nothing less from that Mineta..." Yaoyorozu sighed out.

"H-Holy-!" Izuku watched in horror as the boy turned bright red, before he toppled off the wall over onto the girls side.

"K-Kouta!" Izuku cried out and ran catch the boy. She dove out and caught him in her arms easily, before she hit the ground on her shoulder to keep him from knocking his head.

"Izuchan, are you alright!?" Uraraka cried out and Izuku let out a sigh as she sat up, looking down at Kouta. "Is Kouta okay?!"

"Crap..." Izuku looked down at the boy as his nose started to bleed and his eyes closed.

"WHA! HE PASSED OUT!" Izuku cried out nervously at the other girls before they heard explosions on the other side of the wall. "I-I gotta take him to Mandalay!"

"H-Hold on...!" Uraraka called out as Izuku pulled her towel around herself and picked up the boy. She took off towards the exit as quick as she could. "I-Izuchan! At least put on clothes!"

"No time!" Izuku cried out behind herself as she ran out of the baths and down the slope towards the building at the base of the mountain.

"Oh dear," Mandalay looked down at Kouta as Izuku brought him into the building. "What happened?"

"I-It looks like he passed out," Izuku huffed out as she lay Kouta down on a sofa in the large building. "Maybe it was the fall...?"

"I think it might have been from seeing a bunch of pretty naked ladies." Pixiebob said as she looked down at the blood on the boys face. Izuku blushed a bright red and clutched the front of her towel in front of her.

"Either way, he looks alright." Mandalay laughed softly as she wiped the blood off her nephew's face. "Thanks for catching him, eraser mentioned there being some kinda pervert among the boys so we had him watch out for you girls."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked down at Kouta, remembering his cold attitude towards her this morning, and then his hateful words to Katsuki. "... Does Kouta... Not like Heroes...?" Izuku asked nervously and looked at the other two. "Being so jaded in this kind of time..."

"... Well..." Mandalay let out a sigh as she looked at Kouta worriedly. "I think you of all people know not everyone likes Heroes..." Izuku frowned at that and looked back at the young boy on the sofa.

"... Mandalay's cousins, Kouta's parents... They were heroes." Izuku looked up at Pixiebob as Mandalay continued to care after Kouta. "But they lost their lives on the job. Two years ago they were protecting civilians from a Demon attack. As heroes there couldn't have been a more noble death..."

"... But for a child just beginning to understand his surroundings... His Parent's were his world." Mandalay sighed out and Izuku paled and looked down at Kouta. "Even though they left him, everyone celebrated his parent's actions. I don't think he's too fond of us, but he has no other relatives... From his point of view, Heroes are incomprehensible..." Izuku clutched the front of her towel tightly, and looked down at her feet. "Anyways, you should go put on some clothes." Mandalay looked up at her and Izuku blushed a bright red, remembering she was still dripping wet.

"Ah, you're right!" Izuku hurried to the door. "Anyways... Thanks again for everything." She smiled back at the women who nodded their heads to her before Izuku opened up the door. She felt a cold chill from the night air hitting her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned to go back up to the springs before walking into something pretty solid. She looked up and paled a bit as she saw Katsuki glaring down at her. "K-Kacchan...!?"

"You idiot!" He snapped at her and she looked down nervously, still holding the towel tightly around her body. "You're running around half naked and dripping wet!"

"S-Sorry, but Kouta, he-" She looked up at Katsuki but stopped as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she cried out as he held her to his chest, before wrapping his cloak around her.

"Fucking moron, I'm covering you up." He grunted out as he turned around and walked back up the slope to the baths. Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at him, seeing his hair was still wet. "What kind of girl runs around dressed like that?" He looked down at her and she put her hand on her red face.

"I wasn't thinking, he was hurt." Izuku said in a small voice, before looking up at the hot springs. Katsuki grumbled as he walked into the girls side. "W-wait! You can't come in this side!"

"They all went back already." Katsuki grumbled out as he walked in and set her down on the stone. "Go get warmed up before getting dressed, your feet are all muddy."

"Alright..." Izuku sighed out as she turned and walked back to the hot water. She sat on the edge of the spring and looked behind herself, seeing him still standing there, his arms crossed as he stared at her. "D-Don't watch me..!" She held her towel closed, feeling her face get hot again.

"that brat got to see you naked, why can't I?" Katsuki asked with a raised eyebrow and Izuku looked away from him nervously.

"That's different!" Izuku cried out and held her towel tightly to her chest. She heard him walking closer and she felt her whole body shiver as his fingers touched her back. "K-Kacchan,..." She looked over at him as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Your right..." She felt her whole body heat up as he looked up at her with his flaming red eyes. "Because I know what to do with you when you're naked..." He growled out and Izuku felt dizzy.

"I'M WARM NOW!" She cried out, startling him. She got up off the edge of the bath and began pushing him out. "Let me get dressed!" she shouted at him, pushing him out of the baths before closing the gate behind him. Izuku leaned against the wood to catch her breath, fanning her face to cool it down.

"How's Kouta?" Uraraka called out to Izuku as she came back from the baths with her bag. She was fully dressed now, and wearing her cloak on top of it to boot. She looked back at Katsuki who was grumbling as he followed behind her.

"He just fainted, he's alright." Izuku smiled at Uraraka before setting her bag down on the ground. She looked around at the others as they sat around the fire and scratched her cheek. "We're supposed to sleep outside right?" she looked at Uraraka. "In a big group."

"Yeah looks like it." Uraraka beamed at her and Izuku looked behind her friend to see Mineta tied up and hanging from a tree. She smiled nervously as everyone else avoided looking his way. "Wanna sleep next to each other?"

"Sure." Izuku smiled as she rolled out her bedroll beside Uraraka's. She lay down on it, letting out a yawn into her hand before looking up at Katsuki as he sat down on the ground next to her. "Kacchan, you wanna sleep here too?"

"Of course," Katsuki growled out before glaring at the fire.

"Where's your bed roll?" Uraraka asked and Katsuki looked over at her before looking down at Izuku.

"right here," He said, pointing at Izuku's roll. She blushed a bright red and sat up instantly.

"... Just don't do anything inappropriate while we're sleeping." Uraraka said with a glare at the King who glared back at her. Izuku let out a sigh and put her hand on her blushing face. She could tell this was going to be a hard trip.


	20. BRAINWASHING AND KIDS! SURVIVAL DAY 2!

**Okay ya'll.**

 **I'm having a christmas party tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to post a chapter, so you might have to wait a tiny bit longer for the next one.**

 **For now, please enjoy some cute ass 1-A +Shinsou(cause hell yeah) moments for now!**

"EVERYBODY GET UP!" Izuku sat up on her bed roll with a start. Trying to blink her eyes through free of sleep. She looked down to see Katsuki sit up with a start, looking around in anger, before they found the source of alarm. Izuku raised an eyebrow at Kirishima who was trying to wake Ashido up now. "There are more of those beasts!" The red head shouted, and Izuku pushed herself up as Uraraka woke up.

"What, why?" Uraraka asked in a sleepy grumble before the ground shook with stomps. Izuku looked up to see another boar beast running their way and the others suddenly became wide awake in fear.

"Shouchan!" Izuku shouted as she grabbed One for All off the ground and ran towards the beast. Izuku brought the blade back to gear up for a swing, while Todoroki slammed his sword on the ground. She felt her whole body crackle with power, before she swung her sword and demolished the beast with a wave of power.

"There's more!" Iida shouted as Izuku looked at the crumbling dirt in front of her, before looking up to see several more coming their way. She paled a bit, no sure if she was awake enough for this. She put a hand on her face, groaning a bit before she swung her sword back again and let off another blast of power. Katsuki went running past her after her attack, and blasted one of the boars apart with his hands.

"What the fuck is this?!" Katsuki shouted in anger before blasting one more apart.

"It's a survival training camp!" Izuku looked over to see Pixiebob standing with Mandalay near the building. "Anything can happen on the road! Demons never sleep so you should always be ready to fight!"

"Ugh..." Uraraka groaned out as she stood next to Izuku, not fully awake yet. "This is torture..."

"I think that's the idea..." Izuku said as she looked at the fallen beasts the others did away with. "To keep us on our toes... She's right."

"What a well thought out training plan!" Iida said as he finished off the last one. "To make sure we're always alert and ready, even while we sleep!"

"You lot did pretty good, but a few of you weren't able to wake up right away." Aizawa said as he walked up, his arms crossed across his chest. "I've noticed only a few of you have been able to act instantly in the face of danger."

"We thought this was a safe place," Ashido groaned out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well now you know better." Aizawa let out a sigh as he looked at all of them. "Even if some where seems safe, there's a strong possibility it isn't. Never assume you are entirely safe." Izuku looked over at Katsuki nervously who was grumbling in anger. "Next time you should all be taking shifts for night watch."

"So can we go back to sleep now...?" Kaminari asked and Aizawa looked at him with a dark glare. "The sun hasn't even come up yet...!"

"It's just about to come up, so it's time to rise and shine!" Izuku turned her head to look back at the pussy cats, seeing a girl with blue hair grinning at them brightly, and a man that rivaled All Might in size standing behind the woman. She noted they also wore dragon hide cat paws and ears as well, and looked at them curiously, seeing the mountain tribe attire. The man stepped forwards and grinned at the group. "Today we are going to push you all to your limits, and break you down so you come back stronger!" He laughed loudly and Izuku saw he was carrying two broad swords with him.

"... Push us to the limits...?" Uraraka paled at that and the group looked to Aizawa.

"You all have pretty strong quirks, but we are going to make you all work on getting stronger." Their sensei stepped forwards and stood next to the Pussycats. "The threat the Demon Alliance presents is far too strong to ignore. They have not only infiltrated our training session months ago, but also the tournament. Then, they even managed to sneak into the guild past our reinforced defense." Their sensei looked at Izuku and she looked down at the ground, gripping One for All tightly in her hand. "Demons are getting more relentless every day, so we need to make you all stronger than you are currently. This training camp is about surviving not only the wilderness, but the training."

"... You still happy you came?" Katsuki asked Izuku as he looked down at her and she looked back at him, and smiled.

"Yeah, I am." She held One for All up and gripped it tightly.

"Let's start by going for a morning run!" Mandalay said brightly and Izuku picked up her sheath and pulled it on her back before putting One for All in it. "Everyone, grab your weapons, we're going to jog that way!" She pointed up the mountain and Izuku finally paled into a ghostly white like the rest of the class.

"Man, I hope there are no cliffs..." She muttered out to herself as the others grabbed their weapons. She looked up at the mountain, seeing that Mandalay had pointed up a rather manageable cliff.

"ALRIGHT GET TO IT!" The large man barked at them all and they all took off in a run towards the mountain. Izuku could hear the others groaning as they began running up hill. She turned her head to look up and let out a sigh as she pushed herself, giving her all. "IF YOU MAKE IT HALF WAY YOU CAN COME BACK DOWN!" Tiger shouted out at the group as they struggled up the slope.

"Who makes people run up mountains?!" Uraraka cried out from near the back and Izuku looked behind herself. She was ahead with most of the people that were from the Mountain tribe, as well as Iida. She smiled over at the others as she ran.

"Those fucking shit heads." Katsuki growled out, and Izuku looked up at him to see him in the lead as they ran. "Whose the fucking king around here?" He growled out and Izuku let out a soft laugh. "Whats so funny?!"

"Well," Izuku huffed out as she jumped over a bush to catch up with him. "This is kinda fun." Izuku smiled brightly as she looked up the slope. "Like a race!"

"RACE?!" Kirishima called out and Izuku looked back at him. "If it's a race you want, then you've got it Izuchan! I bet I'll win though!"

"You can try!" Izuku shouted back at him, before she picked up her pace, grinning brightly as she felt sweat drip down her face.

"Idiots, you'll trip and fall!" Katsuki shouted after them as they ran ahead of the rest.

"Did some one say a race?!" Iida shouted as he sped to catch up with them. Izuku laughed happily as they all climbed higher on the mountain.

"First one back down is the winner!" Izuku shouted as she swerved around a tree.

"MORONS!" Izuku looked back in surprise as Katsuki ran to catch up with them, his eyes burning with flames. "I'll beat all of you!" Izuku looked ahead and pushed herself harder to run, feeling a burning need to win.

"You guys are to awake for this!" Ashido shouted up at them from far behind now.

"WINNER GETS A KISS FROM IZUCHAN!" Kirishima shouted back at the rest of the group and Izuku just about tripped and fell.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, HAIR FOR BRAINS?!" Katsuki shouted back in anger at Kirishima who grinned up at him nervously.

"A KIIIIISSSSSS?!" They all looked back at the others and Izuku paled in horror as she saw Mineta zipping their way like a bullet. She turned and ran harder, feeling a nervous sweat down her cheek.

"HEY! NO ONE GETS TO KISS IZUCHAN!" Uraraka shouted as she too started running harder.

"I didn't think that would work!" Kirishima laughed loudly as he caught up to Izuku and Katsuki who were ahead of the rest still.

"Next time ask...!" Izuku looked over at her friend who laughed again.

"I thought it was a good motivation!" the red hed said before he was blasted in the face by Katsuki.

"DON'T GO USING OTHER PEOPLE AS PRIZES!" Katsuki shouted at him, but Kirishima was still laughing. Izuku looked up at the mountain ahead of them and saw they were almost at the half way point due to their fast pace. She groaned in pain as she felt her muscles burn from the work she was putting them too. She pulled ahead of the rest of them, before looking over to see Todoroki was catching up quickly.

"Shouchan?" Izuku asked curiously, before they heard another explosion and saw Mineta fly off into the forest. Izuku looked back at Katsuki who was growling in anger at the rest of the group.

"I don't like loosing a race." Todoroki said simply. Izuku laughed a bit, before she looked up at the mountain and saw a marker for the half way point. She narrowed her eyes and ran forwards towards it, before she smacked her hand on the wood. She turned on a dime and began running back down the mountain.

"You already made it?!" Kaminari shouted as Izuku went sliding past them down the slope, using the dirt to help her. "Are you some kind of monster?!"

"Maybe?!" Izuku called back at the group and noticed some of the others running after her. Todoroki, Iida, Katsuki and Kirishima were closing in quick and Izuku looked forwards, before she took to running again.

"Hey don't go too fast!" Ahisdo shouted at her as Izuku ran past her, heading for the base of the mountain. "You'll gain too much speed!"

"I've got this!" Izuku shouted as she continued to run, weaving through the rest of the group that was lagging.

"I won't give up!" Iida shouted as he caught up to her. "Not that I need the kiss, but I refuse to lose a race of speed!"

"Iida, be careful!" Izuku shouted over at him before she watched him trip and fall. She looked back at her friend nervously, before seeing him pick himself up off the ground while Katsuki leaped over him to continue on running.

"It's no fun if Izuchan is the winner!" Kirishima shouted as he slid past the fallen Iida.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on being a prize!" Izuku shouted back at them before looking forwards. She was picking up a lot of speed and she saw the base of the mountain coming in fast.

"Don't trip and fall!" Katsuki shouted after her and Izuku kept her eyes on the ground, doing her best not to do just that.

"Idiot, you'll jinx her like that." Todoroki said with a sigh to Katsuki who growled at him in anger.

"I won't trip an-!" Izuku felt her foot catch on a rock and she went tumbling forwards. She put her hands around her head as she heard panicked shouts behind her while she rolled. She groaned in pain before she felt her rolling pick up speed. "Ouch, shit!" She hit her shoulder on a rock before she went spilling out on flat even ground. She slid to a stop and groaned in pain again, still hearing the panicked shouting before Katsuki came blasting out of the trees and landed beside her as she pushed herself up off the ground. "I can't believe I fell..." Izuku groaned out and put her hand on her face, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well you won!" Kirishima shouted as he and Todoroki came out of the trees, along with Iida. "You alright?!"

"I'm okay," Izuku lifted her head to smile at them and saw them all pale a bit as they looked at her. "What?"

"Your head is bleeding, moron!" Katsuki shouted at her and she looked up at him, before looking at her hand that had blood and dirt on it.

"Oh dear, you okay?" Mandalay asked as she walked over and Izuku looked up at her, and saw her pale as well. "nope, you're not okay!"

"No really, I'm alright!" Izuku said as she touched her forehead and felt the stinging pain of a cut. "It's not that bad, I swear. I've had way worse!" Izuku laughed a bit before she looked at Katsuki who was glaring at her darkly. She smiled nervously at him as he stood up, before helping her up to her feet.

"You have those potions right? Come on." He took her by the arm and Izuku looked back at the others as they all watched more of their group come out of the trees. "fucking hell, I told you to be careful."

"It was an accident." Izuku said with a sigh as they walked over to their bags and he dug through her things before pulling out a cloth and a potion. "You're being awfully calm..."

"For some reason, I'm sure to this now." Katsuki looked up at her with narrowed eyes and Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from him as he stood up and poured water on the cloth. "I really shouldn't be used to seeing you get hurt though."

"Well It's just a minor wound and a few bruises, I have had worse." Izuku smiled up at him as he wiped the dirt and blood off her forehead for her. Izuku took the potion from him, and drank half of it quickly, before corking it again. She frowned as it rumbled in her stomach, before Katsuki handed her the cloth. She wiped the rest of her face off before looking up at him.

"Tch, I can't believe I lost to you." he grunted out and Izuku laughed a bit, before she poured water on the cloth to try and clean it a bit.

"Well, the winner was supposed to get a kiss..." Izuku said, blushing a bit as she looked at the cloth in her hands. She looked up at him nervously, feeling her cheeks get warmer. "... I can't very well kiss myself, so..."

"Hmm?" Katsuki grinned at her and she looked away from him quickly, a bit embarrassed. "Are you asking me for a kiss?"

"Y-You don't hav-" Izuku started to speak nervously before Katsuki lifted her head up by her chin and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a soft warm kiss. Izuku felt her heart flutter in her chest as he pulled his lips from hers and she looked into his ruby eyes.

"You don't have to ask." He told her, before kissing her fore head. Izuku put her hand on her chest as her heart continued to pound loudly.

"A-Alright..." Izuku spoke nervously, before they turned to look at the rest of the group as they came out of the trees. The sun was fully up and they all fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion from their morning exercise. They walked back over as the large man looked down at them all.

"My name is Tiger from the Pussy cats!" He laughed loudly at the group who looked up at him, all groaning in pain. "I'm going to make sure you all get whipped into shape!"

"... My quirk has nothing to do with physical combat." Shinsou said with a tired look in his eyes and Izuku looked over at him.

"It doesn't matter! You should always be ready to fight!" Tiger shouted, and pointed a finger at them all. "There are times when you can't rely on your quirk to get you out of a jam, some times you have to be ready to draw a sword at any instant!" He grabbed the handle of his broad sword in a flash and swung the blade out at Todoroki who brought his own ice sword up, defending the blow. "Even when your tired and worn out!" Tiger looked over at the group who were stunned by his actions. "Even after being injured!" Tiger was in front of Izuku in a flash and she drew One for All even faster and blocked his sword with it, her body crackling with energy as she groaned under his strong blow. "Demons can attack at any time!"

"HEY!" Katsuki shouted at Tiger in anger, and stuck out his hand to blast him away. The man laughed as he grabbed Katsuki by the face quicker, and threw him over his shoulder before slamming him into the ground. Izuku looked on in horror as Katsuki grabbed the man by the wrist. His palms crackled with explosions before he kicked up at Tiger and grappled with him, before throwing Tiger across the grassy area with a loud bang. She could see the death glare in his eyes as he looked at Tiger who landed on his feet and grinned.

"I see you all have spunk, I LIKE THAT!" He shouted happily, stunning them all s he grinned at the group. "I'm going to enjoy this training! Let's get to it!"

"Everyone this way!" Mandalay shouted and they looked over at the other Pussycats and Aizawa.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Katsuki growled in anger, his hands still crackling before Izuku walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked back at her, still seething with anger. "WHAT?!"

"You okay..?" Izuku asked him curiously and saw his glare soften a bit. He grumbled and looked away from her, standing up straight.

"I'm fucking fine." He growled out before he stormed after the rest of the group. Izuku frowned a bit as she followed after him, sheathing One for All on her back.

The group was lead off around the other side of the building. Izuku looked around as they passed a target range, before she glanced over at a sparring ring. She scratched her cheek nervously as she turned her head to see weights and boiling barrels of water.

"Welcome to your personal hells! I'm Ragdoll!" The girl with blue hair grinned at the group and put her hand son her hips. "We're going to spend the day really putting you to the test!" She shouted happily and Izuku felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She looked up nervously into Tigers eyes as he grinned at her.

"You have a simple strength enhancing quirk, yes?" He asked her as he started to steer her off to a group of boulders and the sparring ring. "Let's see how long it takes before your muscles tear! Start by lifting those boulders!" Izuku paled a bit as she looked at the large boulders, then back at Tiger as he walked off to grab more people. She looked over to see Katsuki and Todoroki were directed to the boiling barres and she frowned before looking up at the boulders in front of her.

"Maybe I should have stayed behind?" She said nervously, before she looked down at her hands. She felt her whole body crackle with power, before she grabbed the smallest boulder and tried to lift it. She groaned as she exerted her muscles that were still sore from the up hill run.

"Are you insane? I can't lift those." Izuku looked back at Shinsou who was brought over and wondered why.

"You can start with the smaller ones." Tiger pointed at a small bunch of boulders. "Your quirk is brainwashing yes? Not something that can really be trained with normal means. But you should learn how to fight and build up your muscles!"

"I want to go home..." Shinsou said as he glared down at the boulders before looking over at Izuku as she struggled with her boulder while watching. "... There's no way you can lift that."

"Ha," Izuku laughed at him as she felt sweat drip down her cheek before she looked back at the boulder. "Now I really want to!" she grinned brightly as she gripped the boulder with her hands tightly. She felt her body crackle with more power, before groaning in pain as she lifted the boulder with all her might. She huffed out in exhaustion as she picked it up off the ground, before throwing it to the side.

"Holy crap!" Uraraka cried out as she looked at the boulder that rolled past her while she made some float. Izuku doubled over, trying to catch her breath as her muscles ached in protest. "Izuchan, were you always that strong?!" Uraraka looked back at her as she wiped sweat off her forehead, and looked up, still grinning.

"No," Izuku looked at the next boulder, and unbuttoned her vest, before pulling it off. "I worked hard to get this strong." She clenched her fists, as she eyed up the next boulder, looking for the best spot to grab it by.

"You're all monsters." Shinsou said as he watched her grab the next boulder. He started trying to lift his own, while Izuku struggled with hers. "Who wants to destroy themselves like this? What's the point?"

"I want to be King of the World..." Izuku groaned out as she lifted up her next boulder, struggling with it as she raised it up above her head. She looked back over at Shinsou who was looking at her with surprise. She felt sweat pour down her cheeks and neck and she grinned at him. "Which means, I need to get stronger than His Majesty, All Might...!" Izuku groaned as her knee's buckled a bit under the weight of the boulder. "If that makes me a monster, I'm fine with that!" She pushed the boulder up and threw it over to the side. She put her hands on her hips, taking a breather again. "I want to be able to save anyone who needs my help and defeat any demon in my way." Izuku turned to look back at Shinsou and smiled brightly. "That's why a lot of us are here," She pointed over at Todoroki and Katsuki who were subjected to the boiling barrels of water.

"... Hmm," Shinsou looked back up at her and she grinned at him. "I get it," He looked down at his boulder, before he began lifting them up with great struggle. He groaned as he picked it up and threw it after her boulder.

"Enough talk! More lifting!" tiger shouted over at them and Izuku laughed as she went to her next boulder and began picking it up.

When midday rolled around, they were allowed to take a break and eat something. Izuku fell back on the grass, her whole body screaming in pain from her training.

"You okay?" Uraraka asked as she leaned over Izuku. The green haired girl smiled up at her friend as Uraraka handed her some water and she drank some before dumping it on her face. "I can't believe you can lift those boulders..."

"Neither can I..." Izuku laughed out before putting her hands on her face. "I'm worn out, and it's only midday."

"You should eat something." Uraraka knelt next to her and handed her some bread and cheese. Izuku took it gratefully and sat up to eat her lunch. She looked up to see the others laying in the grass as they all took a break and Izuku smiled at them.

"Just how manly are you? I'm kinda jealous." Kirishima grinned at Izuku as he walked over with Katsuki who was ripping into some bread in anger. "What kind of muscles do you have?"

"Ah, I... I dunno...?" Izuku asked, not really understanding. "It's mostly my quirk I think."

"Izuchan," She looked over at Uraraka who was smiling at her. "You're actually pretty toned."

"What's that mean?" Izuku asked curiously, not understanding. Uraraka pointed at Katsuki and Kirishima who were looking at her in confusion as well.

"It means you look like those guys, everything is defined." Uraraka said and Izuku looked up at the others. "Most girls aren't like that."

"What? You've got abs?!" Kirishima laughed loudly as he pointed at his stomach and Izuku touched her own in confusion.

"Uh yeah, I guess?" Izuku asked and she down her shirt. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's amazing!" Kirishima laughed loudly and flexed his muscles. "Come on! Show us what you've got!"

"No." Katsuki growled out and punched Kirishima in the head. The red head just laughed brightly as he used his hardening quirk in time and looked up at Katsuki. The Tribal King looked over at Izuku, and she was a bit confused by the look he was giving her, as if he was analyzing her.

"I don't think they're that defined." Izuku pushed herself up off the ground and dusted her pants off.

"They're still pretty amazing." Uraraka said as she stood up as well and smiled. Izuku laughed a bit before Tiger began yelling.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted and Izuku waved off the others before she headed back to her boulders with Shinsou. "I've got something for you two." He pointed at them both and Izuku looked up at the man curiously. "I want you both to spar against each other." He pointed over at the ring and Izuku looked over at Shinsou nervously.

"This doesn't really seem fair," Shinsou said as he scratched his cheek, looking up at Tiger. "I mean, I can beat her in my sleep."

"Huh?" Izuku looked up at him, a bit taken aback by that.

"HOOH? Don't you know she was one of the winners in the tournament?" Tiger laughed loudly and Shinsou looked over at her.

"Yeah, I know that." He said as he picked up his staff and Izuku looked at it. "I'm still confident I can beat her."

"Hmm?" Izuku grinned up at Shinsou, and clenched her fists. "I'm not a push over," She told him before they started walking over to the sparing ring. "I wont be beaten so easily."

"I beg to differ." Shinsou smirked at her and she felt a fire light in her chest. They stepped away from each other and Shinsou turned on her, holding his staff in his hand. Izuku looked back at him, and drew her sword.

"If you leave the ring, you lose!" Tiger shouted at them and Izuku took up an attack stance, narrowing her eyes at Shinsou who stood there with a bored look on his face. She looked at his staff and remembered his quirk. She wasn't exactly sure how it worked, she had neglected to take note of that in her hysteria. "If you get knocked out cold, you lose! Try not to do too much damage to each other!" Tiger shouted at then and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she looked back into Shinsou's eyes. "Ready?!"

"Yep." Shinsou smirked over at Izuku and she grinned back at him.

"Yes sir!" She shouted as she bent her knee's and felt her power crackle in her body.

"GO!" Tiger shouted and Izuku bolted forwards. She gripped her sword tightly in her hands as she looked up at Shinsou who yanwed.

"You gunna knock me out of the ring?" He asked her and she saw his staff glow purple.

"YOU BET!" She shouted, but as soon as she finished speaking she felt something click out of place in her mind and she stopped dead in her tracks, right as she was about to attack.

"Got you," Shinsou smiled at her as she stood up straight, her muscles relaxing. "Sorry, I told you I'd win though. So turn and walk out of the ring."

Izuku felt her body move with out a second thought, and she slowly started to walk towards the edge of the ring. She tried to make herself stop, there was no way she could be beaten like this... She tried to will her muscles into stopping but her feet kept walking towards the edge of the ring. She could see the others in their group looking at her with wide confused eyes. She saw Katsuki looked her way worriedly as she walked.

"I forgot to tell you how my quirk worked!" Shinsou called out and Izuku felt stupid for not asking earlier. "But you were a pretty easy target you know. To trusting of others." Izuku looked to Katsuki as the others dropped what they were doing to watch her. She saw the edge of the ring coming up quick. She didn't want to lose here, this was to easy a defeat.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku felt her right hand crackle with power as it gripped her sword. She saw the concern in his eyes as she was so easily brainwashed. She clenched her sword with her hand, and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry, Midoriya. But this is your loss!" Shinsou called out, she was only inches from the edge of the ring now. She felt her hand pulse and crackle once again, and in a loud sonic boom she moved her sword with a jerk and cut her leg. The dirt was kicked up all around her and she groaned in pain as she looked at the cut in her thigh while she gripped her sword.

"What the hell?!" She looked back at Shinsou as he looked at her with wide surprised eyes. "How the hell did you do that?! How did you break free?!" He shouted at her and Izuku gripped her sword with both hands and turned to face him again. She bit down on her tongue, figuring it out now. He had gotten her to speak to him both times he used his quirk on her... "HEY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted at her, looking angry. She smiled at him, and looked down at her thigh as it dripped with blood.

"Whoa! That's some fight in you!" Tiger shouted out from the side of the ring, and Izuku ran towards Shinsou as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"HEY! Tell me how you did that!" He shouted at her and she sheathed One for All on her back as she ran at him. "Come on, Midoriya! Talk to me!" He shouted at her but she ground her teeth together, as she reached out to grab him by the front of his shirt. He looked down at her hand in a panic, as she turned her body, and threw him over her shoulder. He went flying out of the ring as she threw him and she dropped to one knee, trying to catch her breath as she looked up at Shinsou while he pushed himself up.

"WHOA! Midoriya is the winner!" Tiger shouted with a bright smile. The others stared at her with wide eyes and she pulled her glove off her hand.

"Seriously," Shinsou got up and looked back at her with serious eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know really..." Izuku laughed as she looked down at her thigh and dug her hand in her pocket for her bandages. "I just really didn't want to lose, y'know?" She smiled up at Shinsou as he walked back over to her, watching her with narrowed eyes. "I told you I'm not a push over." she laughed as she poured some water over her wound before wrapping it up.

"... No you're not..." Shinsou looked down at her and she looked back up at him curiously. "I really thought that it would be easier. You okay?"

"Yeah I-" Izuku froze as her mind clicked out of place again and Shinsou laughed. She noticed his staff glowing again and felt a bit stupid for responding now.

"You shouldn't respond so casually, like I said. You're too trusting." Shinsou told her before he released his quirk on her himself. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"but... We're friends." Izuku smiled up at him and saw his cheeks turn a bit pink. She stood up from the ground and Tiger walked over to them.

"Well then, this is why you should work on your combat skills." Tiger looked down at Shinsou with a grin. "So I'm going to drill some into you! Midoriya, go continue lifting boulders while I deal with this noodle of a man!"

Izuku laughed a bit as she saw the shocked look on Shinsou's face before she walked off to go continue with lifting boulders. She looked up to see Katsuki staring at her intently before he abandoned his training exercise.

"Moron, how could you fall for his tricks?" He asked her in a grunt and Izuku laughed again before looking down at her right hand. "... How did you break out of his quirk?"

"I think it was my will to win..." Izuku said as she clenched her fist. "As well as One for All's power... But honestly?" She looked up at Katsuki and smiled warmly. "I could move with you shouting at me."

"Tch... Moron..." Katsuki grumbled out at her before he put his hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "Don't go cutting yourself again though." He pulled out the rest of the potion from earlier and held it out to her. "Seriously, I think you've lost more blood than you possibly have."

"Probably." Izuku laughed as she took the potion from him and drank some of it. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, before she handed it back to him and pulled the bandage off her leg. She ran her thumb across where the cut was, and saw only a slight scratch now. "Thank you," She smiled up at Katsuki brightly before she straightened up. She looked at his arms and saw his muscles throbbing. "Are you alright?" she asked him in concern as she touched his arms.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself a bit more." Katsuki told her before he pocketed the potion and turned to walk off. She smiled after him, before she turned to the boulders and she pulled her gloves back on her hands and smiled at them, before continuing her training for the day.

"Aaaauuuugh..." Ashido groaned out as the girls were walking away from the baths, dressed in clean clothes. They had worked hard all the way into the late afternoon and when they were done for the day they were allowed to bathe. Izuku was hurriedly tying her hair up into a bun when she looked up at the path that lead off up the mountain instead of down. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, though it looked like it was used pretty often, it wasn't an original path.

"I'm so hungry..." Uraraka groaned out and Izuku followed after her friends back towards their camp. "I could eat a whole dear..."

"I could eat three deer..." Hagakure said with her own groan and Izuku smiled at them all, stifling a laugh. They walked back to the group and saw the boys sitting around the fire tiredly.

"Where's dinner?" Yaoyorozu asked them and they looked at her tiredly.

"Over here!" Ragdoll shouted out and the group looked over at her and Pixiebob as they lugged out some crates of vegetable. "We told you yesterday, we're not helping you out anymore!"

"So come an make your dinner!" Pixiebob shouted at them and Izuku looked over to see Tiger and Mandalay bring out meat and rice.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaminari groaned out as the boys pushed themselves up. "This is torture,"

"I SEE!" Iida shouted excitedly, startling everyone as they looked over the uncooked food. "Even if you spent a whole day fighting, if you have no more rations you'll have to cook to keep up your strength! It also helps to cook in large masses to feed villages that were ravaged by demons!"

"Huh, he has a point." Uraraka looked down at the food, and Izuku laughed a bit, putting her hand on her mouth.

"What a positive attitude!" Mandalay said brightly as the group began dividing up jobs for cooking. Izuku helped Uraraka and Kirishima pick out vegetables from the crates before they sat down on a log to peel them. Izuku looked at the small knife in her hands nervously, before looking over at the other two as they peeled.

"What's wrong?" Uraraka and Kirishima looked over at Izuku as she began trying to imitate them with peeling the vegetables.

"Uhm... I-I'm not very good at cooking..." Izuku said nervously as she went slow with her potato.

"I thought you would be." Kirishima said as they watched her slowly try and peel the potato. "You seem like the perfect wife type."

"I can only cook rice, really..." Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bright red before she felt a stinging pain in her thumb.

"UWAH! IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku dropped her potato and looked at her thumb nervously. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine!" Izuku cried out looking over at the other two as they stood up in worry.

"How can you be so good with a sword and not a tiny little knife?!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku jumped a bit before looking up behind her at him.

"S-Sorry..." Izuku said with a frown before he grabbed her by her hand and looked at her thumb. He dumped water on it for her and she blushed a bright red as brought her thumb to his lips and kissed it. "K-Kacchan?!"

"You're banned from using the knives." He looked up at her and she looked down, embarrassed. "Go cook the rice if you can." He pointed at the rice and Izuku nodded her head before she stood up.

"Man, having a wife must be nice." Mineta said bitterly from behind them all and Izuku looked back at him nervously, before she hurried to go help Shouji with the rice instead of cutting vegetables. She heard an explosion behind her, but kept her eyes forward as she helped the larger boy wash the rice before putting it in a pot over the fire. Izuku looked up at the mountain and let out a sigh, before she noticed Kouta walking up the path towards the baths, before turning off on the path she noticed earlier. Izuku scratched her cheek in confusion, wondering where he was off too, before she turned to see if she could help the others out.

She sat around the fire with them all as they ate, and Izuku couldn't help but notice Kouta hadn't come back down from the mountain. She frowned a bit, before she got up to help Torodoki take the pots off the fire while the others ate.

"You look like you're thinking about something." Todoroki looked at her as they set the pots down on some rocks to cool.

"Uhm well..." Izuku looked up at the mountain and frowned. "I saw Kouta walk up the mountain, but he hasn't had dinner yet."

"Then go take some to him," Todoroki said as he held up an empty bowl and Izuku smiled at him. She quickly filled it with some rice and curry before she ran off towards the path that lead up the mountain. She looked around curiously as she followed the path she saw earlier, seeing fresh tracks that were about Kouta's size. She looked up as she saw a break in the tree's, and stepped out onto the flat cliff. She looked out to the side, seeing it looked out over the valley, and she could see the fire down below where everyone was.

"Uhm, you hungry?" Izuku called out as she saw Kouta sitting on the ground, staring out at the forest. He looked over at her with a glare in his eyes and she smiled nervously at him.

"How did you know?!" Kouta snapped at her and she laughed a bit as she walked over to him.

"I saw the small path earlier, then saw you walking up here." She smiled down at him as she walked closer. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought you this..." She held up the bowl and he continued to glare at her.

"I'm fine, I don't need any of your crap." Kouta snapped at her and looked away. "I'm not fucking around with you idiots, this is my secret fort so get lost."

"Secret fort...?" Izuku looked at the small cave that was on the cliff side, before looking out at the forest.

"You're all a bunch of idiots, tearing your muscles and quirks apart? Pathetic." Kouta stood up and Izuku looked down at him, frowning a bit. "Staining yourself and hurting yourself to get stronger... You wanna go that far just to be some demon fodder one day?!"

"... Kouta... Your parents..." Izuku felt her chest ache before the boy whipped around to glare at her.

"Mandalay opened her big mouth, didn't she?!" Kouta shouted at her and Izuku frowned as looked down at the ground before kneeling down on her knees.

"I'm sorry..." Izuku said as she looked into the curry and gripped the bowl in her hands. "... But I understand your feelings." Izuku looked up at him as he continued to glare at her. She felt her chest ache again, knowing the pain he was feeling. She remembered the day her father was eaten by a demon, that deep feeling of loss...

"Screw you." Kouta looked away from her to look out at the forest again. "You're all nuts, calling yourselves Heroes... Dying in vain to help a bunch of idiots who got caught up by demons, bragging about your stupid fucking quirks. Who gives a shit about being the King of the world, you'll all end up dead, like a bunch of idiots." He glared back at her and Izuku frowned at him, before looking down at the bowl in her hands. "What, cat got your tongue?! That's what I thought, now fucking leave!"

"... My friends..." Izuku set the bowl down on the ground and looked up at Kouta again. "It was my friendship with Kacchan, that really drove me to want to become a hero. Everyone always told me I couldn't because I was just a girl from the forest, what could I do?" She smiled at Kouta, before she stood up. "I couldn't accept that though... My friend left, and I had no way of reaching him... Demons attacked my village regularly... So I busted my ass." Izuku looked down at the fire below in the valley, and smiled. "I trained my muscles and had special gloves so that I could use my quirk with out a weapon." She looked down at her hands and clenched her fists tightly. "... You know..." She looked down at Kouta as he continued to glare at her. "If you continue to reject having a quirk that harshly... The only one getting hurt is yourself..."

"FUCK OFF!" Kouta shouted at her and Izuku frowned a bit at him. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PUSH YOU OFF THE CLIFF!"

"Sorry..." Izuku looked down at the ground. "I wish I could say something with a bit more substance I..." she let out a sigh and smiled at him weakly. "Just make sure you eat, alright?" She turned and walked away from the small boy. She felt her heart ache in her chest for him, she wish she could say more to him, to try and help him out.

"Some hero I am..." Izuku clenched her fists and bowed her head. She looked up at the fire as everyone lay down to sleep, and spotted Katsuki looking around for her in confusion. When his eyes landed on her she smiled at him while he glared at her.

"Idiot, where did you go?!" Katsuki grumbled out as she approached.

"Sorry, I was talking to Kouta.." Izuku sat down on her bed roll and let out a sigh.

"Who gives a shit about that kid?" Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku turned her head to look back up at the mountain worriedly. "Go to sleep, I'm keeping watch." Izuku looked back at Katsuki and smiled a bit before she lay down. She looked up at him as he stared at the fire, and lifted her hand up to touch his fingers. She felt her cheeks turn pink as he laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly. "Is something wrong...?" She looked up into his ruby eyes that caught the fire light and smiled.

"No, I'm just glad I met you." She told him with a warm smile and watched his cheeks turn pink a bit before he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Tch, go to sleep or I'll drag you into the forest to be alone." Katsuki grumbled at her and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Gross, get a house!" Kaminari called out from across the fire and the group all burst into laughter. Izuku put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment as Katsuki shouted at the rest of the group in anger.


	21. FLAGS AND ATTACKS! SURVIVAL TRAINING FIN

**I need to go to sleep now.**

 **ahahahahaha~**

"Urgh...!" Izuku groaned as she lifted her last boulder over her head, before throwing it. She dropped to her knees, panting heavily as sweat dripped down her neck. They had been at their grueling training for 3 days now and Izuku felt like her whole body was on fire. She ran her hands back through her hair, before looking over at the others that looked just as tired as she was. She felt bad for Uraraka as she threw up into a bucket for the 6th time that day.

"Alright, that's good enough for today." Aizawa called out to them and everyone stopped to look at him. Izuku looked up at the sky, seeing it was only the afternoon and frowned a bit. "You all need to get some rest for tonights training."

"tonight?" Ashido asked curiously as everyone dropped where they were in exhaustion. "Why are we doing training at night?"

"It's a special training!" Pixiebob said with a bright grin. "We're going to conduct a survival game. You'll be broken up into groups of four, and go out into the woods." She pointed out at the forest and the whole group paled. "In this exercise you will be competing against the other groups to survive the night out there. You have the option to capture the others groups or hide from them, but in the end, the team with the most flags will win." She held up a colorful piece of cloth and grinned brightly. "You just need to take them from the other groups leaders."

"how are groups decided?" Iida asked, raising his hand up in the air.

"I've decided them already, so don't worry about that. Just get some rest before your training this evening." Aizawa called out and Izuku let out a sigh, rubbing her hand on her face tiredly.

"This actually sounds like a lot of fun." Ashido said excitedly as the girls headed off up to the hot springs for a quick wash before making dinner. "I hope I get a good team!"

"I just hope I'm with Izuchan." Uraraka beamed at Izuku brightly and she smiled back at her friend.

"Actually, being in a group with Izuchan would be most advantageous." Yaoyorozu said thoughtfully as the girls got themselves clean. "That kind of power and quick thinking is enviable."

"I wouldn't say that, You're really smart too, Momochan." Izuku said with a nervous laugh as she washed her hair out.

"Your hair is getting really long..." Uraraka commented and Izuku looked at her friend as she pushed her hair back over her shoulders. "It grows really fast, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Izuku laughed a bit and felt her hair brush against her lower back. "It's kind of troublesome, I keep forgetting to cut it."

"It's so enviable!" Ashido said with a jealous shake of her fist and the others laughed. They finished washing up before putting on clean clothing, and Izuku let out a sigh as she fought with her long hair, tying it up into a tight bun on the back of her head again.

They headed back down to their camp and Izuku saw the boys were already working on making dinner. She watched Todoroki light the fire with his sword as she brought wood over, crouching beside the fire while she waited to toss a couple of logs on the fire, before she looked up and spotted Kouta heading up the mountain again. She frowned a bit, thinking back to the last time she spoke to the boy and she let out a sigh.

"... What's wrong...?" Todoroki asked her and she looked up at him as he put his sword away in it's sheath.

"Oh nothing..." Izuku looked back down at the flames in front of her and watched them danced before Todoroki crouched down next to her. She looked over at him curiously as he watched the flames too.

"Knowing you, it's not nothing." He said before looking over at her. "I saw you watching that kid go up the mountain, is something bothering you?"

"... Well..." Izuku looked at the ground and frowned at it. "I... Spoke with Kouta the other night... It seems he really doesn't like heroes, or at least the idea of them..." She looked up at the flames again and let out another sigh. "I don't know what to say to help him out... I bet his Majesty, All Might would know what to tell him..." She looked over at Todoroki as he continued to watch the flames. "What would you say...?" She asked curiously and he looked over at her.

"That depends." He looked over at the others as they prepared the food to be cooked. Izuku looked over as well and smiled a bit as Uraraka teased Katsuki about being able to cook. "... For complete strangers like us to dump our reasoning on him, he'd think we're pretentious. If by chance he were swayed by our words, it would mean his hatred is only skin deep.." Todoroki looked back over at her and Izuku thought that over for a second, before looking up at him. "I think the most important thing is to tell him we are doing what we can, for the sake of humanity. I believe that with words, come actions."

"... You're right..." Izuku smiled up at Todoroki and she looked down at the wood in her hands. "There's little I can say to convince him..."

"Look, I don't know what you want with him..." Todoroki said as he reached out and put a hand on her head. "But sticking your nose into this delicate matter is... Well, you know. But I think if it's you..." Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bit as he ruffled her hair. "You have a way of breaking down barriers with out giving it a second thought."

"Ha, I'm sorry?" Izuku laughed a bit and he smile back at her. Todoroki stood up and let out his own sigh. "Thanks Shouchan, I appreciate it."

"Any time," Todoroki told her, before walking away to go help the others. Izuku smiled a bit before she looked back at the flames in front of her.

"This is the best freaking stew!" Kirishima shouted as they all ate and most of them let out a laugh. Izuku quickly finished up her first bowl before moving onto her second. She wanted to have lots of energy for the evening, so that she wouldn't lose the game for her group. She was almost done her second bowl when the Pussycats and Aizawa came up to the fire.

"Alright, it's time to list off the groups." Their sensei said tiredly and Izuku looked up at him curiously with the rest of the group. "1st group, is Tokoyami, Shouji, Kaminari and Mineta. 2nd group is Bakugou, Uraraka, Asui and Todoroki."

"What?!" Katsuki and Uraraka snapped at Aizawa and Izuku let out a small laugh at how in synce they were.

"I wanted to be with Izuchan!" Uraraka said as she waved her fists in frustration.

"This will be fun though," Izuku said with a bright smile over at the other group. She was a bit disappointed to not be with them but she suddenly felt more motivated to work harder.

"Tch, I don't want to work with frog face, round face and icy hot.." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku frowned at him.

"3rd group is Midoriya, Ashido, Kirishima and Shinsou." Aizawa called out and Izuku beamed over at the her group brightly.

"Wow, hit the jackpot here!" Ashido said excitedly as she patted Izuku on the shoulder. "Sorry everyone, we got Midoriya!" She called out to the others.

"Trade with me!" Uraraka called out to Ashido who shook her head.

"This should be interesting!" Kirishima said with a bright grin, and Katsuki shot a glare over at him. "I we won't let the other teams win!"

"Right!" Izuku said, clenching her fist as she looked up at her friends.

"4th group is Iida, Yaoyorozu, Sero and Oijiro. 5th group is Hagakure, Kouda, Aoyama, and Jirou." Aizawa looked out at them all as they grouped up and sighed. "Make sure you take everything with you that you'll need. We'll get each group going out into the forest one at a time. After the last group leaves, you'll have 20 minutes till the game starts. Remember that the winning group is the one with the most flags at the end of the night." He handed a different colored cloth to each group and Izuku took the green fabric in her hands and looked over at her group.

"I don't like this," Katsuki growled out as he grabbed his bag from next to Izuku's and she looked up at him curiously. "At least Hair for brains is with you." He grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit as she pulled her cloak on around her shoulders.

"We won't lose." Izuku smiled up at him and he looked back at her. "I'll take your flag from you." she grinned brightly and saw the flames of challenge burn in his eyes.

"Try it, I'll be the one to win." He growled out and Izuku laughed a bit before pulling her bag on over her shoulders. "And I'll take more than your flag from you." she looked up at him curiously before he leaned down and kissed her softly. She felt her cheeks turn a fiery red and looked up at him. "Make sure you put up a good fight."

"I will." Izuku smiled back at him, before she walked over to her group. The others were already discussing strategy and Izuku tapped her finger on her chin as the first group went out into the woods.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Kirishima asked as they crouched down in a huddle. Even Shinsou was looking to her with the other two and Izuku blushed a bit.

"Boss...?" She asked nervously and pointed at herself.

"Well of course," Kirishima grinned brightly and Ashido nodded her head. "You've got the best plans, and considering what we're up against, we have our work cut out for us."

"I agree, I don't know everyone in the group as well as you do." Shinsou said looking to her and Izuku put a hand over her cheeks to cover her blush. "You're the best option as leader."

"Okay well..." Izuku tapped her finger on her chin. "Our strongest opponent is definitely Kacchan's team..." Izuku looked over at him as his group went out into the woods next. She smiled and waved as they left, before they disappeared into the trees. "But we should still be careful of the others ones. They all of strong opponents."

"So what should we do...?" Ashido asked curiously and Izuku looked at the cloth in her hand. "Should we attack the other teams for their flags?"

"No, not unless the opportunity rises. I think the best plan of action is to hide as best as possible." Izuku smiled at the others. "Kacchan isn't one to lose, so he'll definitely launch an attack on all the other teams, and take their flags. When he finally comes for us, we'll set a trap and take his flags." Izuku grinned at them and Kirishima laughed.

"Wow, you guys are pretty competitive for a married couple!" He choked out, and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at the ground.

"Married?" Shinsou asked curiously and Ashido nodded her head before pointing at Izuku's ear. "Jeez, you really are some kinda force to be reckoned with, aren't you?" He asked Izuku as she clapped her hand over her ear in embarrassment. "I thought he was just kidding."

"Married is a strong word..." Izuku said shyly as she looked away from Kirishima and Ashido who were grinning at her brightly.

"Okay, group three! Your turn!" Aizawa called out to them and they stood up and headed out into the dark forest. Izuku looked around as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"Which way should we go?" Kirishima asked and Izuku stopped for a second and looked up at the leaves.

"Judging from Shouji's quirk, we should head north east which is down wind." She turned to head in that direction and the rest of them followed. "If we're down wind he wont be able to sniff us out with his quirk."

"It's hard to see," Ashido groaned as they carefully stepped around bushes. "Does anyone have a glow stone?"

"We shouldn't, the light will give us away." Izuku looked back at them and smiled, before turning her head forwards. "I can see pretty well, anyone else?"

"I'm used to it, so I can navigate well." Shinsou said and Izuku looked up at him in surprise.

"Same here, just hold onto one of us." Kirishima told Ashido and the girl grabbed onto the back of Izuku's cloak as they moved through the forest.

"We should avoid talking to much too..." Izuku whispered out as she looked around the shadowy forest. "Until we're in a safe place to hide for the night." she looked back at the others and they nodded their heads.

They continued on, and Izuku looked up at the night sky, trying to think of how long it had been since they left. She as sure they were getting to the point of the night where the game would officially start. She looked up at the mountain that they traveled from and she was surprised she could see Kouta's cliff from here.

"I think it's started..." Izuku muttered out to the rest as she ground behind a bush with them all and looked out into the darkness. She strained her ears to listen for the other groups, before she heard an explosion in the distance.

"... Stealth is not his favorite thing." Kirishima said with a laugh and the others grinned a bit as they heard more explosions in the distance. "Wow, he's really going for it."

"Let's all keep our eyes out for the others then, we'll hear him coming." Izuku told them with a smile and they all bit back their laughter.

They waited for what felt like an hour, muttering jokes hear and there while they heard explosions out in the forest. Izuku pulled her bag off from around her shoulder, and let out a sigh, before they heard a shriek of terror from the woods.

"... Did some one scare somebody by accident?" Kirishima asked, and Izuku felt a chill down her spine. She stood up from behind the bush and looked out into the forest, straining her eyes to see. She heard a twig snap and the others got ready to attack who ever it was. Izuku looked in the direction the snapping came from, before something jumped at them from out of the darkness. "Got it!" Kirishima shouted as he stood up, and hardened his whole body to take the attack. Izuku's eyes widened in horror as she saw it was a wolf type demon that latched it's jaws onto Kirishima's arm. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Eijichan!" Izuku shouted as she drew her sword while he held the demon back. She pushed past Shinsou and Ashido and thrusted her blade into the demon's mouth, before slicing it open. It disappeared in black smoke and they all looked at each other in horror.

"Demons aren't supposed to be here...!" Ashido said worriedly as they stood up. They heard more shouts of terror from the forest and Izuku felt sweat drip down her cheek. "what's going on?!"

"We need to get back!" Izuku told them and sheathed her sword. "If there are demons out here we need to get back to the mountain base where the dragons are!" she looked at the others and they nodded their heads in agreement before Izuku grabbed her bag and they took off running through the forest. Izuku looked around, searching for the others as they ran. They heard a shout from near by and Izuku felt her blood run cold as she saw pink smoke floating around in a haze.

"There's some kind of gas...!" Kirishima shouted and they stopped before running into the gas. "We can't go this way...! What's going on?!"

"D-Demon Alliance..." Izuku felt her hands shaking as she gripped her sword. She looked at the gas with wide eyes before looking at the others. "S-Some... Some how they found us... Damnit...!" She ground her teeth together in frustration. They had been here for 5 days, they were almost done with their training camp.

"how do you know...?" Ashido asked her and Izuku put a shaking hand over her face to try and calm herself.

"I shouldn't have come here... I put you all in danger..." Izuku felt hot angry tears in her eyes threaten to come out. "I'm so sorry..."

"hold on, it's not your fault...!" Kirishima told her and put a hand on her shoulder. "there's no way they could've known you were here, you left at a different time...! And there was that mission we all thought you went on!"

"What if they caught that person...?" Izuku asked, her hands still shaking. "Shit I..." She felt her tears pour down her cheeks and she dropped to her knee's.

"Izuchan, don't think like that!" Ashido told her, as she knelt in front of Izuku. "We need your help to get out of here!"

"She's right," Shinsou said as he looked out at the woods. "we all need to work together to get back to the others. Save the apologies and crying for later." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes and she clenched her sword tightly in her hand.

" _ **EVERYONE!**_ " They all looked up at each other as they heard Mandalay's voice in their heads. " ** _THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE HERE FROM THE DEMON ALLIANCE! MORE MAY BE LURKING IN THE SHADOWS! THOSE WHO ARE CAPABLE, HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO THE BASE AND GET YOUR DRAGONS! IF YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE ENEMY, DO NOT ENGAGE! CONTINUE YOUR RETREAT!_** "

"You heard her! Let's go!" Kirishima shouted and pulled Izuku to her feet with a yank on her hand. The group started running away from the smoke and Izuku looked up at the mountains around them. She could see they were lit up by flames and she clutched the front of her cloak. She looked around wildly, and spotted Kouta's cliff before she came to a stop. "Izuchan, what are you doing?! Let's go!"

"Kouta..." She put a hand on her mouth. "He's by himself! And there are demons in the area!" Izuku cried out as she looked at the mountain. "I need to go get him out of there!"

"Hold on, hat's not wise!" Ashido shouted and Izuku looked over at them.

"This is my fault, I'm not going to let Kouta die because of me!" She shouted at them and they looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm going to go rescue him then make my way to the dragons! I'll meet you all there!"

"Hold on...!" Kirishima shouted at her and reached a hand to out grab her by the arm. "You can't go alone! If they really are here for you that's to dangerous!"

"I have to save him, Ejichan!" Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes again. "Besides, you guys shouldn't get separated! You're the best fighter in this group if I leave!" She looked at the other two who were watching in worry. "I'll call for help from him if I need it." Izuku pulled her necklace out of her shirt and showed it to Kirishima who looked at it. "Get everyone out of here," she smiled at her friends before she handed her bag to them and drew her sword. She turned to look up at the mountain, before she took off running, hearing their shouts behind her. She had no time to stay and chat, she couldn't let Kouta get hurt because of her. She activated her quirk and felt One for All's power pulse through her whole body and into her legs, powering her run. She kicked off the ground, picking up speed before she looked up at the cliff that was coming up.

"Kouta...?!" Izuku called out as she jumped up the rocks to get to the top of the cliff. She leaped over the edge and her eyes widened as she saw a large demon baring down on the small boy who was crying. "KOUTA!" she cried out as she jumped forwards and grabbed the boy by his arm. She looked up at the demon with it's gaping jaws, and glared at it as she pulled Kouta out of it's way. She felt the sharp teeth clamp down on her right shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kouta cried out at her as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed her sword with her left hand. She pulled it back, before thrusting it up into the Demon's head, and it let go of her. She groaned as she dropped to her knees and the demon disappeared in black smoke. "Wh-why... would you...?!"

"Because you were in trouble..." Izuku looked over at him as tears poured down his cheeks. She smiled at him warmly and reached her hand out to pat him on the head. "Don't worry, I came here to save you and take you back to Mandalay, alright? We're going to get out of here." she told him as she stood up, before she heard growling behind her. She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes and saw a demon with the body of a cat, but it had two heads. One was snake like while the other was horrific like a crocodile. She turned around and stood at the ready with her sword.

"Y-You're bleeding...!" Kouta shouted at her and she ground her teeth together as she saw more demons coming up the slope. She analyzed them, there was about 10 low level ones and only the one high level that was snarling at her. "You can't fight like that...!"

"I've had worse." Izuku smiled as she glared at the demons, before she felt the energy from One for All pulse through her body as her sword glowed. "I'm going to keep you safe, alright? Stay behind me at all times." She looked back at Kouta who sniffled and nodded his head. "Don't let them get close to you." she turned her head back around and she glared at the demons again before she ran forwards. She gripped One for All tightly in her hands before she spun and sent a blast wave at the demons. She glared at the smoke as they were wiped out, before she heard the snarling again. She looked up above her to see the high level demon crashing towards her. She threw herself back to get out of it's way, before flipping up onto her feet. She saw the demon crash into the ground, kicking up more dirt and dust in the air. She looked back at Kouta to check on him, before she threw herself into the dust cloud as the demon looked for her.

She reached her hand up to her cloak and unclasped it. She smiled as she remembered Uraraka's tactic in the tournament and she threw her cloak with all her might out of the smoke. She heard growling and the snapping of jaws, and she leaped up out of the cloud and raised her sword high above her head, as she leaped over the demon and brought it down on the monster, stabbing the head that looked to her. She groaned out as she landed on it's back, before looking over at the other head that tore apart her cloak. She pulled One for All out of the first head, but the jaws on the crocodile head clamped down on her arm. She bit back her screams of pain, before hearing shouts from Kouta.

"G-get back!" he cried out as he pelted a bear demon with rocks. Her eyes widened as he fell back on his bottom and sobbed as he looked up the horrific demon.

"KOUTA!" She shouted out at him, before she ground her teeth together and ripped her arm free of the other demon's jaws. She kicked off of it, and swung her sword at the demon attacking Kouta. There was a blast and Izuku looked over worriedly at Kouta as she reached out her good arm and grabbed him by his hand as he was blown off the cliff. "Thank god... I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she pulled him back onto solid ground and hugged him. They both looked down at her arm and Izuku felt the stinging pain her her ripped flesh as blood dripped from her wounds. She turned her head back to looked at the demon she hadn't finished off yet, and she turned to face it, holding Kouta's hand tightly with one hand, before bringing One for All Up with her injured arm.

"You can't! You're too injured!" Kouta shouted at her as she glared at the demon. "Why?! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I care about you!" Izuku cried out as she gathered her energy. She had no time to think about her injuries, she had to keep Kouta safe.

"You don't even know me!" Kouta shouted up at her and she glanced down at him quickly. "And you're bleeding all over the place! You can't seriously take that thing on like that!"

"Kouta," Izuku smiled down at him and he stopped shouting. "I'm okay!" She let go of his hand and ran forwards towards the demon. It snapped it's jaws out at her and she brought her sword crashing into it's legs. She slid under it and felt her blade slice through it's flesh before she pushed herself up and turned to finish it off. She watched with wide horrified eyes as it's legs fixed themselves and it turned on her. She groaned out as she brought her sword up to stop it's teeth from clamping down on her again and she was pushed back against the rocky ground. She coughed as her breath was knocked out of her, but she couldn't give up... She glared up at the demon, trying to push back. She noticed the head she stabbed was still dead, but it had reformed it's legs. "G-Gotta stab it's head..." she groaned out as she tried to get back up. She looked up to see it's clawed leg above her and she cried out as it smashed down on her other shoulder, pinning her. She gripped her sword tightly, trying to wrench it from the demon's jaws.

"HEY!" Izuku's eyes widened as she heard Kouta shout, before she was soaked with water. She looked up at him worriedly, before she felt the demon let go of her sword and turn it's head to snarl at the boy. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kouta shouted at the beast and Izuku looked at her sword, before smiling.

"THANKS KOUTA!" She grinned to herself before she felt her power crackle through her whole body. She sliced the leg off that had her pinned, and before it reformed she pushed herself up onto her feet, before kicking off the ground. She sliced the head off at the neck, and when it hit the ground, she landed over top of it and stabbed her sword into it's skull. She ground her teeth together as it let out a death screech, before turning into smoke. "Ha..." Izuku dropped her knee's, feeling dizzy. She looked up at Kouta worriedly as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled at him as she pushed herself up as he fell to his knees, sobbing. "Hey..."

"Why?!" He shouted at her and she just let out a laugh as she walked over to the crying boy. "Y-You're bleeding all over the place! You almost died! You don't know me, why would you do that?!" he shouted at her and Izuku dropped to her knee's in front of him and reached out her left arm to pull him into a gentle hug. She heard him sob against her shoulder and she let out a sigh as she patted his head.

"Because, I'm a hero." She let him sit back and rub his eyes with his hands. "Besides, I do know you." She smiled at him as he looked up at her in confusion. "You like dragons as much as I do... Every time I went to feed them, you had already done it, and Baku seems to like you." Izuku stood up and helped him to his feet. "Kouta, you're a good kid... I knew some one like you when I was younger." she patted his head as he started crying again before looking out at the forest. She could see flames blocking the paths for them to escape by on foot. "Kouta... I need your help now." She looked down at him as he looked up at her in confusion. "I need you to help everyone get out of here, those other dragons will need direction and they know you best." She knelt down in front of him again and smiled. "I need you to help me save everyone else, okay?"

"... Y-You're nuts, you know that...? How can you keep moving?" He sniffled at her and Izuku looked way from him, smiling sadly.

"Because this is my mess, and I'm going to clean it up." She clenched her sword in her hand tightly before she pointed at her back. "Get on my back alright? I'll take you back to Mandalay!" She stood up, hooking her arm under Kouta's leg while she kept her other hand on her sword. She looked out at the forest gain before she ran down the slope, using One for All's power to kick up her speed. She could see the building below, and looked out at the grassy meadow to see some of her friends were back along with Tiger and Mandalay. Her eyes widened as she saw Pixiebob on the ground, bleeding from her head. She turned her head forwards, and spotted the dragons just down the slope. Izuku kicked off the ground and landed beside Baku, before looking up at the fight in the meadow.

"Baku, protect Kouta!" Izuku looked over at the fire dragon as it snorted flames. She started running towards the fight before she looked to the side and saw their Sensei fighting some one with a flame quirk like Todoroki's. She ground her teeth together as she ran towards her friends and the Pussy cats, and her eyes widened as a lizard man with a sword covered in knives attacked Mandalay.

"MANDALAY!" Izuku cried out and kicked off the ground. She leaped through the air and landed on the lizard man with a crash, before she kicked his sword apart. "KOUTA IS SAFE!" She shouted over at the pussy cat who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"It's her!" The man Tiger was fighting looked over at Izuku and she clenched One for All in her hands tightly. "SPINNER IT'S HER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Izuku kicked off the man she had pinned under he feet and flipped through the air to land on the ground, sliding through the dirt till she was next to Mandalay.

"Tch, she caught me off guard!" The reptile man named Spinner shouted back at the other man who was fighting tiger.

"Midoriya! You need to get out of here!" Mandalay shouted at Izuku and she gripped her sword tightly and looked up at her worriedly. "They're here for you!"

"I know..." Izuku ground her teeth together as she glared back at the two men.

"I really hate to drag down the girl who Stain saved..." Spinner said as he glared their way. "You're obviously worth the title of True Hero. But you need to come with us!" The man dove in to make his attack but Oijiro jumped in and took him down with a swift kick.

"MIDORIYA, RUN!" He shouted at her and Izuku stepped back, looking over at the others. "We can take these guys! Get out of here while you can!"

"But...!" Izuku clenched her sword tightly. "I can't leave with out you guys! And Kacchan...!"

"ha, we've been ordered to take the young Mountain Tribe King as well as the Prince of the Forest!" the large man shouted out as he knocked tiger back. "But that young thing over there is our top priority!"

"What... WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THEM?!" Izuku shouted at the man and she went to attack but Mandalay stopped her with her paw. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"We don't care what Tomura wants to do with them. All I know is I can beat you up as much as I like!" The man laughed and Izuku paled.

"Mandalay... Let the others know..." Izuku grabbed the woman's arm and she looked down at Izuku. "YOU GOTTA TELL THEM TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes, before she turned to look back at the forest. Judging by the group that was out here, there were still 5 other groups in the forest.

"Midoriya! Hold on!" Iida shouted at her as Izuku took off running towards the woods. "There's more of them out there!"

"BUT KACCHAN IS IN DANGER! SO IS SHOUCHAN!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING! COME BACK!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she went to stop Izuku but she was faster than her friend. "IZUCHAN!"

" _ **ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE TARGETS OF THE DEMON ALLIANCE HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED AS MIDORIYA, ALONG WITH BAKUGO AND TODOROKI. YOU THREE NEED TO AVOID COMBAT AND ESCAPE!**_ "

Izuku ran through the thick forest, and reached out to the front of her shirt. She ground her teeth together in anger as she pulled her necklace out and gripped it tightly in her hand. She couldn't hear explosions, she couldn't see any flames or ice, where were her friends? She bit back her tears as she ran, what did the Demon Alliance want with Katsuki and Todoroki?

"Midoriya...!" Izuku looked up in confusion as she heard her name, before she was tackled out of the air and onto the ground. She coughed out as she tried to struggle against what had her. "Midoriya, stop! It's me!" She looked up at Kaminari who looked over his shoulder worriedly. She heard tree's crashing against another and he pulled her up out of the way as some tree's came crashing their way. "Shit, what are you doing out here?!" He looked over at her as they hid behind and a Tree and Izuku tried to catch her breath. "You got messed up!"

"K-Kacchan... And S-shouchan are in trouble..." Izuku huffed out as she gripped her sword in her hands tightly. She could feel her necklace warming and she looked up at Kaminari. "What was that...?!"

"Tokoyami's quirk..." Kaminari sighed out and Izuku's eyes widened. "He used it after we got attacked, but now it's out of control because it's so dark... Shouji is keeping watch on him with Mineta but we can't get close. And I didn't want to give away our position to the enemy with my lightning..."

"Crap..." Izuku groaned as she slid down the tree she was leaning against and gripped her arm. She looked down at the blood and ground her teeth together. "We need to get out of here... You're going to have to risk the attack and hurry back to the Dragons." Izuku looked up at Kaminari who was watching her worriedly. "Iida's group is already over there, you all need to get out of here right way," Izuku groaned as she grabbed the ripped sleeve of her shirt and tore the fabric off. Kaminari knelt down beside her and helped her tie it around her wounds. "I need to distance myself from you guys... What attacked you?"

"Some kinda blades made of bone." Kaminari helped her with her other sleeve so she would wrap up her shoulder next. "They were lightning quick, that guys is still out there some where. Bakugou is near by, he took our flag right before we were attacked."

"I can feel it..." Izuku pulled her necklace out of her shirt and felt the warmth between her fingers. She pushed herself up and gripped her sword tightly. "I'm going to look for him and the others. I saw gas earlier..." she looked towards the direction they were in. "Has anyone seen the rest of my group?"

"No, just Bakugou's." Kaminari stood up with her and she ground her teeth together. "Listen, you really shouldn't be going out there alone...!"

"I have to, you're in more danger if you're with me." Izuku looked up at her friend who put a hand on her shoulder. "Save Tokoyami with your lightning, then run as fast as you can." Izuku patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, just get out of here safely!" she shouted before she ran off into the woods. She squeezed her necklace tightly, as she looked around the woods in a panic for Katsuki. She slid to a stop as a demon leaped out at her from the bushes and she cut it down with ease. She looked up into the darkness and squeezed the necklace tightly once more.

"There...!" Izuku turned her head as she saw a flashing light off in the distance, and she started running towards it. She could hear them shouting, and the crackling of Todoroki's ice. She jumped out of the trees and looked around wildly at the small clearing, to see a man in the air being held up by the blades Kaminari described. "KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out, and gripped her sword tightly in her hand as she looked up at the man in the air.

"IZU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She heard Katsuki shouting from behind the ice before there was an explosion.

"STAY BACK!" She screamed out, before she gripped One for All tightly in her hand. She felt her whole body pulse with power, before she swung her sword with all her might. There was a sonic boom from her attack which obliterated the blades coming her way, and knocked the man back out of the air, destroying the rest of them. She dropped to one knee to catch her breath as the others ran out towards her. "Shouchan... Ice...!" She shouted and pointed her hand at the man that was starting to get back up. Todoroki swung his sword out and slammed it on the ground. Ice crashed across the ground before encasing the man completely. Izuku looked up at the others, but Katsuki was fasted than all of them, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Kacchan... You're safe, thank god..." She sighed out as he hugged her tightly.

"What happened to you..?!" Katsuki held her back after a moment and Izuku noticed some of her blood on his arms. She looked up at him as he looked at her worriedly and smiled a bit. "Fuck, Izu, what did you do?!"

"I had to save Kouta," Izuku groaned as he helped her up to her feet before looking over at Uraraka and Asui who were digging through their bags. "He's alright, but we need to get out of here..." Izuku looked up at them worriedly. "Iida's group and Kaminari's group are okay, they're making their way to the dragons now, but I'm worried about my group and Hagakure's group... I haven't seen them since I left..." Izuku looked around at the woods, grinding her teeth together. "What if they hurt Ejichan, Minachan and Shinsou...? I was supposed to be with them..." She turned to start running but Katsuki grabbed her by the arm. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Eijirou can defend himself and the others, he's my right hand." Katsuki told her and they all looked at him in awe as he said Kirishima's name. "You're bleeding, you need to stop moving and get out of here too. They're after you!"

"They're after you and Shouchan too...!" Izuku put her hand on her face and felt her tears burning. "I don't get it, why are they after you?"

"Probably because we have political power, as well as strength and combat capabilities." Todoroki said as he walked up. "Though I don't understand why they would try to come for us, theirs no sense in them trying to get to any of us... And by that logic they should be trying to get Yaoyorozu as well."

"who gives a shit what their logic is," Katsuki growled out as Uraraka and Asui hurried over with some potions.

"Izuchan, drink this!" Uraraka said with a frown and handed it to her. Izuku looked at it and frowned before she uncorked it.

"Thanks..." Izuku smiled at her friends before lifting the bottle to her lips. She saw a flash of metal out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head back in time as a knife shattered the potion in her hand.

"GET DOWN!" Todoroki shouted as Katsuki grabbed Izuku around the shoulders and pulled her down while Ice crackled up to form a wall around them. "WHOSE THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Fucking bastard!" Katsuki growled out in anger as he stood up. Izuku looked up at them both and then over at Uraraka and Asui who were crouched with her. "FUCKING FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Katsuki shouted as he leaped up over the wall of ice. Izuku looked up as Todoroki stepped out from behind the wall as well and she gripped her sword tightly.

"Fighting like a man isn't in my job description." Izuku threw her arm out in front of her friends and swung her sword to send a blast of power in front of them. She saw a shadow leap over her attack before landing in front of the girls. "Ooo, I sure do like a girl covered in blood though." Izuku paled as golden eyes looked up at her from underneath pale blonde bangs. "I'm Toga, wanna get married?" the boy asked and Izuku stabbed her sword out towards him but he leaped back. Katsuki came exploding towards him and swiped his hand out to attack, but the boy kept advancing back out of the way. Todoroki used his sword to send out a wave of ice, but the boy disappeared into the shadows.

"DAMNIT!" Katsuki growled out as his hands crackled. "I'M GOING TO BURN THIS WHOLE FUCKING FOREST DOWN WITH THEM IN IT!"

"Don't! Let's just get out of here!" Todoroki shouted at Katsuki who looked back at him in anger. "They're after the three of us, Uraraka and Asui are in danger just by being here!"

"But you guys are in more danger!" Asui said with a frown and Izuku looked over at her friend. "We're not going to abandon you!"

"Tsuyu is right! We're not going to run and leave you guys out here!" Uararka shouted before digging in her bag again for another potion.

"HEY!" Izuku stood up with the others as she heard Kirishima's voice. "HEY WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Eijichan...!" Izuku called out and they started running towards their friends voice. Izuku pushed through the bushes ahead of the rest, glad to hear her friend was alright. They crashed through the bushes and Izuku looked up to see Kirishima with the missing group and her whole group. "THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"What happened to you three?" Shinsou asked and looked them over.

"What do you mean three?" Uraraka asked him while Izuku looked over the group, before she paled. She turned around to look behind her and the other two, and noticed Katsuki and Todoroki weren't there.

"Kacchan...?" Izuku felt her hands shaking, unable to see them anywhere. "KACCCHAN?! SHOUCHAN?!"

"What's going on?!" Shinsou asked Asui.

"They were right behind us." The girl said with a kero and Izuku felt her sweat drip down her cheek.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Izuku shouted out at the forest and turned to run back, before some one grabbed her arm. She looked back at Kirishima who was frowning at her.

"You can't, they're after you right?" She gripped her sword tightly. "We need to get out of here, come on!" He began pulling her away and Izuku was surprised by the amount of strength he had in his hands.

"No, I have to go look for them!" Izuku shouted at Kirishima and turned to run again. "Why aren't you worried?! They're after Kacchan and Shouchan too!" She cried out and felt the grip on her wrist tighten further. "Eijichan...?" Izuku looked back at him, tears in her eyes. He looked back at her with a blank stare and she became confused.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Shinsou asked and she froze in horror. She turned her head to look at her friend who was staring at her with wide eyes that no longer looked tired. She quickly bit down on her tongue in realization and gripped her sword tightly in her hand. "... Izuku, come on... You're bleeding pretty bad are you feeling alright?"

She glared at Shinsou as he stepped forwards, before she looked over at the others quickly. They were all just standing there, it wasn't like any of them. She looked back up at the boy with purple hair while Kirishima grabbed both her arms and hardened his body.

"... I knew you were too smart..." Shinsou sighed out as he looked down at her. "You were also too trusting... Just like the rest of these guys." He pointed at her friends and she ground her teeth together, feeling angry tears burn in her eyes. "I admit, it was fun watching you all for the last few days, but now it's time to go, okay?" She looked up at him, and glanced at his staff. "I need a serious answer, I won't use my quirk on you, there's no point." Shinsou said with a sigh and Izuku saw it was glowing. She looked back up at him and clenched her fists.

"Why...?" She asked him and saw a bit of surprise in his eyes. "I thought... We were friends... Why are you...?"

"I was told my whole life my quirk made me a demon." Shinsou said as he looked down at his staff. "My parents didn't even want me anymore. They abandoned me in the forest, in hopes that a real demon would eat me, you know?" Shinsou looked back at her as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was saved by a kind man in that forest... He let the demon eat him instead." Izuku's eyes widened, "I think his name was Midoriya too, now that I think about it. Either way, I was too scared of being stoned to death so I ran away and hid. I stole food to survive, even ate insects. Everytime some one found out my quirk, I was labeled a demon and almost stoned to death by a whole village." he looked down at her with his wide eyes. "Tomura offered me a chance to live, where I wouldn't be killed. If people wanted to keep calling me a Demon, then fine."

"You're not a demon...!" Izuku shouted at him, and her tears continued to pour down her cheeks. "Shinsou your quirk can help people! You were working on getting stronger!" Izuku groaned out as Kirishima pulled her back. "You're not a demon... you're funny, you were worried about me... you helped me..." she looked up at him, "You're not evil like him... Your parents were wrong to do that to you...!" Izuku sobbed and felt One for All pulse in her hand. "YOU'RE NOT LIKE THEM!" She shouted.

"... Not everyone is good..." Shinsou stepped up to her and she looked up into his eyes. She saw pain there. "Though I have also never seen such a pure person before."

"Shinsou, don't do this..." Izuku saw the wavering of emotions in his eyes. "We're your friends... You can help people..." She watched him look away from her and she clenched her fists. "I had fun with you the last 5 days... You're getting better at sparring... you're getting stronger, Shinsou... You can be a hero!" She shouted at him and he looked at her with wide eyes. She heard growling off to the side, and she clenched One for All tightly in her hand. "LOOK OUT!" She let out a boom of power, and Kirishima let go of her. She leaped forwards as a demon came out of the bushed towards them and she tackled him to the ground out of the way.

"What are you...?!" Shinsou looked up at her with wide eyes as she pushed herself up and swung her sword at the demon. She sliced it in half, and it turned into black smoke before she looked back at him as he pushed himself up. "Why... Did you...?"

"I said... You're my friend..." Izuku huffed out and looked back at Shinsou. "I'm not going to let you die."

"Izuchan...?" Kirishima looked at them both in confusion and she looked up at her friends who were all looking around confused. "What happened...?"

"You must have inhaled some gas..." Izuku pushed herself up and looked over at Shinsou. He was staring at her with wide eyes as she reached her hand out to him and pulled him up to his feet. "You need to get out of here, I have to go find Kacchan and Shouchan...!"

"What happened to them...?!" Kirishima asked her with wide eyes and she clenched her sword tightly.

"I don't know, but they're after them too..." Izuku looked up at Shinsou who was looking away from her in shame. "I'm going to go rescue them, everyone else, you need to run!" She looked at the others and pointed back to the mountain.

"I'm going with you," Kirishima said as he looked at her and clenched his fist. "I don't know whats going on, but you're not going out there alone again. You got yourself hurt...!"

"Izuchan, don't go!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku smiled at them.

"I have too, everyone please be safe." She hugged her friends quickly, before looking to Kirishima. "Let's go!"

"... I'm going with you..." Shinsou grabbed her by the arm and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know where they are." he muttered out as the others turned to leave.

"How do you...?" Kirishima looked at Shinsou curiously and Izuku nodded her head to him.

"Then take me to them, I won't let them get away with this." Izuku seethed out in anger and they started running off into the woods.

"What's going on here...?!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku looked back at him.

"I'm a bad guy, but I'm going to help you out!" Shinsou shouted and Kirishima looked at him with wide eyes. "That's the short version! I don't care if you rip off my arms later, but I... No one's ever tried to save me before... Or help me...!" he looked back at Izuku as she ran behind him.

"HOLD ON, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku gripped her sword tightly. "What do you mean bad guy?! I didn't inhale gas!"

"That was me, I'm sorry!" Shinsou shouted and Kirishima glared at him. "I was ordered to take Midoriya to the recovery point! I'm the one who let them know where we are!" Shinsou clenched his staff tightly in his hands before Kirishima punched him in the face. The boys went tumbling to the ground and Izuku stopped to look at them.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU BETRAYED US?!" Kirishima shouted at him in anger, but Shinsou looked away from him.

"Eijichan...!" Izuku grabbed Kirishima by the arm and he looked up at her. "We can sort this out later! We need to save Kacchan and Shouchan!"

"But what if this is just a trap?!" Kirishima shouted at her and Izuku frowned at him, before looking to Shinsou.

"... That actually was the original plan..." Shinsou sat up and looked at them. "I was supposed to brainwash Midoriya, then take her to the recovery point... But now we can trick them." Shinsou looked up at Izuku and she clued in.

"I need to fake being brainwashed..." She looked down at Kirishima now.

"and Kirishima can hide in the bushes, ready to attack." Shinsou looked at the red head. "The guy who has your friends, his name is Compress. He can compress anything, including people into marbles. You need to take him out and get the marbles from him. I'll ask him if he's alright and brainwash him into letting the others go."

"... I don't trust you." Kirishima frowned at Shinsou who looked away from him.

"guys, we need to trust each other right now." Izuku looked over at Kirishima who looked up at her. "We have no other choice, now let's go." She helped them both up and they continued running. Shinsou stopped them a safe distance away and looked at them both.

"Mdoriya, just do what I say..." Shinsou put his hand on her shoulder. "Kirishima... Aim for the guy in the top hat with the cane."

"Got it..." Kirishima looked at Izuku and took her hand. "Don't get injured any further."

"I won't." Izuku sheathed her sword and looked up at Shinsou. "Let's do this," she nodded her head before they split up. Izuku followed behind Shinsou through the bushes till they came to a small clearing. She could see a man wearing a black tunic and pants, with patches of purple skin and black hair talking to another man who wore a black and gray body suit from head to toe. She looked over and saw the man Shinsou described, wearing a mask with a fake smile on it, and then the boy who attacked them earlier, Toga? She steadied her nerves as she followed behind Shinsou, doing her best to look zombified.

"Hooh, you're back. And you did it." The man in the black tunic turned to look at them as they stepped out into the clearing before he walked forwards, smirking. Izuku took note of the stitches that seemed to hold the patches of skin on. He had a tired look in his eyes as well as he walked over to her and Shinsou. "How did it feel, playing friends with all those idiots?" the man asked and Shinsou looked up at him.

"I hated it.." Shinsou muttered out and looked back at her. "I captured her in my quirk, so let's go, alright?"

"We still have five minutes." The man said with a laugh and looked down at Izuku. "Hey, I don't get it. Why does Tomura want this stupid girl anyways?"

"I think she's cute," Toga said with a bright grin as he walked over and reached out to touch Izuku's face. She did her best not to move or even blink as the boy traced his fingers along her skin. "Maybe he'll let me marry her?"

"Tch, who'd want to marry your creepy ass?" The man in black said to Toga, and he pouted as he looked up at him.

"Dabi, you're a jerk!" Toga shouted at the man she now knew was named Dabi.

"What about the other two? We don't need them anymore, right?" the man in the body suit asked and Dabi looked over at him.

"I guess that's true... I really wanted to kick their asses though." Dabi said with a scoff.

"RAAAAAH!" Izuku looked over at the magician named Compress as Kirishima swiped his hardened hand at him. She saw marbles go flying from his hands and Kirishima reached out to grab them.

"COMPRESS, YOU OKAY?!" Shinsou shouted out as the group went to attack Kirishima, but he hardened his whole body in time to defend from the fire and knives.

"I'm f-" Izuku watched the man halt and Shinsou grinned.

"Release them!" Shinsou shouted and Izuku reached behind her back and grabbed One for All's handle as there were two pops. Her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki and Todoroki appear by Kirishima, looking around in confusion, before they noticed they had enemies.

"SHINSOU! YOU TRAITOR!" Dabi shouted in anger and turned on Shinsou. Izuku slid in between them and glared at the man as she brandished One for All.

"IZU!" Katsuki shouted and she glanced over at him as he set off an explosion in the body suit mans face. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE MORON!"

"Tch," Dabi glared at her, before looking over to the boys as they took down the others. "Nomu..." The man smiled and Izuku's eyes widened in horror, before there was a crash in the trees. She looked up to see three Nomu running their way. "Get them!" He shouted and pointed at the other three before he turned on Izuku and Shinsou.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out as she pushed Shinsou back while Dabi pointed his hand at them and sent out a blast of black flames. She pushed her friend in the bush while she rolled across the ground before jumping towards him, he brought up another hand and went for another flame attack but Ice crackled their way in between them. Izuku looked over at Todoroki who was looking at her in concern, before a Nomu grabbed him by his arm and yanked him up in the air. "Sh-Shouchan!" she cried out as she ran around the ice to get to her friends. Kirishima was struggling with one while Katsuki danced out of the way of the other one, trying to blast it away.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Dabi shouted and Izuku felt a hand wrap around the back of her neck. She choked out as she felt heat from his palm and saw Katsuki stop, before the Nomu grabbed him and held him up in the air. "Don't move and inch, or I'll kill her right now."

"You wouldn't!" Todoroki shouted as the nomu that had him dangled him in the air.

"I guess that's right, but I have no problem scaring her." Dabi brought his hand up in front of her face and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"LET HER GO YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Katsuki shouted in anger, trying to get out of the Nomu's grip. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU WANTED US RIGHT?! TAKE US AND ICY HOT AND LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Actually, it was all a ruse." Dabi laughed and Izuku paled. "You were both more or less hostages if she didn't listen. Now, Izuchan was it?" Dabi looked down at her and she stared up at him with wide eyes. "You have two options here... You can fight, but I'll just get my friends to kill yours." He pointed a finger at the others and she felt her hands shake as she held her sword. "The second option is you come with us quietly, and no one gets hurt. Well... physically anyways."

"DON'T!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku looked over at them with wide eyes.

"IZUKU DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Todoroki shouted and glared at Dabi.

"I'm sorry..." Izuku looked at them and felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She looked to Katsuki's wide red eyes. "...I choose the second one..." She heard the man behind her chuckle and she looked away from Katsuki.

"IZU!" She heard him shout her name in a panic as she gripped One for All in her fingers. "IZU DON'T! YOU CAN'T! DON'T GO! PLEASE!"

"I have too..." Izuku looked down at her sword in her hands and she bit back her sobs.

"That's a good girl." Dabi laughed as he touched her cheek and tilted her head up to make her look at him. "Hmm, I think I get what Toga see's now."

"Just don't hurt them...!" Izuku pleaded and she watched Dabi smirk at her. "Please... I'll do what ever you want, just don't... hurt them..."

"How can I deny that?" Dabi asked her and looked up at the others. "We'll let them leave unscathed."

"IZU!" Izuku avoided looking at Katsuki as she heard him shouting her name. His hands were exploding as he tried to break free from the nomu's grip. "STOP!"

"Ah, our exit is here." Dabi looked over at some swirling black mist and Izuku felt her chest tighten in pain. "Let's go," He held his hand out to her and she reluctantly took it with her shaking fingers. The enemies all had their own warp gates that they disappeared into and Izuku looked back at the Magician who was heading towards theirs. She swallowed her nerves as she looked up at Katsuki and saw anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Kacchan..." Izuku smiled at him and her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please, be safe." She gripped the sword in her hand tightly as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"GO!" Shinshou shouted and they stopped in front of the warp gate as he swung his staff out and hit the nomu holding Katsuki. Izuku felt her chest pound as he ran towards them but Dabi pulled her into the warp.

"Let's go!" Dabi shouted at Compress as they started to disappear. Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears as she reached out towards Katsuki with her hand while he blasted towards her. She felt a hand on her throat again pull her back and she choked a bit.

"IZU!" Katsuki shouted in a panic as he reached his hand out to her.

"Stupid Brats," Dabi stuck his hand out at Katsuki and smirked. "Burn," He laughed before letting off a blast of flames at him.

"NO!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed onto his arm. She looked back at Katsuki as he fell back on the ground from the attack and she sobbed. "KACCHAN!"

"IZU!" He cried out, scrambling to get up, but a hand covered her eyes and pulled her back again. She sobbed out as she pulled at the hand, but when she got it off her face, she was looking at a stone wall.

"Kacchan..." She put her hands on the stone, and it felt cold. She turned to look up at Dabi and Compress, and ground her teeth together.

"Welcome to your new home, in the Badlands..." Dabi smirked at her and Izuku fell to her knees, her tears pouring down her cheeks.


	22. ALONE AND TRAPPED! TAKEN TO THE BADLANDS

**I'm so sorry, I really like cliff hangers.**

 **It's like... really fun to write them.**

 **So sorry.**

 **Teehee?**

 **BTW I WROTE THIS WHILE WEARING AN ALL MIGHT CHRISTMAS SWEATER.**

 **BEST.  
PURCHASE.  
EVER.**

"Ah, Ms Midoriya. It's nice to finally see you here." Izuku glared up at Tomura as he sat in a sofa chair. Dabi had dragged her down the hallway into what looked like a study. She glared over at the others in the room that were watching her, she even noticed that Spinner and the other man who had hurt Pixiebob were there. The building she was in was made out of some kind of dark red stone that the Badlands were known for. "Take a seat," Tomura gestured to a chair in front of him and Izuku glared back at him.

"I'd rather stand." She held her stare on the man with the clay demon claws on his face.

"I insist, Dabi?" Izuku looked up at the man behind her who was just grinning. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the chair.

"Let go of me...!" Izuku tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he held up his other one, showing her the black flames. She bit her tongue as she was reluctantly shoved into the chair by him. "What do you want?!" She snapped over at Tomura while he watched her with amusement.

"I think you know very well what I want." Tomura said and pointed to her back. She looked over her shoulder at One for All's sword handle, before glaring back at Tomura.

"Over my dead body." She snapped back at him and he let out a sigh. "I would actually rather die than give you my sword."

"Why not just take it from her?" Dabi asked before he reached his hand out to her sword. She smirked up at him as the sword zapped him with it's red electricity and he waved his hand around to get rid of the pain. The others looked at her with wide eyes while she turned her gaze back on Tomura. "Shit, who has a sword like that?"

"I do, and I'm not handing it over. You can go ahead and kill me but it just means you'll never get it." Izuku said as she sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. She looked down at the blood soaked bandages made of her shirt.

"You're worth more to us alive than dead," Tomura sighed out and Izuku looked back at him. "Even if you don't hand over the sword I'll still get something out of keeping you here." he scratched his neck and Izuku uncrossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she clenched her fists.

"I think you're forgetting just how powerful you are." Tomura stood up and looked down at her. Izuku became confused, yeah the sword was powerful, but what was he talking about. "Making friends with not only the Prince of the Forest region, but the Princess of the Plains... Then there's that pesky family of knights that serve that moron of a king." Tomura walked towards her and she stood up, kicking the chair back as he approached. "Then there's the King of the World himself... Not to mention..." He lifted a finger and pointed at her right ear. She clapped her hand over her ear and stepped away from him. "The Tribal King, Bakugou... Honestly he was a pretty good prospective ally, but you had to go and ruin that too, didn't you?" He looked back at her and Izuku clenched her fists tightly at her side. "You've made yourself some powerful friends."

"So what?" Izuku asked him and she looked at the others in the room. "I'm just a girl from the forest, there really is no merit in holding me here."

"Being as stupid as they all are, they will come for you." Tomura said with a sigh and Izuku paled in realization. "They will attempt a rescue mission, and when they do. My friends and I will end their lives."

"NO!" Izuku shouted and she reached behind her back to grab One for All. "I won't let you!" she shouted as she drew her sword and ran at Tomura. She went to stab him while the others scrambled into action. She was confused as to why he didn't move, and she thrusted her sword out towards him before she looked down at his middle. Her eyes widened and she saw the black mist and she pulled her sword back immediately and looked behind her to see the other portal.

"You are a smart girl..." Tomura laughed out and she looked back at him. "But you will find there is nothing you can do here to help yourself." He gestured to the others and she noticed the man made of mist standing with Toga and Spinner. "I assure you, the best thing to do is behave yourself. If not, I can toss you into the pit with my pets," He laughed and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she glared at him. "Compress, Dabi. Take our new friend to her room," Tomura waved a hand at her and she looked over at the others.

"Get away from me!" Izuku shouted at them as they came close to her and she held her sword up.

"Now now, you need to settle down." Dabi laughed and she glared over at him before she attacked him next. The magician got in her way and brought his cane up to parry her sword, before there was a pop and it turned into a marble. Izuku looked at it as it dropped to the ground and then up at the magician.

"... I've... met you before..." She looked at him wide eyes and the man laughed before pulling his mask off. She recognized him as the man from the tournament.

"Indeed we have, young lady." He bent down to pick up the marble with her sword in it but it zapped him with the red electricity. "Tsk, a troublesome thing." He muttered out and Izuku dove at the ground and grabbed the marble. She looked up at the men who smirked down at her and gripped it tightly. "Either way, you're not getting that back any time soon. You're much less trouble with out it."

"Come on," Dabi crouched down in front of her and she leaned away from him as he reached out his hand and grabbed her bleeding arm. She bit back her cries of pain and felt her eyes burn with tears as she glared at him. "You're going to your room like a good girl," He laughed at her and stood up, pulling her to her feet. She tried to pull her arm free as he dragged her back out into the hall. She looked back at Compress who was following them and ground her teeth together. "Ha, this is too bad. You really are a worthy Hero according to Stain." Izuku looked up at Dabi in confusion. "But I've also always wanted to be the one to torture the girl in front of the hero." He laughed as he looked back at her.

"Go ahead and try it." She snapped at him and he gripped her arm tightly. She ground her teeth together, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Fuck you..." she groaned out and he just laughed. She looked up as he dragged her down the hall, memorizing the way to the room she just came from. She saw many halls leading off the one they were in and tried to take note of the layout before he pulled her off down a small hall. She spotted a window and when he dragged her past it she looked out.

"Wha..." Her eyes widened in horror as she the dark red mountainous layout of the terrain. She could see demons flying through the air and the sky itself looked darkened by the black haze that lingered.

"There's no point in you looking out there." Dabi pulled on her arm again and she glared up at him. "Because even if you did escape, you'd be eaten alive in an instant." He smiled at her and she flared right back at him before he walked up to a door. She watched him pull a key out of his pocket, before he unlocked the door and tossed her inside. She hit the stone floor, before looking back at him as the two of them stepped inside after her.

"Okay, I'm here. Leave me alone!" Izuku shouted at them as she scrambled to her feet and stepped back from them. She held onto the marble in her hand tightly and Dabi laughed at her.

"Compress." He held his hand out and the Magician pulled a bottle out of his jacket and handed it to him. "You can leave now," He looked back at the man who nodded his head.

"Be gentle, yes?" The magician laughed as he stepped out of the room. Izuku looked up at Dabi with wide eyes as he held up the bottle.

"I think you might have an idea of what these are." Dabi grinned at her and Izuku clenched her fists tightly and glared at him. She could feel her hands warming, and she glanced at them to see the glow was still golden. She glared back up at Dabi as he approached her. "It's a little reassurance that you don't go on a suicide mission out there," He laughed as he walked towards her and she stepped back again. "So take them like a good girl, and I won't have to get forceful."

"I'd rather cut my throat." Izuku snapped at him and he reached out to grab her arm. She pulled it back and brought up her left fist, clocking him in the jaw. He stepped back and Izuku grinned at him as he rubbed his jaw before looking at her.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." He said as he opened the bottle up and dumped some pills into his hand. "But I see I'm going to have to," He put them in his mouth and Izuku looked at him in confusion. He put the bottle in his pocket, before he jumped at her, his hands covered in black flames. Izuku threw herself to the side and rolled across the floor to get away from him. She pushed herself up, and glared back at him, but he was fast. He reached out his flaming hand to grab her right arm and she let out a shriek of pain as the flamed burned her skin. She hit the ground on her back and bit back her tears as he pinned her under him. She brought her left fist back again but he held up his other flaming hand and grabbed the front of her vest. She looked down in a panic, before punching him in the face again.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted at him but he just smiled and grabbed her left arm. She looked at his hand with wide eyes, before looking up at him as he brought her hands together in one of his large ones and gripped her wrists. "STOP IT!" She shouted as she tried to throw him off of her. She was weak from her blood loss and the burning pain in her arm. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned over her and grabbed her chin. "DON'T! LEAVE ME AL-" She felt sick as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She ground her teeth together, taking into realization what he was doing. She tried to turn her head away from him, but he grabbed her nose and held it shut. She did her best to wait him out, but she needed air, she was getting dizzier. Tears streamed down her face as she opened her mouth to take a breath before she felt the pills on her tongue. She choked as they slid into her throat, before he let go of her nose.

"That's a good girl," He laughed as he pulled his lips from hers and covered her mouth so she couldn't spit them out. She looked up at him, hot angry tears in her eyes as she glared at him. "Now swallow them," He told her and she tried to jerk her head away again. "I'll kiss you again if you don't swallow those pills, little miss." He smirked at her and she looked up at him with a hateful glare before she swallowed them. He let go of her mouth and she coughed before he stood up, still holding her wrists together.

"Hateful..." Izuku sobbed out as she looked up at him and he laughed at her.

"Yes, I am." He told her with his grin, before leaning over her. "Now, let's seal those wounds up of yours. We don't need you bleeding out on us, yes?" He laughed at her and Izuku looked up at his free hand. She saw the flames again and her eyes went wide in fear.

"NO!" She shouted as she kicked her leg out at him and nailed him in the gut. He let go of her wrists and she flipped up onto her feet, before stumbling back against the wall. She looked over at him, glaring hatefully still as he regained his composure. "Leave me alone! You've done enough now go!"

"Actually, I'm your care taker." He laughed at her and Izuku held up her glowing fists. "And as a good care taker, I need to fix your wounds."

"I can do it myself! Leave!" she shouted at him, but he just stood there, grinning at her.

"Which one was it...?" He asked her, but she held her glare on him. "It was the Tribal king, right?" He pointed to her right ear and she clenched her fists tighter. "My my, did I kiss the Queen of the Mountains...?" He asked with a laugh and she ground her teeth together. "To bad I didn't get to burn him." Dabi sighed out and smiled at her. "I've always wanted to torture the lovers in front of each other."

"LEAVE!" Izuku shouted at him again and she grabbed One for All's sheath on her back. He smirked at her again as she held it in front of her.

"I'll make it my personal mission to end his life then." Dabi walked towards her and she swung the sheath out at him. He stepped back out of her way, before she spun the sheath in her hand and swung it once more at him. He brought up his hand and smacked it out of her fingers, before he reached a hand out and grabbed her by the neck. She grabbed at his arm with her glowing fists before he brought up his other hand and tapped her right ear. "These can only be taken out by the person who gave them to you, right?" She looked up at him, glaring still. "Well.. You can rip them out too." He laughed and she felt a stinging pain in her ear before something warm trickled down her neck. Her eyes went wide as he held up the earring in front of her face and he smiled at her. "Oops." He laughed as he dropped the earring and let go of her throat. She dropped to her knees, before looking at her earring with wide eyes. She grabbed her hand out and grabbed it before he stepped on her hand. She looked up at him in fear, her tears streaming down her face.

"Please... stop..." She looked down at her hand and her tears poured down her cheeks. "Just stop..."

"That's better." He laughed and pulled his foot off her hand. She drew her fist back to her chest, clutching the earring tightly. "I'll go get you some potions, we can't have our hostage dying on us." He laughed as he walked towards the door. Izuku looked into her palm, seeing the red earring covered in her blood. She heard the door open and close with a click before she curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing into her hand.

"Kacchan..." She cried out as she put her hand on her bleeding ear. She wanted nothing more than to be back with Katsuki, but their plan was to lure everyone here... She lifted her head up as she looked around for a window in the room, but saw none. She clenched the earring in her hand tightly, as she saw a simple bed and a wardrobe, nothing else. She put her hand on her face, trying to think. She knew Dabi had a key, there was a window in the hall...

"Demons Thorn.." she put her hand on her throat as she remembered the pills he made her swallow. She could already smell the sweet scent on her skin and she lowered her head, sobbing out before she saw her chest pulse with light. Her eyes widened in realization and she pulled the necklace out of her shirt hurriedly. She scrambled over to the bed and looked at the green bead in her hand. It was cold, but it pulsed like a heart beat. She gripped it tightly in her hand, and saw the light stop pulsing. She smiled a bit when she saw it again in her fingers and held it to her chest.

"Have to hide it..." she looked over at the door worriedly, before she looked around the room. She eyes up the mattress and scrambled on top of it before she grabbed the fabric on the other side. She leaned her head down and tore it with her teeth, before putting the necklace inside. She let out a sigh as she hid the marble with her sword in it inside along with her earring before she heard the lock on the door click again. She turned around on the bed worriedly and clenched her fist tightly as she put her feet on the ground. She stood up as the door opened and she glared as Dabi stepped back in, holding a green potion.

"Here," He smirked at her and held up the bottle of the green liquid. She bent down at her knees, ready to attack him if he got closer. "Now now, what happened to the good little girl?" He asked her and stepped towards her. "Drink this," He held the bottle out to her, but she continued to glare at him. "It's just a regular potion. If you don't drink it by yourself I'll make you." His grin got bigger as he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. She ground her teeth together before she snatched it out of his hand. He put his hands in his pockets and stood there, staring at her. She looked at the potion in the bottle, before she uncorked it. "Oh come on, you're no fun." He laughed as she drank the whole thing before throwing the bottle back at him. He caught it easily and she stepped away from him, feeling the pain in her ear and arms ease. She looked at the place where he burned her and saw the marks on her skin fade before her head started to spin. She put her hand on her face as she stumbled back and sat down on the bed.

"Liar..." she hissed out as she glared up at him, getting dizzier. The room was spinning now as he smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"No one likes a hostage that fights back." He laughed at her before her eyes grew heavy.

"What was in that..." she choked out as he stepped towards her and she glared up at him. Her wounds were healing but there was something else.

"Something to make you sleep." He told her before he reached his hand out and covered her eyes. "Now your only solace will be your dreams." He laughed as her head spun once again before she fell back on the bed, passing out.

Izuku felt a chill on her skin as she opened her eyes to look up at a dark red stone ceiling. She wondered where she was, why was there a ceiling? She put her hand on her face as she recalled their training camp, then the scuffle in the woods. She sat up, and felt her head spin again before she put her hands on her face.

"Badlands..." She muttered out to herself, and pulled her hand off of her face. She looked around the room and felt her tears burn in her eyes as she remembered what happened. She looked down at her arm, and saw her wounds had healed over. She lifted her hand up to touch her right ear, and bit back her sobs as she felt a scar where her earring had been. She looked down at herself, seeing the blood stained and ripped clothing she wore. She let out a sigh before she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she reached in between the wall and the mattress and pulled the necklace out. She saw it pulsing and she gripped the bead in her hand tightly and held it up to her cheek. The bead was still cold and she felt her tears drip down her cheeks. She heard a knock at the door, and panicked. She shoved the necklace back in the mattress as the lock clicked open and she turned her head around to look at the door.

"I've brought you food." She was surprised to see the man made of mist, but she glared at him as he stepped into the room with a tray in his hand.

"What time is it..." She snapped at him and saw the glowing yellow eyes narrow at her.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you that." He said simply before he held the tray out to her. She looked at the bread and thin soup on it before glaring up at him.

"I'm not eating that," Izuku snapped at him and looked away.

"I'm not as trivial as Dabi. There is nothing in the food." The man said and she glared up at him. "If you don't eat it, that's fine. But I thought you'd be wiser than to let yourself weaken." He set the tray on the ground and she looked down at it, before glaring back up at him. "There is also clothing in the wardrobe. You'd be wise to do yourself a favor and put on clothes befitting a young lady." He told her before he turned and left the room. She glared at the door before she felt her stomach rumble in hunger. She let out a sigh as she leaned down and grabbed the bread reluctantly before eating it. She looked over at the wardrobe as she dipped the hard bread into the soup, before looking back at her torn and burn clothing.

"I'd rather eat my left foot..." she said in a small voice as she finished the bread. "If I'm this hungry it's been at least 24 hours..." She licked her thumb before looking over at the wall. She had to get that key off of Dabi, then make a break for it. She looked over at her empty sheath for One for All and sighed out as she got up and went to pick it up. She looked it over as she walked back to the bed and sat down. She needed to get One for All out of that marble, but only that Compress guy could do it. She couldn't escape with out a sword to defend herself with... She gripped the sheath tightly and looked up at the ceiling. Katsuki and the others were definitely planning something, and that scared her. She heard the lock on the door click again and looked up at it. She glared darkly at Dabi as he stepped inside with Toga who was beaming at her.

"Oh, she's not bleeding anymore!" Toga said sadly and Izuku gripped the sheath in her hand tightly as they stepped inside of the room. "Izuchan, can I cut you a little bit?" Toga asked as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve and she held the sheath in front of her like a sword.

"Tch, this is why I didn't want to bring you." Dabi snapped at Toga who looked up at him with a pout. "Black mist said you were still being rebellious." Izuku narrowed her eyes at him as he looked over at her and smiled. "I see he was right, and we even went to the trouble to get you clothing too. You should thank us,"

"Fuck you!" Izuku shouted at them and Toga giggled and smiled at her.

"I really am in love!" Toga said happily and he walked towards her. "Come on, just a little bit of blood, pretty please?" He asked her and Izuku swung the sheath out at him. She looked up at him as he jumped over her attack, before stabbing the knife towards her. She brought the sheath up to defend herself, before she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Dabi stuck a hand out and grabbed Toga by the face before slamming him into the wall. Izuku stepped back from the both of them as he let go of the younger boys face and he glared up at Dabi. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I went to the trouble of healing her, I'm not dealing with it again." Dabi looked back over at her and she glared at them both. "Now get dressed, Tomura wants to speak with you." They turned to face her and she glared at them both.

"I'm not changing with you monsters in here!" She shouted at them and Dabi smirked at her.

"I guess that's fair. We can let you keep your dignity." He scoffed at her and grabbed Toga by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! I want to watch!" Toga protested as Dabi dragged him out of the room before tossing him out into the hall. He smirked back at her as he shut the door and she looked at it nervously.

"You have five minutes!" he shouted on the other side and Izuku turned to look at the wardrobe. She ran over to it and yanked it open, seeing nothing but blacks and dark greens inside. She grabbed a green blouse and quickly changed into it, before grabbing the black leggings and pulling them on. She saw a black vest and snatched it up, yanking it on before she dove to her bed and grabbed her things out of the mattress. She shoved them in the inside pocket of the vest before strapping her armor back on herself as well as her sheath. She looked to the door and stood up as the door clicked open.

"Well now, that's not very lady like." Dabi said as she turned to look at them. She glared as she pulled her gloves back on her hands and buttoned up the vest. "But I like it better than those rags you wore."

"I'm not wearing some dress," she hissed out at him and he laughed.

"I like it, you look so cute." Toga said with a happy smile and Izuku shivered in disgust as he looked at her.

"Now come on." Dabi held out his hand to her and she narrowed her eyes at it before she walked towards the door. She stepped around him, ignoring his hand. She heard Toga laugh and he smiled at her again. "Tch, don't be so high and mighty." Dabi snapped and Izuku looked up at him worriedly before he grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her down the hall. She glanced out the window, and saw the same dark haze in the air. She clenched her fist tightly and yanked her arm out of Dabi's grip.

"I don't need you touching me!" She told him in anger and he looked back at her before he turned and started off down the hall. She reluctantly followed him, while Toga skipped along behind her, giggling happily. "how long was I asleep?" She asked and Dabi looked back at her, grinning.

"Two days!" Toga said happily and Dabi glared back at him. "What, she wanted to know. What's the harm?"

"Idiot," Dabi reached out a hand and pointed it at Toga. Izuku stepped away from them both as he blasted his flames at the younger boy, but he danced out of the way. Izuku looked at them both with wide eyes and put a hand over her mouth. She had been here two days already? She was asleep that long? She looked up as Dabi stepped over to her and she stepped away from him, glaring. "You weren't supposed to know that, but oh well. Just proof that you have no hope." He reached out to grab her arm again and she stepped away from him once again.

"Take me to him..." She seethed out in anger through her teeth and Dabi smirked. He started off down the hall once again and she followed after him, lifting her hand to her face she took a sniff of her wrist She could still smell the sweet scent from the pills and lowered her hand to her side.

They took her in a different direction from the study and she became confused. She looked around the hall, before they came up to two large doors. She looked up at them with wide eyes as Dabi pushed them open. She walked inside and looked around the massive hall, before seeing two more doors that were even larger. She saw smaller doors all over the hall and some windows that showed the hazey sky outside.

"The entrance hall," She muttered out to herself and stepped forwards across the stone floor. She saw Tomura standing there, his arms crossed across his chest. "What do you want now?" she demanded from him and heard him laugh.

"I want you to hand over that sword," He said with a snicker and she clenched her fist. "If you don't give it to me, I'll break you until you want to give it up."

"Try me." She snapped at Tomura, and looked back at Dabi and Toga as they backed up against the wall. She spotted the others in the room, and wondered what was going on, before she looked back at Tomura. "I'll never give you One for All."

"We'll see about that." Tomura laughed and snapped his fingers. Her eyes went wide in surprise as the smaller doors all around the room opened up and she heard snarling. She saw demons come inside the room, sniffing the air and she stepped back as they looked her way. She clenched her fists as one ran towards her and she grabbed the sheath on her back and beat it back. Her hands glowed golden and she put her hand over her pocket as she looked at the snarling demon. She whipped her head around as she heard growls behind her and struck out her sheath to beat them back again. "Hoooh, let's see how long this lasts." Tomura laughed and she glared over at him.

"That's not fair! How come they can try and make her bleed?!" Toga shouted from the side of the room and Izuku jumped back from the demons as they ran towards her, snarling loudly. She saw saliva dripping from their mouths as she brought her sheath up again and struck a demon in head. She smacked another one down as it came at her from her right, before one latched onto her arm. She ground her teeth together as it bit down on her bracer and she looked at it with wide eyes, before she jammed the sheath in it's mouth. She pried open it's jaws from her arm, and grabbed it's mouth with her hands before wrenching it open. She could feel power pulsing in her hands as she ripped it's bottom jaw off and it disappeared into black smoke.

"Ho, she's got fight in her." Compress laughed and Izuku glared at them all as she picked up her sheath and looked at the group of hungry demons. She ran towards them and smashed the sheath down on a demons head while kicking another back. She landed on the ground in a crouch and shoved her sheath down the throat of another demon. She pushed it back against the ground and kept shoving until it disappeared into smoke as well.

"This is unjust. At least let her have her sword." Spinner said with a scoff as she tried to catch her breath while more came at her. She struck out with her sheath again, before a demon attacked her from behind and latched onto her leg. She bit back her cries of pain as it's teeth tore into her skin and she struck it with her sheath. She could hear the cracking of bones and she slammed her sheath down on it again before it screeched and turned into smoke. She dropped to her knees and glared up at the remaining demons.

"She's far to dangerous with a sheath, let alone a sword." Tomura laughed and she glared at him, before the demons attacked her again. She brought her hands up and caught one in the mouth with her hands, ripping it apart with her quirk like she had done before, before slamming her sheath down on the last one, crushing it's head with the blow. She put her hand on her face, trying to catch her breath as she used her sheath to push herself up off the floor.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked with a laugh and looked at Tomura. "You think this will break me? I've met with far worse and not had a sword." She gripped the sheath in her hand and glared at Tomura. "Come on, I thought this was the Demon Alliance, show me what you've really got." She pointed the sheath at him and grinned.

"Hoooh!" She heard Dabi laugh from the side, and she glared over at him. "I knew I liked you." He grinned at her and she glared back at him. "Come on Compress, give her the sword." He stepped out into the middle of the room. "I want to have a go at breaking her."

"I don't think that's wise." Black Mist said from his spot near the door.

"No, let her have it." Tomura said and Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. "I want to see how she fights against some one who isn't a demon. Do it, Compress." Izuku gabbed the marble in her pocket and pulled it out just in time as the magician released it. She felt her power pulse through her veins and smiled as she gripped her sword with both hands and took an attack stance.

"Bad move..." she laughed out, but Dabi ran towards her. She ducked out of the way of his flames, and skidded across the stone before she brought her blade back. She swung it with all her power and he was knocked back against the stone wall of the entrance hall. She looked back at the others as they went for their weapons and smiled as she stood up fully and swung her blade again, her whole body pulsing with the golden power. They all slammed against the wall and she glared over at Tomura, before running his way. "You're done!" She shouted at him, swinging her sword towards Blask Mist as he went to move. He hit the wall and she turned on Tomura. He wasn't moving, something was wrong...

"Sorry about this," Her eyes widened as she heard the dark chuckle behind her and she felt searing hot pain on her back as she was slammed into the ground. "I said it was a fight between you and me." She looked up at Dabi with wide eyes as he pinned her down on the ground. He held up his other flaming hand and she ground her teeth together, before she swung her sword out at him. He jumped back away from her and she flipped up to her feet. She felt sweat dripping down her face as she glared back at him, the stinging pain in her back was intense, she was sure he burnt her. She gripped One for All in her hand before she raised it up above her head. She felt the overwhelming power pulse through her muscles and saw his eyes widen a bit.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not!" She shouted at him and brought her sword in a downwards slash. There was a loud sonic boom as the stone cracked under her feet and the wave of power blasted Dabi back into the wall, as well as the rest of the people in the room. Izuku ground her teeth together in anger, looking at the damage she did to the stone floor, before Dabi dropped to his feet and lifted his head. She laughed a bit as she saw a cut on his face."I SAID TRY ME!" She shouted at him, and ran towards him, gripping her sword tightly as he pushed himself up and dashed towards her. She watched as he drew a sword from his hip, and slashed out at her with his black flames. She spun One for All in her hand and blasted the flames back with her power, before she slid to a stop and their blades clashed.

"I really think I might be in love." Dabi laughed as she glared up at him.

"She's mine!" Toga shouted from the rubble, and Izuku glared back at him, before narrowing her eyes up at Dabi.

"Like I care," She growled out and pushed back against his sword, before kicking him in the chest. She lifted her blade up again to defend, before Tomura shouted.

"ENOUGH!" She looked over at him, trying to catch her breath. "I've had it with this, Compress! Seal her up, I'm done with looking at her! If she wont behave we'll keep her in a marble!"

"Yes, Tomura." Izuku looked back at the magician as he stood up and she gripped her sword before letting out another blast wave of power. She watched him crash into the stone, before she looked around at the others. She turned her head to look up at the big door and started running towards it. Tomura slid in her way and she brought her sword up, glaring at him as she swung it to knock him back out of her way. She looked up at the door again with desperate eyes, and pushed herself to run harder, before flames blasted in front of her again. She turned her head and her eyes widened as Dabi struck out at her with his sword.

"You're not getting away!" He shouted at her and she blasted his flames away with her sword. He landed on the ground and stuck out his hand. She saw the flames spark to life in his palm, before her vest pulsed with light. They both stopped and looked down at her pocket. Her eyes widened, before she looked up at Dabi. "What is that?" He snapped at her and she jumped back out of his way and stuck her hand in her pocket. She wrapped her hand around the necklace and felt a slight warmth from the bead. Her eyes widened in realization and felt her tears burn. Katsuki was near by... "WHAT IS THAT?!" Dabi shouted at her and she gripped her sword tightly as he ran at her. She struck out at him with the blade once again, and be brought his up to clash with hers. She groaned as he pushed against her blade, before he reached out a flaming hand and pushed on her shoulder armor. She stumbled back and hit the ground. "You..." She looked up at him with wide eyes and he reached down to grab her by the front of her vest. "You were hiding something!" She looked at the ground beside them, seeing the necklace had fallen out of her pocket. She watched it pulse with light and she quickly grabbed it before Dabi could.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted at him and kicked him in the chest with both her feet. They pulsed with her power and he went flying away from her, before she pushed herself up and held her sword in front of herself again. "I'm done hanging around here!" she shouted at him as he picked himself up off the ground. "Enjoy the new scar!" she shouted before she turned to run to the door. She looked over at Tomura as he leaped towards her and she swung her sword again, blasting him back. She kept running, and reached out to grab the handle, before the room was filled with a loud booming knock. Izuku stopped and looked at the door in confusion.

"HOUSE KEEPING!" Izuku paled a bit at the shrill voice that came from the door, before there was a loud crashing boom from the wall. Izuku looked over at the hole as stone went flying all over the place and her eyes widened as a large figure walked in. Her eyes watered with happy tears as she saw it was His Majesty, All Might.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, DEMON ALLIANCE!" Izuku looked around in shock as tree branches shot in through the hole and captured all the villains. "WHY YOU ASK?! BECAUSE WE ARE HERE!" All Might looked around the room and Izuku almost dropped her sword as she started running towards the King. "IZUKU!"

"You're Majesty!" Izuku cried out as she ran towards him, and bit back her sobs as she stumbled over the rubble towards All Might and he held out his arms as she threw herself at him. She couldn't hold it back anymore and she sobbed as she hugged All Might around his middle.

"Izuku, Your back..." She looked up at All Might as he looked down at her with wide eyes before turning his glare on the Demon Alliance. "You monsters, how dare you?!" He shouted at them and Izuku looked over at them all. She saw Dabi lift his head and smirk at her.

"Wood... You really think this will stop me?" He laughed before an old man shot through the hole in the wall like a bullet and kicked him in the head. Izuku was a bit horrified as the small old man looked over at them. He was dressed in yellow, and his bracelets glowed as he smiled at them.

"He can sleep, right?" The man asked and Izuku nodded her head.

"Izuku, you've done a splendid job enduring everything..." Izuku looked up at All Might as he patted her head. "I am so sorry this happened to you, but you're safe now."

"Your Majesty..." Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes again and hugged him tightly once more. "I was scared... I'm sorry I... I had to come here... They..."

"The Young King told me everything," She looked up at All Might, her eyes wide. "He was seething with anger when we left him behind, but it's too dangerous."

"B-But..." Izuku looked at the necklace in her hand, and she felt the bead was warm. She looked up at All Might with wide eyes again. "We need to run... This is what they wanted, they wanted you to come and rescue me! They're trying to kill you!" Izuku cried out and All Might laughed before looking around the room. Izuku looked back at the enemies that were being subdued with ease and he patted her head again.

"Izuku, everything is all right. We have this place surrounded." All Might told her and smiled. She looked up at him in amazement before they looked back at the enemies. "Do you hear me Tomura?! Your plans stop here!"

"Hah... We went to such lengths, we're even in the Badlands." Tomura sighed out and Izuku narrowed her eyes at him. "How come this guy hunted us down, huh? Well we have no choice... Black Mist!" He looked over at the mist enemy and Izuku ground her teeth together as she gripped her sword. "Bring as many of them as you can!"

"... I'm sorry Tomura, but..." Izuku watched him sweat nervously some how and look over at Tomura, "The Nomus that we had as back up... Aren't at the designated location..."

"Heh," Izuku looked up at All Might as he grinned over at the enemies. "You're just a green horn, Tomura. You underestimated too much, Izuku's spirit... the abilities of us Heroes to investigate this terrain... AND OUR FURY!" All Might held up his fist. "NO MORE GAMES, TOMURA! IT ENDS HERE!"

"It ends here you say...?" Izuku looked back over at Tomura in confusion as he spoke. "Don't joke with me, we've only gotten started. I will rule this world, and destroy every last person..." Izuku paled a bit as Tomura glared their way. "I will start by removing you as King..." He laughed loudly and Izuku stepped back next to All Might nervously. "I've only begun to gather comrades, and one day I will posses that sword! BLACK M-"

"URGH." Izuku looked over at the misty enemy as he choked out, before the hero that slipped through the door appeared and gave a thumbs up to them all while Black Mist slumped in his binds.

"I just played around a bit inside, he's not dead." The hero that was dressed like a ninja said with a nod of his head. "He's the most troublesome of them all, I just wanted him put asleep. I took note of the weak points that His Majesty of the Mountains pointed out from the past."

"Behave yourself and comply," the small old man from earlier said as he looked out at the enemies with a glare. "There's no where for you to run anymore, now..." He looked over at Tomura and Izuku looked back at him as well. "Where's the real boss of this castle?"

"Nonsense...!" Tomura cried out and Izuku shivered a bit from the shrillness of his voice. " _Not... Like this... Nonsense... Get out of my sight... Vanish..._ "

"WHERE IS ALL FOR ONE, TOMURA?!" All Might shouted loudly and Izuku felt her sword pulse in her hands. She looked down at One for All in confusion, before looking back up at Tomura.

" _I... I...!_ " Tomura glared at them all before black goop exploded from his palms and two Nomu popped their heads out, shrieking. " _I HATE YOOOOOU!_ "

"Nomu...?!" The hero with the wood quirk shouted in shock and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she got ready to attack.

"How is this happening?!" The old man yelled at the ninja.

"I don't know, it's not the mist guys doing!" He shouted back in a panic, before more black goop exploded all over the room. Izuku looked around with wide eyes, before she felt something burst inside of her stomach and crawl it's way up her throat.

"IZUKU?!" She looked up at All Might with wide eyes as she choked on the goop and doubled over in pain. "NO! IZUKU!" She tried to raise her head, before the goop engulfed her entirely.

All she could hear was All Might shouting her name in vain, and all she could see was black.


	23. FIGHT AND RUN! RESCUE IZUCHAN!

**COMIN' AT YOU WITH AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER WITH A SURPRISE AT THE END.**

 **ENJOY IT YOU NERDS.**

 **I.**

 **AM.**

 **TRASH.**

 **You're welcome.**

Izuku heard a splashing sound around herself and she dropped to her knees on the ground, holding One for All in both her hands. She just about threw up from the smell of the black goop that absorbed her a second ago. She coughed out the rest that was in her throat before she looked up around herself. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what looked like it was once a castle. "Where...?" She pushed herself up to her feet and analyzed her surroundings. She saw the red stone and the hazy black sky above her. She ground her teeth together as she realized she was still in the badlands, and her back burned with pain. "Your Majesty?!" She called out, looking around at the broken walls. She saw a body on the ground and her eyes widened as she recognized the strange clothing. "B-Best Jeanist?!" she cried out and turned to run towards him before some one spoke behind her.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya." Izuku felt One for All pulse in power, and fill her whole being. She turned her head around, her eyes wide as the cold tone of voice chilled her. The power continued to pule through out her whole body like a heart beat as she looked back at a man wearing a horrific black skull of a dragon, along with a clean pressed regal tunic. "So we finally meet."

"All..." She gripped her sword tightly as she turned her body around to face the man and took up an attack stance. "All for One..." She choked out as she stared at the man with wide fearful eyes. She could feel the pressure of his power rolling off of him as One for All continued to pulse in power. "Where...?!"

"Euuugh!" Izuku looked behind herself as more black goop exploded in the air behind her and saw the villains drop to the ground. She was trapped between them and who she knew had to be All for One. She gripped her sword tightly as it continued to fill her being with power.

"You failed again, huh, Tomura...?" Izuku looked back at the demon of a man, a nervous sweat dripping down her cheek. "But you cannot get discouraged. All you need to do is try again, I brought your comrades here for you, as well as the girl." She watched as he pointed over at her and she bit back her fear as best as she could and glared at him. "Try as many times as you like, for that is why I am here. Everything... It is all for your sake."

Izuku looked around herself nervously, seeing many heroes scattered about in the rubble. She looked back at her enemies and started to step back away from them. She spotted tanks of strange liquid, and some kind of herbs all over the place. She saw a bouquet of Demons thorn in a vase that was surprisingly untouched and her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Izuku looked up at All for One as he spoke and felt her blood run cold. "I wont let you escape, not with the power you possess." He turned to face her and she gripped her sword tightly in her hands. "Tomura here has a plan, and you are the important chess piece... The _Queen_ if you will. Now come here," He held his hand up and Izuku started to feel dizzy as she looked at his palm, as if there was a swirling spiral.

" _Queen..._?" She asked as her muscles relaxed. She looked up at All for One but he... He looked like All Might. She lowered her sword, before she felt a pulse of power in her hands and the vision was shaken out of her head. She gripped it tightly and raised it up again, pointing it at the enemies in front of her. "You... Can't sway me!" She felt sweat drip down her neck as she glared at them all.

"Hmph, that sword has been nothing but a thorn in my side." All for One said with a scoff and she ground her teeth together in anger. "But no matter, I have many quirks at my disposal. You will bend to our will, even if I have to actually bend your bones." Izuku took a step back from the man, and felt her sword shake in her hands a bit before it pulsed in her hand again.

"She's too difficult..." Tomura snapped and she looked over at him, glaring. "Teacher, I need a way to subdue her but the traitor Shinsou left us..."

"Do not fret," All for One laughed and Izuku felt her blood chill again. "There are many people you can use to control her with, isn't that right, Little Miss?" She looked back at Best Jeanist who was groaning in pain on the ground behind her. "Some one like this girl wouldn't let others die because of her, yes? I have created many opportunities for you." He gestured around at the rubble and Izuku paled. "A _True Hero_ at heart is easy to manipulate."

"YOU...!" Izuku glared back at All for one, before she felt One for All pulse in her hand again. She brought it back, and swung it with all her might towards the man. Her eyes widened as she saw the power crash across the rubble, kicking up dust. She looked down at her arms, seeing green electricity crackle across herself. She looked back up, and her eyes widened as she saw All for One had moved.

"Such power," Izuku froze in fear before turning her head back in a panic to look up at the horrific skull. "Such a shame its no longer yours." He laughed before he held up his hand. She felt her whole being burn with pain and she let out a scream, before crumpling to the ground on her knees. She tried to catch her breath, her hands still clasping One for All, before she heard the rocks under his feet move. She spun around with the sword and felt her body crackle with power again as she slashed out at him. She looked around in a panic as he practically disappeared, before she looked to her right. She pushed herself up off the ground, kicking off the rubble with a boom, before she looked at the spot she was in before. She saw a small crater in the stone, and All For One's hand pointed at it. "My, you are quick, aren't you?" He laughed before he pointed his hand up at her. She leaned back in the air as lightning shot past her.

"URGH!" She hit the ground on her shoulder, and thanked Kirishima mentally as her armor took the hit. She pushed herself up and looked back at the enemies as they watched her. She stood up, and held her sword in front of her, still huffing for breath as All for One straightened up.

"We're done playing here," The man said with a chilling tone, but she never took her eyes off of him as he turned his head. "He's arrived." Izuku was confused, who was he talking about? She saw something in the sky coming their way and her eyes widened before there was a loud sonic boom and the ground rumbled from the impact of the object. Izuku steadied herself, falling to one knee before she looked up at the dust that was kicked up all around them. "That took you two minutes... The castle is only about 15 kilometers away, You certainly have slowed down." Izuku's eyes widened as she saw All for One holding sword in his hand that was clashed with a familiar claymore. All Might was glaring at him darkly as the dust continued to clear and she pushed herself up to her feet.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU GIVE EVERYTHING BACK, ALL FOR ONE!" All Might shouted in anger at the demonic man. "Whats the deal with the ridiculous skull, huh?! Don't you think you're trying a little to hard!" The men both pushed against each others swords before they pushed eachother away. "I won't make the same mistake I made 5 years ago... I'm going to put you down, you and your Demon Alliance puppets, and take Izuku back!" he shouted and Izuku gripped her own sword tightly as she stood up fully.

"That wont do, there's so much for us to accomplish and we require the girl for our plans... How difficult..." She looked to All for one, and finally saw the bracelets poking out of his sleeves, they were some how glowing black and her eyes widened as he swung his sword at All Might and there was a powerful sonic boom again. Izuku felt herself get blown back from the blast and she rolled across the rubble, groaning in pain before she tried to push herself up. She looked up and was horrified as she saw a near by mountain had been split down the middle. She felt tears of worry burn in her eyes as she got up off the ground.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as she stumbled over some rocks and her tears poured down her cheeks. There was no way he was dead, there was no way...! But who could survive that kind of powerful blast?

"No need to worry about a fool like him." All for One laughed and she looked over at him, glaring through her tears. "He won't die from something like that. In any case..." He turned his head to look over at Tomura. "Get out of here, Tomura." The man held up his hand and she watched as they turned into black claws. "Bring the girl and your comrades with you..." he pointed his hand over at Black Mist and the claws extended into the mans chest. She watched with wide eyes as the mist expanded while the man remained unconscious.

"Tch.. I really hate this guy..." Izuku looked over at the other enemies, having almost forgotten about them as she saw Dabi get up with Compress's help. Izuku turned to run away as they looked over at her and she kicked off the ground, leaping over a pile of rubble, before she looked over at Best Jeanist. She couldn't leave all of these injured heroes here... She paled as she remembered All for One's words and ground her teeth together. Run to save herself, or stay to save others?

"You're not getting away!" Izuku looked up in surprise as All Might crashed back down on the scene, before jumping towards All for One, his sword ready to attack, before they clashed with their blades again.

"Let's split while demon man is keeping His Majesty busy." Izuku looked back over at the others and her eyes widened as Dabi turned to look at her, grinning. "Sorry, but you're coming with us, Izuku." She turned around and brought her sword back, ready to attack as she glared at them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted at them before Dabi drew his sword and Compress spun his cane in his hands. She looked over at Toga who drew a knife from his sleeve, and the other two as they drew their weapons.

"Magne, pull her this way!" Compress shouted as they ran towards her. She jumped back and swung her sword while her limbs crackled with the green electricity. She watched them go flying back from her blast, before she looked up to see Dabi leaping towards her. She ground her teeth together as she slid back on the rubble, and brought her sword up to stop his blade. Flames washed over her, but they didn't burn. She looked into his blue eyes, glaring as he smiled at her.

"I'm going to have to get serious, huh?" Dabi laughed and Izuku pushed back against his blade with hers, and the sword pulsed with power sending him stumbling back. He caught his balance with ease as she spun for her next blast, and their blades clashed again, sparks of the green electricity mixing with the black flames. "Come on, a girl like you has no business on the side of Heroes who only want political power and money." he laughed at her as she pushed him back again and huffed to catch her breath. "Help me make a more just world that Stain would be proud of." Dabi said as he held up a flaming hand and Izuku glared at him.

"STAIN WAS WRONG!" She shouted at him and swung her sword once again at him, but he jumped to the side out of the path of her attack. "Those heroes he killed! The ones he hurt!" She glared at Dabi as he swung his sword at her and she blasted his flames away with her own swing. "They were good people! They saved lives! And even if they were only striving for power... That wasn't the way to deal with them!" she shouted and jumped back away from his attack as he swung his sword again. "You're all just a bunch of murderers!" She shouted as she pointed her sword at Dabi. They were both trying to catch their breath. "You think the Demon Alliance is much better than those Heroes...? All that man over there wants is to rule the world... Just like the heroes you detest." She ground her teeth together before she ran at him. She felt her whole being crackled with energy as she brought her sword back, before bringing it down. The ground cracked and split from her attack and she watched Dabi struggle to get out of the way.

"Hah..." He looked at her and grinned. "You may be right, but this is just a stepping stone for me!" He laughed at her and she glared at him darkly as he ran towards her. She kicked off the ground to escape this flames before using a back swing of her sword to attack him. She stumbled back across the rubble, but she had hit him. They both hit the ground and she tried to catch her breath as she pushed herself up quickly.

"Izuku, my girl...!" She looked over at All Might as he clashed sword with All for One and she paled a bit. He was doing the same thing she was trying to do earlier. He was trying his best to protect her from the enemy. She was just in his way, if she wasn't here struggling to win against Dabi, he would be free to fight with out restraint...

"All Might..." Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she looked over at the King who was battling it out with All for One.

"We've got you now!" Izuku turned her head to look back in surprise as multiple clones of the man in the body suit jumped at her from the rubble. She bent at the knees and kicked up into the air to flip out of their reach and over their heads. She jumped back away from them as they turned to grab her, while Dabi collected himself and ran to attack her as well. Her eyes widened in realization, she was trapped here with multiple people trying to take her away again... But they seemed to be in a panic.

"We've got you now!" Izuku looked to her left as Compress darted towards her and her eyes widened as he lifted his cane up to attack. She landed on the ground and kicked off it again to jump away from him.

"I'M COMING!" Izuku looked over at All Might as he pushed All for One back and made a dash to run towards her, before he was slammed into the ground by the claws that All for One could use. Her eyes widened in horror as she landed on the ground again and went to run to his aid, before she felt a wave of heat from her right. She looked over her shoulder as Dabi reached a flaming hand out at her arm and grabbed her by the bracer.

"Oh no you don't." He grinned at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're coming with us, and you're going to learn to like it." He laughed and she ground her teeth together as she tried to yank her arm out of his grip. She brought her sword up to slash his face but he leaned back and blocked her blade with his own. She gripped One for All tightly, and felt the power pulse through her, before a pulsing light caught her eye from her pocket. She glared up at Dabi as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, before she pushed against his blade, and kicked him in the chest. There was a loud boom and he let go of her arm. She jumped back away from him, reaching into her pocket to grab the necklace. She felt it burning hot like fire through her gloves and her eyes widened in realization. She heard a loud whistle, followed by roars, and some more that followed before she looked up to the sky.

"Kacchan...?" She felt her eyes water as she saw Baku diving towards them. There were more dragons, Iwa and Kusa among them. She watched the rubble move around on the ground as the rock dragon crashed onto the rock, before the grass dragon swooped down on the other enemies, spitting poison out at them. Izuku looked to their backs, not seeing anyone riding the creatures. She looked around wildly for Katsuki, she knew he was there. Her eyes widened as she heard explosions and she turned to see him blasting over a ruined stone wall, fire in his eyes. "KACCHAN!"

"IZU!" He shouted as he blasted her way, and she ran towards him. She felt her heart racing a mile a minute as she locked her eyes on his, before something grabbed her leg and pulled. She hit the ground hard, before looking back at Dabi as he pushed himself up onto his knees, grinning madly.

"I'm not letting you go!" He shouted at her and she felt his flames sear her leg with heat. She bit back her cries of pain as he pulled on her leg, before Katsuki blasted over her and stretched his hand out into Dabi's face.

"LET GO OF HER!" He shouted in rage, before letting off a powerful explosion in the mans face. She felt his hand let go of her leg as Katsuki landed on the ground and turned to reach his hand out to her. "COME!" She looked up at him desperately, and reached her own hand out to his. Their hands clasped tightly and he pulled her up off the ground and towards him.

"I won't let you escape!" Dabi shouted at them and she looked back at him as he held a hand over his face. He stood up, gripping his sword tightly and Izuku glared back at him, as she gripped One for All and turned to face him. She brought her blade up to clash with his as he glared at them both. Her weapon crackled with the powerful electricity as his flames tried to wash over them. "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

"NOW!" Izuku shouted and Katsuki's palms shot forwards over her shoulders and she grinned at Dabi as his eyes went wide. The Tribal King's palms crackled, before exploding in their enemies face, blasting him back from them. Izuku glared at him as he hit the ground, before he pushed himself up to look at her. She held One for All out to her side and he looked at her sword, then up at Katsuki behind her. "I'm married, try some one else." She felt Katsuki grab her hand and she looked up at him, before they took off running towards the dragons. She looked up at Baku as he blasted the man who could make clones away with a breath of flames and she grinned.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" She looked back over her shoulder as the others scrambled to run after her and she paled a bit as they seemed to form a plan while black flames came shooting towards them.

"Tch, As if I'll let them slow us down." She looked up at Katsuki as he yanked on her arm and wrapped his own around her middle. She looked at his hand as he pointed it at the ground, before they blasted up in the air. She gripped her sword as she straightened herself up and glared back at the enemies as Compress came flying their way.

"Kacchan, hold on!" She shouted as she turned in his grip and swung her sword back. She felt his arm tighten around her more before she swung One for All at their enemies. The blast knocked them back, and sent the both of them sailing through the air till they landed on the ground beside Baku with a thunk.

"Let's get out of here!" She looked up at him as he leaped up onto Baku's back and grabbed one of his spikes. She looked back at their enemies as they got ready for another attack, and Dabi ran towards them, flames rolling off his body. Her eyes widened as she saw yellow streak across the air before slamming into the men and Dabi's back. She watched the hateful man hit the ground, before she looked at the Old man from before. She felt the grip around her middle loosen and she reached her hand out to grab onto Baku's spike, before she saw Ice crackle across the ground and slam into one of the clones. Her eyes widened as she looked over and saw Todoroki running towards Kusa with Kirishima and Iida running ahead of them. "EVERYONE, GET ON YOUR DRAGONS AND BREAK!" Katsuki shouted at the others as the dragons beat back the enemies and Baku lurched forwards.

"What is..." Izuku gripped Baku's spike tightly in her hand as he pushed off the ground and soared up into the air. She looked back at the others as they took off in different directions, before she looked over at Katsuki. "What are you guys doing here...?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING HERE?!" Katsuki snapped at her and she felt her eyes water as she looked into his red ones. "We're leaving now!" He turned his head away and Izuku looked back at the battle below. She watched as the enemies were all gathered together, before being blasted back into the swirling mist.

"Wait...!" Izuku cried out as she stood on Baku's back and gripped her sword tightly. She watched as All for One turned to block a powerful attack from All Might and she felt her sword pulse in her hand while her other gripped Baku's spike tightly. She could feel her whole being crackle with the overwhelming power, as her eyes widened. She could see blood dripping from the King's mouth and she ground her teeth together.

"IZU!" She felt Katsuki's hand grab her wrist as she went to let go of Baku's spike. She looked back at him desperately as he held onto her wrist tightly. "You can't! Let him fight that guy, he can win! We're just in the way!"

"I know that!" Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes and she looked back down at the intense battle, feeling the blast wave of power from another attack. "But He... He won't survive the fight!"

"HE WILL!" Izuku looked back at Katsuki again as he pulled on her arm, still gripping it tightly. "You said it yourself, he's strong and powerful! Give him more credit! What's important is getting you out of here!" She saw the desperation in his eyes and she swallowed her nerves, before she nodded her head to him. She grabbed onto Baku's spike again, and looked up at the air in front of them as Baku roared. She saw demons flying directly for them and she gripped her sword tightly as the dragon blasted fire at the demons. "Shit, dive down!" He shouted and Baku dropped in the air. Izuku felt her feet lift off his back from the sudden descent and she ground her teeth together as she let go of the dragon's spike. "IZU!" He looked back at her as she drew her sword back, her whole being crackling with power. She swung the blade in the direction of the flying demons, and watched the blast cut through them, turning them to spoke. She looked down at Katsuki as he stood up on Baku's back, holding onto his spike.

"KACCHAN!" She shouted as she reached her hand out towards his and grabbed hold once more. She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes at her, before pulling her to him. She looked at the sky, seeing more coming their way. "We need to get out of here, they made me take demons thorn!"

"You sure they weren't trying to kill you?!" Katsuki snapped as she gripped her sword. Baku swerved in the air, and headed south. Izuku turned her head to look at the demons coming after them and felt Katsuki's hand grip hers tightly. "Don't fucking do that again!"

"I have too!" she shouted over the rushing sound of wind. "They'll just attack, and I'm not letting you going blasting out there to attack them either! Just hold onto my hand!" She looked back at Katsuki who was grinding his teeth together in anger. "I'm okay now, you're here!" She smiled at him, before she turned her head to look back at the incoming demons. She gripped One for All tightly as they picked up their pace and when they got closer she sent out another powerful blast to cut them down. She could feel her whole being crackle as more power flooded into her body and she looked at the sword as it glowed golden. She had never felt this kind of power from it before, and that worried her. She could see explosions in the distance and clenched her teeth together, hoping that All Might would be okay.

"Demons ahead!" Katsuki shouted and she turned her head to look in front of them. Her eyes widened as she saw hordes of them coming their way and she gripped Katsuki's hand tightly. "Shit, we can't blast our way through that!"

"Throw me..!" Izuku shouted at him and he looked back at her with wide eyes, as if she grew three heads. "Kacchan, there's no time! Just throw me and then come and get me! I can take them out!"

"DID YOU TAKE CRAZY POTION WHILE YOU WERE THERE?!" He shouted at her and she grinned at him. "SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

"I know!" Izuku laughed before she yanked on his arm and kissed him. She pulled her lips from his to look at his surprised face. "We have to Kacchan! I want to leave the Badlands and never come back, I don't want to die here! You have to throw me!"

"Tch..." He leaned in and kissed her again. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he pulled back, before he hooked his leg around Baku's spike. He glared up at the horde of demons ahead of them as he held one of her hands in his and stuck his other out. "On the count of 3, I need you to jump onto my hand. If the timing is off it won't work!"

"Got it!" Izuku nodded her head and gripped her sword in her free hand. She felt her body crackle with power again and he looked over at her. "Thanks for putting up with my ridiculous plans."

"Tch... ONE!" He looked forwards and Izuku steeled her nerves, adrenaline pumping through her along with the power. "TWO!" He shouted again and she bent her knee's and grinned. "THREE!" He shouted and on the first letter she jumped. She felt his hand under her feet push her up, before there was a loud explosion. She rocket forwards towards the black mass of flying demons, her sword drawn back. "IZU! NOW!" She heard him shout behind her and she smiled.

"DEMON SLAYER!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she slashed out her sword towards them. She felt the wind rush into her blade with the first swing, before she brought it back in another slash. Everything went quiet for a split second, before there was a loud sonic boom and a blast of power. She could see the air blast out like sharp blades, slicing through each demon it hit. She watched as the whole horde turned into black smoke, before she heard explosions behind her and a roar. She looked back over her shoulder as Katsuki rocketed towards her, and grabbed her out of the air while Baku swooped in under them. He landed with a thunk on Baku's back and they both reached out to grab a spike. Izuku huffed, trying to catch her breath as she sheathed One for All, and looked around at the dark sky. She couldn't see anymore demons and she looked at Katsuki with wide eyes. "We did it..."

"You mean you weren't confident?!" He snapped at her and she let out a laugh as she grabbed onto the spike with both her hands now. "Shit, Izu. That was fucking ridiculous!"

"I know..." She felt her hands start to shake as the rush started to wear off. She felt her eyes burn with tears as she grinned. "It was... But... But everything... I..." She looked over at Katsuki who was watching her with wide eyes. "... I was so scared..." She felt her tears pour down her cheeks and he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before crushing her against his chest. "Kacchan, I was so scared!" She sobbed out as she let go of the dragon and hugged him tightly. "I was scared I'd never see you again!"

"So was I..." She heard his low voice shake and she hugged him tightly, sobbing against his chest. She could hear his heart beating in his chest and she closed her eyes, more tears escaping down her cheeks as they held each other tightly.

"Bakugou!" She lifted her head in confusion as she heard Todoroki's voice, and Katsuki pulled something out of his pocket. She looked at the shiny mirror he had in his hand and saw Todoroki's face in it. "Is she okay, are you both out of there?!"

"We're fine." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku tried to stop her tears but they kept coming. "Just head home, we'll meet you there!" He put the mirror away as Izuku struggled to dry her eyes. The pain from her wounds was finally setting in and she heard Katsuki click his tongue in anger. "It's night time, we shouldn't be flying..." He grumbled out as they flew out over the mountains south of the Badlands. She looked around at the familiar terrain below, before looking back at the badlands. "And you need potions," she looked down at herself, and saw the burns on her skin as well as some blood. "Baku! Head east!" He shouted and the dragon swerved east. Izuku looked out at the night sky around them as they tore through the air and she felt a sense of relief to finally be out of that hell on earth. Her tears streamed down her cheeks again, but Katsuki pulled her back to his chest. "It's okay, you can cry if you want..."

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed out as she gripped his cloak in her hand tightly as her tears continued to pour. She let out a sob again, as she held onto Katsuki, and he hugged her tightly around her shoulders.

"This is safe..." She lifted her head after what felt like an hour of crying, when Baku landed on a cliff. She looked at the mountains around them, as Katsuki shifted on Baku and she looked up at him. "We'll have to camp here for the night," He told her before he helped her off the dragon and looked up at the sky. "It looks like there's going to be rain..." He grabbed a bag off of Baku's back and Izuku looked around, before spotting a cave in the side of the mountain.

"There..." She walked towards it and grabbed her sword handle. She slowly leaned her head around the entrance to look inside while Katsuki hurried over with Baku. He held his hand up and set off a blast to light up the cave. "It's empty." she looked up at him and let go of her sword.

"Come on, before it starts pouring." Katsuki looked back at the sky before Izuku stepped inside and he threw the bag in after her. She looked up at him in confusion as he turned to walk back out. "I'll go get wood, just go through the bag." He called out over his shoulder. Izuku started to feel nervous as he disappeared into the trees, before she crouched down next to the bag. She opened it up and started pulling out potions. She noticed clothes at the bottom, and she smiled warmly as she pulled out a rag and a flask. She looked up as she heard tiny rain drops start to hit the ground outside and Baku curled into the wide entrance of the cave. "Sorry Baku, I wish it was a bigger cave." She looked at the dragon worriedly, but he just looked back at her and let out a small snort of flames. She smiled as she poured some water onto the rag and removed her shoes before she began cleaning the wounds on her legs. She seethed through her teeth in pain as they stung.

"Back." she looked up as she heard Katsuki huff as he walked into the cave, looking out of breath as he held many logs in his arms. He dumped them on the ground before making a fire in the middle of the cave. Baku curled up in the entrance more and he looked back at the dragon. "Keep a look out," He told the dragon, who turned it's head to look outside while shielding them from the cold air. She looked up at Katsuki as he stood up and walked around the fire, looking at her wounds. "Shit, Izu... You can't come back with out getting hurt, can you?" He asked her and she frowned and looked down at her legs, before he sat down behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him curiously, before his fingers touched the burn on her exposed back.

"Ouch." She groaned as it stung and felt his fingers draw back. She gripped the rag in her hand tightly and looked back a him nervously and saw him frown at her.

"Take your shirt and vest off," He told her and she blushed a bright red. He looked at her with serious eyes as he reached in front of her and took the cloth. "You've got dirt and blood all over you. They can't heal like that," He told her and she looked away from him nervously, before she took her armor off and unbuttoned the vest and shrugged it off of herself. She undid the buttons of the blouse and felt her cheeks redden more as she looked back at him.

"C-Close your eyes," She muttered and he raised an eyebrow at her. "P-Please...?"

"Tch..." She watched him close his eyes and she hurriedly pulled the blouse off herself, and pulled it around to her front. She held it over her naked chest and felt her face get warmer.

"O-Okay..." she mumbled out and looked back at him as he opened his eyes. He let out a sigh before he reached his hand out and brushed her hair over her shoulder with his fingers. She shivered as his fingers tickled her skin before she heard him hold his breath.

"I'm going to murder that bastard." Katsuki growled out and felt him gently wipe away blood from her skin. "Thinks he can fucking get away with this and call you his? I'll crush his head before I splatter it across the grass."

"Kacchan..." Izuku sighed out as he muttered darkly behind her, before she looked at the black vest. She reached her hand out and pulled out the necklace and earring from the pocket. She saw his bracelet pulse with light out of the corner of her eye, before feeling the warmth in her hand.

"... You didn't touch it for two days..." He muttered out and Izuku could feel the anguish in his voice. She looked back at him and saw him glaring at her wound. "Two days... I... I thought..." He leaned hi forehead against her back and she felt her chest ache with pain. "... When you touched it again, I was so relieved..."

"I'm sorry... He made me take a potion with something in it..." She frowned as she looked at the jewelry in her hand and felt her eyes burn with tears. "I had no idea how long I was asleep for until I woke up..." She felt water pour across her wound and bit her lip to stop herself from groaning in pain. She looked up at Katsuki as he stood up and walked in front of her, before sitting down on the ground and lifting her foot up onto her knee. She blushed a bright red as he tore the fabric away from her wound and began cleaning the bite from the demon.

"... I'm sorry..." He muttered out and she looked up at his face. He kept his gaze on her wound as he cleaned it. "If only we didn't get caught like that, you wouldn't have had to make that decision... If only I was quicker, I could've stopped you from leaving.." Izuku felt her heart ache again as he moved onto the wound on her ankle. He glared at the burn as he tore the fabric from her leg and started cleaning it gently.

"Kacchan, it's not your fault." He looked up at her as she frowned at him. "None of this is... I got in this mess myself... I should've stayed back at the guild..." she looked down at her wound and clenched the earring and necklace in her hand tightly. "I didn't listen to anyone's warnings and selfishly went on that training trip. I put everyone in danger..." She looked up at him as he raised his head to look at her with wide eyes. "... I got myself taken away... They took my sword..." She looked down at her hand and slowly opened it up. "... He took my connection with you..." she looked at the earring as her tears formed. She heard him hold his breath and she bit back her sobs. "I don't deserve this earring for putting you in danger... For putting everyone in danger... Kacch-" She lifted her head to look up at him but he had reached his hand out and touched the back of her head before he kissed her. She closed her eyes as her tears streamed down her face as he kissed her so desperately, before pulling his lips from hers. He touched his forehead to hers and she looked into his ruby eyes.

"Don't ever say that again..." He choked out and she could hear the sadness in his growl. "I thought I'd never see you again, and now that I have you back I'm never letting you go..."

"Kacchan..." Izuku sobbed and her vision was blurred with her tears. He wiped his thumb over her eyes and kissed the corners of her eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," He told her and she looked up at him. "It's all behind us now..." He sat back and picked up the potions beside them. He uncorked it for her, and she blushed as he took the earring and necklace from her, before handing her the potion. She clutched her torn shirt to her chest as she drank the whole bottle and felt the pain ease. She looked down at her legs as the wounds healed up and Katsuki moved behind her again to check her back. "Drink another," He told her and she nodded her head as she picked up the second and he pulled the cork out for her before she gulped back the liquid. She felt his fingers trace across her skin and shivered before she looked back up at him. "There... Just the scars from the tournament..." He mumbled out before he stood up and went to put more wood on the fire. She looked down at the shirt in her hands and watched him toss the logs on the fire before he turned to look back at her. She blushed a bright red and looked away quickly.

"C-Can you close your eyes again...?" she asked him nervously as he walked back over to her and knelt down on his knee in front of her. She looked back up at him as he dropped the necklace onto the pile of clothes before he looked at the earring. He opened it, and washed it off with the rag, before looking at her.

"Izu..." She felt her heart pound as he looked at her so intensely, and he held up the familiar red bead in his fingers. "I'm going to do this properly..." She felt her cheeks redden again as he took a breath. "I want to be together with you forever... The moment I met you, you stole my breath away with your personality and beauty. Izuku Midoriya..." She clutched the shirt tightly against her chest as she stared into his serious red eyes, her heart threatening to pop. "I love you more than anything... Will you marry me?" He asked her and she felt tears form in her eyes again.

"You idiot..." She sobbed out and saw a bit of surprise show in his eyes as he looked at her worriedly. "We're already married, and I wouldn't change that for the world... I love you just as much!" She sobbed out, before running her hand across her cheeks and eyes to dry them. She looked up at him as he touched her cheek with his fingers to help her. She saw a warm smile on his face, before he kissed her lips. It was gentle and warm, and her heart continued to pound loudly in her chest.

"I'm going to put it back on your ear," He ran his thumb across her cheek and she nodded her head. She shivered as his fingers gently pushed her hair back from her right ear, and sh felt him run a finger across the scar. She closed her eyes as she felt him touch the earring to a spot higher up on her ear, before she heard the click and felt the stinging pain. She looked up at him as he touched the earring gently, before his other hand touched her left cheek. She blushed a bright red as he leaned in and kissed her ear where the earring was. She shivered as his tongue ran over it and she gripped her shirt tightly to her chest again. "Izu..." she turned her head to look at him after he whispered in her ear, and she felt like her cheeks caught fire as she looked into his eyes, before his fingers ran into her hair gently and he kissed her deeply.

"Katsuki..." She gasped out his name as he pulled his lips from her so they could catch their breath. She looked into his eyes with her big emerald ones, and felt her heart still trying to escape from her chest. "Thank you for saving me so many times..." She looked down at her hands.

"I'll save you as many times as I have too..." He tilted her head back up to look into her eyes again. "Because I love you... And at the end of the day, I want you in my arms, Izu... Not in some demon lair..." He leaned in and kissed her again. She closed her eyes as he took her breath away with his intense kiss, and she felt dizzy from all the emotions swelling up inside over her. "You're mine..." He mumbled against her lips, as they caught their breath and he kissed her quickly again. "And I'm yours... Forever, Izu..." He told her and she felt her whole being tingle as she looked into his eyes.

"Kacchan..." She blushed a bright red and gripped the fabric tightly in her fingers. "Y-You're going to make my heart explode..." she bit her lip as he traced his fingers down her neck, before he drew one hand away and unclasped his cloak from his shoulders. She looked at him curiously as he looked back at her with a serious look.

"I want to make love to my wife..." He growled out and she blushed a brighter red than before as he touched his fingers to hers. "I want you entirely..." She looked up into his eyes and watched as he raised his gaze to hers.

"M-Make love...?" She asked him and put one of her hands on her mouth as her heart threatened to jump out of her throat. "K-Kacchan..."

"Tch... How do you expect me to keep holding back..." He pulled her hand off of her mouth and leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. "I want to eat you up, every last bit of you, until you forget your name." He growled out and she shivered in excitement, before he kissed her deeply. She felt his hand let go of hers as his tongue played with hers. She could hear the rustle of fabric, before he pushed her back. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled his lips from hers as he hovered over her, looking down into her eyes. She felt something soft under her head and looked to the side to see the fur of his cloak. She reached a hand down to touch the fabric under her, before she looked back up at him again. He was staring at her intently, his necklaces dangling between them. "Izu..."

"I..." She blushed a bright red again as she looked into his ruby eyes. "I want to... M-Make... L-Love too..." She stuttered out, and put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She watched the flames of the fire dance in his eyes, before he touched her cheek gently with his fingers. "I want to be yours completely..." She felt her skin tingle as he traced his fingers up to her right ear, before he leaned down and kissed her again. She could feel his necklaces graze her fingers as they kissed, before he pulled his lips from hers and kissed her jaw, then her neck. She closed her eyes as his kisses left a tingling feeling everywhere they touched. She felt his lips place a kiss on the top of her chest, before he touched her fingers with his.

"I want to look at you," He told her in a growl and she looked at him nervously as he glanced back up at her. She felt her fingers tremble as he sat back and hooked his fingers gently on the fabric of her pants. She gasped as he pulled them off, and she quickly sat up, trying to pull at the shirt to cover herself. "Izu..."

"W-Wait... I-I'm not..." she looked up at him as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I-It's nor fair if only I'm naked..." she mumbled out as she kept herself covered.

"You're right," She looked at him with wide eyes as he sat up on his knee's and undid his belt. She looked away from him, her whole body turning red in embarrassment. She was used to seeing his torso bare, but not the rest of him. She heard his boots hit the stone on the floor, and then another rustle of fabric. She looked back at him nervously, and was surprised to see him lean in and put his hand on the ground beside her hips. "There... Now it's your turn." He touched her fingers gently and she looked at him with wide eyes as she saw every last toned line of muscle he had. She looked at the jewelry he still wore, and the tattoos on his shoulder with the letter K inked artfully. She looked back into his eyes as he wrapped his hand around hers. "Izu... We can stop any time."

"No.." she felt her cheeks redden and she looked down at their hands. "Sorry, I was..."

"It's normal to be nervous," He told her and she looked up into his eyes again. "But it's okay."

"You're right..." She smiled at him a bit before she looked back down at her hands. She nervously let him take the shirt in his fingers, before he pulled it away from her chest. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she heard his breath catch in his throat, and she looked up at him nervously as he tossed the shirt to the side, before he gently pushed her down onto her back. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she looked up at him, and he traced his fingers along her skin, tickling her stomach before they traced to her thigh. "K-kacchan... Y-You're too quiet..." She mumbled out and he looked up to her eyes.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful." he muttered out and she felt her cheeks get hotter. "Though I didn't expect the muscles." He said as he touched her stomach and she shivered as he traced his finger tips along her skin again, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"S-Stop staring..." She mumbled again and he grinned at her before he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. He ran his fingers up her neck to her ear again and she quivered from his touch, her hands touching his shoulders, before his touch left her ear. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his fingers grazed the skin on her breast, before he squeezed it gently. She pulled her lips from his, trying to catch her breath. She felt hot and she closed her eyes as he squeezed her breast again.

"So soft..." He mumbled out against the corner of her mouth, before he moved his lips to her neck.

"K-Kacchan..." She gripped his shoulders again as his teeth grazed the skin on her neck, before she felt his fingers touch her nipple. She felt electricity run through her skin, and a soft sound she couldn't explain escaped her mouth before she clapped her hand over her lips. "Th-That..."

"More..." He growled out against her skin and nipped softly at her collar bone. "I want to hear you more..." She looked into his eyes as he lifted his head to look at her. She blushed a bright red as she felt his leg press between her legs, and he groped her breast again, gently pinching her nipple.

"Aah..!" She closed her eyes as he stared at her, and she bit her lower lip as she tried to close her legs, but his was in the way. "Th-that feels..."

"Good..?" He asked her curiously and she nodded her head a bit before opening her eyes to look at him. "Good..." She felt hot all over as she looked up into his hungry eyes and felt his fingers trace down her stomach to the spot between her legs. She felt like her face caught fire as he touched her and she tried to sit up.

"K-Kacchan...!" She felt her body quiver as his fingers prodded her gently and she gripped his shoulder tightly as they looked into each others eyes again.

"I'm going to put them in..." He told her, before he captured his lips in his once again and kissed her passionately. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his fingers pushed inside of her and her whole body shook with pleasure as his tongue prodded hers. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he lay her back down and pushed his fingers deeper inside of her while he kissed her. "Hah.." He pulled his lips away after a long moment so they could breath.

"Good..." she cried out softly as she caught her breath and looked into his eyes. She felt him press a sweet spot inside of her and she let out a gasp, before a moan escaped her lips. "St-stop... Th-that...!"

"Hmm, sounded like you liked it..." He growled out against her lips before he pushed harder against the spot. She cried out in pleasure again, her whole body shaking as she gripped his shoulders desperately, her nails dragging across his skin. "Do you like it...?"

"St-stop teasing m-me..." she cried out to him and he grinned at her before kissing her jaw.

"You're the one teasing..." He growled out again and she felt her whole body shake as he continued to hit the right spot inside of her. Another moan escaped her throat, and she leaned her head back, trying to breathe. "I think you're ready..."

"R-Ready...?" She looked up at him as he pulled his fingers out of her and she bit her lip as she watched him sit back and look down at her. "Wh-what happens next...?" She was confused, as he lifted his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. "K-Kacchan!" She cried out in shock, and he grinned at her. "Th-those were..."

"You taste sweet..." He chuckled as she put her hand over her mouth, her cheeks getting warmer as she looked up at him.

"Y-You don't like sweets..." She mumbled out through her fingers before he hook his arm under her and pulled her up against his chest. She looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled her hand from her mouth and kissed her lips softly.

"Because the only sweet I like is you..." He muttered against her lips and she felt her heart pound in her chest as he traced his fingers down her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she looked at him and he grinned as he traced his hand down her hips to her thigh. "Izu... I'm going to put it in now... It might hurt..."

"Th-that's okay..." She mumbled out as she looked into his intense eyes and saw her own in them. "I-I want to... F-Feel you..." She felt her cheeks get warmer as she spoke and his arm around her tightened as he held her closer.

"If you keep talking like that... I will honestly eat you." He told her in a growl and she felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt his hand pull her other leg around him, and she swallowed her nervousness, before his fingers touched in between her legs again and something prod against the opening.

"Ah..." She gripped his shoulders tightly in her hands as she felt him push into her. She bit her lip as his hand came back up to her cheek and she looked at him nervously. "Kacchan..."

"It's okay, I'll go slow..." He kissed her lips softly, and she closed her eyes as she felt him push further in. She gripped his shoulders desperately as he slowly went further in, before he laid her back on the ground and pulled his lips from hers. They both tried to catch their breath and she looked up into his eyes. She felt her heart swell as he stared down at her and she gently hooked her fingers into his necklaces, before she tugged on them. She lifted her head to kiss his neck softly, before she kissed his jaw and heard a hungry growl in his throat. "You really make me want to go all in..."

"I-It's not all in...?!" She cried out, and he grinned at her before he moved his hips, and she cried out as he filled her up. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, trying to catch her breath. "Wh-what...?"

"You asked..." He growled out before he kissed her lips again. He trailed his kisses to her right ear and stopped. "I'm going to move..." He whispered in her ear and she felt her heart pound in her chest again as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, before he started moving. She felt him push inside of her and a moan escaped her throat. She gasped as his teeth nipped at her ear, where the earring was and cried out as he continued his slow thrusts into her.

"K-Kacchan..." She gripped his hand tightly in hers as he nibbled the top of her ear. "F-Feels weird... F-Feels good..." She cried out as his hand gripped hers tightly as well.

"Good," He let go of her ear, before he kissed his lips deeply. Her moans were muffled against his lips, and he started moving faster inside of her. He let go of her hand and she grabbed onto his shoulder as his hand slid under her back and lifted her hips up. She cried out against his lips as he pulled them away from her, and let them hover as he went faster. "Izu... You're so beautiful..."

"M-Mean..." she cried out as she looked up at him and he grinned at her, sweat dripping down his cheek. "K-Kcchan... I... F-Feel funny..." she felt her whole being shudder with pleasure and he leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

"It's okay..." He growled out against her skin and she quivered from his voice. "Let it happen..." He told her before his teeth nipped at the base of her neck. She clawed at his skin, grinding her teeth together as she shuddered, before she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. He gripped her hips with his fingers and she tried to catch her breath. She could feel his own against her skin, before he kissed the spot he had bitten down on. She looked up at him as he lifted his head and looked at her with his ruby eyes. "Sorry... I left a mark..."

"It's okay..." she panted out as she looked up at him and touched his chest with her fingers. "Because I know it was out of love..."

"Izu..." He took her fingers in his and kissed them softly, before he leaned down and kissed her lips. She felt her chest warm as he pulled back away from her lips and she looked up into his eyes. "I love you... More than anything..."

"I love you too..." She put her hand on her mouth as she looked up at him and he smiled, before he kissed her forehead. "st-stop... I'm sweaty..."

"I don't care," He mumbled out to her and pushed her bangs back with his fingers and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, before kissing her lips again. She shivered a bit as the chilly air hit her skin, and they looked out at the storm outside the cave.

"W-we should get dressed... Before we catch a cold..." She looked up at him and he glanced back down at her before he picked her up in his arms. She blushed as she looked into his eyes and he pulled his cloak over her and around her shoulders. "K-Kacchan...?"

"We can share body heat," He told her and touched her hair, and she felt her cheeks get warmer. "besides... I think I like this look." He grinned at her and she pulled the fur collar closed around her face with her fingers. He chuckled as he pulled a blanket out of the bag and tossed it on the ground before wrapping his arms around her under the cloak, and laying down. "Go to sleep..." He muttered out to her as he kissed the top of her head. "You've had enough for today..."

"Kacchan..." she put her hand on his chest and touched his necklace with her fingers.

"There's always tomorrow night," He growled out and she felt her cheeks burn hot as he hugged her tightly. She pressed her cheek to his chest and heard his heart beat. The sound always calmed her and she closed her eyes, smiling as a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though they were far from the guild, she felt like she was finally home...


	24. TALKS AND HOME! SAFE AND SOUND!

**Real talk, for the sake of the story, no she can't get pregnant till I decide it's good for plot. Though I doubt it.**

 **So everyone chill, they're totally fine.**

 **NOW I'M GUNNA GO WRITE A FUCKING CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THAT'LL THRILL ALL OF YOUR HEARTS.**

Izuku lifted her head as she woke up, and looked around in confusion at the inside of the cave. She rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up pushing herself up a bit before she heard foot steps. She looked up and saw Katsuki standing there, holding two tin cups in his hand that was steaming.

"Good morning," He grinned at her as she sat up, and she felt a chill on her skin. She looked down at herself and blushed a bright red as she pulled the cloak around herself tightly after seeing she was still naked. She looked up at him again as he crouched in front of her and handed her a cup. "I hate to say it, but you're going to need to get dressed."

"I uhm..." Izuku felt her cheeks get redder as she took the cup in her hands and looked into the tea that filled it. She looked up at him as he sat down beside her on the ground. "G-Good morning.." She looked away from him nervously. "What time is it..?"

"Early morning, we should leave right away." He drank from his own cup and she looked nervously into her own again. "You're awfully quiet compared to last night."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku looked up at him, her whole face red before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She felt her heart swell as she looked into his eyes and he grinned. "St-stop teasing me..."

"Stop being so cute," He growled out and kissed her cheek. She smiled a bit to herself a bit, before she took a drink from the cup. She looked at the small fire in front of them and felt warm and safe. She reached her hand out from under the cloak, and touched his fingers with her own. She looked up at him as he looked at her in confusion.

"... I know... I said it already, but..." She gripped his hand in hers and looked down. "Thank you for saving me... I don't know what would've happened if you didn't."

"Izu..." She looked up at him as he gripped her hand tightly in his and leaned in to kiss her again. "I told you before, but I'll always be there to save you... I'm sorry it took so long." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "But we can't think about what would've happened, only that it didn't..."

"... I wonder if His Majesty is okay..." Izuku looked away from Katsuki and frowned. "That man... With the skull..." she gripped her cup tightly in her hand. "... That was the Great Demon... All for One..."

"... What...?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki and frowned as she saw the anger in his eyes. "What are you talking about? He wasn't a demon!"

"I know..." Izuku looked away from him and sipped her tea. "... Not physically... he's the one responsible for all this... His Majesty told me about him, he's the one who injured him years ago..." Izuku felt her fingers start to shake as she held her cup. "... I should have cut him down when I had the chance..."

"Izu, that situation was too dangerous, we were in the way." Katsuki reached his hand out to take her cup from her. "You were being attacked by some dipshit with one of Icy Hot's powers, along with a bunch more idiots." She looked up at him again, seeing anger on his face. "I'm sure that King took him down with out us being in his way. He did it before right?"

"But all those other heroes..." Izuku gripped his hand still and she felt his fingers tighten around hers. "They were injured... We left Best Jeanist there..."

"There were others on their way," Katuki told her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Almost all the heroes related to the guild made their move on the badlands along with some other guilds. You don't need to worry about them, they will all be fine."

"Wh-why... Why would that many people...?" She gripped his hand tighter as she looked at him. "Why would that many people go to those lengths?!"

"We found the bad guy's castle," Katsuki put his cup down and looked back at her. "With the help of your necklace and some stones that Pony Tail girl made... Mind you we weren't supposed to go." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku frowned at him.

"Because it was dangerous, Kacchan, that was so..." She stopped as he kissed her lips gently.

"I wasn't going to sit back at the guild if I could save you." He growled out and she blushed softly. "We heard everything that bastard said..." He grumbled and Izuku gripped his hand tightly, swallowing her nerves. "Right before you appeared... The others were raiding this mansion... They found Nomu and ht missing hero, Ragdoll..." She looked up into his eyes. "Then some how, he blasted apart everything with some kind of crazy power." She felt his hand shake in hers and hold her fingers tightly. "We couldn't do shit... His power was overwhelming. The fact you could even attack him..."

"... Kacchan," She looked up at him as he clenched his other hand into a fist. "I'm glad you couldn't." She saw the anger in his eyes and she frowned. "He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you or the others... That's what they want." She felt him let go of her hand before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "They wanted to use me to get you all to do exactly what you did... Launch and attack and kill all of you in one movement of his hand..."

"They'll never use you again, I swear..." She felt his arms shake as he hugged her tight. She felt her heart swell as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. "If they so much as get within a kilometer of you, I'll kill them."

"I'll have to face them again..." Izuku muttered out and felt him loosen his grip on her. "That... Is something I have to come to terms with... That they'll do anything to get this sword, and to get to me.." She looked up at him as he growled in anger. "But I won't let them hurt anyone, I won't let them manipulate me..." She touched his cheek with her fingers and he leaned his head into her touch. "You told me before... Not to let their words get to me, and I won't..."

"Tch..." She blushed as he pulled the cloak apart and she drew her hands back to cover herself as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"K-Kacchan! We have to go..!" She cried out as he pushed her back on the ground and showered her skin with kisses.

"I want to keep you here, we can hide in the mountains.." He growled out as he touched her skin with his fingers and she shivered.

"We can't...!" she cried out as his fingers left goosebumps on her body. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed on it gently. He lifted his head to look at her, growling in frustration. "I can't run away and hide, we need to go back to everyone, they're worried..."

"Tch..." He clicked his tongue in anger again before he kissed the top of her chest. She shivered again before he reached out and yanked the cloak shut around her. She looked up at him worriedly as he grumbled and got up. "... Then get dressed before I keep you here." He told her and she nodded her head rapidly. She sat up and pulled the bag over to herself, before glancing at him worriedly, watching him kick a rock out the entrance to the cave. She giggled a bit as she pulled the clothes out of the bag, and found some underwear in there. She felt her cheeks burn a bright red as she looked at it.

"D-Did you go through my clothes...?" She asked, recognizing them.

"I wasn't going to let anyone else do it." Katsuki grumbled out and she put her hand over her reddening face. "Though I prefer how you look right now." She looked up at him through her fingers and saw him staring at her. She quickly looked away from him before she stood up and struggled to pull on the clothes under the cloak. She let out a sigh as she picked up the red shirt next and she felt him yank on the back of the cloak and pull it off of her. She looked back at him, her cheeks the same red as the crimson cloak and the shirt in her hands. "Stop playing around,"

"B-But I'm getting dressed!" She cried out at him and he raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled the cloak onto his own shoulders.

"I've seen every beautiful line on your body, why are you so embarrassed?" He asked her and she turned her back to him.

"I-It's still new to me," she mumbled out as she pulled the shirt open in her hands before slipping her arm into the sleeve. "It's going to take some getting used too..."

"Tch..." She looked back a him as he walked towards her and she hurriedly tried to put her arm through the other sleeve. He hooked his finger in the back of her shirt as she went to pull it on before he kissed the skin on her back. She shivered as he kissed her skin again and she yanked the shirt onto her shoulders and pulled it closed before she looked back at him. "Honestly..." He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "My favorite thing is your flustered face."

"Mean..." She pouted as she did up the buttons of her shirt quickly. She bent down and grabbed the white vest he had brought for her and pulled it on. She did up the buttons and pulled her armor and boots on, before picking up One for All. She held the sword in her hands for a moment, no longer feeling the pulsing power. She put it on her back, before she pulled boots and gloves on.

"Hmm, I like these colors." Katsuki said as he crossed his arms. She pulled her long hair back into a pony tail and looked at him in confusion, before she looked down at her black pants. She looked at her sleeves and vest before she blushed as he chuckled.

"That's silly..." She stood up and smiled at him as he shoved everything back into the bag. "did you really have to pick out stuff that matched yours?"

"yes, I did." He told her as he stood up with the bag and put the dying fire out with his foot. "Now come on, let's go home." He told her as he stepped towards Baku who looked at them with tired eyes. Izuku put her hands on her face as she realized the dragon was there all last night.

"B-Baku..." She put her hands over her face as he snorted flames, his eyes dancing with laughter. "Oh my god, I forgot he was here..."

"he's a dragon, it's fine." Katsuki told her as the dragon got up and they stepped outside the cave. Izuku could smell the fresh scent of the mountains from the rain last night, and she looked at her wrists before sniffing them. She couldn't smell the demons thorn anymore, and looked up at Katsuki worriedly as he tossed the bag onto Baku. "Yeah, I can still smell it." He told her as he held his hand out to her and pulled them both up onto the dragons back. "But the rain masked it, let's leave before something dangerous pops up." He told her as he nudged Baku with his feet and the dragon took off up into the air and soared across the sky towards the guild.

"... This is extremely potent compared to last time..." she muttered out as she thought for a moment. "he forced me to take them... So unless he made me take them while I was asleep, these last for about 3 days where as the last ones were about two days... Is it strong?" She looked back at Katsuki as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Yeah it is... Can't you smell it?" He asked her and she shook her head and looked back at her wrists. "Tch... And what do you mean he forced you to take them?"

"... He kissed me..." she muttered out and rubbed her hand across her lips. She felt his arms let go of her and she looked back at him in confusion while she heard his palms crackle. She shuddered in fear as she saw the dark look on his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill him..." He growled out as his hands exploded and she smiled nervously at him. "I'm going to rip those stupid stitches off his fucking face and show him some real burns."

"Y-You're scaring me..." Izuku stuttered out and he looked at her, anger still in his eyes.

"You attract a lot of flies." He grumbled out and pulled her back against his chest, hugging her tightly while she held onto Baku. She felt nervous as his palms still crackled a bit, and she looked at them. "... Look at me..." She looked back up at him in confusion and he kissed her lips deeply as he held her tight. She felt her cheeks turn a crimson red after he pulled his lips from hers and kissed her forehead. "There, erased."

"Y-You kissed me lots last night..." she told him shyly and he grumbled.

"That was before I knew..." He seethed out and she looked away from him shamefully. "It doesn't count if you didn't want it, Izu. Don't worry..." She put her hand on his arm and smiled a bit to herself.

"You're right, I only want your kisses." She said with a giggle and felt his arms squeeze her middle. "K-Kacchan...?"

"I have half a mind to land and take you again like I did last night." He growled out and Izuku felt her heart pound in her chest.

"N-No! We have to hurry home...!" She told him nervously and felt his lips kiss her ear.

"Fine, I'll take you there then." He told her and she felt her whole body heat up and put her hands on her hands on her hot face.

The day went by quickly as they flew for hours across the sky at top speed. Izuku was nervous as she thought about everyone who had to be worried about her back at the guild. She looked back over her shoulder in the direction of the badlands and clenched her fist tightly against her chest.

"The main strike team will probably be back tomorrow, they're using dragons from the mountain tribe." Katsuki told her and patted the top of her head. She was surprised he knew what she was thinking and looked up at him. "It's written on your face," he told her with a grin and she blushed a bit. She looked up at the sky, seeing it was late afternoon before she turned her head to look in front of them. Her eyes widened as she saw the guild in the distance.

"Yuuei Guild...!" She cried out happily and Katsuki hugged her tightly. She felt tears of happiness burn in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away from her face. "Hah... I really thought I'd never get to come back..." She laughed and felt a kiss on her cheek.

"We're home." He told her and squeezed her tightly in his arms as Baku let out a roar and swooped down in the air towards the guild. It wasn't much longer until they swooped over the gates and Izuku could hear shouts of happiness as they saw the dragon cast it's shadow over the ground. Izuku looked up at the large glass building with a grin as she saw people running out of the doors.

"IZUCHAN!" She turned her head to look at the lodging building and burst into tears as she saw the whole 1-A group running outside. She smiled brightly as she saw them all gather near the back as Baku dropped in the air and landed.

"Everyone...!" Izuku cried out as Katsuki let her jump off the dragon. She sobbed as she landed on the ground with a thunk before people swarmed her. The First to wrap their arms around her was Uraraka and the two girls sobbed loudly as they hugged each other.

"I-I-IZUCHAN, I-I'm s-s-s-s-o glad t-to see y-you again!" Uraraka sobbed loudly and Izuku hugged her tightly as move people crashed around them.

"YOU SCARED US!" Ashido cried out as she hugged them both.

"WE THOUGHT THE WORST!" Asui cried out with Hagakure as they hugged her.

"I wish we could have done more!" Jirou sobbed herself and Izuku broke down with all of them as they sobbed.

"I'm so happy to see you safe!" Yaoyorozu leaned in and hugged everyone as well.

"Y-You guys..." Izuku pulled them all in with her arms and hugged them tightly. "Th-thank you... I'm All right!" She cried out to them and they burst out sobbing once again.

"If I knew you were going on a suicide mission I would've done more to stop you!" Kaminari shouted over the sobs and Izuku looked over at the boys.

"I can't believe you took all of that on yourself..." Tokoyami said with a sigh and Izuku let go of the girls before she ran at the boys. They looked at her in surprise as she launched herself at them and tackled a good chunk of them to the ground.

"It's good to see you safe!" Sero laughed out as she sobbed while hugging them.

"We were lost with out you around." Oijiro laughed as he patted her head and Izuku looked up at them.

"It took 6 people to think of a plan that came anywhere to your level of thinking." Shouji said as he too patted her shoulder.

"Tch, I said not to tell her that!" Katsuki shouted at them and Izuku laughed as she let go of the boys. "Where are those other idiots?!"

"Here...!" Izuku turned her head as she heard Kirishima shouting as he, Iida and Todoroki came running. "IZUCHAN!" he cried out, waving his arms around and Izuku burst into tears to see their relieved smiles. She ran at them next and clashed with Kirishima. They hit the ground laughing loudly before they got up and she looked up at Iida, smiling brightly as she threw her arms around her knight friend.

"I'm glad you are safe, that was a very stupid thing you did..." Iida told her as he hugged her back and Izuku nodded her head. "Try to think of the rest of us, we were at our wits end about you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm alright." Izuku smiled up at Iida who nodded his head and patted her shoulder. She looked over at Todoroki who was trying to catch his breath. "Shouchan, than-" Her eyes went wide in surprise as he threw his arms around and crushed her against him in a tight hug. "Sh-shouchan...?!"

"Don't... Ever sacrifice yourself like that again..." He huffed out and she blushed a bright red. "Never again..." He hugged her tighter and she felt her tears burn in her eyes as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you everyone..." Izuku rubbed at her tears after Todoroki let her go and she smiled at them all. "But I'm home..." She smiled brightly at them all and Uraraka and Kirishima both threw themselves at her again, laughing as they cried again.

"Tch, we should go report your safety to the guild." Katsuki said as he looked down at the three of them on the ground while the group watched with smiles and tears.

"Right..." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki as they got up and she looked around. "Uhm... Wheres Shinsou...?" She asked and the group went quiet.

"... He's being held in the guild." Kirishima told her and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"but... He helped us...!" She clenched her fists and Kirishima frowned at her.

"I know, It's what he did before that, though..." The red head looked up at Katsuki who was grumbling. "They were waiting till you got back to decide what to do with him."

"He's... He's our friend!" Izuku shouted and the others watched her with wide eyes as she clenched her fists. "He... doesn't deserve this..." She felt her tears brim in her eyes.

"He brainwashed everyone." Katsuki said and she looked up at him as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was working with them, Izu. We have to take that into effect."

"You don't understand..." Izuku felt her shoulders shake, "He doesn't deserve to go to jail or be held in a room like this..."

"... Aizawa sensei won't let anything happen to him." Kirishima said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "... I was mad when I found out he betrayed us... He told me the reasons, and I agree..." He looked up at the others. "Shinsou doesn't deserve to be treated like that. It's what landed him in the demon Alliance in the first place."

"We'll go see him then." Katsuki said as he held his hand out to Izuku and she looked up at him. "But first lets go report with the guild."

"Okay..." Izuku mumbled out and took his hand. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers as they took off towards the guild building and saw people swarming the entrance.

"Everyone settle down!" Midnight shouted at the crowd, "We haven't had any official word back yet! The strike team will be back tomorrow!"

"What about his Majesty?! Some one said he was injured!" Some one from the crowd shouted out and Izuku froze in horror.

"We will know tomorrow!" Midnight shouted out at the crowd again, before Katsuki pushed through the crowd while pulling Izuku along behind him. Midnight turned to look at them and her eyes went wide. "... Midoriya...!"

"It's her!" Some one shouted and Izuku turned her head to look out at the crowd. "The girl who was captured!"

"Everyone calm down!" Midnight shouted out at the crowd as they began shouting questions. Katsuki pulled Izuku away from them and Midnight ushered them inside of the guild building. She slammed the doors shut and Izuku looked around in confusion. "Midoriya, my god, are you alright?" the woman turned to Izuku and she looked up at her.

"I'm all right..." Izuku said nervously, hearing how quiet the lobby of the building was. She looked back at the others inside and saw a glare from the crowd. She froze in horror as she recognized their sensei who was storming towards them, his eyes wide and red. "S-sensei...!"

"MIDORIYA." He snapped and Izuku smiled nervously at him before he glanced at Katsuki who was grumbling. "AND YOUR MAJESY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE ALL CAUSED?!" He snapped and the both of them looked away from their sensei in shame. "I JUST REAMED OUT YOUR COMRADES, THEY TOLD ME EVERYTHING." Aizawa clapped a hand down on Katsuki's head and he growled and looked back up at Aizawa with a glare. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF BALLS, RUNNING INTO THAT KIND OF DANGER WITH YOUR POSITION. YOU AND THE YOUNG PRINCE NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! AND YOU!" Izuku looked up at their sensei nervously as he clapped his hand down on her head and she frowned. "NOT ONLY DID YOU SAVE A LITTLE BOY AT THE RISK OF YOUR OWN LIFE AND SAFETY, YOU RAN BACK OUT INTO DANGER TO SAVE THOSE MORONS IN THE FOREST, THEN SACRIFICED YOURSELF FOR THEIR SAFETY! IF YOU CAME BACK DEAD I WOULD'VE HAD YOU BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE AND KILLED YOU MYSELF." He cracked their heads together and they both groaned in pain and grabbed at their skulls. "IF THIS WASN'T THE MOST HEROIC THING I'D SEEN IN MY LIFE I'D HAVE BOTH YOUR GUILD MEMBERSHIPS REVOKED!" They looked up at their sensei in confusion as he put his crossed his arms and glared at them both. He was huffing to catch his breath and the whole hall was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Now Shota, is that any way to treat returning heroes?!" Present Mic called out as he walked over and they looked at him. "I didn't know you could shout louder than me." He laughed loudly and put a hand on Aizawa's shoulder as he looked at both Izuku and Katsuki. "This guy was worried the whole time," He patted Aizawa's shoulder with a laugh before he glared back at Present Mic.

"You're both grounded in the guild until further notice." He looked back at the younger heroes and Izuku nodded her head while Katsuki growled. "Honestly..." He put his hands on their shoulders and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm glad you came back safe." He told them in a grumble and Izuku burst into tears.

"Sensei, thank you!" She cried out and he stepped back from her while she cried. "I will do my best not to worry you like that again, but I'm alright!" she sobbed out and Katsuki growled at Aizawa as he looked at her worriedly.

"Midoriya, there's no need to cry." Midnight said as she patted her shoulder. "We're glad to see you back here safe and sound."

"But the other heroes..." Izuku sobbed out and put her hands on her face. "You all did so much for me... I'm so grateful... I promise not to let it happen again...!" She felt Katsuki wrap and arm around her and hug her tightly.

"Now now," Izuku turned her head as Recovery girl stepped up and smiled at Izuku warmly. "She's been through a lot in a scary place. I think an examination is required to make sure she's really all right. Come on, dear." She held her hand out to Izuku who nodded her head and took her hand, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "I think reports and the like can wait till she's deemed truly okay."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. Midoriya," Izuku looked back at Aizawa as he spoke. "I want to speak with you after you're done." Izuku nodded her head, before everyone turned to go back to what they were doing. Katsuki followed behind them as they went to the infirmary and Izuku sat on the bed as Recovery girl did a full examination of her.

"just a couple minor scars, this is good." Recovery girl said as she looked her over and Izuku frowned a bit. "It's better than broken bones, anything you're worried about?"

"I uhm..." Izuku scratched her cheek. "I was made to take Demons Thorn again... I took it the day I was taken..."

"Oh my," Recovery girl frowned at her before she wrote that down. "Have you been feeling dizzy? Any numbness anywhere?"

"No," Izuku shook her head and Katsuki leaned over her and took her hand to sniff her wrist. "I can't smell it though..."

"I can," Katsuki grumbled out and Recovery girl looked over at her before taking a sniff as well.

"So can I... That is strange." She said with a frown as she wrote that down. "It smells different than before as well."

"Like herbs and sugar..." Katsuki muttered out and Izuku remembered what she saw among the rubble where All for One was.

"It's best to stay in the guild until this wears off, I'll task his Young Majesty here to check on that every now and then." She pointed at Katsuki who nodded his head. "If you feel strange at all, I need to know immediately." Recovery girl told her and Izuku nodded her head. "You did well to endure everything, if you ever need a third party to listen, I'm willing to hear any of your anxieties. Mental health is just as important as physical."

"Thank you." Izuku smiled at recovery girl and bowed her head to her. She stood up from the bed and left the infirmary with Katsuki.

"... Me too." Katsuki told her and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "I want to know if there's anything wrong..." he looked down at her and she smiled at him warmly.

"You'll be the first to know," She told him as they walked. They located Aizawa after Izuku's visit to the infirmary and they headed off down a different hall, before he opened a door. Izuku looked up at Aizawa in confusion as he let them in first, before she walked inside. She saw Shinsou sitting in a chair, staring out the window before he looked over at them. "SHINSOU!" She cried out and ran to him as his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Midoriya, you're alright..!" He shouted and cried out in shock as she hugged him, making the chair topple back onto the ground. He groaned in pain as she hugged him tightly, before Katsuki walked over and picked her up by the back of her vest.

"That's enough tackling people today." He told her and Izuku blushed a bit and nodded her head before she helped Shinsou back up to his feet. He looked at her worriedly, before looking up at the glaring Kasuki.

"Midoriya..." The purple haired boy sighed out and put a hand on his face. "I'm..."

"I'm sorry," Izuku frowned, surprising everyone in the room. "You don't deserve to be treated like this, after helping us... This is wrong." she clenched her fists tightly and looked at the ground.

"I was apart of the Demon Alliance, this is the smart thing to do." Shinsou told her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I gave them sensitive information, I ratted you out to them, I'm the reason they found you and took you away."

"Tch...!" Katsuki reached out to grab him by the front of his shirt and drew a crackling palm back. Izuku grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Izu...!"

"Stop! This is why he did what he did!" she shouted and he looked at her with wide eyes. "We can't treat people like demons! This kind of thing causes people like Stain to turn to evil!"

"Midoriya," They all looked at Aizawa who was leaning against the door. "Some people are born with evil in their hearts, you should know that after what happened to you..."

"I know that... But that's not Shinsou!" Izuku shouted and Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her. "He... He can be a great hero... He worked hard with all of us, Sensei... You saw it." she started to cry and rubbed at her eyes. "He helped us trick the demon alliance and rescue Kacchan and Shouchan..."

"... he did help me with the Nomu..." Katsuki grumbled and let go of Shinsou.

"He's not a bad person, he just did bad things..." Izuku sobbed out. "You have to give him a chance..."

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up as Shinsou put a hand on her shoulder. "... Thank you... I've... Never had some one care like this before.." He frowned and Katsuki grumbled behind her. "Your words mean a lot, but I deserve to be kept here."

"... Shinsou..." Izuku turned to look up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Midoriya," They all looked at Aizawa as he spoke and Izuku sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. "... We're not keeping him in here anymore." They were all shocked as they stared at their sensei with wide eyes. "Honestly, I was ready to let him go the other day, but the others all wanted to wait to hear what you had to say first." He looked away from them with a sigh. "I heard his story from him, and I knew this was exactly what you would have said."

"S-s-s-sensei...!" Izuku sobbed out as her tears flowed. "That's mean!"

"What's _mean_ is what this place went through after you were gone." Aizawa sighed out again and Izuku hiccuped through her tears, trying to stop them. "A lot of people scrambled to run to your rescue, take better care of yourself." Izuku nodded her head and Aizawa looked at Shinsou who was still confused. "As for you... I am putting my trust in you again, do not break it this time. Midoriya of all people vouched for you, even after what happened... Think of this as a second chance at a new life, and work hard at becoming a proper hero."

"... Yes, sensei." Shinsou nodded his head and Izuku sobbed out again.

"Stop crying, you'll pass out." Katsuki told her and hugged her gently as he wiped her tears. "I'm starting to think you created the ocean."

"S-Sorry..." Izuku rubbed her eyes free of tears and tried to stop her hiccups. "I'm just... so glad..."

"Now, Midoriya," Izuku looked up at their sensei again. "We need to talk about what happened to you... I know the wounds are still fresh but..."

"No I... I'm okay." Izuku said as she rubbed her eyes. "I can do it... I'll tell you everything I know, and everything that happened." She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"... You have more fight in you than I thought..." Aizawa said with wide eyes as Izuku finished describing her time in capture with every last detail. Katsuki was holding her hand tightly and she could feel it shaking in anger. "... Honestly when people are with out their weapons they tremble in fear when facing demons, let alone rip them in half."

"... It was the only way..." Izuku said as she felt cold at the thought of how she fought.

"This Dabi..." Aizawa said worriedly and Izuku looked up at him. "It sounds like he has an ulterior motive to the Demon Alliance..."

"He said they were a stepping stone." Izuku put her fingers to her mouth. "... I don't know what he's planning... But I think him, Tomura and that Compress guy are the most dangerous of the bunch..." she tapped her finger against her lips. "Dabi was really into the Hero Killer stain from the sounds of it.."

"... He worships that guy..." Shinsou said with a sigh and Izuku looked over at him. "When they showed up, it was all he could talk about... Being able to freely use your quirk, taking down the people who rose to power with force and money..." Shinsou looked to Aizawa. "That Compress guy infiltrated this place during the festival... In my opinion, Midoriya is right about those three being the most dangerous. Tomura won't give up on plans he has set in motion." Shinsou looked back at Izuku. "... They planned to have me brainwash you and kill His Majesty."

"What...?" Izuku paled and Shinsou looked away from her.

"he said something about your quirk being destructively powerful, and about how it's not just the sword." he looked up at Aizawa. "And he planned to take advantage of her relationship with Bakugou Todoroki and Yaoyorozu as well as Iida and His Majesty, All Might..." Shinsou looked back at her as she put her hand over her mouth. "... Honestly if they all showed up at once, he planed to have you cut them down all at the same time... Because what better way to break..."

"A _True Hero_..." Izuku muttered out against her fingers and felt her blood run cold.

"It's true, you have a lot of powerful friends..." Aizawa said with a sigh. "Which means that they all need to be far more careful about their actions, especially you." He looked at the angry Katsuki who was doing his best not to explode the whole room.

"Tch.. I'll kill them all before they even blink." He growled out and looked up at the others. Izuku was a bit frightened to see the look in his eyes.

"Because of your temper and attachment to Midoriya, you need to take better care of yourself as well." Aizawa sighed out and Katsuki glared at him. "You were far to quick to run into danger for her sake. You need to think more." Izuku saw Katsuki snap mentally as he held up his crackling palm in anger. She gripped his hand tightly and he looked down at her. "You're a King, you have to think of the people in your region. The same goes for the others."

"There's something else..." Shinsou said worriedly and Izuku looked back up at him. "They're looking for more people to join their alliance. I don't know who they've possibly talked to... But I know they're reaching out across the world for more people like myself."

"Then we will have to tell the others to take precaution.." Aizawa said with a thought and he nodded his head. "Alright... You're free to return to your lodging." he looked at them all. "Considering the kind of things you went through, I suggest you rest for a few days Midoriya."

"Yes sir," Izuku nodded her head and they were dismissed from the room. Shinsou looked nervous as he followed behind them and looked at the heroes who watched him pass by. "Shinsou, it's okay." Izuku smiled back at him and he looked at her.

"You're right..." He said with a sigh and looked at his staff that was given back to him. "... I'm not that person anymore..." Izuku smiled back at her friend, as they left out a side entrance of the guild, before heading back to their lodgings. Izuku looked up at Katsuki who was still glaring in anger. She frowned a bit and squeezed his hand gently. He looked back down at her and she smiled at him a bit at him, and saw him let out a huff of anger, before his glare softened.

"I want to take a bath." Izuku sighed out as they walked up to the door and stepped inside the busy building. Everyone turned to look at them and Kirishima was the first to jump to his feet.

"SHINSOU!" He shouted and laughed loudly as he ran over to the purple haired boy.

"Hold on!" Shinsou shouted, but Kirishima picked him up and crushed him in a tight hug around the shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm glad to see you!" Kirishima laughed loudly and Izuku giggled a bit as he spun the taller boy around in the tight bro hug. "Man, welcome back!" He laughed as he set Shinsou down and he held his head to stop the spinning.

"But..." Shinsou frowned as he looked at the grinning Kirishima and the others. Izuku was happy to see a lot of them smiling over at him. "... After what I did..."

"Everyone has their reasons... What matters is that you tried to undo what you did." Todoroki said as he leaned against the wall. "... It takes courage to go against something you knew your whole life, for a chance at a better one." Todoroki stood up straight and Izuku smiled at him. "... The least we could do is lend our ears."

"Idiots..." Shinsou grumbled out and gripped his staff in his hands. "You're all fucking stupid..."

"YEP!" Kaminari and Kirishima laughed out and Izuku smiled warmly as they both hugged him around the shoulders and she saw a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to take a bath," Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a small smile while the others patted Shinsou on the back.

"I'll do the same," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku hurried up stairs to grab some comfortable clothing and a towel.

"Izuchan," Uraraka followed her up and Izuku looked at her. "I'll take one with you." she smiled brightly and Izuku nodded her head as they both headed down to the baths. Izuku got undressed and undid her hair.

"I feel gross..." Izuku mumbled out as she ran her fingers through her long hair, before she paused as Uraraka gasped.

"Y-Your hair is burnt..." Uraraka touched the ends of her hair and Izuku frowned as she looked at them. "I-Izuchan..."

"It's alright, it's just hair." Izuku smiled at her and she washed hair. She looked at Uraraka who was still frowning and Izuku sat up. "Are you okay...?"

"I..." Uraraka looked at her and Izuku saw tears. "... I feel awful for not being able to help... You were in such a scary place, yet you came back with a smile, I'm..." tears streamed down her friends face. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, You're so strong, Izuchan."

"Ochachan..." Izuku looked around, and saw a pair of scissors. She picked them up and looked at her friend with a smile. "Thank you for worrying about me... Honestly all I could think about was coming back to everyone here." Izuku held up the scissors and Uraraka looked at them in confusion. "The fact that I have friends here kept me from breaking. You did more for me by being my friend than you know." Uraraka smiled at her and Izuku giggled a bit. "Now, could you help me with my hair? I think it's time for a trim."

"But it's so long...!" Uraraka said with a frown as she got up and took the scissors. "It's a shame..."

"It's okay," Izuku smiled up at her friend and looked down at her hands. "Take off how ever much you want." Izuku sat patiently as Uraraka helped her with her hair and tugged at her own bangs that were getting long. Izuku smiled at her friend asking her to do those as well, and when she was done Izuku pulled at her hair.

"You look better." Uraraka smiled at her and Izuku grinned back, seeing her hair was still long, going half way down her back, and her bangs looked neat again. The girls soaked in the hot water for a bit to chat, before they got out and dried off. Izuku pulled on her blue skirt, and her white blouse with her nice red vest, and left the bathroom with Uraraka.

"Whoa, this is different." Kirishima laughed out as he headed towards the kitchen. Izuku looked around to see everyone was missing. "Hair cut?" Kirishima grinned pointing at her hair.

"Yeah, it was getting too long." Izuku smiled and he laughed, before they looked up at Katsuki as he stepped out of the bathroom. Izuku blushed a bit as she saw him wearing a white shirt with nice pants and she put her hand over her mouth. "K-Kacchan...?"

"You own a shirt?" Uraraka asked with a raised eyebrow and he glared down at her, growling.

"I have to wash my cloak and it's fucking cold out now." He growled in anger and Izuku looked away from him nervously. "... What did you do to your hair?"

"It was too long and burnt..." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously and looked up at him, her cheeks pink.

"Hmm, It looks good..." He stepped up to her and kissed the top of her head. Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she heard the other two snickering and Katsuki rounded on them, glaring darkly.

"Where is everyone...?" Izuku asked curiously, noticing it was pretty quiet.

"Ah, I dunno?" Kirishima grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Uraraka smiled at them both and Izuku became confused. "By the way, there's some one here to see you." He pointed out to the common room and Izuku became even more confused as she turned to go into the common room. She was surprised to see Mandalay sitting on the sofa.

"Mandalay?" Izuku called out curiously and she turned her head and grinned brightly.

"Midoriya, you're okay!" She said happily as she stood up. Izuku smiled up at her as Katsuki walked out into the room, looking at her in confusion. Izuku went to speak before she saw some one else get up off the sofa and step around it.

"K-Kouta?" Izuku smiled brightly as the boy kept his gaze on the ground, his cheeks pink as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Are you doing okay?" Izuku laughed brightly as she dropped to her knees to look him in the eyes.

"What about you, dummy?" The boy looked up at her with his glaring eyes and Izuku smiled at him warmly.

"That's no way to ask her if she's okay!" Mandalay said with her hands on her hips and Kouta clicked his tongue angrily, making Izuku giggle.

"... Are you okay...?" Kouta asked and looked up at her.

"I'm good, thank you." She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hat. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt, that's what matters most."

"We heard what happened." Mandalay said and Izuku looked up at her. She was smiling sadly as she looked down at Izuku. "Tiger went to help with your rescue... Pixiebob is here receiving treatment for her head... And I'm sure you heard about Ragdoll.."

"Sort of..." Izuku frowned and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry... Because of me..."

"Don't be sorry." Mandalay said with a huff and Izuku looked up at her in shock. "This job is a dangerous one, you just happen to be the one in the most danger. We knew the risks, and followed through with our plan." Izuku smiled up at her a bit. "What matters is that you came back safe. Besides, We owe you for putting your safety and life on the line to help Kouta." Mandalay walked over and put a hand on the boys head. "Even though you were in trouble, you still saved him. Not many heroes would do that."

"Thank you..." Izuku went to stand up and Katsuki stepped behind her and helped her up. "I couldn't let him get hurt," She smiled back down at Kouta who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"We're going to be here in the guild for a while." Mandalay said as she ruffled Kouta's hat with her hand. "Kouta, you should say your thanks properly."

"... Tch..." Kouta looked away from them all and Izuku smiled warmly before Katsuki grumbled.

"She got herself hurt because of you, you should thank your Queen." Katsuki growled out at the boy who turned his head to glare up at him.

"Why should I listen to a shitty king who couldn't protect her?" He grumbled out and Katsuki snapped and went to grab the boy, but Kouta was slightly faster and jumped out of the way, before running out the door. Katsuki growled out and ran after him, his hands crackling.

"... They're really alike." Mandalay laughed out, and so did Izuku. "Queen, huh...?" Mandalay looked back at her and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I guess...?" She asked, scratching her cheek. "I never really thought about that..."

"It's alright, You're still young." Mandalay smiled brightly and patted her shoulder. Izuku heard a loud explosion out back and she looked to the back door nervously. "Ah, we should go check on them." Mandalay laughed as she walked towards the back door with her. Izuku reached her hand out to grab the handle, before Mandalay laughed and put her hands over her eyes.

"M-Mandalay?!" Izuku cried out before she stumbled out the back door with her vision covered. "H-Hey.. What's...?!"

"YOU'RE BAAAAAAAACK!" Izuku jumped in surprise as Mandalay pulled her hands off Izuku's eyes, and she looked around at the back yard. She held her hands to her chest as everyone popped confetti canons and she became confused as she saw Iwa and Kusa holding a banner together that said Welcome Home.

"What's...?" Izuku looked around at the others and Uraraka grinned from the front of the group.

"I was in charge of distraction!" She said happily and Izuku looked at her, still confused.

"We scrambled to get everything set up." Kaminari sighed out and she saw him and a few others were sweating.

"I made the tables with my quirk." Yaoyorozu said as she ate a piece of cake.

"What is going on...?" Izuku asked and Mandalay clapped her hand on her shoulder, laughing loudly.

"It's a welcome home party!" Kirishima shouted loudly with a grin. "To celebrate your safe return!"

"But..." Izuku looked at them all in disbelief, before her eyes started to water.

"Idiots.. I told you she'd cry." Katsuki grumbled out as he held Kouta up by the back of his vest. He dropped the boy, and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "... Welcome home." he growled out and Izuku burst out crying again.

"Uwah!" Ashido cried out as her and Uraraka hurried over. "Izuchan..."

"Th-thank you...!" Izuku cried out, and smiled at them through her tears. She let out a laugh as she walked over with them and smile at the rest of the group. "I couldn't ask for better friends..."

"You should ask for a better husband." Kouta grumbled out from behind her and Izuku smiled at him before she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"WANNA GO?!" Katsuki snapped at Kouta who stuck his tongue out at Katsuki.

"... He's not wrong." Todoroki said bluntly and Katsuki swiped his hand at the Prince who ducked out of the way. Izuku laughed happily as she squeezed Kouta in a tight hug, before looking at the food. She felt her chest swell with happiness as she heard all the familiar voices around her.

"Put me down." Izuku turned her head to look at Kouta and she crouched down and put him on his feet. He looked up at her and she smiled at him warmly. "... I should say thanks for saving me." He told her and Izuku giggled a bit.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile and he looked away from her, grumbling as he pulled at his hat. He stepped closer to her and Izuku looked at him curiously, before he grabbed her by the front of her vest. She felt him tug on the front of it before he kissed her quickly. She fell back on her bottom in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. "K-Kouta?"

"One day I'll be king," He told her and pointed his finger at her, "And I'll make you my Queen, got it?"

"Whoa," Izuku looked up at the rest of her friends as Ashido laughed with Kirishima. "A declaration of love?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Katsuki shouted and Kouta looked back at him, and threw water in his face before running off. "GRRRR, GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki chased after the boy and Izuku let out a laugh.

"... What's so funny?" Shinsou asked as he helped her up.

"They're so alike..." Izuku giggled out, before the others burst out laughing.


	25. CROWNS AND KINGS! LEGACY PASSED ALONG!

**I work all the way up until christmas day, how annoying!**

 **Grrrr.**

 **Oh well, like that's stopped me before.**

 **GO CHECK OUT MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IF YOU HAVEN'T. IT'S CHAPTER 31 IN MY OTHER STORY!**

 **PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!**

"Izuchan!" Izuku looked up from the bucket of meat she was leaning over to see Uraraka coming over with Ashido. She smiled at her friends as they approached before she tossed some meat to Baku. "feeding the dragons, huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda missed it." Izuku said with a smile as she grabbed some more meat. "Is something up?" she looked up at her friends again, smiling a bit.

"No, we just got back from training." Uraraka said with a smile and Izuku let out a small sigh. "Sensei is still putting Shinsou through the ringer though, he's got a while before he catches up to us."

"I wish I could train too..." Izuku mumbled as she tossed some meat to Iwa now. The rock dragon caught it with ease and she smiled a bit.

"It's good to rest for a bit after everything," Ashido told her and Izuku pouted a bit.

"Your brain will turn into muscle if you get any stronger," Izuku looked over at Kouta who was feeding some fish to the water dragons. Uraraka and Ashido stifled their laughs as the boy patted the dragons head.

"I'm not some kinda muscle man," Izuku said with a frown and they all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "... I-I'm not!" She blushed a bright red and heard a laugh behind her friends.

"I dunno, you're pretty strong!" Kirishima called out as he walked back with Kaminari and Sero. "We all saw those boulders you lifted at the camp, and I saw those attacks back in the Badlands that you whipped out."

"Ah..." Izuku looked away from them all as Kirishima mentioned the badlands and she frowned as she tossed the last piece of meat out to Kusa.

"Eijichan...!" Uraraka glared at the red head who frowned as they saw the change in Izuku's expression.

"I-Izuchan, I'm sorry..." Kirishima said as he walked up to her, and she looked up at them all with a sad smile.

"It's alright," she told them, and waved her hand at them nervously. "I-I'm just worried about the others... They're supposed to be back today..." She wiped her hands off with a cloth and let out a sigh.

"Idiot." Kouta snapped at Kirishima who looked down at him in surprise. "Your brain is definitely all rock."

"Pfft," Ashido held back a laugh with Uraraka and Kirishima started to sweat nervously.

"He's not wrong," Kaminari laughed loudly and patted the red head on the shoulder.

"Honestly, everything is alright." Izuku smiled at them, doing her best to but on her happiest smile. "I'm home, there's not much else I could ask for." She grinned brightly at them all now.

"Izuchan," Uraraka sighed out before hugging her friend. "You're the brightest hero out there!"

"Thanks," Izuku laughed a bit and hugged her friend back. "I'm going to head out to the plaza to wait for them to return."

"We'll go change and meet you there!" Ashido said with a bright smile before the others went inside. Izuku pulled her gloves off her hands, before looking at Kouta who was patting Riku, his water dragon.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Izuku asked him curiously and he looked over at her. She smiled as she held her hand out to him and he walked over and took it before they headed off to the plaza.

"... Was it scary?" Kouta asked her in a small voice as they walked, and she looked down at him. "... the Badlands I mean..."

"Yeah," Izuku looked up and smiled a bit. "It was scary, but... in a way it was kinda... pretty isn't the word..." She tapped her finger to her chin as he looked up at her with disbelieving eyes. "The mountains there are made of this red stone, I'm sure they would look beautiful in the sunlight," She smiled down at him and gripped his hand. "... But I was mostly scared that I wouldn't get to come back."

"... If you're scared you shouldn't be a hero." Kouta told her and she laughed a bit before she swung him off his feet and wrapped her arms around him. She grinned at him as she held him while they walked.

"Everyone gets scared," She told him as he looked at her in surprise. "Back when you threw that water at that demon, you were scared, right?"

"... Yeah..." Kouta said with a frown and looked away from her.

"I was scared too," She told him and patted his head. "Whats important, as that we overcame those fears and did our best. There's lots of scary things out there..." She looked up as they walked into the plaza, and smiled a bit. "Like the dark... or that sound of branches snapping..." She hugged him tightly and felt her smile waver a bit. "Or even a Laugh can be scary... But if we're always afraid, we'd be trapped." She looked up at the walls that surrounded the guild. "There's all kinds of beautiful things out there that I want to see, and I won't let my fear stop me from seeing them, or saving people." She looked at Kouta again as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" He grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, probably." She told him and he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. She was surprised at how tightly he was hugging her and she blushed a bit."Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to hug you." He told her and she giggled a bit before she heard an explosion behind her. She turned around to look over at Katsuki who was holding his crackling hand up. She smiled as she saw he was wearing his cloak again.

"The fuck are you doing?" Katsuki growled out as Kouta looked at him and grinned.

"We're just heading to the plaza," Izuku smiled at him and Katsuki looked at her.

"Not you, him." He pointed his finger at Kouta who was sticking his tongue out at Katsuki. The Tribal King glared at him and clenched his fist.

"Kacchan, he's 6..." Izuku said with a frown at him and he looked at her again. "Why are you so angry?"

"I don't care if he's 6. If you throw a challenge out like the one he did, you get treated like a man." Katsuki growled out and looked back at Kouta.

"You act like you're 6." Kouta said bluntly and Katsuki snapped and went to grab him by his vest. Izuku turned out of the way to protect Kouta and put her hand on his head as the boy clutched at her vest tightly.

"Kacchan, cut that out!" she told him and he grumbled in anger as Kouta wrapped his arms around her again. "How was training...?" She looked at him curiously as he stopped trying to snatch Kouta and let out a grumble.

"It was fine," He told her and she smiled at him as they started walking again. "You're taking it easy, right?" He looked at her and she nodded her head.

"A little too easy," she sighed out and both boys looked at her. "I'm starting to know how the dragons feel, I have all this energy to burn."

"You need to learn to relax." Katsuki said as he put a hand on her head and she looked up at him. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly.

"Gross," Kouta pushed Katsuki's face away and he growled at the kid in her arms. Izuku laughed a bit before they heard giggles near by.

"Such a young family, so cute." An Old woman said with a grin as she walked past them and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Like this ugly idiot could be my dad." Kouta grumbled out and Katsuki clapped his hand down on his head.

"I wouldn't raise a disrespectful brat like you!" He growled out and they glared at each other darkly.

"Cut that out, both of you." Izuku told them with a frown and they looked away from each other. Izuku smiled a bit as they continued to walk.

"Tch, brat." Katsuki growled out as he stuck close to Izuku while they walked.

"Izu," Izuku was surprised as Kouta called her name and she looked down at him. "You deserve better," He patted her shoulder and Izuku laughed a bit.

"I'm seriously going to kill you," Katsuki growled out and Izuku shook her head, still laughing.

"You two are exactly alike," she told them and they both paled in horror. She laughed again before they heard shouts from the main gates.

"THEY'RE BACK!" A guard called out and Izuku's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky and saw a fleet of dragons swooping over the walls. She hurriedly started running towards the plaza as the dragons started to land and people backed up to give them space.

"Y-Your Majesty...?!" Izuku shouted out as they pushed through the crowd. Kouta looked around worriedly with her while Katsuki followed behind them closely. Izuku finally made it through to the front and looked at all the dragons with wide eyes. Heroes were pulling other injured ones off the backs of the beasts and Izuku started to shake worriedly as she looked for the King. "Y-YOUR MAJESTY?!" She called out as she shoved Kouta into Katsuki's arms before running around, looking for All Might.

"Izuku," She looked up at one dragon as her name was spoken and she paled as she saw All Might sitting on the back of a grass dragon with a grin on his skeletal face. His arms were wrapped up in bandages, one even in a sling. His clothes were baggy around himself and he even had his head wrapped up. She started to shake as her tears burned in her eyes. All Might got off the dragon with some help from Aizawa who had come out to help. "You're safe, I'm glad." All Might looked at her and She felt her tears pour down her cheeks as he walked over to her. She put her hands on her mouth as sobs threatened to come out of her throat.

"Y-Your M-m-majesty..." She could hear her own tears in her throat as he walked over to her and she broke down sobbing.

"Now now," All Might put his hand on her head and patted it gently before he pulled her into a one armed hug. "Don't cry, this was inevitable..." He told her and she sobbed into the king's chest as he hugged her.

"Th-this is all my fault...!" Izuku cried out and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently to be mindful of his wounds. "I-I'm so sorry..! This wouldn't... This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me...!"

"Izuku," she looked up at the King who was smiling down at her warmly. "This isn't your fault. This was unavoidable."

"What the fuck is this..?" Katsuki growled out as he looked at the king with wide eyes while holding Kouta. "Izu, what's..." She looked over at him and saw the crowd staring with wide eyes at the King's skeletal form. "That's not..."

"... IT IS I!" All Might boomed loudly with a laugh and bulked up for a brief moment, stunning the crowd around them. "KING ALL MIGHT!"

"Your Majesty..." Aizawa sighed out as the King coughed out some blood and went back to his smaller form. Izuku pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to him worriedly. He thanked her as he dabbed at the blood and grinned. "You're injured, you should go see Recovery Girl..."

"It's fine, there are people in more urgent need!" All Might laughed before he looked back down at the still crying Izuku. "What matters is that everyone came back alive." he hugged her again and Izuku sobbed once more. "I'm glad to see you're safe and not gravely injured, Izuku. That must have been a terrifying experience for you." He hugged her tightly and she continued to sob.

"I.. I was so happy to see you..." she told him and gripped his baggy regal tunic. "B-But if I knew this was going to happen... That you..."

"... One for All belongs completely to you now, Izuku." She looked up at him, her tears still pouring down her cheeks. "I'm sure you noticed when you were facing All for One." He looked up at the crowd around them and let out a sigh. "I am no longer the King of the World," he spoke out and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, before he looked back down at Izuku who was staring at him with even wider eyes. "It's time to pass the title on, Izuku." He put his hand on her shoulder and she clenched her fists tightly. "You're next."

Izuku felt her whole being pulse with One for All's power that she had strapped to her back, and she clenched her fists tightly. Her tears stopped falling and she could feel all eyes on her. It was quiet, and that scared her. She looked at the ground in front of her, and nervous sweat ran down her cheek.

"Izu..." Katsuki broke the silence and she reached her hand behind her back and grabbed One for All's handle. She drew the sword in a swift movement, the sound of the blade coming out of the sheath was deafening in the silence of the plaza. "Hey, what are you-?"

"I swear to protect everyone in the world with this blade." Izuku gripped the sword tightly and looked up at All Might. He grinned at her proudly, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"If I may? One last time." He laughed loudly over the stunned crowd and Izuku held the handle of the sword out to him. He took it and grinned as he looked it over, "One for All... The sword to protect the world." He looked at her and nodded his head. Izuku stepped back and he pointed the blade at her. "It's time to make it known to the world, Izuku Midoriya."

"Your Majesty..." Izuku bowed her head and knelt down on one knee. He let out a chuckle as he tapped her shoulders with the tip of the blade. She felt it touch the top of her head gently, before she looked up at All Might.

"I, All Might, King of the World... Present to everyone here, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku stood up and he handed the sword back to her. She felt it's power pulse in hands and fill her whole body up again. She gripped the handle tightly, and looked out at the stunned crowd around them. "The New King of the World."

Izuku looked around as people started talking and asking questions. She gripped the sword even tighter in her hand and looked down at the blade nervously as she heard people asking if that was really King All Might, or what happened, or why her.

"She's a woman! A woman can't be a king!" Some one shouted and Izuku looked up as the crowd started to agree with him.

"Who the fuck said that...?!" Kasuki growled out in anger and turned on the crowd. Izuku looked at him as people started shouting protests. She walked forwards and looked out at everyone who looked at her in confusion. She stopped next to Katsuki and Kouta frowned at her.

"This is ridiculous! She's the girl who got herself kidnapped!" Some one else shouted, and Izuku noticed it was a hero. "How can she possibly be that powerful?! She doesn't deserve the title!"

"Was that a hero that said that?!" All Might boomed loudly and the crowd went silent. Everyone turned to look back at him and he bulked back up. He grinned out at everyone before there was a poof of vapor. "She exhibited bravery and heroism countless times! She is a winner of the tournament and a top notch hero! She can fight demons with out the use of her sword and she wasn't kidnapped at all!" He looked out at the silent crowd. "She made the conscious decision to put others before herself, and went up the Great Demon himself with out a second thought! How many of you can say the same?!" Izuku felt her cheeks turn red as the heroes all looked away from All Might nervously. "If any of you think you can stand up to her, step forwards!" He shouted and Izuku looked around, seeing people look at each other nervously. "Walk the walk, before you talk the talk!"

"But... She's still just a girl!" Some one called out and Izuku looked at the crowd again, and she looked down at One for All in her hand. She lifted it up behind her head and grabbed her pony tail.

"Izu...!" Katsuki looked over at her as she grabbed her long hair and sliced it off. She looked up at the stunned crowd as she threw it to the wind and the short locks fell out of the hair tie while people gasped in shock.

"... I know this is a shock..." Izuku looked at everyone, steeling her gaze. "But I promise to do my best, and to protect everyone with my sword." She looked down at the blade in her hand and smiled softly. "I will put an end to the Demon Alliance personally, and create a peaceful world." She looked up at All Might as he stepped forwards, fretting a bit about her hair. "I one day want to be just like His Majesty, All Might... I won't stop until I achieve that goal." She sheathed the sword and grinned up at All Might. He let out a sigh and smiled back at her before patting her on the shoulder.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT YOUR HAIR OFF, MORON!" Katsuki shouted at her and she looked back at him, smiling nervously. "Geez," He put Kouta on the ground and stormed over to her. She backed up a bit from him but he grabbed her hand quickly and looked into her eyes. "... You really are an idiot, but... I don't object." He looked at her, then up at All Might. "As the King of the Mountain Tribe, I accept the new King of the World." He looked back at Izuku and she blushed a bright red.

"Doesn't that make you the queen of the world?" Kouta snickered at Katsuki's feet and he glared down at the boy darkly.

"... The Price of the Forest Region accepts this as well." Todoroki called out, and Izuku looked up in shock to see the others walking towards them and she felt her face get hotter. "Though I'm disappointed, I still accept."

"The Princess of the Plains also accepts!" Yaoyorozu called out and Izuku looked up at her tall friend as she smiled at her. "Though, I don't accept that hair cut, Izuku... You had beautiful hair." She sighed out and Izuku put her hand on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well then, I guess I have a new King to serve!" Izuku turned around in shock as she heard Tensei's voice and he walked over with Iida. "The Iida Family happily accepts this cute girl as it's King," He grinned at her brightly and Izuku looked at Iida who was smiling as well.

"... this is too much..." Izuku waved her hands around at everyone and looked up at All Might. "I-Isn't it? Is this okay...?"

"Moron, we said it was okay." Katsuki told her and she looked back at him nervously.

"This group is getting more troublesome by the day..." Aizawa sighed out in exhaustion and Izuku frowned at him nervously. "But I guess I saw this coming..."

"It's your time now," All Might patted her shoulder again and she looked up at him. "The world needs a leader of peace. That leader is you..." He stepped back and bowed to her. Izuku started to fret nervously as he bowed, before she saw others start to bow as well. She looked around worriedly as people continued and she put her hand over her mouth as she watched the whole plaza lower their heads to her and she looked at Katsuki. He grinned at her, before he bowed his head. She put her hands over her face, not believing what was happening, before she felt hands pull them away. She looked up at Katsuki as he straightened up, and he leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

"... I'm not calling you Your Majesty, though..." He told her and Izuku laughed a bit, before he gripped her hand tightly.

"Well then, people really could use some healing!" All Might boomed out and started walking off towards the guild building. "Come on, the scene is over!" He laughed loudly as he walked with Aizawa's help. Izuku looked at the others nervously as her friends hurried over to her.

"Wow, King huh?" Ashido asked with a hand over her mouth. "It's kinda unbelievable..."

"A king to die for!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked at her, before Uraraka threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "Though your hair! And after we went to the trouble of cutting it so nicely!" She cried out and Izuku laughed a bit before she touched the hair that was just above her shoulders now.

"That was the manliest thing I've seen in my entire life!" Kirishima laughed loudly and ruffled her hair. "You're really something, Izuchan!"

"Ah, shouldn't we be calling her, Your Majesty?" Kaminari asked worriedly and they all looked at each other nervously.

"No no," Izuku shook her hands and smiled at them all. "Please don't, that's too much." She blushed a bit and smiled at them all. "I'm still Izuku, nothing's changed."

"She's right," Todoroki said with a half smile and Izuku looked at him. "You may be the king right now, but that's a title that can still be taken."

"Shouchan!" Uraraka cried out at him, pouting. "Don't say unlucky things like that!"

"I knew you were a force to be reckoned with, but damn." Shinsou said and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "Queen of the Mountain Tribe and now King of the World? Isn't that a bit much?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Ashido and Kirishima shouted loudly and Izuku looked at them worriedly, paling a bit as they looked at her with wide eyes. She looked to the other, and Oijiro, Tokoyami, Shouji and Sero all looked at each other nervously as well.

"Idiots," Katsuki snapped at all of them and they all bowed their heads nervously again.

"H-Hold on, this is a lot to throw on me..." Izuku said nervously and put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment. "I don't know if I can handle all of it..."

"Izu." She looked down at Kouta as he tugged on her vest with his hand and he held an arm up. She bent down and picked him up in her arms. He looked at her and clapped his hands on her cheeks, surprising her. "If it's too much, I'll help you." He told her and Izuku let out a laugh.

"Think you're tough?" Katsuki growled out at him and the boy looked up at him with a glare.

"Tougher than you," He snapped back and the group laughed as they glared at each other.

"Thank you, Kouta." Izuku smiled at the boy before kissing his cheek. His whole face turned red and Katsuki growled in anger. "And everyone else..." She smiled at the rest of her friends warmly. "I don't know if I deserve this title right now... But I will work hard to fill the boots left behind for me." She smiled at them all and Uraraka threw her arms around her and crushed her in a tight hug. The others followed suit and Izuku laughed happily.

"Now lets get this fixed up..." Uraraka sighed out as she touched Izuku's hair. "A King can't walk around with chopped up hair like this."

"ah, you're right." Izuku said nervously as they headed back towards the lodging. "I guess that was a little stupid of me..." She smiled at Uraraka brightly.

"Damn right it was," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh.

"I hoe I don't get called a boy again," She frowned, and the others laughed.

"I think it makes you look pretty." Yaoyorozu told her with a bright smile. "More mature. We'll fix it up."

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at the others. When they arrived back at the lodging, Yaoyorozu made some scissors and helped Uraraka with her hair. Ashido held up a mirror for her and she blushed a bit as she touched the short hair. It was like a curly pixie bob hair cut and she nervously touched the back of her head where the hair was short.

"This suits you a lot actually," Jirou said as they all looked at her with bright smiles. Izuku looked up at them, and smiled a bit, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. "Momochan was right, you look really pretty."

"Thanks..." Izuku blushed s she poked her fingers together nervously. "I'm still a little shocked after everything..." she sighed out and put her hands on her face. "... I didn't think... He'd announce it to everyone like that..."

"It's an important position." Asui said with a kero and Izuku looked over at her. "It's important to have a powerful King to look too, it eases the minds of the people, I think that's why he declared it like that."

"He knew he could no longer continue on..." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh. "I'm surprised... But I agree wit his decision wholeheartedly," She smiled at Izuku brightly. "You're a strong reliable leader, you've proved that to us more than once. I think you've got what it takes, which is why I vouched for you."

"Thank you again, Momochan." Izuku said with a smile and stood up. She let out a sigh as she scratched the back of her neck, which felt surprisingly bare now. "I don't know what to do from here on out..."

"You could always talk to His Majesty..." Uraraka said with a bright smile and Izuku smiled back at her. "I'm sure he can give you some advice."

"You're right," Izuku said thoughtfully and tapped her finger to her chin. "I need to know where to go from here so I don't make the same mistakes again... That and I want to know what happened after I escaped." she sighed out and put her hands on her hips. "Also, I'm not entirely sure what the job entails...?"

"Izuchan..." the others looked at her, paling a bit. She looked at them nervously, and started to sweat.

"I-I dunno if I'm ready for this..." She stuttered out and they watched her get paler.

"You'll be fine." Todoroki said as he stepped down the stairs and she looked over at him. "I think the worst part of it all might be going around the world to talk to the leaders of the kingdoms, like..."

"Oh my god..." Izuku paled even more and put her hands on her face. "No... Don't say it...!"

"... Like my father." Todoroki finished and Izuku groaned. "... I don't like him either, but it's a political responsibility. You may have our support, but that doesn't go entirely far." Todoroki told her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's good you are already close with Bakugou, but it's different with the other leaders. At least you already have the support of the Iida family thanks to Tensei and Tenya."

"She's married to His Majesty," Ashido pointed out and Todoroki looked away from them all.

"I choose not to acknowledge that..." He muttered out and Izuku looked at him in confusion. "Anyways, you're also right about speaking with His Majesty, All Might. He has a good connection with the King of the Central Region,"

"Right," Izuku clenched her fists tightly and smiled. "I will become a King everyone can be proud of!" Izuku grinned brightly and the others laughed.

"I think Queen is much more proper," Yaoyorozu giggled softly and Izuku blushed. "But that's beside the point."

"Okay, I'm going to go see, His Majesty!" Izuku said with a smile as she ran to the front door. "I'll be back for dinner!" she called out to the others before she ran outside. She started jogging towards the Guild, before she heard an explosion above her. She turned her head to look up and cried out in surprise as she saw Katsuki crashing towards her. She jumped back and he landed on the ground with a thunk, before looking up at her. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She shouted at him, putting a hand over her pounding chest.

"I saw you running," He pointed back at the lodging and she looked over at it, before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going by yourself?" he asked her and she let out a sigh.

"I'm just gong to see His Majesty," Izuku pointed at the glass building and Katsuki looked that way before they started walking. "I wanted to ask him about some things, it looked like he had more to say..."

"I'm sure he does," Katsuki grumbled and looked down at her. She looked up at him curiously, before he reached a hand out and touched her short hair. "... Tch... I wish you would think before you move." he told her and she blushed and looked down at her feet. "But this looks good on you." He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"It'll be more manageable." Izuku said with a bright red blush on her cheeks and pulled at her short hair again. "Traveling with long hair is a pain, I wish I did this sooner actually..." She looked up at Katsuki and he let out a sigh.

"It was still nice though..." He told her and she looked up at him. "to see nothing but your hair covering your breasts." He looked down at her and she clapped her hands over her face and blushed a crimson red.

"Kacchan...!" She cried out and he grinned at her as they walked up to the guild building. He pushed the door open for her and Izuku walked inside and looked around, before the hall went quiet. She smiled nervously as people turned to look at her and she grabbed Katsuki's arm with her shaking fingers.

"Your Majesty," Izuku jumped a bit and looked over at Midnight who was standing by the door, smiling at her. "Are you here to talk to His Majesty, All Might?"

"I-I uhm..." Izuku looked up at Midnight worriedly and she patted her head gently.

"I like the new hair cut," She grinned brightly, "And I can't wait to see what kind of world you will rule. He's just in the infirmary with Recovery girl," she pointed at the hall and Izuku nodded her head.

"Thank you," Izuku smiled warmly at Midnight who grinned back at her and waved them off. Izuku held onto Katsuki's arm tightly as they walked, and tried to keep her eyes averted from the many heroes that were in the guild.

"Lift your head up," Katsuki told her and she looked up at him. "Show them your confidence," He told her and she swallowed her nerves and straightened up. She looked up at the heroes around her, and saw most of them were smiling. She let out a soft laugh, wondering what she was so worried about before she smiled back at them. "A King has to be strong," Katsuki muttered down to her as they walked down the hall to the infirmary, "So don't bow your head," He looked down at her and Izuku nodded her head to him.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly at him and he kissed the side of her head. They walked up to the infirmary and Izuku knocked softly.

"Come in!" Recovery Girl called out and Izuku slowly opened up the door, and looked into the room. She was shocked to see Nedzu as well as the Old man dressed in yellow. Izuku looked up at All Might as he grinned at her from the bed. "Well, if it isn't Her Majesty. My my, what did you do to your hair?"

"I uhm..." Izuku pulled at her hair nervously and stepped inside the room. "It was an impulse... I was hoping to speak with His-"

"It's just All Might now," The former king laughed and Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. "The hair suits you very much. You will make a beautiful King."

"Ah..." Izuku frowned at him and walked closer. "I... You'll always still be a King to me." Izuku smiled at All Might warmly and he looked at her in confusion. "You saved my life, and gave me a chance. I don't think I could ever see you as anything else, other than a King."

"My, such kind words." Nedzu said with a bright smile and patted her arm. "I didn't think that this day would come so soon," He sighed out and Izuku looked down at him. "But I think His Majesty made the right decision in picking you."

"Hmm, I still don't know." The old man said and Izuku looked at him curiously as he crossed his arms. "All I see is a little girl playing at being hero."

"What did you say, old bastard?" Katsuki growled out, holding his crackling hand up.

"Ah, the His Young Majesty," The man looked up at Katsuki and grinned. "I saw you take the throne, a young green horn like you thinks she's capable?"

"She's more than capable." Katsuki growled out and held up a crackling fist. "And I'll blow up your face if you say that again."

"Now now," All Might laughed and held up a hand. "Everyone calm down..."

"Who is this old bastard?!" Katsuki growled out, pointing down at the man in yellow. Izuku looked at him curiously as well.

"This is Gran Torino," All Might said with a nervous smile. "He was a friend of my predecessor and a mentor of mine. He knows about One for All and everything surrounding it."

"I didn't know this moron of a man was giving the sword to such a frail looking girl." Gran Torino said with a sigh, pointing at Izuku. "But I have to admit, I saw a bit of your fight back in the Badlands... You did well to get out of there when you did."

"Uhm, Thank you..." Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from them all. "I actually came here to speak with His Majesty about that.." She looked to All Might nervously and Katsuki pulled a chair up for her. She looked at him nervously, before she took a seat.

"Hmm..." All Might frowned and looked at his hands. "It was a tough battle..." he sighed out and Izuku gripped her knees tightly, frowning. "The others soon arrived to help me, but when they did I was already unable to turn back into my hero form." He smiled up at Izuku and tears burned in her eyes. "It didn't matter, because I knew you got out of there, and that you were safe.

"A-All Might... I..." Izuku put her hand over her face but he reached out and patted her head.

"If you hadn't gotten out of there, it could have become far worse," He told her and Izuku looked up at him, her tears dripping down her cheeks. "although I'm upset with the young King and his followers," All Might looked up at Katsuki who clicked his tongue in anger. "They did the right thing by hiding and waiting for the right opportunity to help you."

"Hmph... It's something she would have done," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him. "To avoid putting a burden on the more experienced heroes..."

"Correct." All Might laughed and Izuku looked back to the man. "There are a few things I learned when fighting All for One... What scares me most is his plans." All Might let out a sigh and looked at Izuku. "We have put him in prison on Grim Island," Izuku's eyes widened at this information and she clenched her fists tightly. "He's under full lock down, but Izuku... I need you to be more careful now than you were before. I trust from your experience you know how to defend yourself, but what disturbs me is that his plan... Was to make you destroy everyone..."

Izuku ground her teeth together and her nails started to dig into her palms. She looked down at her knees, and glared at them.

"I won't let that happen." She lifted her head up, steeling her gaze.

"I know you won't." All Might grinned at her and she smiled back at him. "So, I doubt this is all you came to ask me about."

"ah uhm..." Izuku frowned and looked at her knee's again. "... I was... Wondering what I should do next from here..." Izuku looked up at him and he looked confused. "The Demon Alliance is probably going to spend some time regrouping after losing All for One, but they're still out there some where... I doubt they'll go back to the badlands right away..."

"hmm," They all turned to look at Nedzu curiously and he looked up at them all with a bright smile. "I think, that the best move would be to travel to the other kingdoms and make yourself known to the other leaders."

"That's what Shouchan said," Izuku nodded her head to Nedzu and he smiled.

"The Young Prince is wise. Being King of the World means working with the leaders of the other regions as well as other guilds, not just Yuuei Guild." The mouse of a man grinned at her. "Don't worry too much about investigating the Demon Alliance, I already have many people out collecting information on their possible whereabouts."

"This seems like a good move." All might smiled at Izuku. "though I think you should remain here for a bit longer and train. Let the information settle about before you go running off into the world."

"Yes sir," Izuku nodded her head and smiled at him.

"There's also the matter of that Demons Thorn," Recovery Girl said and Izuku looked down at her nervously. "It still hasn't worn off, so until that does you should definitely stay within the walls as a precaution."

"Thank you," Izuku stood up and bowed her head to everyone. "I'll work hard at getting stronger for a bit before setting out." Izuku smiled at them all and Katsuki grumbled. The both of them turned to leave and Izuku took his hand in hers and smiled up at him while he grumbled.

"... Toshinori, you really know how to pick 'em." Gran Torino said and All Might looked at him, grinning still. "... She's just like Nana."

"Yeah," All Might grinned brightly as the door closed. "She'll make a fine King."


	26. TRAINING AND LOVE!

**Ya'll a bunch of sinners.**

 **Just sayin. Lol~**

"Izuchan!" Izuku grinned brightly as she walked into the training grounds where everyone was. Uraraka beamed brightly at her and waved excitedly. "Are you finally going to train with us again?"

"yeah, Recovery Girl gave me the okay!" Izuku said happily as she entered and looked around at the group. It had been 5 days since she had been declared King of the World, and she still wasn't entirely used to people addressing her as so.

"Can Her Majesty please explain why she's bringing a 5 year old boy with her?" Aizawa asked with a raised eyebrow at Izuku as she held Kouta's hand while they walked. She looked down at him and smiled a bit.

"I'm 6." Kouta said with his own glare up at the hero. "And some one has to make sure she doesn't trip or get hurt."

"Why you..." Katsuki glared back at the boy angrily and Kouta gripped Izuku's hand tightly and stuck his tongue out at the Tribal King. "FUCKING COME HERE!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku let out a sigh.

"I brought Kouta with me because he said he wanted to become a Hero one day." Izuku smiled at Aizawa and he looked down at her with interest. "I thought maybe seeing us train would be fun too, there's not much for him to do other than feed the dragons."

"Alright then," Aizawa looked at the boy who was still glaring at Katsuki.

"also uhm..." Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from their sensei. "You don't have to call me Your Majesty or anything like that, Midoriya is fine..."

"That won't do." Izuku looked up at their sensei in shock and he sighed out. "You need to get used to the responsibility that was placed upon you, one that you willingly took. Many people will be looking to you for leadership and safety." He put a hand on her shoulder and Izuku frowned at him a bit. "I'm sure you figured that out by now..."

"Urgh..." Izuku looked down at the ground and put a hand on her face. "Still it... It feels wrong..."

"Yes it does, but that's not the point." Aizawa said bluntly and the class paled a bit. "Now, we're working on strengthening our quirks still," he let out a sigh. "As well as coming up with ultimate moves."

"Tch," Katsuki crossed his arms. "I already have a bunch."

"Not everyone is as forward thinking as some of you." Their sensei looked out at the others who looked away nervously. "To start things off, I want to see Her Majesty's." Izuku froze in horror and the whole class looked at her.

"I-I..." She looked at the others, sweating bullets and her hands started to shake as she looked away. "D-Dont... Have..."

"you have one," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "Demon Slayer..."

"I-I can't use that..." Izuku said, waving her free hand around nervously. "N-No way... Not here in the guild..."

"Demon slayer...?" Kirishima asked in confusion and Todoroki looked over as well.

"She used it on a horde of demons and obliterated the whole thing..." The group looked back at Izuku and she paled even more. "There was more than 200 of the damn things."

"Izuchan, you can do something like that?" Uraraka asked in awe and Izuku put a hand on her face.

"I guess...?" she asked nervously, and crouched down beside Kouta. The boy patted her head gently and she groaned. "It was an adrenaline rush mostly... I was fighting for my life... I doubt I could do something like that again..."

"Hmm, show us." She looked up at Aizawa with wide eyes of horror. "This Demon Slayer,"

"B-But..." Izuku looked at everyone for help but they were all grinning at her. "I-I don't want to break anything...!" Izuku waved her hands around again. "I can't do that kind of thing in the training grounds, I don't want to destroy anything by accident!"

"Hoh, then let's go down to the beach." Aizawa grinned down at her and Izuku put her hands over her face and tried to curl up into a ball.

"Nooo..." She cried out as Aizawa wrapped his bandages around her and began dragging her off. "That's too much...!"

"... I think he's enjoying torturing her..." Kirishima laughed nervously as Katsuki glared after their sensei before following behind them quickly.

"I-I've only done it once..! I can't guarantee I can do it again!" Izuku cried out as she was dragged off past the guild while the group followed hurriedly. "Really, Sensei... I don't...!"

"I'm sure some one said this, but you need to have more confidence in yourself now." Aizawa told her and she looked up at him. "If you always shy away from others, they will loose their confidence in you."

"... Sorry..." Izuku frowned as she looked away from him and sighed a bit.

"This is why you need to get used to people treating you like a King." She looked back up at him as they headed down the slope to the beach behind the guild. "They will look to a strong confident person who is willing to take on their problems for them. I want to see the girl who stood her ground the other day and accepted this title." he looked back at her with his tired eyes. "The girl who saved others by sacrificing herself, and the girl who stood up for whats right when some one was wronged." He looked back at Shinsou and Izuku looked up at the others. "That's a King I'm willing to serve."

"... You're right..." Izuku dug her heals into the sand and Aizawa stopped as she stood up She pulled his bandages off of her and she took a deep breath. "Thank you Sensei." She smiled up at Aizawa and he let out a sigh.

"What's going on out here?" Izuku looked up in surprise with the others as they saw All Might on the cliff side, grinning down at them. "I thought there was special move training today?"

"Your Majesty!" Izuku called out and he continued to smile as he made his way down to the beach. Izuku smiled brightly as he greeted the class.

"We were just about to get started with special move training, starting with Her Majesty here." Aizawa pointed to Izuku and she blushed and nodded her head. "But she was afraid she'd destroy the training grounds."

"Ah, that's probably smart." All Might nodded his head and the others looked up at him curiously.

"Tch, Morons..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku blushed as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I don't get it, who has that much power?" Tokoyami asked and the group looked nervously to All Might.

"That Demon Guy split a mountain..." Kirishima said with a frown and looked at the ground. Izuku saw the grim expression on his face, as well as Todoroki's, Katsuki's and Iida's. "A freaking mountain..."

"There are some great powers out there," All Might sighed out and the class looked up at him curiously. "You never know, there might be a child out there right now, barely able to walk with the ability to split the ocean." All Might looked down at Kouta and grinned at him before patting his head. "What matters is how you use it."

"Well let's see her Majesty's then." Aizawa looked at Izuku and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her gloves. She turned her head to look out at the ocean as she pulled them on her hands and stepped away from the others. She looked along the waters to see if there were any boats.

"... Shouji, are there boats on the horizon?" Izuku asked curiously over her shoulder and the normally quiet boy blinked in surprise, before he used his quirk to check.

"... There's one south east from here, but it's miles and miles away," Shouji told her and Izuku nodded her head, "No islands within my sight either."

"Alright," Izuku took a deep breath and grabbed One for All's handle over her shoulder. She felt her whole body electrify, and she could see the crackles of the green electricity jumping all over her skin. She looked to the horizon due east, and tried to focus. She drew the sword and looked at it, seeing it glow golden with the same crackle of power. She could hear murmurs from the rest of the group behind her as she slid her foot back in the sand and took her attack stance. She tried to gather the same feeling of desperation in her... That drive to survive... She narrowed her eyes at the horizon, imagining it as Al for One... She swung her blade back swiftly and felt that same rush of wind pulling into it, before she spun and struck her sword out at the water, and slammed the blade on the ground into the sand.

There it was, that similar silence as if all the sound in the world was pulled into the sword, before there was a deafening sonic boom and the ocean seemed to stop, before it split into two. Her eyes widened as she saw the ocean stop moving for a split second, before it blasted apart. She stood up, and saw the ocean floor in the wide blast range, that coned out before the water crashed back together. She held up her arm as the water pelted her, and shook it off her hand nervously. "Sorry, I uhm..."

"... Damn." Kirishima choked out and Izuku looked back at the others, blushing a bright red as she saw the looks of awe on their faces. She put her hand over her mouth and looked away from them all.

"... What the heck was that...?!" Sero cried out and Izuku felt her face get redder as she looked to Aizawa who was staring at the water with interest.

"That went on for a mile, I'm sure!" Ashido pointed out at the water which was tossing around still, trying to settle.

"That was very good!" All Might laughed loudly as he walked over to her and Izuku looked up at him. "With some training that would split a mountain for sure." He grinned at her and Izuku paled.

"I don't want to split a mountain..." She mumbled out and ran her hand through her short hair.

"This is a very good start, Your Majesty." Aizawa stepped over and she looked up at him. "Though a very good call on not doing it in the training grounds."

"NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Uraraka shouted, surprising the others. Izuku looked at her nervously as she grinned brightly. "That was amazing! This makes me want to catch up to you as soon as possible!"

"Dude, the sand is glass...!" Kaminari walked over and pointed at the spot where she hit the sand with her sword. She looked down at it nervously, seeing the smooth glass.

"That's really something," Kirishima said with interest as he walked over to look too. Izuku smiled nervously as the others came to look and she sheathed the sword on her back. She stopped as she felt a painful itch on her back and groaned a bit as she scratched it.

"Is something wrong?" All Might asked her curiously and she looked up at him.

"Just itchy," She laughed and waved a hand at him to brush off the worry.

"Does His Young Majesty of the Mountains want to give one of his ultimate moves a try while we're out here?" Aizawa asked as he looked over at Katsuki who was standing off to the side.

"Tch," He glared at their sensei, before looking at Izuku. She frowned a bit at him and he stepped forwards. "I don't have anything to prove."

"except your age..." Kouta muttered out and Katsuki glared at him. He grinned up at the King who growled.

"How about I try them out on you?" he snapped and Izuku let out a sigh. Katsuki grumbled as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"Then let's head back to the training ground to get everyone else started." Aizawa sighed out as they headed back up the slope. Izuku went to follow before All Might put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him curiously.

"That was very impressive," He told her with a grin and Izuku blushed a bit. "But it could use some refinement. I'm sorry I can't help you train like I used too..." He sighed out and Izuku frowned at him. "But, your sword style is very smooth, like a ballet. Take that into effect while thinking over different moves."

"A ballet..." She looked down at herself and nodded her head. "Alright, thank you." she smiled up at All Might and he patted her shoulder again. She followed after the others hurriedly, and caught up to Katsuki. He looked back at her and she smiled at him warmly, before she saw him look away. She frowned a bit as he stared forwards. "Uh..."

"... There's a big wall between us now..." He muttered out and Izuku started to worry. "I mean in power... It's a wall I plan on breaking down." he looked back at her.

"... I uhm..." She looked away from him sadly, scratching her cheek nervously. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Izuku looked up at him again as he grabbed her hand. He gripped her fingers tightly and she blushed a bit again. "I'm sort of relieved actually, that you can take care of yourself better." He looked forwards and Izuku felt her cheeks redden more. "But knowing you, there's still a chance you'll get hurt."

"Geez," Izuku frowned up at him and he chuckled. "How am I supposed to be confident, if you're not..?"

"I am," He told her and he looked back down at her again, grinning. "I'm confident that you're still Izu."

"No flirting during training." Aizawa called out and the group all snickered and Katsuki growled in anger. Izuku's whole face turned a bright red and she put a hand on her face.

"That was brutal.." Uraraka groaned out as she flopped onto a couch when they got home. Izuku looked at her worriedly, seeing she looked pretty sick from the training. "I never... Urk... Want to use... My quirk again..."

"Hmm, I need to work on becoming harder." Kirishima said as he walked past and headed towards the back yard.

"I think everyone did great." Izuku smiled at them all and they looked at her tiredly.

"How come you're not exhausted...?" Kaminari asked as he slowly came back around from being shocked stupid.

"It's been a while since I trained, so I was excited to burn off energy!" Izuku said with a bright smile at them and they looked at her exhaustively.

"You're really not Normal," Kouta told her and Izuku looked at him in confusion.

"I think a bath and dinner is a good remedy." Yaoyorozu said with a smile and Uraraka lifted her head up at the mention of a hot bath.

"That sounds great," Izuku smiled brightly and the others all agreed. "What about you Kouta?" She smiled at the boy who looked up at her. "You helped out today, want to join?" She held her hand out to him and he took it, nodding his head.

"Hold on a second," Katsuki growled out and clapped a hand down on the boys head, glaring darkly at him. "He can bathe with the men." He grinned murderously at Kouta who looked up at him.

"Come on, he's just a small boy." Uraraka sighed out and shook her head at Katsuki. "Leave the poor kid alone."

"Yeah, don't be so mean!" Hagakure called out as a pair of gloves waved around furiously in the air.

"He's not some poor kid," Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku frowned at him. He stopped as she shook her head at him. He growled out in anger and stormed towards the mens baths.

"He's jealous of a 6 year old..." Todoroki's blunt tone tore through the silence and Izuku looked at him curiously.

"I am too!" Mineta shouted in anger, shaking a fist in the air. "HEY, CAN I COME TOO?! I'M SIX!"

"No!" The girls all shouted at him before they headed off to get their things to take a bath. Izuku patted Kouta's head gently as they went into the baths and she looked at the others as she got undressed.

"Man, it's hard working on these moves, I'm not sure what to do..." Ashido sighed out before sitting down to wash herself.

"I'm just glad I can float longer with out throwing up." Uraraka smiled brightly and Izuku laughed a bit as she finished undressing. She put her things down and went to wash herself off.

"Hey Kouta, come here. I'll wash your hair." Yaoyorozu said with a smile to the boy who was turning a bright red as he looked at them all.

"Ah, didn't he pass out last time...?" Jirou asked as the boy kept his gaze on the ground and slowly walked over to Yaoyorozu. She started washing his hair for him and Izuku giggled a bit.

"He'll be okay," Izuku smiled at the others, before she washed her hair. After she finished washing herself off, they got in the tub. Kouta sat in the tub beside her, his whole face turning red.

"You shouldn't be in too long," Ashido told him and patted his head gently. "Kids like you get dizzy easily, right?"

"I'm not a kid." The boy grumbled out and Izuku reached over the side of the tub. She grabbed a cloth and dipped it in a bucket of cold water before folding it neatly and putting it on his head. He looked up at her, blushing a brighter red and she smiled.

"Make sure you get out if you get too hot." She told him and patted the cloth on his head gently.

"You don't need to worry about me." he pouted and looked at the water.

"Right, sorry." Izuku beamed at him brightly and the girls all giggled. He held the cloth on top of his head with both of his hands and looked up at her. "You're a Hero now, right?"

"Right." He smiled and Izuku grinned at him.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for a while." Asui said as they all got dressed again and Izuku buttoned up her crimson shirt after tucking it into her leggings. "But Izuchan, you look like a prince."

"Ah?" Izuku looked over at the others, and they all smiled at her. She blushed a bright red and looked away. "so I do look like a boy again..."

"No no," Uraraka shook her head. "You just... Look like every girls ideal prince," She beamed and Izuku sighed. "Slender and beautiful!"

They left the baths and Izuku could smell something delicious in the kitchen. She grinned brightly as she hurried to the table with the others and saw dinner was ready.

"Ah who cooked today?" Ashido called out at the boys as everyone began eating.

"We did," Kirishima grinned brightly as he pointed at himself and Kaminari. "We need more energy for the training!" He clenched his fist and the others laughed. Izuku handed a roll to Kouta as he sat on the bench, and looked around.

"Where's Kacchan?" She asked curiously and they all shrugged.

"Probably the roof, pouting." Uraraka said with a laugh and Izuku frowned. She looked up at the ceiling, and sighed.

"I'm right here, morons." Katsuki snapped as he came through the door and Izuku looked over at him. He walked over and st down next to her at the table before he started eating. Izuku smiled up at him and continued her meal before she looked out the window, seeing it was dark as they finished up.

"I should take you back to Mandalay," Izuku smiled down at Kouta. He looked up at her and pouted before getting up. Izuku stood up as well and she smiled at the others. "I'll be back shortly" She told them as she headed to the door. She opened it up and took Kouta's hand before she heard familiar foot steps. She looked up at Katsuki who was grumbling. "... Kacchan?"

"I'll go with you." He told her and Izuku smiled at him warmly before they left the lodging to head to the temporary hero lodging were Mandalay was staying.

"Do you want to come to the training again tomorrow?" Izuku asked Kouta curiously as they walked hand in hand.

"Yeah, I'll come by to feed Riku and Aoi too." He looked up at her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Tch, Dragon enthusiasts..." Katsuki mumbled out and Izuku looked up at him on her other side.

"Dragons are amazing," Kouta said with bright eyes and Izuku giggled as she looked back down at the look in his eyes. "They don't need jewelry or weapons to use their powers, they're way better than people."

"Hmm," Izuku looked up at the sky, thinking. "I just wish we could utilize them more, you know? Maybe get something like a saddle for long distance travel, so it makes carrying things easier." She tapped her finger on her chin. "It would also make riding varying types easier as well... Baku has spikes, but Kusa doesn't."

"They don't like things like that." Katsuki said and they both looked at him. "It restrains their mobility... And their scales cut through things like that." he looked over at them and glared. "What?"

"So you've tried?" Izuku asked and he sighed out.

"Not me personally." He growled out and Izuku smiled at him.

"Good night, Kouta," Izuku waved good by as he went inside the temporary lodging, and grinned brightly before they turned to head back home. She looked up at Katsuki as they walked and studied his features in the moonlight.

"What?" He asked and looked down at her. She blushed a bit and looked away from him out of embarrassment.

"N-Nothing I uhm..." She touched her lips, and felt her cheeks get hotter. "We haven't really spent a lot of alone time together since we got back..."

'Tch, cause you're always busy with that kid or something else." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "... And I've been busy training." Izuku looked down at his arms, and she reached her hand out to touch it. She felt him flinch and she looked up at him worriedly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked him worriedly and he grumbled and looked away from her.

"It's just strain, I over did it today." He told her and she gently took his arm in her hands and pulled the orange arm bands back a bit. She frowned as she saw his muscles twitching, and touched her fingers to them gently. "Don't worry about it, I'll put some ice on it."

"You're always worried about me..." she mumbled out and touched his hand gently with her fingers. "Let me worry about you for a bit." she smiled up at him before she lifted his arm up and kissed his skin softly.

"Tch..." She felt something push on her back and she looked up at him as he wrapped his other arm around her middle and pulled her close to him. "If you're gunna kiss something, kiss here." he leaned his head down and kissed her lips deeply. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as he stole her breath away, and she gripped his hand gently while his other arm crushed her against him.

"Kacchan..." she huffed out as he pulled his lips from hers, and looked into his intense ruby eyes. "that's mean..." she told him, and touched his hand to her cheek as she blushed a soft pink.

"Hmm, I missed that look..." He growled out as he pulled his hand from her fingers and caressed her cheek. She felt them burn hot now as he looked at her and he chuckled. "I haven't had the pleasure of taking you since that night..."

"W-We can't..." Izuku felt her head sin. "E-everyone will hear..." She spoke in a small embarrassed voice, before gasping as he kissed her ear. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I want to make love to my cute wife again..." He growled out and Izuku gripped the fur on his cloak. "I don't care if they hear..."

"B-But..." Izuku looked up at him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Th-that's embarrassing... We can't..."

"Tch," Katsuki picked her up and she squeaked in surprise as he held her to his chest. "Then I'll keep you silent," He told her, before he kissed her lips once again. Izuku gripped his shoulders tightly as his tongue prodded hers, and she felt his arms hug her tight. She wrapped her own around his neck as they kissed, before she pulled her lips from his to take a breath. She felt hot and dizzy, like the night he rescued her. She blushed a bright red as he kissed her neck and she gripped his cloak. "I'm taking you to my room," he grumbled against her throat before he started walking off, carrying her.

"I-I can walk..." Izuku told him, embarrassed that he was carrying her.

"I don't want you running off," He looked up at her and she looked away from, her cheeks burning hot again. "I'm not letting you escape, even if you used your sword on me."

"I wouldn't do that, don't say that." Izuku told him and he grinned at her. She looked up at the lodging and felt her cheeks heat up as she saw the lights were still all on. They could hear the others talking from outside and she put her hand over her face. "K-Kacchan, please don't just burst in there... I don't want everyone knowing..."

"Tch, I have tact." He told her and walked around the edge of the lodging. Izuku looked at him before looking up at the building. She saw his window was open on the top floor, and realization clicked in.

"Hold on...!" Izuku said nervously before he pushed on her back and she doubled over his shoulder. "K-Kacchan...!"

"You'll hit your head," He told her, and patted her bottom. She blushed a brighter red and gripped his cloak tightly before he blasted off the ground and up to the window. He grabbed the window sill, and pulled them both through the open window. Sh pushed herself up and looked down at him with a pout on her face.

"You didn't have to do that," She felt her cheeks still burning hot as he grinned up at her.

"I dunno, makes me think of the night we met again," He told her and walked over to his pile of blankets and pillows. Izuku looked at the nervously, before he lifted her up and dropped her on the pile. She looked up at him wide eyes as he unclasped his cloak from his shoulders. "except, this time I'm going to do it right," He told her and she put her hand on her chest nervously as she saw the hungry grin on his face.

"Y-You had me tied up that night... And you thought I was a boy." she said with a frown as he walked over to his dresser and pulled something out.

"Hmm, I know you're not a boy," He told her and she felt her cheeks burn hot. "Maybe we are forgetting the ropes though..."

"Kacchan...!" Izuku looked at him with wide eyes and he chuckled, before he looked at her. "Th-that..."

"Relax, I'm joking," he told her and walked back over with a wooden box in his hand. He put it down on the ground, before he looked at her with his flaming ruby eyes. "I wanna see you gripping the blankets while I make love to you..."

"E-Embarrassing..." She put her hands on her face as her heart continued to pound. She parted her fingers to look at him as he leaned over her, and looked up at him.

"I wanted to give you something." He told her and she pulled her hands from her face, looking at him in confusion. "My mother told me to give them to my Queen."

"Your mother...?" Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes and he let out a sigh.

"Stupid old hag is one for tradition I guess..." He grumbled out and looked back down at her. He started unbuttoning her shirt with one hand and she blushed. "Sit up for a second," He told her as he sat back and she looked at him curiously before she sat up. She looked down at the box he had and opened it up. Her eyes went wide again as she saw several tribal necklaces inside, along with other jewelry.

"Whats this...?" Izuku asked, as she turned her head to look up at him curiously.

"Tch, family necklaces," He grumbled out and pulled them out, before looking up at her. "When a woman gets married in our tribe, she is given the necklaces of the ancestors to welcome her into the family," He looked at her and she blushed a bright red as he put one around her neck. "Though you don't wear much girly things."

"Well I wouldn't want to wear them all the time.." Izuku said nervously as he continued to pull out a few more and put them around her neck. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she looked down at the different styles and colors, and touched them with her fingers. "I do like the though, these are very pretty.." She smiled warmly at them before Katsuki tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're far prettier..." He told her, before he kissed her deeply once again. She touched his chest gingerly with her fingers, before she felt him pull her shirt open. He pulled his lips from hers, to kiss her neck and she shivered as his teeth ran across her skin as he pulled her shirt down her shoulders.

"K-Kacchan..." She bit her lower lip as his kisses moved to her breasts and she looked down at him nervously. "w-we... we shouldn't..."

"I'm not stopping now," He told her as he kissed the spot between her breasts, before he lifted his head, licking his lips. She looked down and saw a small mark on her skin.

"Wh-what...?" She blushed a bright red and he grinned at her before he continued, placing kisses all over her stomach. She bit her lip again and tried to sit up. "Th-that tickles..."

"Good," He told her before he placed a kiss on the spot above her pants. She felt her whole body shiver from the feeling of his lips on her skin. She fell back with a surprised squeak as he grabbed her pants and pulled them off of her with a swift movement of his arms. "There we go." He grinned at her surprised expression as she looked up at him.

"Th-that's not funny...!" She told him as he chuckled and she pushed herself up and pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to hide.

"No, it's cute." He smiled at her and she looked away from him nervously. "The short hair really does suit you..." He growled out as he hooked a finger in one of the necklaces she wore and gently tugged on it. "So does the tribal look..." she looked up into his intense ruby eyes, and felt her heart pounding again. "I kinda prefer the outfit you wore back in my domain..."

"I-It's my domain now too..." she told him in a small voice and his grin got bigger as he tugged the necklace a bit harder and leaned in to kiss her neck. She shivered again as he kissed down to her shoulder, before he trailed kisses along the back of her neck. "K-Kacchan... y-you're teasing..."

"It's half the fun..." he growled out as he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back up against his chest. "I like seeing you squirm," He told her before he gently bit the back of her neck. She let out a soft gasp as his fingers ran across her skin. She felt them trail to the spot between her legs and a moan escaped her lips.

"K-Kacchan..." she cried out, grasping at his arm the was around her middle. "P-Please... Y-You're going to make me cry out..." She tried to keep her voice low before she quivered in pleasure as his fingers slipped inside of her.

"tch... I like your voice," He told her and she closed her eyes as he moved his fingers inside of her, finding that sweet spot he had found last time. "You're already dripping, _Your Majesty..._ "

"Y-You said you... wouldn't call me that..." Izuku felt her cheeks burn hot as she tried to catch her breath.

"I lied..." he growled out before he nipped her ear. She felt her whole body quiver from the simple bite and he chuckled as she stifled a moan with her fingers. "What's wrong...?" he teasingly asked her and she looked at him.

"I-I..." she put her hand over her mouth as he wiggled his fingers inside of her and he chuckled again.

"What is it, Your Majesty...?" He asked her and she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"I-I want... you to stop playing..." she told him in a small voice and his fingers paused their movements. "A-And... M-make love to me properly..."

"Izu..." She heard him growl out her name hungrily before he let go of her. She fell onto the blankets, trying to catch breath. He flipped her over easily and she looked up into his eyes that were staring only at her. He yanked his belt off swiftly and she blushed as he leaned over her, unbuttoning his pants. "I'm going to do it until you can't walk straight..." He told her as he lifted her legs up. She looked up into his eyes nervously, before she felt him push all the way inside of her with a swift thrust. She gasped loudly and gripped the blankets beside her head tightly as he gripped her hips in his hands.

"K-Kacchan... N-Not so rough..." she cried out, but he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply. She could hear his own muffled moans from his throat mixing with hers as they kissed, before he pulled his lips away. She whimpered, wanting to kiss him more but he ground his teeth together as she looked into his eyes.

"Izu..." He touched her hair with his fingers, before they trailed to the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as her own fingers ran into his hair. She bit back every sound that threatened to escape from her throat with each thrust of his hips.

"K-Katsuki..." she cried out as he kept his lips hovering above hers. He grinned at her as she said his name, before he kissed her again. She did her best to keep herself silent as he nibbled on her lower lip.

"What a beautiful King I have underneath me..." He growled out at her and she felt her cheeks burn hotter, before he nipped at her ear again. She felt her body quiver again from the pleasure, and she ran her finger nails across his back. She could feel him shiver from the simple touch, and she bit her lip as she leaned her head up to nip at his ear lobe, catching the earring in her teeth. She heard a throaty growl from him, and his movements got harder. She cried out softly, and tried to silence herself against his neck.

"You really want it, don't you..." His voice was rasp and low, and she gripped his shoulders tightly, before he nipped her ear again, then her neck. "Izu..." He growled out her name again and she felt her whole being rocked by it along with the intense thrusts of his hips, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Y-Your Majesty..." She cried out softly against his neck, before he bit down on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and hold her against him, almost crushing her to his body. She was surprised by how well they fit together, before his arms relaxed around her. She tried to catch her breath as he lay her back on the blankets and leg go of her shoulder. She looked up at him through her bangs, and touched his hair as he leaned over her.

"... That's the first time you called me that..." He huffed out and she felt her cheeks heat up again and she looked away in embarrassment. "Tch, don't look away..." He turned her head back to looked at him and she put her hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I..." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, before she looked up at him to see his grin that stole her heart every time.

"I like it..." He told her, and she felt her heart pound in her chest before he wiggled his hips against hers. "Now... To stay true to my promise." He growled out and she put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment.


	27. MOTHERS AND QUESTIONS! MOOOOOM!

**TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

 **AND ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE**

 **NOT A CREATURE WAS STIRRING**

 **EXCEPT FOR AUTHOR-SAN!**

 **Have a good Christmas Eve everyone.**

 **AND AGAIN**

 **HAVE A PLUS ULTRA CHRISTMAS!**

"Hitochan...!" Izuku ran up to Shinsou as he was training with some weights and she smiled at him brightly. They had all been training harder than ever for a few weeks and Izuku crouched down by her friend, grinning brightly.

"Hitochan...?" He asked her in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry. Did you want me to just use your last name?" Izuku asked worriedly as she scratched her cheek.

"No it's alright," He told her as he set the weights down and sat up. "You look like you need something, what is it?" He asked her as he stretched his arms while she grinned again.

"I wanted you to train with me." She pointed her finger at herself and he put his hands on his knees. "With your quirk."

"Why would you want that?" He asked her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "You can already break free of it, I don't see much point..."

"It's because I can, that I want to train at getting better." She told him and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. "I realized when I was fighting All- Er... The Great Demon, that he has a similar ability."

"... Is this because of their plans to use you?" He asked her and she nodded her head at him. He let out a sigh and scratched his cheek. "Alright, but don't get mad if you do embarrassing things, alright?"

"I wont." Izuku grinned at him again and he smiled a bit.

"What are you two doing?" Uraraka asked as she used her quirk to float Kouta through the air carefully.

"I want to train my mind!" Izuku said as she put her fingers to her head, smiling.

"This I've gotta watch," Uraraka laughed as she released her quirk and caught Kouta. She set the boy down as they walked over to watch out of curiosity.

"I guess it's been a while since I've trained my quirk... This will also be good training for me." Shinsou grinned back at Izuku and picked his staff up the ground. "Alright, time to make the King of the World do embarrassing things."

"Not too embarrassing," Uraraka said with a dark look at him and Izuku laughed.

"Ochachan, it's fine." Izuku smiled at her friend brightly, before she drew One for All off her back and lay it on her lap. She could feel it's energy pulsing through her as it crackled a bit in her hand. "Okay, ready."

"Alright," Shinsou gripped his staff and it started to glow purple. "Answer me, okay?"

"Okay." Izuku grinned at him, before she felt that familiar clicking in her mind some where. She stopped grinning almost instantly and her mind felt foggy.

"Stand up." Izuku felt her body start to move on it's own and she strained her muscles to try and stop herself. Her hand moved to push herself up, and she tried harder to stop herself. She mentally groaned as she was slowly starting to get up, before she managed to grip One for All. It pulsed in her hand, before she felt like there was a shock in her whole body. She gasped out as she felt her mind come back to her and she face planted as her arm gave out half way into getting up. "Huh, good job."

"Thanks..." Izuku sighed as she lifted her head and rubbed some dirt off her cheek. She could hear Kouta laughing with Uraraka as she crouched down to watch. "That was a bit harder than last time..." Izuku sighed out as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Maybe try using the feeling you had last time." Shinsou told her and she looked at him. "I don't know personally what it was... But channel that." He told her and Izuku nodded her head. "Ready?"

"Ready-" Izuku felt her mind click out of place again and she groaned mentally once more as Shinsou let out a laugh. She felt that familiar fog set into her mind and cloud her thoughts.

"Hmm, Say I like you." He told her, pointing a finger at her.

"I like you." Izuku blurted out and the other two shot dirty looks at Shinsou while he blushed. If Izuku could, she would blush too from how innocent a thing it was of him to demand form her.

"Shinsou..." Uraraka grumbled out and he looked at her nervously. "... Make her make a cat sound."

"Hah," He let out a laugh, and Izuku was sure her skin paled in horror. "Alright, lift your hands up to your head, and say Nyan with a smile."

Izuku did as she was told, and lifted her hands up to her head like a cat. "Nyan!" She felt her lips curl into a smile as she made the sound and Uraraka gasped loudly with a bright blush on her cheeks while Shinsou held back his laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Kirishima came over with Sero, who was laughing loudly at Izuku. "What's going on?"

"Well Izuchan wanted to train with Shinsou's quirk. Apparently she can fight physical demands, but not cute ones." Uraraka explained, before Kouta tugged on Shinsou's arm.

"Stop doing crap like that," he snapped and Shinsou looked at the boy in confusion, seeing he was blushing a bright pink. "She's a strong king,"

"Ah," Shinsou thought about his next command and Izuku started to worry as she tried to break free of the quirk. "... Laugh like his Majesty, All Might." He told her.

"HAHAHAHA!" She put her hands on her hips and let out a booming laughter, stunning everyone in the training grounds and making them look over at her as she grinned like All Might.

"WHOA!" Kirishima burst into tears as he held his stomach, laughing along with Sero before they hit the ground, unable to stop. "Th-that was incredible!"

"I didn't know she could make that face." Uraraka said as she started to laugh as well.

"... Scary." Kouta said with shock while Shinsou was visibly shaking from his own laughter

"CUT THAT OUT!" Izuku felt a fist on the top of her head and she groaned as she lifted her hands up to rub the sore spot. She looked up behind her to see Katsuki growling in anger as he glared over at Shinsou. "Was that you, stupid Purple hair?!"

"Sh-she wanted... To train..." Shinsou was still fighting his laughter and Izuku blushed a bright red as the other continued to laugh.

"Y-You guys!" Izuku cried out, and put her hands on her face. "How embarrassing..."

"It's your own fault for letting it happen." Katsuki growled out at her and Izuku looked up at him nervously. "If you're going to try training against his work, you gotta avoid this crap too. AND YOU!" He pointed an angry shaking finger at Shinsou. "If I catch you making her do weird crap like that again, I'll murder you."

"S-Sorry... Couldn't resist." He said with a laugh while the others started to calm down.

"Th-that... was the best... Impression of... H-His Majesty..." Kirishima was wheezing on the ground with Sero and Izuku clapped her hands over her face again, groaning.

"It's not funny..." She cried out into her palms before they all burst out laughing again.

"... It was kinda funny." Kouta said as he patted the top of her head.

"Hey, Your Majesty, Midoriya!" Izuku looked up in confusion as she was called and saw Present Mic grinning at the entrance to the grounds. "There's some one at the gates here to see you!"

"Me...?" Izuku asked curiously, and pointed at herself. "Who is it...?"

"She says her name is Inko Midoriya! His Majesty All Might went on ahead to greet her!" The hero called out and Izuku felt her whole being freeze.

"... M-MOM?!" She shouted as she scrambled to get to her feet, grabbing One for All off the ground before she kicked off the ground, running towards the entrance.

"HEY!" Kasuki shouted but she was already blowing past the others as she shoved her sword into it's sheath. She pushed past Present Mic, and took off at a run, her eyes wide. Her mother was here? She saw the gates to the guild open up and she picked up her pace as she blew through the plaza past some other heroes who greeted her warmly. She waved her hand back at them, before she spotted her worrying mother looking up at All Might who was trying to give her a reassuring grin.

"MOM!" Izuku cried out as she leaped over the edge of the fountain and ran through its water, grinning brightly as she saw her mother turn her head to look at her. She waved her hands excitedly as she jumped out of the water and ran across the cobble stone to her.

"IZUKU!" Inko cried out and burst into tears as she ran towards her daughter. They two of them crashed into each other with open arms, and Izuku felt tears of happiness burn in her eyes as she hugged her mother tight around her shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing here...?" Izuku pulled back from her mother who was also crying, before she looked up at her daughter with wide eyes.

"th-the village was just to dangerous, so I left to head to Hosu near by... But I found out it was attacked, and some one said your name... S-so I came here to check on you!" Inko burst out into sobs and Izuku looked down at her worriedly, patting her shoulders. "I-I was so worried to hear the story of the Hero Killer...! Th-then... I-In a near by Village... S-Some one said that a girl with your description was k-k-kidnapped by the Great D-D-Demon!"

"Mom..." Izuku frowned at her and hugged her mother tightly again to try and reassure her. "I'm alright... I helped capture the Hero Killer... And his Majesty All Might came to save me along with my friends..." Izuku felt her mother pull back and looked up at her. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Wh-What happened to your hair?!" Inko cried out in horror and grabbed at her daughters short hair. Izuku blushed a bit as her mother patted all over her head. "Why did you cut it off?!"

"W-Well... It was an impulse, but it makes it easier to manage, really..." Izuku smiled at her and Inko frowned.

"You've gotten taller... and you're all muscle now." Inko patted her daughters shoulders and arms. "... It's only been a few months, but you've grown so much..."

"I'm sorry, I should have visited when I was in Hosu." Izuku said with a sigh, before she looked up at All Might as he walked over. "Ah, Your Majesty, thank you for letting her in the gates."

"Your majesty...?" Inko asked and looked up at All Might with curious eyes. "This isn't the King..."

"You're right in a sense!" All Might grinned at the woman, before he bulked up for a second. Inko's eyes went wide in shock and Izuku caught her as she fell back. "BUT IT IS I!" He boomed loudly, before there was a poof of vapor and he shrunk back down. "Ah, sorry... But it is I, All Might."

"Wh-what happened?!" Inko shouted loudly and Izuku frowned as she looked down at her mother while she stared with wide eyes up at All Might's skeletal form. "D-Did you get hurt?! Are you not eating enough?!" She turned to look up at Izuku worriedly. "D-Did he get hurt?! I-Izuku wha'ts going on here?!"

"Mom, calm down..." Izuku held up her hands and Inko tried to catch her breath. "A lot has happened actually..."

"ah, is this the right place to talk about it?" All Might asked Izuku worriedly and Izuku started to wonder about that herself as her mother looked at them both.

"Uhm..." Izuku scratched her cheek, not sure how to break the information to her mother. She looked at her nervously and her mother paled. "Well Uhm... H-His Majesty... I-Isn't..."

"Good afternoon your Majesty!" Izuku looked up to see Tensei waving as he walked past. Izuku waved back at him, smiling. "Ah, whose this?"

"I-Inko Midoriya..." The woman shook hands with Tensei who smiled back at her warmly.

"Ah, So are you Her Majesty's mother?" He asked her and both Izuku and All Might paled in horror as Inko's eyes went wide.

"H-Her what?" Inko asked and Izuku and All Might both started waving their hands around in a panic.

"Her Majesty, King Midoriya." He pointed a finger at Izuku who clapped her hands over her face.

"KING?! HER MAJESTY?!" Inko cried out in shock, before she turned white and fainted.

"Mom!" Izuku cried out and both her and Tensei caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh no..."

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Tensei asked worriedly, and Izuku let out a sigh.

"No, not really.. I uhm... Just hadn't had a chance to send notice to her about it.." Izuku said with a frown, before they got her over to a bench and sat her on it.

"I'll get some water!" All Might said with a worried look on his face and hurried to find water for the woman. Izuku knelt on the ground in front of her mother, frowning as Tensei roused her out of her faint.

"W-what... M-My Izuku... K-King...? King of what?" Inko looked at Izuku in confusion, before looking at Tensei while All Might hurried back with water.

"Mom.." Izuku put her hands on her mothers knee and she looked down at her. "I... Have a lot to tell you... But I can't have you fainting at every thing.." she said worriedly and Inko frowned at her before she took the water from All Might.

"I-I'm sorry... That's just..." Inko looked into the water. "What is going on...?"

"Mom..." Izuku took a deep calming breath and gripped her mothers knee. "... I've been King of the world for a few weeks now." She looked up at her mother, and Inko paled as she dropped the water she was holding. Tensei caught it swiftly and the three of them looked at her with wide worried eyes.

"K-King... O-O-Of... Th-the... WORLD?!" She cried out in surprise and clapped her hands on the side of her head. Izuku leaned back as her mother looked around. "This is a joke right?! My little Izuku?! KING OF THE WORLD?!"

"Mom, It's a long story, I plan on explaining it but..." Izuku stood up and put her hands on her mothers shoulders. "You need to calm down..."

"B-But that's ridiculous! There's no way!" Inko cried out and Izuku frowned at that. "That's far to dangerous!"

"But it's true..." Tensei said with a warm smile to the woman and she looked up at him worriedly. "And actually... Her Majesty saved my life in Hosu, as well as many others. I've had the pleasure of working with her, and she's an amazing hero and a worthy King that I'm proud to serve as a member of the Iida family."

"T-Tensei..." Izuku blushed a bright red at the compliments and Inko looked around worriedly.

"She has also saved my life before as well." All Might smiled at Inko whose eyes went even wider at that. "Your daughter is truly an amazing woman, you should be proud."

"M-My daughter..." Inko looked up at Izuku who put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Izuchan, is everything okay...?!" The group turned to look over at Uraraka who was hurrying over with most of her friends. "You ran so fast!"

"Whose this?" Kirishima asked curiously as Inko looked around at them all with wide eyes.

"Uhm..." Izuku pushed her fingers together, blushing a bright red as she looked at her mother worriedly. "This is my mother,"

"I-Inko Midoriya..." The woman bowed her head to the group as they all looked at her with wide eyes. "Uhm.. Th-thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Thank you for giving birth to her!" Uraraka shouted with a bright grin and hurried over to Inko to shake hands. "I truly cherish her as a good friend!"

"Wow, so this is the woman who raised Midoriya?" Kirishima laughed out, and Ashido elbowed him in the ribs. "What? It's just... Kinda amazing to see the mother of the King of the World." He said with a grin.

"Ah," Izuku turned her head to look over at Katsuki as he walked up behind the group, carrying Kouta under his arm who was pouting. Izuku smiled a bit to see them getting along a bit better as he righted the small boy in his arm. "Sorry, I missed most of it, but... This is your mother?" he asked Izuku and she nodded her head, before he shoved Kouta into her arms. "Then hold onto this."

"hey!" Kouta protested and Izuku looked down at him, before looking up at Katsuki as he walked up to Inko. The woman paled a bit as she looked up at the ashe blonde boy. Izuku paled a bit as she realized what was about to happen.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou, King of the Mountain Tribe." He told Inko who paled even more at the appearance of such a important figure in front of her.

"H-Hold on, Kacchan...!" Izuku said in a panic and he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "I-I just told her about me being King, that might be too much!"

"... It's rude of me not to introduce myself to your mother." He told her and Izuku blushed a bright red at the serious look in his eyes.

"When did he learn manners...?" Kouta grumbled out and Izuku looked down at him, before looking back at her mother and Katsuki.

"I-Izuku, what's going on? H-how are you so friendly with this boy?" Inko asked worriedly and Izuku felt her face get warmer, before she watched in shock as Katsuki knelt on one knee in front of her mother. "Wh-what? Y-Your Majesty, y-you shouldn't.." Inko started to panic before Katsuki bowed his head to her.

"As I was saying, I'm the King of the Mountain Tribe," He told the woman who watched him with wide eyes, as did the rest of the group around them. "As well as Izuku's husband. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out, her whole face going red as a few heads turned to look at her. She looked nervously at All Might and Tensei who seemed surprised by this, before she looked over at her mother, who turned a ghostly white, before fainting again. Katsuki stood up and caught her worriedly. "I-I said it was too much! We need to bring her to recovery girl!"

"Husband?" Tensei asked with a grin and looked at Katsuki who was worriedly trying to keep the woman from hitting the ground while Kirishima rushed over to help. "Wow, you are something Midoriya."

"H-HUSBAND?! WHEN?!" All Might cried out and Izuku paled as she watched blood come spurting out of his mouth and Tensei caught him as he fell back, coughing out more blood.

"Wh-what is happening here?!" Uraraka cried out as she looked at the mess the older adults were in while Izuku started to panic about her mother and All Might. The group hurriedly started to take them back to the guild to get them some help from recovery girl.

"Geez..." Izuku sat on a chair in the infirmary, looking at All Might and her Mother worriedly as they had both fainted.

"You didn't tell your mother about me?" Katsuki asked her in a grumble and looked down at her.

"O-Of course not!" Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bit. "I haven't been able to tell her anything or her life would have been in danger, not to mention I was almost killed several times and then got kidnapped, I've been kinda busy!" She sighed out as he narrowed his eyes at her and lowered her head into her hands while her elbows rested on her knees.

"... I told my mother." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku paled even more and looked up at him.

"wh-what did she say...?" Izuku asked him and he looked away from her.

"... She said she's coming for a visit too..." He grumbled out and Izuku was sure she had no more blood left in her body. He looked back at her and saw the shock in his eyes. "Hey, don't you faint too!"

"Wh-when were you going to mention that?!" She asked him in horror and he looked away.

"like you said, we've been busy!" He snapped before they were both knocked in the head by a cane.

"Would you two stop having a marital spat in the infirmary." Recovery girl said with a frown at them both and Izuku lowered her head.

"Sorry..." She looked up at recovery girl nervously who let out a sigh.

"Not to worry, they should both be okay any minute now." the woman smiled at Izuku. She looked up at her mother worriedly before she saw her starting to wake up, as well as All Might. Izuku stood up worriedly as she looked at them and they both looked at her, before their eyes went wide.

"WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED?!" They both shouted as they sat up at the same time and Izuku blushed a bright red as she stepped back.

"How come I didn't know about this?" All Might asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is that because of that earring?!" Inko asked with a panic in her eyes. "Izuku this is something you should tell me about right away at least! Never mind the King of the World thing!

"H-Hold on..." Izuku waved her hands around worriedly as Recovery Girl chuckled and Katsuki grumbled, looking up at her. "I-It's... It's pretty recent..."

"Y-You've had that earring since you were a young girl!" Inko said in worry and Izuku sighed out and looked to Katsuki for help. He grumbled as he looked away from everyone in the room.

"... I gave it to her as a kid..." He muttered out, before he looked up at Inko. "... With the intent to marry her as an adult. It was something I selfishly did as a child, but I don't regret it. I love Izuku more than anything and would die for her."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku blushed a bright red and he stood up from his chair, grumbling. He looked down at her, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Th-that's..."

"... Beautiful..." Izuku looked at her mother with wide eyes as she sobbed. "I-Is this the boy you used to talk about all the time...?"

"I-It is..." Izuku said and nodded her head head, before looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"s-so much has happened!" Inko cried out and Izuku looked up in a panic as she continued to sob. "I-I didn't even get to come to the ceremony!"

"Ah, there was no ceremony." Izuku said with a waved of her hands, hoping to calm her mother down.

"NO CEREMONY?!" Both Inko and All Might asked in shock and Izuku sighed out, putting her hands on her face.

"B-But... I always imagined you in a beautiful white gown for your wedding day! And now you don't even have a wedding day?!" Inko asked with worry and Izuku pulled her hands down her face, groaning.

"M-Mom it's a Mountain Tribe marriage..." Izuku said with a sigh and looked at her mother worriedly.

"The mountain tribe still holds a ceremony for the King," All Might said with a frown as he looked at Katsuki disappointingly. "Also, this is the first I'm hearing of this marriage at all. When did this become official?"

"Uh erm..." Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from them both.

"After the Hosu incident." Katsuki said with a grunt and Izuku paled. "It's usually official after the earring is given, but because of certain circumstances that was impossible. Either way, we're adults." He put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "And I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"... My my, you'll be a busy person Your Majesty." Recovery girl said as she looked up at Izuku with a smile. "Being King of the World is a big job, but so is Queen of the Mountain Tribe."

"QUEEN?!" Inko and All Might cried out and Izuku sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, not seeing an end to this conversation.

"Where's my idiot son?" The door banged open to the infirmary and the whole room turned to look at a woman from the Mountain Tribe standing there with narrowed eyes. Izuku noticed the familiar ash blonde hair and ruby red eyes, and came to a realization who it was. She was dressed in a dragon hide top and shorts, with bits of armor all over her. She wore many necklaces and golden wrist bands, as well as a long green cloak with fur around the collar. Her eyes scanned the room before they landed on Katsuki and they narrowed. "KATSUKI."

"Old Hag." Katsuki growled out and everyone in the room paled at that. "The fuck are you doing bursting into an infirmary like that?"

"The fuck are you doing getting into all kinds of trouble and marrying some poor forest girl with out having a ceremony?!" The woman snapped loudly and stormed into the room, her dragon hide boots clicking on the stone. Izuku saw fire in the womans eyes as she looked at Katsuki who glared back at her.

"The fucking King!" He snapped back at her and the two of them glared at each other, before she wrapped her arm around his neck and put him in a head lock. He growled in anger as he tried to push her off while she ground her fist on his head. "HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU OLD HAG!"

"STOP CALLING ME OLD HAG IN FRONT OF STRANGERS!" She snapped loudly at him and he continued to growl while trying to push her off.

"Uhm.." Izuku looked down at Katsuki worriedly, before looking up at the woman as she raised her head in confusion and looked at Izuku with wide ruby eyes. "I-I'm sorry are you... K-Kacchan's mother...?"

"Ah, yes." The woman smiled warmly and Izuku blushed a bit at seeing the soft expression on her face. "Mitsuki, head of the Bakugou tribe and this idiot's mother. I'm sorry for the trouble my stupid son has caused, and you are?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya," the Green haired girl smiled at Mitsuki and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, Isn't that the name of the new King of the World?" Mitsuki asked with a grin. "Wow, what a cute King! But hey..." she seemed to come to a thought, and looked down at Katsuki who was growling still. "This idiot said that was the name of his Wife..."

"I uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red and bowed her head again. "... Y-Yes... I-I am uh... Both those things..." She knew her voice was small, but it rung loudly in the silent room.

"HAAAAH?!" The woman grabbed both sides of Katsuki's head and shook it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MARRYING THIS POOR GIRL BY FORCE?!"

"IT'S NOT BY FORCE! SHE SAID YES, STUPID HAG!" Katsuki snapped loudly at her.

"STOP CALLING ME A HAG!" The woman shouted before she head butted her son. The room went silent as Katsuki's head leaned back and Izuku paled as she dropped him into the chair. "Hah, sorry about that." She brushed her hands off before looking at the shocked room. "He has been pretty impulsive since he was a child, but I guess you know that." Mitsuki looked down at Izuku who blushed and nodded her head. "My, you really are cute. How'd he get so lucky to get a girl like you?" Mitsuki sighed out, before looking at the others in the room.

"Uhm..." Inko was looking at Katsuki worriedly as Recovery girl checked on him. "M-Mitsuki-san... Is it?" The mountain tribe woman nodded her head and walked up to Inko's bed curiously. "I'm Izuku's mother, Inko. I'm jut learning about this, and..."

"Ah, I apologize for my son." Mitsuki sighed out before she bowed to Inko. "If this is not something you approve of..."

"I-It's not that I uhm..." Inko looked up at Izuku and so did Mitsuki and All Might. "... If Izuku accepts this, I have no reason to say no..."

"Neither do I..." Mitsuki smiled and Izuku blushed a bright red, before she looked to All Might who had a worried look on his face.

"I..." Izuku gripped the front of her green vest and looked at her feet. "... I really do love Kac- Katsuki..." She felt her cheeks get redder. "M-More than anything... I-I'm sorry this is a shock but..." She poked her fingers together, still looking down. "I-I wouldn't give up my relationship with him for anything in the world..." She looked up at the adults and both Mitsuki and Inko had tears in their eyes. "Ah...!"

"SO BEAUTIFUL!" The woman cried out and Izuku hurried over to mother worriedly, before Mitsuki hugged her tight. Izuku felt her cheeks heat up more as her mother joined in, sobbing loudly.

"M-My daughter is a m-married woman now!" Inko sobbed out and Izuku smiled a bit.

"I have such a cute daughter-in-law, who could ask for more?!" Mitsuki cried out happily.

"Ahem..." All Might cleared his throat and the woman all looked at him. "... Izuku, if I may...?"

"Y-Your Majesty...?" Izuku straightened up as Mitsuki and Inko let go of her.

"I'm truly happy for you." All Might smiled at her and Izuku felt tears well up in her eyes. "I wish I had known sooner, I could have gotten you a gift or something. But too late is better than never, yes?"

"Y-Your Majesty..." Izuku sobbed out and he looked at her worriedly. He looked at the other two woman who were also still crying before Mitsuki stormed over to his bed.

"Is this the father for the bride?! What a kind man!" She cried out and Izuku and Inko both blushed a crimson red.

"F-F-FATHER?!" The three of them cried out and All Might himself turned a bright red and coughed out blood.

"A-All Might!" Izuku cried out in a panic, before she hurried over to hand him a handkerchief.

"I-I'm not..." All Might stuttered out and looked at Inko then Izuku worriedly. "I-I... That is to say... Sh-she's... A special girl but..."

"Tch..." They all looked over at Katsuki as he rubbed his forehead while sitting in the chair. "That's His Majesty, All Might you stupid hag. Not her father."

"What...?!" Mitsuki asked in confusion and looked at All Might who paled. "This is the former King of the World?"

"Ah, I met with an incident a long time ago... Then after rescuing Izuku this..." He gestured to himself. "Happened. My Apologies." He nodded his head to the confused Mitsuki. "Izuku is a treasured student of mine, and an amazing successor to the title King of the World..." He grinned at Izuku who blushed a bit as he patted her head. "She is already such and amazing King, I can't wait to see her progress in the future."

"Th-thank you." Izuku said in a small voice and bowed her head.

"Well, I think you all should be okay to go." Recovery Girl said with a smile to them and Izuku looked down at her, "But this reminds me, Izuku may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"ah, yes." Izuku smiled at Recovery girl, and Inko looked over at her worriedly.

"It's just a weekly checkup," Recovery girl beamed at the mother who nodded her head. "To make sure she's in fighting shape. It'll only take a moment."

"I'd like to get to know you," Mitsuki smiled at Inko brightly who nodded her head and got up from the bed. "As well as His Majesty here." She looked up at All Might who got up and grinned a bit.

"Just All Might is fine," he told the ladies and they smiled up at him before they left. Izuku sat on a stool and looked up as Katsuki continued to sit in his chair, watching her.

"Uhm," Izuku looked at him worriedly before Recovery girl started to look her over. "K-Kacchan it's just a check up..."

"Yes, I know." He grumbled out and Izuku looked away from him, blushing.

"have you felt any pain or discomfort?" Recovery girl asked and Izuku scratched her cheek nervously. The scent from the demons thorn had only recently gone away and she looked down at her hand. She remembered the strange itch on her back every now and then.

"I think I may have gotten a bug bite." Izuku looked at Recovery girl who looked at her in confusion. "On my back, it gets painfully itchy every now and then."

"How come you didn't say anything?" She looked up at Katsuki as he stood up.

"It was just an itch." Izuku told him in confusion. "I didn't think anything of it, it's just every now and then."

"Let me check." Recovery girl stood up and pulled a privacy screen open for her Izuku shrugged her vest off her shoulders with her shirt, before she held them in front of her. The woman looked over her back curiously. "I don't see anything here, when does this normally occur?"

"During training," Izuku said, thinking for a second.

"It might just be a bug bite," Recovery girl patted her back and Izuku looked at her. "I don't see any blemishes or bites though... that's awfully strange. Next time it happens come straight here as soon as possible."

"Alright, thank you." Izuku smiled at Recovery girl as she pulled her shirt and vest back at. The woman smiled up at her and Izuku stepped out from the curtain as she finished buttoning up her shirt. "Sorry for causing such a ruckus..."

"I've learned quickly that when you're involved, there is an awful lot of shouting. Don't worry dear." Recovery girl patted her arm and Izuku blushed a bit before she looked up at an irritated Katsuki. "Now head off on your way. I'm sure you both have a lot of questions to deal with from your mothers."

"Ah," Izuku paled a bit as she thought about that, and they both left the infirmary. "I didn't think things would get so out of hand..." she sighed a bit before she felt Katsuki take her hand. She looked up at him curiously.

"I didn't think the old hag would show up so quickly." He grumbled out and Izuku smiled at him, holding back a laugh.

"You're both a lot of like," Izuku told him and he looked down at her with his eyes narrowed. "You look just like her..."

"Tch, no man wants to hear that." Katsuk grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit before he gripped her hand. "... You look a lot like your mother too, accept for the hair."

"Ah," Izuku touched her hair and smiled a bit. "My mother said it reminded her of my dad." She ran her fingers through her locks and smiled up at Katsuki.

"... hmm," He looked away from her and Izuku watched him curiously. "I wonder what our kids will look like," He said curiously and Izuku felt her whole face turn red.

"Wh-what?! Why are you thinking about that?!" she cried out in surprise and he looked back at her. "Th-that's..."

"... Do you not want kids?" He asked her and she put her hands over her face.

"No thats... I do want kids it's just..." she looked up at him through her fingers. "I-I never... thought that far ahead yet... I didn't know you were..."

"Hmm," He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "I wasn't really... it was just a thought." He told her before kissing her forehead. She pulled her hands off her face nervously and looked up at him. "Obviously not any time in the near future," He told her and she nodded her head.

"yeah..." Izuku put her hands on her chest and he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"But one day, if that's alright with you." He kissed the top of her head and she felt her chest swell, before she looked up at him.

"Of course," she told him with a bright smile, and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled a bit, before he let her go and they continued off down the hall. She put her hand on her chest again, and clenched her fist. She knew that she had a tough road ahead of her, a family was not within reach...

"Ah, My idiot son and his beautiful wife!" Mitsuki shouted brightly as they walked out into the main hall. Izuku blushed a bright red as all heads turned to look at them and she looked around nervously and so did All Might, before the heroes in the room broke out into questions and shouts. Izuku groaned as she backed up away from everyone before Katsuki growled out in frustration and picked her up by her waist. She looked down at him with wide eyes and he stormed through the crowd. She smiled nervously at the heroes they passed.

"YES SHE'S MY WIFE, SO BACK THE FUCK UP YOU TWO BIT EXTRAS!" he shouted at the crowd who became stunned. Izuku paled in horror at his blatant statement to the world and she put her hands on her face.

"IDIOT. RESPECT OTHERS!" Mitsuki shouted at Katsuki before he put Izuku on her feet in front of her mother and made sure she was steady. "Tch, who raised you to be so rude?"

"You did." He snapped and she bonked her fist on his head. He growled out in anger and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Izuku," She looked at her mother who was smiling at her. "Are you happy...?"

"... Yeah." Izuku smiled at her mother warmly before looking at Katsuki who was pushing his mothers hands back with his own. They both had the same glare and growl as they pushed against each other. "I'm really happy."


	28. RINGS AND FACES! GOODBYES ARE HARD!

**HEY HEY HEY!**

 **I hope everyone had a PLUS ULTRA CHRISTMAS!**

 **I had a good one myself, I got useful cute things and a UA high t-shirt!**

 **As well as the limited edition first season box set!**

 **HOW EXCITING!**

 **But with your bellies full and your hearts content,**

 **I give you this next chapter!**

 **I also had a hell of a time trying to upload this. It still isn't working so I'm trying a loophole, thank god I don't need old docs anymore.**

"Hmm..." Izuku was sitting on the ground next to Baku as she looked over her map that she held up in front of her. "I just... I don't know what the best order would be in..."

"Well you're from the Forest region, why not there first?" Kouta asked as he lay on the dragons back tiredly. "I don't know why you're stressing about it."

"Well my relationship with Lord Endeavor is pretty strained..." Izuku said worriedly as she looked at the map. "He'd probably set me on fire if I went to see him."

"Aren't you friends with that stuffy guy? Just go with him." Kouta told her as he looked at the map too. "Or don't go at all, who gives a shit?"

"You shouldn't be saying words like that," Izuku looked up at Kouta and smiled. "You've been hanging around Kacchan too much."

"Pfft, I'm way smarter than that idiot." Kouta grumbled out and looked down at her seriously. "And I'll be ten times stronger too. So hurry up and ditch that guy."

"... Maybe I should visit the Central region first?" Izuku asked curiously and heard Kouta let out an annoyed groan above her. "His Majesty, All Might knows the King that's from the desert lands there." She pointed at the sandy colored spot on the map.

"Then we'll go there..." Kouta slid off Baku's back and landed beside her.

"We...?" Izuku looked at Kouta and he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself, some one has to protect you." He said with another serious look on his face. Izuku smiled at him warmly and patted his head.

"I can't take you with me, it's too dangerous. Besides... Mandalay would be worried." She watched Kouta frown up at her. "I wish I could, Kouta. But it's out of the question, I can't let you get hurt."

"You'll take that moron with you, but not me?" he pouted as he spoke of Katsuki and Izuku frowned at him.

"Kouta, I don't think you realize what kind of things are after me..." Izuku put her map down and she sat up straight to look at the boy. "It's more than just Demons... There are people who would..." She froze as she thought to Dabi and Tomura's faces. She felt a shiver down her spine and looked away from Kouta. "... They'd hurt you... And I can't chance that."

"You look sick..." Kouta said worriedly and Izuku put her hand on her face as she thought back to her time in the badlands. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay..." Izuku put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. She couldn't show him a face like that, he was just a little boy. "Sorry, bad memories. But back to my point... It's too dangerous to come with me, but I need someone to watch the guild for me." her smile became hopeful as she looked at Kouta. "Can you do that?"

"Tch... I guess." Kouta grumbled out and Izuku giggled before she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, before swinging him around.

"Thanks Kouta," She stopped spinning and looked at him, grinning brightly. "I know you'll do a good job."

"Hmph, I still think I should go." The boy pouted as he held onto her shoulders. "But I guess I'll trust that idiot for now..."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that." Izuku laughed as she walked off with him, waving at Baku as they left to head to the plaza.

"Where are we going?" Kouta asked curiously and Izuku looked at him.

"I was going to have tea with my Mother and Mitsuki-san. I thought you'd like to have cake with me." She grinned at him brightly, "They're leaving shortly, they've been here for five days. Mitsuki-san is going to take my mother to a safe village near by for me."

"You and your mother are a lot alike." The boy said offhandedly and Izuku looked at him. "You both get flustered pretty easy."

"Ah," Izuku looked up as she thought about that. "I guess you're right..." she paled a bit, hoping she was not nearly that bad. "But, my mom is a strong woman, she raised me all by myself after my father died..."

"... I didn't know my parents really well..." Kouta looked down and Izuku looked at him worriedly. "... But, I remember them being really strong." She watched boy look up at her and saw a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and hugged him tight.

"Well their son is really strong, so I bet they were!" She told him as she crushed him in her arms, grinning brightly. She laughed a bit as he hugged her back, "Only you would try and go on a dangerous mission across the world." She patted his head and he pouted again.

"Izuku!" The girl in question turned her head at the sound of her name and saw her mother sitting with Mitsuki at a small restaurant in the plaza. Izuku smiled as she walked towards them. "I remember seeing this boy around, who is he?" Inko looked up at her daughter curiously as Izuku set Kouta down on his feet.

"I'm Kouta," The boy stuck out his hand to Inko and shook hands with her as she smiled brightly at him. "I'm going to be Izuku's husband in the future."

"Oh my," Mitsuki laughed loudly and Kouta looked up at her as she put her hand on his head and tussled his hair. "That idiot son of mine has competition does he?!"

"Kouta," Izuku sighed out as the boy grumbled a bit under the woman's hand. "I'm a solid 11 years older than you," She told him as he climbed up onto a chair next to hers as she sat down.

"That doesn't matter." he said as he sat on his knees.

"WAHAHA! What a tough opponent! I like this kid." Mitsuki grinned brightly at Izuku who blushed a bit. "he's dressed like mountain tribe, where you from?"

"He lives with the Pussycats." Izuku said as she took a piece of cake from her mother when it was offered and handed it to Kouta before she poured herself some tea. "Mandalay is his aunt."

"I'm from a coastal town in the Central region." Kouta said proudly and Izuku looked at him. "on this side of the world." He started to eat his cake and Izuku smiled at him brightly.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," Izuku looked up at Mitsuki as she spoke and Izuku frowned a bit. "Because of your journey, there's not much point of us sticking around."

"Though I do worry about Toshinori," Inko said with a sigh and they all looked at her in shock. "I don't think the poor man is eating enough. If he's sick he should be resting instead of running around helping heroes train."

"T-Toshinori...?" Izuku knew that was All Might's real name and her eyes widened a bit. "Ah... M-Mom, just... how well do you..."

"Ah, he spoke to me about everything that is going on." Inko looked up at Izuku and smiled sadly. "I don't like that you're in such a dangerous position, especially with all this Demon Alliance business, but..." She let out a small sigh. "You've changed into such a strong young woman... Married, King of the World... You even take care of a young boy with ease." Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at Kouta who had a glare on his face as he was called a young boy.

"I'm six..." He grumbled out and Mitsuki let out a laugh.

"Wow, reminds me of some one," she grinned brightly and Izuku laughed a bit.

"I thought the same thing." Izuku smiled at Kouta and he looked up at her. "He's going to be a strong hero one day, I know it." She patted Kouta's shoulder and he blushed and looked down at his plate.

"Izuku..." She looked back to her mother who was smiling warmly at her. "I will always worry about you, because I am your mother. But I want you to know I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your father in heaven is too."

"Thank you." Izuku smiled warmly at her mother, before she looked down into her tea.

"Ah, speaking of. My useless husband has been at his wits end about this whole marriage thing. He cries like a woman, honestly." Mitsuki said with a laugh and they all looked at her. "Where that Katsuki got his personality, I have no idea. The stupid brat!" Izuku held back her laughter as she watched Mitsuki grin and smiled back at her instead. "I'm happy to be able to tell him that we've got a cute daughter in law. But when all this business is over, you two should really get a ceremony properly. It won't do to have The King of the Mountain Tribe and The King of the World be married with out a party!"

"Uhm," Izuku blushed a bright red at that and gripped her tea cup. "M-Maybe..? I don't know I... I'm not really worried about something like that." She looked up at the others nervously. "I mean... If Kacchan wants one, sure... But I don't mind either way."

"Izuku, are you sure you're a girl?" Kouta asked and Mtsuki burst out laughing.

"OI!" They all turned to look at Katsuki as he walked across the plaza, an annoyed look on his face. "Why didn't you come get me?" He looked at Izuku and she blushed again.

"I-I didn't know you wanted to come." she said nervously and he clicked his tongue in anger, before Mitsuki pinched his arm.

"I told you to stop doing that," The woman said with her own glare at her son as he rubbed his arm angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped and looked around at the table. "Hey, move." He grumbled at Kouta, seeing there were only four chairs.

"Kacchan," Izuku frowned up at him and Koua glared up at the king. "He was here first."

"Relax." He grumbled as he picked Kouta up and sat down, before letting him sit on his lap. Kouta looked back at him in confusion and Katsuki grumbled. "What?! Just keep eating!" He snapped and Izuku let out a soft laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," She giggled as both him and Kouta gave her similar looks and looked away from them.

"Since when did you become soft?" Mitsuki asked with a big grin at her son and he glared at his mother.

"Since the stupid kid kept following her around like a fly." he looked down at Kouta who glared back at him. "Tch, finish your stupid cake."

"And he calls me a fly," Kouta grumbled out and Izuku let out a soft laugh at the both of them.

"What's so funny?" They both asked before glaring at each other.

"WAHAHA!" Mitsuki burst out laughing with Izuku now, and even Inko was laughing softly to herself. "Since when did this idiot become able to take care of a kid?! What is this!" Mitsuki continued to laugh and Izuku put her hand over her face to try and calm her giggles. "My my, I wish we were able to stick around the northern part of the forest longer. Maybe you would've turned out better with Izuku around!"

"Tch, I told you I didn't want to leave." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked over at them.

"It was too dangerous, I'm surprised that village is still around." Mitsuki looked over at Inko and Izuku. "You're strong people to be able to keep living there."

"Well, Izuku was." Inko smiled warmly and Izuku looked at her mother. "She always came home covered in cuts and bruises." She sighed out and Izuku blushed a bit as she felt a hole burning in the side of her head. "She never hesitated to help out when demons attacked... I've fainted almost every day of my life." Inko sighed out and Izuku lowered her head.

"What a brave girl." Mitsuki smiled and Izuku looked over at her. "You know, I remember the last day we spent in that area. This idiot here," She jutted her thumb at Katsuki who was scowling at his mother. "Came home sobbing and covered in dried blood. Said that his future wife was hurt and we couldn't leave, but we had too." She ground her fist on Katsuki's head, and Izuku blushed a bright red. "Know what I said?" She smiled at Katsuki as he growled.

"I don't fucking remember!" Katsuki snapped and Mitsuki thunked her fist on his head.

"I said get stronger to protect her then. Become the man she deserves." Mitsuki smiled at Kouta who was looking up at her with interest. "And when she's ready she'll find you." She sat up straight in her chair and smiled at the others. "Know what he said?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Izuku and she nodded her head.

"Don't!" Katsuki growled out at his mother, still glaring darkly.

" _I'll Become King for her then, that way she'll be able to find me_." Mitsuki smiled warmly and Katsuki grumbled in anger. "He only wanted to be king before because he wanted to be the strongest. But that was the day his drive to become King of the Mountain Tribe changed. He didn't want to be strong for himself, but for the girl he loved." She laughed and Izuku felt her heart swell in her chest as she looked up at Katsuki who was avoiding everyone's eyes at the table, glaring at the top of Kouta's head.

"That's so sweet." Inko smiled brightly and Izuku looked at her mother as she cried a bit. "I guess that explains Izuku's drive to go out into the world, to look for her friend." Inko looked at Izuku who was blushing the brightest of reds. She put her hands on her lap, poking her fingers together nervously. "She made herself training equipment, and would practice every day. As she got bigger she came back with more and more wounds from fighting demons and climbing cliffs."

"Tch, you're terrible with cliffs, were you trying to die?" Katsuki asked and Izuku bowed her head in embarrassment.

" _I need to find Kacchan_ ," Inko said with a grin and Izuku felt her face catch fire as she gripped her knee's tightly. " _He promised he'd come back, something must have happened so I have to go find him_. That's what she used to say all the time, but I was scared for her to leave the village with out a weapon..." Inko sighed out and Izuku dropped her head onto the table as it got warmer. "I guess, she's always been a hero... Toshinori just saw it better."

"Moooom..." Izuku groaned out and the women at the table laughed warmly. Izuku let out a sigh before she felt someone touch her hand. She lifted her head to look up at Katsuki, but he wasn't looking at her. She felt her cheeks turn warm, before she gripped his fingers with her own.

"So, where have you decided to go first for your trip around the world?" Mitsuki asked and Izuku looked to her, before smiling.

"I think the Central region is the best idea. A lot of our friends are from there, and His Majesty knows the ruling King." Izuku gripped Katsuki's hand tightly and beamed at the women. "I'll go greet him first, besides. I've always wanted to see the desert! I heard it's like a beach but for miles."

"Well make sure you have plenty of water, and dress appropriately." Inko told her and Izuku nodded her head. "Oh my... I still can't believe my Izuku became King of the World..." Inko looked down at her tea and smiled. "That reminds me," She reached into a bag she had with her, and pulled out a small satchel. "It was your birthday a few months ago."

"What?!" Kouta and Katsuki asked loudly together and Izuku looked over at them curiously.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku blushed a bit.

"I uhm.. Forgot actually..." She scratched her cheek nervously with her free hand. "I guess it was right before Hosu?" She asked herself, and looked up trying to think.

"Either way, I brought you something." Inko said and Izuku let go of Katsuki's hand to take the small satchel. "I thought you might like to have these when you turned 17." Izuku opened the bag up and pulled out two rings. Her eyes widened as she saw the black metal, and each had a sparkling emeralds set into it.

"Mom..." Izuku felt her tears well up before they poured down her cheeks. "I... I can't... These are..."

"It's alright," Inko smiled warmly at her daughter while the other three looked on with concern as Izuku sobbed and clutched the rings tightly in her hands, holding them to her face. Inko started tearing up a bit herself and the table paled. "Your father would have wanted you to have them, I certainly did. It works out though, because you're already married."

"Mom..." Izuku lifted her head up to look at Inko and both of them sobbed, before wrapping their arms around each other. "Thank you, I'll treasure them for ever."

"I know you will," Inko smiled through her tears at Izuku warmly, before hugging her daughter tightly.

"... Izu...?" Izuku looked up from her hand as they walked back towards the lodging, and noticed Katsuki looked down at her worried while Kouta sat on his shoulders. The little boy was looking at her with concern as well, and Izuku blushed a bit.

"Sorry!" Izuku laughed a bi as she clutched the rings in her hand tightly. "I didn't mean to space out like that."

"Heeeeeeeey Kouta!" They turned to look at a group of kids, waving their hands in their direction. "Come play tag!"

"hmph," The little boy looked down at Izuku who smiled up at him and he thumped his fist on Katsuki's head, causing the tribal king to growl in annoyance. "Let me down,"

"Little shit..." Katsuki yanked the boy off his shoulders and dropped him onto his feet. Kouta looked up at Izuku one last time, before looking to Katsuki. "WHAT?!"

"You get one." Kouta said, before sticking his tongue out and running off. Katsuki glared after him in anger, before Izuku let out a laugh.

"... Izu." Katsuki looked down at her again and she glanced up at him. "... Want to talk?" He asked her before he put his hand on hers that was holding the rings from earlier.

"Ah..." Izuku looked down at their hands, before smiling. "I guess I owe an explanation." She looked up at him and they walked over to a bench under a shady tree to sit down. Izuku looked up at the changing leaves, reminded of the trees from home, before she looked down at her hand. She opened I up to show Katsuki the rings and he looked at them. "... What do you know about other region's traditions for marriage?"

"Nothing," Katsuki said flatly and Izuku laughed a bit and looked up at him. "Other than the nonsense our mothers spouted off and the idiots back at the lodge."

"... In the forest region, we give rings." Izuku touched the ones in her palm and smiled. "One for getting engaged. It usually goes to the woman from the man. My mum said my dad proposed at the fall festival," She looked up at Katsuki who was listening to her intently. "He dropped the ring and it rolled away," Izuku laughed a bit and looked down at the rings again. "After they get married... The couple shares a pair of matching rings." She held them both up in her fingers, and pointed at the smaller one with three emeralds, "This one is my mom's, the bigger one is my dad's." She pointed at the slightly thicker but larger ring with three bigger emeralds. "After saying I do, they put the other persons ring on their finger, and then they're married."

"... Izu..." Katsuki's voice was filled with concern and she felt her tears burning in her eyes as she looked at the big ring in her fingers. She looked up at Katsuki and began to get blurry in her vision from her tears.

"It was all we found after he was eaten..." Izuku clutched the rings in her fingers again and she brought her other hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. "Mom always wore it around her neck after that..." She laughed a bit and looked into her hand at the rings again, before smiling a bit and looking up at Katsuki. She sat up and saw him watch her in confusion. "Kacchan..."

"... Izuku, you don't..." He looked at her hand as she held up the bigger ring and frowned.

"I want to." Izuku told him with a bright smile, and she looked at it fondly. "I know it's what my mother wants."

"... Stupid," She looked up at Katsuki as he took he smaller ring from her hand and looked into her eyes. "The man asks first right?"

"Hah," Izuku let out a laugh and nodded her head. She looked up at him, blushing a bit as she held out her left hand and pointed at her ring finger. "This one,"

"Alright." He grumbled and Izuku giggled again as he took her hand and looked up at him. "What do I say? I want to do this right." She smiled as she saw his cheeks take on a soft shade of red.

"Well normally there's a priest who asks us if we take the other in life or death, or sickness and such... Taking everything the other has, good or bad." Izuku giggled as she saw the look of annoyance on his face. "But, we don't follow the norms, do we?"

"Fucking forest people crap..." Kasuki mumbled out and Izuku smiled warmly at him. "Fine... Will you have me even though I... Tend to be aggressive and angry." He grumbled out and Izuku held back a laugh with her fingers. "Tch, don't laugh."

"... You can be kind and sweet too." Izuku looked up at him and he looked away from her, grumbling still. "You worry about me, and always look after me... So of course I do." She blushed softly as he looked back at her, before sliding the ring onto her finger. She looked at it, and smiled warmly before she held up the one that belonged to her father. "Katsuki, do you-" She felt the ring slip from her finger and her eyes went wide s she went to catch it, but Katsuki stuck his hand out and caught it for her, sighing.

"You must be a lot like your father, you're mother is not clumsy like you are." Katsuki looked up at her and Izuku blushed a bright red as he handed the ring back to her.

"Ehm..." She looked down at it and smiled. "Then, will you have me even though I'm clumsy and nothing but trouble?" She asked him and looked up into his eyes again.

"... You also solve a lot of problems." He told her as she took his left hand, and she looked up at him curiously. "And you may be clumsy most times, but you're beautiful and graceful as well. So of course I do," He growled out and Izuku's smile warmed before she put the ring on his left hand. She smiled as she held onto his fingers, before she looked up at him. He watched her in confusion, before she pulled his hand to get him to lean down.

"Then they kiss," she told him with a bright smile now, before she leaned in and kissed his lips. It was soft and tender, and his fingers tightened around hers. After a short moment, she pulled away and smiled up at him, seeing a bit of shock on his face. "And that's it," She held up her left hand and smiled. "Though, there's normally a ton of people and formal wear," She looked at his hand again and smiled as she ran her thumb over the ring on it.

"Do you want that?" He asked her and Izuku shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't need that, I just need you." She told him, before he tugged on her hand with his. She looked up at him in confusion as he leaned her head down and touched his forehead to hers. "Kacchan...?"

"When everything is over, I want to show you off to the world, covered in flowers and jewelry." He told her and she felt her face catch fire. "Or what ever weird traditions you have, I don't care... But I want to world to know you're mine." She looked into his fiery ruby eyes and he touched her cheek with his other hand. She felt her eyes burn with tears before he kissed her again with passion.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both pulled away from each other as they heard a chorus of ooo's and aah's from in front of them and Izuku turned a bright red as she put her fingers on her mouth, seeing the group of kids Koua was playing with. "ARE YOU GUYS MARRIED?!"

"YEAH, NOW GET LOST!" Kasuki snapped in annoyance and Izuku tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Idiots," Kouta said with a frown as he looked at them, before glaring at Katsuki. "Enjoy it while it's lasts, because she'll be mine soon!"

"HAAAAH?!" Katsuki stood up, growling in anger and Izuku stifled her laughs as Katsuk chased Kouta off through the plaza with a few kids following and laughing. Izuku looked at the rest off them who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Aren't you the King of the World...?" A boy asked, touching her knee. Izuku smiled at him warmly and nodded her head. "Wow!"

"But you're a girl." A little girl said with a thoughtful look on her face and Izuku patted her head gently.

"You're right, but with the position King of the World, it doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy." Izuku told her and she smiled brightly. "As long as you're willing to do whats right and protect the world, you have what it takes." Izuku looked up at the kids as they all piled on Katsuki shouting and laughing. "And I'm willing to do anything to protect everything."

"So cool!" The boy shouted and Izuku laughed again, before she stood up from the bench. She looked down at them, smiling warmly. "I want to be a cool hero like that one day!"

"I look forward to it." Izuku grinned brightly at him, before she followed them towards the group of kids piling on Katsuki who was shouting.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He snapped loudly and Izuku laughed as she leaned over him while the kids kept him pinned. "Tch, stupid brats! I'm King of the Mountain tribe, so get off!"

"More like monster." Kouta said what a laugh and Katsuki grumbled in anger before he began standing up. The kids held onto him laughing and giggling as he struggled to stand up fully.

"Come on everyone," Izuku smiled at them all brightly and they looked at her. "I'll be it!" She laughed and they all laughed and jumped off Katsuki before running away. Izuku giggled before she chased them across the plaza while Katsuki tried to fix his necklaces and cloak.

He next day, Izuku and Katsuki went to see their mothers off at the gates. Inko was crying and holding onto Izuku tightly, who let out a small laugh.

"Mom, you can come visit any time." Izuku told her and Inko looked up at her, her eyes full of tears. "I can't go visit you for certain reasons, but I would love to see you any time."

"Izukuuuuuu!" Inko sobbed out and hugged her tightly again. "I'm so proud of you! Please send me letters when you can!" Izuku nodded to her mother, before looking over at Mitsuki and Katsuki.

"Come visit home some time," The tall woman said with a grumble to her son of equal height. "And make sure you bring Izuku, or I'll thump you a good one."

"Tch, shut up and leave!" Katsuki snapped at her, and for a long moment they glared at each other, before Mitsuki reached her arms out and wrapped them around his shoulders. Izuku watched with wide eyes as Katsuki patted her back gently, before she let go of him.

"Well, Inko-san. It's time to go," Mitsuki grinned before she put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Izuku looked up to the air and her eyes widened as she saw a massive dragon swoop over their heads, before landing on the cobblestone in front of them.

"Is that..." Izuku's mouth turned up in a grin as she looked at the golden scales with bright eyes. "A GOLD DRAGON?!"

"Yes!" Mitsuki laughed loudly and Izuku ran towards it at top speed laughing loudly. "Wow," Mitsuki laughed brightly as she watched Izuku go up to the dragons head and let it sniff her.

"This might take a while now." Kasuki grumbled out as she patted the dragon all over with her hands. The dragon let out a snort before nuzzling against her hands and licking her. "HEY!" Katsuki shouted out as the dragon picked her up in it's teeth by her vest and stood up.

"HAHAHA! Kogane has taken a liking to her!" Mitsuki laughed loudly as Katsuki ran towards the dragon and Izuku while Inko shook nervously as her daughter was dangled out of the King's reach. "Gold dragons are possessive of things they like. They usually horde shiny things though," Mitsuki continued to laugh loudly. "But Izuku shines pretty brightly!"

"LET GO OF HER, KOGANE!" Katsuki snapped at the dragon and Izuku laughed as it let out a grumbling sound from it's throat.

"Aren't these usually found in the Central region? Mostly the desert! How fascinating!" Izuku said happily as she patted the dragons snout. "Okay, I need down now." she told the dragon with a laugh and it let out a snort before setting her down and staring at her intently. "Wow, so pretty!"

"Tch, what is it with dragons liking you?!" Katsuki snapped and pulled her away from Kogane.

"Hold on...!" The group turned to look over at All Might who was hurrying towards them. Izuku was shocked to see him wearing a fitting regal tunic and trousers now, and he grinned at the group. "I caught you just in time." He said with a laugh as he approached Mitsuki and Inko. "I came to see you both off." He bowed his head to Mitsuki, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here!" Mitsuki laughed loudly and clapped a hand on his back. "What an honor to meet two kings in one trip! Thanks for looking after my boy, I leave him in your care!"

"I DON'T NEED ANYONES CARE!" Katsuki yelled and Izuku held back a laugh.

"And Inko-san." All Might grinned at Inko who blushed a bit. "It was wonderful to see you again, thank you for letting me pass on my position to your daughter."

"No, thank you for looking after her for me." Inko smiled up at him, "And for taking great care in helping her become a great hero. But make sure you eat lots and take a rest when tired, alright?" The two of them laughed and Izuku put a hand over her mouth.

"Weird," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him, before looking back at their mothers and All Might as they approached the dragon.

"Izuku," Inko smiled up at her daughter and hugged her once more. "Take care, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Izuku smiled back at her mother and hugged her tightly. "And thank you again for the rings." They stood back as Mitsuki got up on the dragon's back, and helped Inko up next. Izuku grinned as she waved good by to her mother and Mitsuki, as the dragon took off and swooped over the walls to leave.

"That was hell," Katsuki growled out and turned to head back to the lodging. "Thank god it's over. I'm tired."

"Ah, Izuku," She looked up at All Might as he spoke and stopped in her tracks. "I wanted to speak with you, about your journey. I heard you decided on the Central region first."

"Ah yes," Izuku smiled up at All Might and nodded her head. "I also heard you have a relationship with the king there,"

"Ah." All Might frowned at that and Izuku tilted her head in confusion. "Well... I did... I do? It's... Complicated."

"You make it sound like a marriage." Katsuki growled out and All Might laughed.

"Well, he traveled with me when I first became king..." All Might let out a sigh.

"WHAT?!" Izuku asked in shock and he looked down at her. "Th-that's amazing! Can you send a letter to him for me then? I'm so nervous about meeting him but if you know hi-"

"I can't do that." All Might held up a hand, shaking his head and Izuku frowned a bit. "We last spoke to each other on bad terms, and I'm afraid that it's just not possible."

"Oh," Izuku looked down in disappointment.

"I might have an idea of someone who can help you, but I'm sure even if it was just you, you'd have no problem!" All Might laughed loudly and Izuku looked back up at him curiously. "Who do you plan on traveling with to the Central region?"

"Me of course," Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him.

"I'm not entirely sure, I don't know if I can put people in danger like that..." Izuku said with another frown and they looked at her. "My traveling around will put a big target on other's backs."

"Izuku," She looked up at All Might as he smiled at her. "I think you need to have more confidence in your friends. I'm sure they told you they want to protect you too," Izuku blushed and nodded her head. "If they are willing to go with you, I suggest you take their help. The more friends you have around you, the less likely you'll be in big trouble." He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled a bit. "I wish I could help you more, but I believe you'll do an amazing job."

"Thank you," Izuku nodded her head to All Might and he nodded back to her.

"Now hurry off, I think there is special training before you leave." He told her and Izuku looked up at Katsuki who grumbled as they left to head to the training grounds. She was trying to think as they walked, how should she approach the King of the Central Region. She looked down at the ground, and sighed a bit.

"Where's your armor?" Katsuki asked her and she looked up at him, before looking at her arms and shoulder.

"Oh, I was in a rush, I forgot to put it on." She scratched her cheek nervously, "I'll run and get it, I'll meet you at the training grounds, alright?" She smiled up at Katsuki and he let out a sigh before she ran off towards the lodging. She hurried inside to strap on the armor quickly, before she hurried back out and ran off towards the training ground. She turned the corner of the guild building, hurrying around the back of it. Knowing Aizawa it was probably something outrageous, She hummed happily at the thought before she caught something strange out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in her steps, and a nervous sweat fell down her cheek as she tried to take into effect that she saw a face on the side of the building. She slowly turned her head to look at the wall and her nervous smile got larger as she looked into the pair of eyes staring at her, and seeing a bright grin on the face with no body.

"Training grounds, right?" It was a boy older than her by the sounds of it and she nodded her head in response to him. "They're that way," He stuck a hand out and pointed in the direction she was heading. "But I guess you knew that already, right?"

"Uhm... Yeah." Izuku nodded her head, and the face just smiled at her before it pulled back into the wall. She paled a bit, before turning her head away from the wall, wondering just what happened. "I should be more concerned than I am..." she muttered out to herself before she started walking again.

"You're that lively King of the World, am I right?!" Izuku stopped and her eyes went wide in shock and horror as the face looked up at her from the ground under her feet.

"UUUWAAAAH!" She cried out and fell back on her bottom. She looked at the face between her feet, sweating nervously.

"did I surprise you?! Haha!" The face laughed as it looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I thought it might be fun to surprise you a bit. You're right though, you should be more concerned about strange people!"

"Wh-what is..." Izuku looked down at the face with wide eyes. "What's going on?! What are you?!|

"Haha, what am I, indeed!" Izuku paled as it laughed loudly. "I was wondering what I was doing, myself! How peculiar! I guess I couldn't help it, I kinda wanted to see the Kng in her natural habitat! But oh well." It grinned up at her and she reached up to grab her sword handle. "That's the spirit! Much smarter, but you don't need to worry about me!"

"... I'm worried," she said with a frown and he laughed again.

"I suppose that's the right response! But fear not, because you'll find out who I am pretty soon!" He told her with his grin and she gripped her sword handle nervously. "In any case, keep up that fighting spirit of yours, and I'll see you again soon!"

"Uhm..." Izuku's eyes widened as the face slowly disappeared into the ground, and she stared at the spot it was in, before she looked around for more. She stood up as she found none, and scratched her cheek with her finger nervously. "... I really do attract weird people..."


	29. SENPAIS AND CURSES! THE BIG THREE!

**I have so many days off in a row, it's not funny.**

 **ACCEPT IT IS BECAUSE GUESS WHAT I CAN SPEND EVERY FUCKING WAKING MINUTE DOING!**

 **THIS SHIT.**

 **THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE.**

 **YOU'RE ALL WELCOME.**

 **YOU SINNERS!**

"Have any of you seen faces on the walls recently?" Izuku asked at the dinner table and everyone stopped to look at her in mixed expressions of shock, confusion and worry as she looked at everyone seriously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Uraraka asked in concern and Izuku frowned and looked down at her food.

"What do you mean faces on walls?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and everyone looked at him as he sat across the table from her. She smiled nervously back at his angry expression.

"Well I saw one on the wall the other day." She thought back to a few days ago and everyone paled a bit. "It was giving me directions, then it appeared on the ground, and told me that it didn't mean to surprise me, but wanted to? And that we'd meet soon." She looked up at everyone and they all had wide eyes. "I was wondering if I should be concerned..."

"YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED!" The others yelled at her and she smiled nervously at them all.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Katsuki snapped once again and Izuku looked up at him as he stood up. "If some weird face is talking to you, you should say something right away!"

"Well I forgot about it," Izuku said nervously and he narrowed his eyes at her. "But then it appeared again yesterday after I tripped and fell... Then again when I went to go see His Majesty..."

"What does the face look like?" Kirishima asked and Izuku looked over at him while Katsuki growled in anger.

"WHO CARES WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The Tribal king snapped as Izuku pulled out her note book and pencil, and began drawing the face. "You should have said something! If there is a weird face everywhere you go it could be one of-"

"Like this," Izuku held up the picture to show everyone, and both Sero and Kaminari burst out laughing.

"That doesn't look human!" Sero cackled loudly and Izuku frowned at them.

"But this is exactly what it looks like," she told them and looked at the picture she drew.

"What the fuck did it say the last few times?!" Katsuki asked and Izuku looked up at him.

"Well when I tripped, it said to be more careful, and laughed." she scratched her cheek as Katsuki grumbled in anger and snatched the notebook out of her hands. "Then when I went to see All Might, it asked me if I had been eating properly..."

"That sounds like a weird stalker," Uraraka looked at the picture over Katsuki's shoulder and frowned. "But it also doesn't look like a person."

"I can draw really well." Izuku frowned at them and they looked at her other drawings to check that statement.

"She's right, maybe he really does look like this." Yaoyorozu said with a frown and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Honestly, you should've said something sooner." Todoroki told Izuku from beside her and she looked up at him. "But I don't recognize the guy."

"Hmm... I've only seen the face too." Izuku said thoughtfully.

"You should be concerned about seeing that kinda thing." Todoroki told her and Izuku nodded her head.

"I will, thank you." She smiled up at Todoroki, who smiled back before there was a bang on the table.

"That's what we all said!" Katsuki told her and she smiled at him nervously. "Tch, do you have no self preservation?"

"... Yes?" she asked him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "It wasn't threatening, so I didn't take too much from the situations." she said with a shrug while the others looked at the picture.

"... This guy looks familiar." Iida said thoughtfully as he looked at the picture and everyone turned to look at him.

"He looks unbelievable, is what he looks like!" Kaminari said with a snort.

"No, I've seen this face before." Iida tapped a finger on the picture before looking deep in thought. "I can't remember where though..."

"It's pretty different, most people would remember something like this." Uraraka laughed and Kirishima took the book next and looked at it.

"Either way, we should all keep a look out for this." Kirishima said with a nod of his head, and Izuku smiled at him. "It's our duty to protect our King/Queen," He grinned at Izuku and she blushed a bit.

"Either way, have you decided on whose going with you to the Central Region?" Todoroki asked her and Izuku looked up at him before thinking. "I won't be able too, I've decided to travel home and see my mother."

"Tch, I'm going with her. We don't need you." Katsuki grumbled out at Todoroki who shot a glare at him.

"I'm going too," Uraraka beamed brightly and Izuku smiled back at her.

"Me too, Kero." Asui sad with a smile. "I know the desert pretty well."

"And I'm definitely going," Kirishima grinned brightly at everyone

"Me too!" Ashido said happily and waved a hand in the air.

"And Me," Shinsou said tiredly as he ate.

"Kouta said we could borrow Riku to take with us as well," Izuku smiled over at Todoroki who nodded his head to her. "I don't want too big of a group other wise we'll stand out too much. But I think this group covers most of the bases we'll need." She continued to eat her dinner. "Everyone else seems to be going on quests as well. When we get back we'll be heading off to the forest region to see... Lord Endeavor..." Izuku sighed out and Todoroki snorted.

"Alright, then I'll meet you all there." He told her and Izuku looked up at him, "I'll stick around back home and wait for you all."

"Thanks," Izuku said with a nervous smile at him and he patted her shoulder while Katsuki fumed across the table.

"Who gives a shit what these leaders think about you. It's none of heir business." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked at him.

"It's important to be close with the world's leaders," Yaoyorozu said with a frown at Katsuki. "In case they require her assistance in matters, or vice versa. An Approval is also needed, because the King of the World is supposed to be the strongest person in all the land. Izuchan needs to make herself known, and show that she is capable of the position."

"Momochan is right," Izuku looked down at her food and smiled a bit. "I'm mostly just a filler right now, but I want to prove that I can keep everyone safe, including myself." She looked up at the others, and smiled warmly. "It will also help us be able to locate the Demon Alliance and where they are hiding now," She looked away from the others and stood up. "I hope everyone can keep their ears out for information, I would appreciate it." She grinned at them all and clenched her fist.

"Anything for Her Majesty!" Kirishima shouted with his own grin and stood up as well.

"Working together as a team is more advantageous!" Iida said as he too stood up and Izuku nodded her head.

"We will make note of anything suspicious we see." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head.

"And I'll keep my jacks to the ground for rumors!" Jirou said with her own grin.

"We'll take the down together, and show them what group 1-A from Yuuei Guild is made of!" Uraraka shouted as she stood up on the bench and everyone laughed.

"You really should have said something sooner," Uraraka said as both her and Izuku sat in the warm bath after dinner. "Seeing a weird face everywhere is pretty concerning."

"Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore," Izuku said with a frown and Uraraka laughed a bit at that.

"I heard the desert has some really neat clothing, I can't wait to see it." Ashido said with a grin as she got into the water and Izuku looked t her curiously. "It's really hot there, and we might stick out dressed as we are."

"I lived in the norther part of central region, but yeah. The clothing is pretty different there." Uraraka said with a nod of her head, before smiling. "But it's really pretty! I can't wait to see how it'll look on you!" She smiled at Izuku who blushed a bit.

"Well I'm sure you guys will look a lot cuter." Izuku smiled at them both and they blushed.

"... You've turned into a prince," Uraraka said with her hands on her cheeks and Izuku smiled nervously as them.

"Sorry," She laughed before she stood up and got out of the water. "Maybe I should've kept my long hair." she ran a hand through her short locks which were progressively getting a bit longer from how fast it grew.

"Hey, Izuchan, is your back okay?" Ashido asked curiously and Izuku looked over at her in confusion. "You've got scratches all over it,"

"Oh?" Izuku wrapped a towel around herself before she went over to the mirror and looked at it. She frowned as she saw the spot she'd been scratching at from training. She hadn't had a chance to go to Recovery Girl about it, but now it was just a dull itch. "It's just that bug bite I think..."

"A bug bite doesn't last that long," Uraraka said with a frown at her and Izuku scratched her cheek nervously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know," Izuku touched her skin with hr fingers, "I'll go see Recovery Girl after training tomorrow."

"That's right, Sensei said there were going to be special guests tomorrow," Ashido grinned as Izuku dried herself off. "I wonder who it is..."

"I hope it's some hot guys." Uraraka said with a laugh and Ashido giggled too. Izuku smiled at them before she pulled a loose pair of shorts and a night shirt. She ruffled her hair with her towel and stifled a yawn. "Going to bed?" Uraraka asked and Izuku nodded her head as she put her ring on her finger.

"I did a lot of training today with Shinsou," Izuku smiled at them, "lifting weights is easier than boulders, but I might have done too many. I'll see you guys in the morning," She waved her hand at them before she left the bathroom, carrying her things with her. She felt another yawn, and closed her eyes as they watered while covering her mouth. She rubbed her tired eyes for a second as she walked up the stairs and put her hand on the door knob.

"Good night," Kirishima said as he walked past her and she looked at him sleepily, seeing Kaminari and Sero as well. She saw them trying to quiet their laughing as they looked a her, but she just smiled at them in confusion.

"Night," She told them before she opened up the door and stepped inside. She closed the door with a click and put her things on the dresser, before she sleepily went over to the pile of blankets and flopped down on them. She smiled to herself as Katsuki's scent filled her nose while she pulled some blankets around herself. She curled up under them and shivered a bit to rid her skin of the chill before she started to doze off. She heard the door open up and opened her eyes lazily to look up at Katsuki as he walked in, rubbing his towel on his hair. "Hmm, Kacchan I'm cold..." She muttered out and he looked down at her in surprise.

"... Not that I mind, but..." He put his towel down and crouched down next to the pile she buried herself in. "Why are you in here?" He asked her as he touched her bangs.

"I'm sleepy," she told him in confusion and he let out a laugh. "I wanted to go to bed so..." She looked around the room for a second, before her eyes widened in realization. "This isn't my room..."

"No it's not." He told her, and she went to sit up, blushing a bright red. She had just been sleeping in his room so often, she had come up with out a second thought. She looked over at him, her whole face slowly getting redder before his fingers touched her cheek. "Well, in a sense it is. Go to sleep," He told her and she put her hands on her face in embarrassment.

"That's why they were laughing..." she groaned out and Katsuki stood up to pull off some of his jewelry.

"Who cares what those morons think," Katsuki told her and she looked up at him again. "We're married, so we should be sleeping together, none of this separate room bullshit." He grumbled out before he turned to walk over to her. "Besides, I don't like that bed thing of yours." He picked her up and she blushed as she looked him in the eyes while he lay down on the blankets. He pulled them up around the both of them, and Izuku settled against his chest.

"I like my bed..." she mumbled out and he clicked his tongue in anger. "But... I like it in here too... It's comfy in the blankets..."

"they're comfier with you in them," He told her in a low voice and Izuku blushed a bright red and pulled the blanket over her head. "hey," She felt him tug the blankets off her head and she looked up at him, embarrassed. "Make sure you use that necklace if you see that face thing again," He told her and traced his fingers down her neck, before he hooked his finger around the necklace and pulled it out of her night shirt. "I'll blow it up next time."

"Kacchan..." She frowned at him and he clicked his tongue before he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Go to sleep, you're clearly tired if you just stumbled in here on your own," He told her and she nodded her head, before resting it against his chest. She smiled at the warmth, and wrapped her arms around his middle, before she drifted off to sleep.

"Darn, we'll be late...!" Izuku cried out as she ran down the stairs, holding One for All in one hand while she tied up her bracer with the other. She used her teeth to pull on the string and Katsuki grumbled as he pulled on his boots.

"It's fine, who gives a shit." He told her and she looked at him, frowning.

"Sensei said it was special training, why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked him as they hurried out the door. She put One for All in it's spot on her back before she hurriedly pulled her gloves onto her hands.

"Because I wanted to enjoy how you were clinging to me," Katsuki told her with a grin and she blushed a bright red. "Your sleeping face is too kissable."

"Don't do stuff like that while I'm sleeping," she groaned out as she put a hand on her face.

"Tch," He grumbled as they ran towards the training grounds. "This is why I want to get a room for the both of us, so I can enjoy it all the time!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku looked back at him and he growled out in anger. She activated her quirk with One for All's power and she ran faster towards the training grounds. She heard him bast off the ground with his, so they could make it on time.

"Well, if it isn't their Majesties," Aizawa called out as they entered and the class turned to look at them. "You're lucky, you're on time." He told them and Izuku paled a bit as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Sorry..." she bowed her head to Aizawa who let out a side.

"Did you have breakfast before getting out of bed?" Kaminari laughed at Katsuki, and Sero burst out laughing beside him as Katsuki snapped and glared at them.

"Say that again, and I'll blow your face off." Katsuki growled out in anger and the rest of the group snickered. Izuku put her hands on her face, groaning before Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Can we be adults, please?" He asked the group and they all silenced themselves, except for Katsuki's crackling hands. "We have some special guests with us, all the way from the central region. They are apart of the Yuuei Guild, and are known as the top young fighters. Come on in!" He turned his head to look over at a separate entrance and the group looked over to see three people a few years older than them step into the training grounds. "These kids are known as The Big Three," Aizawa called out to them, and Izuku looked over the people who walked in. She noticed their clothing was extremely different from the regular central region clothes she saw. One boy was wearing baggy dark gray pants, and a short white cloak around his shoulders. She took note of his longish black hair and nervous expression, before she looked at the girl. Izuku blushed a bit as she saw she had extremely long blue hair and a bright expression on her face. She wore a piece of fabric wrapped around her large bust, and what looked like a pair of shorts under some see through fabric. Izuku put her hands on her face nervously, wondering if this girl knew how she was dressed.

"It's like she's wearing underwear with some armor and flashy fabric," Uraraka said with wide eyes and Izuku looked up at her, before opening her hands again to notice the girl indeed did have bits of armor here and there, but all she saw was mostly skin. She looked over at the boys as they stared and she nervously glanced to Katsuki who was yawning.

"Hey isn't that...?" Kirishima tapped Izuku's shoulder and pointed at the third person. Izuku pulled her hands off her face and looked at the next person curiously, before her jaw dropped open. He was big, and he was buff. She counted 8 abs on his exposed stomach, shown off by an opened white vest. His pants were baggy like the first boys and white, he wore what looked like a red scarf that wrapped around his neck and hung off his back like a cape. She looked up to his face and froze as she recognized it, even with the messy yet styled bright blonde hair.

"It's him...!" She cried out and pointed at the boy with her finger. The others were all staring at him with wide eyes as they all came to the same conclusion.

"Tch," Katsuki growled out as he glared at the boy from next to Izuku and she pulled on his arm nervously. "Yes, I see him." he told her and She looked up at him, before looking to Aizawa who cleared his throat.

"Why don't you three go ahead and introduce yourselves?" Aizawa asked, looking over at them and the first boy with the nervous look on his face glanced at Aizawa, before looking back at the group. "Come on Amajiki, you're up first." The whole group seemed to freeze as he looked out at them, glaring with what looked like all his might. Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he looked at each one of them, before letting out a sigh.

"I... I cant..." She could see the boy sweating nervously like her, but his stare was still intense. "Mirio... Hadou... No matter how hard I try, they all look like people, except their heads... I can't imagine them wholly as potatoes..." He groaned out as he turned around and pulled his hood up over his head. "I wanna go home..." Izuku frowned a bit as she felt a sense of understanding with him.

"Hey hey! Amajiki!" the girl said with a bright grin as she pulled on his cloak a bit. "Listen to this, that's called being chicken headed!" she laughed loudly, before looking out at the group. "Weird huh?! This guy is Tamaki Amajiki, the chicken! I'm Neijire Hadou! We've come here because we were asked to help you with some special training, because they'res a lot of high caliber here!" She laughed and looked around at the group. "Hey hey, is your mom a bird?" She asked Tokoyami who seemed to pale as she walked over to him, grinning brightly. "Ah, and is your hair naturally that color?!" She looked to Shinsou next and pulled at his locks while he looked away from her nervously. "Oh hey, I've always wanted a tattoo, did that hurt?" She asked Katsuki next as she touched his shoulder and Izuku looked up at her nervously as her eyes landed on her now and her grin got bigger. "HEY HEY! AREN'T YOU THAT GIRL KING?! Whoa, so do you like, qualify as a man now, or are you still a girl?! And is your hair naturally this curly?! CRAZY!" The girl started touching Izuku's hair all over and Izuku paled as she began curling it with her fingers.

"... I see you're all lacking rationality..." Aizawa looked over at the biggest boy who was watching them all with a bright grin, before he looked at Aizawa.

"No no! Please don't think that, Eraserhead!" the boy laughed and waved his hands around wildly. Izuku looked at him curiously as Hadou continued to play with her hair while Katsuki growled in anger at her. "I guess I'd be the key performer today. NOW!" he turned to the group who looked at him expectantly. "The Journey ahead...?!" He leaned in and held a hand up to his ear, grinning. Izuku wondered if he expected an answer from them and he let out a sigh before he stood up. "That's the part where you say _Will be full of difficulties!_ " He laughed loudly with his hands on his hips. "I see you all fail completely to get the point of the conversation!"

"These fucking idiots... Think they're the top fighters...?!" Katsuki snapped loudly, his hands exploding in anger as everyone turned to look at him. Izuku smiled up at him nervously as he glared at the biggest guy.

"I guess my intro fell flat." The boy laughed and the group looked back at him. "I'm Togata Mirio! I'm here to make sure you're all capable of going out on dangerous missions alone as heroes of the highest level!" He laughed loudly as the group frowned at him. "I get it, doesn't make a lot of sense, but Eraser here asked us for help, because there is a special person in this group." He turned his head to look right at Izuku and she blushed a bit. "So I have a proposition for all of you, how would you all like to team up and fight... AGAINST ME?!"

"WHAT?!" The group all asked in confusion and Izuku looked around at them all, wondering what was going on exactly.

"Izuchan... You weren't joking around with that picture," Kaminari said with a laugh as the three heroes group up to talk with Aizawa for a second.

"It's good to know he's actually a hero with a weird personality." Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku nodded her head, before she looked back at the three heroes in strange clothing.

"It looks like they're from the desert." Yaoyorozu said with a though and Izuku looked up at her. "Judging from the attire anyways."

"Th-that's what they wear in the desert...?" Izuku asked nervously and Ashido waved her arms around excitedly.

"IZUCHAN! YOU'RE GUNNA LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT!" She pointed at the blue girl and Izuku felt her whole face go red at the thought of wearing something so revealing. She let out a sigh as Ashido got excited, before she walked over to the others. It looked like they were going to have to fight Mirio, and she put her finger to her chin in thought. She walked up behind Katsuki who was standing with Shinsou as they watched the other three, and she started to think. She had an idea of Mirio's quirk, but she wasn't sure on the full details. Could he posses things? What was the deal with the random appearances of just his face? Was it a projection quirk?

"... Izu, you're muttering." She looked up at the boys and Katsuki let out a sigh as she blushed a bright red. "... Why are you thinking so intensely about that guy?" He grumbled out and Izuku looked back at the group slightly older heroes.

"I'm just trying to understand his quirk..." Izuku said with a thought as she thought about it. "I should be able to guess from what I know, but I can't seem to put my finger on what it is..."

"Mirio, we shouldn't do this.." Amajiki said with a sigh as he crouched down on his feet, pulling his hood over his eyes to avoid looking at everyone in the group. Izuku looked down at him curiously and frowned a bit. "They've all been doing their best to improve themselves, but this seems silly... Just don't make it so they can't get back up... A lot of these kids are royalty."

"The fuck did you say?!" Katsuki snapped loudly but Amajiki just let out a sigh as he stared at the ground in front of him, drawing a picture of a crab in the dirt with his finger.

"Hey, listen to this!" Izuku felt a tug on her hair and looked back at Hadou who was running her fingers through her short curly locks. Izuku blushed a bright red as she began trying to spike them up. "You really gotta think things through like this little Miss King here, alright?! Other wise you'll be in a lot of paaaaaaaain!"

"Uhm..." Izuku paled a bit as Katsuki growled in anger at the girl. "A-Are you done with my hair yet...?" She asked nervously and the girl smiled down at her.

"Nuh uh! I wanna touch it forever, it's so soft!" She laughed brightly and Izuku looked down at the ground. "I think you'd look so cute with long hair, but you look like a prince right now!" She moved her hands down Izuku'd body, who blushed an even brighter red as the girl groped her chest. "These need showing off!" she told her before she reached behind her and grabbed her butt. "This too! You should try wearing a skirt or something short!"

"Wha... wha wha wha...!" Izuku cried out s the girl touched her all over and she nervously tried to get away.

"Hey!" Katsuki snapped loudly at the girl and picked Izuku up by her waist and held her out of the other girls reach. "Cut that out! Who said you could touch her so casually?!"

"But we're girls," Hadou said with a bright smile and Izuku put her hands on her face. "Besides, I wanted to touch now before she gets all beaten up."

"... Do these guys think we're nothing but small fry?" Kirishima frowned at the girl as she walked back over to Mirio and Amajiki. "You're being awfully disrespectful to a couple of King's here," He looked up at Mirio who was grinning.

"Yeah, we think you guys might be incompetent." Mirio laughed and Katsuki set Izuku down, growling in anger as he opened his palms up and they started to crackle loudly. "Now, feel free to come at me any time you want! Whose first?!" Mirio laughed and opened up his arms. The group looked around nervously as Katsuki growled in anger again while looking at Mirio.

"... I'd like to go." Izuku called out and the group looked over at her with wide eyes as she pulled her gloves onto her hands. She looked at Mirio who looked over at her with his usual grin. Katsuki and Kirishima looked at her in confusion as she stepped forwards.

"The King wants to give it the first go?" Mirio asked with a grin and Izuku nodded her head to him, before she stretched her sword arm out a bit. She needed to figure out this guy's quirk, it was bothering her that she had no idea what it was, but she was also bothered by the fact that they thought she could be beaten so easily. "You know, I'm not sure you have what it takes to be king," he grinned at her and she felt the whole group behind her tense up. "You did trip the other day."

"Sorry you saw something so ungraceful," Izuku told him with a smile back. This what she'd been wanting, some one to challenge and test her. She understood why he thought that way, she still thought that way about herself. She was confident in her power, but she still felt like she didn't cut it. "Sensei," She looked over at Aizawa who had his arms crossed. "I promise not to damage the arena."

"Thank you, but I've already come to terms with the fact that you might." Aizawa said with a sigh and Izuku grinned before she looked up at Mirio. She cracked her fingers before she bent her knee's and grabbed One for All's handle on her back.

"I like this spirit!" Mirio laughed happily as he too bent at the knee's, and drew an oddly shaped curved sword from his hip. "Come on now, let's see what the King of the World has got!"

"My apologies," she told him as she drew One for All from her back and felt it's power crackle through her whole being. She grinned happily as she stared at Mirio, feeling the electricity jump off her skin. "But I'd like to ask you for your guidance!" she shouted, before she shot forwards like a bullet. She saw him close him mouth as she drew One for All back, before she slashed it out at him. She watched him bring his sword up to defend hers, and her eyes caught the second that they clashed. They widened as she felt no resistance, before her sword went right through his, and then through his body. With nothing to stop her, she too went right through him, before landing on the ground behind him. She slid in the dirt and jerked her head back to glare at the back of Mirio's head, before she noticed his clothes had fallen off.

"Straight for a strike? That coulda been dangerous!" Mirio laughed as he looked back at her. She heard explosions and grunting as Katsuki and Kirishima came crashing in next, swiping at him with their quirks, before they too went right through and landed on the ground beside Izuku.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NAKED?!" Katsuki shouted at the boy and Izuku looked down at Mirio, and felt her cheeks turn a bright red at seeing everything had fallen off.

"Sorry! I forgot to wear my fighting clothes!" Mirio laughed, before Fire and Ice came crackling their way. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Mirio close his mouth again, before being engulfed by the attacks. The three of them jumped back out of the way of the flames and Izuku gripped One for All tightly in her hand as she slid back in the dirt and jerked her head up to look at where Mirio was, or had been a second ago.

"Where'd he go?!" Kirishima shouted in surprise and Izuku looked around with her eyes at the others, before she saw something move behind Jirou, before taking her out with a punch to her head.

"I suppose I should take out the long range people first huh?!" Mirio laughed loudly while everyone scrambled away from him.

"... His quirk is strong..." Izuku said as she watched Mirio close his mouth again while people attacked him.

"Its his technique," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku glanced up at him, "And stop looking at that naked guy," He growled and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I don't want to look at him when he's like that!" She told Katsuki, pointing a finger at the naked Mirio who continued to take the others out. "I don't have much of a choice though!"

"Okay everyone!" Aizawa called out to their group and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she looked back at their opponent. "That guy there was actually predicted to be the next King of the World before Her Majesty showed up!" He called out and Izuku paled a bit at that. "Stronger than most heroes with more experience, he's a tough opponent! So learn from this properly!"

"LIKE HE COULD FUCKING BE A KING!" Katsuki snapped loudly, before Mirio finished taking out the long ranged quirk users. Izuku paled as she saw even Todoroki go down with a swift punch. "I'M GUNN FUCKING KILL THIS GUY!"

"That's not very kingly!" Mirio laughed with a big grin at Katsuki who was raging now. "Now, all that's left is you close ranged kids," He grinned as he looked at Izuku. She gripped her sword tighter and slid her foot back in the dirt.

"How's this guy doing it...?" Kirishima asked with a nervous sweat while looking at the others that had gathered near them to get away from Mirio. "He's crazy strong... And some how he can phase through us, as well as teleport? This is impossible..."

"No..." Izuku bent at her knees and narrowed her eyes at Mirio. "whether he's using a phasing quirk to teleport or the other way around, what ever it is he'll use a direct attack to take us down." She felt her whole body crackle with power as green electricity jumped off her body. "What ever his quirk is, we'll have to aim for the right moment to counterattack, then we should be able to touch him..." She locked gazes with Mirio and he grinned back at her. "If we don't understand how he's doing it, let's narrow the possibilities with what we know, and find a way to beat him!" She huffed out her last sentence in anger as she solidified her attack stance.

"I like a fired up King!" Kirishima said with a grin and Katsuki glared at him. "Well, you have to admit, she's amazing when she's raring to go!"

"Tch, get your own wife!" Katsuki snapped at him and Kirishima laughed.

"WELL TRY AND FIND AN OPENING!" Mirio shouted with a laugh before he started running towards them. Izuku's eyes widened as he took a few steps, before he closed his mouth. She grinned in realization as she saw him start to sink into the ground at that moment, and she looked down at his head.

"H-He sunk into the ground!" Uraraka cried out in shock and Izuku looked down at the earth below them. Izuku gripped One for All tightly, before she turned her head with a snap, her eyes glaring as she spotted Mirio in the air behind the group.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted and they looked at her in shock, before Iida and Uraraka were struck down. Izuku jumped back away from the others as Mirio disappeared and Katsuki and Kirishima followed her. "I've got it..." Izuku huffed out as she saw Mirio shut his mouth again before disappearing. She grinned brightly and looked at Katsuki and Kirishima. "I get it now!"

"What?!" Kirishima asked her with wide eyes as the others went down.

"The way he does it!" She shouted and she gripped One for All as she watched the last of the others go down. She grinned brightly, "It's amazing actually," She saw Mirio look over at them and laugh.

"I see I've left the two Kings and a Knight left to finsh off, huh?" Mirio asked with a bright smile and Izuk laughed.

"FUCKING TRY IT!" Katsuki shouted in anger, before running towards Mirio, his palms crackling.

"KACCHAN, WAIT!" Izuku shouted as she ran after him with Kirishima. Her eyes widened as Mirio closed his mouth again and disappeared. Izuku quickly slid to a stop, and jumped back across the ground away from the other two, and Mirio popped up from the ground, laughing loudly as he looked at her.

"Wow, smart!" Mirio said with a grin as he looked at her and she gripped her sword before swinging it with a powerful blast. She watched the other three go flying across the training grounds as she landed and she slid in the dirt again, groaning a bit as she felt that painful itch on her back. "WHOA! No one's ever managed that!" Mirio laughed as he disappeared into the ground again. Kirishima and Katsuki looked back at her as she tried to analyze the way he went into the dirt.

"EIJICHAN!" Izuku shouted and Kirishima frowned at her as she began running his way. "WHEN HIS MOUTH IS OPEN! HIT HIM WHEN HIS MOUTH IS OPEN!" She shouted and swung her sword back before her eyes widened as she saw Mirio pop up out of the ground behind Kirishima. "BEHIND YOU!"

"GOT IT!" Katsuki leaped at Mirio, his hands crackling as he put his writs together in front of Mirio's face. "DRAGON STING!" He shouted as he let off the blast, and Izuku frowned as smoke and dirt clouded the air. She slid to a stop, and swung her sword to blast away the cloud of vision impairment. Her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki and Kirishima crumpled on the ground in pain, and no Mirio.

"NOT TODAY!" Izuku shouted as she turned around in a snap and looked up into Mirio's eyes. She saw his mouth open in surprise, and she swung her sword and it clashed against his. "VILLAIN STRIKE!" She shouted as her body pulsed with power, and Mirio was blasted back from the blast. She watched him go flying through the air, before he hit the ground, or... Sunk into it. Izuku felt her back burn with the painful itch and she ground her teeth together, looking around wildly for Mirio. Her eyes widened in realization that she needed to move, and now. She kicked off the ground and turned to face where she just was, before she saw Mirio pop back up. He looked around in confusion for her and she grinned.

"Where'd you go?" Mirio called out with a laugh and Izuku grinned as he looked at her, before she swung her sword again and let out another powerful blast, knocking him back through the air. He laughed as he landed on the ground and Izuku closed one of her eyes, trying to ignore the burning pain on her back now. "Wow, no ones figured that out that fast before, you really are something." Mirio smiled at her and she looked up at him, huffing a bit. "Tell you what. If you knock my sword out of my hand, you win." He smiled at her and Izuku nodded her head, struggling to smile back. She didn't get it, why was the itch so painful now? She ran towards Mirio who ran towards her as well, before he sunk into the ground at the last second. Izuku kicked off the ground and landed, before she jumped back a few feet the way she came, and saw Mirio pop back up, facing away from her. She laughed as he spun to look at her, and she brought her sword up.

"Sorry... But I'm tired!" Izuku shouted at him as their swords clashed and she gripped One for All tightly in her fingers. She let it pulse with the green electricity, before the sword let off a powerful boom, and knocked his weapon into the air, before it landed on the ground, sinking into it. Mirio dropped to his feet, and let out a laugh. The others started to slowly get up from the ground, groaning in pain as they held their heads or stomachs. Izuku huffed to catch her breath as she sheathed One for All and looked over at Katsuki and Kirishima. She bit back her pain as it continued to burn on her back and looked to Mirio who was beaming at her now.

"I've never had a fight like that before! You figured it out really quick!" He laughed happily and pulled his pants back on. "I'm sorry about everything I said earlier, but I just wanted to see you get fired up into a fighting spirit!"

"Thank you," Izuku nodded her head to him, and felt sweat drip down her face and neck. Mirio walked up to her and held out a hand to shake. Izuku lifted up her own shaking hand and grinned at him, still biting back her pain. "It was a good fight," She told him, but before their hands could grasp each other, she felt the stinging pain pulse and she dropped to her knees. "Shit...!" She reached her shaking her fingers up to grab at her back and saw the others look at her in concern.

"Did you get hurt...?!" Uraraka cried out in shock and she looked up at Mirio who was watching her with shock.

"I didn't even touch her," Mirio said, a grin no longer on his face and Izuku closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Recovery Girl..." Izuku huffed out and put her hand on the ground. "I just... Need to go see her." She pushed herself up with all her strength and felt the sting of pain on her back again. Mirio grabbed her by the arm to help her up and she huffed out a thank you.

"Hey...!" Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he ran to her, clutching at the back of his neck where he was hit. "Izu, what's wrong?!" He shouted at her and Izuku tried to smile at him as she touched her fingers to her back.

"It's not... A bug bite..." she groaned out to Katsuki as he got to her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hurry to Recovery Girl right now!" Aizawa shouted at them both and Izuku nodded her head before Katsuki swooped her off her feet. Izuku groaned in pain as he touched a painful spot on her back and he looked down at her in concern. "NOW!"

"I'M GOING, FUCK OFF!" Katsuki snapped at Aizawa and Izuku wrapped her arms around his shoulders before he blasted off the ground and over the walls of the training grounds.

"Let's see, hurry up...!" Recovery girl said with urgency as Izuku tugged her vest off herself. Katsuki was holding her armor and Izuku huffed out, trying to catch her breath as she pulled at her shirt next, and slid it off. She heard a gasp from Recovery Girl who was behind her and Izuku looked back at her in worry.

"What the fuck...?!" Katsuki snapped loudly as he looked at her back and Izuku looked up at him, seeing his eyes were angry. "What the hell is that?!"

"... A curse." Recovery girl sighed out and Izuku looked at her in confusion. "... Your Majesty... What kinds of attacks have you taken to your back...?"

"... The claws from the Tournament... A burn from Dabi..." Izuku groaned a bit as Recovery Girl touched her back. "And..." Her eyes widened in realization as she thought back to her fight in the badlands. "A-All for One..."

"He must have had a Curse Quirk..." Recovery girl sighed out and Izuku looked over at her in confusion. "That's why it itched and there was nothing..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Recovery girl hit him in the knee's with her cane swiftly.

"A Curse Quirk..." Izuku muttered out and looked away from them both. "... So when he hit me in the back..."

"He branded you with a curse. How much power did you use when training just now...?" Recovery girl asked and Izuku ground her teeth together.

"... Not my fullest, but I did kid of let loose a lot of it when battling Mirio." Izuku admitted and clenched her shirt in her fists. "... He put a curse on me... so that I can't use my fullest power for too long... right? I noticed it got worse and worse the more attacks I used consecutively..."

"I think you're right," Recovery girl patted her knee and Izuku looked down at her with a frown. "How bad does it hurt...?"

"Not as bad as a few minutes ago..." Izuku sighed out and she reached behind herself to scratch the top of her back where it itched painfully. "It's back to an itch... but it was like I was being stabbed or burned before... What does it look like...?" Izuku asked in concern and Recovery Girl frowned at her. She gestured to a mirror, and Izuku looked up at it, before she stood up and held her shirt to her chest. She swallowed her nerves, and looked over at Katsuki who was watching her with concern before she turned her back to the mirror.

"... A flower...?" She looked at the black and red lines that decorated her back, and noticed it looked like a demons thorn flower. Vines with thorns ran across her skin too and she paled a bit. "... I've... there's never been... a visible mark like this..."

"There might have been, and it could have faded before you could see it." Recovery girl told her and Izuku looked down at her. "It looks like some of the lines are fading again," She pointed to a thorny vine and Izuku noticed the lines fading closer to the edges. "This is very serious, if you use too much power it might incapacitate you. I think that was his goal with this mark."

"... I'll make sure not to go overboard." Izuku looked away from the mirror and pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Katsuki asked and they looked over at him as he growled in anger. "There has to be something,"

"Not unless you want to go to Grim Island and beg the man to remove it." Recovery Girl told him and Izuku paled and looked down at the ground. "I guess that may be an option, and probably the best one."

"No," Izuku shook her head and they looked up at her. "... I won't give him the satisfaction. I'm sure that's what he wants," She told them as she pulled her vest on over her shoulders and did it up. "He wants me to come crawling to him, and beg him to remove this." she looked over at Recovery Girl who frowned at her, and smiled a bit. "Besides, it'll fade. I will just make sure I don't over exert myself." she told Recovery girl who let out a sigh.

"Let me see if I can come up with something at least," She told her and Izuku nodded her head. "I've been working on something that counteracts the Demon Thorn medicine you so easily end up taking," Izuku laughed a bit as she followed recovery girl over to her desk and sat down on a stool. "After learning the details of what happened in the Badlands, I did some research on the papers the heroes brought back." she held up some files and handed them to Izuku for her to look over. "Wolfs Bane was mixed in with the Demon Thorn medicine you were given last time, which was why it was so powerful... And considering the way that mark was shaped, I think that Curse Quirk of his works a little strangely..."

"... So it might need a catalyst is what you're saying..." Izuku said as she looked over the notes and saw some mysterious wording on them.

"You haven't been out of the guild since then, so it's hard to tell if tat demon thorns medicine really wore off of you or not." Recovery girl sighed out and Izuku looked up at her. "Our senses might have just grown dull to it, or it's nor just apart of you."

"Tch," Katsuki growled in anger and took the files from Izuku to look them over as well. Izuku looked over at him as he glared at the files darkly. "I may be able to smell better than most, but the dragons would've noticed something at least."

"They might have grown accustomed to it as well," Recovery girl said with a sigh and started pulling out a box from her desk. "Either way, I've been fiddling with some herbs and medicine, and after some testing on rabbits, I've come up with something." She held up a bottle and Izuku looked at it curiously. "Demons Thorn is a type of poison, so I've made something with Fairy Grass and Dragons Breath that I've been growing."

"Dragons Breath is a rare flower, how the fuck did you get it?" Katsuki snapped as Izuku took the bottle from Recovery girl and dumped a pill out into her hand.

"I have my ways, and watch your language." Recovery girl told him and Katsuki grumbled. "Fairy Grass can counteract the poison type reactions, while Dragons Breath can counteract the Wolfs Bane." Recovery girl looked up at Izuku as she poured a pill out into her hand and sniffed it.

"It smells pretty.." Izuku said as she looked at the pill in her fingers.

"I haven't tested it on people, so I'm not sure what could happen. But it works well on small animals." Recovery girl told her and Izuku nodded her head in understanding, before she tossed the pill in her mouth.

"OI!" Katsuki snapped as Izuku swallowed it and corked the bottle. "Don't just go swallowing random shit people give you!"

"I'll let you know if there are any side effects." Izuku smiled at Recovery girl who nodded her head. "I'm willing to try anything at this point." Izuku looked over at Katsuki who was grumbling in anger. "It can't be worse than taking Demons Thorn again," She smiled at him warmly and he looked away from her. "Ah..." Izuku's eyes widened and they both looked at her in concern as she reached behind her back, feeling the burning itch start to ease. "Haha, I think it's working..." Izuku smiled at Recovery Girl who let out a sigh of relief.

"Come back tomorrow so I can check on you," Recovery Girl told her and Izuku nodded her head before standing up with Katsuki. She took her armor and sword from him and smiled at recovery girl.

"Thank you again." Izuku nodded her head to the woman who smiled back at her before the both of them left the guild building. Izuku looked up at the sky, seeing that it was still midday, so training was probably still going on.

"You should go rest," Katsuki told her in a grumble and Izuku looked up at him. "At least till that mark wears off."

"I think it is..." Izuku said as they walked back towards the lodging and she touched her back again with her fingers. "it feels better at least..."

"Tch, why didn't we think of a curse sooner?" Katsuki asked in anger and Izuku looked up at him.

"It's not a common quirk, but with All for One... I think he has all the uncommon quirks." Izuku sighed out as they stepped inside the lodging. "Still, I can't believe that was what he hit me with..." She clenched her fist tightly.

"... That was when you screamed in pain..." Katsuki said with a growl and Izuku looked up at him. "Back in that fight... you only screamed once..." He looked down at her, his eyes full of sadness and anger. Izuku felt her heart stop and she quickly dropped her armor and grabbed his hand. He looked at her in confusion as she gripped his hand.

"Don't... think about it." Izuku told him as she thought back to the awful pain from that fight. "It's over, I'm alright other than some funky disappearing tattoo on my back," she looked up at him as he frowned at her. "besides, I was burned as well... I guess I couldn't take a lot of pain" she smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You didn't drop until the fight was over... Back then and today as well." Katsuki growled out, "I know you, you don't show pain unless it's unbearable." She frowned at him, before gripping his fingers tightly.

"Katsuki.." He grumbled as she said his name and looked up at him. "I'm alright. Don't worry about it, okay? I wasn't actually hurt today."

"Tch, fine..." Katsuki grumbled before Izuku kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take a bath while the others are still training then..." Izuku sighed out as she pulled at her shirt. "I'm all sticky..." She picked up her armor before heading towards the baths.

"I'll get you a towel and clothes," Katsuki told her and she looked up at him, smiling again before she went into the girls baths. She put her things down and started undressing. She pulled her pants and underwear off, before she walked over to the mirror and tossed her vest onto the pile. She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, while unbuttoning her shirt and she slipped it off her shoulders and turned to look at her back. She smiled a bit, seeing the vines and thorns had faded already, and the flower was also starting to go. "Here..." Katsuki walked inside the baths and Izuku looked over at him, blushing a bright red as he looked up at her and paused. "Izu..."

"uhm..." Izuku looked away from him nervously, and she put her hands over her chest to cover herself up. "It's almost gone, see?" she asked him curiously before she heard him kick his boots off. She looked up at him as he stormed towards her, dumping her clothes on the ground swiftly. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Tch," He pulled his cloak off as she backed away from him, her face heating up even more as he got closer. He threw it on the ground before he reached out and wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close.

"K-Kacchan wait! This is the baths...!" Izuku told him as he leaned in and kissed her neck, nipping at her skin. "Ah...!" She closed her eyes as his fingers trailed down her back. "H-Hold on..."

"I held on for a week while our mothers were here..." Here growled out against her neck and she gripped his shoulder tightly. "And then you crawled into my bed last night on your own... Now you're standing there naked, and you expect me to stop?" He asked her and Izuku shivered as he nipped her ear lobe next.

"Y-You're like a hungry wolf...!" Izuku told him, shivering as he traced his fingers down her spine to her hips.

"Yes, and I want my meal," He told her as he tilted her head up and kissed her lips deeply. She felt his hands grab her bottom and lift her up against hist chest. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him after their lips separated. "If I see something so delicious, I want to devour it," He told her before kissing the top of her chest. Izuku gripped his shoulders tightly as he put a mark there and looked into his ruby eyes.

"Really, you can't wait till later...?" She asked him and he grinned up at her and squeezed her bottom. She squeaked softly before he walked over to the bath. "K-Kacchan...?" she looked at him in confusion, before looking at the water. He dumped her into it and she hit it with a splash. It took her a second, but she stood up in the bath and wiped the water from her face, before she looked up at Katsuki as he dropped his pants and climbed in after her. "th-this...!" She blushed a bright red as he reached out and took her hand. "I-It's the girls baths! K-Kacchan we can't...!"

"No one will know, we're the only ones here..." He told her and pulled her closer before he kissed her lips. "besides, I want to hear your voice..." He muttered against her lips and she felt her heart pound loudly in her chest.

"Y-You are an animal..." she told him in a small voice and he growled out before pulling her against him and onto his lap as he sat in the water. She felt his arousal pressing against her and she bit her lip.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. She looked at him, feeling her cheeks warm again as he stared at her. "Besides, my wife is looking a little hungry herself..." His voice rumbled in his chest as he grinned at her and she put her hand over her mouth, looking away from him.

"W-we're supposed to be training..." She told him, before his fingers trailed down her back and into the water. She gasped as they tickled the spot between her legs, before he pressed himself against her.

"This is training..." He told her and she looked at him in embarrassment, before he gently thrusted his hips up into her and she cried out softly, and gripped his shoulders. "For when we want to make kids..."

"th-that's... a poor reasoning..." Izuku told him and her fingers clawed at his back as he continued to thrust into her. She cried out against his neck, moaning softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right..." Katsuki told her, tracing his fingers up her spine again. She lifted her head, shivering from his touch before he continued his thrusts into her. "I just really like watching your expression as I make love to you..." He told her and she looked into his eyes, before letting out another moan as he continued to move his hips.

"C-Cruel..." She told him before he kissed her neck while he continued to move inside of her. She closed her eyes as he nipped at the skin on her collar bone, than her breasts.

"hmm, whats cruel is how cute you are..." He told her and she shivered as his fingers grasped her breast and groped it gently. "besides, I don't like how you were looking at some other naked guy," he told her and she blushed as he gently nipped her ear lobe, pushing on her back to hold her closer.

"w-we're you..." She gripped his shoulders tightly as he nibbled on her skin. "J-Jealous...?"

"Yeah, I was," He growled out in her ear before he thrusted harder into her and she cried out softly from the pleasure it brought. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued and she gasped against his skin. "What man wouldn't be...?"

"C-Cute..." Izuku told him, before kissing his neck.

"Tch, what was?" He growled out and nipped her shoulder with his teeth.

"Y-You're... Cute when... you're jealous..." Izuku gasped out as his thrusts interrupted her sentence. She heard him growl against her skin. She felt his fingers pinch her nipples and she dug her nails into his back as she cried out against his skin again. "K-Kacchan...! Th-that...!"

"Her Majesty is lewd, isn't she?" Katsuki asked her, before tilting her head up to look at him. She blushed a bright red as she saw his own red cheeks.

"O-Only with you..." she told him, and heard a growl in his throat, before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. She felt their bodies quake with pleasure together, and she gripped his shoulders desperately, and he pulled his lips from hers. She cried out softly as he held her tight and bit down on her shoulder while they climaxed together, before she huffed to catch her breath. She could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, before he let go of her shoulder and kissed the bite marks. "K-Kacchan..."

"Sorry," He told her, and hugged her tight. "It's just... You..."

"Are too cute...?" She asked him curiously and he let out a confirming growl before kissing the side of her head. She smiled a bit as she hugged him around the shoulders. "... I don't mind if it's you... But really..." she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "this is the baths... You should pick a better place."

"Hmph," He grumbled out before he tightened his hold on her. "Maybe I just wanted to take a bath with you?" He grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bright red. "We're married, I'm tired of others being in the way," He looked away from her and she put her hand on her mouth to hold back her giggles. "Tch, cut that out, or I'll start round two," He growled out and she let out a soft laugh.

"I think, you're too cute." she told him with a smile and he glared at her darkly before she kissed his lips softly. "Let's take a bath then, before the others come back." She told him and he hugged her tightly around the middle and grinned at her. "An actual bath!" she tapped a finger on his nose, before she got out of the water to go wash herself off.

"Tch, forest people..." He grumbled out and Izuku laughed again as he pouted in the water.


	30. PERMEATION AND FEAR! KOUTA DON'T CRY!

**How many chapters can I pump out before the new year?**

 **I HAVE NO IDEA, LET'S FIND OUT!**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun with all of you on this adventure~**

"Mirio!" Izuku called out to the boy who was heading towards the training grounds and she huffed out as she ran to catch up with him. He smiled brightly at her as she stopped a few feet away and grinned up at him. "S-Sorry about yesterday!"

"It's not a problem, are you doing alright, your Majesty?" He asked her with his large grin and Izuku laughed a bit and nodded her head to him as she straightened up.

"I'm alright, it's nothing much." She told him with a wave of her hand and he let out his own laugh.

"I dunno, you looked like you were in pain for a bit there, now that I think of it. To not let it effect you while we battled is kind of amazing," He told her and Izuku blushed a bit at that. "You didn't drop till the last second, may I ask what happened?"

"Uhm," She scratched her cheek with her finger. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but he was just looking at her with a worried smile. "It's just... Something that happened in the badlands, it's nothing to worry about, I have it under control now." She told him as they walked towards the training grounds. "I already went and talked to Recovery Girl about it."

"I see, it's smart not to tell me about it," He told her and patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at him curiously. "You should always be aware of others, even if they are close friends." Izuku frowned at that and he let out a sigh. "I mean, you shouldn't be constantly analyzing people with scrutiny, but with your position, you shouldn't go telling everyone your personal business. The enemy will most likely use them against you if given the opportunity, so to minimize casualties it's wise to keep secrets secret. But, it also helps to have many friends to share with... Ah. I'm contradicting myself aren't I?" He let out a loud laugh and Izuku laughed along with him. "Anyways, you're here rather early, aren't you?"

"Ah yes," Izuku clenched her fists as they came to a stop in the entrance and he turned to her, grinning still. "because I missed the rest of the training yesterday, I wanted to hear some things about your quirk." She looked up at him with her own bright grin. "I was absolutely amazed by your style of fighting, you really kept me on my toes."

"Wahaha, I feel honored!" Mirio laughed loudly again and Izuku smiled up at him. "But honestly, I'm more amazed at how quickly you figured out how I was doing it, and took me down with ease. You didn't even hurt me actually," He crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Which is why I have no problem now recognizing you as King of the World. I was a bit worried before, but when you're fighting you are pretty amazing yourself."

"Thanks," Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at the ground nervously.

"Tell me what you think it is," He told her and gestured a hand out to the training grounds. She looked up and then at the grounds, before she walked out into them. He followed after her and she looked around, thinking about the layout of yesterdays battle.

"Well, from what I could tell yesterday... You can phase through things." She said as she looked back at him. "Judging from how there was no resistance against my sword, and how I went right through you." She looked back at the ground and looked around at it. "I figured out every time you close your mouth was when you'd disappear, and when attacks went right through you..." she pointed at the ground with her finger and looked up thoughtfully. "You'd sink into the earth, and then pop back up in pretty much a straight line from where you had entered from."

"Wow, you really were paying close attention." Mirio laughed and Izuku smiled at him.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble figuring out exactly how you'd do it though," she pointed at the ground again. "But I could see that no one else was moving because we were all on guard. Which was why I tried my best to keep myself moving as much as possible so you couldn't surprise me. It was like you were trying... To predict where we would be and used that against us."

"Exactly right!" Mirio said with a booming laugh that rivaled All Might's and Izuku looked up at him. He crouched down on the ground and Izuku crouched with him as he began drawing in the dirt with his finger. "It's called Permeation though," He told her and Izuku looked at him curiously. "Remember when we first met? You only saw my face." She nodded her head and he drew a wall in the dirt and a body. "Everything I do is a sequence of operations... To pass through a wall with my whole body, first have to use my quirk in my leg," He continued to draw diagrams and Izuku followed them with her eyes. "Then activate it in my body except for boy my feet to pass through, then on my last foot to go through wholly. Before, I only activated it in my head," He told her and grinned.

"... That doesn't explain the way you moved through the ground though," Izuku said with a frown and he laughed a bit.

"It's an application of my quirk." He erased his diagrams and drew another one. "when I enter the ground, I activate it though my whole body, but when I do that, everything passes through me." She looked up at him as he continued to smile while drawing in the dirt. "Light doesn't hit my eyes, so I can't see... Air goes right through my skin and lungs so I can't breathe... And I just basically, fall."

"That's... That's terrifying..." Izuku paled as she looked back down at the ground to watch him continue drawing. "How... I'd be so scared..."

"It's scary, yeah." He laughed and Izuku looked up at him again. "But I worked hard to get over that fear, I'm sure you've done something similar." Izuku blushed a bit as he looked up at her. "The way you fight through the pain, it shoes that you're determined to win and stand on top. You're probably just as scared as everyone else, I bet you were terrified going up against that Great Demon guy." Izuku looked down at the ground and nodded her head. "So you know better than anyone else how to fight through the terrifying things." Izuku smiled a bit and looked up at him again as he grinned at her. "I almost gave up on being a hero you know," He continued to draw in the dirt and she held back a snort of laughter as he drew a crab. "But after seeing demons for the first time, I was more determined than I'd ever been to become a hero. So with the help of his Majesty, Sir Nighteye, I became who I am today." He laughed and Izuku giggled with him. "Anyways, back to how it works." He drew an arrow from the body standing on his diagram, down into what he labeled the ground. "I fall into the earth when using my quirk, then this weird thing happens..."

"When I remove my quirk, I'm catapulted out of the ground." He drew a diagonal arrow to show the trajectory. "It's like the ground doesn't like me being in it, and instead of moving the earth around my body, it just pushes me out, so depending on how I go in, and which way I have my body pointing..."

"It effects how you come back out." Izuku said with realization and a nod of her head. He grinned at her brightly and she smiled back at him. "Which was why you were surprised when I moved, because you thought I was supposed to be in one place..."

"But you were in another." He laughed and they both stood up. "Most people don't figure out my quirk that quickly, or at all. I explained this to the others yesterday and some of them still seemed a bit confused by it. But you seemed to grasp it all on your own, save for a few details. I'm really amazed by your quick thinking!"

"Thank you." Izuku smiled up at Mirio brightly and he let out another laugh. "It was truly fun to battle with you, like I said you really kept me on my toes the whole time."

"Well then, would you like to spar with me till the others arrive?" He asked her with a grin and she nodded her head rapidly with a bright grin, before she looked at his pants and blushed a bright red.

"Uhm, should we? I... After yesterday..." she pointed at his pants and he looked down before letting out a laugh.

"Right! Sorry about that, I totally forgot to put on my battle clothes yesterday!" He laughed loudly. "Man you guys almost got the family jewels a few times! But today I remembered to put them on." He told her with a grin and Izuku nodded her head. "I heard you were married, sorry if your husband got upset! Was it that Tribal King?" He grinned and Izuku blushed again and nodded her head. "Good for you! It's hard to hold onto relationships in the line of work, especially for powerful people like yourselves!"

"We've... Known each other for a long time." Izuku said as they both began to stretch.

"He seemed awfully worried about you, but then again so did everyone." Mirio laughed happily as they both bent over to touch their toes. "It's really amazing how much you all care about each other!"

"What about you, Amajiki and Hadou?" Izuku asked curiously as she stretched her calves out next. "You three seem pretty close, and you all look like you're from the desert."

"I've known Amajiki since we were kids too!" Mirio grinned brightly. "He's always been nervous like that, never confident in himself."

"I get it," Izuku said as she stretched her arms next. "I feel the same way."

"You two might get along then," Mirio laughed as he did the same. "how about a light jog around the outside before we start?"

"Sounds good." Izuku smiled as they both began running and she looked up in thought. "Hadou is interesting."

"Everything fascinates her!" He grinned brightly as they ran and she looked up at him. "She sure was excited to meet you, but trouble is she gets sidetracked easily. They both have pretty strong quirks themselves, but I'll let them explain those themselves." He laughed and Izuku giggled as she nodded her head. They quickly finished up their lap and Izuku looked over at him after taking a drink of water from her flask. "How would you like to spar?" He asked her curiously and Izuku thought about that.

"With out weapons," Izuku looked up at him again and he grinned at her. "I'm doing well with my sword, but realized that I've been lacking in hand to hand training." She put her flask back in it's spot on her hip and looked up at Mirio. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure is! I welcome it!" He laughed as they walked to the center of the grounds. "My specialty is hand to hand, but my sword helps me with my quirk." He grinned back at her brightly, "I wouldn't mind some of the mountain tribe jewelry, it would make things a lot easier! But I suppose I could get ripped apart by a demon," Mirio laughed and Izuku smiled at him as they stood about 10 feet from each other. "Now, how do we decide a winner?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm," Izuku looked around at the wide training grounds. "Who ever gets thrown against a wall... Or through it, loses." She pointed at the edges and Mirio grinned. "Or if the other get's knock out or gives up."

"That sounds fair," Mirio said with a laugh, "Let me know if you're in pain though, like yesterday. I don't need the details but I don't need you getting incapacitated because of a friendly match."

"I will," Izuku nodded her head to him and puled her gloves onto her hands. She secured One for All on her back tightly, and looked up at Mirio as he made sure his sword was strapped in tightly as well. "On three?" She asked him and he looked up at her and grinned. "We can count together."

"By all means, you count." He nodded his head to her and Izuku laughed as she bent at her knee's and got ready to attack or move.

"One... Two..." She grinned at him as he grinned back at her and they both narrowed their eyes. "THREE!" she shouted and watched him fall into the earth. She kicked off the ground to the left, and landed with a touch of her foot on the ground, before she turned in the dirt and continued to move, running in a circle. She watched him pop up out of the ground, and looked around, before he spotted her, and laughed.

"You sure are quick!" He told her and she laughed back at him as she continued running while he sunk back into the ground. She quickly changed directions and jumped back across the dirt, before she heard a laugh behind her. She snapped her head around to look up at Mirio, and she quickly threw herself back across the ground and rolled out of the way of his fist. She heard him laugh as she flipped back up to her feet and she smiled at him as he sunk back into the ground, and she took off running again, starting to zig zag wildly.

"... What's going on?" Uraraka asked Kirishima as hey entered the grounds with some of the others, and saw Izuku running around wildly while Mirio kept popping in and out of the ground.

"They're having a sparing match," Kirishima and Uraraka jumped in surprise and looked up at Amajiki who was crouched on the ground, watching them both tiredly. "I've been here for about 10 minutes and they just keep going," He pointed around at the match as Izuku went to grab Mirio out of the air, but he slipped away and disappeared again. "I don't know how long they've been at it though."

"Well Izuchan did say she wanted to train early." Uraraka said thoughtfully as she watched with Kirishima while others started coming in through the entrance.

"Whats this? What's this?!" Hadou said excitedly as she came up behind Kirishima and Uraraka with a bright grin. "Are they having a brawl?! So amazing!"

"They're training, Hadou. Calm down..." Amajiki said as he puled his hood up while the others watched with wide eyes as Mirio landed a punch on Izuku, sending her tumbling back across the ground.

"Almost...!" Izuku called out a she dug her foot into the ground and stopped herself from hitting the wall, before she kicked off the ground with a boom and leaped through the air to keep moving as Mirio disappeared.

"Too much energy..." Shinsou said with a sigh as he stepped up with Todoroki and they looked out at the sparing match. "Bakugou is going to be pissed."

"The fuck is going on here? Where the fuck is Izu?!" They all turned their heads to look at Katsuki as he pushed through the group before stopping as he saw Izuku land a punch on Mirio. His eyes went wide and his palms crackled loudly. "IZU!"

"Ah," she turned her head as both her and Mirio paused to look at the entrance. "Good morning!" She called out to the others, before she rounded on Mirio. He looked back at her and grinned as she dove at him, before he disappeared into the ground again. "dang!" she rolled across the dirt before pushing herself up to her feet to continue running.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Katsuki snapped loudly as she turned on dime and saw Mirio pop out of the ground in front of her. Their eyes widened as they made eye contact, before they grinned and she struck out her fist at him. "HEY!"

"They're having a sparring match," Amajiki said with a sigh as they watched both of the heroes punch each other in the face and fall back from each other, before going in for another hit each.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Katsuki shouted but Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder. He growled out at Kirishima but the red head smiled at him.

"It's alright, they're having fun," He pointed a finger at them as they laughed at each other. "besides, she was the only one who landed a hit on him yesterday at all, and even won the match."

"Tch," Katsuki growled out in anger as the group continued to watch.

"That's because she's a quick thinker!" Hadou sad happily with a bright grin. "She sure figured Mirio out quickly, we told you all to think hard like she does!" She began pulling at Kirishima's red spiky hair with a bright grin. "Hey hey, I like this color, how can I get that?" she asked excitedly and Amajiki let out a sigh.

"Mirio deemed her a worthy King yesterday," Amajiki said and the group looked down at him curiously as he watched. "he always admired his Majesty All Might, and wanted to be King of the World like him." Amajiki tugged at the front of his hood some more. "When he found out that this girl was dubbed the next King, he came here to see her for himself. He told us that if it was His Majesty All Might's decision, that it had to be the right one. Last night, he said he approved fully."

"He was so happy that some one like her was chosen!" Hadou said with a bright grin and Katsuki growled in anger as they continued to speak. "And we are too! She really is amazing and something to see! We came here to escort her to see His Majesty, Sir Nighteye!"

"The King of the Central region." Iida said with a thoughtful nod of his head and the others looked all looked back up as Izuku grappled with Mirio, grabbing him around his right arm as he opened his mouth.

"Here it comes!" Kirishima said with a bright grin as Izuku yanked Mirio over her shoulder. They watched her whole body crackle with that green electricity and golden power, as she threw Mirio over her shoulder and towards the wall they were near by.

"YEAAAAH!" Uraraka cheered happily with Ashido as Mirio went right through the wall and Izuku doubled over to catch her breath. "That's our Izuchan!"

"Whoa, that's twice now!" Hadou said with awe as she began running forwards towards Izuku with her hands in the air. "I really like you! How amazing!"

"Hah...?" Izuku looked up at the others as they all filtered into the grounds now and she laughed as she fell back on her bottom, tired from her morning work out. Mirio grinned as he came back through the wall and beamed at her as he walked back over. "Good match...!" She breathed out and he laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"It was! I don't know how to feel about being beaten twice now though!" He laughed as he held out a hand to help her up, but Katsuki bent down over her and she looked up at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good Morning." Izuku smiled up at him as he picked her up by her waist and stood her up on her feet. She looked up at his annoyed expression and she blushed a bit. "Sorry, I wanted to train early today. I didn't want to wake you."

"I told you I don't mind being woken," He told her and Izuku looked at the ground, blushing a bright red as he held a flask over water out to her. "Tch, you're covered in dirt and blood already."

"Thanks," Izuku smiled at him and took the water happily, before he began rubbing at the dirt on her cheeks. "Kacchan...!"

"Wow, what a lovey dovey couple!" Mirio boomed out happily and the group let out a laugh as Katsuki glared over at them darkly. "This is what I like to see! It gives a guy hope, you know!" He laughed as he put an arm around Shinsou and Kirishima each as the group surrounded them all. The boys looked up at him nervously as he laughed. "Kids these days are so energetic!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki snapped loudly at Mirio and Izuku let out a laugh as she ran through her hand through her hair.

"I hate loud people..." Amajiki said with a sigh as he stood at the edge of the group and Mirio turned his head to look at him, grinning.

"Then why are we friends?!" Mirio grinned brightly and went over to Amajiki and hugged him around the shoulders. Izuku watched as Amajiki looked up at him tiredly, before smiling a bit.

"Loud," Aizawa called out as he walked in and took in Izuku and Mirio's appearances. "... I see you both got early training in."

"Just a warm up!" Mirio laughed happily and Izuku grinned with him as he put a hand on her shoulder. Katsuki growled darkly at Mirio, and the older boy looked at him with a smile. "What? You want next?!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around Katsuki's shoulder and laughed.

"I will fucking kill you." Katsuki growled out and Mirio continued to laugh as Katsuki held up a crackling palm. "Think you're smart, tch. I have you figured out!"

"Then come at me! I welcome it!" Mirio said as he walked off with Katsuki and Izuku watched them both with a smile on her face.

"You alright, Your Majesty?" Aizawa asked her as the others got to work on training. Izuku looked up at their sensei and blushed a bit.

"I'm alright, Recovery Girl and I are working on it." Izuku looked at her flask in her hands. "Thank you for worrying."

"You should really stop making others worry," Aizawa said as he crossed his arms and looked out at the group as they started training. "Mirio asked me if there was something wrong, but I wasn't sure myself on what exactly happened either. Is it something we should be concerned about?"

"No," Izuku looked up at the others and put her flask back on her hip. "It's something I'll have to deal with on my own. I promise I will try not to end up like that again though. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on until yesterday, bu now I know." She looked up at Aizawa as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now that I know, it can be avoided until it's sorted out."

"You've grown a lot." Aizawa told her and Izuku smiled nervously at that statement. "In just a few short weeks you went from a Hero to King worthy of praise. I have to admit, I was surprised. Didn't think you could handle the pressure, but you seem to be doing just fine. I heard you're leaving for the desert at the end of the week."

"Yes," Izuku smiled and looked back out at the others. "Just a few more days."

"I was handed a list of people accompanying you to the desert as well. I'm impressed by the choices you made." He looked down at her and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "This is definitely a group I have never encountered before. To see this many young heroes get along with ease, even after all the things you've been through." He looked up at the group again. "And all the different kinds of people, you'll do well to keep them all close."

"They're important friends," Izuku looked down at the ground, and smiled to herself. "Thank you for all your advice, Sensei."

"Thank you for keeping your trouble making ways to a minimum in the past few weeks." He said bluntly and Izuku paled a bit before he walked off to go advise some of the others. Izuku looked up and smiled again.

"You're just like Mirio." Izuku jumped in surprise and looked down to her left to see Amajiki crouched beside her with his hood pulled up all the way. "Always grinning, always attracting other people." Izuku frowned and crouched down beside him. She glanced over at him nervously and he did the same. She saw his cheeks redden and felt her own turn red as well before they looked away from each other.

"Ehm, I think I'm more like you...?" Izuku asked herself curiously and glanced at him again to see surprise on his face. "It still makes me nervous when people call me _Your Majesty_ or expect things of me... I kinda get it." She told him and looked at the ground. "The potato thing I mean..."

"Ah," Amajiki looked up at the others and she glanced at him again.

"Actually, I think she's the best of both of you!" Hadou chimed in as she threw her arms around Izuku's shoulders and the young girl king groaned as she almost toppled forwards. "Which is why You and Mirio make such good friends!" Hadou smiled at Amajiki brightly and Izuku looked up at her curiously. "You both let each other shine! And that's so amazing! I think if you had children this is what they'd look like!" Hadou poked her fingers to Izuku's cheeks, making the younger girl laugh and grin brightly.

"We're both boys, Hadou. That's not possible." Amajiki said with a disbelieving look to his friend and she just laughed happily.

"A girl can dream!" Hadou said with a bright smile and Izuku let out a laugh as she saw Amajiki blush before looking away.

"OOOOOH!" Izuku looked up as she heard Kirishima and the others. Her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki fighting with Mirio and she stood up suddenly with Hadou still on her back. The blue hair girl blinked in surprise as Izuku watched Katsuki duck around each attack Mirio had and kept dancing out of the way like she had done earlier.

"You can do it, Your Majesty!"Ashido called out as Izuku hurried over with Hadou and Amajiki to watch.

"You're strong, what can you bench press?" Hadou asked excitedly as Izuku carried her and Amajiki let out another sigh as they stood off to the side. Mirio popped up out of the ground behind Katsuki and Izuku's eyes widened as she watched Katsuki stick his palms out behind him and blast the older boy back.

"You're full of surprises!" Mirio called out as he disappeared into the ground and Izuku looked back to Katsuki as he blasted up into the air and looked down at the ground with glaring eyes. He pointed his hands down, and began setting off multiple explosions before creating a tornado of them.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku grabbed Asui and Jirou and hucked them back out of the way. Kirishima ran towards them as Amajiki and Hadou watched in fascination, before the red head grabbed the older dark haired boy and started running. Izuku looked around to make sure everyone was out of the way before she too ran after Kirishima and Amajiki.

"What's going on?!" Hadou asked excitedly and Izuku looked back worriedly as Mirio shot out of the ground and looked up at the tornado of explosions.

"DRAGON HELL FIRE!" Katsuki shouted in a growl and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Mirio look up at the attack, before the blasts went off. Izuku groaned as she dug her feet into the ground and held onto Hadou's legs tightly to keep them from being blown back. She closed her eyes as the dirt was kicked up and heard Hadou crying out in surprise behind her. When the blast finally settled, she looked up at the others to see them all flattened, even Kirishima and Amajiki were on the ground.

"Whoa, we're the only ones standing?!" Hadou called out in surprise and Izuku let her drop to her feet before she whipped around to look back at Katsuki and Mirio with wide eyes. The dust started to settle and she ran towards it, before seeing Katsuki's fist was caught by Mirio's hand, and his feet were on the larger boys shoulders.

"That was dangerous!" Mirio said with a grin up at Katsuki who was glaring darkly at him. "But what power, you really are a king!"

"TCH! OF COURSE I AM!" Katsuki shouted before he blasted Mirio's hand off his, and kicked him towards the wall. Izuku watched Mirio drop into the ground and Katsuki growled in anger as he started moving again.

"Hey! No more crap like that!" Aizawa shouted loudly as Mirio popped up out of the ground to take a swipe at Katsuki who blew him back with an explosion.

"Sorry Eraser! But I really like this guys spirit!" Mirio laughed loudly and Katsuki grumbled in anger before his eyes landed on Izuku.

"Think harder! Watch him!" Izuku shouted at him as she pointed at her mouth and Katsuki grumbled and jumped out of the way as Mirio popped back up with a grin, laughing before he closed his mouth and went back down into the ground. Izuku smiled as she watched Katsuki's eyes widen in realization. He slid in the dirt and spun around as Mirio popped up behind him. He brought his hand up, glaring darkly at Mirio, before he let out a blast with both his wrists together.

"Dragon sting!" He shouted and Izuku watched as Mirio was blasted back through the wall and Katsuki stopped and started to huff in anger. Izuku looked over at the wall as Mirio walked back through grinning brightly.

"Well now, I thought I could have more fun considering you weren't here yesterday either!" Mirio laughed loudly as he looked at Katsuki and smiled. "But you really are a great fighter!"

"Tch," Katsuki looked down at his arms and Izuku looked back at him and saw the throbbing in his muscles. She clenched her fists and they made eye contact. "Izu helped me," He grumbled out and looked away.

"Wahaha! Of course she did!" Mirio said with a laugh. "That's the thing, in battle you have to take the help you can get!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku walked over and he grumbled as he looked over at her and she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. She looked down at his throbbing arms worriedly and her grumbled.

"I'm fine, I'll get ice from Half and Half." Katsuki said with a dark growl to his voice as others ran up to challenge Mirio next. "Tch, how the fuck did you figure that shit out on your own?"

"you know me, I like to analyze people." Izuku said as she gently touched his fore arms and felt the muscles twitching. "Besides, Mirio explained some stuff to me earlier, it's really fascinating actually." She frowned as she watched Katsuki clench his fists and she let out a sigh. "But I'm worried about you, this is a lot of strain from that attack..." She looked up at him and Katsuki grumbled as he looked down at her.

"I told you it's fine." She frowned up at him now and he clicked his tongue again. "HEY ICY HOT!" He snapped loudly at Todoroki as he cut down a dummy with his flame sword and glared over at Katsuki. "Give me some fucking ice!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku narrowed her eyes at him and he grumbled in anger. She looked over at Todoroki as he put a hand on his other sword, before he pulled it out and slammed it on the ground. Izuku felt the temperature drop around them as a wall of ice crashed towards Katsuki and he pushed her out of the way.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped in anger and Todoroki let out a sigh.

"Yo asked for ice, there you go." he pointed a finger at the wall of ice and Katuki grumbled in anger as he blasted some pieces off and went to go sit down with them. Izuku looked over at the Tribal King, before she glanced at Todoroki who was holding his flame sword in his hand.

"Shouchan, are you alright?" Izuku asked curiously as she walked over and he looked up at her.

"I'm fine, he just irritates me." Todoroki said with a shrug of his shoulders and Izuku let out a small sigh. "I just don't see what you you like about him is all."

"ehm," Izuku blushed a bright red and looked at the ground. "... I guess, I can understand why..." Todoroki looked over at her and she looked up at him. "But, he is really sweet and kind... He just doesn't show it easily." Izuku rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Sweet and Kind are not the words I'd use." Todoroki said bluntly as he watched Katsuki crush the ice in his hands.

"Like I said, he doesn't show everyone." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously. "But, when we're alone it's there... And even when he's cursing in a panic, the kindness is there..." She smiled up at Todoroki and he let out another sigh.

"You still deserve better." The Prince said as he sliced a dummy in half with his sword. Izuku watched him curiously and he looked over at her. "But, as long as you're happy." He looked away again and Izuku watched him continue his training with out another word to her. She frowned a bit, before she went off to train with the others.

"Izuku," She looked up as she headed back to the lodging behind the others. She was helping Katsuki hold some ice to his arm when she spotted All Might walking towards her with a smile on his face. "Can we speak for a moment?"

"Of course," Izuku smiled brightly at the former king and she looked up at Katsuki who grumbled. "Go relax your arms in the bath." She told him and he clicked his tongue in anger.

"Fine," He grumbled out and Izuku watched him walk off, grumbling in anger. Izuku turned to look up at All Might again as he watched the others.

"How was training today?" He asked curiously as they walked towards the guild.

"It was good," Izuku said as she clenched her fists and smiled up at All Might brightly. "Mirio and I had a good sparring match. I felt bad for worrying everyone yesterday." She sighed out and All Might let out a sigh as well.

"Recovery Girl informed me of what is going on." He said in a low voice and Izuku stopped and looked up at All Might worriedly. He had a frown on his face and looked at her. "A curse quirk... I had no idea you were hit with something like that."

"I didn't either," Izuku said with a frown and touched her shoulder nervously. "But the medicine Recovery girl was working on helped a bit. Mind you I haven't used an excessive amount of power today, so I have no idea if the medicine will help keep it in check." She looked up at All Might and he let out another sigh.

"I'm worried, I don't want you to have to go beg that man for anything, but if this curse continues on you, it might harm you." All Might looked at her seriously and she smiled up at him.

"I think I have an understanding of how it works..." She looked down at her hand. "It's to coincidental that I had taken that kind of Demons Thorn medicine..." She clenched her fist. "I was doing some research on the Wolfs Bane last night, it definitely helps further those types of things... I just wish I had something else to go off of, to check out how curse quirks might work but..." she looked up at the sky. "It's just so uncommon..."

"I'll look into something like that for you, for after you get back. I here you'll be traveling with the Big three to the desert." He grinned brightly and Izuku nodded her head. "Mirio is very close with Nighteye, so he should be able to help you get to know the king. Maybe discuss it with him on your way there?"

"Mirio mentioned His Majesty, Sir Nighteye." Izuku smiled back at the king and nodded her head. "I'll talk to him about it, thank you."

"I also have something for you." He pulled something out the pouch on his belt and handed it to her. Izuku looked at the fancy mirror in her hands and then back up at All Might in confusion. "A late birthday gift, but also something necessary." He grinned brightly at her and Izuku looked back down at it. "It's a mirror made to connect with another. When you look into it, you'll be able to contact me here at the guild when you say my name."

"ah," Izuku grinned brightly as she remembered Katsuki using something like this before with Todoroki. "This will be so handy when I'm on the road!" she looked up at All Might excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, I hope you find it coming in handy." All Might said with a bright grin. "Just say Toshinori and I will appear!" He let out a laugh and Izuku laughed with him. "If anything is wrong, give me a shout."

"I will, thank you Your Majesty." Izuku smiled up at him and he let out a soft sigh as he patted her head.

"I told you, All Might is just fine." He smiled down at her and Izuku blushed a bit.

"ehm... thank you, All Might." she looked up at him and he grinned back at her warmly.

"That's better, now go get some rest." He told her with a pat on the shoulder and Izuku nodded her head and ran off after the others. She looked at the mirror in her hands and beamed brightly at it as she went back to the lodging.

"Do you have everything?" Izuku was rummaging through her things in her room, tearing apart her drawers as she went. Kouta and Uraraka were sitting on the bed watching her with interest as she tossed underwear into her bag and some of her nicer clothing as well as extra vests. She stood up and made sure all her jewelry was in the box Katsuki gave her before she packed that next.

"I think so?" Izuku asked worriedly as she looked into her bag, before looking at her other things.

"You might need fancy clothing, you should bring that dress." Uraraka beamed brightly as she pointed at the closet and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I don't want it to get ruined on the trip though." Izuku sighed out as she stood up and looked in her closet. "Besides, I might look funny in it now..."

"Bring it just in case." Uraraka smiled at her and held up a small satchel. "We can fold it up and put it in here. A King needs to make an impression, and you have no idea if there might be a fancy party! You need to be prepared! I'll carry it for you if you like!"

"That might be best, I get into too much trouble." Izuku laughed as she handed the dress to Uraraka and she neatly folded it up and stuck it in her bag.

"Tch, I think I should go too..." Kouta said with a pout and Izuku looked down at him with a soft smile.

"I told you, it'll be too dangerous for you." Izuku crouched in front of him and he looked at her, frowning. "Beside, Mandalay would be worried."

"It's fine." Kouta grumbled out and Izuku and Urarak let out soft laughs before Izuku hurriedly put more leggings in her bag.

"Are you all packed?" Izuku looked up at Uraraka and she nodded her head, smiling brightly. "Geez, I should have thought of this sooner..."

"I've got lots of potions from Recovery girl for you too." Uraraka said with a bright grin. "She also gave me some medication she said you needed, just as back up."

"Thanks, I was worried about that actually." Izuku bit her thumb nervously as she looked at her bag which was half full with folded clothes and other necessary items. "We're leaving pretty early, we should gather the bags down stairs." she buttoned her things up and looked at Uraraka.

"Good idea, I'll tell Asui and Ashido." Uraraka beamed brightly at her and Izuku smiled back before she went down stairs with Kouta. She placed her bag down near the back door and looked at the young boy who was pouting.

"I'll miss you..." He grumbled out and tugged on the side of her pants. Izuku frowned as she crouched down in front of him and held her arms out. She smiled at him warmly as he threw his arms around her and she hugged him tightly to her chest.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon." She patted his head gently and he hugged her tighter. "So this isn't good bye, it's I'll see you soon, alright?" She smiled down a him as he looked up at her and she saw tears in his eyes. "Kouta, don't cry..."

"But..." He hid his face against her chest and she patted his head gently as he cried.

"Tch," Izuku looked up as Katsuki came down with Kirishima and Shinsou. He walked over as he saw her comforting Kouta and glared at the boy before crouching down and putting a hand on his head. Kouta looked up at him, glaring before Katsuki gave him a serious look that surprised both Kouta and Izuku. "Heroes don't cry." he told Koua and the boy looked up at him in confusion.

"I-Izuku cries..." Kouta hiccuped and Izuku blushed a bit.

"She's the exception for fucking everything. Don't base yourself off of her." Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up to see Kirishima and Shinsou holding back laughter. She blushed a brighter red and looked back at Katsuki. "She's going to be fine, and we'll be back soon. So man up," Kouta sniffed and glared at Katsuki. "That's better." Katsuki grinned at Kouta and Izuku smiled and looked down at the boy as he grinned back.

"Who knew he could be nice to kids..." Shinsou said to Kirishima who held back his laughter.

"I didn't, this is weird.." Kirishima snickered and Katsuki glared back at them both.

"I told you, this isn't no fucking kid." Katsuki growled out and looked back at Kouta with that same serious look. "He's a fucking hero now, so he's gotta act like one." He stood up and Kouta let go of Izuku's shirt and she looked at him curiously as he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Katsuki with the same serious look mirrored on his face. She smiled warmly at the both of them, before she stood up herself.

"Kouta, I'll see you when we return." She looked down at the boy and he nodded his head to her. "Now hurry home before the sun sets, alright?" She smiled at him and he threw his arms around her legs one last time and hugged her tightly, before he took off out of the lodging.

"Tch, fucking brat." Katsuki looked to the door as she looked up at him before she took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly. He looked down at her and she pulled on his hand for him to lean over. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he looked at her curiously. "Izu..."

"Thank you." She smiled at him warmly and he looked way from her, his cheeks turning a bit pink as she giggled.

"Just have a family already," Kaminari commented loudly as he walked into the room and Katsuki rounded on him with a growl before chasing the blonde out of the room with crackling palms. Izuku put a hand over her blushing cheeks and she let out a soft laugh while Kirishima howled with laughter as Kaminari was taken down in a explosive tackle in the kitchen.

"This whole tip better not be one big explosion..." Shinsou commented, and Izuku and Kirishima looked at him. "Especially if you two share a room." He looked at Izuku and her whole face went red in embarrassment, while Kirishima howled with laughter again.


	31. SAND AND SCORPIONS!

**Tralalalalalalalalalalalala~**

 **Just doin' mah thing~**

 **hoooooh yeah!**

"Are you all ready to go?" Izuku looked back at Aizawa as he spoke while walking with All Might. The others were putting their things on the dragons and she smiled brightly at them both as she picked up her bag around her shoulder and nodded her head to them. "Got everything you need?"

"Yes sir," Izuku nodded her head and she patted the pouch on her hip. "I've also got the mirror," She looked up at All Might who grinned at her proudly.

"Remember to call if you need assistance or if you have trouble at all." All Might told her and patted her head gently. Izuku beamed at him warmly and Aizawa let out a sigh.

"We have dragons on stand by just in case we need to go after you." Aizawa told her and Izuku nodded her head. "Try not to make trouble."

"I never really go out of my way too," Izuku said with a nervous laugh and Aizawa sighed again before they looked up to see a large sandy colored dragon land on the ground next to the others. Her eyes widened in excitement and her grin got bigger. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted excitedly as Mirio, Amajiki and Hadou got off of the dragon's back and it looked at her with emerald eyes. She hurriedly ran forwards as they watched her and held her hands out excitedly for the dragon to sniff.

"Fuck, it never gets old," Katsuki said with a grumble as she patted the dragon happily while it snorted in content with her presence.

"I'm really wondering what it is about her that Dragon's love." Kirishima said with a laugh as she hugged the dragon.

"Is this a Sand Dragon?!" She asked the Big Three excitedly while they watched. Mirio was grinning brightly at her while Amajiki watched in surprise. Hadou how ever was happily patting the dragon with her. "Kirishima told me there were different sorts of rock dragons, and that there was a sand type that was larger than grass dragons! This is so amazing, oh, I'm so happy I got to meet one! It makes sense though, being from the desert...!"

"Wow! You never fail to surprise!" Mirio laughed loudly as the dragon licked her and she giggled brightly. "This is Suna," He patted the dragon with his hand as Izuku hugged it's snout, looking into it's bright green eyes. "Seem's she likes you!"

"I like her too," Izuku cooed out to the dragon and it let out a happy rumble from it's throat.

"Come on, we're burning daylight!" Katsuki called out to her and Izuku sighed out as she let go of the dragon and picked up her bag. She smiled as she walked over to Baku who was looking at her with his big golden eyes.

"Baku, you're going to miss Kouta, yeah?" Izuku smiled at the dragon as it let out a snort.

"Tch, how he let's that kid ride him, I have no idea." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a laugh as she walked around the dragon and patted his warm red scales.

"We'll Baku would be miserable if Kouta didn't fly him every now and then." Izuku told Katsuki as he tossed some bags up onto Baku's back.

"Still," Katsuki grumbled out as Izuku pulled herself up on the dragon and put her bag on one of the spikes as well as the others. She looked over at Kirishima who had Uraraka and Ashido with him, while Shinsou went with Asui on Riku.

"I bet he'll miss Riku... It's nice that Kouta let us use him." Izuku smiled at Katsuki who grumbled as he pulled himself up on the dragon next.

"Yeah yeah, shining hero that kid is." Katsuki grumbled as he sat down and looked up at her as she stood on Baku's back. She smiled at the others who had come out to see them off.

"Make sure when you're done to come pick me up before you head to the plains!" Yaoyorozu called out to Izuku with a smile. "I'll be with Todoroki in the forest region, so I'll meet you there!"

"Make sure you guys travel safely!" Izuku called out to them and Todoroki nodded his head.

"You too, make sure you don't get attacked by demons." He called back and Izuku laughed before she looked over at Aizawa and All Might who were talking to the Big Three.

"I'm sure His Majesty will love Izuku." Mirio beamed at the worried All Might and Izuku blushed a bit as she sat down on Baku. "You should really come for a visit some time too, he'd love to see you again."

"I'm afraid that's complicated," All Might said with a sigh and waved a hand at Mirio. "Make sure to take care of yourselves. I know you're all experienced fighters, but the demon presence further south is getting larger."

"Will do!" Mirio saluted to All Might and grinned. "Thank you for having us, maybe we'll come back with the others!" He laughed loudly and Izuku smiled as the dragons stood up.

"Have a safe trip!" Aizawa shouted over the others as they called out to their group. "You all better come back with the same amount of limbs you're leaving here with!"

"Will do, sensei!" Kirishima called out before Iwa and Riku took off into the air with their passengers. Izuku smiled as they circled up and Suna took off next.

"See everyone soon!" Izuku called out to everyone with one last wave, before Baku kicked off the ground into the air to follow after the others. Izuku grinned as the wind swept her short hair back and she laughed happily. "I've missed this...!" She called out to Katsuki as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"So have I." She looked back to see his grin and she laughed again, before looking forwards as Baku swerved after the rest of the dragons. She let out a happy sigh as they flew through the sky and looked back at the guild. "We'll be back soon,"

"I know, I'm just gunna miss it." Izuku said with a sigh, before turning her head forwards to look south. "But, I'm excited to be traveling again. This is what I wanted when I became a hero."

"I thought it was to find me..." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"That was a big part of it, yes." She felt his arms squeeze around her middle. "But now that I found you, we can see the world together," She looked out at the ocean and grinned. "And that's pretty exciting, you know?"

"Stupid," She smiled to herself as he kissed her cheek and she looked forwards again. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as they flew south over the hills that were near the edge of the mountain region. And she pulled her map out of her pocket. She opened it up in her hands and smiled as she looked over their path. "Shouldn't take more than three days to get to our destination, we'll have to make camp for at least two nights," She traced her finger over the map and tapped her finger on a river. "We can land here for the first night, but the second night we will be in the desert."

"It get's pretty cold at night in the desert!" Mirio called out as the dragons grouped up to fly through the air. "I hope you guys are prepared for that. Especially at this time of year when we're coming up to the winter season."

"Tch, we'll be fine." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked back at him curiously. "Can't be all that cold compared to the northern parts of the mountains."

"You'd be surprised!" Hadou called out with a bright grin. "At this time of year it can drop below freezing at night, but be blisteringly hot during the day! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU IN DESERT ATTIRE!" she waved a finger at Izuku who blushed a bit.

"I can't wait either!" Ashido said happily, and Izuku looked down at her map nervously. "All those pretty fabrics! Should we get you red or green?! Ah but maybe white will be a good color too!"

"I think she looks pretty good in gold!" Uraraka said brightly and Izuku hid her face behind the map now.

"I think silver would be a good color, honestly!" Mirio let out a laugh and Izuku felt Katsuki's arms tighten around her possessively.

"I'd like to see purple, it's an uncommon color." Shinsou said thoughtfully and Izuku heard Katsuki growl behind her.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP DISCUSSING CLOTHING ON MY GODDAMN WIFE!" He yelled loudly and the others laughed at his out burst. "Tch, besides it's fucking red that looks best on her." He grumbled out and Kirishima let out a loud howling laugh with Mirio.

"Loud..." Amajiki muttered out as he directed Suna across the sky and Izuku groaned into the map as she hid her face. The day was full of meaningless conversation about dragons and clothes, until the sun started to set. Izuku looked up to see the desert wasn't in sight yet as they descended towards the river they planned on stopping at. Izuku let out a sigh as the others dismounted the dragons and stretched their limbs out. Izuku helped Katsuki put the bags on the ground and she stretched her arms out as they set up camp.

"Everything seems okay, there are signs of animals near by." Katsuki grumbled out as he started the fire for everyone and Izuku walked back from the river with Uraraka after they filled up their flasks.

"This part of the Central region is pretty safe from demons," Mirio said with a smile to them as he helped Hadou get some rice ready for dinner. Kirishima was cutting some vegetables up with Shinsou and they looked over at the older boy. "Parts of the desert are starting to get heavily effected, but on this side of the region they're pretty few and far between."

"We should still be careful," Izuku said with a thought as she sat down on a rock and looked at her map again. She began tracing her finger across it, and analyzed the directions. "But it's as I thought... It looks like the demons are heading in a direct line towards the capitol in the desert..." she scratched her cheek thoughtfully, "Then from there, his Majesty All Might spoke with me about the demons making their way to the plains... Which means we're still in the line of fire if they're traveling by normal means," she traced her finger in a curve along the continent to tap her finger on south eastern part where the plains were.

"That and we have the trouble magnet with us," Shinsou commented and the others laughed a bit as Izuku blushed.

"Sorry," she smiled nervously at the map and Asui patted her head.

"It's because you're strong and beautiful." The girl said with a straight face and a kero and they all looked up at her with wide eyes. "Stealing hearts all over the world seems to be your specialty."

"T-Tsuyuchan..!" Izuku blushed a brighter red and hid her face with her hands while the others laughed.

"I'm still determined to make you my wife." Uraraka said with a grin and Katsuki glared at her.

"Fucking try me." Katsuki growled out and Izuku held back a giggle as Uraraka stuck her tongue out at him.

"I get the appeal." Hadou said with her own grin and Miriro nodded his head. "You're really an enigma you know. So cute and shy, but when in battle you have this never giving up vibe!"

"It's pretty intense when she's covered in blood." Kirishima said thoughtfully as he cut up some dried meat to put in with the rice.

"Wahaha! I'd like to see that!" Mirio said with a loud laugh and Katsuki glared at him. "Well I hope not to see it, but it'd be interesting!"

"Like I said, loud..." Amajiki said with a sigh and the others quieted down a bit.

" _ **Izuku?!**_ " Everyone jumped in surprise as Izuku's pouch on her belt cried out her name and she scrambled to open it up. She grabbed the mirror inside and looked at a panicked All Might who was reflected in it. The others gathered around curiously and she frowned.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Izuku asked curiously, seeing him fret.

" _ **We can't seem to find Kouta!**_ " Izuku paled as he said that and looked up at Katsuki worriedly who was frowning at that information. She looked back at the mirror as Mandalay appeared, a worried look on her face.

" _ **I've looked everywhere for him, but he left a note hat I found this afternoon that said he was running away!**_ " Mandalay put a hand on her mouth and Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest. " _ **I know he wanted to go with you, and he was upset he couldn't... But where could he have gone? He's not with you is he?!**_ "

"I-I'm sorry... H-He's not I..." Izuku felt her hands start to shake at the thought of Kouta missing. "M-Maybe he has a fort in the guild...? I-In the forest where I trained with All Might...?" She stood up with the mirror, her hands still shaking. "O-Or the cliffs where he would fly Riku and Baku for us? Or m-maybe the ocean side behind the guild I... Oh god, I'll come back right away... Oh my god, this is.."

"Izu, calm down...!" Katsuki stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He's a tough kid, I'm sure he's just pouting some where in the guild, you can't go running back because he's upset."

" _ **We haven't checked those places yet, we'll go look there!**_ " All Might said from the mirror and Izuku looked back down at it worriedly. " _ **We were just curious if maybe he snuck off with your group. But if you haven't noticed him yet with you, then he must still be here. I'm sorry if we worried you,**_ "

"N-No that's..." Izuku put her hand over her mouth in worry. "Thank you... I-I'm sorry Mandalay..."

" _ **I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It's just that he's so attached to you that I thought maybe he would do something silly and leave with your group.**_ " Mandalay sighed out and Izuku frowned. " _ **Not that I mind, it's actually really amazing how much he loves you and the others... And I'm so happy you showing him that same love and affection back, I just didn't think he'd be so upset about you leaving on a journey with out him. It think you being kidnapped really effected him... We'll look harder for him. If you think of any other places he could be let us know.**_ "

"Izuchan..." Asui looked up at Izuku as she put the mirror away in her pocket after saying good bye to All Might and Mandalay. She frowned as she looked at the others and Katsuki grumbled out as he put a hand on her head and pulled her into a light hug.

"You're worried about nothing, he's fine where ever he is." Katsuki told her and Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes. "Don't think the worst."

"But I..." Izuku gripped his cloak with her hands and Katsuki let out a sigh and hugged her tighter.

"You know," the others turned to look at Amajiki as he spoke. "I get it... I've seen you all hanging around with the kid before we left..." He pointed a finger at Kirishima and Shinsou. "And those two joking around about how you're parents." Kirishima grinned nervously at the glaring Katsuki and Shinsou let out a sigh at being ratted out. "And, they're probably not far off... He probably see's you as parental figures..." he looked up at Izuku as she tried to dry her eyes.

"He did lose his parents at a young age," Uraraka frowned and looked up at Izuku as well. "I've been noticing it lately too... He probably hasn't had that kind of relationship with anyone since they passed... So seeing you leave," She pointed a finger at Izuku. "Could be a reminder of how his parent's passed... He's probably hiding some where to try and come to terms with those feelings."

"I... I didn't.." Izuku blushed a bright red and put a hand over her face.

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled out as they st down and Izuku thought those words over in her head. "He's just being a possessive brat, sobbing over how he couldn't come." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him. "I wouldn't read to much into that kid's simple mind. He's fine," Izuku looked down at his leg as he bounced his knee and she put her hand on it. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"You're right," Izuku sighed out and felt his leg stop moving. "You're all probably right. He's most likely safe where ever he is. Mandalay will call if anything bad has happened." Izuku took a calming breath.

"Anyways, dinner's ready." Shinsou said offhandedly and they all filled up their tin bowls to eat. Izuku sat on the rock next to Katsuki again and ate quietly before Kirishima let out a snort of laughter.

"A-Amijiki... Dude... What...?" Izuku looked up at her friend, before looking to the older apathetic boy. She almost choked on her food with the others as she saw antlers growing out of his head.

"It's my quirk," Amajiki said with a bright red face as he looked into his tin bowl. Izuku held back her giggles with Uraraka and Ashido while Asui stared with wide eyes at the boy, smiling.

"Th-that's pretty amazing...!" Kirishima let out a laugh and touched the antlers.

"How does it work...?" Izuku asked curiously and looked at Amajiki who was nervously still eating.

"It's called Manifest..." Amajiki said with a sigh and Izuku watched curiously as he lifted up his arm and tapped the golden bracelets with his fork. "Anything I eat, I can store it's power and manifest aspects of it.." She looked back into his bowl and the others looked up at the antlers on his head.

"So clearly we're eating deer..." Shinsou said offhandedly and Ashido snorted in laughter with Uraraka.

"... Does it work with anything you eat?" Izuku asked curiously and Amajiki looked up at her. "Say if you ate dragon scales..."

"yes," Amajiki nodded his head and Izuku's eyes lit up. "I've done it before, eating dragon scales. They make for incredible armor... The more I eat... The more powerful the manifestation..." He looked back into his bowl and Izuku's eyes lit up.

"THAT'S AMAZING." She said loudly and the others looked at her in surprise. Amajiki looked up at her with wide eyes as she started moving her fork around in the air, as if she was taking notes. "So can you eat multiple things and manifest them...?"

"Yes..." He nodded his head and Izuku's eyes got brighter.

"So if you ate crab claws then dragon scales... You'd be crazy over powered...!" She looked down at her bowl with a bright smile. "And if it works on anything you can digest then that's even greater...!"

"haha! She sure is smart," Mirio pointed his finger at Izuku and grinned at Amajiki who was blushing a bright red. "Isn't that what Fatgum said to you?"

"Whose Fatgum...?" Shinsou asked curiously while Izuku thought over all the possibilities that Amajiki's quirk could have.

"he's a hero that works in the Captiol of the central region." Mirio grinned brightly and pointed at Amajiki next. "Amajiki here works closely with him when it comes to small demons and people we call villains."

"Villains?" Asui asked curiously and Mirio nodded his head.

"A long time ago, the Desert was a pretty corrupt place." Mirio said with a sad smile and the group all looked at him. "Before quirks were a thing, it was mostly a place where people got robbed of their things and killed. Stuff like that still happens today." He looked up at the others. "There also these things called drugs..."

"Like medicine you mean..?" Uraraka asked and Mirio thought that over.

"Sort of," Amajiki said with a sigh as he finished his meal. "But instead this kind of drug hurts you as well as helps you." He looked up at the others who had wide eyes. "Lately there's been a drug that helps people bring out their ultimate power of their quirks... it's like fighting at your all, but times a thousand."

"That's pretty amazing actually." kirishima said with a thought and Amajiki shook his head.

"In theory yes, but when you go over that limit your body can take, it destroys you." Izuku looked down at her right arm as Amajiki spoke, remembering the strain her body used to take from when she first used her sword. "This drug pumps you full of this energy to burn off, and in the end you only end up worse off than before. But it's addictive, like sweets." He sighed out as the others looked up at him and put his bowl down.

"Anyways, things like these are crimes," Izuku looked back at Mirio and she nodded her head. "Unfortunately, the capitol is an extremely large city, being the only livable place in the desert. There are thousands upon thousands of people living in this city, all with quirks. Naturally some of them let out their powers in bad ways, and with people living on top of each other like that, there is tension built up." Mirio finished his dinner and looked up in thought.

"Tch, I get that." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him, before looking back at Mirio.

"So a lot of the things heroes do in the desert, is actually try to keep the crime rate down between normal people, as opposed to destroying demons." Mirio smiled at the group who looked at him with wide eyes.

"I've... Never heard of something like that before." Ashido said with a frown and Mirio let out a laugh.

"Not all people are bad, but there are some out there like the Demon Alliance." Mirio spoke as the rest finished up their food. "Thought not as well known, they exist. People who want power for the sake of having power." He looked up at Izuku and she blushed bit. "So having the King of the World coming for a visit might cause some kind of disturbance. If it's a suppressant, that's great... But I'm worried people might rise up to the challenge of power. And judging from how Her Majesty looks," He pointed a finger at her and Izuku blushed a brighter red as the others looked over at her. "They might think it's an easy target, so I think until we're settled we should do our best to keep her title on the low key till after we speak with His Majesty, Sir Nighteye."

"She's anything but an easy target." Shinsou grumbled and the rest laughed a bit. "But I can see why they'd make that mistake."

"Exactly," Mirio smiled as he stood up with Amajiki's bowl. Izuku took Katsuki's and Uraraka's and followed after the larger boy with Hadou and Asui to wash them off in the river. "The thing is, if some one comes after you, they're going to find out real quick that they've made a blunder." Mirio grinned at Izuku and she looked down at the water as she rinsed the bowls off.

"Izuchan is surprisingly strong, I remember when I first saw her fight." Asui said with a kero and Izuku looked over at her friend. "I was surprised at how well thought out her plans were, and how much power she had back then, before she could handle it. Now that she can take it, Izuchan is a force to be reckoned with." Asui smiled and Izuku threw cold water on her face to cool herself down.

"R-Really... I'm not that special." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I think you are," Hadou said with a bright smile. "And if you weren't, we all wouldn't be here right now." She grinned and Izuku let out a sigh.

"What about your quirk, Hadou?" Izuku stood up with the other girl to put the bowls away in a bag. "I haven't seen you use it, and I'm not sure what exactly it might be."

"It's WAVE MOTION!" Hadou shouted excitedly and threw her hands up into the air with a big grin. "Do you wanna see?! Wanna seeeeee?!"

"Now is not a good time to show that off." Amajiki said with a frown at her as his antlers retracted into his head. "It's too loud and too late."

"aaaw," Hadou frowned and Izuku looked at her in confusion, before looking up at Amajiki.

"It's flashy, but if we run into trouble she'll show it off." Amajiki told Izuku with a sigh and she helped him put away the bowls quickly.

"We should get some sleep," Mirio grinned at the others sat he sat back down. Ashido let out a yawn and nodded her head. "I'll take first watch,"

"Wake me for the second one." Kirishima yawned as he lay down on his bed roll he pulled out. The others followed suit and Izuku watched them all drift off to sleep, before putting a hand over her mouth to think.

"Come on," Katsuki put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him as he stood up. "We have to fly all day tomorrow." He puled her up to her feet and she blushed as he walked off with her over to Baku.

"No hanky panky you two!" Mirio called out and Katsuki growled in anger, glaring back at the older boy.

"Tch, like I'd let any of these idiot's listen to your voice," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment as Baku curled up and looked at them curiously.

"K-Kacchan, that.." Izuku looked up at him as he pulled her up into the crook of the dragon's neck. "D-Don't say things like that..."

"Well I wouldn't," He told her as moved his cloak before pulling her to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the cloak over the both of them. "Your voice full of pleasure belongs to me only." Izuku looked up into his shining ruby eyes and Izuku gripped the red fabric tightly in her hand.

"R-really... We shouldn't talk about those kinds of things." She mumbled out and he kissed her fore head. "Besides... It's hard to think about that stuff right now... I'm still worried..."

"Kouta is fine," Katsuki grumbled out as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and settled down for the night to sleep. "You don't need to be that worried..."

"Still..." Izuku sighed out as she rested her head on his shoulder and touched one of hi necklaces with her fingers. "I can't help it..."

"I know, I get it..." Katsuki sighed and she felt him shift before he lifted her head up to look at him. "But really, he's a strong kid. You need to be more confident in him." He kissed her lips softly and Izuku felt her cheeks warm. "Now come one, it's time to sleep." He lay back down and Izuku gripped his cloak tightly in her hands again as she rested her head back down. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind, but she couldn't help but worry about the young boy.

"We'll be coming up on the desert right away!" Asui called out to the others from on Riku's back and Izuku looked over at her with a smile, before she looked to the direction they were flying in. She could see the vast land that was covered completely in sand, and she stood up on Baku's back to better look while holding onto his spikes.

"Hey, sit down! You're being reckless!" Katsuki shouted up at her and she waved a hand at him to calm his worrying while she looked out at the desert.

"It's kinda nice to be home!" Mirio laughed loudly from Suna as they dragons swooped over the last of the grassy lands. "There are a couple of villages in this part close to the edge, but as we get further in we won't see any others until we get closer to the southern part near the ocean!"

"Incredible," Izuku looked out over the land and grinned brightly as she saw small oasis's and the villages Mirio spoke of. "This is absolutely amazing, I've only ever seen forests, mountains and the badlands!"

"Most people haven't seen the badlands, so that's pretty incredible in itself..." Amajiki commented and Izuku let out a soft laugh. She looked down to see Katsuki watching her with concern and she smiled at him to help reassure him.

"Hey, is that normal...?" Kirishima called out as he pointed over at a village. Izuku looked up to see it, and frowned a bit as she saw a lot of activity going on.

"Uhm," Mirio stood up on Suna and looked out at the village, straining his eyes to see. "I don't know actually I-"

Izuku grabbed onto Baku's spike tightly as she saw a blast of fire shoot up in the air, and her eyes widened as she saw black masses running across the sand.

"BAKU!" Izuku shouted in a panic and the dragon let out a roar as it swerved to fly towards the village. The others looked at her in concern and she looked back at them as they followed. "IT'S DEMONS!" She shouted at them, before she reached behind herself to grab her sword.

"Hold on, you shouldn't engage them," Katsuki stood up next and she looked over at him. "We don't know what's going on, if it's a typical low level demon attack sure, but if it's those fucking assholes from before then you shouldn't get involved!"

"I'm not going to stand back and watch it happen," Izuku told Katsuki who grumbled at her statement. "That's not why I'm a hero... And not why I'm King." She drew One for All as the dragons swooped over the sand and Izuku narrowed her eyes as she saw the demons chasing after people across the sand. "Kacchan!"

"Got it!" He blasted off into the air and Izuku gripped Baku's spike tightly as he went after the demons.

"Asui! Shinsou!" She looked over at the two on the water dragon and they nodded their heads before they shot after Katsuki to assist.

"There's more in the village...!" Kirishima called out as they swooped over it with Iwa and both Kirishima and Ashido jumped off the dragon's back as it got low enough. Izuku looked back at Mirio and the others who were jumping to do the same. Izuku felt Baku jerk up into the air and she groaned a bit as she bent at the knee's while the others went down to help. She looked around the surrounding sand for other threats, before her eyes widened to see more black masses digging their way up out of the sand.

"Wh-what kind of...?!" She gripped One for All as she flicked over her knowledge in her head. The demons reminded her of an animal she read about called a scorpion, though she didn't think they'd be the size of a dragon... And she definitely didn't expect 13 of them. She looked to the others worriedly as they helped the villagers out and she patted Baku. "Hey, Baku! We need to defend!" She pointed her finger at the scorpion looking demons and the dragon let out a roar before it dove that way and swooped over the creatures. The dragon let out a blast of flames, killing a couple of them and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she looked back at the threat. They were getting to close to the village and she bit her lip.

"Sorry, Kacchan...!" She leaped off the dragons back as it swerved in the air to circle back, and she gripped her sword with both hands tightly as she narrowed her eyes at the creatures. She felt One for All fill up her body with the crackling electrifying power and she grinned as she brought her sword crashing down on one of the large demons. She felt the blast of power make a crater in the sand after slicing through the demon. Izuku looked up at the black smoke that it disappeared into and her eyes widened as she saw they all converge towards her now. Baku crashed on the ground behind her and let out a blast of flames at the closer ones, killing them off. She looked back to see their bags fall off her back, before a demon jumped out of the sand behind the dragon. "BAKU!" she shouted in a panic and the dragon moved out of the way of the quick stinger in time before taking into the air again. Izuku spun around with her sword in her hands, ready to attack the demon that was closer to the village, when she saw her bag start moving. She looked at it with wide eyes, before it opened up and she saw a head pop out.

"K... KOUTA?!" Izuku cried out in horror as the boy looked up at her, before looking up at the scorpion he was underneath. Izuku felt her heart pound in fear for the little boy and she clenched her sword tightly.

"I-I-Izuku... I-I'm...!" Kouta looked up at the demon with wide fearful eyes and Izuku felt a burning rage in her chest as the demon looked down at him with it's red glowing eyes. She felt the sword pulse and fill her up with power, before she kicked off the ground, her eyes narrowed at the threat.

"HEAD DOWN!" She shouted in a fit of rage as the demon raised it's claws to strike the boy. She shot towards it like a bullet, and brought her blade down in a slash, and with a boom of power and wind, the attack sliced the demon in half, effectively killing it. She landed in the sand with a thump next to Kouta and she looked down at him with wide eyes as he looked around in a panic. "Kouta what are you doing here?!" she asked him as he scrambled out of her bag.

"I-I wanted to come with you! I was trying to wait till we got to the capitol but..!" He looked up at her with wide eyes and she clenched her teeth as she looked down at him.

"We'll discuss this later!" Izuku turned her head around to look at the remaining large threats. She could feel the burning itch on her back, but she had no choice... She clenched her sword as she ran back towards the approaching threat and she looked up at Baku. "BAKU! GRAB KOUTA! GET HIM OFF THE GROUND!" she shouted and the dragon swooped over the boy and snatched him up by his vest. Izuku looked forwards at the threats and clenched her sword tightly in her hand. She came to a stop a good distance from the village, and close enough to her targets before she slashed her sword out in front of her. She felt that rush of wind pull into it, and she ground her teeth together as she felt her back burn.

"DEMON SAYER!" she shouted out as she swung her sword again. It went quiet, no sound at all, before the boom of power came. She closed her eyes as it kicked up the sand on the ground, and dropped to her knee to cover her face with her arm. She groaned as the sand pelted her, before the blast settled. She looked up at the damage, and saw no more of the larger demons. She tried to catch her breath and looked around at the marks in the sand her attack left. She could see them going on off into the horizon before she pushed herself up to stand.

"Izuchan...!" Izuku turned her head around to look at Uraraka and Ashido as they took out some smaller demons. Izuku ran towards them, ignoring the pain on her back as she saw the other dragons circle around in the air with out riders.

"Are the people okay?!" Izuku called out as she gripped her sword and slashed a demon in half as she approached her friends.

"For the most part!" Ashido shouted as she melted a demon with her acid. Izuku nodded her head before she took off towards the center of town while they dealt with the rest of the demons. She looked up to see Hadou launching through the air, a pair of gauntlets on her hands and arms as well as a bright smile.

"Spiral wave!" The girl said happily as she punched at the ground and Izuku slid across the stone out onto a street to see her attack take down about 5 lesser demons with ease. Izuku laughed a bit and looked up at Hadou as she landed on the ground. "You alright?!" she called out to Izuku who nodded her head. "This area is clear!" Hadou shouted and Izuku looked down the street to see Mirio come out through a wall.

"Over here is clear too!" He gave a thumbs up and Izuku nodded her head.

"The southern area is clear as well!" Izuku pointed over her shoulder and started running towards where she left Katsuki and the others. She ran to the edge of the town with Hadou and Mirio, to see Katsuki blasting apart a smaller scorpion type demons with Asui's help, while Shinsou kept some villagers calm.

"I think that's all of them...!" Kirishima called out as he walked up with Amajiki and Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "We could all hear that boom, you alright?" Kirishima asked and Izuku sat down on a bench and sheathed her sword.

"I'm alright... Just a panic attack.." Izuku sighed out as she touched her hand to her back and groaned a bit as the pain settled. "Also I found something we were looking for..."

"What?" Uraraka asked as she approached with Ashido and Izuku looked up as the others came their way. Katsuki was grumbling, before his eyes landed on her and saw her touching her back.

"Izu...!" He shouted and Izuku sighed out as he ran her way, before she held up a hand to assure him.

"I'm alright," She smiled up at him as he got closer and he grumbled down at her before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the medicine Recovery Girl made for her. She quickly took a pill while Shinsou helped the villagers over to them.

"Thank you for saving our village," An old man bowed his head to the group. "i don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up..."

"It's not a problem." Miriro sad with a bright grin as Izuku stood up from the bench with Katsuki's help.

"You saved our lives, we owe you a lot." A young man said as he shook hand with Mirio and the older boy laughed.

"It's our pleasure to help," Izuku smiled at them and they looked over at her. "Is everyone in your village alright...?"

"We're okay," the group jumped in surprise as a cellar door opened up and a woman popped her head out and looked up at them as she began helping children and elderly people out of the cellar. "Thanks to your group, there were minimal casualties."

"We were trying to lead them away when you showed up." The elder man said with a smile at them all. "To think young heroes would come to assist, at least tell us your names."

"Ehm, well..." Izuku frowned a bit and Mirio beamed brightly at the old man.

"Mirio Togata. I'll be sure more heroes make some rounds out here." Mirio shook the man's hand and looked back at Izuku. "You'd do well to remember her name too, Izuku Midoriya," Mirio laughed and Katsuki glared at him with a growl. "She's the one who recognized the scuffle over here as trouble, the thanks should go to her."

"Thank you, young lady." the Elder man shook her hand and Izuku smiled at him. "We are eternally grateful."

"You're welcome," Izuku smiled at the man warmly, and felt Katsuki's hand grip her shoulder tightly. The group started to head towards where the dragons had landed outside of the village, and Izuku started to feel the worry in her chest from the last day build in her chest. She clenched her fists as she saw the dragons and then Kouta.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Uraraka pointed a finger and Izuku stormed towards the boy, her eyes focused on him. He looked up at her worriedly as she approached.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." She saw tears in his eyes start to form and she stopped in front of him, and clapped her hands on his shoulders.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING!" She shouted at him and his eyes widened while the others went silent. "Kouta, I told you this was dangerous! You could have been killed by the demon! You have Mandalay and everyone else at the guild worried about you!"

"I-I know... I heard everything last night..." Kouta said with a frown and Izuku gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Why didn't you say something last night?! Do you know how worried I was?!" She cried out at him and he looked up at her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I-I didn't want to stay there!" Kouta cried out and Izuku frowned at him as he sobbed. "It felt like I wouldn't get to see you again! I'm tired of people leaving me, I wanted to come here with you, I don't want to be left behind...!"

"Kouta..." Izuku felt her chest burn with sadness as she remembered what Uraraka said last night and she let out a sigh as she dropped to her knee's in front of him. "You gave me a heart attack..." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and crushed him against her. He continued to sob as he hugged her back and the others walked up.

"This brat..." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him. "How the fuck did he stow away with us?!"

"I-I was in Izuku's bag.." Kouta sniffed out and Izuku looked over at her bag where things had fallen out.

"How did you not notice your bag was heavier?!" Katsuki snapped at Izuku and she looked up at him, frowning.

"I don't know!" She blushed a bright red and stood up.

"She's that strong that she can carry all that and a little boy with out noticing...?" Amajiki asked as the married couple bickered about the stupidity of it all.

"Guys, at least he's okay." Kirishima said with laugh and Mirio nodded his head with his own grin.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Katsuki snapped at them both and pointed a finger at them. "AND YOU!" He pointed a finger at Kouta next and the boy tried to swallow his tears. "THAT WAS FUCKING STUPID! WHAT IF IZUKU DIDN'T SAVE YOUR ASS?!" He thumped a fist on the boys head and he sobbed out and put his hands up on his head.

"Don't hit him!" Izuku snapped at Katsuki who growled out in anger.

"I DIDN'T HIT HIM THAT HARD, BESIDES!" He looked at Izuku. "SOME ONE HAS TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIS STUPID SKULL!"

"... This might take a while, can you argue while we fly?" Shinsou asked and Izuku looked at him.

"I SAID ST-" Katsuki stopped yelling and moving and Izuku looked up at him nervously with the others while Shinsou held up his glowing staff.

"That's better." Shinsou sighed out, "Get the bags on the dragons." He ordered Katsuki who started doing as he was told.

"Uhm..." Izuku paled and looked at Shinsou. "Thanks..." He nodded his head to her while the others laughed at the zombified Katsuki. "Kouta..." Izuku crouched in front of the crying boy again and he looked at her worriedly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you... I was just worried..." Izuku sighed out.

"I-It's alright... I-I deserved it..." Kouta sobbed and Izuku frowned at him. "I just..."

"I understand... but we're going to have to call Mandalay, she's very worried about you." Izuku told him and he nodded his head sadly. Izuku dug her mirror out of her pocket while the others got ready to take off and Izuku looked at the mirror. "Toshinori...?" She looked at the mirror as her reflection swirled and saw All Might's worried face.

" _ **Izuku? Is something wrong? I'm sorry we're still looking for-**_ " All Might started and Izuku could see the nervous sweat on his face.

"You can stop looking, we found him." Izuku told the former King and his jaw dropped open as she wrapped her arms around Kouta and showed All Might.

" _ **MANDALAY!**_ " All Might cried out and Izuku watched the image on the mirror flash with colors and heard some foot steps, before Mandalay's face popped into view and her eyes went from surprise to anger in 2 seconds flat.

" _ **KOUTA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED?!**_ " Mandalay shouted in the mirror and Kouta nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I know I caused everyone a lot of worry..." Kouta sobbed out and Izuku watched Mandalay let out a sigh and shake her head.

"We're almost to the capitol..." Izuku said with a frown to the woman who looked back at her. "Mandalay I'm not sure what to do here... We can turn around and-"

" _ **No no...**_ " Mandalay shook her head and frowned. " _ **Then you'll have to fly back out. That's just not feasible...**_ " The woman looked at Kouta who was looking down sadly. " _ **Kouta, listen to me very carefully now. I want you to do what ever Her Majesty asks you too do... AND I MEAN WHAT EVER. Even if she says eat sand, you eat that sand!**_ " Izuku paled at that and looked down at Kouta. " _ **Your Majesty I'm sorry but can I ask you to look after him till you return...? I wish I could come pick him up from you but I'm being sent out to the mountains to assist with a relocation of a tribe.**_ "

"... Yeah, I can do that." Izuku smiled at the mirror and nodded her head before hugging Kouta tightly. "I promise not to let harm come to him till he's home safely."

" _ **I'm so sorry, Your Majesty... I'll put him in his place when you return.**_ " Mandalay frowned and Izuku shook her head.

"I think he get's it now," Izuku looked down at Kouta who was still trying to dry his tears. "I'll keep him safe, I'm so sorry Mandalay, this is my fault."

" _ **It's nothing but his fault.**_ " Mandalay said with a sigh and pointed at Kouta through the mirror. " _ **Kouta,**_ " The boy looked up at his aunt in the mirror and sobbed. " _ **Think of this as your first hero mission. Your job is to come back safe and sound, with out a scratch. If you disobey that, I will string you up from a tree handing over a cliff, got it?!**_ " Kouta nodded his head and Mandalay smiled at him. " _ **Alright... I'm glad you're okay. Don't go scaring us like that again, alright? Be careful, and I love you.**_ "

Izuku said her good byes to Mandalay and looked up at the others as they waited for her. She let out a sigh as she pocketed her mirror and picked Kouta up in her arms.

"What's the verdict?" Kirishima asked curiously and Izuku patted Kouta's head gently.

"He's coming with us." Izuku smiled at the others and they all looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll watch after him."

"Well.. At least we should be safe from here on out." Mirio said with a grin and patted Kouta's head gently. "But man that was gutsy kid!"

"Alright, every, stand back." Shinsou said as he held up his still glowing staff. Izuku looked over at the zombified Katsuki worriedly as everyone hurried to their dragons and mounted them quickly.

"Hey now, that's..." Izuku frowned at the others as they took off into the air and Shinsou smiled at her apologetically before he released his quirk and took off into the air. "... Unfair..."

"What...?" Katsuki looked around in confusion, before realization hit him. "YOU STUPID FUCKING PURPLE HAIR! GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki snapped loudly as he looked up at the dragons that circled up into the air. Izuku let out a sigh and walked over to him, still holding Kouta. "AND YOU!" He pointed a finger at Kouta, growling in anger.

"Kacchan, he's been talked too..." Izuku told him with a frown and the Tribal King grumbled in anger before lowering his hand and looking away in anger. "Come on, let's get into the air again. She watched Katsuki climb up on the dragon and she handed Kouta to him before pulling herself up. She sat down with Kouta in front of her and sighed out.

"Fucking Kid..." Kasuki grumbled and Izuku looked back at him as they took off into the air again. "Was he the reason you chanced that attack? God damnit, Izu..." Katsuki looked down at her and Izuku frowned at him.

"I was going to chance it anyways," Izuku looked away from him and he began pulling at the back of her shirt to check her back. "Besides, I took my medication. It's fine," She patted his knee before wrapping her arms around Kouta to keep him balanced.

"... I'm sorry..." Kouta mumbled out again and they both looked down at him.

"It's alright, I understand..." Izuku smiled as he looked up at her. "But I'm afraid that's no sweets for you this whole trip, okay? And when ever there's trouble you stay on a dragon and out of harms way, got it?"

"Alright." Kouta lowered his head and Izuku squeezed him in a hug.

"... Should listen to your own advice..." Katsuki grumbled out as he squeezed Izuku and she blushed a bit. "Two fucking kids to look after, this is going to be hell."

"I'm not a kid!" Izuku and Kouta both said at the same time, before the others all laughed loudly around them.


	32. JINGLES AND JOKES! KING SIR NIGHTEYE!

**HO BOY. IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF 2017 HERE FOLKS!**

 **AND WITH THAT, WE SHOULD ALL PREPARE OURSELVES FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

 **BUT FIRST, READ THIS!**

"Honestly..." Izuku sighed out as they landed for their second night near an oasis. Izuku felt the cold night air start to settle in like Mirio had mentioned, and she was busy trying to bundle Kouta up.

"I brought stuff..." Kouta said with a pout as he held up his bag and Izuku looked into it, seeing only food an a couple changes of clothes. She sighed out as she pulled out her own things, seeing as they were the closest things to his size.

"I have an extra cloak," Uraraka said as Izuku pulled one of her thicker shirts around the boys shoulders. Izuku looked up at her and smiled as she took it with thanks and clasped the larger cloak around his neck and pulled the pointy hood up over his head.

"I'll be fine, it's not that cold!" Kouta grumbled out and Izuku frowned at him.

"It will be," Amajiki said with a frown down at the boy. Izuku looked over to see even Hadou was pulling on some thick warm clothing. "We're outside, so stay near the fire."

"Hmph," the boy pouted again as Izuku stood up.

"Stop fucking complaining. This is what you get," Katsuki grumbled as he walked up and Izuku looked up at him.

"You should put more on too," Izuku told him with a frown on her face and he clicked his tongue in anger. "Even Kirishima is putting on layers," She pointed over at the red head who pulled a coat on that Yaoyorozu had made for him.

"hah," Kouta grinned up at Katsuki and they both glared at each other while Izuku pulled out the tunic Best Jeanist had gotten Katsuki when they were in Hosu. She held it out to him and he grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is everything going to be a fight?" Shinsou asked as Izuku pulled her warm cloak on around her shoulders and walked over with Kouta while Katsuki fought with the tunic.

"I hope not, I'm getting tired..." Izuku sighed out as she sat down on her bed roll and she pulled a blanket out from inside her bag. She looked down at Kouta and draped it around his shoulders for him. "It's really dropping in temperature..." Izuku looked up at the sky as it got darker and felt a chill on her neck.

"We don't like to kid around," Mirio said as he pulled a cloak on as well, and grinned at the group. Izuku laughed a bit as he wrapped a blanket around himself before she looked over at Asui who was making soup for them all. They each grabbed a tin cup to eat it with, while the dragons gathered around them in a circle to block the wind off.

"Well this is cozy," Uraraka commented as she huddled next to Izuku with Kouta in between them. Izuku laughed as she ate some of her soup.

"Not my idea of cozy." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bit, before looking over at him. He was still grumbling in anger as he ate his soup as well, and glanced at her.

"Who cares?" Kouta asked and Katsuki growled at the boy.

"You're not even supposed to be here, so keep your snaps to yourself." Katsuki grumbled and Kouta glared at him.

"Cut it out, it's over and done with." Izuku sighed out to them both. She shifted a bit under her cloak and reached her hand to touch her back. It was still a dull itch and she was starting to wonder if she should take another pill.

"hey," She looked up at Katsuki as Kouta helped Uraraka wash the mugs out. "I saw the mark earlier, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be okay..." Izuku dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out another pill. She hurriedly took it and Katsuki grumbled as he wrapped an arm around her under her cloak and pulled her close to him. "Kacchan...?"

"Just let me check," he told her and she blushed as he pulled at the cloak and the back of her shirt. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin.

"What are you doing?" Shinsou asked in confusion and drew attention to the both of them. Izuku looked up, her cheeks turning a bright red as they looked at her curiously.

"None of your fucking business, Purple Hair!" Katsuki snapped at him and Shinsou raised an eyebrow at him. Izuku looked down in embarrassment, not wanting the others to know about the curse.

"I was just itchy," Izuku said as she looked away from the others. "Th-thank's Kacchan..."

"Tch." Katsuki let go of her clothes and she tugged at them to get rid of the draft on her skin. The others dismissed it and Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously as he stuck close to her.

"I'll do first watch this time." Amajiki said to the others as everyone huddled next to the fire for warmth. "you should all get some sleep... If we're up early enough we can make it to the capitol by midday."

"Kouta, come here..." Izuku held her arms out to the boy who was shivering a bit and looked at her. "It's warmer if you're with some one else." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him to her chest.

"Izuchan, you're like a mom." Asui said with a kero and Izuku blushed a bright red at her statement.

"She's not a mom, she's my future wife." Kouta grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh as she fumbled with the blanket around them.

"She's my wife, so quit fucking saying that." Katsuki growled out as he leaned up against Baku and pulled Izuku close to him. He grumbled as that inevitably brought Kouta over too and glared down at the boy.

"I will sleep some where else." Izuku told them both and they both paled at that before grumbling.

"So powerful," Kirishima laughed with the others as he lay down on his bed roll.

"Would the weird family just go to bed," Shinsou said with a wave of his hand and the others giggled as Izuku blushed a bright red, before Katsuki fixed the blanket around both her and Kouta for her. She looked up at him and felt her cheeks get warmer as he brought his cloak around to cover them full circle.

"It's been a long day everyone, common..." Uraraka yawned out as the others continued to laugh a bit and Izuku sighed out as she leaned back against Katsuki and looked up at the night sky. She smiled a bit at how well they could see the stars and felt warm as she hugged Kouta to her. She continued to watch them for a long time, trying to memorize all the constellations she could pick out.

"Why aren't you asleep yet...?" Katsuki muttered out to her and she looked back at him as he spoke in a low voice as to not wake anyone.

"The stars are just really pretty out here..." Izuku looked back up again and smiled warmly. "Like gems, you know..." she looked up at all the fascinating colors that lit up the sky and felt Katsuki huff under her. "I've never really seen the sky look so beautiful before..."

"... Neither have I..." Katsuki looked up and she smiled warmly before looking down at Kouta who was sleeping. She glanced around the fire to see the others all out cold, except for Amajiki who was looking through a book, not noticing them.

"Aside from those demons... This is nice." Izuku said with a small laugh to her voice as she looked back up to watch the stars with Katsuki. "And soon we'll get to see the capitol of the central region tomorrow... I think I'm too excited to sleep..."

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled and held her tightly around the middle. "You need to sleep, it's probably going to be a tiresome day."

"I know..." Izuku sighed out and leaned her head back further to look up at him. He looked down at her and she smiled warmly at him as she looked into his ruby eyes and saw the light of the flames reflected in them. "You know... You have the prettiest eyes... I think they're more beautiful than even the sky right now..."

"... You've said that before." She blushed as he looked down at her with narrowed eyes and she turned her head to face him, wondering when she said that before. "Back before Hosu... When you were poisoned..."

"I don't... Really remember much about that..." She mumbled out as her cheeks got warmer. "I said that...?" She bit her lip as she remembered that was right before they got along again, and before she told him her feelings.

"... tch..." She looked up at him again and he looked away from her, his cheeks a bit pink. "... Of course you don't remember our first kiss..."

"WH-?!" He clapped a hand over her mouth before she woke everyone up and she looked around nervously to see everyone still asleep, and Amajiki still looking at his book.

"Idiot..." Katsuki mumbled out as he pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"wh-what do you mean... I remember our first kiss, it was... the night I told you..." she looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"actually, it was the night you were poisoned, I fed you the medicine." Izuku felt her whole body turn red and heat up in embarrassment. "Tch, you wouldn't stop mumbling or drink the damn shit. So I took matters into my own hands... Or lips I should say," he touched her cheek with his cool fingers and she looked away from him.

"P-pervert..." Izuku said in a small voice before he tilted her head up to look at him.

"Call me what you will, I only do these things to you." He told her before kissing her lips softly. "Now go to sleep," he leaned back against the dragon behind him and put his hands over her eyes. Izuku felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest and she let out a sigh before closing her eyes reluctantly and trying to sleep.

"There it is! The Capitol of the Central Region, Arcadia!" Mirio gestured out to the large city the group could see from the air and Izuku's eyes widened at the sight of the massive hub. It stretched across the ocean side and she could see greenery along a river that ran from it as well as more buildings.

"It's fucking hot here!" Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku looked back behind herself. She held back laughter as she saw sweat dripping down his face and neck, and he had removed his cloak and arm bands earlier in the day. Izuku looked back at the others, and saw they too had removed any heavy clothing they wore.

"It is hot..." Izuku said with a sigh, as she glanced at the sky. There were no clouds to cover them from the hot sun, and she to had removed her vest earlier in the day and donned her shorts that she had brought with her. She had her sleeves rolled up and the top buttons of her blouse undone, but she was still boiling under the sweltering heat.

"Ugh, I don't know if I like this..." Kirishima groaned out from Iwa, and Ashido patted his naked back gently.

"We'll get you guys proper clothing when we arrive!" Hadou shouted out at them, grinning brightly.

"FUCK THAT I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku held back her laughter again as she held onto Kouta's shoulders.

"Tch, stop complaining!" The small boy snapped and threw water in the King's face. There was a long silent moment as Izuku paled, seeing the anger on Katsuki's face before he wiped the water off with his fingers.

"You're fucking lucky that was cooling or I'd throw you off this dragon right now." Katsuki growled out and Kirishima and Mirio both burst out laughing.

"We'll land on the palace grounds!" Mirio pointed at a large structure near the ocean side with high walls. "I've sent word to His Majesty before we arrived, so they have clothing prepared for everyone!" he looked back at the others with a bright grin and Izuku let out a sigh as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Kouta can I have some water too?" She asked curiously and Kouta did as he was asked and threw water on her. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled at the front of her shirt.

"Whoa!" Izuku looked over at Kirishima who was blushing a bright red and wondered why. Shinsou and Asui looked over, as well as Uraraka and Ashido and they all turned red.

"What...?" Izuku asked curiously and the boys looked away instantly.

"YOU'RE WEARING WHITE, MORON!" Katsuki snapped at her and wrapped an arm around her chest instantly and she looked down at her shirt. She blushed a bright red as she saw the fabric had become slightly see through and she put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped at Kirishima and Shinsou who were avoiding eye contact.

"Tch, they're just breasts." Kouta said with a shrug of his shoulders and Katsuki thunked his fist down on the boy's head. "HEY!"

"A brat like you has no place to say that!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku groaned, before looking over at the Big Three as Hadou and Mirio laughed, while Amajiki kept his tired eyes forwards. Izuku groaned out again and sighed.

The group of dragons swooped around the outskirts of the large city, and Izuku took into effect just how large it was... She scanned the buildings and streets with her eyes as they flew over the sea side towards the grand castle, before they heard horns from below. Izuku looked down with interest as they descended onto a large grassy area and she let out a sigh.

"It's dry, you can let go," Izuku told Katsuki, thankful it was hot enough out that her shirt had dried fairly quickly. Katsuki grumbled as he let go of her and they got off the dragon with their bags. Some guards stood on standby, while a girl with dark skin who was clad in dark purple attire identical to Hadou's walked up with a smile on her face.

"Bubble Girl!" Mirio waved his hand and she looked to Mirio and grinned brightly. "We're back, and we've arrived with The King of the World, as well as the King of the Mountain Tribe and some of their friends." Mirio gestured to the group as Izuku gathered the bags while the others pulled at their clothes, groaning from the heat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Bubble girl said with a bright grin and looked around at the group. "Ah, You must be the King of the World?" She pointed at Katsuki who was grumbling in anger before glaring at her.

"HAHAHA!" Uraraka laughed loudly at that and put her hand over her chest. "This guy?! Heck no!"

"Hey," Kirishima frowned and looked to Bubble Girl who was nervously fretting over her mistake. "This is His Majesty Katsuki of the Bakugou Tribe, He's the Mountain Tribe King."

"Idiot," Katsuki growled out at the girl who looked around nervously at the group.

"I'm sorry, word about the King hasn't made it entirely this far as a widely known knowledge," Mirio said with a laugh and waved his hand as Izuku stepped up with a few bags in each hand. "There she is, Izuku Midoriya, Her Majesty the King of the World!" Mirio pointed a hand at the disheveled girl who looked around at the guards and Bubble girl who paled at that information.

"Hello?" Izuku smiled nervously at them all.

"THIS IS CERTAINLY A FUNNY JOKE THAT HIS MAJESTY WOULD APPRECIATE!" Bubble Girl said with a shocked look on her face as she looked up at Mirio who was still grinning. "BUT SERIOUSLY, WHICH ONE IS THE KING OF THE WORLD?!"

"... I-I am..." Izuku put the bags down and wiped the sweat off her hands on her shorts. "It's nice to meet you," Izuku smiled at the panicking woman who looked down at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, I know it's a bit unbelievable..." Izuku laughed a bit and held out her hand to shake with Bubble Girl.

"... Oh my... OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Bubble Girl cried out in horror as they shook hands before she started bowing over and over again. "Your Majesty, please forgive me!"

"It's alright!" Izuku said nervously and looked to the others for help. Katsuki walked up and looked at the nervous girl.

"Tch, cut that out and just help us out here. We're tired and gross from the fucking flight!" Katsuki growled out and the girl stood up straight and nodded her head rapidly before she started to order the guards around to get things ready. The others each grabbed their bags and she lead the way into the grand castle, pointing around at some halls.

"Uhm... We have a few rooms prepared...!" The woman said nervously as she stopped at at a room in the massive south wing of the building. "This one is for the ladies..." She opened up the double doors and the girl's jaws dropped at the sight of three large plush beds that more or less looked like cushions, with a grand balcony that showed off the seaside. There were curtains to draw shut over the wide open holes in the wall, and everything was in bright colors from the fabrics to the decorations round the room.

"This... Is how you travel!" Ashido shouted excitedly as she ran into the room with Uraraka and Asui excitedly, tossing her bag on the purple colored bed.

"The boys are next door..." Bubble girl walked into the room and pointed at a wooden door before opening it. "This locks from this side," the group walked through the door and looked around at the large three beds in the next room that was decorated extremely similar to the last. "Th-there are private baths for each room," she pointed at some smaller doors in each room and Kirishima and Shinsou hurried to claim some beds.

"Wow, this is amazing..." Izuku said as she looked around at all the fascinating decorations.

"We have a room prepared for you separately," Bubble Girl said with a hopeful smile to Izuku and the girl King paled at that. "It's just down the hall, follow me." She walked off and Izuku looked at the others nervously as Bubble Girl pulled her along by her hand.

"H-Hold on, I can sleep with the rest.." Izuku started to fret as they went down the hall and Bubble Girl looked back at her.

"That won't do, you're the new King of the World." She smiled brightly, "His Majesty, All Might used this room when visiting too!"

"Tch..." Izuku jumped a bit and looked up at Katsuki who was following them down the hall. "We'll take the separate room," He told Bubble Girl who looked up at him in confusion.

"But it's... F-for her Majesty..." She said nervously and Izuku paled a bit.

"We're married," Katsuki looked at the girl with narrowed eyes and she stopped dead in the hall, her eyes wide.

"WH-WHAT?!" She clapped her hands over her cheeks and Izuku put a hand over her reddening face. "I-I'm so sorry! My apologies!"

"I-It's alright..." Izuku waved a hand at her nervously, and Bubble Girl continued to fret. "It's not big deal, really..."

"H-How do I still have a job..." Bubble Girl muttered to herself as she continued down the hall and pushed open some double doors. Izuku looked up, expecting to see the colors from before, but all she saw were royal reds and blues. Her eyes widened as the accents were all in gold, and the cushion of a bed was larger than the ones in the other room, which she didn't think was possible. "I'll have some local clothing sent up for you if you like... I'm afraid we only prepared male clothing..."

"Uhm, if that's okay.." Izuku blushed a bit and the girl nodded her head rapidly. "Thank you," Izuku bowed her head to Bubble Girl who panicked and hurriedly left the room.

"Hmph, this is better than the guild..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki as he tossed his stuff on a chair and looked out at the open balcony. "Tch," He walked over and touched the heavy curtains they could draw at night to keep the cold out. Izuku looked over to see a fire place, and smiled a bit as she set her stuff down on a dresser.

"I'm excited to see the city." Izuku said with a bright smile as she pulled out her jewelry box and set it on the dresser. "I wonder what the King is like, it's nice of him to have this all prepared for us," Izuku looked around at the ceiling which was painted beautifully.

"I'm excited to be alone for once," Izuku blushed a bright red as Katsuki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her ear. "How bout we test the bed...?" He asked her and Izuku felt her cheeks get redder.

"Th-that's not something we should do right now in the middle of the day...!" Izuku told him and pulled his arms off of her. He grumbled in annoyance and looked down at her as she turned around.

"Then later?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red. She looked away from him nervously as he leaned in and took both her hands in his. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as he kissed her cheek softly and she turned her head to look up at him again.

"L-Later..." she mumbled out and looked down at their feet. She heard a growl in his throat before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her up over his shoulder. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I don't think I can wait for later, we're doing this now." He grumbled out as he stormed towards the bed and Izuku felt her whole face heat up.

"st-stop! I said later! If you do this now it'll be embarrassing!" she cried out and he tossed her onto the bed. She felt herself sink into the giant cushion like it was a cloud and was surprised at how soft it was. She sat up and saw Katsuki undoing his belt as he grinned at her. "K-Katsuki! If you do this, then it wont happen at all!"

"Tch!" He growled out in anger and Izuku put a hand on her chest to stop her heart from pounding so rapidly. "Come on, I finally have you to myself, in a room far away from those idiots!" He growled out and Izuku swallowed her nerves as he put a foot on the bed and got up on it. "Besides, I know you want it too..." He grinned again and Izuku clapped her hands on her cheeks.

"Not right now!" She told him as he dropped to his knee's in front of her and she stuck her hand out and held his face back away from hers with her hands. He growled out in annoyance again and she looked away from him nervously. "We have stuff to do! You need to cool down!"

"Then let me cool down with you," He grabbed her legs and gave them a yank, forcing her onto her back again. She looked up at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she felt her whole body redden and heat up.

"Your Majesties?" There was a knock at the door and Izuku panicked and put her feet on Katsuki's chest and pushed him off the bed. He growled out in anger as he hit the stone with a thunk and Izuku pushed herself up off the bed and hurried to the door. She opened it up and Bubble girl stood there with a impossible tower of clothing in her arms. Izuku looked up at all the shiny fabrics with wide eyes and she smiled. "I grabbed everything I could and brought them here as quickly as possible for you. There are some mens clothes in here already due to my blunder, for your husband." Bubble Girl walked in and placed the clothes on the dresser before putting them away. "Let me know if you need help with anything, your bath should have all the soaps you could possibly need." she pointed to the door Izuku just noticed and looked back at Bubble girl who glanced at Katsuki who was getting up off the ground, growling in anger as he rubbed his head.

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at Bubble girl and nodded her head. "I appreciate it,"

"We'll see you for dinner then," Bubble Girl beamed happily at Izuku and he nodded her head before she watched the woman leave again. Izuku let out a sigh, before Katsuki let out a grumble from his throat and she looked over at him nervously.

"K-Kacchan... I-I'm sorry I just..." Izuku paled as he stormed towards her and grabbed her around the middle. He lifted her up by her waist and looked up into her eyes with his ruby ones. "K-Kacchan...?!"

"Now you owe me a bath," he growled out before he kissed her on the lips and held her against his chest. Izuku blushed as she looked down at him while he walked towards the bath and kicked the door open.

"holy..." Izuku looked around at the marble bath, and her eyes scanned over the thousands of bottles and bars of soap. She saw the bath was as large as the one back home, if not bigger and she swallowed her nerves.

"Now I can have the bath I wanted..." Katsuki grinned and set her down. She looked up at him nervously, and put her hand over her face as he began getting undressed. She looked away from him, not sure what to do, before she heard a splash as he started washing himself off. Izuku looked over at his broad back and glanced at his butt, before looking away again. "Hurry up and get undressed," He called out to her and Izuku put her hand over her chest to try and stop her heart from beating so loudly.

"Th-this is unfair..." Izuku told him as she started to take her clothes off and toss them in a basket with his. She looked over at him nervously as he washed his hair, before dumping water on himself once more.

"Tch, tell me about it." He growled out and Izuku picked up her own wash basin and poured water on herself. She hurriedly washed herself off, and looked up at him nervously as he watched.

"d-don't watch me!" Izuku shouted at him and he chuckled before he got into the water to soak. She let out a sigh as she joined him shortly after, and sat a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing...?" Katsuki asked her with a raised eyebrow and she looked over at him nervously.

"Th-the last time we took a bath you did indecent things, so I'm trying to avoid that..." Izuku looked away from him, her cheeks getting warm.

"Tch," she felt his hand grab her by the arm and pull her through the water and closer to him. "I said I'd wait till later, now stop being like that." He grumbled and Izuku looked up at him nervously. "Though I'm finding it hard not to touch you..." His voice was a low growl now and Izuku felt his fingers tickle the skin on her shoulder.

"ehm... K-Kacchan you shouldn't..." Izuku put a hand on his chest as he leaned in, and he grumbled in annoyance. "O-Other wise things will get out of hand again..."

"I have some self control..." He growled before kissing her forehead. Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he pushed his hair back with his hand. She felt her heart beat loudly at the sight of his slicked back wet hair, and her face went red. "I think you're getting to warm, hurry and get out." He told her with a chuckle and Izuku hurriedly did as she was told, grabbing a towel in desperation as she put a hand over her mouth. She wrapped the towel around herself quickly, and burst out of the bath room to get away from just how... how...

"Sexy..." She choked out as she fell to her knee's in the bedroom and looked down at the carpet with it's golden designs and royal blues and reds. She clapped her hands over her cheeks, not believing that she suddenly didn't care what time of day it was anymore. She hurriedly went to the table where there was a jug of cool water and threw it in her own face to cool down, before she put it back down with a sigh. She wrapped the towel around herself tightly and opened the drawers to look at the clothes that were brought for her. She picked up the see through fabrics nervously, unsure of how things went together as Katsuki came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She looked over at him, and swallowed her nerves again as she saw his hair was still pushed back while his skin and muscles glistened from the water still trickling down them.

"Hmph..." He looked in the other side of the drawer and saw the poofy type pants Mirio and Amajiki wore. Izuku looked at them curiously to see they had gold belts to them, and were in different colors. "I don't want to wear this crap..."

"It's probably better than the thick fabric of your usual pants..." Izuku looked up at him and he grumbled as he pulled out a black pair and looked them over. She turned away as he pulled them on and she continued to look through the different colored fabrics in her own drawer before there was another knock. She looked up as Uraraka, Ashido, Asui and Hadou opened up the door, and grinned at her.

"Oh good, you haven't gotten dressed yet!" Ashido said excitedly as the girls entered the room. They glanced over at Katsuki who was growling in annoyance at them. "Oh, you look good your majesty!"

"You guys look good too." Izuku said with a bright smile as she took in the desert look her friends had donned. Ashido wore a pastel purple, while Uraraka wore a soft yellow, and Asui donned a pastel green.

"This stuff is so cooling!" Ashido said happily as she pulled at the see through fabric pants she wore.

"It's breathable, but also keeps the sun off you." Hadou said with a bright smile as she pointed at Uraraka who had a solid color pair of the poofy pants on, but a skirt of the see through sparkling fabric. Asui looked like she was draped in scarves made of the see through green and Izuku nodded her head at the different type of styles.

"Let's see what you've got!" Uraraka said as she looked through the clothes with Ashido and Hadou excitedly. "Men can leave!" Uraraka pointed a finger at Katsuki who growled again.

"You can leave!" He snapped, but Asui's tongue wrapped around him and tossed him out the door. Izuku paled as she shut it and locked with with a grin. "HEY!"

"Just wait a bit!" Uraraka shouted and gave a thumbs up to Asui who giggled to herself.

"This is some fancy stuff!" Hadou said with a bright smile as she pulled out all the different fabrics and Izuku paled a bit as they all went crazy with the colors. "I'm so glad I came back to help you girls!"

"I am a bit too... I was a bit lost, looking at all of that..." Izuku sighed out, before fabric started getting tossed at her. She caught it hurriedly and looked at the others nervously.

"We gotta make you look like royalty!" Hadou said excitedly, and stripped Izuku's towel off of her. Izuku cried out in shock, before the older girl grabbed some fabric from her hands and wrapped it around her chest. "hand me that!" She pointed a finger at a large golden ring and Ashido walked over with it. "It's to help hold the shirt up!" Hardou smiled brightly as she knotted the fabric onto the ring and clasped it around Izuku's neck. She looked down at the lovely teal color, before she was given the bottoms.

"Th-these are underwear..." Izuku said nervously as she pulled them on and Hadou laughed.

"They're shorts!" She grinned brightly and Izuku sighed out, happy they were at least the same color as the top, before she was given the see through pants made with the sparkling fabric. She pulled them on next, before Hadou pulled a thick gold colored belt around her hips to hold them up.

"You'll want to keep the sun off your arms too!" Hadou held up more of the similar transparent fabric, that had golden arm bands, and Izuku pulled them on with her help, before hooking the fabric onto her fingers with the rings sewn into it.

"Wow," Uraraka squealed happily with Ashido and Asui as they watched Hadou rummage through the rest of the fabric. Izuku smiled at them nervously, "You look like a princess from a far off land!"

"That's..." Izuku laughed nervously, before Hadou held up a veil of the same transparent fabric that was on her arms and legs.

"The finishing touch!" she said happily as she arranged the head band on her head neatly, brushing her bangs around to look fluffy. Izuku could hear the dangling gold coins clinking together like bells on the hem of the veil, before the fabric fell down her back. She blushed as she touched the head band and looked at the others nervously as they squealed again.

"Izuchan, you're the cutest!" Asui said excitedly and Ashido pumped her fists around in the air.

"YOU DEFINTELY LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS NOW!" She screeched happily and Izuku put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"I agree, this clothing was made for her," Hadou said happily as she pulled at the veil and showed the girls the golden floral designs embroidered into it. "I absolutely love it!"

"ehm, this feels a little over the top." Izuku said nervously as she looked at her feet.

"Look in the mirror before you say that!" Uraraka said brightly and pointed a the full length mirror in the room. Izuku wandered over to it, and blushed a bright red as she looked at herself. She touched the golden armbands around the tops of her arms that held up the sleeves, before she touched her exposed toned stomach. "See?!"

"It's definitely over the top!" Izuku cried out nervously as she put her hands on her face. She looked over at the others, and pointed at her reflection. "I can't go walking around like this, I... This stuff suits you all way more!"

"You'll boil in your regular clothes." Ashido said with a frown at Izuku.

"Izuchan, it suits you a lot." Asui said with a happy kero and pulled at the back of the veil gently. "This looks fun to wear too."

"It... Is a bit fun..." Izuku mumbled as she heard the tiny jingling of the coins on the veil. The others giggled as she moved her head back and forth to hear it some more. "... Alright... I'll wear it..."

"YAY!" Uraraka, Ashido and Hadou cried out happily and Izuku blushed a bright red again and Hadou opened up another drawer and held up some golden colored slippers.

"These are the shoes, the stone can get really hot around here." She handed them to Izuku who slipped them onto her feet. She looked at the curly point on the toes and laughed a bit. "Let me show you around the castle!" Hadou clapped her hands together and went to the door to open it up. Izuku grabbed One for All and her gloves, before she followed the rest of them down the hall, enjoying the tiny jingles with each step she took. She glanced at the rooms the others were staying in while she attached her sword to the golden belt around her waist.

"Where did the others go?" She asked curiously as they continued off down the hall into an open courtyard.

"Mirio and Amajiki are probably showing them around, we'll catch up with them soon." Hadou said brightly as she skipped. Uraraka and Ashido happily followed suit while Izuku continued to laugh at how happy everyone was. It had been a long time since she could afford to feel so care free, and she was sure the others felt the same. Hadou started pointing at different kinds of plants and art, explaining them all before they came to the next courtyard with a large fountain.

"Arcadia is built on top of a massive underground fresh water lake." Hadou looked at the other with a bright smile. "There are also many underground tunnels and even a small city that was built long ago to escape the heat from the surface!" She pointed at a painting that showed off her explanation and Izuku's eyes went wide with this information.

"so you must use some kind of irrigation system to pull the water up..." Izuku pointed at the picture of the fresh water underground and Hadou shrugged.

"Probably, I'm not entirely sure." She laughed loudly before skipping off towards the courtyard. "In the desert fresh water is precious!" she held her hands out to the fountain. "So instead of using the water that is drinkable, all the fountains in the palace take water from the sea, which is why it's built so close to the ocean!"

"That's incredible!" Uraraka said with awe as the girls wandered over to the fountain now. Izuku looked up at the interesting tree's with large leaves that created some shade before they heard the boys approaching.

"I look ridiculous, I'm done with this place..." Shinsou said with a sigh, and the girls looked over at the boys. Ashido and Uraraka burst out laughing at seeing the tired looking boy wearing pastel purple poofy pants and a gray vest around his shoulders.

"I think you look good, kero." Asui said with a bright smile and Izuku put her hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles as Shinsou blushed a bit. "You can tell you've been working out."

"Right?! This guy is turning into a real man!" Kirishima said with a large grin. Izuku noticed he had picked out everything red he could, as his shoes, vest and pants matched in the same color red as his hair. "Look at these toned abs!" Kirishima pointed at Shinsou who groaned out exhaustively.

"It's only because Sensei keeps making me work out with the monster of a King." Shinsou muttered out and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked at her feet. "Where is she anyways?"

"... Seriously...?" Ashido and Uraraka looked at the boys with disbelieving looks before pointing at Izuku who was right behind them.

"WOW!" Kirishima burst out laughing as Shinsou blushed a bright pink. Izuku looked away from them nervously, wondering why it was so hard to pick her out every time she changed attire. "That's quite the look you've got there, Izuchan!"

"Sorry, I didn't..." Shinsou mumbled out and Izuku waved a hand at them both.

"It's fine, I get it..." She sighed out while Uraraka thunked her fists on both of their heads. "Where are Katsuki and Kouta?" She looked back at the boys who looked behind themselves.

"They were hear a second ago..." Kirishima said with a frown, before Kouta came running from a hallway. Izuku smiled brightly as she saw him wearing a light blue vest and white poofy pants like the other boys.

"GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he ran out from the hall, chasing the boy. Izuku noticed his hair was wet again, before Kouta ran right towards her. She almost fell back in the fountain as he collided with her legs and hugged them tight.

"What did you do...?" Izuku asked with a knowing look down at Koua as the veil jingled lightly. He looked up at her and saw a grin on his face, before his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned pink.

"Whoa," Izuku smiled nervously down at Kouta as he stared up at her with those wide eyes, before Katsuki stormed towards them.

"What is all that?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he looked her over and she blushed a bright red and looked away.

"Isn't she gorgeous?!" Uraraka asked as she patted Izuku's shoulder, while the girl king kept her head bowed.

"Yes." Kouta nodded his head and Izuku put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment.

"She's always been gorgeous, idiots." Ktsuki growled out as he stepped closer to her and Izuku looked up at him.

"Whoa, what a bold thing to say so easily!" Hadou said with a bright grin as Katsuki took Izuku's hand in his and looked at the fabric.

"uhm I..." Izuku put her other hand on her face again and she looked away from Katsuki nervously. "It's... kinda revealing..."

"Yes, so no fucking staring." Katsuki growled out at Shinsou and Kirishima who quickly looked away.

"Whoa!" Izuku lifted her head up as Amajiki and Mirio came out into the courtyard. Amajiki still looked tired while Mirio was grinning brightly. "You girls all look fantastic! And what a King!" He laughed loudly as he walked up and patted Izuku on the head. Katsuki growled at him before Mirio looked over at him. "You look pretty good yourself!" He laughed as he patted Katsuki on the head and Izuku paled a bit as she saw Katsuki progressively get angrier. "I have to say though, you sure you're not from the desert? Looking pretty good, Your Majesty!" He grinned back at Izuku again as she blushed a bright red.

"Like a princess this region deserves!" Hadou said with a bright grin and gave a thumbs up to Izuku.

"I uh..." Izuku felt her whole body turn red and she clapped her hands on her face again, feeling hot and dizzy. "th-thank you..."

"I spoke with His Majesty, Sir Nighteye!" Mirio smiled brightly and Izuku looked up at him curiously while Katsuki continued to grumble in anger. "he said he'd like to meet you before dinner. Follow me to his office...!" he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and directed her off away from the fountain.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku looked back at him in confusion. He hurried after them, glaring at Mirio darkly. "Don't touch her so casually!"

"Ah, sorry!" Mirio laughed brightly at Katsuki as he put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. "You should come too!" He grinned as he lead them off away from the others.

"I SAID STOP TOUCHING HER CASUALLY!" Katsuki snapped at Mirio who just continued laughing. Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from them both as they turned around some corners till they came to a big hall.

"This is his Majesty's study." Mirio stopped outside of the large double doors that were artfully decorated. Izuku paled a bit as she looked up at them, and pulled her gloves on her hands nervously. "Hey now, no need to worry or be too formal!" Mirio grinned down at her, "You won't get anywhere like that. Ah that reminds me," He let go of their shoulders and crossed his arms, grinning still. "His Majesty can be pretty strict with heroes, but he's also tough on himself! He looks a bit stoic, but deep down there's a side he doesn't really show easily to others." Mirio looked down at Izuku who was looking up at him with a nervous smile. "If you want him to recognize you as King, from now on, until you're done talking with him... It's imperative that you make him laugh at least once."

"Huh...!?" Izuku and Katsuki looked up at Mirio with disbelieving looks in their eyes.

"Make him... Laugh...?" Izuku asked nervously and Mirio grinned brightly at her.

"You see, his Majesty holds Humor in high regard. The most I can do for you is an introduction, ir will be the one who decides for himself whether or not you're a worthy King." Mirio patted Izuku on the shoulder again and Katsuki grumbled in anger once again. "I want to help you as much as I can, but from here on out, it's up to you to let your personality and strength shine through on your own." He gave her a thumbs up and Izuku swallowed her nerves.

"... Why are you helping me so much...?" Izuku asked him with a nervous frown. Mirio looked at her curiously, before letting out a soft laugh compared to his others.

"Because, I've seen how strong and smart you are." His grin returned as he stood up straight. "I can see your resolve in your eyes, and back when we fought those demons you were making sure others were safe before letting what ever pain it is you were in, get to you." Izuku looked down at her feet as she thought to the curse on her back. "You're doing your best, and that's all anyone can ask for. Besides, meddling in other's affairs if they're in trouble, is standard protocol for heroes, right?"

"Right." Izuku looked up at him, and clenched her fist tightly. Mirio grinned again and ruffled her hair a bit before he walked up to the door. Izuku fixed the veil on her head, and looked over at Katsuki nervously who was glaring at Mirio.

"NOW THEN!" Mirio pointed up at the door and grinned back at them. "Just beyond this door is His Majesty, Sir Nighteye! If you want to be recognized as King of the World, this is your first stop! But to do that, you need to open this door yourself and show him what you're made of!"

"Got it!" Izuku clenched her fists as she looked at the intimidating doors. She straightened up, and put her hand on One for All that was strapped around her hips, before she walked up to the door. She put her hand on one handle, while Katsuki put his on the other. Izuku looked up at him, and grinned before they both pushed the doors open together.

"Your Majesty!" Mirio called out with a booming laugh and bright grin. "I've brought both His Majesty of the Mountains, and Her Majesty the King of the World!"

"Hmm?" A tall stoic man, dressed in clean pure white desert attire looked over at them from behind a pair of glasses that hid his eyes from their sight do to the sunlight reflecting off of them. Izuku noticed the strange type of crown he was wearing was made of gold and white fabric that fell down the back of his neck to protect it from the sun. But what made Izuku pale in horror was Bubble Girl strapped to a wooden board that had feathers tickling her exposed stomach while she screamed and cried in laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Katsuki snapped loudly as Izuku watched the poor girl cry.

"PLEASE STOP! FORGIVE MEYAHAHAHAHA!" Bubble Girl cried out in in hysterics and Izuku started to sweat nervously as she watched.

"... Seems Bubble Girl didn't have enough humor, did she?" Mirio asked with his bright smile and a laugh, while the King looked over at them. Izuku finally saw his piercing eyes as he walked forwards and stared at her with what felt like an analyzing glare. She could see his neatly styled black hair under his crown, and she swallowed her nerves in her throat.

"Uh uhm..." Izuku started to felt the sweat bead down her neck and she clenched her fists tightly as she looked at the intense glare the king had on his face. She needed to make him laugh... She'd done that hundreds of times with her friends, but she wasn't entirely sure how she managed it really. She thought back to the time she trained with Shinsou, and how everyone laughed hysterically when she used her All Might imitation. She clapped her hands over her face, trying to remember how she did it as she pushed at her cheeks and eyebrows. She had never tried to be funny before, so this was a bit of a big step for her...

"GREETINGS!" Izuku boomed with her best All Might Grin on her face. "FOR I, IZUKU MIDORIYA, AM HERE!" She put her hands on her hips, and held the powerful grin as the King continued to hold his intense stare on her. She could see Katsuki paling in horror out of the corner of her eyes and she held back a nervous gulp as the room stayed silent.

"... _Are you making fun of His Majesty, All Might?_ " The king asked in a shilling tone and Izuku felt her whole body start to shake a bit as she continued to hold up the look on her face. His glare got more intense and Izuku finally swallowed that nervous gulp in her throat that she was holding back.

She was doomed...


	33. APPROVAL AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENT!

**ALRIIIIIIIGHT! HERE YOU GO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!**

 **I'm actually having so much fun with this right now, it's not even funny.**

 **Like...**

 **a LOT of fun.**

 **Because I like pretty clothes.**

 **ALSO! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow night, I'm doing new years stuff...**

 **SO I HOPE EVERYONE HAS AN AMAZING AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME!**

 **I CAN'T WAIT TO BRING MORE KATSUFEMXDEKU TO YOU IN THE NEW YEAR!**

 **SO HAPPY FRIGGEN NEW YEAR YOU GEEKS/NERDS/BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

 **SEE YA'LL IN 2018!**

" _You little brat._ " Izuku continued to shake with her nerves as she looked up at the King of the central region, Sir Nighteye. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he continued to glare intensely at her while he walked towards her. "What are you playing at, wearing that face? _Are you in shock?_ I'm sure you know by now that I used to be His Majesty's faithful servant not long ago..."

"Eh uhm..." Izuku kept up the impression on her face to the best of her ability, before the King grabbed at her face and started squishing and pinching at it, all the while staring intensely into her eyes.

"His Majesty doesn't have wrinkles like these!" He pulled at her cheek and Izuku felt her whole face pale in horror.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped loudly and she glanced over at him to see Mirio holding him back with his own nervous smile. "STOP TOUCHING HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"For his normal face, the wrinkles beneath his eyes are approximately 0.6 cm!" Nighteeye was ignoring the raging Tribal King as he continued to move Izuku's face around with his fingers. "And back when I traveled with him, they were 0.8cm! The portraits made of him show the era's clearly, as well as the statues!"

"H-H-Hold on a-" Izuku looked around the room nervously and noticed it was almost wallpapered in fancy portraits of the former King, and had many statues made of marble all over. Her eyes widened as she saw everything, and looked back up at Nighteye as he let go of her face. She rubbed her skin with her fingers and looked up at him worriedly as he turned away from her to head to his desk. She glanced at the portraists, giving them a better look over now. This King was definitely a fan of the former King of the World... A super fan even. She looked up at the man's back worriedly and clenched her fists.

"How utterly offensive, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." The King snapped coldly and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"H-Hold on!" She cried out and looked up at the King as he stopped walking away. "... When His Majesty is looking at his favorite food..." She watched Nighteye turn his head to glance back at her. "... Which is a big leg from a deer, slow roasted over a fire for 48min exactly, and has a salt rub on it..." She clenched her fists tighter at her side. "That's the face I chose for my impression..."

"What the..." She glanced at Katsuki as he glared at her in annoyance. "The fuck do you know all that shit for?!"

"... Of course I'm well aware of that face," Nighteye said coolly as he looked away from her again. "It's the perfect way to cook a leg of deer... And that was one of my favorite expressions of his... Of course his favorite side dish with it is-"

"slow roasted sweet potato with a bit of pepper." Izuku and All Might spoke at the same time and he looked back at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I've come to like that simple side dish as well..." She smiled a bit at Nighteye as he watched her. "His favorite dessert after is a crisp fire roasted apple with a touch of cinnamon too..."

"... You little shit, were you testing me?" Nighteye glared darkly at her and Izuku smiled at him nervously.

"THE FUCK IS THAT STALKER SHIT?!" Katsuki roared while Mirio continued to hold him back.

"I wasn't I uhm..." Izuku looked at the others, before looking back at Nighteye. "... I spent a lot of time with His Majesty. We spent a month traveling from the forest region to the guild, and he told me many stories about his adventures of the fires while we ate that exact meal." Izuku smiled nervously again. "All the stories were amazing, he even told me some about his adventures with you, I really admire His Majesty, especially after all the training he helped me with... So to see some one who likes him as much as I do..." She looked over at the paintings again and her smile warmed as she looked up at Nighteye. "It makes me really happy, that I can talk about it with someone."

"... So you know of the time when we saved two villages in one night then..." Nighteye said with a sigh and Izuku nodded her head rapidly.

"That's actually one of my favorite stories!" Izuku grinned brightly at the King and straightened up fully as he went to sit down behind his desk. Izuku looked over at Mirio as he helped Bubble Girl down from the board she was strapped too, before walking back up behind Katsuki who was glaring murderously at Nighteye.

"... Well," Nighteye looked at Izuku with analyzing eyes again, but they seemed a bit softer than the glare she got before. "You wish to gain my approval for you position as the new King of the World, correct?"

"That's correct." Izuku nodded her head and nervously held her breath. "Seeing as this is a position of ultimate power in the world, I came to greet you before I travel to greet the other Kings. I wish to gain approval from all of you, and assist you in any way possible so that I can protect this world and keep it safe."

"Are you aware that if we Kings of the different regions do not approve of you, that you will not have any power at all?" Izuku froze at that and looked at him worriedly. "I see you've gained the Mountain Tribe's approval..." He pointed a finger at the angry Katsuki who started to storm forwards before Mirio stopped him again. "But seeing as it looks like you two are married, I doubt that was hard to do." Izuku blushed a bright red as he pointed at her right ear. "How am I to know, that you didn't simply just smile and flutter your eyelashes to get this position?"

"WHY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Katsuki snapped and threw Mirio off of him. Nighteye glanced over at the angry tribal King as he stormed towards the desk. "I will not fucking stand by and let you berate her like that!"

"Kac- Katsuki..." he stopped and looked over at Izuku who had a serious look on her face. "He has a point," She looked back at Nighteye and clenched her fists. "But I assure you, that is not what happened."

"It's good to see he's ready to defend you at the drop of a pin." Nighteye looked at Katsuki with his intense stare and he growled in anger back at the other King. "But you would be wise to not cause a fuss in some one elses region, young Tribal King." Night eye looked back at Izuku and watched her for a long moment, before he pulled out a letter and a stamp. "Now, if I provide proof that I approve of you as King of the World, it means my entire domain will recognize you as the new King. It will go a long way to help convince the other Kings that you have earned this position yourself." He looked up at Izuku who nodded her head. "This is not a job for a young girl who just wants to play around at being a hero... This is an extremely important position to keep the hearts of the people calm in times of turmoil.. We have not only Demons running rampant, but Villains with evil plans to take over the world and kill off all it's leaders. But some how, I am looking at what I know is the Youngest King to ever take up this position, never mind the female part." Izuku swallowed her nerves and clenched her fists tightly again. "You will have to work harder than everyone... You'll need to be stronger than even the biggest of men... You will need to surpass His Majesty, All Might in power, and I'm not sure if you are able to do that."

"Thank you, but that is my end goal." Izuku said confidently as she held gazes with Nighteye. "I plan on continuing to get stronger, and I will work harder than everyone else to achieve that goal... Even if I have to break all the bones in my body, I will manage it." She put a calm hand on One for All's hilt, and grinned. "His Majesty All Might entrusted me with this position, and I plan to make him confident that he left it in the right hands." She clenched her other hand in a tight fist. "I will do what ever it takes to become a worthy King."

"Izu..." Katsuki looked back at her worriedly, before they all looked towards Nighteye again as he unfolded the letter and held up his stamp. He looked up at Izuku, before he slammed the stamp down.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked at the distance between the stamp and letter, and paled a bit. "... Y-You missed..." She pointed a finger at the letter worriedly as Nighteye continued to stare at her.

"That's because I don't feel like stamping it just yet." He continued to bang the stamp on the wooden desk and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek again. "I'm well aware that you have already been approved by His Majesty, A Might. But what would I possibly gain from giving you my approval and letting you run around as King, huh?" Izuku heard a snarl rip from Katsuki's throat. "What can you contribute to the world? I heard you were kidnapped by these bastards running around calling themselves the Demon Alliance, and that while saving you, his majesty gave up the last of his power. If you wish for me to acknowledge you, show it to me... Show me that you have the power necessary to calm the masses and protect them..." Nighteye stood up and Izuku looked over at Katsuki nervously as his hands crackled loudly with explosions. "Show me that you are capable of defending people, instead of just being saved by others." Izuku felt her chest tighten a bit from that and frowned.

"FUCK THIS!" Katsuki jumped up on the desk and growled at Nighteye. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, SHE CAPTURED THE HERO KILLER, AND FOUGHT BACK THERE IN THE BADLANDS!" He swiped his crackling hand at the king and another snarl ripped from his throat as Nighteye stepped out of the way of his attack easily. "BEFORE SHE EVEN HAD THIS FUCKING POSITION, SHE WAS WILLING TO GIVE HER LIFE UP FOR MYSELF AND THE PRINCE OF THAT MOTHER FUCKING FOREST REGION!" He launched another attack that Nighteye easily moved out of the way of again. "AND THEN, SHE WENT TOE TO MOTHER FUCKING TOE WITH THAT GREAT DEMON ASSHAT AND A BUNCH OF OTHER FUCKING PRICKS! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku was over the desk in an instant, and she grabbed his crackling hands with her own and looked up into those angry red ruby eyes that were glaring at Nighteye with murder. "Enough!" She felt the explosions crackle against her hands painfully as she held his hands back with her own, and he looked down at her, seething with anger. "He wasn't there for any of that... I'm not special enough for those stories to have made their way across the world in full detail... If he needs proof, I'll give it to him." She saw him huffing in anger as he looked down at her, trying to calm down. "You need to calm down, I'm not in any trouble... These are valid questions that I don't blame anyone for asking."

"Izu..." Katsuki growled out in frustration and she let go of his hands. He looked down at her scorched gloves and they both saw holes in them. "Fuck... I'm..."

"It's alright." she clenched her hands into fists, and looked over at Nighteye who was watching them with that analyzing stare. "What do you want me to do?" She asked the King, and slowly, Nighteye lifted his hand up to show the stamp in his fingers.

"Three minutes." He said simply and Izuku nodded her head to him. "I challenge you to take this stamp from me in three minutes. If you wish to have my approval, then stamp that letter yourself."

"... that's it...?" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku held a hand out to stop him from lunging again.

"In other words.." Nighteye shot a glare at Katsuki, before looking at Izuku again. "I'm giving you the chance, in spite of the fact that you don't have a humorous bone in your body... To earn my approval on your own. Mirio, Bubble Girl." He looked over at the other two in the room, "Leave at once, take the Tribal King with you,"

"I'm not fucking leaving." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku sighed as she began pushing him towards the door. "HEY! I said I'm not leaving! I won't let this guy talk to you li-"

"I need to do this alone, Kacchan." Izuku looked up at him seriously, before smiling a bit.

"Tch, This is fucking stupid, you don't-" Katsuki stopped as Izuku kissed his cheek softly.

"Yes I do, I'll see you in three minutes." Izuku grinned at him and he grumbled before he left the room with Mirio and Bubble girl, but not after shooting a glare at Nighteye once again.

"I have to admit, you are definitely good at controlling that ticking time bomb of a King." Nighteye commented as Izuku turned to face him. "You certainly have a calming presence about you... Now." He held up the stamp again and Izuku looked at it, "I won't lay a hand on you, and you are free to attack me how ever you'd like. I care not what happens to this room, now try and take it." Izuku looked around the room, and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she bent at the knee's. She touched her gloved fingers to One for All's hilt again, and activated her power. She could feel it surge into her veins and fill her up completely, while sparks of green electricity leaped off her skin in arcs. She thought back to what All Might had said about his former servant and traveling partner... This King certainly had a unique quirk... Foresight, if she remembered correctly.

"A full frontal assault..." Nighteye watched her as she jumped forwards like a bullet, going straight for him, before she kicked off the ground to leap over the King. She reached her hand out to snatch the stamp away, before he jerked it out of her grasp easily. "Or so you wanted me to think... But of course you'd launch an aerial attack." Izuku looked at the desk behind Nighteye now, and she saw photo's littered all over it... Small portraits and figures that looked like All Might. He touched just her toes to the top of the desk, before kicking off of it to launch another attack from behind. "I've seen it all..."

"Tch!" Izuku groaned as she sailed over his shoulder, before she flipped in the air to land on the ground in a crouch. She turned around with a snap, and reached her hand out towards his that had the stamp. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, she knew he could see every move she was going to make, before she made it... But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She continued to assaults, trying with all her power to take that stamp, before he turned to look at her, holding the stamp in her line of sight for the 38th time.

"A minute as passed... You should put distance between us..." Nighteye looked at her with disappointed eyes. "But do not fret at the reality that... You cannot possibly prevail over my foresight." Izuku tried to catch her breath as she clenched her fists, staring at Nighteye with wide eyes. "I had high expectations of what kind of person you would be, but... Although you hold power like His Majesty's, and weild it with practiced ease... You are just mediocre." Izuku felt sweat drip down her face as she looked up at the tall man in front of her. "That Demon Alliance may be regrouping right now... But they will come back in full swing. In times like these, where even people are threats and not just demons, you need to be a shining beacon of light, who smiles in the face of danger..." Izuku swallowed her nerves as she stood up a bit, while Nighteye narrowed his eyes at her. "Mirio should have been the one to inherit One for All."

"One..." Izuku put her hand on her sword and gripped it tightly, her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at Nighteye. "One for All... Mirio...?"

"Even now, I have immense respect and affection for His Majesty," Nighteye looked at the stamp in his fingers, and twirled it. "But purely on the matter of his successor, although it was his will, and his wishes... I cannot fathom his intentions." Izuku felt her chest ache in pain as Nighteye looked back up at her again and she ground her teeth together. She had no idea Mirio was a candidate for King of the World, how come All Might hadn't told her...? She knew that's what Mirio was aiming for but, and it looked like Nighteye held Mirio in high regard. Izuku did as well but this was... "Do you really have the leisure to spend so much time thinking over this?" Nighteye asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Or could it be you're tired? Run out of ideas? Hah..."

"When Mirio sent me a letter that said he approved of you, that you had beaten him in a couple of spars... I was surprised." Nighteye glared at her with his cold stare again and Izuku felt a chill on the back of her neck. "But never mind that... There is someone much more worthy of One for All, and I do not acknowledge you in the slightest."

"Hah..." Izuku felt her eyes burn a bit with tears that threatened to show. She held them back, and felt more sweat drip down her neck and cheek. She looked into the cold stare that Nighteye was giving her, before she felt her whole being pulse with power and fill back up again. She ground her teeth together as she felt the energy build and build, threatening to make her pop. "You can become a hero..." Izuku grinned to herself as she muttered those words, before she set her glowing green eyes on Nighteye. She bent at her knee's, before she took off with a powerful boom, and began bouncing off the walls all over the room. She took care not to damage anything, and shot her own glare at Nighteye as she continued to bounce around like a bullet. "I'll be stamping that letter now! I'll get you to acknowledge me, no matter what!" Izuku shouted at him, as she remembered how All Might chose her, how One for All was her's... She felt it pulse more power into her being and she grinned madly. There was no way she was just going to leave with out the last word.

"... You're slow, this is meaningless." Nighteye said with a bored tone, as she launched herself off another wall. She had to gain speed, she had to move quicker. She had no idea how much he could see with his quirk, but she had to try to do her best. "So long as the conditions are met, whether it's a second from now, a minute, or an hour from now..." Izuku's eyes widened as she dove towards him, but he stepped aside and bonked her head lightly as she passed by him. "I can see exactly where and what you are doing..." She spun and slid across the ground, before kicking off it again to launch back at Nighteye. He bent out of the way and she sailed over his shoulder.

"By the way, in about two minutes time, you'll be cowering on the ground, with out a stamp in your hands." Nighteye moved out of her way again, and she planted her feet on the ground before jumping up to the ceiling and stopping there for less than a split second. "You've had an uneasy expression on your face for a few moments..." Izuku narrowed her eyes at Nighteye, and shot towards the ground past him, just barely missing his hand. "That should have been one of the first things His Majesty All Might taught you... Those who stand at the top do not show hesitation or uncertainty." She slid across the marble, just barely managing to stop before hitting a statue. She kicked off the ground again and went right for Nighteye once more. "Those who understand that, carry their vision with them as they act! For something that you should have been taught many times already, why are you able not to put it into practice? Weren't you saying that you would make me acknowledge you?"

"The more I look at you, the more unconvinced I am that it should have been you," Izuku ground her teeth together in anger as she picked up her speed. She bounced faster off the walls, still taking care of the objects in the room. She hit the ceiling again with her feet, and glared down at Nighteye.

"HE TOLD ME THAT I COULD BE IT!" Izuku shouted at him.

"Be what? A half assed hero?" Nighteye looked up at the stamp in his hand.

"NO! HE TOLD ME I WILL BE AN AMAZING KING!" Izuku shouted back, and clenched her fist tightly as she grabbed the bookshelf she was near. She yanked it off the wall, and threw it at Nighteye, scattering the books everywhere in a cloud of paper and hardcovers. "Sorry! You said that you didn't care what happened to this room, right?!" She shot through the cover she made for herself, her eyes focusing on the stamp that was in his hands. From what she could tell, Nighteye could only see the future of people he targeted with his foresight. With the books flying about randomly, there was no way he should be able to predict them. She reached her hand out as she saw the stamp, she couldn't back down now. "I AM THE KING CHOSEN BY ALL MIGHT, I WILL NOT LET YOU SPIT ON HIS DECISION!"

"... What I can see does not change." Nighteye said simply as his hand jerked the stamp out of her fingers, and her eyes widened as they closed around dead air.

"I'M NOT DONE YET...!" Izuku cried out, before she saw the wall coming in quick. She jerked her body back as she saw the portrait of All Might in her way, and she kicked the wall just below it to stop herself, before she back flipped onto her feet. She let out a sigh, before she turned around, her body still crackling with power, before Nighteye looked over at her.

"Times up, three minutes have passed." He said simple and Izuku paled at that information. She clenched her shaking fists, and ground her teeth together. "his decision huh, hearing that makes me sick..." Nighteye looked away from her. "With just one of your plans foiled, you became a bit of a mess." Izuku raised a shaky hand to her head to fix the veil, and clenched her fists again. "Did you lose your focus?"

"No... I didn't.." Izuku groaned as she looked down at the ground.

"What then? A mistake...?" Nighteye looked down at her and she closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from coming out.

"No I just..." She felt the tears burn on her eyeballs. "I didn't want to wreck that beautiful portrait of His Majesty, All Might..." She felt her fists shaking still. "I didn't want to step on it..."

"You were..." Izuku looked up, her tears finally forming in her eyes as Nighteye looked around the room with analyzing eyes. She looked up and realized she had left footprints all over the place. She looked back down in shame. "... You avoided all the portraits and statues... while jumping around like that?"

"I'm sorry, I'll clean the footprints off the walls..." Izuku put a shaky hand on her face to try and stop her tears from dripping off her face. She could hear muffled sounds coming from Nighteye, and lifted her head up, before the door banged open.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku looked over at the door to see him standing there with a grin on his face while Bubble girl smiled brightly as well. She looked to Katsuki who was glaring darkly at them both, before he stormed inside and looked at her. "Are you both finished? We heard a lot of commotion going on in here!"

"Izu..." Katsuki hurried over to her and Izuku looked away from them all, running her gloved fingers across her face to try and clear the tears away.

"I approve." Nighteye stated an the room went quiet. Izuku looked up at the King with wide disbelieving eyes and Katsuki stopped to glare over at him.

"Whoa! You did it!" Mirio laughed happily and looked at Izuku. "That's awesome! How amazing!"

"HUUUH?!" Izuku cried out in surprise and looked at Nighteye, her mouth falling open. "B-But I totally failed to do anything!"

"I said I would give you the stamp if you could take it from me," Nighteye looked over at her with a pointed gaze. "I didn't say I wouldn't if you weren't able too."

"A-Are you serious...?" Izuku felt dizzy from this information and just about fell to her knees before Katsuki put a hand on her shoulder to ground her.

"You did it, Your Majesty!" Mirio said with a bright smile directed at her and Izuku looked up at him, her eyes still wide with disbelief. "Sir, you were laughing weren't you?" Mirio looked back at Nighteye as he picked up some books. Izuku looked over at him, wondering if that was the muffled sound was she heard.

"The moment I heard you were coming to Arcadia, I had already made the decision to approve of you." Nighteye said simply and Izuku paled at that information.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT SHIT YOU WERE SPOUTING OFF?!" Katsuki snapped loudly in anger.

"However," Nighteye looked over at her and she stood up fully, closing her mouth. "This still doesn't mean I acknowledge you." Izuku swallowed her nerves again and felt Katsuki grip her shoulder as he growled in anger again. "All the citizens of this world, with out their symbol... They are not looking for a faint light. They are looking for a dazzling one." He walked over to her and Izuku looked up at the man who rivaled All Might in height almost. "Even if it means opposing his thoughts, I intend to make it clear who exactly is befitting of your position." He held up the stamp in front of her, and dropped it into her outstretched hands. Izuku looked down at it, before he handed her the letter next. "So while you are saying here in Arcadia, I would like it if you worked as a Hero." She looked up at Nighteye with wide eyes as she gripped the stamp in her hand. "From today, until you leave here. I want you to show me your resolve, your power. Make me change my mind," He turned away from her and Izuku looked down at the letter of approval and the stamp. She gripped them tightly in her hands, before she looked back up at Nighteye, steeling her gaze.

"I'll prove it too you." She walked over to the desk and put the letter and stamp on it. She looked up at Nighteye, and he looked back down at her. "I'll show you I will be a great King." She grinned up at Nighteye, and his eyes widened a bit as he looked down at her. "I want you to stamp this letter on your own," She put her fingers on the letter, "I never intended to stamp it myself. There's no point in being a King no one acknowledges." she turned to walk towards the door. She stopped at the door as Mirio looked down at her in surprise. "Tomorrow," She turned back to face Nighteye and clenched her fist. "I will patrol the streets of Arcadia with everyone, I'll show you I'm capable."

"I look forward to your attempts at changing my mind then." Nighteye nodded his head to her, and she put her hand on One for All as it hung off her hips. She nodded her head to him before grinning again. She turned on the spot once more, her veil jingling as she left the room.

"Did you need something from me?" Nighteye turned his gaze to Katsuki who was still glaring murderously at him.

"yeah," He stepped forwards and grabbed the front of the man's vest. "I need you to watch your fucking mouth." He snarled out in anger. "You piece of shit, you were just trying to emotionally provoke her!"

"Well you should be happy to know that it didn't work very well." Nighteye adjusted his glasses and looked down at Katsuki. "But it seems to be working on you. You'd do well to reign in your emotions before they get you into trouble," He put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder and held gazes with him. "Your culture is different, the strongest prevails. It is similar with the position of King of the World, but there is also an approval needed by the people." Katsuki glared up at him with his angry ruby eyes. "Just because one is strong, does not mean they deserve the position of King, otherwise villains like those Demon Alliance idiots would be on top, while she is crushed into the ground."

"You..." Katsuki snarled out in anger before Mirio stepped in, smiling brightly.

"Maybe you should go check on her, yeah?" Mirio asked with a laugh, and Katsuki growled and let go of Nighteye's vest, before stepping back. The two kings glared at each other for a long moment.

"I'll fucking punch that look off your face one of these days." Katsuki snapped angrily, and clenched his crackling fists. "but you'll fucking see it, that Izuku is the King this world fucking needs, whether you fucking like it or not." He turned from the room and stormed out.

"Wow, sir!" Mirio laughed as he looked up at Nighteye. "You really know how to anger people!" Mirio grinned as Nighteye looked around the room once again. Tiny little footprints on all the marble, each step and jump was planned neatly. Mirio grinned as he heard a snort of laughter from him and chuckled himself. "So you did laugh, huh?"

"It's hard not too, she had such a serious look on her face. She looked like she was in a bit of pain too..." He looked back at the portrait that she had almost stepped on. "Make me acknowledge it, huh...?"

"Izu," She was leaning against a pillar down the hall, waiting for Katsuki while she was deep in thought. She looked up as he approached and she saw his mouth still twitching in anger. She grinned brightly at him, seeing the curious look on his face.

"I think I need new gloves," She opened up her palms to show him the holes and scorch marks. She looked up at Katsuki as he reached his hands out to touch the damage he had caused. "... Thank you for defending me back there." She smiled up at him and he looked at her, grumbling a bit.

"Like I'd let anyone fucking talk to you like that... I don't get why you did..." He sighed out as he touched her hands and brought them up to his lips. "Yet I'm the one who fucking hurt you... Fuck, I'm so-"

"It's alright," Izuku smiled up at him and he looked up at her. "I know you were angry on my behalf, but honesty..." She looked at her hands as he pressed his lips to the minor burns on her palms. "I was... Kinda expecting those kinds of questions for a while... No one questioned it at all when I became King save for a couple things about me being a girl..." She looked up at him again and he frowned. "I'm surprised it took this long for some one to say those kinds of things to me, and I kinda welcome it... Like when Mirio first challenged me..." She pulled her damaged gloves off her hands and looked them over. "I kinda... Want some one to question... Because I'm not sure myself if I'm ready but..." She clenched the gloves tightly. "I wont give up, I will become a King that shines brighter than his Majesty, All Might..." She looked up at Katsuki once more, grinning. "This is something I need to do... Though I kinda figured Lord Endeavor would've been the one to make me prove my strength." Izuku pushed herself off the pillar and began walking down the hall with Katsuki. She looked down at her red palms and laughed a bit. "But you were really mad, that kinda hurt a bit." She looked up at Katsuki who was glaring at the ground with a look of anguish on his face. "Kacchan...?"

"They all think they can fucking question you because they haven't seen it.." Katsuki looked over at her with serious eyes. "The shit you've been through the past half a year... The fucking power you can use because of that fucking sword..." He looked down at One for All, then back up at her. "Just fucking cut the ocean in half again or something, show him you can use it."

"But..." Izuku looked away from Katsuki, and frowned. "Then I'd be no better than All for One..." They turned down the hall and passed by a courtyard. "... Just because some one has power, doesn't mean they should be king, you know?"

"... Did you hear what we said after you left...?" Katsuki asked in confusion and Izuku looked up at him, just as confused.

"No, you didn't say anything bad did you?" Izuku paled a bit. "Kacchan, we're staying here for a while, I-"

"No, never mind..." Katsuki grumbled out and looked away from her. "Let's go get you some potion to heal your hands..."

"I wonder what I should do about my gloves," Izuku frowned as she looked at them. "These were specially made for me..."

"... I had some bracelets made for you a long time ago," Katsuki told her in a grumble and Izuku paled and looked up at him. "They're different from mine, but I figured it'd be better than having gloves that could get damaged easily. I didn't think they'd last this long." He looked down at her and she blushed a bright red. "What?"

"Wh-when did you have them made..?" She asked nervously and he grumbled and looked away from her.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that," He told her and she looked down at the ground in front of them nervously. "... but it was when I first saw you use those gloves..."

"... That's when we were kids .." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"TCH," He put a hand on her head and she groaned a bit as he ruffled the veil on her head. "Don't over think shit, just accept them later." he grumbled out and Izuku felt her face get warmer. She fixed the veil on her head as they continued to walk, and she looked up at him through her bangs to see him glaring like usual at everything they passed. She smiled a bit and put her fingers to her lips to try an hide it. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered how Shouchan said kind and sweet weren't words he'd use to describe you..." She giggled and heard him growl in anger. "But, this is what I mean..." She touched his fingers with hers and looked up at him. "You show your love subtle ways."

"... I'll show you my love later tonight when I have you alone," He growled out and lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku blushed a bright red before he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her deeply. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she enjoyed the moment, touching her fingers to his chest shyly. She couldn't get the image of him in the baths our of her head and she quickly pulled her lips from his to try and cool her face and catch her breath. "I-It's too hot out for th-this kinda thing..."

"Hmm, is Her Majesty getting hot and bothered...?" Katsuki asked in a teasing growl and Izuku looked at him worriedly.

"There you are!" Izuku looked down the hall and saw Kirishima with Uraraka. "Ah, did we interrupt something...?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Izuku blushed a bright red as her and Katsuki's words overlapped and Kirishima laughed. She put her hand on her face and groaned a bit.

"Don't go doing stuff like that in the hallway!" Uraraka pointed a finger at Katsuki, glaring daggers at him while he glared back. "What happened while you were speaking to the King of the Central Region?"

"Ah," Izuku smiled a bit as she walked over to her friends. "We were just discussing how that while we're here, that we're going to patrol the city and help out for a bit." Izuku smiled at her friends brightly and they looked at her in confusion. "If that's alright?"

"I've never done that before!" Uraraka said with a happy grin and Kirishima nodded his head. "That sounds great actually! Though I was looking forward to playing on the beach... Ah but we can do that anytime!"

"I was talking with Amajiki about Fatgum actually." Kirishima grinned brightly and Izuku looked up at him, smiling back. "I wanted to check things out myself, and I think I'll go with them if that's alright?"

"That's fine," Katsuki said with a grumble as he walked up behind Izuku. "I suppose I'll do it as well... Tch."

"It's time for dinner!" Hadou called out as she came around the corner with Kouta in her arms. She grinned brightly at them all and set Kouta down on his feet. She lead them all off down the hallway, and pointed at some doors. "The others are already here!" She grinned brightly before pushing the doors open to show off a large dining hall. Izuku's eyes widened as she looked at the painted walls and ceilings, before she paled a bit as she saw the beautiful art was all of All Might.

"That's one heck of a ceiling..." Kirishima said as he too looked up and Izuku let out a laugh and put her fingers on her mouth to stop any more giggles from coming out. The smaller group walked in and Izuku looked around at the fancy pillows that were all over the place, while plates and bowls of food sat on an extremely low to the ground table.

"Over here!" Hadou patted a big purple cushion and Izuku blushed as she went to sit down on it. It was as comfy as the bed and she smiled to herself a bit before Katsuki sat down on her other side. She giggled a bit as Kouta sat on her cushion with her and looked around at the others as they began eating. "You just pick up what you want and go ahead an eat it. It's all finger food!"

"Interesting..." Izuku looked at the fruits and meats on the table, along with some breads and oils.

"It's similar to Mountain Tribe culture." Ashido said with a bright grin as she ate and Izuku laughed a bit before she noticed Shinsou drinking a dark red liquid.

"Whats that?" Izuku asked curiously and he looked at it and shrugged.

"Wine." Hadou said with a bright grin and Izuku looked up at her curiously. "It's an alcohol that our region is known for, go ahead and have some!"

"Oh I..." Izuku looked at the glass that was handed to her and she looked at it nervously, before taking it. "Uhm, thank you.." she sniffed the sweet smelling wine and looked at the others nervously.

"I bet Izuchan is the type to get drunk easily." Kirishima laughed as he ate and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it before..." she looked into the glass, before she took a sip. The taste was different, bitter and dry... but it was still sweet.

"This place is a lot louder now," Amajiki said with a sigh from next to Shinsou who nodded his head in agreement. Izuku laughed at how similar they were, before she looked to Kouta as he eyed up the meat in front of Katsuki.

"Tch, just come over here and eat it." Katsuki leaned over and grabbed Kouta by the back of his vest, before he picked him up and placed him on his lap. Izuku smiled warmly at them, before she ate some of the food as well. She looked up as the door opened, and almost choked on her food as she saw a large fat man step inside, wearing pants that looked like they were once poofy, and an orange vest with a hood pulled up. She took a sip of the wine to get her food down, before she looked to the woman that had entered with him. She was tall and beautiful, dressed in a shimmering green gown, with her hair styled like dragon horns. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw her eyes looked like Baku's in a sense,.

"Fatgum! Ryukyu!" Hadou jumped up from her cushion and grinned brightly as she ran to the new comers, laughing happily as she threw herself at the man named Fatgum who caught her with ease and a bright grin. "You're here for dinner! How nice!"

"Hadou," Ryukyu smiled at the excitable girl warmly and Izuku blushed a bit at how pretty the woman was, even with her sharp dragon like teeth. "Of course we'd come for dinner, we heard the King of the World was here,"

"Yeah, thought I'd get a good look at 'em!" Fatgum laughed happily before Amajiki got up and walked over. "Amajiki, where's this King at huh? I bet he's real strong!"

"Ugh..." Izuku put her hands on her face after setting her wine down, trying to hide.

"Izu," She lifted her head up to look at Katsuki who was eating a grape. He looked over at her and gave her a serious look. "Get up and be confident. Show them who you are."

"Right..." Izuku looked at her hands, before she stood up swiftly. She fixed the veil on her head quickly, before lifting her head up proudly and walking towards the newcomers at the door.

"Fatgum, the thing about the king..." Amajiki sighed out as the large hero grinned down at him.

"You won't believe it! It's amazing actually!" Hadou said with a bright grin and Izuku steeled her nerves as she approached the heroes and took a deep breath to prepare herself. They looked up at her as she came to a stop a few feet away from them, and put on her best smile.

"Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya," She looked up at the woman who smiled warmly at her, before looking up at the large grinning man who was watching her. Izuku put her hand on her hip and the other on her sword. "I'm the King of the World, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, what an elegant introduction." Ryukyu said with a bright beaming smile now and bowed her head to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Majesty. Such an cute girl is a pleasant sight to see."

"Wow, I didn't expect this at all!" Fatgum laughed as he looked down at her and Izuku turned her gaze up to him. "My apologies, it's really great to meet you, Your Majesty!" he grinned down at her and Izuku smiled back up at him.

"... That's the first time she's done that..." Uraraka said with wide eyes as she sat next to Ashido and Kirishima. "She looks so confident..."

"Being in the guild with people she knows didn't help." Katsuki muttered out to them and the others turned to look at him. "She's too used to the casual way she interacts with others. This is a different setting with people she doesn't know, she needs to impress these people on her own." He looked over at the heroes that Izuku was shaking hands with.

"... She looks beautiful." Shinsou said offhandedly and the others all looked at him with wide nervous eyes while Katsuki glared at him murderously. "... I mean, like objectively speaking..." He pointed a finger at Izuku. "like she's realized that too, and now her personality is shining through."

"He's right." Asui said with a kero and smiled. "It's like she's using her quirk, shining all golden."

"My precious Izuku is growing up." Uraraka said with a sniffle and Shido nodded her head sadly.

"Tch, idiots." Katsuki growled out at them, before the doors opened again. They all looked up to see Mirio with Nighteye and Bubble Girl.

"NIGHTY!" Fatgum laughed happily as he clapped a hand on the King's shoulder. "So good to see you! I heard you also have something you wanted to talk about as well!"

"Fatgum," Ryukyu sighed out and shook her head. "But I agree, what is it you needed to discus, even though it's Her Majesty's first night here?"

"Ah," Nighteye looked down at Izuku, but she just beamed brightly back up at him, trying to hold the feeling in her chest that she had worked up. "I see you met Her Majesty."

"She introduced herself to us, splendidly." Ryukyu said with a smile and Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes. "I can't wait to see what kind of power this little flower has."

"... I wanted to discus the on going problem in Arcadia with our guests." The King headed to the head of the table and Izuku looked at him with wide eyes before she hurried to follow after him. "But I'm afraid that might sour the food in everyone's mouths, especially when..." He glanced at Izuku who looked up at hi with serious eyes. "... We should be celebrating the new King of the World's visit."

"I don't mind," Izuku told him as he stopped at the cushion near the head of the table. "I want to know," she clenched her fists tightly and Nighteye pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"No, we shall save this for the morning," Nighteye told her and she frowned. "Mirio talked me out of it, I hope staying the night is alright with you two." He looked up at the other heroes and Izuku glanced back at them nervously.

"Of course it's fine! Means I can drink all I want!" Fatgum laughed happily and Ryukyu nodded her head. "I want to see how much Her Majesty can take!"

"I-I never really drank before..." Izuku said nervously and looked away shyly.

"ah... A little kitten..." Izuku looked up nervously as Ryukyu spoke and saw her eyes shining brightly. "How sweet!"

The dining hall had started to get louder with the new additions and Izuku had been roped into drinking with Fatgum, Ryukyu, Kirishima and Hadou. She laughed nervously as wine kept getting poured into her cup, and she looked over at the others who were having a good time. Katsuki was drinking the wine as well, and looking over at her with his bright ruby eyes.

"Her Majesty sure can hold her drink!" Fatgum laughed loudly as Izuku sipped her 6th glass. She looked up at him and then at the others. Uraraka was stuck in giggling fits with Ashido and Shinsou, while Kirishima was red in the face and laughing loudly.

"It's because she's the manliest man out there!" The redhead laughed loudly with Fatgum while Ryukyu let out a sigh.

"all men are like children," She whispered to Izuku who giggled a bit as they got up to dance, and pulled Amajiki into it with them. "Be sure to get yourself a good husband who can keep up with your drinking."

"Ah uhm.." Izuku blushed a bright red and pointed a finger over at Katsuki. Ryukyu looked up at the abnormally quiet Tribal King and she looked down at Izuku's right ear.

"Well now, you sure are an interesting girl." Ryukyu laughed happily and Izuku looked up at her nervously. "So young and both a King and Queen already? How impressive," Izuku smiled at the compliment. "You look like you'll shine brightly for a long time."

"Thank you," Izuku said with bright smile and nodded her head to the woman. She glanced up at Nighteye who was boredly watching Fatgum and Kirishima, and clenched her cup tightly in her hand.

"You idiots!" Katsuki grumbled out as he dragged Kirishima and Shinsou back to the rooms. Both boys had drank to much and were sleeping as he did. "Who drinks till they pass out?! Morons..."

"Hey now, you're... pfft... HAHAHA!" Uraraka burst out laughing as Izuku helped her and Ashido down the hall while Asui carried a sleeping Kouta for her. "Stupidhead...!"

"Hey now he's... A spikey head!" Ashido chimed in happily and Izuku held back her giggles at that statement.

"he's a stupid needle hair...!" Uraraka said with a loud laugh and Izuku let out her own snort of laughter, even though Katsuki was grumbling in anger. The girls chanted needle hair at him while Izuku got them into their room. She shivered a bit as she hurried to close the curtains for them.

"Thanks, Izuchan." Asui said happily as she looked at the sleeping girls.

"I'll get Kacchan to get a fire going for you all," Izuku took Kouta from her friend and wandered through the connecting door to the boys room. She placed the small boy on his own bed and covered him up while Katsuki dumped the other two on their beds and started fire. He looked over at her and she smiled as she pointed to the other room and he sighed out and went to go do the same for the girls. Izuku pulled the curtains shut in the boys room hurriedly to keep the cold out, before following Katsuki. She laughed a bit as Kirishima hiccuped, before she closed the door with a click. She looked up at Katsuki as he stepped away from the girls fireplace and smiled a him as she walked to the door. "Good night Tsuyuchan." She waved her hand over at Asui as she crawled into bed. Both Izuku and Katsuki left the room and closed the door before they walked down the hallway to the bedroom they were sharing.

"tch, like a bunch of kids." Katsuki grumbled as they entered their room, and Izuku held back a laugh as she went to go close the curtains. She looked out at the ocean and the night sky, and smiled warmly. "Hurry up, you'll catch a cold." Katsuki called out to her as he started the fire with his hand and Izuku sighed before she drew the heavy curtains shut.

"Dinner was good, Fatgum and Ryukyu are amazing." She grinned at Katsuki as she slipped her shoes off her feet. "Ryukyu can turn into a dragon, isn't that so amazing?"

"Here," Katsuki handed her a potion from his bag and Izuku took it from his fingers and looked at her hands. She sighed out as she took a drink of it and watched her hands heal before she handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Izuku smiled up at him as he set it down on the dresser before he turned to her. She looked up into his intense ruby eyes, before he grabbed her around the middle and lifted her up into the air. "K-Kacchan...!"

"It's later," He grinned at her and she blushed a bright red as he held her against his chest and kissed her fingers. "I would like to have my dessert," He told her as he walked towards the bed and Izuku put a hand on her chest to calm the beating. He tossed her onto the bed and Izuku looked up at him as he crawled onto it, still grinning.

"I... I would too..." Izuku put a hand over her mouth to hide her embarrassment and Katsuki leaned in and kissed her lips deeply.

"As beautiful as you are in these clothes..." He pulled at one of the coins on her veil and smiled. "I'd rather see them off of you..."

"Animal..." Izuku said with a smile at him, before he kissed her cheek. "Just don't ruin them..."

"No promises." He growled out before he kissed her lips once again.


	34. SKETCHES AND BRACELETS! EIGHT PRECEPTS!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry about not posting the last couple of days, I kinda went Plus Ultra in partying and...**

 **ahahaha...**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Well the first part of the chapter kinda describes it.**

"ugh... My head is killing me..." Kirishima grumbled out as he put his hands on his face. Shinsou was sitting on a cushion next to him, staring at the ceiling in the dining hall with his usual tired look, that just seemed to intensify.

"Mine too... I'm never.. drinking wine again..." Uraraka groaned out from her own cushion and Ashido nodded her head in agreement.

"And you call yourselves adults." Kouta said with a shake of his head. They all looked at the little boy with dark looks, before Asui smiled at them.

"I hope this taught you all your own limits." She said with a bright smile and they looked away from her, groaning.

"Idiots..." Katsuki grumbled out at all of them.

"Not all of us are monsters who can just drink..." Shinsou said in a low gravely voice and looked at the Tribal King, before looking around the room. "Speaking of which, where is Midoriya...?"

"... She... Is taking a bath." Katsuki looked into his tea and the others looked at him curiously.

"... Your Majesty... Did you do something?" Kirishima asked and Katsuki shot a dark glare at him.

"Oh my god!" Uraraka stood up and pointed a finger at Katsuki. "You animal! We leave you alone for one night and you-"

"Please no yelling..." Ashido groaned out from her cushion with her hands on her face.

Izuku leaned over the balcony railing in the bedroom, looking out at the ocean. She let out a sigh as she remembered her conversation with Nighteye yesterday, and she stood up straight and looked over at One for All that sat on the dresser. She frowned as she remembered what the Central Region King said about how it was supposed to be Mirio, not her and she clenched her fists tightly. She stepped away from the balcony and walked into the room, adjusting the towel around herself as she began looking through the clothing in drawers. She sighed as she pulled out a light pink version of the clothes she wore the day before, and started pulling them on how Hadou had showed her. She ruffled around inside of the clothes again, and found a head scarf instead of a veil that matched the pink, and wrapped it around her shoulders loosely, before she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She looked over at the mirror on the nightstand, and reached out to pick it up.

"... Toshinori..." She mumbled out the name to the mirror in her hands, and frowned as her image started to swirl around in it, before it showed a very Tired looking All Might instead of her face.

"Well if isn't Her Majesty, Izuku!" He said with what she knew by now was a forced grin before he let out a cough. Her hands gripped the mirror tightly as she looked at him, and saw the grin fall into a frown, before the former kings expression became serious.

"... Did you know everything all along...?" Izuku asked him, looking away from the mirror sadly. "... The fact that his Majesty, Sir Nighteye knows about One for All... That Mirio was a candidate for King of the World... You..." She felt tears burn in her eyes as she gripped the mirror. "... Why didn't you tell me any of that...?"

"... Izuku..." she looked at the image in the mirror, and saw All Might looking away from her. "... It seems... There was need to tell you all that, after all..."

"Of course there was!" Izuku cried out at the mirror and felt her tears burn in her eyes. "I... All of a sudden I'm being bombarded with these truths... I'm being denied without knowing anything at all... But above all, I have no idea what your intentions are!" she felt her tears roll down her cheeks before they dripped onto the mirror's surface. "I have no clue what your hidden intentions are... And now I..." she thought back to last night, about how all she was up all night thinking. "... Why...?" she asked sadly and looked All Might in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me these things...? I thought I was your successor... I thought that after everything you could trust me... I just... I want to know everything..."

"I didn't think knowing about Mirio's candidacy would benefit you at all... But do you really want to hear it?" All Might asked her in a serious tone and Izuku choked back her sobs and nodded her head. "... Then you better not regret it..."

"Your Majesty," Izuku bit her lip and more tears fell off her face. "I wont, I just... I can't take you hiding important things like that from me..."

"... Originally, Nighteye was a lot like Iida... he was in servitude to the crown of King of the World. When we met, he became a big fan of mine. Back when I was traveling as a young King, I had a rule that I wouldn't take on protege's or servants." All Might let out a sigh and Izuku gripped the mirror tightly again. "But he was pretty persistent, he followed me to the literal ends of the earth... So eventually I broke down and we became a team for about 5 years or so, as I have told you stories of." Izuku nodded her head to the former King and he let out a sigh. "His physical abilities weren't all that impressive, but he supported me through quick thinking. He's a lot like you in a sense, planning out strategies and thinking on his feet." All Might smiled at her, but Izuku couldn't bring herself to smile back. "We got along pretty well actually, but... 7 years ago or so, we dissolved our partnership due to my injury from All for One... But even more so because of our differences in our values..."

"He wanted me to retire as King, he wanted me to take it easy but I knew, that the world needed a King more than ever back then." All Might let out another sigh and Izuku brushed her fingers across her cheeks to dry some tears. "He wanted me to step down, and let the stories of my exploits do their work, instead of me. He wanted me to drop my job as King, to instead solely search for a successor. He wanted a bright, strong and friendly person to be the next King," Izuku looked away from the mirror, thinking about how that was exactly how she thought of Mirio. "But until I found someone, who would keep the peace in the world? Who would show the people that everything will be okay? Back then I was sure All for One was dead, but even so... With demons still being a threat, I needed to stand even taller. But Nighteye's resolve to make me retire was even stronger... He wanted me to stop my work, to just take it easy in a castle... You know his quirk, correct? I explained it right?"

"... Foresight..." Izuku nodded her head, "He can see the future, exactly how it happens..." Izuku looked up at the mirror again. "... No matter... how... far..."

"That right. No matter how far, as long as the conditions are met, he can even see one's death." All Might looked grim, and Izuku paled at this. "Even though I asked him not too, he still looked on into my future. He told me even if I retired, that some one would one day appear, but who knew how many people would die... and live in fear during that time? His foresight is never wrong, Izuku." She lifted a shaking hand to her lips as she looked at All Might with wide eyes. "According to his foresight, if I continued on the path I am currently taking, I will meet my demise with a Demon. A truly gruesome one, in fact. He confronted me about it, and from there on... We went our separate ways. He became King of the Central Region, and I continued my travels as King of the World, while looking for my successor. Even Guild Master Nedzu recommended Mirio to me but..." All Might looked her in the eyes and Izuku felt a lump in her throat. "I met you before I was able to meet him. I'm sorry, Izuku, I really didn't want you knowing all this..."

Izuku sat there in silence with the former king for what felt like hours. She felt cold, regardless of the blistering heat that came from the morning sun, and her fingers threatened to crack the mirror in her hands as she looked at All Might who turned his gaze from her. She realized she was holding her breath, her lungs burning before she took a sharp inhale.

"Your Majesty... You're... going to die..." She couldn't believe the words, even as she spoke them. She swallowed her nerves, before she looked up at the ceiling. "You're going to..." she narrowed her eyes at the paintings on the ceiling, seeing the strong version of the former king, punching a demon in the face. She ground her teeth together as she thought back to the past 6 months of her life. She knew it deep down inside of her some where that this was true... That this was inevitable... After all, everyone eventually died but hearing those words from All Might himself, carved those vague fears in feelings into her heart like a chisel on stone. She felt her eyes burn as she stared wide eyed at the ceiling above her, and gripped the mirror tightly again. "... Die..."

"... When I met you, you made up my mind to give One for All to you." Izuku felt her hands shaking as she stared at the intricate art on the ceiling, and she felt blood pool in her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. "I had let Nighteye know about you... he of course was opposed to it, and that only drove us further apart. Insisting that I was making a fool of myself for choosing a small girl from the Forest Region... He began teaching and cultivating Mirio into an appropriate successor.

"Wait a minute..." Izuku looked down at the mirror, her eyes wide. "When... When Nighteye used his foresight, when did he say it was going to happen?! Can't the foresight be changed?!:

"He said it would happen in seven to eight years. There's a margin of error in his estimation of far-off events, but there's no changing what he sees in his foresight." All Might told her with a sense of calm that for some reason drove the panic in her chest into overdrive.

"Seven to eight..." she choked out, and looked at All Might with worry, her tears spilling again. "That means either... this year or the next... Y-You're kidding me right...?" She felt her sobs escape her throat as she looked down at the mirror, "Why... How could... You..." She sobbed loudly and touched the mirror to her forehead. "You can't... I... I need you, Your Majesty... I-I know I'm king now but... You can't die yet!" She yelled at the mirror, and held it away from her face, her tears mixing with the bit of blood that dripped out of her mouth. "You have to live, Your Majesty! YOU HAVE TO LIVE TO SEE ME BECOME THE GREATEST KING THERE EVER WAS!"

"... Izuku." She felt her next sobs catch in her throat as she looked at All Might's grim expression and she loosened her grip on the mirror. "When I heard the foresight, I accepted it relatively easily, because the goal was in sight, I ran at full speed towards it." Izuku watched her tears drip onto the mirror again and she ground her teeth together again. "... That time, back in the Badlands... I thought to myself... _Here is the goal._ But..." He smiled a bit at her and Izuku's eyes widened. "But there you were. A girl who ran full speed at highlevel demons to save her village, armed with nothing but a pair of gloves and her drive to save people... A timid girl who took all the training thrown at her with a smile on her face... A girl who not only stood between myself and death, but even stepped up to take on the worlds greatest darkness with no one by her side to cheer her on, in a situation that most people would have accepted as hopeless and died in... I watched this small girl from the forest, rise to meet my expectations day after day, and then go beyond them..." His smile got warmer and Izuku felt her tears pour down her cheeks now. "You've turned into a beautiful and strong young woman... And day after day, I whispered to myself, to keep on living. Then your mother," He laughed lightheartedly and Izuku felt her heart ache. "Your Mother even told me to live on, and take care of myself. To watch over her daughter as she stumbled on through life, on her way to becoming a great king. You see, Izuku..." She looked into his shining blue eyes and sobbed softly as he grinned at her. "I am now digging my hands into the ground, and clinging on with everything I've got. You changed me," His grin got bigger and she watched him bulk up for a second, and clench his fist tightly. "I am alive! With this hand of mine, I will twist fate into what ever shape I like!"

"But you know, turn after turn, I've finally arrived at a conclusion." He poofed back to his normal form and Izuku felt her tears fall again. "In the end, everything is still turning out exactly as Nighteye said it would, and now I'm ashamed to look him in the face, or even contact him with a mirror like this..." All Might let out a small laugh and Izuku frowned at him. "I don't want to hold you back, you're doing so much to become stronger. At this point, it's possible that it might be to late to twist fate anymore..."

"You..." Izuku choked back her tears and ran her hand across her eyes quickly to dry them. "You still don't know for sure if it's been changed or not..." she let out her own small laugh and clenched her fist. "That's right..." She looked down at All Might in the mirror, and showed him her own clenched fist. "YOUR MAJESTY!" She shouted at him, and he seemed to jump in surprise. "I promise you, no matter what happens to you, I, the new King of the World..." She grinned at him and tapped her fist to the mirror. "I WILL TWIST FATE WITH YOU!"

"Hah," Izuku watched All Might laugh, before grinning at her. "I will try my best not to cause you trouble." He lifted his own fist, and Izuku smiled a bit as he touched it to his mirror. She sword she felt the warmth from his through the magic glass, and a final few tears dripped of her cheeks.

"Ah..." Izuku's eyes widened in realization, and she stood up. "Wait... Can't... you just get His Majesty, Nighteye to use his foresight again? Why don't you come here and make peace with him so you can see if it's changed?!" She looked down at the mirror and All Might let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid that's just to convenient for me..." He said with a forlorn look on his face and Izuku paled.

"This is a matter of life and death! I'll go and talk to him for you!" Izuku looked at the mirror in a full panic and All Might shook his head.

"Wait, young lady." He held up his hand to stop her panic and she frowned. "Think about his feelings for a moment, okay? And... I hate to ask but." His cheeks reddened as she looked at him with worry. "... I get that you're married but..." He pointed a finger at her. "I don't think it's wise for a newly appointed King to walk around with ehm... _Marks of Love_..." He grumbled out angrily and Izuku felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "All over her..."

"EEEEEH?!" She looked down at herself in a panic, and realized that the revealing clothing from the desert showed off the bites and kiss marks all over her skin. She almost dropped the mirror in her panic and felt her whole body turn red. "Oh my... God.. I..."

"Should I have a talk with the young Tirbal King...?" All Might asked angrily and Izuku felt her whole body pale in horror at the tone of voice. "It's extremely improper for him to-"

"P-PLEASE NO MORE!" Izuku cried out in horror as she looked at All Might. "I-I understand! I'm sorry!"

"What are you yelling about, breakfast is almost over." Katsuki kicked the door open and Izuku looked over at him, her skin getting whiter as he looked at the mirror. "Tch, His former Majesty is calling?"

"I'd like to have a talk with you." All Might pointed an angry finger at Katsuki. "I get that moments can get heated on the road, but those kinds of marks are out of line!'

"Haaah?!" Katsuki grabbed the mirror out of Izuku's had and she watched with wide eyes as he glared at All Might. "She's my wife! If I want to make love to her, that's none of your fucking business!"

"MAKE LOVE?!" All Might shouted in horror and Izuku put her hands on her face, wishing for death to just take her. "I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST KISSING! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A PROPER CEREMONY!"

"HAH!" Katsuki laughed at the mirror and Izuku groaned. "Those are marks I gave to her while we made passionate love, you stupid king. I didn't hear her complaining as I made them, either." Katsuki grinned evilly at the mirror and Izuku looked at him in horror.

"IZUKUUUUUU!" All Might cried out and she snatched the mirror away from Katsuki who was laughing like a mad man. "That isn't true, right?! I get that you're a young woman but this-!"

"She's a young woman all right," Katsuki laughed loudly and Izuku clenched the mirror tightly in her hands.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted and the two men went silent and looked at her as her cheeks burned a bright red. "Your Majesty, thank you for telling me everything properly." Izuku looked at the mirror, seeing All Might crying with blood pouring out of his mouth. "... Please get some rest... I'll call you if there's anything else we need to discuss." she smiled at him hopefully, but he burst into tears again. Izuku sighed out before she put the mirror down on the nightstand and the crying and image of All Might stopped.

"Tch... Idiot... He used to be king?" Katsuki growled out in annoyance, before Izuku rounded on him. He stopped as he saw the blazing fire in her eyes, and checked to see the fire was out fro the night before. "Izu..." he looked back at her as she clenched her fists.

"KATSUKI!" She snapped at him and saw him take a step back from her. "That was over the line!" She pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, what he said was over the line!" Katsuki snapped back at her and grumbled. "He has no business telling me how I can touch you!"

"No, but I do!" She pulled at the scarf around her shoulders and saw the bites on her skin and blushed a bright red. "I... Really enjoyed myself last night..." she mumbled out, embarrassed to say it like that. "But I can't wear my normal clothing here, it's to hot..." she looked up at him. "So maybe... we should sleep separately while we're here..."

"HELL NO!" Katsuki snapped loudly and stormed towards her. Her eyes went wide as she backed up to the wall, before he slammed both his hands on the wall beside her shoulders. "I'm not fucking sleeping with the other idiots... These kinds of things are normal between married couples." She blushed a bright red as he stood closer to her and she put her hand son his bare chest. "... Look I'm..." he grumbled as she looked up at him, seeing his gaze was on the mirror. "... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that... But..." he looked back at her. "I'm tired of people treating us like fucking children." He leaned down and she felt her heart pound as he looked into her eyes so intensely.

"I..." she looked away from him, and bit her lip. "... I am too, but... I can't walk around looking like this I..." She touched her shoulder, and felt her cheeks get redder as she remembered the night before. "... I don't mind them... Just... The clothing here shows them off..."

"... then I'll only leave them where it covers..." he growled out and she shivered at the low tone of voice, before his fingers touched the front of the top she was wearing. "... Leaves me limited options.." She looked up into his eyes and he grinned at her. "But I don't mind..."

"K-Kacchan..." She put her hand on his, before he leaned in and kissed her. She felt like melting in his arms as the coiled around her to pull him against his chest. When their lips separated, she looked into his ruby red eyes and blushed a bright red. "I need to go get breakfast..."

"Tch," he grumbled as he lifted her up and she felt her cheeks get redder. "Screw breakfast..."

"H-His Majesty Sir Nighteye had some stuff to discuss this morning...!" Izuku told him in a panic as he turned away from the wall with her in his arms. "I can't skip that, it's why I'm here! Besides, I have to go patrolling today. I have duties, Kacchan, I can't-" He growled up at her before stopping her words with another deep kiss. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his hand caressed the back of her head, before letting her breathe after a long moment. She looked at him as she tried to catch her breath and he grumbled. "Kacchan..."

"I know, I know..." he sighed out and let her back down onto her feet. "But later tonight I'm not letting you get away." He grinned at her and Izuku felt her whole body redden.

"W-We did that last night...!" She told him in a panic as he picked a potion out of her bag and put it in her hands. "H-Honestly... Y-You're not serious..."

"I'm dead serious." He told her as she opened to potion and he wandered over to his bag on the chair. "You're lucky I don't keep you here, dressed like that..." He looked back at her with a grin and Izuku blushed as she choked back the potion in her throat. She touched the bites from last night and felt them fade under her finger tips, before he walked back over with an old looking dragon hide pouch in his hands.

"It's cooling..." Izuku looked down at the pink shimmering fabric she wore and heard a growl in his throat.

"It's the opposite, my blood is boiling." She looked up at him, her whole face turning red as he looked down at her. "but unfortunately you insist on actually doing your job. So here." He held the bag out to her and she took it in her hands. She looked up at him in confusion and he grinned. "The bracelets," he tapped his finger on hers and Izuku remembered what he said yesterday after she destroyed her gloves. She looked at the bag, before opening it up.

"Wow..." Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the golden bracelets, and looked them over. She saw stunning green stones decorating the thick golden bands, and she looked up at Katsuki.

"They'll help you use your quirk better than those gloves..." He took one from her and opened it up. "And you won't have to worry about ruining them... The gold is mixed with some other metals to make it stronger, and the stones themselves will withstand even dragon fire..." He showed her how to clasp the bracelets on her wrists, and she smiled as she looked at them. "And you won't have to take them on and off constantly."

"Thank you," She took the other bracelet from him and put it on herself. She looked down at them, before smiling up at Katsuki. "You really did love me for a long time," she laughed softly and he grumbled at her.

"I'm surprised they fit you," he pointed at her thin wrists. "Even after turning into nothing but muscle, you have the wrists of a child."

"... Sorry..." Izuku looked away from him, sighing out.

"Tch," He took her hands in his and she looked up at him again. "Like I'd have you any other way." He grumbled, before kissing her forehead. "Now let's go to that stupid breakfast." Izuku nodded her head to him, before she grabbed One for All off the dresser. She attached it to the golden belt she was wearing and looked up at the mirror to make sure all the marks were gone. She let out a sigh as she pulled the scarf around her shoulders loosely and turned to follow Katsuki out of the room.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty!" Mirio was the first to greet her as they walked into the dinning hall and Izuku blushed a bit from that. He was grinning at her from his spot near Nighteye at the head of the table and she bowed her head.

"Good morning," She smiled at everyone in the room as she walked over to the cushion next to his, and she smiled at Ryukyu and Fatgum who sat on the other side of the table. "Sorry for being late, I was discussing some things with His Majesty, All Might." She took her seat and looked over at Nighteye who watched her with his pointed gaze.

"Are you close with him?" Ryukyu asked as a grumbling Katsuki sat on her cushion with her in between her and Mirio. She looked over at Katsuki nervously, before looking back up at the dragon hero.

"I am," She smiled warmly at Ryukyu, before she thought back to her conversation with All Might. She took a glass of water that Katsuki handed to her and looked into it.

"How impressive!" Fatgum laughed happily and they all looked up at him. "I really can't wait to see what kind of strength you have. Though I hope that kind of situation doesn't pop up. Speaking of which," He looked to Nighteye who was eating some fruit. "What is it we're discussing?"

"I'd like to do surveillance on Arcadia today." He looked up at the group of people in the room, "With the amount of people we have with us, we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

"yes, I can't wait...!" Kouta said excitedly as he crawled up onto the cushion with Izuku and Katsuki. The blonde looked down at the younger boy as Izuku pulled him into her lap and he grinned. "I want to help!"

"You can't," Izuku sighed out and patted his head. "I need you to stay here,"

"But..." Kouta frowned up at Izuku and she tapped her finger to his nose.

"Mandalay left me in charge of you. We don't know what might happen, a demon could pop out, a villain could threaten someone..." Kouta pouted in her lap and Izuku smiled at him. "It's best you stay here, okay?"

"fine.." Kouta sighed as he hugged Izuku and she smiled a bit before looking up at the rest of the room. She blushed a bright red as they all smiled warmly at her and she looked around nervously.

"Tch, idiot." Katsuki snapped at Kouta who glared up at the older boy.

"Don't start this," Izuku looked up at him and he grumbled before Nighteye cleared his throat.

"If the family drama is over," Izuku blushed a bright red and Katsuki glared at the King. "I'd like to pair you all up." He looked over at the others in their group. "Ryukyu, I'd like it if you could look after the girls. Some of them have never done this kind of thing before, I leave how you group them up, all to you."

"I'll make sure they do their best." Ryukyu smiled over at Ashido, Asui and Uraraka brightly.

"Fatgum," Nighteye looked at the largest man who grinned brightly at him. "Could you take the males with you? As well as the Tribal King."

"... I'm not leaving Izuku's side." Katsuki growled out at Nighteye and the hall looked over at him. "I don't know what's fucking around here in your city, so I'm not leaving her."

"Kacchan," Izuku looked up at him as he turned to look down at her. "This isn't up for debate, you're going with Fatgum." She looked over at Nighteye who was watching them and he coolly drank some tea. "... I take it I'm not going with Ryukyu."

"You'd be right." The King said with a nod of his head and Izuku nodded back to him. "I'd like it if you went with Mirio. He can show you around Arcadia because he knows it so well." Izuku looked over at Mirio who beamed at her brightly and gave her a thumbs up. "During the day I want everyone to meet up with the other groups at certain points." He handed some paper to Fatgum and Ryukyu. "So that we don't lose contact with each other and keep the others informed."

"... What are we looking for?" Izuku asked curiously and the King as well as the other two heroes looked at her. "Going off of how we're handling this situation, you're obviously looking for information on a certain topic and not just people stealing from others."

"We're currently trying to investigate a small organization of villains that call this city home." Nighteye sat up straight and Izuku nodded her head to him. "They call themselves the _Eight Precepts of Death_. Their leader is a man named Chisaki, and he's demonstrated some unusual movements in the city. Though because none of them are illegal, we have nothing to arrest him for." Nighteye picked up a piece of paper and held up a detailed sketch of a man with a strange birdlike mask on his face. "A long time ago before people had quirks, his family ran this city through crime and dirty deeds. They fell in power the moment that quirks surfaced, tossing the city into turmoil until recently." he passed the sketch out and Izuku looked it over, memorizing the details in the face before she passed it to Kirishima. "From our investigations, he's been assembling people who have the same kind of thinking as him, and from what we know..." Izuku looked up at Nighteye as he looked over at her with his serious gaze. "He's made contact with that Demon Alliance..."

"What?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku felt her blood run cold. "Why the fuck didn't you mention that yesterday?!"

"he's right... This is serious." Ryukyu said with a frown at the King who sipped his tea once again, breaking eye contact with Izuku. "This is not something to just brush off."

"We don't have concrete evidence that they made contact, only reports from other patrolling heroes who know the descriptions of the Demon Alliance members." Nighteye looked at the others, "Which is why we're patrolling and looking for them. If the Demon Alliance is in Arcadia, I want them out. We don't have a lot of information on their group."

"... I do." Izuku's voice rang across the table and they looked over at her. "I admit I don't have a lot on every last member... But I definitely have the ability to give you more sketches and details on what I do know about them." She looked at Nighteye with serious eyes. "If they're here, I promise you I'll make them leave myself."

"Hmm," Nighteye looked away from her and back into his tea. "I suppose there might be some merit in having you here at this time, after all."

"TCH." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he stood up and she frowned at him as he glared at Nighteye before storming out of the dining hall. Izuku watched his retreating back, before Kirishima got up to follow after him hurriedly. She looked away from the doors and down at Kouta who was looking up at her worriedly. She smiled at him and patted his head gently, before looking up at the others.

"Do you have spare paper?" She asked curiously, looking towards Nighteye. He nodded his head and Bubble Girl hurried over with some paper and a pencil. Izuku took them from her, and Kouta got off her lap before she started sketching the Demon Alliance members with speed. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she began handing the drawings to Kouta as she finished them,

"These are incredible..." Shinsou said with a look at them and Izuku looked up at him, before realization clicked into her mind. "You even got the mole on Toga's face..."

"Shinsou!" He looked at her with wide eyes as she grinned at him. "You have information too!"

"Ah," He looked at the table as they looked over at him. He frowned before looking down at the pictures. "... Toga here, he's about our age, and his quirk is... pretty gruesome." He held up the paper to show the others. "If he gets a hold of your blood, he can drink it and transform into you. He acts like a five year old, but he wont hesitate to cut you." Izuku paled at that information, but she kept drawing. "Tomura is the big boss now," He held up the picture she drew of Tomura, "Usually wears all these demon claws, rarely will you see him with out them on. If he touches you, you'll crumble to dust."

Izuku kept going as Shinsou explained all the members to the group in the dining hall, until she got to the last one. She stopped as she looked into the eyes of the sketch, and felt her blood run cold. She almost couldn't bring herself to finish it, but with one last line she did and held it up with her shaking fingers. She ground her teeth together as the hall went silent, before she steadied her nerves and raised her head to look up at the others.

"Dabi..." She felt like throwing up, just saying the name alone. She steeled her gaze and looked everyone in the eyes as she spoke. "He's just as powerful as Tomura, from what I can tell his goals are different from the rest, and it's like he's about to jump ship on the Demon Alliance and start his own group." She looked over at Nighteye. "His quirk is black flames that burn hotter than regular fire... His face might have changed a bit though." She handed the drawing to Shinsou and he looked at her worriedly. "Because I'm pretty sure I gave him a scar last time we met."

"This is so helpful, and the drawings are amazing." Fatgum said with a grin as Izuku looked over at him. "With this, if we catch a glimpse of any of these guys we'll know for sure who is going where."

"Thank you for this information," Izuku looked over at Nighteye with wide eyes as he stood up. "It will actually go a long way in helping us catch all the criminals in this city." he looked down at her and she nodded her head to him. "Now, everyone get ready because it's time to patrol the city." he turned away from the group and left the dining hall.

"Izuku, are you alright...?" She flinched a bit as she felt tiny hands on her arm and looked down at Kouta. She saw concern in his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Of course I am, why?" she asked him curiously as she stood up and picked up the small boy. He looked up at her, and frowned as she ruffled his hair.

"You... Looked scared when..." he looked back at the table and Izuku looked down at it. She felt her smile falter as she saw the picture of Dabi, before she looked back at Kouta.

"I'm alright," She told the young boy and he looked back up at her. "Now no sneaking out of the castle, alright?" She walked around the table to head out of the dining hall. "you really need to stay here and look after the dragons."

"Alright..." Kouta pouted once again and she smiled as she walked out to the courtyard where the dragons were kept. She set him down on his feet, before he went to go feed them and put a hand over her mouth.

"... Can't show uncertainty..." she told herself as she watched the young boy toss meat to the dragons. "... Can't show fear..." She turned around and started to head towards the front hall where they would be leaving from. "I won't let them shake me." She clenched her fists tightly as she looked ahead of her.

"Izuku." she jumped 2 feet in surprise as she heard her name spoken with a grumble of anger and she turned to look over at Katsuki who was waiting in the hall for her. "You can't go out there with just that big idiot around you."

"Kacchan..." She frowned at him and shook her head. "Mirio is strong, and so am I. If the Demon Alliance is really working with this Eight Precepts of Death, then I'm going to stop then." She put her hands on her hips as he grumbled in anger, crossing his arms across his chest. "We need to get spread out. We're the only ones who have encountered them before, so the more of us all over the place, the better."

"I don't like this, do you-" He looked over at her as she pulled at her scarf on her neck and showed him the necklace he gave her. She wrapped her fingers around the bead and his bracelet pulsed with light.

"I'll be fine," She smiled at him confidently and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm King of the World, remember?"

"Tch..." Katsuki looked away from her, before he stepped away from the wall. They both walked down the hallway and Izuku looked up at him.

"We need to think about more than just each other." She told him and he looked down at her in confusion. "As Kings, we have a responsibility to put aside our personal matters and focus on the people." She looked away from him and smiled. "Though I'm concerned about you too, I know you can handle yourself. But make sure you don't get into trouble, alright?"

"Tch, I'm the one who should be saying that." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku let out a small laugh, "... At least follow your own advice, I don't need to blast across a whole city to look for you."

"I will be okay, don't worry. It's just surveillance." Izuku looked up at him again, still grinning. They walked down the halls till they got to the front hall. She looked up as she saw the others geared up and ready to go.

"Come on now," Fatgum put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder and grinned at him. "I'm gunna show you the ropes with your friends!"

"Tch," Katsuki glared at the large man before looking back at Izuku. She smiled at him warmly, before he pushed the hand off his shoulder and grabbed her hand. She blushed a bright red as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips quickly. "Don't trip and fall." he grumbled out to her and Izuku nodded her head, her cheeks getting redder as everyone looked at the both of them, before he turned and walked out the doors. She watched as the boys followed after him, while Fatgum boomed with laughter at the scene he just saw.

"Really..." Nighteye sighed out and Izuku looked up at him. He noticed he removed his crown and had a sword on his hip now.

"I like it," Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku put a hand over her blushing cheeks. She waved goodbye to the girls as they left next, before she double checked herself. She patted One for All that hung from her hips, before she made sure her bracelets were on tight. She looked up at Mirio and he smiled at her as he fixed his red cape, before they left the castle.

"... Wow..." Izuku's eyes went wide as she looked around at the busy market place he lead her through. She looked up at the stone buildings and the colorful goods that were being sold. She felt a little less out of place as they passed some women who were wearing revealing clothing like herself and let out a sigh. "... I'm nervous..." she frowned as she looked forwards and Mirio laughed a bit.

"You mentioned doing some patrolling in Hosu," She looked up at him and nodded her head. "This is pretty much the same thing. But hey," he looked down at her and she looked at him curiously. "you had a pretty concerning look on your face when you drew that Dabi guy, I thought Tomura was the big baddie?"

"ehm..." She looked away from her fellow hero, and let out a sigh. "Just some... Unwanted history with the guy." She shrugged her shoulders and touched her neck, feeling the heat of the sun on the back of it. She pulled the scarf up over her head like a hood, and smiled a bit at the shade it provided on her neck. "Tomura is the one we should be most concerned about... But I get a feeling that Dabi might also be a big problem in the near future."

"... I bet it was scary." Mirio said with a tone of seriousness that she had never heard from him before. She looked up at him, and sighed in relief as she saw him still smiling. "I've never been to the badlands before, so I wouldn't know... I heard people at the guild talking about it... how some guy just wiped out a bunch of heroes, but you still fought him anyways." Izuku looked down at the ground in front of them, feeling a bit nervous as he spoke. "But you're still smiling and laughing. You did your best not to show your fear of that guy on your face, I probably only noticed it because I was sitting so close." She looked up at Mirio again as he spoke and their eyes met. "I know his Majesty probably told you that you need to smile all the time, and he's right." Izuku paled at that as he looked away. "But it's also okay to be scared here and there. Demons are terrifying!" Mirio laughed, and she smiled a bit at his enthusiasm. "We're only human, but as heroes, and more importantly for you as King..." he looked back at her, grinning brightly. "You've got to show your best grin, even if you're smiling at Death itself, you've got to reassure the people."

"You're right," Izuku's smile got bigger and she nodded her head. "I'll work on it, I promise!"

"HAHA!" Mirio hooked his arm around her neck and crushed her in a hug. "That's the kind of expression you should always wear! By the way, this color is good on you." He gave her a thumbs up and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from him nervously. He laughed again as he let go of her and she felt the hood slip off her head. "If those Demon guys are running around here, you should do better to hide your appearance." He told her and Izuku nodded her head as she pulled at the scarf once more and he helped her out. "They know what you look like, but not me. So we need to take care,"

"Well I cut off all my hair, so they might mistake me for a boy again..." Izuku sighed out as he tugged the front of the scarf over her bangs.

"Hmm, I think you look like a strong woman." Mirio gave her a thumbs up again and she blushed. "Suits you, I don't think I could imagine you with long hair!"

"... Hah..." Izuku sighed out as they began walking again and she smiled a bit to herself. She looked around at all the people as they continued on, before they turned a corner down a side street to head to the next market. Izuku looked forwards to see Mirio walking ahead a couple of feet and she hurried to catch up with him before she felt something collide with her legs. "Ah...!" She stopped as she was almost knocked over, and turned to look down at what ran into her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw it was a little girl with long wavy white hair and a single horn popping out of it. She fell back on her bottom and Izuku stopped as she looked down into the wide shining ruby red eyes that looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Izuku looked at her with worry as she knelt down in front of the girl. She smiled at her warmly as she reached her hands out to pick her up. The little girl looked about Kouta's age, but what really made her heart warm was how much her eyes looked like Katsuki's. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright...?"

"Ah..." The emotion in the girls eyes went from one of surprise to worry and desperate. Izuku looked at her with her own wide eyes as she saw fear buried inside of them as she reached her own arms out. The young King looked down at her arms and saw bandages wrapped all up her arms as well as her legs. Izuku felt something burn in her chest, that familiar feelings of anger at seeing some one hurt. "A-Are you okay...? Can you get up...?"

"Ah, we mustn't be causing any problems for these young heroes now..." Izuku looked up with a snap of her head to make eye contact with a cold stare coming from a pair of sharp dark eyes that looked down at her. She felt a nervous sweat run down the back of her neck as she recognized the man from the sketch she saw earlier. "Let's go back now, Eri." The man stepped towards them from the alleyway that the girl named Eri came running out of and Izuku steeled her nerves, doing her best not to shake. "My apologies on behalf of my daughter, young Hero. She gets carried away with her games sometimes and hurts herself, such a trouble maker." The man seemed to smile at her from behind his bird like mask and Izuku felt her blood run cold because of it.

"You'll get sunburned like that, you should put your hood up." Izuku felt a hand push on her head and pulled her headscarf back up. She hadn't noticed it fell off from being knocked into and she looked up at Mirio as he smiled at the man in front of them. "you have fair skin that freckles easily, be a bit more careful... Sorry about everything." Mirio said with a laugh as he looked at the man and Izuku tugged at the headscarf on her hair as she looked back up at Chisaki. She understood now, she must have shown some kind of emotion she shouldn't have... She wasn't supposed to know who this man was... She looked back down at the girl in front of her and lifted her up onto her feet, before smiling at her warmly. "You've got a pretty neat mask there." Izuku kept her eyes on Eri as she made sure the girls dress was straightened out and brushed dirt off of it for her.

"Sorry, pay no attention to the mask," Chisaki said with what most people would have thought was a soft laugh, but the sound made Izuku's skin crawl in disgust. "I'm just sensitive to dirt. This is the first time I'm seeing such a small girl for a hero though. Pretty young to be walking around with a sword that size."

"ha, she's stronger than she looks!" Mirio laughed and patted Izuku on the shoulder. She lifted her head up and smiled at them both. "Come on, you- Bakugo." Mirio almost tripped on his words and Izuku looked up at him, surprised he called her by Katsuki's last name. "You'll get your clothes dirty if you keep kneeling in the dirt." he held a hand out to her and she looked at it, before glancing at Chisaki.

"... Which guild are you affiliated with?" Shisaki asked with that same piercing gaze from before and Izuku looked back up at Mirio.

"We're from the Yuuei guild, which is why we aren't around much." Mirio said with a grin, "Still little chicks considering most heroes. We just came to help out and see the world! But we've only got till noon to finish this section of the city, come on Bakugo." He smiled back down at her and Izuku nodded her head as she went to stand up, before she felt a pair of small hands clutch her pants and the scarf around her shoulders. She stopped dead and looked down at Eri in surprise, before she saw tears in those bright ruby eyes.

"Uhm..." Izuku kept herself from clenching her fists tightly as she looked down at the girl. She couldn't stand to see those beautiful eyes clouded by tears and she touched the girls shoulders gently. "Your daughter..." Izuku lifted her head, and pushed a nervous smile onto her face. "She appears to be frightened by something."

"It's just because I scolded her..." She saw that cold look in Chisaki's eyes again as he looked down at her and Izuku looked down at the girl again. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as the girl clung to her desperately and Izuku instinctively coiled her arms around her protectively and held her to her chest.

"... These bandages..." Izuku looked up at Chisaki, "Don't seem like the kind you would get from jut playing around..." She calmed her anger in her chest as she looked at the man. She wanted nothing more than to cut him down right then and there, but this girl was so terrified. She tightened her hug around her to try and calm the girl, caressing the back of her hair in hopes to make her feel safe.

"You look like a mother," Chisaki said with a laugh and Izuku tightened her hug around the girl. "I see a ring on your finger, married are we? Such a young girl having children... So much spirit." He seemed to smile behind his mask again and Izuku did her best to keep her gaze from turning into a glare. "She happens to fall down a lot..."

"A little girl like this, shaking and frightened... With out saying a word..." Izuku couldn't stop the anger from rising in her chest. She felt her eyes narrow at Chisaki, "It isn't normal."

"... Don't impose your idea of normal on other's families..." Chisaki's gaze narrowed back at her and Izuku ground her teeth together, hugging the girl protectively to her chest.

"People have all different types of dispositions after all!" She could hear the same cheer in Mirio's voice that she heard earlier, as well as an urgency she picked up in his tone. She glanced up at Mirio, seeing he clearly wanted her to drop it, but she couldn't... She looked back at Chisaki as Eri continued to cry into her shoulder. She wasn't going to let this man walk away with her...

"What have you been doing to this girl?" Izuku demanded from the man in the bird mask, and she felt the small hands gripping her clothes tighten.

"Hah..." The man sighed out and shrugged his shoulders. She noticed he wore black bracelets on his wrists as well as some thin gloves. She looked up at him as he continued to stare at her unblinkingly. "So perceptive... All right. It's embarrassing, and I don't want to talk about it in the open, if you'd follow me this way...?" He turned around and Izuku watched him walk back into the alley. She stood up, picking Eri up as she did and hugging her tightly. She looked up at Mirio, seeing him give her a look that said to let him deal with what ever came next. She nodded her head back to him, and looked over at Chisaki as they entered the alley.

"You see, I've been quite worried about Eri recently... No matter what I say to her all she does is defy me." Izuku's hug around Eri tightened and she felt tears on the skin of her bare shoulder.

"Raising children can be hard in this kind of time." Mirio said with his same kind of calm tone. Izuku watched Chisaki with narrowed eyes, his back still the three of them.

"Indeed, children are hard to understand... Right miss Mother?" Izuku ground her teeth together to keep herself from saying anything. "Especially when they must be seriously thinking..." Izuku looked down at his hands, watching him carefully, before she saw him slip a finger into his glove. "... What knd of person they'll become... what they _can_ become..."

Izuku felt an immense pressure in the air at his words similar to the time Stain spoke about his goal, and her eyes got wider as she saw him starting to slip the glove off his hand. She looked up at him to see him glaring back at her, before a hand shoved against her shoulder.

"Eh...?" She looked down as Eri pushed away from her and jumped out of her arms. She looked up with wide eyes as she ran towards Chisaki and Izuku stretched an arm out to stop her, before Mirio stuck his arm out and pushed her back. "Wait..."

"Are you done with your tantrum now...?" Chisaki asked Eri as he looked down at her and Izuku felt her heart pounding in panic as she watched the girl nod her head.

"Wait... E-Erichan...?" Izuku called out and went to walk forwards before Mirio turned and wrapped an arm around her middle. Izuku paled as she looked up at Chisaki while he turned to look back at them.

"She's always like this," She could tell, he was grinning behind that mask of his, the look in his eyes said it all. "I'm sorry again, thanks for going out of the way to listen to my worries. Good luck with your work..." Izuku tried to push Mirio's arm off of her and she clenched her teeth. "Such shining emerald eyes... Who ever married you is lucky, yes? Good day."

"W-wait...!" Izuku felt Mirio's arm tighten around her and she bit back her shouts as Chisaki walked off with a willing Eri beside him.

"Your Majesty, stop..." Mirio said in a hushed voice and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know you noticed... He showed his killer intent... And that's how he got her to follow him..." Izuku looked down at the ground, feeling her eyes burn with tears. "... If we chase him to far he'll be harder to catch... This city still has laws and he hasn't broken any in front of us..."

"But... She..." Izuku felt her hands shaking as she grabbed Mirio's arm and gripped it tightly. "She was scared... She was clinging to me desperately..."

"... I'm sorry, there's... Nothing we could have done..." Mirio told her and Izuku closed her eyes as her tears threatened to fall. "... Your Majesty... We need to go, it's almost time to meet up..."

"Alright..." Izuku put a hand on her face and tried to collect herself. She clenched her other into a fist and felt her fingernails dig into her palm.

"Ah, There they are." Izuku raised her gaze from the ground as Mirio spoke and saw Nighteye and Bubble girl at the meeting point. She had just followed Mirio blindly and wasn't looking out for where she was going. Izuku took a deep breath and did her best to calm herself as they approached the King and Bubble Girl. "I'm sorry your Majesty but..." She looked up at Mirio as he looked down at her, "We ran into him... Chisaki that is."

"What...? Thank goodness you're alright." Bubble Girl said with a fret and Izuku looked over at her,

"We screwed up, I didn't think we'd just bump into him like that..." Mirio sighed out and Izuku looked up at him, and saw he wasn't smiling for the first time.

"This is an error on my part." She looked up at Nighteye as he spoke and sighed. "I should have _looked_ at both of you before you left, it could have been prevented... It's lucky nothing bad happened to either of you." He looked at Izuku and the hand she had on her sword gripped it tightly. "One wrong move and there could have been a situation that couldn't have been undone..." The king turned to walk away and they followed him. "The other day, we found a band of thieves that were trying to steal a cart full of goods. They ended up in an accident involving citizens... Chisaki and his Eight Precepts were dragged into it, but there were no casualties..."

"What...?" Izuku's eyes widened at that information and she looked up at Nighteye as he adjusted his glasses.

"The thieves apparently felt an intense pain before losing consciousness... but were all unscathed." Nighteye continued leading them down the street and Izuku frowned a bit at that information. "Apparently scars and illnesses they had were all healed, like they never had them at all... We think it's because of Chisaki's quirk. But because no one was wounded and the thieves were taken into custody, we couldn't charge him with crimes..."

"Ah, this..." Izuku looked up at Mirio as he started to speak and the group stopped. "We learned something just now actually..." The older boy looked at the King who seemed curious. "You could call it a fortunate error, but we gained some new information... Chisaki has a daughter."

"A daughter...?" Nighteye and Bubble Girl seemed surprised by this and Izuku looked down at her hands.

"... He called her Eri..." she clenched her hands into fists and felt that burning anger in her chest again. "Her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages... She was extremely frightened..." Izuku looked up at the group. "... I don't know whats going on here, but she was crying for help... We need to find her and take her away from him!"

"... Dn't get such arrogant thoughts into your head." Nighteye pointed a finger at her and Izuku was shocked by that. "If you try and rush everything it will surely fail. You cannot grow impatient and chase after them, they'll only run and hide." Nighteye turned away from her and Izuku paled at that. "You have to first predict what your opponents goal is, then after that a thorough analysis is needed to make flawless preparations for every possible situation. You cannot possibly save everyone with will alone, it's not that easy..."

"... These are villains we're dealing with, not demons." Nighteye looked back at her and she looked up into his eyes. "They don't go snapping their jaws all about the place, trying to get their next meal as quickly as possible... These are people who conceal themselves in darkness and are extremely intelligent. This is a situation where you must bide your time, and you'd do well to remember that." Izuku stopped walking as the King continued ahead of them. Mirio stopped with her and she could see him looking at her with concern, but she couldn't shake this feeling... The feeling that the worst possible thing they could have done was let that man Chisaki take Eri away with him...


	35. DRUGS AND NEEDLES! TRIGGER!

**I'm so tired... so very very tired...**

 **need more coffee...**

 **need more sleep...**

 **need more KATSUDEKU!**

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"... Your Majesty...?" Izuku lifted her head up at the sound of Mirio's voice and looked up into his eyes as he smiled down at her. "You okay? You're looking a little spaced out."

"I'm... I'm alright." She put a hand over her face as her thoughts swirled in her head. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was horribly wrong, that Eri was actually in life threatening danger... That they all were... "I uhm... Sorry this is just..."

"It's alright," Mirio patted her on the shoulder and she looked up at him again. "You're a bit shocked after what His Majesty said, yeah? Don't take it to heart he's just looking out for you." Mirio grinned at her and Izuku frowned. "Running into the Chisaki guy was shocking, but I bet no one is more concerned than His Majesty. He just doesn't want you running out into trouble, ah." He looked up at the top of her head and she blinked in confusion as he pulled at her head scarf for her. "We need to get you something that keeps this on properly,"

"Y-You're right..." Izuku touched the scarf nervously as he tried to fix it for her. "I'm sorry, you even covered up my name for me..." She frowned a bit and Mirio laughed.

"Sorry, Bakugou was the only thing I could think of." He laughed and Izuku smiled up at her friend.

"That's alright I... Guess that's my name now? I never really thought about that sort of thing..." Izuku paled a bit in realization.

"Well it's not totally official right? With royalty it's different too." Mirio sighed as the silky fabric continued to try slip and fall off her. "Anyways, we really should figure this out for you, I wish Hadou was here, she'd know what to do."

"Ah, Minachan and Ochachan too..." Izuku frowned as she tried to fumble with the fabric herself.

"OI!" They both looked up as they heard some one snap angrily in their direction and Izuku remembered they were meeting up with Katsuki's group next. She saw him storming their way with flames in his eyes, as the other boys trailed behind them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?!"

"... Fixing the head scarf." Mirio and Izuku said at the same time, but this seemed to piss Katsuki off even more. Mirio let out a laugh as Katsuki pushed him away, and held up his hands.

"Kacchan," Izuku frowned at him and he looked down at her, grumbling. "I need to keep myself a little hidden if the Demon Alliance is here..." She said in a hushed tone and he clenched his fist. "Mirio was just helping me out."

"Everything going okay on your end, you two?" Fatgum asked with a grin at them and Mirio gave him a thumbs up.

"We haven't seen much on our end," Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku looked over at him and Shinsou. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Mirio looked over at them, then down at Izuku as she lowered her head and clenched her fists tightly.

"... What happened?" Katsuki asked her, but she kept her gaze on the ground in between them. "Izu, hey." He grabbed her shoulders, but she lifted up her head and smiled at him.

"We ran into the Chisaki guy," She waved a hand at Katsuki as he looked at her in confusion, before she looked up at Mirio and Fatgum. "If it wasn't for Mirio it might have ended up poorly."

"Jeez, you really attract the bad guys, don't you?" Shinsou asked and Izuku let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"... you're all bunch of trouble makers, aren't you?" Amajiki asked and Izuku looked over at him, seeing he was wearing his hood up over his head. "You should lead with that kind of thing. Where did you run into him?" he looked over at Mirio who let out a sigh.

"In the south Market Place, but he's probably long gone by now after seeing us." Mirio pointed at Izuku and himself, while she tried to keep the scarf on her head. "Her being recognized is kind of my main problem right now, especially if Chisaki is running with that Demon Alliance... Which is why we were trying to fix her scarf. Have you guys seen the ladies anywhere?"

"We're supposed to meet up with them here," Fatgum said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"tch," Katsuki grabbed the scarf around her head and yanked it off of her. Izuku cried out and wrapped her arms around her head while looking up at him. "We don't need girls, geez." He pulled at the long scarf in his hands while the boys surrounded her and she looked at them all worriedly.

"Still, you should say something instead of grabbing a girls clothes, your Majesty." Kirishima said with a laugh, while both Shinsou and Amajiki let out a sigh.

"What do you even plan on doing?" Shinsou asked as Katsuki fiddled with the excessive amount of fabric, before putting the middle directly on the top of her head. Izuku looked up at him worriedly, before he wrapped it around her neck loosely, then across her chest. He turned her around and tied it in the back for her and Izuku touched her head in concern. "... How..."

"WAHAHA!" Kirishima let out a laugh as Izuku turned around in confusion to look up at Katsuki. "That's... How do you know how to do that?!" Kirishima continued to laugh and the others looked at him curiously.

"Tch, my mother taught me for some stupid fucking reason beyond me." He grumbled out and Izuku frowned at Kirishima.

"Well it solves the problem," Mirio said as Izuku made sure the fabric wouldn't fall off her head now by moving her arms around. Kirishima continued to laugh and they looked down at him curiously. "Is there something special about the way he did it?"

"Heh... Hahahahaha!" Kirishima held his stomach, still laughing before Katsuki raised his fist and slammed it down on his head with a thunk. The Redhead continued to laugh as the King shook his fist, and Izuku saw Kirishima's head had hardened. "It's... It's how the... Hehehe..." He put a hand over his mouth and pointed up at Izuku. "It's how mothers in the Mountain Tribe carry their kids... hahaha!" He stood up, still laughing loudly. "makes... makes climbing easy..." He took deep breaths as Katsuki glared at him darkly. "except, I've never seen it done like that," He pointed a finger at Izuku and continued to hold back his chuckles.

"Morons." Katsuki growled out and looked away from everyone. Izuku blushed a bit and touched her head.

"That aside, this is effective." Mirio laughed and patted Izuku's head. "Like I said earlier, you might get a sunburn on your neck, so this helps too."

"Don't touch her so casually." Katsuki growled out at Mirio and the bigger boy just laughed and hooked his arm around his neck. Izuku let out a sigh and looked down at the fabric around her neck.

"Well, you two should probably continue on the rest of your patrol." Fatgum said with a grin as he looked down at the lively bunch in front of him. "We'll wait here for the girls, and then meet up with you later on in the afternoon. You should make sure to keep an eye out for people using that drug too."

"What's it called...?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked up at the large man and he looked back at her. "Is there a name for it...?"

"Well people have been calling it Trigger, I guess." Fatgum grinned down at her, "Because it makes their quirks more powerful. We've had a feeling that the Eight Precepts have been the ones distributing it, but like with Chisaki, there's been no actual proof. So we're keeping our eyes out." He patted her on the head as she looked down to think about that.

"Come on," Mirio put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "We should continue, there's still work to be done. We can tell them everything in detail later,"

"You're right." Izuku smiled up at Mirio and nodded her head, before Katsuki smacked his hand off her shoulder. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Tch, I said stop touching her so casually!" Katsuki snapped at Mirio who let out another laugh.

"You guys, this isn't the time to be bickering," Shinsou said with a frown, before the others snorted in laughter except for Amajiki. "Seriously... We-"

"WAAAAAAAH!" The group silenced themselves as they heard a loud boom off in the distance and they looked up in the direction it came from. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw people running their way and she knew they needed to be calmed, and quick.

"Shinsou...!" she looked at their purple haired friend who looked back at her with wide eyes. "Don't let them panic!" she pointed her hand at the people running away from what ever it was that was happening.

"Got it..." Shinsou nodded his head and ran towards the crowd. Izuku looked up as she saw rubble and dust getting thrown into the air.

"It's so far away," she frowned before she looked over at Katsuki and the others. "Only Katsuki and I can really take to the air..." she looked up at Fatgum and Amajiki.

"That's the sector the girls were in." Fatgum said as he looked in the distance, "You kids go, see whats going on, I'll stay here and help out with crowd control."

"Me too." Kirishima nodded his head to Izuku and she smiled. She looked to Amajiki who also nodded, before glancing back at Mirio.

"I'll follow along underground, I'll meet you two there." Mirio grinned at her and Izuku grinned at him, "Don't get caught up in the trouble though if you don't have too."

"Got it," Izuku turned her head and grabbed the handle of her sword. She felt her power crackle through her whole being and saw Fatgum look at her with surprise as her skin lit up golden, before dimming to let the green electricity jump off of her. "Let's go, Kacchan!" She bent at her knees, before she jumped up into the air. She heard that explosive bang behind her as she landed on the roof of a building, and started hopping from roof to roof.

"Don't attack if you don't need to," Katsuki called out to her and she looked over at him as he blasted through the air alongside her. "We can't afford exposing that curse,"

"I know," Izuku looked away from him as she continued to hop from building to building. "I'll help with crowd control instead," Her eyes widened as she saw the situation as she leaped into the air. It looked like two normal people with gigantification quirks. "What's going on...?" She asked curiously as she continued on, before she saw something blue streak into the air. Izuku recognized it as Hadou, and her eyes widened as she saw another flash of light blue that spiralled out from her fists, and the two giants went down.

"... The fuck?" Katsuki growled out and they both picked up their speed, before launching over the last set of buildings. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Uraraka up in the air with Asui, along with a ton of large rocks. She landed on the edge of the destroyed building and looked down to see Ashido skating out of the way, and her eyes noticed the acid had helped out with tripping the villains. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw them still punching each other though, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"NOW!" Hadou called out from the air and both Izuku and Katsuki looked up to see Asui grab Uraraka with her tongue, after her friend released her quirk. They watched as the villains were bombarded with the rubble, and effectively knocked out by the attack, as Asui landed on the ground with Uraraka safely.

"... Whoa..." Izuku looked down at the scene with wide eyes, and smiled as she saw the others detain the villains on the ground. "That was amazing...!"

"Tch, common." Katsuki moved his hand from her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her middle before jumping off the building. He landed on the ground with a blast of his hand, and Izuku pushed away from him to run towards the others.

"Izuchan!" Uraraka smiled brightly as she approached and Izuku grinned at her friend. "Did you see?!"

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Izuku called out and looked up at Hadou as she came down from the air to land beside Ryukyu. "Such amazing teamwork, that was awesome!"

"They did splendidly, I didn't even have to step in." Ryukyu said with a bright grin at the girls as Ashido slid up to stand beside them, beaming brightly. "We can leave the cleanup to the others." Izuku looked over to see people detaining the villains and smiled.

"Where'd you come from? And what a cute way to wear the scarf!" Hadou said excitedly as she patted Izuku on the head enthusiastically.

"We came from the meeting point after hearing the commotion." Izuku looked up at Hadou and smiled, before she looked over at Ryukyu, "We were getting a bit worried about how you hadn't shown up yet."

"We saw these men fighting, before they took some kinda..." Ashido had a weird motion with her hand, as if to stab herself. "Some kinda thing..."

"It's called an injection," Ryukyu told them and they looked up at her. "And it's probably that drug that we've been investigating recently. The doctor should be able to figure something out, but for the most part," She held out a tube like device made of glass and Izuku looked at it curiously. "This is what it looks like before they use it."

"How strange..." Izuku took it carefully, minding the needle that stuck out ever so slightly from the tube. "I've never seen something like this before..." She looked at the glass, and saw a bit of blue liquid still left inside.

"It's a recent invention if I remember clearly..." Ryukyu looked at it with Izuku and she nodded her head at the information. "came from the Forest Region last I heard. Some strange doctor invented it,"

"Doctor...?" Izuku looked up at Ryukyu and she nodded her head. Izuku looked over at Katsuki who was looking at the device with narrowed eyes before he walked over and leaned in to look at it. "... Do you think..."

"Maybe..." He grumbled as he sniffed the device. Izuku looked at him worriedly as he stood up, and rubbed his nose. "I can't smell it very well,"

"Everyone okay?!" The group jumped in surprise and looked down at Mirio's head as it poked out of the ground.

"All good," Izuku said with a smile and Hadou nodded her head, while the others looked down at him worriedly, only seeing the head.

"That's good, maybe we should all head back to the castle then?" He looked up at Ryukyu who nodded her head. "I think this is enough for everyone today, besides, we need to get these guys locked up," He a hand came out of the ground and pointed at the villains, "And that thing looked at." He pointed at the device in Izuku's hand and she nodded her head. "I'll go report back to His Majesty, while you guys head back to Fatgum, alright?"

"Thanks, Mirio." Izuku smiled down at him, before he grinned at her and disappeared back into the ground.

"... The fuck was that?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku let out a laugh, before she looked at the device in her hand again.

"Take care not to prick yourself with that, I'll make sure these guys are detained properly," Ryukyu pointed back at the villains and the group nodded their heads to her. "I'll see you all back at the castle, alright?"

The group headed off back towards where Izuku and Katsuki had left Fatgum, and she looked down at the injection device in her hand.

"Here," Asui said with a kero as she pulled her own head scarf off and handed it to Izuku. "Be really careful, after those guys put that stuff in themselves, they got really huge. I'd hate to see what would happen with your quirk, kero."

"Good idea," Izuku laughed a bit as she took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around the device, putting extra layers on the needle part.

"What's going on here...?" Uraraka asked curiously as they passed by some people who were just standing still and Izuku looked at their faces.

"Ah, Shinsou..." She said with a thought before they hurried past the crowd. Izuku looked up to see their friends and Fatgum looking at the crowd, before they spotted them. "It's okay now...!"

"Good..." Shinsou let out a sigh as his staff stopped glowing and the crowd started to look around at each other in confusion.

"That was amazing," Kirishima said with a bright laugh and Shinsou looked over at him. "He just kept asking people what was wrong, and every time he did it stopped either one or a whole bunch who tried to answer him!"

"I've never seen anything like that before," Fatgum said with a loud laugh and Izuku smiled as she watched their friend blush a bit from the praise. "What amazing crowd control! But how about the other end?" He looked down at the group that returned, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ryukyu and Mirio want us to head back to the castle." Izuku smiled up at the hero who was grinning at them. "Mirio went to tell His Majesty, Nighteye."

"Probably a good plan," Fatgum looked up at the crowd that was coming out of it's daze thanks to Shinsou. "Well then, let's get going." He patted Shinsou on the shoulder before the group made their way back to the castle.

"Tch, why are you carrying that dangerous thing? Give it here," Katsuki held out a hand to Izuku and she shook her head and looked up at him.

"It's because it's dangerous that I'm carrying it." She told him and Fatgum leaned over the both of them.

"Is that an Injection?" He asked and Izuku looked up at him and nodded her head. "... Probably a good idea to keep it wrapped up, by the way!" he grinned at Izuku brightly and she paled a bit. "That was pretty neat to see, what king of quirk was that?"

"Uhm.." Izuku looked away, trying to think of an explanation. "It's a strength quirk, nothing too special."

"Looked like a firework show," Fatgum laughed loudly as they walked up to the gates of the castle. "I'd say it's pretty special, I'm glad I got to see that little bit of it!"

"Thanks." Izuku smiled up at the hero, before they walked through the castle gates. She let out a sigh as the group waited in the shade for the others, before the gates burst open. She looked up as Nighteye walked straight towards her and her eyes widened a bit as he looked down at her hands. "Uhm..."

"here," He bent over her and held out his hand. Izuku looked at the scarf in her hand nervously, before she carefully pulled the fabric away from it to show him the device. Nighteye looked at it with narrowed eyes, before picking it up carefully to analyze it. "... This is the first time I've seen one with liquid inside, we need to take a look at this." He held it up and Izuku looked up at it.

"Uhm..." She looked at the King and he looked back down at her. "... Ryukyu mentioned it's a fairly new device... About how new...?"

"Ah, a month or so?" Fatgum said as he crossed his arms and Izuku's eyes widened, before she looked down at her hands. She started counting the weeks with her fingers, before looking up at Katsuki who was doing the same. "You look like you both might know something."

"It would make sense..." Katsuki said as he continued to look at their fingers. "counting travel time... And that Black Mist guy..."

"To make it this far with this kind of thing though..." Izuku said with a thought and the others all watched them in confusion.

"Would you two care to elaborate?" Nighteye asked them and Izuku looked up at him.

"Ryukyu mentioned a doctor making this... If it's alright I'd like to watch you break down what ever the liquid is," She pointed at the device, before looking back up at Nighteye. "Back when we were in Hosu, we uhm..."

"Izuku took some kinda weird Demon Attracting drug made from Demons Thorn," Katsuki said bluntly and the group looked at him with wide eyes at this dump of important information. "It was made by some doctor that was creating it and testing it on people up there," He pointed at the device. "We heard he was affiliated with the Demon Alliance bastards, so we're starting to think, if this shit suddenly appeared out of no where, we're thinking it might be him."

"... You really are a mountain of trouble." Nighteye looked down at Izuku who blushed a bit as everyone looked at her. "But this kind of information is useful. If you'd like to watch then come this way," He walked off with the device and Izuku looked up at Katsuki, before she took off after Nighteye. She followed him down the hallways, till they came to a small wooden door and he opened it up. She looked around at the different vials on the walls as she stepped inside with him, before he placed the device on a table and began pulling things out.

"Tch, smells like shit in here..." Izuku looked up to see Katsuki pinching his nose shut and looking around at the walls with distaste.

"If you don't like it you can leave," Nighteye told Katsuki with an icy tone and Izuku turned to look back at the device. "Now... This is an Injection," he explained before putting a glass dish on the table, along with several smaller ones. He picked up the device again and Izuku watched with interest as he unscrewed the needle part off, before gently placing it on the table, and pouring the little bit of the drug left into the glass dish. He set the rest of it down, before he began take drops from the amount of liquid and placing it in smaller dishes. "We'll test it with some reactors to see what might be in it." he pulled out a couple of vials and Izuku began patting at her clothing as she watched.

"Idiot, where would you keep your notebook..?" Katsuki asked her and she paled a bit. He walked up to the table, and let go of his nose before he sniffed the air. "Fuck... can't smell shit around this other shit..."

"Like I said-" Nighteye started before Katsuki glared at him.

"I heard you the first fucking time," Katsuki growled out before Izuku stood up straight suddenly after leaning over the liquid.

"...Wolfs bane," She pointed at the liquid, and the men looked at her. "... It was in the last pills I took, it helped boost the effect of the Demons Thorn." She looked up at Nighteye, before he tested the first small droplet.

"... Correct." He said with a nod and Izuku looked down at the liquid, "You said demons thorn, right..?"

"Yes," Izuku nodded her head and he tested the next drop. Izuku paled a bit as she watched it change color ever so slightly.

"Minimal... Not enough to attract demons at least." Nighteye looked at it closely and Izuku put a hand on her chest. He continued to test the drops, before they got to the last one.

"... Pixie Petals..." Izuku's eyes widened as she heard that and looked up at Nighteye. "... That's... A strange ingredient... It's extremely rare, found in the Plains Region only..."

"... So they've made it to the plains..." Izuku clenched her fist tightly and looked down at the reactions. "That explains the migration of the demons as well..."

"Hmm," Nighteye narrowed his eyes at the liquids in front of them, and pulled out a notebook. He began writing things down, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "Based on this information, there's a few more things that might be in here... But if the Wolfs bane is mixed in, it's definitely amplifying the effects of Pixie Petals which tend to make the senses work at a heightened pace. You can see better, smell better, your can lift more... If it's amplifying that, then that's whats making peoples quirks get out of hand, even if they don't have weapons or jewelry."

"... What is the point of doing this." Katsuki said and pointed at the table.

"It's probably just another testing ground," Izuku said with a frown as she looked at the drug on the table. "The Eight Precepts probably don't know about it, but they're being used by the Demon Alliance Doctor to test this kind of drug..."

"Most people can't control themselves when using the drug." Nighteye said as he looked at the liquids on the table. "But slowly, people are getting more powerful, and becoming able to control themselves better."

"He's probably messing around with the formula to get it just right, so that..." She clenched her fists tightly as she looked down at the drug. "... So that the Demon Alliance can use it... On themselves or on demons, I'm not sure... But this seems like the most likely end goal."

"I think you're correct." Nighteye said as he narrowed his eyes down at the drug as well. "This is very serious... It's out of hand in the grasp of minor ruffians... But if they perfect this kind of thing..."

"It'd be disastrous... They'd be able to take down villages..." Izuku paled in horror, "No... Cities like Arcadia even with the kinds of powers they have..." She put her hands on the table in front of her. "We have to catch this doctor and stop this..."

"Hold on, that guy almost killed you, not to mention the crap you took in the badlands!" Katsuki snapped, causing the other two kings to look at him. "Besides, there's that other asshat we're looking for."

"Like I mentioned earlier," Nighteye cleared his throat. "The Eight Precepts are the ones distributing this drug... So they're most likely working together in the same hideout. We've been watching the home they're known to inhabit but..." Nighteye pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We cannot just invade it with out probable cause."

"There must be a second place we're not thinking of..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked at the drug on the table again. "... Some kind of second hideout... You would've noticed the Demon Alliance going in and out of the home..."

"We'll start looking for it tomorrow," Nighteye said with a tone of finality and Izuku stood up straight to look up at him. "After your run in with Chisaki and this," he gestured to the evidence in front of him. "We need to gather our thoughts and come up with a plan of action." He looked back at her and Izuku swallowed a lump in her throat. "Though I'm not sure if you should be walking around out there anymore. Especially after what happened earlier... You looked far to ready to run off after that girl."

"... Any normal person would be ready to run after some one in need." Izuku looked up at Nighteye and clenched her fist. "It's why his Majesty, All Might chose me."

"You need to learn to think more before running into danger." Nighteye told her as he crossed his arms.

"I know that, and I'm working on it." Izuku put her hands on her hips and raised her head. "Which is why I'm here and not running all over the city looking for Eri. But I swear to god, if I see her again..." Izuku narrowed her eyes at Nighteye as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm taking her away from that man, no matter the consequences to your plans."

"... Who the fuck is Eri?" Katsuki asked and Izuku looked over at him. She frowned and looked at the ground, before looking back up at Nighteye.

"Do what you will," Nighteye told her and Izuku saw him narrow his eyes at her from behind his shining lenses. "I admit, your knowledge is up to par. But I still have not changed my mind. Your irrationality to the situation is deplorable. But do as you will," He stepped around her and Izuku watched him leave the room with out another word.

"... WHO." Izuku looked over at Katsuki nervously as he snapped. "THE FUCK. IS ERI, IZUKU?"

"... I..." Izuku looked down at the ground and frowned once again. She remembered the feeling of the girls little hands clinging to her clothes and she touched her fingers to her shoulder nervously, the tears having dried already.

"... Izuku, what happened? You're not telling me something..." She looked up at Katsuki as he walked over to her and pushed the scarf off her head. She felt her own eyes burn with tears and she reached a hand out and gripped his fingers. "Izu..."

"Not here..." She told him as she touched her other hand to her eyes and wiped away the tears that almost fell. "I don't want to worry anyone anymore, Kacchan... I'm tired of being the one to cry..."

"Tch, Crying doesn't make you weak..." Katsuki told her before he laced his fingers with hers. "... Come on, we'll go to our room." She nodded her head, and he pulled her out of the room by her hand. She looked up as he lead the way down the hall, before he opened up the door. Izuku felt her eyes burn again as she stepped inside, and when it clicked shut she let out a sob. Almost instantly she felt arms crushing her against his chest and she closed her eyes as her tears poured down her cheeks.

"She was scared, and I let him walk away with her...!" Izuku cried out against his chest and felt the arms tighten around her. "She was terrified, Kacchan... She was so small, she's only Kouta's age but..." she sobbed out again and felt his arms lift her up. "That man, he was going to do something and she..." Izuku pressed her forehead to his shoulder and her tears kept falling. "She went with him... She knew something bad was going to happen and she went with him... Kacchan..." She hugged him tightly and sobbed once again. She cried and cried as Katsuki held her to him, before she finally felt the last of her sobs leave her. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, trying to dry them before she felt the arms around her loosen. She lifted her head up to look up at Katsuki, and he looked down at her with concern. "I'm sorry... I..." she looked away from him, before he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be sorry..." He muttered out against her hair and Izuku felt horrible. "You can't keep that kind of shit bottled up... And because it's you, of course you'll take what happened to heart..." She lifted her head to look up at him again and he ran his thumbs across her cheeks. She looked down to the side, noticing they were sitting on the chair in the room. "It's better if you cry it all out now... Because now we can focus on helping her." She looked up into his eyes, before he kissed her cheek. "That's what you want to do the most... more than finding that doctor, more than catching those guys in the act... You want to help that girl more than anything." Izuku frowned and nodded her head. "So we'll help her then."

"Kacchan..." She felt his fingers brush her hair out of her face and she looked into his flaming ruby eyes. "... Really, how do you put up with me..."

"Practice." He told her before kissing her lips softly, "I know you better than anyone," She blushed as he looked her in the eyes. "And I know that if you had the ability, you'd split yourself into a million different people and try to save everyone. But you're just one person, Izu." She looked down as he took her fingers in his hand. "You can only handle so much at a time... That's why the rest of us are here. To help you," She watched him touch the ring on her left hand and she felt her chest warm. "The others can deal with the other shit... The Eight Dickheads and the doctor... If you feel you need to focus on saving her, then focus on just that, okay?"

"Eight Dickheads...?" Izuku snorted out a laugh and looked up into his eyes again. "It's Eight Precepts."

"Same fucking thing," Katsuki grumbled out before he kissed her lips again softly. "Look... If he took her away, then she has to be alright..." Izuku looked at him as he leaned back and she felt her chest tighten. "We'll find her, and we'll save her."

"You're right." Izuku smiled at Katsuki warmly, before she looked down at their joined hands. "Thank you... You... Always seem to know what to say to calm me down..."

"What kind of husband would I be, if I couldn't do that?" Katsuki asked with a growl of annoyance in his voice before he kissed her cheek again.

"... Mirio called me Bakugou today to cover for me," Izuku said with a small laugh, still looking at their hands. She touched the ring on his finger and smiled to herself. "Shocked me a bit, actually..." She looked up at him, and blushed as she saw his cheeks were a bit red. "Kacchan...?"

"... tch..." He grumbled as she felt her cheeks get warmer as he looked into her eyes with his piercing red ones. "Well that should be your name..." He lifted his hands up from hers and touched her cheeks. "But considering this whole King crap that probably wont happen for a long time..." She felt her heart pound in her chest as he touched her skin gently with his rough fingers. "Izuku Bakugou, huh..." She felt her heart race as he said that before he pulled her face to his. "... I like the sound of that..." He growled out before kissing her deeply.

"K-Kacchan..." She tried to catch her breath as heir lips separated and she looked into his hungry eyes. "I-It's still only the afternoon..."

"I don't care..." Katsuki growled out and pulled at the scarf on her shoulders. She felt the silky fabric slip off of her with ease before he kissed her jaw. "You stress me out..." He grumbled against her skin and Izuku shivered as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Walking around like this..." she bit her lip as his fingers grazed her exposed stomach now. "Makes me want to leave marks everywhere..."

"K-Kacchan..." she pushed at his chest with her hands, and he growled as he grabbed them in his large ones. "W-we shouldn't right now..."

"We're done working for the day..." She felt his lips kiss her neck and she closed her eyes, shivering in excitement as his teeth grazed her skin. "It's time to relax, and I know a good way to do that..." He chuckled against her skin before she felt the fabric of her scarf slip across her skin. She looked down in confusion, and blushed as it tightened around her wrists. "I'm not letting you escape," He looked up at her with his hungry eyes and Izuku felt her whole face turn red.

"Wh-why did you tie my hands...?" She asked in a panic, feeling dizzy as he looked into his eyes.

"Call me a villain, but I like watching you squirm." He chuckled and Izuku bit her lip as he stood up from the chair, lifting her up in his arms as he did.

"Th-that's... " Izuku looked up at him again as he walked over to the bed, her cheeks getting warmer. He dropped her on the soft bed and she looked up at him as he leaned over her. "K-Kacchan..."

"Your Majesty," He grinned at her and she felt her whole body heat up as he pulled at the fabric of her top. "I'm going to make you relax and take it easy..." He leaned down as he pulled the fabric off her chest swiftly and kissed the spot between her breasts. She closed her eyes as she felt his teeth graze her skin again.

"Animal..." She cried out softly as his fingers tickled her skin. She looked down at him as he trailed his kisses down her stomach and she bit her lip as his hands touched her legs. "Y-Your making me hot..."

"Good." He growled out as he pulled the golden belt off her hips, before nipping at her skin again. She shivered and struggled to try and sit up, but the scarf tying her hands made it difficult. "You've been making me hot since we got here..." He pulled at her legs and she squeaked in surprise as she looked up at him while he stripped the thin fabric off of her.

"K-Kacchan..." he kissed the inside of her thigh and she closed her eyes, feeling the tingling sensation in her skin and between her legs. "d-don't do stuff like that..."

"You asked me to be careful with where I leave marks..." She opened her eyes again as he traced his fingers across her skin. "So I'll be careful but... That face your making really makes me want to just forget about that." He grinned at her and Izuku turned her head to look away from him.

"Pervert..." She mumbled out, before she felt his fingers gently pinch the sensitive stop between her legs and she cried out from the feeling of pleasure it gave her. "Th-that...!" She looked up at him as he leaned over her.

"Pot calling the kettle black..." He chuckled and Izuku bit her lip as she looked up at him, before his fingers wiggled inside of her. She cried out again, but his lips quickly silenced her with a kiss and she closed her eyes. Their tongues met and as he continued to push her sensitive buttons,and she felt her whole body squirm with pleasure before he pulled his lips from hers. She huffed, trying to catch her breath as she looked up at him, and he grinned at her. "I told you, I know you best..."

"Kaccha-AH!" She blushed a bright red as he thrust his fingers inside of her again and gasped, trying to catch her breath as her mind swirled. "St-stop..." she looked up at him and saw his eyes widen in concern. She bit her lip as she felt him pull his fingers out of her, and she lifted her hands up. She watched the confused look on his face as she put her arms around his neck, regardless of how her hands were tied and she leaned up and kissed his lips. "Stop t-teasing me..." she huffed out against his lips after they parted and looked into his eyes.

"Izu..." She heard him growl out her name and saw his eyes turn hungry again. He pulled her arms off his neck, and looked down at her as he lifted her legs. She felt her heart pounding as they held eye contact, before he grabbed her hips with his large hands. She cried out in pleasure again as he pulled her to him and felt him fill her up in one swift movement.

"K-Kacchan... S-so rough..." Her voice was full of longing and her fingers gripped at the blankets on the bed.

"You liked it last night..." He grinned at her and she looked up at him, feeling her hair stick to her face from the sweat on her skin.

"I-I did..." She gasped out, and saw the fire light in his eyes before he started moving inside of her. She felt cries of pleasure leave her lips with each movement, and closed her eyes as his fingers gripped her hips.

"Hah... Izu..." She looked up at him as he leaned over her and she felt her heart swell with emotion as he kissed her lips. She could feel their bodies both quake with pleasure, and she gripped the sheets above her head tightly, leaning her head back away from his lips to try and catch her breath. She could feel his own hot panting against her neck, before he let out a growl. "Fuck..."

"Kacchan..." she looked at him as his fingers made their way into her hair and turned her head back to face him. He growled out again, before kissing her intensely while wave after wave of ecstasy hit her. She felt his teeth nip her tongue as he thrust into her hard one last time, before their lips separated and they tried to catch their breath.

"Tch..." She looked up at him with tired eyes as he leaned over her and touched her bangs with his fingers. "Sorry... let me see..." he grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bit as his fingers touched her lips.

"It's fine... It didn't hurt.." She told him in a tired voice before he opened her mouth. She felt her cheeks get hotter as he looked inside intensely, before letting go of her jaw and looking at her. "... heh..." she giggled a bit and he grumbled and untied her hands. "Was it that hard to not bite me..?"

"Tch, you know you like it." He growled out and Izuku looked away from him nervously, not sure if she wanted to admit that, even though she did. He helped her sit up, kissing her wrists as he did, before he looked at her. She smiled at him warmly before a knock on the door startled the both of them. Katsuki looked over at it, glaring darkly as he pushed her back on the bed and threw the sheets over her. She blushed a bright red as she looked up at him, watching him pull his pants back on. "Who the fuck is it?!"

"It's Bubble Girl...?" Izuku paled as she heard the nervous voice of the woman on the other side of the door. "I just wanted to let you know dinner is in an hour...!"

"TCH," Katsuki growled and Izuku sat up to frown at him. He grumbled as he looked over at her, before he walked over to the door and opened it up a crack. "Thank you." He grunted out and Izuku let out a sigh. She stood up as he closed the door and looked over at him.

"I'm going to take a bath," She smiled at him before she slipped the sheets off of herself and tossed them back on the bed.

"Hmm, let me join you..." She looked up at him as he walked over to her and she let out a small laugh as he wrapped an arm around her middle. "I'll wash your back..."

"Alright, but no more than that." She told him and heard an annoyed grumble in his throat.


	36. WEAPONS AND CINNABUNS! pfft

**Some one send me coffee, I'm so tired.**

 **I wish I could do nothing but write all day,**

 **I hate life.**

 **BUT HEEEEEEEEY**

 **HERE'S A FUN CHAPTER!**

 **Mother fuckin' angry cinnabuns commin' at ya.**

Izuku sighed out as she walked down the long hallway, her mind still swirling with all of her thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to run all over Arcadia to look for Eri, unable to get the image of the crying girl out of her head. She clenched her fists tightly, before looking down at her feet.

"Whaaa!" Izuku lifted her head up with a snap, her eyes widening as she heard Kouta's voice crying out from the courtyard. She paled before her body crackled with electricity and she bolted down the hall and out into the sun. She felt today's blue head scarf slip off her head as she looked around for the little boy, before seeing him laughing as Baku pinned him down and licked his face.

"Kou-!" Her feet dug into the ground as she landed, but the momentum sent her toppling and she groaned as she ended up in a bush.

"Izu...?!" She turned her head to look at the little boy and the several confused dragons that looked at her worriedly. "What are you doing...? you alright?!" She saw the boy get up and run towards her as she pushed herself up off the ground and lifted her head to look at him. She smiled as he came to a stop in front of her, before she reached her arms out and wrapped them around him to crush him into a tight hug. "Wha! Hey wh-what are...?!"

"I thought you got hurt, what are you doing letting Baku pin you like that?" She laughed and lifted him up to look at him.

"We were playing," The boy looked down at her and she smiled at him warmly. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head?"

"I wish..." Izuku sighed out before she set him down on his feet and got up off the ground. She brushed the dirt and grass off of herself, before looking at Kouta who was watching her with narrowed eyes and a pout on his face.

"If you're upset you can tell me." He said as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm a much better listener than that stupid explosion head."

"Hmm, I was wondering what kind of cake I should have as a snack." Izuku said as she stood up straight and looked down at him. "It's been bothering me for a while now."

"... Chocolate obviously." Kouta said seriously and Izuku grinned at him.

"Well then, lets go see if we can get some, yeah?" Izuku asked as she held her hand out to Kouta. He hurriedly grabbed onto it and Izuku laughed again as she walked towards the hall with him. She looked up as she saw Mirio grinning at her brightly and she blinked in surprise. "Mirio, is something up?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about getting some cake too!" He laughed loudly and Izuku watched him in confusion. "I think we can find some in the kitchen, follow me!"

"You're that weird disappearing guy." Kouta said with a thought and Mirio looked down at him, still grinning. "Why are you always smiling like an idiot?"

"Because that's what heroes do!" Mirio laughed and Izuku put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles as Kouta narrowed his eyes at Mirio. "Though smiling like an idiot is putting it harshly. You know, you're an awful lot like that Tribal King!"

"No I'm not, that guy is an idiot too!" Kouta snapped and Izuku doubled over, trying to fight back her laughter. Mirio how ever was booming with it while Kouta watched them both in confusion.

"Kids these days, aren't you only five?" Mirio asked and Izuku grinned to herself.

"I'm six, moron!" Kouta snapped again and she stood up and looked down at him. She felt her smile fall a bit as she thought about Eri again, and she quickly turned her head away from both boys, pulling at her head scarf to tug it back up onto her head. She took a quick breath before she looked back down at Koua and grinned before they followed Mirio down the hall to head to the kitchen. Mirio opened up the door for them and Izuku smiled as she walked inside with Kouta, before the small group stopped to see Fatgum holding a whole chocolate cake in his hands.

"Fatgum, you beat us to the cake!" Mirio laughed and the large hero let out a laugh as well. Izuku looked down at Kouta who was watching the large hero with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd get caught!" Fatgum laughed again and Izuku smiled a bit as she picked Kouta up. "I take it you all want some?" He began cutting some pieces out of it, before the group sat at a small table in the kitchen. "So, why the sudden craving for sweets? Normally it's just me digging around in here between meals!"

"Sometimes it's nice to have a snack," Izuku said with a smile as she took a small bite of the cake. She looked down at it thoughtfully, before Fatgum laughed again.

"Well, we're on evening patrol today!" he said happily and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "A lot of criminal activity happens at night around here, I hear you and Mirio are going to help out the boys and I."

"That's right!" Mirio said with a laugh and Izuku looked over at him now. "I almost forgot! I hope that's alright with you, Your Majesty!"

"Of course," Izuku nodded her head to him and she took another bite of her cake.

"I want to see the city too." Kouta grumbled out and Izuku looked down at him. "I'm tired of just playing in the courtyard."

"A big city like this can be dangerous for a boy such as yourself!" Fatgum said with a grin and Kouta glared up at him. "Maybe in a few years you can give us a hand, but right now we're doing our best to make it safe... Right your Majesty?" Izuku looked up at Fatgum, and she nodded her head. He grinned back at her before shoving a whole slice of cake into his mouth. "So we have to do our best out there tonight, and look for those bad guys! Make sure you wear something warm, don't need our King getting a cold!"

"Izu, I think you should stay here." Katsuki was pulling on a short black cloak as Izuku pulled a dark blue one around her shoulders. She turned her head to look at Katsuki as she pulled the hood up.

"You and I both know I wont." Izuku told him and he looked over at her, grumbling. "I'll be with Mirio, he knows this city like the back of his hand." She smiled at him and made sure One for All was secure on her hip. "If anything, I'm perfectly safe."

"Just don't go doing anything stupid like running off on your own, alright?" Katsuki asked her as she made sure her bracelets were also secure.

"I won't, I promise." Izuku clenched her fist tightly and looked up at Katsuki, grinning now. "I'm going to do my best to think calmly so I won't get into trouble."

"... You say that every time, yet some how you do." Katsuki grumbled out as they left the bedroom and headed for the front hall to meet up with the others. Izuku smiled at his statement, and laughed a bit. "Tch, it's not funny."

"Well, watch as this time you're the one who gets caught up in something," Izuku said with a giggle and Katsuki grumbled again.

"Fucking bring it," He said as they walked up to Fatgum and the others.

"Everyone ready?" The large hero asked them and Kirishima grinned brightly and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm pumped! Let's clean up the streets!" He said as he punched at the air and Amajiki let out a sigh from beside him.

"Where's Shinsou...?" Izuku asked curiously, looking around at the group.

"He's helping His Majesty get information out of the people who bought the drugs previously." Mirio said with a bright grin of his own and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "His quirk is absolutely amazing. We're cementing our evidence that these Eight Precepts are doing this to the city. A lot of them are low level thugs though, so there's not much. But hopefully we'll be able to get a hold of some one right away that knows a lot."

"I'll take you three with me tonight," Fatgum pointed at Kirishima, Katsuki and Amajiki. "While Mirio and Her Majesty look around. We might attract attention, but with their small pairing they might be able to get information out of people. We'll meet up at the East Plaza near midnight, so don't be late you two." Fatgum grinned at Mirio and Izuku and they both nodded their heads.

"It sure is cold..." Izuku said with a thought as she walked beside Mirio down the streets. She could see the city was still alive, even at night. People were dressed similarly to them, heavier clothing compared to earlier in the day. She was glad she decided on wearing pants that weren't made of the sheer fabric like she had on earlier, and opted for cotton ones instead.

"That's desert living for you!" Mirio laughed and Izuku looked up at him. "It's warmer here in the city because the stone holds onto the heat from the sun." He pointed at the buildings and Izuku looked up at them again. "If we were out in the sands, it'd be much colder."

"Yeah," Izuku nodded her head as they rounded a corner, before she came to a stop at a wall. She looked up at the strange stone, seeing newer pieces filling up what looked like it used to be an old entrance. "... Mirio, what's this?" She pointed a finger at it from under her cloak, and looked over at her partner who stopped to look up at it.

"That's an old entrance to the underground city." He smiled at her and Izuku looked back up at it curiously. "All the old entrances were sealed off after it was deemed dangerous. Parts of it were even filled in with sand and by people with stone quirks. With Arcadia gaining more and more citizens each day it's better to expand outwards across the coast line than downwards." Izuku turned away from the wall as they continued walking and looked up at him again. "plus it keeps crime from going underground. His Majesty, Sir Nighteye had it filled up when he first became king seven years ago."

"I see," Izuku nodded her head and looked back at the wall curiously. She was a little disheartened by that information, remembering what Hadou had said about the underground city, she had been looking forward to taking a look at it. "I suppose that's the best idea," She looked back up and Mirio laughed. The two of them looked around at the people as they passed, keeping their eyes out for anyone who looked shady or up to something.

"I'm not seeing much, looks like a pretty quiet night." Mirio said with a thought as they stood in the plaza, watching drunks stumble from one bar to the next. "Just regular people really, nothing we need to worry about."

"I suppose that's a good thing..." Izuku sighed as she watched the drunks laugh at something, and she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"... You're still thinking about Eri, aren't you?" Izuku looked up at Mirio as he spoke and he crossed his arms, watching the people as well. "I could tell earlier when you were playing with Kouta. You came running so fast out of concern. The way you hugged him too..." Mirio looked down at her. "I'm sorry... I wish we could have done something back then, but we had to let them go... It increased her chances of survival, and kept us from getting hurt."

"... I know I just..." Izuku looked away from Mirio and frowned. "I have a bad feeling that letting her go like that was the worst possible thing we could've done though..." She let out a sigh and lifted her head up to look out at the people.

"It's because she's a small girl," Mirio smiled at her, "But I think she's stronger than you might think. She figured out the situation we were in was a bad one, and she saved our lives," He pointed a finger between the both of them and Izuku looked up at him. "But I think the way you're taking the situation is pretty amazing." He looked up again and Izuku looked at him with confusion. "To see you care so much about some one right off the bat, and the fact that all you wanted to do was save her... That's pretty admirable. I feel the same way," He grinned brightly as Izuku looked to see him watching a drunk stumble and laugh loudly. "I want to save a lot of people... No matter what protecting people is what matters most."

"Yeah..." Izuku smiled a bit and they both jumped a bit as they watched the drunk fall into the fountain. The two of them hurried over to help him up, and the man thanked them sloppily as they did.

"I'm gunna get this guy into an Inn, I'll be right back." Mirio smiled at her and she nodded her head,before she watched him help the guy over to the Inn on the plaza. Izuku let out a sigh, before she looked around at the lively place and watched all the different people. She would give her life at the drop of a hat if any of them were in danger, and she smiled a bit to herself, before she looked up at the sky. She looked at the stars and clenched her fists tightly as her thoughts went back to Eri.

"Let's keep moving, yeah?" Izuku looked up as Mirio came back out of the Inn and she nodded her head with a smile before they started walking away from the main part of the plaza. "Man, a lot of drunks out tonight, must have been a rough day," Mirio laughed and Izuku laughed a bit with him as they walked, before they heard a fight. "Oh dear." Mirio looked up and Izuku hurried after him as they went to stop the fight.

"This guy...!" The man with a scar down the center of his face pointed at the scruffy looking guy Mirio was pulling off of him. "Thinks he's tough. Stole my chance I had with a girl!"

"Say that again!" The scruffy guy shouted back and Izuku let out a sigh as she held back the guy with the scar while Mirio dealt with the other one.

"Come on now, I think it's time you guys went home." Mirio told the scruffy guy, before a the guy started to thrash about. Izuku frowned as she watched, before she gasped as Mirio got clocked in the face. The larger boy laughed though, even as blood came out of his nose, before he subdued the guy on the ground. "That was a good punch, but not very nice of you. I don't wanna have to put you in the drunk tank."

"Friggen try me!" The man continued to try and move, before his eyes looked up at Izuku. She froze a bit as she saw an insane look in them, and she nervously looked away, bowing her head to avoid it, before she noticed the guy she as holding back had passed out. She frowned a bit, while Mirio ted the other guys wrists, when they head a bang off in the distance, before some screaming.

"... What was that?" Mirio looked up curiously and so did Izuku, before they heard screaming followed by some explosions that Izuku knew the sound of all to well.

"The others...!" She dropped the guy she was holding onto and looked back at Mirio. "They might need help...!"

"Let's go then," Mirio stood up and Izuku nodded her head. "You're off the hook this time," He looked down at the drunk who was still looking at them with his piercing eyes. The two heroes took off out down the street, and Izuku looked up worriedly as they ran. "I wonder what that first noise was... I've never heard it before."

"Sounded like a firework..." Izuku said with her own frown as they ran. They started to pass people who looked scared and worried, before they came to a crowd blocking the street. Izuku looked at the crowd as they watched what ever was happening on the other side. "This is a lot of people..." She said worriedly and looked up at Mirio.

"Stay back, don't get noticed." Mirio told her and patted her shoulder. She nodded her head and he grinned at her. "I'll go see what's happening," She watched Mirio sink into the ground, and frowned a bit as she saw his cloak had stayed behind. She bent down to pick it up, before she heard shouts from the crowd. She tried to see over it, and frowned. She looked around at the street, and hurried over to an alley. She looked up, and jumped up on a crate, before she jumped and grabbed the ledge of the low building's roof. She pulled herself up, and looked down at the street below. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of criminals running towards the crowd, and it began to panic.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She looked over as she heard his voice, only to see Katsuki blasting his way after them with Kirishima and Amajiki beside him. Her eyes widened as she saw octopus tentacles shoot out and grab a couple of the bad guys, while Kirishima and Katsuki took down one that was three times their size. "STUPID FUCKS!"

"I've got the rest of them!"Fatgum yelled, and Izuku looked back at the crowd that was panicking while a couple of the bad guys made a break for it. The large hero grinned as he stood in their way and she watched in awe as he absorbed them into his stomach.

"Holy cow..." She looked around as the boys subdued the criminals, and noticed Mirio helping Amajiki out with his. She smiled a bit at the sight of the team work, and held back a giggle as she watched as even Katsuki was working well with Kirishima to tie up the largest criminal. She looked to the crowd, and wondered what the bang from earlier was, having never heard a noise like that before. She saw some one moving through the crowd suspiciously and she narrowed her eyes at them, wondering what they were doing.

"BRO! RUN AWAY!" Her eyes widened as she saw the man she was watching hold something up, and she reached for her sword as he pointed it at her friends.

"Your Majesty!" Her heart stopped in her chest at the sound of the strange bang, and she watched the man shoot something in Katsuki's direction before she felt her whole body crackle and burn with power in an instant. She ground her teeth together as Kirishima got in the way, and she watched something bounce off his head while he hardened his whole body.

"Fucking idiot!" Katsuki snapped loudly as Kirishima grinned at the man in the crowd who had dared shoot at the Tribal King. She stood up on the ledge of the building, her whole being burning with the need to take the man down, but she couldn't expose herself in front of this many people.

"Duck!" Mirio shouted at the crowd as people went running, screaming in terror as the man fired the device again and Izuku watched Amajiki fall back, before hitting the ground.

"AMAJIKI!" Fatgum shouted and that was it. Izuku drew her sword and pulled her hood over her head. The man with the device seemed to panic and run away in the chaos with the rest of the crowd, but she had her eyes locked on him as she kicked off the roof with a bang. She soared through the air to the next building, and glanced down below to see a blur of red chasing after the man. She slid to a stop on the next roof, before she started running in the direction the man had taken off in, and she leaped to the next roof. She looked down as she heard explosions now, and saw Katsuki catching up to the red blur, that she now recognized as Kirishima.

"STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!" Kirishima shouted with a rage Izuku never knew he had. She looked ahead of herself as she leaped over to the next roof, before she saw the suspect running down the street she was leaping over. She jerked her head to see him running into a crowd of unsuspecting civilians, and she dropped in the air, before planting her feet on the side of the building.

"Izu...! FALL BACK!" She heard her name as she kicked off the building, and landed on the next, causing the stone to crack. She looked over at Katsuki and saw the serious look in his eyes.

"And let you get into trouble?!" She shouted at him, before she shot after the suspect with the other two.

"He's got some kinda weird weapon!" Kirishima shouted as she caught up with him and planted her feet on the ground to run beside him.

"I saw it from the roof top...!" Izuku narrowed her eyes at the man as he came to a dead end and the small group slid to a stop, seeing they had cornered him.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!" Katsuki shouted down the street at the man as he turned around in a panic to look at the three of them, before he lifted his arm up.

"You're coming with us!" Kirishima shouted as he dove towards the man, and Izuku's eyes widened as he went in to grab his arm. She saw blades come out of the mans arm while Kirishima attacked, and sparks flew as the blades met their friend's hardened body, before the red head clocked him in he side of the head. "Surrender yourself and that weapon, before I get really mad!" They watched the man fall to the ground and Izuku paled a bit. She wasn't used to the angry Kirishima, just the happy go lucky one.

"Fucker is crying," Katsuki growled out and Izuku could hear sobs coming from the criminal as he tried to get back up. Izuku looked back at the civilians as they watched the scene in curiosity. She turned her head back around as the man started to speak through his sobs, while Kirishima approached him with caution.

"This isn't fair... I've only got blades that come out a few centimeters!" The man sobbed out and she spotted the jewelry on his wrist where he had used his quirk. "I just wanted to save my brothers! I'm scared! I didn't know that thing was gunna be loud...!"

"You fucking piece of shit," Katsuki growled out as the man sobbed and Kirishima grabbed the criminal by the arm. "You still fucking shot it anyways, and you have no idea who you fucking shot it at."

"How unmanly." Kirishima said with a frown and Izuku looked at him curiously. "using some kinda weapon on people who know nothing about it."

"I just wanna be strong..." She watched the criminal with analyzing eyes before his hand twitched to his pocket. "If I stick with my brothers... I'll be granted power..."

"EIJICHAN!" Izuku shouted and grabbed Katsuki by the arm quickly. They looked at her as she looked at the man with wide eyes as he pulled an injection out of his pocket. "STOP HIM!"

"What?!" Kirishima looked back at the man, but it was too late. He stabbed himself in the neck with the injection and started screaming in pain. "Hey what the heck are you doing?!" Kirishima let the man go and Izuku clenched her teeth together as she pulled on Katsuki's arm, jerking him back with her.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! RUN!" She shouted at the civilians before she dove to the ground with Katsuki. She could hear screams and panicked cries as she hit the dirt with Katsuki, and she looked up behind her, turning her head ever so slightly to see blades shooting in all directions from the man. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she saw her cloak had gotten caught up in them, as well at Katsuki's. She looked over at him in a panic, and he looked back at her with worried eyes himself. They both let out a collective sigh to see each other were all right, before they looked back at Kirishima.

"Hey, Eijiro!" Katsuki shouted as they looked at their cried who stumbled back a bit towards them, before the blades retracted. Izuku pushed herself up and Kirishima looked back at them.

"I'm alright, are you two okay?" He asked and Izuku smiled to see her friend wasn't hurt.

"We're fine, take him down!" Katsuki shouted and Kirishima grinned with his sharp teeth, before he turned back to look at the man that was still standing, knives still sticking out in every direction. "Show him you won't break!"

"Let's get civilians out of here..!" Izuku pushed herself up and looked at the few people still left on the street. Katsuki followed after her, and she reached her hand out to a woman who was watching the criminal in fear. She loked back over her shoulder as she pulled the woman up to her feet and her eyes widened as she saw Kirishima get knocked back by the blades. "GET DOWN!" Izuku shouted as she threw the woman down the alley and dove towards the ground. She rolled and looked back to see blade where she had been before. She turned her head to look at Katsuki who had blasted out of the way with a few people and sighed out as she scrambled back up to her feet and looked up at Kirishima.

"RAAAAAH!" Izuku's eyes widened as she saw blades from the criminal shatter as they hit Kirishima. The pieces went flying as he held his hands out to the side as he stood his ground, and Izuku could see he skin he had exposed looked like rock.

"THE HELL?!" The criminal panicked and Izuku could hear Kirishima's body grating as his hardened skin moved, before he ran at the man. She watched the man panic, before blades burst out of his chest in concentration, aimed right at Kirishima.

"Eijichan...!" Izuku paled in horror as he took the whole attack full on, before she heard metal breaking and snapping.

"He's got this, come on!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku looked over at him and nodded her head. She hurried after him, helping the rest of the civilians get out of the street. The hurried them around the corner of the buildings, making sure they were out of the way.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO AIM SOMETHING AT MY KING!" Katsuki and Izuku both looked back at the street, and Izuku paled a bit as they hurried back to his aid. They got back just in time to see the criminal go flying down to the dead end, and Kirishima huffed out, before looking back at them, grinning brightly. "I did it!"

"MORON!" Katsuki shouted at the red head, but he laughed happily. "I don't need you protecting my ass with your stupid ass!"

"I'm just glad you're alright!" Kirishima called out happily as the couple walked down the street back towards him. "I didn't expect him to use that weird thing though, I hardened up just in time thanks to you, Izuchan." Kirishima grinned at her and she smiled up at him from under her hood. "Now let's detain him.." The group turned on the criminal who sat up, tears in his eyes.

"Like you brats could keep me locked up!" The man laughed, before they heard metal hitting stone. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, before she threw her arms around and pushed the other two back.

"Shit...!" Katsuki growled out in anger as the man shot past them with the use of his blades, and Izuku looked to him in a panic. She saw a small cut on his arm as he glared after the criminal and she turned her glowing eyes on his back as well, glaring.

"Damn, should've been faster!" Kirishima slammed a hardened elbow down on the blades, and Izuku turned swiftly and leaped after the man with Katsuki exploding after her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as Fatgum shot out in front of the man, and she slid to a stop on the ground as the criminal connected with the hero's stomach and sunk into it. "Sorry I'm late, was getting those other guys detained!"

"Fatgum!" Izuku and Kirishima shouted together, and she smiled brightly at the large hero. He grinned back at them as he subdued the criminal while the three younger heroes ran towards him.

"Sorry for letting him get away," Kirishima sighed out and Izuku looked over at him.

"It's alright, I'm sure you would've caught him even if I didn't show up. You alright there?" The large hero asked and Kirishima grinned, nodding his head.

"You saved our lives, thank you!" An old man came up and smiled at Kirishima who looked at him with wide eyes. "That was amazing, such spirit!"

"... Th... THANKS!" Kirishima said with a smile that shone brighter than the sun, and Izuku giggled a bit as the people showered him with praise. "Though I only held him back, you guys got everyone out of there." He looked over at Katsuki and Izuku.

"We wouldn't have been able to with out you," Izuku said with her own smile back at her friend.

"It's because of you that we didn't get cut up." Katsuki thunked a fist on Kirishima's head, and the red head laughed happily. Izuku looked back down the street, and saw the injection device laying on the ground. She hurried over to it quickly, and grabbed it off the ground.

"Another Trigger injection, eh?" Fatgum looked down at her as she came back while the crowd thanked Kirishima with hand shakes and smiles.

"I saw him pull it out and use it on his neck," Izuku frowned at the device, and looked up at Fatgum. "But what was that weapon he used?"

"Guess we'll find out. He dropped it back there in the street, Mirio picked it up." Fatgum looked over at the boys and Izuku started to think things over in her head with a frown as he pulled Kirishima from the crowd so they could head back to the original scene.

"Geez, I didn't expect you to go jumping off like that." Mirio said with a laugh as they got back, and she blushed a bit as he shook his head at her. "But I don't blame you, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I've got the guy right here." Fatgum reached into his stomach and pulled the criminal out who had fainted. "Is Amajiki alright...?"

"Well..." Mirio frowned and looked back at Amajiki who had his forehead pressed to a wall.

"after I got hit, I couldn't use my quirk..." The group paled as they looked at the depressed boy who pulled at his hood. "... I still can't... I don't..."

"Hey, don't be so down! You're all right!" Mirio patted his friend on the back and Izuku looked around at the scene. "We'll get to the bottom of it, I picked up the things that were shot, and the weapon." Izuku looked over at the bag Mirio held up in his hand. "I'll give them to His Majesty to look at, I've never seen this kind of weapon before though." He pulled out a handheld device and Izuku looked at it with a frown.

"This is pretty serious... Let's head back to the castle and get Amajiki looked at." Fatgum said with a frown and Izuku pulled out the projectile from the bag that had been fired. "... Your Majesty...?"

"... This.." she looked at it in her fingers. It was so tiny, and had a little needle on the end. "It looks like an injection..." She felt sweat drip down her cheek as she looked at it.

"It sounded like a firework going off when it was fired too..." Kirishima said with a frown as the group looked at the projectile in her fingers. "Kinda like a bow and arrow..."

"Smells like explosives..." Katsuki said with a growl and Izuku looked up at him worriedly.

"If Amajiki can't use his quirk because of it, then let's put it away, we don't need you getting pricked." Fatgum said with a frown down at them and Izuku dropped the projectile back in the bag. She had a cold feeling in the pit of her chest as they walked back towards the castle. She didn't like the fact that they had run into so many new inventions within the span of a few days.

"Are you alright...?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki as they walked through the gates and she nodded her head, before looking down at his arm. She saw a few drops of blood trickle down his arm and she paled.

"Y-You're hurt..." she stuttered out in a panic, having almost forgotten in the excitement of the night. She reached out and grabbed his hand, before looking at the wound with wide eyes. "W-We need to clean it and g-get you a potion...!"

"Calm down, it's just a cut." Katsuki grumbled out and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You were almost shot too!" She felt her face pale even more. "Y-You tell me not to get into trouble, then this happens...! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Now you know how I feel every time you go off getting into trouble." Katsuki grumbled out at her and she felt her eyes well up with tears. "But I'm fine thanks to hair for brains, so calm down."

"B-B-But..." Izuku felt her tears spill down her cheeks and everyone looked at her in a panic. "Y-You could have... G-Gotten s-seriously... H-Huuuuurt!" She wailed out and Katsuki stepped back from her. "A-And Amajiki...!" She looked over at the older boy who paled into a ghostly white as attention was directed at him. "Y-You were s-s-so amazing... B-But now... Your q-q-quirk...! I-I should have.. St-stepped in before he fired...! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She wailed out loudly as they stood on the castle grounds. "What kind of King am I...?!"

"Whoa, hey now...!" Mirio smiled at her as she sobbed and waved his hands. "You did the right thing by not jumping out into the crowd and exposing yourself. If you were spotted and noticed then we'd have a lot of trouble on our hands. Luckily you moved like a shadow instead and weren't found out."

"B-But.. Wh-what if... A-Amajiki can't..." She sniffled and tried to dry her eyes.

"It's not your fault..." Amajiki muttered out and Izuku looked up at him worriedly.

"He's right, and what if it was you, hmm?" Fatgum smiled down at her and she looked up at him. "A King can't go getting themselves hurt, we're all capable people willing to protect you if need be. You can't change the past, just work on the future."

"Izu, calm down..." Katsuki put his hands on her shoulders as she hiccuped from the amount of tears she spouted off and she bowed her head in shame.

"Gotta love a King who cares so much though!" Mirio laughed loudly and Fatgum followed suit with Kirishima. Izuku blushed a bright red as she dried her tears and pulled at her hood to cover her face. "Amajiki, lets go get you looked at, you too, Your Majesty." Mirio grinned at Katsuki who glared back at him darkly.

"I'll be fucking fine,it's just a cut." He growled out and Mirio laughed before he left with Amajiki.

"I'm going to go give this to His Majesty, Nighteye. You all better go get some sleep." Fatgum patted the top of Izuku's head and she looked up at him."You did great out there today, don't be upset."

"Sorry.." Izuku frowned and looked away from Fatgum. "It's shameful for a king to cry..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." Fatgum laughed and Izuku looked up at him again. "Strong people cry too, it shows you care a lot about people. There's no solid definition for a way a King should be. I mean look at you," He gestured to her and grinned. "Everyone has their own way of doing things, it's your intentions and heart that matter the most though."

"Common..." She looked up at Katsuki after Fatgum walked off, and he headed towards their bedroom. Izuku looked up at Kirishima as he followed behind them, and saw a worried look on his face.

"It's weird that Amajiki lost his quirk after being hit by that thing..." The redhead said with a frown and Izuku pushed her hood off her head. "It's like an opposite drug of that Trigger stuff..."

"What ever it was, I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea." Katsuki grumbled out as they stopped in the hallway.

"Why's that...?" Kirishima asked and Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a frown.

"Because now I have to murder every fucking criminal in this town." Katsuki growled out and looked back at them. "... And I'm not leaving until at least get those Eight Asshats."

"Precepts..." Kirishima and Izuku said at the same time and he grumbled in anger.

"What ever they are, they're going down!" Katsuki snapped and stormed off down the hall. Izuku looked up at Kirshima who smiled a bit.

"Thanks again for your help today," He grinned at her and Izuku smiled up at him. "I leave his Majesty in your care now."

"Good night," Izuku nodded her head to him before she ran after Katsuki down the hallway. She stepped into the bedroom and saw him tear the ripped cloak off his shoulders and throw it on the ground. Izuku sighed as she closed the door behind her and pulled her own cloak off. "I'll get a cloth." she looked at the cut on his arm and frowned as she went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. She came back out with it as he uncorked a potion, and she wiped the blood off his arm before he drank some. "... I'm sorry I always make you feel this panicked..."

"Can't be avoided..." Katsuki grumbled and she looked up at him. "I guess we both can't keep our necks out of danger..."

".. I guess so." Izuku smiled at him and let out a soft laugh. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes, before he took her hand. "Kacchan...?"

"At least it wasn't you this time," He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the feelings before there was a thunk and their teeth banged together. Izuku pulled her head back, her hand over her mouth as she looked at Katsuki in confusion before he whipped his head around, growling in anger. She looked up behind him and was surprised to see Kouta standing there with a pillow.

"Gross," The boy said with a disgusted look on his face as he glared at Katsuki who snapped.

"What are you doing in here?!" He snapped loudly and Izuku let out a sigh as she stood up.

"You've gotten to sleep with her for 4 nights now, it's my turn!" Kouta shouted up at Katsuki who went to grab the boy off the bed. Kouta jumped back out of his way and Izuku put her hands on her hips as she watched the boys fight.

"If you both keep this up, I'll go sleep down the hall and you two can share a bed." she told them an they both stopped and looked at her.

"As if I'd share a bed with him." They both snapped and Izuku let out a laugh as they glared at each other.

"This is our room, get out!" Katsuki growled at Kouta and he glared up at the tribal King.

"Hell no, it's not fair that you take up all her time! I can't even go outside the castle!" Kouta shouted back and Izuku frowned a bit. "You can walk around with her outside and sleep with her every night, I want to sleep here too..." the boy sobbed and Izuku sighed out.

"Kacchan, let him sleep here with us," Izuku looked over at the angry blonde.

"Why the fuck should I let that happen!?" He snapped and Izuku shook her head at him. "Fuck... I'm going to wring your neck when we get back to the guild..." The King growled out at Kouta as Izuku comforted him. Katsuki got up off the bed and stormed to the curtains, and pulled them shut with a yank.

"Let me change," Izuku walked away and went into the bathroom after grabbing a night shirt. She washed some dirt off herself before changing, and when she came back out she looked at the boys who were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the bed. "... Come on, please don't do this all night..."

"Tch," they looked away from each other and Izuku used her whole being to hold in her laughter as she put her things down on the dresser. She got on the bed and smiled at Kouta as she pulled the blanket up over him after he lay his head down on a pillow. She looked over at Katsuki as he begrudgingly blew out the lamp out, before she lay down.

"Izu, I'm cold..." she lay down on her side and looked over at Kouta she cuddled up to her. She smiled a bit and giggled as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm going to murder you while you sleep..." Katsuki growled out as he hooked his arms around her middle and Izuku sighed a bit as she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her neck.

"It's been a long day... please stop fighting..." She mumbled out and closed her eyes. She heard grunts from both the boys, and she let out a sigh as she tried to drift off to sleep. Her thoughts wandered back to Eri, wondering if she was cold where ever she was... She opened her eyes up again as she felt them burn with tears. She looked down at the sleeping Kouta in her arms, and she squeezed him gently, trying to hold back her tears. She closed her eyes again, and tried once more to sleep, hoping with all her being that she'd be able to save the girl soon.


	37. TRUST AND PROMISES! FIND ERICHAN!

**I...**

 **am so...**

 **sleepy...**

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHHWALFHWEKFJWEFMNGRJWGHRKWF!**

"It's been three days." Katsuki growled in anger as he sat down on a cushion next to Izuku in the dining hall. She looked over at him with a frown as he glared at the food on the table, before his hands crackled in anger.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't..." Kirishima frowned over at Katsuki who glared at him.

"He hasn't said a fucking word to us about whats in those stupid projectiles, and instead he just keeps himself locked up in that fucking weird smelling room." Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked away from him.

"At least Amajiki is alright," She looked up at the quiet boy who let out a sigh.

"I'm just glad that my quirk came back after some sleep..." Amajiki held up his hand and it turned into a clam. Izuku smiled at him as Kouta watched what happened with awe. Mirio and Hadou both smiled at him brightly and he pulled his hood up over his head to hide.

"It's been pretty quiet out in the streets too..." Uraraka said thoughtfully from next to Ashido.

"Except for some drunk people here and there, that's all we do is break up fights." Ashido said with a sigh and Izuku looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. "Izuchan, you alright...?"

"yeah I'm... I'm alright I just..." She let out a sigh as she gripped her tea cup. She had been doing nothing but searching for signs of Eri all over the city, but no matter where she went she couldn't find her... She had even gone back to where she first met the young girl and still found nothing. She looked up at her friends and pushed a smile onto her face. "I'm just getting worried about what's going on where we can't see." She sipped her tea as the others went quiet. She hadn't told them about Eri yet, she wanted the others to concentrate on finding the Eight Precept's doing crime, as well as looking for the doctor. If anyone had found either of them, she knew that would lead her to Eri.

"Good Morning," Izuku looked up at the doors as they opened and Nighteye walked in. She almost dropped her cup, seeing as she hadn't seen the king since he started analyzing the weapon from three nights ago, and the projectiles.

"Ehm... Sir Nighteye..." Izuku went to get up and he looked down at her as he past. "Did you... find anything out about the weapon...?"

"I did," He went to his own seat and sat down on it. "I have also requested back up from the Yuuei Guild because what I have found is deplorable."

"Whose coming from Yuuei Guild..?" Uraraka asked curiously and Nighteye looked over at her.

"Eraserhead is coming, along with a few other heroes I assume you might not know." Nighteye poured himself some tea and Izuku watched him with wide eyes. "As well as Recovery Girl. They should be here late tomorrow evening." He looked up at the room and the doors opened again.

"What's this lunch time meeting about?" Fatgum asked with a big grin as he walked in with Ryukyu. "And so urgently, I didn't get to eat my pre-lunch!"

"I was just about to explain, because I'd like for this group to scope out the situation for the assault we'll pull off in a few days." Nighteye looked around at the room and Izuku set her tea down on the table. "... Though I'm sure some of you will be extremely displeased with the information I'm about to divulge..." He looked over at Mirio, before his eyes landed on Izuku. She clenched her fists tightly, gripping the sheer purple fabric of her pants.

"What is it," Izuku steeled her nerves, and the others looked over at her in confusion. She held her gaze with Nighteye who never looked away from her.

"As you all know, the drug Trigger enhances ones quirk. You've all come into contact with it," Nighteye held his stare with her and she nodded her head to him. "It puts to use multiple different kinds of liquefied plants, most notably Wolfs Bane and Pixie Petals."

"Yeah yeah, we know all that," Katsuki snapped angrily, but Izuku didn't look away from Nighteye as his expression turned to one she'd never seen on him before. He looked upset in a way as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"This is about the projectiles from that new weapon, isn't it?" Ryukyu asked curiously, and the room collectively held it's breath.

"It is... I analyzed the weapon," Nighteye finally looked away from Izuku, but she never tore her stare away from him. "It puts to use an explosive powder and a flint to launch the injection at people at high velocity. I'm not sure what to call it, but it's cobbled together pretty quickly. The criminal is lucky he didn't kill himself."

"... He said he bought if off some short guy in an alley," Shinsou informed the room, "This short guy pops up a lot consistently when I ask people about where they get the drugs. He wears a mask similar to Chisaki's..."

"Which brings me to my next point." Nighteye laced his fingers together in front of him and Izuku felt her blood run cold as he looked down at them. "The projectile that hit Kirishima didn't inject into him, which left what was inside it, intact."

"That same projectile hit Amajiki," Fatgum pointed at the shy boy who kept his head bowed. "And afterwards he couldn't use his quirk... What ever was in it, it's like a drug that's opposite to Trigger. It erases quirks."

"Isn't that like Eraserhead's quirk...?" Uraraka asked curiously as she spoke of their sensei, and Izuku paled a bit in thought.

"I think it's different than that..." Fatgum said with a sigh and looked over at Amajiki. "Because he did get it back..."

"Everyone needs to remember, that Eraserhead can only halt people from using their quirks." Ryukyu said with a smile at Uraraka. "He stops what you could call your quirk factor from working. He doesn't take it away or destroy it."

"Amajiki's quirk factor on the other hand, wasn't halted..." Izuku looked over at Fatgum and saw an angry look on his face. "The doctor said it was attacked by what ever was inside that projectile."

"Attacked...?!" Ashido asked with a gasp and Izuku frowned at that information. She had never heard of something like that before.

"Correct, It was attacked. But what concerns me was what attacked it." Nighteye's voice rang out over the table and he lifted his gaze up to looked at Izuku and she felt her hands starting to shake from the look he was giving her. "I did some research on the substance... tiny traces of Wolfs Bane and demons thorn... But what disgusted me the most... The absolutely sickening part... Was that the main ingredient was blood..."

"No..." Uraraka gasped loudly and Izuku felt her whole being shift as the blood rushed out of her face. She couldn't look away from Nighteye as she ran over the details in her head.

"So your saying... It's someone's quirk that is doing this..." Ryukyu's voice sounded distant as Izuku clenched her fists tightly. She could feel her nails digging into her palms as she ground her teeth together. "Is it Chisaki's..?"

"No," Nighteye tore his gaze from hers and she felt something hot burning inside of her chest. "From the reports we have, his quirk is the power to disassemble and reassemble any target he chooses... The person's quirk that's in the blood is entirely different..."

"What do you mean?" Fatgum asked, "From what we know, none of the Eight Precepts have something like that."

"... Her Majesty and Mirio both ran into Chisaki the other day," Nighteye's voice sounded strained and images of Eri flashed through Izuku's mind. The bandages... They were covering her entire arms and legs... Izuku felt the hot feeling inside of her chest start to spread through her. She clenched her fists tighter as she stood up. "... They found out he had a daughter, who was with him at the time... That was covered in bandages..."

"What... Are you saying..." Kirishima's voice sounded distant now too. Izuku glared at the ground, feeling her whole being burn with anger.

"You don't mean... his own Daughter..." Asui's voice was just as far away and Izuku felt some one grab her arm.

"Izu... Hey..." She could hear Katsuki trying to use his calming tone, but it wasn't working. She yanked her arm out of his grip and the room went quiet. "Izuku, stop...!" She turned on her heel, her eyes flashing with anger as she felt her body crackle with power as she walked around the table. She could feel all eyes on her, but she was bad. She could feel her blood boiling from her own blunder in letting Chisaki take that girl away from her, at doubting herself... "Izu!"

"Your Majesty, stop." She froze at the doorway as she heard Nighteye call out to her and she whipped her head around to glare back at him. "You're being irrational,"

"I am...?" She asked as she felt her whole being crackle with power. "What's irrational is that we're letting this little girl be tortured out there by this guy... You told me not to go running around looking for her... But now that what he's doing to her poses a threat to others it seems it's suddenly a priority to you that we need to save her." She turned her head way to look at the doors in front of her.

"Saving her was not an after thought." She heard Nighteye stand up on the other end of the room. "But you can't go running all over the place looking for her, you'll be exposed. You need to think bout a plan of action, and then act upon it when you're 100% certain it will work."

"HE'S MAKING WEAPONS OUT OF HER BLOOD!" Izuku shouted in anger and the room went silent.

"Your Majesty, I understand your feelings..." She snapped her head to look over at Mirio and saw the same anguish in his eyes that she felt herself. He wasn't smiling, he looked pale... "Whats happening is also my fault... But you can't search the whole city for her..."

"Watch me." Izuku looked away from him and felt her whole being crackle with power. "I will tear apart every building, even the streets if I have to... But I'm going to save her, regardless if I'm exposed to the Demon Alliance." She turned around to face the whole room, and looked back at Nighteye. "Because Heroes put the people before themselves."

"You're being ridiculous!" Nighteye snapped as he walked towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he approached her. "You could get yourself killed, You need to think things through!"

"I'm done thinking!" Izuku felt blood trickle on her fingers from how hard she had her fists clenched. "I know you've tried to set up the best scenario, but I'm not going to sit on a fluffy cushion all day and wait around while that poor girl is being mutilated by that man!"

"You're just like His Majesty, All Might!" Nighteye reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Izuku looked into his eyes, seeing the light glint off of them, blocking his eyes from her view. "This kind of behavior is what got him hurt. What will get you hurt!"

"A King shouldn't be afraid of getting hurt!" Izuku shouted up at Nighteye and felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. "I'd gladly give up a limb or break all of my bones if it meant I could protect everyone! The King of the World isn't meant to just sit in a castle and let others do all the work! They're supposed to save everyone they can! Make them feel safe!" She threw Nighteye's hands off her shoulders and looked up at him to see surprise in his eyes. "And I'm going to do that, no matter what!"

She huffed out her anger as she looked up at Nighteye who was staring back down at her, and the whole room was silent as they watched the both of them. Izuku stood up straight, and looked over at everyone who watched her. She saw Katsuki move to get up and she ground her teeth together.

"I'm going to go look for where they are holding her." She looked away from everyone and back up at Nighteye.

"Wait..." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder again. Izuku went to jerk her shoulder out of his grip but he held her in place. She looked down at his hand, before glancing back up at him. "... A plan... There's... I have a plan..." She saw his eyes widen and she looked at him with confusion. "Damnit... I shouldn't have _looked_."

"Your Majesty...?" Izuku looked over at Mirio as he spoke and stood up and hurried over before Katsuki pushed Nighteye's hand off her shoulder. The younger King glared at him darkly as Mirio came over. "You _looked_?! But that's... It could be dangerous...!"

"... It will be dangerous." Nighteye looked down at her and Izuku frowned at that. "Because now that I've looked it can't be avoided."

"What the fuck did you see then?!" Katsuki snapped in anger as the others in the room got up. Izuku looked over at him before looking back up at Nighteye.

"Your Majesty." He looked down at her and she frowned at the look in his eyes. "... You will find Eri today."

"What...?" Izuku's eyes widened as she looked up at the king and she grabbed Katsuki's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Where?! When?! Is she okay?!"

"She'll be alright but, what matters most is you need to remain calm and rational." Nighteye looked at her with narrowed eyes and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"Why the fuck are you being so cryptic?!" Katsuki shouted in anger and Izuku looked at him. "Fucking tell us straight out!"

"If I tell you straight out you'll only get yourselves killed." Nighteye looked down at the blonde who was glaring at him. "What matters is that Her Majesty will be absolutely fine if she remains calm and does what ever she's told." He looked back at her and Izuku stood up straight. "We can save her, but her life is in your hands."

"... Then I'm going now." Izuku let go of Katsuki's shoulder and looked back at the room. "If anyone else wants to search with me, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course we do!" Uraraka shouted as she got up with Ashido and Asui.

"Count us in too!" Kirishima grinned as he stood up with Shinsou. "We can't let you go out there by yourself! We want to save her too!"

"I'm going too," Izuku looked up at Mirio who put a hand on her shoulder. "It's my fault Chisaki took her away, I'm going to help bring her back."

"Count us in!" Hadou picked Amajiki up and laughed happily.

"We will assist you in any way possible," Ryukyu stood up and smiled warmly as Fatgum nodded his head while chewing on an apple.

"Your Majesty, I'd like a word with you." Izuku looked up at Nighteye again and he pushed his glasses up. "Privately."

"Okay," Izuku nodded her head and he pushed the doors open. She looked at Katsuki who glanced at her worriedly and she smiled at him to reassure him, before following Nighteye down the hallway. He lead her towards the courtyard and stopped at a painting. Izuku looked up at it as she remembered seeing it on her first day in Arcadia.

"You'll be okay," She looked up at Nighteye as he spoke. He looked back down at her and she saw his eyebrow knit together. "You won't get hurt, and everything will be alright... But You won't be coming back here tonight."

"... I'll be with Eri..." Izuku looked away from him and up at the painting again.

"Correct." She put her hand on One for All as he spoke and she frowned. "I will inform the others after they return, but right before you fall asleep, I want you to squeeze that bead on your neck 3 times." Izuku put her hand over her chest and pulled the necklace out from under her scarf. She looked up at Nighteye curiously again. "Tomorrow night... We'll come for you. Everything will be okay," He turned to face her and Izuku nodded her head. "So don't panic, and stay calm. Just wait with her until you see two flashes of light, then run for it."

"I won't, I'm done panicking." Izuku hid her necklace under her scarf again and looked up at Nighteye. "Thank you for telling me,"

"The necklace helps us guide you to your location, so don't lose it." Nighteye crossed his arms as he looked down at her. "Though I can see everything that will happen, it will help keep that Tribal King from destroying my city."

"Do they know who I am yet?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked up at the tall man.

"No, at least not from what I saw." Nighteye told her and she nodded her head. "You really are just like His Majesty..."

"... Not yet, I'm not." Izuku turned away from Nighteye, "I still have a long ways to go."

"Ready to go, Your Majesty?" Izuku walked up to the group as Mirio turned to call out to her and she smiled at them. She pulled her head scarf up over her hair and tied it around herself like Katsuki had shown her.

"I am, let's go save Eri." Izuku smiled at the others who nodded their heads.

"What's the game plan then?" Fatgum asked with a bright grin and Izuku put her hands on her hips to think.

"I'll head out with Mirio, we'll take the South Market place." Izuku looked up at the others and saw Katsuki looked upset by that. "Kirishima, Can you go with Kacchan to the east plaza?" She watched the redhead nod to her before she looked at the others. "Ryukyu with Ashido to the central market place. Fatgum with Amajiki in the northern plaza, and Hadou with Uraraka and Asui at the eastern plaza." She looked around at the group who nodded their heads. "Keep your eyes out for the Eight Precepts, but most importantly keep your eyes out for a little girl with long white hair and red eyes."

"I'm not leaving you," Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked over at him as he grabbed her arm. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you? I'm not leaving your side."

"Kacchan, Eri's life is on the line here." Izuku told him and he gripped her arm. "Everyone will be fine if you follow this plan. We need to meet up in the central plaza at nightfall." Izuku looked up at the sky, wondering if that was enough time. "Thank you everyone..." She lowered her gaze to the group and smiled at them. "For going along with me,"

"What you said back in the dining hall was right," Ryukyu said with her arms crossed and a smile. "And you are already a fine King."

"Thank you," Izuku bowed her head to the group, before looking back up, grinning. "Now let's go save a little girl." She saw the group smile back at her, before hey turned to leave, opening the gates. Izuku felt Katsuki's grip on her arm tighten and she looked up at him. "Kacchan..."

"Don't..." She frowned as she saw him looking at her with anguish in his eyes. "Don't do it, what ever you're about to do... It's stupid isn't it? You're going to do something dumb!"

"... I will be alright," Izuku touched his cheek with her fingers and he brought his hand up to touch hers. "I promise you, I won't get hurt this time." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "And I'll save Eri. Please trust me."

"You..." He growled out before he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against him in a tight hug. She blushed a bright red as he kissed her deeply for a long moment, and she returned the feelings with her own lips, gripping his shoulders tightly in her hands. Their lips parted and they both looked into each others eyes. "You better not have a single scratch on you when I see you next... Not a single one..."

"Well that's asking a lot.." Izuku smiled at him and he growled. "But I promise."

"... I don't like this..." He growled out. "It's the fucking survival camp all over again..."

"This won't end that way," She felt him let go of her and she looked up into his ruby eyes. "This time, we're the ones laying a trap."

"Come on your Majesties!" Izuku turned her head as Kirishima called out to them from beyond the gates and Izuku looked up at Katsuki. He let out a huff before kissing her forehead. Izuku let out a soft giggle as he stormed off out of the gates and she followed behind him, adjusting her scarf so it hid her hair. She stepped through the gates, and looked over her shoulder back at the castle. She saw Nighteye watching her from the hall, and she put her hand on One for All's handle. She nodded her head to him, before she ran after her friends.

"Mirio..." Izuku walked down the street with the larger boy, her eyes searching every window and every alley for a sign of Eri. "Thank you for coming with me..."

"Your welcome, but, I don't see why me." Mirio said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at him. "I kept you from taking Eri away, her being taken away is my fault."

"... It's mine too... I knew it was wrong and yet I let you stop me..." Izuku looked away from him as they kept walking. "We're both to blame, but now we have a chance to help her. Nighteye told me what was going to happen... Vaguely..."

"If he said it vaguely he'd probably worried about something messing it up, even though it's impossible..." Mirio looked around with her and she clenched her fist tightly.

"All I know is I'm not going to make it to the Central plaza with you." She told him simply. She heard the silence, and turned to look up at him. She stopped as she saw he had fallen behind her a few steps and looked back at him. "... Mirio?"

"... Then... You should be with His Majesty, Bakugo..." Mirio told her with a frown and Izuku relaxed her hands. "Why go with me?"

"Because you're logical like Nighteye," Izuku smiled at him and he gave her a confused frown. "You'll figure out what's going on when it happens, though I'm not sure what it is exactly." She shrugged her shoulders, before grinning. "Kacchan would just try and blast after me, it's better if it's you." She pointed a finger at him and saw him still frowning. "I'll be alright, Nighteye assured me of that, so stop frowning, you're making me feel like I'm on my death bed."

"... I don't know if I said this before or not but... even if I did it needs to be said again." Izuku watched him in confusion as Mirio grinned at her. "You're an amazing King, and I'm happy I got a chance to work with you."

"Thanks," Izuku laughed and they both continued their way down the street. "I think you would've made a good one too," She told him as they walked, still looking around.

"I don't know about that!" Mirio laughed and Izuku smiled a bit, glad he was feeling better. They spent hours searching the streets of the marketplace, and Izuku frowned as she saw the sun starting to go down and she clenched her fists tightly as she continued to search. She turned a corner with Mirio and stopped as she looked around at the familiar surrounding and she looked around. "Is something wrong...?" Mirio asked as she looked down the street.

"... This is where we first met her..." Izuku looked back at Mirio, and saw his eyes get bigger at that. They hurried down the street and Izuku slid to a stop in front of the alley where Eri had first tumbled out of. Her heart stopped as she looked into those big red eyes she'd been thinking about for days. "ERI!"

"Hey!" Mirio slid to a stop beside her, but Izuku kicked off the ground and ran towards her. "Wait a second!"

"Eri...!" Izuku reached her hand out to the girl, but she turned and ran away down the alleyway. "Wait...!"

"She might be scared!" Mirio caught up with her as Izuku ran after the little girl. "We did let her leave after all..."

"Eri wait!" Izuku cried out as they turned a corner to run down another adjoining alley. She pushe herself harder, but something felt wrong... How was she so fast? "Mirio..." She looked up at the girl who was far ahead of them. "This..."

"It's a trap..." Mirio muttered out her thoughts and she ground her teeth together. "That's not her, she's impossibly fast..."

"... It's almost nightfall..." Izuku muttered out as they slid to a stop and Izuku turned her head to look down the alley that the girl ran down. "You need to go to the others..."

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you'll be okay... What if His Majesty only saw the fake Eri..."

"Do you really think he only looked that far?" Izuku asked Mirio, before they took off after the fake Eri again. "He loves planning, thinking logically, using everything at his disposal... I doubt he only looked that far."

"But, Your-" Izuku paled as Mirio's voice was cut off, and she looked back at him with wide eyes to see him frozen in place.

"Mirio...?!" Izuku asked in a panic as she looked behind him, seeing no one, before her eyes saw something ice blue touching her friend's neck. "What..." She saw it looked like a clock hand, and it was coming from above. She looked up with a snap of her eyes and saw a figure on the roof top.

"Mimic..." She heard a cold voice come from the person above and she clenched her fists before the wall beside her moved. She quickly jumped back out of the way as bricks shot out towards her, and she flipped in the air before landing on her hands and feet, glaring at the wall. "My my, maybe I froze the wrong person...?" the figure from above called out and Izuku glared up at him.

"No, this makes it easier." Izuku felt her blood run cold as she looked down the alleyway to her right that went off in a different direction. She saw the mask before she saw the cold glaring eyes as Chisaki stepped out into the light. "We meet again Miss Mother..."

"... What do you want from me..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she looked at him, and she looked around him quickly, not seeing a trace of Eri.

"I have a proposition for you." Chisaki held his hands out to the side and she looked back up at him, narrowing her eyes. "you see... My daughter has been doing nothing but crying day after day, and I just can't handle her... The girl needs a Mother, and I think that person is you." He pointed a finger at her and Izuku took a step back from him. "Kids can really throw tantrums, and I need some one to calm her down... Unfortunately, she won't listen to anyone I ask to look after her." Chisaki stepped towards her and Izuku stood her ground, looking up into his cold piercing eyes. "So I suggest you come with us calmly, or we'll have to kill your friend over there." He pointed over at Mirio and Izuku glanced over at him worriedly. "But I have a feeling you'll listen, won't you."

"... I'll come with you." Izuku relaxed her hands and looked over at Chisaki. "But you better leave him alone." She pointed a finger at Mirio and Chisaki looked over at Mirio, before looking back at her.

"As you wish," He laughed and Izuku felt goosebumps on the back of her neck. "Come along," He gestured down the alleyway and Izuku glanced over at her frozen friend down the alley. She swallowed her nerves, before she walked towards Chisaki. "It's so easy to control women," Chisaki laughed darkly to her and she glanced up at him with narrowed eyes. "Dangle a helpless child in front of them, and they do anything."

"You..." She clenched her fists again before she saw his hand come up towards her face with out a glove. Her eyes widened as she saw his bracelets glowing green, before his fingers stopped an inch away from her face.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you before you can bat those emerald eyes." She looked up at him, feeling a nervous sweat run down the back of her neck. "Bakugou, wasn't it...? All I need you to do is keep my daughter calm, give her some one to trust... Nothing else. I won't tolerate any back talk from you or any trouble." She looked at his bracelet again and saw it stop glowing. "If you so much as try to do something, I'll turn you into dust."

"... Just take me to Eri...!" Izuku snapped at him and he laughed before he pulled his glove back onto his hand.

"So simple," He turned down the alleyway and Izuku nervously followed him. She looked back over her shoulder, hoping Mirio would be alright, before she felt some one grab her arm. She jerked her head back to look up at Chisaki as he pulled her down another alleyway and touched his hand to a brick. "There's no point in remembering where you are, because you'll never leave." he told her and Izuku glared up at him, before she saw the wall slide open. She looked at it with wide eyes as he pulled her into the entrance. She couldn't see at all, it was pitch black and she felt him pull on her arm again before she stumbled down a couple of stairs.

"Where is..." she looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness before she was almost blinded by torches lighting up. She looked at Chisaki as he glared back at her and she stepped back, realizing she as only a couple inches away from him.

"Don't ask questions, that is not your job anymore." he snapped and Izuku felt a chill on her skin from the glare he gave her before he walked down the stairs. She watched him before she followed him down the steps. They seemed to go on forever, and she frowned as she tried to count the seconds, but they kept going further and further under ground. "Give her sweets... Comfort her... Do what ever you have to, to gain her trust."

"... I don't understand..." Izuku looked at the back of his head and he looked back at her. "Why me..." She clenched her fists and looked into his cold eyes.

"Because she wont stop crying about the pretty lady from the alley..." Chisaki snapped at her and continued walking. "And when she can't stop crying she gets out of hand and... Certain things need to be done to control her." Izuku saw his hand twitch and she felt anger burn in her chest. She looked behind herself, her own hand twitching to grab One for All. She could end this right here... She could kill him right now... "But like I said earlier, I wont tolerate trouble from you..." She looked back at Chisaki as he looked back at her over his shoulder at her. She relaxed her hand in that instant, seeing that killing intent in his eyes. "Do as you're asked, and everyone will be perfectly happy."

"Fine..." Izuku took a deep breath as he turned back around and she ground her teeth together. She needed to stay calm, she couldn't be irrational... Nighteye knew what was going on, he could see everything... "Ah." her eyes widened in realization at that thought. She saw Chisaki look back at her with narrowed eyes again and she frowned at him nervously. "Sorry I uhm... my foot hurts..." She saw him look forwards again and she put a hand on her chest.

She looked around at the walls as they kept heading downwards. Nighteye had seen her here... He had seen where she was about to head, and that's why he let her go. She was leading him right to where Eri was... The quickest route to getting her out of here... She lowered her hand and held back the grin that was about to form on her face. She down the stairwell, and her eyes widened as she finally saw the bottom.

"Wha..." her eyes lit up in wonder as they walked out of the stairwell and she saw a vast underground cavern lit up with glow stones. She could see old buildings and roads carved into the stone, and she put a hand over her mouth as she looked up to the ceiling, but was unable to see it because of the lack of light. She looked back down over the ledge they were walking on and saw a lake so far down that she was sure a person would die from just hitting the water surface alone.

"Take a good look, this is your new home." Chisaki told her darkly and Izuku looked back at him. She held back another grin as he walked off, he thought that was a threat? She had been to the badlands... She followed him, looking around herself as she did, before he came to a hall that lead off into the stonework. She looked up at it, seeing it was nicely carved out as he lead her down the hall next. She frowned as they seemed to continue to walk, twisting down more halls and taking turns every now and then until they came to a stop at a door. Chisaki lifted up a hand and unlocked the door with a key, before opening it up. Izuku looked into the dark room as he stepped inside and she glanced at him before following him in. She watched him light another torch on the wall and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw toys all over the floor, before she looked over at a large bed.

"Eri..." Chisaki's tone was cold and Izuku watched the sheets on the bed tremble. Izuku moved around him, looking at the sheets worriedly. "Get out of bed, I brought you what you wanted."

"Eri...?" Izuku called out softly and she saw the sheets stop trembling before a tiny head popped out. She saw those wide red eyes look at her with horror and surprise. Izuku smiled at her as she hurried over to the bed.

"Th-the lady..." Eri's voice was small like her, and soft. Izuku dropped to her knees beside the bed and held her arms out to the girl, doing her best to give the girl a warm smile. "Wh-what are... Why...?!" Eri looked back at Chisaki and Izuku looked over at him.

"... As a reminder that if you do what your told, you get rewarded." Chisaki said coolly and Izuku glared at him. "But if you throw another tantrum, I'll show you how easily rewards can be taken away..." He held his hand out to a toy on the ground and Izuku saw his bracelets glow as he touched his finger to the toy, and it exploded into nothing. "Now, you two get along alright?" He looked at them and Izuku felt a shiver down her spine. "I'll send people to check on you tomorrow." He turned from them both and Izuku watched the door close and heard the lock click.

"Why... Are you here...?" Izuku looked back over at Eri and saw tears welling up in her eyes. "He's... He's... going to k-kill you..."

"No he wont..." Izuku smiled at the girl warmly and she stood up and sat on the bed with her. She saw the girls eyes look up at her, wide and full of tears. Izuku reached her hands out slowly and saw her flinch. "... Eri... I'm not going to hurt you... and I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again..."

"B-but..." Izuku felt her heart ache as she saw the frightened look in the girls eyes and she removed her sword from her hip and set it down on the ground. She reached her hands out slowly again, and touched Eri's cheeks with her fingers to dry the tears away. "E-Everyone... who comes near me dies... I..."

"I won't die..." Izuku told her in a calming tone and watched the girl sob as more tears poured down her cheeks. "... You know, I know your name but you don't know mine..." Izuku gently wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a gentle hug. "My names Izuku, and I came here to save you."

"H-How...? Th-there's no way to get out... No where to run... He'll hurt you if he finds out..." Eri sobbed and Izuku patted her head gently, before trailing her fingers through the girls long tangled hair. "There's no way..."

"There is..." Izuku told her in a soft voice, trying to calm the crying girl in her arms. "Because he has no idea who I am..." She watched the girl lift her head to look up at her. "Can I tell you a story...?"

"... A story...?" the girl asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head, smiling down at her again.

"It's about a girl from the forest..." Izuku pulled the sheet around Eri, and continued to hold her gently. "She thought she couldn't do anything... She was terrified that demons would one day eat her..."

"Is she okay...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku grinned.

"One day she met a boy from the mountains," Izuku told her as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed, and looked up at the crudely drawn paintings on the walls. "While she was being attacked by demons, he saved her. He was strong and showed no fear as he did... And that sparked the fight in her. To fight and defend herself..." She gently patted the girls head as she spoke and looked at the mountains painted on the walls.

"... What happened next...?" Eri sniffled out and Izuku looked down at her again.

"Well, the boy had to leave for a long time." The green haired girl saw the sadness in Eri's eyes and Izuku tried to smile reassuringly at her. "But she never gave up on seeing him again. She worked hard to get stronger, so one day she could find him... But then, The most unbelievable thing happened. The King of the World showed up!" Izuku pointed a finger at the drawing of a King on the wall and saw Eri's eye's go wide with surprise. "He helped her out, and together the girl and the King journeyed through the dangerous forest and mountains, to head to a place called the Yuuei Guild." Izuku grinned at Eri who had stopped crying now and looked over at the paintings on the walls.

"What's the... Yuuei Guild...?" the girl asked and Izuku thought about it.

"It's a place where people become Heroes." Izuku said after thinking for a second, "Full of friendly smiles and people... When they arrived, the King of the World granted a great power to the girl." Izuku looked back down at Eri who nodded her head. "The power to cut down any evil, no matter how strong. She accepted this power in the form of a sword, and with some new friends she had met, she set off on a quest to find more like minded heroes."

"... What about the boy from the mountains...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku giggled a bit. "She see's him again right...?"

"She does." Izuku hugged the girl gently and looked over at the walls again. "After she leaves the guild, she goes out into the mountains to look for more heroes, but when she got there, she met with a scary figure." Izuku looked down at Eri, and saw the girl was just listening with interest. Izuku smiled at her again, glad to see she wasn't frightened. "Turns out, it was a boy wearing a dragon skull. The girl had found the mountain people, she was so happy, she loved everything about the mountains. But then a Demon attacked the mountain settlement." Izuku watched Eri's eyes go wide and Izuku patted her head gently. "The girl didn't let it scare her though... She had to save the people who couldn't help themselves, so she drew the sword she received from the King of the World, and cut down the demon in one hit!" Izuku held up her fist and Eri sat up, looking at her with wide sparkling eyes.

"She sounds so strong...!" Eri said with awe and Izuku smiled at her brightly as she saw her mouth almost form a smile. "What happened next...?!"

"Well, the boy with the skull," Izuku pointed at her head and smiled at Eri. "Turns out he was the King of the Mountain Tribe!"

"She sure runs into a lot of kings..." Eri said as she put her hands on her mouth.

"Yes she does..." Izuku sighed out a bit, before looking back at Eri. "Well, the King of the Mountain tribe got all grumpy with her, upset she had saved the village." Izuku laughed a bit and Eri nodded her head. "But the Girl recognized his face and hair... But most importantly his eyes." She looked down at Eri again and touched the top of her head. "He had bright ruby red eyes, ones she knew when she was younger..."

"It was the mountain boy!" Eri said excitedly and Izuku nodded her head. "They met again, that's so amazing...!"

"That's not the most amazing part," Izuku held up a finger and grinned. "Together they journeyed back to the guild, along with many new friends. She had met with the Princess of the Plains, and the Prince of the Forest Region too! Together with her friends, she went on quests, flying on the back of a dragon... But she had a secret." Izuku held her finger to her lips and saw Eri hold her breath. "... You see, the girl made a promise with the King of the World... That one day she would be the next King to watch over it and save everyone... But she couldn't tell her friends, or the mountain boy..."

"... Were her friends upset about that..?" Eri asked worriedly and Izuku looked down at her knee's.

"... They were..." Izuku looked back up at Eri and smiled. "It caused the girl a lot of pain, being unable to tell even the mountain boy,"

"... Did she love him...?" Eri asked and Izuku nodded her head. "... That's so sad..."

"Well... One day the girl was in a lot of trouble, and got hurt." Izuku saw Eri's eyes widen again and she pulled the small girl into another hug. "But she was okay, she healed and her injuries were gone..." Izuku patted her hair again and Eri looked up at her with wide eyes. "Then the most amazing thing happened... She told the Mountain boy her feelings, and he returned them..."

"Did..." Izuku watched Eri's cheeks turn red and smiled at her as she whispered up at Izuku. "Did they _kiss_...?"

"They did!" Izuku grinned brightly and Eri seemed to buzz with excitement at that. "She was so happy, she could finally be with him. But then another scary thing happened..." Izuku took Eri's hands in hers and held them gently. "The girl had to choose between saving herself or saving her friends and the Mountain boy..." Izuku saw the worry in Eri's eyes and smiled at her. "She of course saved the others, and she was taken off to a far away land full of demons, called the Badlands..."

"That's scary..." Eri said with a frown and Izuku wrapped her arms around the small girl again and held her tightly. "Was she okay..? The story doesn't end like that, right...? The mountain boy saves her... right...?"

"yes," Izuku smiled and pressed her cheek to the girls head. "The Mountain boy, along with the King of the World saved the girl from the Badlands, and she soon got to go home. But when she got back, the King of the World... Could no longer use his power." Izuku looked down at Eri, and watched her look up at her again with wide eyes. "... He could no longer use his power, because he had given it to the girl..."

"In the form of the sword..." Eri said with a nod of her head and Izuku nodded back at her. "... Then the girl...?"

"... She stood before the masses, and with the words from the previous King... She was crowned King of the World!" Izuku held up her fist and Eri looked at it with wide eyes. "That girl from the forest worked hard, and took up the throne to protect the world. People doubted her though, because she was a girl... So she took her sword, and cut off her long green hair!" Eri gasped and put her hands on her own hair worriedly.

"Why...?!" Eri asked worriedly and Izuku laughed a bit.

"You know, she still doesn't know why?" Izuku looked down at her and the girl looked confused. "But, it felt right... She had to let go of her past self, in order to become stronger and move on." Izuku patted Eri's hair and looked around the sad dark room with no windows. "And she did... She's traveling the world now, in order to save people..." Izuku looked down at Eri, and smiled warmly.

"... Do you think the King of the World will come help us...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku hugged her tightly.

"She'll definitely save you..." Izuku told her and felt the tiny arms wrap around her. "She'll protect you no matter what, and make sure no one hurts you again."

"... I want to be like her..." Eri said in a small voice and Izuku blushed a bit as she lay down with the girl, hearing her yawn. Izuku smiled a bit to herself, and held the girl tightly, pulling the sheets around them both. She reached her hand up to her necklace, and wrapped her fingers around the bead. She gripped it tightly three times like Nighteye had asked her too, and waited a moment, before she saw it pulse back three times. She looked down at the sleeping Eri in her arms, and felt the bead warm ever so slightly in her fingers.

"We'll get out of here, Eri..." Izuku whispered to herself and closed her eyes. "I'll save you, and we'll leave here with out a scratch."


	38. FIGHT OR FLIGHT! RESCUE ERICHAN!

**Okay... I...**

 **I need to take a moment...**

 **I'm giving you a heads up here, that yes, you're gunna want some tissues for this roller coaster you're about to go down...**

 **Man I...**

 **This one hurt a little...**

"Rise and shine little ladies!" A voice called out to them and Izuku sat up on the bed with out a second thought and glared at the doorway. She saw a large man made mostly of muscle standing there with the same bird mask that she had seen Chisaki wear, but this one covered his whole face. She clenched her fists tightly as she moved in front of the tired Eri protectively. "What spirit from a woman, ready to punch me are you?"

"Yes," Izuku snapped back at him, holding her glare on his mask.

"I like that in a woman," the man laughed at her and she clenched her fists tighter. "Names Rappa, I'm here to bring you girls some food." He held up a tray in his hand and Izuku glanced at it, before looking back up at the mask on his head. "What's a little thing like you going to do huh?" He stepped into the room and set the tray down on a small table. "Punch me? I welcome it." She saw him grin under the mask and Izuku glared at him. "I love a good fight, but I don't think you're up to snuff for it. I need a good man to man fight."

"Stop chatting with them and get out," Izuku looked over to the doorway and saw a man in a white cloak with the same bird mask on his face, visible from under the hood. She recognized the cold voice from the alley, this was the man who had frozen Mirio.

"If the girl wants a fight I'll give it to her!" Rappa said with a booming voice and Izuku relaxed her fists and looked back at Eri who was quivering in fear behind her. Izuku reached her hand out to touch hers and looked back a the men. "Well?! You going to come at me?! What kind of quirk you got, huh?!"

"... I'm quirkless..." Izuku lied to them and looked away.

"Quirkless and ready to rumble?" Izuku looked up as Rappa leaned over her and Eri and she leaned back away from him. "That's some spirit you've got... I respect that." He grinned again and Izuku paled a bit as she looked at the eyes on the mask.

"Rappa, enough." The cold man outside the door snapped and the large man stood up, grumbling as he went towards the door. Izuku looked over at the door as they left and it shut, before she heard the lock click.

"... Who was that other guy...?" Izuku asked out loud to herself and felt tiny hands grip her own. She looked back at the shaking Eri and frowned as she turned to the girl. "Eri... It's okay..."

"H-his name is Chrono... He's scary..." Eri mumbled out and Izuku wrapped her arms around her to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry, Eri..." Izuku gently caressed her hair and hugged her. "But it's okay, I won't let them get near you..."

"B-But if you're... If you're quirkless... Th-they'll..." Eri started to sob and Izuku held her tighter around the shoulders. "Why would.. you try to defend me... w-with out a..."

"I lied to them Eri..." Izuku felt the girl lift her head and she leaned back to look into the wide ruby eyes full of tears. "... I had too... They can't know I have one, alright...?" Izuku smiled at her and Eri seemed to think that over for a long moment. "Come on... We should eat." Izuku stood up and picked Eri up off the bed before she walked over to the table. She looked down at the tray, and saw sliced of bread and cheese on it, as well as some fruit. She narrowed her eyes at the meal, noting it was a feeble amount for the two of them. She sat Eri down on a chair and smiled at her. "Make sure you eat everything, okay..?"

"What about you...?" Eri looked up at her and Izuku smiled.

"I'm alright, I ate lots before I came here." Izuku grinned at her, "Besides, I'm done growing, while you have lots of growing to do." Izuku sat down in another chair and smiled at Eri as she picked up the fruit and began eating it. Izuku watched her curiously, and looked around. It must have been morning, and she put a hand on her chest. She felt the necklace underneath her scarf and wondered what to do till she got the signal... "Eri... how old are you...?" Izuku looked over at her and the girl looked up with her big red eyes. She held up her hand, and Izuku smiled at as she looked at it.

"Five..." the girl said softly, and looked down. Izuku looked to the bandages on her arms and frowned.

"... Eri uhm... What's your quirk...?" Izuku asked curiously and the girl looked up at her with wide fearful eyes. Izuku frowned at the expression on her face and Eri looked down at the bread on the tray. "... You... Don't have to tell me, I'm sorry..."

"... It made Daddy disappear..." Izuku paled as she heard that and looked down at Eri as she started to cry. "... I went to hug daddy and he... he was gone..." Izuku watched the girl's hands tremble and Izuku stood up from the table. Eri looked up at her with wide eyes as she pushed around the table and reached out to hug her. She watched the girl close her eyes and grit her teeth together and Izuku felt her heart hurt as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Eri, I'm sorry..." She hugged the sobbing girl to her chest and closed her own eyes. The girl thought she was going to hurt her, but she just closed her eyes and stayed silent... As if to bare the pain... Izuku felt anger burn in her chest as her eyes snapped open to glare at the door. Eri had been conditioned into that kind of response...

"I don't... Want you to disappear... I'm dangerous..." Eri sobbed out and Izuku hugged her tighter to her chest. "If you... If you're around me... you might disappear..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Izuku told her firmly and tried to caress her hair. "I wont leave you, no matter what."

"Why...?" Izuku looked down at Eri as she started to calm down and saw the tears pouring down her cheeks again. "I'm bad... I'm a curse... Mommy said I'm a curse and left me here..."

"... Your Mommy was wrong..." Izuku told her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to try and calm her down. "You're not a curse... You're a sweet girl who likes stories..."

"... I-I'm sorry..." Eri hiccuped through her tears and Izuku fought back her own tears from forming. She needed to show Eri everything would be okay, that she was strong.

"... Let's get you cleaned up, okay...?" Izuku asked her curiously and Eri nodded her head. "Finish eating..." Izuku looked up around the room and saw a bathroom off to the side. She stood up and walked over to it as Eri ate, and looked inside. She saw a tub and a toilet, and let out a sigh. At least they let her have this much... Izuku went to the tub and touched the water, feeling it was cold. She couldn't give the girl a cold bath... Izuku let out a sigh as she opted for a cloth and some soap, before she came back out and looked over at Eri as she finished eating. "here..." Izuku knelt in front of her and started to clean her skin off with the cloth. "Sorry it's cold... When we get out of here, I know a really great bath that we can jump into." Izuku smiled at the girl warmly as she got the dirt off her pale skin. "It's nice and warm, with pretty smelling soaps."

"Do the soaps smell like you...?" Izuku looked up at her curiously as she wrung the cloth out and saw Eri looking at her shyly. "... You smell really nice... I want to smell like that too..."

"... I'll let you use some then." Izuku smiled at her warmly, and blushed a bit. She looked down at the bandages on her arms and felt a lump in her throat again. "... Do your arms hurt...?"

"No..." Eri said as she looked at the bandages. "They used too... But not anymore..."

"Can I change them then...?" Izuku asked and Eri nodded her head. The older girl stood up and searched the room for more. She found a roll in the bathroom, and a change of clothes in the dresser. She walked back over to Eri and knelt back in front of her before she raised a steady hand to the bandages. She noticed a golden bracelet on her wrist, before she began to unravel them, and felt her blood run cold as she saw old scars marking the girls arms. She looked to each one, doing her best to keep her expression neutral as she cleaned the dirt off her arms. There were so many... She felt anger burn in her chest and her hands crackled with green electricity.

"Ah...!" Eri cried out, and Izuku looked at her hand in surprise, then up at Eri. She saw the girl's eyes widen an Izuku smiled at her. "What... Is..."

"It's okay, sorry..." Izuku pulled her hands away and held them up to show Eri. "It's just my quirk, don't worry... I didn't mean to surprise you..."

"... What... does it do...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku finished cleaning up her arms before wrapping them back up again.

"It makes me really strong." Izuku grinned at her and began cleaning up her legs and changing the bandages. "I can lift boulders ten times bigger than that Rappa guy."

"Whoa..." Izuku looked up at Eri and saw her eyes wide with wonder. "ten times...? that's... that's bigger than a house..."

"he's nothing, I've seen guys way bigger and scarier." Izuku told her before she stood up and held up the dress she grabbed for Eri. "Now let's change your clothes, okay?" she asked with a smile and Eri pulled her dirty white dress off before Izuku helped her pull the new one on. She had chose a light blue for her, and smiled as she saw it complimented her hair and eyes. "Well, what would you like to do today, huh...?"

"... Do you have any more stories...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku laughed a bit before thinking for a moment. "I want to hear more about the girl from the forest... The new King of the World..."

"hmm..." Izuku thought about that and she stood up and picked Eri up in her arms. "Well... What would you like to know about her?" She asked brightly and walked back over to the bed with the small girl.

"... I wanna hear about how she and the Mountain boy kissed..." Eri blushed and put her hands over her mouth. Izuku felt her own face turn a bright red and she rubbed the head scarf on her head that kept her hair hidden.

"... Well..." Izuku looked up at the ceiling as they both lay on their backs. "They fought a scary guy..." She tapped a finger on her stomach, trying to word it so the story wasn't too scary. She spent the day telling Eri everything she wanted to know, but did her best not to go into too much detail. She was finishing her last story, about how the King was traveling to Arcadia, when there was a knock on the door. Izuku turned her head to look at it and got up off the bed. She made sure One for All was secure on her back as she looked at the door with narrowed eyes.

"... Good evening..." Izuku felt her heart stop as she heard those words while Chisaki stepped inside the room followed Chrono. They looked over at Izuku as she held a hand out to Eri and the girl quickly grabbed it and looked up at Chisaki. "... I see you two are getting along well," Izuku looked into his cold eyes as they glanced at her. "I'm surprised she hasn't rewinded you out of existence yet."

"Rewind...?" Izuku asked and felt Eri's hands tremble. She gripped the small fingers in hers to reassure the girl.

"Her quirk, it can rewind people into nothing..." Chisaki laughed and Izuku glared at him. "Which is why it's so hard to control her... I've lost a lot of followers because of her horrible quirk..."

"Don't talk to her like that," Izuku snapped at him before she saw something move from Chrono. She ducked out of the way and looked up to see the ice blue clock hand right where her neck had been a second ago.

"Watch your tongue, you stupid bitch." Chrono snapped coldly, "Chisaki is in charge here. If he wants to talk to Eri like that he can, and you will keep your mouth-"

"That's enough," Chisaki held up a hand and Chrono stopped talking. "She's just a quirkless woman, playing at being a hero... There's nothing she can do other than pretend to be strong."

"... Why are you both here...?" Izuku asked them as she gripped Eri's hand tighter.

"We're going on a field trip." Chisaki said as he crossed his arms. "You and Eri are coming with us," Izuku frowned and she bent down and looked at Eri. "Hurry up now, I don't have all night."

"Eri..." Izuku held her arms out to the girl and saw the big red eyes look at her with worry. "It's alright," Izuku smiled at her and wrapped her arms around the small girl before standing up. She looked back at the men and saw the cold look from Chisaki. She ground her teeth together and walked towards them.

"I'll take the girl," Chrono said as he held out an hand and Izuku felt Eri grip her shirt tightly. She looked up at the cold man and glared at him.

"you'll have to cut off my arms then," Izuku told him and heard a laugh from Chisaki.

"That's something that can be done easily," His tone was dark and serious, and Izuku looked up at him, keeping her glare firm. "... Let her carry the girl, it's fine... What can this woman do anyways?" Chisaki shrugged his shoulders and Izuku hugged Eri tightly to her chest before they stepped out into the hall. She looked up at Chisaki's back as she walked, and lead the way down the hall in a direction she hadn't remembered going in before. She looked around as she saw an intersection coming up in the halls and felt a chill on her skin.

"... I hate to say it... But this is the end of the Precepts, isn't it...?" Chrono asked from behind her and Izuku looked back at him over her shoulder.

"As long as the boss is around, the Precepts will not die." Chisaki said simply as they walked and Izuku looked at the connecting halls that were coming up. She was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Most of the peons are with the boss and won't follow my idea's... But I'm the one who values his will the most." He held up two boxes in his hand and Izuku looked over at the curiously. "But as long as we have these, the finished product and the serum... Then we can stage a comeback above ground. This incident is going to be the talk of the world, bigger than that new King of the World. They would tremble in fear at our new weapon..." he let out a laugh and Izuku hugged Eri tighter to her. "Anyways, it's your turn now, Demon Alliance..."

"Got it!"

"Leave it to us, Overhaul..."

"What ever you need..."

Izuku almost froze in fear as she heard three voices she never wanted to hear again. She bowed her head and hugged Eri tightly to her as she glanced at the people out of the corner of her eyes. They went wide as she saw the man in the member named Twice who wore the body suit... Toga, who was grinning madly, and Dabi who wore a cloak over himself with a hood up.

"Whose the girl...?" Twice pointed right at Izuku and she hid her face in Eri's hair quickly, and hugged the small girl to her chest. "whoa! Didn't mean to scare you!"

"She's just a tool to keep Eri calm," Chisaki said coolly, "now mind your own business and get to work, Or I'll reform you all into one person."

"Tch, you need to remember whose in control here..." Dabi spoke and Izuku felt her hands start to tremble a bit before she stilled them. "We're not here to be your peons, we're here to take that King of the World down."

"And cut up her face.." Toga laughed, "I want to see her blood paint her skin..."

"Idiot," Izuku heard a thunk of a fist and a groan of pain from Toga and she hugged Eri tighter. "We're in alliance, that you can take away her quirk..." Dabi spoke and Izuku almost turned her head to look at him.

"Yes yes, such an important piece... If you ask me she's garbage." Chisaki said with a wave of his hands. "Who needs fuckin' women anyways... I heard from Toga you were just bent out of shape because she rejected you..."

"Hah..." Dabi laughed coldly and Izuku shivered in fear. "She's not just any woman... She's the one who left this scar on my face... And who has world leaders wrapped around her finger." Izuku started to turn her head to look, she had really left a scar? "She's also carrying something important around with her that Tomura want's... Too bad I'm going to take it instead. I'll make her and the entire world bow to me..."

"We're wasting time. Will you idiots just fucking go and do your job?" Chrono demanded and Izuku stopped herself from looking at the Demon Alliance members. She felt Eri grip her scarf, and she looked down at the girl in her arms. She held her tightly as those red eyes looked up at her, and managed to smile at her warmly. She followed after Chisaki as they continued down the hall, and she felt her body shiver, as if there were a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head back to look over her shoulder, and saw the demon alliance members leave in the opposite direction. "What? Do they scare you? Afraid to die?" Chrono asked and Izuku looked up at him. "Your a dispensable tool, your fate was to die the second you walked down here."

Izuku looked away from the cold man and glared at Chisaki's back. So that was Dabi's plan, to take over the Demon Alliance and take One for All from her... She grinned to herself at the thought that she managed to do that with out exposing herself at all... He had no idea, and she wouldn't let him put that plan into action... But first, she had to get Eri out of here.

"... So they've begun..." Chisaki sighed out, and Izuku felt her whole being shake as she hard a distant familiar explosion. She looked back down the hall, and her eyes widened. They had begun already? She felt a hand push on her back and she stumbled forwards, hugging Eri tightly to her as she steadied herself. She looked up at Chisaki's back as they continued down the hall, and heard more and more explosions in the distance. She knew those explosions better than anything... "Mimic will take care of them, as well as the others..."

"Wha..." Izuku felt the ground rumble and some dirt and pebbles fell from the ceiling. She looked up at it nervously, hearing the explosions stop for a moment. She felt her heart freeze in her chest, and the ground move again.

"Chisaki...!" Chrono pulled the other man out of the way of a piece of the wall falling down and Izuku stumbled back against the wall, holding Eri tightly to her chest. She ground her teeth together as she looked over at the men and saw them glaring at the boulder. "That stupid fuck, I'll kill him...!"

"Calm down, Chrono..." Chisaki held out his hand and his bracelet glowed. The boulder shattered to pieces, before he moved his hand and turned it into a spike. Izuku looked at it nervously and then up at Chisaki as he looked down the hall from where they came. She heard the explosions start up again, and they started to get closer. "I think we'll have company soon..." Chisaki sighed out and looked down the hallway as the rock around them rumbled again. Izuku held Eri to her tightly, before some one stepped out of the wall in front of them.

"Chisaki...!" Izuku's eye widened as she looked at Mirio and he narrowed his eyes at the criminals. She felt some one grab her arm and she looked up at Chrono as he shoved her back behind him, but never let go of her arm. "... I'm here to take those two back..."

"... You shouldn't have been able to get here so quickly..." Chisaki sighed out as he glared at Mirio.

"I took a short cut." Mirio glared at the man and Izuku saw him grind his teeth together in anger. "Because I have a duty to fulfill."

"... I don't think you understand the circumstances you are in." Chisaki spoke with a bored tone to his voice and Izuku looked up at the back of his head. She looked back to Mirio and saw him glance at her. She held Eri up with her left arm, feeling a nervous sweat on her cheek as she hoped to god Chrono wouldn't notice, as she reached behind herself to put a hand on One for All. "These women are both here of their own accord... The woman came here to be with Eri, and Eri does not want to leave... You chose to turn a blind eye to her situation at the time, and let a quirkless woman wander off with some bad men. You think you're a hero...?"

"... Those are the reasons I came here." Mirio huffed out in anger and clenched his fists tightly. Izuku wrapped her fingers around One for All's handle and looked down at her chest, waiting for the signal.

"There's no getting through to you, is there...?" Chisaki sighed out and Izuku looked up at him in a panic as she let go of her sword. He turned around and she looked down at her chest, still no pulsing light... When was the right time..? "Just die, oh hero."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Mirio shouted loudly and ran at them. Izuku watched with wide eyes as he stumbled and went down, before she was pulled off by Chrono. She had to wait for her signal, but Mirio... "What...?!"

"Mirio..." Izuku felt Chrono pull on her arm and she stumbled after him. She hugged Eri tightly to her and looked back over at Mirio who grinned at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking that as a sign that things would be okay and she let Chrono pull her away, before they turned another corner. She ground her teeth together as she turned to look forwards, before she heard the strange explosions from the weapon they found days ago. She whipped her head back around in a panic, she felt sweat drip down her cheek as she heard yelling and more of the small pops of explosions. This was Mirio... he was going to be okay... Nothing could hit him... She closed her eyes as she heard more shouting, trying to keep her tears from coming out as they walked. She opened them up again, seeing they were in the large cavern from the other day, and she looked around at the walls in a panic. She looked down at her chest, trying to will the light of the bead to pulse. She needed to move, she had to do something... SOMETHING!

"YOUR MAJESTY!" She looked up with wide eyes as Mirio appeared out of no where and she saw the anguish in his face as he aimed a kick at Chrono's head and a fist at Chisaki. Her eyes widened as her necklace pulsed with light twice and she ducked down immediately as Mirio spun through the air. He landed on the ground and looked over at her. "GO! NOW!"

"Eri! We're leaving now!" Izuku shouted, and her power crackled to life in her skin. She could see her being glow softly in the dim light of the cavern and the electricity jumped off her all over. Eri looked up at her with wide eyes and she took off the ground with a bang, leaping out over the ledge. Her eyes were focused on the stairwell on the other side, she knew she had to get over there... She landed on a building with a boom, and the old stone cracked under her feet from the force. She looked up at the battle behind her and Izuku set Eri down for a second.

"Wh-what was...?!" Eri looked up at her with wide eyes and Izuku pulled at her head scarf, grinning as she saw Mirio jump away from Chisaki's attack. "Your hair..."

"We need to leave now," Izuku told her as she pulled the scarf her neck. She knelt down on one knee and looked back at Eri. "Get on my back," She patted her shoulder and the little girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"... Your hair... Is green..." She said with a breathless voice and Izuku looked at her in confusion for a second, before she touched her short green hair. "... Like the Forest Girls... But... Short..." Eri's eyes got bigger and Izuku looked at her, before grinning brightly.

"I'm here to save the Princess from this place," Izuku held her hand out to the girl and Eri's eyes welled up with tears. "Will you let me save you, Eri?"

"You're the-!" Eri cried out before there was a loud boom from the ledge where they came from. Izuku looked up with wide eyes and grabbed Eri's hand in hers. She pulled the girls arms around her neck quickly, before she swiftly tied the scarf around herself like Katsuki showed her. She tied the knot tightly around her middle. She moved to her feet, before she felt the stone shift. She looked down as it crumbled into gravel and quickly kicked off the stone with a boom of power, leaping high into the cavern. He turned her head back to look at Chisaki and Mirio, seeing the ledge had turned nothing but jagged spikes of stone.

"MIRIO!" Izuku shouted, seeing him shoot up out of the stone, glaring at Chisaki.

"YOUR MAJESTY! LOOK OUT!" He shouted up at her and she frowned at that before she looked down below her, hearing rocks shifting.

"Shit...!" She ground her teeth together as spikes shot towards her, and she moved back in the air, before kicking off one of them. She grabbed One for All's handle and felt her body pulse with power, before she kicked a spike in half.

"DO YOU AVE NO REGARD FOR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" Mirio shouted at Chisaki who let out an insane laugh as Izuku grabbed onto a spike with her hand and swung around it to avoid some more.

"She can be repaired! I've done it hundreds of times before." Chisaki's cold voice rang through the air and Izuku kicked off another spike and glared down at the man from the air, before a spike shot out of the cavern wall and got in her way. She landed on it with her feet, and drew One for All from it's sheath. "What will you do if they get hurt, hmm?" Chisaki called out and Izuku kicked off the spike and turned in the air over their heads. She looked down at the villain who looked up at her with a cold glare. "You said your Majesty right? I see this woman wasn't quirkless at all... Now... You can fight me..." He reached a hand out and touched the cavern wall. Izuku looked to the rock beside her, but was too late. A spike shot out and impaled her leg. "Or save them..."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Mirio shouted from below and Izuku bit back any screams of pain that threatened to come out as she looked down at the spike that went right through her flesh. She glared down at Chisaki as she planted her other foot on the spike, and felt Eri shaking on her back.

"Stop... He'll kill you... You don't..." Izuku looked back at Eri, and saw she was ghostly white and crying. "Don't... I'm not worth it... He'll kill you...!"

"I'm sure you know all about my projectiles and _Guns_ , right?" Chisaki said and Izuku looked back at Chrono as he pulled out the weapon they had only seen once before. "What I don't think you know... is that we've perfected them, you see..." Izuku's eyes widened as the weapon known as a gun was pointed up at her. She gripped One for All tightly in her hand and looked down at the spike impaling her leg. She had to move, but could she land with her leg like this...?

"Tch..." She ground her teeth together and lifted her sword up, but Mirio was faster. Her eyes widened as he punched Chrono in the face and the gun went flying from his hand. Izuku let out a sigh of relief, before she saw the wall move again. She slammed her sword down on the spike that impaled her leg, shattering the stone with a boom of power, before she leaned back in the air out of the wave of the next ones. She looked down below her to see Mirio punch Chisaki in the face, and grinned as he went flying, while she turned in the air and gripped her sword.

"YOUR MAJESTY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Mirio shouted out to her and she heard him land another hit on the villains.

"I'M FINE! KEEP GOING!" Izuku shouted back, as she looked at the ground below. She landed on a flat surface with her good leg and dropped to her knee. She looked down at the stone in her leg and lifted back her left fist before punching it to break off the pointed part. She ground her teeth in pain, holding back her tears as she pushed herself to stand up. It burned, it hurt more than anything, and the stone was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out.

"Y-Your back...!" Eri cried out and Izuku looked back at her with wide eyes. "Th-there's a flower... and v-vines...!"

"Curse..." Izuku looked away from her and towards their exit. Her eyes widened as she saw it was sealed off now and she gripped her sword tightly. She couldn't feel the pain of the curse over the pain in her leg just yet, she had to keep moving.

"Your Majesty, go!" Izuku looked back at Mirio as he clocked Chisaki in the face again and she nodded her head before she started to run towards where the exit used to be. There still had to be stairs there, it was the only way out... everytime her right leg hit the ground she felt a shock wave of pain, but she needed to push on. Eri's life was on the line, all her friends were working hard to save them both...

"Kacchan is gunna be so mad..." Izuku laughed as she pushed through the pain to head to the exit.

"NEMOTO!" Izuku looked behind her as she heard Chisaki yell loudly and her eyes widened as she saw him throw something to a man wearing a Precept mask like his. Mirio was going in for a punch on him, and she clenched One for All tightly in her hand. She saw the box was one that Chisaki had pointed out earlier, the finished project... The Quirk destroying projectiles... "FIRE AT HER!" Chisaki pointed over at Izuku and Eri, and the young King paled as the gun was aimed at her.

"NO!" Mirio shouted as Izuku turned and looked for a way out. There was only going over the ledge, but her leg might not be able to take it... She could go up, but that amount of power might set the curse off into overdrive and overwhelm her... She ground her teeth together as she turned so at least Eri was out of harms way. She brought her sword up, ready to counter, but the gun was faster. She heard the bang ring out through the cavern and her eyes widened as she held her breath. "YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Mi-" Izuku felt her whole being freeze in horror as she saw Mirio pop out of the ground in front of her, his arms outstretched. "MIRIO!" She saw a bright happy grin on his face, the same one that he had when they first met, when he was just a face on the wall. His arms went around both of them, and they fell back to the ground. Izuku felt tears burn in her eyes as he protected them from hitting the ground to hard, and his arms loosened around them. "Mirio... Mirio, no... NOOO!" Izuku shouted loudly and pushed herself up to look at her friend who was struggling to get up. She felt anger burn inside of her chest as Eri's tiny hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "Mirio..." She reached her hand out to her friend as he groaned in pain.

"YOU'RE ALL SICK IN THE HEAD!" Chisaki shouted hysterically and Izuku snapped her angry gaze to him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE EVERYONE?! IS THIS THE FABELED KING OF THE WORLD?! YOU'RE A JOKE! WIPE THOSE STUPID SMILES OFF YOUR FACES! THANKS TO THE POWER OF THAT GIRL YOU'RE TRYING TO SAVE, THE HARD WORK YOU CULTIVATED IS GARBAGE!"

"SHUT UP!" Izuku grabbed a boulder and her hands crackled with her power as she threw it with all her strength at Chisaki, before she pulled the scarf off her shoulders. She felt Eri's weight leave her back and she looked back at Mirio as he raised his head to look at her. "Protect Eri...!" She shouted, before she looked forwards and gripped her sword tightly in her hands. She felt a rush of power in her muscles, and she ran forwards, ignoring all the screaming pain in her leg and on her back as she spun in a circle, before swinging her sword out. "VILLAIN CRUSHER!" she screamed out and a blast of power sent the meant tumbling back along the edge and away from them all.

"YOU...!" Chisaki snapped in anger as he slammed his hands on the ground and she glared at him as she spun her sword handle in her hand before she slammed it on the ground, destroying the spikes made of stone that shot towards her with a blast of her power.

"NOTHING MIRIO HAS DONE UP TO NOW IS GARBAGE!" she shouted at him, and felt the burning pain on her back worsen. "HE WILL ALWAYS BE AN AMAZING HERO!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Mirio shot out beside her and she looked over at him with wide eyes, before she snapped her gaze back to look at Chisaki as the ground reformed and more spikes shot their way. She felt a hand push her back and she reached a hand out to him as she fell backwards, but he brought his sword up and smashed a stone spike with it, before one shot through his leg and the tip of one shot through his arm. "Hah... Just in time... You're looking a little scary you know..."

"Mirio..." Izuku pushed herself up and felt the pain on her back burn more. She groaned as she got up to her feet, before she noticed the curse mark had made it's way to her arms. She looked at the vines with thorns on them, her eyes wide as she saw flowers blooming on them.

"You think you're both so amazing... Able to get back up just to defend a little girl..." Chisaki laughed as he got up and Izuku looked over at him, glaring. "I'll cure all of your delusions for you... With Eri's power!"

"CHISAKI!" Mirio shouted loudly in anger and Izuku gripped her sword tightly in her hand as she looked back at Eri. She held onto her scarf tightly and watched them with wide eyes.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME ANYMORE! I AM OVERHAUL!" Chisaki shouted in anger as he slammed his hands on the ground and it split into pebbles under their feet. Izuku kicked off the pebbles and back to Eri, before she heard a loud familiar explosion from the cavern wall beside Chisaki. Her eyes went wide as she saw a pair of bright ruby eyes flare with anger as a crackling palm came out and slammed into the villains head. Chisaki went flying out over the ledge and Katsuki landed on the ledge, glaring after him before his eyes snapped to look around the cavern for her.

"SECURE THE GIRL AND HER MAJESTY!" Izuku looked over at the entrance Katsuki made and saw Aizawa and Nighteye come through. She lowered her sword and looked back to Katsuki as his eyes found her, and she smiled at him.

"Kacchan...!" She grinned brightly as he blasted off the ground towards her, and Nighteye hurried to them while Aizawa looked out over the ledge and down at Chisaki. "Hah... You're late you know..." She laughed as Katsuki landed on the ground in front of her and she looked down at her arms to see the curse still moving across her skin.

"What the fuck happened..." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him. "What... did I say about coming back with out a scratch?!" He shouted at her, grabbed her arms. "The curse...!"

"I'm okay, I can keep moving..." Izuku smiled at him and he looked down at her bleeding leg, seeing the rock sticking out of it. "Though I'm glad recovery girl is here... That might be a problem..." she laughed out and Katsuki growled in anger.

"Mirio..." Izuku looked over at Nighteye as he caught Mirio from falling over and she watched him clutch the boy with a trembling hand and a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry... You... Were simply amazing..."

"Eri..." Izuku turned her head and pulled her arm out of Katsuki's hand. She smiled at the girl and hurried over to her as she sat on the ground, clutching the scarf in her hands. "Eri... It's okay..." she smiled at her and heard Katsuki hurry behind her as she dropped to her knee's in front of her. "We're going to go now..." She saw Eri look up at her with tearful eyes.

"But your back...!" She sobbed out and Izuku smiled at her warmly. "you're leg...! A-And Mirio...!" She pointed a finger at the older boy. "Why...?!"

"... Because you needed to be saved... No matter what..." Izuku told her and held her arms out to her. She sobbed loudly, and the little girl threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"... She's so small..." Katsuki said with disbelief as he helped Izuku stand back up.

"WAKE UP ALREADY CHRONO!" They all snapped their heads to look over the ledge at Chisaki and Izuku whipped around just in time to see that ice blue clock hand shoot out of Chrono's hood and cut their sensei's arm.

"SHIT!" Izuku shouted and she clutched Eri tightly to her. "RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" she shouted loudly as their sensei slowly fell forwards. She handed Eri to Katsuki, and gripped her sword tightly in her hand as she ran towards the ledge. She felt her power crackle through her as she leaped off the ledge and looked down at Chisaki below as he continued to slam his hands on the ground. "CHISAKI! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" She screamed out, before the whole cavern exploded in stone spikes. She felt one cut through her side, and she heard explosions behind her as she drew her sword back.

"I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY PLANS!" Chisaki shouted up at her, "NOT SOME FUCKING WOMAN WHO THINKS SHE'S KING!" Izuku groaned out in pain as she landed on a spike and grabbed at her side. She looked down at the villain, as the comrade he called Nemoto fell towards him. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him reach a hand out and grab his face, before both men exploded before her eyes, before reforming into a horrific monster. He still looked like Chisaki, but he had four grotesque arms with claws, and the mask had turned into his mouth. "YOU WILL RETURN ERI TO ME!" He pointed a finger up at her and she gripped her sword tightly.

"IZU!" she looked up as Katsuki blasted off the ledge and her eyes widened as he glared at Chisaki down below, before he let out a flurry of blasts in a tornado fashion. "DRAGON HELL FIRE!" He shouted in anger and Izuku held up her arm to protect herself from the heat as the blast connected with where Chisaki was. She looked over at Katsuki as he landed on a stone spike and looked over at her. "IDIOT! DON'T GO JUMPING INTO DANGER LIKE THAT!"

"What about Eri?!" Izuku shouted back at him.

"THAT KING HAS HER, SHE'S FINE! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted back at her and Izuku looked back at where Chisaki was. She saw spikes crumbling around him as he glared up at her and she tried to catch her breath. She needed to assess the situation, Nighteye was protecting Eri and Mirio... Her gaze flicked up to look to where Aizawa was before, but no longer saw him... Neither was Chrono... She looked back at Chisaki who was fused with Neomoto, and had no scratches on him after Katsuki's attack... This was bad... She kicked off the spike under her and soared back up to the ledge, before she landed on it. She looked over at Katsuki as he did the same and he hurried towards her.

"When someone lays their fingers on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself..." Izuku looked over her shoulder as she heard stone moving and saw Chisaki appear, standing on a pillar of stone as he glared at her. "This is the first time I've been pushed to this point... I can feel the blood rushing to my head... What a tragic life that guy is going to live now..." He looked over at Mirio and Izuku glared back at the villain. "If only you didn't get involved with Eri... With me... He wouldn't have lost his quirk forever."

"Forever..." Izuku felt her anger burn in her chest as she glared back at Chisaki, and gripped her sword tightly.

"Despite losing it, he still dragged things out..." Izuku kicked off the ground as she saw Chisaki jump off the pillar towards her. "Now this stupid bitch of a King and all her friends are going to die by my hands!"

"FUCKING TRY ME!" Katsuki shouted as he blasted in his way and slammed his palm into the man's face, before it exploded loudly. Izuku slid back in the dirt as she held up her sword, and Katsuki sailed back in the air, before landing on a spike sticking out of the cavern wall above. She looked over at Chisaki, seeing him try to collect himself, before he made a dash towards Nighteye and the others. She jumped off the ground with a boom of power, and brought her sword up, before slamming it down towards him. His hand came up to stop it, but she sliced it off with ease, before planting her foot on his face.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Izuku looked over at Nighteye as he threw a flurry of stamps at Chisaki and she kicked off the villain into the air. "Go take care of Eri and Mirio! I'll take this guy on!"

"Got it!" Izuku shouted out as she landed on a stone spike before kicking off it. She saw more shoot out of the ground as Nighteye fought with Chisaki and she ground her teeth together in a panic, losing sight of them. She kicked off more spikes before she spotted them and landed beside Mirio and Eri. "Hah... Are you alright? Can you move Mirio...?" She looked at her friend as he pushed himself up, while she sheathed her sword.

"Let's fucking get out of here..." Katsuki landed beside them with a blast of his palms and Izuku looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry... I'm a bit bummed out.." Mirio sighed out and Izuku saw the frown on his face. Katsuki helped him up with a grunt, and Izuku looked up at the cavern. She spotted the spot where the stairs should be and pointed her finger at it.

"There...!" She grabbed Eri and the group ran towards the wall. Katsuki carried Mirio over his shoulder, before they slid to a stop at the wall. He held out his hand and blasted a hole through the stone to reveal the stairs.

"... No more..." Izuku looked down in her arms to see Eri crying as she looked up at her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She sobbed out and Izuku felt her heart ache. "This is all my fault... I'm a curse..."

"Eri... No... You're not..." Izuku told her and Katsuki grabbed her by the shoulder. Izuku looked up at him and he jerked his head towards the stairs.

"Let's go, before-" They stopped as they climbed through the stone, as Mirio moved.

"HIS MAJESTY!" They all looked back through the hole and Izuku's eyes widened in horror. Nighteye was up in the air, and right through his middle was a large stone spike, covered in blood. His arm was impaled by another and his leg. Izuku felt her whole being pulse with power as she looked back at the King, before Chisaki started running their way.

"Sir Nighteye..." She let go of Eri and turned her whole body. She jumped out of the hole with a bang, and glared at Chisaki as he used his hands to create more spikes that shot out towards her. "NIGHTEYE!" She screamed out and drew her sword swiftly. She slammed the blade onto the ground with all her power, and it exploded in a wave of rubble, shattering all the spikes Chisaki had created. She felt everything inside her being burn with hot searing pain as she glared through the dirt and dust at Chisaki. She looked down at her arms, the vines coiling around them up to her hands, flowers blooming all over them. She could see the same on her legs through the see through fabric of the pants, and she raised her eyes to look glare at Chisaki as she ignored the pain.

"You were a big mistake... Making me think you had no quirk, but you have this power?! And are the King of the World...?!" Chisaki shouted at her in anger. "Well you've only doomed the world's existence... Give it up, this is going to turn out exactly as it should... You will all die."

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki's panicked shout from behind her as she glared at Chisaki. "Don't do this! Run away with us!"

"I can't..." she huffed out in anger, and gripped her sword. "And I won't let anyone die... Even if it's decided by fate... I WILL BEND THE FUTURE!" Izuku shouted as she kicked off the ground with a boom. She had launched herself at Chisaki and drew her sword back. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he moved his hand across the ground. She brought her sword up to deflect the spike that shot out from the side, before one came at her from the front. She felt it cut open her left side and she ground her teeth together, biting back her creams of pain. She couldn't show him that it hurt, she couldn't give him that... "CHISAKI!" She screamed out and swung her sword, putting all her power into it as she did. There was silence, before the sonic boom happened and the whole ground shattered into pieces.

"Endure it..." She dropped onto a large boulder and bent at her knees. She could hear her name being shouted in a panic, she knew it was Katsuki. "Push through... You have to win..." She kicked off the boulder with a bang, just avoiding Chisaki's hand as it shot out at her. "He won't let up, neither should you..." She muttered to herself as she soared over the villains head and looked down at him. "Finish him... WITH ONE HIT!" she shouted as she gripped her sword with both hands and slashed out with it. The blast of power boomed down towards Chisakie, and she ground her teeth together as he dodged by a hair.

"No matter how fast you are..." Izuku glared at him as he threw rubble at her and she jerked out of it's way, before he landed on some rock. She landed on another boulder, and kicked off it, leaping towards him with the blade pointed at him. "Compared to the other two, you're too straightforward..."

"HAAAAAH!" Izuku cried out in pain as she felt stone sink into her right arm. She dropped in the air, and landed on her feet. She looked down at the spike and gripped her sword with her left hand instead. She saw the thorns of the vines getting bigger, the flowers blooming larger on her skin. She looked up at Chisaki as he stood tall, glaring down at her.

"You know, I can repair things... But when I disassemble them, I hear it hurts a lot..." Chisaki lifted up his right hand and cracked his knuckles. "I've had enough of this... It's time for you to die... What kind of King is covered in Demons Thorn Tattoos...?" He laughed at her and Izuku gripped One for All tightly.

"I'm not done yet..." Izuku told him as she pushed herself to stand. She saw more spikes going through her legs and she ground her teeth together.

"... Women really don't know when to give up... Do they...?" Chisaki sighed out, "Well Eri's mother did... When she realized how much of a burden her daughter was..." He held up his right hand and Izuku saw a mouth on it. Her eyes went wide as it began shouting in the voice of the man he absorbed.

"ERI! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO DIE AGAIN! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!" Izuku glared at Chisaki as the hand shouted.

"You...!" Izuku raised her sword, before she heard a shout from the stairs behind her. She turned her head to look back at Eri while Katsuki tried to grab her arm.

"No...!" The small girl shouted, tears in her eyes. "It's not... What I wanted...!"

"Eri...! Stay back...!" Izuku shouted and saw the horror in Katsuki's eyes as he looked down at her. "Kacchan, get her out of here! We need to get her away!"

"... Eri..." Izuku looked back at Chisaki as the hand spoke and saw the hand pointed at her. "Do you think this girl can overcome this on her own...?"

"No..." Eri sobbed out and Izuku felt her blood run cold as she looked back at the girl. She saw the same look on her face that she saw on Katsuki's, and she turned her body to run to them.

"In that case... What should you do?" The hand asked and Izuku groaned as she stumbled over a boulder.

"Eri... Don't...!" Izuku shouted out and looked up at the girl. "Kacchan... snap out of it...! Get her out of here...!" she pleaded and saw his eyes widen before he looked down at Eri.

"I'll come back...!" Eri started to walk towards Chisaki and Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears. "but in exchange... You need to fix everyone...!"

"... Indeed, rather than getting others hurt because of you..." Chisaki looked at Eri and Izuku groaned as she tried to get up. "It's much easier for you to be the only one who gets hurt..." He looked over at Izuku and she glared at him. "Your actions of showing Eri love have only hurt her... You... Are Unwanted."

"... No..." Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears, and her whole body started to feel like it was on fire. "You're... YOU'RE WRONG!" Izuku shouted at him and shoved herself up to her feet. "I WILL SAVE HER! NO ONE WILL DIE TODAY! KATSUKI!" She looked back at him and saw his hands spark to life with explosions. He blasted forwards and Izuku turned her head around as he shot past her, and slammed his hand on the boulders in front of her. He set off an explosion and pelted the man with the rubble like hail. Izuku pulled the rock out of her arm and legs, and she tossed them to the side.

"Stop... you'll die!" Eri shouted at them and Izuku gripped her sword with both hands as Chisaki stepped back and glared at them. She felt her whole being crackle with power again as she charged up for an attack, before rubble fell from the cavern ceiling. Izuku looked up and her eyes widened as there was a loud boom from above, and a large man, the size of a dragon fell through, with an actual dragon.

"RIGHT ON TARGET!" Izuku's eyes widened as she noticed it was Ryukyu using her powers, before she saw Asui and Uraraka drop through the hole with her.

"RYUKYU?!" Izuku cried out in surprise, before she slammed the large man into the ground. They were all blown back from the impact, and Izuku felt Katsuki wrap an arm around her and hold her tight before he slid across the rubble. She touched her feet to the ground and looked up at him, before looking back at the enemies, then up at the hole in the ceiling.

"You're safe...!" Uraraka huffed out as she landed with Asui, before she looked up. Izuku looked at her friend with wide eyes, before they both cried out in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later..." Izuku said with a laugh and held up a hand to stop their worry. She looked up as Ryukyu brought down the man she as fighting, "... You guys... I leave Nighteye to you..." She steadied herself and pushed Katsuki away from her.

"You're to injured to fight, you need to stop...!" Katsuki shouted at her as she ran towards Eri. "Izuku!"

"GET MIRIO AND NIGHTEYE OUT OF HERE!" Izuku shouted, "I'LL GET ERI!" She reached her arm out to the girl, and saw her wide eyes fill with tears as she turned to reach back at Izuku. She kicked off the ground with a boom, but she was too late. A pillar sent Eri sailing through the air, and a spike shot up and pierced her shoulder.

"Chi... CHISAKI!" Izuku shouted in anger and she slammed her sword on the spikes to shatter them, before she looked up. She saw another pillar shooting upwards towards the hole, and he was on top of it. He had Eri in his hand, and she ground her teeth together as she bent at her knee's.

"IZUKU NO!" Katsuki shouted behind her but she felt her legs pulse with power, before she kicked off the ground with a loud boom. She reached her hand out towards the pillar as it rose higher and higher, before a flash of purple shining fabric caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she saw Eri reach a hand out and grab the fabric, before those ruby eyes looked down at her.

"ERI!" Izuku stretched her arm out further as she saw those little hands grip her scarf, and those beautiful red eyes look down at her. "LET ME SAVE YOU!"

"... Your... Majesty..." Eri choked out and Izuku felt her own eyes get bigger as she saw the golden bracelet on Eri's wrist start to glow. Izuku watched as Eri pushed away from Chisaki with her hand, and his horrid form split into two people, before the girl leaped off the pillar.

"ERI!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed her own scarf and used it to pull the small girl towards her. She saw her red eyes well up with tears as she reached her tiny arms out and wrapped them around Izuku's neck. "Eri... Thank god..." Izuku wrapped her arm around the girl, before she started to fall back in the air.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Izuku looked up to see Chisaki reaching his hand out wards them, and destroyed the pillar under his hand. She ground her teeth together as she gripped her sword in her injured right hand while her leg arm held Eri tight to her chest tightly.

"NEVER!" Izuku shouted back at Chisaki, before she felt her whole arm pulse with a burning power. "DEMON!" She swung it swiftly, and felt all the air and noise get sucked into the sword. "SLAYER!" She screamed as she swung again, just as more stone spikes shot at them both from the pillar. She aimed right under themselves, right at the stone. The sonic boom filled the cavern and Izuku felt a rush of the power hit them, and send them flying. Izuku held onto Eri for dear life, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the city of Arcadia below them. She looked around in a panic, seeing the blue sky, feeling the hot sun on her back... People all over the streets were looking up at her as she clutched Eri to her chest. "What..." She couldn't believe it... She knew her attack was powerful but... Never that powerful...

"... IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted up at the hole, not seeing her anywhere. He started to panic as he helped Uraraka get Nighteye off the ground. He knew he shouldn't have let her do it, but he couldn't stop her... She was giving off an overwhelming presence of power, and he was in awe of it... Even while covered head to toe in that curse mark, bleeding out all over the place...

"Was that... Her Majesty...?" Ryukyu choke out as she kept the large building of a man pinned down. "I thought... It was some kind of..."

"God..." Uraraka choked out as she looked up at the hole in awe. "... She's... So powerful I... What's that thing all over her though..."

"She's... giving off a suppressing presence..." Nighteye choked out and Katsuki and Uraraka looked down at him. "I don't know how... Maybe it's... One for All but... It's overwhelming... How Chisaki isn't effected..."

"One for All can do that...?" Katsuki asked, and Nighteye looked up at him.

"... She can tame dragons..." He sputtered out and Uraraka paled to see blood coming out of his mouth. "I think... It's just a natural ability... Quirks aren't... The only magical thing... Out there..."

"HEY! THIS IS BAD!" Ryukyu shouted out at them and the group looked over to see Chisaki moving towards the large knocked out man on the ground.

"You need... To stop Her Majesty..." Nighteye choked out and Katsuki let go of him as Asui came over to help. "Chiskai he... Isn't out to get... any of you... Hes going..." Nighteye looked up at the hole in the cavern and Katsuki felt his heart stop in his chest. "... After Eri... And Her Majesty... He's going... To Kill her..."

"NO!" Katsuki growled out in anger and he held out his hands as they crackled to life.

"I _saw_ it when I _looked_..." Nighteye coughed and some blood dribbled down his chin. "But none of you... Can win against him..."

"YOU THINK I'LL JUST STAND HERE AND LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Katsuki shouted at the group and turned his head to look up at the hole in the cavern. "THAT DUMBASS!" He pointed his hands at the ground and in a loud blast of power, he rocketed up into the air after Izuku, ignoring Chisaki while the others tried to subdue him.

"HAAAAH!" Izuku felt her whole body crackle with power as she pulled every last ounce out of her that she could, and she landed on the ground with a loud thud. She hugged Eri close to herself, and dropped to her knee's. "Hot..." Izuku choked out as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at the hole as she heard explosions and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Katsuki blast up out of the hole and looked down at her with angry eyes. "Kacchan...?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" He snapped at her loudly as she let Eri stand on her feet. "Ah..." she saw surprise in his eyes and she watched him land on the ground and stare at her with wide eyes. "... The curse... Your wounds..."

"What...?" Izuku looked down at herself as she held onto Eri's shoulder, and saw that the curse marks were gone. Her eyes widened as she looked over her skin and saw no more wounds from the injuries she had suffered moments ago. "... How...?" She looked up at Eri who was trying to hold back her tears. "... Your power... Eri..." Izuku smiled at her and looked down at her bracelet. "... What a gentle quirk..." she told the girl, and took her hand in hers. She saw the bracelet continue to glow and felt a stinging pain some where in her chest.

"Are you alright...?" Eri asked her worriedly and Izuku looked up into her eyes and nodded her head.

"I'm alright, thanks to you..." Izuku reached an arm out and wrapped it around the small girl. She felt the feeling in her chest continue to sting and burn, "Eri... If you can't control it, take off the bracelet..."

"But... D-Daddy gave this to me..." Eri sobbed out and Izuku held her tightly.

"It's the only way to stop... It from..." Izuku groaned in pain as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart. "Working..."

"Izuku...?!" Katsuki called out in concern and she looked over at him and smiled.

"I..." Izuku felt Eri move in her arms, and looked down at her arm. She saw the girls tremble fingers touch the bracelet, and Izuku bit back her pain. "If it... Will stop..." Eri looked up at her, before she looked back down and yanked the golden bracelet off her wrist. Izuku huffed out a sigh of relief, and rested her head on her shoulder. "Izuku...?"

"Hey...!" Katsuki ran over and dropped to his knee's beside her. Izuku lifted her head up to look at him, and smiled. "Damnit... You scared the fuck out of me...!" He snapped at her and Izuku laughed softly at his anger. "Tch, it's not funny! That shitty King said you were going to die!"

"... What...?" Izuku asked him in shock, before there was a loud rumble. "... Oh... Oh no..." Izuku got up to her feet and Katsuki grabbed Eri as they jumped back away from the hole they came out of.

"SO, YOU FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE IT STOP!" Chisaki shouted over the rumbling, and Izuku watched in horror as she looked up at something most people would think was a demon. It had many legs made of rock, and the body of the dragon sized man that had fallen through the ceiling into the cavern. Izuku's eyes widened as she looked into the mouth and saw Chisaki glaring at them. "She can rewind humans... And it looks like she fixed you up... Stupid girl never figured out that taking the bracelet off would stop it though." He laughed and Izuku gripped her sword tightly as she glared up at Chisaki. "Either way, She's still a curse of a child... I'm doing the world a favor by taking her in... Return her to me!"

"NEVER!" Izuku shouted and she stepped in front of Katsuki as he held Eri in his arms for her. "NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN! HER QUIRK CAN BE KIND AND GENTLE, JUST LIKE HER!" Izuku bent at the knee's, and gripped her sword with both her hands.

"SHE'S A MONSTER! NO ONE CAN LOVE A MONSTER LIKE HER! HER ONLY CHANCE AT LIFE IS IF SHE COMES WITH ME!" Chisaki shouted down at her and Izuku felt her whole being burn with anger, before filling up with power from her sword.

"I LOVE HER!" Izuku shouted back and felt her sword crackle with power. "AND I WILL GIVE HER EVERY LAST OUNCE OF LOVE SHE DESERVES!"

"Izuku, don't...!" Katsuki shouted at her and she looked back at him, grinning. "You'll die! DON'T!"

"Kacchan, I'll be all right!" She smiled back at him, before she looked forwards, and took off from the ground with a bang.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE VALUE OF HER POWER!" Chisaki shouted back as she ran towards him, her sword drawn back. "I WILL CLENSE THIS WORLD OF QUIRKS, USING HER POWER!" Izuku looked up as the beast started to move and she kicked off the ground once again and shot out of the way of his attack. Spike shattered the road behind her, but she had moved to quick for him. She glared up at the belly of the monster, and channeled power into her strike, blasting it up into the air. She watched it go flying, and she bent at the knee's, glaring in it's direction. "YOU'RE MISSING THE BIG PICTURE!" Chisaki shouted as she kicked off the ground and launched herself at him into the air. "THIS WORLD IS DISEASED! HUMANS ARE THE ILLNESS!"

"No..." Izuku gripped One for all with both hands, as she shot past Chisaki. His large form made him slowly, and she was much faster now, able to use her power with out worrying about the curse mark. "HUMANS ARE THE LIFEBLOOD OF THIS WORLD!" Izuku shouted as she turned in the air and she swung her sword, gearing up for her attack. "AND I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE ON IT!" She cried out, before she silenced the world around them as One for All crackled in her hand and glowed golden with power. She took a deep breath, and slashed the sword down at him. "WORLD CHANGER!" She shouted out, and Chisaki was hit, before the sound even happened. It was louder than any other blast of power she'd ever used, and her eyes widened as she saw a golden light blind her from the blast. She looked down at the monster that Chisaki had formed into and the mass of stone and human parts fell back into the hole it came out of. Izuku felt her whole arm ache, and she gripped it as she plummeted towards the ground. She turned her body and ground her teeth together as she used her power to land on the street with a loud boom, and huffed out as she looked down at her sword in her hand.

"Izuku..." She stood up straight as she heard her name called, and she let the tip of her sword touch the ground. She looked down at it, still trying to catch her breath as she gripped it's handle. She felt the power crackle through her skin and looked up at the hole Chisaki fell back into, before she turned her head around to look behind her. She saw Katsuki standing there, staring at her with wide eyes. Eri had the same look on her face, and Izuku let out a soft laugh and smiled at them.

"See? I'm all right..." She felt her grin get bigger and Katsuki set Eri onto her feet, before he ran towards her. Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears as she ran towards him, and she dropped One for All just before their arms wrapped around each other and she felt him crush her against his chest. She hugged him back with all her being, and pressed her forehead against his neck. "Kacchan, I'm sorry...!"

"Izuku, you idiot...!" She felt him crush her more and she smiled as she held onto him. She felt the adrenaline leave her as they held each other, before they heard the others.

"Izuku...!" Uraraka cried out and Katsuki slowly let her go. She turned her head around to look back at Uraraka who was covered in blood with Ashido and Asui beside her. "Izuku, you're okay...!"

"I'm sorry everyone," Izuku smiled back at them, before she looked back behind Katsuki and saw Eri, still clutching her purple scarf. "Eri..." She dropped to one knee as the girl looked at her, and held her arms out. "Are you okay...?"

"... Izuku...!" the girl sobbed out and ran towards her at full speed. Izuku laughed as the girl crashed against her chest and she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she cried out and Izuku caressed her hair gently, trying to calm her.

"Where's His Majesty, Nighteye...?" Izuku looked up at the girls as he tried to calm Eri down, and they all looked at each other worriedly, before looking back over at the hole. Izuku stood up as she saw recovery girl with some other heroes, and she ran towards the large group, carrying Eri with her.

"your Majesty... That was some fight...!" A hero called out but Izuku pushed past them and looked down at Nighteye who was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Izuku paled at the sight, and looked around.

"N-Nighteye..." She dropped to her knee's beside the king and he looked up at her. "This.." she looked at the hole in his middle and then back into his eyes. "This isn't... You can't... H-His Majesty All Might... He... You have to see him again... You can't die you have to meet with His Majesty again! HANG IN THERE!" Izuku shouted at him and saw his eye widened as they looked up at her.

"Your Majesty, we're trying out best..." Recovery Girl looked up at her and Izuku felt tears burn in her eyes as she looked down at the injured King. "But... My powers can't help him..."

"HE CAN'T DIE!" Izuku shouted and the crowd went silent. She looked down at Nighteye who smiled at her. "You can't... You can't die...! Mirio... And A-All Might... And I... You can't...!"

"Your Majesty...!" Izuku looked up through her tears as Mirio pushed through, covered in blood himself as he fell to his knee's next to Izuku. She saw tears in his eyes, before she looked up around at the group. Bubble Girl was crying as she looked down at the King, and Izuku bit back her own sobs as she looked back down at him. "You can't... You can't die! You just can't!" Mirio cried out and Izuku looked over at him as tears fell down his face.

"Mirio..." Nighteye lifted his hand and Izuku hugged Eri tightly in her arms as the girl looked down at him, sobbing as well. "... I'm sorry... If only I'd been more astute... I made you experience so much hardship..." The king looked to Eri and smiled. "This young girl too... I'm so sorry..." He lifted a hand and touched the ends of Eri's hair. "I have failed as a King..."

"No..." Izuku shook her head and sobbed out. "You're... An amazing King... Arcadia is an amazing place, and it's all because of you...!"

"You taught me everything I know... It's because of you that I got strong...!" Mirio sobbed out loudly and bowed his head over the king. "It's because of you that I'm alive and still here! You have to stay alive! You have to keep teaching me!"

"Please..." Izuku reached her hand out to Nighteye's, and gripped it. "So many people need you... You can't... You need to see... All Might... You..." Izuku bowed her head and watched Mirio reach a hand out and clench it around theirs.

"... I'm afraid... That's not possible..." Nighteye said with a smile to them and Izuku felt more tears pour down her cheeks. "... If only we both weren't strong headed... I spent so much time... Searching for a way to change his future... To stop the one where he's killed..." Izuku clenched her hand around the king's and felt another sob escape her lips. "Nothing ever worked... I couldn't... ever change any future... But... You showed me a way, your Majesty..." Izuku looked into the man's eyes, and his hand pulled away from hers and touched her forehead. "I couldn't clear the doubts from my head... and because of that, they always weighed on my mind... A future, that you strongly wish for... So strong that there's no room for doubt... I'm sure you weren't the only one... I think, everyone believed in it so much, that it just all joined together... and that... Energy... It was all focused into you..." He smiled at her and Izuku bit back her sobs. "This.. Is the result of you firing it all out at once... The future is never certain... You changed my views on that... And for that, I thank you... and I'm sure, Eri does too..."

"Nighteye..." Izuku sobbed out as Eri cried in her arms and she hugged the girl tightly to her chest.

"Mirio..." Nighteye looked up at the sobbing boy beside her and she looked over at him worriedly. She watched Nighteye reach his hand out to touch his face, and clear the tears away, before his eyes went black. "You'll be alright... You will... Be an amazing... And outstanding King... Better than I was... This is the only future... That we shouldn't change... So please..." Izuku bit back her sobs as she watched the hand fall from Mirio's face, and Nighteye smiled up at them all. "Everyone... Keep smiling..."

Izuku felt her heart throb with pain as she watched the man before her relax, and she grabbed Mirio's hand in hers as tears poured down their cheeks. She ground her teeth together as she looked down at Nighteye, before he took his last breath. Izuku heard sobs all around them, and she held Eri to her chest, and curled over her. She felt her own cries of sorrow catch in her throat, before Mirio let out the loudest sob of all.

The word had seen both a debut of a Great King, and the death of one that same day...


	39. SMILES AND TEARS! GOODNIGHT NIGHTEYE!

**WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF.**

 **I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR LIKE, 24 HOURS NOW.**

 **GOD**

 **DAMN**

 **SO SAD**

 **SO SO SAD!**

Izuku sat on the railing of the balcony, staring out at the vast ocean in front of her as the sky started to turn pink on the horizon. She took a deep breath of the cool air that chilled her skin, and looked down at her hands. She had cried until she couldn't cry anymore... Nighteye's body was resting peacefully in a room of the castle, while the others slept through the night. She still couldn't believe what had happened in the late evening the day before... They had saved Eri... They had Chisaki and the rest of his underlings chained and ready to transport to Grim Island, while Aizawa kept watch on them.

"hah..." she let out a breath, and she could see the cool vapour leave her lips in the chilly desert winter air. She looked back up at the horizon in front of her and felt a few tears form in her eyes as she lamented. She knew Eri felt bad, she had cried until she fell asleep from a fever... Others asked her why the girl couldn't just help Nighteye, but the poor girl couldn't control her quirk... Izuku had a feeling, either way, the King would have left this world... At least this way, he had gone peacefully... She closed her eyes as she felt her tears roll down her cheeks, remembering his last words... To Keep smiling...

"Izu..." She turned her head as she heard her name spoken softly, and saw Katsuki step out onto the balcony from between the heavy curtains that kept warmth in their bedroom. She looked to his ruby eyes, and saw worry in them. "What are you doing up...?"

"I couldn't sleep..." She put her hands on the railing and gripped it tightly. "To many thoughts..."

"You should be resting, after what happened..." Katsuki walked up to her and she watched him place his hand on hers. She looked back up at him as he frowned at her and gripped her hand. "You spent a night in those underground caverns... Then almost got your self killed a bunch of times.. I don't even want to know how many, but..." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "You can't just sit and think..."

"I know, but..." Izuku let out a soft sigh, "I can't help it... There's so much to go over, it's making my mind race..." She looked up at him again and felt a smile cross her lips. "I'm okay though... Are Eri and Kouta alright...?"

"They're sleeping..." He looked back at the curtains and she felt her smile get bigger. "... The lengths you went to for her, was nuts... Her fever is still pretty bad..."

"She's worth it." Izuku told him and gripped his fingers in hers. "... You know, I told her a bunch of stories," She looked up at Katsuki who looked back at her in confusion, "Her favorite ones were about you and me you know." She pointed a finger at the both of them and laughed a bit to herself. "Should have seen her face, all red when she heard about how we got married... Like some kind of fairy tale." She felt him clutch her hand tightly and looked up into his eyes.

"... It's some kind of horror story, but... I'm glad your safe." She blushed as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his warm arms around her in a tight hug as he stood behind her. She put a hand on his arm, and smiled to herself. "You scared the shit out of me..."

"I'm sorry," She laughed out and felt him squeeze her tighter.

"It's not funny, you almost died... You said you'd come back with out a scratch, yet you were impaled and covered in that curse mark..." Katsuki growled out and she turned her head to look back at him.

"But, I'm fine now. No scratches!" Izuku grinned at him and held up her arms. There were no scars, no sign of the curse. "Because of Eri, I'm feeling pretty good actually!"

"That's not the point." He grumbled and Izuku leaned back against him as he hugged her tighter. "When are you going to quit doing stupid crap like that..."

"I don't think I'll ever stop," She looked out at the horizon as the sky got lighter, and smiled. "Because I'm King of the World, I don't think I can, not until the Demon Alliance is dealt with..."

"... I have half a mind to lock you up and never let you leave." Katsuki growled out and Izuku giggled a bit. "But you'd just pull off some kind of stupid self destroying move and break out, so there's not point in that is there."

"No there isn't..." Izuku told him, before she shifted in his arms. He let go of her as she swung her legs over the railing and stood on the balcony. She looked up at him as he watched her and smiled again. "But this is a lesson learned... And I plan on putting to action what His Majesty Nighteye asked... To always keep smiling." She looked up into his ruby eyes, and took his hands in hers. "We have to show everyone that everything will be okay... That we can protect them."

"... As long as you don't try to kill yourself again..." Katsuki grumbled out and let out a sigh. "I guess I could live with that..." He gripped her fingers in his and she smiled warmly at him. "... You... were extremely beautiful back then..." Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red as he looked down at her. "Everyone saw it... The people saw your power... They saw your beauty as you tried to protect them... And I saw it too." She looked away from him nervously as he spoke, feeling her whole face turn a bright red now. "I wish I could keep it to myself, but I guess I can't... So I'll settle for the face you make when we're together..." She looked back up at him as he let go of her hands, and touched her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, and stole her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his middle while his went around her shoulders, and she felt like she could melt against him.

"Kacchan..." She breathed his name after their lips parted, and she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, for everything..."

"No..." Katsuki shook his head and touched her cheek with his fingers. "Thank you, for being you." She felt her heart pound in her chest as he smiled so warmly at her, a smile she had never seen before on his face... She put a hand on her chest to try and calm her heart, before he kissed her forehead. "You should try and get some sleep before everyone wakes up... It's going to be a busy day.."

"Alright..." Izuku blushed a bright red as he ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her. She looked out at the sunrise, before she turned to go back inside. They stepped through the curtains, and Izuku looked over at the sleeping children on their bed. She smiled warmly as she saw Kouta holding Eri's hand in his while they both snoozed, and she put a hand over her mouth to silence her giggles.

"Tch... I didn't expect to have kids so young..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku held back her fits of laughter as he put a hand on her back. They walked over to the bed and Izuku crawled onto it carefully, being sure not to disturb the two sleeping angels. She looked down at them with a smile, and pulled the blanket up over them both. She was happy that when she brought Eri back, Kouta had just silently taken her hand and held onto it for her ever since... Izuku brushed her fingers across her own cheeks to clear away the tears that formed, as she lay down on the bed, and looked to Katsuki who had done the same. "... She's coming with us, isn't she..." Katsuki said in a small mumbled and Izuku looked into his eyes curiously, wondering if that was alright with him. "... I'm okay with that... but it's a big responsibility. You sure about it...?"

"I am..." Izuku smiled at him and saw him let out a sigh. "She deserves love, Katsuki..."

"I know..." she felt his arm wrap around her and she curled up against his chest as he held her. "... And I know you'll give it to her..." She smiled as she felt him hold her warmly, and she closed her eyes. "But you're not doing it alone... I'm here too." She giggled a bit as she heard that, and rested her head against his chest. She felt warm, like her worries were far away, and she fell asleep.

"Is she okay...?" Izuku heard a tiny worried voice near her that woke her mind, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She was tired and wanted to just keep sleeping through the day. She felt the bed shift and fought with all her might to fall back asleep.

"She's fine, she's the strongest person in the world." She almost laughed as she heard that. She pinned the voices down as Eri and Kouta, and wondered what exactly they were up too.

"Leave her alone you two, she's sleeping." Katsuki snapped and Izuku heard the groans from the children beside her. "Don't pout at me, she worked hard yesterday so let her keep sleeping! And stay quiet so you don't wake her, or I'll kick you out of the room."

"You're the loudest," Kouta snapped back and Izuku felt her mouth twitch into a smile as she let out a laugh. "Ah...!"

"... Hah," Izuku opened up her eyes and was a bit startled to see two pairs staring down at her. "Did I die? Are these angels from heaven?" She asked with a giggle and saw them both blush.

"Y-you didn't die...!" Eri said with a panic as Izuku sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "A-Are you okay? D-does anything... h-hurt...?"

"I'm alright," Izuku smiled down at Eri, before she looked over at Kouta who was pouting. "Kouta,"

"You scared us!" He snapped at her and Izuku let out a nervous laugh as he pushed her arm forcefully. "I was worried you weren't going to come back...!" He sobbed and Izuku saw tears in his eyes. "I thought... You were... going to leave... me..."

"Kouta, I won't leave you." Izuku wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tightly as he tried to fight back his tears. She looked over at Eri who was frowning and looking down.

"It's... All my fault... I'm sorry..." The young girl sniffled and Izuku wrapped her other arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Everyone, you all need to stop crying, I'm okay." Izuku told them in a warm tone and they looked up at her. "I'm King of the World, it takes more than a scary guy or demons to take me down!" She grinned at them brightly, before she smiled nervously as she saw tears well up in their eyes. "H-Hey... You don't... Need to cry, I'm alright! See?" She kept trying to grin at them but they started to sob.

"... They've been waiting for you to wake up this whole time," She looked up at Katsuki and saw him with his arms crossed as he looked over at them. "It's midday,"

"You let me sleep that long?!" Izuku cried out in shock and heard the sniffles of the kids in her arms. "K-Kacchan, you should have woken me up earlier!"

"You needed to rest, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to take it easy, huh?!" Katsuki snapped back at her and she pouted. "Don't give me that face, I told them and I'll tell you too. That shit wont work on me, so don't even start!"

"Geez," Izuku grumbled before she heard soft giggles in her arms. She looked down at Eri and Kouta who were trying to hold back their laughter. She smiled a bit at them and let, before she squeezed them tightly. "I guess, it's alright..." She heard them laugh and she grinned at them before setting them down. "Okay well, I'll take a bath then..." Izuku sighed out as she got off the bed and stood up. She looked down at her right arm, and felt her muscles were sore from yesterday. She clenched her hand into a fist and looked back at Eri and Kouta. She smiled as she saw the boy beaming at her, before she felt her heart throb as she looked at Eri. She clutched at her chest and looked away from the small girl who was finally smiling... She was beaming... That smile was so bright.

"Izu?" Katsuki sounded worried as she doubled over, trying to calm herself. "Hey, are you okay...?"

"So cute..." She choked out and pointed a finger at Eri and Kouta who starting to get worried as Katsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "I... It was just... So cute..." She put a hand on her mouth and looked up at Katsuki who had his eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't act like it's killing you!" He snapped and she smiled at him as she stood up straight.

"But it almost did, it's too precious." Izuku told him and he grumbled in anger before tapping his fist on the top of her head. "Hey..."

"Idiot..." He growled out before a pillow connected with the side of his head. They looked over at the kids and Kouta was standing up, glaring at Katsuki. "WHY YOU!"

"You're the idiot!" Kouta snapped at Katsuki as the tribal King snapped and dove at the boy on the bed. Kouta swiftly jumped out of his reach and ran away from Katsuki out onto the balcony. Izuku smiled a bit as she watched him chased the boy before she looked over at a worried Eri.

"I promised you a bath, do you want to take one with me?" Izuku asked her and saw the girl's eyes light up. She held her hand out to her, and took it gently before she walked into the large bathroom with the girl. She smiled as she helped the girl wash her hair, before looking down at her arms after having taken the bandages off. She frowned to herself as she saw the many scars, but she remembered, she was safe now... Izuku looked at Eri with a bright smile as she sniffed the shampoo.

"It smells like you..." She said with wide ruby eyes and Izuku laughed as she looked into them. "It's really pretty..."

"Thank you," Izuku told her as she washed the soap out of her hair for her. "Now you smell really pretty too," She laughed, before she washed herself off. She got into the warm water with the girl, and smiled at her as they sat there. "Did you sleep alright...?"

"... I had bad dreams..." Eri said with a frown and Izuku looked t her with concern. "But... you were there..." The girl looked up at Izuku with those big innocent eyes. "And I wasn't scared..." Izuku smiled at her and hugged the tiny girl gently. "You were... So strong and amazing... like the stories..."

"I think you're strong and amazing too." Izuku told her with a smile and Eri blushed a bright red. "I was able to fight, because of you... because of everyone." she looked over at the bathroom door as she heard more shouts from the boys. "Strength isn't just physical... It's also mental. When you have something you want to protect... It's amazing how strong you can be." Izuku looked back down at Eri who looked up at her sadly. "I want to protect everyone's smiles..." She touched the girls cheeks and grinned.

"... I... Wish I could have helped him.." Eri said sadly and Izuku looked down at her, knowing she was talking about Nighteye. "I should have tried..."

"You can't control your quirk, yet..." Izuku told her, and took her small hands in hers. "What happened, couldn't be avoided, I think he knew that..." Izuku felt tears burn in her eyes and she looked down at Eri. "He wanted to save you just as much as the rest of us..." Izuku gripped the girls small hands and saw tears form in her eyes as well. "He did his best to help all of us, and to save you... Sir Nighteye was a great king, and he will be dearly missed..." Izuku silenced her sobs from her throat and smiled warmly at Eri. "But he wouldn't want us to cry... He would want us to be happy, and to keep on living..."

"And to keep on smiling..." Eri sobbed out and Izuku nodded her head to her. She watched the girl pull her hands from her own, and clap them on her face. Izuku watched her with concern for a moment as she rubbed her eyes free of tears, before looking up. She had a shaky smile on her face, and Izuku smiled back at her as she touched her hair. The girl let out a sob, but she held her smile and Izuku hugged her gently.

"It's okay, Eri... It's okay to be sad..." Izuku told her and closed her own eyes. She heard another sob out of the girl and held back her own tears.

"but... I have to smile..." Eri sobbed out and Izuku held her tighter. "For... His Majesty..."

"Now he would be sad to hear that..." Izuku told her and she looked down at the girl. "He doesn't want you to smile because you have too... He wants you to smile because you want too..." She touched the girls cheeks. "You can be sad, but you still have your whole life... And I'm going to make sure you have a good life, alright...?" She patted the girls hair as she tried to dry her own tears. "Just promise me you'll smile when you feel like it."

"Okay..." The girl hiccuped and Izuku smiled at her warmly. She stood up and got out of the water, before she pulled Eri out of the tub next. She wrapped a towel around herself tightly, before wrapping the small girl up in a big fluffy one and picking her up. She opened the door up, and saw pillows flying across the room in many directions.

"Are you two still at it?" Izuku asked as she saw Katsuki glaring at Kouta who was hiding behind the bed.

"This brat, I'll teach him to insult me," Katsuki growled out, his hands exploding a pillow. "I'm your king! You should be more respectful!"

"Then act like it!" Kouta snapped back and Katsuki growled out in anger.

"Enough, please..." Izuku sighed out and Katsuki looked over at her. "I need clothes for Eri,"

"Tch... Hadou brought some earlier." He pointed at a pile on the dresser and Izuku looked over at it. She walked over to look at the colors, before there was a knock on the door.

"Izuchan...?" Izuku looked over to see Uraraka poke her head inside while the King set Eri down on the dresser, still wrapped up in the towel. "You're awake, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Kacchan just let me sleep to long." Izuku said with a smile as she saw Asui and Ashido poke their heads in next. "Can you guys help me with Eri's clothes?"

"Sure," Ashido said with a bright grin and stepped inside the room. The girls looked over at the mess of pillows and the two glaring boys.

"Boys can leave," Uraraka pointed at the door and Katsuki glared at her darkly.

"Fuck you, I don't have to do shit!" He snapped loudly and Izuku gave him a look. He growled in anger as he stood up and grabbed Kouta by the back of his vest. The young boy struggled in his grip, before Katsuki stormed out of the room with him.

"You sure have a troublesome husband," Asui said with a kero as Izuku dried Eri's hair for her.

"I think I'm the troublesome one.." Izuku laughed out softly before she looked down at Eri who shied way from the girls. "Eri, these are my good friends,"

"It's nice to meet you," Uraraka said with a smile to the small girl and held out her hand. "You can call me Ochachan!"

"I'm Tsyuyu," Asui said with a ribbit to the small girl as Uraraka shook hands with her.

"And I'm Mina." Ashido grinned brightly at Eri and Izuku smiled as Eri said hello to each of them in a small voice. Izuku picked out some clothing from the dresser for herself while Mina went over the clothes Hadou had brought earlier.

"Is everyone else okay...?" Izuku asked as she pulled on a light green top and pants.

"Kirishima is healing, he ripped off all his skin." Asui said with a kero and Izuku paled at that. "Shinsou had a couple of broken bones as well and is also healing, same thing with Amajiki."

"Oh my... Oh my god," Izuku felt her face get paler as she pulled her bracelets on.

"Recovery girl is looking after them, they'll be alright." Uraraka said with a bright smile as she held up a pink outfit for Eri to look at. "Hey Eri, do you like pink?"

"... I like pink..." Eri said with a small voice and Izuku heard the girls all gasp and clutch at their chests.

"So cute!" Ashido cried out and Izuku looked over to see Eri giving them a small smile. "It's like she's actually your daughter, Izuchan! This girl is adorable!"

"Ah," Izuku blushed a bright red as Ashido said that and put her hands over her face. She didn't know what to say to that, she really cherished Eri, but she didn't know where she was in the girls heart herself.

"Let's brush your hair, kero." Asui said as she picked up the girl and sat her on one of the cushions that littered the floor. Ashido handed her a brush and Izuku watched as her friend brushed Eri's long white hair out. She looked down at the girl's arms, and saw she was wearing pants and a long sleeve top. Izuku smiled at Uraraka who nodded her head in understanding. "Hmm, you need a trim," Asui croaked out and Eri looked up at her worriedly.

"We won't cut it all off," Izuku smiled at her reassuringly. "Just a bit, alright?"

"Okay..." Eri nodded her head and Ashido sat down with some scissors and started to trip the girls hair for her. Izuku walked over to One for All that she had sitting on the chair, and she picked the sword up in her hands. She looked down at it, before attaching it to the belt on her hips. She combed out her own hair quickly and looked back over at the girls as they braided Eri's hair for her.

"So cute," Uraraka said with a bright smile to the girl and Izuku watched Eri blush and shy away from them again as they showered her with praise. "Such pretty white hair too... I'm so envious."

"I... like green hair..." Eri said in a small voice and Izuku blushed a bit as the girls looked over at her with bright smiles.

"We do too," Ashido said with a laugh and Izuku let out a small sigh as they stood up and helped Eri up to her feet.

"Let's go get some lunch, before the Mountain Tribe King explodes the dining hall," Uraraka laughed and Izuku smiled at her friends.

"Ah...!" Izuku looked down at Eri as they walked to the door and saw her eyes were wide with wonder. "Wait was... that man.. The Mountain Boy...?" She asked Izuku, and the girl King blushed a bright red.

"The mountain boy...?" Ashido asked curiously and they watched Eri's hands buzz with excitement.

"From the stories that Izu told me...! If she's... If she's the Forest Girl, then he's the Mountain Boy, right...!?" Eri asked excitedly and the others looked up at Izuku whose whole body turned a bright red. She looked away from her friends as they smiled at her and tried to hide her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"He is!" Uraraka said with a bright grin to Eri whose mouth fell open in awe. "What kind of stories did Izuchan tell you...?" Uraraka asked as the girls left the bedroom and walked down the hallway.

"All kinds... lots of love stories..." Eri said excitedly and Izuku looked over at Ashido who snickered happily. "I want to marry a mountain boy too..."

"Oho, so young." Asui said with a laugh and the girls all giggled as Izuku covered her face with her hands. They entered the dining hall, and Izuku lowered her hands to see Katsuki sitting next to Kouta while he ate. She looked around and saw Aizawa sitting with Hadou and Ryukyu, and Izuku frowned as she approached them.

"Sensei..." She watched Aizawa look up at her and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," He stood up and looked down at her. "But you sure know how to cause trouble, Your Majesty. You were gone before we even got here... At least it was a controlled situation this time, but you shouldn't worry your subjects like that."

"Thank you for worrying," Izuku smiled up at her sensei who let out a sigh. She looked at Hadou and Ryukyu next who smiled at her. "Are you alright...?"

"We're just peachy!" Hadou said with a bright grin, but Izuku saw worry in her eyes. "I'm more concerned about Amajiki and Mirio."

"Where's Fatgum...?" Izuku asked curiously, and Ryukyu let out a sigh.

"He got injured as well, he's recovering with the other boys in the medical wing Recovery girl set up." The dragon woman smiled up at Izuku and she nodded her head. "You should have something to eat, after that spectacular mess yesterday, it's time to take it easy, before others arrive for the..."

The room went quiet, but they didn't need to hear the last word from Ryukyu. They all knew that people were coming for a funeral for Nighteye. Izuku sat down on a cushion next to Katsuki, while Eri climbed up on the one Kouta was sitting on. She looked out at the food on the table, and suddenly didn't feel very hungry, even though she hadn't eaten in over a day.

"Come on, have something..." Katsuki told her as he held out some fruit to her. She nodded her head and silently took some, before eating it. The room stayed rather quiet for the amount of people that were in it, save for the kids who were talking to each other. Kouta was telling Eri all about the dragons out in the courtyard, and Izuku smiled to herself a little as she listened.

"I'm going to go visit everyone," Izuku stood up after eating some food, and looked at the others.

"I'll go with you." Katsuki stood up next and she smiled up at him, before looking down at Kouta and Eri.

"Kouta, can you show her the dragons...?" Izuku asked curiously and the boy nodded his head proudly. "We'll be back in a bit," Izuku smiled to the kids, before she left the room with Katsuki. He took her hand and she felt a bit better as their fingers laced together. They walked down the halls to head to the medical wing, and stepped inside. Izuku looked around at all the beds with her injured friends on them, and hurried over to Shinsou and Kirishima.

"Well if it isn't her Majesty, the all powerful King of the world!" Kirishima laughed happily and Izuku froze in horror as she every inch of him was wrapped in bandages. "Look at me, I'm a mummy!" He laughed again and held out his hands.

"Idiot," Katsuki snapped at him and Kirishima looked up at the Mountain Tribe King with a grin. "How the hell did you fucking manage this?!"

"Well, I tried my best." Kirishima sighed out, "But nothing like Shinsou, he really gave it his all too!" Kirishima pointed at the tired looking boy with his arm wrapped up and in a sling.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked him worriedly and he let out a sigh.

"I'm just fine," Shinsou grinned at the others, and Izuku smiled at him. "Couple of bones that need to heal and some bruises. But I need to work harder on getting into a fighting shape I guess. That Rappa guy really beat our asses..."

"Yeah he did!" Kirishima laughed loudly and Izuku paled a bit.

"You guys fought him...?" She asked with wide eyes, remembering his size. "He was this strong...?"

"You should've seen it!" Izuku heard a familiar booming laugh from the bed next to Kirishima and looked over at a tall handsome man she's never seen before, who had a big grin on his face. He had his head wrapped in bandages and his torso and arms. "It was definitely the manliest thing I'd ever seen, aside from you, your Majesty!" He laughed loudly and Izuku paled a bit in realization.

"FATGUM?!" she cried out as she looked at the muscular heart throb on the bed next to Kirishima. The three boys let out a laugh as she finally recognized the hero.

"This guy is that fat ass?!" Katsuki asked in surprise as well and the skinny Fatgum grinned at them both.

"Yep! I lost my protective layer of fat in the fight, aah..." He sighed out and Izuku paled a bit. "I'm so hungry, I can't wait to get some dinner later."

"Loud..." Izuku looked over at the bed next to Fatgum and saw Amajiki sitting up and looking over at them.

"Amajiki, how are you feeling...?" Izuku asked as she walked over to him and he looked up at her tiredly.

"I'm fine, I'm... Mostly worried about Mirio..." He sighed out and Izuku looked around the room, not seeing the bright grinning hero. "He left a while ago, said he had something to do..."

"What would he have to do..? He's injured too..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked to the quiet boy on his bed.

"He said it was important, I think he went to Nighteye's office." Amajiki looked up at her and Izuku looked down at her feet. "... Could you go check on him for me...?"

"Yes," she nodded her head and looked up at Amajiki, smiling. "I'll bring him back here." She turned to Katsuki and saw him nod his head to her. She grinned, before she turned and left the medical wing, to head towards the King's office alone.

She looked up at the large door in front of her, and clenched her fists tightly. She had no idea what she could say to Mirio... he had lost his quirk protecting her, and she ground her teeth together. He was such an amazing hero, he had worked so hard to develop his quirk... She took a deep breath to calm herself, before she lifted her hand up to touch the door handle. She opened it up and stepped inside, before she lifted her head. "Mir-?"

"GOOD AFTERNOON, YOUR MAJESTY!" Mirio grinned brightly at her from the floor and Izuku paled a bit as she saw him doing sit ups. "I was wondering when you'd wake up, it's important to exercise in the morning you know, instead of sleeping in!" She frowned as she looked down at the smiling hero as he got up off the floor and began stretching his arms out. "Gotta be in tip-top shape you know!"

"... Mirio..." Izuku closed the door and she frowned at him worriedly. She didn't want him opening his wounds while they were still healing.

"I know." Izuku stopped as she saw the serious look on his face and she watched him as he looked around the office. "I've lost my quirk, and now His Majesty is gone... I've got nothing to smile about right now... But..." He looked over at her, his hands on his hips. "That's exactly why I have to! You know... Even though His Majesty was tough on you... He always smiled lots when we talked... Izuku followed Mirio as he went to the King's desk, and touched the table top. "You won't catch me sobbing anymore... Because, I'm going to be an outstanding King." Izuku looked up at him as he grinned at her and she clenched her fists tightly. "If I'm wearing a glum face like that, It'd be hard for Eri to see me right?"

"Mirio..." Izuku felt her eyes burn and she looked down at the ground. She thought back to how it was supposed to be Mirio that had One for All... If only... He had it maybe he would've done a better job... Maybe Nighteye would still be alive... She clenched her fists tightly and felt her tears burn in her eyes. "You..." she bit back her sobs as she glared at the floor. "You... Lost it because of me... You lost your Quirk because you protected me... And... In the end I was saved by Eri, after getting so beaten up and letting the curse spread like that... I was even saved by Nighteye..." She closed her eyes tightly. "This mess... Everyone's injuries... It's... All because I couldn't protect them yet... This is my fault..." she bowed her head to Mirio and clenched her teeth together. That was right... If Mirio had been the successor .. This wouldn't have happened... She grabbed the handle of One for All on her hip, and gripped it tightly. "Mirio... What if you could be powerful again, what if-?!" She raised her head to look up at him but he just grinned at her brightly.

"No thanks!" Mirio laughed and Izuku paled a bit at that. "Your Majesty... It means a lot to me that you're willing to cry for my loss, and for His Majesty... But what ever power you think you can give me... I don't want it." He reached a hand out and put it on her shoulder. "Because, you're the King this world needs." Izuku frowned as she looked up at him and he grinned at her. "I saw it... That amazing win over Chisaki..." He gripped her shoulder and Izuku let her hands relax. "The way you broke yourself, all to try and protect Eri, even let yourself get taken away... His Majesty told me that you were supposed to die." Izuku frowned as he looked away from her. "But... You didn't. Instead, you stood above it all, and believed that you would come out alive. You believed so strongly that you'd save Eri, that I started to believe too. His Majesty saw it too... You have a power to make us all work harder... Be stronger... You have a power to change the dark future, into a bright one." Mirio gripped both her shoulders and Izuku looked up at his bright smile. "There's no way I could measure up to that, not like how you do. Instead of being the next King of the World... I want to become the King of the Central Region, and support you. You are the bright light this world needs, I saw it then, and I see it now."

"Mirio..." Izuku brought her hands up to her face and she rubbed her eyes, trying to dry her tears. She had no idea that's how he felt, he couldn't believe it.

"Your Majesty," Izuku looked up at Mirio again as he continued to grin at her. "Don't doubt yourself, everyone needs support and help. I received it from you, back in the underground city... Now I would like to return the favor, and support you as a King. Maybe..." He sighed out, "Maybe when Eri can control her quirk, we can see if I can get mine back... But until then. I won't give up and keep working hard. Now stop your crying!" He laughed out and patted her shoulders vigorously. Izuku groaned from the force he used and looked up at him. "you've got to show the world, that you'll keep everyone safe and do your job, with a bright smile."

"Thanks..." Izuku smiled up at him, and nodded her head. "I plan on getting Eri help with her quirk, so that she doesn't need to be afraid anymore... I want to show her, that the world isn't scary, and that she can use it with out hurting anyone."

"She sure got herself a great family now, huh?" Mirio laughed and Izuku smiled up at him. "I think you can do it... I think with you around, she'll overcome her fear and develop her quirk." They walked over to the desk and he laughed again. "I think, one day she'll become an amazing Queen. Where at, I don't know, but..." Izuku looked up at him and he grinned. "I can feel it. Now..." he looked at the desk and Izuku looked back down at it. "His Majesty told me... If anything happened to him, to look in his drawer..." he put a hand on top of the desk and Izuku frowned. "... I came here to do that, but... I've just been a little scared. But now that you're here..." Izuku looked back up at Mirio and saw him smile. "I think I can, so lets look huh?"

"Yes," Izuku nodded her head and they both stepped behind the desk and Mirio put a hand on the drawer. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he slowly opened it up. Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw what was inside... Two letters, and Nighteye's crown. "... What..." she reached inside, and picked up the letter with her name on it. She looked over at the one Mirio pulled out with his name on it, and the two of them looked at each other.

"You first," He laughed and Izuku shook her head.

"No, I think you should. He's the one who told you about it." Izuku smiled at him and Mirio let out a sigh, before he looked down at the letter in his hand. She watched as he opened it up, and saw artful handwriting across the paper.

"Mirio..." he spoke as he read it out loud, and Izuku gripped the letter in her hands tightly. "If you're reading this, my time has passed..." Izuku felt her eyes burn as he spoke and bit her lip. "I hope you're not crying, because it's important for a future King to smile." Izuku put her hand over her face as she listened and closed her eyes to stop her tears. "I don't know why I'm writing this... Maybe I'm just as emotional as her Majesty, but I feel this is the best course of action. As I taught you, it's always best to have fail safe plans, and this is my way of making sure Arcadia is left in good hands. I never had a family, thus I have no heir to leave my throne too. I'm sure it will be fought over who it is supposed to go too, but I want to make it clear, that I leave this throne to you." Izuku choked back her tears as she heard the tremble in Mirio's voice. "... Her... Majesty... Despite my foresight, I have this strange feeling... She might be reading this too... And so, even though I know it's impossible... I have left a letter behind for her..." Izuku pulled her hand off her face and looked at Mirio as he clutched his letter in his hands. "I think I've become a fool since she got here... She has me believing in the notions that the future might be able to change, but I've never been able to make that happen. She believes so strongly she can save that girl Eri, that even I want to believe she can too..."

"I should stop my rambling..." Izuku put a shaky hand on Mirio's shoulder and saw he was near the end. "If I'm correct about her still being alive... Then I'd like it if she could help me... I want to name You, Mirio Togata, as the new King of the Central Region. I believe, no matter what, that this is the best course of action..." Izuku couldn't stop herself, she felt a sob escape her throat and her tears poured down her cheeks. "Mirio, from now on, I leave Arcadia in your capable hands... Sincerely... His Majesty... Sir Night... Eye..." Izuku gripped her friend's shoulder tightly as he lowered his letter and put a hand over his face. They were silent, the only sound in the room was her own sobs that she tried to fight back. She lifted the letter in her hand with her name on it, and ground her teeth together. She slowly opened it, and pulled out the paper that was inside.

"... I... Sir Nighteye, Ki-..." She bit her lip as a throb threatened to escape her again. "King of the Central Region..." She felt the paper shake in her hands as tears poured down her cheeks. "Hereby... Accept... and..." She dropped to her knee's as she read the next words. "Acknowledge Her Majesty, Izuku Midoriya... As a powerful woman... And the new... King of the World..." She looked down at his signature on the paper and his seal in the form of a stamp. Her vision blurred with tears as she looked at the paper, before she lowered it onto her lap. She looked up at the ceiling, seeing the mural of All Might painted across it, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Hah... I know... I know I said... I wanted you to Acknowledge me... But... Not like this...!" She wailed out and felt her tears pour down her cheeks. "NOT... like... This...!" She lowered her head and clutched the letter in her hands tightly. She heard a thunk next to her and a strong hand on her shoulder. She held the letter close to her chest, and ground her teeth together. "... This is a poor joke... I thought he valued humor..." Izuku choked out and felt her mouth turn into a smile. "Not Funny... Nighteye... But... I'll let you have it..." She rubbed her arm across her eyes and felt Mirio grip her shoulder tightly.

"I thought we promised to stop crying...?" Mirio asked her and she looked up at him. She saw tears in his eyes and down his cheeks and she let out a laugh with him as they both looked at each other. Izuku sat back on the floor and looked down at the letter in her hand. "Wow, we're not doing a very good job are we...?" Mirio laughed again and Izuku put a hand on her face.

"You know... Smiling at all times is amazing... But..." Izuku looked up at Mirio, grinning through her tears. "I told Eri earlier... It's okay to be sad..." she laughed with Mirio and leaned back against the desk as they both sat on the ground. "... So... For right now... Just for a few more minutes... I just want to cry if that's okay with you..." She looked up at the window that let the afternoon sun into the room, before she looked up at Mirio.

"You know... I said I'd stop crying too..." Mirio laughed and looked back at her. "But... I think I'll join you..."

"I'd be honored if you would, Your Majesty..." Izuku laughed out, before she saw tears pour down his cheeks. She leaned her head back to look out the window with him, and the two of them, silently cried with smiles on their faces as a white bird flew into view, before taking up into the sky.

"Izuku...?" After the two young Kings dried their tears, they heard a door open to the office. Izuku recognized the voice, and she and Mirio both got up from behind the desk and stared wide eyed at the open office door. She saw All Might standing there, with a frown on his face as he looked at them both. "What are you two doing...? You look like you opened your eyes in the ocean..."

"All Might..." Izuku smiled at him and she walked around the desk towards him. He entered the room and looked at her worriedly. She looked into his eyes, and saw he had been crying too, the sadness was evident on the former King's face and she ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. She felt his arms wrap around her, and they both hugged each other tightly. A silent acknowledgment that they both understood what the other felt. She slowly let go of him, before they were crushed in a hug by Mirio. They looked at him as he grinned at them both and Izuku smiled. "Mirio.."

"I think, this is enough." Mirio said with a laugh as he let go of them. "We need to remember his last words," He walked back to the desk, and reached into the drawer, pulling out the crown. "To always keep Smiling." He grinned brightly, before he looked back into the desk. He found one more letter, and pulled it out. "Ah... Your Majesty, All Might..." He looked up at the former king and held up the letter. "I think this is for you..."

"Ah..." Izuku watched All Might walk over and take the letter in his large hands. His smile looked forlorn as he looked down at it, before looking around the room. "If you two don't mind... I think I'll read it by myself... there are others who are looking for you." He turned to look at Mirio and Izuku and they both nodded their heads to him. Izuku turned to the door, and walked out with Mirio. She took the handle in her fingers, and glanced back at All Might in the office. She felt her heart ache as she saw tears pour down his cheeks, before she shut the door with a click.

"Let's leave it all behind," Mirio said with a grin as they walked down the hall, and Izuku felt her own face form a grin as well. "From this moment on wards, we will send his Majesty off with smiles on our faces, and laughter in our hearts."

"You should get back to the Medical Wing, You need to rest." Izuku smiled up at Mirio and grinned, "Arcadia needs a healthy King to get it through this troubling time."

"You're right! Hah!" Mirio boomed with laughter and Izuku laughed with him as they went back to the medical wing. "I don't know if I can get used to that, geez." he rubbed the back of his head and Izuku grinned brightly. "I wonder how we should do this... I wonder if Bubble Girl knew about this.."

"Even if she didn't, I'll take care of it." Izuku told him and patted his shoulder. "Just get better, so we can say good bye properly tomorrow."

"Will do, Your Majesty." He laughed and Izuku smiled back at him as they entered the medical wing. She looked at the others, seeing they were finishing up with their treatment. She smiled at them and waved good bye to Mirio, before she closed the door and looked down the hall. She could hear happy giggles, and smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway and went to the courtyard where the Dragons were. She looked out at Kouta and Eri playing with them, before looking down at the letter in her hand.

"... You alright...?" She looked up as she saw Katsuki leaning against the wall, and he looked away from the kids to look at her. "... You look like you've done a life times worth of crying."

"I have..." Izuku smiled at him and looked back at the kids. "... I'm sure I'll shed more tears, but for today... I'm done." She looked back down at the letter in her hands and laughed a bit.

"you two have to be quiet when we're there... Alright?" Izuku laughed a bit to herself as she heard Katsuki talking to Kouta and Eri behind her. She looked in the mirror as she saw the kids wearing pastel colored clothing, an holding flowers in their hands. "Especialy you," Katsuki pointed a finger at Kouta and the boy shot a glare up at him.

"They're kids, people will forgive them." Uraraka called out as she combed Izuku's hair for her, and made sure the curls were nice and neat. "You know.. I didn't think I'd be trying to make you this pretty for a funeral..." Uraraka said with a frown as she looked at the Mirror. Izuku smiled up at her friend as she adjusted the fabric of her golden dress around her neck. "I certainly didn't think that this is what we'd use the dress for."

"It's fine," Izuku smiled at herself as Uraraka handed her a golden circlet and she put it on. "We need to send Nighteye off with a brightest smiles." She stood up and turned her head to look at Katuki and Uraraka. "This is a celebration of his life, not mourning of his death. Let's show him we can make the future bright," She grinned at them all and saw Uraraka smile back at her. Izuku adjusted her bracelets so they sat nicely on her wrists, and looked down at Eri and Kouta. "You can cry... But make sure you show Nighteye you can smile too, alright..?"

"Yes," Kouta nodded his head, and looked over at Eri. She looked ready to cry, but Kouta took her hand and she looked at him. "I'll hold your hand, so if you want to cry just squeeze mine, alright?" Eri nodded her head to him and Izuku smiled at them both. She looked up at Katsuki, seeing him wearing his formal black pants and his cloak around his shoulders. He looked back at her and she smiled as she saw him wearing all his formal mountain tribe jewelry around his neck and wrists. His hair was even combed, though still stood on end.

"You know what you're going to say...?" Katsuki ashed her and she nodded her head as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "... Will you be okay?"

"I will," she nodded her head, and looked over at Uraraka who was frowning at her. "It's almost sunset, so we should hurry." she smiled at her friend who smiled back sadly at her and they left the bedroom. They walked down the long halls, towards the back of the castle, until they came out to the ocean side courtyard. Izuku looked over at the others who were all dressed in their best, and smiled at them as they turned to greet her. "Everyone okay...?"

"Of course." Kirishima grinned at her, and she nodded her head to him, before looking at the others. They all had smiles on their faces, but she could read the sadness in each one of her friends eyes. Izuku took a deep breath to calm her self, before she looked up to the alter near the water. It was made of stone, and she could see Nighteye's body laid on it, as if he were asleep. She looked around at the crowd, seeing Bubble Girl being comforted by Fatgum and Ryukyu, and she frowned a bit to see the woman's sadness.

"Well everyone, I think we're all here." She looked up to see Mirio come outside with All Might. She laughed a bit as she saw him dressed in all white desert attire, except he still wore his long red scarf that looked like a cape, and a bright grin was on his face as he looked over at her. She looked up at All Might who was wearing his signature Red and blue royal attire, and she let go of Katsuki's hand and approached them. "Your Majesty, You look like the sun!" Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku held back her giggles as everyone turned to look at them.

"... I'd like to say a few words before you speak." All Might said with a smile on his face and Izuku nodded her head to him.

"Here," Hadou held out some blue flowers to Izuku and she took them. "It's tradition in the desert... To surround the body with flowers." Hadou smiled at her and Izuku looked down at them.

"What a lovely tradition," Izuku said with a warm smile, before she followed All Might and Mirio up to the alter. She looked up at Nighteye, and felt her chest ache. He was wearing his royal whites, and he looked so peaceful... a slight smile still on his lips. She gripped the flowers in her hands, before she looked up at All Might as he turned to the crowd.

"... His Majesty Nighteye was a close friend of mine, and though we grew apart over the years... I still cherish him as dear friend." All Might's voice rang our over the crowd and Izuku looked down at the flowers in her hands. "He held Humor in the highest regards, believing that no matter what, people needed to laugh the most." She looked up at All Might again and saw his hands trembling as he turned to place the flowers next to his body. "I couldn't be here in his last moments... I wish I had a chance to speak with him one more time... He left me a letter..." All Might lifted his head up and Izuku saw a big grin on his face. "... Telling me, that no matter what... The future isn't set in stone. That we have the power to change it. I don't know when I'll see him again... But next time we meet, I plan on greeting him with the biggest smile I can." He turned to look out at the crowd, and grinned at them all. "So to everyone here... Even if the future seems dark... Let's brighten it with our smiles. Now..." Izuku looked up at All Might as he looked down at her. "I think Her Majesty has a few words..."

"... I think, everything I have to say... Everyone has already heard it." Izuku looked down at Nighteye's body, before looking at the flowers in her hands. "To Smile... To laugh... To cry and to shout in anger... These are all important emotions." She lay the flowers next to Nighteye's body, and turned to look at the crowd, seeing confusion on their faces. "They're what make us human, what make us feel alive. We need to cherish all the feelings we have, and do our best to over come that sadness and anger." She smile as she looked over at Katsuki in the crowd. "So that we can laugh with the ones we love at the end of the day..." She took a deep breath, and raised her head. "As King of the World, I want to protect all these emotions, and all of your smiles. I promise to everyone here, and everyone in the world, that I will dedicate my life to this, and bring about a peaceful world where everyone can be happy." She grinned at everyone, before she looked over at Mirio. "There are a few things Nighteye left us... Words to live by, and ideals to follow. But he also left us with a request..." She saw Hadou and Amajiki pull the crown out that Nighteye had left for Mirio, and they brought it up to her. "He wanted to leave Arcadia and the Central Region in capable hands... Strong hands that will lift this region out of it's sorrow, and show it a bright future." She took the crown in her hands and nodded her thanks to Amajiki. "The person who he thought will fill that role best, is a person who He had cherished and taught himself..." She turned to Mirio who looked down at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "I agree with him, I think the best choice to lead this region, is Mirio. So, to fulfill His Majesty's final request, I'd like it you'd all help me greet the new King of the Central Region..." She lifted the crown up and Mirio grinned at her nervously before bowing his head to her. She placed it on his head, and smiled as he stood up and touched the crown nervously, before looking at the crowd. "His Majesty, Mirio Togata."

It was silent for a moment, before Bubble Girl stepped forwards, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Mirio. Izuku stepped aside worriedly as she placed the flowers in her hands next to Nighteye's body, before she turned to look up at Mirio. He looked at her worriedly, before she bowed her head to him.

"Your Majesty..." The girl sobbed out, before she lifted her head up to smile at Mirio. He smiled back at her, and Izuku looked out at the crowd as here was a quiet applause. Mirio let out a laugh, and hugged Bubble Girl around the shoulders, before they stepped out of the way so the rest could lay flowers on the alter.

"I never thought I'd see a surprise ending at a funeral," All Might said beside her and she looked up at him as he watched people lay down their flowers, before greeting Mirio with smiles. "But I think this is what he wanted..."

"Me too..." Izuku smiled as she looked back up at the alter. She watched Katsuki help Eri and Kouta lay down their flowers, before they stepped over to her. She looked up at Katsuki as he took her hand in his, and she gripped his fingers tightly with hers as her sadness bubbled in her chest. She turned her head to look back at the Alter, as Mirio stood there alone, his own flowers in his hands.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. For everything..." He looked down at Nighteye, with a smile on his face, before he put the flowers in the former King's hands. Izuku gripped Katsuki's hand tighter as she watched Mirio look to Amajiki, as he approached with two torches. "You will be missed, and never forgotten. I hope we meet again some day," Mirio's voice rang out, before both him and Amajiki lowered the torches. Izuku looked down as she heard soft sobs, and she looked at Eri and Kouta as the clutched each other's hands, and cried. Izuku put her free hand on Kouta's head, while Katsuki touched Eri's with his own, and the kids did their best to swallow their sobs, before they forced grins onto their faces. Izuku looked up at the alter as it caught flame, and felt her own eyes burn with tears. The sky was growing dark, and the flames seemed to roar over the silent crowd, as they cremated the body on the alter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at All Might. She saw tears in his eyes, but he was still smiling as he glanced down at her. She smiled back at him, before a tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to look back at the alter. It slowly started to die, and Izuku felt her chest tighten as Mirio turned to look back at the crowd.

"Now... Let's send his spirit off with a party. His Majesty always loved a good wine." Mirio said with a bright grin, and Izuku smiled up at her friend as he put his hands on his hips. "TO HIS MAJESTY!" Izuku was shocked as he pumped a fist up in the air. "THE GREAT KING OF ARCADIA, SIR NIGHTEYE!"

"This guy is the King here now...?" Katsuki asked in a deadpan tone as the crowd agreed in a lively manner with Mirio.

"Yeah," Izuku laughed and looked up at him. "I think he'll be a great one."


	40. MOUNTAIN BOY AND FOREST GIRL!

**Hello everyone, wow this story is getting looooong~**

 **But that's okay.**

 **I had some one ask if they could draw fanart,**

 **and by jove...**

 **HECK YES YOU CAN!**

 **I WOULD UTTERLY DIE OF HAPPINESS IF I SAW IT TOO.  
ACTUALLY.  
I DEMAND TO SEE IT.  
NOT TO TOOT MY OWN HORN, BUT THIS SHIT IS CUTE.**

 **I HELLA WANNA SEE FANART.**

 **I'm not demanding anyone do it, but I would love to see any if you are willing to draw it. I've been meaning to draw some scenes myself, but I can't seem to find time while I destroy my fingers with typing out all this happiness for you.**

 **So to the person who asked, yes you can draw it.**

 **JUST LEMME SEE IT CAUSE I WOULD LOVE TOO!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the show.**

 **-rolls credits-**

"Maybe we should head back to the guild..." Katsuki said with a thought as both him and Izuku sat on a bench in the courtyard a few days later. Izuku looked over at him as he spoke and she raised an eyebrow at him. "To drop the kids off... We're heading to the Forest region next, and it's too dangerous for them there..."

"...I don't know..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked over at Eri and Kouta as they fed the dragons together. Baku was being extremely gentle with the children and Izuku smiled a bit. "I don't want to just leave them alone like that... I don't want them to feel abandoned or left behind... We just rescued Eri..." She looked over at the girl as she giggled while Baku licked her hands.

"... Why not contact your mother then..?" Katsuki asked and Izuku looked over at him with wide eyes. "She can look after Eri in the guild, and Kouta if Mandalay isn't back yet." He looked over at her and she sat up straight. "... What, We can't drag brats around everywhere with us..."

"That's... A great idea actually!" Izuku said with a bright smile and she looked down at her hands. "We can take a small rest back at home, and she can come and look after Eri for me." She grinned brightly to herself now. "I'm sure mom will be happy too, ah!" She looked over at Katsuki as he watched her mutter. "Your Mom too! We should tell your mom, see if she wants to meet Eri!"

"... You're acting like you just popped out a kid," Katsuki said with a raised eyebrow and Izuku blushed a bright red. "... I mean, I get it... You've adopted her in your own weird way..." She looked at him as he looked over at the kids. "... I guess I have too..."

"Well," Izuku looked down at her knees and felt her face get warmer. "... Her eyes are a lot like yours... I guess... that's why I..." She bit her lip nervously, "Took to her a lot... I think, if we had a daughter, she'd have your eyes..."

"Hah...?" She looked back up at Katsuki as he leaned closer to her while they sat on the bench. "You mean _when_ we have a daughter..." He growled out and Izuku felt her face get warmer as he leaned in close to her. "Don't get me wrong, I consider Eri my own now, if you do... But don't take away my future daughter before she even exists..." She felt his fingers touch her cheek and bit her lower lip as she looked into his ruby red eyes. "Because if she has my eyes, she'd have your hair.." His voice was a low growl and she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt him push her back onto the bench as he kissed her so passionately, and she gripped his arm tightly as she enjoyed it. He pulled his lips from hers, and she looked up into his eyes, feeling her cheeks burn hot and seeing the same redness on his. "... Besides... Half the fun is making them..." He grinned at her and Izuku felt her whole body turn red.

"K-Kacchan, you pervert..." She mumbled out as he leaned his head down and kissed her cheek. She bit her lower lip as he showered her skin with kisses. "Th-they're right there... We're out in the open..."

"I don't care..." He whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "The bed has been awfully crowded every night... So let's let Baku look after them and go play by ourselves..."

"K-Kacchan...!" She looked up at him as she continued to grin down at her before they were doused with water. Izuku blinked in surprise as she looked up at him and they both looked over to see Kouta with his hand pointed at them. "K-Kouta...?"

"Get off my future wife, dummy!" Kouta shouted at Kasuki who glared over at the boy. "That's called sexual harassment!"

"But..." Eri stuttered out from behind Kouta and he looked back at her. "They're the Mountain Boy and Forest Girl... They belong together..." Izuku smiled at them both nervously as she saw tears well up in Eri's eyes, before she looked to Kouta and saw panic on his face. "Let them kiss, they belong together!" Eri cried out and pushed Kouta. Izuku and Katsuki both sat up as she cried and looked down at Kouta who was still shocked.

"H-Hey what... What are you talking about?" Kouta asked and Eri pouted as she looked down at him.

"Yeah, what's she talking about?" Katsuki asked as Izuku stood up and hurried over to them.

"Eri it's okay," Izuku smiled at her and the little girl looked up at her with tearful eyes. "I told you they got married right...?" she grinned brightly and Eri looked down at the ground.

"... Did you make our life into a children's story?" Katsuki asked as he walked over and Izuku blushed a bit as she patted Eri's head.

"Eri you shouldn't push people..." Izuku looked up at the girl who was clutching the front of her shirt, trying to stop her crying.

"B-But he..." Izuku frowned as she saw Eri's eyes fill with tears. "He was being mean..."

"Tch, no I wasn't!" Kouta said loudly as he got up. "This guy is a pervert!" He pointed a finger at Katsuki who glared at the little boy darkly. "Izuku is my wife, not his!"

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked over at Kouta.

"She's married to the Mountain Boy!" Eri cried at Kouta and Izuku looked back and forth between the children worriedly. "They can do anything together! They're married and they go on adventures..." Eri sniffled and gripped her shirt tightly again. "And they Kiss all the time, and slay demons and mean men together...!"

"... What have you been telling her?" Katsuki asked Izuku who put her hands on her face to hide her blush.

"She liked the stories..." Izuku mumbled into her hands as Eri sobbed while Kouta looked at her worriedly. "Besides... You do kiss me a lot... I had to make the stories more child friendly..." She looked up at Katsuki with a pointed gaze and he looked away from her, crossing his arms.

"Why did I have to be called the Mountain Boy, how fucking stupid... I'm the King of the Mountain Tribe!" He snapped over the sobbing and both the kids looked up at him. He looked over at Kouta and grinned madly as he leaned down and put a hand on top of the boys head. "Izuku is my wife, got it?"

"Tch," Kouta glared up at him, before Izuku watched him look over at Eri who was still crying. Izuku put a hand over her mouth as Kouta glared back up at Katsuki again and held back her giggles as a blush crossed his cheeks. "Fine! Not like you could get another wife anyways... Izuku is the only one kind enough to love an ugly face like yours anyways,"

"Why you...!" Katsuki snapped and growled as Kouta grinned at him, before the boy kicked the King in the knee. Katsuki growled out as Kouta scrambled away from him and ran towards Izuku and Eri to hide behind them. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Kouta..." Izuku looked down at him as he stuck his tongue out Katsuki, before she let out a snort of laughter.

"It's not fucking funny!" Katsuki shouted at her as she laughed, while standing up. "Fucking brat, I'll send him to the fucking moon!"

"Try me, ugly!" Kouta shouted back and Izuku's shoulders shook as she continued to hold back her laughter before she walked over to Katsuki who was fuming with rage by now. She looked up at him and touched her fingers to his cheeks.

"I do love this face," She told him and he looked down at her, a scowl still on his face. She smiled at him warmly and pulled his face towards hers, before she kissed him softly on the lips. She looked up into his surprised eyes and grinned.

"Tch..." He scowled again, before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Kid is fucking lucky you're around..."

"GROSS!" Kouta shouted from over by Eri and Izuku looked over at them, blushing a bit as she saw Eri's watching them with wide eyes.

"I think it's beautiful..." The small girl said and Izuku blushed a bright red as she felt Katsuki press his lips to her cheek again. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, making her cheeks turn a brighter red.

"Okay, okay..." Izuku held up her hands to stop him and he grumbled in annoyance. "That's too much..."

"Tch.." Katsuki let go of her and she fanned her face with her hands while he rounded on the kids. "Eri what did Izuku tell you about how strong I am?" He asked and Eri looked up at him with wide eyes.

"That you're super strong! Way stronger than her!" Eri said with a bright grin and Kouta looked at her like she grew 4 heads.

"This guy? No way, Izuku is-" Kouta started before Katsuki let his hands crackle with explosions. Izuku looked at him worriedly as he grinned back at her.

"Really? Well then," She blushed a brighter red than before as he looked away from her. "I'll show you just how strong I am," He ran at the kids and Kouta hurriedly grabbed Eri's hand and pulled her into a run to get away from the crackling Tirbal King. "OI! HEROES DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"THIS ONE DOES!" Kouta shouted as he ran with Eri away from Katsuki who blasted after them.

"Hahaha!" Izuku turned her head around to look at All Might who stepped out into the courtyard, grinning brightly at her. Izuku smiled as she saw he was with Mirio and Aizawa and turned to face them. "I was wondering who was being so lively out here, I should have guessed." All Might placed a hand on her head and Izuku laughed a bit as he ruffled her hair.

"Your Majesty, when did you have children?" Aizawa asked as he looked over at the Tribal King who was still chasing the laughing kids around the dragons. "... And who let him be the father?"

"Ah!" Izuku felt her whole body go red as the group looked at her.

"Eraser, that's not funny. She's too young for that." All Might said with a nervous grin at his fellow hero, before he looked over at Izuku. "Right?"

"Ah..." Izuku looked down at her feet, trying to keep her cool, but she felt her whole face get warmer.

"IZUKU MY GIRL!" She looked up as All Might clapped his hands on her shoulders and smiled at him nervously as he looked at her worriedly. "YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT BOY! YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THIS!"

"WHAAA!" Izuku cried out as All Might burst into tears and looked at her sensei and Mirio for help. Mirio was howling with laughter at the scene while Aizawa watched them with a bored look. "I-I-I'm not pregnant! Please stop!" Izuku cried out in horror at All Might who looked at her worriedly.

"Your Majesty, you're going to make her explode." Aizawa called out in a deadpan tone, and Izuku put her hands on her reddening face. "Besides, this isn't a conversation I want to be apart of." He cleared his throat and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "We came here to discuss something important with you, and no... It's not about your private matters." He put a hand on All Might's head to stop him from crying.

"... Is something wrong...?" Izuku asked curiously as she saw the serious look on Aizawa's face. She turned to look up at All Might as his worried look turned to a grim frown, then to Mirio. The new Central Region King was still smiling, but it was a serious one. "... What happened...?"

"... The convoy that was escorting the Eight Precepts was attacked on it's way to Grim Island..." Izuku paled a bit as she heard that and frowned at Aizawa as he spoke. "I was supposed to be with them, this is my own blunder."

"No, I..." Izuku clenched her fists and ground her teeth together. "... This is my own. I should have been the one to make sure they got locked up properly... What exactly happened...?"

"From the reports, the ship was attacked... By the Demon Alliance." All Might told her and Izuku felt all the blood leave her face as she looked up at All Might. "... The heroes who were a day behind the other ship found the Eight Precepts mutilated... But alive."

"What...?" Izuku asked with wide eyes. "But... They were working together with the Demon Alliance.. This..."

"Chisaki was merely using them if you ask me..." Aizawa said with a sigh. "And I think they were using them too... We never found that doctor that was supposed to be here." The hero crossed his arms and Izuku put a hand over her mouth.

"... The ones that I know were here were Twice, Toga... And Dabi..." She clenched her fist as she looked down at her hand. "That doctor must have escaped with them in the fights underground... I didn't see him at all..." She looked up at the others, "But I heard Dabi... He spoke of his plans to take over the Demon Alliance right in front of me... I don't think he knew it was me but... he plans on murdering world leaders." She looked up at Mirio.

"A guy like that won't be able to take me down, quirk or not." Mirio grinned at her and Izuku smiled back at him. "Besides, I have Hadou and Amajiki with me. There's no need to worry about me, just worry about yourself."

"He's right, if you pan on continuing your travels to the other regions you need to proceed with caution." Aizawa told her and Izuku nodded her head to him, before she looked over her shoulder at Katsuki as he finally caught the two laughing kids. "... I don't recommend you take kids with you..."

"I was going to ask my Mother if she could look after them back at the guild..." Izuku said with a half smile as she turned back to the others. "I was also going to ask you, Sensei..." She looked up at Aizawa. "If you could help Eri in developing her quirk. I think you're the best person for the job..."

"If that's what you'd like, I'd be honored." Aizawa told her and Izuku smiled at him, before looking up at Mirio.

"I don't want her to be afraid of herself anymore. She also told me she wants to help people... With her quirk she can be a great help to others, and one day I think she'll be able to give Mirio back his quirk." She looked back at Aizawa, "I don't want anyone to be demonized because of their powers again. Any quirk can be used with care and for good, no matter what... I think... If Chisaki had a better environment around him, he could've been a great hero... Any of the Precepts could have been..." She looked down at her sword and put a hand on it. She felt the power warm her muscles and she looked up at the shocked men around her. "To keep people from turning into others like the Hero Killer, the Eight Precepts... Or the Demon Alliance... We need to show them kindness and acceptance. Yes Eri's power can be used to take people's quirks away and kill them... But it can help people heal like it did for me." She clenched her fist tightly and grinned at the others. "You just have find a way."

"... Izuku..." She looked up at All Might and saw him grinning at her. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Ehm..." Izuku blushed a bright red and felt some one crush her in a tight hug and lift her up. She choked out, trying to breathe as she looked down at Mirio.

"WHAT A MAGNIFICENT BRIGHT KING!" Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku smiled at him as he hugged her tighter. "Everyone was right about you, you truly are the best King this world could ask for!"

"Mirio... I think you'll kill her before dinner..." Aizawa said worriedly as Mirio crushed her in a hug.

"OI! PUT HER DOWN!" Katsuki and Kouta snapped loudly as they glared over at the group. Izuku laughed as Mirio set her down and grinned at them.

"Your Majesty..." Izuku fixed her top as she looked over at Eri who came running over and looked up at Mirio with wide eyes. "... Are you... Feeling alright...?"

"I'm feeling great," Mirio grinned down at her and Izuku watched Eri's surprise turn to a bright smile as she looked up at the beaming King. "What about you?" Mirio knelt in front of her and Izuku watched him curiously. "How do you feel about going with Her Majesty to the Guild...?"

"Yuuei Guild...?" Eri asked with wide eyes and looked up at Izuku. She smiled at the girl warmly and nodded her head. She looked back to Mirio and beamed. "I really want to go... I want to... Be a strong Hero like Izuku... I want to help people like you..." Izuku watched as tears formed in the little girls eyes, and worried a bit. "I want to... Protect people so they can smile..."

"That's an amazing goal!" Mirio laughed and ruffled the young girls hair. "I think you'll be able to do it. And I can't wait to see how strong you get,"

"Thank you." Eri smiled up at Mirio and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'll help you one day... I'll give you your quirk back, I promise."

"Either way, I'm happy as long as you keep smiling." Mirio told her with a grin. "I think you'll have a brighter smile than either mine or Her Majesty's." He pointed up at Izuku and she grinned brightly at Eri. "So make sure you work hard, and keep her safe in my place, alright?"

"I will." Eri said with a bright grin and Izuku blushed a bit. Eri let go of Mirio and ran towards Izuku before hugging her legs. Izuku looked down at her and touched her hair gently. "Because I love Izuku!"

"Oh my," All Might chuckled as Izuku felt her whole body turn a bright red while the others looked at her with bright smiles. Izuku looked around at them all nervously, before she made eye contact with Katsuki who had a hand on Kouta's head. He nodded to her and grinned and she smiled back before looking down at Eri.

"I love you too, Eri..." She watched the girl lift her head to look up at her, and smiled warmly. She gently ruffled her long white hair and the girl smiled up at her before Izuku picked her up.

"Well It's a good thing that project should be done by the time we get back." Aizawa said with a sigh and Izuku looked over at him in confusion. "Speaking of which, we're leaving Arcadia tomorrow."

"Ah, so soon." Mirio let out a small laugh and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "I suppose it's for the best though, can't keep the King of the World here, she needs to help everyone."

"Sorry Mirio," Izuku smiled at her friend and he laughed and patted her head, ruffling her short green hair.

"Don't be sorry! It's been fun while you were here though! Next time you visit, I hope it's a relaxing one instead of to come save us again!" He laughed loudly and Izuku grinned at him as he ruffled her hair some more.

"I'm a little sad to be leaving so soon," Izuku sighed as she walked down the hall towards the dining hall with Katsuki. She was still holding Eri while Kouta followed beside her. "But I'm excited to be going home to the guild... And then we get to go meet the others in the Forest Region." She grinned up at Katsuki who was grumbling. "... Kacchan...?"

"Can't wait to get out of here, too many people touch you far to casually." He grunted out and Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from him. She felt him place his hand on her lower back, and she felt her cheeks get warmer. She hugged Eri close to her chest and saw her smiling up at them. They entered the dining hall and she looked up at how lively it was.

"Her Majesty!" Fatgum called out and she let out a laugh as she saw he was still skinny, but stuffing his mouth. "I heard it's your last night here, I'll be sad to loose these guys!" He looked down at Shinsou and Kirishima who were eating. "But I guess thems the brakes, huh?!"

"I also enjoyed working with you ladies," Ryukyu said with a smile to Asui, Uraraka and Ashido. "It's been very lively with so many young ladies with fighting spirit."

"We'll miss you too!" The girls cried out to Ryukyu who beamed at them happily.

"We'll be sure to come back some time." Izuku said with a smile as she set Eri down and let her and Kouta run off to find a cushion together. "It's been so amazing to work with everyone here, I feel like I've grown a lot." She clenched her fists and grinned at everyone.

"Wahaha! What a woman! You're one lucky guy, Bakugou!" Fatgum said with a laugh to the tribal king who growled at him.

"I fucking know that," He snapped and the others snickered at him. The couple went to sit down, and Izuku looked over at Hadou as she played with Eri's hair, a bright smile on her face.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Kirishima said with a thought as he ate some bread. "I hope the others weren't lagging behind, we've become way stronger now!"

"I'm sure they were working hard too." Izuku beamed at Kirishima, before she looked up as All Might entered with Aizawa and Mirio. The two louder men were laughing while Aizawa took a seat near Amajiki tiredly.

"Let's have fun tonight," Mirio said with a grin at the group, and lifted up a jug of wine. "We've all worked super hard for Arcadia!"

"Wine..." Uraraka paled and Izuku laughed a bit as she took a glass with the rest of the room.

"Don't drink too much this time," Kirishima laughed at Uraraka who took a sip of the wine.

"You're one to talk, we had to drag your asses back last time." Katsuki snapped at Kirishima and Izuku held back her giggles as she ate and drank with the others. She looked towards the end of the table to see the lone empty cushion at the end. She watched it for a long moment, and gripped her glass in her hand tightly. "Izu...?" She looked up at Katsuki and noticed the room had quieted down a bit.

"... Sorry," Izuku smiled a bit as she looked up at the others. "... I was just thinking, I'm sure he's laughing with us." She grinned at the others and saw them smile back.

"What did I say about drinking too much?!" Katsuki snapped a few hours later as he looked down at their group which had passed out in their cushions from drinking too much.

"it's fine, we had fun." Izuku laughed from her own cushion as Mirio poured her and himself some more wine. She heard a booing laugh from All Might across the table and smiled at him as he grinned.

"I didn't think you could hold your liquor! I'm surprised!" The former king said with a grin, before Izuku thanked Mirio for her glass.

"We all were!" Fatgum laughed loudly from beside All Might.

"Tch.. Even the Kids are asleep..." Katsuki grumbled as he leaned over Eri and Kouta who had fallen asleep on their shared cushion. "Let's put all these idiots to bed..." he grumbled again and Izuku smiled as he picked up both Eri and Kouta gently, as to not disturb them.

"I'm pretty tired," Izuku said with a smile as she drank the rest of her wine before she stood up from her cushion. "Sorry everyone," She grinned at the others who were still drinking.

"Dang, one of these day's I want to see just how much it takes to put you out!" Fatgum said with a laugh and Izuku laughed with him.

"I'll take you up on that." she told him as she leaned over all her friends. She activated her quirk with her bracelets and began picking them up one by one to toss over her shoulders. "Have a good night everyone!" she called out as she left the dining hall, leaving a stunned room behind her. Katsuki opened up the doors for the others bedrooms and she put them down gently on each bed, before she looked to Katsuki after he lay the kids down in the girls room. "... why are you putting them here...?"

"Because this is my last chance to spend a night alone with you," She blushed as he looked up at her and stood up fully. "And I plan on enjoying it."

"Kacchan.." Izuku whispered out so she wouldn't wake the others as he stormed over to her and picked her up swiftly. She looked down at him as he carried her out of the room and closed the door behind him. "... I'm going to miss Arcadia..." She said with a smile as he walked down the hall to their room and opened the door.

"The only thing I'll miss is how delicious you look in this region's clothing." He growled out and Izuku felt her whole body turn red as she looked down at him, while he closed the door. "We should take some back with us," He grinned up at her and she bit her lip.

"Kacchan, can't you think about anything else?" She asked him and felt his hand squeeze her bottom.

"Not right now, I can't." He said with a deep laugh as he walked over to the bed and set her down on her feet. She looked up at him as his fingers touched her cheeks, and closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply. She heard a growl in his throat as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. His fingers tickling her lower back made her shiver and grip his sides with her hands.

"K-Kacchan..." She muttered against his lips as he pulled his away, looking into his ruby red eyes.

"Izuku..." He muttered out her name and pushed her onto the bed, while he leaned over her and traced his fingers down her neck. "... Now that we're going back tomorrow... I'm not gunna hold back."

"Alright..." She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, before touching his cheek with her fingers. "But not too many marks..."

"Her Majesty sure is demanding.." He growled out at her before they kissed once again. She felt his hands pull her top open, and blushed a bright red as he pulled his lips from hers and kissed down her neck. She bit her lip as she touched his shoulders, while his rough hands touched her breasts and began squeezing and playing with them.

"Hah... Ka..." She cried out softly as he nipped at her collar bone and bit her lower lip. "Kacchan..." She huffed out his name as his teeth continued to nip at all all the exposed skin it could. She felt shivers down her spine as his fingers traced down her body and yanked off the pants she wore.

"Hah.. I've waited since the day you didn't come back to hold you like this again..." He growled out against her hip as he kissed down her stomach. "You may not have a scratch... But this is punishment for worrying me.." She blushed as he nipped at the skin on her hip and looked down at him worriedly.

"What...?" She asked him and he grabbed her thigh with his large hand and gently kissed the skin. She felt her whole face heat up in embarrassment as he looked at her and nipped the skin with his teeth. "K-Kacchan... What...?" She tried to sit up but felt his fingers wiggle inside of her. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. "H-How is...?"

"I want to try some things..." She opened her eyes to look at him again, feeling her face get hotter as he licked his lips. She watched him lower his head, and her eyes went wide in shock, before she felt something warm and hot wiggle inside of her.

"Wh-wha...!" she cried out as the sensation sent waves of pleasure through her and closed her eyes. "st-stop...! Not there...!" She felt a moan escape her lips and tried to catch her breath. She felt his hands gripping her thighs, and she became more embarrassed as she gripped the sheets under her. "K-Katsuki..." She called out his name and looked down at him as he lifted his head to look at her. "th-that's..."

"I told you I'd eat you if you kept looking at me like that," He grinned at her as he got up and she clapped her hands over her face as he licked his lips. She looked up at him as he leaned over her again, still holding her thighs in his hands. "And you're delicious..." He growled out to her and she felt her heart pound in her chest as he kissed her lips and she returned the feelings with her own. He pulled his lips from hers and she tried to catch her breath as her head spun from the heat.

"l-lewd..." She put her hand over her mouth as she looked up at him while he stood up and grinned at her.

"I think the lewd one is you.." He told her, and she felt her face get warmer as he dropped his pants. She pushed herself up a bit on her elbows, before his fingers traced across her stomach.

"Ka-chaaa!" She cried out in surprise as he flipped her over swiftly and she felt the sheets against her chest. She felt her head spin again, before she looked back at him over her shoulder as he leaned over her. "Y-You cold have asked..."

"It's more fun to just surprise you," He told her in a low growl and she blushed a bright red again as he kissed her cheek. She felt the bed sink as he got back on it, and his fingers trailed down her spine. She quivered from his touch, and his teeth nipped at the top of her ear, making her gasp. She gripped the sheets under her as his kissed trailed to her back. "I'm going in now..." He growled out against her skin and Izuku felt her whole face heat up as he raised her hips with his hands.

"L-Like this...?!" she cried out in surprise before crying out in pleasure as he filled her. It felt better than the other times and she tried to catch her breath as she held onto the sheets. "Hah... Good..." she cried out to him and heard a throaty chuckle from behind her. She looked behind herself to see him smiling down at her, and felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I like this view..." He told her in that throaty growl, and she bit her lip. She felt him start to move, and each time he did a cry of pleasure left her lips. She continued to claw at the sheets as he drove her crazy with his love, before she felt kisses on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as the simple touches made her hot and cold at the same time, before she felt her whole body shake. She felt his teeth sink into the back of her neck as their climax hit them both. "Izu..." He growled out her name against her skin and she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Ka-Katsuki..." She cried out, before they collapsed onto the plush bed. She felt his arms coil around her tired body and hold her gently as he kissed every inch of her neck and shoulders gently. She was slowly getting her breath back, and turned her head to look back at him. "hah... How much stamina do you have..." she asked him tiredly and he grinned at her.

"I thought you had more..." He chuckled before kissing her lips softly. "Normally you just keep running head on into battle..." She smiled at him as his arms tightened around her. "Makes me happy that only I can tire you out." He grumbled possessively and she held back her giggles as he pulled the sheets up around them before pulling her right up against his chest.

"That's cause I feel safe with you..." She told him and heard a grumble in his chest as she rested her head on a pillow he pulled over. "I know I can sleep easy..."

"... I love you, Izu..." She blushed as she heard those simple words from his mouth and turned in his arms to look at him. She saw his own cheeks were red and felt hers get warmer. "I love every part of you... From your persistent behavior on jumping into danger... To every last freckle on your cheeks..." She clapped her hands over her cheeks and watched him grin at her as he propped his head up in his hand.

"K-Kacchan..." She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as he looked at her, his smile was everything she'd ever wanted. "...I love you too..." She told him and felt her heart about to pop. "... From your explosive behavior to the way your eyebrows knit together when you scowl..." She touched his forehead with her fingers and brushed his bangs back out of his face. "... And the little mole on your back..."

"Mole?" He asked in confusion and she grinned at him.

"Yeah on your right hip..." She told him with a giggle and he narrowed his eyes at her, before grinning.

"... I've never seen it, must mean my pants hide it so..." She felt her cheeks catch fire again as he touched her cheek with his fingers. "Have you been staring at me when I'm naked...? How perverted..." He teased her and she looked away from him.

"N-No... I haven't, I..." She put a hand over her mouth and looked up at him again. "... Can't help it..." She told him and he looked a bit surprised by that. "... Your... Just so good looking, it's hard not to look!" She clapped her hands over her face again and felt him shaking. "I'm sorry! I won't look anymore...!"

"Wha..." She parted her fingers to look up at him and saw him holding in his laughter. "You're too honest!" He laughed out and she felt his arms coil around her again as he buried his face against her neck. She could feel him shaking with each laugh he held in felt her face get hot again. "Hah... how I ever let you put clothes on I don't know..." He grumbled out and she felt her head spin from that. "... Maybe I like unwrapping gifts..." He lifted his head and she looked up into his ruby eyes. "Now how about another go...?"

"Kacchan, no... It's late." She told him and puffed her cheeks up in a pout. "And I'm exhausted..."

"Tch... Fine..." He grumbled out and she felt him hug her tighter before they rested their heads on the pillow again. "... You're lucky, I love you..." He growled out and she turned her head to look up at him.

"Yeah..." She smiled warmly at him and saw confusion in his eyes for a second. "I am..."

"Be safe on your way home!" Mirio said with a bright grin as the group gathered their things by the dragons. Izuku was wearing her thin white blouse again, and her tight brown leggings. She had on her green vest, and One for All was slung around her shoulders. She turned to look at Mirio, Hadou and Amajiki with a smile as the others got their bags on the dragon.

"Thank you again for everything," She hugged Hadou and Amajiki tightly and saw the shy boy blush and look away from her while Hadou beamed back at her. "Send letters if you like,"

"I can do you one better!" Mirio leaned in and she looked up at him as he held up a mirror like the one she shared with All Might, but this one had a golden frame around it. "So we can keep in contact, just in case there's trouble, or you need a good laugh!" He beamed at her and Izuku grinned back at him as she took the mirror in her hands.

"I will definitely use it! Thank you!" She hugged Mirio tightly and he crushed her with his big arms.

"Take care now, okay?" Fatgum said as he and Ryukyu walked up next and smiled down at her. "Call if you need our assistance, I'm sure His Majesty will let us know!"

"Make sure to take care of yourself," Ryukyu said with her own stunning smile and Izuku nodded to her, and smiled back. "I thought I liked you because of your natural Dragon taming aura..." She looked over at the dragons that were getting antsy. "But I know I like you because of your raw talent and brilliant smile. Make sure never to lose it," She patted Izuku's shoulder and she nodded her head, and grinned.

"Fatgum!" Izuku laughed as Kirishima threw himself at Fatgum with a big grin on his face. "I'll Miss you! Thank you so much for teaching us!" He laughed loudly.

"It was amazing to learn everything." Shinsou said with his own smile up at the hero and he grinned down at them.

"You two men can come back any time!" He laughed loudly and clapped a large hand on their shoulders. "I welcome it! Be sure to keep Her Majesty safe, and give her everything you can!"

"YES!" They shouted back with gusto to the hero, and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Ladies," Ryukyu looked down at Asui, Uraraka and Ashido as they hugged the woman goodbye. "You're all beautiful shining heroes... So smart and strong, I enjoyed every moment we spent working together."

"We'll miss you." Uraraka said with a bright smile up at the woman. "It was an honor to learn from you."

"I hope I can be as graceful as you," Ashido said with a bright grin up at Ryukyu.

"we couldn't have asked for more, everything you showed us was great." Asui said with a kero, before the girls burst into tears as they hugged the woman once more.

"Your Majesty..." Izuku turned around as she heard Bubble Girl and smiled at her as she held out her hand to shake. She took it and shook hands with her gently. "Thank you, for giving your all for not just Arcadia, but for it's people as well." Izuku watched the girl tear up a bit. "His Majesty really thought you were amazing, and so do I. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you..." Izuku smiled back at her, before hugging her tightly.

"Eri," Izuku looked down as Mirio crouched before the girl with Hadou and Fatgum. She looked up at the King with wide eyes. "You can call us anytime too, alright?" Mirio patted the girls head with his large hand. "Make sure you have fun every day,"

"She will because I'm with her." Izuku's eyes went wide as Kouta stepped up and pushed Mirio's hand off of Eri's head. "I'll make sure she smiles!"

"Then I leave everything to you!" Mirio laughed at Kouta who took Eri's hand in his.

"Thank you," Eri smiled up at the heroes as they stood up, and Izuku watched the small smile turn into a grin. "Thank you for everything...! I will come back and show you my quirk soon!"

"Eri.." Izuku put a hand over her mouth as she watched the others tear up and hug the girl in one fell swoop of arms. She smiled as she lowered her hand from her lips, before Katsuki stepped in, a look of anger on his face.

"She's 5! You'll crush her, idiots!" He snapped at the group as he plucked Eri out of the hug by her dress, before putting her on his shoulder. The others looked at him angrily and he shot a challenging glare at them all. "She will be fine, she's with Izuku and I now!"

"AND ME!" Kouta shouted from below, and Katsuki grumbled in anger.

"And the brat," He jutted his thumb at Kouta. "So don't worry about her," He looked up at Eri who was blushing a bright red as she held onto Katsuki's head with her hands.

"Can we get going, before it gets to hot?" Aizawa called out to the group and Izuku followed the others over to Baku. She smiled up at the dragon as Katsuki got Eri and Kouta up on his back, and looked over at All Might as he got on a dragon with Recovery Girl and Aizawa. She turned to look over at Mirio and the rest, and smiled at them as she felt her eyes burn with tears.

"Don't cry, your Majesty!" Mirio called out to her and she nodded her head as she ran her fingers across her cheeks.

"Mirio... Hadou.. Amajiki..." She lifted her head up and grinned brightly. "Fatgum, Bubble Girl, and Ryukyu... This isn't goodbye!" She pointed a finger at them, her grin getting bigger. "But see you soon!" She shouted before she turned to look up at Katsuki who was giving her a question look. She kicked off the ground and jumped up onto the dragon by herself, before settling behind Eri and Kouta. She felt Baku stand up and looked back at the group on the ground. "I'll be back!" She called out to them with a smile. "And I'll bring gifts!" She shouted as Baku let out a roar, while the other dragons took up to the air. She wrapped her arm around Kouta who held onto Eri tightly, and grabbed a dragon spike in front of her. She felt Katsuki hold onto her, before the dragon took off into the air, and soared high into the sky.

"Such a dramatic exit!" All Might called out from the dragon he was riding and Izuku grinned to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well," She looked over at All Might, and saw him look back at her worriedly. "Maybe I was an entertainer in my past life?!" She called out with a laugh, and saw him laugh as well.


	41. FLUFF AND STUFF! HOME AT YUUEI!

**I haven't slept in three years...**

 **I'm so tired...**

 **so...**

 **tired...**

"Her Majesty is back!" Izuku blushed a bright red as she heard the shouts from the guild below. It had been a quick two days of travel for the group, and she looked out at the crowd that gathered in the plaza to see their dragons swoop over the gates.

"Fucking finally," Katsuki growled out as he held onto Kouta who had fallen asleep on the ride back. Izuku was holding Eri in her own arms as the little girl looked at the guild with wide eyes. Everything was new to her on the flight back, she had never seen tree's like the ones that grew in the forests surrounding the guild, or the mountains that were near by. She was currently staring at the large glass guild building, and Izuku could see tons of questions burning in her eyes. She held back her laughs as Baku landed on the grass behind their lodging, letting out a snort of flames as he did.

"Hooooome!" Uraraka cried out as she got off Iwa with Kirishima and Ashido.

"I want to wash my clothes," Shinsou said tiredly and Izuku grinned happily at the others while Katsuki jumped off the dragon.

"It's fucking freezing here now," He growled out and Izuku let out a sigh. She looked over at the tree's and saw most of the leaves had fallen off of them while the grass browned.

"Well it is early winter..." Izuku said with a thought, as she wrapped her cloak around Eri and handed her to Katsuki before she got off of Baku.

"I kinda miss the warm sun in the desert." Asui said with a kero as she got off of Riku.

"What's this?" Kirishima caught everyone's attention and they all looked over to see what he was talking about. There was a new stone building next to the lodging, and Izuku looked at it curiously, seeing it was attached to the lodging.

"I dunno, a shed?" Izuku asked as she noticed there was a door that lead inside.

"Did we get more people? I thought there were lots of rooms," Uraraka said with a thought and Izuku shrugged.

"What ever it is, we can look at it later." Katsuki grumbled as he pulled the bags off the Dragon while Kouta rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"YOU'RE BACK!" The group jumped in shock and turned to look over at Mandalay and Pixiebob who were grinning at them all.

"Mandalay!" Izuku said with a bright smile as the woman walked up. "How did the relocation go?"

"It went well, some of your group mates are helping out with a few more settlement movements." Mandalay said with a thumbs up to Izuku and Katsuki. "So, how was Kouta?" She looked over at Kouta with a pointed gaze and he seemed to be shocked back awake by receiving a glare from his aunt.

"He was good," Izuku smiled brightly at Mandalay, and patted Kouta's head. "He was actually a lot of help..."

"Help?" Mandalay and Pixiebob asked curiously and Izuku felt a small pair of hands grip the back of her leg. She turned her head to look down at Eri who was hiding shyly behind her, but still looking up at the women with wide eyes of wonder as she stared at the dragon hide cat ears on their heads. "... Whose this..?"

"Did you...?!" Izuku looked up as Pixiebob gasped loudly, "HAVE A KID?! HOW?!"

"NO!" Izuku cried out, her cheeks turning a bright red as the others laughed. "No no.. I uhm.." She touched the top of Eri's head gently with her hand. "... We adopted her." She said with a warm smile as Eri looked up at her. "This is Eri. Do you want to say hello..?"

"... Hello..." the small girl mumbled out to Mandalay and Pixiebob shyly, and both women looked down at her with shining eyes.

"... Adorable." Mandalay blurted out and Izuku smiled at her. "... You sure you didn't have her on your own...?" she looked over at Katsuki then back at Izuku who was turning a brighter red now.

"I'm pretty sure, I would remember that." Izuku said with a sigh. "but Kouta was really helpful, he held her hand through a lot." She whispered softly to Mandalay and Pixiebob, and the women looked over at the boy who was pouting as he looked away from them all.

"Hah," Mandalay grinned at Kouta. "Okay then, I guess I won't be as mad as I planned to be." She walked over to her nephew and ruffled his hat. "But that's the last time you sneak off, alright?!"

"Alright..." the boy grumbled out and blushed a bright pink.

"We were just about to go get your mother for you," Pixiebob said with a bright smile to Izuku. "His Majesty mentioned it when he contacted the guild."

"Thank you," Izuku laughed happily as she rubbed the back of her head. "We wanted to rest here for tonight before heading off to the Forest Region. I appreciate you doing that for me."

"Anything for Her Majesty!" Pixiebob said with a bright grin and a thumbs up.

"Can I trouble you to watch him till we get back?" Mandalay asked curiously.

"He's not our kid, I'm tired of-" Katsuki started before Izuku smacked him on the shoulder while smiling at Mandalay. "OI!"

"It's no trouble," Izuku told Mandalay who let out a laugh as the Tribal King rubbed his shoulder angrily. "You're doing me a big favor by going to get my mother for me."

"Thanks again!" Mandalay said happily as she hugged Izuku before the two women took off to go get Inko.

"Tch," Katsuki picked up the bags and Izuku looked over at him. "fucking useless adults." He growled out as he headed towards the lodging.

"It's kinda lonely with out the others all here..." Uraraka said as they went inside the lodging. Izuku smiled at them, before looking down at Eri and Kouta.

"Shall we?" She asked and Izuku held her hands out the them and they each took one before she walked towards the door with them. They stepped inside and Izuku watched Eri look around at the kitchen with wide eyes, and smiled to herself.

"There's a door to that shed." Kirishima said as he pointed at the new door in the kitchen. Izuku looked over at it as he ate a piece of cheese and scratched her cheek.

"I'm confused as to why they built it..." She said with a thought as Kouta took Eri's hand to show her around the building himself. "Doesn't make much sense, I don't think we have enough weapons to warrant a shed for them... Maybe it's for the dragons?"

"Too small," Kirishima said with a wave of his hand before they heard an explosion upstairs.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL MY SHIT?!" they both looked up at the ceiling in confusion as Katsuki shouted in anger. "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY SHIT?! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!"

"STOP YELLING!" Uraraka shouted back and both Izuku and Kirishima snorted with laughter at that.

"THEY ONLY TOOK YOUR STUFF! SO SHUT UP!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped back and Kirishima doubled over in laughter while Izuku put her hand over her mouth to contain hers.

"GET OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, EXPLODO KING!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku lost it, and doubled over with Kirishima as they howled in laughter.

"I WILL FUCKING BURN YOUR SHIT TO THE GROUND!" Katsuki shouted while the two in the kitchen started to cry while laughing.

"... So..." They looked up as Shinsou came into the kitchen while they tried to get off the ground from laughing. "We're home."

"Some one took his stuff...?" Asui asked with a kero and Izuku tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't see why,"

"His Majesty had all his important things with him, so I don't think there would be much to take." Ashido said with a snort of laughter as they heard stomping.

"FUCKERS!" Katsuki snapped loudly, while Izuku and Kirishima helped each other get up off the ground. "I'm going to kill who ever fucked with my stuff, what the fucking shit!"

"Was it just your things?" Izuku asked and looked over at Kirishima who shrugged.

"I haven't looked yet," He said with a thought before going up stairs. Izuku looked over at Asui and Ashido and they shrugged too.

"Our rooms are fine," Ashido said with a thought. "What about yours?" She pointed a finger at Izuku and she shrugged before heading up stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Wha...?" she looked around, finding everything she had laying out was gone. She opened up the closet and saw none of her things, before she hurried to her drawers and pulled them open.

"Izuchan...?" Uraraka walked up to the door while Ashido and Asui looked in. "... Where's..."

"THEY TOOK MY UNDERWEAR TOO!" Izuku cried out in horror as she clapped her hands over her cheeks.

"THEY WHAT?!" Uraraka cried out at the same time as an angry Katsuki from down stairs. They heard an explosion before the boys came running up to look into her room. Izuku paled as she looked at her empty drawers.

"E-everything..." she looked around her room worriedly and clapped her hands over her face. "Who would... Why my underwear too...?" She cried out in horror and Katsuki growled with anger.

"Why is it just your stuff and his?" Asui asked, pointing at Katsuki with a finger.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO DID IT, THEY'RE DEAD!" Katsuki yelled in a rage and the others paled.

"I will hunt them down and string them up from a tree." Uraraka said as she patted Izuku on the back. "We'll find the guy who did this, and make him give all your stuff back, Izuchan."

"What about my crap?!" Katsuki growled out in anger and Uraraka ignored him.

"Let's go ask Sensei, maybe he knows." Kirishima said to the room and they all nodded their heads.

"M-My underwear..." Izuku sobbed out into her hands and the group paled as both Uraraka and Katsuki got a fiery look in their eyes.

"You know, everyone can hear you from outside." A voice called out from down stairs and the group all paused, before they scrambled down stairs.

"Sensei, something weird happened!" Uraraka shouted in a panic, "Izuchan's things are missing!" She pointed at Izuku who was trying to dry her tears. "Her underwear too!"

"The rest of us still all have our stuff." Shinsou said as he pointed to the rest of the group.

"HEY MY STUFF IS MISSING TOO!" Katsuki snapped but everyone chose to ignore him again.

"Relax, your stuff isn't missing." Aizawa said as he held up a hand and they all looked up at him in confusion, even Izuku. "Did you not see the new addition?" He pointed towards the kitchen and they all nodded. "... I take it you didn't go inside... I thought Heroes adventuring around the world would be curious about new things."

"... Well normally we end up dying, so not really..." Shinsou said bluntly and the group nodded their heads. "Whats the new addition, we thought it was a shed."

"Well, seeing as Her Majesty calls this place home," Aizawa walked past them towards the kitchen and everyone followed after him hurriedly. "We decided to actually make her one, because unfortunately..." He let out a sigh as he walked to the new door in the kitchen and opened it up. "She got married."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNFORTUNATELY?!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku paled a bit.

"Wait... so this...?" She pointed a finger at the door and Aizawa gestured for her to enter. She walked over to it and stepped inside what the group once thought was a shed.

"Some one wouldn't stop complaining at the guild about how he had to sleep separately from his wife," Aizawa sighed out as the others followed her inside, and she looked around at the small sitting room with wide eyes. "Though since you brought back a child you seemed to have adopted... We'll need to add an extra room."

"Wow..." Kirishima looked up and so did Izuku. She saw a set of stairs that went up to a loft and she scratched her cheek as Uraraka moved towards a door.

"Even a bath!" She pointed inside and Izuku walked over to look inside. She saw a small tub inside and toilet, and then looked back at the others.

"About fucking time," Katsuki growled out as he looked around the inside with his eyes, his arms crossed.

"So if you complain enough, you get a house?" Shinsou asked and Izuku paled as she looked over at Katsuki.

"Apparently." Aizawa said as he looked at the Tribal King who walked away from them and towards the wooden stairs.

"Th-this is too much!" Izuku cried out and waved her arms around, pointing at the plain sofa's and table. "I'm perfectly fine with staying in the lodging!"

"Yeah, like I could let Izuchan live in here with that beast!" Uraraka scoffed as she pointed up at Katsuki who shot a glare at her.

"Well, normally the King of the World stays inside the guild building, but seeing as Her Majesty rejected that," Aizawa sighed out and Izuku looked down at her feet nervously. "We came up with this solution." He gestured to the small hut they were in and Kirishima laughed.

"Well, I guess it's better than listening to them through the walls." He grinned and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"WHAT?!" Uraraka and Izuku cried out, and the girl king clapped her hands over her cheeks, before crouching on the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Katsuki snapped over the railing of the loft and Kirishima turned and ran out of the door. "GET BACK HERE HAIR FOR BRAINS!"

"YOU!" Uraraka pointed up at Katsuki angrily. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SOILED MY IZUCHAN YOU DIRTY BEAST! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

" _YOUR IZUCHAN_?!" Katsuki growled out in anger.

"You guys," Ashido sighed out and pointed down at Izuku who had curled up into a ball and turned bright red all over.

"Izuchan!" Uraraka cried out and hurried over to her.

"... Just bury me by the sea..." Izuku cried out into her hands.

"Anyways, not that we condone it," Aizawa sighed out, "But this is Her Majesty's lodging now, you'll still have to use the kitchen in the main building," he pointed over his shoulder. "have fun," he turned around and walked out of the hut while Uraraka and Ashido tried to get Izuku to cool down.

"... What a happy family." Shinsou said with a deadpan tone as he looked at Katsuki who was yelling at Uraraka from the loft still.

"What's this? I thought it was a shed." Kouta called out from the door as he held onto Eri's hand.

"Tch, it's a house, idiot." Katsuki snapped from above and the kids looked up at him.

"... I thought you were a king, this is a pretty shitty house for a king." Kouta said simply before Katsuki held up a crackling palm.

"It's Izuchan's house, not his." Uraraka said as Izuku sat up on the floor and looked at the kids.

"IT'S MINE TOO, ROUND FACE!" Katsuki snapped from above, but he was ignored.

"What an awesome house!" Kouta said with a grin at Izuku and she smiled back at the kids as they walked over to her.

"They need to build another room," Izuku said with a smile at Eri as she looked around with wide eyes. "But yes, it is pretty nice." She smiled back at them as she pushed herself up off the floor and let out a sigh. "Are all my things up there...?" She looked up at Katsuki curiously and he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's all here." He grumbled out and Izuku nodded her head, before she looked around. She went to the stairs and hurried up them, before looking around the loft. There was a bed with all of Katsuki's blankets on it, and a dresser. She walked over and opened it up to see her things neatly folded inside.

"... I wonder who moved everything in here," Uraraka said as she looked over the railing at the room below.

"Who gives a shit." Katsuki growled out as he checked his things too.

"You should, because they touched Izuchan's underwear if they did." Asui said with a Kero and a grin. Everyone looked over at her, and Izuku paled in realization at that.

"WHO THE FUCK MOVED OUR SHIT?! I'LL KILL THEM!" Katsuki snapped, and his hands exploded, filling the loft with smoke.

"... Good thing there are windows in there," Uraraka said as she made dinner, and Izuku hovered around her, trying her best to help. "Explodo King had to go and fill the whole place up with smoke."

"Izuku is too good for him." Kouta called out from the table with Eri.

"No, they're meant for each other." Eri said with shining eyes and Uraraka and Kouta both looked at her.

"... yes they are, little angel." Uraraka sighed out with a smile and Izuku held back a snort of laughter from that. "Izuku could you hand me the knife?" She asked and Izuku picked it up carefully and handed it to her.

"Why isn't Izu cooking...?" Eri asked as she stood up on her chair. Izuku blushed a bright red and scratched her cheek nervously.

"She can't, she ends up hurting herself." Kouta said simply and Eri looked over at the older girl worriedly.

"It's okay! Ochachan is helping me learn though!" Izuku said as she pointed at Uraraka who grinned back at Eri and Kouta.

"Though you're still pretty bad at it..." Uraraka sighed out, before she cut her own finger.

"Whaaa!" Izuku cried out in horror and Uraraka dropped the knife and potato in her hands. "Q-QUICK! POTIONS! BANDAGES!" Izuku cried out as she looked at her friends bleeding finger.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" they all turned to look at the door as Katsuki threw it open, Kirishima and Shinsou stepped inside with him, looking around worriedly. "Izuku did you try to cook again?!"

"N-No!" Izuku cried out as she helped Uraraka stop the bleeding on her finger. "O-Ochachan cut herself!"

"Sorry, the knife slipped." Uraraka laughed a bit and the boys let out a sigh.

"Idiots," Katsuki growled out, before Eri sobbed.

"Cooking is dangerous!" she cried out and the group paled at that. "I-If Izuchan is scared of it, it must be dangerous!"

"N-No, I'm not..." Izuku frowned at Eri as she cried. "I-I'm just really bad at it.."

"Here," Kirishima took Uraraka by the hand and helped her with her bleeding finger.

"Tch," Katsuki cleaned up the mess and tossed the potato out before he picked up the knife and picked up where Uraraka left off.

"I can finish cooking," Uraraka grumbled out at the King as everyone else watched him in silence.

"You'll get your stupid blood in everything, just go some where else." Katsuki snapped back at her and Uraraka glared at him.

"... He can cook?" Kouta asked in surprise and Izuku put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. He looked back at her and shot a glare their way as she continued to giggle.

"Well you'd both starve if he couldn't." Shinsou said simply before sitting down at the table and looking up at Izuku who blushed a bit.

"I'll learn to cook too." Eri said with a sniffle and Izuku sat down next to her. "So that I can help Izu and Kacchan!"

"WAHAHA!" Kirishima laughed loudly as Eri said that and so did Kouta. Katsuki glared at them both. "Oh boy! Where'd she pick that up from I wonder?!" Kirishima continued to laugh and Uraraka joined in with him as he fixed her finger up for her.

"ah, his name is Katsuki..." Izuku smiled at Eri as Katsuki furiously started chopping everything with precision and speed.

"But... You only call him Kacchan..." Eri said in confusion and Izuku let out a small nervous laugh.

"Nah nah, it's BAKAgou." Kouta told Eri with a wave of his finger, and Izuku looked t the little boy nervously.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki shouted at Kouta who grinned.

"... Katsuki." Eri said with a small voice and Izuku looked down at her and smiled. "... Is that okay?" Eri looked up at Izuku and the older girl nodded her head.

"That's perfect," She ruffled Eri's hair while Katsuki continued to cook, muttering the word die over and over again as he did.

"Don't do that, the food will taste bad," Uraraka told him with a glare. The group watched the Tribal King cook, before he threw the food down on the table and they began eating.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS?!" Uraraka and cried out in shock and Izuku almost choked on her first bite at their shouts.

"OF COURSE IT IS! JUST EAT IT!" Katsuki shouted at them and Kirishima let out a snort of laughter while Ashido and Asui came in to eat too.

"I'm excited for a nice hot bath," Izuku sighed out happily as she ate and looked out the window. "It's really cold here so it'll be really nice to soak in hot water."

"We should get proper tunics before we leave for the forest region," Uraraka said with a thought as they ate and Izuku nodded her head.

"I can't wait to see it." Eri said with bright eyes and Izuku paled a bit as she looked down at her, before she continued to eat silently. She wasn't sure how she should tell Eri that she couldn't come with her... She sighed out as she looked down at her food before Katsuki leaned over the table.

"Eri, you can't come with us..." The group was surprised at how gentle he was speaking to the small girl, and Izuku looked at him worriedly.

"Why..?" Eri asked with a frown and looked up at Izuku, then back to Katsuki. "I want to.. Stay with you... I don't want to be left alone..."

"You won't be left alone, Kouta will be here..." Katsuki pointed his fork at the small boy. "And so will All Might, and Sensei. Also, Inko-san is going to look after you."

"Whose Inko..?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku bit her lip nervously.

"Inko is my mom..." Izuku smiled at Eri as she looked up at her with those big red eyes. "She raised me, and she's going to come and look after you for me until we get back..."

"But..." Eri started to cry and Izuku sighed as she set her fork down and picked up the small girl who dropped her own. "P-Please don't leave me..." She sobbed out and Izuku felt her heart break as she stood up with the small girl and the others watched her leave the kitchen, carrying the small girl into the small house. Izuku closed the door and sat on the couch with Eri in her lap, before she dried the tears away from her cheeks. "I-Izu... p-please... I don't..."

"Eri, it's dangerous in the forest region..." Izuku told her in a soft voice and the girl looked up at her with tears still in her eyes. "I love you a lot, and I don't want you to get hurt..." She smiled at Eri who tried to hold back her sobs. "I want to show you the forest region, but I want to make it safe for you first." She kissed the girls forehead, before hugging her gently. "I promise, I will come back here as soon as I can, before I go to the Plains region..."

"I-I can help... I can help you... p-please let me come..." Eri asked and Izuku felt her heart start to break a bit.

"I can't... I'm sorry..." She pressed her cheek to the top of Eri's head and hugged her tight. She felt the girl sob in her arms and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry herself. She heard the door open and she looked up at it to see Katsuki stepping in and closing it behind him gently. She frowned as he looked at Eri crying, before he walked over and reached his hands out. Izuku looked up at him curiously as he picked Eri up and lifted her above his head.

"Eri, you want to be strong like Izu, right...?" He asked the crying girl, and she nodded her head as tears poured down her cheeks. "She spent a lot of time here, training with Sensei and everyone to get stronger... She didn't go out on quests right away, she worked hard to get too where she is today," He watched the girl start to calm down, her sobs turning into sniffles. "If you want to help people, you need to train to get stronger, alright?" Izuku blushed a bright red as she watched Katsuki hold Eri against his chest, and grin at her. "Sensei is going to help you train, so you can use your quirk." He told her and Eri looked up at him as she rubbed at her cheeks. "And Inko-san is going to take good care of you... She raised Izu after all," Izuku watched his eyes look over at her and she felt her cheeks get redder as Eri looked over too. "Some one who raised her is nothing but kind, so can you do that for us? Can you train and get stronger?"

"... I can." Eri sniffled and nodded her head. "I-I'll train hard... So I can help..." She looked at Katsuki with a shaky smile and he grinned at her.

"Good, I can't wait to see." He told her, before he kissed her forehead. Izuku clapped a hand over her chest as she felt her heart burst inside, before she fell off the couch. "Hey, are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine..." Izuku waved a hand as she pushed herself up, and clutched at her shirt. She wasn't sure if that kind of scene was good for her heart... She looked back at Katsuki and Eri who looked at her worriedly, with similar red eyes and she felt her whole face turn a bright red. "... Not... fine..." She cried out as she turned away from them and clapped a hand over her hot face.

"Hey don't faint!" Katsuki shouted at her and set Eri down on her feet. Izuku groaned as she covered her face with both hands and pressed her forehead to the cold stone floor. "Izu!"

"A-Are you sick...?!" Eri asked worriedly as she touched her back and Izuku let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine..." She pushed herself up onto her knees and smiled at Eri, "But... I'm excited to see how strong you get, when we get back..." She watched Eri smile shyly at her, and Izuku giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Go finish eating, alright...?" She patted Eri's head and the girl nodded before she went to finish her dinner.

"... What the hell is wrong with you...?" Katsuki asked as he leaned over her while she sat on the floor. She looked up at him and blushed a bright red, "Hey, cut that out." He grumbled and pinched her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," Izuku laughed nervously, "I just... My heart couldn't take it... how sweet you were with her..." She looked up into his eyes and saw him blush a bit.

"Tch... You think mine can when ever you're treating her like she's the fucking sun..?" Katsuki growled out, before he helped her up to her feet. "I told you... She's ours now... And I plan on treating her as such." He grumbled out and Izuku felt her whole face get hot again. "Hey, you sure you don't have a fever?!" he snapped at her and she laughed.

"Maybe..?" She asked him, and looked up into his ruby eyes. "... Though if this is a fever dream, I don't want to wake up..." she told him, before she touched his cheeks with her fingers. She stood on her toes, and kissed his lips softly for a moment, before his arms wrapped around her and he leaned in to deepen their kiss.

"Hah... Maybe we should christen the bed...?" He growled out against her lips and she felt her cheeks get hotter as his fingers touched her hair.

"Kacchan, we have to leave tomorrow..." She told him with a frown and he grumbled in anger.

"So she's going to sleep with us.. Yeah yeah..." He growled out and she frowned at him. "... Fine, but when we get back, there better be another room for her, because now that we have our own space, I plan on making use of it."

"Pervert," She pinched his cheek and he grumbled as she did, before rubbing the cheek after she let go.

"Hello?" Izuku turned her head as she heard a voice call out in the lodging and she stepped away from Katsuki and opened up the door. She smiled brightly as she saw the others letting her mother into the lodging with Mandalay. "Izuku! How was your trip?" Inko called out and Izuku grinned brightly as the women came inside.

"The desert was amazing," Izuku said happily as followed after the others into the common room. She looked back at Katsuki as he came out, "A lot of stuff happened though..." Izuku thought back to Nighteye and Mirio, and she felt her smile sadden a bit. "But... I grew a lot from it."

"Was it hard...?" Inko asked worriedly and Izuku looked up at her, before smiling warmly.

"It was..." Izuku watched her mother frown, "But everything is okay now."

"Then why did you want me to come here so quick? I barely had time to pack after Toshinori called me on that weird mirror he gave me..." Izuku laughed a bit as the others asked who Toshinori was.

"Uhm.. I had a favor to ask of you..." Izuku blushed a bright red, before she heard Katsuki walk up behind her. She looked back at him as he picked Eri up who Izuku hadn't noticed was hiding behind her.

"Whose this?" Inko asked curiously as she looked at the little girl in the Tribal King's arms, before looking back at Izuku.

"Mom, this is Eri..." Izuku stepped back as the little girl blush and looked at Inko shyly. Izuku smiled at her warmly, and touched her hand gently, only to feel her small fingers wrap around hers. "We adopted her from the Desert..."

"ADOPTED?!" Inko cried out and everyone looked over at her worriedly. Izuku started to panic a bit as her mother turned a ghostly white. "s-such a small girl... y-you adopted... sh-she's... then that..."

"Mom...?" Izuku asked worriedly as she reached a hand out to touch her mother's shoulder. "Mom, hey, it's-"

"I'M A GRANDMOTHER?!" Inko wailed loudly and the others burst out laughing at the surprise on Katsuki and Izuku's faces. "I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS DAY TO COME SO SOON! IZUKU YOU'RE MOVING SO FAST THROUGH LIFE! BUT A GRANDAUGHTER?! I'M BOTH HAPPY AND WORRIED AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Mom...!" Izuku blushed a bright red and tried to calm her mother down as she cried.

"Wow...!" Mandalay laughed as she held her stomach. "This... This place is never boring! This is great!" She continued to laugh, and the others did as well. Inko wailed again as she threw her arms around not just Izuku, but Katsuki as well.

"Ah..." Katsuki looked panicked at the strange show of emotion and effection. Izuku looked up at him worriedly, not entirely sure what to do either.

"What's a grandmother...?" Eri asked and the three of them looked at her with surprise.

"I-It's the mother of one of the parents!" Kirishima called out from the sofa while laughing, and Katsuki shot him a glare from over top of all the women.

"Parents..?" Eri asked and Izuku felt her cheeks get hotter. "... Like... A mom and dad...?" She asked and the room went silent.

"... We... forgot to..." Izuku stuttered out through the silence and she looked up at Katsuki nervously, who seemed just as panicked and unnerved as she was.

"... Explain stuff..." He finished for her and she nodded her head.

"... Honestly, who let you two adopt her?" Shinsou asked casually and the room burst out laughing again.

"Hey!" Kouta called out from the ground and the whole room looked down at him as he looked up at Eri. "It means that Izu is your Mom now!" He said as he pointed a finger up at the reddening girl.

"Kouta!" Mandalay choked out as she picked him up.

"What, knowing these two, she'll never be told properly." Kouta said as he pointed at Izuku and Katsuki. "I'm doing them a favor."

"WAHAHAHA!" Kirishima cackled loudly with Ashido, before the rest of the room burst out laughing with him.

"My mom...?" Eri's voice halted the laughter and Izuku looked up at her worriedly.

"E-Eri.. You don't have to use that word..." Izuku said nervously as she looked up at the girl, while the wide red eyes looked back at her. "Just call me what ever you like, alright?" she smiled at the girl hopefully, before tears rolled down her cheeks. "WHA!"

"Wh-what do we do...?" Katsuki asked worriedly and the room watched the rare sight of him panicking nervously as he held the crying girl. "Izu, hey!"

"I-I don't know!" Izuku cried out, before they looked at Inko who was laughing a bit at the sight. "M-Mom..."

"Eri dear... This is a lot, right...?" Inko asked and took Eri from Katsuki. "It's going to take a while to get used to, right...?" she cradled the small girl in her arms. "It's new for them too, okay...? So you all can take it at your own pace..." She dried the girls tears.

"I-I love Izu..." Eri said with a sniffle. "I-Izu is... amazing..."

"She is, and I love her too." Inko told the small girl and hugged her. "I can't wait to get to know you... You're a very sweet little girl,"

"I think we should go," Mandalay sighed out as she held Kouta. "We'll come see you off tomorrow, alright?" she smiled at the group, before looking at Izuku. "Thank you so much for taking care of Kouta for me."

"You're welcome," Izuku smiled back at Mandalay, before she kissed Kouta's cheek.

"Eri...!" Kouta called out to the smaller girl who sniffled and looked at him curiously. "I'll see you tomorrow, we gotta protect the guild with these guys gone, okay?!"

"O-Okay..." Eri said with a nod of her head, before Mandalay left with Kouta.

"We'll go to bed now too," Uraraka said as she pushed the still laughing Kirishima towards the stairs, while the others went up first. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Good night." Izuku called out to her friends, before there was silence.

"You two, sure know how to shock people." Inko said as she dried Eri's cheeks for her. "I take it you wanted me to come here to look after this dear girl?"

"Yes," Izuku smiled at her mother and nodded her head. "If you could stay here in the guild with her... I don't want to leave her alone but it's too dangerous where we're going..." Izuku frowned as she touched Eri's head, before looking back at her mom. "She's also going to train with Aizwa-sensei."

"I'll look after her," Inko beamed brightly at Izuku and the daughter smiled back at her mother. "But you can't stay gone for too long, alright? A child is a big responsibility."

"I know," Izuku looked into Eri's eyes and smiled warmly.

"Alright then," Inko nodded her head and looked at Eri again. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Eri. We'll have lots of fun together, and I'll make you some pretty dresses." Inko said brightly to the young girl who smiled at her shyly. She handed Eri back to Izuku and let out a small sigh as Izuku hugged the girl. ".. You're growing up too fast... At this rate you'll have grandchildren by next year."

"Mom..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as her mother smiled at her. They said good night to each other, before they passed through the kitchen and back into the small house attached to the lodging. "I'm going to take a bath, do you want to join?" Izuku asked Eri and the girl nodded her head.

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled as the girls went into the bathroom, and Izuku giggled as she looked back at him. She helped Eri was her hair, and then washed her own, before they got into the tub filled with hot water.

"This is home..." Eri said with a thought as she looked at the water. Izuku smiled at her, and nodded her head. "... I like it..."

"I like it too," Izuku said with a soft laugh, before she rubbed Eri's cheeks. "You shouldn't stay in here too long... You look tired."

"Can I sleep with you and Katsuki tonight...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head.

"Of course," She laughed softly, before she looked around the bathroom. "Ah... I forgot to grab-"

"Towels," Katsuki opened the door, and held up some fluffy white towels as he looked at Izuku and Eri. "We haven't put anything away properly yet, you'll catch a cold." He told her, and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at him. "You getting out?" He looked over at Eri who nodded her head. He set the stack down on the sink, before he opened one up. "here," he looked at Izuku who lifted Eri up, and he wrapped the small girl in the fluffy towel tightly. "We've still got clothes from the Central Region, but you'll need warmer ones," Katsuki grumbled as he dried the girls hair for her, and Izuku watched him with wide eyes. "I'm sure Inko-san will have that taken care of before we wake up though."

"Thank you," Eri blushed and Izuku put a hand over her mouth as she watched Katsuki help her dry off.

"Well let's get dressed properly, kids need sleep." Katsuki told her before picked her up in the towel still. Izuku looked up at him, her cheeks a fiery red as he grinned back at her. "You keep soaking, I'll be right back." He told her, before he left the bathroom.

"... haaaaah..." Izuku let out the breath she was holding in, and felt her head spin. She scrambled for a cold cloth to put on her face, and groaned into it. He was so sweet with her, so caring... She clapped her hands over top of the cold cloth and felt her cheeks warming it up.

"Stupid..." She looked up at the door as Katsuki came back in the bathroom, and she felt her cheeks get warmer again as he undressed, "She fell asleep almost instantly." He told her and Izuku looked away from him nervously as he washed himself off. "... I do have a mole..."

"Pfft..." She let out a laugh as he said that, before looking up at him as he got in the tub with her. She felt her cheeks burn a bright red again as he pushed his wet hair back with his hands. "Mm..." She frowned and looked down at the water.

"What's wrong...?" She looked up as he took her fingers in hers, and she pouted a bit.

"I can't even remember towels... And you were the one who knew how to tell her she had to stay here..." Izuku mumbled out and looked back at the water.

"... Moron, you're the one who teaches her shit..." Katsuki grumbled out and Se felt her cheeks get warm again. "And you take care of her... You make sure she's dressed properly and fed..." She looked back up at him again as he picked up a bar of soap and looked at it. "This shit is new... We both just kinda accidentally stumbled into taking care of a kid." She watched his eyes look back at her as he put the soap down. "You'll be a good mother, Izuku. Stop worrying..."

"Alright..." Izuku smiled at him and he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. She giggled s he touched her hair and looked into his eyes. "... you're already a pretty good dad..."

"Damn right," Katsuki growled out at her and she looked up at his hair. "What?"

"I like your hair like this..." she told him as she touched it with her fingers. "... Looks nice..."

"tch, I look ridiculous." He grumbled and Izuku giggled as she touched his cheeks.

"Actually, I think you look more handsome than usual..." She told him, before kissing his lips. She felt his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She touched his chest with her fingers, before their lips parted and she looked into his eyes. "We have to get up early..." She smiled at him, before she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"Haah..." She giggled as he grumbled before sinking into the water more. "One of these days... I'm going to get the bath I want."

"... Just let me know, so I don't have to wash myself twice." Izuku told him as she dried her hair, before she looked back at him. She felt her face get hot as he touched his slicked back wet hair, and looked at her with that grin he always flaunted.

"It's no fun if there's warning." He said with a chuckle and she quickly turned away from him and wrapped the towel around herself tightly. "Izu..." she looked back at him as he tugged on the bottom of her towel and watched him curiously. "You've got a mole too." he grinned up at her and she blushed a bright red as he poked her bottom.

"stop playing around," she told him and he laughed as leaned back in the tub. She hurried out into the main room, and looked over at the fire place where Katsuki had started a fire to warm the small building. She smiled as she went up stairs and pulled on some underwear and a nightshirt. She grabbed some pants for him, and brought them down to the bathroom for him.

"Hmm, I hate this crap..." Katsuki grumbled out as he was forced to put the pants on after drying off. Izuku sighed as she walked back towards the stairs, before she felt him scoop her up into his arms. She looked up at him in shock.

"K-Kacchan, what are you doing?" she stuttered out as he started walking up stairs.

"Carrying you up the stairs," he told her, before he kissed her cheek. She blushed as he set her down beside the bed, and they looked down at Eri who was taking up the middle of it. "Tch... you get on that side." He pointed in the direction Eri was facing on her side, and Izuku smiled at him as she got under the blankets and lay down. She looked at Eri's sleeping face, and felt her chest warm as she took her small hand in her own.

"I feel bad for leaving so soon..." Izuku sighed out as Katuski made sure the blankets were pulled up around them before he lay down. She looked up at him as his head rested on the other pillow and saw his ruby eyes catch what little light the fire gave off.

"She's a strong girl..." He said in a small voice, before Izuku felt his arm over her middle. "She knows you're important too... She understands, and we will be back soon." Izuku smiled at him warmly as he closed his eyes. "Now go to sleep, you worry too much."

"heh..." Izuku closed her eyes and let her head sink into the pillow. "I think that'd be you who worries too much..."


	42. TREES AND SNOW! HOSU BOUND!

**What even iS TIME?!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"I've got lots of warm tunics!" Uraraka called out as Izuku folded some blankets to put into an extra bag they were taking. She looked down over the railing of the loft to see Uraraka coming in with a pile of tunics in her arms, along with Ashido. "I also found these cute ear warmers!"

"pfft," Izuku let out a laugh as she saw the ears warmers looks like cutely decorated cat ears. "Those are cute." She grinned as she turned back to folding blankets with Eri's help. The group had gotten up pretty early to get things ready for the colder climate they were heading too, and found they had to pack more things.

"We got a pair for Eri too, we couldn't resist." Ashido said with a grin as she came up into the loft with Uraraka and held up a red pair. The small girl looked at the other girls who were wearing them and she smiled brightly as Ashido put them on her. "My god, so cute." Ashido choked out with Uraraka as Eri touched them with her hands.

"Warm," Eri smiled brightly up at Izuku who clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed herself. "I like them,"

"It will probably snow soon here," Uraraka said as she helped put the blankets into a bag for Izuku while she put the tunics in with her other things. "I haven't seen much snow, I wonder how much there will be."

"Lots," Izuku said with a grin as she pulled on a dark green Tunic with golden embroidery. She did up the buttons that went up to her neck, before pulling a belt on around her waist. "We used to get a lot where I lived, and the capitol of the Forest Region is further north,"

"I think you looked cuter in the Desert clothing," Ashido said as she helped Eri fold more things. Izuku looked back at them curiously as they watched her fix her cuffs. "You've gone back to looking like prince."

"Hah," Izuku smiled at them, before she made sure her bracelets were on properly. "Well, I can't walk around dressed like that up north." she said before she flattened out the long tunic with her hands, and adjusted the collar s she looked in the mirror. She paused for a moment as she took into effect what they were talking about. "... I look like Shouchan..."

"Wahaha!" Ashido laughed as Izuku straightened up and blushed a bit. "Sorta, he's definitely the pretty boy type."

"Whose Shouchan?" Eri asked curiously and Uraraka walked over as she picked up more blankets.

"He's the prince of the Forest region," She told the small girl with a smile. "He's a good friend of ours and lives here most of the time too, but he's back home right now waiting for us."

"Can I meet him one day?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku smiled at her.

"Of course, he'll be coming back with us." Izuku said with a grin as she walked over to the bed.

"Put these on," Uraraka said as she held up the dark green ear warmers that she bought. Izuku looked at them nervously, before she took them and put them on her head. "Waaah! So cute!" Uraraka said happily and Izuku smiled at them.

"Your hair is getting long again now," Ashido said as she pointed at Izuku who touched her locks. They had gotten at least an two inches longer since she cut it over a month ago. "You going to grow it back out?"

"I don't know," Izuku said thoughtfully as she finished putting her things in her bag. "Maybe? I'm not sure." she shrugged, before pulling her shoulder armor on, and attaching One for All too it.

"You look good either way, so I have no complaints." Uraraka said with a smile as she helped Izuku pick up the bags and head down the stairs. The four girls walked out into the kitchen and set their things down by the back door. "I've got your dress and jewelry packed in my things safely," Uraraka gave Izuku a thumbs up and she let out a laugh.

"I don't think I'll need it this time, but it's probably a good idea," Izuku sighed out, "I'm not sure what to expect when we get to Koto City..." She looked down at her things as she took a moment to think.

"Do you have stuff for poison this time?" Katsuki asked as he came in from outside. Izuku looked up as he spoke and blushed a bright red as she saw him wearing the shirt and Tunic Best Jeanist had given him from when they were in Hosu. She had to admit, he looked very handsome in the black garment with the orange embroidery.

"Uhm, I.." she looked down at her things, "No I forgot."

"Idiot." Katsuki snapped at her and Izuku frowned at him, before Uraraka cleared her throat.

"I already go that covered!" She grinned brightly at the others who looked over at her. She held up a satchel she was wearing and looked at Izuku. "I also still have a good supply of that medicine that Recovery Girl gave you."

"Ah," Izuku's hand went to the back of her neck as she remembered the curse, and frowned. She hadn't felt the burning itch since Eri had helped her back in Arcadia, but she had no idea if the curse was still there or not... She looked down, and saw the little girl looking up at her curiously. She started to wonder, had Eri rewound her back to before she got it...? But then wouldn't her hair be longer if she had? Izuku touched her locked nervously as she thought that over.

"Hey," She looked up at Katsuki nervously as he looked at her, "Stop worrying about it..." She saw the knowing look in his eyes and smiled a bit. "And what the hell are you wearing?" He reached out to touch the ear warmers she had on, and blushed a bit.

"Ear warmers, aren't they cute?" She asked and smiled up at him.

"... Makes you look more like a small animal than usual," He commented, and Izuku blushed a bright red at that, before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"What about mine...?" Eri asked as she pulled on Katsuki's tunic. He looked down at her and grinned, before picking her up.

"Very cute, but they'd be better if they were white," He told her and Izuku put a hand over her mouth as she watched him kiss her cheek as well, making the little girl giggle.

"What is this...?" Uraraka grabbed onto Izuku's arm and pulled. She looked over at her brunette friend who was watching Katsuki and Eri with wide eyes, and a paled face. "How did that brute get so nice? Is it the child effect?"

"I've never seen him be nice to a kid before..." Ashido whispered out to Uraraka as the two girls watched him with wide eyes.

"I can hear you." Katsuki growled out at them both, shooting them a glare. Izuku laughed a bit into her hand before she looked up at Eri who was giggling and smiled at her before she walked over and touched the ear warmers on her ears. "We need to leave soon, I've got food packed for a few days,"

"I've got blankets in the bag, and extra tunics for you and myself." Izuku told him and she looked up at him as he clicked his tongue. "It's snowing where we're going, you can't run around with out a shirt."

"Fucking watch me..." He grumbled out and looked away from her pointed gaze.

"Everyone ready?" Kirishima called out as he stepped inside with Shinsou. He was wearing a crimson red tunic himself, while Shinsou wore a dark purple one. Izuku let out a snort of laughter at it, and Kirishima grinned. "Different right? Don't know how I feel about it either, but I like the color!" He clenched his fist and grinned.

"We're just waiting for my Mother," Izuku smiled over at them as Katsuki handed Eri to her.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR WE ARE HERE!" The group jumped in surprise as they heard All Might laugh, before the front door to the lodging opened up. The others let out a snorting laugh as All Might stepped inside with Inko, followed by Mandalay who was holding Kouta. "To see you off!" Izuku smiled at him brightly as she walked over to greet them while Katsuki hauled the bags outside with Kirishima. "My my, that's a new fashion trend for the winter isn't it?" All Might asked with a grin as he saw the two girls wearing the ear warmers.

"Ashido and Uraraka bought them, they're really warm." Izuku said with a smile up at the former king.

"Do you have enough warm clothing, will you be okay?" Inko asked worriedly and Izuku nodded her head as she grinned at her mother.

"We'll be fine mom, it's not like this is my first time." Izuku said with a laugh as her mother blushed a bit.

"I just worry, you always used to catch colds easily because you ran around with out enough layers on." Inko said worriedly and Izuku blushed a bit as she heard a deep huff of laughter behind her. She looked over at Katsuki as he came back inside, giving her his own pointed gaze. "By the way, I made some dresses and outfits for Eri here last night." Inko said brightly and Izuku looked down as she saw the bag in her mothers hands. She smiled at her mother warmly as Inko looked up at Eri. "I hope you like them,"

"I will," Eri said with a smile and Izuku watched her mother tear up.

"SUCH A PRECIOUS GRANDAUGHTER!" Inko cried out and Izuku started to worry, before looking up at All Might for help as Inko swooped Eri out of her arms to hug her.

"She is a very sweet girl," All Might laughed and patted Eri's head with his big hand.

"If Inko is my grandmother... Are you the grandpa?" Eri asked as she looked up at All Might, and the three of them all turned white at that.

"WAHAHAA!" Mandalay burst out laughing as the others came inside and saw the scene. "OH WOW! YOU GUYS ARE TOO MUCH!" She started to cry while laughing and Izuku looked back and forth between her mother and All Might as they continued to get whiter.

"... Hey... Say something..." Izuku said with a panicked look on her face as she looked at her parents- NO. Her mother and All Might. "HELLO."

"What's going on in here?" Uraraka came in to see Izuku panicking as she looked at the other adults in a panic.

"... I don't know, but it's weird." Katsuki said as he crossed his arms, watching with interest.

"W-We're not married, dear!" Inko seemed to gain her wits about herself again and Izuku looked at her mother, taking a breath finally.

"HAH!" Izuku paled in horror again as All Might let out a loud booming laugh, and blood spurted out of his mouth. "WHAT A GOOD JOKE!"

"WHAA!" Izuku cried out with Eri at the sight of the blood, but Inko was quick to hand him a handkerchief. Izuku put her hands on her head and tried to stop the spinning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what exactly their relationship was.

"Izuku, you should probably get going." She looked up at All Might with wide eyes as he put a hand on her head. "The days are shorter now."

"Right," She nodded her head, before she turned to look at the others who were holding their laughter behind her. She blushed a bit and looked to Katsuki who was still watching them out of curiosity. She let out a sigh, before the group headed outside to the dragons. She took her cloak from Uraraka as she held it up, and pulled it around her shoulders.

"Be careful," Mandalay said and Izuku looked over at her as the others finished getting things onto the dragons they were taking. "The demons are getting worse further north, which is why we had to move some settlements quickly."

"Normally they move by themselves..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he stepped up to them and she watched him think about that. "That makes most of the settlements in the southern parts of the mountains now..."

"They're getting really aggressive, and larger in numbers." Mandalay warned and Izuku looked down in thought.

"... We contacted Koto yesterday, but Lord Endeavor was busy dealing with demons." she frowned as All Might spoke and she touched her chin nervously. "I assume you're stopping in Hosu on your way there,"

"We planned on it, it's better than sleeping out in the open..." Izuku said worriedly and looked up at All Might. "It's a two day journey from here, but then Koto is two days from there... I'm worried..." she put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Some of your group mates went up with the Young Prince," All Might said and Izuku looked up at him. "Knowing them, they're giving their all to help out. You'll have a good group, just use precaution." He patted her shoulder and Izuku nodded her head.

"Let's get going, we can't afford to waste too much time." Katsuki said behind her and she nodded her head to him, before she looked over at the others.

"Call for help if you need it," Mandalay said with a smile and Izuku nodded her head to her, before looking at Kouta.

"Riku will look after you," Kouta told her and she grinned at him, before ruffling his hat on his head. "I'll protect Eri,"

"Thank you." Izuku told him, before kissing his cheek. She grinned at him as he blushed a bright pink before she looked to her mother and Eri. "Thanks again for coming mom, I really appreciate it."

"You know I'll always help you if you need me." Inko said with a bright smile as she let Katsuki take Eri. Izuku threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "You go take care of the world, okay? But take care of yourself too."

"I will, thank you." Izuku said with a smile, and turned to look at Katsuki as Eri wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She stepped up and looked up at Eri as she saw tears in her eyes. "Eri... We need to go now..."

"I-I still... Want to go..." She sniffled and Izuku frowned as she touched her head gently. "B-But... I-I'll get strong so... I-I can go next time..." she sobbed and Izuku smiled at her warmly, before Eri reached out and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Come back soon... I-I'm going to miss you...!"

"We'll come back as soon as we can," Izuku told her as she wrapped her arms around Eri tightly and pressed her cheek to the girls head. "I can't wait to see how you've grown when we get back..." She kissed Eri's head and closed her eyes to keep tears from forming.

"I love you.." Eri sobbed out and Izuku felt her heart start to crack from the sadness in her voice.

"We love you too, Eri.." Izuku looked down at her and smiled warmly at her, while Katsuki reached out a hand and touched her head gently.

"Be good," Katsuki told her and pointed a finger at Kouta. "Don't turn out like him."

"Hey!" Kouta snapped and Eri nodded her head to Katsuki, before Izuku put her down on her feet. She looked up at Katsuki as he put a hand on her shoulder, and they walked over to the dragons. They got up on Baku's back, and Izuku settled herself on the dragon, before looking back at the group. She saw Eri crying as she held onto Kouta's hand, and did her best to smile at them both.

"We'll be back soon!" she called out, and felt Katsuki wrap an arm around her. "Remember what Nighteye said!"

"T-To keep smiling...!" Eri sobbed out and Izuku just about jumped off the dragon there, but Katsuki squeezed her middle with his arm. "Come home safe!" she cried out and Izuku felt Baku lurch forward as he got up.

"Dress warmly at all times!" Inko called out and Izuku looked away as she felt her heart ache.

"Call if you need anything!" All Might shouted and Izuku gripped Baku's spikes with her hands as he took off into the air. She looked back and waved her hand at them below, as the dragons circled up into the air, before taking off towards the north.

"She'll be okay, she's safer than gold in a Gold Dragon's claws..." Katsuki muttered out to her as they flew, and Izuku rubbed the tears out of her eyes that had formed.

"I know," She smiled to herself, and looked up at the others as they flew ahead. "... I'm just going to miss her is all."

"... So your Mom and All Might, huh?" Katsuki asked and Izuku felt herself pale as she snapped her head to look back at him.

"Th-there's no way!" She said in a panic, before she watched him snort out a laugh. "Th-that's not funny!"

"No, but you needed to get your mind off of leaving," Katsuki told her and she looked forwards, pouting a bit. "... Flying in this weather is going to be bitter," Izuku let go of the spikes in front of her and pulled out a pair of fleece gloves as she felt her hands start to burn from the cold.

"Geez, this is going to be too much of a change!" Uraraka called out as she pulled her hood up over her head to help with the chill.

"I'm starting to get sleepy," Asui croaked out from behind Shinsou and Izuku giggled a bit as she looked up at the gray sky ahead of them.

"I hope there's nothing horribly wrong..." Izuku said as she let out a sigh. She could see her breath and feel the wind coloring her cheeks. She looked out to the north east where they were heading and frowned.

"Same here, I don't want to see that curse come back," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked back at him nervously.

"How did you-" She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her.

"I always know what you're thinking. It's always written on your face," He told her and she blushed a bit and touched her cheeks. "Like write now, you're wondering if that's true."

"Stop that," She looked away from him nervously. She couldn't be that easy to read, could she?

"Yes." She blushed a bright red as he spoke again and turned around, a pout on her face. "Don't make it so easy for me if you don't like it," She watched him grin at her and she turned her head back around to look at the sky. She certainly didn't need to worry about being warm with him around, and she touched her hot cheeks with her hands.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hosu, I wonder how it is." Izuku smiled at the others around the fire they built in a clearing. She looked over at the huddled mass that was Asui, Ashido, Uraraka and Shinsou, who were trying to deal with the cold as a group. They hadn't gotten far enough north yet to see snow, and she worried about them as she handed them each a mug of hot stew.

"It's probably fine," Katsuki said as he dumped more firewood on the ground with Kirishima. They both were dealing with the chill pretty well and Izuku smiled at them.

"This is ridiculous, who lives up here." Uraraka said as the mass moved closer to the fire.

"So sleepy..." Asui closed her eyes as she drank her sleep and Izuku looked at her nervously. "I'm part frog... we hibernate in he winter." she said with a kero and Izuku smiled at her, feeling a bit more at ease.

"This is worse than the southern mountains," Ashido said with a frown as they got closer to the fire

"What's your excuse...?" Kirishima pointed a finger at Shinsou who looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I don't have one, I'm cold and surrounded by pretty girls." He said with a deadpan tone and both Ashido and Uraraka blushed a bright red at that. Izuku let out a laugh as she ate from her own mug of stew.

"You sly dog, that's crafty." Kirishima said with a laugh and sat down next to Uraraka's free side. "Me too, I'm getting chilly!" He laughed as he got under the blanket the other four shared.

"Oi, circle up!" Katsuki called out to the dragons who huddled closer around the fire. Izuku looked up in thought, and frowned.

"It's not wise to sleep outside in the winter..." She said worriedly as she looked up at the dark night sky, before she took another bite of her stew. "If you get too cold, you might not wake up in the morning."

"Don't say scary things like that!" Ashido cried out and Izuku looked over at her, frowning.

"We should have brought a tent is what I'm saying," she looked down into her stew and stirred it with her spoon. "We should grab one in Hosu for sure..."

"Tch, Baku." Katsuki tapped his knuckles against the dragon and Baku turned his head and let out a snort of flames. "Shelter." He pointed at his wing and the dragon lifted it up and moved his leg to rest it on. Izuku looked over to see it was sorta like a tent in a way, and the others hurried under the dragon's wing.

"So warm..!" Uraraka cried out as she pressed her cold cheeks to the dragon's scales.

"Fire dragons are always warm." Katsuki said simply as he added wood to the fire.

"It's like a heater, how nice." Asui said with a kero and Kirishima grinned.

"All Dragons do well in cold climates." He held up a finger as he explained. "Most think they're like snakes and can't stand it, but they just get tired a bit easier. There's also types like Sand, Water and Gold dragons that prefer the warmer climates. Ironically, Fire Dragons like Baku are more common up north, because of the heat they generate which keeps them warm, and not as sleepy."

"Fascinating," The others looked over at Izuku as she scribbled that all down in her notebook.

"That's some vintage Izuchan," Ashido said with a grin and Izuku looked up at them, and blushed a bit.

"Tch, do you plan on publishing a book or something?" Katsuki asked her and she looked up at him next, before looking down at her notes.

"Yeah," she smiled warmly at her notebook. "I want to study dragons actually, after all this is over," She waved a hand around, "I want to see some that aren't domesticated like these guys... In their natural habitats. There's also lots I haven't seen yet..." She flipped to the front of her notes, and looked at the checklist she had. "Like Sky dragons that reside on the islands... Ice dragons which are more well known near Koto, Rainbow dragons in the plains... And Shadow dragons." She looked up at the others with a bright smile, before she noticed Kirishima's frown.

"... Shadow Dragons... Are extremely rare... They come from..." She watched Kirishima look away from her and she felt her own smile sadden.

"The Badlands, I know." She looked away from the others and leaned back against Baku. "... But it won't stop me from seeing them."

"Are you nuts? That's where demons are born, there's no way in hell you'll survive up there just to study some dragons." Shinsou said with a wave of his hand.

"I plan on making the Badlands safe." Izuku grinned as she closed her book and looked over at the others. She saw the shock on their faces and laughed a bit. "What? You think I can ignore the demon threat? I said I was going to make this world safe for everyone." She stood up and looked at them under Baku's wing. "And I plan on following through," She walked over to her bag and opened it up to pull out a heavy blanket.

"... Nuts." Ashido said and Izuku turned to look at them and let out a small laugh as she saw them grinning at her now.

"It's good to know there's an end goal," Kirishima said with a laugh and clenched his fist. "You won't have to do this alone, we're all behind you."

"Thanks," Izuku grinned at the others brightly and looked over at Katsuki who was watching her with his arms cross. She smiled at him as she walked over to him with the blanket and he let out a sigh.

"If anyone can do it, it's you." He grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bit. "Now everyone go the fuck to sleep, we need to leave as soon as the sun rises," He snapped and Izuku laughed as she looked up at Baku's back.

"I'll take first watch." She said as she pulled herself up onto the fire dragon, and looked out over his side. She knew they had to be more diligent up here in the north. Demons rested for no one, especially not the cold.

"You sure, I can do it," Kirishima called out from below and Izuku smiled down at them.

"I've got it, get some sleep." she said with a grin, before she watched Katsuki pull himself up onto Baku's back beside her. "... You can sleep too."

"I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to with out you," He told her and she blushed a bit as he took the blanket from her and threw it over her front. "You don't have to like that as much as you do."

"I-It's just sweet..." Izuku said as she pulled the blanket off of her face, and looked up at him as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He still wore his cloak over his tunic, and he tugged it around her as she looked out at the dark forest. She let out a small sigh as she moved the blanket over his legs as well, and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"... Making the Badlands safe, huh..." She looked up at Katsuki as he too looked out at the forest around them, and watched his ruby eyes scan the darkness. "... That's a hefty goal... It might take longer than getting rid of the Demon Alliance."

"... Well, if we just let demons keep appearing and roaming around... The world won't really be at peace..." Izuku looked back out at the darkness and gripped the blanket in her hands. "I mean it when I want to show Eri the forest region after making it safe... I don't want anyone to grow up in fear of the demons, or the north... I one day want to be able to put One for All down... And not have to pick it up ever again."

"... You know, if I knew back when we were kids that all this crap was going to happen..." He gestured out to the sky with his hand and Izuku looked up at him as he sat up a bit. "... I'd have still fallen in love with you..." She felt her cheeks burn a fiery red as he looked down at her and grinned. "I'm sorry, was that too sweet?" He asked as he leaned over her. She felt her face get warmer as he gave her his toothy grin.

"Yes, stop that." Izuku pouted up at him, and he chuckled before he kissed her lips. She felt her heart flutter as she looked up into his eyes after their lips parted and bit her lower lip s she watched him grin at her again.

"You're supposed to keep watch," He told her and she felt her cheeks burn hot again, and pushed on his face with her hands.

"Then stop distracting me," She told him and heard him chuckle again as she sat up and turned her head away from him. She leaned up against his shoulder, keeping her gaze on their surroundings now, while her fingers laced with his under the blanket.

The next day, the group had woken up to snow on the ground, and Izuku let out a small laugh as they roused Asui who had gotten even sleepier do to the drop in temperature.

"fucking white shit," Katsuki grumbled out as they flew threw the sky towards Hosu. Izuku giggled as she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head to keep her hair from getting damp from the snow that persisted while they flew.

"I love snow." Izuku said with a grin, and Uraraka looked over at her from Iwa. "It's so pretty, there's nothing better than seeing a fresh blanket of it, untouched and so white..." She let out a sigh as she thought back to when she was a kid, when she would play in the white fluff. "It's also kinda romantic," Izuku grinned over at Uraraka who laughed.

"What's romantic about snow?" She asked and Izuku looked up at the sky and held out her gloved hand.

"It's cold and wet, it's more like a chilly death waiting to happen." Shinsou said flatly from his dragon with Asui and Ashido who was trying to keep Asui from falling off.

"That's too depressing, tone it down man." Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku let out a laugh as well.

"It's nice, cause all you want to do is cuddle up with the person you love, you know?" Izuku asked the others who all looked at her with warm smiles. "... What?"

"I'd rather cuddle up with you!" Uraraka cried out from Iwa and Kirishima let out a loud laugh.

"Get you're own hot water bottle!" Katsuki snapped back at her and Izuku looked back at him with a frown.

"Hot water bottle?" she asked and he looked down at her. "you're the one who gets to warm when he sleeps."

"You kick the blankets off all the time, I have to cover you back up." Katsuki told her and the others howled with laughter. "Tch, quit your snickering, idiots!"

"Hey, I see a city." Shinsou called out and Izuku looked off into the distance, before a grin spread across her face.

"HOSU!" She called out happily as she started to get excited. The light snowfall still made it a bit hard to see, but she knew that it was Hosu. She felt a buzz of excitement in her chest at seeing best Jeanist again, and she hoped he was doing well. There was also Manual, and Tensei had traveled back as well.

As they got closer, Izuku started to notice something was off... She narrowed her eyes at the city, trying to see through the snow. There appeared to be walls around the city now, and she could see something moving outside those walls. She stood up on Baku's back and pushed her hood off her head as she strained her eyes.

"Hey, sit down, we're almost there." Katsuki told her and she felt her heart freeze in her chest.

"They're being attacked!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at the walls. She could see the swarming black masses were demons, trying to get past the walls. "BAKU! FASTER!" She cried out and the dragon let out a roar as it dove towards the city.

"Wait hold on!" Kirishima called out as the other two dragons picked up speed to follow after the fire dragon.

"Izuku, sit down!" Katsuki shouted up at her and she looked back at him as she grabbed One for All's handle on her back. "Idiot, you can't go just diving into trouble!"

"I'm the King of the World, it's my job!" Izuku told him with a grin, and watched him grumble in anger.

"Tch, stupid!" He growled out before he stood up too, and held onto a spike. "Don't go doing too much stupid shit! Keep it toned down at the very least!"

"That was the plan," Izuku said with a smile as she drew her sword ad felt her whole being crackle with it's power as they swooped towards the city. She could see Heroes trying to deal with the hordes of demons from on top of the wall safely, and Izuku looked back at the others.

"Everyone stay grouped together!" she called out and saw them nod their heads to agree. She looked back t the horde and looked around. "I'll go first, then everyone else who is able, attack!" She called out.

"Idiot, I'm going with you!" Katsuki shouted and she looked back at him.

"I don't want to blast you away by accident! Wait till I get out my first attack, then follow with Kirishima!" She pointed One for All at their read headed friend. She looked back at the horde as Baku swooped down over the walls, startling the heroes on top of them. "ALRIGHT!" She shouted as she jumped off his back, and drew her sword back as she dropped in the air. She narrowed her glare at the largest part of the horde, seeing their snapping jaws and glowing red eyes easily in the swirling mass of white.

"DEMON SLAYER!" She felt the wind rush into her blade, before she swung it full force at the demons below. The sonic boom and blast cut through the demons easily, and even blew back the snow in it's way, as she aimed it away from the walls. She felt her descent slow down from the burst of power, before she landed in the snow with a crunch. She looked up with glowing green eyes as she heard the others launch their attach.

"DRAGON FIRE!" She looked back to see Katsuki demolish his own chunk of the demons with a fiery blast of his quirk, while Kirishima landed with a boom among his own, and began smashing demons with his hardened fists.

"OI! YOUR MAJESTY!" Izuku glance up at the wall as she ran towards the oncoming mass of demons heading her way and she grinned as she saw Tensei waving from above. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HELPING OUT!" Izuku laughed as she waved her hand back at him, before she slid to a stop in the snow, and blasted apart the next group of demons in her way. She let out a held in breath and felt the painful itch on her back. She ground her teeth together as she cursed mentally, before she ran pushed forwards to continue her job. She could hear heroes jumping over the walls to come assist, now that there was an opening. She smiled as she saw them all start taking down demons, and it turned into easy work as she eventually met up with the others on the other side of the city after clearing the surrounding area. She sheathed One for All on her back as she tried to catch her breath, and looked up at Katsuki who was shaking his hands out to get rid soreness in his arms.

"Are you alright...?" He asked, and Izuku let out a sigh as she touched the back of her neck and frowned. "... Shit, it's..."

"Yeah." She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "I kinda figured, since my hair didn't grow out... I got it before I cut my hair." She let out a sigh again and looked down at the snow. "Good thing Ochachan has the medicine, or it could've been bad."

"Your Majesty!" Izuku looked up as she heard Tensei again and laughed as he came running towards her with Manual. "What a sight for sore eyes!" He called out as he crashed into her with a hug and Izuku giggled.

"I see you guys were having some trouble! I'm glad we came when we did!" Izuku told him as Katsuki growled in anger from their hug.

"It's been ridiculous around here. For some reason groups of them show up at a time," Manual said with sigh, "Last night during the snowfall, a whole bunch of them showed up outta no where. We built these walls after the Hero Killer incident." He pointed at the stone walls and Izuku looked up at them.

"Thank god we did, other wise we'd be screwed." Tensei said with a sigh, before clapping a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "But wow, what an entrance you made!"

"Sorry for surprising you." Izuku said with a smile to the men, and they grinned back at her. She looked up as the crowd of heroes watched them with wide eyes and she blushed a bit. "hah, has news traveled here?"

"YOU BET IT HAS!" Tensei said with a big grin and waved a hand out at the crowd. "Everyone! This is Her Majesty, Izuku Midoriya!"

"King of the world!"

"Such a tiny woman, but that power!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Izuku laughed a bit as she heard the shouts from the crowd, and waved her hand at them all. Katsuki grumbled as he stepped closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder possessively. She looked up at him with a smile as he kept his gaze from turning into a full on glare.

"Everyone okay?" Uraraka called out and Izuku turned to look up at the wall to see the others looking out worriedly over it. "We got the dragons near the stables!"

"Where's Best Jeanist?" Izuku asked Tensei as they walked towards a gate to get inside the city.

"He's right here," Izuku turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the tall hero standing just inside the gate, his eyes showing that he was smiling behind the neckline of his cloak. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to greet yo-"

"BEST JEANIST!" Izuku cried out with tears in her eyes as she ran at him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, startling him a bit. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AFTER THE INCIDENT IN THE BADLANDS! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE DOING OKAY!"

"My apologies for making you worry, dear girl." Best Jeanist laughed lightheartedly and Izuku looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Now now, I'm just glad you're safe." He patted her head gently and Izuku rubbed her fingers over her eyes to get rid of the tears. "How about we chat over tea?"

"I'd like that," Izuku said with a smile up at the hero, before they entered the city.


	43. TEA AND CLONES! TRAVEL TO KOTO!

**Okay some of you may have noticed I updated my other story.**

 **So yes, I am going to be jumping back and forth between the two of them for a bit I think.**

 **Until I get totally wrapped up in one again.**

 **We'll see, that happens easily.**

 **-cough-43chapterslater-cough-**

"This is quite the surprise." Best Jeanist said with a laugh as they sat in the cozy familiar Inn that Izuku and Katsuki had stayed at last time they were here. Best Jeanist was pouring everyone tea, and handed the first cup over to Izuku with a smile. "I didn't think we'd be visited by Her Majesty, let alone rescued."

"I wouldn't say rescued, we just helped out." Izuku said with a smile to the hero as they sat around a table with Tensei, Manual and Katsuki. The others were putting things up in the rooms they had gotten for the night. "I was surprised to see the amount of demons in the area actually," she looked at the others and Tensei let out a sigh.

"They just keep coming in droves. It's the winter month so travellers don't come by as often, but now there's even less out." the Knight said as he took a cup of tea from Best Jeanist.

"Those walls look pretty sturdy," Katsuki said as he declined some tea, and looked up at Best Jeanist. "But they look like they were thrown up fast."

"They were, after the Hero Killer incident, we decided it was the best course of action to keep demons out." Manual took the last cup as Best Jeanist spoke, before sitting down. "And it's been working fairly well up until the snow started a couple of weeks ago. But enough about that," He waved a hand before looking to Izuku as she shrugged her cloak off her shoulders. "I was brought here for recovery, so I didn't get to see you become crowned King of the World, but Tensei here as told me all about it." he gestured to the knight across from him. "If I had known back then that you would become King, I would have taught you more about dressing elegantly."

"Ah," Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at herself. "Sorry, we've been travelling and-"

"You look stunning in that tunic, Your Majesty. Don't take my words the wrong way," she looked up at the hero as he chuckled. "But your hair, I admit your long hair was beautiful, but now it's all short. If you plan on keeping it that way, you need to trim it regularly. It won't do to have a shabby appearance."

"She's not shabby looking!" Katsuki snapped and Best Jeanist looked up at him.

"That's also not what I said," The hero sighed out and Izuku smiled a bit. "I was offering advice, but speaking of which." He pointed a finger at Katsuki. "Tensei here told me you are both married."

"That's right!" Tensei said with a laugh and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked over at the older Iida brother. "It was kind of a shock when I heard about it! But I wasn't as shocked as her mother was!"

"There was no ceremony held," Izuku looked up at Best Jeanist again and nodded her head. "If you want people to know you're married you should have held a ceremony. There might be misconceptions around the world now."

"Ah, we kinda figured." Izuku said with a laugh as she remembered when she first arrived in the desert. "It's not all that important though, right?" She smiled up at the hero again who let out a sigh.

"Actually it is." He told her and she frowned a bit at that. "The King of the World is an important position when filled. It has political power, and if people were striving to become important or gain power over the world, they could try and marry you, or have you married by someone they want."

"... Haha, that's funny." Izuku said with a laugh as she looked at Best Jeanist. He seemed a bit taken aback by that and she grinned. "We're good friends with the New King in the Central region." She smiled over at Katsuki who grumbled about that. "And then Momochan's dad is the King of the Plains. The only one I'd have to worry about is Lord Endeavor, but I'm sure he'd rather eat his own flames." She waved a hand around to dismiss the idea while Katsuki growled in anger.

"Well then, if you're not concerned, I see no need for my to be either," Best Jeanist said with a smile at her and she smiled back at him. "I must say, you've grown a lot since the Hero Killer incident. I was worried about your well being back in the Badlands... But the way you fought back there," He held up a finger and Izuku blushed a bright red. "Was extraordinary. And now look at you, King of the World and a beautiful young woman." he touched the top of her head and she felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Married huh, you two are pretty young for that!" Manual laughed with Tensei as he pointed a finger at them both. "When did all that happen?"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku took a sip of her tea nervously, how could she tell them.

"The day after we left Hosu." Katsuki said with a firm tone, and Izuku choked on her tea and looked over at him. "Well, it happened when we were kids, but it didn't become official until then." He shot glaring daggers at both the men who were grinning at him.

"Kids these days!" Manual laughed loudly and pointed a finger at the both of them. "Makes a guy feel lonely. But we're happy for you, Your Majesty." He grinned at Izuku as her blush got redder on her cheeks.

"Kinda noticed something back when they were here the first time." Tensei said with a laugh as he sipped his tea and Izuku looked at him worriedly. "The way he treated her, and how red she always got when he was around."

"TCH." Izuku looked over at Katsuki worriedly as he stood up. "Quit talking about us like we're some kinda show!"

"Well, it was an interesting spectacle." Best Jeanist said with a thought as he sipped his tea. "A bit obvious that you were in love actually," he pointed a finger at Izuku and she let her head thunk onto the table and let out a groan. "Your Majesty, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. A girl looks her best when she is in love."

"Just let me be a little embarrassed," She held up a finger and heard chuckles around her before she sat up again.

"I wouldn't think to much on it," Tensei said with a grin, "It's his Majesty's fault he didn't notice." he pointed a finger at Katsuki who snapped. Izuku looked up at him as his cheeks turned a bright red in anger while he held up a crackling palm.

"If you like your face where it is, I suggest you shut up." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku let out a soft laugh.

"You have a point, I didn't hide it very well." Izuku said with a laugh as she looked at the other heroes.

"So you're heading to Koto city then?" Best Jeanist asked after the good laugh the group had, while Katsuki fumed next to her in his seat.

"Yes, to gain approval from Lord Endeavor we need to head there next." Izuku said as she took another sip of her tea. "do you know what the situation is there? His Majesty, All Might contacted them before we left, but they seemed to be having trouble with demons as well."

"As far as we know, the hordes are worse there than they are here." Tensei said with a sigh.

"This is closer to the badlands though," Manual said with a thought. "It's as if they're concentrating on Koto rather than here."

"Well," Izuku set her cup down, and looked into the tea. "I've been kinda studying their movements. They seem to be heading to the largely populated area's with a mission."

"They're just beasts though, they don't have that kind of thought process." Tensei sighed out and Izuku nodded her head before she looked up.

"That's because the Demon Alliance is controlling them some how." She told them, and saw the shock on their faces. "I'm not entirely sure on how they do it, maybe it's with demons thorn or a quirk, but they are manipulating the demons to attack places with world leaders. The threat is not as bad in the Central region, and the Plains are extremely far away from Badlands, so they haven't made much ground there yet either, but they are definitely being organized." She reached into her pocket, and started pulling out sketches of the Demon Alliance she had made, before handing them over to the others. "We also found that doctor was working in Arcadia on new drugs," She looked to Best Jeanist who seemed surprised by this information. "Not just a demons thorn medication, but a new drug called Trigger that enhances quirks, as well as a drug they created to destroy them."

"What...?" The group went silent as she pulled out the information she had on the drugs next.

"The doctor escaped from us," Katsuki said with a grunt of annoyance as the others looked over her notes. "Not saying who, but some one got hit with the quirk destroying drug and they still haven't gotten it back."

"We know how they made the drug for the most part... They also made a strange weapon called a gun to launch it at other people." She pointed to a piece of paper Best Jeanist had. "The uhm... The main ingredient in the drug.. It was..."

"Blood...?" Manual asked as he read the information she handed them. Izuku clenched her fist tightly as she thought back to Eri, and nodded her head. "Do they still have the person with the quirk they were using?"

"No, she's at home." Katsuki said with his arms crossed and Izuku looked over at him. "Hopefully getting into bed right now." She watched him look over at her and she smiled a bit.

"She?" Tensei asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head.

"She's just a little girl, her name is Eri." Izuku sighed as she sat up in her chair, before she felt Katsuki's fingers touch hers. She smiled a bit again as she gripped his fingers. "She's only 5, her mother abandoned her and the culprits called the Eight Precepts got a hold of her because of that."

"Just a little girl?" Best Jeanist asked and Izuku nodded her head to him.

"That's sick..." Tensei grumbled out in anger and Izuku looked at him in surprise. "Using a small girl in their plans, and her blood no less." He slammed his fist on the table and Izuku nodded her head. "You said she's at home? In Arcadia? Tell me you didn't give her back to her mother."

"No she's uhm..." Izuku blushed a bit and smiled warmly. "We adopted her, she's at the Yuuei guild with my mother."

"... WHAT?" Manual and Tensei asked with wide eyes while Best Jeanist sipped his tea.

"PARENTS?" Manual asked and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer.

"YOU?" Tensei pointed a finger at Katsuki who growled in annoyance again.

"Yes, but that's not the fucking point here." Katsuki grumbled out angrily, before Tensei burst out laughing with Manual.

"You two certainly have been busy these last months." Best Jeanist said with a chuckle while the other two laughed. Izuku looked up at the tall hero and let out her own soft laugh.

"I guess, yeah." She scratched her cheek nervously with her finger. "She's a very sweet girl, and she's training to use her quirk."

"Her I can see..." Tensei chuckled out, pointing at Izuku as he tried to contain his laughter. "But him..." He pointed a finger at Katsuki who was glaring at them.

"Kacchan is better at explaining tough topics to her," Izuku said with a smile to the others as they tried to calm down their laughter. "I'm not very good at being a mother, I forget small things like towels, I can't even cook..." Izuku sighed out before she felt Katsuki squeeze her hand.

"Now now, it's not about cooking or remembering every small thing." Best Jeanist told her as he patted her shoulder while the other two continued to chuckle. "It's a two person job. What ever you lack, clearly he's got." he gestured to Katsuki who was glaring daggers at the other two. "You've taken on quite the work load though."

"Yeah but..." Izuku looked up in thought and smiled. "I wouldn't trade any of it for the world." She grinned at the others.

"... You truly are a magnificent King." Best Jeanist told her with the smile evident in her eyes. "I suppose you're both tired though from your trip. I suggest you get a warm bath and a good night's sleep."

"We will, thank you." Izuku stood up and looked at the papers still on the table. "I'll leave these copies with you, I have more." She patted her bag as she picked it up. "I wanted to make sure you all had the information you needed, just in case you come across anything like we did in Arcadia." She looked up at Best Jeanist as he stood up.

"We appreciate the information," He patted her shoulder and she smiled at him, "You've been working very hard since you got this position, and I'm glad to be able to receive you as the full fledged hero and King that you are." Izuku watched with wide eyes as he gracefully bowed to her. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will create a peaceful world."

"Th... Thank you." She smiled up at the hero warmly as he stood up straight and smiled down at her. She hugged the Hero around his middle, and he gently patted her head, before she followed after Katsuki to head up stairs.

"Fucking idiots," Katsuki mumbled as they went up stairs, and Izuku giggled a bit. She looked up at him as he turned his head to look back at her and grumbled. "And you, what did I say about having confidence?"

"I know," She smiled up at him as she took his hand while they walked down the hall to the room number Uraraka had given them. "I'm still getting used to it though, remember?" She laughed as she opened up the door to the room, and looked inside. She only saw a big comfy bed and an adjoining door to the room. "Oh we have two rooms?"

"Of course, moron." Katsuki told her as he stepped inside and closed the door behind them. He started taking off his tunic and Izuku laughed a bit as she set her things down. "Fucking constricting clothing..." he grumbled out as he pulled off the thick tunic before tossing it down on a chair.

"It's not so bad," Izuku told him as she undid her belt and started to take off her thick tunic as well. She reached to touch the back of her neck, feeling the burning itch still there. "I should take some of the medicine..." she sighed out as she unbuttoned her cotton shirt to put something comfortable on.

"... Maybe Eri can help after she learns her quirk." she felt a tug on the back of her shirt and looked behind herself to see Katsuki looking down the back of it. "... It's not as bad as the last time, but I don't want to see this thing covering your skin again. You should've been more careful."

"Well there were a lot of demons..." Izuku sighed out as she pulled the shirt off and picked up a night shirt she had pulled out from her bag. She felt his warm arms coil around her and she blushed a bright red as she felt him kiss her shoulder. "K-Kacchan..."

"Just let me hold you..." He told her in a grumble, and she felt her cheeks get hotter as he held her. She felt a bit exposed because she wasn't wearing her shirt, and fumbled a bit with her night shirt.

"We need to get to bed early..." she told him in a small voice as she showered the skin on her shoulder with kisses. "K-Kacchan..."

"Well we could warm the bed up before we get into it..." he growled out against her shoulder before she felt his large warm hands grope her breasts. She squirmed a bit in his hold and he chuckled against her skin.

"Th-that's not funny... we-" She stopped as she heard a door open and felt her whole body turn a bright red as they both looked back at the door connecting the two rooms.

"Oops, sorry!" Kirishima let out a laugh as he saw them both, before his face turned red and he started to back out of the room.

"WHAA!" Izuku cried out as she held her shirt to her naked chest, before she crouched down into a ball to hide.

"LEARN TO KNOCK!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he let go of her and stormed towards Kirishima who hurriedly ran away from the door before Uraraka stepped up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FILTHY BEAST?!" She shouted as she kicked the door open and Izuku groaned as she curled up into a ball, every inch of her skin turning red.

"Please don't do stuff like that, there's only a door between the rooms." Shinsou called out and Izuku continued to feel like maybe death was a better option at this point.

"EVERYONE MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" Katsuki snapped loudly at the other room before he went to slam the door in Uraraka's face.

"Hey, wait... What's...?" Izuku looked back as she heard confusion and concern in her friend's voice. "... That's..." Uraraka pointed a finger at Izuku's back, and she paled as she remembered she hadn't explained anything to her friends yet. She looked behind herself at the curse mark on her naked back, and quickly pulled her night shirt on. "from that time in Arcadia... Izuchan, what's going on..?"

"... I guess I should explain..." Izuku stood up and let out a sigh as she touched the back of her neck.

"... Are you sure...?" She looked over at Katsuki as she turned around and saw a guarded look on his face as he looked over at the others who poked their heads in curiously.

"I trust everyone here, so yes." She smiled at the others, before she walked over to the door. They backed up as she stepped into their room, "Might want to sit," She grinned at the others before looking at Uraraka. "Could I have that medicine Recovery Girl gave you?"

"Of course!" Uraraka hurriedly dug through her satchel before handing the bottle to Izuku. She sighed out as everyone sat down on the beds or sofa that was in their room. She took a glass of water from Katsuki as he handed it to her and took a few of the pills. She felt the pain her back ease and let out a sigh. "... this... Has it been going on for a while?"

"Yeah." Izuku sat down on top of the desk in the room, and looked at the others who were watching with concern. "I think I got it when I was in the Badlands. At the very least, it was definitely when the Great Demon attacked me."

"What is it...?" Kirishima asked in confusion and Asui looked over at the others. Izuku looked down at her hands as she remembered not everyone had seen the curse in full effect.

"... A curse," Izuku told them and felt a hand on her shoulder as Katsuki stood next to her. "I don't know the exact details, only that when I use my power too much, that it appears."

"That explains why you were covered in some kinda tattoo back in Arcadia." Uraraka said as she gestured at her face. Izuku nodded her head and smiled at her.

"We figured Eri might have reversed it," Katsuki grumbled out and the others looked at him. "With her quirk to rewind things, she had removed the mark at the very least when Izuku was fighting."

"I was wondering how she was all of a sudden healed." Asui said with a kero.

"What does it do exactly?" Kirishima asked curiously and Izuku shrugged her shoulders.

"It just hurts a lot for the most part," She sat up straight and smiled at the others as they paled when they looked at her. "other than that, I'm not sure."

"She is some kind of monster..." Shinsou muttered out and the others looked over at him. "She can keep going while bleeding to death, ignoring all her pain."

"... She was even impaled by stone spikes when we fought Chisaki..." Uraraka said as she turned white in the face.

"Uhm," Izuku smiled at the others nervously as they turned their heads to look at her in awe. "It's just a mind over matter thing..."

"It's not human is what it is." Shinsou said offhandedly and Katsuki growled.

"Any hero can over come the pain if they have too, you just haven't been there yet." He told the others with a grumble. "Hair for Brains over there managed it back in Arcadia."

"Well, I had to protect Fatgum." Kirishima grinned brightly as the others looked at him. "Shinsou did pretty well too."

"tch, felt like I was dying." the purple haired boy mumbled out.

"So if you use your quirk too much, it starts to flare up." Izuku looked over at Uraraka as she spoke, and nodded her head to answer her question. "Then the medicine...?"

"It helps put the curse back to sleep." She smiled at her friend. "I should have taken them earlier, but it didn't hurt too bad after we helped out." she waved a hand as if to brush off the worry, while smiling at her friend. "But until we deal with the underlying problem, I'll have to keep what I do toned down." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You call what we did to help out, toned down?" Shinsou asked and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked away from them all.

"In a sense," she said with a laugh and they all snorted in laughter.

"Well, it's good to know about this." Kirishima said with a grin and the others looked over at him. "This was, we can support you to keep it from getting bad!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who can fight." Ashido said with a bright grin and Izuku smiled at them all. "I wish you would've told us sooner, who knows if this could hurt you or not."

"I didn't want it getting spread around." Izuku told them with a sigh, "It was more of precaution, and I also didn't want everyone to worry. But," She looked up at Uraraka, then at the others. "I see now that letting you know is a better option."

"Darn right!" Uraraka said with a smile, "This way I can give you the medicine right away instead of being asked."

"Thanks," Izuku giggled, and nodded her head to the group. "I appreciate having everyone's help."

"You're not in this alone." Asui said with a smile and the others nodded. "this is our world too, we are more than willing to help you."

"I know," Izuku grinned brightly.

"Make sure you guys stay warm alright?" Izuku smiled at Tensei as he handed her a bag with a tent in it. "It's going to get colder the further you go."

"Thanks," Izuku smiled brightly at the knight and nodded her head. The group was putting their things on the dragon's backs early in the morning. The sun was just starting to lighten up the sky as it rose, and they were all bundled up in their winter clothing. "We'll stop by on our way back,"

"We'll be happy to see you again!" Manual said with a bright grin. "Make sure you bring Iida and his Highness, Todoroki too!"

"We will," Izuku grinned at them and laughed.

"I'm glad you let me trim your hair for you." Best Jeanist patted Izuku's head, and she smiled up at him as she touched her freshly cut hair. She had decided to stay with the short look, and now it was back to the neat bob she had it in the first time she cut it. "I know you don't think appearances are important, but they are. The world needs to see that cute grinning face while you protect it."

"Thank you," Izuku smiled up at Best Jeanist and nodded her head to him. She adjusted the ear warmers on her head and pulled the neck of her cloak tight. "Try not to get too swarmed by demons," she told the others as she walked over to the dragons while everyone mounted them.

"Try not to get caught up in trouble!" Tensei called out to her and she laughed as Katsuki helped her up onto Baku. "Have a safe flight!"

"See you soon!" Izuku called out to them as they took off into the air. She pulled her hood up over her head to combat the chill, and looked over at the others as they flew. They were all dressed in extra layers of clothing, and she smiled a bit as she felt better. She didn't have to keep as many secrets from them as before, she felt lighter in a sense. "Haah..." She let out a breath, the cold vapor trailing beside her as they flew. "I love winter."

"I hate it," She felt the arms around her tighten and she looked over her shoulder at Katsuki who was grumbling as he buried his cold nose against her cheek. "Too many layers, and it makes it harder for me to use my quirk."

"We'll be back home soon," Izuku giggled as he hugged her tighter. "And what do you mean by too many layers?"

"Too many." He patted her chest and she blushed a bright red. "I like feeling the curves of your body when I hug you, but now it's like hugging a pillow wrapped in a blanket." He grumbled out and she buried her face in the collar of her cloak.

"That's a silly reason," She told him in a small voice as she held onto Baku's spike. She smiled to herself a bit though, remembering how tight he held her when they slept last night. She let out a sigh as she looked to the sky, they would be in Koto soon. Their flight went along easily, with jokes and conversations as they flew, and a chilly huddled mass in the tent as they slept during the night. Izuku let out a small laugh as she felt Uraraka and Asui cling to her for warmth inside the small tent that everyone shared. She knew it was for the best, but Katsuki was pretty grumpy about the lump of bodies. Izuku let out a sigh as she pulled a scarf round her face to warm her cheeks while the others slept. Kirishima was keeping watch outside, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"OI!" She sat up instantly as she heard her friend shout outside, and grabbed her sword off the ground. The others started to wake up around her as she shook them all awake. "WE NEED TO RUN!"

"What's there?!" Katsuki shouted as he got out of the tent and Izuku was quick to follow him. Her eyes widened as she saw they were surrounded by glowing eyes and shadows that growled. Kirishima started tossing things onto the dragon in a hurry while Katsuki got ready to attack.

"Get everything on the dragons!" Izuku shouted as she drew One for All from it's sheath and stepped up next to Katsuki. The demons hadn't moved in on them yet, and she ground her teeth together. What were they waiting for?

"Hurry!" Kirishima called out as he ripped the tent down in a flash and shoved the parts into a bag while Uraraka got a sleepy Asui onto Riku's back with Shinsou.

"There's something wrong... They're waiting..." Izuku said in a low voice to Katsuki as he stood beside her.

"but for what... This isn't right..." He growled out as he looked around them.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Kirishima called out as he got the last of the bags onto the dragons and Uraraka and Ashido scrambled on top of Iwa with him.

"He's right..." Izuku pushed on Katsuki's arm, and they both started to back away from the demons, keeping their defense up as they did. She heard Katsuki climb onto Baku's back, and she went to sheath her sword, before she heard a branch snap. She jerked her head up, and gripped the sword handle tightly as the demons started to pounce. "SHIT!" She swung her sword out and blasted the oncoming demons away from them with a burst of power.

"Let's run!" Katsuki shouted at her, and she turned to run towards him.

"Yes. Run away~" She stopped in her steps as she heard a familiar voice from the trees. She snapped her head to look back, before she brought her sword up to defend against another demon, cutting it down in the air.

"TOGA!" she shouted out into the darkness, and heard a dark chuckle fro the trees. She ground her teeth together as more attacked, before she heard Katsuki's explosions, and he landed in front of her with a thunk, blasting some demons away.

"Get on Baku now!" Katsuki snapped his head around to look at her.

"But...! It's them!" Izuku shouted as she went to run to the tree's.

"NOW!" Katsuki grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back, before Ashido slid out in front of them and melted some demons with her poison.

"Kacchan..." She looked up at him with wide eyes as Kirishima joined in, impaling some demons with his hardened fists.

"We can deal with this!" He told her, and she swallowed her nerves as she stepped away from them and ran over to Baku. She knew she couldn't just swing around her full power, it would only end up hurting their group... But what hurt more was that she couldn't do anything... She sheathed her sword and pulled herself up onto the dragon's back. She looked over at everyone else as they started to retreat, and worried for a moment.

"My my, such nice friends." Izuku felt a chill down her spine as she heard the voice in her ear, and she swung out her elbow. She looked at Toga with wide eyes as he leaned back out of her way, seeing the happiness shining in them. She wondered why, before she felt something warm trickle down her cheek and neck. She didn't stop with just the elbow. She swung out her left fist, aiming for his gut now as she brought her hand back to grab One for All on her back.

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku's eyes went wide as she heard Uraraka's shout s Toga jumped back, before the girl flew past her, landing a solid kick on the boys face. Izuku let go of her sword, and looked at her friend worriedly as she hit the ground in the snow with the boy, pinning him under her feet. "GOT HIM!"

"Izuku!" She looked over as Katsuki blasted over Baku, and saw the boy on the ground under Uraraka. He landed with a crunch in the snow a he looked down at him, holding up a crackling hand. "Whose this fucking guy?!" He snapped loudly as the boy tried to get out from under Uraraka.

"Toga," Shinsou called out and Izuku jumped down off the dragon as she glared at the Demon Alliance member in front of them. "What are you doing up here?" The boy just looked at Shinsou though, and shook his head.

"You were in Arcadia when everything happened..." Izuku walked over as she looked down at those insane golden eyes.

"Yes I was," the boy smiled up at her and she clenched her fists tightly. "How sly of you to pretend to be some quirkless girl and infiltrate those precepts..." Izuku glared at him as Uraraka kept him pinned with her feet. "But did you really think I wouldn't notice...? I know everything about you, Izuchan. We're going to get married after all," He laughed happily.

"Fucking say that again," Katsuki crouched over Toga and held up a crackling palm as he glared down at the boy in the snow. "You have no claim over her you piece of shit, and I sure as fuck wont let you get near her again... Tell me right now why I shouldn't blast your fucking face off." He held his palm close to the boys face, but he just smiled up at Katsuki with a big grin.

"Because I know everything~" He sang out brightly, and the group all glared at him. "Every last detail of every last plan... I also love Izuchan sooo much." Izuku felt cold as he looked over at her and a blush colored his cheeks. "She looks so pretty with blood on her face,"

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Katsuki brought his fist back, ready to blast the boy away, but Izuku grabbed his hand. He looked back at her, snarling in anger. "LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"No, he's right." Izuku said as she gripped Katsuki's wrist. She brought her hand up to her bleeding cheek and wiped the blood off with her fingers.

"You don't look pretty with blood all over you!" Uraraka cried out in horror and Izuku let out a sigh.

"No about the information he has." She pointed a finger down at Toga, "We need to take him into custody and question him about everything he knows." She looked over at Shinsou who nodded his head in understanding. "Eijichan," She looked over at Kirishima who was glaring at the boy on the ground too. "Grab some rope, we'll tie him up and take him to Koto city with us." She looked down at Toga who was still smiling up at her.

"Such a kind girl, I knew I picked the right one to fall in love with." He said happily and she felt sick to her stomach as he spoke. "You know, you picked the wrong guy though. This one is far to ready to kill people." He looked up at Katsuki who growled out and went to punch him, but Izuku stopped him again. "But then again, so am I..." Toga grinned and Uraraka shuddered in disgust herself.

"This guy..." She pointed a finger at him, but he was quick. Izuku shot forwards, letting go of Katsuki as Uraraka was flipped off her feet. She saw a knife go for her friend's throat, and Izuku reached out her hand and grabbed the blade, before she shot a glare at Toga. He grinned at her, before she brought her fist up and clocked him in the face, sending him stumbling back. She clenched her bleeding hand as she shot at him again while he recovered, and clocked him in the jaw once more.

"You know, I really didn't want to have to do th-" Izuku grabbed him by the arm as he went to stab her, and she spun with all her strength, and slammed him into the ground on his back, before Kirishima and Katsuki dove in.

"GIVE UP!" Kirishima snapped loudly as he hardened his whole body and pinned Tog down by his arms.

"I don't give a shit about what information he has." Katsuki snarled in anger as he held his palm in the boys face again. "His life ends here!"

"Izuchan are you alright?!" Uraraka cried out as Izuku clenched her bleeding hand.

"I'm fine, I didn't have to use anything." She said with a huff as she looked down at Toga who grinned up at them all.

"Too bad, I really wanted to made you bleed more... Hah." The boy sighed out, before his features started to get goopy. Izuku looked at him in confusion as she ran forwards and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Oh, wanna give me a kiss before I go?"

"What are you planning?!" She shouted at him, but his grin got bigger.

"You'll see soon, I'm sure." He laughed, before he turned into a goopy mess in the snow. Izuku looked down at stuff on her hand before she waved it off.

"What the... This isn't his quirk...!" Kirishima said with a frown as he stood up with Katsuki.

"No, It's Twice's." Shinsou looked around at the forest and so did Izuku. "He can make copies of people..."

"Those fucking bastards have to be close by," Katsuki growled out as the group went back on the defense. "I will burn this whole fucking forest down!"

"Let's just go." Izuku told the others as she held out her good hand to stop Katsuki. "It's not safe here, let's fly until we reach Koto." She told them, before looking back out at the dark forest.

"Y-You got hurt..." Uraraka ran over and reached into her satchel. "I should've been more careful, he got the jump on me..." She frowned as she pulled out a potion and handed it to Izuku.

"It's not a big deal," Izuku smiled at her friend as she took the potion. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you,"

"... M-Marry me..!" Uraraka wailed out as she threw her arms around Izuku while she choked back the potion. "You're a true prince!"

"That's enough, come on." Katsuki grumbled out as Izuku checked her hand to make sure it was okay before they got on their dragons. They took off into the air, and Izuku looked back at the dark forest they left behind.

"... They're near by..." She mumbled out as she looked at her ruined glove. "I kinda figured this whole mess might be them, but I was hoping I was wrong... I wonder if Koto is alright."

"Tch, you shouldn't be so quick to jump into danger." Katsuki growled out and she looked back at him as she pulled her hood up. "... Bastard..." She blinked in confusion as he ran his own gloved fingers over her cheek, before kissing it. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Kacchan..." she frowned at him and he grumbled.

"I don't care what you say, they're murderers, Izu. I'm going to end them if they pull this shit on us again." The Tribal King looked at her with his ruby eyes shining.

"... We can't, then we're no better than them." She told him and he growled and looked away from her. "Look, I'm fine. I didn't even have to use my quirk to get him down." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's just hurry to Koto so we can rest a bit easier..." she looked out to the horizon, and sighed out. What were they getting into now...?


	44. DRESSES AND CASTLES! ARRIVE AT KOTO!

**HERE I AM, ROLLING OUT THIS CHAPTER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**

 **hey wait a second...**

 **isn't this...**

 **ISN'T THIS THE KING ONE?!**

 **Is what you must be asking yourself...**

 **AND IT IS!**

 **SO PLEASE ENJOY! AND IF YOU LIKE, COME JOIN ME ON FACEBOOK IN A GROUP I STARTED FOR THIS FICTION AND MY OTHER ONE!**

 **IT'S CALLED PLUS ULTRA! FEM IZUKU FANFICTION!**

 **NOW READ THIS TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

"This blizzard is insane!" Kirishima called out as the group flew through the air on their dragons. Izuku glanced over at him and saw several scarves wrapped around his head to protect himself, while Uraraka behind him was unnoticeable in the many layers she wore.

"Everyone group together more!" Izuku called out to Shinsou's group, and the dragons grouped up in the air. "Protect your faces and hands!"

"Maybe take your own advice!" Katsuki snapped from behind her and Izuku felt her scarf tugged up over her nose. "You're redder than Baku!"

"This is nothing, we're almost to Koto!" Izuku called back to him over the howling wind. They could no longer see the tree's and ground below them due to the flurry of snow.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU EVEN TELL?!" Ashido cried out over the wind and Izuku groaned as she gripped Baku's spikes tightly with her hands.

"We've been flying all night, and it's been at least 8 hours since the sun came up!" Izuku cried out to the others, and she did the math in her head. "We should be able to see it, but this sno-"

"TREES!" Kirishima called out. They appeared almost out of no where through the thick snow that swirled around them, and she watched the others jerk their dragons out of the way, while Baku crashed head on into one. Izuku cried out as she fell off the dragon's back, but felt a hand reach out and grab her by the wrist.

"God fucking DAMNIT!" Katsuki shouted angrily as he held onto Baku's spike with his other hand. Izuku looked up at him worriedly as he glared at the tree while Baku snapped the top half off of it with it's claws. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SNOW BULLSHIT. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT LIVES IN THIS CRAP?!"

"... A lot of people do..." Izuku muttered out while he jerked her up onto the dragon again. "Baku you okay...?!" She looked at the dragon worriedly, and it turned his head to look at them. He snorted flames, before lifting his head and letting out a stream of fire into the air. "Baku?!"

"He's fucking pissed off too. He may not mind the cold, but this white shit is irritating!" Katsuki growled out angrily as he wrapped a scarf around a spike before wrapping the other end around her wrist. "Hold this tightly!" He snapped. "I don't need to lose you in this god damn shit!"

"You guys alright?!" Ashido called out, and Izuku looked up at the others as the dragons circled around them.

"We're okay!" Izuku called back, and looked around at the snow that swirled around them. "We should have been pretty high up, but the tree's closer to Koto are extremely tall... So we must be almost there!" She gripped the scarf around her wrist and let out a huff as she saw dark shadows of tree's through the snow.

"How tall are we talking here?!" Shinsou called out and Izuku felt Baku move as he stood on the stump of the tree, and let out another breath of fire. The others all looked around with wide eyes as the flames lit up the area through the snow, and the tree's they saw continued upwards from the one they were already near.

"Tall like mountains almost!" Izuku called out and looked over at the others as they seemed a bit flustered by the giant tree's that surrounded them that were hidden in the snow. "We need to get up higher!"

"I think we should stop..!" Uraraka called out and everyone looked over at the clump of clothes she was under. "This is too dangerous in this snow!"

"Whats more dangerous is that the Demon Alliance is some where around here!" Izuku called out and the others looked at her worriedly. "We can't afford to stop, we're almost there! Besides, the snow is letting up a bit already!"

"This is going to be the death of us." Shinsou's mutters were barely heard as the dragons took up to the sky, climbing higher into the air than they had before. Izuku groaned as she felt her exposed skin sting from the blistering cold as the dragons swooped out over the sky high trees. The group continued on through the blizzard, and the snow slowly started to let up a bit.

"Maybe it's finally almost over...?!" Ashido called out and Izuku gripped the scarf that she had a hold on.

"Maybe... But blizzards in the forest region can last a long time!" Izuku called out again and felt Katsuki hug her tightly around her middle. "Kacchan... You okay?"

"I can't sweat in this cold..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked at him curiously. "My quirk uses my sweat to make the explosions."

"Oh." Izuku frowned at him nervously, before the wind howled once more. "CRAP! HOLD ON!" Izuku cried out as she gripped the scarf on her wrist tightly. Izuku heard the others cry out as the wind blew around them viciously. Izuku felt it chill her bones as it swirled, before the dragons let out roars, and the others let out cries of help. "Everyone...?!" Izuku turned her head to see the smaller dragons get tossed around in the wind. "KACCHAN! THE OTHERS!"

"Tch, MORONS!" Katsuki shouted in anger, before the wind blew the other direction violently, and she felt his grip loosen on her. "SHIT!"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out in horror, before the wind tossed the large dragon in it's gusts, and she felt Katsuki let go completely. "KACCHAN?!" Izuku turned her head as she saw Katsuki get thrown off while the dragon went tumbling through the air. She could hear shouts and cries for help from everyone, while Baku started to drop rapidly in the air. "SHIT! BAKUUU!" Izuku cried out as she gripped the scarf around her wrist tightly. She reached a hand out to grab the spikes on his back, but she was blinded by a onslaught of white, before she felt a horrible chill as she landed with a thump.

"Crap..." Izuku groaned as she felt snow pile all around her, and she moved her limbs quickly to keep it loose. She reached a hand up, and felt something solid with her gloved hand. She gripped it, and pulled herself up out of the snow. The ice cold air filled her lungs and she looked around in a panic, before noticing she was holding onto Baku's claw. "Baku...?! You okay?" she asked worriedly and the dragon turned it's head to look at her, letting out a snort of flames that melted the snow around him. "... I'll take that as a yes... Thank god for this scarf." Izuku said as she looked at the torn fabric in her hand, before she stood up in the thick blanket of snow. She felt herself sink a little bit, and quickly grabbed onto Baku's arm. "We have to find the others..." She looked around worriedly, and saw the snow had definitely started to let up now. She could see the thick trunks of the trees all around her in the forest. She looked up at the tall plants, unable to see the tops from where they stood. "... We sure fell a long way..." She looked back to Baku as he stomped the snow down and looked into the forest with his golden eyes, before they heard a sharp whistle pierce the air.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku knew that whistle, and she felt the snow move as Baku stood tall and flapped his wings. "Go get him!" Izuku shouted up at the dragon, before she noticed pain in the dragon's golden eyes. "Baku...?" She looked at him worriedly, before she looked to his wings. "OH MY GOD!" Izuku cried out as she saw one of them was broken. "BAKU! YOUR WING!" She shouted as she scrambled up onto the dragon's back to look at it. "Oh no... Oh no! And potions don't work on dragons... Oh my god, I'm so sorry Baku...!"

"IZUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAN?!" Izuku turned her head as she heard the others, and looked around worriedly for a sign of them. She could hear them shouting her name, and she looked at Baku worriedly as he started forwards towards the sound.

"Baku, don't move..!" Izuku cried out, but his wing brushed against a branch and the dragon let out an ear piercing roar along with a stream of flames into the air. Izuku toppled off his back into the snow once more with a thump, and she frowned as Baku continued to rage, letting out more flames. "Baku...!" She tried to get up out of the deep snow, but she sunk in further.

"Izu...!" She looked up as she heard an explosion, and saw Katsuki rocket through the tree's. He looked over at Baku with wide eyes as the dragon roared, and continued to breathe fire. "Baku...?!"

"H-He's hurt...!" Izuku cried out from the snow, struggling to move her arms around. "His wing is broken..!"

"His wing...?!" Katsuki asked in a panic, before he dropped in the air. He sunk into the snow a few feet away from her, and Izuku paled as she saw only the tops of his spiky hair. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" She watched him jerk his head and snow went flying as he punched his arms up out of the snow. "I HATE THIS PLACE!"

"YOUR MAJESTIES?!" Izuku turned her head to look up at the tree's, and saw Kirishima with Uraraka on Iwa's back. "Are you both okay?! What's going on?!" The red head looked to the angry fire dragon, and Izuku groaned as she tried to move her arms in the snow.

"Baku's wing...!" Izuku cried out and pointed at the raging dragon that just about stepped on them. She looked up in a panic as Baku roared once more, and the snow began to melt around her and Katsuki from the heat of the flames. "EIJICHAN..!"

"BAKU!" Kirishima called out and pulled a piece of dried meat out of his bag. He leaped off of Iwa, and Uraraka smacked her staff on his back to make him float. She grabbed his arm, and threw him towards the raging fire dragon. He slammed into the fire dragon's head, and held up the meat towards his snout. "Calm down, buddy!" He called out and the dragon sniffed the meat in the red head's hand, before he came to a stop.

"Tch... Get me out of this stuff!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku was hit in the face with some slushy snow as she heard an explosion. She wiped it off of her face, and groaned as she looked over at Katsuki and Kirishima who managed to get Baku to calm down.

"Izuchan, you okay?" Uraraka asked as she came dropping down in the air, before she used her staff on herself, and hovered above Izuku in the air.

"I'm alright." Izuku smiled up at her friend as she reached a hand up. Uraraka grabbed it, and touched her staff to Izuku, before pulling the smaller girl out of the snow. "I'm worried about Baku..." She looked over at the boys as Kirishima checked on Baku's wing, while Katsuki kept his dragon calm with gentle pats on the head.

"It's really broken." Kirishima said with a frown after Uraraka released her quirk and the girls climbed onto Baku's back.

"He wont be able to fly like this.. What do we do?" Izuku said worriedly as she looked over the broken wing.

"Well Dragons heal rather fast, but this will take a few days." Kirishima said with a sigh as he ruffled through his bag. "Your Majesty, could you feed him this?" He looked down at Katsuki who nodded his head as Kirishima tossed some more stuff around in his bag again and pulled out a pouch. He ruffled through it before pulling out some leaves and crushing them with his hardened hand. He rubbed the paste he made onto some more dried meat, before Katsuki walked over and took it from him.

"What was that...?" Izuku asked curiously as Katsuki held the meat up to Baku and the dragon sniffed it, before she glanced at Kirishima's hand. "Bitter Grass...?"

"Yeah," Kirishima smiled as Baku ate the meat from his master. "It's a strong pain medication for people, but for Dragons it words much better." Kirishima looked at the broken wing again and sighed. "We need to set this properly before it heals."

"I'll get some branches!" Uraraka hopped up into the air, and floated away with her quirk while Izuku looked through her bag for some gauze.

"You guys okay...?!" Shinsou called out and Izuku looked up to see the rest of their party descend towards them on Riku.

"We had a rough landing, Baku broke his wing." Izuku said with a sigh as Uraraka floated back over with some strong branches. Kirishima shaved the twigs off with his hardened hands and Izuku helped him set the wing, before they wrapped it up. "What are we going to do.." Izuku sighed out as she helped Kirishima rub some of the crushed bitter grass on Baku's scales.

"I'm not leaving him here." Katsuki grumbled out as the others took a moment to think. The snow had let up, and the large snow flakes gently fell around them.

"no, we can't do that to him." Izuku sighed out as she patted Baku's scales gently.

"Well Izuchan was right, we're almost there." Ashido called out and the others all looked up at her as she grinned. "We could see the castle from above the trees! It's really close by!"

"Yeah, the snow finally let up..." Uraraka looked around, and Izuku smiled as she looked up at the trees that towered over them. The others were finally able to take in their surroundings, and Kirishima's jaw dropped.

"They really are tall like mountains..." He said with wide eyes.

"I've never seen tree's this tall before..." Uraraka had a tone of awe to her voice, "I cant believe we were flying over something like this with out being able to see it!"

"The snow does that." Izuku sighed out as she patted Baku's back while Katsuki pulled himself up. "We need to move Baku some how..." Izuku mumbled out, before she felt a horrible chill on her skin.

"Hey, are you alright..?" Katsuki asked her and Izuku felt her teeth chatter as her whole body started to shiver. "Izu?!"

"You're all wet!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked up at the others, before pulling at her wet clothing. "You moron! You melted the snow with your stupid explosions and got her wet!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE, STUPID!" Katsuki snapped back at Uraraka. "Izu, you need to change." He turned his head to look at her as she pulled at the wet scarf and mittens she wore, before she ripped off her jacket. "Hey! NOT IN THE OPEN!"

"I'll die if I don't get this stuff off right now...!" Izuku cried out to him, and the others paled at that as she continued to rip the wet clothing off.

"Hold on!" Uraraka pulled some dry clothes out of her bag hurriedly while Izuku tore through her wet layers. "Izuchan, he's right! You can't just change like this!"

"Its fine, it's better than hypothermia!" Izuku told the others as she pulled open her shirt. Everyone looked away quickly from her, before Katsuki tore his cloak off his shoulders. Izuku looked up at him as he pulled it around her shoulders for her, and she smiled as she continued to remove her wet shirt. She felt the chilly air hit her skin while Uraraka handed her a shirt and tunic under the cloak. "Thanks, sorry but wet clothes in the cold is dangerous." Izuku told them as she hurriedly pulled the dry clothing on.

"So is being naked in the cold." Katsuki snapped and Izuku laughed nervously, before she quickly changed her pants under the cloak. "how are you doing this?"

"Practice." Izuku said simply as she did her new ones up, and heard the others snicker in laughter.

"Some one obviously stares when their wife is changing." Shinsou called out from Riku, and Katsuki snapped his head to glare at the purple haired boy.

"Tch, only an idiot wouldn't watch." Katsuki growled out and Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red at that comment. "But if I catch you watching, you're fucking dead." He glared over at Shinsou who looked away nervously from the angry king. "You alright?" She looked at Katsuki nervously, and he touched his gloved hands to her cheeks.

"I'm fine, lets hurry to the castle." Izuku told him with a small smile as Kirshima and Uraraka snickered in laughter while they watched the couple. "But what should we do about Baku...? He can't fly..."

"Fucking shit..." Katsuki grumbled out and looked at the Dragon that looked more than upset about the situation.

"Hey..." Izuku thumped her fist into her hand as she looked over at Urarka. "What if you used your quirk on him? Then we could use some rope to pull him along behind Iwa and Riku...!" Izuku grinned brightly and Uraraka smiled back.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" The brunette clapped her hands happily. "I've been training with a lot of heavy things!"

"Will you be able to make it though?" Kirishima asked worriedly and Uraraka smiled proudly as she held up her staff.

"Usually you throw up about 20 minutes in." Katsuki said bluntly and Uraraka glared over at him.

"I can do it with out throwing up!" Uraraka shouted as she pointed her staff at Katsuki. "Just watch me!" She huffed out and Izuku let out a giggle. She helped Kirishima out with some lengths of rope, and they tied the ends to Riku and and Iwa's tails. The smaller dragons looked back at Baku as Izuku carefully tied it around the larger dragon's neck.

"It'll be okay, Baku. You can get lots of rest in Koto." Izuku cooed out to the dragon before he let out a snort with small flames as he looked back at her. "... You know, I should have broken bones too." Izuku smiled at the dragon who looked away from her as it pouted. "You kept that from happening, didn't you?" She giggled as she looked at the pouting dragon before it snorted again.

"Baku," Katsuki called out as he sat down in his spot on the dragon's back. Both Izuku and Baku turned to look over at him as he crossed his arms. "You did a good job, lets go get you some rest." Katsuki called out and Izuku smiled at him warmly before looking up at Baku. She saw shining pride in the dragon's eyes, and giggled once again, before she took her spot in front of Katsuki.

"ready?!" Uraraka called out as she stood in the snow below. She watched the dragon snort once more, before she grinned and held up her staff. She gently tapped it to the dragon, and Izuku looked down nervously as Baku pushed himself up out of the snow. The force of him getting up sent them floating upwards and Izuku looked around. "Okay! LETS GO!" Uraraka shouted before she ran over to Iwa, and Kirishima pulled her up onto the dragon. The other two took off and Izuku heard Baku growl in annoyance as they were pulled along with them.

"I'm sorry Baku," Izuku felt tears of sympathy come to her eyes as she patted the dragon's back, while they made their way to the tops of the trees. "This is all my fault..."

"You can't control the fucking weather." Katsuki grumbled out behind her, and Izuku looked back at him. "You sure you're alright?" He looked down at her and Izuku smiled at him as she nodded her head. "Lets take a bath when we get there... Warm you up properly." She blushed a bright red as he coiled his arms around her middle and squeezed her tight.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku touched his arms that were around her and felt his warm lips press against her cheek. "We can't do that, we don't know where we're staying...!"

"Where ever we're staying, I can make it work." He muttered in her ear, and Izuku felt her whole neck and face heat up as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "I wanna see you strip as fast as you did earli-"

"There it is!" Izuku jumped in surprise as she looked up at Ashido, before looking in the direction she was pointing. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the tall castle among the trees, and a grin spread across her face.

"Koto...!" Izuku called out happily as the dragons swooped over the tree tops. "We were so close before we went down." Izuku looked behind herself to see the snow storm rolling out towards the near by sea. "Crazy..."

"Tch," Izuku looked up at Katsuki who was pouting. She felt her cheeks redden again, before she put her hand on his that was still around her middle. She gripped his fingers with her own, and smiled back at him over her shoulder.

"... I'll let you warm me up when we get there." She mumbled out shyly, and saw Katsuki's pout turn into a triumphant grin before he hugged her tightly against his chest.

"PICK UP THE PACE YOU SLOW POKES! COME ON!" Katsuki shouted at the others ahead of them, and Izuku felt her cheeks redden some more.

"Looks like there's no demons like back at Hosu." Izuku frowned a bit as they approached the castle, and saw the walls around it were clear of the creatures. "How odd, I thought Best Jeanist said they were pretty swamped here..."

"Maybe they got rid of them all?" Kirishima called out and Izuku put her hand over her mouth in thought.

"Or the Demon Alliance is around..." Shinsou's tone was dark, and Izuku paled a bit at that theory.

"Guys..." Everyone turned their heads to look at Uraraka who looked pretty sick. "I think... Baku is more than I can handle..." She groaned out, and Izuku saw a green tint to her skin.

"Whoa, hold on till we get there!" Kirishima shouted in a panic, before he urged Iwa to go faster. Riku followed suit, and soon their group was swooping over the castle town walls.

"Whoa, look at all these buildings...!" Ashido cried out excitedly as they flew over the town. Izuku looked down to check for people watching, and saw some guards as well as townspeople pointing up at the strange sight of three dragons flying above them. Izuku felt her nerves in the pit of her stomach start to turn as they approached the large castle that was made of dark stone.

"... This place is more evil looking than that fucking hell on earth." Katsuki grumbled out as the dragons slowly swooped down towards the castle grounds. "I don't like this... I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Me too..." Izuku mumbled out, before the dragons landed on the ground. Izuku looked over at Uraraka worriedly, and watched her release her quirk. There was a jerk as Baku thumped onto the ground and Izuku steadied herself on his back. "Where is everyone...? They should-"

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku turned her head to look over at a group of people running their way, and her eyes widened as she saw Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jirou and some floating clothes that she assumed was hagakure, running towards them.

"You guys, is everything okay?" Izuku called out as she pushed herself off the dragon and landed in the thick layer of snow on the ground. "Where's Shouchan and Iida?" She asked curiously as the others all got down.

"It's been crazy around here!" Kaminari shouted as he slid to a stop in the snow. "Demons kept on coming at us over and over again, but we beat them all back!" He grinned brightly and Izuku felt relief fill her chest at his words.

"Don't tell me you guys flew through that blizzard...?!" Yaoyorozu asked with concern in her eyes as she looked at them all.

"Yeah, we ran into a bit of trouble too." Kirishima laughed out as he walked up, before he looked up at Baku with a frown. "Think Todoroki could get us a stable to fit them in?"

"I'm sure Yuki won't mind sharing hers." Izuku turned her head as she heard Todoroki's voice, and saw him standing off to the side with Iida. She grinned brightly at the two of them and ran towards them. "Izuku...?"

"Careful, you might trip...!" Iida called out but Izuku jumped towards them and threw her arms around them both in a crushing hug. "Your Majesty, really...!"

"I missed you guys!" She cried out happily as the three of them went falling back into the snow. She let out a laugh as she got up and looked down at them.

"We have so much to tell all of you guys!" Kirishima called out as the others wandered over, a sour looking Katsuki walking behind them.

"How was the Central region...?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as Izuku helped the boys up to their feet.

"It's a long story," Uraraka said with a sad smile, and Izuku looked over at the others. She felt her heart ache a bit as she remembered Sir Nighteye, and the group went silent. "Eh uhm..." Uraraka looked around at everyone else, "How has it been here? You guys came to see Todoroki's mom, right? How is she?" Uraraka beamed over at Todoroki, whose expression darkened instantly.

"That's also a long story." His tone of voice was icy, and Izuku felt a chill run through her spine. "My father is busy right now, but I'll have him notified that you are here." Izuku and the others followed Todoroki as he turned to head inside the castle. Izuku watched him walk ahead, and glanced up at Iida who walked beside her.

"Iida, what's going on...?" Izuku asked curiously in a low whisper, and the boy looked down at her worriedly.

"When we got here... Koto was under attack by demons." Iida muttered out to her and Izuku nodded her head. "As you know, we've been here for a few weeks now, mostly clearing away demons until a couple of days ago. He hasn't been allowed to meet with his mother this whole time..."

"WHAT?!" Izuku cried out and everyone stopped to look at her. She looked over at Todoroki who raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Are you serious?! That guy wont let you even go see her?!"

"Izuku," Todoroki sighed out and she puffed up her chest, feeling the anger burn deep down inside of it. "It's complicated, I'd like to discuss it with you, but I think you all should warm up first."

"Yes, we should." Katsuki huffed out in anger, and Izuku looked over at him as he crossed his arms. "But first the dragons need looked after, Baku is hurt."

"The guards are getting a stable ready, I called them to do so when I saw you guys in the sky." he pointed a finger upwards and Izuku nodded her head. "But walking around in damp clothes will get you all sick." He pointed at the group, and Izuku noticed the snow starting to melt on the other's clothing. "We've got rooms prepared, one for everyone." He turned and lead them off down the hallway. "I had some clothes prepared too, something more..." He glanced over at Katsuki as he stomped through the halls next to Izuku. "... Sorry for being blunt, but more human."

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku laughed nervously beside him as Todoroki lead the way through the castle. They passed maids and guards on their way, all of which bowed to the group as they walked. "Tch, what a stuffy fucking place, and gloomy. No wonder you have no personality."

"At least I have tact." Todoroki's words were sharp like ice, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he lead them up a spiral staircase. "This is the west wing of the castle, All the rooms are mine." He sighed out as he walked down a large hallway with many doors.

"We're all staying in this hall." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Jirou and I are sharing a room!"

"Do you want to share with me?!" Hagakure asked happily as she turned to Ashido.

"Then I'll share with Tsutsu!" Uraraka said happily as she pointed at the sleepy frog girl Kirishima was carrying on his back.

"Who are you sharing with?" Todoroki asked Izuku curiously, "Most of the rooms only have two beds."

"She's sharing with me," Katsuki growled out at Todoroki, who looked at him with his sharp icy glare. "We're married, Icy Hot... Or did you forget?" He growled out and Todoroki crossed his arms.

"You're not officially married." Todoroki said bluntly and the group all went silent. Izuku looked at her friend nervously, then back at Katsuki who was glaring at him murderously. "We are the only ones who know this here, and in the forest region, an unmarried woman sleeping with an unmarried man in the same room is frowned upon."

"Well everywhere else, we're married!" Katsuki snapped loudly and grabbed Izuku by the arm. "And I intend on sleeping with my wife!"

"Guys...!" Izuku cried out and held up her hands to stop both the boys. "Calm down, this isn't a place to argue!"

"He needs to get over the fact that you're mine...!" Katsuki growled out and looked at Izuku.

"You can't just lick something around here and call it yours." Todoroki snapped back and crossed his arms. "Ceremonies are there for a reason. You cannot just ignore them because you grew up around a bunch of rocks with the same IQ as you."

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!" Katsuki roared at Todoroki and held his hands out to the side, glaring darkly at him.

"Hey... This isn't..." Iida held up his hands to try and stop them, but Todoroki drew a sword in his right hand and pointed it at Katsuki. "HOLD ON NOW!"

"Your Majesty, you can't fight here...!" Kirishima called out from behind Katsuki who was growling in anger.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Katsuki roared, and launched himself at Todoroki with a blast from his palms. Todoroki stepped forwards and swung his sword out to defend with his ice.

"ENOUGH!" Izuku shouted and the others were all blasted back as she swung her sword between the two boys. A gust of wind rushed from it, sending everyone tumbling back away from each other, and Izuku huffed out as she stayed standing. "What is with this arguing...?!" She looked over at Katsuki who had landed on his bottom and was looking away from her, grumbling. She turned her head to look back at Todoroki who looked a bit shocked. "We haven't seen each other in weeks, I get that it's miserable outside, but there is no reason to take out your feelings of frustration on each other...!" She stood straight and sheathed her sword on her back. "Shouchan..." she turned to her friend who looked up at her as he sat on the ground. "... Look, I don't understand why you're upset with me being married..."

"... Ouch..." Shinsou muttered to Ashido, Uraraka and Kirishima. "Thats gotta hurt..."

"Sorry..." Todoroki sighed out as he looked up at Izuku. She stuck her hand out and grabbed his, pulling him to his feet. "Just... Feeling upset lately..."

"I get it," Izuku smiled at her friend hopefully, "But... Katsuki and I are married." She held up her hand to show her friend the ring on her finger. "We even adopted Eri and have a house-"

"ADOPTED WHO?!" Yaoyorozu shouted in surprise.

"WHO IS ERI?!" Kaminari cried out next.

"YOU HAVE A HOUSE NOW?!" Hagakure asked loudly and Izuku turned to look at the others nervously.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW WEEKS, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Iida asked loudly and Izuku felt her face redden as Todoroki looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Oh you guys didn't know?" Uraraka asked with a laugh while the rest of the Central region party shrugged their shoulders. "Yeah they totally adopted a little girl after saving her from some weird villains that were teamed up with the Demon Alliance, but not after almost dying in battle with them. And that Mirio guy?" The forest region group nodded their heads, all stunned by the onslaught of information. "Yeah he's King of the central region now." Uraraka waved a hand as if it was old news.

"... What did you guys do down there...?" Todoroki asked in disbelief and Izuku put her hands over her face. "You have a child now?" He looked at Izuku who groaned into her hands. "And what happened to Sir Nighteye? He was the King right...?"

"... he died to help us save Eri and Arcadia..." Izuku sighed out as she lowered her hands and looked down at them. The others went silent as Izuku briefly explained the events to the others. The hallway was silent after she finished, and the Forest group looked over at Izuku.

"That's a tragedy..." Iida spoke up, and Izuku looked up at him. She saw him holding back tears and she frowned as she touched his arm. "losing your quirk... Losing the King of the Central region... And that poor girl..."

"Thank goodness you adopted her." Yaoyorozu spoke up as she put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and the green haired King smiled up at her friend. "But are you sure you're ready for a child...?"

"We're doing alright." Izuku grinned at the others and Shinsou let out a snort of laughter with Kirishima.

"Yeah, its quite the sight to see." Shinsou laughed out, and Kirishima held back a snort of laughter with his hand.

"Lets see you do any better." Katsuki snapped at the purple haired boy.

"I know I can't, thats why I didn't go adopting children." Shinsou laughed and Kirishima pulled him out of the way of a crackling fist from Katsuki.

"Well, lets hear more details after you guys get changed." Todoroki gestured to the hallway and Izuku nodded her head to him. "Every room has a bathroom in it, I'll have clothing sent up." He looked to Izuku who smiled at him hopefully, and he let out a sigh. "I guess you two can take that room." he pointed to one near the end of the hall. "There's only one bed,"

"Let's go," Katsuki grumbled as he walked towards the room hat the prince had pointed at, but not before glaring at him. Izuku sighed out as she hurried after Katsuki, and smiled at Todoroki apologetically as she passed.

"I'll send some one in a bit to call everyone for dinner." Todoroki told her and she nodded her head to him and grinned before she disappeared into the room she would be sharing with Katsuki. She looked around at the dark stone walls, and the sturdy wooden furniture. She saw a sofa on one side, and a large king sized bed with a canopy and curtains to draw shut around it made out of a dark red heavy fabric.

"This is cozy," Izuku said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and touched the matching dark red comforter on top of the bed before she glanced over at Katsuki as he dropped the bags on the sofa. "... Kacchan... Why were you so angry earlier...?" She asked curiously as she stood up and stepped around the end of the bed.

"Tch... Of course you wouldn't notice," Katsuki grumbled out and looked over at her with irritation written across his face. "

"I did too notice, you were being pretty rude." Izuku said with a sigh as she looked at him, and saw his expression snap into anger.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he shouted and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Idiot, I'm talking about that stupid prissy boy out there and his feelings for you!"

"Feelings...?" Izuku asked curiously and frowned a bit. "But we're just friends... Don't tell me you're jealous of him being my friend...?" She walked towards Katsuki who was now ripping open the tunic he wore.

"That's not what I'm mad about!" He grumbled and Izuku stopped behind him as he pulled the thick tunic off and threw it onto the bags before rounding on her. "That guy is in love with you and fucking wont let it go!"

"Love..?" Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, and she frowned once more. "What...? There's no way, don't be silly..." She laughed nervously, which seemed to piss Katsuki off even more. "That's stupid, why would he be in love with me? We're friends!"

"You're the stupid one." Katsuki grunted out and Izuku frowned at him. "Izu, you don't see it but there are a lot of flies out there that are charmed by you."

"Why would they be?" Izuku asked nervously and scratched her cheek. "That doesn't make sense, I'm not that great-" She felt his hands wrap around her arms and she looked up into his fiery ruby red eyes as Katsuki pulled her to him forcefully.

"You're beautiful..." She felt her cheeks heat up into a bright red as he growled out those two simple words. "You're kind an caring... You're strong and when you fight its like watching a goddess..."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku cried out, her heart pounding a mile a minute as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her cheeks getting dangerously hot as he looked at her so intensely. "st-stop saying all that embarrassing stuff...!"

"I'm not done yet." His tone was firm and she bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. "You do your best to help everyone you can... You get yourself hurt while helping others, and you don't care as long as they are alright... You're self sacrificing, and the look in your eyes when you're fighting for whats right is honestly... The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku felt her heart about to burst as Katsuki leaned in closer to her, his lips hovering over hers.

"You're an amazing King... And my beautiful Queen..." He muttered out to her, and Izuku felt shivers up her spine from the low tone of his voice. "Everyone sees this... Luckily I happen to be the only person you'll look at."

"W-Well you..." Izuku gripped his arms with her fingers, feeling her hands shake a bit from the overwhelming praise he just showered on her. "You're way more amazing, Kacchan. You always have been..."

"This..." She felt his arms tighten around her and she looked into his eyes that were only inches away from hers. "This personality... This is why people fall in love with you at every turn..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt her head spinning from the heat that her blush caused. "I know you don't see it, but I still can't help being jealous..." Izuku felt her feet leave the floor as he picked her up in his arms, and she gripped them tightly, feeling her face heat up even more.

"K-Kacchan... Y-You're making me warm... Please stop..." she looked away from his eyes nervously, touching her cheeks with her fingers.

"Well you make my blood boil..." She didn't think it was possible, but his words made her blush an even brighter red as he walked towards the bathroom and kicked the door open. She looked over her shoulder to see a large wooden tub with steaming water in it. She looked to Katsuki again as he kicked the door shut and swiftly locked it behind him.

"Kacchan...?" She looked at him curiously as he walked towards the bathroom counter and sat her down on it. She felt her heart pounding a mile a minute as she saw his baggy white shirt open ever so slightly and he looked down at her with a burning passion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry in advance." He told her clearly and she raised an eyebrow at him before he grabbed the front of her tunic and pulled it open with a yank. She felt her cheeks redden all over again as he then grabbed the white shirt she wore and pulled that open next, before he leaned in quickly. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips on her collar bone, before his teeth nipped at her skin and a low growl escaped his throat.

"th-that tickles..." She mumbled out as his lips kissed all across the top of her chest. "Kacchan... Don't leave to many..."

"Sorry, but I can't do that.." She felt his hands slip her shirt off her shoulders before his hands trailed across her exposed back. She felt his fingers trace the scare there, and she closed her eyes as the feeling made her whole body quiver with excitement. She gripped his shoulders tightly with her fingers as his teeth nipped at the skin on her breasts, then her shoulder. She felt Katsuki's breath tickle her skin and she gripped his white shirt in her hands tightly as she felt him press against her. "Izuku..." She gasped softly as he whispered in her ear, and his teeth caught the earring on her ear. "You're mine..."

"A-and... You're mine..." she felt his fingers grip her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged them tightly as she leaned her head up to kiss the earring on his right ear that matched hers. She felt his body shudders, and his hands gripped her hips tighter. "Katsuki..." She pulled her head back to look into his ruby eyes, and saw flames of passion in them, before he kissed her lips deeply, pressing a hand to her back to hold her closer. Their tongues mingled, and she felt her breath catch in her throat, before they leaned back away from each other to catch their breath. She looked up at him, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders for him.

"heh... I like this Izu..." Katsuki grinned at her and she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Hot and bothered are we...?"

"Yes, so stop teasing me...!" She told him, feeling her cheeks redden again. She saw the fire in his eyes grow bigger, and his grin spread across his face as he grabbed the front of her pants and tore open the button on them, before he yanked them off of her. She grabbed the edge of the counter to keep herself from falling off of it, and looked up at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"You asked," He chuckled out at her, and she nodded her head, before she looked at his pants. She reached her hands out, feeling them tremble a bit as she grabbed the front of his belt. "Hey, you don't-"

"I want too." She looked up at him and saw surprise in his eyes, before she looked back down and undid the belt on his pants. She felt her heart pounding a mile a minute again, never picturing herself taking off a man's pants in hopes that he would make love to her. She felt her face redden again as he fingers fumbled with the buttons on them, before Katsuki's hands wrapped around hers. She looked up at him, her cheeks burning hot and saw him chuckle again. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Sorry, I can't picture you doing it." He told her, and he swiftly undid his pants with a snap of his fingers. She felt her face heat up once more as she saw them drop, and put her hands over her mouth as she looked away quickly. "This is why..." she looked up into his eyes, and saw him laughing again, before his hands gripped her bare hips. "Izu..." He leaned in and she pulled her hands from her face as she looked into his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't remember your own name, let alone anyone else's..." He growled out at her, and she felt her whole body redden now as he pressed himself against the wet spot between her legs that ached for him.

"K-Katsuki...!" She smacked his shoulder lightly with his hand, before she felt him swiftly push inside of her. She gripped his shoulders tightly with her hands, crying out in pleasure as he pulled her hips closer to him. "H-Hah... That was mean...!" She gasped against his neck, her fingers digging into his skin as he held himself inside of her.

"What's your name...?" Katsuki asked her and she looked up at him incredulously as he grinned, waiting for an answer.

"It's Izuku..." she told him, and felt him pull his hips back before he thrust into her roughly once again. She clawed at his back with her fingers, crying out in pleasure once more from the movement. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Izu..." He muttered out against her cheek before he kissed her warm skin. She closed her eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of her, and her nails dragged across his back as his teeth nipped at her neck. She was getting dizzy from the heat and each thrust send a shock of pleasure through her. His hands moved to her thighs, and she enjoyed the rough feel from his calloused fingers as he gripped them while he made love to her.

"K-Kacchan...!" She cried out his name as he continued to push all the right buttons inside of her, and she clawed at his back once more, kissing and nipping at his neck with her teeth the way he did on hers. She could feel him quiver with each kiss and small bite, and his movements picked up and got rougher. "hah...! I-I'm... I'm going too...!" She cried out against his skin and felt his teeth sink into her shoulder as he leaned in over her. His large hands pulled on her legs as he thrust deep inside of her, and she felt both of them reach their limit, before she was rocked with waves of pleasure. Her head lulled back as she tried to catch her breath and felt his lips kiss the swollen spot on her shoulder.

"Izu..." She heard him mutter to her sweetly and she closed her eyes, still trying to catch up on her breathing.

"who...?" she asked him breathlessly and heard him chuckle as his arms wrapped around her and held her gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a smile crossing her face as he picked her up off the counter carefully and walked over to the bath tub.

"You know," Katsuki chuckled again as he got them both into the hot water and she sighed out as it relaxed her muscles. "I think everyone would have a heart attack if they saw that side of you."

"You're the only one I would ever do this kind of thing with." Izuku looked up at him as he held her in his lap while they sat in the water. She smiled as he touched her cheek with his fingers and leaned into his touch. "... I love you, Kacchan..."

"I love you too." He smiled back at her, before he kissed her lips sweetly. She felt her heart flutter and looked up at him as he touched her hair gently. "This..." Katsuki grinned at her as he leaned back in the water and laughed. "Is the bath I wanted." He told her simply and she giggled to herself and smiled back at him.

"I'm here with some clothes." Izuku looked to the door for the room as she heard a woman call out through it. She had a large fluffy towel around herself s she dried her hair, and she smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it up. She looked up at a girl who was dressed as a maid, and saw her smiling brightly. The girl had bright blue hair, and matching eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Oh my, are you...?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku nodded her head as the maid stepped into the room with an armful of thick fabrics.

"No, I mean... Are you the King of the World...?" The maid asked with a bright smile and Izuku felt her cheeks redden a bit as she looked up at the maid who set the clothes down on a dresser. "You're a lot smaller than I thought you would be." Izuku watched the maid analyze her with her eyes, and she felt a bit nervous. "Awful lot of bites you got there, something happen with a demon?" the maid asked and Izuku felt her whole body turn red at the question.

"N-No I-" Izuku went to try and lie, but Katsuki stepped out of the steaming bath room with his pants pulled back on and a clean black cotton shirt.

"Oh my," the maid put a hand over her mouth as she looked up at Katsuki who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who the fuck is this?" Katsuki asked, jutting a thumb at the maid and Izuku felt her whole body redden more as the girl giggled.

"I'm the maid, Hina." she laughed out and patted the pile of clothes. "And you are...?" She asked as she looked up at Katsuki.

"I'm the fucking King of the Mountain Tribe, Katsuki Bakugou." he snapped at the maid, who giggled as she looked over at the reddening Izuku, before glancing back at Katsuki. "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that the King had a lover." She pointed at Izuku, and Katsuki snapped in anger.

"We're fucking Married!" he growled out and Hina's eyes lit up with surprise at that information.

"Well now, I didn't know that either!" She grinned, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Sorry, I was just told to bring these dresses up to the King and make her look nice!" She gestured to the fabric, and Izuku glanced at it curiously.

"Make me look nice...?" Izuku asked curiously and Hina nodded her head proudly, before she started pushing Katsuki out of the room. "Uhm... He can..."

"No no, it's more fun if the picture is all put together!" Hina laughed happily as she shoved a confused Katsuki out into the hall and tossed him a thick tunic. "No one likes to watch the painter paint, they like to see the finished painting." Hina smiled up at Katsuki who was starting to snap, before she shut the door and locked it. "Now!" Hina turned to Izuku who was a bit flustered by the whole ordeal, and the girl walked over to the dresser and held up a white slip. "Let's get started!"

"OOOOOOOOOOW!" Izuku cried out as she held onto the bed post like she was told. She felt the fabric of what Hina called a corset, tighten around her rib cage and crush the breath out of her. "Wh-what the heck is this...?!"

"A woman's greatest weapon!" Hina grinned and Izuku looked back at her nervously. "Underwear really. You've got a great figure, but this is apart of the fashion here in Koto among royalty." Hina quickly tied the cord of the corset and Izuku tried to catch her breath while the woman went to grab a dress. "Here are the skirts..." she pulled some white ruffled fabric around Izuku's middle and tied it off. "Gives the dress volume..." She picked up the purple fabric, and Izuku's eyes widened a bit at the color.

"Royal purple...?" She looked up at Hina who nodded her head and pulled the dress on over her head. Izuku groaned a bit as she fought with the sleeves, and her head popped out the top. She huffed a bit as Hina walked around her, adjusting the fabric to sit properly over the skirts, before she flattened out the part on her chest. Izuku touched the sweat heart neck line with her fingers, before she looked at the puffy sleeves on her shoulders and the bell like ones near her wrist.

"My, you look like a princess." Hinda smiled brightly at Izuku who raised an eyebrow at her. "Now for a touch of make-up!"

"I-I'm alright." Izuku smiled nervously at the woman who pulled out some brushes and powders. "R-Really I-"

"Nonsense! You can't have all this on and not put on a bit of make-up!" Hina grinned brightly and began her onslaught. Izuku groaned as she let the maid put lipstick and other powders on her face, before the woman huffed happily. "And DONE! WOW!" Hina turned Izuku around to direct her to a mirror, and the girl King looked at her reflection with wide eyes. "You clean up really good!" Hina grinned proudly.

"Is this...?" Izuku looked at the mature looking woman in the mirror, and stepped towards it curiously. She lifted her fingers to touch her reflection, and was a bit shocked as it did what she was doing. "... This can't be me..." She touched her face, and blushed a bright red.

"It is you," Hina smiled warmly and Izuku turned her head to look back at her. "You look marvelous, thank you for letting me help you." Hina bowed to Izuku, and the smaller girl felt her cheeks redden again as she watched. "Your Majesty, you really are a beautiful sight." The girl lifted her head up and smiled at Izuku proudly.

"Th... thank you." Izuku looked away from her nervously, before Hina went to the door and opened it up. Izuku went to follow her out, but both of them stopped as they saw another maid on the other side, looking at Hina in confusion.

"I uhm... I'm... here with some clothes...?" the new maid asked nervously as she looked up at Hina then over at Izuku.

"Uhm, Hina already helped me." Izuku smiled nervously at the new maid whose face turned red as she looked at Izuku.

"Sh-she did a great job!" The maid cried out in surprise, before a realization clicked on her face, and the girl looked up at Hina who was smiling nervously. "But... There's no maid named Hina in the Castle..."

"What...?" Izuku asked with her own nervous smile, and she looked up at Hina whose nervous grin got larger. "Who...?" Izuku reached a hand out and pushed the younger maid back away from Hina protectively. "Who are you then...?!" Izuku demanded from Hina, who grinned at them both.

"Izuku...?" She turned her head as she heard her name, and saw Todoroki walking down the hall with Iida, Kirishima and Katsuki. "What's going on...?"

"There's an imposter maid in the castle...!" The younger maid called out as she pointed at Hina and Izuku quickly pushed the maid away from Hina who grinned brightly as she stepped out into the hall further.

"Who are you...?!" Todoroki shouted as Izuku stood infront of the defenseless maid protectively, holding her arms out. She felt her bracelets on her wrists warm as she activated her regular strength quirk.

"I didn't think I'd get caught...!" Hina laughed brightly as she stepped backwards down the hall. The others got read to attack and Izuku shifted her feet, ready to attack as well. "I just wanted to take a look at Her Majesty. Can't blame a guy..." Hina grinned brightly as she rubbed a finger under his nose and Izuku saw a ring glitter in the light from the candles. There was a poof of blue smoke that filled the hall, and Izuku moved back with the maid she was protecting as they both coughed.

"What the FUCK?!" Izuku heard Katsuki shout and she turned her head to look back at Hina. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy standing where the girl was earlier. He had the same bright grin, the same blue hair and eyes... "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Izuku turned her head as Katsuki blasted down the hallway towards the boy who laughed and ran towards a window, throwing it open quickly.

"Sorry to run, but I feel I must!" The boy laughed out as he got up on the ledge and grinned back at them all. Katsuki landed on the stone, sliding across it as he glared at the blue haired boy in the window with murder in his eyes. "Bye bye for now!" The boy called out, before he leaped off the ledge and out the window. A gust of wind blew it shut and some snowflakes swirled inside around them. Izuku looked out the glass to see the blizzard had started up again, and she ran to the window quickly and opened it up. She looked down at the swirling snow, and sighed out as she looked around, not seeing the culprit.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Katsuki shouted in rage, and Izuku glanced back at him curiously as his hand exploded. "Who the fuck was that?!"

"Ah... I have an idea." Todoroki said as he walked up with Iida and Kirishima and glanced over at the window the culprit escaped from.

"They seemed pretty harmless..." Izuku said as she crossed her arms and frowned a bit. "I mean, we were alone for the last hour together, and she didn't do anything other than put this weird thing on me called a corset." She touched her middle and let out a sigh, before she looked back at the others. She saw them all staring at her with wide eyes, an she blushed a bright red as she looked at them all. "Uhm... Is... Do I look weird...?" she asked curiously and saw them furiously shake their heads no.

"You look very fitting!" Iida told her with a chop of his hand, and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "The dress is a nice color, and so is the lip stick!"

"I didn't really picture you the type to wear something this fancy, your Majesty." Kirishima laughed out and Izuku felt her cheeks redden as she looked at the big grin on his face. "Looks good though!"

"You look very beautiful." Izuku glanced over at Todoroki and saw a warm smile on his face as he looked at her. She felt her cheeks get warmer again as she remembered what Katsuki said earlier about him being in love with her, and she put her hands over her chest as she looked away from him. She was wondering why it was so quiet, and she nervously glanced up at Katsuki who was staring at her.

"... Kacchan...?" Izuku looked at him worriedly and saw him blink, before he looked down at the dress and she felt her heart pound. "It looks funny doesn't it...? I'll take it off, this is-"

"It's nice." She stopped and looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes and saw his cheeks turn a light pink. She felt her heart thump as he glanced away from her. "The color is nice too... Suits you."

"Ehm.." Izuku lowered her hands and gripped the skirt of the dress nervously. "... Th-thanks..." she said shyly as she avoided looking at Katsuki who was mumbling.

"... And you two are married..." Todoroki snorted out, while Kirishima and Iida laughed behind him.


	45. ICE AND FEATHERS! ADVICE FROM A KING!

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME BACK TO MONDAY MADNESS WITH YOUR HOST...**

 **MEEEEE!**

 **IN THE GREEN CORNER, WE HAVE OUR SPIT FIRE HERO, IZUKU MIDORIYA!**

 **IN THE RED CORNER, WE HAVE OUR HATED TRASH DAD, ENDEAVOOOOOOOR!**

 **I HOPE YOU'RE ALREADY FOR THE SMACK DOWN OF THE CENTURY!**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO JOIN THE GROUP ON FACEBOOK, PLUS ULTRA! FEMALE IZUKU FANFICTION!**

 **NOW LETS GET READY TO RUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"So you're saying, that the maid we saw running through the snow... Doesn't work here?" Shinsou asked with a tired look in his eyes as the group from the hallway met up in a study a few floors down in the west wing of the castle.

"She did an amazing job though...!" Uraraka said with bright eyes as she looked Izuku's appearance over. The girls all fawned over the purple dress she wore, as well as the make-up that made her look more mature. Everyone had gotten warmed up and changed, and they were all wearing warm clothing from the Forest Region. The girls all wore simple yet elegant dresses, while the boys wore the thick tunics the region was known for. Izuku glanced over at Katsuki, admiring the dark royal red tunic he was wearing over the black shirt he had on earlier. She gripped the skirt of her dress that she wore, feeling her heart flutter at how much he looked like a king. "I have to say though..." Izuku was brought back to reality as Uraraka stood in front of her with a finger pointed at her chest. "Your chest looks bigger."

"My chest...?" Izuku asked, her cheeks flaring into a crimson red as everyone looked at her curiously. "Wh-what do you mean?!" Izuku looked down at the top of her chest nervously, and saw that it did indeed look bigger.

"It's the corset," Yaoyorozu said as she held up a finger, smiling nervously. "You mentioned you had one on yes? It cinches the waist and makes the uhm... The chest look bigger with a bit of push." Yaoyorozu pointed at Izuku who turned red all over.

"It's truly a gift from god." Kaminari said with a grin and a nod of his head, before he got punched in the arm by Katsuki who was glaring murderously at him. "OUCH! COME ON!"

"Get your own fucking wife, and if I catch you staring I'll blast your eyeballs out into the ocean." Katsuki growled out menacingly as he held up a crackling hand, and Kaminari backed off to hide behind Kirishima.

"H-Hina said it was a woman's greatest weapon..." Izuku paled a bit and put her hands over her chest as she looked at the other girls.

"Was that her name?" Todoroki asked curiously as he stepped up and Izuku looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Wait, that was a guy though." Kirishima pointed out as he looked over with Kaminari and Katsuki. "Remember...? There was a poof of blue smoke, that was a dude's voice."

"Wait it was a man in a maid uniform?" Shinsou asked and Iida nodded his head.

"Yes, it was very peculiar to see." Iida crossed his arms and looked over at Todoroki, "Do you think it was him?"

"Yes, that was definitely the Blue Sky thief." Todoroki sighed out and the others looked at him curiously.

"Blue Sky thief?" Ashido asked curiously, and Izuku looked up at the prince as he put his hands on his hips, looking like he was deep in thought.

"They call him that because his hair is sky blue, like his eyes." Todoroki said with a sigh, "And every time he uses his quirk, there is that cloud of blue smoke you see in the air." He shrugged his shoulders. "But reports of his appearance vary. Some say he's a child, some say a woman... He was also said to be large and muscly, or a striking young man in his 30's... The oddest one I heard about though... Was a sky blue colored wolf roaming around the streets. Apparently it's friendly..." Todoroki shrugged again and the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait... So he can change his appearance...?" Shinsou asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's pretty handy..." The others nodded their heads, before they heard a sharp gasp and a clapping sound. The room looked over at Izuku who was covering her flaming red cheeks with her hands, her eyes wide with horror.

"What's wrong, your Majesty...?" Iida asked in concern and Katsuki walked over to her hurriedly as she looked up at Iida.

"Y-You said it was a guy...?" she asked in a small stutter, looking to Todoroki who nodded his head.

"Yes, what's the problem...?" Todoroki asked curiously and Izuku put her hands over her face.

"... He saw me naked and helped me with this underwear and the clothes..." Izuku groaned out and everyone in the room froze at that statement, before there were two loud explosions. They all looked nervously to the Tribal King whose look of concern had turned to one of murder and lust for blood.

"He's going to die..." Katsuki growled out and everyone in the room turned a ghostly white at the murderous tone in his voice.

"Sh-shouldn't we focus on the fact that Izuku is unharmed...?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as she held up her hands.

"Let's kill him." Uraraka said with a dark look in her eyes, and Todoroki nodded his head, his own expression darkening a bit. "He thinks he can touch our Precious Izuchan with his filthy hands and get away with it..?"

"His last crime will be breaking into the castle to get close to her." Todoroki stated with a sharp icy tone to his voice.

"I will rip his guts out of his stomach and feed them too him." Katsuki snarled angrily and Izuku looked up at the others in a panic.

"H-Hold on, he didn't hurt me...!" Izuku told the others worriedly, seeing them get fired up. "A-and he was a girl at the time, it's my fault for not noticing anything...! Besides, y-you all like the dress right...?" she asked nervously, fearing for this boy's life now as they looked at her.

"We're going to burn all of it right now," Katsuki told her as he grabbed the sleeve of her dress, and she looked up at him. "And burn all his skin off while we're at it..." She felt her smile twitch nervously as she looked up into his flaming ruby eyes that were filled with anger.

"W-Well what did he do wrong? I mean, seeing me naked isn't a crime...!" Izuku waved her hands around nervously.

"He steals money from well off business's, as well as food and clothing." Todoroki crossed his arms, a dark look still on his face. "He's made several attempts on the castle alone, and mostly aim's for the large houses in the city."

"Wait, so he only steals from well off people?" Kirishima asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well what's the point in stealing from the poor?" Kaminari asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "My family's home was hit a few weeks ago. Most of my childhood things were taken." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "My mother also had some of her dresses missing as well as most of her jewelry."

"A lot of shops have food that's displayed on the street taken regularly." Iida said with his arms crossed and Izuku nodded her head. "Crime isn't a normal thing in the forest region."

"Well Koto is nothing like Arcadia..." Izuku said as she crossed her own arms in thought. "Arcadia is spread out, and there are several districts, where as Koto is a city that's mostly built up." She pointed her finger upwards, "Most of the people here are well off as well, being so close to the castle." She gestured to the window, and looked outside. "Honestly, if some one desired wealth, this would be a good target with the amount of business owners, and royalty living here. But... Some of the stuff doesn't make sense." Izuku said with a thought as she put her hand over her mouth, "You said your childhood things were taken...?" She looked back at Kaminari who nodded his head.

"Toys and stuff, the clothes." Kaminari shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I need any of it, but my mum was upset. Sentimental value."

"Needless crap." Katsuki huffed out and the others look at him.

"He usually steals when we're busy with demons attacking the city." Todoroki sighed out as he sat down on a lounge chair, and Izuku looked over at him curiously. "I'm a bit worried, with the winter festival coming up... There will be some well off visitors coming to Koto."

"The winter Festival...!" Izuku's eyes lit up and she put her hands over her cheeks, smiling brightly. "I forgot about that...! Oh I've always wanted to be here for the winter festival...!"

"What's the winter Festival?" Ashido asked curiously, and Izuku turned to smile at the others who looked confused.

"It's a tradition in the Forest Region!" Kaminari said with a bright grin as he stood next to Izuku. "At this time of year, it's usually pretty bleak, and not much goes on. So a few weeks before the new year we hold a festival in Koto and other cities!"

"Yes!" Izuku threw her hands up in the air, and smiled brighter than the sun. "For 12 days, we celebrate family and friends with small gifts and parties! And on the 12th day, my village used to put candles on a large tree, and we would all bring food and dance around the tree!"

"Koto is known for the large tree's that surround it's walls, so the festival committee goes and chops down a large spruce tree, and we set it up in the city's festival grounds." Todoroki spoke as he stood up from his chair, "We have a a lot of people with different quirks here, so some use them to light up the tree along with some candles and ornate baubles, and we place a large star on top."

"Yes..! And there's music and dancing in the streets!" Izuku spun around happily and giggled, "The food though, it's all warm and delicious, and you just feel so happy!"

"Yes yes! And the presents are great! Here in Koto everyone brings a gift, and chooses from them all! You never know what you could get!" Kaminair started spinning around with Izuku happily, "It's the best time of the year!"

"This sounds amazing!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she started also spinning around with the others. "I want to see all of this!"

"It starts tomorrow!" Kaminari grinned brightly and Izuku cried out in delight.

"I forgot! Oh I wish I could have brought Eri!" Izuku sighed out, "I hope my mother has something planned, I forgot all about it..!"

"There's always next year." Katsuki spoke up, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "We'll bring her next year," He told her and Izuku smiled at him warmly as he put a hand on her head and touched her hair gently. "But this all sounds frivolous, why hold something like that when you have Demons constantly attacking?"

"The festival is the only thing my people have to look forward to in the dark winter months." Todoroki said simply as he crossed his arms. "if we were to cancel it, it would only bring down the people's spirits... In this hard time, we need it more than ever before."

"he's right," Izuku sighed out as she looked at the others. "Well, while we're here we can help you out with maintaining the demons, to make sure things go smoothly." Izuku smiled at Todoroki who nodded his head.

"I wouldn't mind seeing this festival, sounds fun!" Kirishima grinned brightly and Shinsou nodded his head with Ashido.

"We've heard of it before in the plains," Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she stood next to Jirou. "How the lights are very beautiful in the falling snow, I'm kind of looking forward to it, and spending it with good friends sounds even better!"

"Well, we're a big family now pretty much." Izuku spoke up with a warm smile and the others all looked at her. "We all live together... I've only ever had my mother to spend it with before, as well as some people in my village... To have so many friends to share it with this year... I think it'll be amazing!" She grinned brightly at them all, and felt Katsuki take her hand in his. She looked up at him curiously, seeing his eyes full of warmth as he looked at her.

"I-Izuchan... You're the amazing one...!" Uraraka cried out as she ran over an hugged Izuku tightly around the shoulders.

"Speaking of family..." Shinsou spoke up and everyone looked over at him. "you mentioned you haven't seen your mother yet at all, but you've been here for so long." he looked over at Todoroki, whose warm smile fell instantly at the mention of his mother. "Why is that exactly...?"

"... It's a long story," Todoroki said simply as he crossed his arms, and Izuku felt her heart ache for him as she remembered the hero tournament, and the sad story of his mother... "You all know of my father, Lord Endeavor..."

"That fucking loser Lord..." Katsuki grumbled out, but Izuku pinched his arm quickly.

"... I've been wondering about that, why he's called a Lord, and not King." Jirou said simply and the others looked at her, before it all dawned on them. "he's the ruler of the Forest region, and all the others before him were referred to as Kings, what's up with that...?"

"... My father denied the title King, and took on the one of Lord, because of his feelings towards his Former Majesty, All Might." Todoroki said with a sigh and the others paled a bit. "He always tried to take the title of King of the World from him, but he could never beat His Majesty for the title. Time and time again, he was a few steps behind him in power." Todoroki looked over at Izuku, and she felt her nerves churn in the pit of her stomach a bit. "So, in order to make sure one of his children would be able to take the title King of the World from him, he married my mother."

"... A Quirk Marriage..." Yaoyorozu said with a gasp, and some of the others frowned at that statement. Izuku looked up at Katsuki who looked confused.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, and she looked to Ashido and Kirishima who also looked confused.

"It's when you want to strengthen the quirk your children will inherit, by marrying some one with a strong quirk." Iida said with a disapproving look on his face. "It's a popular thing among strong heroes, and people with wealth..." He looked over at Todoroki.

"In my case, My father married some one with an Ice quirk," Todoroki said simply, and put his hands on both his swords as he looked at the others in the room. "By marrying my mother, he took possession of her quirk."

"What the fuck is wrong with your region?!" Katsuki snapped loudly, and the others looked at him curiously. "You all get high and mighty about manners and that shit, but then you pull this shit in the background?" He pointed a finger at Todoroki who let go of his swords.

"The life of royalty outside of the Mountain region, is vastly different." Todoroki said simply, and narrowed his eyes at Katsuki who was glaring at him. "But this isn't the point, the point is... My Father forced my mother to have his children, in hopes some one like me would be born. I have two older brothers and an older sister." He looked up at the others, whose eyes went wide with shock at this information. "This situation tore my mother apart, and..." he looked down at his left hand, and Izuku felt her heart tighten in pain for her friend as he lifted his hand towards his face.

"Shouchan, you don't..." She stepped towards her friend and he looked up at her as she reached out to touch his scar before his hand could. "You don't have to tell everyone..."

"... Tell us what...?" Uraraka asked, and Izuku looked at the others worriedly.

"... My mother gave me this scar..." Todoroki spoke out, and the room went deadly quiet. Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he lifted his hand up, and touched hers. "... I only ever told Izuku this... No one else knows..."

"... So that's... not from training...?" Kaminari asked with a hurt look on his face. "Lady Rei... Gave that to you...?"

"How...?" Kirishima asked with wide eyes, and Izuku blushed a bit as Todoroki gripped her hand with his fingers and looked up at her. She felt her chest tighten in pain for her friend as she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Boiling water." he lifted his head up and the others looked at him in horror. "... She was scared of my father, and I don't blame her. He can be a tyrant and he wasn't exactly a kind warm one. She was scared of my left side... The one that looks like him." he looked down at Izuku and gripped her hand tightly once again. "I decided to come and speak with her about things. After what happened in the Badlands, my father went into a rage out in the forest."

"What?" Izuku asked with wide eyes and Todoroki gritted his teeth together.

"he's upset, that His Majesty, All Might is no longer the King... And now he has to answer to you..." Todoroki told her and she felt her face pale as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Enough!" Katsuki snapped and he grabbed Izuku by the shoulders and pulled her back away from Todoroki who looked up at him in surprise. "If your old man has a problem with her, then he can step up and try to challenge her, but I wont let him get past me!"

"And me!" Uraraka called out as she clenched her fists.

"None of us will let him near her!" Kirishima stood tall, and Ashido nodded her head.

"That's not what we're worried about." Iida said simply as he held up a hand and Izuku looked over at him curiously.

"... And it's not why he's entirely angry..." Todoroki spoke up and everyone looked back to the Prince who straightened up. "... He's angry, because his Majesty All Might... Acknowledged Izuku as the King... He told the world she was the most fitting, the one to be the protector of the world."

"... He's mad... Because... His Majesty didn't acknowledge him..." Izuku spoke with a shaky tone to her voice, and the others looked at her. ".. Shouchan... Is that why he won't let you see your mother...?"

"No..." Todoroki looked away from her, and sighed, "well... It might be apart of it... Because I declared that I accept you as the King as well." Izuku blushed a bright red, and he looked over at her.

"He's just... This is just childish jealousy...!" Izuku said with a frown, "If you want to see your mother and talk to her, then he should let you...!" She clenched her fists and felt anger boil in her chest. "The role of King has nothing to do with your family, Shouchan! This is wrong of him!"

"I know, but there's nothing I can do." Todoroki sighed out and the others looked at him sadly.

"... Then I'll talk to him." Everyone turned to look at Izuku as she stood tall and reached behind herself. She had One for All hanging off her hips from a belt, and she gripped it's handle. "I'll say something, he can't act like this, not towards his children, His wife... Anyone!" Izuku felt her quirk burn in her chest and her hands electrified. "Having a family is a responsibility! He can't prioritize trying to become strong over the woman he married or his children!"

"Izuku, you can't just go bursting in there, pushing your ideals on him." Katsuki told her firmly and she looked up at him in surprise. "This is a fully grown man whose been set in his ways for a long time."

"He's right, none of my brothers or my sister could sway him," Todoroki said with a frown over at her. "And I hate to say it, but I don't think he's particularly fond of you. After you being announced King, he took out a pretty good chunk of forest."

"But I can't just stand here and let this happen..." Izuku told them with a frown of her own. "I can't watch him hurt his family or his people...!"

"Your Majesty," Iida spoke up, and Izuku looked over at him. "They're right... This isn't a light matter. Besides, you need to gain his approval, not his hatred."

"So I should just walk away and let this happen...?" Izuku asked them all, and Katsuki turned to her.

"Izu..." He reached a hand out to her and Izuku smacked it away from her. The room was stunned into silence and she looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"If I just walked away, and let what people think should happen, happen... Then Eri would be dead...!" Izuku clenched her fists tightly and looked up at the shocked Katsuki. "Arcadia would be in ruin, and she would have suffered!"

"We're not saying you shouldn't help...!" Katsuki snapped back at her and she leaned back away from him as he grabbed her hand. "We're saying, you need to think of a better way!"

"He's right." Uraraka spoke up and Izuku looked over at her with the others, surprised she was agreeing with Katsuki. "You might be too close to the situation, Izuchan..." the others watched in silence as Izuku lowered her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"I know..." Izuku clenched the skirt of her dress with her fist, and felt her tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"We're all upset." Yaoyorozu said wit a sigh as she patted Izuku on the shoulder. "And we know you take all of our pain to heart... that's what makes you a wonderful King." Izuku looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "But in this type of scenario, we don't need a friend right now..."

"We need a King." Todoroki said simply and Izuku looked over at him. "I don't know all the details of what you went through in Arcadia, and I'm truly grateful you are willing to help my mother and family... But right now, Koto needs to see The King of the World." The room stayed silent, and Izuku stood straight as she looked at everyone in the room. She felt her hand tremble a bit at the weight of the pressure on her, and felt her head spin a bit. The people were looking to her as a beacon of hope against the Demons... She was going to have to face people like Endeavor who always tried to reach the top... To gain the title she now bore... She straightened up, and clenched her fists.

 _If you try to rush everything, you will surely fail..._

Izuku remembered Nighteye's words to her, the first time she got worked up. She brought her hand up to her chest, and took a deep breath.

"Okay." Izuku looked over at the others. "Then... Let us go greet my people." She smiled warmly at the others, and looked up at Katsuki. She was surprised to see a proud grin on his face, and she blushed a bit.

"There she is!" Kirishima laughed happily and jutted a thumb in the air. "Our King!"

"The one who cares about everyone individually!" Kaminari laughed loudly as he threw an arm around Kirishima.

"That Blue Sky thief did a really good job," Ashido said with her own big grin as she threw an arm around Uraraka's shoulders. "You look so mature your Majesty!"

"Now you just need to keep acting like you are," Katsuki told her as the others cheered, and Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red.

"I am mature...!" She told him and he snorted out a laugh.

"HELLO!" The whole room jumped in surprise at the sound of a new voice, and they all turned to look at the door. Izuku was a bit floored to see a man standing there with large dark brown wings on his back. His hair matched the feathers, and he had on a pair of stylish glasses. He was dressed rather strange, with regal tunics and such, but they looked altered, to appear stylishly messy. His piercing yellow eyes looked around the room, and he grinned brightly at everyone. "Wow, a lot of young heroes in here. I suppose you're all the young Prince's friends from the guild that arrived today?" he asked and stepped inside the room, digging his hands into his pockets. "I heard that the new King of the World was coming with them!"

"Hawks," Todoroki sighed out as he looked at the man, and everyone continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "She's right there," he pointed at Izuku was was slowly inching closer to the man's wings behind him, her eyes wide with interest as she looked at them.

"hooooh...?" Hawks spun around, a big grin plastered on his face again and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned down to get eye level with her. "You're kidding, right? This ain't no king... This is some pretty little fancied up hero. Forest region born, am I right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Izuku looked into his eyes with her own emerald ones as he went to touch her hair. She stood up straight, and reached a hand out to stop his from touching her. She looked at him with her own piercing gaze and saw his eyes widen a bit.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya," She told him in a firm tone and he stood up straight and looked down at her with interest. She gently pushed his hand away from her, before she lowered her fingers to her sword's handle. "I am the King of the World," She told him and saw his grin come back to his face. "And you are...?"

"Hawks," The man said with a smirk as he looked down at her, and pointed a finger in her direction. "I'm Endeavor's right hand man around here, and in charge of Koto's safety. Say..." His finger lowered to point at her sword, but she didn't look away from him. "How'd such a little thing like you get the Boss's chair, huh?"

"His Majesty, All Might bestowed the position onto me." Izuku told him firmly, and lifted her head up. "Under his training, I worked hard to become the King of the World."

"Aren't you the girl that a whole bunch of us had to go save from the Badlands?" Hawks asked with a laugh and Izuku felt the whole room tense up. She glanced to the others, seeing Iida and Kirishima sending dark looks the man's way, and a very icy glare was coming from Todoroki. She heard soft explosions from her right, and she let go of her sword and reached a hand out instinctively, and it landed on Katsuki's chest as he went to step around her. "Wow, is that a touchy subject...?" Hawks asked curiously, and she saw some his feathers ruffle a bit. "A lot of our Heroes got hurt going to save you... his Majesty All Might got taken down pretty bad too."

"I don't recall seeing you there." Izuku said simply as she held her gaze with the man, and he grinned at her.

"Good catch, that's cause I wasn't!" he laughed out in the awkwardly silent room, and Izuku felt Katsuki's chest rumble as a growl came from his throat. "I think people who get themselves into tricky situations should get themselves out of them on their own, you know?"

"That's not what a hero should be saying." Izuku told him sharply, and he looked at her with a raise eyebrow and a grin still plastered on his face. "It's a hero's job to save the people from demons and those who plot evil." She lowered her hand from Katsuki's chest, and raised her head higher as she looked at Hawks. "If that's something you believe, then I don't think you deserve the position of a hero."

"... YOU GOT ME!" Hawks laughed out and Izuku blinked in surprise as he clutched his middle and continued to laugh. She looked over at Todoroki and Kaminari who were looking at Hawks with incredulous eyes while the rest of the room watched in awe. "Sorry, couldn't help it! Wanted to see what you would say!" He grinned at Izuku again and she looked up at him in confusion. "Wow, you looked ready to actually knock me out of my job." he grinned at her as he stood up straight again. "I like that attitude," he said with a laugh and pointed a finger at her. "A bit of a stuffy appearance though, whats with this?" he gestured to the dress and looked over at Todoroki.

"The Blue Sky thief was here," Todoroki said simply and Hawks raised an eyebrow at him. "He impersonated a maid, and helped her with her clothes."

"WOW!" Hawks grinned and looked over at Izuku who was blushing a bit as he laughed again. "Oh man, you've only been here for a few hours and you already ran into that guy?" Hawks put his hand's on his hips, and Izuku saw his grin darken a bit. "... He's got balls... Sneaking into the castle like that..." Izuku watched his feathers ruffle a bit, and she wondered why. "I guess I'll have to do some investigating then... Ah." he thunked his fist into his open palm, and looked over at Todoroki. "There was another reason I came up here though."

"And that was?" Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow, and Hawks grinned at him.

"Your sister is waiting in the grand hall for you and your friends." He gave Todoroki a thumbs up and the room all looked at him with wide eyes. "I was sent to come grab you all! Endeavy himself is gunna be there too!"

"Endeavy...?" Izuku asked with wide eyes as Hawks grinned at the room.

"yeah yeah, so make sure you impress him, Little King!" Hawks said with a laugh and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Address her as Your Majesty," Katsuki snarled out as he stepped up in front of her and Hawks looked up at him with interest. "I don't give a shit what you call that Flames for a Beard, but you will call her Your Majesty, nothing else."

"Oooh?" Hawks leaned in towards Katsuki, getting up in his face. Everyone in the room took a collective step back as Katsuki glared at him in anger. "And who are you to demand that from me...?"

"Katsuki of the Bakugou Tribe... The Mountain Tribe King," He snarled out at Hawks whose eyes got bigger as Katsuki stated that. "And I will rip out every one of your feathers if you call us anything but our royal titles, Bird Brain."

"I invite you to try." Hawks said with a grin to the angry Tribal King. "I like kids with spunk and drive... Well then... Your _Majesty_ ," He leaned away from Katsuki who was still glaring daggers at him. "I guess I have no choice to oblige, since you asked so politely." He laughed out, and looked over at the room. "I'll see you all down there!" he called out, before leaving the room.

"... Does he want to die...?" Shinsou asked what everyone was thinking and Izuku looked up at Katsuki. She saw his hands crackle with explosions again as he glared at the door.

"Let's go eat," Izuku smiled at the rest of the room, and everyone nodded their heads. "This is a lot of people though," Izuku said as they exited the study to head down the hallway. "Will there be enough food...?" She asked curiously as Todoroki walked beside her and Katsuki with Yaoyorozu.

"There will be plenty," Todoroki said simply and Izuku nodded her head as they walked down the spiral stair case.

"I just hope I don't embarrass myself.." Izuku sighed out and heard some of the others giggle. "It was really hard trying to stand my ground with that guy!"

"Hawks is a character for sure." Kaminari laughed as they all walked down the stairs. "He doesn't like formalities, and he says what he's thinking!"

"Tch, I'm going to blast his face off." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked back at him nervously.

"Don't do that, he didn't seem that bad." Izuku told him and he looked at her with a glare in his eyes.

"I don't give a shit, he need to learn some fucking respect." Katsuki snapped and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as they all came to the main level of the castle.

"This way," Todoroki pointed down a hallway and everyone followed after him as they walked out into a gran entrance hall. Izuku looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, and felt a nervous pain in her chest as the large room reminded her of the castle back in the badlands. She looked to the stained glass windows, and the many doors, and felt her hands spark as she remembered fighting for her life... "Izuku...?"

"Sorry," Izuku fiddled with her fingers nervously as she looked at her friend, and smiled. "Just nervous," she laughed softly, and looked up at Katsuki who raised an eyebrow at her. "Well," Izuku stopped in the middle of the grand hall, and flattened out her dress with her hands, and made sure One for All was hung off her hip neatly. "Lets do this...!" She clenched her fists and puffed up her chest as she looked up at Todoroki who let out a small laugh before they approached the large double doors at the back of the hall.

"Fuyumi, I'm here with our guests." Todoroki called out as some maids opened up the doors for their group. Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he stood next to her, and he held his arm out to her. She smiled warmly at him as she reached her hand out and took it with her fingers, before they stepped inside the Grand Hall. A large table was centered in the middle of the room, with more than enough chairs to feed their whole hero group, and then some. Izuku looked over at Todoroki as he went to the right side of the table where a young woman with white hair was. Izuku looked at her with awe, seeing she was very pretty, and through out her hair were streaks of red hair. Her eyes were gray like Todoroki's right eye and she had a timid smile to her. Izuku admired the ice blue dress she wore, and saw her glance over at their group after Todoroki gestured to them.

"I've met most of you already," Fuyumi said with a small voice, and Izuku watched her as she approached the new additions to the group. "But for the new commers, I am Fuyumi Todoroki, Princess of the Forest Region." She curtsied with her skirt to their group, and Izuku felt her heart tighten at how graceful and beautiful she was. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Whoa..." Izuku glanced over at Kirishima who was red in the face with Shinsou. "A real Princess..."

"Hey...!" Yaoyorozu said with a pout, and Izuku held back her laugh as Uraraka, Asui and Ashido introd!uced themselves with polite attempts at curtsying. Kirishim and Shinsou both bowed to her, and Izuku let go of Katsuki's arm as they stepped up next.

"Katsuki Bakugou," the Ash blonde said firmly and Fuyumi looked up at him with wide eyes. "King of the Mountain Tribe, and Husband of Izuku Midoriya," He gestured to Izuku who blushed a bit, and tried to keep her nerves calm as she curtsied next.

"Izuku Midoriya," She kept her voice even as she spoke, though her fingers trembled a bit with nerves as she kept her head raised, looking to Fuyumi whose eyes went wide. "King of the World, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my...!" Fuyumi covered her mouth with her fingers, and looked over at Todoroki who let out a sigh. "I wasn't aware that..." she looked back to Izuku who was doing her best not to let her smile turn into a nervous one. "That You were Married, Your Majesty..."

"That's alright," Izuku said with a small laugh, before the group heard a snort of laughter from the table.

"Well now everything makes sense!" Hawks called out and Izuku looked at him nervously. "He was awfully protective upstairs, more so than your average knight or friend!"

"Hawks..." Fuyumi frowned over at him, but he continued to laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Fuyumi turned to look back at Izuku, and they both smiled at each other. "I've heard a lot about you from Shouto actually. Thank you very much for being a good friend to my brother, and for helping him realize some things. He's told me how you helped him back at the tournament."

"Ah," Izuku blushed a bit as Fuyumi smiled at her, "I uhm... I wasn't aware..." she glanced at Todoroki who was blushing a bit himself and avoiding eye contact. "That I did anything, really..."

"You did a fair bit, trust me." Fuyumi said with a warm smile, and Izuku smiled back at her.

"Sorry I'm late...!" The group turned to the doors as some one burst in. He had snow white hair like Fuyumi's, and a couple of red streaks here and there near his ears. He looked around at the group, and smiled, "Wow lots of new people showed up! These all your friends, Shouto?" The man looked to Todoroki who crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"Natsuo, If you're going to be late you miss out on introductions...!" Fuyumi sighed out as she looked at him, ad Izuku assumed this must be one of Todoroki's brothers.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsuo laughed out as he rubbed the back of his head. He wore a dark blue tunic and a black cotton shirt and pants. "I was helping out with the stables, I've never seen dragons before so I was amazed!" He grinned brightly and looked at the group. "Well look at these pretty new ladies!" He gestured to Uraraka, Ashido, Asui and Izuku with open hands. "Man, Shouto! You living the good life at the guild?!"

"... Natsuo, That's rude." Fuyumi sighed out and Izuku felt the nervous sweat on her cheek finally fall as she looked at the older Todoroki brother.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsuo laughed out as he walked up and bowed deeply. "Natsuo Todoroki, First Prince of the Forest Region...!" He grinned at everyone and stood up straight. "Alright, lets get the names!" He gestured to the new additions and Katsuki growled out in anger.

"Kacchan..." Izuku touched his arm worriedly and he grumbled in frustration.

"I'm tired of introducing ourselves over and over again!" He snapped and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Is everyone here, or what?!"

"Ah, no." Fuyumi said and Izuku looked over at her curiously, "Father is on his way, but Touma isn't here yet either." Izuku was amazed to see Todoroki, Natsuo and Fuyumi all sigh in unison.

"That guy, he's going to be late for his own funeral." Natsuo groaned and crossed his arms. "Where did he go this time?"

"The library." Fuyumi sighed out and looked at her brother.

"The Library?! He could spend weeks there if you let him!" Natsuo groaned out and ran his hands through his hair. "That guy...!"

"I'm here." The Todoroki siblings looked to the door and Izuku turned her head to see a boy with snow white spiky hair step inside the room. He looked to be only a few years older than the rest of the group, and he wore dark crimson red clothing, His teal eyes looked around the room, and Izuku was a bit impressed at how much all the siblings looked alike. He walked over to his brother who grinned.

"Good good! Because, one of these guys is the King of the World, you know!" Natsuo jutted a thumb at their group, and Izuku paled a bit as he grinned and put an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Introduce yourself, come on..!"

"... Touma Todoroki." The boy said simply as he looked at their group, and Izuku watched him glance over them all, before his eyes landed on her. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said simply, and bowed his head.

"That's more like it! Perfect!" Natsuo grinned brightly, "Now they can introduce themselves!" He laughed and the girls started first, before the boys went next. Izuku watched Natsuo look over at her and Katsuki with a grin, and Touma looked at them boredly with his piercing teal eyes.

"Katsuki Bakugou, King of the Mountain Tribe and Izuku Midoriya's husband!" Katsuki snapped at them both, and Natsuo let out a laugh, before something seemed to dawn on him.

"Wait a second, then that makes you..." Natsuo looked over at Izuku and she curtsied gracefully, and his eyes widened a bit.

"Izuku Midoriya, King of the World," Izuku told the two brothers with a warm smile, and watched shock cross Natsuo's face.

"WHOA!" He pointed a finger at her, and grinned. "You're the girl who also beat Shouto at the Tournament, right?! The one he walks about all the time?!" He looked over at Fuyumi who let out another sigh, before he looked to Shouto who was avoiding eye contact again.

"This will be a truly entertaining meal!" Hawks laughed out and Izuku felt her skin pale a bit as she looked over at him, before the large doors opened once more. They all turned to look to the doors, and Izuku felt the wave of heat before she saw him... The flames came in first, and the piercing teal eyes looked over the group of heroes and siblings, before they landed on her and he came to a stop.

"... So, you've arrived." Endeavor spoke up, and Izuku hurriedly steeled her nerves as she looked up at him.

"Lord Endeavor," Izuku gave one last curtsy, but kept her head up as she looked at him. "I've come to great you and your family, as the King of the World."

"...I see." Endeavor said simply, and he walked further into the room and towards the end of the table. Izuku looked over at Todoroki who was waving a hand for everyone to sit in a hurry, and she followed after him as he gestured to her. Katsuki was hot on her tail, and she looked back at him nervously, before they all picked a chair.

"Izuku..." Todoroki whispered out as he pulled out a chair for her, and she blushed a bit as she sat down on it. Katsuki grumbled at Todoroki and pushed the chair in for her. Izuku looked up at them as Katsuki sat on her left, and Todoroki sat down on her right, closer to the head of the table where Endeavor sat. She looked around as butlers began bringing in goblets of wine and water for them all, as well as some soup. Izuku looked down at the cutlery in front of her, and she saw there were far more spoons and forks than she was used to seeing. She looked over at Todoroki as he picked on up, and she picked up the same one he did, and looked up at the head of the table as Endeavor began eating. The room stayed silent through the soup, the appetizer, and the main meal. Izuku was starting to feel sick as she imitated Yaoyorozu who was across the table in how she ate, as well as Todoroki who was always slowly picking each piece of cutlery, giving her a chance to pick out the right one. She sat there nervously as the coffee and desert was brought out, before some one broke the silence.

"So, Endeavy!" Hawks spoke up and everyone paled as they looked to the Lord. "How was your day? Figure out what to do about these Demons roaming about outside the walls yet?"

"As I stated before, we are going to put more people on the walls with long range quirks to keep them at bay." Endeavor said with a huff, and Izuku started to feel nervous again. "Now..." Izuku looked up at him as he directed his pointed gaze to her. "I was informed of your visit by All Might," He said simply and Izuku swallowed her nerves as she sat up straight in her chair. "Traveling the world to gain approval. He told me to greet you with a smile," Izuku felt frozen at the thought of this man smiling at her. "But I was also informed you have some information on that childish Demon Alliance. I was also filled in about what happened in Arcadia, after you went to go greet Sir Nighteye."

"What happened...?" Fuyumi asked curiously, and the table all looked to Izuku, waiting for an explanation.

"When we arrived in Arcadia they were dealing with a group of villains that called the city home." Izuku spoke clearly for the table and looked to Endeavor. "They had created two kinds of drugs. One, was a drug called Trigger. It enhances one's quirk but puts strain on the user's body. The other drug was a quirk destroying drug."

"Quirk destroying?" Hawks asked, and Izuku saw she had caught his interest now. "My my, that's dangerous."

"Yes it is, but they are no longer able to make any more of it." Izuku told him, and looked back to the Lord. "The villains were put into prison on Grim Island, and they no longer have the main ingredient for the drug." She looked down at her tea on the table, and gripped the handle gently. "There was a battle though, and Sir Nighteye passed away after using his life to save others." She looked up again, and saw Natsuo and Fuyumi frowning, while Touma just watched her with those piercing teal eyes. "The new King, is Mirio Togata. He was appointed successor by Sir Nighteye in his will."

"Odd how you show up, and Arcadia's king happens to die." Endeavor said simply and Izuku looked to him next. "Trouble seems to follow you to the ends of the earth,"

"We ran into the Demon Alliance while we were there." Izuku told him, and saw she had the Lord's attention now. "Toga, Twice and Dabi. The three of them were there when it happened, they also attacked the villains on the boat ride back to Grim Island. They took the quirk destroying drug from the Heroes, and are now in possession of it." Izuku took a calming breath. "Then on our way here, we happened to run into them again,"

"What..?" Todoroki looked at her, and Izuku nodded her head. "Where?"

"They were about 12 hours out by dragon," Izuku said with a nod of her head. "I think you might already have some of them in Koto."

"Don't be ridiculous." Endeavor huffed out and Izuku looked back at him, "Everyone who enters the city has their background checked. If they do not pass, they are turned away."

"I was informed you have a Thief among your people, stealing wealthy items." Izuku spoke firmly, and watched Endeavor's beard flare up. "If he is able to do this in Koto, the Demon Alliance very well can get in, and they will."

"Are you saying that my Heroes are inadequate?" Endeavor asked with a challenging glare.

"I'm saying..." Izuku started, and matched his gaze with her own. "That the Demon Alliance is pretty good at getting into places that they shouldn't be able to break into." She said simply, and Endeavor raised his chin.

"Ooo, this is getting interesting," Hawks said with a grin as he ate some cake while leaning in to talk to Kirishima. "His beard is getting real warm, can feel it from here."

"I do not need advice from you," Endeavor spoke to her and she gripped her teat cup handle in her fingers. "A girl who is just playing at being King."

"I think you do," Izuku told him and Endeavor looked at her with that sharp gaze. "Considering I have the most experience with the Demon Alliance, I think you could really use my advice and any information I have."

"She's got a point!" Hawks laughed happily and Endeavor huffed out in anger.

"I'm here to help you with what ever you problems you have," Izuku raised her head again, "As the King of the World, it's my job to address any and all it's problems. I can help you deal with the Blue Sky thief, as well as the demons that threaten your walls. My fellow heroes and I can also patrol your streets, and keep an eye out for suspicious activity within it's walls."

"She's got a plan too, wow!" Hawks chimed in and Izuku glanced at him.

"This is my city, and my region" Endeavor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "I am the one who decides what happens, and you have no power here until I say, so why should I allow you to do any of that?"

"Because you never lived outside of this castle." Her voice rang out through the hall, and she watched Endeavor look over at her with his piercing eyes. "You've never traveled to the smaller villages through out the region, you only ever really visited Hosu or the other regions." She sat up straight and took a breath. She felt Katsuki's hand touch her arm under the table, and she clenched her fists tightly. "Hosu is being overrun by demons, as well as the villages near the Badlands or the Mountain Regions... But from what I know they seem pretty concentrated on this particular city, even though it's the furthest one from the Badlands in the region. The Demons are being controlled by the Demon Alliance some how, and they are attempting to take your life!" She saw Todoroki glance over at her, and she ground her teeth together. "And then there was the Hero Killer! He was from this region! He was displeased with the way of Heroes, and his way of thinking sparked a sense of familiarity in your people! That is why people are flocking to join the Demon Alliance, they don't trust you as-"

"Enough!" Endeavor stood up from his chair and glared over at her. Izuku felt the pressure from his gaze, and she could hear Katsuki growling in anger on her left. "You are just a silly little girl who think she knows things! If the people do not trust me, that is their own fault."

"No, it's yours." Izuku snapped finally, and stood up from her chair. It went scraping back and from the corners of her eyes she could see the stunned looks on her friend's faces. "They feel like you don't care about them, they feel like you have better things to do than make sure that everyone feels safe!"

"That is because I have far more things on my plate than you could imagine." Endeavor's harsh tone cut through her, and she clenched her fists. "Being a ruler of a region is far different than running about the world saving little girls from boys who tried to play evil mastermind. My people are safe, and I take measures to make sure they are. If they doubt me, they are being idiotic."

"What...?" Izuku let her hands drop and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the one being an idiot!" She pointed a finger at him and heard stunned gasps in the room. "You think they're safe?! There are no heroes in the smaller villages out there! His Majesty All Might was the one who saved mine, when it should have been you!" She shouted at him, "Caring for one or two cities is not the priority!"

"If they feel threatened then they can move into the walls of Koto or Hosu!" Endeavor snapped back at her and she watched the flames on his beard and shoulders flare up.

"All of them...?!" She gestured out with her hand, "There isn't enough room within these walls to handle that kind of influx of people! And a lot of them make their living off of hunting or gathering! The tree's and foliage here aren't enough to support that kind of mass migration of people and it's needs, never mind the water supply!" She huffed for breath as she held her gaze with the Lord, and the room was dead silent, before there was a laugh from the other side of the table. They all looked over at Hawks who was leaning back in his chair, grinning as he held his cup of tea to his mouth.

"She's got you there, Endeavy." The young man said with a laugh, "Not as stupid as you thought huh? Maybe hear her out?" The man looked up at the Lord, whose beard flared up wildly, warming the whole room.

"She's right," Todoroki stood up, and Izuku looked over at him with wide eyes as the father and son looked at each other. "And I hate to say it... But I never thought of the smaller villages very much before..." he glanced over at her and Izuku smiled at him a bit.

"You've been hanging around the riff raff far to long." Endeavor snapped, and Izuku heard more chairs clatter in the room.

"Say that again..." Katsuki snarled out angrily and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he glared at Endeavor. "You're just angry because she pointed out all the flaws in your system of ruling."

"And what advice do you have exactly that makes you a better ruler, Child King?" Endeavor glared at Katsuki next. "You've been out of your region for a long period of time, how exactly is it doing?"

"The Mountain Tribes are doing just fine, because we have warriors spread out to protect the people." Katsuki growled out as he stood tall next to Izuku. "Our people are fit for combat and if they are unable to defend themselves, they have people among them who are able to handle the situation. Our settlements move from time to time to keep our people from dying, where as the strongest person you had in an outlying village not to long ago, was Izuku."

"His Majesty made sure our people were well equipped as well!" Kirishima spoke up, and stood tall next to Katsuki. "If they needed more warriors or people, he directed the settlement to move, or added people from others. The Mountain Tribe believes in their King, and we are able to protect our selves thanks to his help!"

"In the central region, there are designated heroes to every major city and town." Iida spoke up as he stood up, and Izuku was shocked to see him staring at Endeavor with a challenging look in his eyes. "Much like His Majesty, Bakugou... His Late Majesty, Sir Nighteye made sure there was adequate support to the land, and often had heroes patrol and train others."

"The same is also true for the plains!" Yaoyorozu stood up next and Izuku felt her shoulders relax. "The Forest Region has the least amount of cities and larger towns. I realize it's due to the terrain, but you do not operate like the Mountain Tribe. Your people need support from their King, and-"

"Enough." Endeavor's voice rang out, cutting Yaoyorozu off in her speech. Izuku looked to the angry Lord, and saw his beard wasn't flaring as much as it was before. "This is my Region, and I will not allow you to speak to me that way."

"But, Father..." Natsuo stood up next, and had a hardened look in his eyes. "You should listen to them-"

"I SAID ENOUGH." Endeavor slammed a fist on the table and it burst into flames. Izuku took a step back from it while Fuyumi and Todoroki moved quickly. Izuku watched the princess touch her fingers to the top of the food, while Todoroki swung his sword, and ice encased the table, putting the fire out. "Hawks, get them out of my sight." He glared at the room and Izuku watched the hero stand up with a sigh, before his wings ruffled. Izuku watched with awe as some of the feathers shot off his wings, and they flew like arrows towards her friends.

"WHOA!" Uraraka cried out as one caught her dress and pulled her along out the open double doors. She watched the others get taken out the same way, and Izuku turned her head and saw one shoot for her. She reached her hand out quickly and sliced it out of the air as she drew One for All swiftly. She looked over her shoulder as more of her friends were sent out, while Katsuki grabbed a feather and used his quirk to destroy it.

"FATHER!" Natsuo shouted as he stood up, and Fuyumi looked at him worriedly. "You can't do that to them! They are here to help from the guild! You're being irrational!"

"Him too." Endeavor snapped to Hawks and Natsuo was sent flying out with a feather.

"Hold on...!" Touma stood up next and looked up at Endeavor with his piercing blue eyes. "That's too much...!"

"He's right, you shouldn't-" Fuyumi turned to Endeavor who glared at them and more feathers shot out and dragged them out. Izuku looked to the Lord with fire in her eyes as he glared over at them next. She kept One for All drawn in her hands while Katsuki stood next to her, his palms crackling. She glanced to Todoroki who was still on her other side, his own blade pointed and ready to defend.

"Why wont you listen to our advice?!" Todoroki's voice was filled with anguish as he looked up at his father. "They're just trying to help! We're in trouble! There's thieves within the walls, people talking of having you over thrown from being the Lord of the Forest region! You should listen!"

"He's to old and too stuck in his ways." Katsuki growled out angrily and Izuku looked over at him. "Old man won't listen unless you kick him out on his ass."

"Hawks, I wont tolerate failure a second time." Endeavor glanced over at the young man who was yawning into his hand.

"I dunno, Endeavy." Hawks shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the angry Lord. "I think you should listen, you know."

"Get them out of here!" Endeavor shouted loudly and Izuku watched Hawks eyebrow raise as his grin got bigger, before he glanced at them. She made eye contact with him, and saw a slight wink, before a flurry of feathers shot their way. Izuku felt two hands shove her back onto the ground, and she looked up at Todoroki and Katsuki as they were barraged with them, before they were tossed out the double doors.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku pushed herself up off the ground and looked over at Hawks who was still smiling, before some feathers shot out of his wings and he walked towards the doors casually. "What...?"

"You've got the time now." Hawks called out as he waved a hand, and grinned over his shoulder while he walked to the doors. "Use it wisely, and soak up some knowledge..." He stepped out the doors, and Izuku heard loud explosions and shouts on the other side, before they slammed shut and clicked with a lock.

"... What...?" Izuku was dumbfounded as she pushed herself up off the stone floor and looked at the doors. She turned her head to look back at Lord Endeavor who had his arms crossed, an she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Hold on..." She pointed a finger at the door, then at herself, then over at Endeavor. She felt the gears turning in her head, but for some reason, none of this situation made sense to her. "What's...?"

"Girl..." Izuku looked up at the piercing teal eyes that had calmed down from a moment ago. "Tell me one thing." Izuku stood up straight as he unfolded his arms, and clenched his fists tightly. "... What does it mean, to be King of the World?"

"Wha..." Izuku felt herself pale, and her mouth fell open. "HUUH?!"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Izuku snapped her jaw shut instantly, and she stared wide eyes at the Lord in front of her. "The things you said... About the People not trusting in me... How long have you felt that way?" he demanded from her, and Izuku looked down at the ground, and then off to the side.

"... Well..." She looked up at the Lord, and she slowly sheathed One for All on her back. "Pretty recently I suppose..." She shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't until I started traveling and seeing other regions and cities... That I noticed it really." she looked up at Endeavor, "How much of a figure the Kings are to their people... How much the people cared for their rulers.." Izuku watched Endeavor glare at the frozen table in front of him. "... I realize... I have been disrespectful towards you." Izuku spoke up, and saw him look over at her.

"You are just realizing that now?" he demanded from her, and Izuku felt a nervous smile try to take over her face. "You talk big for a stupid girl."

"That!" Izuku pointed a finger at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "That right there, is the reason why though!" She told him and frowned, "You can't talk to people like that! Weather I was one of your subjects, or even now as the King of the World... People have feelings regardless of their status! You can't just go around calling people like that just because you don't feel like we're important, but I know for a fact that I could lay your-" she stopped herself from finishing her insult as his eyes narrowed at her, and she cleared her throat. "... My point is... You need to treat everyone like they're on equal grounds with you." she told him simply, and crossed her arms. "Because crown or not, we are all trying to live our lives and survive. You may have worked hard to get to how strong you are, But I can tell from here, that I have worked much harder than you."

"How dare you-" Endeavor glared at her, but she steeled her gaze, and stood tall.

"As some one who also admired His Majesty All Might, I can tell." She told him, and he looked taken aback.

"WHO WOLD ADMIRE THAT FOOLISH MAN?!" Endeavor snapped angrily and Izuku watched his beard flare up. "LITTLE GIRL, YOU ARE-"

"You can still admire them, while trying to beat them." Izuku told him, and watched him snap a bit. "... I can tell you're the type that wants to be stronger than anyone else near him... But your people don't need just some guy who can take down a horde of demons." Izuku smiled a bit as she remembered her conversation with her friends earlier. "They need some one who is willing to care for their problems..." She looked back up at Endeavor. "Some one who is willing to go to the edges of the forests to give aid and help to people like me, who aspire to be Heroes and help their villages and others. I was lucky enough to receive help from His Majesty, All Might... He truly cared what happened to me and my village, even though he had the whole world to think about..." She lowered her arms and took a breath. "But... I don't think you're capable of that right now."

"Excuse me?" Endeavor demanded from her and she took a step back as he glared at her. "I AM PLENTY CAPABLE OF THAT SORT OF THING YOU-"

"Until you repair your ties with your family, you're not." Izuku cut him off, and watched a look of pure shock cross his features. "... I don't know everything... I only know one side of the story, but there are clearly six sides to it." She sighed out, and raised her head as she looked at Endeavor. "But from what I do know... Is you should start by caring for your family first... Learn with them, then maybe you'll be able to care for everyone else."

"You little..." Endeavor snarled at her and Izuku paled a bit and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek. She watched him tremble with anger as the flames of his beard went wild, before they settled down. She looked at him nervously, and saw a bit of understanding in his eyes. "... You're dismissed..." He waved a hand and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him. "... But first, if you are to walk about my city, then I think it best you at least dress appropriately." He looked over at her and Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. "If you find anything, report it to Hawks immediately. Now get out of my sight," He snapped as he turned around and left the Great Hall through a side door. Izuku felt her head spin wildly as she turned to walk towards the double doors, and she put her hands on the handles. She felt a laugh creep up on her, and she let it out as she pulled the doors open with both hands. She looked up at her friends, and the Todoroki family that were waiting outside in the entrance hall, and she stifled her laugh with her fingers as she glanced over at Todoroki and Katsuki who both looked angry, but confused.

"What did that guy do to you?!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku couldn't contain the laugh any longer and it burst out of her. "WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY?!"

"He... Told me to leave... then left before me..." she laughed out and saw shock cross the Todoroki siblings faces, and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"HE'S FUNNY, RIGHT?!" Hawks laughed loudly with her, and she held her sides. "AAAH, Finally! I'm not the only one who gets it!"

"Your Majesty, I apologize." Fuyumi hurried over with Natsuo and Todoroki, and Izuku looked at them, smiling as she saw the confusion on their faces. "Our father... He can..."

"Be an asshole." Touma spoke up from behind his siblings, and Izuku looked over at him and into his bright teal eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine as they looked at her, and she stood up straight.

"That's not the word you should use!" Fuyumi frowned over at her brother, but Natsuo let out a sigh with Todoroki.

"No it's the right one." The two said together, and Izuku paled a bit. Natsuo looked over at her, and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I also apologize... But I'm really impressed." He grinned brightly at her, "I never thought some one would stand up to him like that. His Majesty All Might always used to take his personality and words in stride, but never offered constructive criticism like you did."

"She's got a fighting spirit, and I like it!" Hawks laughed loudly beside her as he hugged her shoulders again.

"HANDS OFF!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he pointed a crackling hand at Hawks, and the hero laughed and stepped back from Izuku. She laughed a bit as everyone rounded on Hawks for the way he made them leave the room earlier, and she smiled a little to herself, before she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked around, and frowned a bit as she saw everyone was concentrating on Hawks now, throwing his feathers back at him... But she got a bad feeling in her stomach as she rubbed the back of her neck with her fingers.

The stare had felt chillingly familiar...


	46. GREETINGS AND SMILES! BLUE SKIES SPOTTED

**OH SNAP! HERE YOU GO! SURPRIIIIIIIISE!**

 **Okay, so I'm super hyped about the movie, and I know you all are dying to ask..**

 **SO YES! YES I WILL BE WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT THE MOVIE WHEN IT COMES OUT AND I CAN WATCH IT 8 MILLION TIMES!**

 **It will be it's own stand alone one shot fiction, considering it takes place before the summer camp arc, but still tie into PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!**

 **So look out for that.**

 **BUT IN OTHER NEWS, LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

"Fuck... It's really tight..." Katsuki growled out behind Izuku and she groaned a bit in pain.

"Y-You're hurting me...!" She bit her lip as she felt sweat drip down her face. "K-Kacchan... h-hurry up... It's really painful...!"

"I'm trying! Fuck!" Katsuki growled out as he tried to move his fingers faster. "Damnit, Izu, why is thing so god damn tight?!"

"I-I don't know! I wasn't the one who made it that way!" Izuku cried out as she gripped the bed post. She felt her bracelets warm around her wrists and the wood cracked a bit under her grip. "H-Hurry! It's hard to breathe!" she cried out, huffing to catch her breath.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The married couple looked over at the their bedroom door as it banged open, and Izuku paled a bit as she saw Uraraka's eyes lit up with fire as she glared right at Katsuki. She could see Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu behind her, all looking into the room worriedly.

"THIS FUCKING CORSET THING WONT COME OFF!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he pulled on the cords in his hands, and Izuku groaned out in pain as she gripped the bed post again.

"Y-You're crushing my ribs! Please stop!" The green haired girl cried out in pain and Katsuki growled out.

"I'm going to blast it off!" He snapped loudly, letting go of the cords.

"NO!" The girls all cried out with Izuku and Uraraka and Yaoyorozu rushed into the room.

"Please get it off me...! It's starting to hurt...!" Izuku begged the other two as she hugged Uraraka who had wrapped her arms around her worriedly while Yaoyorozu took a look at the cords.

"You made the knot tighter..." Yaoyorozu sighed out as she glanced at the angry tribal king.

"WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THAT THING?!" He snapped angrily and his palms exploded.

"Well... At lest it's not what we thought what was happening." Iida sighed out as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"And what the fuck do you think was happening?!" Katsuki rounded on the boys in the doorway while the girls tried to help Izuku.

"Well..." Kirishima grinned nervously at Katsuki, "It sounded a lot worse with out context. We could hear her crying out in pain and you shouting down the hallway."

"We all know you're an animal, so we thought we'd check on Izuku to make sure she was alright." Todoroki said simply as he looked up at Katsuki with a pointed gaze.

"Do you fuckers really think I'd hurt her?!" Katsuki snapped angrily at the boys and Kirishima shook his head.

"N-No your Majesty! It's just... It sounded...!" He looked at the other two for help.

"Sounded like you were forcing yourself on her." Todoroki finished and Kirishima paled.

"You bastards..." Katsuki held up his crackling palms, ready to attack.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone turned to look at Izuku as she doubled over on the floor, gasping for breath.

"That was complicated..." uraraka sighed out as she looked at the cords in her hands with Yaoyorozu. "It would have taken way to long to get this off of her normally."

"I feel bad for cutting it though..." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh as she held up the pair of scissors in her hands.

"Thank you...!" Izuku looked up at the girls with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't get it undone, and neither could Kacchan...! You saved me!" She threw her arms around her friends and hugged them tightly.

"Anything for you, Izuchan!" Uraraka laughed happily and patted her head.

"Everyone get the fuck out!" Katsuki snapped loudly over the group and pointed a crackling hand at the door.

"Don't go being an animal, it's late." Todoroki told him with a dark glare and Katsuki glared right back at him.

"I never want to wear that thing again..." Izuku sighed out after the others had left, and she pulled at the front of the white cotton shirt she had worn under the corset. "I mean... It looked nice, but how are you supposed to get out of it on your own?" she glanced over at Katsuki as he kicked his boots off and tossed his shirt and tunic on the dresser. She watched him as he lit a fire in the fireplace for them both, and raised an eyebrow as he began undoing his pants. "... Kacchan?"

"Tch... what?" he asked and glanced over at her. She felt her heart ache a bit as she saw a bit of hurt in his eyes, and she walked over to him as he threw his belt down on he dresser.

"Whats wrong..?" she asked him curiously, and watched him glare down at the clothing on the dresser.

"... They were quick to think I was hurting you." he growled out as he grabbed cotton pants out of the dresser and kicked off the ones he was wearing.

"... you'd never hurt me though." Izuku laughed out and she saw him look over his shoulder at her as he pulled on the comfier pants. "you'd be the last one to hurt me on purpose. Besides, it was that thing that hurt me," She pointed at the corset that lay on top of the dress she had worn earlier. She pulled off the shirt she had on, and the under skirt she wore, before she dug around in the drawers for a simple night gown. "Besides... Aren't you the one who always tell me not to care what others think?" she asked him as she turned to smile up at him after pulling on the night gown.

"... You..." Izuku blinked in surprise as she looked up at Katsuki, before he wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up. "... I could never hurt you..." he grinned up at her and she giggled a bit as she looked into his ruby eyes, seeing the hurt gone.

"I know... though maybe the bites you leave from when we make love could be toned down..?" she asked him curiously, as he walked towards the bed with her in his arms.

"You enjoy them," he teased her, and she blushed a bright red and looked away from him. "I know you do... Your whole body shudders in pleasure when I do... and..." She cried out softly as he dropped her onto the bed and leaned over her, "You get all red in the face and cling to me with your-"

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as she clapped her hands over his mouth and she heard him chuckle as he looked down at her. She pouted as she looked up at him, feeling her whole face turn red. "Okay okay, I do... Now stop that. It's really late and I wanted to look at all of Koto tomorrow!"

"Fine, fine..." Katsuki sighed as he stood up and yanked the blankets back on the bed. Izuku hurriedly crawled under them, feeling the cool night air on her skin. She smiled up at Katsuki as he got in the bed next to her, and she quickly blew out the lamp on her night stand. She smiled as the small fire that warmed the room slightly gave it a warm orange glow, and she laid down next to Katsuki under the warm blankets. "Here..." She looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her, and blushed as his fingers gently traced her back. She felt warm in his arms and under the blankets, and she smiled at him as she rested her head on the pillow beside his. "... You did a good job today..."

"Huh..?" Izuku looked at him in confusion, and blushed a bit as she remembered their dinner with Endeavor. "Well... That was... I uhm..."

"You kept your cool for the most part." she looked into his ruby eyes as Katsuki spoke and smiled a bit at him. "But tomorrow, you're going to walk around where no one knows you at all... You're going to greet them as a King."

"Yeah, but..." Izuku lifted her fingers and touched his cheek gently with them. "I'll have you with me... So I know it'll go well." She smiled warmly at him, and watched his cheeks become a bit pink. "Besides you guys all said it earlier... They need to see their King."

"... You..." She giggled as she felt his arm pull her up against his chest and crush her against him. His lips kissed her cheek softly, and she wrapped her arms around him as he continued to hold her tight. "... You don't need me, you'd shine brightly on your own." He told her, before placing a kiss on her ear.

"Don't say that." Izuku told him as she pulled her head back, and looked into his eyes. "... I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." She smiled at him warmly, and saw confusion in his eyes for a brief second. "You were my hero when we were kids," She kissed his cheek, then the tip of his nose. "And you're still my hero," she grinned at him warmly, and felt his arms tighten around her once again, before his lips crashed against hers in a hungry passionate kiss. She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest, before he pulled his lips from hers, and she looked up into eyes once again.

"... Don't talk like that..." he told her, and she felt her own cheeks redden as she she looked at him. She bit her lip as she watched him put a hand over his face to hide his own reddening ones. "Fuck... Go to sleep."

"K-Kacchan...?" Izuku looked at him as he turned away from her and she sat up a bit. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine...! Go to sleep!" She watched him turn to look at her, and felt her heart pound loudly once again as she saw him trying not to grin, with bright red cheeks as he glared at her. She put her hand over her mouth as her heart throbbed and watched him groan as he yanked at the blankets. "STOP STARING!"

"Did you... Is it... what I said...?" She asked him curiously and heard him growl in frustration. "About... You being my-"

"STOP!" Izuku felt his hand clap over her mouth and she looked at him, seeing him fighting the grin that was half formed on his face. She giggled a bit as she saw his mouth twitch and she put her fingers on his hand that was over her mouth. "Enough talking! You keep it up and I'll keep you up all night!"

"K-kacchan..." Izuku giggled as she pulled his hand off her mouth and watched him do his best to glare at her. "You're being silly..." She told him and watched him look away from her before rolling over to face away from her. "Kacchan..." she giggled out again and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to bed, I won't say it again." He told her in a growl, and she smiled warmly, before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Alright..." She sighed out as she lay back down and rolled to face away from him. She felt the bed shake a bit, and knew he was bouncing his leg in anger like he usually did. She stifled another giggle, and closed her eyes. "Good night, My hero." She told him simply, before she felt the whole bed move, and the blanket was yanked off of her. She turned her head to look at him, and blushed a bright red as he leaned over her. She looked up into his eyes once more, and saw his grin had fully formed, and his cheeks were fully red. She touched her fingers to her lips, feeling her heart stop in her chest as he looked down at her.

"You're asking for it," He told her and she felt her heart start beating quickly in a panic as he grabbed her hand from her mouth. "What did I say earlier, about how you-" She reached her hands up to his cheeks, and watched his eyes widen a bit in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She giggled as she touched her forehead to his, and watched confusion cross his eyes.

"I've never seen a flustered Kacchan before...!" Izuku laughed happily, and watched his cheeks get redder, before he glared at her.

"I'm not flustered!" He snapped and Izuku giggled again, and felt his hands on her arms, "Now let go, and go the fuck to-"

"Cute..." Izuku smiled warmly at him, and kissed his cheek, before touching her forehead to his again. "Usually it's me, but my Hero looks really cute all flustered...!"

"HAAAAH!" Izuku smiled nervously at Katsuki as he yanked her arms off of him, and she looked up into his eyes, seeing his whole face was red now, before he kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes as he pinned her down on the bed, and felt his tongue mingle with hers. They kissed for what felt like hours, until she felt his teeth gently nip at her tongue. She felt him pull his lips away from hers, and she clapped her hands over her mouth, and her whole face reddened as she looked up at him. He grinned at her as he licked his lips, and saw that his blush had vanished from his face. "Keep on talking, and I'll bite it off next time."

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku mumbled against her fingers, and she pulled them away as he lay back down and pulled the blankets up over the both of them. She turned to look at him, and felt his arm coil round her and hug her gently as he rested his head on his pillow. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes were closed, and smile a bit once more. "... Really... Did you have to...?"

"Yes I did..." He opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked at her tiredly. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll completely bite it off."

"Why would I tell anyone...?" Izuku asked him with a smile, and she cuddled up next to him. "... I want to keep it to myself..."

"... Stupid..." He mumbled out against her hair and she giggled as she closed her eyes, and took in his scent. His heart beat was loud and comforting, and she smiled to herself as it lulled her to sleep.

"Good morning...!" Izuku opened her eyes and felt her whole body shiver from the morning air. She looked around tiredly, and didn't see Katsuki beside her. She blinked in confusion, before she sat up on the bed and looked around once again, before her heart jumped into her throat as she saw a maid smiling at her brightly from her bed side. "Your Majesty, I brought you some warm coffee and an assortment of pastries for breakfast!" The girl said with a bright smile and Izuku smiled back at her nervously as she gestured to a cart beside a small table with two chairs. She saw Katsuki sitting in one of them, drinking from a steaming cup, and he glanced over at her tiredly.

"Uhm... Th-thank you..." Izuku nodded her head to the maid who beamed brightly back at her, before she curtsied.

"I also left you an assortment of tunics to choose from on the dresser, as well as some warm leggings, boots, cloaks and shirts. Just call for me if you require assistance." She gestured to the bell string in the room by the door and Izuku nodded her head to the maid once more, before she departed from the room.

"... What was that...?" Izuku asked in confusion and glanced over at Katsuki who was eating a pastry.

"She just fucking showed up as I got out of the bathroom, said she wanted to wake you." he grumbled and Izuku rubbed the back of her head nervously as she got out of the bed. She looked over at him, and smiled as she saw he was already dressed in black pants and a dark green tunic with a black shirt underneath. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked and she nodded her head, blushing a bit as she went to ruffle through the clothing on the dresser that was left for her.

"Yeah I did.." she told him, as she looked through the clothes. "hmm..." she pulled on a pair of dark gray leggings, and then black cotton shirt. She smiled to herself as she picked up a royal red tunic, and pulled that on next, before she turned to look at Katsuki who was watching her. "Hows this?" she asked curiously as she patted her chest.

"Red does look best on you." Katsuki grinned at her, and she giggle a bit before she walked over with her bag and sat down on the vacant chair. She took a sip of the coffee that was poured for her, before she pulled out her mirror from her bag. She looked over at Katsuki with a grin, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to call his majesty, let him know everything went alright!" She told him, and heard Katsuki sigh, before she stood the mirror up on the table and looked at it. "Toshinori!" She called out to the mirror and it swirled with colors. She grinned brightly as she heard laughing on the other end, before there was more swirling and a pair of bright red eyes were shown. "Ah...?"

"Mama Izu...!" Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest as she saw a bright grin plastered across the young face. She grabbed at the front of her tunic with her hands, and felt her cheeks redden. She heard Katsuki's chair scrape on the floor and fall over with a bang as he got up and was right behind her in an instant. "Mama, I missed you!" Izuku felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Eri's warm smile and she reached a hand out for Katsuki's.

"Eri...!" Izuku cried out, and felt Katsuki grab her hand and grip it tightly. "Wow, this is a surprise, what are you doing with his Majesty's mirror?" She watched Eri blush a bit, before there was a warm laugh from the mirror.

"She was waiting for you to call." Izuku smiled brightly as All Might's smiling face appeared next to Eri's and he ruffled her hair. "She would sleep with it even, hoping you'd call soon. I'm glad you called right on time."

"Don't let her sleep with a mirror!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up at him, before she looked back to the mirror as she heard an excited gasp from Eri.

"Papa Kacchan...!" Izuku felt her whole body redden as she saw the excited look in Eri's eyes, and she felt his hand grip hers tightly and she looked back up at him, seeing his whole face was a glowing red as he stared at Eri in the mirror. "I miss you...!" Izuku looked back at the mirror worriedly and saw small tears in Eri's eyes. "I wanna be there too...!"

"Eri..." Izuku touched the mirror with her fingers, and smiled warmly as she felt Katsuki's hand crush hers in his fingers. "We miss you too... But it was dangerous getting here. I don't want you getting hurt... Besides..." Izuku felt her grin warm as Eri held back her tears. "You're going to get real strong before we come back, right?"

"Y-Yes...!" Eri nodded her head, and grinned, "I'm gunna show Papa and Mama that I can use my quirk...!" Eri said with a proud smile, and Izuku pulled her hand back and grabbed at her chest with her fingers as her heart tightened. Her head spun, as she leaned back, and with a loud crash she hit the floor. "MAMA?! PAPA?!"

"Oh my..." Izuku groaned out as she put a hand over her reddening face, and choked back her tears of happiness. She looked over at Katsuki who was on the ground with her, his own face a fiery red as he stared at the stone under them both.

"Fucking hell..." he growled out, and she watched him stand up and whip around to look at the mirror. "WHO TAUGHT HER THOSE WORDS?!" He snapped and Izuku sat up to look All Might who was smiling nervously in the mirror.

"Well, Inko did." He said simply and Izuku got up off the ground and leaned over to look at the mirror as All Might patted Eri's head gently.

"Grandma said... That you would like it..." Eri said with a bright red blush on her cheeks, and Izuku put her hand over her mouth, feeling her heart about to claw it's way out of her throat. "Do... you not like it...? I can..."

"No I love it!" Izuku cried out as she reached out and grabbed the mirror in both her hands. "Eri, it's okay... We were just surprised..." Izuku told her with a bright smile and Eri smiled back at her. "Are you having fun...? You're staying warm right...?"

"And sleeping properly...?" Katsuki asked and Izuku giggled a bit and glanced back at him over her shoulder, before looking back at the mirror.

"Yes!" Eri smiled and gave the a thumbs up. "And I'm training really hard with Kouchan and Sensei!"

"Kouchan...?" Izuku asked curiously and All Might chuckled from behind Eri.

"Kouta has been working hard with her." Izuku held back a giggle at that information, and All Might smiled warmly. "Aizawa is keeping a close eye on them both while they train, so don't worry. I've also been working out with them too." All Might grinned, and Eri let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Grandpa runs with us...!" She said happily and threw her arms up in the air. Izuku felt her whole body turn white and watched All Might do the same, before blood dripped from his mouth.

"G-g-gran... Grandpa...?" Izuku stuttered out, and All Might's eyes went wide.

"I-INKO TAUGHT HER THAT TOO!" He sputtered out and Izuku dropped the mirror, but Katsuki swiftly caught it in his hand ad looked at it with fiery eyes.

"Eri..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki who stood up straight and she watched his gaze harden. "Mke sure you beat that Kouta to a pulp if you're training. You've gotta be better than him and his Majesty, alright?"

"YES PAPA!" Eri grinned brightly and Izuku watched the mirror slip from his hands as his face went red again, and it was her turn to dive forwards and catch it swiftly. "Mama..." Izuku looked at the image of Eri, her own cheeks reddening once again. "Grandma says that we're going to celebrate a festival..."

"Yes," All Might smiled and coughed into his hand. "We're going to celebrate the winter festival here in the guild."

"That's great." Izuku smiled brightly at the mirror, and nodded her head. "Eri, when I get back, I'll make sure to bring you something, okay? Since I wont be there to celebrate with you..." Izuku sat down on the bed with the mirror, and smiled at Eri warmly. "But next year... I promise we'll celebrate it here in Koto, alright?"

"yes, Mama...!" Eri beamed brightly up at her and Izuku felt her heart warm.

"Uhm... All Might..?" Izuku looked to the former king in the mirror, who had a look of confusion on his face. "... I'm... Going to do my best here." she smiled at him, and he grinned back at her.

"I didn't expect anything less." He told her and she giggled a bit, and nodded her head. "It's good to see you arrived safely. I trust you can handle everything...?"

".. I can." Izuku nodded her head, and smiled, "If I have any questions... Can I call you?"

"Of course you can," All Might chuckled and Izuku grinned back at him. "Though you might get Eri instead if she keeps taking my mirror, though I don't think that's an issue either, is it?"

"Of course not," Izuku laughed out and gripped the mirror in her hands as she looked at Eri in the mirror with All Might. She felt her fingers tremble a bit and tears start to form in her eyes. "I miss you both, and mom..." Izuku told them, and she saw Eri's eyes start to well up with tears. "But I'll be back soon, so... Train hard!" Izuku called out to them and she saw All Might let out a laugh as he ruffled Eri's hair. "Give his Majesty a big hug for me, Eri!" Izuku told her, and Eri nodded her head, rubbging her eyes with her small hands. "And Grandma, give her a big hug for me too! We'll call again when we have time!"

"Mama...!" Izuku froze a bit, and she felt the bed sink beside her, and she looked up at Katsuki who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her gently. "And papa...!" Eri called out and Izuku looked back at the mirror, "I love you, call again soon!"

"We love you too," Katsuki spoke to the mirror, and Izuku felt her tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she looked at Eri who was also tearing up. "Now go train hard, and have fun."

"Bye bye!" Eri called out, and Izuku watched All Might chuckle and wave his hand, before the mirror swirled with colors, and Izuku saw just her own reflection with Katsuki's in the mirror.

"Uh..." Izuku felt her tears finally fall from her eyes, and she fell back on the bed with Katsuki as her cheeks reddened. "Mama... She called me... Mama..."

"Fucking hell..." Izuku glanced over at Katsuk, seeing his cheeks were also red again. "I want to be mad but I can't..."

"... Heh..." Izuku giggled and Katsuki glanced over at her as they lay on the bed. "... She... Called you Papa..."

"Tch, cut that out, we have stuff to do today!" Katsuki snapped at her, and she giggled as they both sat up. She looked down at the mirror in her hands once again, and rubbed the tears of happiness off her cheeks with her fingers. "... A stuffed animal..." Izuku glanced up at Katsuki as he grabbed some gloves off the dresser, and his cloak. "Let's get her a stuffed animal."

"Yeah." Izuku nodded her head, and smiled warmly at him, before she put the mirror on her night stand.

"There you both are..." Todoroki called out, and Izuku laughed nervously as she walked down the staircase with Katsuki. She had her armor strapped to herself, and One for All sat in it's place on her back. She touched her pocket to make sure she had her medicine with her, before she looked to her group of friends. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, we were calling His Majesty, All Might." Izuku told the others, and felt her cheeks redden. "And we got to talk to Eri too..."

"How is she?" Uraraka asked with a bright smile, and Izuku put her hand over her mouth as her whole face turned red.

"Papa..." Katsuki choked out and Izuku glanced up at him, seeing his cheeks redden a bit as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Papa...?" Kirishima asked with a laugh, and both Kaminari and Shinsou snorted out in laughter as well. "What...?!"

"She called us Papa and Mama...!" Izuku cried out, unable to contain her tears of happiness, and they burst forth as she threw her arms round Uraraka.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Ashido called out as she patted Izuku's shoulder.

"So she's doing well?" Asui asked with a kero, and Izuku felt her tears pour down her cheeks happily.

"She's training with Sensei and Kouta, and his Majesty...!" Izuku sobbed out and Uraraka laughed as she patted her back. "Mom is throwing a small winter festival back at the guild for her...! MAMA!" She sobbed out, and hugged Uraraka tightly. "SHE CALLED ME MAMA, OCHACHAN! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"... Would the new parents calm down a bit...?" Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow and Izuku looked over at him, and saw Katsuki pounding on the boys who were laughing at him. "I get that you're excited, but you have a job to do today," Todoroki gestured with his hand to Izuku, and she let go of Uraraka and stood up straight, nodding her head.

"... And uhm... Is Cat ears the way to present yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked with a smile as she looked at Izuku. She touched the ear warmers on her head, and blushed a bit.

"It's cold outside, I thought these would be alright..." Izuku said with a frown and looked up at the others.

"If I may..." Izuku and the others turned around as they heard a voice, and Izuku's eyes went wide as Fuyumi walked into grand entrance hall with an armful of fabric. "I figured that you might need different clothing for going outside." Fuyumi sighed out, and Izuku raised an eyebrow at the princess who stopped in front of her. "I do admire your style, Your Majesty. You look ready to fight in an instant," Izuku looked down at herself, and noted her short cloak and armor made her look more like a traveler than a king. "But if you'd like to make an impression... I think these might help..." Fuyumi nodded her head to some maids, who came over with smiles on their faces, and took Izuku's cloak and ear warmers from her. She felt them undo the armor, and she frowned as she quickly held onto One for All with her hands, before she glanced at Fuyumi as she attached the sword to her belt. "Here..."

"Whoa...!" The other girls gasped as Fuyumi unfolded a snow white cloak in her hands. It was lined with fur, and even had sleeves for her arms. Izuku looked at it with wide eyes, seeing a raised pattern on the fabric that looked like snowflakes, before Fuyumi pulled the cloak on around her shoulders for her, and did up the golden clasp. Izuku looked up at the princess with wide eyes as she pulled something ff her arm, and lifted it up. Izuku's eyes got wider as she saw the golden delicate head band and the folded ear warmers that were snow white like the cloak. The princess placed it on her head, and smiled warmly as she brushed Izuku's hair around gently for her.

"There," Fuyumi stepped back and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at the others who were grinning at her. "you look lovely, Your Majesty. The perfect outfit for waking around outside in."

"Th-this is..." Izuku looked down at the cloak, and back up at the others. "I-I might just ruin it, are you sure...?!"

"I'm sure." Fuyumi nodded her head, and Izuku looked at the others with wide eyes, and saw them grinning still, before she noticed Todoroki's eyes were wide like her own. She raised an eyebrow at him but he quickly looked away from her.

"Seriously, it's so white..." Izuku looked back at Fuyumi, "I trip a lot, I might get it dirty...!"

"You'll be fine I won't let you fall." Katsuki told her, and she looked up at him as he put a hand on her head.

"... Alright.." Izuku sighed out and nodded her head, before the doors opened again and she looked up to see Natsuo and Touma walking through them.

"Wow, what a lovely looking King!" Natsuo said with a bright grin as he walked up with the tired looking younger prince behind him. "Good choice! It'll be easy for people to pick you out!" He gave Izuku a thumbs up and she blushed a bit and nodded her head.

"Lot of white." Touma said simply and Izuku glanced at him next, and saw his teal eyes staring at her intently. "... Get's dirty easily, doesn't it?"

"Touma!" Fuyumi frowned at the second prince who shrugged his shoulders and looked away from them all.

"Just sayin..." Touma said simply and glanced back over at Izuku, "I've heard stories from travellers... About how she gets all covered in blood when fighting..."

"That won't happen here, come on!" Natsuo thunked a fist on top of his brother's head, and Izuku heard a low growl beside her and glanced up at Katsuki as he glared at Touma. "Just ignore this guy, he spends days and weeks in libraries." Natsuo sighed out as he waved a hand at their group. "he's never fought a demon in his life, just read about them. Now, how about we all go for a walk around the city?!" He gestured his arms out to their group, and grinned. "We'll stay a lot warmer if we pair up, and of you girls wanna walk with a prince?" He grinned over at the other girls and Izuku laughed a bit as Fuyumi took her turn to thunk a fist on top of his head.

"I see the party is ready to go!" Izuku turned her head and glanced up at Hawks as he walked into the room, grinning at their group. "Ah, her Majesty looks like a beautiful snowflake." He grinned as he approached, and held a hand out to Izuku. She looked at it in confusion, before he laughed and reached out to grab her hand. "Come on now, let's go take a look around the city!" He said as she bowed to Izuku and she blushed a fiery red as he kissed her fingers and winked at her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Katsuki snapped loudly as he swiped a hand out at Hawks, who leaned back out of the way, laughing as he held up his hands.

"Right, forgot about the Fire cracker," He looked over at Uraraka and Kirishima, pointing a thumb at Katsuki, before he noticed the fire in their eyes as well. "Ah, and forgot about your loyalties to them. MY BAD!" He laughed and stood tall. "Well, now that the royal party is ready to go, let's move out! People are setting up for the first day of the winter Festival all around the city, so now is a good time to flaunt it if you've got it!" He gave a thumbs up to Izuku who was still a bright shade of red. She sighed out as the others did up their cloaks and headed for the doors.

"Tch, don't get near that guy." Katsuki said as he held out his arm to her, and Izuku looked at it, before she wrapped her gloves hands around it and smiled a bit as she buried her face in the neck of the snow white cloak. "hurry up and get your embarrassment out now..." He told her as they walked towards the entrance of the castle.

"I'm trying...!" Izuku groaned out into the fur lined neck of the cloak, and she glanced back at Fuyumi who was staying behind with Touma. She felt a familiar chill again, and turned her head forwards to look at the rest of her group as they walked out into the castle's court yard.

"Now, I think the best way to go about this, is if we have the young Princes walking with her Majesty." hawks said with a grin as he looked at Natsuo and Todoroki in front of him. Izuku looked up nervously and heard Katsuki grumble in protest beside her.

"She's my wife, I'm not letting some one else put a hand on her." He growled out and Izuku looked up at him nervously.

"She may be your wife, but no one here in Koto knows who you are." Hawks pointed a finger at Katsuki, and Izuku could feel his hands start to crackle inside his gloves. "They do how ever know of our two Princes.." He gestured to Natsuo and Todoroki again.

"Hey now, I know where boundaries are," Natsuo held up his hands and grinned nervously as he waved them around.

"I'll walk with her," Todoroki said as he let out a sigh and Izuku looked over at him as he glanced her way.

"The fuck you will!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Not this again, please..." she told them and everyone looked at her. She let go of Katsuki's arm, and straightened up. She took a deep breath and started forwards towards the gate and she heard them creak open as guards scrambled to open them up. "This time it's official, I'll stand on my own!" She turned her head back to look at the others, and grinned at them. "But having some friends walk beside me would be great." she called out to them and smiled as Uraraka ran over with Yaoyorozu.

"We're with you!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile as the girls stepped out of the gates together.

"Wow, She's pretty amazing, huh?" Natsuo asked with a grin as he started after the girls with Iida who was hurrying to catch up. "Can't let the girls walk off alone!"

"A strong woman indeed..." Hawks commented as everyone else ran to catch up. He grinned at Todoroki and Katsuki who were left behind, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'm a bit excited to see how this plays out, how about you two...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Katsuki glared at him darkly as the man slowly followed the group out of the gates.

"Wow...!" Izuku's eyes lit up as she walked ahead of everyone through the streets of Koto. She saw people hanging lights up on the tall stone buildings, along with branches of pine and decorative baubles.

"They've got pretty candles in the windows..." Uraraka said with awe behind Izuku as she looked at a store that had a display of hand crafted candles.

"Dude..." Kirishima looked at another store with wide eyes, and saw all kinds of toys. "What are these...?"

"toys!" Kaminari grinned as he pointed a carriage and a doll in the window. "Popular gifts for kids here in the forest region!"

"Look at the size of that stuffed bear...!" Ashido called out as she pointed near the top of the window.

"Amazing...! Look at these cakes!" Uraraka cried out excitedly as she pointed into a bakery and everyone flooded towards the window. Izuku let out a soft laugh as she continued down the street while her friends looked in every shop window. She caught a glace of her reflection in a window, and touched the artful head warmer on her head. She turned around to see an ice blue bow on the back of the cloak, and she held her arms out to the side, smiling at how pretty the cloak was.

"It was my mothers." Izuku blushed a fiery red and snapped her head around to look up at Natsuo who was standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Fuyumi was worried about you, she was fretting about how it's cold out, and wanted you to have something nice. So she asked Mother if she could lend this to you," He gestured to the cloak and ear warmers, and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Th-that's so... so nice..." Izuku looked down at the cloak, and felt her cheeks warm even more, before realization hit her. "Your mother..." Sh looked up at Natsuo as he blinked in confusion. "Can... Can you guys speak with her...?"

"Yes," Natsuo sighed out and looked away from Izuku. "But Shouto isn't allowed too... Father ordered to keep him away from mother."

"Why...?" Izuku asked and lifted her head up higher. "Why can't he go see her?"

"... That old man," Natsuo groaned out in frustration, "He's being a stubborn asshole. He always was!" Natsuo's expression darkened a bit and Izuku clenched her fists. "He never let Shouto play with us or even come near us. He always forced him to train because of his quirk," Natsuo looked up at Izuku and she felt her heart ache for her friend. "Mother tried to stop him one day, and he just got angry at her and threw her out in the snow while he put Shouto through the ringer. But now whats the point?! You're the King!" Natsuo sighed out and put his hands on his hips. "Ever since she snapped and went crazy, he kept her from Shouto and locked her in a tower." they both looked up at the castle and he pointed up at the largest tower. "Up there... Only Fuyumi, Touma and I are allowed to go see her... And Father. Not that he does... That bastard."

"... Ever since... She snapped...?" Izuku asked and looked up at Natsuo worriedly.

"When She gave Shouto his scar..." Natsuo gestured to the left side of his face and sighed. Izuku let her hands relax, and she felt it dawn on her. "That was the day they locked her away..."

"... I think..." Izuku mumbled out, and put her hand over her mouth. "I think I understand now..." She muttered out and Natsuo looked at her in confusion.

"OI!" Izuku looked up as she saw Katsuki storming through the snow covered street towards her. "Take ten steps back!" Katsuk pointed a finger at Natsuo and he laughed and lifted up his hands as he took a few steps back from Izuku. "Tch... What are all those morons doing?" Katsuki grumbled as he looked around at their scattered group.

"They're looking at all the decorations and shops." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki, before she spotted Todoroki making his way towards them through the snow, a grinning Hawks following along behind him. She looked to his scar, and felt her heart tighten in her chest again.

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked her as she gripped the front of her cloak.

"... I think I have an idea on how to get Lord Endeavor to let Shouchan see his mother." Izuku said in a small voice, and Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"You what...?" Natsuo asked, having heard her. She smiled over at the older Todoroki brother, and he grinned. "Hey, what ever you plan on doing, I'm behind you 100%!"

"On what?" Todoroki asked as he came to a stop in front of them with Hawks who was grinning still.

"On getting you up to that tower to see your mother!" Izuku pointed her gloved finger at the castle and Todoroki raised an eyebrow at her, and looked up at the tower, before looking back at her with wide eyes. "But, It can wait till later. I think I know whats wrong now..."

"Do you?" Hawks asked with a grin, and Izuku looked over at him and she grinned back at him and nodded her head. "Well whats the plan then...?"

"Why would she tell you, you'd just tattle on her." Natsuo sighed out to Hawks, and Katsuki glared at the older man.

"Hey, if I get a good show, I'm willing to let what happens, happen." Hawks laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"I think I know what wrong," Izuku smiled up at the brothers who looked at her curiously. "But like I said, it can wait till later, for now..." she turned to look at the town square they were near, and saw people starting to go about their day in the snow. "I think we should carry on with what we came out here for!" She grinned back at the group.

"yes yes! Let's get Her Majesty into the spotlight!" Hawks laughed out as he started forwards and Izuku smiled as she looked up at a grumbling Katsuki as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"This will only go well if you come with me," She smiled up at him, and pointed her finger towards the square. Katsuki looked down at her, and she grinned up at him brightly, before he let out one last grumble and they walked towards the square.

"Izuku, I don't think you should go through with what ever you're planning..." Todoroki said with a sigh as he walked on her other side. "My father is immensely stubborn about my mother,"

"I know," Izuku said with a nod of her head, and she heard a laugh as Natsuo walked up beside Todoroki. "But I think I know why..."

"What do you think it is?" Hawks called out over his shoulder, and Izuku looked up at him as he grinned back at their group.

"... He's first and foremost a Hero..." Izuku said simply, and saw Hawk's grin get larger on his face. "But until I know I'm right... I don't want to say much else."

"I think I see what his Majesty All Might saw in you, now..." Hawks laughed out and the boys glared at him. "You've got brains, Little Lady King."

"What did I say about addressing her?!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku let out a small laugh. She looked around at the people in the square, seeing some of them setting up shops, or walking down the street. She looked up at a tree that was set up, and saw some people decorating it with colorful baubles and sparkling strings.

"Oh, It's their Highnesses!" An old man called out. Izuku saw a peculiar top hat on his head, and he wore a monocle over his eye. He had a big bushy beard and a colorful cloak on his shoulders. "What a pleasure to see you walking around on the first day of the festival!" The man bowed to the Princes.

"Everything seems to be going up with out a problem, thank you!" Natsuo laughed with a bright grin and Shouto nodded his head.

"You have friends with you today," The old man looked over at Izuku and Katsuki curiously and she smiled at the old man. "My my, what a pretty young lady." The man bowed his head to Izuku, and even tipped his hat to her. "May I ask your name?" He questioned and Izuku blushed bit and smiled back at the man warmly. "Of course, I'll offer mine first! Shurui Attakai, of Attakai Goods." He grinned and Izuku's eyes lit up.

"I love your clothing...!" Izuku told him and he smiled up at her warmly. "Actually, my mother bought me my first pair of Quirk Gloves that were made by you!"

"Oh my, I'm flattered!" The old man laughed warmly and Izuku giggled a bit to herself. "I hope they did you well!"

"They did! They gave me many years of use," Izuku bowed her head to him, and he chuckled warmly. "Ah, My name though." Izuku put her hand to her mouth, and blushed a bit as the man continued to chuckle. "I'm Izuku Midoriya," She tipped her head to the man once again.

"That name sounds mighty familiar." The old man touched his beard as he tried to think. "Heard it fairly recently if I do believe... Very important too..."

"Attakai, sir." Natsuo stepped up, and laughed a bit as he gestured to Izuku. "This is the new King of the World."

"OOOOH!" The Old man's grin came back and his eyes lit up as he looked at Izuku. "That's why! My my, what a fine King! Such kind young woman! And to hear you even used my products in the past!" The man laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the square. Izuku felt her cheeks redden a bit in embarrassment. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty!" he pulled his hat off fully, and bowed to her. Izuku took a deep breath, and straightened up as she watched the man. She so badly wanted to stop him from bowing, but she knew she had to let him. She glanced at the rest of the crowd that was forming and looking at her with wide eyes. "oh dear..." Izuku looked down at the old man, hearing him groan and her eyes widened as she saw him start to wobble a bit.

"Sir...!" Izuku couldn't stop herself, even though she saw the others move, her hands were quicker and she caught the man by the shoulders before he toppled over completely. "Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly as he straightened up with a groan and a hand on his back.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Thank you." He chuckled out and Izuku smiled at him warmly while Katsuki stepped up and picked up the top hat he dropped in the snow. "Well now, I haven't bowed like that in years, but clearly it was for good reason. Such a kind King to help me from falling over! Well come on now everyone...!" He laughed and looked at the crowd who was giggling or clapping softly. "Come greet her Majesty! She came all this way to see us! Ah... Thank you." The man took his hat from Katsuki as the Tribal King offered it out, and he looked up at him. "And you are...?"

"Katsuki of the Bakugou tribe," He said firmly, and Izuku looked up at him as he fixed his cloak. "King of the Mountain Tribes, and Izuku Midoriya's husband." He put a hand on her back, and Izuku felt her cheek catch fire as some people gasped in awe at this information.

"... It's like watching a dog mark it's territory." Hawks laughed out to the Todoroki brother's.

"I think it's nice," Natsuo said with a laugh, while Todoroki let out a sigh and put a hand over his face. "They look like a power couple," He pointed a finger at them, as the Old man bowed to Katsuki in greeting, and Izuku kept him from falling over once again, while others came to bow and greet her. "Too bad, huh Shouto?" Natsuo patted his brother on the shoulder, and Todoroki looked up at him and Hawks with an icy glare.

"I'll burn the hair off both of your heads," He said simply and Natsuo let out a laugh with Hawks.

"... I'm so tired..." Izuku groaned out around Midday as the group finally got back together a few town squares over from where she started. Word had spread quickly bout her, and everywhere she went now, she was greeted with bows and warm smiles. She had even been offered gifts, but she politely refused them all.

"Greeting the people can be tiring," Natsuo nodded his head.

"I'm freezing... And Asui fell asleep hours ago!" Ashido groaned out as she kept the Frog girl off the ground with Jirou.

"Maybe we should head back?" Shinsou asked as he looked over at Izuku.

"I wouldn't mind getting something warm to eat!" Uraraka groaned as she hugged herself to keep warm.

"I'm going to continue on," Izuku smiled at the rest, and they all looked at her. "Everyone else, head back and get warmed up," She told them and smiled brightly, "I'll meet you all there for dinner, alright?"

"I'm staying with you." Katsuki told her, and she looked up at him, seeing his cheeks were red from the cold.

"Same here," Todoroki nodded his head to her and she saw he was doing pretty well.

"We will also stay," Kirishima grinned as he gestured to himself, Iida and Kaminari. "The royalty needs Knights with them at all times!"

"I'll take the others back then," Natsuo smiled at the group and Izuku nodded her head to him, "Hawks, you stay here with them." He pointed to Izuku and the others.

"Like I'd miss out on any of the drama," Hawks laughed out, before the larger portion of the group departed back to the castle. "Well then, lets get something to eat out here, shall we?" He grinned at the group and Izuku nodded her head excitedly.

"I saw a store selling warm buns...!" Izuku pointed down a street and grinned brightly, "Can we go get some?!"

"ah, I know that bakery." Todoroki said as they group made their way down the street, "They send some to the castle pretty often."

"They looked really good," Izuku smiled, and hurried in front of the others excitedly. "I really wanna try on of the meat filled ones that I saw!"

"Careful, you'll trip!" Katsuki called out to her, and Izuku smiled back at him, and waved a hand.

"No I won't, it's alright!" She called out, before she felt something slam into her legs pretty hard. She heard the others cry out in surprise, and she fell back into a pile of snow with what ever ran into her.

"IZU!" She sat up in the snow and wiped it off her face, before she looked down at a pair of tiny legs. She looked over at Katsuki as he rushed towards her, and she laughed a bit. "Are you alright...?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." she told him, and turned in the pile of snow. She reached her hands out, and grabbed the child that was struggling in the snow beside her. "Though... Seems everywhere I go kids run into my legs and take me out... Are you okay...?" Izuku asked curiously as she got up out of the snow with the child and set them on their feet. She looked down at the small boy with glasses. He wore a brown cloak, and a big brown hat that looked to big for his head.

"S-Sorry..." the boy stuttered out, and Izuku frowned as he refused to look up at her. "I was really hungry... and I need to get some food for my siblings..."

"... It's alright!" Izuku grinned brightly and she dusted the snow off the boy. "We're heading to the bakery, would you like to come with us?" She asked him and the boys hands seemed to shake a bit.

"I.. Don't have any money..." the boy said sadly and Izuku frowned a bit, before she reached her hands out and put them on his shoulders.

"Thats alright... How many do you need?" She asked curiously and the boy finally looked up at her.

"... I... Have 8 siblings..." The boy said and Izuku smiled at him warmly, before she stood up and lead the way to the bakery, holding the boys hand.

"Hey...!" Katsuki called out, and she stepped inside the war bakery with the boy. She smiled at the baker who turned to look at them.

"Oh my, aren't you...?" The Baker smiled warmly at Izuku and she smiled and nodded her head. "What would you like?! To think you'd come to my shop!"

"Can I get 16 buns?" She asked, and pointed at the warm ones. The baker quickly packaged them up, and Izuku pulled out her coin purse.

"Izuku, let me." Todoroki hurried forwards, but she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I have more than enough," Izuku grinned at Todoroki, before she handed the coins to the baker and he gave her the bag. "I'm going to walk him home, you guys get food." Izuku smiled brightly at the others, and she heard Hawks chuckle.

"I'll follow you," He grinned and Izuku let out a sigh as she stepped out of the bakery with the boy. She looked behind her to see Katsuki followed behind her. "Kacchan, get some food."

"No," He said simply, and Izuku frowned at him. "I'm coming with you, because knowing our luck, you'll come back with 9 new kids that you adopted."

"Adopted...?" The boy asked and Izuku smiled down at him as they walked down the street, the young boy leading the way.

"Uh... Yeah." Izuku laughed a bit, and rubbed the back of her head, "You have parents right...?" She asked curiously, and the boy looked away from her quickly.

"I don't..." He said simply, and Izuku frowned and felt her heart break.

"... Orphan... Huh?" Hawks asked from behind the boy, and Izuku looked back at him. "They're pretty common around here... they come from the villages that were attacked by demons... There's a few orphanages around here." He pointed up the street. "They're not very well off though..."

"Why not..?" Izuku frowned at Hawks and the man shrugged his shoulders, before she felt the tiny hand of the boy grip her fingers. "The castle does well, they should reroute money to the orphanages then..."

"His Majesty is too busy with the demons that threaten the walls to manage something like that..." Hawks sighed out and Izuku felt anger burn in her chest.

"Just when I was starting to think of him as a good guy..." She groaned out and felt the fingers on her hand grip them again. She looked down at the boy, and he stopped walking.

"That guy doesn't deserve to be a Lord..." The boy mumbled out and Izuku's eyes widened a bit.

"Hey now, I get that you're a kid, but that's a bit much." Hawks stopped in the snow, and Izuku looked back at him. She saw a dark glare in his eyes, and his feathers ruffled on his wings.

"Tch, back off." Katsuki growled out at Hawks who glanced at Katsuki. "If he can't manage these orphanages, then other should see the problem and take the kids in."

"Your Majesty..." Izuku looked down at the boy in surprise, and felt his hand tighten around her fingers. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and saw the boy lift a hand out from under his cloak. Her eyes widened as she saw the shining blue ring, and the big sky blue eyes that looked up at her from behind the glasses. "Thank you for the buns." The boy smiled at her, and she nodded her head to him, before she knelt down in the snow, and held the bag out to him. "You're very kind..." the boy bowed his head to her, and she nodded to him. "I'm right here.." He pointed to a building, and she looked up at it, then back down at him. "Bye bye...!" the boy waved at her, and she stood up and watched him run off.

"Hold on!" Izuku called out to the boy, and he turned his head to look back at her. "Whats your name?!" she called out and saw the boy smile at her brightly.

"Hiro!" He called out and Izuku lowered her hands to her sides and smiled after him as he disappeared into the house.

"Lets head back, your Majesties!" Hawks yawned out as he walked off down the street and back towards the bakery.

"... Izu," Izuku looked away from the building as she heard Katsuki call her name, and she smiled a bit as he watched her in confusion. "... Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..." Izuku smiled and looked back at the building. She saw a puff of blue smoke from an open window, and looked up at the cloudy sky as it started to snow. "... Just... Saw some Blue Sky is all." She told him as she took his hand they walked back towards the bakery.


	47. SKATES AND LIGHTS! KOTO AT NIGHT!

**Oh man, I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now, but here it is!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it~**

"It's getting pretty late..." Izuku sighed out as she looked up at the sky. It was late in the evening, and it had been snowing since midday. She looked back at the rest of her party that had been walking around with her, and saw Kirishima and Kaminari both shivering from the cold.

"I think that's enough," Katsuki told her as he reached out and brushed some of the snow out of her hair. "This white shit is piling up everywhere again."

"He's right, besides..." Todoroki looked around at the square they were in, and Izuku looked around too, seeing windows light up with lamps. "People are settling down for the evening, you can continue on tomorrow."

"But I've only seen half of Koto..." Izuku groaned out as she put her gloved hands on her face. "I wanted to see all of it today..."

"You have lots of time, we can keep on going tomorrow." Iida told her with a chop of his hand, and Izuku looked up at her friend with a frown.

"But it's the first night of the festival, there's got to be some kind of party going on!" She said with a pout and the others laughed a bit.

"Well, the well off neighborhoods don't normally make big fuss with a crowd so early in the festival." Hawks said with a shrug of his shoulders, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "This area here," He pointed down a street, towards some older looking buildings. "This is the poorer part of Koto, they usually have something going on."

"Then lets go that way!" Izuku said with a bright smile at the rest, and she turned to run off down the street.

"Hold on!" Katsuki grabbed the back of her cloak and stopped her. "It's late, and you haven't had dinner yet. Going to some party isn't that important."

"But... They'll have food." Izuku smiled up at him and pointed down the street. "And I shouldn't just be wandering around the richer parts of the city, I want to see it all and talk to everyone."

"It can be dangerous though," Kaminari sighed out and everyone looked at him. "Remember that Blue Sky thief? He might be around those parts and you're looking a bit rich right now."

"I don't think we need to worry about him," Izuku said with a wave of her hand and they all raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, I'm borrowing this cloak, I don't come from money." She grinned up at the boys who all let out a sigh.

"But there might be others who try to take things." Hawks said with a grin and Izuku looked up at him. "There are a lot of pick-pockets and you look like an easy target, you know."

"She's not an easy target." Izuku looked around at her friends as they all spoke at the same time, and she blushed a bright red as Hawks let out a laugh.

"Like I'd let anyone get close enough to touch her anyways." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out her own laugh.

"Alright, if you insist." Hawks gestured towards the street, and Izuku grinned brightly. She took off running before anyone could stop her again. She heard the others calling after her, but she just laughed as she kept up her pace until she saw the next square ahead of her aglow with candles. Her eyes went wide with awe as she saw several small pine tree's decorated with floating balls of light and candles. She ran past one, seeing small children's toys hanging off of it's branches, and she felt her smile get bigger as she came to a stop on the outside of a crowd, and stood on her toes to look.

"Don't go running off like that...!" She heard a huff behind her and turned her head as Katsuki stopped beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I get that you're excited but-"

"LOOK!" Izuku grinned and pointed over the crowd. He raised an eyebrow at her, before he stood up and looked over the heads of the people they stood behind. She watched his eyes widen and he looked down at her. "It's so amazing!" Izuku grinned and stood on her toes again to look. There were people skating across the frozen water in their shoes, or with blades on their feet.

"It's an ice rink," Izuku looked back at the others as they approached, all huffing for breath. Todoroki let out a sigh as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a tradition here in Koto. There are a few around town, you skate on it for fun."

"That doesn't look like a lot of fun," Kirishima laughed out as he saw some one fall on the ice.

"I think it does!" Izuku smiled brightly as she watched people help the person up off the ice. "I want to try it!"

"You'd crack your head open." Katsuki told her and she frowned up at him.

"It's his Highness, Prince Shouto...!" Some one called out and Izuku turned her head around to look at the crowd that was suddenly looking their way. She blinked in surprise as she saw a mix of emotions among the people in the crowd, some were smiling, some had their mouths open wide in surprise even. But what Izuku found strange was that some people were looking at the Prince with distaste.

"Your Highness, what brings you to our little corner of town?" An old woman asked curiously as she bowed to the Prince, and both Hawks and Kaminari stood behind him, looking at the crowd with analyzing eyes.

"Ah, My friend here wanted to come see the celebrations." Todoroki gestured to Izuku and people started to look her way. She suddenly felt very on the spot.

"Fancy looking cloak, some princess or something?" A man about Hawks' age muttered to woman.

"I heard there was that Princess of the plains around recently, but she's supposed to be some gorgeous woman, not a little girl." A woman sighed out to a group of her friends.

"Now now, it's not polite to gossip about others!" The older woman called out to the crowd, which seemed to shut them up pretty quick. "Especially when they're right here, how rude. I'm sure you were all raised with better manners." The woman tutted and the man who spoke first seemed to pout as he crossed his arms. "Sorry dear, these people are a bit jaded you see."

"Ah, that's alright." Izuku held up a hand, and smiled warmly at the older woman. She heard snow crunch beside her, and she stuck her hand out to stop Katsuki as he stepped forwards. She watched the older woman let out a laugh and Izuku tipped her head to her. "I got really excited to see the way the Festival was celebrated in Koto. I grew up closer to the badlands, so seeing all the decorations made me happy, you all did a wonderful job."

"Ah, you're from the North East of the Forest region?" The woman asked and Izuku nodded her head, and grinned. "Scary place over there, a lot of poor villages too."

"yeah, but it was home." Izuku smiled sadly as she remembered her village, before she straightened up. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry it wasn't until late today, but I'm Izuku Midoriya," She looked up at the crowd who was watching with interest now. "The King of the World," she felt her grin start to twitch nervously, before she heard sharp gasps from the crowd.

"I KNEW IT!" A man shouted further back, "Saw her earlier! Now I remember!"

"The New King looks a bit small though! Move, I can't see her properly!" A woman called out and Izuku blushed a bit before the old woman smiled up at her.

"A Strong King," The woman nodded her head as she looked Izuku over, and the young King felt her face get warmer. "I can see it, you've worked hard."

"Thank you," Izuku couldn't stop the warm smile from crossing her face. She watched the woman fiddle with her cane before she looked back at the crowd.

"Well now everyone, bow your heads! She came at a time when we greet everyone with open arms!" The woman stomped her cane on the ground and people all looked around in confusion for a moment. "Don't be rude, she came here herself to say hello!" The woman smiled up at Izuku, before she bowed her head.

"Please be careful, Mr Attakai almost fell over earlier," Izuku called out to the woman who laughed as she bowed deeper.

"well then, I refuse to fall over!" The old woman laughed out and Izuku let out her own warm one, before she helped her straighten up again. "Ayame Kori." The old woman said with a smile and Izuku grinned back at her. "Let's see this young thing skate, shall we?!" The woman called out as she took Izuku by the arm and began leading her to the ice rink.

"hold on!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked back at him with a grin, and saw him glaring at the others who were watching with awe. "You'll crack your god damn head open!"

"Then come with me!" Izuku laughed as the woman lead her through the crowd while Katsuki and the others followed behind her.

"Would you like skates?" Kori asked her and Izuku looked down at the blades that a young woman held up as she sat on a bench.

"Is that what these are?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked at the blades, and then at the young woman's feet before she sat down herself to strap them onto her feet.

"How about his Highness? Would you like some?" Kori asked Todoroki who blinked in surprise.

"No that's alright, I can glide." He said with a wave of his hand and Kori chuckled.

"This will be interesting," Hawks laughed out as he stood beside Kaminari and Iida.

"I want to give it a shot if her Majesty is!" Kirishima said with a bright grin as he looked around at the ice.

"Gimme some of those," Katsuki grunted out to the old woman and she looked up at him as he pointed at the blades.

"Manners, young man." the woman tapped her cane to his head and Izuku paled a bit as she watched Katsuki growl in anger.

"I'M THE FU-" he started but Kirishima hurriedly stepped in with Todoroki.

"Sorry, But his Majesty isn't very good with words!" Kirishima laughed as Todoroki got some blades from the nervous looking woman who offered them.

"His Majesty?" Kori asked curiously, and Izuku frowned at Katsuki as he continued to fume with anger behind Kirishima.

"KATSUKI OF THE BAKUGOU TRIBE! FUCKING KING OF THE FUCKING MOUNTAIN TRIBES!" He finally snapped over the crowd, making it go silent. "Tch, and her husband!" he pointed a finger at Izuku, and she felt her whole body turn red as all eyes turned to her again.

"OHO?" Kori grinned over at Izuku and she looked away from the scene nervously, and continued to strap the blades to her boots. "This really is some visit!"

"Mountain tribe?" some one asked in the crowd.

"Husband? With that?" Some one else asked and Izuku sighed out as she finished strapping the blades to her feet.

"GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?!" Katsuki snapped at the crowd as it continued to mutter.

"Katsuki," Izuku reached her hand out and touched his arm. He looked down at her, his eyebrow twitching in anger, but she just smiled up at him. "Come on, thank them for the blades, I wanna try this with you so hurry and put them on." she told him as she pointed out at the ice.

"Tch" Katsuki sat down on the bench with a thunk and glared over at the crowd, then over at Kori and the rest of their party that were shaking their heads. "... Thanks." He grunted out as he began strapping the blades to his boots. He was quick, and Izuku let out a laugh as she saw his ears were a bit red.

"Holy crap," Todoroki said with a shocked look on his face and everyone looked up at him in surprise. "you are human..."

"WHY YOU!" Katsuki snapped, and Todoroki hurriedly glided off on the ice away from him, and Izuku let out a laugh as Katsuki stood up quickly and shot a blast out of his palm to chase after Todoroki. Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw him shoot off across the ice with a lot of speed, and she felt nervous.

"He's gunna be the one to crack his head open," Iida sighed out and Izuku laughed a bit, before she stood up on the ice. She felt her legs wobble a bit, and she looked over at the others nervously. Hawks was howling with laughter, but Iida, Kaminari were watching her with wide worried eyes. "Your Majesty, hold on...!"

"I-It's okay, I can do it!" Izuku held out a hand to stop Iida, and she looked around. She saw some people skating away from Katsuki and Todoroki as they caused a commotion on the other side of the rink, and she looked at their feet. She took a shaky breath, and started to move her feet carefully.

"That's it! Just glide!" Kori called out, and Kirishima hurried out onto the ice after strapping blades to his boots. "smooth steps, keep your balance!"

"This isn't so bad," Izuku said with a nervous smile, and glanced over at Kirishima. She let out a snort of laughter as she saw he looked like a newborn dear, trying to move his legs.

"Easy for you to say, this is kinda scary actually." He muttered out, and Izuku let out a laugh. He looked up and grinned, before he started to move a bit quicker. "We should have grabbed the others, Uraraka and them would have loved this!"

"Ochachan?" Izuku asked with a smile as she started to get the hang of gliding on the ice. She looked back at Kirishima, seeing his cheeks turn a bit pink. "Eijichan... Do you...?"

"She's gunna be sad she missed doing this with you is all!" Kirishima laughed out and looked up at Izuku with his nervous grin. "It's a lot of fun!"

"Okay," Izuku laughed out, and she started to pick up her pace as she found her balance. She smiled to herself as she glided across the smooth ice, before she heard a crackle. She came to a stop, and saw Todoroki blow past her on the ice. She looked after him, before Katsuki rocketed past her and she spun on the spot from the wake of his blasts.

"WHOA!" Kirishima cried out, and Izuku threw her hands out to the side to stop herself from spinning, and felt a pair of hands grab her arms. "Be careful you guys!"

"Sorry, Izuku... You alright?" Izuku felt her head spinning, and she looked up at Todoroki who had come back, a nervous look on his face. She looked to Kirishima who had been the one to catch her from falling, and she nodded to her head to him as he helped her steady herself on the blades.

"I'm okay," Izuku laughed out, and she heard another explosion beside her and turned her head to look at Katsuki as he skidded to a stop. "Kacchan, be more careful!"

"It's fine, it's not that hard." he said simply, and Kirishima let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but you're doing it wrong." The red head said simply, and Katsuki glared at him.

"he's right, you're not supposed to use explosions to move." Todoroki said simply as he helped Izuku straighten up, before Katsuki shoved his shoulder with his hand.

"And you're not supposed to use your ice quirk either." The Tribal king snapped, and Izuku looked up at him nervously.

"You're both doing it wrong!" Kirishima laughed out, and they glanced over at him. He gulped nervously, before he turned and tried to skate away quickly.

"Get back here!" Katsuki snapped as both Todoroki and him shot after Kirishima who was struggling to get away.

"hey, be careful of others!" Izuku called after them, and let out a sigh as she saw Katsuki slam into Kirishima with Todoroki, and the three of them went sailing across the ice.

"You're everywhere today," Izuku turned her head as she heard the familiar voice, and looked up at a woman beside her who was wearing a large dark brown cloak with the hood pulled up over her head. She saw the shining sky blue eyes under the hood from behind a pair of glasses once again.

"So are you," Izuku looked away from her as they both started to skate casually. "Did your siblings like the buns?"

"Hmm..." Izuku looked up at the woman beside her curiously, as she smiled. "how do you know I wasn't lying?"

"I don't," Izuku said with a shrug, and heard a laugh from the woman. "Not for sure anyways, but... you could have very easily taken my coin purse off of me." She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. "But you didn't. Then again, you might be trying to mess with me..."

"hmm, I might be. You shouldn't go trusting random strangers, including children." the woman laughed and Izuku looked up at her again as they continued to skate. "So you're from a village huh? I'm from that North East area myself... Bit further north really."

"There are no more villages up there..." Izuku said with a frown, and looked away from the woman. "Not since 11 years ago or so."

"I know, that's when I left." The woman said with a laugh, and Izuku glanced up at her again, seeing some hurt in the sky blue eyes.

"... You steal for the kids, don't you..." Izuku said in a small voice, and heard a soft laugh from the woman. "The things you take... It's basic stuff for living and toys for kids... Jewelry to sell for food, or food because there's no money." Izuku looked up at the woman who was watching her. "You're helping the orphaned kids out."

"Good guess," The woman smiled as she started to skate backwards, and Izuku looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she was doing that. "You sure you haven't been following me?"

"I'm sure the one doing the following, is you." Izuku said with a smile at the woman, and she watched her laugh happily. "... Why have you been following me...? You even helped me yesterday with that dress..."

"Well..." The woman shrugged her shoulders, and grinned. "I heard the King of the World was coming to Koto to greet her people... I thought, why not greet her first?" The woman laughed as she circled around Izuku who frowned at her. "I wanted to get a good look, see what she was made of." The woman looked over at Izuku, and grinned again. "To be honest... If you were some prissy woman with nothing but a flashy quirk, I was going to rob you blind."

"That's a bit rude..." Izuku sighed out as she looked away from the woman who continued to skate backwards in front of her. "... You shouldn't be stealing from others..." Izuku looked up at the surprised look on the woman's face, and steeled her gaze. "If you let me talk to Lord Endeavor, I can try and get something sorted out for the orphans, there has to be a better way than resulting to crime."

"... You're a bit naive, aren't you?" the woman asked with a smile, and Izuku raised a confused eyebrow at her. "I've heard the stories, about the Hero Killer and stuff... The kidnapping... For a girl whose been through an awful lot, you still believe there's good in everyone, don't you?"

"Well of course," Izuku said with a frown at the woman, and she clenched her fists. "Everyone has good in them."

"Even the Demon Alliance...?" The woman asked curiously, and Izuku felt her heart freeze in her chest, and her eyes went wide. "... People can be just as scary as Demons... How do you know I'm not one of them...?"

"Because they wouldn't help people out like you have been doing." Izuku said firmly, and she watched the sky blue eyes behind the glasses widen in surprise at her. "I have a feeling... To help those kids out you'd do anything..." Izuku said with a frown at the woman, an she watched the blue eyes look away from her. "But please tell me that you won't go near them.. They're hurting people, and killing them..."

"You just said I would do anything for the kids," The woman looked back at Izuku, and the young king saw a hardened look in her eyes. "If they're willing to provide aid, then why shouldn't I take their help?"

"Because... you're a good person from what I can tell!" Izuku huffed out, and she watched the woman stop on the ice suddenly in surprise. Izuku felt her skate catch on something as she tried to stop herself from crashing into her, and she toppled forwards. "AH!" Izuku watched the woman's eyes go wide, and Izuku quickly grabbed her by the arm as she crashed into her. She jerked her body just in time, and felt her back hit the solid ice. "Ouch...!" Izuku choked out as she tried to breathe, having knocked the wind out of herself. "You okay, Hina...?" She looked up at the woman who was staring at her with wide eyes, before she let out a laugh.

"Yes... I'm fine, your Majesty." She laughed out, and Izuku groaned as she pushed herself up off the ice, and Hina helped her up. "You even remembered my alias..."

"Well..." Izuku choked out as she rubbed her back, "You're hard to forget. By the way..." Izuku pointed a finger up at Hina who was still laughing, "I know you're really a boy, and I'm going to get you back for seeing me naked..." She told her with a wave of her finger, and Hina froze a bit.

"Well... Can you blame a guy...?" Hina asked, and Izuku narrowed her eyes at woman in front of her, pouting as she stood up straight. "... I like you," She spoke out and Izuku raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "I should run though, I hear your knights and Husband coming..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki who was rocketing her way with the others coming over to check on her. "See you again soon," Hina said, and Izuku glanced up at her once again as she leaned down to whisper. "I hope we can chat more," Izuku watched Hina smile before she bowed fully.

"Your Majesty, my apologies! Thank you for keeping me from hurting myself!" Hina cried out in a higher tone of voice, and Izuku was a bit shocked by that. "I'm so sorry! Thank you, thank you!"

"I-It's alright, it was my fault." Izuku smiled nervously, and watched Hina lift her head up and give her a wink, "Have a fun night." Izuku waved her hand at the woman, before she skated off.

"Idiot, I said you would fall over!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up at him as he skidded to a stop in front of her with Todoroki and Kirishima behind him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Izuku laughed and held up a hand, "But, are you done chasing Eijichan and Shouchan? I was hoping we could skate together." She grinned brightly. Izuku watched Katsuki's cheeks turn a light pink, while Kirishima snickered in laughter behind him.

"Tch..." Katsuki glared back at the other two, before he reached out and took her hand. "Come on..." he said as he pushed off on his foot, and Izuku laughed as he pulled her across the ice with him. "Sorry... I should have-"

"It's okay, we're having fun." Izuku grinned up at him as she held onto his hand and skated beside him. "I'd rather have fun than pretend we're proper." she told him simply, and glanced up at him. She saw him hiding his face in the fur of his cloak, and she giggled to herself, knowing he had to have red cheeks behind that thick cloak neck. She hurriedly started to move her feet to keep pace with him, and together they skated across the ice casually, their hands clasped together.

"Stop fucking laughing, this is stupid.." Katsuki growled out in anger beside her, and Izuku felt another giggle come to her throat. "How could this possibly be fun?"

"Well you looked like you were having fun chasing Eijichan." Izuku pointed a finger back at the others, seeing that the red head was trying his best to move faster with Todoroki's help.

"... You looked like you were chatting with that woman," Katsuki looked back at her, and Izuku looked away from him quickly. "What were you talking about?"

"... About the Orphanages..." Izuku said with a sigh, and she glanced up at Katsuki as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"We can't adopt any more kids, one is enough." He said simply, and Izuku laughed a bit as she gripped his hand.

"I know, but I still want to help." Izuku told him, and sighed out as she thought back to what Hina had said. She looked over at the crowd of people, and frowned. She hoped that they were joking about running around with the Demon Alliance... And prayed to herself that the Demon Alliance wasn't here in the shadows...

"We should head back now for dinner," Hawks said with a laugh, and Izuku looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes as she took off her skates and gave them back to the young woman from earlier. She thanked Kori with a bright smile, before their group headed back towards the castle. "Damn... 11 times..." He snorted out.

"You could have split your head open..." Iida sighed out and shook his head.

"Really, you should have been more careful. Everyone was laughing." Kaminari said with his own snort of laughter.

"It was fun!" Kirishima shouted proudly, thrusting his arms into the air. Izuku let out her own laugh, as she had seen all the comical ways he had fallen over on the ice. He had a few scrapes here and there, and Todoroki looked bit tired from having to repair the ice every time. "We need to come back and do this tomorrow with the others!"

"you did better than I thought," Katsuki said as they headed back towards the castle. Their hands were once again joined, and she felt the warmth from his gloves. "You only fell once, and it was to help some one."

"Yeah," Izuku smiled nervously as she looked away from him, and thought back to Hina. "It was my fault though, my skate caught on something."

"Tch, I told you to be careful..." Katsuki told her, and Izuku laughed a bit and squeezed his hand with her own.

"Yeah, sorry." She told him with a warm smile, and he grunted out as they continued to trudge through the snow and through the castle gates.

"I'm excited to be warm again," Kaminari sighed out as they walked through the large double doors to enter the castle, and Izuku felt the warm air in the castle soothe her cold cheeks.

"Hawks!" Everyone stopped as they heard Endeavor's loud booming voice, and Izuku looked towards a set of stairs that lead off to the main part of the castle. "I told you to be back earlier!"

"Sorry, Endeavy, but I was having some fun." Hawks laughed out and pointed over at Izuku as she got the snow off of her hair. "She's a real fun show,"

"Tch, you're supposed to be greeting the-" Izuku looked up at Endeavor as he stopped, and she watched him pause on the stairs as he looked at her. She blinked in confusion as she saw his beard almost stop flaming, before it flared wildly. " _Where did you get that cloak?!_ " He snapped angrily and Izuku froze, her eyes wide as he glared at her while storming down the stairs.

"Fuyumi lent it to her." Todoroki said as he stepped forwards in between them, and Izuku looked over at the prince, before glancing up at Endeavor as he continued to glare at her with rage. She felt Katsuki put a hand on her shoulder as he stepped forwards protectively.

"FUYUMI!" Endeavor shouted, and Izuku looked around in a panic as some maids scrambled out of the hall, and Izuku heard some doors open as Fuyumi came out into the entrance hall with Natsuo. "THAT CLOAK, PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU GOT IT!" He shouted and pointed at Izuku.

"Father, calm down! It's just a cloak!" Natsuo snapped defensively, and Izuku saw Fuyumi shake a bit with fear.

"M-Mother said she wanted her Majesty to wear it..." Fuyumi said with a nervous tone to her voice, and Izuku looked over at the siblings, before looking back at Endeavor as his beard continued to go wild.

"Your Mother is crazy, take that cloak back now and put it away!" Endeavor snapped angrily.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, IT'S JUST A FUCKING CLOAK!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku reached a hand out as she saw Endeavor glare at him next, and she put it on Katsuki's chest.

"I'm sorry," Izuku called out, and the room went quiet. "I had nothing nice to wear, Fuyumi let me borrow this, and I'm very thankful." Izuku said with a nod of her head, and she pulled the cloak off herself. Fuyumi hurried over with Natsuo, and Izuku folded it neatly in her arms, and handed it to the princess. "It's such a nice cloak, the pattern is beautiful." Izuku said with a smile as she took off he ear warmers and handed them to Fuyumi who looked at her with wide eyes. "I'd like to thank Lady Rei for letting me borrow it," Izuku looked up at Endeavor, whose beard flared again.

"You will do no such thing, she is ill!" He snapped in anger at her, and Izuku watched his teal eyes, seeing a swirl of emotions in them.

"Lord Endeavor," Izuku sighed out, and stepped forwards, adjusting One for All that still sat on her hip, strapped on by her belt. "I'd like to speak with you in private, if that's alright."

"What for?" Endeavor grunted out angrily, and Izuku raised her head.

"A few things actually," She told him, and saw his gaze narrow at her, analyzing her for a long moment. "About Koto and other things. I think they're rather important and I would like to discus them with you."

"Izu..." Izuku looked back at Katsuki who looked concerned, before he glared at Endeavor. "Are you fucking crazy? That's..."

"Not a good idea.." Todoroki spoke up next, and she looked to her friend.

"Actually, it's the best idea, I think." Izuku smiled at them both, and she looked back at Endeavor, seeing his beard had calmed down a fair bit.

"I am far too-" Endeavor started to speak, before the sound of a loud horn blared through the entrance hall.

"Demons!" Hawks spun around on the spot, and Izuku jerked her head to look over at him as he ran for the exit. She saw the focused look in his eyes, and Izuku turned on her feet as well. "My Lord, I'll meet you at the wall!" He shouted, and Izuku watched the doors burst open and her eyes went wide as he took off into the air with his large wings.

"Those damned beasts!" Endeavor cursed out as he stormed towards the doors, "Call all the other heroes! We will not let them ruin the first Festival night!"

"Get everyone!" Izuku turned to her friends, and pointed a finger. "Kaminari, Go after Endeavor and Hawks!" she shouted and the blonde nodded, Izuku looked to Todoroki, and nodded her head to him."Shouchan, follow with your father, I'll be right behind you with Kacchan and Kirishima!"

"What about Everyone else?!" Iida asked, and Izuku looked to her Knight after Todoroki took off with Kaminari.

"Go get the others! Uraraka can help from the wall, so can Jirou and Ashido! Yaoyorozu can probably make a long range weapon, so she should help as well!" Izuku watched Iida nod his head, "You're the fastest here, so meet up with us at the wall when you're done!" Iida nodded his head to her, and took off to go get the rest of their party.

"Your Majesty, it's cold out..!" Fuyumi called out as she watched with Natsuo, both of their eyes wide. "You need a cloak!"

"I'll be alright," Izuku smiled at the siblings, and she put her hand on her sword as she turned to look over at Katsuki as he ripped his gloves off his hands. She saw them crackle, and he looked over at her. "We can stay warm by moving around," Izuku turned to look at the others. "Send someone if you need assistance," Izuku told Fuyumi and Natsuo, and they both nodded at her, before she took off out the doors.

"You need to stay at the back!" Katsuki told her as they both used their quirks to leap over the castle walls, to head for the city walls. Izuku grabbed Kirishima by the arm to pull him along faster with the both of them. "You can't go using your power full out, remember?"

"I'm going to do what I have to!" Izuku looked over at him, and he growled in anger as she smiled. "I've got my medicine, and Uraraka brought plenty more. Everything will be okay, there can't be... that big of... A..." Izuku looked up at the walls, and her eyes went wide in horror as she saw a massive black creature towering over the wall.

"Oh my god..." Kirishima paled at the sight as the three of them looked up at the creature.

"What … the fuck...?!" Katsuki snapped from beside her as they approached the wall, and she slid to a stop in the snow. "Is that...?!"

"... A Nomu..." Izuku said with wide eyes as she looked up at the wide open eyes and exposed brain matter. "But It's.." she looked at the mouth of the beast, seeing it looked like a Shark's, with many rows of teeth. It had long arms coated with black fur, and claws at the end, like a bears. She couldn't see the lower half of the creature, but she wasn't sure if she wanted too... "It's... Part Nomu...?" She asked out loud, seeing it lift it's head. It was almost as tall as the massive tree's around the city, and the wide eyes glowed red as it looked around at the city.

"FIRE!" Izuku watched lightning, flames and Ice shoot up at the beast, but it swatted the attacks away with ease.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted and heard his palms crackle. She gripped One for All's handle tightly in her hand, and felt it's power crackle through her whole body. She grinned at the feeling, having missed it a bit, before she took off from the ground with a bang. Izuku pulled Kirishima up with her and the three of them leaped over the buildings with ease, and landed on the wall near Todoroki.

"What's the situation?!" Izuku called out to her friend as he brought up a wall of ice to stop the Nomu's claws from smashing into them.

"It heals too fast!" Todoroki called out as Izuku rushed over to him, Katsuki and Kirishima hurrying after her. "And down below... There are a ton of smaller demons...!"

"Shit...!" Kaminari shouted and Izuku whipped her head around to see a crow like demon fly towards him, before it was shot down out of the air by a feather.

"The smaller ones are a piece of cake, it's this big guy!" Hawks crashed onto the wall, and everyone looked up to see Endeavor shooting up into the sky with the use of his flames. He swiped a hand out at the beast, punching it in the face with his fiery fist. Izuku watched the beast stumble back a bit, and Todoroki brought up another wall of ice as it's claws flailed wildly. "I have the speed, but not the power!"

"It's a nomu like from the tournament..." Izuku watched the beast swipe at Endeavor with it's claws, and her eyes went wide as the man evaded the attack with ease. "It's massive, but..." She looked up at the spot where Endeavor had hit it in the head, and saw burns. "Not indestructible..."

"It's arms are." Todoroki huffed out, and Izuku looked to it's arms, seeing attacks bounce off of it.

"It's legs are repelling our long range attacks!" Kaminari called out, and Izuku looked over the edge of the wall to see large scaly legs like a lizard, along with a tail. "That tail is keeping it from falling over!" He pointed a finger at it, and Izuku watched the Nomu right itself with ease.

"So blast the fucking tail off, then blast it in the face!" Katsuki snapped angrily.

"Those demons.." Izuku looked down at the mass of black creatures, and ground her teeth together, "Are they only on this part of the wall?"

"We haven't been able to check!" Kaminari shouted, and Izuku turned her head around. She saw all the heroes trying to take out the large Nomu in front of them, all concentrating on the biggest one.

"SPREAD OUT!" Izuku shouted as realization kicked in. "GET SPREAD OUT NOW!" she shouted over at the heroes who were looking at her with wide eyes. "THE OTHER PARTS OF THE WALLS! THEY COULD BE IN DANGER TOO!" She pointed One for All off along the wall.

"The walls will hold up!" Hawks shouted back at her, and she looked over at him, steeling her gaze.

"Not if the Demon Alliance is around, they wont! They can control demons, and this is looking a lot like a plot to keep us busy while they break the walls down!" she snapped at the hero, who looked at her with surprise. "You need others supporting the rest of the walls so that these demons don't break through and cause chaos in the city!"

"Were here...!" Izuku turned her head to see Iida running towards her while the others climbed the wall.

"HAWKS!" Izuku shouted up at the hero, "Go clockwise around the wall and take some heroes with you! Make sure you take out the demons!" she pointed her sword again, and the hero nodded his head, before he took off, getting a few others to follow him. "Iida, I need you to go counterclockwise! Yaoyorozu! Go with him!" Izuku looked to her friend who nodded her head. "Take out the demons you see!" she told them, and they nodded their heads once again, before taking off, getting a few more heroes to follow them.

"what about us?" Uraraka asked and Izuku ground her teeth together, before she spotted broken parts of the wall.

"Start bombarding the smaller ones with those!" Izuku pointed at the pieces, and Uraraka nodded her head. "Jirou, can you help her by throwing them with her ears?"

"Can do," Jirou smiled and nodded her head, before the girls got to work.

"Eijichan," Izuku looked over the wall nervously, and saw more demons coming out of the woods towards the wall. "You're with me."

"What?" Kirishima and Katsuki asked at the same time, and Izuku looked back at them both and Todoroki.

"Kacchan, start helping Lord Endeavor out," Izuku told him and he glared up at the Nomu, before looking back at her. "Shouchan can assist from here as well, But the fact you can get up high is important. Take out the brain matter." Izuku looked to Todoroki who nodded his head. "Eijichan," Izuku looked to her friend and grinned. "I need you to get my back while we plow through those demons and cut off the legs and tail."

"Thats suicide!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked up at him, "I'm not letting you go do that!"

"I'll be alright, I've got backup!" Izuku grinned at him, and Katsuki growled out in frustration. "We need to take this thing out now, before it destroys the walls or kills some one!" She looked up at the monster as it screeched while Endeavor continued to keep it's attention on him. "After we deal with this, we can get rid of the other demons and help out the others. Shouchan...!" Izuku looked over at her friend who brought up another wall of ice to defend from the flailing claws that the nomu had. "Give us a way to slide down... Straight towards the tail!"

"Got it!" Todoroki nodded his head.

"You shouldn't go out there!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up at him once again, before she gripped the handle of her sword. "You'll get hurt, or-!"

"I am going," Izuku told him and he bit his tongue, glaring at her. "I will be fine," she smiled at him, before she kissed his cheek.

"Ready?!" Todoroki called out and Izuku nodded her head before her and Kirishima got up on the ledge of the wall. The prince stepped up and slammed his right sword down onto the stone. Izuku grinned as she saw the ice spiral down over the demons, catching some of them in it, as it made a path.

"Kirishima...!" Izuku looked back at her friend who grinned at her, before she took a deep breath, "Lets go!" she shouted and Kirishima dove first, hardening his whole body as he slid down the ramp. She grinned as she watched some demons try to get him, but as he slammed into them he struck out with his hands and turned them to smoke.

"My turn..." Izuku took a deep breath before she leaped down onto the ice. She gripped her sword, One for All filling her body up with power and electrifying her skin as she glided down the ramp, her eyes focused on the task at hand. She looked to her right, seeing a few demons lunge at her, but she brought her sword up and with a blast they were turned to smoke. She jerked her head to look forwards as she got close to her target, before she heard shouts from above.

"IZU WATCH OUT!" She head Katsuki shout down at her, and she looked up as she saw a claw coming her way. Her eyes widened and she kicked off the ramp of ice while the claws slammed down onto it, shattering the ramp. "IZU!"

"I'm alright!" Izuku called out as she pulled her sword back, and swung it out at the demons below her. She watched it clear a path, and she landed with a crunch in the snow.

"Your Majesty!" Izuku looked over to see Kirishima pounding his way through to her back, and he slid to a stop in the snow. "We're in a tight spot down here..." He said nervously and Izuku felt sweat drip on her cheek as she looked around at the demons that surrounded them both, her sword brandished in front of her.

"I'd say... But we're already here, right?" Izuku grinned over her shoulder at her friend, who grinned back at her. "you've got my back, and I've got yours..."

"Will you be okay?" Kirishima asked her and she turned her head back to look at the demons. She felt the dull itch start on the back of her neck, and she gripped her sword tightly. "That curse..."

"I can push through, it's nothing." Izuku told him, before some demons launched their attacks. She swung her sword and cut through the beasts with ease, while she heard Kirishima behind her take some more out that got close. "We need to get to that tail... It's keeping it up..." Izuku looked up at the large towering Nomu, and saw Katsuki and Endeavor both attacking it with all their power, trying to get to it's head.

"You lead, I'll follow!" Kirishima said with a huff, and Izuku let out a laugh, before she took off running towards the tail of the beast. She heard him close behind her, and as they went they continued to take out demons that got too close. "We're gunna be sitting ducks out here soon...!"

"I'll take care of it!" Izuku shouted, and she turned her head to see the demons snarling as they leaped towards them. She slid to a stop, and swung her sword out at them. With a loud bang, she took out a sizable chunk, and let out a groan as the itch turned to burning pain. She heard Kirishima slid to a stop behind her as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her medicine. She popped the bottle open with her thumb swiftly and lifted the bottle up to dump some into her mouth

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Izuku's eyes widened as she felt something hard connect with her and she hit the ground hard. She looked up at Kirishima as he held up an arm, and glared off after a crow like demon that was flying away. She looked to her hand and saw the bottle of her medicine was gone. "Damnit..!"

"Eijichan, that was...!" Izuku gripped her sword as she saw the bird swoop up into the air.

"I've got it!" Kirishima shouted as he pushed himself up and ran after the crow like demon.

"WAIT!" Izuku called out after him as she pushed herself up and slashed a demon down that was getting close. She looked up in a panic to see Kirishima jump onto a demon's head, before he launched himself up in the air and grabbed the crow demon by it's leg. "EIJICHAN!" She cried out as he disappeared in a mass of the black snarling creatures. She ran forwards at top speed through the snow, hearing him beating the creatures back.

"IZUCHAN! EIJICHAN!" Izuku looked up and saw Uraraka above her in the air with Jirou. Her eyes widened as her friends came plummeting towards them, and Uraraka disappeared in the black mass while Jirou landed beside Izuku in a crouch.

"Kyochan, what...?!" Izuku looked at her friend who smiled back at her.

"We saw you guys struggling, and came down to help!" Jirou told her and Izuku looked around nervously as she heard a loud battle cry from the mass of demons. Her eyes widened as she saw smoke fill the air, and she went to assist but Jirou stopped her and pointed a finger. Izuku saw Uraraka holding Kirishima by the hand, and almost laughed as she watched her swing their red headed friend like an axe.

"GO!" Uraraka shouted, and Izuku watched her spin around before she threw Kirishima their way.

"HOLD ON!" Kirishima shouted out in a panic and Izuku watched Uraraka release her quirk, a proud grin on her face. "URARAKA!" Kirishima shouted before he crashed into the snow and slid to a stop in front of Izuku.

"OCHACHAN!" Izuku shouted in a panic as the demons surrounded her best friend. Izuku gripped her sword, and started to run towards the demons.

"TAKE YOUR MEDICINE AND HURRY!" Uraraka shouted, and Izuku looked up at her friend as she floated up above the demons, using her quirk and slid to a stop. "KYOCHAN, NOW!"

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Jirou shouted as she slid out in front of Izuku and grinned. "I've got this..." She drew two daggers from her hips with the use of her ear jacks, and Izuku watched them click into the ends of the blades. Izuku stepped back and clapped her hands over her ears while Jirou's daggers sunk into the ground with the use of her jacks. Izuku's eyes widened as she felt the ground vibrate under neath them, before there was a loud explosion under the group of demons. A grin spread across her face as she saw the demons get tossed around, and looked up to see Uraraka smacking her staff among rubble that shot up her way. Jirou pulled her daggers back and the three of them backed up as Uraraka looked down at the group of demons under her and released her quirk. The rubble pelted the demons, and destroyed them all in a mass of black smoke.

"Whoa..." Izuku breathed out, and she looked back at Kirishima as he stood behind her and handed the medicine bottle to her. "Thank's Eijichan... But you should be more careful!" She looked up at her red headed friend, but he was staring at Uraraka as she came running towards them.

"ARE YOU BOTH OKAY?!" She shouted at them, and Izuku nodded her head to her friend. "You gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." Izuku sighed out, before they all looked up, hearing a loud ear piercing roar above them. Izuku watched with wide eyes as Endeavor got in close while Katsuki distracted the Nomu above them, but the Lord was quickly swatted back with force. "We gotta hurry...!" Izuku shouted as she saw flames light up the sky while the Lord came rocketing back into the sky.

"Your medicine...!" Uraraka shouted as Izuku shoved it into her pocket and turned to run towards the tail of the beast.

"Theres no time, let's take this thing down while the demons are sparse!" Izuku shouted as she activated her power and launched off the ground. "We need to get rid of it so we can assist on the rest of the walls! Come on!"

"HIS MAJESTY!" Izuku looked back and saw Kirishima staring with wide eyes up at the sky. The small group slid to a stop and Izuku looked up to the air and her heart froze. Endeavor was smacked down into a wall swiftly, before the beast grabbed him with it's claws... But what had her more worried than anything, was Katsuki was in the other beasts claws.

"Kacchan..." Izuku choked out, and the others looked back at her worriedly. The shouts of battle from the walls were muffled as she felt her chest burn, and she gripped the sword in her hand tightly.

"Izuchan...?!" Uraraka called out, but her voice was muffled and Izuku felt something pulse inside of her chest. She started forwards and Uraraka's eyes went wide as Izuku lifted her hand up.

"Quirk..." She choked out, and saw the fear in her friends eyes. Uraraka raised her staff up shakily, and Izuku glared up at the Nomu above them. "Use your quirk on me... Jirou, I want you to throw me with yours." she saw Jirou nod her head. "NOW!" She shouted and Uraraka jumped a bit and tapped her staff to Izuku. "RELEASE IT WHEN I'M ABOVE IT'S HEAD!" She shouted and Uraraka nodded her head swiftly while Jirou's quirk wrapped around her waist. "KIRISHIMA!" Izuku looked to the red head who looked at a loss for what to do. "TAKE OUT THAT TAIL! RIGHT NOW!" She pointed her finger back at the tail and he nodded his head and took off towards it. "ON MY SIGNAL!" Izuku shouted and gripped One for All in her Hand tightly. She stepped back from the others who were looking at her worriedly. "We've got one shot at this, I shouldn't have been holding back! ONE!" She shouted and saw Uraraka sweating nervously.

"You shouldn't...!" The brunette cried out. "You'll activate the curse more!"

"THERE'S NO TIME ANYMORE!" Izuku snapped and saw the beast lift a leg high up into the air, and the heroes on the wall panicked. "TWO!"

"IZUCHAN, THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Uraraka plead and Izuku felt her power burn in her chest. "YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF MORE THAN YOU NEED TOO!"

"URARAKA!" Izuku shouted back, and looked at her friend, She saw tears in her eyes, and she grinned. "I'll be okay, I'm King after all!" She grinned, and saw her friend's tears spilled down her cheeks. "You all just risked your lives for me, now it's my turn!" She turned her head to look up at the Nomu as it brought it's foot down on the wall. "I've got to save Kacchan and Lord Endeavor, as well as Koto! NOW THREE!" she shouted and Jirou nodded her head before Izuku felt the jacks around her yank on her middle with force. She went flying up into the air as Jirou launched her, and she gripped her sword as she saw the Nomu's head coming in fast. She narrowed her eyes on the brain matter of it's head, and heard an ear piercing roar from the beast. She glanced down to see Kirishima was successful in getting the tail broken off the beast, and he escaped with Jirou's help. She looked back at the beast as it fell towards her, and she gripped her sword tightly.

"SHOUCHAN! ICE! CATCH IT WITH ICE!" she screamed out over the shouts of surprise from the heroes below. "OCHACHAN! NOOOOW!"

"IZUCHAN! BE CAREFUL!" Uraraka shouted up into the air, and she grinned as she felt her body jerk fro the force of gravity granted back to her. She could hear other shouts below.

"IZUKU, YOU CAN DO IT!" That was Shouchan, she knew it.

"YOUR MAJESTY! DON'T GET HURT!" She could hear Kirishima shouting, and her grin got bigger as she brought her sword up above her head. She heard others shouting her name, calling out for her to win.

"NOMU...!" Izuku shouted and the beast looked up at her with those red eyes as she spun her sword in her hands, and felt the power rush from deep inside of her, into the blade. The air silenced around her, the shouts even were pulled into the blade by force. The only thing she could hear was herself, as she took a deep breath, ignoring the burning pain on her back and arms. "DESTROYER!" She shouted loudly, and slammed the blade of One for All down on the nomu's head. It sunk into the brain matter like a hot knife through butter, and she gripped the handle with both hands tightly as she felt electricity jump off her arms and hands, mixing in with the slash, before there was a loud sonic boom. Flesh exploded around her, before it disintegrated into black dust. The air around her was clouded, and she could hear shouts again all around from the walls. She looked down, seeing Ice crackle up out of the black dust to catch Endeavor who was still conscious, along with Katsuki who looked dazed. She smiled to herself, relief washing over her as she dropped in the air. The wind rushed past her head, and she felt her back burning with her arms painfully. She saw a slope of ice crackle up towards her, and she braced herself, and hit it with a crunch. She reached a hand out and slid down the slope of ice as it spiraled downwards towards the wall.

"Izuku..!" Todorki called out to her as she got closer, and she smiled at him as she saw him helping his father off the ice, while Katsuki grumbled in annoyance as he held his head, blood dripping down his cheek. "IZUKU SLOW-"

"IZU!" Katsuki shouted, but she hit the ice and crashed onto the wall. Some heroes tried to stop her, and went down as they kept her from hitting the stone. "IZU!" She could hear Katsuki shouting her name as she apologized to the heroes who had tried to help her, and she stood up with their help, before she looked over at Katsuki as he hurried to her. "Idiot, we had everything under control!"

"The Child King is right, We were able to handle the situation ourselves!" Endeavor snapped as Izuku looked up at them both while gripping her sword still.

"you were both caught in it's claws..." Izuku said with a frown at them both. She didn't understand why they hated each other so much, they were pretty similar.

"That's because this brat got in my way!" Endeavor snapped angrily at Katsuki who glared up at him murderously.

"Because some old man got smacked out of the air I had to defend the ones on the walls!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku let out a sigh as she looked at them both.

"The job isn't done yet!" she snapped over the bickering, and everyone looked over at her. "The rest of the walls!" She pointed her sword towards the city, where other noises of battle persisted. "We need to check on the rest of the walls!"

"Tch, we were getting to that!" Endeavor shouted at her, and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You brats head that way!" He pointed towards the wall that curved towards the poorer part of the city. "I will take this way!" He shouted as he stormed off in the other direction. Some heroes scrambled to follow him and Izuku sighed out before she looked at the others. Uraraka, Jirou and Kirishima were all back on the wall, looking at her in concern.

"Izu.." She looked up at Katsuki and saw his head was bleeding from a small cut on his brow. "That's enough, you look ready to pass out!"

"I'm fine, we need to make sure everyone is safe." Izuku told him as she held up a hand and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her medicine. She tossed some pills into her mouth as she walked through her group of friends. "Is anyone else injured?!"

"We're all fine," Jirou said as she gestured to Kirishima and Uraraka with her hand and she smiled at them.

"You scared us!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Just a few cuts from some rocks," Kaminari said and she looked over at him and Todoroki who looked dirty, a few cuts marring their skin and clothes.

"Kacchan, you should get your head looked after," Izuku looked up at Katsuki and he wiped the blood off his head.

"I'm fine, it's just a scrape." he huffed out angrily and Izuku frowned up at him. "Let's go check on the rest of the walls." He looked up at the others, and everyone nodded in agreement, before they took off running. Izuku could still feel the burning on her back, and she ground her teeth together, praying the rest of the walls would be alright.


	48. WALLS AND WOLVES! THE WOLF OF KOTO!

**SO. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT HEY, IT'S NOT TOO SHORT?**

 **AND HEY, IT'S LIKE, OUT RIGHT AFTER THE LAST ONE!**

 **SO HEY, I'M A GOOD PERSON RIGHT?!**

 **RIGHT?!**

"Down there...!" Izuku shouted as they ran along Koto's city walls. She pointed her sword down at a group of demons trying to attack, and she bit her lower lip as she saw them claw at the stone.

"Got it!" Kirishima called out as he slid to a stop and Uraraka stopped with him. "We'll handle this, you guys keep looking!"

"Be careful!" Izuku called out to her friends as she continued to run with Katsuki, Kaminari and Todoroki along the wall. They hadn't seen too many other demons along the one they were following, and she huffed to catch her breath as she kept up with the others.

"Izuku, you need to stop...!" Katsuki called out as he ran beside her and she shook her head. "Izu after that attack it's probably come back out, you need too-"

"I took my medicine! I'm alright!" She looked over at Katsuki and saw blood still dripping down his face "You're bleeding too, but we need to make sure the city is okay!"

"What are you guys shouting about?!" Kaminari called out behind him and Todoroki looked back over his shoulder at them both as well.

"None of your goddamn business!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku let out a sigh as they kept running.

"It's a curse, I'll explain later!" She shouted at them and both boys looked at her with wide eyes. "Right now we need to keep Koto safe!"

"A curse?!" Kaminari cried out, and shook his head. "You should stop then, what does it-?!"

"DEMONS!" Izuku shouted and pointed up at the sky. Some more of the crow type demons were swooping over the walls and their group slid to a stop. "KAMINARI! SHOUCHAN!"

"Got it!" Kaminari shouted as he drew his bow back and shot out his lightning attack towards the bird monsters. Todoroki swung his sword out as well, sending shards of ice in their direction, and they took the flock out.

"They've never been this bad..." Todoroki huffed as the group continued running along the walls. "And something that big never showed up before either, this is..."

"The Demon Alliance..." Izuku grunted out as they ran down some stairs and continued on along the wall. "They're here, I knew it..."

"Tch, the fuckers are hiding some where in the shadows!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku nodded her head as they continued running. "Those bastards... They probably waited until we showed our faces in the town, now they think they can take us out?!"

"We won't let them!" Izuku pushed to the front of the group and gripped the handle of her sword. She felt her muscles electrify, and she ground her teeth together. "WE'LL STOP THEM HERE!" she shouted before there was a loud boom further along the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw flames in the air along with black smoke.

"What the...?" Kaminari's eyes widened as he looked up at the smoke, and Izuku felt frozen to her core. If there were flames...

"IZU!" She heard Katsuki shout, but she kicked off the ground with a loud bang from her power. She landed a good distance away from the others, and kicked off the wall once again, launching high into the air. She saw Iida and Yaoyorozu on the wall ahead of her, both of them staring wide eyed at a crater on the wall where the smoke and orange flames were.

"IIDA! MOMCHAN!" Izuku shouted as she came crashing down onto the stone and they both looked at her with wide eyes as the stone cracked under her feet. "WHATS-?!"

"Your Majesty..." Izuku shivered as she heard the words, and she looked through the smoke with wide eyes. She saw Natsuo standing on the other side of the wall with his brother Touma. They both had their swords drawn. "Sorry, we were lending aid." Touma said simply and she felt her nerves calm down a bit as she looked at the second oldest Todoroki brother.

"Are you okay..?!" Natsuo shouted over the crater at her group and she stood up fully and nodded her head, before she looked down at the ground outside the walls. "There's-"

"Demons...!" Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the large group of the creatures trying to climb their way up on the stone. She stepped back, pushing Iida and Yaoyorozu back with her hands as she did. "I was right, they were trying to break down others parts..."

"We only got this far when we ran into their highness's!" Iida said with a groan and she looked back at her friend. She saw his arm bleeding, and Yaoyorozu was holding what looked like a canon on the wall. "We sent the other heroes further along to met up with Hawks but more came from the forest!"

"We got rid of the large Nomu." Izuku said with a huff as she looked down at the horde of demons before them.

"You mean you did," Yaoyorozu sighed out, and Izuku let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "We could hear the bang from over here, and saw the creature fall. Did you know you glow in the night?"

"Yeah, I don't have to be afraid of the dark." Izuku grinned at her friends, before she looked back down at the horde. "Lets deal with these before they get in. The others are coming this way."

"Allow me to assist." Izuku looked across the broken wall as Touma spoke up, and she saw flames rolling off his curved sword. "I think together we can deal with this many."

"Well, the help is welcome." Izuku nodded her head to him, and she watched his teal eyes look back at her. She felt another shiver down her spine, and touched the back of her neck nervously. She nodded to Touma, and he nodded back to her, before they both slid down the broken parts of the stone wall, and looked over the edge. "You take that side..." Izuku pointed to the right, and Touma nodded his head to her, and she looked to the left. "I'll take out this side, be careful of the wolf types, they're stubborn." she told him and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So are we..." he muttered out and Izuku looked up at him out of the corners of her eyes. He was looking at the demons with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes, and she felt nervous as the teal looked back at her. "ready, Your Majesty?"

"Uh... Yeah..." she nodded her head, and looked away quickly. She felt uneasy about this, wasn't Touma supposed to be inexperienced with demons? She shook her head, and jumped off the wall with him. She swung her blade out at the snapping jaws that were pointed up at her, and cut down the chunk of demons under neath her. She felt a wave of heat from her right, and looked over to see dark orange flames obliterate a good chunk of demons. She had no time to stare, and she whipped her head back around and sliced down another demon that jumped at her, before she slid er foot back in the melting snow. She gripped the handle of her sword and felt the power pulse in her hand.

"Demon Slayer!" She shouted out, and swung the bade once more at the horde that closed in around her. She felt her back explode with pain as the attack let out it's powerful blast, and she dropped to one knee in the snow groaning a bit as she grabbed the back of her neck. She looked up to see the smoke from the disappearing demons, then over to her right as Touma dealt with the rest of his side.

"WHOA!" Natsuo shouted from above, and she looked up at the others as they looked out at the blast range from her attack. "NOW I SEE WHY YOU'RE KING! HOLY CRAP!"

"A powerful attack," Touma huffed out as he dropped to a knee in the snow and looked up at her. She looked back at him as he analyzed her, and she saw sweat drip down his cheek. "Never seen something like that before... Are you hurt...?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She pulled her hand from her neck quickly and shook her head.

"No, just tired.." she said with a sigh as she stood up and ignored the pain on her back.

"IZU! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" She looked up at the wall and saw Katsuki leaning over the side with Todoroki and Kaminari. They were next to Iida and Yaoyorozu, and she smiled up at them. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BLASTING OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT?!"

"Hey, she helped us out!" Natsuo called out and pointed at the ruined part of the wall. "They were starting to get in!"

"Izuku, are you alright?!" She looked to Todoroki, seeing a deep look of worry on his face, and she nodded her head as she dug her hand into her pocket.

"I'm fine, It's nothing!" she called up to the wall, and she looked over at Touma as he sheathed his sword. She hurriedly pulled some pills out of her pocket and shoved them into her mouth as she ran over to the wall with him. She looked up at it, and held her hand out to the prince. "Give me your hand, I'll get us up there."

"What a chivalrous King." She looked over at the Prince as he reached out and took her hand. She looked away from him again, feeling a nervous sweat roll down her cheek as she gripped his hand in hers and activated her quirk with her sword. She jumped up onto the wall with him, and huffed for a second as she grabbed some loose rubble with her hand and pulled herself up along with the prince.

"Izu.." She looked up as Katsuki crouched down and took her hand in his. He pulled her up onto the part of the wall that was still okay, and she felt his arms wrap around her. "Please stop.." He whispered out to her and she felt her cheeks redden as she gripped the side of his tunic in her hand. "You can't keep this up tonight..."

"I have too," Izuku told him and pushed away from his chest. She looked up into his eyes, and saw pain and anguish there. She frowned at him, and looked away quickly. "Lets keep going." She turned from him, and saw the others watching in concern. "Until we meet up with Hawks on his end, we're not done yet." she said with a sigh as the group made their way to the other side of the wall where Natsuo was.

"Hold on." Todoroki sighed out as they came to the other Prince's side with Touma. Todoroki drew his right sword and slammed it onto the wall. A large tower of ice shot up out of the crater made in the stone, and he sighed. "It's temporary, but it will keep demons from climbing up this part."

"Good idea," Izuku smiled and nodded to her friend.

"Heeeeeey!" Izuku turned her head as she saw Uraraka and Kirishima come running along the wall with smiles on their faces. "We finished off those other demons, you guys alright?!"

"Yes!" Izuku called out as they came up to the group. "Any injuries?"

"Just a scrape!" Kirishima grinned as he showed the group his arm. "Nothing big! You guys?!"

"We're all good," Izuku smiled at them, and heard Katsuki growl in anger beside her. She looked up at him nervously, and he narrowed his eyes at her in frustration. "Nothing life threatening..." Izuku said simply, and watched him look away. "Let's keep going..." Izuku turned her head, and the group started running along the wall once again.

"Izuchan... Is your back alright...?" Izuku looked over at Uraraka as she ran along side her. "Do you-?"

"I'm fine," Izuku smiled brightly at her friend and nodded her head. "We're almost done," She looked forwards and saw what she knew was hawks flying in the sky.

"What's he doing...?" Iida asked curiously as the group continued running, and they heard shouts from the heroes he had with him. Izuku saw tree branches shoot out from the top of the wall, and the group slid to a stop. Izuku ran towards the edge and looked down over the side. Her eyes widened as she saw another large group of demons below... But her heart instantly froze as she saw black flames glowing blue from the trees.

"It's him..." Izuku stepped back from the edge of the wall, and felt her hands shake as the others watched with wide eyes of horror.

"Izu..." She snapped her head to look over at Katsuki who was looking back at her with angry eyes. "You're not going down there." He said firmly and Izuku stepped forwards, a frown on her face. "Not if that bastard is down there!" She stopped as Katsuki walked up to her and grabbed her by the hand. Everyone turned to look at them, and Izuku felt a lump grow in her throat as a nervous sweat ran down her cheeks. "Icy Hot..." Izuku looked over at Todoroki as the prince stood straight and gripped his sword. "It's you and me..." Katsuki looked over at him, and Todoroki nodded his head. "We'll pay that bastard back in kind from the shit he pulled on the Survival trip.."

"H-Hold on..." Izuku reached her hand out and grabbed Katsuki by the arm as he lifted a hand up to his cloak. "You can't...! He'll...!"

"He's nothing but a piece of shit," Katsuki stated simply, and he unclasped his cloak and tossed it to her. "And he's going to die today..." Izuku watched him with wide eyes as he looked back at Todoroki. "You've done your part Izu, now it's our turn." He nodded to her as she held the cloak in her arms.

"We'll take him out," Todorki said as he stepped up and Izuku looked up at him, then back to Katsuki who was rolling up his sleeves.

"But he's dangerous!" Izuku cried out at them and gripped the cloak in her hands. "He'll kill you if he has the chance! He won't kill me!"

"And he wont get near you either," Katsuki said firmly and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "This is our fight as well,"

"We owe him after the forest..." Todoroki said simply as he tossed his cloak to Natsuo who caught it with ease.

"HOLD ON!" Izuku shouted as the boys both turned to the edge of the wall and they nodded to each other. "KACCHAN!" she shouted out, before the boys leaped over the wall, and she ran to the edge of it again. Her eyes widened as she saw ice crackle across the ground while Katsuki blasted off towards the battle long side him.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Kaminari shouted in a panic and Izuku looked over at the others. She saw shock on all their faces, and she gripped the cloak in her arms before she turned her head towards the heroes further along the wall. She took off running, throwing the cloak around her shoulders and clasping it shut as she did. She could hear the others following as she drew her sword once again as she approached.

"Your Majesty...!" Izuku looked up at Hawks who seemed shocked to see them all running their way. He was with a man that appeared to be made out of wood, and a woman with long blonde hair and a tight fitting body suit. "What are those two doing out there...?!" He pointed a finger towards the forest that was burning in those eerie blue flames that haunted some of her nightmares.

"They're going after Dabi..." Izuku stopped on the wall as Hawks landed beside them on the wall.

"I can't get close, her burns my attacks." The man made of wood huffed out in anger.

"And these demons keep coming from that black stuff...!" The woman shouted as she pointed at the ground. Izuku looked over the edge to see black mist swirling around, and felt her heart freeze. "This is like that Badlands place all over again!"

"Kacchan... Shouchan..." Izuku looked up at the tree line, and her eyes widened as she saw Ice shoot out over the flames while a flurry of explosions went off.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Katsuki shouted loudly at the forest as he landed in the snow with a crunch. Todoroki slid to a stop beside him, and brandished both his swords.

"Well now... The first wave has arrived..." a chuckle came from the woods, and both boys glared darkly as Dabi stepped out. He had a hood up over his head, covering his face. "A Prince... And a King... Sadly neither of you are what I was hoping for..." the man laughed, and Katsuki could see the teal eyes glowing in the light of the flames left over from under the hood. "Where's her majesty...?" Dabi chuckled and Katsuki snarled in anger.

"She's not coming out to greet you," He snapped, and his hands crackled with explosions at his sides. "And you're not getting near her you sick fucking freak!"

"Well now, I feel a bit left out." Dabi laughed once more and lifted his hands up. The boys both readied themselves for an attack as he pushed his hood back off his head. "I thought she was hear to greet everyone in the Forest region... And I am from here." The man grinned at the boys, who both stared at him with wide eyes. He had a large scar on the left side of his face, clearly a sword wound. "I guess I'll settle for the entourage though..." he grinned darkly at the boys.

"Get off this land... AND OUT OF MY REGION!" Todoroki shouted loudly and swung out his left sword. Flames flared across the land and towards Dabi, but he struck out with his sword and the flames were blown away with his own blue ones. "BAKUGOU!"

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted as he rocketed in after the flames, catching Dabi off guard. The Tribal King slammed his palm towards Dabi, but he kicked off the ground out of the way, before striking out with the sword again. He was too slow though, and a wall of ice got in the way while Katsuki landed on the ground and blasted off it again up into the air over the wall. He glared down at Dabi, before he spun and let out a flurry of blasts at the man, knocking him back across the ground and further out where everyone could see. "ICY HOT!" Katsuki shouted and Todoroki slid out after Dabi as he steadied himself on the ground and grinned at the boys. The young prince slashed his sword and a wall of ice curved around their enemy, while both boys ran towards him. Katsuki held up his hand, the explosions crackling while Todoroki charged his left sword with his flames. They both launched at Dabi who readied his sword, and there was a loud boom as explosions and two different colors of flames lit up the night sky.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted in a panic as the group on the wall watched from afar. She gripped her sword tightly in her hand, and looked over at the others who were in awe. "We have to get that mist to stop...! And these Demons!" she pointed down the wall and the man made of wood, who she learned was named Kamui looked down at them.

"Lacquer Prison!" he shouted and Izuku watched bracelets glow on his arms as they suddenly grew and tangled up the demons.

"We've got it!" Jirou shouted as she stood up on the wall with Kaminari. He shot out bolts of lightning down at the demons to destroy them as they struggled, while Jirou used her ear jacks and daggers to destroy the rest.

"We need to stop that mist some how...!" Izuku got up on the edge of the wall and looked down at the portal as more demons crawled out of it. She ground her teeth together and looked round at the ground. She saw large boulders that the blast from the battle further out had created, and she grinned. "Ochachan! Eijichan! Kyochan!" She looked back at the others and they all looked up at her. "Momochan! Iida, and Hawks...!" She glanced up at the winged hero, before she looked back at the battlefield. "I have a plan...!"

"You two think you're tough, huh?" Dabi laughed darkly at Todoroki and Katsuki as the boys huffed to catch their breath. The three of them glaring at their enemies. "Not as tough as Izuku though," He laughed out as he stood up and grinned darkly at the other two. "She needs some one who can stand on her level,"

"You think that's you, you piece of shit?!" Katsuki snapped angrily at the man and Dabi let out a chuckle. "You can't even lay a fucking hand on either of us!"

"As if we'd let you get close to her anyways!" Todoroki shouted and pointed his blade at Dabi. "If you think you can try and take her away again, you've got another thing coming, you fucking loser!"

"Oh? You think either of you can stop me?!" Dabi laughed loudly and the boys glared at him. "It takes two of you to even get close! You're both just pebbles pretending to be diamonds." The man grinned and swung his sword out to his side. "I'll end you both right now!" He shouted as he ran towards the boys who both jumped forwards to attack. Katsuki shot up into the air while Todoroki shot across the ground with the use of his ice.

"DRAGON HEL FIRE!" Katsuki shouted s he let out a flurry of explosions, while Todoroki brought his ice sword up to create a shield for himself. Dabi slid to a stop and blasted flames up at Katsuki with his sword, grinning.

"See?! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET CLOSE!" Dabi shouted up at him and Katsuki grinned murderously at him from the air.

"THINK AGAIN!" Todoroki shouted and Dabi turned his head to look down at the prince that had snuck up behind him from the ice. He slashed out his flame sword, and nailed the Demon Alliance member in the back with it, sending him flying up into the air with the burst of flames where Katsuki greeted him, his palms crackling.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Katsuki shouted as he grabbed Dabi out of the air with his hands and his palms crackled loudly as he jerked his body to throw the man into the ground. There was a loud blast, and the earth shook as the explosions sent Dabi flying into it.

"Bit overboard, don't you think?" Todoroki huffed out as he slid to a stop while Katsuki landed on the ground beside him. They both huffed for breath as they glared over at the crater in the earth that was smoking.

"Tch, that asshole deserved it..." Katsuki snarled out and Todoroki looked over at him. "She has nightmares because of that piece of shit..." He turned his head to look up at the wall, and both boy's eyes went wide as they saw what was taking place.

"IIDA!" Izuku shouted as she ran down the branches that Kamui lent her, Kirishima and Iida. The Knight grinned at her, and she heard his quirk on his legs kick to life, before he shot forwards and brought his foot swinging down on the demons in their way. Kirishima smashed some apart with his hardened arms, while Izuku swung her sword and sliced some of the monsters in half. The three of them landed in the snow below, and continued to clear a path in the horde that was making it's way out of the mist. "OCHACHAN! KYOCHAN! NOW!" Izuku shouted and she looked up to see the two girls jump off the wall and sail over their heads. She smiled as she turned to run with the boys towards the swarm of demons, while the girls went after the large boulders on the ground. "MOMOCHAN! KAMINARI! DEFEND!" Izuku shouted as she sliced down some more demons in her way. She saw lightning arc across the sky and hit some of the flying beasts down, while canon fire was heard and some of the large bear like creatures were turned to smoke ahead of them. She darted forwards past Kirishima and Iida as they continued their attack, and she grinned as she ran straight for the dense part of the horde. She saw claws come at her face, but she jerked her head back and slid under them through the snow. She saw jaws snapping and more talons trying to catch her as she continued to slid under the demons, before she stopped and she gripped One for All in her hand tightly. She sliced the demons above her, turning them to smoke, before she reached behind herself and grabbed the metal pole Yaoyorozu made her. She slammed it into the snow, before she felt her legs crackle with power. She kicked off the ground with a boom, and shot over the demons through the sky. "NOW KAMINARI! PUT ALL YOUR POWER INTO IT!" She shouted, as she crashed into the snow and slid through it once more.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Kaminari shouted as he drew his bow back and took aim. The ones on the walls covered their ears and Izuku smiled as she saw her blonde friend grin as his fingers crackled with electricity. She threw herself behind a wall of Ice Todoroi had left behind, and heard the crack of lightning, before there was a loud explosion.

"YES!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku poked her head around the wall of ice to see boulders and pebbles hitting the snow, while black smoke drifted up into the air. The lightning blast had taken out most of the demons, and she took off running towards the pole she had left behind in the ground. She glanced over to see Jirou and Uraraka getting a hold of the biggest boulder they could find, and she smiled as she reached out and grabbed the pole out of the rubble the blast left, while Kirishima and Iida dealt with the few demons that managed to avoid the blast.

"I do believe, it's our turn." Izuku looked up at Hawks as he swooped down in the air towards her and landed in the snow. "This is a pretty hefty plan, think it'll work?" He asked and Izuku turned her head to look at the black mist portal in the ground.

"It has too." She looked over at Hawks with a grin, and he nodded his head to her, before he pulled two large feathers out of his wings. The tied them to the pole, and Izuku looked up at the girls as they hurried over with the boulder. She jerked her head to look at the portal with Hawks, and his feathers ruffled, before the ones holding the pole stiffened. She grinned as they went running towards the portal, and she held up the pole in her hands. "Make sure you send them flying when I say!" She told Hawks, and he nodded his head to her, as they approached She pulled the pole back in her hand, aiming for the portal, before she heard shouts all around her. She turned her head as she felt a wave of heat, before her eyes widened as she saw blue flames coming her way.

"DABI!" She only had a second to shout, before she felt something catch her clothes. She went flying through the air, and closed her eyes as the wind whipped past her, before she connected with something hard. Her breath left her as she heard more shouts and the crumble of rock all around her. She hit something hard again, and felt herself tumble across the ground before she rolled to a stop. She gasped for breath, each one stinging as she tried to collect herself off the ground. She turned her head, blood clouding her vision as she looked up and saw legs and feet all around her. She ground her teeth together as she saw feathers in her sleeves and she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Your Majesty...!" She just about crumbled back onto the ground before she felt hands grab her and hold her up. She looked around at the blurry faces, and her eyes widened as she saw Kori from earlier in the day, along with a few of the other towns people. "Are you alright?!"

"She came flying through the wall!" Someone shouted, and Izuku lifted her head up and steadied her feet underneath her, while some of the people smacked her on the back. She smelled burning, and looked at the right side of her tunic, to see it smoldering. She glanced up at all the worried faces in front of her, before she looked down at Kori who was holding up a scarf.

"Sorry about that... Didn't mean to surprise you twice in the same day." Izuku grinned at Kori, and took the scarf as it was offered to her. She lifted it to her face and wiped away the blood that clouded her vision. She lifted her head up again and saw One for All laying on the ground by the wall. "Thank you, I'll buy you a new scarf," Izuku smiled at Kori who too the scarf back from her.

"Your Majesty, you just crashed through a wall, you need help!" A man called out as Izuku walked over to her sword. She pulled her bloodied gloves off of her hands, and pocketed them while the crowd moved to let her through. She stopped as she looked down at One for All on the ground in front of her, and felt her back burning with pain.

"Your Majesty!" Izuku bent down and grabbed her sword by the handle. She stood up as her power crackled through her body and jumped off her skin in he green electricity. She turned her head to look back at Kori as she hurried over, a determined look on her face.

"I can't stop now, there's a hole in the wall." Izuku said with a smile to the woman, and held up a hand to stop her. "I'm going to get rid of those demons and make sure you're all safe." She looked up at the crowd, before she looked back down at Kori as the old woman came to a stop in front of her.

"Dear, I wouldn't dream of stopping you!" Kori huffed out, and Izuku felt a laugh pull at her as she saw the look in the old woman's eyes. "Anyone who can stand up and walk after getting thrown through a wall is tougher than nails! What I wanted to say, was Kick their asses!"

"HAH!" Izuku let out a laugh as the whole crowd looked at Kori with wide eyes. "I will," Izuku nodded her head to the old woman, before she turned to look through the hole she had left behind. She saw a battle raging out in the snow, while Iida and Kirishima defended the hole in the wall from the new onslaught of demons. "When I get through, is there anyone here who can repair this hole?!" Izuku shouted and looked out at the crowd. She saw a few hands raise, and grinned, "Make sure you plug it up after I'm through! We don't need demons getting in!"

"A WOLF!" A woman cried out in a panic, and Izuku turned her head around with a snap as she heard shouts of surprise from the crowd, but no one was screaming or running. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, before she saw the crowd part. Her eyes went wide as she saw a massive wolf step through the crowd. It was as large as a bear, and it's fur was a beautiful sky blue. She looked to the eyes the wolf had, and saw the same color in them, as well as a look of determination.

"Hiro... Are you here to help?" Izuku asked with a grin as she looked at the wolf, and saw it nod it's head as it walked over to her. She grinned as she saw it step up beside her, and she turned to look at the hole again. "It's dangerous out there, ever fight a demon?" She looked back down to see the wold nod it's head. "Okay then, how did you want to do this?" She asked, and the wold bent down and nudged her legs. She fell onto it's back, and her eyes went wide with surprise as she gripped the fur gently while the wolf stood up fully. She sat up properly on it's back, and looked at the wide eyed crowd around them, before she swallowed her nerves. "Well come on! MOVE IT!" She shouted, and the wolf lifted it's head and let out an ear piercing howl into the sky. She grinned as she wrapped an arm around it's neck, and the wolf took off running. It jumped through the hole in the wall and Izuku heard the crackle of stone behind her as the hole was sealed back up. She sat up fully on the wolf's back, and smiled as she saw the others turn to look at her in surprise and horror as Hiro blew threw some low level demons, his jaws snapping down on their necks and turning them to smoke. Izuku swung her sword out, sending some flying back with a blast of power as they barreled through the growing horde once again. She saw explosions and flames ahead of her, and ground her teeth together.

"Hiro, This is far enough!" Izuku shouted and the wolf slid to a stop in the snow. She turned her head to see the blue flames blasting towards Katsuki as he soared through the air and landed in the snow with a boom. "Assist the others!" She got off the wolf's back, and turned her head to see Hawks dealing with some demons, defending Uraraka and Jirou. "HAWKS! GO THROUGH WITH THE PLAN!" Izuku shouted over at the hero, and he nodded head towards her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Izuku snapped her head around as she heard Dabi shout, and she glared at him as she saw him running towards her with his sword drawn, and a crazy grin on his face. "I've waited months for this...!"

"You'll have to wait a bit longer!" Izuku shouted over at him, seeing the scar on his face that she hd left behind from their last fight. She slid her foot back in the snow, and eyed up the terrain. Katsuki and Todoroki were chasing after Dabi, she ground her teeth together. "MOVE!" She shouted at them as she gripped her sword with both hands, and the boys slid to a stop, before Todoroki shot towards Katsuki and grabbed him by the arm. She grinned as the boys got out of her way, and she felt One for All pulse in her hands, before she swung the blade. There was a loud boom, and the wind rushed past her as she took out some straggling demons, and sent Dabi flying back towards a tree that he crashed into. She grinned as she spun on her foot, and narrowed her eyes at the demons surrounding the portal.

"URGH!" Izuku felt a hot flash of pain in her back as she went to swing her sword again, and she stopped. She fell to one knee in the snow, and gripped the handle tightly in her fingers as she huffed for breath. She looked up at the demons ahead of her, and made herself stand up with a groan of pain. "One for All... Come on..." She huffed out as she used both hands, and pointed it towards the demons that snapped their heads to look at her. "Can't let a little curse take me down... Give me the power..." She huffed out to her sword, and saw the demons scramble as they sniffed the air. She felt the burning pain on her back crawling down her arms and legs. It felt like a hot knife was cutting her all over, and she gripped the sword tightly in her hands as it glowed golden.

"IZU!" She heard Katsuki shout behind her, and she swung her sword out to the side as the demons ran towards her. She glared at the glowing red eyes, and steeled her nerves. "STOP, IZU! WE CAN HANDLE IT!"

"IZUKU STOP!" She heard Shouto shout, and she kicked off the ground towards the demons.

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka shouted out and Izuku swung her sword out, ignoring their calls for her to stop. She had enough standing back... She had the power to end this now. "DON'T!"

"DEMON SLAYER!" Izuku screamed out, and the world silenced again, before the boom. The snow was sent flying and the demons screeched out as they were turned to black smoke. "HAWKS! NOW!" Izuku screamed out over the shouts from her friends.

"GOT IT, YOUR MAJESTY!" Hawks shouted as he shot forwards and threw the pole he had in his hands towards the portal. The feathers pulled it and Izuku watched half of it sink in, and her eyes went wide.

"KAMINARI! NOW! SHOOT IT NOW!" She shouted out and she heard the crackle of lightning, before a large bolt of lightning shot through the sky and hit the pole once again. Her eyes went wide as she watched the light show before her as their friend on the wall continued to keep the string of lightning up. She could see the portal growing smaller, and she grinned. "OCHACHAN! KYOCHAN! SEND THEM THEIR GIFT!" she shouted and swiped her hand through the air. She saw the girls dive forwards and Jirou whipped the boulder through the portal after the pole. She could see the stream of lightning holding up as it went into the black mist with the boulder, and she held up her hand. "NOW! RELEASE IT!" She shouted and Uraraka held up her staff and twirled it. The group watched the hold swell up in size, before it snapped shut quickly.

"It worked..." Kirishima was the first to speak over the gasps for breath, and Izuku looked up at everyone around her. She looked back to where the portal was before, and sheathed her sword on her back.

"IT WORKED!" Kaminari shouted from the wall with some other heroes, and Izuku turned her head to look over at the forest. She glanced over at Todoroki and Katsuki who both looked over at the tree's in realization, and the three of them took off running towards the tree she had sent Dabi flying into. "YOUR MAJESTY?!"

"DABI!" Izuku shouted in anger as she saw the man sitting up in the snow, holding his head. "YOU! YOU'RE DONE!" She shouted as Todoroki slammed his ice sword onto the ground. Dabi was shot up into the air, encased in a pillar of ice, except for his head.

"Oh am I...?" Dabi asked darkly, and Izuku glared up at him as he grinned down at her. "Sorry to say this, sweet heart... But I'm not done yet." He told her, and she reached behind her to grab One for All again. "No need for that..." Dabi shook his head, and she raised an eyebrow at him, before he grinned once again, and his face started to melt.

"NO!" Izuku shouted, and her eyes went wide. "YOU-!"

"I'll see you again soon," Dabi laughed at her, and she felt angry tears come to her eyes as she glared up at him while his whole body turned into goop. The heroes around them went silent as they watched the black goop drip down the ice, and Izuku dropped to her knee's in the snow.

"... Damnit..." She brought her hands up to her eyes as tears of anger pushed their way through. He was just another clone... Like Toga... The real Dabi was still near by... "Damn... it..." She swayed backwards, and felt the pain over take her. It burned all over her back and the tops of her arms. She fell back and felt an arm reach out and catch her from hitting the ground.

"IZU!" her hands fell from her face as Katsuki called out her name, and she looked up into his ruby eyes as his arms coiled around her and held her up. "Izu! Hey! You moron, come on..!" She saw him looking at her desperately, and he reached into her pocket and pulled out her medicine. She lifted a shaky hand up and he poured some pills out into her palm. She gripped them tightly in her fingers as he fell to his knee's and cradled her as she shoved the medicine into her mouth and swallowed hard. "You idiot..." She felt his arm hug her close to him and she let out a soft laugh as she wrapped a weak arm around him. "You're bleeding everywhere..."

"I'm sorry..." Izuku muttered out into his shoulder as he held her. She could feel his arms shaking and she closed her eyes.

"What's going on...?" She looked to Todoroki as he knelt beside them both in the snow while others came running to assist them.

"A clone... It was a clone.." Izuku huffed out as Katsuki loosened his grip on her, and she sat in the cold slush. "It wasn't really Dabi..."

"I'm getting that... But you..." Todoroki raised a finger and pointed at her neck. She looked up at Katsuki as he grabbed at the neck of her tunic and pulled it shut around her neck tightly. "What is that on your neck...?" Todoroki muttered out in a hushed tone, and Izuku held up a hand.

"I'll explain later..." she told him, and Katsuki buttoned up the top of her tunic to keep the mark that crept up her neck hidden.

"Where did this wolf come from...?!" Uraraka cried out, and Izuku looked back at the others as they got closer, and she looked up at the large sky blue wolf that stomped through the snow. Her eyes widened as she saw it holding Katsuki's cloak in it's teeth, and grabbed at her shoulders.

"Must have fallen off..." Izuku muttered as the Wolf approached them, and held the cloak out. Katsuki reached up and took it, and the wolf looked down at Izuku with those knowing sky blue eyes. "... Thanks, Hiro..." She smiled at the wolf and it nodded it's head to her before it stepped back.

"Hey isn't..." Todoroki pointed at the wolf, and then looked at Izuku.

"The Sky Blue..." Hawks started to speak, and Izuku looked up at the hero as his eyes went wide. "The Sky Blue Thief...!"

"Hold on...!" Izuku pushed herself up out of the snow and held up a hand as everyone turned on the wolf. She held her hands out to the sides, and they all stopped. "He just helped us out, don't go turning on him!"

"But...!" Izuku looked over at Kaminari and Iida who were eyeing up the wolf. "He's a criminal...!"

"Right now, he's a wolf who happened to help us out." Izuku told them all, and glanced up at hawks who had a look of conflict on his face. "Considering everything that happened... We can just say he got away in the chaos of battle, right?" Izuku asked them all, and everyone lowered their guard. Izuku looked at the wolf, and saw it nod it's head to her once more. "Go on, before more come," She told him, and pointed her hand back at the wall. The wolf stepped back, and took off running towards the wall where there were no heroes left. She watched him leap up over the stone barricades and pause on the wall, before letting out a howl into the sky, and disappearing on the other side.

"... I have to say, I didn't expect you to come back out here after getting blasted through the wall." Hawks said with a sigh, and everyone turned to look at Izuku as Katsuki and Todoroki got to their feet next. "I especially didn't expect it to be on the back of a giant wolf... And the Sky Blue one no less..."

"I like to make an entrance..." Izuku grinned up at Hawks, and he grinned back at her. "Everyone... Go check on the walls again... I think we took out the main problem, but get rid of anything that's left.." Izuku pointed a finger off towards the walls. "The Dabi we saw today was a clone, so we have no reason to stick around here, but we should keep this area under surveillance."

"I'll take word to Lord Endeavor," Iida said with a nod of his head, and Izuku smiled at her friend before he took off running.

"I'll do a check of the city and surrounding area," Hawks said with a sigh as he turned to leave.

"Everyone..." Izuku smiled at the others as they all looked at her, and she felt a sense of calm and relief. "Thanks..." she told them all with a bright smile, before her whole mind went blank.

The last think she remembered, was Katsuki shouting her name.


	49. DREAMS AND PROMISES!

**ON A ROLL HERE FOLKS!**

 **HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEEE**

 **I'm like, just bullshitting my way through here~**

 _Izuku...!_

 _Izuchan...!_

 _Your Majesty, please be okay...!_

 _Izu... Izu, wake up...!_

Izuku felt gentle breeze tickle her skin and she let out a soft sigh as she relaxed. She could her birds chirping in the distance, and the gentle sound of insects going about their day. She took a deep breath to inhale the fresh air, and felt a chill in her throat from the cold.

"Strange..." She muttered out as she let her eyes flutter open, and she looked up to the sky. The clouds above her looked like cotton, and were lit up with all the colors of the rainbow. She looked to the right, expecting blue, but she was greeted with more. "Wow..." She breathed out as she saw each color was pastel like, as if some one was reflecting the sun through a prism. She saw birds dart through the air, and she pushed herself to sit up. Her breath was caught in her throat once more, as she looked around at the tall grass she was sitting in. The blades sparkled an emerald green, and she reached her fingers out to touch them. The felt soft but strong... She looked up in front of her, noticing she was sitting on a hillside that overlooked a vast mountain range that was new, yet familiar. She saw the rocks shine a ruby red, and snow capped the mountains near the very top.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Izuku heard some one speak behind her, and she nodded her head in agreement to the question. "Spring time here is especially pretty..." She turned her head to look up at a tall young man. His hair was snow white, and his eyes a sapphire blue. He had to be about Tensei's age by her guess, and he had a kind smile on his face. "over there..." he pointed a finger and Izuku turned her head to look in the direction he pointed. Her eyes widened in wonder as she saw a large castle in the valley, made out of the same stone the mountains were. "Kita..." The man said with a laugh as he walked over to her and stood next to her in the grass. "The capitol of the Mountain region."

"... The mountains..." Izuku stood up in the grass, and looked around at the vast land. "... They haven't had a capitol before..." She looked up at the man who chuckled.

"They did a long time ago, before the awakening." He said simply and Izuku looked back over at the castle. "They had a capitol, and this is where most of the people lived..." he pointed a finger along the valley and Izuku could see a small village. "Before they became nomadic due to-"

"The Demons..." Izuku said with a realization, and the man nodded his head. "... the terrain they live in now isn't suited for building villages, never mind a castle..."

"Correct." The man said with a chuckle and Izuku nodded her head, before he began walking down the hillside. She looked over at him, and started to follow him with out a second thought. "Izuku right?" She looked up at him as he glanced over his shoulder at her, and she nodded her head. "I'm Ichiro." He said simply, and Izuku felt her heart ache a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"... The same here..." She said with a nod of her head as they walked down the hillside. "...Thee mountains..." Izuku looked around at her, taking in the beautiful sight. "And the sky..." she pointed a finger up and Ichiro chuckled.

"It's due to the hot springs that are around here," He said with a grin, "The mist they let off gives the air a kind of... Dream like feel, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Izuku nodded her head, and smiled a bit. The pair of them continued to walk in silence, and she looked up at the castle as they approached it. She looked back to the hillside, seeing that they were moving rather quickly, but they had been just walking leisurely. "... So this is what the Badlands looks like with out demons."

"Yes," Ichiro said with a sigh and she turned her head back around and jumped in surprise, seeing they were standing in front of the gates to the castle. "But with demons running about, spreading a miasma... This is what happened to it..." He sighed out once again and the gates opened with out a sound. She looked around at the castle town as they entered, and saw no people. "It was a beautiful land... But it's beauty is long forgotten..." She looked up at the castle doors, and Ichiro pushed them open with his hands. They stepped into the grand entrance hall, and Izuku's eyes widened as she looked around at the doors and windows.

"I've been here before...!" She spun around as she looked up at the ceiling, and felt a horrible chill on the back of her neck. "I was here... I was here back then...!"

"Back when?" Ichiro asked as she paused, and she stopped spinning and looked over at him. She saw a frown on his face, and she put a hand over her mouth as she tried to recall.

"... I uhm..." She scratched her cheek with her finger, the memories not coming to her. "... I know I was here... I..." She looked down at the ground, and bent down to touch it with her fingers. She traced them across the dark red stone and remembered the pain of demons snapping at her flesh... The feeling of no hope... Having no escape... No one to help her...

"... Right before I first met All for One..." Izuku felt despair in the pit of her chest, and she stood up. "... This is where I was after I was kidnapped... Before..."

"And before One for All became completely yours, right?" Izuku looked up at Ichiro, and saw a kind smile on his face.

"Right..." Izuku nodded her head and he turned to look up at the far wall. She looked over, and saw a beautiful tapestry that had a map of the world on it.

"Suchiru..." Izuku looked up at Ichiro as he sighed the name out, and closed his eyes. "... I admired him... he was always so strong... So confident..." Izuku looked up at the map on the tapestry, and frowned a bit. She felt a sense of regret and sadness, and she couldn't understand why. "It started here..." He reached up and pointed at the northern part of the map. She looked at it with wide eyes as he pointed where the badlands were, and tapped his finger on it. "In Kita... We were born to a well off merchant." Ichiro smiled over at her, and she nodded her head in understanding. "Our father could make anything he wanted... He could make clothes that helped people use their quirks, and jewelry." Ichiro grinned and Izuku nodded her head again, "When we're born, we can use our quirk only a few times with out the help special weapons and the like. Clothes were the easiest... Cheap to make and they helped you use your quirk at a low level of power."

"... The jewelry helps with the power output." Izuku spoke up, and Ichiro nodded his head at her. "The stones help channel the user's quirk in a more natural way. Certain metals help as well, gold helps with things like changing your appearance... And Iron and steel do best for weapons."

"Right, right!" Ichiro laughed and looked down at her wrists. "Those are best for you... That's for sure." he nodded his head as he took her hand in his, and touched the bracelets she wore. "the gold... It helps you spread it out... And the Emeralds..." he looked up at her, and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked into his sapphire eyes. "They're definitely the best stone for you."

"Ah uhm... Thanks... My..." Izuku stopped as her mind blanked again, and she touched her fingers to her head. Ichiro looked at her in concern as she felt her mind ache.

 _Izu...!_

"Are you alright...?" Ichiro asked her in concern and she nodded her head and waved a hand at him.

"Yes sorry... headache..." She sighed out and rubbed her temples. "I uhm..." She looked up at Ichiro, and then back at her bracelets. "Some one very precious to me... Gave me these..." She said with a thought, as if recalling a far off memory. "They... The clasp like this." She showed Ichiro who nodded his head as she opened it up to show him. She smiled a bit as she closed them again.

"You have small wrists..." Ichiro said with a laugh and Izuku looked up at him. "Like a child, almost."

 _IZU!_

"... Are you okay...?" Izuku looked up at the man with wide eyes, and saw him frowning at her. "You're crying, did you pinch yourself?"

"I..." Izuku lifted her fingers up to her cheeks and touched them. They were wet, and she realized, it was because of her tears that were pouring down her face. "... I didn't, I... don't know why I'm crying..." She frowned as she dried her eyes with her hands.

 _IZU, WAKE UP!_

"Can you hear that...?" Izuku asked as she looked around, then back up at Ichiro who was looking up at the ceiling with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry, I hear nothing." He said and Izuku looked down at her hands in confusion. "... There's still a lot we should discuss." She looked up at the man again and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe... We were talking about weapons right?"

"Ah, yes!" Izuku felt a smile pull at her face, and she nodded her head. "About the different metals!"

"There's a strong metal found only here in the badlands." Ichiro grinned at her, and she nodded her head to him. "It's the best there is for making weapons, never mind the quirk part!" he shook a hand at her, and she looked at him in confusion. "Though, in terms of putting it to use in battle... Sword against sword, Steel is good... But with Quirks added in, you want Chromium!"

"Chromium...?" Izuku asked curiously, and he nodded his head to her.

"Steel is vastly available elsewhere... But you can only find Chromium in the red mountains!" He pointed a finger to the tapestry again, and Izuku saw it had changed into a mountainous landscape, not unlike the one she had seen outside. "Before the demons took over, we would use it for people who were gifted strength, and other abilities."

"Like...?" Izuku asked curiously and Ichiro smiled at her.

"Fire... Ice..." He shrugged and Izuku felt her head ache once more. "Abilities that need an outlet... Like making stuff float... Something that powers your legs to run faster even. It's very-"

 _IZUCHAN!_

 _YOUR MAJESTY!_

 _Izuku, wake up...!_

"Versatile... Are you sure you're okay...?" Ichiro asked and Izuku wiped at her eyes again with her fingers as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yeah, the headache just keeps throbbing... I keep hearing people shouting too.." Izuku sighed out, and Ichiro frowned once more.

"We should get you some rest then..." He smiled at her and she looked up at him curiously. "A good sleep helps with any headache."

"Ah, that's a good idea." Izuku smiled at Ichiro, and he nodded his head, before he lead her off towards a door. She followed behind him as he lead the way up some stairs, and to a door. Izuku looked at it curiously, before she pushed it open. She saw the stone inside was a dark gray, and there was furniture. The room was round, and wooden stairs lead up to a loft above. "This is cozy... Like a hut or a small house..." she said with a laugh and looked back at Ichiro. "Is it alright if I borrow this room for a bit...?"

"Use it as long as you need." Ichiro told her, and she nodded her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He pointed to the ground on his side of the door, and Izuku nodded her head to him again, before the door clicked shut.

"... Looks familiar..." She muttered out as she looked at the small fireplace and sofa. She walked towards the stairs, and up to the loft. She saw a large bed, littered with many colorful blankets, and felt a sense of calm and familiarity at seeing them. She wandered over to the bed, and touched the top of it with her fingers before she crawled into the comfy mass of fabric. She closed her eyes, and a familiar scent of ash and wood filled her nose that made her relax. She felt herself slowly drift towards sleep, when she heard a familiar voice again...

 _Izu..._

"Hah...?" Izuku opened her eyes, and looked around at the inside of the room. She sat up on the bed, and felt groggy as she scratched at her hair. She took a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts as she sat there, before she got up off the bed and trailed down the stairs. "Hmm..." she scratched her cheek, wondering how long she slept, before she saw the door. She remembered Ichiro's words, but was still surprised as she opened up the door and saw him standing there on the other side.

"Sleep well..?" He asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head. "I thought I'd let you have a night..." He pointed to a window, and she looked over at it. Her eyes widened as she saw the sun rising on the horizon, and looked back at Ichiro. "Shall we continue...?" He asked her, and She scratched her cheek nervously before nodding her head again. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important..."

"No, I don't think so." Izuku shook her head as she thought about that. "You didn't have to let me sleep that long though... I apologize." she sighed out and looked up at Ichiro.

"Do not worry, I have all the time in the world." He said with a laugh and waved a hand. "It passes slowly here though... A day here... Feels like a week..." he sighed out, and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Well, being lonely can do that to you." She said with a smile and he let out his own chuckle.

"It is a nice change to have some one to talk too..." He nodded his head to her, and she smiled back at him. "... Chromium..." He looked ahead of them as they stepped back out into the grand entrance hall, and Izuku nodded her head to him. "... When I first touched it...how I found out I had a quirk." Ichiro grinned over at Izuku proudly and she smiled back at him. "I was helping the local black smith, when I touched it! That's how I found out what my power was to!"

"What is your quirk?" Izuku asked curiously and he smiled warmly at her.

"Well, before Suchiru gave me another one..." Ichiro sighed out, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a quirk to put other quirks in weapons... But what good is that with out a quirk to stick in it right?" Ichiro asked with a laugh and Izuku let out her own giggle as she nodded her head. He sighed again as he lead the way towards the doors, and she followed after him. "So he gave me another quirk... One that stockpiles-"

"Power." Izuku said as the doors opened and Ichiro looked back at her, and smiled as he nodded his head.

"Right, so... I put that into the first sword I ever made." he grinned as they walked through the castle town, towards the gates. Izuku nodded her head in understanding, and looked up at the rainbow sky above them. "That way who ever used the sword, it would absorb the power they put into it. You see, the sword draws upon a power deep within each user. It relies on not only their quirk, but their strength of will and emotions. It turns all of it into power, that the user unleashes. My quirk though... It made it so that the sword couldn't be touched by anyone else, expect by the person it was gifted too."

"... So complex..." Izuku said with a smile, and Ichiro let out another laugh and nodded his head.

"Who knew, huh? Thank god I gave it to the King though!" He laughed out, "The last King to live here in this castle," he pointed back at the building, and Izuku turned her head to look back at it as they left the castle town. "The name though... Hah, it's been so long since I thought about him last..." Ichiro looked up in thought. "he was really young too... His eyes were the same color as the mountains around us," he pointed a finger around them both and Izuku let out a laugh.

"How old are you exactly?" Izuku asked him curiously as they walked through the tall emerald grass.

"I forget..." Ichiro groaned out and Izuku giggled once again as they continued to walk up the hillside. "You kind of stop counting after a certain point... But I... Think I ended up here when I was about 30 or so..." He sighed out as they climbed the hillside. Izuku looked around herself, and nodded her head as they continued to the top. She looked up, and saw more snow capped red mountains all around them. "Over there.." He pointed to a far off mountain and Izuku looked over at it curiously. "There's a second castle... Suchiru built it with the first quirk he ever took..."

"Took...?" Izuku asked curiously and saw a sad forlorn look on Ichiro's face.

"He could take other people's quirks from them..." The man sighed out, and Izuku felt a burning feeling in the pit of her chest. "... He found out when we were kids by accident while we were testing some gloves we made. That's also how he found out he could give them back..." Izuku looked over at the landscape and nodded her head. "... Over the years, our family struggled with the business... People with powerful quirks would come through here and flaunt them." He waved a hand around and Izuku frowned at that information. "My brother hated them... They had money... power... So he took their quirks from them."

"... That's pretty awful though..." Izuku said with a frown and Ichiro looked back at her curiously. "I mean... I can understand how he felt... It's kind of unfair I guess... But.." Izuku scratched her cheek with her finger. "... If it were me, I would have just worked harder."

"Right?" Ichiro asked and she looked up at him as he smiled at her. "That's what I said too, that we should put all our energy into making weapons and clothing... But he didn't like that." Ichiro looked out at the mountains. "They were only dealt a lucky hand, he used to say... Till one day he stood up, and said he was dealt the luckiest one. He took quirks from people left right and center... Anything that he deemed worth taking..." Ichiro looked down at the ground and Izuku frowned as she watched him slowly sit down in the grass. She took a seat beside him, and the two of them looked out at the land. "... The more he took... The more the look in his eyes got darker... He used to have eyes like mine." Ichiro smiled and pointed at his face, "But in the end... They became this black color last I saw him..." He looked back up.

"I'm sorry..." Izuku said with a frown, as she looked out at the land. "It... Must have been awful..."

"It was... That's why, I knew I had to stop him..." Ichiro sighed out, and Izuku nodded her head. "It's why I made my sword..." She looked over at him and he pointed in another direction, further north. "... have you ever been that way?"

"No..." Izuku shook her head as she looked to the north. "Why...?"

"There's another castle..." Izuku turned her head to look at him in surprise, and he smiled sadly at her. "Though... You don't want to go there now..."

"Why? What's there...?" Izuku asked him with a frown, and he sighed as he leaned back on his hands.

"That's where he imprisoned Akuma..." Ichiro sighed out, and Izuku's eyes went wide in surprise at that. "... he was just a kid... But one day, when he was crying... A creature appeared." Ichirio looked up and frowned. "The creature was the materialization of his sadness and anger... The thing bit the tip of my finger off!" Ichiro held up his right hand, and Izuku saw the tip of his index finger was indeed missing. "... Suchiru liked the creature... Even though all it wanted to do was eat people... I don't know what he did to Akuma exactly, but..." Ichiro glared at the ground in front of him. ".. He's still alive... he can't die... and... God knows how many quirks Suchiru shoved into him, but he just lays there like a puppet... And the demons just crawl out from the shadows around him... Izuku!" She jumped a bit at Ichiro turned to look at her, anguish written all over his face. "I hate to ask you this... But I need you to save him!"

"Save him...?" Izuku frowned at him, "But... Let's just go save him now." Izuku pointed to the north and saw Ichiro frown at her. "It's safe to travel here right? We can just go-"

"I've tried..." Ichiro groaned and Izuku looked back at him, seeing tears in his eyes. "But... I don't have the power... The King didn't either... And neither did all the others..." she watched Ichiro hunch forwards, and she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "...8 of us have failed, Izuku... But.." he looked back at her, "you're the first one I've gotten to really talk to..."

"8 of you...?" Izuku asked curiously, and frowned at him as he nodded. "You never spoke to the others?"

"Not... Not really, not like this..." He pointed between them and Izuku looked down at the ground in front of them. "You're different... I don't know what it means... but you..." He looked back at her and she straightened up again. "I think you can do it."

"Well..." Izuku looked away from him, and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll do my best..." Izuku smiled, and nodded her head. "I... Wanted to make the Badlands safe again... For..." Izuku felt a pain in the back of her head, and she touched her fingers to her neck. "For..."

"Are you alright...?" Ichiro asked and she nodded her head as she leaned forwards. "You look like you're in pain..."

"It's okay, It's just a curse.." Izuku said with a wave of her hand, before she froze in realization. She jerked her head up and her eyes went wide as she looked at the landscape. "Curse... I was cursed..." she pushed herself up, and looked around. "I wanted... I wanted to make this place safe for... For Eri..."

"Whose Eri...?" Ichiro asked, and she looked down at him as he watched her curiously.

"Eri... Shes... My adopted Daughter..." Izuku looked up again as it came back to her. "... And it's my job, to keep the world safe... To make it better... Because..."

 _Your Majesty... Wake up..._

"Because I'm King of it..." Izuku felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at the rainbow sky.

"Ah, right... I guess who ever got One for All, was usually given that title..." Ichiro said thoughtfully, and Izuku looked back at him with wide eyes. "I think that King made it up after I gave him the sword you know... He had a big ego!" Ichiro laughed out, and Izuku watched him stand up. "Mountain Kings though... They're strong."

"Mountain King..." Izuku looked back out at the red mountains, and something in her head was slowly starting to click into place as the gears turned. "I know one of them..." She felt her tears continue to poor down her cheeks and her eyes widened.

"I remember the name now!" Ichiro said with a gasp, and she felt her heart throb as the next word leave his mouth. "Bakugou!"

 _Izu... For the love of God... Please..._

"... I know... One..." Izuku started to walk forwards, and her tears continued to pour down her cheeks. "I've... Known them my whole life...!"

"Careful... You'll trip...!" Ichiro called out as he ran after her, but her legs picked up the pace as she ran down the hill.

 _Wake up..._

"I KNOW HIM!" Izuku shouted as she picked up speed, her feet running full sprint down the grassy hill. "I'VE GOT TO GET BACK TO HIM!"

 _Izu..._

"Izuku! Hold on!" Izuku felt her tears fly off her face as she continued to run, before she she saw the grass stop ahead of her. "HOLD ON! STOP!" Her eyes widened as she saw the edge of a cliff coming up, and felt a hand grab her by the arm. She was jerked to a stop, and she felt her heart ache. She looked to the edge of the cliff, only feet in front of her, before she spun around to look up at Ichiro. "Wait... Just wait..."

"I have to get back...!" Izuku told him, and saw pain in his sapphire eyes. "They need me... The world needs me...!"

 _Izu... I need you... Wake up..._

"He needs me!" Izuku shouted at Ichiro, and felt his hand tighten around her arm. "I have to stop the Demon Alliance! I have to go back and keep everyone safe!"

"hold on..." Ichiro held up a hand to stop her, and she felt her tears continue to pour. "... You'll need your sword..." He turned his head to look at the grass behind him, and Izuku saw it standing straight up out of a stone.

"One for All..." The both spoke at the same time, and Izuku's eyes widened, as she looked up at Ichiro. He stepped towards the sword, and reached a hand out to it's handle. Izuku watched with wide eyes as he drew it from the stone, before he turned to look back at her.

"... To the north..." Ichiro told her, and Izuku looked up at him curiously as he walked back over to her. "Directly north of Kita..." He nodded to her, and she nodded back to him. "All the way to the ocean side..." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes, and nodded her head. "... One more thing..." He looked down at the sword in his hands, and Izuku frowned. "Make sure... you end him..."

"End who...?" Izuku asked, and Ichiro looked back up at her. She saw a deep sadness in his eyes, and her heart ached for him.

"Suchiru... All for One... He needs to be defeated..." Ichiro told her. A strong wind blew past the both of them, and Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest.

 _She's... Not breathing...!_

"he's... he's in prison..." Izuku choked out, and clenched her fists. "On Grim Island... he can't..."

"He can, and he will." Ichiro said with a tone of finality, and Izuku swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "He won't stop until the whole world is his... So you need to stop him... With One for All." Ichiro held up the sword, and Izuku looked it over. "He's lived long enough... He's no longer human, Izuku. He's one of the Demon's he runs with... You need to stop him, once and for all."

 _IZU!_

"Ichiro..." Izuku looked up at him, and saw tears form in his sapphire eyes. "I... I can't..."

"You have too..." Ichiro stepped forwards and held the sword out to her. She reached her hands out, and felt the weight of the blade as she took the handle. She looked back up at Ichiro as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "Izuku... The 9th wielder... Let this madness end..."

"... Ichiro..." Izuku looked up into his eyes, her own tears spilling down her cheeks rapidly.

"I know you're special..." He told her simply and a sad smile crossed his lips. "You can do it..."

 _Izu, wake up!_

".. I think some one is calling you..." Ichiro said with a sigh, and Izuku looked down at the sword in her hands. "I'm a bit sad to see you go though... I enjoyed our chat, I wish it could go on a bit longer."

"Maybe... Maybe we can again...?" Izuku looked up at him, but he shook his head.

"I don't want to see you back here..." He told her, and Izuku frowned at him. "The curse on you... The one he left... You need to break it. Don't go to him for help, I know you can do it on your own."

"But how...?" Izuku frowned up at him, and he smiled, before he turned his head to look up at the hill once again. She looked up at the grass, and her eyes went wide as she saw white and red flowers poking up over the blades as the breeze rustled them. "Is that...?"

"Angels Blush..." Ichiro said with a smile, and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's no such thing..." Izuku looked up at him and he laughed as he smiled at her. "That's just white Demons Thorn..."

"Demons Thorn is not natural... It was created due to the miasma they made..." He looked back at the flowes. "Demons Thorn... Plant it in a place where demons do not walk... Then you'll have yourself some Angels Blush..."

 _Izu... please... please wake up...!_

"I think thats all the time we have," Ichiro pointed a finger up at the sky, and Izuku frowned up at him. "You can do it..." He told her as he stepped close to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The world's fate rests on your shoulders..."

"Ichiro... You were..." Izuku looked up at him, and some more tears rolled down her cheeks. "... The Brother... The first wielder... and creator... Of"

"Izuku..." Ichiro smiled at her, and another soft laugh escaped him. "One for All is yours... Wield it with out fear." Izuku felt her heart ache for the man, and she gripped the sword tightly in her hands. She nodded her head to him and bit back her sobs. "Now... Could you do me one more favor...?"

"Anything..." Izuku choked out through her tears.

 _Izuku..._

She looked up at Ichiro, seeing his lips for her name, but the voice wasn't his... It was that distant one that called to her every now and then while she was here... Her eyes widened as he smiled warmly at her, before his mouth moved again, forming the words...

 _Wake up._

"Ichiro...!" Izuku cried out, before she felt his hand on her shoulder push her gently. She felt her tears spill down her cheeks once again as she fell back. Time seemed to slow down as she did, and she gripped the sword in her hands tightly. She saw a few tears fall down his cheeks as he watched her, and she realized he had pushed her right off the cliff. She felt her heart tighten in fear, and she down into the chasm she was plummeting into. Her eyes widened as she saw not darkness at the button, but a shimmering white. She closed her eyes as she saw it coming closer, and she curled her body around the sword she was hugging to her chest. She felt a rush of cold hit her, and heard water toss around her. The cooling feeling surrounded her, and seeped into her skin. She shivered as she hugged the sword to her, and slowly opened her eyes. The white was gone, and all she saw was black.

"Where now...?" She looked around the empty abyss that surrounded her, and her heart ached in her chest.

 _Open your eyes... Come on, Izu...!_

"Ka..." she turned her head as she heard the voice again, and her tears formed as she looked around wildly for where it was coming from.

 _The Promise was forever... You can't..._

"I can't what...?!" Izuku cried out to the darkness.

 _You can't leave me..._

"I don't want to!" Izuku wailed and her tears blurred her vision. "I'm not going anywhere!"

 _Open your eyes..._

"THEY ARE OPEN!" She screamed out and a sob escaped her throat. "Kach..." She felt the word catch in her throat, and she bit back a sob that so desperately wanted out.

 _Izu..._

She felt a warm sensation on her forehead, and she felt her hot tears pour down her cheeks.

"KACCHAN!" She screamed out, and hugged the sword to her chest. "Ka..." A sob ripped from her throat, and she closed her eyes as she hugged the sword tightly. "chan..."

 _I'll do anything... Just please... please, Izu..._

 _Wake up..._

"Ka..." Izuku struggled to move her fingers. They felt heavy, and her throat felt dry. She felt gravity pull on her, making her whole body ache with pain. The air chilled her skin, but for some reason, her hand was warm, and so was a spot on her forehead. She felt the warmth on her left hand grip her fingers tightly, and what ever she was laying on moved.

"Izu...?" She heard the rasp sound of Katsuki's voice beside her, and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Izu, did you...?!"

"Ka... cch... an..." Izuku struggled to open her eyes. Her body didn't want to listen... Everything hurt, and there was a dull itch on her back. She ground her teeth together, and slowly, the light hit her eyes. She felt the warmth on her left hand tighten it's grip, and slowly her eyesight started to sharpen. She looked to her left, and saw wide ruby eyes staring at her. "Kacchan..." She felt her lips tug into a small smile as she looked up at him. His hair was a mess, his clothes as well. He had dark circles under his eyes, and a bandage on his brow. "... You look... Tired..."

"Izu...?" She watched the surprise in his eyes turn into disbelief. "You're..."

"I'm awake..." She smiled up at him, and her fingers curled around his in her hand. Her eyes went wide as she saw his eyes widen, and for the first time in her life, she saw tears form. She frowned up at him as struggled to move her arm. It felt like lead, and she slowly managed to get herself up on her elbow and reach her right hand out towards his cheek. "Kacchan... You... You're... cry... ing...?" She choked out, and she watched his wide eyes narrow at her, and she looked at him in confusion, before he let go of her left hand. She felt her head spin, and he moved to fast for her to stop him. One second, she was about to wipe his tears away for him, and the next, he was crushing her against his chest in a tight hug. "Kacchan...!"

"YOU IDIOT!" She heard the tears in his throat, and she paused as he hugged her tightly to him. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT CURSE DOES! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE FIGHTING TO US, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GO THIS FAR, IZUKU!" She felt her own tears form in her eyes, and she gripped the back of his shirt with her fingers as best as she could. "YOU STOPPED BREATHING! YOU DIDN'T RESPOND! YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP FOR 3 DAYS!"

"3...?" Izuku's eyes widened at that information. She felt Katsuki trembling under her hands, and her heart tightened in pain.

"3 days..." she could hear a sob trying to escape him, and she closed her eyes. She felt her tears roll down her cheeks, and she buried her face against his shoulder. "3 fucking days of hell on earth... Watching you lay there... you didn't move at all..." She felt his hands grip the back of her night gown, and some how he hugged her tighter. "Izuku... I don't..." She felt him shake with sadness, and she bit back her own sob in her throat. "... I can't... Live with out you... Please... Don't ever..."

"I'm sorry..." Izuku finallysobbed out, and she felt his shaking stop. "I'm so sorry Kacchan... I'm sorry...!" She felt his shaking start again, and she let out another sob as she clung to him. "I won't... I won\t do it again... I won't worry you again... I'm..."

"Izuku..." she felt him cling to her and she closed her eyes as she cried.

"Katsuki...!" She sobbed his name out. She found some strength inside of her, ad her arms wrapped around his middle tightly. "Katsuki... Katsuki I'm so sorry...!"

"I'm sorry..." Katsuki choked out. She felt his hands grip her arms, and she rested her head against his shoulder. "I should have stopped you..."

"I should have listened...!" She sobbed out.

"I should have been faster... Stronger...!" he gripped her arms tightly and she lifted her head up and leaned back to look up at him.

"I should have trusted you...!" She cried out to him,

"You should have!" He snapped at her.

"I KNOW!" She hiccuped through her tears. "I should... I should have let you all try... Before I stepped in... I just..." She looked down at her lap as he held her by the arms. "... I didn't... Want to see anyone get hurt... It's better if... It's me..."

"No it's not...!" Katsuki snapped, and she turned her head to look up at him. "The world needs you, Izuku..."

"BUT I NEED ALL OF YOU!" She shouted at him, and saw his eyes widen as he looked at her. "I need everyone... There's no world to me... If you guys aren't in it...!"

"Izuku..." She looked up into his ruby eyes, and felt her heart ache as she saw the anguish in them. "... I need you..." He told her, and she felt her cheeks redden a bit. They stared at each other for a long moment, and she watched him swipe his fingers across his cheeks. She felt her own tears well up in her eyes again, and he reached his hands out and touched her cheeks. She felt her tears spill once again, and his fingers cleared each one away for her. She bit back a sob as she looked into his ruby eyes, and saw them get misty once again, before he leaned in. His warm lips kissed hers gently, and she closed her eyes as his hands cupped her cheeks. It was kinda and sweet... It was warm and gentle... It was Familiar... And filled with love...

"Katsuki..." She breathed out his name as their lips parted, and felt his fingers brush her cheeks once more, before he gently pinched her cheek. "Ka...?"

"Say Kacchan..." He told her, and she blushed a bright red as she looked into his serious eyes.

"Kacchan..." She smiled at him, and watched his own lips turn up in a smile before he kissed her cheek. "I love you..." She told him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And I love you..." She smiled as she felt his cheek press against her head, and he held her in his arms tightly.

"Izuchan...?!" She looked up over his shoulder at the bedroom door, and felt Katsuki's chest rumble with an annoyed growl as he turned his head to glare back at it. Izuku recognized the voice as Uraraka's, and she smiled a bit as she heard a soft knock. "Bakugou... Is she...?"

"She's-" Izuku held up a hand to stop him, and pressed a finger to his lips. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled at him warmly, before she moved her legs off the bed. She watched him shift on the chair he sat in, and she pushed herself to stand up. "Izu..." He hissed out her name as she wobbled a bit, and reached a hand out to grab his shoulder. She felt his hands steady her by her hips, and she smiled up at him gratefully. "tch... Just stay in bed..." She shook her head at him and grinned. She watched him growl in annoyance, before he helped her walk towards the door.

"Bakugou, is she alright?!" Yaoyorozu called out and Izuku smiled as she reached a hand out to the door knob.

"We heard you shouting, is her Majesty awake?!" Iida called out, and Izuku grabbed the knob and gripped it tightly with her fingers. She turned the knob and pulled open the door. She looked up at the group of her friends gathered on the other side, all wearing their night clothing, and she felt a warm grin spread across her face as she watched their eyes widen in surprise and shock as they looked at her.

"Bit late to be shouting, isn't it?" She asked with her smile, and felt her tears start to form in her eyes. "You all woke me up!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"IZUKU!"

"IZUCHAN!"

Izuku heard them all explain loudly at once, and she let out a laugh as arms went flying and heads knocked together as they all dove at her for a hug. She felt her legs give out, but it didn't matter because they were all holding her up in their embrace. She felt her heart swell with warmth and happiness as she did her best to hug them all back, and she closed her eyes.

"That's one to many scares...!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku heard the sobs in her throat.

"You can't do that again, that was too much!" Jirou shouted and Izuku felt her heart ache for them.

"You had us all worried! You need to think about your own health!" Iida shouted above all the heads.

"Tell us about important stuff BEFORE the battle, not AFTER!" Kaminari shouted.

"REALLY! THERE'S A LIMIT TO MANLINESS YOU KNOW!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku let out a small laugh. Everyone sobbed all around her as they slowly let go, and Katsuki snuck in and held her up by her shoulders so she couldn't crumble.

"Sorry everyone," Izuku smiled at them all, and held up at hand as they all wiped at their tears. " She felt Katsuki grip her shoulders, and she relaxed a bit. "I have a problem though..." Izuku sighed out, and put a hand on her chest. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes of concern. "I've been asleep for days... I'm really hungry...!" She groaned out and heard snorts of laughter from everyone. She smiled at them once again, and Todoroki stepped forwards.

"I'll get a maid to bring something up," he said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at him. "Really... Isn't there something else you should think about?"

"Uhm...?" Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she tried to think about what he meant.

"Like the washroom maybe...?" He asked, and Izuku blushed a bright red as everyone laughed loudly. She covered her face in embarrassment, wishing she hadn't woken up now. She could hear the others still laughing, and she lowered her fingers from her face, and felt a smile tug at her lips.

No... She was gad she was awake now.


	50. WEEBLES AND WOBBLES! IZUCHAN WONT FALL!

**WOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

 **LOOK AT THIS! WE MADE IT! LOOK AT THIS MILE STONE!**

 **CHAPTER 50 EVERYONE!**

 **CHAPTER GOD DAMN 50 OF THE FANTASY AU!**

 **WE DID IT, AND I'M LIKE, 80% SURE I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FINISHING THIS YOU KNOW!**

 **WOW!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STICKING AROUND THIS LONG!**

 **I'm so happy to have people dedicated enough to read this journey I'm pretty much bullshitting my way through.**

 **It's been so much fun, and I really treasure this story. I'm so happy that those of you who read my other work, PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO! Have come to read this, and I'm even happier that you enjoy some of my own characters that I created and inserted into this story as well.**

 **So everyone, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you so much!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **(aaah my hands...! hahaha!)**

The snow was falling in large chunky flakes, and Izuku smiled as she watched them gently float down from the sky. She pulled the blanket she had on, tightly around her shoulders, and felt her chilly skin warm a bit as she sat by the window. It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. It was cloudy, and the rays gave the sky a beautiful orange glow, and made the snowflakes sparkle like diamonds.

"Kita..." Izuku breathed out the word that was carved into her thoughts. It was late when she had first woken up, and she had sent everyone off to bed after she had a snack to eat. She felt awful about what she had put her friends through... They all looked so tired, so beaten... But none of them looked as exhausted as Katsuki did. She didn't want to burden them with the information that was swirling about her mind. She had watched Katsuki fall asleep, but she didn't feel like sleeping any more... She had three days under her belt.

"Ichiro..." Izuku mumbled out the name as she leaned her forehead against the chilly frosted glass of the window. She closed her eyes, remembering the sapphire blue eyes that looked at her with decades of sadness and knowledge. How on earth did she have that dream...? She opened her eyes up, and looked at the delicate patterns the frost had formed on the window pane. "... I'll do my best..." She smiled to herself as she lifted her head from the glass and looked back outside.

"Izu...?" She turned her head around to look over at the bed, and saw Katsuki stirring. She watched him reach a hand out to her side of the bed, and she frowned a bit as she saw him sit up straight almost instantly. He whipped his head around, a panicked look written across his face.

"I'm right here...!" She called out to him, and his ruby eyes landed on her. She smiled at him hopefully, and saw the panic ease on his features, before concern replaced it. "Kacchan...?"

"What are you doing up...?" He asked her, and she shifted on the bench she sat on. "You should be resting.. It's cold, you'll-"

"I'm alright," She smiled at him and saw his brow furrow in frustration. "I rested for three days, I couldn't go back to sleep." she told him, and watched him moved his legs off the bed. "You how ever... you look like you haven't slept in three days, just keep resting."

"I don't want to..." he grumbled out and she looked up at him as he got up off the bed and walked towards her. "Are you sure you're alright...?" He asked her as he leaned over her and pulled the blanket around her shoulders a bit more.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Kacchan..." Izuku laughed out as she looked up at him, and watched him narrow his eyes at her. "I'm just weak from sleeping too much... I didn't eat either, so..."

"The curse..." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up into his ruby eyes, and saw anger in them. "... The mark didn't go away this time..."

"What...?" She frowned at that information, and Katsuki looked away from her. "... But I... I took the medicine..." She put a hand over her mouth, and felt Katsuki's hands grip her shoulders.

"It wasn't a sure thing... You pushed too hard..." She looked down at her knee's as Katsuki grumbled in anger. "Most of it went away... but there's a large flower still on your back... At least there was yesterday..."

"... Were you looking at me naked while I slept...?" She looked up at him and pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders. She watched his eyes widen a bit in surprise as she feigned a frown up at him. "Kacchan, I was unconscious... How could you?"

"No, I was checking on the mark!" He snapped and She felt a smile tug at her lips, and let out a small laugh. She watched his face redden in anger, and he glared at her. "Why you... that's not funny! Do you know what I fucking went through while you were-?!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." Izuku looked up at him, and saw his glare soften a bit as he clenched her shoulders. "I know you wouldn't..." she sighed out, before she moved her feet back up onto the bench. She looked up at him again as he let go of her shoulders, and smiled warmly. "If you're not going to go back to sleep, sit..." She nodded to the bench, and he sat down on it with a thunk. She smiled at him, and reached her hand out from under the blanket to hold his. "... I'm sorry for making you go through that..." She told him, and watched his ruby eyes look up at her.

"...Izu..." he growled out, and she tilted her head to the side as his eyes narrowed while they looked at her. "You can't... Fight like that right now... Not until we figure something out... It's hurting you from the inside out..."

"I know..." Izuku looked down at their hands as he gripped her fingers tightly and she felt a few tears come to her eyes.

"You were bleeding from wounds... But there was blood coming from your mouth too..." She looked up at him with wide eyes, and she gripped his hand tightly. "We gave you some potions... But there wasn't much else we could do... We need to get this curse off of you... I don't care if I have to bow and beg the god damn man, I'll go to grim Island and make him-"

"Angels... Blush..." Izuku's eyes widened as she looked up at Katsuki, and saw him raise an eyebrow at her in confusion. "... We can... We can get rid of it with Angels Blush...!" She sat up on her knee's and looked into his eyes. She saw confusion written all across his face, and she gripped his hand with both of hers. "While I was asleep...! I had this crazy dream, Kacchan! Everything in it was beautiful!" She smiled brightly at Katsuki.

"What...?" He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion and she felt her smile turn into a big grin.

"The Northern part of the mountains...! They're so beautiful with out Demons! And there's this place called Kita...!" She gripped his hand tightly with both of hers. "It's where the Mountain King used to live! A long long time ago! It's in the badlands, there's this castle!" She started to buzz with excitement, but all she saw was confusion and shock written on Katsuki's face, why wasn't he excited? "Kacchan, the sky was like a rainbow! And the grass was so green, and the mountains were beautiful! There's this flower there, it's called Angels Blush! Ichiro told me that..." Izuku paused, and saw Katsuki's shock turn to concern as she sat back on her bottom. "... Ichiro..."

"... Izu...?" She looked up at Katsuki as he lifted his free hand up and touched her cheek with his fingers. "You're crying... Whose Ichiro...?"

"... He's..." Izuku felt her eyes sting with tears, and her vision blurred. "He's this... he..." She felt whole being become overwhelmed by sadness, and she gripped his hand tightly as the tears poured down her cheeks. It was just now dawning on her... Ichiro... He created One for All... he was the First Wielder... The one who died trying to stop his brother, All for One... Trying to stop Suchiru... "... he's gone..." Izuku sobbed out, and put a hand over her chest. She didn't know how... But she had some how spoken with Ichiro, learned all he had to offer her... or at least what he could give her within her time with him...

"Izu...?!" She looked up at Katsuki as she put a hand over her mouth, her tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Who is this Ichiro...? Why are you so upset...?"

"... Kacchan..." Izuku bit back her sobs, and she gripped his hand tightly in hers. She looked up into his ruby eyes once again, and before she could stop herself the words just spilled out of her mouth. Every last detail of her dream, every word of her conversation with Ichiro, every detail about the terrain. By the end of it, her tears were starting to let up, and the overwhelming sorrow in her chest had eased a bit, but she felt like she had lost a good friend...

"... So some how... You were having the adventure while you were unconscious..." Katsuki sighed out as he held her against his chest. The blanket was wrapped around them both as he leaned back against the wall next to the window, and stroked her hair gently with his fingers. "... And this Ichiro... He created..."

"One for All..." Izuku sobbed out against his shoulder and closed her eyes. There seemed to be no end to her tears that continued to pour.

"... I've never heard of Angels Blush..." Katsuki mumbled against her hair, and Izuku hiccuped from her tears as he continued to try and calm her. "... I've never heard of Demons Thorn growing outside of the northern mountains either..."

"We need to... To plant it..." Izuku hiccuped again and tried to dry her eyes with her fingers. "Some where demons can't walk..."

"Tch, that's a hefty fucking order... They're everywhere..." Katsuki grumbled as she slowly calmed down. The sorrow in her chest seemed to stay, but her tears were coming to an end finally. "And how do we even do that... We have no seeds... And who knows how those things grow...?" he growled out, and Izuku sat back away from his chest, still trying to dry her cheeks. "... Come on..." Katsuki sighed out, and Izuku looked up at him curiously as he shifted and stood up. She blushed a bit as he held her in his arms, "I think you need a calming bath... Then we can get you some breakfast..." He told her, and she gripped his shoulders with her fingers. He carried her into the bathroom, and Izuku kept her hands on his arms as he lowered her onto her feet. She felt her legs shake a bit, and her knee's about to buckle, but he held her up by her waist. "... Izu, can you...?"

"I uhm..." She felt weak... Weaker than she should have been. She ground her teeth together and steeled her nerves. "Let go.." She told him and she watched his brow furrow. She nodded her head to him and he slowly let go of her waist. She held onto his arms, her legs shaking again, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She felt her legs buckle and she went down, but Katsuki swiftly caught her by her waist. "I can't..." Izuku groaned as she held onto his arms while he picked her up again, and looked at her in concern. "I should... Maybe I need to eat... I don't..."

"You were asleep for a long time, this will go away.." He assured her, and she felt tears of frustration come to her eyes. "I'll help you, come on..." He kissed her cheek, and she nodded her head to him. They both got undressed, and he sat her on a stool in the bathroom so she could wash herself. Her arms and hands felt weak as she scrubbed her hair clean, before she rinsed off. When they sat in the warm tub, she let out a sigh as her already jello like muscles relaxed even more. She looked over at Katsuki as he closed his eyes, and let out a groan as he leaned back in the water.

"You know..." Izuku leaned back in the water as well, and looked up at the ceiling with a thought. "... Ichiro mentioned the first King of the world..."

"Wasn't that him...?" Katsuki asked lazily, and she smiled a bit.

"I guess... But not officially...?" she said with a thought, before she closed her own eyes. "he said it was a Mountain King... Want to know what his name was...?" Izuku asked with a laugh.

"You know..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku opened her eyes to look over at him. She smiled nervously as she saw his eyes narrowed in her direction, "I'm not a big fan of you going on and on about other men..."

"H-hold on..!" Izuku said with a wave of her hands. "Its... It's really cool, his name was Bakugou!" She held up a finger, and watched Katsuki sit up fully, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "He was the last King to live in Kita! Ichiro gave him One for All back then!"

"... Bakugou?" Katsuki looked away from her, and seemed confused by this. "You said Kita before... But.. there's no such place.." He looked over at her, and Izuku frowned, before she looked down at the water.

"... I guess... It was such a long time ago... But... There has to be some kind of information on it." she sighed out and leaned back in the water again. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know...

"... Hmm..." She looked over at Katsuki gain as he stared up at the ceiling, and ran a hand through his hair. "...Maybe that Old Banana knows something..."

"Old Banana...?" Izuku asked in confusion, and Katsuki looked over at her.

"That guy in yellow... All Might's teacher or some shit." He waved a hand around in the air, and Izuku sat up straight in the water.

"Gran Torino...?" she asked him and Katsuki pointed a finger at her and nodded his head. "... Yeah... YEAH!" She pushed herself up out of the water and went to get out of the tub.

"Izu, hold-!" Katsuki could only get the first two words out before she crashed onto the stone floor of the bathroom. She groaned in pain as she held her chin and heard him sigh. "... On... You can't move that well..." She looked up at him with a pout on her face, and watched him snort in laughter.

"It's not funny..." She grumbled as he got out of the water and grabbed some towels. She pushed herself up a bit, and rubbed her sore chin while he wrapped a towel around his waist. She looked up at him as he walked over and wrapped the second towel around her, before he picked her up like a princess. She felt her cheeks redden as she looked up at him, and he grinned.

"It's not funny... But I don't mind holding you all the time.." He told her, and her cheeks got even warmer as he kissed her cheek. He sat her down on the bathroom counter, and She looked up at him as he handed her another towel to dry her hair with. "I'll grab some clothes and get the room warmer." He told her as he dried his own hair, and she nodded her head to him before he stepped out of the bathroom. She sighed out as she quickly dried her short green locks of hair, before she looked at the mirror behind herself. She touched her red chin, and sighed once more, before her eyes caught a glimpse of black and red. She looked at herself in the mirror, and turned her back to it. She could see the mark poking above the back of her towel, and she loosened it around herself, before letting it slip off. Her eyes widened as she saw the large image of Demons thorn decorating her skin, and held her breath.

"Damnit..." She groaned out and looked away from the mirror. She gripped the edge of the counter with her fingers, and closed her eyes. "...It's okay..." she sighed out to herself, and held up her hands. "You can beat it... You can get rid of it..." She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again. She jumped a bit as she saw Katsuki staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I like how you give yourself pep talks.." He told her simply, and she felt her whole face turn red in embarrassment. "You always boost everyone else up with your words... It's good to know you do it for yourself too." He said simply, and Izuku looked away from him shyly. "Here.." She looked back up at him as he spoke, and he took the spare towel from the counter and started to dry her legs off for her. She looked down at him with wide eyes as he did, and saw he had already pulled on pants and a shirt.

"Th-This is way more embarrassing..." she stuttered out and watched him smirk up at her as she tried to pull her leg away. "Kacchan, cut it out, come on..." she gripped the counter again and watched him chuckle, before he kissed her leg. The sensation of his lips on her skin made her heart throb, and her eyes got bigger as he smirked up at her.

"You know, if you were feeling any better... I'd make it so that the reason you couldn't walk... would be me..." He growled out at her, and she felt her heart explode in her chest. She quickly looked away from him, her hands trembling nervously. "I can wait though..." He said simply, and she saw him stand back up in the mirror's reflection. She turned her head to look back up at him and he took her hand in his. "... I'm just glad you're awake..." He sighed out, and she felt her heart ache a bit. "Now come on... I'll help you with the clothes."

"Erhm..." Izuku eyes up the dress he held up for her after she got her underwear on. She narrowed her eyes at the top part of it, seeing it looked like the corset thing from her first day in Koto. "... I don't... Want to wear a corset again..."

"It's not like that death trap." Katsuki grumbled out, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "this was the only thing too." He sighed out and she groaned a bit as she pulled it on with his help. She touched the front of her chest, and noticed the ribbons on it were just decoration. She smiled as she tied it into a neat bow happily and grinned up at Katsuki.

"It's nice." she said happily as he held his hands out to her and she grabbed them with her own. She shakily put her feet on the cold stone floor, and frowned as she felt her knee's ready to buckle again. "Kacchan..."

"I've got you, it's alright." He told her, and she ground her teeth together. She gripped his hands tightly and slipped off the counter to fully stand. She felt her legs shaking, but she refused to give up. She clenched her teeth harder as she tried to get them to stop, and tightened her muscles. "Hey..." She looked up at Katsuki as he spoke and saw that look of concern there once again. "I can carry you, you don't have too-"

"No." She told him firmly and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I can do this..." She took a deep breath as she moved her legs. They felt wobbly and weak, and she took a few steps with Katsuki's help. "I need my bracelets..." She groaned as they left the bathroom, and he continued to to hold her up, while letting her walk on her own at the same time. "If I can... Use my quirk, it should help on my legs..." She looked up at Katsuki and he let out a sigh.

"I don't think that's a good idea.." He told her and she gripped his hands tightly. "But okay..." They took their time, and she managed to make it to the small table in the room. She sat down on the chair with a groan of exhaustion, and looked up at Katsuki as he frowned at her. He went over to the night stand and picked up her bracelets. "here.." he opened them up and helped her clasp them onto her wrists. He stared at them for a moment, and Izuku smiled a bit.

"Like a childs..." She said with a laugh and he looked up at her and smirked. "I know," She sighed out and she lifted her hands up. She clenched them into fists, and watched the emeralds glow as the metal warmed. She sighed out as she felt strength fill her up, and she focused for a moment to move it through her whole body. "Thats better..." She sighed out happily, and flexed her hands.

"I still don't think it's a good idea..." Katsuki told her as he stood up, and stretched his arms. She looked up at him as he wandered over to the dresser and grabbed a tunic. He pulled it on, and picked her boots up for her. She smiled as she too them from him, and pulled them on her feet. "You'll tire yourself out."

"I'll be okay," she told him and he grumbled as he watched her.

"Breakfast!" The two of them turned their heads to loo at the door to their bedroom, as there was a soft knock. Izuku looked up t Katsuki as he walked over and opened it up. A maid stood there with a smile plastered across her face as she rolled a cart into the room. "OH!" She stopped as she looked over at Izuku and her eyes widened. "You're awake, your Majesty!"

"Ah yes..." Izuku smiled at the woman as she started to get excited.

"Then I'll have more clothing brought up right away for you!" She clapped her hands happily and Izuku smiled nervously at her now as she pushed the tray into the room and began pouring coffee into some cups. "I'm glad the food will actually be eaten this time!"

"This time...?" Izuku asked, and heard Katsuki grumbled behind her as he walked around the table. She looked up at him, seeing him glare at the floor, and she frowned. "yes... It will. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all!" the maid laughed happily, and Izuku watched her put the bread on the table. "You should eat up after being asleep for so many days! Good thing I brought the hearty breakfast!" She sid as she began placing sausages and chopped vegetables onto the table as well. "I'll bring up some vitamins too!"

"Vitamins..?" Izuku asked curiously and looked up at the maid.

"yes, Lady Rei takes vitamins with her meals as well. It's good for the sick to get extra nutrients!" She said with a bright smile and Izuku nodded her head to the maid as she continued to put the food down, before she went to leave. "Clothing and vitamins will be right up, your Majesty!"

"Ah, thank you...!" Izuku called out to the maid as she left and closed the door behind her.

"Nosy woman..." Katsuki grumbled as he began eating, and Izuku looked over at him curiously.

"You didn't eat...?" She asked him with a frown and Katsuki looked up at her as he shoved a sausage into his mouth.

"Didn't have an appetite..." He grunted out, and Izuku let out a sigh, before she began eating as well. She felt her stomach rumble in happiness as being filled, and she ate more than she normally did. She sighed out happily as she sipped her hot morning coffee, before the door to the room banged open.

"IZUCHAN!" Uraraka's voice made Izuku turn around in her chair, and she saw the brunette looked wide awake. "It really wasn't a dream!" She cried out, and Izuku let out a small laugh as Uraraka hurried over to her and threw her arms around Izuku's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're finally okay...!"

"Sorry for sleeping so long," Izuku told her friend as Uraraka pressed her cheek to hers.

"Tch, get off of her." Katsuki snapped from the other side of the table and Izuku frowned over at him. "She's not feeling well still!"

"Is that true...?" Uraraka frowned at Izuku and she let out a sigh and shot Katsuki a look across the table.

"I'm just a bit weak, I'll be alright." Izuku told Uraraka with a smile, before she heard huffing from the door. She looked over to see Kirishima with his hand on the door frame. "Eijichan?"

"Runs... To fast..." He huffed out and pointed at Uraraka. "your Majesty..." He smiled at Izuku brightly and she smiled back at him. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you..." Izuku smiled up at them both brightly. She jumped a bit in shock as she saw tears start to form in their eyes. "Uhm..."

"YOU SCARED US!" They shouted at her in unison, and Izuku paled a bit and looked to Katsuki for help. He raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drink his coffee.

"I-I'm sorry you guys.." she looked up at the other two again and saw them both trying to dry their tears. "I'm alright now though, okay?"

"Not okay!" Kirishima pointed a finger at her, and Izuku frowned and looked to Uraraka.

"We let you get away with too much! There's a line!" Uraraka said with her hands on her hips and Izuku smiled nervously at them both. "But it stops here!"

"Okay." Izuku let out a small laugh, and smiled at them both. She saw them look at her with surprise, as if they expected more of a fight. "Until I get rid of this curse, I won't fight like that anymore. Well..." She paused and everyone frowned at her as she looked at the ceiling. "Unless our lives are on the line... Then I will..."

"Hold on!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked over at him in confusion. "You said earlier you wouldn't!"

"Katsuki," Izuku said his name, and he clicked his tongue in anger as she said the whole thing. "If all of you are in mortal danger, I'm not going to hold back."

"We won't be though!" Uraraka protested.

"We're strong heroes too!" Kirishima said with a huff, and Izuku looked up at the both of them. "We won't end up in mortal danger!"

"Then I won't have to fight too hard, will I?" Izuku said with a bright smile and she saw the others let out a sigh. "I know you guys will be alright, and that you'll do your best... So from now on, I'm counting on everyone." her smile turned into an even brighter grin and she saw saw the other two smile back at her.

"You guys shout too much." Izuku looked to the doorway and saw Todoroki standing there with his arms crossed as he looked into the room. She smiled over at him as he stepped inside and looked over at her. "Izuku... How are you feeling today?"

"Jeez, I'm fine!" Izuku groaned out, and she went to stand up. She felt her legs buckle and heard the cups clatter on the table as she grabbed the edge of it. Her eyes went wide as she just about dropped onto the ground, but Katsuki was faster and had her by the shoulders in an instant. She sighed out in relief, and put a hand on his arm as he helped her stand up.

"Idiot..." He grumbled out at her and Izuku laughed nervously before she looked over at the other three in the room. They were all frowning at her and she blushed a bit.

"You should get back in bed..." Todoroki told her as he stepped forwards.

"No, I need to walk around." Izuku held her hand up and smiled at him hopefully. "I wont get my strength back if I just lay in bed all day! Besides... I want to see if Baku is dong better! And I still didn't get a chance to see all of Koto either! And I need to talk to your father!" She clenched her fists and let out a huff. "I have lots to do while I'm here! I need to get his approval and then we have to find out what those Demon Alliance guys are doing here!"

"STOP." The others all said in unison, and Izuku looked at all four of them with wide eyes as they all let out a collective sigh.

"Slow down, you just woke up last night." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku pouted a bit.

"Talking to my father isn't a big deal, but you should take it easy today." Todoroki told her and she looked over at him with a frown.

"And we saw most of Koto the other day, right?" Kirishima smiled hopefully at Izuku and she groaned a bit.

"And looking for the Demon Alliance is just asking for trouble!" Uraraka had her hands on her hips and a motherly look in her eyes. "If you go bouncing around looking for them you'll end up in a situation like the other day and go over board!"

"You guys, I can do this much at least...!" Izuku told them all as she clenched her fists again. "I don't need to be babysAAAAAH!" Izuku felt Katsuki's hands let go of her shoulders and her legs buckled from the sudden burden on them. She fell to the ground, but he caught her around the middle swiftly and raised an eyebrow at her. "KACCHAN!"

"Seeing Koto can wait till you can walk on your own." He told her, and she groaned in frustration, and let her head hang in disappointment. "Start with seeing Baku, and then talking to Icy Hot's burning potato of a father."

"Hey." Izuku and Katsuki looked up at Todoroki as he crossed his arms across his chest. "That's Lord Burning Potato to you." He told them, and Izuku let out a laugh at the serious look on his face. Uraraka and Kirishima joined in on the laughter, and Izuku put her hand over her mouth as her giggles continued. "We can go speak with him this afternoon," Todoroki said with a poorly hidden laugh of his own, and Izuku looked up at him with a smile. "I told him you were awake, and he cleared the afternoon for you."

"Whoa," Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as the prince stated that, "I uhm... Is that okay?"

"I think after what the people of Koto are saying about you, it's more than fine." Todoroki held up a hand, and Izuku raised an eyebrow at that.

"They're praising you out there like crazy!" Kirishima pointed at the window and Izuku looked over at him. "That Kori woman from the other day, she insisted we go visit when you were better!"

"And Mr Attakai," Izuku looked back over at Todoroki curiously. "He actually sent you several outfits and some warm cloaks as a thank you from everyone for what you did."

"But... I wasn't the only one fighting..." Izuku said with a frown.

"Where do you think I got this dress, hmm?" Uraraka gestured to her soft pink dress, and Izuku looked at it, seeing fancy embroidery stitched onto it, as well as delicate gold buttons. "He sent everyone a gift,"

"I'm not wearing it." Katsuki grumbled out angrily as everyone looked over at him.

"But you'd look so Kingly," Kirishima said with a laugh and Katsuki glared t him darkly.

"Come on, at least try it on." Uraraka giggled out herself and Izuku looked at them all in confusion.

"I don't want to look like fucking Icy Hot and his twinkle brothers!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it...?" Izuku asked curiously, and Uraraka bolted to the dresser.

"HEY!" Katsuki growled out and let go of Izuku to chase after her. Izuku wobbled on her feet again and threw her arms out, but Katsuki snapped back around and caught her by the arms with Kirishima and Todoroki. "Damnit... LEAVE IT THERE!"

"LOOK!" Uraraka laughed happily as she held up a dark red fancy tunic. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the black embroidery and the silver buttons... The trim was white, and it was a bit longer like Todoroki's. "Isn't this amazing?!"

"Whoa..." Izuku smiled brightly as she straightened up with Katsuki's help. "That's stunning! Why wont you wear it?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a frown.

"It's dumb, I'm not wearing that girly shit!" Katsuki snapped angrily and glared at Uraraka who put the tunic down.

"This is the best part!" She beamed brightly as she held up a delicate golden crown, and Izuku gazed at the black metal in awe. "Seriously, wasted on this guy though!" Uraraka pointed at Katsuki who growled in anger.

"BITE ME!" He snapped and the others all laughed.

"I think its neat, I'd like to see it." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki as he continued to rumble with anger.

"In your dreams." He snapped and Izuku laughed nervously at his statement.

"Your Majesty...?" Everyone turned to look at the door as the maid from early called out. Izuku saw a towering pile of clothes in her arms, and her eyes widened. "This is all the clothing Mr Attakai sent for you!"

"Oh my god..." Izuku looked at the fabric in awe as the maid stepped inside and place the things on the dresser. "This is too much...!"

"Just accept it," Todoroki sighed out, and Izuku looked at him nervously. "He doesn't take returns,"

"Hah..." Izuku let out a sigh of her own, and she steeled her nerves with a clench of her fist. "Okay..." she too a breath and pushed Katsuki's hands off of her as she activated her quirk with her bracelets. The others watched her with wide eyes as she took the shaky steps towards the dresser, and ground her teeth together as she did. "Thank you for your help..." Izuku smiled to the maid who smiled brightly and nodded her head before she left. Izuku stopped at the dresser and reached out to grab the top of it with her hands.

"Izu...!" Katsuki rushed over to her as she let her quirk go. She grasped the dresser with her fingers to hold herself up, and she grinned as she looked over at the others triumphantly. "Moron... Don't push yourself..."

"I'm alright, I made it!" Izuku told him with a laugh, before Uraraka came over to look at the clothes with her. "Well, Ochachan, what do you think?"

"I think... This one..." Uraraka reached up and grabbed a burgundy colored dress that looked much warmer than the one Izuku had on currently. It had a short skirt to it, and Uraraka smiled at her, "I'll help you."

"Thanks," Izuku smiled back at Uraraka, and Katsuki grumbled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Just let me change, we'll meet you guys in the study down the hall." Izuku looked up at the boys who were all frowning at her. "It's okay, go on...!" Izuku told them with a wave of her hand and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Kacchan, I'm fine." Izuku have him a warm smile, and he grumbled in anger before he turned to leave the room with the other two. When the door clicked shut, Izuku groaned out in pain and fell to her knees in front of the dresser.

"Izuchan...!" Uraraka dropped to her knees beside Izuku who was trying to still her shaking hands. "Izuchan, what is wrong..?"

"Just feeling really weak..." Izuku sighed out, and looked over at Uraraka. "But... I'm tired of worrying Kacchan and troubling him... I'm sorry, Ochachan..." The green haired girl smiled at her friend who was starting to tear up.

"You should have said something, you should be in bed... Izuchan..." Uraraka touched her friend's shoulder and Izuku sighed out. "Eijichan was right... There's a limit to how manly you should be..."

"... Eijichan...?" Izuku looked over at Uraraka with a grin, and saw her friends cheeks turn a bright pink. "Ochachan... Whats up with you two, hmm?" Izuku asked curiously and saw Uraraka look away from her quickly. "... You came in awfully quick when he was in trouble... And all he could do was stare at you, you know..." Izuku teased her friend.

"Izuchan, come on!" Uraraka cried out as she waved her hands around wildly in the air. "There's no way! I don't like him or think he's handsome at all!"

"... Who called him handsome?" Izuku asked with a snort of laughter, and Uraraka's whole face went a bright red. "Ochachan...?"

"Lets get you dressed in the warm clothing!" Uraraka cried out, and Izuku continued to giggle as her friend helped her up into a chair, and helped her change the dress from earlier. It had half sleeves, and it even tied up in the back with a nice silver cord. The neck was high to keep the chill off, and Izuku flattened out the poofy skirts. "There, better?"

"Well I feel kind of bad that he sent me such nice clothing.." Izuku said with a frown and Uraraka raised an eyebrow at her. "I seem to ruin all the clothes given to me." Izuku sighed out and the girls both laughed before Izuku stood up from the chair. Uraraka reached out and offered her arm to her friend, who took it with a smile. "Thanks..."

"You can lean on me any time." Uraraka said with a bright smile that Izuku returned. "Can you make it down the hall?"

"I have too." Izuku raised her head and took a breath as she held onto Uraraka. "I feel a bit better after digesting my food, so it's now or never." The girls both giggled as Uraraka took slow steps to the door with the doe like Izuku holding onto her. They made it out into the hallway, and Izuku slowly felt her legs getting their strength back as they walked down the hallway that seemed longer than it was before. "This is embarrassing..." Izuku sighed out as she just about stumbled.

"You're tired after that fight... This is normal." Uraraka said with a sigh, and Izuku looked over at her. "We were all pretty beaten up and tired ourselves, you just happened to need the most rest." The brunette smiled at Izuku, and the two of them giggled a bit together.

"your Majesty...!" Iida was the first to greet Izuku in the study, and she grinned up at her friend happily as he looked at both her and Uraraka. "Are you alright? We've been informed you're a little weakened from your long rest. The muscles shouldn't have lost too much, perhaps you're just sore from over workin-"

"Thank you Iida, I'm alright." Izuku held up a hand to stop her friend, and looked at the others in the room.

"I feel bad for not being able to do anything..." Shinsou groaned as he sat on a chair.

"Me too.." hagakure sighed out from her own chair and Izuku smiled at them both.

"Well... I think you guys will be able to help the most with what I want to do next..." The girl king smiled brightly at the whole room, while everyone paled.

"Izuchan... What crazy plan do you have now...?" Yaoyorozu asked with a sigh and Izuku grinned brightly as Uraraka helped her sit on a lounge chair.

"I was going to ask Lord Endeavor, but I think we should run surveillance checks on Koto." Izuku told the room and everyone looked to her with surprise. "The Demon Alliance is definitely here some where,"

"Dabi..." Katsuki growled out, and Izuku looked over at him. He was leaning against the wall behind her, and he glared darkly at the floor in front of him. She looked over to Todoroki who was doing the same, and then at the others. "... Tch... he's really after you, Izu..."

"I know." Izuku took a breath and sat up straight. "But he has another thing coming..." she grinned at everyone, and folded her hands in her lap neatly. "I think a patrol schedule is order, but I'll this matter by Lord Endeavor." Izuku looked over at Todoroki who nodded his head to that. "I'm sure he already has something up and running, so we'll work his schedule and figure something out." Izuku smiled at the others brightly. "In the mean time... If you see anything suspicious inside the castle, inform some one right away."

"I'll keep my jacks to the ground." Jirou said with grin, and Izuku smiled over at her.

"I'll do a patrol at night!" Hagakure said excitedly.

"Let me know if you need questioning done." Shinsou said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at them, before she took a deep breath. "After the other day, I've decided I need to take a step back..." She looked at everyone in the room, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Katsuki who had moved to stand behind her now. "I know I can trust everyone in here," Izuku looked to her friends, and saw worried looks on most of their faces. "The Great Demon placed a curse on me back in the badlands. I am unable to move at my full power."

"Your Majesty..." Iida frowned at Izuku sadly and Izuku looked down at her hands.

"That's awful, Izuchan..." Yaoyorozu sad sadly from her own chair. "You should have said something earlier..."

"I was afraid too..." Izuku sighed out, and closed her eyes. "I probably shouldn't be saying anything at all, but I do not want to place mistrust in any of you. I know you all have my back, and I want you to know that I completely trust every one of you." She looked at everyone around the room, and smiled warmly. "Until I can remove this curse... I'm going to have to rely on all of you heavily."

"Of course you can!" Iida said with a chop of his hand.

"We need you around," Kaminari laughed out and Izuku giggled a bit to herself.

"With out you, who would come up with all the crazy plans?" Shinsou asked and everyone in the room let out a laugh.

"So..." Ashido spoke next, and Izuku looked over at her. "What are you going to do about the curse...?"

"... I need to find a flower called Angels Blush.." Izuku sighed out, and everyone looked at her in confusion. "Its Demons Thorn really... Except white instead of black... We need to plant some in a place where demons can't poison it with their miasma..."

"Getting Demons thorn is hard..." Kirishima said with a frown and Izuku nodded her head sadly.

"Never mind the white part..." Ashido fretted, and Izuku groaned as she slumped her shoulders.

"Where do we even start...?" Uraraka asked out loud, and the room went silent for a moment.

"... Does it look like this...?" Izuku looked up at Yaoyorozu spoke, and saw her with a piece of paper. She held up a picture she drew, and Izuku nodded her head to her friend. "Izuchan..." The princess stood up, and a smile spread across her face. "I know where I can get some!"

"WHAT?!" The room exclaimed all together.

"In the plains!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile, and Izuku's eyes widened. "We grow plants from all over the world in the plains! We have special gardens, and we use them for medicine or dyes! We grow berries and other fruits too! We call them Green Houses, and we get the seeds brought to us from travelers and the like." She hurried over with the sketch in her hands, and Izuku took it from her friend. "We've been growing these flowers for a few years now! Demons don't really cross the plains, so that must be why they're white!"

"THE PRINCESS IS A SAVIOR!" Kaminari shouted with his hands in the air.

"Momochan... This is..." Izuku looked up at her friend who was smiling happily. "This is amazing... and perfect...! We're heading there next anyways, so..."

"So you'll be better as soon as we finish here!" Uraraka cried out happily, and Izuku grinned brightly at her friends. "This is fantastic!"

"Now we don't have to worry," Todoroki sighed out and Izuku felt the hand on her shoulder grip her tightly. She looked up at Katsuki with a bright smile, and saw a look of relaxation on his face at the news.

"Except we have to worry about that Demon Alliance..." Kirishima said with a frown, and the room went silent again once again at the thought of the near by threat...

"I'm so excited to see Baku!" Izuku said with a happy grin on her face as she walked down the hall with Katsuki's help. "Is he doing any better? Is his wing alright?!"

"I've been checking on him!" Kirishima said with a grin as he ran up beside her. "He's doing much better now, it's almost completely healed!"

"The stables are so big.. This place is really a castle..." Izuku looked back at Uraraka who had wide eyes and a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, is it too large?" Todoroki asked as he trailed beside her, and Izuku let out a giggle before they came to the stairs. She looked at them with a nervous smile on her face, and the others all watched her pale a bit. "Izuku...?"

"I'll carry you..." Katsuki went to pick her up, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"No no, I can do this!" She told him with a determined grin on her face. She looked at the hand rail, and grabbed it with both hands. "I've got to keep working my muscles!"

"For them to have gotten so bad... It was only a few days.." Todoroki said with a frown as the group watched Izuku take shaky steps down the stairs. She was slow moving, and they could all see her arms shaking from the effort she was using.

"We've got a few floors to go down..." Kirishima said with a frown.

"Izu, stop being stupid." Katsuki sighed out and she glanced up at the others, before she ground her teeth together. "Stairs are too much, you're still struggling with the flat ground."

"Sorry..." Izuku sighed out as she stopped on a step, and looked down at her hands. It was hard, but she could stand for the most part on her own. "... I know it's stupid..."

"Way to go." Uraraka and Todoroki hissed out at Katsuki, who glared at them both angrily while Kirishima paled, fearing for their lives.

"But I don't want to be carried around or have you guys help me all the time." Izuku looked up at the group that was still at the top of the stairs. "I need to build the strength back up. You guys can go on ahead of me."

"Izuchan, we wouldn't do that..." Uraraka said with a frown as she walked down the steps. "Do you want me to use my quirk? It'd be easier on you."

"That would defeat the point." Izuku laughed out, and Uraraka blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head.

"I have a better idea." Todoroki said with a nod of his head, and everyone looked up at him as he drew his right sword from his hip. They all watched the prince with wide eyes as he walked down the stairs ahead of them, and he slammed the blade on ground. Izuku felt the hallway chill instantly and frost crept up the walls, but the prince had created a slide out of ice that followed the wall spiraling downwards. "We used to do this lots as kids," he pointed down at the ice, and Izuku let out a laugh. "You can hold onto the rail, and stand as you slide down," He pointed at the handrail on the wall.

"AWESEOME!" Kirishima shouted excitedly as he ran down the steps and looked at the Ice. "I'm giving it a go!" He shouted as he jumped onto the slide, and Izuku's eyes went wide as he slid down the stairs, and out of sight. "WOOOOHOOOO!"

"Me too!" Uraraka said excitedly and Todoroki gestured to the slide with his hand, before she nervously got onto it, and held onto the rail. She went a bit slower than Kirishima, but Izuku could hear her laughter as she went down.

"This does look like fun.." Izuku smiled at Todoroki as she wobbled up to the slide, and looked at the sparkling ice.

"Tch, you'll crack your head open at the bottom." Katsuki stepped down the stairs, and Izuku looked up at him as he put a hand on the railing. "I'll follow behind you, don't go to fast." Izuku grinned up at him warmly, before she gripped the railing in her hand tightly and pulled herself up onto the ice.

"I'll follow after him and melt it." Todoroki said with a nod, and Izuku nodded back to him, before she let herself start sliding down the ice. She giggled happily as she went, and glanced back to see Katsuki following close behind her as they went. She looked forwards again, and laughed louder as they zipped past startled maids and guards on their way down, until she saw the ground floor fast approaching.

"H-How do you slow down?!" Izuku asked, noticing that she had picked up a lot of speed.

"Tch, I you don't!" Katsuki called out from close behind her, and she looked at the bottom nervously. "Here...!" She felt a hand grab her by the arm, and Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously. "hold on!" He told her, and she let go of the railing and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes as she heard his palms crackling, and there was a small explosion.

"Excellent landing, your Majesties." Izuku opened her eyes as she felt Katsuki wrap an arm around her, and she turned her head as she heard soft clapping from the side. She saw a young Butler with gray hair and eyes, standing with some maids, smiling at them. "Far better than the other two," The butler pointed down the hall, and Izuku looked over to see Kirishima laying on the ground, groaning while Uraraka patted him on the back.

"Idiots." Katsuki grunted and Izuku let out a small laugh as she saw Uraraka glare back at him.

"Ah, I forgot about the dismount." Todoroki's voice rang out, and Izuku looked over to see him sliding off the ice with practiced ease. "Sorry,"

"It's fine..." Kirishima groaned out as Uraraka helped him up.

"Thank you for melting the ice, Your Highness." The butler laughed out and Todoroki nodded his head to him. "Ah, I actually have something for Her Majesty." The butler turned to look at Izuku, and she blinked in surprise as Katsuki held her arm to keep her standing. "This arrived for you," The butler bowed to her, and held out a sealed letter in an old envelope.

"A letter...?" Izuku asked curiously, and looked at it curiously as she reached out to take it from the butler. She saw her name scribbled across the front in messy writing, and looked it over, before she looked up at the butler. "Ah, thank you. Sorry for the trouble, err...?"

"Matsuda." The butler smiled at her warmly, and Izuku nodded her head to him as she accepted the letter. "It was no trouble," He waved a hand at her, and She felt Katsuki's hand grip her arm. She looked up at him and the others, and smiled as she took his help with with walking down the hallway.

"Who would send you a letter...?" Todoroki asked curiously as she looked the envelope over, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure..." she said thoughtfully as they made their way through the hallway, before they came to a door that lead outside.

"We're gunna have to run, we didn't bring cloaks." Kirishima said with a nervous grin, and Izuku let out a soft laugh.

"Come on." She looked up at Katsuki as he spoke, and he scooped her off her feet and into his arms.

"I-I can-" Izuku started, before she saw him narrow his eyes up at her. "... Alright..." She sighed out as he wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tight. She turned her head to look over at Todoroki as he opened up the doors, and the small group made a run for it towards the stables.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Uraraka cried out as she ran faster than the others, and Izuku let out a giggle as she hugged Katsuki around his shoulders while he ran. They burst through the stable doors, and the group let out a collective shudder to rid the chill off of their skin, all except Todoroki.

"It's not that bad," He said with a shrug, and Izuku laughed a bit before she heard a familiar snort. She turned her head to look over at the three dragons that took up most of the large building, while Yuki stood off to the side, eyeing them up with distaste.

"Baku...!" Izuku called out as the Fire dragon looked at them with big golden eyes. He move first towards their group, and Izuku lifted her hands up to his snout as he lowered his head to her. "Baku, how are you...?" Izuku cooed out as she hugged his snout with her arms, and the dragon pressed into her embrace. She giggled as she held onto him, and he lifted her up out of Katsuki's hold.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped angrily, but Izuku continued to hug the dragon tightly. "Put her down, Baku!" Katsuki called out, but the dragon ignored him as he continued to get a hug from Izuku.

"I think he knew something was wrong this whole time..." Kirishima said with a small laugh as he looked up at the dragon, before Iwa came over for attention along with Riku.

"Of course he did... If Izu had the option, she'd sleep in here." Katsuki grumbled out and the others all laughed at that. "He knows she'd come visit every day too..."

"I'm sorry..." Izuku cooed out to the Fire dragon as he lowered her back onto her feet. She looked into his big golden eyes, and grinned at him. "I'll make sure you get some deer soon," She told the dragon as she held onto his snout for support.

"Oh it's you guys!" Izuku turned her head as she heard Natsuo, and saw him step into the stables with his other brother, Touma. "And Her Majesty! WOW!" Izuku laughed as Natsuo came running over to her with a big grin. "I heard you were awake finally! It's good to see you're all better! That fight the other day was absolutely amazing, you're so strong!"

"And the rumors were true..." Everyone turned to look over at Touma as he spoke up, which Izuku learned was a pretty rare event from how surprised his brothers were to see him talk. "you really did end up covered in blood while fighting..."

"While riding a wolf!" Natuso said with a laugh as he clapped a hand on Izuku's shoulder. She buckled under the force of the friendly gesture, and fell to her knees among the hay. "Whoa! I-I'm sorry, are you alright?!" Natsuo cried out in surprise as everyone rushed to help her.

"Yes, sorry...!" Izuku laughed out as she waved her hands around. "Just a bit weak from being asleep for so long!" She looked up at Katsuki as he skidded to a stop next to her and bent down to help her to her feet. She let out a sigh as he steadied her, and smiled up at the frowning Natsuo.

"That's a bit strange..." Touma spoke again, and Izuku looked over at him. She saw his piercing teal eyes analyzing her with a familiar look in them, and felt a shiver down her spine. "if it were more along the lines of 5 or 6 days, I could see it... But you were only asleep for 3. Muscle Atrophy shouldn't have happened that easily..."

"You read too much." Natsuo said with a sigh as he looked over at his brother. "What I find strange is you went to the city library for only a few hours the other day."

"Did you come here for a reason, other than to knock Izuku down?" Todoroki asked Natsuo with a raised red eyebrow, and the brother grinned at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to look at these dragons some more!" He pointed up at the fire dragon that was hovering over Izuku and Katsuki protectively. "I saw people coming in here, and thought it would be a good opportunity to ask questions you know!"

"Are you interested?" Kirishima asked with a smile as he stepped up.

"Yeah!" Natsuo grinned again, and Izuku smiled up at him. "You see, we don't get a lot of dragons here, other than the ice type that live on the cliffs over the ocean! And they don't seem to friendly..." he sighed out.

"I've never interacted with the Ice ones before," Kirishima said with a laugh.

"The cliffs...?" Izuku asked with wide eyes as she tried to edge closer. The boys looked over at her, as her eyes sparkled with the need to know. "Like... They nest on the cliffs...?" She asked curiously and smiled. "Can you show me where when I'm able to walk better?" her fists were pumping up and down with excitement. "I want to see them so badly, what are they like?! I bet they're pure white!"

"Izuchan..." Uraraka laughed out as she watched Izuku practically vibrate with excitement now as she began speculating the dragons.

"Well they're really white, that's for sure!" Natsuo said with a wave of his finger and a grin. "Their eyes are sapphire blue too! If it was snowing hard enough you definitely wouldn't be able to see them!"

"I can't wait to go look...!" Izuku said excitedly, before she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She looked back at Katsuki who had his eyes narrowed at her.

"You're not going near a cliff that's possibly covered in Ice." He told her with a grumble and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "You'd slip off it and we'd never see you again."

"Right..." Izuku laughed nervously while the others giggled around her. "But... I really want to see them though... This is a really good chance...!"

"I said no." Katsuki spoke firmly.

"She'll be okay if we all go." Todoroki said simply, and everyone looked over at him. "We could tie a rope to a tree and the other end to her. That way when she falls off, she won't go far."

"That's a good idea, actually." Kirishima laughed out.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Uraraka groaned out and Izuku paled a bit.

"I take it, you fall off a lot of cliffs?" Natsuo laughed as he looked down at her.

"Er... Yeah..." she sighed out, and heard the Todoroki brother laugh loudly at that statement.

"So graceful in battle, yet a klutz outside of it." Touma said simply and Izuku glanced over at him curiously. "You..." He looked down at her with those piercing teal eyes once again, and Izuku felt another chill on her spine as she saw them narrow at her. "... Have hay stuck to you." He pointed a finger at her skirt, and she looked down. She heard the others laugh again as she picked it off, and let out her own small laugh.

"Well, Fuyumi will be happy to see you about!" Natsuo laughed, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "She's visiting with mother right now, but we should head back inside the warm castle, get some lunch!"

"Right..." Izuku raised her head, and the others looked at her curiously. "I'm supposed to speak with Lord Endeavor after lunch..."

"Good luck with that." Natsuo sighed out, and Izuku laughed nervously as he patted her shoulder. "Though... He's been awful quiet the past few days."

"No yelling or out of control flames..." Touma spoke up as the group headed for the doors.

"It's kind of..." Todoroki scratched his chin and the three bothers stopped in their tracks.

"Unsettling..." The three sighed out together, and Izuku let out a loud laugh with the others, before she turned to look at Baku who was following behind them.

"Baku, I'll be back tomorrow." She cooed out to the dragon and patted his snout. "Stay here where it's warm and you have room." She smiled as the dragon snorted small flames and she giggled a bit as he nudged his nose against her once again, and she placed a kiss on his warm scales.

"Come on..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he held an arm out to her, and she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up once again as the others exited the stables.

"I'm starting to think you just like carrying me around..." Izuku mumbled out to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he sauntered over to the doors.

"I'm not going to lie..." Katsuki said with a shrug and she giggled a bit at the smirk on his lips. "I do like getting to feel your bottom," She squeaked in surprise as he squeezed her butt and she smacked him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Your Majesty, it's so good to see you!" Izuku smiled at Fuyumi as they entered the great hall, and the princess rushed over to her with a bright happy smile. "I heard you slept for a long time, are you feeling alright?"

"Just a bit weak, I'm okay." Izuku said with a warm smile to the princess who sighed with relief at that statement.

"We're going to have lunch up stairs with the others," Kirishima said with a smile as Uraraka and him both stood outside the room.

"Are you sure...?" Izuku asked with a frown and Uraraka nodded her head.

"We know you have to talk to Lord Endeavor after," she said with a grin and Izuku felt a bit nervous for a moment. "Good luck, you'll do great!" Uraraka hugged Izuku quickly, before her and Kirishima went to go join the others. Katsuki helped Izuku over to a chair, and she smiled as he pushed it in for her after she took a seat. The room was quiet with only the Todoroki family, Katsuki and herself in it, and she looked up at Fuyumi, seeing questions burning in her gray eyes.

"Thank you..." Izuku broke the silence, and the others looked up at her curiously. "For letting us stay here, and for all the meals."

"W-We should be the ones saying thank you!" Fuyumi said with a frown, and Izuku looked at her in confusion. "You put your life on the line for Koto and all it's people!"

"You fought harder out there than anyone else!" Natsuo said with a huff, and Izuku blushed a bright red. She heard Katsuki huff in agreement beside her, and looked down at her plate.

"Koto owes it's thanks to you." Todoroki spoke next, and Izuku glanced over at him nervously.

"I wish there was more we could offer you," Fuyumi sighed out as the group ate. "We owe you a great deal more than you think., ask for anything and we'll give it to you."

"... Well..." Izuku looked up at the Princess with a bright smile. "The only thing I could ask for is that everyone in Koto is safe and smiling." Fuyumi's cheeks turned a bright red as Izuku beamed at her and the prince's across the table. "I want everyone to feel relieved that I'm here. It's my job to keep you all safe... The thank you's are more than enough."

"Wuh..." Izuku looked over at Natsuo as he dropped his glass, and Fuyumi covered her face with her hands to hide the bright red blush on her cheeks. "WHAT A LUCKY GUY YOU ARE, BAKUGOU!" The older brother pointed a finger at Katsuki who glared at him darkly.

"I fucking know that," The Tribal King growled out, and Todoroki shook his head with a sigh.

"Lucky indeed." Izuku jumped in her chair and turned her head to look up at a grinning Hawks as he leaned in between her and Katsuki. "Your Majesty, it's good to see you awake," He laughed out before he stood up straight to avoid a crackling fist from Katsuki. "You gave all of a scare, passing out in the snow like that."

"I'm sorry," Izuku frowned and looked down at her lap in shame. "I didn't mean to worry anyone..."

"After your hard work, you earned the long rest you took." Hawks patted her on the head, and Izuku glanced up at him nervously. "IF you're finished eating, I'm here to escort you and His Majesty..." Hawks glanced over at Katsuki who raised an angry eyebrow at him while growling. "Up to Endeavy's study."

"Ah," Izuku smiled up at Hawks, and nodded her head. "Is that alright?" She glanced over at the still blushing Fuyumi and grinning Natsuo.

"Yes of course!" Fuyumi said with a nod of her head.

"Give him a talking to again!" Natsuo said with a grin, and Izuku giggled a bit as Katsuki helped her stand up.

"Your Highness," Hawks looked over at Todoroki who raised an eyebrow. "Your Father would like to see you as well."

"Ah, I guess that's a good idea." Todoroki said as he stood up. The group, now dwindled down to just 3 and hawks, made their way through the castle. Katsuki carried Izuku up the stairs with ease, as they didn't want to keep Endeavor waiting, and when they finally made it to the study, Izuku looked up at the large doors nervously.

"Endeavy, I brought her Majesty, as well as His Majesty and your son, Shouto." Hawks called out as he opened up the doors with a grin. Izuku saw Endeavor standing by the window in the study, staring out at the falling snow with his hands linked behind his back.

"Thank you, you can leave Hawks." Endeavor called out, and waved a hand. The hero laughed and bowed to Izuku, before he stepped outside and the doors clicked shut. "have a seat." Endeavor pointed to a large comfy sofa, and Katsuki helped her over to it, before she sat down. "I've been told you're weak after the battle from the other night."

"My apologies, the rest got to me." Izuku told the Lord, but he continued to stare out at the falling snow on the other side of the window.

"At least look at her when you talk, old man." Todoroki grumbled out, and Izuku looked over at the prince with a nervous smile on her face.

"Shouto..." Endeavor turned around, and Izuku looked over at him curiously. She saw the look in his eyes had drastically changed since she last saw him... Tough they were in the heat of battle, there was sort of glare he never got rid of. He was even speaking softer than normal... She gripped the hem of her dress as she watched Endeavor step around his desk and looked down at his son. "... I'm... Proud of you." He told Todoroki, and the prince's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he looked up at his father. "There's a lot I would like to discuss..." The lord looked over at Izuku, and she saw it... The look was much softer in them now, no longer hateful of everything. "But first..." The lord let out a grunt, Izuku assumed it was his form of a sigh, before he looked back at Todoroki who was watching him with careful eyes.

"I'd like you to go see your mother." Endeavor spoke, and Izuku swore her jaw hit the floor.


End file.
